Crabe
by Gargouilles
Summary: Sherlock se meurt. Son assassin fait moins de dix centimètres, et est composé de papier, d'herbe, de nicotine et de goudron. Une mort programmée, résultante de plusieurs années de vie dissolue à fumer et se droguer. John s'inquiète, mais Sherlock refuse d'en parler, de se soigner, alors même qu'en son sein, le Crabe grandit et le détruit à petit feu.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma première vraie longue publication sur le fandom Sherlock ! Entrez et installez-vous confortablement, le voyage risque de durer un moment ! :)  
_

 _ **Bêtas**_ _: Elie Bluebell Louisalibi. Ces deux filles sont géniales. Je ne le dirais jamais assez. Et il n'y aura sans doute jamais assez de mots sur Terre pour exprimer mon immense reconnaissance à leur égard._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: dieu alpha et dieu bêta, aka Moffat et Gatiss. Qui ont l'extrême amabilité de nous prêter leurs personnages pour qu'on joue avec. Moi, j'abîme toujours mes jouets… *sourire sadique*  
_

 _ **Rating**_ _: M. Pour cause de lemons ultérieurs, ne nous en cachons pas, mais également des thèmes abordés. Vous aurez tous compris au vu du résumé qu'on va passer plus de temps dans un lit d'hôpital que dans un lit tout court à faire des galipettes._

 _ **Infos sur l'histoire**_ _: si j'ai voulu que la publication commence aujourd'hui, samedi 26 Décembre 2015, c'est parce que l'histoire commence un samedi férié… Précisément ce samedi 26 Décembre 2015 (férié en Angleterre : boxing day). Toutes les dates qui interviendront par la suite sont donc des dates réelles. La publication ne pourra cependant pas toujours suivre le même rythme dans la fic et dans la vraie vie, principalement pour des raisons de volume des chapitres, que je vais essayer de faire à peu près similaire. De plus, l'histoire se déroule sur un an, mais la publication est prévue sur davantage de temps ^^_

 _Actuellement, plus de 350 pages ont été écrites, sur un total d'environ 500 selon le plan établi. J'ai de la marge, mais faut pas que je traîne. Quant à vous chers lecteurs, vous vous embarquez avec moi pour un sacré moment si vous le désirez ! ;) (entre quarante et cinquante chapitres à peu près, pour vous donner une estimation)_

 _ **Rythme de publication**_ _: Les mercredis et les samedis, tous les dix jours. Donc premier chapitre le Sa 26, et pas le Me 30, pas le Sa 2, mais le **Me 6**. Capite ?_

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :) (et bien sûr, de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !)_

* * *

 **Crabe**

John détestait les téléphones. Ou du moins, depuis ce jour, il prit la décision ferme et résolue de les détester. Les exécrer au plus haut point. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de téléphones fixes. Surtout qu'ils sonnaient à huit heures du matin un samedi férié. Les téléphones, qui stridulaient si tôt un jour où toute l'Angleterre se prélassait au fond d'un lit, ça n'annonçait que des mauvaises nouvelles, John en était persuadé. Il aurait tant voulu avoir tort. Tant voulu. Mais les téléphones ne sont que des messagers de mauvaises nouvelles.

C'était un samedi ordinaire. Férié, certes, mais ordinaire. John avait entendu du bruit sur le coup des six heures et demi du matin, et en avait conclu que Sherlock ne dormait pas le moins du monde. Ce qui laissait, au choix, deux possibilités : une expérience étrange dont l'explosion/la fumée/le niveau de dangerosité allait le réveiller définitivement et le forcer à se lever d'ici vingt minutes, maximum. Ou une nouvelle enquête, car il était évident que Scotland Yard ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner les jours fériés (tout comme les hôpitaux, les pharmacies et les pompiers restaient disponibles) et que Lestrade, de par son récent statut de divorcé sans enfant, avait probablement écopé de l'obligation de travailler un jour férié.

Comme le médecin avait finalement réussi à se rendormir, il en avait conclu que c'était une nouvelle énigme et non le goût de l'expérience (et de l'ennui) qui avait tiré son colocataire du lit. Ce pressentiment fut validé par l'absence totale de Sherlock dans l'appartement, quand John se leva enfin pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était encore tôt pour un jour férié, mais entre la guerre et la vie avec Sherlock, le concept même de grasse matinée était devenu complètement étranger à John. Cela ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de maugréer lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner. Aussi réveillé et en forme fut-il, aucune personne sensée ne trouve plaisant de devoir répondre au téléphone de bonne heure. Surtout quand on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit à l'autre bout du fil. Surtout quand on ignore qu'il y a un téléphone dans cet appartement.

Passé le mécontentement d'entendre le bruit assourdissant du combiné qui résonnait dans le vide de la pièce, ce fut la première réflexion de John. _Mais depuis quand on a un téléphone ?_

Lui-même et Sherlock utilisaient leurs téléphones portables, disposaient d'une connexion internet, mais un téléphone fixe, c'était une première. Sherlock n'aimait pas spécialement le téléphone, notamment le garder à l'oreille. Il devait pouvoir faire autre chose en même temps. Chercher une adresse, pianoter sur l'écran des renseignements, tenter de localiser un point ou un homme. Rester statique, le combiné à l'oreille lui semblait complètement abscons. De ce fait, un téléphone fixe semblait à John aussi surprenant chez eux qu'un minitel, ou même pire, un bottin téléphonique.

De ce fait, la curiosité le poussa à avoir envie de répondre. Alors que lui-même ignorait posséder cette ligne téléphonique, qui pouvait bien être la personne qui semblait s'acharner à les appeler ?

Car en effet, la sonnerie retentissait toujours. Il devait s'agir d'un de ces modèles de combiné sans répondeur automatique. Tant que personne ne décrochait et que l'autre ne se lassait pas, le bruit strident ne cesserait pas.

Se mettant en quête de l'origine du bruit, John découvrit tout d'abord une prise téléphonique dans le mur, et suivit le fil qui en partait et qui zigzaguait à travers la pièce. Le bazar n'aurait permis à personne de la détecter. Le médecin finit par parvenir, sous trois livres, cinq partitions, un grille-pain (John n'aurait su dire ce qu'il faisait là), derrière deux dictionnaires et à proximité de quelque chose qu'il identifia comme des tuyaux de cornemuse, à mettre la main sur l'émetteur de la sonnerie.

Le combiné avait l'air encore plus décalé que John ne l'avait présumé. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses appareils modernes et sans fils qui ressemblaient à de gros téléphones portables, le tactile en moins, mais d'un appareil d'un autre âge, un fil qui reliait le combiné de la base, et un cadran circulaire, qu'on devait faire tourner pour composer un numéro ! Si John avait un jour remarqué l'appareil dans une des vagues de rangement qui le prenait quelque fois, il aurait identifié cela comme un souvenir d'enquête, et non pas comme un appareil en parfait état de marche, relié au réseau qui plus est.

Avec la sensation d'être profondément stupide, John saisit le combiné.

\- Allô ? dit-il comme il était de coutume.

À ce stade, il se demandait vraiment s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil. C'est pourquoi son étonnement fut grand lorsque qu'on lui répondit :

\- Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Euh, non, balbutia-t-il. Je suis John Watson, Sh…

\- Docteur Watson ! Enchanté ! Monsieur Holmes m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La voix, initialement méfiante, comme prête à raccrocher à tout instant, s'était faite soudainement plus douce et plus enjouée.

\- Enchanté également… Mais qui…

Le « qui êtes-vous ? » initialement prévu par John fut perdu dans la réplique de l'autre, qui semblait être dans une forme olympique pour un samedi matin, férié. À l'exact contraire de John, qui se demandait qui était cet homme bizarre à qui Sherlock parlait évidemment de lui, et de manière précise. (Sinon, son interlocuteur n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'il était médecin.)

\- Docteur Harding à l'appareil. Je suis bien content de tomber sur vous. Monsieur Holmes m'avait bien dit de raccrocher si je tombais si Monsieur Holmes ! Du coup, c'est bien que ça soit vous !

John était définitivement perdu. Il y avait bien trop de « Monsieur Holmes » dans sa phrase, et beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais… Qui vous a demandé de m'appeler au juste ?

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Holmes, répondit l'autre docteur sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais lequel ? Sherlock ?

\- Non. Monsieur Mycroft Holmes.

Il y avait une certaine forme de révérence dans la voix du médecin dans la manière dont il prononçait le prénom du frère aîné de Sherlock, et John se demanda soudainement dans quelle galère Monsieur le gouvernement britannique avait décidé de les fourrer. Ou de le fourrer, lui tout seul, puisque c'était à lui qu'on devait parler et non à Sherlock.

\- D'accord, répondit-il. Et…

John chercha une formule polie pour dire « _qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à huit heures du mat', un samedi, alors que je suis toujours en pyjama, pour l'amour de dieu »,_ mais rien de très convainquant ne lui vint.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

Il s'efforça de sourire, même en sachant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait le voir. S'obliger à paraître aimable se répercutait généralement sur la voix et permettait des conversations polies et civilisées. Quelque chose dont Sherlock était particulièrement dépourvu.

\- Je voudrais vous voir, le plus vite possible. Pourriez-vous passer à mon cabinet la semaine prochaine ? Au plus tôt. Je dois vous parler.

La bonhomie de l'homme avait laissé place à une surprenante gravité dans son ton. Pendant un instant, John eut peur.

\- Je… De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est important, insista l'autre. Cela ne serait ni très agréable, ni très pratique par téléphone. Ni très professionnel. Je préférerais que vous veniez à mon cabinet. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Je peux passer lundi matin… céda John, qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de sacrifier son dimanche pour un énergumène qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam et qui semblait travailler un jour férié.

\- Parfait. Donnez mon nom et le vôtre à la secrétaire. On vous conduira à mon bureau immédiatement.

S'ensuivit une adresse débitée d'un ton rapide que John eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire avant que l'autre ne le salue et raccroche. Le médecin n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot avant d'entendre le clic de la tonalité de son correspondant, signe que la communication était rompue.

Perplexe, John dénicha un bout de papier afin d'écrire l'adresse avant de l'oublier, et s'en retourna à son petit déjeuner. Essayer de deviner ce que cet étrange personnage pouvait bien lui vouloir le laissait dans le flou total. Il oscillait entre la méfiance et la perplexité à l'égard de ce docteur Harding. Le fait qu'il soit missionné par Mycroft ne jouait clairement pas en sa faveur, mais John était pétri d'une espèce de loyauté stupide à l'égard de ses pairs les médecins. Il avait la croyance naïve qu'ils exerçaient tous leur métier par pure passion de venir en aide à leur prochain, et faisaient de la santé leur cheval de bataille. Ils n'étaient pas tous ainsi, malheureusement. Qu'importait, John continuait de le croire.

Sherlock lui avait un jour dressé un portrait au vitriol de son étrange capacité à croire en l'humanité et à rechercher le bien en chacun, ce que le détective jugeait stupide et vain, dans la mesure où l'humanité toute entière était, de son point de vue, vérolée par la corruption, le pouvoir, la stupidité et les sentiments.

\- Certes, lui avait tranquillement répondu John, mais sans ma capacité stupide à chercher le bon en chacun de nous, je ne serais pas là à vivre avec toi. Parce que chez toi, je cherche encore.

La réplique avait mouché Sherlock, qui avait alors boudé toute la soirée.

Toujours était-il que l'étrange interlocuteur de John était médecin, et ce seul fait lui attribuait une certaine sympathie aux yeux de l'ancien militaire.

Son petit déjeuner englouti et l'esprit soudainement alerte, John avait pris le temps de vérifier l'identité du bonhomme sur Internet. Manque de chance, des docteurs Harding, il y en avait à la pelle dans l'annuaire de l'Angleterre, et ce y compris sur le seul Londres.

\- Il se serait appelé Waszinsclas, ça aurait été trop simple, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Faut de pouvoir identifier clairement son homme, John chercha néanmoins à vérifier l'adresse qui lui avait été donné. La recherche ressortit immédiatement un résultat. Une clinique privée, légèrement à la périphérie de Londres. Sur les photos de la page d'accueil du site web, les bâtiments respiraient le luxe et le neuf. De toute évidence pas l'endroit où John avait les compétences pour exercer. L'une des rubriques du site détaillait les spécialités médicales que la clinique traitait : cardiologie, endocrinologie, immunologie, néphrologie, neurochirurgie, oncologie, stomatologie, urologie…

S'il y avait bien la liste des médecins exerçant dans la clinique (John put d'ailleurs vérifier que le Docteur Harding s'y trouvait), rien n'indiquait leur spécialité. Il ne pouvait donc pas déduire ce qu'on (et « on », dans ce cas très précis, avait des relents de Mycroft Holmes) pouvait bien lui vouloir. Le haut standing du bâtiment suffisait à lui seul pour prouver à John qu'un médecin généraliste militaire n'était pas de ceux engagés là-dedans. C'était le genre de clinique qui avait une armée de toubibs pour chaque spécialité, et qui ne faisait pas de relances. Les malades ne regardaient pas leur porte-monnaie, de toute manière, ils émettaient des chèques du montant qu'on leur demandait sans se poser de questions.

John était de plus en plus dégoûté, à force d'y penser. Mycroft n'était généralement pas sur la liste des personnes qu'il aimait voir, mais savoir que l'homme politique se soignait dans une clinique hors de prix le dégoûtait au plus haut point, lui qui voyait tous les jours des mères de famille épuisées par les otites à répétition de leurs enfants. Bien sûr, le National Health Service faisait correctement son œuvre, mais ce n'était un secret pour personne en Angleterre que la santé pouvait avoir un coût, et que pour quiconque voulait un vrai suivi, seul le privé était viable. John appréciait travailler pour le NHS, mais parfois il n'aimait pas la frontière aussi tranchée entre le service privé et public.

Puis, une autre voix s'imposa à lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée du riche Mycroft se faisant soigner là-dedans, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jour où le junkie qu'avait été Sherlock avait eu besoin d'aide, Mycroft n'avait pas dû regarder à la dépense pour faire soigner son frère. En dépit de la mauvaise volonté de celui-ci.

* * *

Bizarrement, John décida de ne rien dire à Sherlock lorsque celui-ci rentra le soir, extatique de son enquête, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Le docteur Harding avait bien dit que Mycroft lui avait ordonné de raccrocher si Sherlock répondait, ce qui prouvait que le grand frère refusait que son cadet soit au courant. John accepta de garder ça pour lui, au moins jusqu'au lundi, et sa rencontre avec le médecin.

\- Bonne journée ? demanda Sherlock au bout d'un moment.

John pianotait sur son ordinateur, sans réelle inspiration pour son blog. Sherlock méditait, allongé de tout son long dans le canapé, drapé comme à son habitude dans sa robe de chambre bleue. Il avait été d'une exceptionnelle bonne humeur toute la soirée, acceptant de manger sans se plaindre, racontant ses aventures du jour avec une certaine exaltation. Suite à sa douche, il s'était enroulé dans son peignoir en soie, et avait recommencé à essayer d'imiter les momies. Le silence entre eux n'avait pas gêné John. Il était synonyme d'une confiance inébranlable.

Cependant, il était rare que Sherlock s'enquière de l'état de la journée de John.

\- Étonnante, répondit John. J'ai fait une découverte exceptionnelle.

Sherlock daigna témoigner son intérêt en soulevant un sourcil.

\- J'ai appris que nous avions un téléphone.

\- Bien sûr que nous avons un téléphone, John. Nous en avons même deux. Le tien, et le mien. Mets d'ailleurs le mien à charger. Je crois qu'il n'a plus de batterie.

L'arrogance du détective était perceptible dans sa voix, mais John ne s'en offusqua même pas. Il préférait se lever et brancher le smartphone de Sherlock sur sa prise plutôt que risquer une semaine de crise parce qu'il avait raté un coup de téléphone de Lestrade par manque de batterie. Ou parce qu'il avait échoué à résoudre une enquête par impossibilité de faire une recherche internet.

Tandis que l'appareil émettait un « bip » de contentement en commençant à se charger, John poursuivit.

\- Je ne te parle pas de nos portables, mais d'un téléphone fixe. Tu sais, un machin avec une prise dans le mur et un fil.

L'information dut trouver une certaine grâce aux yeux de Sherlock, puisqu'il rompit ses mains jointes sous son menton et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

\- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

\- Par là-bas, répondit John en désignant avec son pouce un point derrière son épaule. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Moi non plus. Mais il doit y avoir un certain nombre de choses qu'on ignore. Quand j'ai emménagé, j'ai amené les cartons mais je ne les ai pas nécessairement tous vidés… Je crois que Mrs Hudson l'a fait.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait dans tous les cartons…

\- Y'avait des tuyaux de cornemuse, aussi, informa John.

\- Ah ça, je sais !

Le regard de Sherlock s'était illuminé et il s'était redressé dans le canapé. Pressentant une bonne histoire, John se rendit à la cuisine et en revint presque immédiatement avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Vivre avec Sherlock lui avait appris que la patience n'était pas sa principale vertu et qu'avoir du café et du thé prêt à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit pouvait sauver sa santé mentale.

Le détective attrapa sa tasse sans mot dire (la politesse ne faisait pas non plus partie de ses qualités premières), et poursuivit.

\- Enfin, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient là, mais je me souviens de pourquoi je les ai !

S'asseyant à ses côtés, John l'enjoignit à continuer. Sherlock n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier. Se vanter était une seconde nature chez lui. Même si John convint sans problème au terme de l'histoire que cette affaire écossaise méritait bien un peu d'arrogance. L'histoire était drôle (elle contenait un pseudo fantôme jouant de la cornemuse au milieu de la nuit, démasqué par Sherlock) et son ami y avait été particulièrement brillant dans sa résolution.

Discuter et rire avec Sherlock à propos de son passé était une des choses que John préférait dans leur colocation. Mycroft, le grand frère attentif, névrosé et surprotecteur avait un jour convoqué John (fait kidnappé dans une voiture de luxe par Anthea, en réalité) pour lui transmettre le dossier médical de son frère. Arguant qu'en tant que médecin, ami, colocataire et partenaire (d'enquête, avait-il précisé face au sourcil levé agacé de John), il pourrait en avoir besoin. Il avait refusé tout net de jeter un seul coup d'œil à l'épais dossier. Il ne voulait rien savoir d'autre de son ami que ce que celui-ci daignerait lui dire.

Mycroft, bien qu'agacé, avait fini par respecter la volonté de son interlocuteur, et avait uniquement insisté pour lui dépeindre rapidement la vie de Sherlock avant sa rencontre avec Gregory Lestrade (et peu de temps après, avec John). La drogue, les squats, les centres de désintoxication et les coins mal famés occupaient la place principale de l'histoire.

Alors entendre de la bouche de Sherlock ses aventures antérieures à John et découvrir que, même à la pire époque de sa vie, il parvenait à être lui-même, résoudre des enquêtes et avoir des passages de lucidité (et de génie, ce qui allait de pair quand on en arrivait au détective), c'était très plaisant. Et incroyablement rassurant.

Les sentiments ambigus de John à l'égard de son ami ressurgissaient toujours à ces moments-là. Une envie déraisonnée de le protéger, de rester à ses côtés pour toujours, un besoin viscéral de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la noirceur du monde. John savait que c'était stupide. Sherlock était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Mais parfois, le médecin voyait sous la surface du sociopathe auto affirmé et profondément agaçant l'enfant fragile et décalé du monde.

Le fait que les sentiments contradictoires que John éprouvait étaient complètement déconnectés de ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une amitié normale ne lui traversait jamais l'esprit. Sherlock et lui étaient déconnectés de la normalité, de toute manière.

\- Comment as-tu appris que nous avions un téléphone, au fait ? finit par demander Sherlock des heures plus tard, alors que John se préparait à aller se coucher.

\- Il a sonné, répondit John.

\- C'était qui ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

\- Une erreur. Nous ne savions même pas que nous avions un téléphone, comment quelqu'un aurait pu connaître notre numéro ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, l'air convaincu.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock, lui lança John en s'apprêtant à monter.

\- Déjà ? geignit le détective. Demain c'est dimanche !

\- Les week-ends et les dimanches n'ont aucune prise sur ta vie. Comment peux-tu savoir le jour de la semaine que nous sommes ?

\- Ça a de l'importance pour toi, se borna à lui répondre son ami, soudainement agacé.

John fut touché de l'attention. Il était exceptionnel, voire rare, d'avoir Sherlock si attentif, prévenant et aimable pendant toute une soirée. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de retourner sur le canapé contre lui, profiter de sa chaleur, sa bonne humeur, de l'instant présent. Son bon sens l'en empêcha. Les barrières habituelles de l'amitié n'existaient parfois pas entre lui et Sherlock, et il se devait d'être celui qui les plaçait. Le détective était bien trop éloigné des conventions sociales pour comprendre les rumeurs dérangeantes qui couraient sur leur compte. Pas que ça dérangeait John, en soi, mais ça avait parfois le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, parce que les rumeurs étaient parfois un peu trop vraies.

Oui, ils partageaient assiettes, couverts et verre quand Sherlock n'avait pas envie de manger et que John le nourrissait à partir de sa propre assiette.

Oui, ils savaient mieux que n'importe qui les habitudes, bizarreries, préférences alimentaires, marque de shampoing, de vêtements ou de gel douche préféré.

Oui, ils vivaient ensemble.

Oui, John était la seule personne à supporter Sherlock en continu.

Oui, John était la seule personne que Sherlock tolérait en continu.

Cela ne faisait pas d'eux un couple pour autant. Même si cela pouvait fortement y ressembler, parfois.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock, répéta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Le lendemain, John n'apprécia pas autant son dimanche qu'il l'aurait voulu. Pour une fois, pourtant, Sherlock n'en fut pas la cause. Il avait rendez-vous avec une jolie jeune femme, et même les remarques méprisantes de son colocataire sur sa tenue, sa coiffure, et la « _greluche stupide_ » en question ne parvinrent pas à entamer sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il s'était levé, Sherlock était en robe de chambre sur le canapé, ce qui faisait douter John sur le fait qu'il soit allé se coucher. En tout cas, son amabilité de la veille s'était totalement envolée, et il était grincheux, ce dont son ami ne se formalisa pas. Il voulait profiter de son rencard, pour une fois.

Il aurait pu, car son ami ne le harcela pas de messages suppliants ou menaçants contrairement à d'habitude. Pourtant, l'étrange rendez-vous avec le Docteur Harding ne pouvait cesser de tourner dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que Mycroft pouvait bien avoir qui justifiait l'intervention de John, et qu'un médecin réputé dans une clinique privée ne pouvait pas résoudre ?

Il fut si absent et perdu dans ses pensées que la fille le remarqua. Et lui notifia avec douceur que ça n'allait pas le faire, tous les deux. Elle avait besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle appréciait que John soit plus âgé qu'elle, pour le côté rassurant, protecteur, expérimenté. Mais elle voulait plus de prévenance, plus d'attention, de tous les instants, comme toutes les jeunes adultes de sa génération, devenues exigeantes : elles prenaient désormais ce qu'elles voulaient dans le monde de travail, s'imposaient et gravissaient les échelons aussi bien qu'un homme et attendaient la même chose de leur relation amoureuse. De trop hautes exigences pour un médecin tranquille.

John lui répondit par un pauvre sourire. Elle ne lui plaisait même pas. Parfois, il ne sortait que pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il le pouvait encore. Et le prouver par la même à un arrogant colocataire.

* * *

Lundi matin, aussi tôt que possible, il partit et suivit le plan qu'il s'était imprimé pour rejoindre l'adresse indiquée. Le bâtiment était tellement énorme, blanc, et imposant qu'on ne pouvait pas le louper. En revanche l'entrée était beaucoup moins bien indiquée (du moins pour quelqu'un qui ne venait pas du parking, s'aperçut John. Les gens qui fréquentaient ce lieu devaient venir en voiture, c'était d'une logique absolue. Lui était venu en métro comme de bien entendu). Il finit néanmoins par dénicher une porte, la poussa, et se retrouva dans un hall immaculé. Mais plein de vie et de mort. Étonnamment, là où il s'attendait à trouver l'impersonnalité de ce genre de lieu, John retrouva l'ambiance d'un véritable hôpital, et cela lui redonna confiance dans la suite.

Il s'approcha du bureau d'une secrétaire, et la salua poliment.

\- Bonjour. Docteur John Watson. Je viens voir le docteur Harding.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- À strictement parler non, il m'a dit de venir dès que possible ce matin alors…

\- Votre nom, vous m'avez dit ?

\- John Watson.

La secrétaire pianota un instant sur son clavier.

\- En effet. Docteur Watson. Vous êtes attendu. Je vais vous faire conduire auprès du docteur Harding immédiatement, répondit-elle avec enfin un sourire, la faisant paraître plus humaine.

Un instant plus tard, une deuxième secrétaire blonde fit son apparition et mena John à travers une enfilade de couloirs tous plus longs les uns que les autres, mais dans lesquels planait une véritable médecine. Ils croisèrent des patients, des médecins, des lits vides et d'autres pleins, des infirmières pressées et d'autres qui prenaient une pause.

\- Son bureau est là, annonça soudain la jeune fille.

Elle frappa sans attendre à la porte, l'ouvrit, y poussa John et la referma derrière lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lire, sur la plaque dorée « _Docteur Elliot Harding, oncologie_ ».

Derrière un luxueux bureau se tenait un petit homme, un peu enveloppé et l'air enjoué.

\- Docteur Watson ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer ! Prenez place !

Il se leva néanmoins avec une agilité surprenante pour lui serrer la main et lui présenter le fauteuil en face de lui. L'homme portait une blouse blanche, des stylos dépassaient de sa poche, ainsi qu'un bloc-notes, ce qui rasséréna John. Qui se morigéna aussitôt d'observer les gens autour de lui comme le faisait un certain détective. Il passait trop de temps avec Sherlock. Il s'assit donc, tandis que le docteur Harding retournait de son côté du bureau.

\- Alors, que me vaut le plaisir d'être ici ? attaqua bravement John.

La seule explication vaguement rationnelle à laquelle il avait pu penser était que cet homme avait besoin d'une expertise médicale, et que Mycroft l'avait recommandé. Mais John ne voyait pas trop en quoi un oncologue réputé pouvait bien avoir besoin d'un médecin militaire.

\- Monsieur Holmes m'a dit avoir besoin de vous. Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec lui. Tenez, regardez ça.

Il fit immédiatement glisser vers lui une feuille de test.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Se tenant relativement informé des progrès médicaux grâce aux revues médicales auxquels le cabinet où il exerçait était abonné, John reconnut en effet ce dont il s'agissait. Le fait de connaître désormais la spécialité de ce médecin aidait également à connecter les choses entre elles.

\- Oui… Il s'agit d'un nouveau test sanguin qui permet de déterminer si oui ou non un patient a un cancer, et ce assez rapidement. Sa rapidité et sa facilité en font un outil de contrôle puissant pour le suivi des patients car les cancers sont souvent mortels parce que découverts trop tard. Un dépistage rapide et régulier permettrait d'éviter cela.

Le docteur Harding sourit, comme un professeur devant la bonne réponse de son étudiant. John, perdu dans son mode « docteur » enclenché, ne s'en aperçut pas.

\- Exactement.

\- En revanche, je ne sais pas lire les résultats. Je ne sais pas si ce patient est atteint ou non.

\- Il l'est, répondit l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que le test dit. Il faudrait des examens de vérification plus poussés pour s'en assurer.

John repoussa la feuille loin de lui, ne voyant toujours pas ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Le visage débonnaire de son confrère se fut soudain plus grave, et répondit à l'interrogation muette de John.

\- Ce test est celui de Monsieur Holmes.

L'information parvint difficilement aux neurones de John.

\- Mycroft… Mycroft a un cancer ? demanda-t-il en déglutissant.

Sherlock allait être infernal. Il jurerait sur ses grands dieux qu'il s'en fichait mais souffrirait en silence avec une violence inouïe. Il détestait son frère, c'était un fait, mais c'était une pierre angulaire de son existence. De plus, c'était une constante dans sa vie, et ce depuis sa venue au monde. Le syndrome d'Asperger dont il souffrait, bien qu'il s'en défende, le poussait à désirer un environnement immuable par amour de l'habitude. Perdre son frère serait une quelque chose d'horrible.

\- Non… répondit le médecin en fronçant les sourcils. Pas ce monsieur Holmes là. Son frère. Sherlock.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 _Reviews ? :)_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)_

 _Prochain chapitre le mercredi 6 janvier 2016 !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Premièrement, merci à tous mes lecteurs/revieweurs, je suis contente que vous appréciez cette histoire :)_

 _Deuxièmement, toujours les mêmes remerciements éperdus de reconnaissance à l'égard de mes deux chères bêtas ;_

 _Troisièmement, toujours les mêmes disclaimers à nos dieux-vivants-sur-terre, Moffat et Gatiss. Y'a des gens motivés pour fonder une secte à leur gloire, surtout depuis le dernier épisode ? Je ne m'en suis pas remise, et je suis passée par une phase où je ne parvenais plus à écrire une ligne tellement ça me paraissait dérisoire par rapport à la magnificience de leur talent... Après avoir vu l'épisode, ma première réaction a été : JBCIBEIFUBVSIDUBVZEDDCSVCUHPFV Oo Puis : Faut que je le revois. Puis : Ohmondieumaisjenepourraisplusjamaisécrirejesuisunelarve. (je vais mieux maintenant, j'ai soigné ma déprime à grand renfort de chocolat)_

 _Quatrièmement, j'ai oublie **UNE NOTE IMPORTANTE** dans le chapitre 1 : **J'ai conscience que le thème abordé ici est difficile, et que cela peut être dur à lire pour certaines personnes. Je comprendrais très bien qu'on souhaite ne pas lire à cause de ça, mais si vous lisez, c'est à vos risques et périls. Cela dit, ceci est une fiction, je me veux relativement réaliste, mais toujours optimiste, en gardant espoir. Ils vont se battre, après tout ;)**_

 _ **Note bis** : Je ne suis pas médecin. Loin de là, même. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, j'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet, j'ai essayé de coller à la réalité, mais j'ai conscience qu'il peut subsister des aberrations médicales. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser, c'est une oeuvre de fiction, pas un guide sur le cancer._

 _Bonne lecture ! (si vous avez tout lu jusque là, vous avez gagné un cookie)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Ce que John avait pu ressentir à l'idée que Mycroft soit atteint d'un cancer fut soudainement multiplié par mille. Le médecin avait une certaine forme de sympathie à l'égard de l'homme politique, dans la mesure où il était le frère de Sherlock. Cette sympathie s'exprimait le plus souvent en l'absence de la personne susnommée, car l'arrivée de Mycroft était généralement source du moins d'ennuis, sinon d'inquiétudes et John se portait infiniment mieux s'il n'était pas dans les parages. Il n'en restait néanmoins pas qu'il s'agissait d'un être humain, et que le malheur humain touchait John.

Mais Sherlock ? Sherlock n'était pas un être humain. Il était son colocataire. Son meilleur ami. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie depuis des années, probablement sa naissance. Sherlock était une sorte de miracle agaçant qu'il aurait été incapable d'effacer de sa vie. L'idée que Sherlock, qui maîtrisait son corps avec une perfection rageante, puisse tomber malade d'une chose aussi stupide qu'un cancer le fit totalement paniquer.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, John commença à hyper ventiler. Il n'était pas facilement sujet à la panique et au stress, et avait été un des rares soldats rentré d'Afghanistan pour blessures de guerre à ne pas souffrir de stress post traumatique. Cependant sa claudication psychosomatique prouvait qu'il pouvait néanmoins être confronté à des situations extrêmes dans lesquelles son corps agissait pour lui.

\- Docteur Watson, calmez-vous, entendit-il.

La voix du Docteur Harding lui semblait venir de terriblement loin. De la sueur glacée coulait dans son dos, tandis que s'agitait dans ses veines une mélasse brûlante incapable de se déplacer avec fluidité, qui malmenait les capillaires et lui donnait l'impression que des aiguilles chauffées à blanc attaquaient sans relâche chaque millimètre carré de son corps.

\- Docteur Watson, vous êtes un médecin militaire, reprit la voix, ferme et calme en même temps. Vous savez surmonter les situations d'urgence. Alors reprenez-vous, et faites-le maintenant. Je pourrais vous donner quelque chose pour vous calmer. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Car vous allez surmonter ça. Maintenant.

Les paroles s'enchaînaient sans que John ne puisse leur donner un sens, mais il se concentra sur leur source pour s'ancrer dans un point de la réalité, ne pas le lâcher, et finalement revenir à lui.

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour définitivement reprendre pied avec la réalité, John découvrit une main du Docteur Harding pressée sur son épaule, l'homme penché sur lui. Se sentant honteux de sa réaction, John ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour s'excuser, mais l'autre le devança.

\- Je suis oncologue depuis plus de trente ans, docteur Watson. J'aime mon boulot, aider mes patients, me battre à leurs côtés pendant des semaines, des mois, des années. Chercher des solutions alternatives, faire progresser la science, découvrir de nouveaux traitements. Ne jamais baisser les bras. Je suis devenue médecin par passion, pour guérir. Personne ne m'avait dit qu'il fallait aussi être psychologue, quand on souhaite devenir oncologue. La réaction des gens dans ce fauteuil, elle n'est jamais la même. Il n'y a jamais deux personnes qui réagissent de la même manière quand ils apprennent l'effroyable vérité à propos de l'un de leurs proches. Il y a ceux qui s'y préparaient déjà, parce qu'ils me connaissent moi et par extension ma spécialité. Il y a ceux qui sont là sur les recommandations d'un collègue, et qui n'ont aucune idée de ma branche de médecine. Il y a ceux qui font mine de s'en ficher, et qui s'écroulent dans le couloir. Il y a ceux qui ont bien lu le mot « oncologue » sur la porte, mais qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire. Il y a ceux qui n'ont pas de famille pour les soutenir. Ceux qui sont persuadés –ou veulent se persuader– qu'on guérit d'un cancer comme d'un rhume, aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de votre réaction, docteur Watson. Vous êtes humain. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de cela.

John ne put lui offrir qu'un pauvre sourire en réponse. Il nota que l'homme, dans son touchant discours, avait laissé de côté la partie « post traitement » concernant la réaction des malades et de leurs familles. John ne préférait même pas y penser. Il avait bien souvent côtoyé la mort en tant que militaire, mais comme lorsqu'il était en mission sur le terrain, il refoula tout au fond de son corps l'obsédante sensation de panique et le souffle de la faucheuse dans son cou. Se concentrer sur la mission, sur l'objectif, en retirer le positif. Se focaliser sur le pourquoi de tout cela. Ne jamais penser à ce que cela va coûter pour y arriver, ni aux risques que cela engendre. Sinon, vous êtes un soldat mort, lui avait-on dit en formation. Il n'avait jamais oublié.

\- Alors… Sherlock a un cancer ? reprit-il d'une voix misérable et tremblante.

\- Monsieur Holmes a _potentiellement_ un cancer, le corrigea immédiatement son confrère.

\- Mais le test…

\- Est une nouveauté expérimentale dont la fiabilité est loin d'atteindre les 100%. Il nous a simplement jugé bon de vérifier par ce biais le sang de votre ami. Monsieur Holmes est assez pointilleux là-dessus.

\- Lequel, de Monsieur Holmes ? répliqua John d'un ton peu amène.

Il en avait assez de ne pas comprendre qui de Mycroft ou Sherlock le médecin parlait.

\- Monsieur Holmes. Mycroft, répondit son interlocuteur. Il…

\- Et qui est « nous » ? poursuivit John, acerbe.

\- Les médecins de Monsieur Holmes, Sherlock. Monsieur Holmes, Mycroft, nous a demandé à moi et à d'autres spécialistes de surveiller mensuellement l'état de santé de son frère. Suite à certains… problèmes qu'il a eu plus jeune.

\- La drogue et la dépendance, répliqua durement John. N'ayez pas peur des mots. Sherlock se sait un junkie prêt à replonger. Dites-le.

Soudainement l'homme débonnaire n'avait plus aucun attrait aux yeux de John, qui se mit à le mépriser profondément, lui et sa clique de toubib qui veillaient sur Sherlock dans l'ombre, sur ordre d'un taré de grand frère surprotecteur. John concevait que Sherlock ait eu besoin d'être surveillé, dans sa jeunesse. Il avait décroché de ses cures plusieurs fois, pour replonger toujours plus profondément et en cela, la surveillance de Mycroft s'expliquait. Mais depuis que John était entré la vie du détective, un profond sentiment d'exclusivité l'habitait. Il veillait sur Sherlock, et Mycroft ne devait pas s'immiscer là-dedans. Ni un stupide médecin qui disait des choses aussi idiotes que le fait que Sherlock soit porteur d'une tumeur cancéreuse.

\- Et en plus, dans la mesure où Sherlock n'a _jamais_ (il insista sur le mot) eu de cancer, pourquoi un oncologue réputé comme vous semblez l'être a en charge son suivi médical ? demanda John, de plus en plus hargneux.

Bizarrement, l'autre sourit et joignit ses mains sous son menton.

\- Après le choc et le traumatisme, la colère et le déni ! Vous feriez un excellent cobaye d'études pour des élèves psychologues, docteur Watson !

Le regard noir de John sembla cependant amenuiser son enthousiasme.

\- Ne vous fâchez pas. C'est une réaction normale. Et pour vous répondre, je suis l'un des médecins en charge du suivi médical de Monsieur Holmes, Sherlock, parce que je n'ai pas toujours été médecin. J'étais autrefois ce qu'on appelait un petit génie des maths. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler de très près avec Madame Holmes, leur mère…

\- La mère de Sherlock et Mycroft ? s'étonna John.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré la génitrice des deux grands esprits qu'étaient les frères Holmes et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas très envie de le faire. Les parents de deux génies aussi timbrés devaient probablement être eux-mêmes géniaux –et timbrés. De plus, n'en ayant jamais entendu parler, John avait présumé qu'ils étaient morts.

\- Oui. Madame Violet Holmes. Un esprit si brillant ! La naissance de ses fils a coïncidé avec la mort prématurée de ma mère, atteinte d'un cancer. J'étais alors un très jeune mathématicien, et Madame Holmes a pris sa retraite et s'est éloignée de ses chiffres pour élever ses enfants.

Devant l'histoire qu'il découvrait, John restait ébahi.

\- J'y ai vu un signe. Et ai entamé des études de médecin en accéléré pour devenir oncologue, et essayer de trouver ce qui aurait pu sauver ma mère. Madame Holmes m'a soutenu dans ma démarche, et nous sommes restés bon amis… Logiquement, quand Monsieur Holmes, Mycroft, a souhaité un suivi médical complet pour son frère, sa mère l'a envoyé vers moi et il m'a demandé de tenir à disposition de Monsieur Holmes, Sherlock, une équipe de médecins regroupant plusieurs compétences. Des spécialistes de la dépendance font également partie de notre team. J'en suis le « chef », si l'on peut dire, mais cela n'est en rien dû à ma spécialité. C'est un heureux hasard si cela nous est utile aujourd'hui.

\- Heureux ? répliqua John, sarcastique.

L'autre le regarda durement.

\- Oui, heureux. Car je suis l'un des spécialistes en la matière. L'un des meilleurs de tout le pays, voire de l'Europe entière. Alors soyons heureux que je sois là et que je connaisse si bien son suivi médical, si votre ami a réellement un cancer. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas arracher cet enfant à sa mère. J'ai perdu la mienne d'un cancer, comme je viens de vous le dire, et ce bien trop jeune, mais c'était dans la logique des choses, les parents qui partent avant les enfants. L'inverse est une partie de mon job que je hais.

John souffla profondément. Cet homme n'était pas son ennemi.

\- Bien, se força-t-il à dire d'un ton neutre. Que dois-je faire ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi me convoquer moi et pas Sherlock ?

Le voyant se détendre et revenir dans de meilleures dispositions, son interlocuteur sourit.

\- En premier lieu, s'assurer qu'il y a bien un cancer. Je vous l'ai dit, le test réalisé à partir des échantillons de sang n'est pas fiable. Il faudrait, au mieux, une biopsie. Et pour ça, le consent…

\- Une biopsie ? Vous avez donc une idée assez précise de l'organe touché ? l'interrompit John.

Le docteur Harding lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Disons que la constitution physique de Monsieur Holmes ne m'est guère inconnue, et il n'a qu'une zone de faiblesse… Connaissant son passé, c'est la zone à vérifier en premier, de mon point de vue.

Le regard de John l'encouragea à poursuivre.

\- Les poumons. Gros fumeur de tabac. Autres substances plus ou moins propres. C'est là que je chercherais en premier. Là qu'il faudrait biopsier.

La mélasse dans les veines et la sueur glacée dans le dos de John revinrent avec force, accompagnées cette fois d'une violente torsion de l'estomac.

\- Vous soupçonnez un cancer des poumons ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui.

\- Un cancer des poumons. Celui qui a une probabilité de 15% de chances de survie, cinq ans après le diagnostic ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire que Sherlock est en train de mourir ?

Ce n'était plus de la panique. C'était du chagrin, de l'angoisse. L'idée de (re)vivre seul à Baker Street était tout simplement insoutenable à John. L'idée de vivre seul tout court (et par seul, il entendait « sans Sherlock ») était pire encore.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là, Docteur Watson. N'oubliez pas vos études de médecine au profit des seules statistiques. Il y a des malades qui s'en sortent. Parfois en rémission, parfois en guérison. Vous savez comme moi que cela dépend également du type de cancer. De sa taille, de sa position exacte… Nous n'en sommes pas encore à envisager des funérailles, Dieu merci !

John digéra la nouvelle en silence, tripotant machinalement l'un des stylos du bureau pour se donner une contenance. Les mains de nouveau jointes sous le menton (cet homme avait donc plus en commun avec Sherlock qu'il ne semblait le penser), son confrère l'observait, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler tout ça.

Peu à peu, John commença à comprendre pourquoi Mycroft l'avait fait venir lui et pas Sherlock. Pourquoi le docteur Harding avait ordre de raccrocher si le cadet Holmes se prenait la lubie de répondre au téléphone.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi pour demander à Sherlock de coopérer c'est ça ? formalisa-t-il finalement.

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste en voyant les yeux du médecin, qui grimaça.

\- Monsieur Holmes, Sherlock, est assez… réfractaire…

 _Doux euphémisme_ , songea John.

\- … quant à l'attention que son aîné lui porte, notamment quand il s'agit de s'assurer que ni son urine ni son sang ne contiennent de substances illicites…

\- Y'a de quoi s'agacer, répliqua John, incapable de s'empêcher de défendre son meilleur ami. Il n'est plus un enfant.

\- Monsieur Holmes, Mycroft, ne veut que son bien. Nous obtenons assez régulièrement les échantillons nécessaires à nos analyses…

John ne demanda pas comment ils se les procuraient. Sherlock passait un temps fou sinon à l'hôpital, du moins entre les mains d'un médecin urgentiste qui faisait souvent des analyses de base. Mycroft avait sans doute le bras suffisamment long pour s'assurer qu'échantillons ou résultats parviennent dans les mains de ceux qu'ils payaient pour veiller sur la santé de son petit frère.

Mais quand il s'agit de lui faire passer la porte d'un cabinet médical, c'est une autre paire de manches !

John sourit. Il détournait régulièrement du matériel médical (compresses, bandages, sparadrap, désinfectant et autres médicaments anti douleurs, anti coagulants et antalgiques), suffisamment souvent pour savoir que Sherlock exécrait les médecins et les hôpitaux. Seul John était toléré, et ce à l'abri de leur salle de bains. Le médecin devinait que la répugnance de Sherlock à montrer ses faiblesses était le moteur de ce profond dégoût pour toutes formes de soin.

\- Je comprends, dit-il.

\- Nous devons lui faire passer au moins des examens… S'il n'a rien, tant mieux, mais sinon…

La phrase plana longuement dans l'air, sonnant comme une menace.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, décréta John qui ne voyait absolument pas comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre. Je vous recontacterai dès que possible.

Des politesses et des banalités furent échangées, ainsi que la carte du Docteur Harding, et ses coordonnées directes et personnelles ajoutées au stylo. John se demanda vaguement combien Mycroft le payait pour qu'il soit aussi dévoué à la famille Holmes. Puis il se rappela l'entêtement de l'homme à appeler les deux frères « Monsieur Holmes », en précisant leurs prénoms, comme si le simple fait de les nommer sans marque de courtoisie aurait été particulièrement insultant. L'oncologue avait manifestement le plus grand des respects pour la mère des deux génies, mais aussi les deux génies eux-mêmes.

* * *

Se retrouvant dehors après une myriade de couloirs empruntés au hasard, John cligna des yeux, surpris par la luminosité ambiante. C'était l'hiver, et le ciel s'était brusquement dégagé durant son entretien avec le médecin, laissant passer une lumière froide et pâle, annonciatrice de neige dans le courant de la journée.

Resserrant son col et son manteau autour de lui, John se mit en route pour prendre le métro et rejoindre le cabinet médical où il exerçait. À sa grande surprise, Sherlock ne l'avait pas encore harcelé aujourd'hui. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, violemment, s'entrechoquant avec fracas sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'arrêter de penser juste une seconde, et le métro lui semblait pour ça être une excellente solution : le bruit, les gens pressés et maussades empêchaient quiconque d'avoir sa propre réflexion.

Malheureusement, ses agréables projets de connexion interrompue dans le métro furent stoppés en pleine rue par une berline noire dont la porte s'ouvrit en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sans hésiter, mais avec un profond soupir de résignation, John y grimpa.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, lança-t-il avec un bref regard à son interlocuteur, la lassitude clairement présente dans sa voix.

\- Bonjour Docteur Watson, répondit l'autre avec un sourire présent dans son timbre

\- Je voudrais aller travailler, Mycroft. Je suis déjà en retard à cause de votre foutu toubib, alors…

\- Vous serez à l'heure, Docteur Watson, jura l'homme d'État.

Et pour appuyer son propos, il toqua contre la vitre qui les séparait du conducteur, lança l'adresse en précisant l'urgence du trajet. Le fait que le frère de Sherlock connaisse son lieu de travail n'étonna même pas John.

\- Bien, et maintenant que nous avons ces merveilleuses minutes à tuer en attendant d'être arrivés, si nous discutions ? lança Mycroft d'un ton enjoué.

L'air sinistre de John lui fit écho.

\- Sérieusement ? De quoi voulez-vous parler si gaiement et joyeusement ? Du cancer de Sherlock ?

Sherlock était pâle, c'était un fait indéniable. Mycroft, qui partageait son sang et ses gènes, avait néanmoins une peau légèrement plus foncée. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, il devint encore plus blanc que son frère, ce que John ne savait même pas humainement possible.

\- Quoi ? murmura le grand frère d'une voix si misérable et blanche que John eut un parfait aperçu de ce à quoi il avait dû ressembler quinze minutes plus tôt dans le bureau d'Harding.

\- Ah.

De toute évidence, Mycroft ne savait pas.

\- Vous ne saviez pas ? demanda bêtement John.

\- Non, répondit Mycroft, qui commençait déjà à reprendre contenance.

Être le gouvernement britannique était une chose bien effrayante.

\- Elliot m'a simplement informé qu'il y avait des… variantes dans les résultats d'analyses de mon cher petit frère.

John dut faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler et comprendre qu'Elliot était le plus ou moins sympathique oncologue qu'il venait juste de rencontrer.

\- Il m'a ensuite informé qu'il souhaitait obtenir vos coordonnées pour en discuter avec un confrère… et qu'il m'informerait en temps utile.

\- Mes compétences médicales n'étaient absolument pas requises, reconnut John. Il s'agissait plutôt de mes relations avec Sherlock…

Le sourcil soudainement levé de Mycroft fut plus accusateur que n'importe lequel des mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

\- Je parle d'amitié, Mycroft, précisa-t-il sèchement. Rien n'est avéré pour l'instant. Il s'agit de l'amener à passer des examens pour vérifier les résultats du test, qui s'avère expérimental.

\- Elliot ne se trompe pas. Jamais, répliqua l'homme d'État. Alors quelle zone est touchée ?

John ne chercha même pas à répliquer quant à la première partie.

\- Probablement les poumons, se borna-t-il à répondre.

Le visage de Mycroft exprima soudain une palette d'émotions que John ne lui avait jamais vues. Il devina que les souvenirs les plus douloureux de son frère devaient lui revenir en mémoire brutalement : Sherlock qui fume, bien trop, bien trop jeune. Sherlock qui prend des substances de plus en plus dures. Sherlock, le corps brisé par la drogue et la dépendance. Sherlock, qui avait déjà dû passer bien trop de temps dans des cliniques privées, des tubes et des cathéters pleins les veines pour se défaire de ses addictions.

\- Bonne journée, docteur Watson, reprit soudain Mycroft

À son grand étonnement, John constata qu'en effet, ils étaient arrivés devant son cabinet. Mycroft n'avait pas menti : si la voiture n'avait pas pu rattraper le retard accumulé dans le bureau du Docteur Harding, elle n'en avait pas perdu davantage, bien qu'elle ait dû traverser la moitié de la ville, et John était donc ainsi à peine en retard sur ses horaires de travail.

Sans ménagement et sans aucune forme de procès, il fut jeté hors de la berline, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de saluer Mycroft, John se retrouva sur le trottoir, à observer la voiture s'éloigner. Haussant les épaules, il fit volte-face et pénétra dans le cabinet dans lequel il officiait. Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à gérer ses propres sentiments quant à la préoccupante nouvelle de l'état de santé de Sherlock pour ne pas essayer de s'occuper de ceux du frère de celui-ci.

* * *

La journée fut relativement calme. Si l'on occultait les quinze textos de Sherlock (soit un par demi-heure, ce qui déjà était au-delà de la moyenne du nombre de SMS tolérable de la part d'une petite amie, alors pour un simple colocataire, le score paraissait purement et simplement abscons), John n'avait eu qu'à gérer les rhumes et bronchites habituels de ce début d'hiver. L'approche des grands froids avait cependant eu le mérite de faire tomber malade un nombre incalculable de gens (et autant de mères de familles inquiètes au premier éternuement de leur progéniture), et le cabinet ne se désemplit pas, au point que John dut prendre des malades entre deux rendez-vous, qui suppliaient en prétextant l'urgence de leurs symptômes. Sa bonté le perdrait. Mais elle l'empêcha efficacement de penser. Comme il ne lut aucun des messages de Sherlock ou presque, il parvint donc à passer la journée complète sans trop penser au crabe qui, peut-être, rongeait déjà son ami. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, son souffle se coupait et son cœur s'arrêtait une brève seconde, juste assez longtemps pour faire ressortir une horrible douleur au thorax.

C'est pourquoi en sortant du cabinet dans la nuit déjà tombée, il se promit d'en parler à Sherlock le soir même. Il leur fallait être fixé rapidement. Le cancer n'était pas une de ces maladies pour laquelle il était envisageable de laisser traîner les choses. Ce n'était pas une des ces maladies qu'un antibiotique pouvait résoudre. C'était un traitement à long terme qui entraînait dans son sillage tous les proches du malade, et les laissait généralement épuisés et divisés à la fin du long combat. Bien qu'il n'en eut jamais à traiter directement de par sa fonction de médecin généraliste, John savait que le cancer n'attaquait pas seulement le corps du malade. Il était vicieux, insidieux. Prenait une place démentielle dans la vie du patient, à tel point que les couples, bien souvent, avaient la sensation d'être trois dans le ménage : lui, elle, et le cancer. À tel point que des familles se divisaient et se déchiraient parfois, incapables d'affronter l'énervement et l'épuisement moral subséquents au traitement et qui laissaient exploser des mots qu'ils ne pensaient pas. À tel point que des amis de toujours finissaient écartelés sous le poids des confessions jetées au visage dans un élan de colère.

Les malades, disaient les revues médicales, étaient souvent en colère contre eux-mêmes et leurs corps faibles qui ne leur obéissaient pas, et au lieu de diriger cette colère contre le cancer afin de le vaincre, ils préféraient s'acharner sur leurs proches, qui ne faisaient pourtant qu'apporter leur soutien.

Avec Sherlock et sa tendance à dresser des portraits au vitriol de toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route lorsqu'il était mal luné, John prévoyait déjà qu'il serait un patient infernal aussi bien pour son entourage que pour le corps médical.

Ravalant sa salive avec difficulté du fait de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, John se mit en route, direction Baker Street.

* * *

Il sortait du métro quand la neige pressentie en voyant la luminosité ce matin se mit enfin à tomber. Et dans un élan de faiblesse stupide, il explosa en sanglot en plein milieu de la rue. Etrangement, cette neige si légère, pâle et parfaite lui rappelait Sherlock et sa peau d'ivoire. Et lui annonçait que la pâle perfection de Sherlock allait bientôt disparaître au milieu de lourds traitements invasifs.

Autour de lui, touristes et londoniens pressés le regardaient, partagés entre la pitié et l'agacement de le voir obstruer la circulation du trottoir avec sa bête crise de larmes. John récupéra une légère foi en l'humanité quand une femme avec un léger accent vint lui apporter un mouchoir et lui demander s'il allait bien. Elle était jeune, jolie et en d'autre temps ou d'autre lieu, John aurait aimé profiter de l'occasion pour l'inviter à boire à verre. Ce soir-là, il ne se sentait pas la force de raconter son histoire à quiconque et se contenta de la remercier avec un sourire forcé, épongeant son épanchement lacrymal sur le papier du mouchoir.

Alors qu'elle proposait de l'accompagner, John refusa poliment.

\- J'habite à côté, ça va aller, vraiment. Merci.

Elle insista, proposa un café dans le bar d'en face. Il refusa encore. Il se devait d'aller affronter Sherlock.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais on m'attend chez moi. Merci encore.

Elle sembla comprendre, dans cette simple phrase, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ami qui l'attendait mais bien un partenaire ou une épouse. Aussi renonça-t-elle. Sur le moment, John ne songea pas à la détromper et la regarda s'éloigner sur le trottoir désormais blanc et duveteux, marchant à petits pas à cause des talons qui pouvaient la faire chuter à tout instant.

Passant rageusement sa manche sur ses yeux pour essayer les dernières traces de ses émotions, John reprit son chemin vers Baker Street.

Lorsqu'il entra, Sherlock était là. Ce matin, John ne l'avait pas vu avant de partir. Il était parti tôt pour sa rencontre avec le Docteur Harding, mais Sherlock avait quitté l'appartement bien avant lui, peut-être même dans la nuit. John ne s'en était pas inquiété en se levant, trop préoccupé par l'étrange coup de fil.

\- Bonsoir Sherlock.

Le détective jouait, assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux clos, de son violon. Musique lente et triste que son colocataire était bien en peine d'identifier, n'ayant aucune notion de musique classique. De toute manière, il arrivait également fréquemment que Sherlock joue ses propres compositions ou invente au fur et à mesure de l'archet qui dansait sur les cordes, glissant sans logique apparente mais toujours dans une parfaite harmonie. Il ne répondit rien au bonsoir de John, mais la musique changea, se faisant plus forte, comme pour marquer le retour de son ami chez eux.

John déglutit en enlevant son manteau, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du profil de Sherlock, qui se laissait tranquillement observer, inconscient de l'attention dont il était soudainement l'objet. Le médecin essayait de graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours les traits parfaits du visage de Sherlock. Si ceux-ci devaient être décimés par la maladie, John voulait se souvenir de Sherlock ainsi : immobile comme une statue, taillé dans le marbre, pâle et parfait jusque dans le moindre détail de ses pommettes.

Il s'arrachait à peine à sa contemplation douloureuse quand l'archet ripa sur les cordes en un son grinçant, et que Sherlock ouvrit les yeux pour les braquer droit dans les siens, absolument furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que Mycroft t'a fait pour te rendre aussi triste ? aboya-t-il.

Désarçonné, John ne put que lui rendre un regard étonné, priant que pour la rougeur de ses yeux et le gonflement de ses paupières passent inaperçus. Mais inaperçu n'était pas Sherlock, qui semblait sonder de ses pâles et incisifs iris toute l'âme de son ami, et lisait sur sa personne le résumé de sa journée.

John ne savait comment aborder le sujet sensible avec le détective, mais si Sherlock se mettait en tête de vouloir tout deviner de sa journée, lui mentir ne serait pas une option, et cela permettrait d'amener le sujet sur le tapis sans difficultés.

\- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il finalement en tournant la tête pour rompre le contact visuel avec Sherlock.

\- Tu as vu Mycroft aujourd'hui, affirma Sherlock.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Sherlock le proclamait avec toute l'assurance du monde simplement parce qu'il l'avait déduit, et que lorsqu'on en venait à John, il ne se trompait jamais.

\- Et tu es triste, poursuivit le détective. Donc, qu'est-ce que Mycroft t'a fait pour te rendre aussi triste ? répéta-t-il.

John eut un pauvre sourire.

\- J'ai faim. Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

Son colocataire balaya d'un mouvement d'épaule dédaigneux sa vaine tentative de diversion. John rendit les armes.

\- Ce n'est pas Mycroft qui m'a rendu triste.

Toute l'attention de son ami était concentrée sur sa personne, et John pouvait lire le sérieux de Sherlock au fond de ses prunelles. Cela le toucha plus que ça n'aurait dû, et il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, en face de Sherlock. Celui-ci, semblant pressentir la gravité de la conversation prochaine, ôta son violon de son épaule pour le déposer avec l'archet sur la table à proximité.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris. J'ai rencontré le Docteur Harding aujourd'hui, débita-t-il rapidement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en réponse.

\- Elliot ? Pourquoi ? Tu es malade ? C'est Mycroft qui t'a envoyé vers ce stupide toubib obséquieux ?

Vu le ton méprisant avec lequel Sherlock cracha ces mots, l'amener à pénétrer dans une pièce qui contenait le docteur Harding pour que celui-ci œuvre sur son corps semblait tout simplement impossible en cet instant précis.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, Sherlock.

Malgré tout, et il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était touché par la réaction au quart de tour de Sherlock à l'idée qu'il puisse être en mauvaise santé.

\- En revanche, il se peut que tu le sois, déglutit-il difficilement.

L'étonnement se peignit sur les traits de son ami, qui semblait trouver l'idée hautement risible –ou ridicule, au choix.

\- Impossible. Je ne suis jamais malade. Et si je l'étais, je le saurais.

Arrogant Sherlock qui pensait maîtriser son propre corps jusque dans les moindres détails, et qui estimait ne pouvoir tomber malade que s'il le désirait. Plus haut on montait, plus longue était la chute. L'apprendre à Sherlock aurait pu être jouissif, et n'importe qui de sensé aurait apprécié faire dégonfler l'ego surdimensionné du détective. A John, l'idée laissait un goût acre dans la bouche.

\- Parfois, ça ne marche pas comme ça Sherlock. Je suis toubib tu te souviens ? Je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être médecin, renifla Sherlock d'un air dédaigneux. Laisse tomber cette bande de stupides idiots qui t'exploitent et viens travailler avec moi sur mes enquêtes ! Tu sais pertinemment que c'est ce dont tu as besoin ! Ce que tu aimes ! Ce pourquoi tu es fait !

Il y avait une telle grandiloquence et une telle emphase dans ses propos que John ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait, une fois de plus, fait exactement ce qu'il voulait : détourner la conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir pour amener son interlocuteur sur un tout autre sujet que le but premier.

Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, Sherlock. Il faut payer le loyer à Mrs Hudson, tu le sais ça ? Elle nous fait déjà un prix défiant toute concurrence pour cette zone de Londres, mais il faut la payer. Et tu savais que manger, faire les courses, l'électricité, le gaz et même ta chère et précieuse connexion Internet pour tes si saintes recherches pour tes sacro saints meurtres, et bien ça se paye aussi ?

\- John, l'ironie ne te va pas, répliqua Sherlock.

Mais la lueur rieuse au fond des yeux démentait son propos. À moins qu'il n'aime tout simplement parler avec son colocataire et meilleur ami. Sherlock se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à avoir le regard brillant lorsqu'il voyait John. Il le cachait à grands renforts de cynisme et de mauvaise humeur, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'en présence de son ami, son caractère s'adoucissait sensiblement. Là où le comportement des gens avait tendance à l'agacer, si John se comportait se même, Sherlock était mille fois plus enclin à la compréhension et au pardon. Et puis, tout ce que disait John le faisait rire, ces derniers temps. Y compris quand il s'essayait au cynisme si typiquement Sherlockien.

\- Je ne suis pas ironique, je suis réaliste. Comment comptes-tu payer toutes ces choses sans salaire ?

\- Premièrement, énonça le logicien d'un air clinique en levant un doigt, tu ne payes pas 100% des dépenses de cette maison. J'en suis également responsable.

\- Faux, l'accusa John, tu ne payes absolument rien. C'est moi qui achète avec ton argent, mais c'est quand même moi qui m'en occupe.

Sherlock balaya l'argument d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Ce qui revient exactement au même en termes monétaires. Savoir qui fait quoi est parfaitement accessoire.

Vexé que Sherlock considère son implication dans leur appartement comme accessoire, John se renfrogna et bouda.

\- Mais bref, toujours est-il que je parviens parfaitement à subvenir aux besoins de cet appartement. Tu pourrais le faire aussi en travaillant avec moi ! conclut Sherlock, emphatique.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et tu vas donc doubler les honoraires que tu prends à tes clients simplement parce que je traîne dans tes pieds sans faire preuve de la moindre once de réflexion ?

Un pli de contrariété barra le front de Sherlock.

\- Tu ne sers pas à rien, argua-t-il. Tu m'aides à réfléchir.

\- Et ça va justifier l'augmentation de tes honoraires ?

Le détective eut l'air embêté.

\- Sherlock, sois réaliste. Tu enquêtes par amour du Jeu. Par goût du danger. Par besoin d'adrénaline. Par nécessité de faire fonctionner ton cerveau sur des énigmes, car sinon tu ne serais pas capable de survivre. Tu exploserais, littéralement, si on arrêtait de te poser des devinettes. Et pour le bien être de ma santé mentale, la tienne, ainsi que l'état de notre cuisine et de notre appartement en général, je n'ai absolument aucune envie que tu cesses de réfléchir. Mais si on voit la réalité en face, sans moi tu ne toucherais pas un centime pour tes enquêtes.

Sherlock avait l'air outré, ce qui était généralement le signe que John avait entièrement raison, mais que le détective était mille fois trop fier pour le reconnaître.

\- Certains clients te payent spontanément, par gratitude ou en guise de remerciements, comme d'autres laissent un pourboire dans un restaurant. Certains sont fortunés et généreux. D'autres sont encore plus fortunés, mais bien plus pingres. Les plus modestes sont généralement enclins à te payer, mais n'ont pas les moyens de te rémunérer à ta juste valeur. Sais-tu que, lorsque je viens avec toi sur les enquêtes, je facture nos services en tenant compte de la qualité de vie de notre client ? Sais-tu que l'argent qui est viré sur ton compte, c'est parce que j'ai fourni tes coordonnées bancaires pour obtenir paiement de tes services ?

Le détective avait l'air de plus en plus vexé.

\- Tu enquêtes par amour de l'enquête, pas pour l'argent. Preuve en est que tu bosses bien plus souvent pour Scotland Yard que pour toi-même, et tu n'en perçois pas le moindre centime ! Sais-tu que Lestrade te doit son avancement et sa prime de fin d'année, et qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis de la culpabilité qu'il éprouve à gagner de l'argent dans ton dos alors qu'il me voit trimer au cabinet pour payer notre loyer et nos courses ? Sally Donovan ne fait pas autant de manière. Elle empoche ses primes avec satisfaction.

Le ton de John s'était fait sévère, accusateur. Il poussait Sherlock dans les retranchements dans lequel il n'avait aucunement l'envie d'aller. C'était lui qui avait détourné la conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir sur ce foutu toubib qu'il détestait, le Docteur Harding et sa folle fascination pour sa mère. Mais John, sans qu'il ne sache comment, avait amené la conversation à un point très désagréable. Sherlock haïssait de s'occuper des soucis bassement matériels. Faire les courses, manger, payer l'électricité et charger son téléphone portable, tout cela était placé exactement sur le même plan. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, enfant, et l'argent n'avait jamais été un problème dans sa vie. Pour autant, les problèmes financiers du quotidien était sa plus grande faiblesse. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à facturer ses clients. Comme John l'avait dit, il faisait cela pour le Jeu. Si Moriarty lui avait proposé une partie à vie, avec un joueur exclusif qu'était lui-même, et sans percevoir le moindre centime, Sherlock savait qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il aurait joué. Joué jusqu'à se consumer. Remplacer une addiction par une autre. Le Jeu avait remplacé la drogue.

Mais il y avait John. Quand il s'agissait de choisir entre le Jeu et la sécurité de John, Sherlock était systématiquement écartelé. Au point qu'il en arrivait parfois à des extrémités qu'il exécrait, et où il finissait par se haïr profondément. Comme sauter du haut d'un toit à Saint Bart', par exemple, en obligeant John à le regarder. À son retour, son ami avait trouvé la force incommensurable de lui pardonner. Sherlock, lui, ne s'était toujours pas pardonné lui-même l'acte innommable qu'il avait commis.

Sherlock devait mettre fin à ses pensées, qui prenaient un tour encore plus déplaisant que le sermon de John sur l'argent et l'absence de considération de Sherlock pour celui-ci.

\- Je vais me faire un thé, s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement du fauteuil.

Sans laisser le temps à John de répliquer, il se mut rapidement en direction de la cuisine, passant devant un John visiblement furieux.

\- Sherlock, tu ne fuiras pas cette conversation ! J'en ai assez ! s'énerva John en haussant le ton.

Au fond de lui, le médecin savait que la colère soudaine qui l'animait avait des racines bien plus profondes que le dédain évident de Sherlock quant à l'argent et les problèmes du quotidien. C'était la dure nouvelle de ce matin qui le poussait à une vive réaction. Il était parfaitement injuste que Sherlock, le potentiel futur patient, soit celui qui subisse la colère de John en pleine face, mais le médecin en avait besoin. Si on rajoutait les crises d'agacement subit que John avait de temps en temps, depuis Saint Bart', et qu'il s'obligeait à taire pour ne pas ajouter à la culpabilité déjà énorme de Sherlock, il estima que son colocataire avait bien mérité un sermon.

À grandes enjambées furieuses, John rejoignit Sherlock dans la cuisine, lequel s'affairait auprès de la bouilloire. Avec une certaine violence, John l'obligea à se retourner vers lui, et accula Sherlock, dos au plan de travail. Le détective ne pouvait plus fuir. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, pour ne pas croiser ceux de son ami. Il était toujours étonné de voir à quel point un homme si petit (du moins, beaucoup plus que lui) pouvait avoir une telle force et une telle emprise sur lui. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule force physique, mais aussi d'une emprise morale.

\- Ça suffit Sherlock ! Quand deviendras-tu adulte à la fin ? Je suis celui qui rend cet appartement habitable, qui s'assure que nous ayons à manger, qui a une activité rémunéré pour avoir un salaire stable, et qui vérifie que tes clients te payent ! SI je n'étais pas là, que ferais-tu ?

Sherlock grommela une vague réponse, les yeux obstinément détournés. Posés partout, mais surtout pas sur John.

\- Je suppose que je me débrouillerais, à la longue, grimaça-t-il finalement devant le regard incisif de son ami. Sans doute moins bien qu'avec toi, c'est sûr.

\- Alors POURQUOI ne le fais-tu pas ? explosa John.

\- Parce que j'aime que tu le fasses. Pour que tu aies une raison de rester. De ne pas m'abandonner.

La réponse laissa John si surpris qu'il relâcha ses muscles bandés et la pression de ses épaules. Sentant l'affaiblissement de sa résistance, Sherlock en profita pour passer, s'éloigner de lui.

\- Ce que je t'ai fait en sautant à Saint Bart' a détruit ce qui faisait de nous notre solidité. Personne ne t'en voudrait de partir du jour au lendemain. De sauter à ton tour, à pieds joints dans la vraie vie. J'ai besoin de trouver des raisons pour que tu restes. Même si ça implique de me montrer dépendant de toi, pour t'obliger à rester.

Sherlock avait murmuré ça, dos à John, n'osant le regarder. Et sa tirade finie, il quitta la pièce, claqua la porte de sa chambre. Un instant plus tard, John entendit le violon emplir la pièce, preuve que Sherlock avait besoin de calme.

Hébété, John se laissa quant à lui glisser au sol, en plein milieu de la cuisine.

* * *

 _Reviews ? :)_

 _Prochain chapitre Sa 16 Janvier ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Les ptits loups, vous avez bien de la chance que ce chapitre sorte à l'heure ! Déjà, je vous avais un peu oublié. Traversant une phase professionnelle anxiogène et compliquée qui va durer encore deux bonnes semaines, j'écrivais pas mal pour me libérer mais j'en oubliais la publication !_

 _Et quand subitement j'y ai pensé aujourd'hui, ffnet était en rade. Fort heureusement, j'ai insisté, et me voilà ! ;)_

 _Merci à tous mes revieweurs/lecteurs, gloire à Moffat et Gatiss, remerciements étoiles à mes bêtas, et bonne lecture à tous ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Longtemps, le silence fut seul roi au 221 B Baker Street. John s'en voulait de s'être emporté contre Sherlock et il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir été capable de lui parler de sa maladie, qui pourtant progressait un peu plus à chaque instant. John se représentait mentalement le potentiel cancer de Sherlock comme une flaque d'eau. Pour l'instant contenue dans un espace délimité, mais qui s'infiltrerait partout on lui laissait la possibilité de le faire. Les inondations, c'est très vicieux. On croit être à l'abri, avoir colmaté les brèches et les trous, et l'eau s'infiltre quand même, goutte par goutte. On s'en rend compte à la fin seulement, quand on a les pieds mouillés. Et dans sa métaphore absurde, John savait qu'absolument rien, dans le corps de Sherlock, n'était colmaté. S'il y avait un cancer à un seul endroit, il se propagerait sans doute rapidement partout ailleurs. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles le cancer des poumons était l'un des plus mortels et les plus virulents : il se répandait rapidement et facilement, abîmant d'autres organes et rendant ainsi toute chirurgie impossible.

Au bout d'un moment, le médecin finit par se rendre compte qu'assis sur le sol de la cuisine, il était en train de geler sur place et trouva la force de s'extirper de là pour grimper dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de manger, et même s'il était inhabituellement tôt pour aller se coucher, il n'aspirait qu'à se rouler en boule dans son lit et dormir pour cesser de réfléchir. Car il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus : penser au cancer de Sherlock, potentiel et médical. Ou penser au cancer de Sherlock, métaphorique mais bien réel, qui prenait la forme d'une immense culpabilité qui semblait ronger son ami de l'intérieur. Jamais John n'avait imaginé que le sociopathe autoproclamé puisse souffrir à ce point d'avoir vu la folie brute dans les yeux de son colocataire, lors de son retour.

Et comme Sherlock était profondément déconnecté des humains normaux, au lieu de dire à John qu'il était désolé et qu'il s'en excusait platement de ce qu'il avait fait, le détective préférait culpabiliser en silence tout en agissant inconsciemment de manière à retenir John à Baker Street. Ce qui était à mi-chemin entre le carrément malsain et le complètement stupide.

* * *

Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Sherlock, John n'entendit aucun bruit, pas même le violon. Présumant que son ami dormait, il rejoignit sa chambre en silence, s'effondra sur le lit, et s'y endormit presque aussitôt, soudainement assommé par sa journée trop riche en émotions.

Un étage plus bas, contrairement aux suppositions de John, Sherlock ne dormait absolument pas. Le violon ne l'avait pas aidé à se calmer, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Cela ne lui été par arrivé depuis des années. Même la drogue n'avait jamais généré de tremblements ou d'absence de maîtrise de son corps. La première et dernière fois que ses doigts avaient bougé sans son autorisation, et que son buste s'était mis inconsciemment à se balancer d'avant en arrière, c'était dans le cabinet d'un médecin. Les mots résonnaient encore dans l'esprit du détective. _Autiste. Syndrome d'Asperger. Suivre un traitement. Être encadré._

Les mouvements spasmodiques de Sherlock s'étaient déclenchés presque aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas le ton avec lequel cette femme avait dit cela. Elle disait « autiste » comme elle aurait dit « anormal ». Il n'était pas anormal. Il était différent. Plus intelligent, sans doute moins sociable, mais certainement pas anormal. Pas inhumain.

La main de sa mère s'était soudainement abattue sur son épaule, et elle avait déclamé des mots dont Sherlock se souvenait avec une précision diabolique et qui marquait sa peau au fer rouge : « _Il est intelligent. Ne le mettez pas dans une case, vous détruiriez son intelligence. Il n'est pas autiste_ ».

Et elle avait emmené Sherlock loin de cette docteure, loin de son jugement et des cases dans lesquelles elle rangeait ses patients. Et surtout, elle avait réfuté totalement et fermement la possibilité que son fils cadet soit atteint d'Asperger. Scellant par là-même son destin : pour expliquer ses différences, Sherlock avait lui-même choisi un mot : sociopathe. Et s'était enfermé de lui-même dans une case, sans jamais affronter la réalité de sa maladie.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, John lui apprenait qu'il n'était pas seulement socialement malade, mais également physiquement. Parce que Sherlock avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'avait voulu dire John. Et il avait deviné les non-dits, comme à son habitude. La combinaison Mycroft + Docteur Harding + John à l'air misérable était aussi évidente à décrypter pour lui que si Londres tout entier martelait « Tu as une maladie grave ! ». Bien sûr, même le talent de Sherlock ne pouvait pas deviner de quoi il s'agissait, mais il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rhume. Ou son ami n'aurait pas été aussi embêté… À moins que ce foutu fouineur pervers qu'était Harding ait décelé dans ses analyses quelque chose qu'il avait pris pour une substance illicite, et était allé tout rapporter à Mycroft. Qui en avait profité pour avertir John, la seule personne qui avait du pouvoir sur lui. Et John de vouloir lui annoncer de cesser de se droguer.

Sauf qu'il ne se droguait pas, bien sûr. L'envie ne lui certes manquait pas, et parfois elle était plus dure à gérer qu'à d'autres moments, mais il n'avait plus approché une seringue depuis des années. Depuis John. John avait été un tournant radical dans sa vie.

Sherlock eut soudainement peur, et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent, ainsi que les mouvements incontrôlés de son corps. Son colocataire avait une confiance et une foi inouïe en Sherlock, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il avait replongé dans ses vieilles addictions. C'était la maladie. N'importe laquelle, mais importante, effrayante, et peut être mortelle. Un long gémissement lui échappa, et il chuta droit sur son lit, souffle coupé et râles d'agonie l'accompagnant. Il sombra dans le sommeil sans même le vouloir, toujours tremblant mais n'ayant plus conscience de ses propres gestes.

* * *

Le lendemain fit de Baker Street un tombeau. Aussi silencieux, aussi sombre, aussi lugubre. John et Sherlock essayaient (et y parvenaient avec brio) de s'éviter le plus possible, n'osant se parler sous peur de réveiller des démons enfouis. Ils le faisaient pour des raisons différentes : Sherlock ne voulait plus parler parce qu'il craignait de s'effondrer, de dire des choses inconséquentes et surtout d'apprendre une vérité sur lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

John se taisait parce qu'il avait peur de formaliser ce qu'il savait et de rendre ainsi le cancer de Sherlock réel. Il avait eu le courage d'affronter cela un soir, et au vu du tournant complètement surréaliste qu'avait pris la conversation, il en manquait désormais pour tout remettre sur le tapis.

Cela dura quatre jours, durant lesquels même Mrs Hudson remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

\- Vous êtes trop silencieux, le soir, les garçons, morigéna-t-elle John sur le pas de sa porte alors qu'il rentrait de sa garde au cabinet, exténué. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe encore entre vous, mais réglez-le. Sinon c'est comme si vous n'étiez pas là.

Elle avait l'air fâchée, grondant son locataire en tendant un index sévère devant elle comme s'il avait été son enfant de huit ans, et non pas un adulte de quarante n'ayant aucun lien de parenté avec elle. John songea qu'elle devait être la seule logeuse au monde à _désirer_ que ses colocataires fassent du bruit. Puis il se rappela qu'elle aimait le bruit parce que cela prouvait qu'ils étaient en vie. La période de silence de Baker Street, c'était quand Sherlock était mort et que John n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même. Même la vieille dame avait été traumatisée par l'évènement. L'appartement ne devait plus jamais se murer dans le silence, sans quoi il redeviendrait le caveau qu'il avait été.

Ce que le médecin ignorait, c'est que Mrs Hudson avait fait le même sermon à Sherlock quelques heures plus tôt, et que le chemin des pensées du détective avait été grandement similaire à celui de John. Et que la culpabilité qu'il en avait ressentie n'en avait été que plus violente encore. Et qu'il était ressorti pour s'abandonner dans le Jeu, l'adrénaline et Londres.

* * *

La soirée fut calme. Trop calme. John aurait dû apprécier la tranquillité, le silence, de ne plus avoir Sherlock grinçant des dents ou le fuyant ostensiblement. Mais l'absence de Sherlock était encore plus oppressante que sa présence qui essayait de se faire invisible.

Son estomac se tordait chaque minute un peu plus, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur la télévision, son blog, ou même les journaux.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il s'était vaguement assoupi, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps. Le temps de se remettre et de regarder sa montre, les pas pressés de Sherlock se dirigeaient déjà vers sa chambre, évitant sciemment le salon où John se trouvait.

Avec une réactivité surprenante pour quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller, et que John devait aux années dans l'armée, l'ancien soldat bondit hors du fauteuil et se précipita dans le couloir, juste le temps d'apercevoir un T-shirt imbibé de sang, avant que la porte de la salle de bains ne claque dans le dos de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock !

Plus rien n'avait soudainement de sens. Ni leur dispute, ni le cancer de Sherlock, ni le silence entre eux. Juste le besoin purement médical du toubib qu'était John d'aller voir l'étendue des dégâts et de soigner Sherlock. Surtout de soigner Sherlock. De le mettre à l'abri des blessures. Le sentiment était décuplé par le cancer de Sherlock, contre lequel John ne pouvait (et ne pourrait) rien. Une simple plaie, il pourrait agir, se sentir utile, enfin.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'acharna contre la poignée de porte, qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance. John l'aurait défoncé à coup d'épaule s'il l'avait fallu, mais Sherlock ne l'avait pas verrouillée.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bains, Sherlock était en train de se déshabiller prestement, tout en essayant d'éponger le sang qui coulait de la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? s'énerva le médecin en retrouvant ses réflexes.

En un instant, il avait déshabillé le haut du corps de Sherlock, attrapé son matériel, et avait désinfecté la plaie. L'alcool sur la blessure à vif fit échapper un cri au détective, ce dont John ne s'excusa absolument pas.

\- Parle, tu oublieras la douleur, ordonna-t-il. Où étais-tu encore ?

Du bout du doigt, il palpait les contours nets de l'estafilade, essayant de déterminer le type d'arme et l'angle du coup. Considérant qu'il était que très peu doué à cet exercice, il préféra en revenir à la médecine et peser le pour et le contre des points plutôt que des strips. Il n'avait rien pour anesthésier Sherlock, mais des points semblaient préférables au vu de la profondeur de la plaie.

\- Si tu ne veux pas parler, serre les dents. Je vais te recoudre, annonça-t-il.

Et de force, il poussa son ami à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, le tournant pour l'exposer au maximum à la lumière. Sherlock se laissait faire avec la résistance d'une poupée de chiffon, un immense sentiment de sécurité l'animant.

\- J'étais avec les sans-abris, commençant-t-il péniblement. Et aïe !

John avait fini d'éponger le sang, laver la plaie, et avait stérilisé une aiguille. Il attaquait désormais le délicat atelier de couture en espérant ne pas générer une cicatrice gênante et voyante.

\- Je… avais besoin… de renseignements.

La voix de Sherlock était hachée, et suivait les mouvements de la main de John, qui allait et venait sur son épaule avec la force de l'expérience.

\- J'y ai retrouvé des… vieux aïe ! amis, alors j'ai voulu rester…

John s'interrompit un instant, et braqua ses pupilles dans celles de Sherlock. Sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé, le détective comprit la question et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, affirmant la négative. John reprit son ouvrage, ponctué des légers cris de douleur de Sherlock, lorsque l'aiguille entrait et sortait de sa peau.

\- Il y a eu… une… une… ri… rixe et j'avais… besoin d'adrénaline… et…

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plus pour deviner la suite. Le besoin d'action. L'envie de participer à la bagarre. Qui tourne mal. Un couteau, un cran d'arrêt, une lame quelconque. Une mauvaise garde, une erreur de placement, une erreur de débutant qui ne ressemblait pas à Sherlock mais qui pouvait se comprendre vu leurs nerfs très affectés ces derniers temps. Certains sans abris ou jeunes délinquants avaient des armes qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair humaine comme dans du beurre. Sherlock n'avait pas un derme en acier comme dans les bandes dessinées. La lame avait fait son œuvre, et il avait de la chance que cela n'ait touché aucun organe, ni aucun nerf. La plaie se trouvait à l'épaule, dans une zone relativement dégagée, et au vu de la propreté des chairs et de la netteté de la coupure, la lame était parfaitement affûtée et Sherlock avait eu de la chance qu'elle ne l'entaille pas plus profondément.

Laissant son ami haleter de douleur, John acheva son ouvrage avec satisfaction, coupant les fils et préparant au creux de sa main deux antidouleurs. Un instant plus tard, il faisait apparaître un verre d'eau et tendit les deux à son colocataire, qui s'empressa d'en faire bon usage.

\- On pourrait peut-être avoir la fin de la conversation de début de semaine, maintenant non ? proposa John timidement.

Un pâle sourire lui répondit.

\- Allons-y, John.

Il était rare que les silences entre eux soient lourds et écrasants. John et Sherlock avaient plutôt l'habitude de la quiétude tranquille, savoir que l'autre, aussi silencieux soit-il dans la pièce, était là mais ne trouvait pas inconfortable le fait de n'avoir rien à dire. Ils avaient acquis en moins de trois mois cette caractéristique qu'ont les meilleurs amis au bout de dix ans.

Mais pourtant aujourd'hui, assis face à face dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, il leur revenait à chacun en mémoire le jour où un véritable éléphant était entré dans la pièce (dieu seul savait comment). Mais cette fois, l'éléphant qui les écrasait de son mutisme était métaphorique. Aucun des deux n'aurait pensé regretter un jour le pachyderme en chair et en os, mais il s'avérait que c'était le cas.

Constatant que Sherlock faisait rouler ses doigts sur les points que John venait de faire, le médecin choisit cet angle d'attaque pour essayer de reprendre une conversation saine et apaisée.

\- Ne touche pas. Tu vas rouvrir la plaie. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas voir un vrai médecin ?

Sherlock arqua délicatement un sourcil surpris.

\- Si toi tu n'es pas un vrai médecin, non seulement tu m'as menti pendant des années, mais en plus tu mens à tout le monde. Et le fait que tu n'aies pas encore tué quelqu'un relève du miracle.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, soupira le docteur. Des instruments récents, stérilisés, un environnement aseptisé, un traitement préventif contre les risques d'infection…

\- Un hôpital, quoi, grinça Sherlock.

\- Tu me diras un jour ce qui a pu générer chez toi un tel dégoût des hôpitaux et des médecins en tout genre, alors que tu me supportes parfaitement et que tu es comme un poisson dans l'eau au laboratoire de la morgue de Saint Bart ?

Sherlock eut un grand mouvement d'épaules en guise de réponse, qui fit aussitôt se tordre son visage d'une grimace de douleur. Il venait de faire bouger la plaie, et son ami sourit narquoisement, l'air de dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Bougon, Sherlock se massa l'épaule pour apaiser la douleur, mais consentit néanmoins à répondre à son ami.

\- Traumatisme de la psy qui me suivait quand j'étais petit. Traumatisme des multiples examens qu'on m'a fait passer plus jeune pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête…

Sourire narquois sur les deux visages. L'un et l'autre ne savaient que trop bien qu'il était parfaitement vain d'essayer de comprendre le génie de Sherlock. L'un s'en vantait, l'autre en était fier. Pendant un instant, leur parfaite complicité revint.

\- La morgue, c'est différent, poursuivit le détective, d'une voix éthérée, comme perdu dans ses pensées. C'est calme. Les morts ne pensent pas. C'est beaucoup plus agréable que les vivants. Et toi… eh bien, toi, c'est différent, trancha-t-il, ferme et résolu.

John sourit, rougissant presque sous le compliment.

\- Donc si je te demande d'aller voir le docteur Harding avec moi pour passer des examens, tu vas dire non ? interrogea-t-il gaiement.

Son ton badin ne trompa pas Sherlock une seule seconde. Il y en avait bien plus dans les non-dits de John que ce qu'il montrait. Désireux pourtant de ne pas brusquer son ami, qui essayait lui-même de préserver ses sentiments, le détective choisit de poursuivre dans une voie relativement tranquille.

\- Là, c'est différent. Pour deux raisons, au moins. La première, c'est Harding. Je n'aime pas ce type, franchement. Qui voudrait se faire soigner par un tel pervers ?

\- Pervers ? sursauta John.

Il lui avait semblé tout à fait normal et sain d'esprit, quand il l'avait rencontré. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh si tu le voyais avec ma mère, tu comprendrais ! enragea-t-il. Le jeune et brillant mathématicien fasciné par sa tutrice de thèse, buvant ses paroles comme du petit lait.

\- Sherlock, tu n'étais pas né à cette époque, signala John d'un ton blasé.

\- Il n'y a nul besoin de le voir pour le comprendre et le deviner ! Que ma mère soit mariée ne lui a jamais rien fait ! Qu'il change de voie pour devenir un stupide toubib pour riches patients ne l'a jamais empêché non plus de continuer de l'appeler, prendre de ses nouvelles et lui demander des conseils. Il venait à la maison, il rampait à ses pieds ! C'était à vomir ! Elle ne disait rien, et mon père non plus, et lui venait, la draguait, bavait à ses pieds, bafouant sa propre dignité et tentant de convaincre ma mère de renoncer à la sienne ! Même encore aujourd'hui, son ton mielleux et suintant d'obédience est à vomir !

John avait écouté d'une oreille distraite la tirade de son ami. Il était rare de voir Sherlock perdre autant ses moyens et s'agacer à ce point, mais ce n'était guère étonnant. Tirade d'un gamin jaloux, qui ne supporte pas qu'on courtise sa mère. Tirade d'un autiste atteint d'Asperger, pour qui la moindre idée que son environnement puisse changer, par exemple avec le divorce de ses parents, lui était insupportable, l'amenant à exécrer toutes les variables potentielles de son environnement.

Le docteur préféra s'appesantir sur un autre point.

\- Tes parents sont toujours en vie Sherlock ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, renifla-t-il, dédaigneux. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que depuis les années qu'on se connaît et qu'on vit ensemble, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés ? Je ne t'ai même jamais entendu prononcer leurs noms ?

Regard étonné de Sherlock, réponse qui fuse sans réfléchir.

\- Sieger et Violet. Mais pourquoi diable voudrais-tu rencontrer mes parents ?

John piqua un fard. Sherlock en fit de même. Le terrain devenait dangereux.

\- Et l'autre raison ? s'efforça de demander John d'une voix qu'il espérait normale.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits de son ami. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il perdait le fil d'une conversation, et il devait être plus bouleversé qu'il ne le laissait paraître, car il ramena ses genoux contre lui sur le fauteuil.

\- L'autre raison qui fait que si je te demande de venir avec moi le docteur Harding, eh bien, c'est « différent » ? explicita John, reprenant les mots précis de son ami quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ah. Et bien… C'est toi. Si c'est toi qui me le demande, c'est différent.

Le médecin aurait aimé hausser les sourcils et répliquer « Ah bon, et pourquoi cela ? », mais il n'osa pas. La réponse l'effrayait bien plus que la question en elle-même.

\- Dans ce cas, tu viendrais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, calme et maîtrisée.

Sherlock resserra encore davantage ses longs bras autour de ses jambes, ramenant ses genoux encore plus proches de sa poitrine. L'observant attentivement, John découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'il n'essayait pas de se recroqueviller en position fœtale comme un mécanisme normal de défense et de repli sur soi, mais tentait en réalité de dissimuler par ce biais sa poitrine et les mouvements erratiques qui l'animaient.

 _Asperger_ , résonna la voix de Mycroft dans son esprit.

Cela avait fait partie des informations que le grand frère avait obligé John à entendre sur son cadet. Autiste, syndrome d'Asperger. Une réfutation totale de ce fait par ses parents, qui s'étaient évertués à élever leur deuxième fils le plus normalement possible, aveugles quant aux véritables motifs des agissements de Sherlock. John se souvenait de ce jour, où Mycroft lui avait presque fait pitié. Aussi intelligent, brillant que Sherlock. Mais l'aîné. Sans ce privilège du cadet adoré-désiré. La grande différence d'âge entre les frères n'arrangeait rien. Là où Mycroft aurait voulu un compagnon de jeu, il n'était qu'un enfant unique. Là où Sherlock avait atteint l'âge idéal, Mycroft était déjà presque adolescent. Fréquentait l'école peuplée d'idiots. N'avait rien à faire avec un stupide petit frère.

L'enfance des frères Holmes, quand John y pensait, semblait toujours chaotique et compliquée, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Sherlock du fait de sa différence. Mycroft du fait de l'abandon de ses parents au profit d'un plus jeune et plus brillant que lui.

Jusqu'à maintenant, John n'avait pas compris la pleine mesure du diagnostic « autiste ». Oui, Sherlock était totalement inadapté à la société et aux conventions sociales, mais il avait tendance à penser que c'était la société qui n'était pas adaptée à Sherlock, et non l'inverse. Pourtant ce soir, il le découvrait dans ses conséquences physiques. Son colocataire bougeait spasmodiquement d'avant en arrière, avec un air de douleur peint sur le visage, comme frustré d'être incapable de contrôler son propre corps.

D'un bond, John avait jailli de son fauteuil et s'était agenouillé aux pieds de celui de son ami. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il tendit les bras, toucha son ami et ancra fermement sa prise.

\- Sherlock, regarde-moi. Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Regarde-moi Sherlock.

Son ami posa son regard sur lui, deux yeux emplis de brume et de désespoir.

\- Ne lâche pas mes yeux Sherlock. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Dire cela était absolument stupide et vain, et le détective n'aurait pas manqué de le faire remarquer s'il avait été dans son état normal. Personne ne pouvait jamais affirmer avec certitude que « tout irait bien ». Surtout quand on s'adressait à une personne malade. John ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de le prononcer. Pour essayer de calmer son ami. Pour essayer d'y croire, aussi.

Faisant glisser ses mains sur le corps glacé et frémissant de son ami, le médecin choisit quelques points et appuya. Comme une marionnette dont on aurait brutalement coupé les fils qui la maintenaient vers le haut, Sherlock s'effondra dans ses bras. Et John bénit les cours d'acupuncture au programme d'un module facultatif de la fac de médecine.

Pendant un instant, il se contenta de serrer son ami contre lui, réchauffant le corps glacial de sa propre chaleur corporelle. Sherlock reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité, et finit par repousser John, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil comme si absolument rien ne s'était produit. Il lissa même son pantalon et sa chemise (propre, remise après que John lui ai fait ses points de suture. Le T-shirt qu'il portait juste avant était imbibé de sang et bon pour un aller simple à la machine, si toutefois il survivait), se composant un masque de glace et de perfection que John exécra sur le champ. Aussi douloureux soit-il à contempler, il préférait le Sherlock sincère et fissuré.

Cependant, soucieux de ne pas trop le brusquer, John recula, se rassit en face de lui, et agit à l'identique : comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Alors ma maladie ? demanda Sherlock d'un ton badin et forcé.

John n'eut pas la force de répondre avec le même enthousiasme.

\- Cancer, dit-il, l'air lugubre.

Le désastre intérieur de Sherlock ne transperça pas une seule seconde la carapace de perfection, de glace et de marbre qu'il avait érigée comme une barrière autour de lui. Cependant, les murs de son palais mental s'effondrèrent littéralement en apprenant le diagnostic. Comme prévu, ce n'était pas le genre de maladie qu'on pouvait ignorer ou qui se soignait facilement. Il y avait, encore aujourd'hui, plus de morts du cancer que de survivants. La maladie était perfide et lente. Le crabe n'était pas pressé. Il savait qu'il gagnait, à la fin.

Dans le carnage et les ruines qu'était son palais mental après l'annonce de John, et que Sherlock visualisait parfaitement derrière ses pupilles brièvement closes, il y avait encore cependant une figure qui restait debout. Elle semblait minuscule au milieu des débris et du carnage, mais elle n'avait pas ployé quand tout lui était tombé sur la tête. John restait là, planté droit comme un i au milieu de la tête du détective, l'air de dire « _Bon, je suis toujours là, on fait quoi maintenant ?_ ». L'image seule insuffla une bouffée vitale d'oxygène à Sherlock pour reprendre la conversation. Mais pas pour parler du cancer. Cela, il en était encore incapable.

\- Tu sais, ce ne serait pas un problème d'argent si tu travaillais avec moi. Même sans augmenter la facturation de mes honoraires. Je suis relativement riche. Suffisamment pour nous faire vivre longtemps. Tu pourrais cesser d'exercer dans ton affreux cabinet et me suivre sur les enquêtes !

John resta abasourdi devant le regard emphatique et passionné de Sherlock. Qui n'avait rien en commun avec l'enfant brisé qu'il avait vu juste avant. Et absolument rien à voir avec la réaction, attendue d'une personne normale lors d'une nouvelle comme celle-là. Mais normal n'était pas Sherlock.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, Sherlock ? insista néanmoins le médecin.

\- Allez, viens enquêter avec moi ! Plus souvent ! Tout le temps ! s'emballa Sherlock en se levant brusquement.

Il ressemblait à un enfant joyeux. Il sautillait autour de John, comme ravi de l'idée qu'il soumettait à son interlocuteur, et qui ne céderait pas avant d'avoir obtenu un oui.

John rendit les armes. Le déni était une réaction comme une autre. Les derniers jours avaient été suffisamment riches en émotions pour tous les deux sans que John ne veuille forcer son ami à accepter la réalité. Il n'en gagnerait qu'une reculade de plus en plus profonde dans la tête de Sherlock.

\- D'où tiens-tu cet argent ? demanda-t-il à la place, secouant la tête de dénégation.

Un brusque éclair de contentement traversa les yeux de détective, qui le dissimula, mais trop tard pour échapper à John. Il croyait avoir gagné la guerre. John avait été soldat suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une bataille, et qu'ils étaient toujours au combat. Simplement retranchés chacun dans leur position, vérifiant leur armement, leur équipement, et les options qui leur restaient avant de repartir sur le champ de bataille. Pour l'heure, John acceptait simplement le drapeau blanc levé en guise de trêve. Les hommes n'avaient-ils pas acceptés une trêve pour Noël lors de la première guerre mondiale ? Il pouvait bien en faire autant avec Sherlock, pour lui laisser le temps de digérer les bouleversements majeurs de son environnement. Aussi s'intéressa-t-il réellement à la réponse de son ami.

\- Ma mère était nominée pour la médaille Fields, déclara Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Les spécialistes de l'époque disent qu'elle ne l'a pas eu car elle s'est retirée du jeu trop tôt. Pour élever son fils. Mycroft, à l'époque. Quelle erreur, ricana-t-il. Je suppose qu'être un génie peut rapporter, parfois. Je n'ai jamais manqué d'argent dans mon enfance.

Il fronça les sourcils, chercha la suite dans sa mémoire.

\- J'avais une tante aussi, je crois. Ou une grand-mère. Ou une grand-tante. Elle est morte en nous laissant hériter, Mycroft et moi, à parts équitables, de tous ses biens. Et puis la Bourse. Les placements financiers. Ce n'est qu'un jeu de plus. Les combinaisons sont faciles à deviner.

Il avait dit cela en haussant les épaules, comme si jouer et gagner en bourse était quelque chose de très simple et évident, alors que des milliards de dollars y transitaient chaque jour, et parfois étaient perdus, parfois gagnés.

\- La Bourse contient une part d'incertitude, répliqua John en croisant les doigts au-dessus de lui pour s'étirer longuement. Sinon, tout le monde gagnerait.

Il était important que son attitude montre une totale décontraction. Que Sherlock soit profondément convaincu de la trêve.

\- Les gens sont des idiots, balaya Sherlock. Bien sûr que la Bourse contient une part de hasard, car elle est gouvernée par des humains, des humains stupides. Si elle n'était qu'elle-même, alors elle serait parfaite. Et totalement gagnante. C'est tellement facile d'en décrypter les mouvements.

\- Sherlock, tu as conscience que les trois quarts des traders de cette planète tueraient pour ton cerveau ?

\- C'est quoi, un trader ?

John en resta comme deux ronds de flans. Cela ressemblait tellement à son ami ! Connaître les moindres mécanismes de la Bourse, être probablement capable d'expliquer à n'importe qui ce qu'étaient les positions bearish ou bullish, mais sans en connaître les termes techniques. Maîtriser la Bourse comme personne, mais ne pas savoir que d'autres en faisaient leur métier. Les deux aspects semblaient pourtant intimement liés, mais quand on s'appelait Holmes, il était manifestement possible d'analyser une chose au point d'en connaître le fonctionnement par cœur, sans pour autant ne rien connaître de l'environnement dans lequel évoluait cette chose.

\- Ce sont des gens qui… étudient la Bourse et ses variations, pour placer ou non de l'argent, pour faire gagner de l'argent à leurs clients. Ils sont rémunérés pour leur travail. Ce que tu trouves si simple leur prend des années d'études… et encore davantage d'années pour acquérir de l'expérience et devenir bons !

\- Ah. Eh bien, ils sont mauvais, répondit Sherlock en faussant les épaules (ce qui le fit grimacer. Il tirait sur les points de suture). Je trouve ça simple, moi.

\- Toi, tu es un putain de génie, sourit John.

Son colocataire lui sourit en retour, et John fut soudainement balayé par la puissance de ce sourire. Il était rare que Sherlock exprime des sentiments, et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments positifs. Lorsqu'il était agacé ou de mauvaise humeur, le détective en informait toute la face de la planète. Lorsqu'il était heureux, il conservait un masque de glace qui empêchait quiconque de le savoir. Sauf John.

Alors voir son ami se lâcher et l'autoriser à voir sa joie intérieure était une immense victoire pour John. Un petit pas pour le reste de l'humanité, un pas de géant dans leur amitié.

\- Mais en fait, tu le sais depuis notre première rencontre, que j'ai des parents ! lança soudainement Sherlock.

Perdu dans sa contemplation stupide et béate du sourire de son ami, John ne comprit absolument pas de quoi ce dernier parlait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne savais pas que mes parents étaient en vie ? Enfin, précisément, tu m'as demandé si mes parents en vie, parce que tu assumais qu'ils étaient morts, ce qui revient au même. Mais Mycroft te l'a dit lors de notre première rencontre !

La phrase était débitée d'un ton rapide, si rapide que John dut se concentrer pour tout comprendre. Le débit s'accordait probablement à la vitesse des rouages du cerveau génial de Sherlock.

\- Il a dit, je cite « _Cette mesquine petite querelle entre nous est vraiment puérile. Cela ne provoque que de la souffrance. Et tu sais à quel point cela contrarie Maman_. » C'est même là que tu as compris que c'était mon frère, alors que c'était tellement évident et…

\- Évident pour toi ne s'applique pas au reste du monde, le coupa John. Et oui, effectivement, Mycroft a dit cela. Mais j'avais oublié. Tu sais, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous les mots prononcés par toutes les personnes que je croise. Je ne suis pas toi, qui retiens tout.

\- Tout ce que je décide de retenir, le corrigea Sherlock. Mais bref, ça va nous permettre de faire les courses et payer le loyer et donc tu peux venir enquêter avec moi !

\- Pardon ? répéta John, complètement perdu.

Parfois, il oubliait que Sherlock était capable de tenir deux conversations avec la même personne (ou plusieurs) simultanément et sans effort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va payer le loyer si je ne travaille pas ? explicita-t-il.

\- Ma fortune, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton d'évidence. L'argent accumulé donné par mes parents. Par mon héritage. Par la Bourse.

John soupira.

\- Sherlock, écoute-moi bien : soit tu es riche à millions et dans ce cas, nous n'avons effectivement pas besoin de travailler, ni toi ni moi. Mais j'ai ta carte bancaire plus souvent que toi entre mes mains, et je sais que cela n'est pas le cas. Quel que soit le pécule que tu possèdes, ça ne suffit pas. Cela ne suffira pas. Tu savais que Londres était une des villes d'Europe où le coût de la vie est le plus élevé ? Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me faire entretenir, et surtout pas par toi. Je ne suis pas une stupide femme soumise, incapable de vivre sans son époux.

Sherlock marmotta quelque chose en réponse. Les yeux incisifs de John le poussèrent à s'éclaircir la gorge pour s'exprimer plus clairement.

\- Tu as commencé ta phrase par « soit ». Il y aurait dû avoir un deuxième soit. Et il n'y en a pas eu.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris ! s'exclama John, excédé.

\- Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se faire entretenir. Si vraiment tu veux devenir une « stupide femme soumise », je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger. L'Amérique du sud est une option. Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'excellents médecins au Brésil qui peuvent faire ça sans douleur.

John ouvrit des yeux ronds et braqua ses pupilles dans celles de Sherlock parfaitement sérieuses.

Puis il explosa de rire, et John, incapable de se contenir, le rejoignit dans son fou rire.

\- Si tu avais vu ta tête !

Leurs rires se prolongèrent longtemps dans la nuit, retrouvant leur complicité et leur amitié.

Un étage en dessous, Mrs Hudson sourit. Il lui semblait que le monde tournait mieux quand ces deux là riaient ensembles.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre Me 27 janvier !_

 _Reviews ? ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous (je m'accroche à l'espoir qu'il y a peut être des garçons cachés parmi mes lecteurs ^^)_

 _Comme d'habitude, merci à tous les revieweurs/lecteurs, gloire à mes bêtas et disclaimers aux dieux sur terre, Moffat et Gatiss ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre 4

La vie retrouva son cours normal à Baker Street après cela. John allait travailler au cabinet, recevait des dizaines de texto de Sherlock (classés « urgents » par leur expéditeur, mais que John aurait personnellement davantage rangés dans la catégorie spam), il y répondait parfois. Parfois il partait pour aller rejoindre Sherlock. Parfois ils passaient la nuit ensemble, à courir dans Londres. Parfois Lestrade les appelait pour les engueuler, parce qu'ils avaient pris des risques, parfois pour les féliciter parce qu'ils avaient eu raison. Sherlock carrait alors les épaules, se redressait, prenait l'air hautain et répliquait « Évidemment que j'ai eu raison ». Alors John le tapait doucement pour le faire redescendre de son piédestal et ils riaient ensemble. Parce oui, Sherlock avait toujours raison. Et parce que John était toujours fier de lui.

Sherlock essayait toujours de convaincre John de travailler avec lui exclusivement, et John continuait de s'accrocher à son instable travail de médecin généraliste dans son cabinet. Cela devenait plus ou moins compliqué ces derniers temps. Il avait eu besoin, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire d'être aux côtés de son ami. De ce fait, il avait répondu plus souvent que nécessaire aux messages « de vie ou de morts » de Sherlock. Et avait bien trop souvent laissé tomber son boulot pour courir rejoindre son colocataire, où qu'il se trouvât dans Londres. John avait conscience d'agir comme un chien que son maître aurait sifflé du bout des doigts. Il n'en avait cure.

Ils riaient aussi, souvent, beaucoup. Soit le détective avait changé, soit il faisait de nombreux efforts pour se montrer courtois avec son ami en toutes circonstances, et cela finissait invariablement par le mettre de bonne humeur, du moins suffisamment pour passer une soirée ensemble sur un canapé à rire, discuter, picorer une assiette du bout des doigts en regardant des émissions de télé débiles. John en était heureux. Quant à Sherlock, il lui suffisait de voir le sourire de son ami pour repousser au fond de lui les angoisses qui le rongeaient.

Les journées étaient alors bien remplies, et les empêchaient de trop penser. Mais les nuits étaient différentes. Beaucoup plus difficiles à endurer. Sherlock qui n'avait pourtant jamais été un gros dormeur devint un insomniaque complet. Il ne dormait littéralement plus du tout. Soit il se tournait et se retournait en vain entre ses draps, soit il essayait vainement de s'occuper l'esprit, avec un résultat plutôt mitigé. Son manque de sommeil et son inattention rendaient ses expériences dangereuses. Et bruyantes. Comme il ne voulait pas que son colocataire se réveille, il s'était alors tourné en désespoir de cause vers les stupidités de la télévision, mais à une certaine heure de la nuit, il fallait un mot mille fois plus fort que « stupidités » pour décrire les programmes. À ce niveau-là, cela devenait même de l'art pour parvenir à être aussi mauvais. Sherlock estima même que cela devait détruire la plupart de ses cellules cérébrales, et préféra en revenir à ses draps, dans lesquels il s'agitait, plutôt que de perdre sa superbe intelligence.

Il ne savait pas qu'à l'étage supérieur, John n'était guère dans un meilleur état que lui. Le médecin, lui, avait la chance de dormir. Et donc la malchance qui allait de pair de cauchemarder. Le cancer potentiel de Sherlock occupait toutes les nuits de John, l'obsédait et lui rongeait l'esprit, aussi efficacement que les cellules infectées rongeaient le corps de son ami.

Il en rêvait, et se réveillait en sursaut, le corps soudainement glacé de sueur. Tremblant, il essayait désespérément de sortir de son lit pour aller se réfugier en bas, dans la chaleur de leur salon et de la présence de Sherlock. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et cela le tuait. Ses rêves avaient des relents de ceux qu'il faisait juste après la guerre, en revenant à Londres. Juste avant de rencontrer Sherlock et de s'installer avec lui. Il avait choisi la colocation de manière un peu forcée, par Mike, par l'état de ses finances et par l'envie de découvrir l'énergumène qu'était Sherlock. Mais il ne pouvait que reconnaître que cela avait eu un effet immédiat et positif sur ses cauchemars post traumatiques.

La simple présence de son ami dans l'appartement l'avait rassuré. À la manière d'un ami qui chasse les cauchemars et fait passer le marchand de sable, John avait enfin pu goûter au repos bien mérité auquel il aspirait. La guerre ne lui avait guère laissé de possibilités de se reposer, et dormir enfin lui paraissait un luxe confortable. Rendu possible uniquement grâce au violon à trois heures du matin, les expériences à quatre, ou le feu dans la cheminée qui indiquaient que Sherlock était là.

Et aujourd'hui, les cauchemars revenaient peupler ses songes avec la même virulence que ses souvenirs de guerre, et ce sans que la présence de son ami ne change rien. John voulait tellement se réfugier en bas, proche de Sherlock, l'entendre être vivant, le cœur endormi battant régulièrement sous les couvertures ! Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car Sherlock était celui qui provoquait ses cauchemars. Et cela rendait le tout très compliqué.

Alors le médecin endurait en silence les nuits parcellaires, les réveils en sursaut, la sensation de froid dans son corps (extérieur, à cause de la sueur glacée, et intérieur car il avait bien souvent l'impression que son sang s'était changé en neige), l'envie de vomir et la bile dans sa gorge. Il faisait illusion la journée, endurant le tout vaillamment et portant un masque de bonne humeur en permanence. Parfois, quand Sherlock souriait, c'était beaucoup plus simple de faire semblant parce qu'alors son cœur était réellement apaisé, et il pouvait sourire de manière sincère à son tour. Le reste du temps n'était qu'un simulacre de bonne humeur. Il répondait bien trop souvent aux messages de Sherlock et s'absentait du boulot sans « véritable motivations », dixit son patron, pour cette raison également. Il était moins difficile de faire semblant aux côtés de Sherlock que loin de lui, à prescrire des antibiotiques et des radios pour des fractures du poignet ou de la cheville (le verglas n'aidait pas).

Tout cela avait des conséquences assez désagréables sur son boulot. Son boss lui avait assez clairement fait comprendre que ses absences répétées et injustifiées entachaient le bon fonctionnement du cabinet. Qu'on attendait d'un médecin prévenance et sentiment de sécurité, pas un air malheureux comme les pierres comme s'il était sur le point de se suicider. A demi-mots, les menaces avaient été parfaitement claires. S'il continuait ainsi, il se ferait virer. John n'en avait pas tenu compte.

* * *

Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs semaines. Si on rajoutait les journées de silence et de colère à Baker Street juste après que John eut appris la mauvaise nouvelle par le Docteur Harding, il s'était désormais écoulé plus d'un mois et demi, depuis le coup de téléphone funeste qui avait fait détester à John les téléphones fixes qui sonnaient les jours fériés. Or, dans le cas d'un cancer, où le temps était primordial et le principal joueur de la partie, qu'il fallait vaincre à tout prix, le retard accumulé était énorme. John y pensait tous les matins en se levant, tous les soirs en se couchant. Il essayait de trouver le courage de reparler à Sherlock, sans y parvenir. Le regard de celui-ci, heureux et joyeux ignorant qui ne veut rien savoir, faisait défaillir ses bonnes résolutions à chaque tentative qu'il avait faites.

Puis un soir, dans la rue couverte de neige alors que John sortait du cabinet, il y eut une berline noire. Le médecin n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler à Mycroft, mais la voiture glissait parfaitement sur la neige et le ramènerait chez lui bien plus rapidement et plus agréablement que le métro. Il s'y glissa alors, appréciant sans mot dire le confort et la chaleur de la voiture de luxe.

\- Non, Mycroft, contra-t-il immédiatement, avant même que l'homme d'état n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Elliot m'a encore appelé. Cela fait un mois et demi, Docteur Watson. Ne serait-il pas temps d'informer mon cher petit frère ? répliqua le gouvernement britannique, glacial.

\- J'ai dit non, répéta John fermement.

\- Dois-je le faire moi-même, puisque vous vous évertuez dans l'aveuglement ?

John explosa.

\- Vous ne savez rien Mycroft ! hurla-t-il. Vous nous suivez peut-être avec vos putains de caméras publiques, qui soit-dit en passant, doivent servir à la sécurité des rues et des citoyens britanniques, et non pas à satisfaire votre putain d'ego surdimensionné de grand frère protecteur pour un cadet qui n'a plus besoin de vous depuis longtemps ! Mais à l'intérieur, dans notre appart, vous n'êtes rien et vous ne savez rien, alors merde, ne venez pas me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je gère Sherlock au mieux, sans doute même mieux que vous l'avez fait durant des années, où le forcer à aller en cure était la seule chose que vous saviez faire ! Mais je vais vous apprendre un scoop Mycroft, Sherlock ne fait strictement rien qu'il n'a pas envie de faire ! Le contraindre ne peut que se traduire par un mépris et un rejet profond ! Alors, pour l'amour de dieu, laissez-moi m'occuper de Sherlock, je le fais mieux que vous !

John était ivre de colère et de fureur, et l'air pincé de Mycroft n'aidait absolument en rien. Sans compter que le politicien avait également une lueur un peu amusée au fond des yeux, l'air de se dire que le comportement surprotecteur de John à l'égard de son petit frère avait des fondements étranges… Lui se sentait investi d'une mission de protection envers son cadet en tant que grand frère. John n'était qu'un colocataire, un ami. Il n'avait pas de vraies motivations, a priori. Sauf si, comme le soupçonnait Mycroft, il y avait entre les deux énergumènes bien plus qu'eux-mêmes ne voudraient jamais l'avouer et le reconnaître.

\- Et sincèrement, vous avez l'impression de réussir à faire quelque chose en laissant Sherlock vivre innocemment ? Dans l'ignorance ? contrattaqua Mycroft.

\- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! répéta John, deux tons au-dessus. Sherlock SAIT ! Le reste, c'est à nous de le gérer ! Alors foutez-moi la paix Mycroft ! Et à lui aussi, par la même occasion !

\- Emmenez le faire des examens, de gré ou de force, ordonna l'homme d'État de sa voix froide et impersonnelle.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, Mycroft, répliqua John.

Le frère de Sherlock en resta bouche bée, incapable de réagir. John ne pouvait pas le jurer, mais il lui sembla bien entendre le chauffeur laisser échapper un bref rire, de derrière sa vitre qui le séparait de son patron.

\- Docteur Watson… se reprit finalement Mycroft après un long silence.

John en avait profité pour s'installer confortablement dans la voiture, appréciant sa chaleur, l'odeur de cuir cher, le moelleux de ses fauteuils.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le répéter Mycroft, mais je le ferais si vous essayez de me menacer ou simplement de me reprendre sur mon langage. Je ne suis pas un enfant, et encore moins votre petit frère. Alors je m'occupe de Sherlock, vous vous occupez de l'Angleterre, chacun fait son job et les moutons seront bien gardés.

L'air pincé de monsieur le gouvernement britannique valait tout l'or du monde, du point de vue de John.

\- Certes, agréa l'homme d'État.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un parfait silence. John le trouvait plutôt reposant, après sa dure journée au cabinet à entendre des enfants hurler de douleur à cause des piqûres, et ce, avant même que John n'ait pu approcher l'aiguille de leur peau. Il était mieux dans cette berline que dans le métro, c'était certain. Mycroft, en revanche, avait l'air de considérer le trajet comme une punition personnelle et divine, et il semblait fulminer un peu plus à chaque seconde. Son compagnon de voyage trouvait l'énervement du frère de Sherlock jouissif.

\- Bonne soirée, Docteur Watson, finit par lâcher Mycroft en arrivant en bas de Baker Street.

John lui rendit son salut avec bonne humeur. La plupart du temps, les rencontres avec le politicien se soldaient par des cris et un bon mal de crâne. Troquer cela contre un peu de gonflage d'ego ne faisait pas de mal.

C'est ainsi que John entra dans leur appartement de la meilleure humeur du monde, presque en sifflotant. Le fait était si rare, ces dernières semaines, que Sherlock daigna s'extraire de sa position de momie pour poser ses grands yeux clairs et surpris sur son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que te rends si gai John ? interrogea-t-il.

Ledit John secoua sa tête à la manière d'un chiot pour en faire tomber les quelques flocons de neige qui y avaient élu domicile, puis ôta écharpe et manteau et les accrocha à la patère, tout en répondant à Sherlock.

\- Je viens de croiser Mycroft ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

\- Rarement une bonne nouvelle, répondit Sherlock, lugubre.

\- Je viens de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, poursuivit John, décidément incapable de retenir sa joie.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé que Sherlock occupait, repoussant les jambes de son ami pour s'y installer. En temps normal, le détective aurait réagi prestement, ne supportant pas que quelqu'un, fut-ce John, ne touche la peau nue de ses orteils de manière prolongée. De manière générale, Sherlock n'aimait pas être touché. Cette fois, il se laissa faire, et se redressa même pour s'assoir à côté de lui, l'air abasourdi.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? À mon frère ?

\- D'aller se faire foutre !

\- Et tu n'as pas pris de photo ? De vidéo ? Un quelconque moyen de le faire chanter avec sa réaction ? Personne, je dis bien personne n'a jamais dû oser s'opposer à lui de cette manière.

\- Je pourrais recommencer la prochaine fois que tu seras là. Tu pourras filmer toi-même, proposa le médecin.

\- Oh John !

Les yeux de Sherlock se pailletaient d'une myriade d'étincelles d'anticipation, rien qu'à l'idée de la mine déconfite de son frère si John récidivait son crime. Le médecin, cependant, était désormais à des lieues de ce qu'il venait de tranquillement lancer à la figure d'une des plus puissantes figures du gouvernement britannique. Il n'avait désormais d'yeux que pour ceux de Sherlock, joyeux, pétillants, étincelants de bonheur. John aurait tué pour voir en permanence ces éclats si particuliers des pupilles habituellement froides comme la glace.

\- Sherlock… murmura-t-il doucement en tendant une main vers son ami.

La chaleur de sa paume rencontra l'épaule de Sherlock, la douceur de la soie de la robe de chambre et de la chemise prune portée en dessous. John pouvait presque sentir les points qu'il avait faits sur cette même épaule, des semaines auparavant. C'était absurde, le fil s'était depuis lors résorbé (il y avait veillé), et il y avait à peine le fantôme d'une cicatrice sur cette épaule. Mais John savait, alors il ressentait tout cela en appuyant doucement ses doigts sur la chair raidie. Les mécanismes de rejet et d'auto défense de Sherlock s'enclenchaient.

\- Tu dois aller voir le Docteur Harding avec moi, le plus tôt possible. Nous devons vérifier si tu as vraiment cette… maladie. Le test était seulement expérimental. Nous devons être fixés.

Longtemps, le silence les enveloppa. Si longtemps que la bûche dans la cheminée avait eu le temps de devenir braises, et que la luminosité faiblarde de l'extérieur était devenue encre de la nuit profonde, simplement zébrée par l'éclairage artificiel des lampadaires.

Le froid voulut faire de l'appartement son royaume, et parvint à étendre son emprise sur la pièce. Toute la pièce, sauf le canapé. Sherlock et John n'avaient pas bougé, la main de l'un toujours posé sur l'épaule de l'autre. Se fixant mutuellement, soutenant le regard de l'autre sans jamais rien lâcher. Et de leurs corps joints par la passerelle qu'était le bras de John irradiait une chaleur que rien ne pourrait jamais vaincre. Aussi glaciale que soit la température de la pièce, maintenant que le feu était mort, aucun des deux hommes en son sein ne parvenait à ressentir le froid.

Et puis Sherlock céda, rompit le contact visuel et baissa la tête d'un lent mouvement. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il perdait une bataille de regards, que le geste lui coûtait terriblement, mais qu'il comprenait –enfin– que c'était pour son propre bien.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-il si bas que John dut tendre l'oreille. Je viendrai.

\- Demain ? insista John sur le même ton.

Il s'agissait de ne pas brusquer l'enfant terrifié qu'était redevenu Sherlock.

\- D'accord, répéta Sherlock.

Puis il se dégagea enfin du contact de John et toute magie fut rompue. Les deux hommes frissonnèrent de concert. Sherlock fut le premier à se relever, remettre une bûche dans l'âtre, prendre son violon et commencer à jouer en dansant à moitié. John se leva à son tour, engourdi, comprenant que l'instant de grâce était achevé et qu'il lui faudrait s'en contenter. Leur futur attendrait demain pour savoir comment il devait s'écrire.

* * *

 _Et vous, vous attendrez dix jours pour avoir la suite ;) Rdv le Sa 6 février ;)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous, on entre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet... ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire_ _à tous les revieweurs/lecteurs,_ _ _ _ _disclaimers___ à mes bêtas et ___merci_ aux dieux sur terre, Moffat et Gatiss ;) (ou presque dans cet ordre là ^^)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le lendemain fut probablement la pire journée de leur vie, du moins jusqu'à présent. Mais l'un et l'autre avaient parfaitement à l'esprit que si le cancer était avéré, et à un stade plus ou moins avancé, leurs disputes et leurs plaintes de ce jour seraient subitement reléguées au rang de problèmes mineurs et passagers. En attendant, toujours était-il qu'à huit heures et demie du matin, John avait déjà l'impression d'avoir couru un semi-marathon, et se sentait incapable de poursuivre ainsi. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Le médecin aurait dû savoir que la promesse arrachée à Sherlock la veille ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Il aurait prendre son ami de force sous le bras, et l'emmener immédiatement chez le Docteur Harding, quitte à devoir pour cela réveiller l'oncologue et le faire retourner à la clinique au milieu de la nuit. Après tout le spécialiste avait précisé, en tendant sa carte à John, dûment complétée de ses numéros et adresse personnels, « à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, s'il le faut ». John n'aurait eu aucun scrupule. Mais il l'avait joué grand prince chevaleresque. Laisser à Sherlock le temps de se faire l'idée. L'autoriser à prendre une nuit de repos, se préparer psychologiquement à affronter sa haine viscérale des hôpitaux et des examens médicaux.

Sauf que bien sûr, le grand détective avait fait à peu près tout l'inverse de ce que John attendait de lui. Il avait cogité, et pris la résolution ferme et définitive de ne pas aller se faire soigner, finalement.

Ce qui avait donné lieu à des scènes de combats digne d'enfants de cinq ans.

\- Sherlock, sors de cette salle de bains.

\- Non.

\- Sherlock, sors ou j'enfonce la porte.

\- Tu n'oserais pas. La caution à Mrs Hudson, la caution !

Trois coups d'épaules et un fracas épouvantable plus tard, les grands yeux surpris de Sherlock avaient rencontré ceux, calmes et placides de John.

\- Voilà, maintenant, veux-tu bien me suivre ou je te mets des menottes pour t'obliger à aller ou j'irais.

Assis sur la baignoire, Sherlock redressa brutalement la tête, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

\- Des menottes John ? Oh, les gens vont jaser ! ricana-t-il.

\- C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire, répliqua son ami avec un sourire. Et je ne plaisante pas. C'est même toi qui les as volées à Lestrade, un jour d'ennui. Je n'hésiterai pas. Pas plus que je n'hésiterai à te faire sortir de force dans cette tenue s'il le faut. Alors habille toi et viens avec moi.

D'un geste outré, Sherlock resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre autour de son pyjama, l'air aussi grandiloquent qu'une tragédienne grecque sur scène.

Mais le spectacle prit finalement fin devant le regard insistant de John, et Sherlock entreprit de se déshabiller. Par pudeur et par habitude, John se détourna, considérant la porte cassée avec intérêt.

\- Mmh. On dirait qu'on va devoir s'habituer aux douches avec vue sur le couloir durant un certain temps.

Dans son dos, Sherlock ricana.

\- À qui la faute ?

\- Ça me rappellera l'armée, se borna à répliquer John.

\- Ça me rappellera l'université, lui fit écho Sherlock.

Ils se sourirent, brièvement, puis John sortit pour laisser le temps à Sherlock de s'habiller en toute intimité. Du moins, avec autant d'intimité que possible dans une salle de bains dont la porte n'existait plus.

Sherlock habillé, ce ne fut pas pour autant plus simple de l'amener à mettre son manteau et sortir prendre le métro. Et pourtant, le détective adorait son duffle coat. Mais par principe, il refusa de mettre des chaussettes, de lacer ses chaussures, d'enfiler son manteau, d'avaler son café, de nouer son écharpe… John eut la sensation d'être un père de famille devant un gamin capricieux qu'on devait habiller et nourrir soi-même. C'était à proprement parler épuisant, surtout quand le gamin faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt, une tête de plus que soi, et que ses yeux trop clairs avaient le don de vous déstabiliser.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin la porte de leur appartement en souhaitant au passage une bonne journée à Mrs Hudson, il était dix heures du matin, Sherlock boudait et John avait couru un marathon complet. Fort heureusement, le détective ne fit montre d'aucune réticence dans le métro, se contentant de se laisser guider entre les stations et les différentes lignes. John, le cœur serré, constata qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant, tremblant et inquiet. Le médecin ne pouvait cependant pas faire grand-chose pour le rassurer. Les gestes d'affection qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de Sherlock pour le réconforter étaient hélas confinés à l'appartement de Baker Street. Ils auraient eu l'air stupide si John avait soudainement serré la main de Sherlock, ou s'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il essayait de ne pas penser qu'au lieu de stupide, ils auraient surtout donné l'impression d'être en couple. C'était une vérité que John n'était absolument pas en mesure de gérer. Le cancer primait sur le reste. Il se fit alors la douloureuse réflexion qu'avant même d'avoir été avéré, le crabe commençait à régir leurs vies.

Sherlock devint réellement insupportable lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la clinique. Sa peur et ses tremblements s'étaient évanouis pour laisser la place au grand Sherlock Holmes dans toute sa splendeur, pétri de cynisme et de phrases assassines, se moquant comme d'une guigne du respect des sentiments de son interlocuteur.

La première secrétaire à qui John se présenta était blonde et jeune, et Sherlock lança que si elle voulait à ce point des vacances au soleil, des UV tous les jours de l'année et un bronzage impeccable, elle n'était pas obligée de sucer le vieux libidineux qui lui servait de patron et de directeur de la clinique, mais qu'il lui suffisait d'épouser le jeune génie chirurgien cardiaque, qui lui faisait livrer des fleurs toutes les semaines. Et pas le patron, comme elle le croyait jusque-là. La pauvre jeune femme s'étouffa d'indignation.

\- Osez me dire que j'ai tort, répliqua Sherlock à ses récriminations, braquant dans les pupilles de la jeune femme ses yeux si accusateurs.

Elle balbutia encore un peu, de colère, tandis que Sherlock se pavanait, fier comme un coq. John, la tête entre ses mains, se lamentait en silence.

\- Je vais faire appeler le Docteur Harding, finit-elle par lâcher, rouge de honte et de fureur, s'éloignant du bureau d'accueil.

\- Elle aurait pu appeler d'ici, signala Sherlock en pointant du doigt le téléphone de bureau avec les raccourcis des autres postes enregistrés.

\- Tu vas être insupportable comme ça encore longtemps ? demanda John, soudain las.

\- Probablement, répliqua son ami avec un sourire vicieux.

La jeune femme, l'air toujours furieuse après eux, revenait dans leur direction.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tout de même. Je lui explique qu'elle peut avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre en épousant le chirurgien cardiaque, et elle donne l'impression de vouloir me crucifier sur la place publique, remarqua Sherlock, désabusé.

\- Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas hurlé dans la salle d'attente, à proximité des trois quarts de ses collègues, cela aurait mieux, précisa John en désignant la pièce autour d'eux.

Sherlock observa un instant le plafond blanc en haussant les épaules. Cela ne lui faisait absolument ni chaud ni froid, du moins en apparence. John perçut cependant la tension de ses épaules tandis qu'il observait un homme qui traversa le hall, une perfusion au bras qu'il traînait derrière lui grâce à sa perche.

\- Le docteur Harding va vous recevoir immédiatement, déclara la secrétaire revenue à leurs côtés. Ella va vous y emmener.

John nota qu'elle ne croisa pas une seule seconde le regard de son ami. Il se sentit donc obligé de la remercier chaleureusement et de lui souhaiter une excellente journée en se forçant à sourire, essayant de lui faire oublier l'air narquois et supérieur de son ami.

Ella se matérialisa soudainement à leurs côtés, tout en sourire. De toute évidence, sa collègue avait dû la prévenir du phénomène de mépris qu'était Sherlock, et elle était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre.

John et Sherlock lui emboîtèrent le pas, et il suffit de cinq minutes pour que le détective lance d'un ton badin :

\- Alors Ella, ça fait quoi de porter un prénom composé des initiales des maîtresses de votre père ? Sans que votre mère n'en sache rien, cela va de soi.

Le sourire de la jeune femme vacilla quelque peu, mais elle le maintint coûte que coûte. John haussa les sourcils, jetant un regard agacé à Sherlock, qui lui retourna un mouvement de cils qui voulaient dire « je ne veux pas être ici, donc je te le fais payer. Ne compte pas sur moi pour arrêter ». John rendit les armes. Et se contenta d'écouter en silence Sherlock passer à l'acide tout le personnel soignant qu'ils croisaient, ainsi que les patients. Du point de vue du médecin, le professionnalisme d'Ella était à toute épreuve, puisque son sourire restait collé à son visage. C'était laborieux, mais elle tenait bon.

Jusqu'au moment où ils croisèrent un jeune infirmier, à qui Ella adressa un bref signe de tête.

\- Liaison avec son collègue marié, père de deux enfants. Ils viennent de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle de garde, déclama Sherlock.

La jeune femme s'arrêta si brutalement que John, qui la suivait de près, lui rentra dedans. Sans ménagement, elle se retourna, fit face à Sherlock et lui retourna une baffe mémorable.

\- C'est mon fiancé ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Du coin de d'œil, John vit l'homme en question paraître perplexe, mais se décider finalement à suivre la jeune femme qui filait dans les couloirs en faisant claquer ses talons hauts.

\- Tu ne l'as pas volé, commenta John à l'attention de Sherlock, qui se massait la mâchoire d'un air pensif.

\- Elle ne devait pas être si fiancée que ça, vu la taille du bijou. La bague offerte par sa mère à son majeur était plus douloureuse que le diamant de son annulaire.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est quand même dommage qu'elle s'énerve sur la seule chose vraie du lot.

\- Tu as TOUT inventé jusque-là ? comprit avec horreur John.

\- Tout non. Une partie seulement. C'était plus drôle. Comment veux-tu que je sache que son père a quatre maîtresses et qu'il lui a donné en guise de prénom les initiales de celles-ci simplement en la regardant ? Par contre, je maintiens mon diagnostic sur son « fiancé ». Il vient de s'envoyer en l'air dans la salle de garde avec le père des jumeaux qu'on a croisé tout à l'heure. Est-ce de ma faute à moi si les gens ne supportent pas la vérité ?

Sherlock se posait tellement en victime avec ses grands yeux innocents et son air désolé que John éclata de rire. Son ami le rejoignit dans son hilarité. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin de décompresser.

\- Bon, et bien maintenant, nous n'avons plus de guide, résuma John un instant après.

\- Faisons confiance à notre instinct, déclama Sherlock, grandiloquent, attaquant le couloir à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Il s'avéra que l'instinct de Sherlock pour trouver un oncologue dans une clinique privée était bien moins efficace que sa capacité à trouver les paquets de cigarettes cachés par John dans l'appartement. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure de recherches et de traversées de couloirs en long et en large avant de se retrouver devant la porte du spécialiste. Alors que leur trajet avait été relativement gai et joyeux, Sherlock se rembrunit subitement en lisant le nom sur la plaque de la porte. Non seulement il n'aimait pas les toubibs, mais le docteur Harding semblait avoir une place encore plus haute que tous les autres dans la liste des choses qu'il exécrait.

Pressant brièvement son épaule pour le rassurer, John frappa et entra sans attendre la réponse. Au fond de la pièce, assis à son bureau, le médecin avait un téléphone vissé à l'oreille, et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il les vit entrer.

\- Docteur Watson ! Enfin ! Laissez tomber les recherches Madeline, ils sont là, poursuivit-il dans l'oreillette.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de placer un mot, et contourna souplement son bureau pour tendre une main ferme à son confrère, qui la serra sans mot dire. Quant à Sherlock, il dédaigna purement et simplement la main tendue dans sa direction, les lèvres pincées et le regard renfrogné.

\- Monsieur Holmes, quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin ! tenta-t-il bravement à l'adresse du détective.

Sherlock ne daigna même pas le regarder pour lui répondre, sa voix sifflant dans l'air comme une balle.

\- Déplaisir partagé. Quant à rencontre, le terme n'est pas le mieux choisi dans la mesure où vous avez passé des années à appeler et venir voir ma mère, pour mieux la contempler et tenter de la faire divorcer de mon père, dédaignant totalement les deux enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin tandis que vous essayiez de briser leur famille.

John n'imaginait pas une seule seconde Sherlock et Mycroft jouant tous les deux dans le jardin, et il connaissait suffisamment le cadet Holmes pour reconnaître quand celui-ci grossissait le trait de ce qu'il disait pour faire culpabiliser son interlocuteur. Au vu de la teinte délicatement blanche qu'avait pris le pauvre oncologue, cela fonctionnait à merveille.

\- Dans la mesure où vous connaissez parfaitement mon corps, mon groupe sanguin, la vitesse à laquelle mes bleus se résorbent et le nombre d'overdoses que j'ai faites, sans doute mieux que moi-même, je pense que là aussi, le terme rencontre ne convient pas, poursuivit la voix glaciale de Sherlock.

 _Cela ne va pas être de tout repos,_ songea John.

\- Et enfin, gardez l'obséquieux « Monsieur Holmes » pour Mycroft, bien que cela ne vous serve à rien dans votre espoir d'être anobli. Même le pouvoir de mon frère ne va pas jusque-là. Je m'appelle Sherlock, asséna-t-il finalement.

Sa tirade avait douché la pièce. Avec une élégance et une grâce qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui, Sherlock contourna alors le médecin figé d'horreur, et alla s'asseoir négligemment dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. John fut le plus prompt à réagir et à venir le rejoindre.

\- Commençons voulez-vous. Soyez un peu professionnel, _Elliot_.

Il insista sur le dernier mot avec un mépris évident, et avec l'exact timbre de voix qu'avait eu Mycroft en prononçant le prénom du malheureux toubib. Ce dernier parvint à se ressaisir plutôt rapidement, et rejoignit son fauteuil à son tour.

\- Bien… attaqua-t-il vaillamment. Monsieur Holmes, je veux dire, Monsieur Sherlock…

John et Sherlock levèrent les yeux au ciel simultanément, ce dont l'autre ne parut pas s'apercevoir.

\- … le docteur Watson a dû vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Si Mycroft est mis au courant une seule seconde de la moindre parcelle des examens, tests ou analyses que vous ferez sur ma personne, je ruinerai votre vie, répondit Sherlock. Vous êtes tenus au secret professionnel. Et le fait qu'il paye pour tout votre travail ne change absolument rien. Mycroft ne doit rien savoir. Pas plus que ma mère, cela va de soi. Secret professionnel, vous en comprenez chaque syllabe, j'ose espérer.

La voix était glaciale et impersonnelle. John se demanda vraiment comment les gens faisaient pour ne pas comprendre que derrière les attaques et le mordant de son ami il n'y avait qu'un humain effrayé par la maladie. Mais manifestement, il était le seul à voir au-delà des mots de Sherlock.

\- Mais… Monsieur Holmes est effectivement celui qui va payer pour tous les soins et…

\- Comment ça, Mycroft paye ? s'insurgea John.

Il avait la sensation confuse qu'en payant les frais médicaux de son frère, Mycroft se donnait le droit de régir sa vie. Et même si John savait que la note allait être exorbitante et qu'il devrait probablement s'endetter pour y subvenir, il n'avait aucune envie que le politicien règle la facture. D'ailleurs, d'une manière générale, il lui semblait absolument malsain de parler d'argent dans un rendez-vous qui avait une finalité purement médicale.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, John. Mycroft paye, point barre. Je m'arrangerai avec lui s'il le faut. N'essaye même pas d'y participer. Mais le fait que mon frère allonge la monnaie ne vous exonère en rien de votre responsabilité professionnelle, Elliot. Il n'a pas à être au courant de quoi que ce soit tant que je n'en décide pas.

\- Il est votre plus proche famille, et la décharge pour savoir qui décide des soins à vous donner en cas d'inconscience de votre part…

\- Sera signée par John, asséna par Sherlock.

Le médecin militaire eut soudainement l'impression qu'il était un figurant dans une pièce. L'idée que Sherlock fut trop diminué pour pouvoir prendre des décisions lui-même lui glaçait le sang.

\- C'est la procédure courante, John. La décharge doit être signée dès l'entrée du patient dans la clinique. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre cela. Il est impossible de prévoir les complications de la moindre intervention, et il faut pour cela désigner une personne responsable des décisions médicales et humaines en cas de besoin. C'est la procédure, et cela le serait également si je venais pour une ablation de l'appendice. Tu le sais. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais me retrouver dans cette situation.

La voix chaude et réconfortante de Sherlock apaisait doucement John. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. C'était la procédure. Mais à l'idée d'un Sherlock légume, il l'avait momentanément oublié.

\- Le docteur Watson n'est pas un parent, intervint le docteur Harding. Il est conseillé à nos patients de choisir un membre de leur famille pour…

\- John est mon colocataire et mon ami, ainsi que mon médecin, répliqua Sherlock, les yeux furibonds. Il sera bien plus à même de prendre une décision me concernant que Mycroft, qui calcule chaque mouvement en se demandant quelle est ma dose de drogue dans le sang, et de l'implication probable que cela peut avoir pour l'Angleterre et son poste. Ce sera John.

Personne n'osa répliquer après cela. Elliot Harding se contenta de tendre une feuille à Sherlock et John, qui la remplirent et la signèrent sans mot dire. La confiance que le détective témoignait à son ami par ce simple geste angoissait John autant qu'elle le ravissait.

Le Docteur Harding se racla péniblement la gorge après cela.

\- Hum, bien, Monsieur Holmes, je veux dire, Monsieur Sherlock… Je vais être franc. Votre frère nous paye depuis des années pour vérifier les analyses et échantillons qu'il nous fait parvenir.

\- Je sais cela.

La voix de Sherlock aurait pu à elle seule rétablir les problèmes de réchauffement climatique en recréant de la banquise en plein Londres.

\- Jusqu'à présent, aucune anomalie majeure n'a été constatée…

\- Disons clairement que je suis clean depuis des années.

\- Mais l'absence de tests sur votre personne nous a rendu la tâche ardue…

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé un suivi médical outre celui que John réalise.

\- Nous avons des soupçons de cancer, que la logique voudrait qu'il soit placé dans vos poumons…

\- Mais il pourrait aussi bien être placé dans mon cerveau et être la source de mon intelligence et de mon mépris des conventions humaines. Oh, vous adoreriez ça n'est-ce pas Elliot ? Prouver au reste du monde que mon génie n'est que le résidu d'un petit amas de cellules qui provoque des réactions en chaîne surprenantes.

Sherlock visait aussi sûrement que d'habitude. De toute évidence, l'oncologue n'avait pas si souvent des patients aussi difficiles.

\- Nous allons faire des tests, reprit-il sans relever. De routine. Scanner, radios, IRM, échographies… et s'il le faut, une biopsie.

\- Le tout aujourd'hui ? demanda John.

Les termes médicaux lui parlaient. Il ne se sentait pas exclu de la conversation, s'il fallait discourir de la méthode la moins invasive pour étudier le potentiel cancer.

\- Les radios, oui. À la fois tout son corps et notamment une radiographie pulmonaire plus précise. Ensuite une tomodensitométrie complète. Cela nous permettra d'avoir dans un premier temps une vue plus précise de ce qui se passe dans le corps de votre ami.

De toute évidence, le spécialiste préférait également parler à John plutôt qu'à Sherlock. Ce dernier tourna les yeux vers son colocataire, interpellé par un mot qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaître. John devait garder à l'esprit que tout génie et grand amateur de science qu'il soit, il n'en restait pas moins que Sherlock n'avait pas fait d'études de médecine. Un peu de vulgarisation scientifique ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.

\- Scanner, Sherlock. Juste un scanner. Ce n'est ni douloureux, ni dangereux.

Le regard courroucé de son ami lui apprit qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'était un scanner, et que s'il était d'accord pour se faire expliquer les termes qu'il méconnaissait, il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un idiot. Rien qu'avec les yeux, John l'informa de sa reddition, qu'il était désolé et qu'il essaierait de ne pas recommencer. Aucun des deux ne songea que savoir discuter uniquement par pupilles interposées était profondément anormal pour deux simples amis.

\- Nous vous avons attribué une chambre, Monsieur Sherlock, qui sera la vôtre pour tous les séjours que vous effectuerez à la clinique, quelle qu'en soit la durée. Les visites sont autorisées de 9h à 19h, la famille étant tolérée en dehors de ces horaires lorsque l'état du patient l'exige.

\- Ma famille n'est tolérée à absolument AUCUN horaire, répliqua Sherlock. John est toléré à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, en tant que mon médecin personnel.

\- Je, euh, c'est contraire…

\- Mycroft fera un chèque pour vous faire découvrir combien ce qui est contraire du règlement peut être autorisé. De toute manière, je ne suis pas encore un de vos foutus patients. Allons faire vos examens.

L'oncologue n'ajouta rien quant à la promesse d'un futur chantage.

\- Vous devez aller occuper votre chambre, vous changer, et une infirmière va venir vous chercher. Je vais vous accompag…

\- Nous trouverons, trancha le détective. Donnez-nous juste le numéro de la chambre.

En disant cela, il s'était levé, réajustant comme toujours le bouton de sa veste de costume, qu'il ouvrait et fermait et gré de ses besoins. John était toujours fasciné par la grâce de ses mains pâles qui semblaient danser sur le bouton sans effort, alors que lui peinait bien souvent à attacher ses boutons de manchette, lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie d'une chemise. Avec un train de retard, il se releva à la suite de son ami, qui traversait déjà le bureau à grandes enjambées.

\- Le numéro de la chambre ! répéta Sherlock, impatient.

Elliot Harding fouilla un bref instant dans ses papiers.

\- Euh, 221. Deuxième étage. Aile B.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un long regard.

\- Mycroft ? demanda à brûle pourpoint le médecin en fixant son confrère.

\- Euh… oui. Enfin, il a demandé une grande chambre, éclairée, et quand je lui ai proposé celle-ci, il a éclaté de rire et trouvé cela parfait…

\- Mycroft a un sens de l'humour si particulier, marmotta Sherlock.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il entraîna John hors de la pièce et claqua la porte dans son dos.

* * *

Il s'appuya contre le premier mur venu et s'y laissa glisser lentement, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse dans un mouvement instinctif. Si John ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, jamais il n'aurait compris qu'il s'agissait bien du même homme que celui qui venait de sortir du bureau de l'oncologue.

Au lieu de rudoyer et d'agonir Sherlock, son ami s'accroupit devant lui et lui tendit la main. Juste une main tendue, offerte sans un mot. Le reste passait par leurs yeux, notamment ceux si calmes de John, qui disaient « _j'irais où tu iras_ ».

Après un long moment, où fort heureusement personne ne traversa ce couloir, Sherlock offrit sa paume en échange de celle de son colocataire et se releva de concert avec lui.

\- Allons-y Sherlock. Au 221, aile B.

John sourit vaillamment. Sherlock tenta de l'accompagner, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il leur faudrait s'en contenter.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review :)_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 17 février ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous :)_

 _Nous arrivons avec ce chapitre au milieu de la première partie ;) (je vous rassure, la fic en compte 5, vous ne serez pas privés de lecture rapidement ^^)_

 _Guest : merci beaucoup de ta review et de tes gentils compliments, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :)_

 _Et comme d'hab, gloire à mes bêtas, merci à Dieux, disclaimers à mes lecteurs/revieweurs ! ^^  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Des couloirs, des ascenseurs et des croisements plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, après avoir rabroué les deux malheureuses infirmières qui avaient gentiment proposé de les aider. En pénétrant dans la chambre, qui respirait le luxe et le confort, John fut soudain prit d'un élan d'affection envers Mycroft. Il en venait même à regretter d'avoir envoyé le gouvernement britannique se faire foutre. Il était évident, quand on voyait les lieux, que le grand frère se souciait réellement du bien-être de son cadet, qu'il prenait en compte son dégoût des hôpitaux et essayait de lui offrir le meilleur, quel que soit le prix à payer pour cela : les draps étaient doux, d'une couleur plus prononcée que celle habituellement pâle et morbide de ceux des hôpitaux publics. Il y avait des rideaux aux fenêtres et une bibliothèque dont les étagères croulaient sous les ouvrages scientifiques qu'adorait Sherlock. Et un canapé qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au leur, tout aussi confortable. Et sur lequel on pouvait passer la nuit s'il fallait rester aux côtés du malade.

John rougit de sa propre pensée, ce qui n'échappa à Sherlock. Qui, fort heureusement, ne commenta pas.

Malheureusement, même la toute-puissance de Mycroft ne pouvait rien faire contre les hideuses chemises à pois des hôpitaux, que Sherlock découvrit en ouvrant le placard, sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que je me change, soupira-t-il.

\- Et que tu te mettes au lit, ajouta John.

Le regard scandalisé de Sherlock lui fit écho.

\- Ce sera plus simple pour eux de transporter ton lit, de te faire glisser ensuite dans le scanner, notamment s'ils veulent te rajouter un cathéter ou te faire une prise de sang. A moins que tu ne préfères le fauteuil roulant… ?

Son ami jeta un regard de mépris absolu à l'engin que John désignait. Il préférait encore être allongé. Si on le laissait joindre ses mains sous son menton pendant qu'ils s'affaireraient sur son corps, il pourrait même oublier leur présence, se réfugier dans son palais mental et continuer de réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as pas coupé ton téléphone hein ? Et tu as bien précisé à Lestrade de me joindre sur le tien s'il a besoin ?

\- Oui, Sherlock, soupira John. Et si je dois te décrire la scène de crime détail par détail dans un joyeux téléphone arabe, parce que tu ne peux pas bouger, je le ferai. Je suis sûr que même comme ça, tu seras encore capable de résoudre des meurtres, sourit-il.

Cette fois, il y eut une véritable réaction de la part du détective, et le compliment de John le fit sourire jusqu'aux yeux. L'expression consacrée était jusqu'aux oreilles, mais chez Sherlock, cela ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait étirer sa bouche d'une oreille à l'autre sans que cela ne veuille absolument rien dire. En revanche, quand ses yeux s'illuminaient, cela prouvait la sincérité de son expression.

Lentement, Sherlock entreprit finalement de se changer, pliant chacun des vêtements qu'il enlevait avec une application sans fin. Il lissait des plis imaginaires de sa veste en l'accrochant sur le cintre, il attachait les boutons de manchette de sa chemise avant de la faire prendre, et il pliait son pantalon avec concentration. Un instant, John se demanda même s'il allait en faire de même avec ses chaussettes. Pas un instant Sherlock ne lui demanda de sortir de la pièce, et John ne le proposa pas non plus. Il était celui qui avait obligé Sherlock à se fourrer dans cette galère, et il devrait assumer jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, son ami lui demanda son aide pour attacher la stupide chemise d'hôpital, qui se fermait dans le dos.

\- Ces machins sont hideux, grommela Sherlock. Je veux un vrai pyjama.

\- Demande à Mycroft d'allonger la monnaie un peu plus.

Sherlock gloussa, ce qui était la preuve en soi qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Sherlock ne _gloussait_ pas.

\- J'y songerai, promit-il. Et maintenant ?

Obéissant et docile, il avait grimpé sur le lit qui meublait la chambre et s'y était allongé comme un patient modèle. Cependant, tout dans l'attitude de son corps prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là et qu'il allait le faire comprendre à quiconque s'approcherait de lui.

\- On attend, je suppose, proposa John en haussant les épaules. Harding a dit que quelqu'un viendrait pour t'emmener faire des examens.

Patience n'était cependant pas un mot du vocabulaire de Sherlock Holmes. Il appuya sur la sonnette de son lit avant même que son ami n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. John soupira intérieurement, mais se retint de toute remarque. Il savait que c'était déjà assez difficile à supporter sans en rajouter.

Une infirmière quelque peu surprise déboula quelques minutes après, venant de toute évidence vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Le fait que la chambre soit occupée n'était pas encore redescendu dans les informations de service, et elle s'attendait donc à trouver et à sermonner un de leurs patients, 52 ans au compteur, fugueur et amateur de blagues en tout genre. Son étonnement fut donc grand en constatant un vrai patient dans la pièce, et elle ravala la phrase moralisatrice qu'elle avait commencé sous le regard hautain de Sherlock.

Aimable et professionnelle, elle se présenta comme Evangeline, prit les informations nécessaires à l'entrée dans le service et promit de revenir bientôt pour les premiers examens.

En poussant la porte pour retourner dans la salle des infirmières, elle se retourna néanmoins et gloussa :

\- À tout de suite, Monsieur Holmes.

Sherlock eut un profond soupir.

\- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas bêtement m'appeler Sherlock ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi gloussait-elle comme ça ?

\- Je suppose que les chèques faits à la sortie te donnent le privilège d'être appelé Monsieur. Quant aux gloussements… était-elle mariée ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Réponds-moi. Était-elle mariée ? Ou fiancée ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

John ne se fatigua même pas à répondre, se contentant de poser ses yeux sur son ami, ses pupilles disant pour lui « _Pas à moi Sherlock_ ».

\- Bon d'accord, grommela le détective, je le sais. Et la réponse est non. Elle est célibataire depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se rend même plus compte que les poils de ses chats s'attachent à ses collants. En quoi cela change-t-il quoi que ce soit ?

\- Ça ne change rien, ça explique son gloussement. Une jeune femme, célibataire depuis trop longtemps, dans une clinique privée pour riches. La majorité des patients sont probablement des hommes d'un certain âge, qui ont les moyens de se payer ce type de soins grâce à une carrière réussie, et qui leur a coûté tellement de stress que l'argent si fébrilement acquis leur sert désormais à payer le médecin qui les traite. Et voilà que sans s'y attendre, la jeune femme ouvre une porte et tombe sur un patient jeune et aussi beau qu'une statue grecque. Franchement, qui ne glousserait pas ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Je suis « aussi beau qu'une statue grecque » ? John, tu savais que les statues gre…

John ne sut jamais ce qu'avaient les statues grecques. Il avait piqué un fard monumental en entendant sa propre voix prononcer ces mots, et le retour d'Evangeline, accompagnée d'une deuxième infirmière, venait de lui épargner la suite de la phrase de son ami. Le salut était bienvenu, même si John savait que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Sherlock n'oubliait jamais. Il obligerait John à poursuivre cette conversation un jour ou l'autre, même si cela était dans six mois et que cela paraîtrait n'avoir aucun rapport avec la situation précédente. Sherlock était comme ça.

Les infirmières agirent avec professionnalisme et rigueur, sans se formaliser du visage obstinément fermé de leur patient. Elles réalisèrent deux prises de sang, placèrent un cathéter dans sa main gauche, sans discuter entre elles sur des sujets futiles. Soit elles étaient professionnelles, soit elles savaient qu'au moindre bavardage intempestif, Sherlock entendrait, mémoriserait, s'en servirait contre elles ou pour établir une théorie assassine libérée au plus mauvais moment de leur carrière.

Puis elles emmenèrent le lit et Sherlock au scanner, et John leur emboîta le pas.

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas venir, l'arrêta Evangeline alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur avec elle. La famille n'est pas autorisée en salle de soins.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, ricana Sherlock. De toute manière, John n'est pas ma famille. Problème résolu.

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche pour protester, souhaitant vivement expliquer son point de vue et le règlement, mais Sherlock ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- John vient. Il est médecin. Voyez avec Elliot si ça vous chante, mais je ne transigerai pas là-dessus.

\- Le Docteur Harding, précisa John à l'attention de la jeune fille que le prénom Elliot avait laissée perplexe.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais laissa John entrer dans l'ascenseur à leur suite, ce que l'homme fit sans se faire prier.

\- Dis donc Sherlock, le morigéna John, tu veux que je vienne, soit. Que tu imposes ma présence, d'accord. Mais si je n'avais pas envie de venir, j'ai le droit de donner mon point de vue ?

Les yeux de son ami s'allumèrent d'une lueur d'amusement que John identifia immédiatement comme un danger.

\- Statue grecque ? répliqua le détective.

John piqua un fard et ne répondit rien. Sherlock avait gagné, comme souvent. Comme toujours. Il gagnait toujours. De toute évidence, les deux infirmières à leurs côtés n'avaient strictement rien compris à l'échange et devaient croire qu'ils parlaient un langage codé. John ne chercha pas une seule seconde à démentir.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle du scanner. Tous les regards furieux de Sherlock ne suffirent cependant pas pour obliger John à rester dans la pièce. Comme tout le monde, il se devait d'aller dans la salle des écrans, pour ne pas rester en présence du gros tube et de ses ondes.

\- C'est médical, trancha John.

Sherlock feula et gronda dans une imitation parfaite du chat sauvage, ce qui n'émut pas son colocataire pour autant.

Evangeline s'approcha de Sherlock tandis que John tournait les talons, et lui injecta grâce à son cathéter le produit de contraste.

\- Il va falloir que vous restiez immob…

\- JE SAIS ! vitupéra Sherlock.

Effrayée, la jeune femme quitta rapidement la pièce, sous les hoquets de fureur du détective et les rires de son médecin personnel, qui songeait que son ami allait avoir du mal à ne pas bouger pendant cinq minutes dans un scanner alors qu'il pouvait passer des heures entières sans remuer un seul cil sur son cher canapé.

Alors que la pièce se vidait des médecins, spécialistes et infirmières pour rejoindre les écrans de contrôle, John revint sur ses pas, lui qui était arrivé au pas de la porte.

\- Je suis là, Sherlock, jura-t-il.

Ce ne fut pas grand-chose, mais ça apaiserait probablement la nervosité violente de Sherlock, qui commençait à trembler.

Le médecin rejoignit ses collègues derrière la vitre qui les séparait de Sherlock. C'était assez étonnant d'être entouré de ses semblables et d'en être dissocié par l'absence de blouse blanche. Pourtant, aucun ne fit de commentaires sur cet étrange personnage qui se tenait là comme s'il en avait tous les droits.

\- Nous allons commencer, Monsieur Holmes, dit un médecin en appuyant sur le bouton qui leur permettrait d'ouvrir la liaison audio.

John n'eut pas besoin de voir son ami pour savoir que ce dernier venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'examen dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, principalement parce que Sherlock gigotait manifestement trop pour obtenir des clichés clairs. Or, il leur fallait un diagnostic précis de l'intégralité du corps, Harding avait insisté sur ce point. Et puis le téléphone de John sonna.

\- Monsieur ! s'insurgea un infirmier. C'est une zone sans téléphone !

\- Vous avez vos bipeurs, répliqua John. J'ai mon téléphone.

Il sortit néanmoins dans le couloir pour décrocher, sous les regards furieux des professionnels. Il en revint cinq minutes après. Et sans demander la moindre permission à qui que ce soit, il appuya sur le bouton pour parler à Sherlock.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Oui John ? lui parvint la voix de son colocataire, un peu lointaine et éthérée.

\- Si tu es sage, tu as un meurtre en chambre close qui t'attend.

\- OH BRILLANT ! s'exclama la voix du détective, soudainement redevenue celle que John connaissait et préférait.

\- Lestrade m'envoie les photos dans une minute. Patiente.

\- Je pourrais y aller ? Tout de suite ?

John jeta un coup d'œil à Evangeline, qui jeta elle-même un œil sur son bloc qui contenait le programme de la journée pour Sherlock.

\- Il y a les radios, notamment pulmonaires à faire…

\- Les machines seront disponibles tout de suite après le scan ? interrogea le médecin.

Comme John avait coupé la communication, Sherlock s'agitait et râlait dans son bocal. On pouvait l'entendre, mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai et cela le frustrait terriblement.

\- Euh, je dois vérifier.

\- Faites-en sorte qu'elles le soient. Immédiatement, ordonna John.

Il rouvrit la communication.

\- Deux heures Sherlock. Maximum. Moins si tu me laisses appeler Mycroft pour avoir une voiture au lieu du métro.

Il entendit son ami rouspéter, pesant le pour et le contre, essayant de choisir entre le meurtre et le mystère, et la présence, nécessairement pesante, de son frère.

\- Va pour Mycroft, trancha Sherlock. Mais il a intérêt à nous faire réellement gagner du temps.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur les lieux du crime une heure et cinquante-trois minutes après que John eut informé Sherlock de leur nouvelle enquête. Entre temps, le détective consultant avait subi une radiographie complète de son corps, ainsi qu'une radio plus précise du thorax et des poumons. Il avait encore en lui les produits de contraste et les antidouleurs et les médicaments destinés à réduire le stress, injectés directement dans son cathéter sans même lui demander son avis, et du point de vue de John, il lui semblait que son ami planait un peu.

De retour dans la chambre après les examens, Sherlock s'était précipité hors du lit pour sauter sur l'armoire, s'habiller, et courir prendre part au Jeu, la seule chose qui faisait battre son cœur et frémir ses neurones d'impatience. Sauf qu'il avait été bien incapable de boutonner seul sa chemise, sous l'effet de l'empressement et de ses mains tremblantes. John avait dû s'approcher, le calmer, et l'habiller lui-même. Suite à quoi, toujours sautillant de joie, Sherlock avait fusé hors de la pièce, sans attendre ni John, ni les informations des infirmières qui voulaient lui préciser la date probable des résultats, et la nécessité de prendre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Harding pour en discuter.

\- Envoyez-moi toutes les informations par mail, avait rapidement débité John en courant derrière son ami. Je m'en occuperai !

Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, John et Sherlock avaient ensuite constaté que la berline envoyée par Mycroft était au poste, prête à les emmener en un temps record à l'autre bout de la ville, mais qu'elle ne contenait pas le moindre grand frère surprotecteur. Simplement une note manuscrite, d'une main féminine que John devina être celle d'Anthea, précisant qu'une réunion malencontreuse retenait l'homme d'état dans son bureau. Elle précisait également que Mycroft passerait ce soir chez eux, pour y prendre des nouvelles de Sherlock. À la vue du mot, et tandis que la voiture filait à travers le brouillard irréel de la ville, Sherlock décréta que ce soir, ils iraient manger dehors.

\- Tu veux éviter ton frère à ce point ?

\- Il n'a pas à fourrer son nez dans mes affaires.

\- Il paye, rappela John.

\- Cela ne lui donne en aucun cas des droits sur moi. Les pères de famille violents qui ont perdu la garde de leurs enfants perdent tous les droits qu'ils ont sur eux, ce qui ne les empêche pas de conserver le devoir de la pension alimentaire, pour assurer la subsistance de leurs progénitures.

\- Tu es en train de dire que Mycroft a des devoirs mais aucun droit sur toi ? Tu te considères comme un enfant par rapport à lui, un père métaphorique violent ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, John, nia Sherlock en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Mycroft est mon frère, et je ne suis pas un enfant. Ce n'était qu'un exemple.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Cela dit, il est vrai que Mycroft n'a aucun droit sur moi. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne le sait pas. Bon, où veux-tu manger ce soir du coup ? Je t'invite.

\- Monsieur Holmes est d'une générosité sans limite ! ricana John, sous le regard désapprobateur de son ami. Tu peux me prêter ton portable, que je recherche le restaurant gastronomique le plus cher de Londres ? Et où il faut réserver deux ans à l'avance pour avoir une table. Il va de soi qu'il faudra que tu t'arranges pour en obtenir une ce soir.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, John, répliqua le détective.

Mais son sourire léger démentait son propos. Tout ce que John disait ou faisait était chez lui sujet à sourire et émerveillement. Il ne savait comment expliquer le phénomène, mais les choses qui l'horripilaient chez les gens normaux, lorsqu'elles étaient réalisées par son ami, devenaient soudain mille fois plus supportables.

\- Si je le suis, tu souris, contra son ami avec un implacable sourire chaleureux et une lueur de joie dans les yeux. Nous n'avons qu'à aller chez Angelo.

Sherlock grimaça à ces mots.

\- Tu adores la cuisine d'Angelo ! s'étonna John. C'est même l'un des rares plats que tu manges avec envie et appétit, et qui servent à remplumer ta carcasse d'oiseau rachitique !

Le détective s'offusqua bruyamment.

\- J'ignorais qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire entre statue grecque et oiseau rachitique. Tu sais vraiment comment tourner un compliment John !

\- Blague à part, tu as conscience que si le cancer est avéré, reprit John d'un ton très doux, il te faudra manger davantage ? Les traitements te rendront malade, te feront perdre du poids. Ce sera nécessaire que tu luttes contre la maladie par ce biais là également.

L'ambiance détendue et bon enfant qui régnait l'instant précédent se mua soudainement en glace et froid polaire. John se mordit les lèvres d'avoir parlé, mais ne regrettant pas son geste pour autant. Il leur faudrait apprendre à affronter les mots en face, pour ne pas se laisser désarmer par les situations lorsqu'elles arriveraient.

\- Sherlock ? appela doucement John.

Il avait envie de tendre la main, attraper celle de son ami, son épaule. Simplement le toucher, le ramener dans leur réalité. Mais le médecin était incapable d'affronter ce simple geste, ayant la sensation qu'un mur s'élevait entre eux, invisible et infranchissable. Sherlock était muré dans son palais mental. Alors John continua de faire la seule chose qui pouvait encore atteindre Sherlock. Il lui parla. De tout, de rien. Cela n'avait qu'un sens très limité. Il aurait pu aussi bien commenter le match de foot de la veille que lui parler du dernier roman policier qu'il avait lu (et dont Sherlock lui avait gâché la fin en lisant la quatrième de couverture, le premier chapitre, et cinq pages prises au hasard au milieu. Sherlock gâchait toujours ses romans policiers). Le tout était de parler, de l'obliger à l'écouter, pour le ramener parmi eux.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison Sherlock, et t'emmurer dans le silence ne changera rien. D'ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas me parler, j'appellerai ton frère. Il me parlera, lui. On pourrait même appeler tes parents. J'adorerais rencontrer tes parents. Fondamentalement en fait, je crois que je n'en ai pas envie, je veux dire, qui aurait envie de rencontrer les parents des deux génies que vous êtes Mycroft et toi ?

Sherlock grimaça, ce que John identifia comme un bon signe. Il détestait qu'on puisse penser que son frère aîné était un génie, alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour se définir lui-même ainsi.

\- Mais bon, depuis que j'ai rencontré Elliot Harding, je dois avouer que l'idée me séduit. Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu détestes ce mec, et tu sembles avoir d'excellentes raisons pour ça, et tu veux que je te dise, je ne l'aime pas spécialement non plus. Mais bon, si on est lucide, sa fascination pour ta mère est assez intriguant. J'en viens à me demander à quoi elle ressemble. Physiquement et moralement, je veux dire. Et parfois je me demande même à quoi peuvent ressembler les dîners de familles chez vous. Est-ce que quelqu'un de normal pour comprendre ce qui s'y passerait ? C'est dommage, Noël est passé, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça donne. Oh regarde Sherlock, il recommence à neiger ! Est-ce que vous vous offrez des cadeaux ? Je veux dire, des cadeaux normaux. Tu sais, des tickets pour des concerts ou des spectacles, de la vaisselle, des livres, des vêtements… Ou bien faut-il nécessairement que cela soit aussi génial que vous ?

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête John, mais mon père est normal, ma mère est normale, Mycroft est normal, et nos Noëls sont normaux et classiques, lorsque toutefois nous fêtons Noël. Le dernier doit remonter à un lustre. Mais il était normal. Sans doute bien plus que les tiens, qui tiennent davantage du numéro d'équilibriste pour ne surtout pas faire remarquer que ta sœur Harry a replongé, ou que ta mère ne supporte toujours pas son homosexualité.

Sherlock était vexant et grinçant, mais John lui adressa un sourire émerveillé. Il avait parlé. Ce qui était une grande victoire. Et le médecin décida de complètement laisser tomber ce débat absurde qu'ils avaient commencé sur la normalité de leurs familles et sur Noël. Quelqu'un avait un jour dit que toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblaient, mais que chaque famille malheureuse l'était à sa façon. John songeait plutôt que toutes les familles normales se ressemblaient, mais que chaque famille était bizarre à sa façon.

\- Et donc, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller manger chez Angelo ce soir ? reprit-il.

Sherlock ne s'offensait pas une seule seconde du changement de sujet. D'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui sautait du coq à l'âne avec un absolu manque de logique et de cohérence dans ses propos.

\- J'ai dit que je t'invitais, consentit à répondre son ami. Je ne peux pas t'inviter chez on va chez Angelo, il ne me fait pas payer.

John sourit.

\- Ce qui vaut pour une grande partie de nos restaurateurs préférés de cette ville ! Si seulement tu n'avais pas résolu autant d'affaires… Parfois, je me demande même si tu ne les résous pas pour le seul plaisir de manger à l'œil grâce à l'éperdue reconnaissance de leurs propriétaires.

\- Qui sait, John, qui sait ? s'esclaffa Sherlock.

\- On pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire que tu crées les affaires, pour les résoudre, pour manger à l'œil ! Espèce de dangereux et machiavélique psychopathe !

\- Nul besoin d'aller jusque-là. Les gens ont tous des secrets honteux. Il suffit après de bien savoir jouer aux cartes…

\- Tu es un dangereux et machiavélique psychopathe, répéta John.

Le sourire amusé de Sherlock valait tout l'or du monde.

\- Mais si vraiment tu veux payer, promis, je convaincrai Angelo de te faire payer ce soir !

\- Oh John, ne promets pas. Promettre, c'est parier. Et tu sais que je gagne tous mes paris !

\- Tu as déjà essayé le poker ? Tu ferais fureur autour d'une table. Tu ferais même fortune en un clin d'œil.

Contrairement aux prévisions de John, sa réplique ne permit pas à la bonne humeur et à la chaleur retrouvées de l'habitacle de se poursuivre. Pensif, Sherlock sembla considérer un instant la remarque de son ami, plaçant son menton dans sa main, signe de réflexion.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, reprit-il après un instant de silence. C'était pour moi de l'argent rapide et facile… À cette époque, Mycroft avait essayé plusieurs techniques différentes pour me contraindre à rester… clean… La dernière en date était de me couper les vivres, totalement. Je suppose qu'il espérait que je me dégote un job normal pour assurer ma subsistance. Du coup, je préférais traîner dans des endroits mal famés pour jouer au poker. Et gagner beaucoup d'argent. Malheureusement, je ne m'en servais pas spécialement pour manger ou me loger… Les seringues de bonne qualité étaient plutôt chères.

Sa voix était ferme, mais fêlée à un point que seul John était capable de percevoir. Ce n'était pas la meilleure partie de la vie de son ami.

\- J'ai quand même fait pas mal de tables… Tant qu'on restait dans des tripots mal famés et mal fréquentés, tout le monde se fichait de qui j'étais ou de ce que je disais. Mais j'ai aussi eu accès à des tables plus classes, on peut dire. Et il semblerait que révéler le jeu de son adversaire ainsi que sa liaison avec le joueur d'à côté, qui était son complice, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout quand leurs deux femmes assistent à la partie.

Il eut un sourire espiègle, et John lui rendit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Je me suis fait jeter des grandes salles de jeu. Du coup, j'ai arrêté le poker.

\- Tu es incapable de te taire, hein ?

Dans un élan puéril, Sherlock lui tira la langue et John éclata de rire, réfrénant à grand peine une envie absurde et presque irrépressible de glisser ses doigts dans les boucles noires de Sherlock pour les ébouriffer en guise de vengeance.

* * *

 _On finit sur une note plus positive cette fois ;)_

 _Prochain chapitre le Sa 27 février :)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Comme d'habitude, disclaimers aux deux dieux vivants sur terre, gloire à mes bêtas, et remerciements à mes lecteurs (et pas à mes revieweurs, je n'ai pas eu de review sur le chap précédent, donc je boude ;p)_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 7

\- Nous sommes arrivés, John ! déclama soudain son ami. Une heure et cinquante-trois minutes. Tu n'avais pas menti. J'espère qu'Anderson n'a pas totalement bousillé la scène du crime !

Avant même que John n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il avait déjà extirpé sa silhouette longiligne de la voiture, laissant son ami derrière lui. Comme c'était toujours ainsi en cas de scène de crime, le médecin ne s'en formalisa, et prit le temps de remercier leur chauffeur (qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était payé pour obéir à Mycroft Holmes et ne se formalisait plus de rien, mais John avait à cœur la plus élémentaire politesse) avant de suivre son ami. Lequel s'avançait déjà à grands pas conquérants sur la scène entourée de bandelettes jaunes. Par mesure de prudence ou connaissance de cause, ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'écartaient prestement.

\- Quel enfoiré, il adore ça, s'amusa John en le regardant, se parlant à lui-même.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La voix puissante de Gregory Lestrade venait de résonner, alors que Sherlock s'approchait de l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard. John se hâta pour rejoindre son ami aux côtés du policier.

\- Où est-ce que vous étiez encore fourrés ? s'exclama Lestrade. D'habitude, je dis meurtre, et vous accourrez cinq minutes après. Il vous a fallu des photos et deux putains d'heures pour arriver ici, vous faisiez quoi au juste ?

Il avait l'air réellement perplexe, malgré son air bourru. John jeta un regard à Sherlock, un peu inquiet de la suite des évènements. Il allait de soi qu'il n'aurait pas balancé à Lestrade et la moitié de son équipe que Sherlock avait un cancer, si ce n'était pas ce que désirait le détective. Or il était à peu près sûr que son ami ne souhaitait rien révéler. Cependant, il ne fallait pas négliger le fait que son ami était encore sous l'effet des substances injectées dans son corps pour les examens, et que cela pouvait affecter sa réflexion d'une manière ou d'une autre. En outre, la prudence voulait que Gregory Lestrade soit mis au courant de la maladie de Sherlock, dans la mesure où celle-ci toucherait directement les méthodes, la qualité de travail de ce dernier, ainsi que ses disponibilités.

Alors John fixait les prunelles claires de Sherlock, en attente d'une réponse sur la marche à suivre, qui informer et quand le faire. Comme souvent, les simples battements de cils de l'un et l'autre les renseignaient et ils pouvaient tenir des conversations complètes ainsi, écrivant leur futur sans un mot.

Le regard, cependant, n'avait pas échappé à l'inspecteur, qui, de perplexe, devint soupçonneux.

\- Sérieusement… Vous étiez où _tous les deux_ ?

Et cette fois, son sous-entendu n'échappa à personne et John entendit même une jeune recrue s'esclaffer doucement dans leur dos.

\- Définitivement pas à un endroit où vous auriez voulu être, inspecteur, s'amusa Sherlock. Ce qui, de toute manière, ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et n'a aucune importance pour l'enquête, puisque j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir à partir des photos envoyées sur le téléphone de John.

\- Ah oui, ça aussi. Pourquoi John est devenu votre putain de secrétaire ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment suscitées, rétorqua Sherlock. Les mêmes qui ne vous regardent pas. Le corps maintenant ?

Et sans attendre la réponse de Lestrade, Sherlock le contourna et s'avança à grands pas vers le cœur de la scène. Le mort n'avait pas encore été déplacé, parce que le détective consultant en avait fait la demande explicite et impérieuse. Pour des raisons de pudeur cependant, un drap le recouvrait. La pudeur ne faisait cependant pas partie des sentiments compréhensibles par Sherlock, qui arracha le linge dans un grand mouvement étonnamment gracieux, et commença immédiatement à vérifier ses suppositions.

Il sautillait d'un point à un autre, d'une trace de sang à un bibelot cassé, en passant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, et dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

Le meurtre avait eu lieu dans un immeuble tranquille d'un quartier calme de Londres. La victime, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, gisait dans son sang au centre de la pièce principale de son appartement, au rez-de-chaussée. Les voisins n'avaient rien entendu, mais s'étaient fait légion pour apporter leur témoignage sur la victime telle qu'elle était avant sa mort. Il ne se passait rien, d'habitude, et avec cette curiosité morbide qu'ont parfois les humains, tous avaient soudainement éprouvé le besoin de voir les rumeurs de leurs propres yeux, défilant les uns après les autres auprès des policiers pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils pensaient de la femme sans histoire. Ils espéraient désormais que l'histoire aurait un impact suffisant pour mériter un entrefilet dans le journal du lendemain matin, afin de pouvoir se rengorger de fierté « _c'est à côté de chez moi que cela s'est produit !_ ». Si on pouvait en outre les informer que la comptable du rez-de-chaussée désormais morte était en réalité affiliée à la mafia, la CIA, ou un réseau de prostitution, ils ne s'en rengorgeraient que davantage. L'humanité était ainsi faite et comptait parmi ses représentants un certain nombre de vautours avides de scandales pour les sortir du paisible ennui de leur vie. Comme Lestrade l'expliqua à John, cet immeuble semblait contenir un nombre exponentiel de personnes de cette trempe.

* * *

L'inspecteur et le médecin discutaient tranquillement dans un coin de l'appartement, tandis que Sherlock papillonnait d'une zone à l'autre, posant de temps à autre des questions à John sur des points médicaux, ou à Lestrade sur des détails des rapports scientifiques ou bien les relevés effectués jusque-là. Malgré le fait qu'il avait l'air totalement à l'aise et dans son élément, John n'était pourtant pas capable de détacher son regard du détective, et peinait à suivre la conversation, tant ses coups d'œil à Sherlock étaient fréquents.

Il cherchait dans les moindres détails des signes de fatigue, d'énervement, ou simplement des bizarreries.

\- Ça va ? finit par lui demander Lestrade. Sherlock a un problème ?

John se fit violence pour recentrer son attention sur son ami, détachant ses pupilles du dos du détective.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, tout va bien, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu le dévores des yeux depuis tout à l'heure comme une mère poule, comme si tu avais peur qu'il disparaisse si tu le perdais de vue un instant. Et parce que lui-même agit bizarrement. Ça fait deux fois qu'il te pose une question, presque la même, sur la vitesse de coagulation du sang. Information qu'en plus, il connaît parfaitement. Alors je te le demande, Sherlock a-t-il un problème ?

 _Oui, il est en train de planer à cause de médocs dans son sang_ , songea John.

Il se força à sourire à son ami de l'air le plus convaincant de sa panoplie.

\- Tout va très bien, Greg. Enfin, le très bien de Sherlock. Tu le connais. Il dit que tout va bien en négligeant les signaux envoyés par son corps. C'est l'hiver, un terrain propice aux maladies, je m'inquiète et le surveille, voilà tout.

Lestrade avait l'air carrément suspicieux mais le sourire feint de John ne vacilla pas. Cela aussi, le mensonge et les « tout va bien », il leur faudrait s'y habituer.

\- Donc tu ne le dévorais pas du tout des yeux depuis une heure ? ricana l'inspecteur.

John piqua un fard. Fort heureusement, Sherlock arriva à point nommé pour lui sauver la mise, se postant à leurs côtés avec un soupir tragique.

\- Alors Sherlock ? Des indices, une idée ? interrogea l'agent de police.

\- Pire, répondit le détective avec un nouveau soupir, comme un homme à l'agonie. Une réponse.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ennuyeux, répliqua Sherlock.

Et il n'ajouta rien. Au grand énervement des deux autres. Il n'y avait rien de pire que Sherlock et son air supérieur de celui-qui-sait mais ne veut rien dire, caché sous un masque d'indifférence et d'ennui.

\- Bon, et alors, mon crime ? s'impatienta Lestrade, qui avait décidément de moins en moins de patience lorsqu'on en venait à Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas votre crime, Lestrade. Vous ne l'avez pas commis.

Seule l'intervention de John empêcha Greg de sauter à la gorge de Sherlock.

\- Et donc, Sherlock ? La solution ?

\- Bon. Au début, ça ressemblait à un suicide n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. La baignoire pleine d'eau, la lame de rasoir, les poignets sectionnés, la porte close.

\- Et puis ensuite les éléments nouveaux vous ont amenés à penser que c'était un meurtre en chambre close déguisé en suicide.

\- Oui, répondit Lestrade. À cause de la lettre trouvée dans son…

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça, l'interrompit Sherlock.

\- Pardon ? C'est quoi alors ? On vous a appelés à cause de la chambre close ! Tu adores les meurtres en chambre close Sherlock !

\- Sauf que c'est pas un meurtre.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un suicide. Un suicide déguisé en potentiel meurtre en chambre close pour ne pas laisser comprendre que c'est un suicide.

Lestrade poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, se massa brièvement les tempes en fermant les yeux.

\- Ok. Vas-y, explique-moi ça lentement maintenant.

Alors Sherlock expliqua. Le détournement de fonds de la société de la malheureuse femme, qui, en tant de comptable, s'en était rendu compte. Les responsables du forfait, qui l'avaient d'abord menacé pour qu'elle se taise, puis lui avaient proposé de participer. C'était de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Elle avait hésité, dit oui, puis non. Puis de nouveau oui. Et au final, acculée et désespérée, avait souhaité mettre fin à ses jours. Mais elle ne voulait pas plonger seule. Elle aurait voulu entraîner avec elles les escroqueurs maîtres chanteurs qui l'avaient conduite dans cette situation. D'où cette idée stupidement brillante de se suicider tout en laissant croire à un meurtre.

Ce que Sherlock n'expliquait pas, c'était la profonde ineptie dont elle avait fait preuve en rassemblant les éléments qui devaient faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un suicide. L'idée, en soi, était simple : se suicider de manière claire et précise, pour que ça soit ce que pensent les policiers en charge de l'enquête. Mais également placer des indices pour laisser deviner un meurtre, qui devaient emmener les flics sur la piste de ses maîtres chanteurs. Qui, de fait, auraient plongé pour escroquerie, abus de biens sociaux, détournement de fond ET meurtre. Du fond de sa tombe, elle aurait été vengée. Mais les indices laissés pour faire penser à un meurtre étaient « hésitants, ineptes et balbutiants », des propres termes de Sherlock.

Au terme de l'explication, Lestrade s'était assis et se massait toujours les tempes d'un air fatigué.

\- Et tu as compris tout ça en trois heures ? En te baladant dans son appartement, son téléphone et son ordinateur ?

L'air suffisant de Sherlock fut sa seule réponse.

\- Et bien sûr, tu sais qui sont les gens qu'elle a voulu faire accuser ?

\- Ceux de sa lettre, renifla le détective d'un air méprisant.

\- Nous avons vérifié. Ces gens n'existent pas.

\- De simples anagrammes. Il vous faut mon aide pour cela aussi, maintenant ? La police est tombée bien plus bas que je ne le pensais.

Sherlock ricanait, et Lestrade semblait partagé entre l'exaspération, la fatigue et la reconnaissance. Quant à John, d'habitude si prompt à reprendre Sherlock sur son comportement et ses manières inacceptables, il laissa couler les incartades et les moqueries de son ami car il comprenait que ce dernier en avait bien besoin. Au moins, sur le terrain de l'enquête, il maîtrisait la situation ce qui était absolument vital pour l'autiste Asperger qu'il était. Il ne pouvait rien contre le crabe qui rongeait très probablement ses poumons. Il était donc important qu'il conserve la sensation d'avoir des cartes en main, et le contrôle de sa propre vie.

Il leur fallut encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir quitter la scène de crime, le temps que toutes les déductions de Sherlock soient réexpliquées, vérifiées et retranscrites à l'écrit pour en conserver une trace. Comme d'habitude, le nom de Sherlock ne serait pas mentionné. Depuis son retour, après la chute de Saint Barts, Sherlock avait pris goût à une certaine forme d'anonymat. Ses clients allaient et venaient toujours, et la police continuait à faire appel à ses brillants services, mais la plupart du temps, il préférait tenir la presse éloignée de sa personne. Il avait pris conscience que le personnage public qu'il était devenu avait probablement facilité le travail de Moriarty.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin, ils en eurent finis, John et Sherlock quittèrent le lieu encore illuminé des phares bleus et rouges de la police dans le plus total désintéressement des gens présents, ce qui leur allait très bien à tous les deux.

\- Je me suis senti profondément inutile, cette fois, nota John en haussant les épaules.

Sherlock sembla se récrier de l'intérieur sans vouloir l'exprimer à l'extérieur, ce qui provoqua une drôle de grimace sur son visage.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'es jamais inutile, puisque tu existes.

John sourit en retour.

\- Bon, Angelo ? Je meurs de faim. On n'a rien mangé à midi.

\- Ah bon ?

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock et son incroyable capacité à ne même pas se rendre compte du temps qui passait et des heures classiques de prise de repas l'étonneraient toujours. Qu'il n'en ressente pas la faim n'était cependant pas un fait étonnant, apprendre à dompter son corps était quelque chose de plutôt facile, quand on essayait bien. Lui-même l'avait déjà expérimenté durant ses années en Afghanistan. Pour autant, cela restait mauvais pour la santé et il se promit de faire attention aux quantités dans l'assiette de Sherlock ce soir.

Comme il était encore un peu trop tôt pour qu'ils puissent manger, car le service du soir des restaurants n'avait pas vraiment commencé, ils s'arrêtèrent en métro deux stations avant leur destination et parcoururent le reste de la distance à pied. Pour une fois que Sherlock appréciait de flâner, John en profita.

Ils arrivèrent chez Angelo pile à la bonne heure, et l'homme les accueillit avec sa bonne humeur joyeuse, comme toujours.

\- Ce soir, deux particularités, annonça John au restaurateur en s'attablant.

\- Une bougie ? interrogea-t-il.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Premièrement, Sherlock paye donc il faut nous facturer le repas. Deuxièmement, tu mets des maxi portions, surtout pour lui, il faut remplumer cet oiseau rachitique !

L'air pensif, Angelo suçotait le bout de son crayon qui lui servait à noter les commandes. Il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de se doter d'une machine sophistiquée qui avait la carte en mémoire, sur laquelle il suffisait de tapoter pour envoyer l'ordre en cuisine.

\- Une bougie, donc, conclut-il, au grand dam des deux hommes attablés.

Et sans leur demander leur avis, il amena un lumignon et l'alluma, puis repartit sans réellement prendre leur commande. Il leur préparait ce que bon lui semblerait, connaissant leurs goûts. Ils n'étaient jamais déçus.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street des heures plus tard, bien trop tard pour que Mycroft se soit attardé à leur appartement si tant est qu'il y soit passé ce qui était le but recherché. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée. Sherlock avait fait de nombreux efforts, et John l'en avait remercié en ne parlant pas du crabe qui vivait entre eux. Il n'y avait nul besoin d'expliciter tout cela pour qu'ils le sachent tous les deux.

John se sentait détendu, heureux et tranquillisé. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment, mais il avait la sensation que tout irait bien. Que tout se passerait bien.

Et puis Sherlock chancela dans l'escalier devant lui, alors qu'il essayait de sortir ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, et le cœur de John se serra douloureusement, tandis qu'il repassait en mode médecin.

\- Sherlock ! appela-t-il, un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort pour que seule l'inquiétude médicale ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

Il sauta rapidement les deux dernières marches pour attraper fermement son ami et le stabiliser sur ses deux pieds. Avec fureur, Sherlock se dégagea violemment.

\- Je vais bien ! protesta-t-il.

John ne répliqua rien, mais le regarda trembler et chanceler, incapable de mettre la clé dans la serrure.

\- Bien, hein ? interrogea-t-il au bout d'une longue minute, d'un ton narquois.

Grincheux, Sherlock lui balança ses clés. John les attrapa adroitement, et d'un même mouvement qui témoignait d'années d'expériences, il saisit Sherlock par le coude pour le stabiliser, fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte d'une seule main. Contre lui, son ami s'appuyait, ayant de toute évidence rendu les armes.

\- Ça a été une longue journée Sherlock. Tu dois dormir.

Leur appartement était plongé dans la pénombre et John se pressa d'allumer pour chasser les fantômes. Ou le grand frère un peu tenace qui aurait parfaitement été capable de s'infiltrer dans l'appartement et les attendre dans le noir. Fort heureusement la douce lumière orangée du plafonnier ne laissa apparaître aucun psychopathe. Ou grand frère, ce qui pouvait parfois être douloureusement synonyme.

Contre l'épaule de John, Sherlock grogna. Puis se détacha de lui, et marcha jusqu'au canapé, où il se laissa tomber lourdement.

\- Dans ton lit, Sherlock, crut bon de préciser John.

\- Pas envie. Trop loin.

Le médecin comprenait parfaitement les mécanismes qui faisaient agir son ami. Son refus total de quitter l'appartement ce matin même était symptomatique de la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à faire face à sa future maladie. Puis il avait vaillamment affronté la clinique, les examens, barricadant son cœur et ses sentiments derrière sa coquille de cynisme invulnérable qui lui tenait lieu de seconde peau. Il lui avait encore fallu se confronter à un crime et au regard suspicieux de Lestrade, puis au repas chez Angelo pour éviter Mycroft avant d'enfin retrouver son foyer. Moralement, Sherlock était à bout et seul John avait le droit d'entrapercevoir ce bref instant de faiblesse. La sensation de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son cocon coupait le souffle et les jambes au détective, qui s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé, tout habillé, chaussures, manteau et écharpe inclus.

\- Je vais t'aider, murmura doucement le médecin.

Comme on s'occuperait d'un enfant, John obligea Sherlock à se redresser et à se déshabiller succinctement, avant de passer un bras sous ses aisselles et de le tirer vers le haut pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Cahin-caha, le duo parvint à la chambre de Sherlock.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, John, grommela Sherlock.

\- Cela ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière fois que je te mettrais au lit, répondit-il.

Sherlock le laissa ensuite disposer de lui comme bon lui semblait. John put alors le déshabiller complètement, lui laissa son boxer pour préserver une pudeur que Sherlock n'avait pas spécialement en sa présence. En bon médecin, John inspecta le corps de son ami, notamment les points à l'épaule faits il y avait de cela quelques semaines, et qui ne laissaient désormais qu'une cicatrice invisible.

Sur la main de Sherlock commençait à fleurir un bleu qui allait sans doute engendrer de nombreuses questions dans les jours à venir, et John grimaça en constatant ce fait. L'hématome était dû au cathéter posé sur sa main pour injecter les nombreux produits dus aux différents examens, et réaliser les deux prises de sang nécessaires à la récolte d'un échantillon suffisant. Même pour une aussi brève période, il était plus rapide de disposer d'un accès immédiat aux veines de son ami plutôt que piquer ses bras à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de rappeler de douloureux souvenirs à tout le monde. Toujours était-il que l'hématome était là désormais, petite tâche sombre sans douleur, mais généralement symptomatique d'une présence médicale. En arrachant trop tôt la compresse qui empêchait l'écoulement résiduel de sang, Sherlock avait caché sa faiblesse aux yeux de Scotland Yard aujourd'hui, mais pour mieux la révéler demain.

Secouant la tête et ses idées noires, John passa un pyjama sur le corps de Sherlock, qui obéissait à toutes ses directives sans mot dire, l'air hébété.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock, conclut John en rabattant les couvertures sur son ami.

Les cils démesurément grands de son ami se fermèrent aussitôt, projetant des ombres irréelles sur le visage de Sherlock, grâce à la faible luminosité de la pièce, seulement projetée par la lampe de chevet. Un instant, John fut purement et simplement incapable de se détacher de ce spectacle qui suintait l'innocence, le calme avant la tempête, le bonheur d'une vie simple. Soudainement privé du cerveau génial en mode « control freak » de son propriétaire, le corps de Sherlock avait une nette tendance au relâchement dans son sommeil. Il laissait apparaître l'autiste, l'enfant brisé par un monde incompréhensible, l'adolescent au corps décharné et accro à certaines substances, l'adulte qui essaye de rentrer désespérément dans un moule de normalité sans y appartenir, et bien plus que cela encore.

La plupart des gens voyait en Sherlock une espèce de fou, complètement inconscient des conventions sociales acceptables, totalement décalé et en inadéquation avec le monde. C'était vrai, au demeurant. Mais Sherlock était ainsi parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les codes de la société, et les dédaignait pour cela. Le reste du monde était unanime pour dire que le détective était socialement inadapté, mais personne ne voyait à quel point il essayait. A quel point il réussissait, par bien des aspects.

Il avait un emploi. Certes, il l'avait créé lui-même et c'était autrement plus bizarre que d'être pompier, instituteur, trader ou biologiste, mais c'était un travail rémunéré (quand John demandait un paiement) pour lequel il devait des impôts (bien que personne d'autre que Mycroft et John n'ait conscience de ce fait, le premier parce qu'il s'arrangeait avec le fisc, le second parce qu'il payait au nom de Sherlock les sommes réclamées sans jamais poser de questions).

Il avait un logement pour lequel il payait un loyer. Même si ce loyer était dérisoire par rapport au prix du marché londonien, même s'il tirait dans les murs pour passer le temps, même s'il le partageait avec un autre homme qui s'occupait de le gérer.

Il avait un rythme de vie qui, hors enquête, ressemblait presque à celui de n'importe qui. En effet, bien qu'ayant une notion très particulière de ce qui était un repas équilibré, Sherlock mangeait un minimum de deux fois par jour, et prenait du thé à cinq heures de l'après-midi, comme tout anglais qui se respectait. Le fait qu'en réalité, il boive du thé à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit ne changeait pas la donne.

Il avait des hobbys et des passe-temps, même s'ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à ceux de Madame et Monsieur tout le monde.

Il regardait la télé et lisait les journaux, même si c'était dans le premier cas pour décortiquer millimètre par millimètre les présentateurs et les invités, et dans le second cas, pour lire les pages faits divers uniquement.

Le cœur douloureux, John songea à quel point Sherlock aurait pu être mort, depuis le temps, suicidé une bonne fois pour toute pour inadéquation avec ce monde, car ce qui allait de soi pour le reste de l'humanité avait nécessité un apprentissage de sa part. John avait eu peur que le bouleversement de la nouvelle de sa maladie ne le pousse directement au suicide, ou dans ses anciens travers. Il lui avait fallu surveiller son ami. Il lui faudrait le faire encore. Pour le médecin, la lutte allait être longue et harassante. Le crabe ne serait pas son seul ennemi. La fragilité de Sherlock serait également un féroce combattant contre lequel il devrait résister.

Avec un soupir résigné, John s'arracha à sa contemplation silencieuse et malsaine de son ami endormi, éteignit la lumière et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Il prit bien garde de fermer la porte de la chambre avant de rejoindre la cuisine, se servir un verre de scotch et se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil. Ses doigts ne jouèrent pas très longtemps avec les touches de son téléphone avant que le bruit caractéristique de la tonalité puis de la sonnerie de l'appareil appelé se fassent entendre. Mycroft décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie, malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Bonsoir Docteur Watson, le salua la voix froide et impersonnelle de l'homme d'Etat.

John connaissait cependant suffisamment bien Sherlock pour entendre les fêlures et l'anxiété latente. Même si les deux frères s'en récriaient, ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

\- Bonsoir Mycroft.

Un instant, ils ne dirent rien, mais bizarrement la respiration de l'autre à l'autre bout du fil avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

\- C'est avéré alors ? demanda finalement Mycroft.

\- Les résultats ne sont pas encore parvenus, mais j'ai assisté aux tests. Je ne suis pas spécialiste, et seule la biopsie pourra nous donner les informations nécessaires pour mettre en place un traitement mais… Je crains que oui.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Il va être infernal, Mycroft. Il l'est déjà, à bien des égards. Mais là, ça va être… ça va être…

\- Ce sera la maladie qui parlera, John, il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir.

\- Ce sont déjà ses névroses qui parlent la plupart du temps quand il est odieux. Cela va être pire, mille fois pire. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il acceptera de se soigner. Il fait un pas en avant pour mieux faire demi-tour et retourner cent mètres en arrière.

\- Nous allons insister… Je vous remercie d'être là, Docteur Watson.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose…

\- Elliot m'a informé des règles absurdes que Sherlock avait exigées… Que je sois tenu à l'écart, comme le reste de la famille. Vous êtes le seul qu'il va tolérer. Cela va être horriblement dur pour vous… il va vous reprocher tout son malheur, être odieux et injuste, agressif et violent. J'ai déjà eu la chance de voir mon frère sur un lit d'hôpital, brisé par la maladie et la colère, et cela le rend très irritable. Ce n'est pas un spectacle que je souhaite à quiconque, et pour autant je vais devoir m'en remettre à vous pour le supporter, Docteur Watson. Si vous échouez, si vous baissez les bras, il en mourra. Vous le savez.

John le savait. L'entendre dire était une autre paire de manches, et il fut un instant incapable de répondre à Mycroft. Sa vue était légèrement brouillée, comme voilée, et il lui fallut un temps inouï pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de le supporter, murmura John.

\- Vous étiez médecin militaire, Docteur Watson. Il n'est rien de plus qu'une nouvelle guerre, son corps étant le nouveau champ de bataille.

Un long silence, de nouveau. John essayait vainement de calmer le désastre interne de son corps qui semblait agir seul. Il avala une gorgée de scotch pour se brûler la gorge et avoir l'impression de conserver un tant soit peu de contrôle sur sa vie.

\- Et si je ne suis pas capable de surmonter ça ? De lui pardonner ce qu'il va dire, ce qu'il va faire… ?

\- Docteur Watson… Sherlock ne pourra jamais vous blesser davantage que ce qu'il a fait à Saint Bart n'est-ce pas ?

Un flottement. Les souvenirs et les fantômes qui dansaient derrière les paupières de John, l'horreur, le déni, l'envie d'en finir. Les moyens envisagés pour y parvenir. Les quelques nuits passées sur le toit de l'hôpital, toujours plus près du bord et fasciné par le sol, essayant en vain de trouver une réponse à cet acte insensé que Sherlock avait commis.

\- Non… répondit-il dans un souffle.

\- Pourtant vous lui avez pardonné. Vous êtes capable de bien plus que vous ne le croyez lorsqu'on en arrive à mon frère, Docteur Watson.

Pour une fois, John n'eut pas l'envie de reprendre le ton pédant et les sous-entendus exaspérants de Mycroft.

\- Mes excuses pour ça. Saint Bart, je veux dire. C'était également ma faute.

La voix du gouvernement britannique vacillait, hésitait, comme incertaine sur la ligne de conduite à tenir quand on faisait des excuses à quelqu'un. Cela n'en rendait sa sincérité que plus prégnante encore.

\- Ça va, balaya John. Pardon pour la dernière fois. De vous avoir dit d'aller vous faire voir, je veux dire. Je, euh…

À sa grande surprise, Mycroft éclata de rire. John ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir un jour vu rire, et se demanda à quoi ressemblait l'homme d'État en cet instant.

\- Je crains qu'il ne faille nous habituer à ce genre de débordement, Docteur Watson, et aux mots qui dépassent la pensée. Je ne vous en tiens nullement rigueur.

\- Merci alors. Et bonsoir. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Un instant, John, le retint Mycroft.

Il était si inhabituel de l'entendre employer le prénom du médecin que John ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Sherlock a mis un tas de réductions invraisemblables sur les informations dont je pourrai disposer. Je ne vous demande pas de trahir mon frère, ni de devenir un espion à ma solde mais… simplement de me dire ce qu'il en est. S'il y a des choses importantes. Sherlock s'arracherait la langue plutôt que me parler.

John hésita.

\- Eh bien, je ne serais pas directement tenu au secret médical n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que cela pourrait m'échapper de temps à autre.

À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit distinctement Mycroft relâcher sa respiration, comme si ses bronches s'étaient soudainement désobstruées.

\- Parfait. Et bien, bonne nuit, Docteur Watson.

\- Bonne nuit Mycroft.

Un clic et la tonalité apprirent à John que la conversation avait été coupée. Il finit son verre d'alcool d'un trait et tituba vers son lit sur lequel il chuta. Il prit pour lui-même mille fois moins de précautions et de prévenance qu'il n'en avait eues pour Sherlock et sombra dans le sommeil peu après.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 9 mars ! ;)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire aux deux dieux vivants sur terre, remerciements à mes bêtas, et disclaimres à mes lecteurs/revieweurs ! :=  
_

 _Guest : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! ;)  
_

 _Bonne lecture, et désolée pour la très grande brieveté de ce chapitre... Le découpage en chapitre n'a pas été des plus simples et c'est ce chapitre là qui en a pâti ! ^^'_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

John mit un point d'honneur durant la journée du lendemain à se comporter absolument comme d'habitude, et il fut satisfait de constater que Sherlock agissait de même. Tenter de préserver encore pour une seconde d'éternité ce qui faisait leurs vies et leur quotidien, en essayant de ne pas penser à l'avenir, aussi fragile qu'un château de cartes pris dans une tempête. Il fut évident que Sherlock remarqua le verre vide abandonné par son ami la veille au soir, et il en déduisit probablement avec une facilité déconcertante que John avait bu et appelé Mycroft, mais il n'en fit nullement la remarque et John en fut soulagé. Ainsi, Sherlock savait que Mycroft et John communiqueraient, de temps à autre, non dans un but de l'espionner ou de détruire son intimité, mais parce que les deux hommes étaient désormais irrémédiablement liés par la santé de Sherlock, dont ils se préoccupaient tous les deux de manière quasi maladive. Et si on avait demandé son avis à John, celui-ci aurait répondu qu'il n'était absolument pas heureux d'être lié de cette manière à Mycroft (voire d'être lié au grand frère Holmes tout court), mais que pour le bien-être de la santé de son colocataire, il aurait fait absolument n'importe quoi, y compris pactiser avec son pire ennemi. Ce que, du point de vue de Sherlock, il faisait d'ailleurs.

* * *

La nouvelle arriva cinq jours plus tard, durant lesquels Baker Street avait été un modèle de normalité et de banalité, un cocon de douceur et de tendresse pour ses occupants.

\- Courrier, les garçons, annonça Mrs Hudson ce soir-là, en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle tenait à la main une épaisse liasse de lettres, publicités et autres magazines, et souriait à la vue du calme tableau sous ses yeux. John bloguait, assis dans son fauteuil, pieds nus posé sur la table basse. Sherlock méditait, vautré avec une certaine classe et arrogance dans le canapé. Entre eux, un feu de cheminée brûlait et mourrait peu à peu.

\- Merci, Mrs Hudson, répondit John en se levant et en posant son ordinateur sur la surface plane la plus proche.

\- Vous savez qu'une boîte aux lettres a pour vocation d'être ramassée n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand elle déborde. Ça encombre le plancher du hall, et ça pourrait vous faire perdre quelque chose d'important.

John sourit vaillamment. Il avait délibérément et sciemment oublié de prendre le courrier des derniers jours. Tout comme le téléphone, la boîte aux lettres était devenue un étrange synonyme d'annonceur de mauvaises nouvelles et il avait eu la vaine illusion qu'en ignorant le courrier qui s'accumulait, il pourrait aussi se mettre à l'abri et se préserver des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait attention, ces derniers jours, Mrs Hudson. Pardonnez-nous.

Sherlock n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, ni même daigné ouvrir une paupière.

\- C'était surtout cette grande lettre, précisa leur logeuse. Elle encombrait la boîte.

Elle extirpa du courrier une immense enveloppe, estampillée du sceau de la clinique Fleming. Elle était suffisamment grande pour contenir, John le savait, des radios. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Harding ne leur envoyait pas seulement une convocation à son bureau ou à des examens complémentaires. Il envoyait les résultats et laissait probablement à John le soin de les interpréter et d'en informer Sherlock. _Quel lâche_ , songea le médecin.

\- Merci, Mrs Hudson, répéta John en lui souriant largement. Vous voulez un thé peut être ?

Ce faisant il avait pris des mains de la vieille dame tout le courrier, pour que surtout elle n'ait pas l'idée de vérifier le cachet de l'enveloppe, et qu'elle pose des questions. Cette femme était une sainte et une bénédiction pour eux, mais elle pouvait aussi être incroyablement futée pour comprendre ce qu'ils ne voulaient PAS qu'elle comprenne.

\- Non, merci. Mrs Hughes m'attend pour sortir. Mais préparez-en donc pour Sherlock, John. Ce pauvre garçon est pâle comme la mort.

Le sourire de John resta figé sur son visage, totalement factice tandis qu'à l'intérieur, le médecin se décomposait. Il suffisait parfois de presque rien, comme d'une expression aussi banale que « pâle comme la mort » pour se rappeler la véritable pâleur de Sherlock, écrasé sur un trottoir, alors que John le croyait mort.

\- Je vais y penser, plaisanta John. Nous allons nous occuper du courrier, merci. Je vous raccompagne, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre Mrs Hughes.

De bonne grâce, Martha Hudson sourit aux deux garçons (il allait de soi que les paupières obstinément closes de Sherlock n'en virent rien) et retrouva le chemin de la porte, qu'elle claqua derrière elle après un dernier salut.

\- Cinq jours pour envoyer des résultats, ce ne sont pas des rapides, grinça la voix de Sherlock à peine la porte refermée.

John ne demanda même pas comment Sherlock avait pu savoir cela, les yeux toujours fermés. Il l'avait probablement déduit des déplacements d'air de John et Mrs Hudson, de la gêne de son ami et d'un millions d'autres détails que seul quelqu'un d'extra sensoriel était en mesure de deviner. À croire que Sherlock l'était.

Sans répondre, le médecin prit l'enveloppe et s'assit sur le canapé, soulevant pour cela les pieds nus de son ami, pour ainsi s'asseoir à leur place et les faire reposer sur ses genoux ensuite. Sherlock ne fit aucune remarque quant à ce geste hautement intime.

\- Elle a été postée le lendemain des examens. C'est juste qu'elle a mis du temps à arriver.

\- Ou qu'elle est là depuis quatre jours et que tu as purement et simplement refusé de la prendre dans la boîte, riposta son ami. Je croyais que nous devions affronter cette histoire en adultes ?

John n'avait absolument jamais dit ça, mais il l'avait pensé des tas de fois, et Sherlock l'avait juste probablement lu dans ses yeux.

\- Si… soupira-t-il. J'espérais peut-être un peu trop qu'en oubliant les problèmes, ils disparaîtraient. Je suppose que maintenant, je ne peux pas ouvrir et trier tout le courrier et finir par cette lettre en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle contient.

Sherlock ne répondit rien mais son souffle soudainement court et difficile parla pour lui. Avec des mouvements lents et précautionneux, John glissa son pouce sous le soufflet de l'enveloppe et le laissa glisser, décachetant l'objet. Il en sortit ensuite tout ce qu'elle contenait, radios, bilans sanguins et résultats de tous les tests effectués. Rapidement, son œil médical les parcourut pour essayer de deviner la conclusion. Puis, une fois celle-ci entérinée, il recommença à étudier chaque feuille pour essayer de se donner une contenance, pour essayer de trouver le courage de parler à Sherlock.

\- Alors ? réclama ce dernier d'une voix douce au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste bien sûr… Mais tu as clairement une grosseur inhabituelle, là.

Il désigna un point sur la radio des poumons de Sherlock. Celui-ci s'était redressé et assis en tailleur à côté de John, regardant ce qu'il lui montrait. Il contempla la trace blanche un instant, cherchant à l'évaluer, la décrypter comme il le faisait si facilement avec des tas d'humains, tous le temps. Mais le crabe n'était pas humain et restait obstinément muet.

\- Et c'est grave ? demanda-t-il d'une voix détachée.

John déglutit avant de lui répondre. Il regardait les autres résultats sans relever la tête des papiers sur ses genoux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami.

\- Oui et non. Oui, parce que cette radio prouve que le can… que c'est avéré. Non parce qu'apparemment, d'après ce que je vois, il n'est pas étendu. Il est limité à cette seule zone, a priori. Harding nous en dira probablement plus lorsqu'on retournera le voir.

\- Que dit le reste des analyses ?

\- Ils recoupent l'hypothèse principale. L'un des tests précise que tu avais de la nicotine dans le sang… Il va de soi qu'ils vont t'obliger à arrêter de fumer Sherlock. Définitivement.

\- Problème à trois patchs la semaine dernière, rien de plus, grommela le détective. Je te jure n'avoir absolument rien fumé depuis des mois…

\- Tu ne pourras plus jamais fumer Sherlock… Plus jamais.

\- Et les patchs de nicotine ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il faudra connaître les interactions avec ton traitement…

\- Que dit l'obséquieux stupide toubib ?

John fronça les sourcils à cette question. Ce n'était pas vraiment la manière dont Sherlock désignait le docteur Harding qui l'étonnait, mais plutôt le fait ne pas avoir de réponse.

\- Je l'ignore. Il n'y a pas de lettre ou de mot signé de sa main. Une simple convocation pour une biopsie dans quatre jours…

Sherlock renifla d'un air méprisant, exprimant par ce simple geste tout le mal qu'il pensait de l'oncologue.

\- Pourquoi biopsier ? demanda-t-il néanmoins. Vu que la maladie est avérée.

\- Pour connaître le stade, le type de la maladie, et mettre en place des traitements avec la plus forte adéquation possible à la maladie. Ce ne sera pas très agréable mais nécessaire…

Son ami soupira longuement, puis dans un très lent geste, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John, qui se retrouva totalement paralysé par la proximité inhabituelle du détective, et surtout par cette exceptionnelle marque d'affection.

\- Rien de tout ce qui va suivre ne sera agréable pour nous, John. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Mais cela sera toujours nécessaire. Je le sais. Cela dit, ne devrions-nous pas commencer à prononcer les vrais mots ? Pour cesser d'en avoir peur ?

John se promit de ne plus laisser traîner des magazines de psycho aux toilettes. Cela avait de toute évidence une très mauvaise influence sur Sherlock.

\- Cancer, murmura alors la voix de baryton dans un souffle, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de John.

\- Cancer, répondit John sur le même ton.

Et doucement, il accompagna son mot d'un mouvement d'épaule et de tête pour permettre à Sherlock de mieux se positionner et moins souffrir, appuyant légèrement son propre chef contre celui de son ami. Ses cheveux sentaient bon le shampooing (celui de John, puisqu'il était exclus que Sherlock fasse les courses) et chatouillaient de leur douceur la joue de John qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes sur le champ.

L'éternité leur fut alors offerte pour une durée déterminée, tandis qu'ils restaient là sans bouger, au creux de leur canapé, leurs chaleurs corporelles respectives se transmettant de l'un à l'autre et les réchauffant simultanément.

\- J'ai peur, murmura Sherlock au bout d'une demi-heure, mais leur parut durer dix secondes.

\- Moi aussi, répondit John.

Il ne servait à rien de le cacher et de se voiler la face.

\- Mais nous allons nous battre… ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous affronterons le tout ensemble d'accord ? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais.

Bouleversé, Sherlock hocha la tête, incapable de démêler les multiples sentiments qui se battaient frénétiquement dans son cœur et qu'il était incapable d'analyser. La reconnaissance éperdue y tenait une bonne place, ainsi que la lancinante culpabilité d'avoir un jour, lui, abandonné John.

Et puis très doucement, John se redressa, détachant sa tête de celle de Sherlock, et ses lèvres vinrent affleurer sa tempe en un baiser doux et délicat. L'instant d'après John se relevait en annonçant aller prendre une douche, laissant Sherlock seul batailler contre le maelström de ses émotions.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Sa 19 mars !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _remerciement aux deux dieux vivants sur terre, disclaimers à mes bêtas, et gloire à mes lecteurs/revieweurs ! ^^  
_

 _Cette fois, on va vraiment avancer dans l'histoire et commencer à découvrir les médecins/infirmiers qu'on recroisera par la suite... ;)  
_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Les jours suivants ne furent pas aussi difficiles à supporter qu'ils ne l'avaient craint. L'un et l'autre avaient conscience qu'ils allaient devoir s'habituer à une illusion de normalité entre chaque échéance qui jalonnerait le parcours de la maladie, et il était plus simple de commencer maintenant. Aussi mirent-ils un point d'honneur à agir absolument comme d'habitude : violon, expériences absurdes et enquêtes pour Sherlock. Cabinet, courses et ménage pour John.

Une micro crise survint cependant, alors que le détective jouait à l'apprenti chimiste dans la cuisine, John ayant abandonné toute tentative de cuisine pour ce soir-là. Il était en train de passer commande chez un traiteur du coin qui livrait à domicile et était spécialisé en cuisine du Moyen-Orient (qui manquait davantage à John qu'il ne l'aurait cru en rentrant de la guerre) lorsqu'une petite explosion retentit. En soi, c'était tellement habituel que le médecin ne releva même pas la tête. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'odeur l'atteignit et qu'il vit la fumée qu'il s'alarma. Il eut même le sentiment profond que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une seconde.

\- Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il, toute commande oubliée.

À l'autre bout du fil, on s'étonna, mais John avait déjà raccroché machinalement.

\- Je contrôle la situation, répliqua son ami.

\- Sherlock la fumée ! Tes poumons !

En deux mots, John réussit à transmettre son inquiétude et ses angoisses au détective, qui sentit à son tour son sang se changer en glace. Il était parfaitement absurde de croire que la mince fumée dégagée par quelques centilitres (des décilitres, au mieux) de produits mis en contact pouvait avoir un impact durable ou substantiel sur l'évolution du cancer de Sherlock. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'en blêmir sous l'effet de l'hypothèse. La substance se dégageait déjà, n'ayant été qu'une brève réaction, mais cela n'empêcha pas John d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres du salon et de la cuisine.

Deux heures durant, ils vécurent dans les courants d'air et le froid glacial de l'hiver qui s'infiltrait dans tout l'appartement. Pour lutter contre le froid, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé, laissant leurs chaleurs corporelles se mélanger et faire leurs œuvres. Et ce fut seulement une fois assurés que tout le gaz potentiel s'était enfui qu'ils refermèrent les fenêtres. L'appartement mit des heures à retrouver une température viable. Aucun des deux ne s'en plaignit un seul instant.

Outre cet incident mineur isolé, il y eut durant ces trois jours un évènement important.

* * *

John, pour accompagner Sherlock à la clinique, avait pris une journée de congé de son cabinet médical. Il était ensuite retourné au bureau comme si de rien n'était, mais avait bien senti les murmures sur son passage et les regards un peu trop longs que lui jetaient les membres associés, qui se chargeaient également de la direction. Il se doutait de la conclusion de tout cela mais l'acceptait avec philosophie en haussant les épaules. Il répondait à son téléphone personnel en pleine consultation, envoyait des texto, partait un peu tôt, prenait des pauses déjeuners anormalement longues, et paraissait épuisé et dépressif. Le médecin militaire savait que ses cernes et son apparence générale, sans compter ses nerfs à fleur de peau ne respiraient pas la confiance et la bonne santé. Or on attendait de son médecin qu'il ne soit pas malade. Sinon, où irait le monde ? Le docteur qui recevait ses patients se devait d'être en forme, être une publicité de la médecine moderne en lui-même, afin de rassurer inconsciemment ses clients. John ne rassurait plus personne, y compris lui-même. Ses supérieurs l'avaient même averti une première fois, aussi ne fut-il nullement surpris de la suite des évènements, se demandant même pourquoi cela avait pris autant de temps.

\- Salut John.

C'était la pause déjeuner et Wilfried venait d'entrer dans le bureau de John, qui grignotait pensivement un sandwich. Lui d'habitude plutôt sociable ne sortait plus vraiment manger avec ses collègues, ces derniers temps. Il préférait s'enfermer et ruminer avec cette pensée paradoxale que c'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

\- Salut Wilfried, s'obligea-t-il à sourire en le saluant. Quoi de neuf ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Le sourire parfait de son confrère vacilla quelque peu. Outre le fait qu'il était jeune, beau gosse, c'était un excellent médecin et le bras droit direct de la direction. Malgré son jeune âge, il était un atout dans le cabinet mais John savait également qu'il était l'envoyé du diable avant les convocations officielles. Si Wilfried paraissait dans un bureau à une pause déjeuner pour parler seul à seul avec un collègue, il n'y avait que deux options : soit il draguait ledit collègue, soit les murmures de couloirs s'étaient transformés en discussions plus fermes dans les hautes sphères. Or Wilfried était en couple depuis dix ans avec son compagnon, et en déplaise aux femmes qui soupiraient en le voyant passer, il était éperdument amoureux et fidèle. Restait donc une seule solution à cette visite. C'était un mauvais vent qui l'amenait.

\- Je t'aime bien, John, commença-t-il. Et ma visite ici est informelle, personne ne m'a rien demandé…

C'était souvent le cas. Généralement, on lui « suggérait » de parler avec le maillon défectueux de leur belle organisation, sans pour autant le contraindre clairement à faire le sale boulot. De toute manière, si rupture de contrat il devait y avoir, cela se passerait par les tuyaux officiels. Wilfried ne servait qu'à dire les choses avant qu'elles ne soient écrites.

\- Je sais ce qu'on me reproche, soupira John. Ne te fatigue pas inutilement.

Son collègue avait l'air embêté, non pas parce qu'il avait été coupé dans sa phrase, mais parce que l'air miséreux de John faisait pitié à voir.

\- Dis-moi juste s'il y a une date de prévue.

\- Il n'y a pas de licenciement, John. Juste un sérieux avertissement qui, si tu l'ignores, se soldera par une sévère diminution de salaire.

John ouvrit des grands yeux surpris, qui firent ressortir ses cernes et son air épuisé.

\- Un simple avertissement ? On en a viré pour moins que ça !

\- Des bleus, des incompétents, oui. La direction a plus de mal à l'idée de te voir partir John. Tu as quand même un prestigieux CV, en tant que médecin militaire. Tu gères les situations de crise avec une maîtrise de toi que beaucoup t'envient tu sais. Et tu n'as pas ton pareil avec les enfants.

John sourit faiblement face aux compliments. Il était vrai qu'il avait dû gérer, à deux reprises, des blessures par balles, impressionnantes et terrifiantes. La police avait fait une descente dans le quartier voisin, et un suspect et un policier avaient chacun reçu une balle durant les échanges de tir. La circulation totalement bloquée avait rendu l'hôpital hors d'atteinte, et en désespoir de cause, les policiers avaient choisi le cabinet à proximité pour voir s'ils pourraient faire quelque chose en attendant l'ambulance. John avait été le seul des médecins présents ce jour-là à ne pas perdre son sang-froid, et avait extrait les deux balles avec un savoir-faire qu'on lui enviait encore aujourd'hui. Il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter qu'il n'avait aucun mérite, que c'était son travail habituel en Afghanistan et que c'était presque comme retrouver la routine, tout le monde l'avait chaudement félicité. Il avait tenu sous silence le fait que parfois, c'était sur Sherlock qu'il procédait à ce type d'intervention et que c'était donc beaucoup plus fréquent qu'il n'y paraissait dans sa vie.

\- C'est gentil mais… j'ai conscience que cela ne suffira pas sur le long terme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas John ? Tu as toujours été… disons lunatique dans le travail, et inconstant, toujours à partir par monts et par vaux on ne sait où… Mais ces derniers temps, même quand tu es présent, tu n'es pas là. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Moi si. Sherlock, non, répondit avec lassitude John.

\- Tu ne dois pas laisser ses problèmes te gangrener la vie ! C'est lui que tu vas rejoindre quand il t'appelle n'est-ce pas ? Et bien il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il y a des limites dans un couple.

John sursauta.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple !

\- Mais tu ne vis pas avec lui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?

\- Si. Mais c'est mon colocataire. Mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est tout.

\- Ah… Ah pardon… Je croyais…

\- Y'a pas de mal. Tout le monde croit ça.

\- Mais c'est bien lui qui t'envoie des messages tout le temps ? Et pour qui tu pars sans prévenir ?

\- Oui, répondit John, légèrement agacé.

Son ami souffla, l'air désespéré.

\- T'as pas un peu l'impression que c'est pas normal ? Je veux dire, pas sain ? Que si tout le monde le dit, bah quelque part, ça devrait te faire réfléchir non ?

Cette fois John s'énerva vraiment. Il en avait assez que tout le monde cherche à se mêler de sa relation avec Sherlock. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cela ne regardait qu'eux deux et il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce besoin qu'avait l'humanité de se mêler du reste du monde. Bientôt, il finirait aussi médisant que son ami sur tous les gens autour.

\- Bon Wilfried, tu es venu pour être mon psy ou ma mère ou quoi ? Non parce qu'une psy, j'en ai une. Une mère aussi, par-dessus le marché, alors là j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. J'ai bien entendu ton message, donc si t'as rien à me dire de plus, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- T'énerves pas !

Le médecin souffla un bon coup, conscient qu'il devait préserver de bonnes relations avec ses collègues. Même si cela ne durerait pas.

\- Pardon Wilfried. C'est juste que… Sherlock vit avec moi, il déteint sur moi. Il vient d'apprendre une grave nouvelle pour sa santé, j'avoue ne trop comment gérer ça… Il est atteint d'Asperger et…

\- C'est ça la grave nouvelle ?

\- L'Asperger ? Non, il l'est depuis l'enfance. C'est plutôt la manière dont l'Asperger le fait réagir face à cette nouvelle maladie que je crains. Il est assez instable.

Wilfried fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'a pas une copine ou un copain qui peut gérer ça ? Ou de la famille ? Cela ne devrait pas être à toi de supporter tout ça…

John secoua la tête de dénégation.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je _suis_ sa famille. Sherlock est… J'ai foi en lui, entièrement et totalement. Il a ma raison entre ses mains. Une fois, il l'a jetée par terre et a piétiné mes sentiments. Puis il est revenu et… C'est difficile à expliquer. Il faut le vivre. Et même comme ça, c'est impossible. Il faut qu'il accepte que tu vives à ses côtés, et ça, c'est…

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, cherchant ses mots, balbutiant et butant sur des concepts qui dépassaient le stade de l'entendement et de la pensée humaine. Sherlock ne s'expliquait pas, il se vivait.

\- On en revient à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, répliqua son collègue d'un air moqueur.

John soupira de lassitude.

\- Wilfried… Enfin, bref, de toute manière, dis à la direction qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de prendre de décisions. Je vais probablement démissionner d'ici peu.

John n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais la véracité de son propos le submergea alors même que les mots flottaient dans l'air. Il devrait être avec Sherlock, entièrement et totalement, et sa place de médecin de quartier n'était pas compatible. Quant à l'argent, le loyer, les courses, ils aviseraient. Mettraient à profit les talents de Sherlock pour la bourse, feraient payer Scotland Yard pour les expertises du détective, demanderaient un financement à Mycroft, des délais de paiement à Mrs Hudson. Les solutions ne manquaient pas.

\- Tu vas me manquer, John, sourit tristement Wilfried.

\- Toi aussi, répondit le médecin.

* * *

John donna officiellement sa démission le lendemain matin de sa conversation avec Wilfried soit l'avant-veille de la biopsie de Sherlock. Il aurait voulu que cela soit effectif immédiatement, mais la direction lui imposa un préavis. Un mois maximum, plus court s'ils trouvaient un remplaçant immédiatement.

\- Ce ne sont pas les médecins qui manquent, argua John. Vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à retrouver quelqu'un.

\- Ce ne sont pas les médecins qui se font rare, ce sont les bons, répliqua son supérieur hiérarchique. Vous aviez des excellentes capacités, docteur Watson. Un simple problème de comportement et d'attention… Retrouver quelqu'un de votre trempe ne sera pas aisé.

John sourit faiblement.

\- Trouver quelqu'un de moins abstentionniste que moi sera simple, par contre. J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été un modèle…

\- On a tous des défauts et des difficultés dans la vie, répliqua son patron.

Sa compréhension de la situation de John, qui lui avait pourtant raconté que le strict minimum et ce dans des termes très évasifs, avait très agréable à recevoir, mais insuffisante pour convaincre le médecin de rester. L'homme avait souhaité, au début, que John conserve son poste, lui faire renoncer à sa démission. Il avait proposé des arrangements, une hausse de son salaire horaire et une diminution de ses heures. Mais ne pouvant garantir une flexibilité à toute épreuve (travailler quand John le voulait et le pouvait, pouvoir s'absenter n'importe quand etc.) à cause du travail intimement lié aux patients, il avait été forcé de reconnaître la démission et de l'accepter.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me montrer très assidu au travail pendant mon préavis, prévint John. Mais je vais faire mon mieux.

Son patron hocha la tête. Il avait bien compris que même une catastrophe nucléaire ne ferait pas changer son salarié d'avis. John ne faisait que ce dont il avait envie, fonçait contre vents et marées, ne reculait devant rien et se moquait des sanctions.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, étudiant le solde de ce que le cabinet devait à John, la possibilité de toucher une prime de démission et les impacts qu'avait la pension militaire de John sur le calcul des cotisations obligatoires. John ressortit de la discussion tout étourdi de chiffres d'une complexité absolue, et espérant que Sherlock n'avait pas menti sur le fait de l'entretenir : il allait en avoir bien besoin.

* * *

Ce soir-là, il annonça donc de but en blanc sa décision à Sherlock.

\- Tu es toujours disposé à m'entretenir ?

Sherlock leva son regard des photos de meurtres qu'il observait, son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il ahuri.

\- Tu te souviens, ta proposition de m'entretenir du haut de ta fortune pour que je puisse te suivre sur les enquêtes ? Eh bien tu as intérêt à faire fonctionner tes neurones et jouer en bourse, Sherlock Holmes, je viens de démissionner.

D'abasourdi, le visage de Sherlock devint extatique.

\- Oh John c'est fabuleux ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je te le demandais ! ça va être formidable.

John se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, dans la cuisine. Il était mille fois plus lugubre que son ami.

\- Je le fais pour t'accompagner dans ton suivi médical, espèce d'idiot, pas pour traîner la nuit dans des bordels et des squats parce que tu enquêtes.

Bien qu'agacé, son ton restait affectueux et Sherlock ne démordit pas de son sourire joyeux. Bien sûr, John vit dans ses yeux le léger éclat de joie se ternir au souvenir de la maladie, mais il parvint à maintenir la façade de bonheur.

\- Cela revient exactement au même, John. Tu vas te sentir obligé d'aller où j'irai pour veiller sur moi. Et si je veux aller enquêter dans un bordel ou un squat, tu suivras. Ça va être merveilleux.

Sherlock était clairement narquois, mais John ne le reprit pas, lui souriant en retour.

\- Première étape, la biopsie demain. À huit heures. J'aurais dû poser un jour de congé, je ne l'ai pas fait… Ils apprendront à se passer de moi, je t'accompagne. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que tu vas bien là où tu prétends aller.

Sherlock se renfrogna comme un enfant, et dans un geste de dédain et de bouderie évident, se replongea dans son crime sur papier glacé.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin à sept heures cinquante-deux à la clinique, John angoissé et stressé, Sherlock résolument boudeur. Il n'avait pas daigné adresser un mot à son ami depuis ce matin.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, Ella était de garde et elle leur expliqua d'un ton froid et impersonnel qu'il fallait s'installer dans la chambre, et qu'une infirmière viendrait s'occuper d'eux, des papiers d'admission et leur expliquer la procédure. Avec un sourire forcé, elle leur proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à la chambre, ce que Sherlock déclina avec un dédain incroyable. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis ce matin, et il ne s'était pas levé du bon pied.

La suite se déroula dans un silence écrasant. Sans difficulté, ils retrouvèrent la chambre de Sherlock, et ce dernier entreprit de se déshabiller à peine arrivé, passant l'immonde chemise de nuit réglementaire des hôpitaux. John posa sur le canapé le sac de voyage qu'il avait amené, profitant pour en tester le moelleux. Il n'espérait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, mais un minimum de repos ne serait pas du luxe.

\- John… murmura Sherlock.

L'interpellé se retourna vers son ami, qui s'était installé dans le blanc lit d'hôpital. Ses mains serraient sa poitrine, juste sur ses poumons. Il avait suffisamment de connaissance médicale pour connaître l'endroit où ils enfonceraient l'aiguille pour lui prélever un bout d'organe. Sans compter qu'il avait vu la radio, connaissait l'emplacement de la masse inhabituelle.

\- Parle-moi. Raconte-moi. Avant eux, implora-t-il, l'air misérable et totalement effrayé.

John souffla. Il devait être le médecin et l'ami simultanément, avoir suffisamment de recul pour ne pas montrer son angoisse et ne cependant pas devenir froid et impersonnel.

\- Tu vas être hospitalisé 24h, pour des raisons de sécurité. Il faut surveiller les complications postopératoires, mais ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Demain soir, on sera de retour à la maison. Ils vont t'endormir, localement. Ça ne nécessite pas une anesthésie générale, qui aurait de lourdes conséquences pour ton corps. Du coup, tu seras conscient, seule ta poitrine sera anesthésiée. Mais ils te donneront quelque chose qui te fera somnoler…

Il reprit son souffle.

\- L'examen en soi n'est pas long, et tu connais déjà le processus. Introduire une aiguille. Faire un prélèvement. Tout ira bien. Tu pourras avoir une légère douleur au thorax demain, une gêne, mais rien d'alarmant.

John essayait de contenir sa voix à un niveau stable, calme et mature. Il s'était assis sur le rebord du lit de son ami et avait essayé de le « capter », de générer une connexion entre eux, mais le regard de Sherlock était resté obstinément fuyant. Quant à la main que John avait posée sur l'épaule du détective, le médecin n'avait même pas l'impression que le malade l'ait perçue, lui à qui rien n'échappait. Il baragouina soudain quelque chose et John dut se pencher contre lui pour l'entendre.

\- Tu restes, hein ? Tout le temps.

Les doigts de John exercèrent une pression sur l'épaule qu'ils tenaient, pression qu'il espérait faire ressembler à une promesse et rassurante. Ce n'était pas seulement la biopsie qui effrayait Sherlock comme un enfant. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait autour. L'hôpital, lieu qu'il exécrait. Les médecins, les analyses, les aiguilles. Et pire que tout, le résultat potentiel.

\- Je ne partirai pas une seule seconde Sherlock. Je dormirai ici cette nuit.

Le détective jeta un bref coup d'œil au canapé et au sac de John, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine, évitant délibérément le regard de son ami.

\- Je ne pourrai pas aller dans la salle d'opération, mais je resterai derrière la porte. Promis. Je n'en bougerai pas.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête, mais il semblait si faible et tremblant que John ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un acquiescement ou d'un mouvement compulsif typique d'un autiste en crise dans un environnement inconnu. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus pour Sherlock, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, lui faire écouter leurs deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, encore et toujours vivants. Mais il était incapable de ce simple geste d'intimité, ne sachant comment le détective réagirait à un contact si proche.

Puis soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et sans même toquer, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit.

Sherlock, en un instant, s'était métamorphosé. Il s'était dégagé de la main de John sur son épaule, s'était redressé, avait relevé le menton. Il affichait un air dédaigneux et méprisant, et dans ses prunelles, seule l'arrogance se lisait. Le cœur de John se brisa. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux d'être l'unique personne pour qui l'armure de Sherlock tombait ou au contraire être détruit de savoir à quel point le détective simulait sa propre personne la plupart du temps.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Sherlock, commença l'une des infirmières. On va commencer avec les questions de routine et les papiers d'admission dans le service. Je m'appelle Madeline, je suis le bras droit de Monsieur Harding, infirmière en chef du service de l'oncologie et…

\- Et femme à tout faire de ce vieux libidineux, grinça Sherlock entre ses dents.

Un bref instant déstabilisée, la femme se reprit bien vite.

\- Je serai votre responsable et votre référent dans le service. On va commencer par une prise de sang pour faire un rapide bilan sanguin. Vous n'avez pris aucun médicament ces derniers jours ? Pas d'anticoagulant depuis dix ou quinze jours ? Vous devez tout me dire. Même une bête aspirine. Ça contient de l'anticoagulant.

Elle attendait la réponse, stylo dans une main, bloc note dans l'autre, souriante et professionnelle. Elle n'avait l'air ni hautaine ni méprisante et fut tout de suite sympathique à John. À Sherlock, beaucoup moins, mais il n'aimait personne.

\- Tu n'as rien pris en ma présence ou sous ma demande ces derniers jours, répondit John à la question muette de Sherlock, qui n'avait même pas envie de se fatiguer à répondre. Le stock de médicament de notre armoire à pharmacie est stable au comprimé près depuis plus de dix jours. De mon point de vue, tout va bien Sherlock, mais je sais aussi que tu peux me cacher des choses si tu le souhaites. Alors ?

Madeline laissa courir son regard de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes, manifestement un peu perplexe et gênée par leur relation, comme si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait.

\- Rien du tout, entérina Sherlock.

Et en disant cela, il regardait John.

\- July va vous faire une prise de sang, alors, reprit Madeline en désignant sa collègue.

 _Étudiante, très jeune, libertine, américaine_ … Les mots s'affichèrent aussitôt dans le cerveau du détective. Il fit taire son esprit d'un battement de paupière. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- Vous êtes à jeun ?

\- Depuis hier au soir, répondit le patient.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, le formulaire d'admission, à remplir avec toutes les informations barbantes et administratives. Nom, âge, sexe, adresse, groupe sanguin, antécédents médicaux, familiaux…

Elle tendit à John un épais volume de feuilles, assumant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du compagnon de son nouveau patient, et qu'il était parfaitement capable en tant que tel de s'occuper de la paperasse. John feuilleta les pages distraitement, effrayé par avance à l'idée de remplir tout ça. Il tendit le dossier à l'infirmière en chef, qui s'étonna.

\- Donnez ça à Harding. Qu'il le donne à Mycroft ou le remplisse lui-même, je m'en moque, mais il y arrivera sûrement mieux que moi.

\- Oh, ça c'est sûr. Elliot doit avoir mon dossier médical en tête au mot près. Et celui de ma mère aussi. Dès fois qu'elle attrape une maladie grave. Il aurait enfin l'autorisation de toucher ma mère, ricana Sherlock.

\- Eurk. Sherlock, tu deviens vulgaire. À vomir.

\- C'est à lui qu'il faut dire ça, pas à moi. Ce vieux pervers, marmotta-t-il.

Madeline semblait complètement perdue dans la conversation entre les deux énergumènes.

\- Euh…

\- Donnez cette montagne de paperasse à Elliot Harding, trancha Sherlock. J'ai déjà signé la décharge pour les soins, et John est la personne qui prendra toutes les décisions en cas de besoin. Pour le reste, voyez Elliot. Ce type me connaît depuis que je suis né, même s'il m'en déplaise. Il doit connaître mon dossier médical depuis presque vingt ans, il saura mieux répondre que moi.

Le ton était tranché et décidé, et n'admettait aucune réplique. Incapable de lutter, l'infirmière accepta de reprendre le dossier.

\- Bien, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer la procédure, reprit vaillamment Madeline.

Tout en parlant, elle jetait des coups d'œil à sa collègue, qui s'occupait de faire la prise de sang. Continuer de parler avec le patient lui permettait de ne pas se rendre compte de l'aiguille plantée dans son bras, mais cela ne voulait pas dire autant qu'elle devait laisser la jeune stagiaire faire n'importe quoi sans surveillance. Fort heureusement, July était plutôt douée et compétente. Cependant, le regard bref de l'infirmière en chef à sa subalterne n'échappa pas à Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin que vous me distrayiez pendant qu'on me pique, lança-t-il avec dédain. Une fois qu'Elliot aura complété mon dossier, vous pourrez lire à quel point j'en ai eu l'habitude. Quant à votre foutue procédure opératoire, je la connais aussi. Pourrait-on éviter les paroles inutiles ?

Il était en colère et n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'enfant effrayé que John avait vu un instant plus tôt. Le médecin songea que son ami avait un culot monstre, dans la mesure où n'avait aucune idée de la procédure jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, lorsque John la lui avait brièvement expliqué.

Madeline soutint fermement le regard du patient, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'air déterminé.

\- Monsieur Sherlock, on m'a prévenue de deux choses à propos de vous : premièrement, toujours me montrer aimable, souriante, disponible, et de ne jamais oublier qu'à la fin de votre séjour ici, il y aura le chèque. Deuxièmement, que vous savez être profondément insupportable et que vous serez probablement le pire patient que je n'ai jamais eu.

 _Doux euphémisme_ , ricana John sous le regard noir de son ami.

\- Mais, reprit la jeune femme, vous savez quoi ? Votre chèque à la fin, moi je m'en fiche. On me dit d'y penser comme on agiterait une carotte, mais pour moi ça n'a pas vraiment d'incidence. C'est le conseil d'administration qui en profite, pas moi. Cela ne change rien à mon boulot, ni à mon salaire à la fin du mois. Au pire ça impacte ma prime de fin d'année. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui tiens les aiguilles, les antidouleurs, la pompe à morphine et le menu de vos repas. Alors si vous voulez être insupportable, je peux jouer avec vous.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, gronda Sherlock. Trop de conscience professionnelle.

La femme lui jeta un regard froid, se redressant encore un peu plus. Dans la mesure où elle était à peine plus grande que John, ce n'était pas du luxe.

\- Oh bien sûr, je ne vous priverai jamais d'un médicament essentiel, mais piquer deux fois au lieu d'une. Oublier les comprimés d'antidouleur facultatifs un soir. Ne pas me rendre compte que la pompe à morphine est vide. Ce sont des oublis, Monsieur Sherlock. Cela arrive à tout le monde, d'oublier.

Cette fois le détective émit un bruit qui tenait plus du feulement d'un chat qu'un cri humain, mais il rendit les armes. Il avait perdu la bataille.

\- Et toc, Sherlock ! s'amusa John.

Pendant ce temps, July achevait la prise de sang, bouchonnait les tubes désormais remplis du liquide vermillon, et plaçait un sparadrap sur le bras de Sherlock, où elle avait piqué.

\- Bien, et maintenant monsieur Sherlock, si nous commencions ? sourit Madeline.

Le mutisme du détective fut pris pour un assentiment. John se recula alors, et les infirmières commencèrent réellement leur travail, préparant le corps du détective à la ponction pulmonaire. Il fut obligé de prendre une douche à la Bétadine, et lui, d'habitude si peu pudique, se récria violemment à l'idée que Madeline le suive dans la salle de bains.

\- C'est la procédure, trancha-t-elle.

John suivit avec intérêt toute la procédure, assis sur le décidément très confortable canapé de la chambre. Il n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit, c'était sûr, mais le moelleux des coussins lui éviterait néanmoins courbatures et autres désagréments. Le bipeur de Madeline finit par sonner, annonçant que la salle d'opération était prête, ainsi que le scanner nécessaire au suivi de l'aiguille dans le corps de Sherlock.

Les deux femmes prirent alors le lit de Sherlock, et l'emmenèrent avec elles, John fermant la marche. Personne ne fit de commentaires quant à sa présence, même lorsqu'ils franchirent des portes avec la mention claire et précise « personnel médical seulement, public non autorisé ». Et puis, bien trop vite au goût des deux amis, ils parvinrent à une porte battante qui marquait la frontière entre les médecins et le reste du monde. John avait franchi ce type de porte bien des fois dans sa carrière, bien qu'il n'eût jamais été chirurgien de formation, et que les hôpitaux des pays en guerre où il avait exercé n'étaient pas aussi étincelants et rutilants que cette clinique. Mais cette fois, il devrait rester de l'autre côté.

\- Je reste là, Sherlock. Sans bouger. Promis, jura-t-il.

Les portes se renfermèrent sur les deux infirmières et sur le lit de son ami. Et comme promis, John ne bougea pas. Il attendit.

* * *

Sherlock passa encore quelques portes, des couloirs, tous plus blancs et immaculés les uns que les autres. Il parvint enfin dans la salle d'opération, un endroit très désagréable pour quiconque était, comme lui en cet instant, couché sur le dos. On le fit glisser de son lit à la table d'opération, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder le plafond et la lumière crue et aveuglante l'empêcha de savoir qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que des voix et des sons, et une angoisse sourde et douloureuse qui tordait ses entrailles. Aucun de ces sons n'était John.

\- Monsieur Sherlock, dit une voix à proximité de lit, je suis le chirurgien qui va s'occuper de votre biopsie. Monsieur Harding n'a pas pu être présent, une urgence l'a retenu ailleurs. Il m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous à sa place. Tout va bien se passer.

Sherlock distingua un calot vert pâle, une blouse de chirurgien, un masque. Cet homme aurait pu être tout le monde ou personne, son identité se fondant dans le décor aseptisé.

\- Vous sentez quelque chose là ? Je suis en train d'appuyer de toutes mes forces sur votre poitrine. Vous êtes anesthésié.

Complètement hébété, Sherlock ne parvenait qu'à cligner plus ou moins rapidement des yeux. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son passé de toxicomane ou une simple mesure de prévention face à son fichu caractère, mais de toute évidence, les deux infirmières avaient eu la main lourde sur l'anesthésie et les calmants, car il planait complètement. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il ne s'était pas drogué, mais la sensation n'était pas de celle qui s'oubliait.

\- Nous vous avons également donné un calmant, Monsieur Sherlock, pour vous aider à vous détendre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester réveillé. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux, respirer calmement, visualiser des choses calmes et reposantes, des plages, des grands lacs, des prairies…

Sherlock songea à des scènes de crime et des bains de sang. Chacun son truc. Il ferma les yeux. Et puis les images de meurtre commencèrent à s'effacer peu à peu, remplacés par une image si prégnante qu'elle supplantait toutes les autres.

Nous allons commencer. Certains de nos patients comptent jusqu'à dix, comme lors d'une anesthésie générale. Ça les aide à s'endormir, se laisser bercer. N'hésitez pas.

Sherlock contempla longuement l'image imprimée sur sa rétine et entama sa propre version de l'énumération des chiffres :

\- J-O-H-N-W-A-T

Il sombra dans l'inconscience du sommeil.

* * *

 _A la prochaine ! Le Me 30 mars ! ;)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour mes petites loutres en sucre (oui, je suis de bonne humeur, et oui c'est mignon une loutre) !_

 _Comme d'habitude gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs (remettez ça dans l'ordre que vous voulez xD)_

 _Et une nouvelle de première importance avant d'attaquer ce chapitre : j'ai fini l'écriture :D_ Crabe _fait officiellement 559 pages précisément, et comptera approximativement une soixantaine de chapitres. Ce qui vous promets encore quelques temps de lecture ! Bon, par contre, mes bêtas n'ont pas fini la correction (les pauvres. Je vous aime, les filles, vous le savez ?), et moi je n'ai pas vraiment touché la relecture. Et je veux écrire une partie-bonus. Donc c'est pas pour tout de suite que le rythme de publication s'améliorera, mais c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle ! :D_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait sombre, et il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que c'était simplement parce que ses paupières étaient fermées. Les calmants étaient parfois étonnamment efficaces.

Il baragouina, s'agita, et un instant, il sentit bouger autour de lui, une présence réconfortante et rassurante venant d'entrer dans son périmètre d'intimité.

\- Je suis là, Sherlock, promit la voix de John.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, une autre sur son front, comme pour prendre sa température.

\- Nous sommes dans ta chambre et nous sommes seuls. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Seigneur, songea Sherlock. À quel moment avait-il laissé cet homme prendre autant de place dans sa vie au point de savoir en un simple geste avorté qu'il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux si c'était pour voir quelqu'un dont il ne désirait pas la présence ?

Il battit des cils, la clarté de la pièce s'imprimant difficilement sur sa rétine. D'abord flou, John finit par gagner en netteté, souriant et rassurant. Il n'avait pas changé, nota immédiatement le détective. Mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure. Même barbe presque inexistante, son dernier rasage datant de la veille. C'était stupide, mais Sherlock avait besoin de vérifier qu'on était bien toujours le même jour et qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé un an durant lequel il aurait été plongé dans un coma artificiel.

\- L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Ton chirurgien, qui n'était pas Harding, il a été retenu ailleurs, m'a dit qu'il avait pu ponctionner un morceau d'une taille très satisfaisante dans le corps même de ta grosseur inhabituelle. Ils vont l'analyser, maintenant. Quant à toi, tu dois rester ici jusqu'à demain midi, au moins.

Le patient remua ses mains, désigna sa gorge, ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'émettre un son cohérent, John avait déjà placé un verre d'eau dans sa main.

\- Tu as le droit de boire, mais très lentement. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

La fierté de Sherlock le poussa à d'abord secouer la tête négativement. Une fois le verre partiellement renversé sur son menton et son lit, il laissa la main de John s'entourer autour de la sienne qui tenait le gobelet, pour l'aider à monter lentement à sa bouche, et s'incliner juste assez pour laisser passer un mince filet d'eux.

\- Madeline a dit qu'elle passerait te voir quand tu serais réveillé pour vérifier tes constantes, mais je sais que tu vas bien.

Il désigna derrière Sherlock les moniteurs qui s'assuraient de son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire en continu, avec des bips réguliers.

\- Il faut que tu nous préviennes au moindre signe de douleur, de gêne ou quoi que ce soit. C'est important. Même si ça te paraît être rien. Je dirais même, surtout si ça te paraît être rien. Et ne touche surtout pas à ton pansement.

John se montrait extrêmement prolixe, parlant trop vite pour ne rien dire, et Sherlock devina qu'en dépit de ses belles paroles rassurantes, le médecin avait été très angoissé lui aussi, et était bien content de retrouver son ami. Alors Sherlock sourit. Et la chape de plomb et d'inquiétude qui gangrenait le cœur de son toubib s'envola soudain.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé dix minutes de silence que Sherlock commençait déjà à soupirer. Comme on pouvait le prévoir, un après-midi dans une chambre d'hôpital s'accompagnait d'ennui et de pendules dont les aiguilles n'avançaient pas. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le détective avait en horreur, c'était l'inactivité. Il ne pouvait physiquement pas se déplacer, et les médicaments l'abrutissaient trop pour qu'il fasse preuve d'une quelconque activité mentale digne de ce nom. En plus, il n'avait pas réellement d'affaire en cours, donc rien pour occuper son cerveau.

\- Tout va bien Sherlock, prévint aussitôt John d'un ton ferme au vu du profond soupir de son ami. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester immobile, mais tu n'as qu'à dormir, te reposer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mis fais un effort pour une fois. Et ne touche pas à ton pansement !

Sherlock venait en effet de tirer sur sa chemise de nuit pour jeter un œil sur sa poitrine sur laquelle s'étalait un large pansement. Il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui.

\- Tu pourras le retirer d'ici deux ou trois jours. Ils te donneront toutes les instructions quand Madeline passera tout à l'heure.

Sherlock sourit brièvement, preuve de sa reddition. Il serait sage. John lui rendit son sourire. Son ami était incorrigible, et avait à peine tenu dix minutes sans rien faire, ce qui laissait présager un futur hautement catastrophique pour les nerfs du médecin pour toutes les prochaines hospitalisations, mais John n'arrivait pas à être sincère dans ses réprimandes. Il était tellement heureux de voir Sherlock aller bien et avoir un comportement normal que cela le faisait sourire inconsciemment, comme un idiot. Le médecin n'avouerait absolument jamais à quel point il avait eu peur. Bien sûr en tant que toubib, il n'y avait aucune rationalité dans ses angoisses. Mais en tant qu'ami, imaginer Sherlock l'angoissé des hôpitaux dans une pièce blanche, froide et impersonnelle avec de parfaits inconnus autour de lui qui tripotaient son corps, cela l'avait terriblement effrayé. Alors la main du détective qui, lentement, se mouvait sur le lit et venait s'enrouler autour de la sienne le réchauffait plus que n'importe quel soleil.

\- Je vais appeler Madeline pour qu'elle vienne, annonça John en se saisissant du bouton d'appel des infirmières. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Sherlock secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Tant que John restait dans la pièce, de toute manière, il se moquait éperdument du reste.

Madeline vint, joyeuse et guillerette. Sa bonne humeur alors qu'elle dirigeait le service d'oncologie sous la codirection d'Harding était un havre de paix.

Elle raconta à un Sherlock de plus en plus alerte (cela lui faisait passer l'ennui et le temps, au moins) l'opération et les contrindications post opératoires, qui se résumaient à éviter les activités physiques intensives, globalement.

\- Donc, je vais être franche les garçons, mais c'est ceinture pendant quelques jours d'accord ?

Elle considérait déjà les deux hommes comme ses protégés et se montrait de fait beaucoup plus familière. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait beaucoup discuté avec John durant l'inconscience de Sherlock, et le contact facile du médecin avait été plus agréable que la mauvaise humeur perpétuelle de Sherlock.

Les regards perplexes de John et Sherlock firent cependant écho à son propos, et elle fut un instant perdue.

\- Je parle de sexe, messieurs, se crut-elle obliger de préciser, légèrement rougissante.

En tant qu'infirmière, elle n'était plus choquée de rien, et elle pouvait tout entendre et tout dire crûment sans gêne, mais c'était différent quand il s'agissait de patients auprès desquels elle allait s'impliquer pendant plusieurs mois, tout au long de la procédure.

John piqua le fard de sa vie en entendant les mots de la femme, et Sherlock laissa son visage se crisper en une indéfinissable grimace : moitié énervement, moitié moquerie, moitié exaspération. Ce qui faisait beaucoup de moitiés.

\- Vous vous trompez lourdement sur notre compte. Nous sommes colocataires, répliqua Sherlock.

C'était la première phrase complète qu'il prononçait depuis son réveil, et il avait de toute évidence récupéré toute sa tête, même si son ton restait rauque, empâté par les médicaments.

John perçut dans son regard le sentiment d'intense soulagement (réprimé pour n'en rien laisser paraître) de savoir qu'il arrivait toujours être cynique et grinçant. Un moyen comme un autre de se rendre compte que l'opération n'avait en rien altéré son formidable cerveau ni sa personnalité si particulière. Aussi absurde et irrationnel que cela soit, Sherlock détestait les opérations car il était inconscient quand d'autres touchaient à son corps, et il ne pouvait se défaire de l'inquiétude de ne pas être lui en se réveillant.

Désormais franchement gênée d'avoir cru quelque chose de complètement faux, Madeline balbutiait, incapable de se reprendre. Elle finit même par quitter la pièce, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi elle avait donné les informations essentielles et qu'elle repasserait plus tard pour le reste.

Sherlock s'étirait longuement tendant précautionneusement ses longs bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses os craquant doucement les uns après les autres.

Il sourit alors largement à John qui le regardait.

\- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda le détective, qui n'aurait pas supporté de passer dix autres minutes à rien faire.

\- Aucune idée, répondit John en haussant les épaules. Je suis médecin, je te rappelle, pas patient. J'ignore tout à fait ce que font les patients pour occuper leur ennui à l'hôpital.

\- Mais John, je m'ennuiiiiiiiie, geignit Sherlock.

Il avait pris la voix la plus profonde, celle qui manipulait le plus facilement son ami. Cela ne rata pas. John était prêt à répondre au moindre désir du patient. Voir Sherlock s'ennuyer était radicalement différent de l'entendre se plaindre parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et John était désormais prêt à tout. Y compris jouer avec lui au Cluedo. Madeline devait probablement en avoir un dans une salle de jeux. Tous les hôpitaux avaient une salle de jeux, même les cliniques privées de luxe. Les riches avaient parfois des enfants à soigner. Bien sûr, leur dernière partie de Cluedo avait été le plus grand désastre de la vie de John, qui s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Mais en cet instant, même le Cluedo paraissait plus enviable que les geignements du détective.

* * *

Finalement, ils laissèrent l'après-midi s'écouler doucement et tranquillement. John mit au défi Sherlock de deviner la fin de deux téléfilms (les obligeant donc à les regarder presque en entier), ce qu'il parvint à faire sans le moindre effort. Le détective se plaignit du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire d'expériences. Il eut beau demander aux infirmières de passage de lui fournir un bécher, deux tubes à essai et quelques substances à tester, il n'obtint qu'en réponse des regards effarés et des fins de non-recevoir. Il en bouda.

Puis John lui sortit un de ses ouvrages préférés, qu'il lui avait offert il y avait de cela quelques mois, sans raison particulière John était passé pour un psychopathe en l'achetant mais Sherlock l'adorait littéralement. L'ouvrage traitait des différentes projections de sang en cas de meurtre, et comment déterminer les armes du crime et le type de blessure même en l'absence de corps, rien qu'en observant quelques traces affichées au luminol. Les infirmières le prirent pour un fou en le voyant compulser son ouvrage avec passion. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de sa lecture pour les détromper. John, assis dans le canapé avec son propre ouvrage (un polar sur lequel Sherlock n'avait pas encore mis la main dessus, donc ne l'avait pas gâché à John) rit sous cape.

Doucement, l'après midi passa et peu à peu les deux hommes retrouvèrent une sensation étrange : celle d'être chez eux, à Baker Street. Certes, le cadre était différent, et les murs clairs étaient bien trop impersonnels, mais la simple présence de l'autre rendait le lieu acceptable, habitable, car permettait de lui donner des accents d'habitude.

À un moment, Sherlock fixa son ami, ouvrit la bouche, essaya de dire quelque chose, la refermera, recommença.

\- Ça ne va pas Sherlock ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta aussitôt John.

Immédiatement, il se leva d'un bond, et s'approcha du lit de son ami, jetant un coup d'œil au moniteur pour vérifier les constantes, qui étaient normales. À peine un rythme cardiaque plus élevé depuis quelques instants.

\- Non, rien. Excuse-moi, tout va bien.

Rasséréné, John s'en retourna à son canapé et à sa lecture.

Sherlock ne pouvait rien dire à John. Lui-même ne savait pas comment l'exprimer : _je n'ai pas de foyer si tu n'es pas là ? Tu es mon foyer ? Je pourrais vivre n'importe où si c'était avec toi, parce que ça deviendrait immédiatement mon foyer ?_ Sherlock était assez viscéralement attaché à Baker Street, qui avait pris pour lui une importance grandissante et démesurée au fil des années, mais il se rendait compte avec effroi que pour suivre John, il pourrait aller au bout du monde qu'il se sentirait toujours chez lui. Mais le détective n'était pas encore capable de dire cela. Et il n'était pas sûr que John soit en mesure de l'entendre. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les pensées avaient traversé son esprit, alors qu'il se surprenait à constater qu'il se sentait relativement bien, gisant dans ce lit d'hôpital et John à ses côtés. Et malgré son ennui, Sherlock ne voulait absolument pas essayer de démêler le mystère de sa propre tête, qui pensait bien trop souvent des choses absurdes sans son accord, surtout lorsque lesdites choses incluaient John.

* * *

Lorsque Madeline revint le soir, accompagnée du repas et du docteur Harding, elle trouva les deux hommes en train de disputer une épique partie de Docteur Maboul. Sherlock y était très habile, avec ses longues mains fines d'une précision chirurgicale. John se défendait cependant extrêmement bien. Sa profession l'avait amené à des travaux de grande minutie quand il s'agissait de recoudre quelqu'un, et il faisait un valeureux adversaire pour Sherlock.

Un instant interdits, Madeline et l'oncologue restèrent sur le seuil, se demandant s'ils avaient bien pénétré dans la bonne chambre et non pas dans celle de deux enfants de six ans.

Le jeu émit alors son horrible bruit et le nez du patient sur la table devint rouge.

\- Perdu John ! s'extasia Sherlock. Je savais que j'allais gagner !

\- Sale prétentieux ! répliqua John en lui tirant la langue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, au grand désarroi des deux personnes présentes sur le pas de la porte.

\- J'étais venu vérifier que tout se déroulait bien pour vous, Monsieur Holmes, je veux dire, Monsieur Sherlock, commença l'oncologue. Mais de toute évidence, c'est le cas.

Avec un lent mouvement de mépris et de dédain évident, le détective daigna se retourner vers Harding, braquant sur lui son regard de glace.

\- N'essayez même pas de rappeler Mycroft après votre passage ici. Rappelez-vous, si vous informez mon frère, je fais de votre vie un enfer.

Ce n'était même pas une menace, c'était une vérité absolue dont Sherlock ne doutait pas une seule seconde. Harding semblait assez gêné, surtout devant sa collaboratrice. Laquelle fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, posant le plateau repas de Sherlock sur la table roulante à côté du lit. John loua son professionnalisme, car Sherlock ne l'aurait pas raté si elle avait osé émettre un mot.

\- Mmmm. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit Monsieur Sherlock, l'heure des visites est presque finie, il est temps pour vous de manger et de dormir et…

\- Ah, à propos de dormir, vous pourriez m'apporter une couverture ou deux ? l'interrompit John.

Le médecin affichait son air le plus candide, comme s'il n'avait pas parfaitement compris qu'Harding allait essayer de le mettre à la porte. Sherlock afficha alors un immense sourire gonflé d'orgueil et de reconnaissance à l'égard de son ami. Madeline sourit sous cape. Quant à Harding, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Docteur Watson… commença-t-il. Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez plus rationnel que votre ami. A un autre moment, plus tard dans la procédure, dans des instants difficiles, je comprendrais votre requête. Je ne suis pas un monstre savez-vous ? J'autorise tous les jours des proches à rester près de leur famille la nuit, quand l'état du patient l'exige. Mais là…

Il s'interrompit un instant, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un le coupe ou du moins réagisse, mais John avait bien l'intention de le laisser s'embourber dans ses vaines explications avant de lui porter une estocade finale.

\- Monsieur Sherlock va bien, rien ne se produira dans la nuit, vous pourrez revenir demain matin à la première heure… Soyez raisonnable, Docteur Watson. L'état de votre ami ne nécessite pas votre surveillance constante.

\- Je croyais pourtant que Sherlock avait été clair la dernière fois, répliqua John en croisant résolument ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne bougerai pas de l'endroit où Sherlock sera. Et puis franchement, vous voulez vraiment avoir Sherlock sur les bras toute la nuit, sans moi ? N'est-ce pas Madeline ?

Et le détective eut son regard le plus cynique, moqueur et grincheux de sa panoplie, soutenant parfaitement l'action de John et annonçant par ce biais que oui, il pouvait être encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'avait été. La jeune femme eut un regard d'effroi, ce qui n'échappa à aucun des deux amis, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait dans l'intérêt du patient de forcer son ami à partir, annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche en se retournant vers son mentor. Cette nuit, ce sont Mary et Spencer qui sont de garde… Spencer est jeune et facilement impressionnable par les nouveaux patients. La présence de quelqu'un qui ferait « tampon » peut probablement aider.

Elle restait professionnelle et semblait agir dans l'intérêt du patient, mais tout le monde dans la pièce avait parfaitement à l'esprit que le pauvre Spencer ferait une crise de nerfs si on l'obligeait à affronter Sherlock et son cynisme ce soir, sans personne pour réguler la langue acérée du détective. Harding, clairement, s'en voulait de céder au chantage de son patient, mais il avait de moins en moins le choix de minute en minute.

\- Je suis sûr que ma mère et Mycroft seraient ravis de votre compréhension, Elliot, chuchota Sherlock en guise de dernière semonce.

Harding rendit les armes, fit volte-face et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

\- Et c'est à un lâche pareil à qui j'ai confié ma santé ? Seigneur, je vais mourir sous deux mois ! se lamenta Sherlock en ironisant.

\- Le Docteur Harding est très compétent dans son travail, le défendit Madeline, qui avait manifestement un grand respect pour le médecin, mais pas vraiment pour l'homme.

\- Et puis tu es bien content que je sois là ce soir, renchérit John.

Sherlock se renfrogna. Madeline approcha son plateau repas de son lit, lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand John la retint, lui demandant comment il pouvait manger. S'il existait des sandwicheries à proximité, ou bien une cantine de l'hôpital, ou encore s'il y avait moyen de se faire livrer quelque chose à la réception de la clinique. Souriante, la jeune femme lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre à la cafétéria de la clinique.

\- Tu vas manger convenablement alors que moi je dois me contenter de ça ? s'insurgea Sherlock une fois l'infirmière partie.

Il regardait d'un air dégoûté son assiette de purée. Le reste des éléments présents sur le plateau lui étaient presque inconnus tant ils semblaient déconnectés de la réalité. Il fallait qu'il y écrit compote de pommes sur l'emballage pour qu'il comprenne de quoi il s'agissait dans le petit pot blanc, par exemple.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Sherlock. Savais-tu que de très sérieuses études ont prouvé que les repas des hôpitaux ne couvrent absolument pas tous les besoins nutritifs des patients, et peuvent donc nuire à leur guérison, et ce à cause des coupes budgétaires ?

\- Nous sommes dans une clinique privée, argua Sherlock. Je n'ose même pas te dire le nombre de chiffres qu'il y aura sur le chèque final de Mycroft.

\- Je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Mais toujours est-il que j'ai un peu observé les lieux et les gens pendant que tu étais inconscient. Une certaine personne m'a appris à observer tu sais ?

Sherlock lui retourna un regard plein de fierté.

\- Ils ont du budget, ça c'est sûr. Mais ils ont aussi un service de recherche très coûteux, et ils ne sont subventionnés par personne. Je veux dire, pas par l'Etat. Quelques financeurs privés ont des largesses, mais ça reste une minorité. Ce qu'ils font payer aux patients doit donc couvrir tout le fonctionnement de la clinique… Une grosse partie de leur chiffre d'affaires est dévolue aux équipements, scanners de dernière génération, etc. Le deuxième plus gros poste de dépenses, ce sont les salaires. Des gros pontes qu'ils ont, mais aussi de tout le reste de leur personnel. Il leur faut bien faire des économies quelque part…

\- Pas sur la qualité des draps et des chambres, en tout cas, rajouta Sherlock, qui appréciait la douceur du tissu sous sa main. Ils en font sans doute sur les horribles chemises de nuit qu'ils nous obligent à porter, vu que ce sont les mêmes dans le service public.

John éclata de rire. Sherlock détestait vraiment ce machin innommable, et le médecin devait bien reconnaître qu'aussi magnifique que son ami soit, même lui était légèrement ridicule dans ce truc-là.

\- Probablement, reconnut-il. Eh bien ils font aussi des restrictions budgétaires sur la bouffe. J'ai vu des camions de livraison passer, et ce n'était pas nécessairement des marques de grandes qualités. Je te parie que leur cafétéria n'est guère meilleure que ton assiette. Alors j'ai envoyé un texto à Angelo…

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Il devrait arriver d'ici sept minutes à dix mètres de la sortie de secours avec deux parts de lasagnes pour nous, encore chaudes, et deux parts de son cheesecake avec coulis de cassis que tu adores.

Sherlock le regardait, complètement bouche bée, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

\- John… tu… tu es formidable, balbutia-t-il.

Son ami lui sourit.

\- D'ailleurs sept minutes, le temps de traverser toutes ces portes et ces couloirs, c'est bien le temps qu'il va me falloir pour atteindre le point de rendez-vous. Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens vite !

Et dans un geste incontrôlé, John revêtit sa veste, s'approcha du lit de son ami et lui plaqua un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Tout, dans ses mouvements, avait eu des échos de tendresse habituelle. À peine la porte refermée dans son dos, que le médecin sentit ses jambes chanceler, et il se retint à la barre de métal qui courait le long du couloir. Initialement, son geste avait dirigé ses lèvres droit vers celles de Sherlock, comme un mari qui embrasse rapidement sa moitié avec la force de l'habitude. Seul un sursaut de conscience lui avait permis de faire dévier la trajectoire de sa bouche en direction du front de son ami. Troublé, John se mit en route en essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire, et se rattachant sur l'idée d'un bon repas, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de passer inconsciemment sa main sur ses lèvres.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il ignorait qu'il avait presque court-circuité le cerveau de détective, qui avait parfaitement compris le mouvement avorté et transformé. Et exactement comme John, Sherlock fit de son mieux pour reléguer cette image au fin fond de sa mémoire. Il n'était pas en mesure de gérer les questionnements générés par tout cela.

* * *

Lorsque John revint une petite quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il avait évité habilement toutes les infirmières dans les couloirs, et les lasagnes étaient encore chaudes dans leurs boîtes spécialement conçues pour cela. Le médecin avait résolument décidé de ne pas parler de l'incident gênant de son départ. S'ils n'en parlaient pas, ce serait comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Et Sherlock et lui étaient très forts pour faire semblant de rien. Sauf qu'en pénétrant dans la chambre, il découvrit son ami écarlate de honte, et fuyant fermement son regard. Alors John s'alarma, son cœur battant la chamade.

\- Sherlock ? Sherlock regarde-moi ! Ça ne va pas ? Parle-moi ! C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? Ou bien tu as mal ? Sherlock !

Il essayait vainement de capter le regard de son ami, passant d'un côté à l'autre du lit, Sherlock secouant frénétiquement la tête pour l'éviter.

\- Appelle une infirmière John. Je préfère me ridiculiser devant une parfaite inconnue que devant toi, laissa finalement échapper son ami dans un mince filet de voix.

Perplexe, John se saisit du bouton d'appel avant que le détective n'ait pu appuyer dessus et contempla Sherlock, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et dont il avait tellement honte.

\- Je suis médecin, décréta-t-il fermement. Je suis habitué à panser tes plaies, recoudre ton corps et ramasser les morceaux après tes bêtises. Je peux tout supporter. Mais il est hors de question qu'un membre de cet hôpital vienne alors que je viens seulement de ramener de la nourriture illégalement dans son enceinte ! Alors parle-moi. Maintenant, exigea-t-il.

Le regard ferme du militaire ne laissait pas la place à la réplique, et Sherlock chassa de son esprit la pensée absurde qui lui disait que c'était plutôt sexy. Le mot même de sexy n'aurait pas dû exister dans son cerveau, et encore moins associé à John.

\- J'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes, consentit-il à révéler, les joues enflammées. Mais je ne peux pas bouger, à cause des machines…

Il désigna les moniteurs cardiaques et respiratoires derrière lui, reliés à son corps par d'inextricables fils.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réfléchir ou d'appeler quelqu'un… que c'était trop tard, poursuivit-il, toujours aussi honteux. Il m'aura donc fallu trente-six ans de ma vie pour souffrir d'incontinence. C'est parfaitement répugnant.

John explosa de rire, ce que son ami trouva résolument agaçant. Il était honteux, et surtout furieux contre lui-même. Lui qui méconsidérait son corps, le voyant comme une frontière entre son cerveau et ses capacités, il détestait en perdre le contrôle. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir parler aussi vite qu'il pensait. Il détestait devoir manger lors d'une enquête pour éviter l'hypoglycémie. Il détestait devoir entraîner son corps pour ne pas être essoufflé lors des courses-poursuites et les combats contre les malfrats qu'ils pourchassaient. C'était un perpétuel combat pour faire entrer en adéquation son corps et son esprit, et voilà qu'il se découvrait des fuites urinaires, ce qui n'était absolument pas un motif de franche rigolade.

\- Sherlock, hoqueta de rire John au bout d'un moment, tu as une sonde urinaire ! Tu ne souffres en rien d'incontinence.

Il en était plié en deux. Surpris, le détective souleva ses couvertures et sa chemise de nuit pour effectivement constater le tuyau qui courait de son urètre à une poche transparente, partiellement remplie désormais. John avait subitement cessé de rire, lorsqu'il avait soulevé les draps.

\- C'est encore pire, gémit Sherlock. Encore plus dégradant et avilissant.

\- Bien sûr que non, le contredit John d'un ton doux. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux pas te lever. C'est une procédure normale quand tu ne peux pas bouger. Tu sais, ils prennent beaucoup de précaution pour vérifier que tout va bien pour toi. Harding doit vraiment beaucoup aimer ta mère et Mycroft.

\- Ou bien mon cas est sérieux, répliqua Sherlock.

Sa phrase tomba, aussi tranchante qu'un couperet. Elle leur fit mal à tous les deux, et le détective s'en voulut immédiatement. Il aurait voulu s'excuser. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas faire.

\- À table ? proposa John en lui tendant l'une des boîtes.

Sherlock acquiesça. Ils mangèrent en silence, savourant la qualité de la nourriture d'Angelo, toujours parfaite. Après quoi ils se débarrassèrent des preuves, firent semblant que Sherlock avait touché à son atroce plateau repas, et appelèrent l'infirmière pour récupérer le plateau prétendument vide et amener la couverture de John.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans le noir, Sherlock sur son lit, absolument furieux de ne pas pouvoir se tourner et se placer comme il aimerait, à cause des fils qui l'immobilisaient et l'obligeaient à rester sur le dos et John tout aussi mal installé, sur le canapé, enveloppé dans sa couverture. Longtemps, le silence les enveloppa, mais il n'y avait aucune gêne. Simplement la présence rassurante de l'autre dans le noir.

\- John ? appela Sherlock tout doucement au bout d'un moment.

Le médecin n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Je suis là, Sherlock.

Toujours rassurer, toujours rappeler qu'il était présent.

\- Merci.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot. Il n'y en avait nul besoin.

* * *

 _Je commence doucement mais sûrement à mettre Sherlock en difficulté et on touche d'un peu plus près au médical... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le début ;p_

 _Prochain chapitre le Sa 9 mars !_

 _Review ? :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour mes petits lamas en sucre !_

 _On a presque fini la publication de la partie 1, moi j'ai presque fini la correction définitive de la partie 2, et mes bêtas celle de la partie 3 ! Tout cela avance bien, donc ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs, et surtout bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** _  
_

Malgré leurs positions inconfortables respectives, ils finirent par s'endormir, écrasés par une éprouvante journée pour leurs nerfs. Cela aurait pu être une nuit relativement calme si, vers le coup des quatre heures du matin, Sherlock ne s'était pas mis à tousser.

Au début, ce n'était rien. Une simple toux, à peine consciente dans le sommeil de l'un et de l'autre. Cela avait réveillé John, qui dormait comme il l'aurait fait lors d'une nuit de garde de ses années à l'internat de médecine, prêt à sursauter et être disponible et réveillé à la moindre alerte d'un des patients. Entendant que Sherlock ne faisait que tousser quelque peu, il avait fermé les yeux, et s'était tourné de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

Mais la toux ne s'était pas arrêtée, bien au contraire. Elle avait achevé de réveiller Sherlock, qui faisait de plus en plus de bruit. Il se forçait à tousser, sentant dans sa gorge quelque chose qui le bloquait, qui le grattait, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à stopper.

Il se força à expectorer plus fort encore, mettant logiquement sa main devant sa bouche. Ce fut quand il sentit quelque chose sur ses doigts qu'il commença à paniquer. Le clair de lune lui permettait de suffisamment bien voir les ombres, et donc de distinguer le clair du foncé. Il gémit et paniqua complètement. Sur ses doigts blancs, il y avait de grandes tâches sombres : il crachait du sang.

\- John ! gémit-il.

Contre sa volonté, Sherlock sentait sa raison s'amenuiser de seconde en seconde, et ses inquiétudes grandir de manière inversement proportionnelle. Une peur panique s'infiltra dans ses veines et le fit trembler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal dans sa vie depuis certaines nuits de sa jeunesse, où les doses habituelles de drogue ne suffisaient pas, et qu'il en abusait une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

\- John ! recommença-t-il, un peu plus fort.

Il avait la sensation d'hurler, mais le peu de rationalité qu'il lui restait l'informait qu'il murmurait à peine. Il toussa de nouveau, regarda de nouveau ses doigts si sombres, recouverts de sang. Ce n'était pas bon signe, tout le monde le savait. Les gens normaux le savaient à cause des séries télés policières et médicales. Quand le héros, ou son ami, ou un personnage lambda qui servait l'intrigue se mettait subitement à cracher du sang, la scène suivante incluait généralement des hurlements, de la panique, des mesures prises en urgence, et quelques phrases sans aucun sens jetées à tout va : _« on est en train de la perdre ! » « il me faut 2.5g de clorazépate ! Maintenant ! »._ Sherlock, qui lui, n'était pas une personne normale, avait des connaissances médicales, et cela changeait rien à la finalité de l'histoire : son savoir l'informait qu'avoir du sang dans les poumons ou l'estomac était que très rarement une bonne nouvelle. Perforation de l'estomac, de l'intestin, décollement des poumons, caillots passés dans le tube digestif, Sherlock listait mentalement les options avec une horreur grandissante. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu ne pas être aussi intelligent, ne pas avoir autant d'informations dans sa tête. Et surtout, ne pas être aussi conscient dans un moment de crise : il aurait voulu éteindre son cerveau, ne pas générer toutes les affolantes possibilités que ces caillots impliquaient. Il voulait juste avoir peur. Pas avoir peur ET réfléchir à pire encore simultanément, accroissant ses angoisses.

\- John ! recommença-t-il.

Et cette fois, il sut qu'il avait réellement haussé le ton car son ami s'agita sur son lit de fortune.

\- Sher'ock ? grommela la voix ensommeillée de John.

Le soulagement du détective fut presque immédiat et tangible. C'était parfaitement ridicule, mais la simple preuve que John était là l'aidait à se re-concentrer sur sa panique pour ne pas se laisser submerger. John avait cet effet là sur sa tête, et sur son cœur.

\- John !

Et cette fois, au-delà de la panique, il y avait une certaine forme de plaisir à prononcer le nom. John qui le connaissait si bien entendit dans cette simple variation le besoin de lui et jaillit de son lit comme un diable de sa boîte. La comparaison fit presque rire Sherlock, reléguant ses angoisses un peu plus loin encore.

\- Je suis là, Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt John.

Dans le même temps, il s'était approché du lit, veillant à ne pas se mettre sur la trajectoire de la fenêtre et de la pâle lumière lunaire afin de pouvoir observer son ami sous toutes les coutures en guise de pré-examen. S'il le fallait, il allumerait la lumière mais il connaissait son ami, et par extension tous les patients d'hôpital. Personne n'appréciait une crue lumière allumée sans prévenir. Le docteur en John chercha immédiatement à comprendre d'où venait le malaise de son ami, et palpait déjà la poitrine de celui-ci par des brefs attouchements, parfaitement justifiés sur un plan médical. Il ne constatait rien d'anormal quand Sherlock reprit la parole :

\- Mes mains... je... crache...

Il butait sur les mots, hésitait, angoissait. John ne le laissa même pas finir qu'il avait saisi les longues mains pâles de son ami en se demandant bien ce qu'il avait bien pu leur arriver. Il comprit immédiatement en sentant une substance gluante se déposer sur la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- Tu craches du sang. Quand tu tousses, annonça John d'un air docte, infiniment soulagé.

Le regard perdu de son ami, peu visible vu l'absence de luminosité mais parfaitement compréhensible pour le médecin, lui fit écho.

\- Ce n'est rien Sherlock. Cela fait partie des conséquences postopératoires possibles, fréquentes et absolument sans danger.

La voix de son ami détendait le détective. Il écoutait à peine les mots, seul comptait le ton d'assurance et de tranquillité qui s'en détachait, prouvant que tout allait bien. Quand John parlait ainsi, Sherlock l'aurait cru à propos de n'importe quoi et l'aurait suivi au bout du monde. Il ignorait que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai : quand Sherlock employait son baryton profond pour expliquer un crime, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, John buvait du petit lait.

\- Essuie-toi, poursuivit John.

D'une main experte, il attrapa une serviette en papier qui traînait là et s'appliqua à enlever les caillots de sang de la main de son ami. Une fois celle-ci relativement propre, ou du moins bien moins sombre que précédemment, il reprit la parole

\- Tousse encore. Doucement. Dans ta main, ordonna le médecin.

Sherlock obéit.

\- Regarde, regarde ta main. Il n'y a presque plus rien. À peine une légère tâche.

Absolument fasciné par ses longs doigts blancs à peine obscurcis, Sherlock les contempla avec un air d'émerveillement total, comme si John avait fait un tour de magie particulier.

\- Expectorations de sang consécutives à une opération des poumons. Probablement dû à un léger décollement du poumon. Rien de grave. Survient dans un peu plus d'un tiers des cas. Rien à faire sinon rassurer le patient.

John sourit. Il avait son ton professionnel, le même qu'il prenait quand il remplissait les dossiers de ses patients, parlant au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait.

\- Je devrais leur dire, demain matin. Aux infirmières. Il faut que toutes les conséquences de l'opération soient dans ton dossier médical. Ce n'est pas un moyen de te fliquer, mais il faut tout noter. En cas de complications différentes ou plus sérieuses, ou simplement lors du dosage de tes médicaments par la suite, cette information peut avoir son importance. On ne peut pas s'en passer. Et puis, c'est pour les statistiques. Si je peux affirmer que cela n'arrive que dans un cas sur trois, c'est bien qu'ils l'ont trouvé quelque part avant de l'écrire dans les revues médicales. Mais tu peux dormir cette nuit. Je les préviendrai demain.

John parlait trop et trop vite, Sherlock hochait la tête en rythme pour montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne s'y opposait pas.

\- Merci John, finit-il par murmurer. Pas pour ça... enfin si, pour ça aussi, mais pour le tout. De rester, de comprendre quand je panique, et savoir quoi dire pour me rassurer et...

Une fois sa crise de panique passée et ses tremblements atténués, Sherlock avait retrouvé la brillance de son cerveau, et ne pas parvenir à finir une phrase si simple ni même savoir ce qu'il disait, pourquoi il le disait, et encore moins pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à achever sa pensée, c'était éminemment frustrant. Il en aurait grogné. Ce fut d'ailleurs probablement ce qu'il avait dû faire car John laissa échapper un bref rire un peu moqueur.

\- C'est normal Sherlock. C'est à ça que servent les amis, surtout docteur. Surtout quand ils sont aussi fous que toi. Allez dors espèce de taré. Je reste là.

Le détective referma les yeux immédiatement. John avait les mots exacts qui savaient le rassurer et l'apaiser. John l'appelait taré sur un ton tellement affectueux que cela n'avait rien en commun avec le mépris de la voix de Sally Donovan ou d'Anderson. Pour un peu, il en aurait apprécié le surnom.

Quant au médecin, il s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son ami et faute de pouvoir faire mieux, se contenta d'appuyer dans sa paume de manière circulaire avec son pouce pour rassurer son ami. Il aurait voulu pouvoir glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux et lui masser la boîte crânienne et son trop plein d'informations, mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore le droit. Pourtant, dieu seul savait que Sherlock en aurait eu bien besoin. S'il existait une limite au nombre de connaissances qu'un humain pouvait avoir, Sherlock serait nécessairement la personne qui l'atteindrait, de cela John en était persuadé.

Il attendit que la poitrine de son ami se soulève et s'abaisse de manière régulière et profonde pour doucement ôter sa main de celle du détective, puis remonter le drap sur le haut de son corps. Il s'attarda encore un instant devant le tableau, sans raison valable. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement fascinant au jeu d'ombres et de lumières que la lune blanche dessinait sur le corps d'une pâleur irréelle de Sherlock. S'arrachant avec difficulté à son indécente contemplation, John s'en retourna à son canapé.

* * *

Le lendemain vint plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. L'un et l'autre s'étaient profondément rendormis et il leur fut difficile de s'extirper des limbes du sommeil. Fort heureusement, ce fut la lumière du soleil qui les réveilla et non pas une quelconque infirmière un peu trop joyeuse avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. Cela aurait mis Sherlock d'une extrême mauvaise humeur, et tout le monde souhaitait l'éviter.

Ils ne virent pas Madeline ce matin-là. Elle était soit en repos, soit occupée ailleurs. De toute manière, sa présence n'était pas requise. Les infirmières de nuit furent informées des crachats sanglants, vers quatre heures du matin, au vu de la luminosité de la lune, précisa Sherlock. Il eut le droit en réponse des regards perplexes et vaguement effrayés de la part des membres de la clinique, et celui éperdu d'admiration de John. Sherlock prit le parti de considérer que seul John avait une réaction normale et que les deux autres étaient des idiots.

L'incident fut consigné dans le dossier du patient, et transmis aux infirmières de jour, qui réalisèrent après le petit déjeuner des examens de contrôle rapides. Il était prévu que Sherlock, s'il se sentait bien et si tout se présentait normalement, puisse sortir aux alentours de midi. Le détective avait craint qu'ils le retiennent encore une nuit, ce qui l'aurait profondément agacé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ils vérifièrent les constantes, la tension, les réflexes, le pansement. Le firent tousser, palpèrent la poitrine, lui demandèrent s'il avait la moindre gêne lorsqu'il respirait.

\- Et vous, vous en avez, des gênes, quand vous essayez de penser avec le poids chiche qui vous sert de cerveau ? répondit Sherlock.

\- Il veut dire non, traduisit John immédiatement.

Les toubibs s'en contentèrent.

\- Aucune raison de vous garder ici, Monsieur Sherlock, finit par conclure l'infirmier en chef en garde ce jour-là. A fortiori si le docteur Watson peut vous surveiller dans les prochains jours. N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez des questions, des problèmes, des inquiétudes.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le détective d'un ton qui exprimait _« plutôt mourir que vous avouer mes faiblesses »._

\- Si vous voulez bien signer la décharge, tout sera parfait.

John signa, s'engageant à prendre soin de son ami. Sherlock signa. Alors enfin, ils purent quitter les couloirs aseptisés et se retrouvèrent dans l'air froid et vivifiant de Londres.

Sherlock inspira un grand coup, semblant se purifier par ce geste, et ses joues rosirent. Attendri John le regardait. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait en ce moment. Juste que Sherlock était malade, qu'il avait terriblement besoin de lui et de son soutien. Cela n'aurait pas dû réjouir le médecin autant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer que le crabe favorisait une proximité rêvée entre lui et Sherlock, et qu'il n'effacerait cela pour rien au monde.

* * *

Sherlock craignait que rentrer à Baker Street soit immensément difficile, que le souvenir de l'hôpital, des résultats prochains et de la convocation qui suivrait nécessairement n'entachent leur relation et leurs habitudes, mais comme toujours, John fut parfait.

Il était évident que le retour chez eux ne serait pas facile. Le crabe ne disparaissait du simple fait qu'ils quittaient la clinique. Pour autant, le laisser gangrener leurs vies par le biais de leurs esprits alors que jusqu'à présent, il n'attaquait que le corps de Sherlock n'était pas la seule chose à faire. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le détective savait tout cela, et les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, s'agitaient sur le bout de sa langue, cherchant à s'exprimer, sans qu'il y parvienne. Mais il n'en eut nul besoin.

John savait, John comprenait sans prononcer de mot. Simplement parce qu'il était John, le meilleur ami de Sherlock, et qu'il savait prévenir ses moindres désirs comme personne.

Alors une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, tout se déroula comme d'habitude. Sherlock jeta son manteau à la va-vite, n'importe comment et John râla de son manque d'organisation. Sherlock fit du bazar et John rangea. Sherlock fit exploser quelques substances plus ou moins légales, et John râla. Sherlock joua du violon et John écouta. Longtemps.

Tout était normal et tout était bien. De point de vue de Sherlock, c'était même meilleur puisque son ami avait démissionné de son emploi de médecin généraliste dans son affreux cabinet, et il accompagnait désormais le détective sur toutes les scènes de crime. Ce qui avait de multiples avantages : John et ses connaissances médicales étaient à portée de main. Sherlock pouvait se faire servir et réclamer n'importe quoi, son ami le lui apportait, les yeux levés au ciel mais sur les lèvres un sourire fantôme qu'il essayait de cacher. John s'occupait de tout le relationnel avec les clients ou Scotland Yard. Il essuyait les pots cassés et savait comment éviter les susceptibilités. Il parvenait même à trouver des explications aux questions gênantes de Lestrade, qui regardait le bleu de la main de Sherlock, celle qui avait eu un cathéter, avec un air un peu trop appuyé. Le policier était rompu aux blessures, et il était parfaitement capable d'identifier ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Y'a des gens, dans la vie, ils se cognent le petit orteil dans les meubles. Sherlock lui, il se cogne les mains. Parce qu'il met trop de choses entre le chemin de son microscope et de sa tasse de thé. Et puis il pense trop vite pour que ses mains aient le temps de suivre le rythme, avait décrété John avec un aplomb surprenant.

Lestrade avait accepté l'explication comme une lettre à la poste. Sherlock avait béni intérieurement son ami.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils enquêtaient, leur entente était parfaite. Durant les dix jours où ils attendirent les résultats et le programme de la suite des évènements, Scotland Yard fit appel à eux pas moins de trois fois, et Sherlock résolut quatre cas rapides et faciles que John piochait au hasard parmi les mails reçus dans sa boîte, et qui imploraient leur aide.

Une part de l'esprit du détective devinait que son ami le maintenait volontairement occupé pour qu'il ait de quoi penser et ne rumine pas sa maladie, et en temps normal, il se serait insurgé qu'on le materne ainsi, mais l'attention était touchante. Cela lui prouvait que leur vie n'était pas définie par le cancer, mais uniquement par ce qu'ils choisissaient d'en faire.

Et Sherlock avait une idée assez précise de la manière dont il entendait poursuivre son existence, et cela n'incluait en aucun cas un lit d'hôpital, une tombe, ou des capacités physiques diminuées.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 20 Avril, pour la fin de la partie 1 de cette histoire ! ;)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour mes petits esperluette en sucre ! (si, je suis sûre que ça doit être mignon. Même si vous savez pas ce qu'est une esperluette. Et non, ce n'est même pas un animal ! xD)_

 _Aujourd'hui au programme, pas grand chose de très palpitant puisqu'on angoisse et on attend, et surtout on finit la partie 1 ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude_ _ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs_ , _

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Durant ces journées d'attente, John relevait le courrier tous les jours. Il avait même cessé de trembler en saisissant les lettres et en les passant en revue les unes après les autres pour en vérifier les tampons des expéditeurs. Le crabe était entré dans leurs vies mais sans en prendre toute la place. Ils avaient trouvé l'équilibre parfait entre avoir conscience de la maladie et en tenir compte de leurs actions, sans pour autant que cela les limite ou les définisse.

La perfection ultime de cet équilibre fut atteinte un soir par Sherlock. Il jouait du violon, debout devant la fenêtre, et savait que derrière lui, son colocataire écoutait. John avait arrêté de bouger il y avait de cela plusieurs longues minutes déjà, et au vu du bruit que le détective avait perçu, il avait dû s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour se laisser bercer par la musique. Alors il redoubla d'attention sur les notes et sur les cordes.

D'un même mouvement, il se retourna soudain, et eut le plaisir de voir le regard fixe de John posé sur lui, qui le contemplait indécemment comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. L'instant fut bref, puisque John se reprit immédiatement, faisait semblant de n'écouter que la musique et de ne pas observer l'émetteur.

\- Je voudrais l'emmener. À l'hôpital, précisa-t-il en tapotant de son archet son violon, pour éclaircir son propos.

L'air extatique de John lui répondit. Le médecin n'était évidemment pas ravi que Sherlock veuille emmener son violon dans un lieu où le silence et le calme devait régner. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce petit instrument pouvait aussi bien émettre des sons mélodieux que des grincements à glacer le sang, Sherlock savait parfaitement le faire quand il souhaitait agacer quelqu'un. Au hasard, son frère, mais il semblait évident à John que le docteur Harding serait en bonne place des malheureux destinataires des grincements du violon.

Non, ce qui ravissait John, c'était la manière dont Sherlock parlait de la clinique, non comme une fin en soi, mais comme une étape.

C'était, par cette simple phrase, la preuve que Sherlock commençait à accepter l'idée d'être soigné, même si pour cela il devrait passer par des choses qu'il haïssait au plus haut point.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on te laissera le prendre, le violon, finit-il par répondre à son ami.

Il lui avait fallu un temps infiniment long pour émettre cette simple phrase, et il ne vit pas le sourire en coin de Sherlock, qui avait mentalement compté le nombre de secondes de réaction.

\- Cela dit, tu peux toujours demander à Mycroft d'allonger la monnaie, poursuivit-il. Ça fait des miracles, on dirait.

Sherlock poussa un long soupir de diva.

\- Encore que pour ça, il faudrait que j'appelle cet affreux fouineur.

\- C'est ton frère, Sherlock, répliqua John, lassé.

\- Tu veux appeler Harry toi ?

\- C'est ma sœur.

\- Et ?

\- C'est radicalement différent.

\- En quoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de John de soupirer. Parfois, Sherlock pouvait être étonnamment agaçant quand il voulait ne pas comprendre.

\- Premièrement, je suis un garçon, c'est une fille. Frère et sœur. Pas deux frères. Ce n'est pas le même type de relation.

Sherlock sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais John leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Le détective rongea donc son frein patiemment (du moins autant qu'il en était possible quand on s'appelait Sherlock Holmes)

\- Deuxièmement, Harry et moi, ça a toujours été très compliqué. On était très proches quand on était enfant, mais après, tout s'est compliqué. Troisièmement, ma sœur est alcoolique et lesbienne, ce qui complexifie encore davantage nos rapports. Quatrièmement, je vois Harry au mieux une fois par an, et je l'appelle à peine une fois par mois. Et encore, uniquement depuis que je suis revenu à Londres. Lorsque j'étais en Afghanistan, nous n'avions pas de contact, ou très peu.

Il se tut.

\- Tu as fini ? demanda sarcastiquement Sherlock.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse avant de poursuivre.

\- Premièrement, le fait que Mycroft et moi étions deux garçons ne change strictement rien à l'affaire. Nous n'avons jamais eu cette stupide relation de « virilité » et de « rivalité » masculine que les hommes sont prétendument censés avoir, et que tu sembles sous entendre en appuyant sur le fait que ta sœur est de sexe féminin.

Les guillemets et le mépris dans sa voix étaient clairement perceptibles.

\- Deuxièmement, si tu penses une seule seconde que ma relation avec Mycroft n'est pas compliquée et conflictuelle, c'est que clairement, tu n'as pas tout compris.

\- Et toi, tu peux être vraiment vexant, quand tu t'y mets, s'insurgea John.

On aurait dit que Sherlock ne l'avait pas entendu, mais John savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il décidait simplement d'ignorer l'intervention de son ami.

\- Mycroft est un horrible prétentieux pédant superficiel surprotecteur et stupide grand frère. Sans compter qu'il a presque sept ans de plus que moi, ce qui n'a jamais favorisé notre rapprochement. Troisièmement, autant je peux comprendre que l'alcoolisme de ta sœur soit un obstacle à vos relations, autant j'ignorais que l'homosexualité était un problème chez toi. Quatrièmement, je pourrais passer dix ans de ma vie sans appeler mon frère que je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal. C'est lui qui appelle dans le but inavoué de vouloir régir ma vie. Pas l'inverse. Alors maintenant, explique-moi un peu en quoi c'est différent, Harry ou Mycroft ?

\- Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité ! se défendit John.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil de lassitude, déposant son violon pour s'affaler dans le fauteuil en face de son colocataire.

\- Sérieusement, John ? C'est la seule chose que tu as retenue de ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- La seule chose digne d'intérêt, oui. Pour le reste, tu ne veux pas comprendre donc je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec ta tête de mule. Et je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de manière générale, ni avec Harry. C'est juste que… Harry n'a jamais porté son orientation sexuelle en bandoulière comme ceux qu'on voit à la Gay Pride. Sauf quand mes parents étaient là. À cause de son homosexualité, elle a fait de mon adolescence un enfer et de la maison de mon enfance un palais de courants d'air et de portes qui claquent. J'associe le fait qu'elle aime les femmes à mon adolescence ratée. Je pense que ça n'aide pas nos rapports.

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir. Le médecin les découvrait presque lui-même en les disant. Il n'avait jamais trop cherché à analyser sa relation avec Harriet, toujours un équilibre entre défense et attaque, sans relâche ni climat de confiance. Elle lui reprochait bien des choses, il avait ses propres griefs à son égard. Devenu des adultes distants l'un de l'autre, John avait fini par partir à l'armée, achevant de détruire le peu de choses à sauver entre eux. À son retour en Angleterre, Harry avait essayé, réellement et totalement, de retrouver ce qui avait fait le bonheur de leur enfance. La preuve, elle lui avait offert ce téléphone qui avait permis à Sherlock de découvrir les trois quarts de sa vie. A ce stade, John et sa sœur auraient pu peut-être renouer. Bien malgré lui, Sherlock avait empêché cela. Pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il était simplement là, meilleur ami et colocataire, destinataire privilégié de l'admiration et de la fierté de John.

Ce qu'Harry aurait voulu obtenir de son frère : soutien, félicitations pour sa cure de désintoxication, présence physique, John les avait offert à Sherlock. Ex-junkie aussi, même si les addictions de la sœur et du colocataire étaient bien différentes. Harry n'avait pas pu tenir la comparaison avec le génie sociopathe. Elle avait abandonné, et John ne réalisait qu'aujourd'hui à quel point Sherlock était le centre du monde. De son monde.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, dit doucement Sherlock.

La voix du détective était douce. Il lisait probablement dans les yeux de son ami tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir : l'intense bouleversement, la découverte de lui-même et de sa relation avec sa sœur.

\- Je ne le savais pas moi-même, je crois, répondit John.

\- Ça par contre, je le savais, décréta Sherlock d'un air arrogant et suffisant.

\- Idiot !

La suite se perdit dans de grands éclats de rires. John avait balancé de toutes ses forces un coussin sur son ami. En tant qu'ancien tireur d'élite, il avait fait mouche et l'Union Jack brodé s'était écrasé sur le nez de Sherlock, lui coupant le sifflet. S'ensuivit une simili batailles de coussins qui n'avait pas d'autres buts que leur rappeler qu'ils étaient deux, quel que soit les galères et les problèmes. Ils étaient deux.

* * *

Et puis un soir en rentrant des courses, les bras chargés de sacs et les clés entre les dents, John prit le courrier au prix d'acrobatiques contorsions. Il fourra les lettres avec ses clés, entre ses lèvres pincées donc, et grimpa les escaliers en bringuebalant, frappant à la porte avec ses pieds dans la mesure où il était parfaitement impossible de faire autrement. Il ne se faisait pas de grandes illusions : généralement, Sherlock ne venait pas ouvrir. Ce jour-là était donc à marquer d'une pierre blanche puisque le détective lui avait ouvert presque immédiatement, et lui avait même pris les courses des mains pour le débarrasser.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous les aliments rangés dans le placard et le frigo que John se rappela de l'existence du courrier, qu'il avait jeté sur la table basse du salon en arrivant. En retournant dans la pièce principale, il eut la surprise de découvrir que les lettres avaient déjà été ouvertes et triées par son colocataire pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine. Il n'en restait qu'une, posé en équilibre contre un vase ( _depuis quand y'avait-il un vase dans cet appartement qui n'avait jamais contenu de fleurs ?_ songea absurdement John), sur la table basse. Vu l'encombrement de leur appartement, la zone dégagée (manifestement à la va-vite et à coup de grands mouvements circulaires qui avaient mis à terre une bonne demi-douzaine de choses non-identifiées) se remarquait immédiatement. L'enveloppe très blanche tranchait également radicalement dans la luminosité plutôt sombre de la pièce. Enfin, la tenue de Sherlock, assis dans le canapé, tout au bord, qui se tenait droit et raide, venait compléter le tableau qui fit comprendre à John qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Tu l'as ouverte ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La nuque raide de Sherlock bougea légèrement de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation.

\- Je t'attendais, murmura-t-il.

John n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il franchit rapidement le peu de distance qui le séparait de son ami. Il fut si rapide que le clignement d'œil étonné de Sherlock lui apprit que son ami ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait bougé. Cette fois, le médecin ne tergiversa pas sur ses sentiments, et ceux de son interlocuteur. Il s'assit d'un seul mouvement aux côtés de son ami, ouvrit les bras, et les referma autour du corps de Sherlock.

Il sentit très clairement les réticences du détective, sa raideur. Tout son langage corporel hurlait « danger, fuir, retraite, attention ! ». Comprenant que c'était le maximum qu'il pourrait obtenir de son ami, John le relâcha bien vite, se détournant et se saisissant de l'enveloppe pour se donner une contenance. Son geste avait duré vingt secondes maximum.

Quant à Sherlock, son cerveau était court-circuité. Il n'avait strictement rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La surprise d'être touché, lui qui ne mettait sa peau nue qu'en contact avec les corps morts pour résoudre des enquêtes, mais ne supportait pas les autres êtres vivants, l'avait fait se tendre de manière totalement instinctive. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, afin de pouvoir se détendre et donc d'apprécier la sensation de la chaleur humaine que John s'était retiré, laissant un grand vide et une sensation de froid. Le détective n'avait pas eu conscience que son colocataire prenait tant de place dans sa vie avant qu'il ne se retire.

\- Tu m'écoutes Sherlock ?

Le détective reporta son attention sur son ami. Il ne l'avait même pas vu ouvrir l'enveloppe et la lire. Combien de temps avait duré son instant d'égarement ? Il afficha son masque de marbre pour se reprendre et paraître aussi neutre que d'habitude.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les résultats. Simplement une convocation à un entretien avec Harding pour discuter des suites à donner aux résultats de la biopsie. On doit appeler sa secrétaire.

John essayait de conserver un ton calme et stable, mais il ne trompait personne. Le médecin se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour en empêcher le tremblement.

\- Ne prends pas cet air-là, John. Certes, cette convocation prouve de manière sûre et définitive que le cancer est avéré, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous ne le savions pas déjà…

Son ami avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Oui, mais ça le rend réel.

\- Plus qu'avant ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, John.

Le médecin releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Sherlock, si violemment qu'il en eut aussitôt une vive douleur au cou, douleur qu'il ignora résolument. Les pupilles du détective ne cillaient pas, s'accrochant aux iris de son ami.

\- Je te le promets. Je suis mort une fois et j'ai failli t'entraîner avec moi dans la tombe. Je ne laisserai plus jamais cela se produire. Alors je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais me battre. Et je ne vais pas mourir. Je te le promets.

Dans un mauvais film romantique, Sherlock aurait mis un genou à terre et aurait demandé John en mariage, pour affronter le reste des épreuves ensemble, main dans la main, et _jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare_.

Dans la réalité, ils n'étaient que deux amis qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et John fondit en larmes. Littéralement. Parce que depuis Saint Bart, c'était sans doute les mots qu'il avait toujours attendus de Sherlock sans jamais les obtenir. C'était un cadeau formidable qui lui était enfin offert. Et il en pleurait comme un môme, le cœur douloureux, plein de reconnaissance, de bonheur, de peur et de chagrin mêlés.

* * *

Le lendemain, John avait appelé la secrétaire d'Harding, et pris rendez-vous avec l'oncologue au plus tôt, soit trois jours après. Le médecin avait aussi envoyé un texto succinct à Mycroft, lui expliquant rapidement que les analyses avaient révélé une grosseur, la biopsie l'avait analysée, et qu'Elliot Harding voulait les voir. Il précisait également qu'il fallait que l'homme d'état obtienne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'autorisation que Sherlock puisse amener son violon à l'hôpital. Le grand frère n'avait rien répondu.

Quant au détective, il avait observé chaque caractère du message de John sans mot dire.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait que je ne suis pas son espion, que je ne fais pas ça à cause de sa demande, mais entièrement avec ton accord ? interrogea John.

Sherlock avait haussé les épaules.

\- C'est Mycroft, donc je ne pense pas. Sa stupidité atteint parfois des profondeurs que je n'imaginais pas.

John avait traduit la phrase par _« oui parfaitement, il n'est pas si bête_ ».

Et voilà que les deux hommes se retrouvaient de nouveau derrière une secrétaire-infirmière à enfiler des couloirs et des couloirs pour essayer d'atteindre le bureau de l'oncologue. Bien qu'il venait pour la troisième fois, John était incapable de retrouver son chemin seul. Même Sherlock, qui connaissait le plan de Londres par cœur et avait généralement besoin d'une seule visite quelque part pour apprendre les itinéraires, avait l'air un peu perdu.

\- Tu crois que son bureau est comme la Salle sur Demande ? demanda John d'un air de conspirateur à son ami.

Un air moitié surpris, moitié dédaigneux lui fit écho. John soupira intensément.

\- Parfois, j'oublie qui tu es. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Explique-moi ! exigea le détective.

Un instant, John essaya de s'imaginer racontant Harry Potter à son ami. Il laissa tomber avant même que les explications de la moitié du premier volume ne se soient formées dans sa tête.

\- Laisse tomber. On en aurait pour la nuit. Je crois que je préférerais te voir sauter de Saint Bart encore une fois plutôt que t'expliquer Harry Potter.

\- Bien sûr que tu préférerais, tu sais que je reste en vie, à la fin !

John secoua la tête.

\- Parfois, ton imperméabilité à l'humour est stupéfiante, tu sais.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre plus longtemps. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte du médecin. À la porte de leur futur.

* * *

 _Et voilà, on achève tout ce qui est le "pré-cancer" (oui, parce que pour l'instant, on est bien d'accord, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose)._

 _EXCEPTION dans le rythme de publication pour marquer la fin de cette partie, le prochain chapitre sera publié dans DEUX semaines, soit le Me 4 Mai !_

 _La publication aura lieu à la suite de cette fic, et pas dans une fic indépendante. Prochaine étape et thématique de la seconde partie :_ _médiastinoscopie, découverte de l'équipe médicale et enquête ! :D_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour les p'tits loups, aujourd'hui on attaque la partie 2 de cette joyeuse histoire, et on va entrer plus précisément dans le domaine médical. Je prie donc votre indulgence, n'y connaissant rien et faisant confiance à Google xD_

 _Comme d'habitude_ _ _disclaimers/_ remerciements/_ _ _gloire_ à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs ;)  
_

 _Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CRABE - PARTIE 2 - CHAPITRE 1**

Bien élevé, John leva la main et frappa le battant de bois coûteux à trois reprises, puis attendit sagement une réponse, que la porte s'ouvre ou bien qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Sherlock ne s'embarrassa pas d'autant de précautions, appuyant avec force et mauvaise humeur sur la poignée, pénétrant en conquérant dans le bureau.

Harding, surpris, sursauta. Derrière le détective, la secrétaire se précipita dans la pièce, empourprée de gêne.

\- Docteur Harding, je suis désolée, il n'a pas attendu et je…

L'oncologue leva une main apaisante pour couper le flot de paroles de son assistante.

\- Cela ira, Janet, merci. Je vais m'occuper de ces messieurs désormais.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez réellement en train de travailler, Elliot, ricana Sherlock. Et pas en train de faire autre chose. Pas comme votre ami le Docteur Austin, qui semble apprécier à outrance les infirmières.

Janet devint écarlate, Harding avait subitement l'air furieux, et John leva les yeux au ciel. Sherlock arborait pour sa part un sourire suffisant d'une insupportable arrogance.

\- Merci, Janet, répéta Harding, congédiant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Avec nonchalance, Sherlock avait pris place dans l'un des fauteuils en face du médecin, John suivant le mouvement avec un temps de retard. Quant à Harding, il rangeait les papiers qu'il consultait avant leur arrivée, et qui de toute évidence ne concernaient pas le dossier de Sherlock.

\- Bien le bonjour, messieurs, s'obligea l'oncologue à la politesse. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Comment allez-vous, monsieur Sherlock ?

Le susnommé balaya le geste de la main, agacé, une franche colère se dessinant dans ses orbes gris.

\- A votre avis ? Vous avez si peu d'expérience avec des cancéreux que vous posez des questions aussi stupides que votre si bas QI ?

John ne songea même pas utile d'essayer de l'arrêter.

\- J'ai de toute évidence bien plus d'expérience que vous avec le genre humain et les conventions sociales, répliqua Elliot Harding. Car les gens normaux apprécient qu'on leur demande comment ils vont, cela leur permet de répondre à cette question et de se faire plaindre. Or les gens malades aiment se faire plaindre. Je connais mon métier, monsieur Sherlock.

Mouché pour une fois, par un homme qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde, le détective se mura dans un silence vexé et outré.

\- Tout va bien Docteur Watson ? reprit Harding en adressant un grand sourire à John.

Ce dernier considéra son confrère d'un air suspicieux. Cet homme était changeant, et étrange. Les remarques de Sherlock avaient creusé un nid suffisamment profond dans l'esprit de John pour que celui-ci ne trouve pas l'oncologue très sympathique. Il était parfois étonnamment gai pour quelqu'un qui dirigeait un service de malades dont la plupart ne survivait pas, parfois étrangement grave, et souvent totalement lâche, quand il s'agissait d'affronter Sherlock et sa langue acérée. Pourtant, c'était la première fois depuis que le crabe avait pris possession du corps de son colocataire qu'on posait réellement la question à John de comment il allait, _lui_. Et bizarrement, cette simple question lui fut agréable. Sherlock était le patient, certes, mais John était également embarqué dans la galère, et cette question prouvait qu'Harding en avait conscience. John lui en était reconnaissant pour cela.

Haussant nonchalamment les épaules, il répondit.

\- Globalement, pas trop mal. Sherlock est égal à lui-même jusqu'à maintenant. Je pense que la suite ne va pas être aussi simple.

Le sourire d'Harding s'affaissa quelque peu.

\- Effectivement, Docteur Watson. Ce rendez-vous a pour but de vous présenter les conclusions des analyses, et vous présenter le traitement tel que nous l'envisageons. Eût égard à votre profession, docteur Watson, et aux évidentes connaissances de Monsieur Sherlock dans le domaine médical, notre plan de bataille ne vous sera pas imposé, mais proposé. Je suis ouvert à toutes questions de votre part pour vous faire comprendre mes décisions, ainsi qu'à toutes remarques.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche.

\- À condition qu'elles soient justifiées et pertinentes, l'interrompit Harding avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot.

Absolument furieux, le détective referma la bouche, émettant un petit sifflement agacé. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique, John aurait probablement ri, parce que voir s'affronter l'oncologue et Sherlock était quelque chose d'assez amusant.

\- Vous avez appelé ma mère, finit par laisser tomber Sherlock entre deux regards furieux.

Harding rougit furieusement et brutalement. Bouche bée, John demanda à son ami d'où il tenait ça.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher. Admettons que je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute : vous ne l'avez pas appelé dans ce but. Mais vous avez quand même fini par tout lui raconter. Car vous êtes resté ce même enfant incapable de prendre la moindre décision sans sa tutrice de thèse. C'est pour ça que vous parvenez à me répondre et me tenir tête. Elle vous a appris, expliqué mon fonctionnement que vous étiez, stupide que vous êtes, incapable de comprendre seul. Vous avez tout raconté à ma mère.

Le ton du détective était froid, voire glacial. Il ne criait pas, s'exprimait posément mais gelant efficacement l'atmosphère déjà peu réjouissante. Son dégoût était clairement perceptible, tout comme la gêne et le malaise du médecin en face de lui, dont le silence était un aveu en soi. John, fasciné, regardait le profil de son ami, furieux et enragé. Les déductions de Sherlock ne cesseraient absolument jamais de l'étonner.

D'un geste ample, Sherlock dégaina son téléphone, pianotant sur les touches avec une rapidité surprenante. À la plus grande surprise de John, il porta ensuite l'appareil à son oreille. En temps normal, Sherlock détestait téléphoner, arguant une perte de temps incommensurable pour son génie de devoir patienter lorsque son interlocuteur réfléchissait et formulait une réponse. John avait répliqué que ce n'était pas différent de lorsqu'il parlait à quelqu'un, et le détective avait reniflé, l'air méprisant, refusant de répondre.

Il y eut une sonnerie à l'autre bout du fil, puis la voix fatiguée de Mycroft résonna dans l'appareil. John entendait tout de la conversation, le téléphone volontairement tourné vers lui, mais Harding ne pouvait en saisir que des bribes, et encore. Cela devait plutôt être une suite de sons sans logique, du point de vue de l'oncologue.

\- Sherlock, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel, petit frère ?

\- S'ils mettent un seul orteil à Baker Street, ou même à Londres, je saute dans le premier avion à ma portée et ne reviendrais pas, cette fois. Ils sont déjà partis ?

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

\- Mycroft ? s'agaça Sherlock.

\- J'espérais avoir plus de temps, souffla Mycroft dans le combiné. Ils étaient en train de finir leurs bagages. Le taxi devait venir les chercher pour les emmener à la gare dans quinze minutes. Pour une fois que ton sens du timing est bon !

\- Plains-toi à Elliot, ricana Sherlock. Que savent-ils ?

\- Penses-tu sincèrement qu'Elliot soit capable de cacher quoi que ce soit à maman ? Tout, bien évidemment.

\- Les règles édictées à ton encontre s'appliquent à eux également. Je ne veux pas les voir.

\- Nous sommes ta famille.

\- Cela n'a absolument aucune importance, et n'emporte aucune conséquence sur une quelconque affection de ma part.

A partir de là Mycroft sembla vouloir répliquer quelque chose d'assez ironique, mais John n'entendit rien, car Sherlock serra fortement le téléphone contre son oreille, plaçant stratégiquement ses doigts sur les buses d'où provenait le son. Le geste de son ami le laissa perplexe. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sherlock lui cachait, et encore moins lorsque cela provenait de son frère. Bien au contraire, il aimait avoir un public pour se plaindre en permanence de l'indélicat fouineur.

Trois mots plus tard, Sherlock raccrochait brutalement le téléphone et se ré-intéressa à Harding, toujours assis en face d'eux de l'autre côté de son opulent bureau, qui regardait le bout de ses doigts d'un air gêné, clairement incapable de soutenir le regard de Sherlock.

\- Je ferai de votre vie une moitié d'enfer, promit le détective à l'adresse du médecin. Soyez assuré que tout mon temps libre gisant dans un lit d'hôpital ou un état semi-comateux sera dévolu à ce but. Maintenant les faits, merci.

Harding et John, soupirant profondément l'un et l'autre de chaque côté du bureau décidèrent de finalement faire abstraction des répliques acides du détective pour essayer d'avancer dans la conversation. L'oncologue exprimait par ce soupir son profond désarroi et son manque d'expectative quant aux mois à venir. John, en revanche, était d'un sentiment différent. Certes il désapprouvait le comportement de son ami, et soupirait pour cela, mais au-delà du reste, c'était l'inquiétude qui primait. Si cela faisait bientôt quinze minutes qu'ils avaient pénétré dans ce bureau et n'avaient toujours aucune idée du type de cancer qu'ils affronteraient bientôt, c'était entièrement et totalement la faute de Sherlock. Même au dernier moment, il trouvait encore trucs et astuces pour retarder l'échéance. Foutu génie terrifié et foutue fierté qui l'empêchait de montrer quoi que ce soit.

Harding déplaça inutilement un bouquet de fleurs ( _des tournesols, en cette saison ?_ songea absurdement John) de son bureau, le décalant de quelques centimètres à peine, mais semblant trouver dans ce bête geste le courage de parler. Sherlock, lui, analysa les causes profondes du déplacement du bouquet, le point focus sur lequel se concentrer, le geste répétitif qui devient machinal et qui annonce le début des hostilités, une manière détournée de montrer à l'interlocuteur que le médecin ne laisserait aucun obstacle se mettre en eux et la guérison, et qu'il se battrait aux côtés de son patient. Ennuyeux. Prévisible Harding.

\- Les analyses montrent que nous sommes en présence d'un cancer à un stade relativement limité, attaqua Harding soudainement, sans ambages.

Sa voix avait changé. Elle était monocorde, dans le bon sens du terme si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir un sens positif au terme monocorde. Elle démontrait le professionnalisme, l'habitude, prouvait qu'on pouvait avoir confiance dans le médecin qui parlait. Sauf que la voix n'impressionna ni Sherlock, qui décrypta le tout rapidement, ni John, qui avait l'habitude d'user de ce même ton en tant que médecin. Elliot Harding poursuivit néanmoins.

\- A l'heure actuelle, nous oscillons entre deux possibilités de cancer : un cancer des poumons à petites cellules, ou bien un cancer bronchique non à petites cellules, aussi appelé lung cancer, ou CBNPC.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à John. Ce fut très bref, mais le médecin le remarqua sans souci. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour répondre à son ami. Il était médecin militaire généraliste. Très doué pour extraire des balles et recoudre des moignons, mais les cancers sur un champ de bataille étaient bien moins fréquents, et de toute manière parfaitement inutiles à soigner. On mourrait généralement l'arme au poing bien avant que le cancer n'ait pu s'étendre.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous ne pas savoir ? cracha Sherlock, bien décidé de ne pas laisser voir la moindre faiblesse, sauf à John.

\- L'un croît plus lentement que l'autre, répliqua Harding calmement. Les examens pratiqués confirment le cancer. Nous avions l'espoir qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'une simple tumeur. Nous devons faire de nouveaux tests pour vérifier l'avancée de la maladie. Cependant certains traitements sont nécessaires quel que soit le type de cancer que nous affronterons.

\- Chimiothérapie ou radiothérapie, proposa John.

Harding hocha la tête, approbateur, tandis que le détective rebondissait sur quelque chose de totalement différent.

\- Simple tumeur ?

Les mots lui retroussaient les lèvres d'un air dégoûté, comme s'il trouvait insultant que la maladie qu'il avait puisse être « simple ».

\- Le Docteur Harding veut dire par là que tu aurais pu avoir une tumeur dans tes poumons avant que celle-ci ne devienne cancéreuse. Dans ce cas, une simple chirurgie pulmonaire aurait pu suffire pour l'extraire. Si elle n'était pas atteinte ni n'avait transmis quoi que ce soit au reste de tes organes, l'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, expliqua patiemment John.

\- Sauf que votre tumeur est cancéreuse, monsieur Sherlock, rajouta Harding. Et nous allons donc la soigner. A l'heure actuelle, je penche soit vers un cancer à petites cellules à stade limité, soit un Cancer BNPC en stade I.

Faisant un important appel à sa mémoire de ses années de médecine, John s'interrogea.

\- Stade I seulement ? Vraiment ?

\- Je l'espère, en tout cas. Un stade II serait plus problématique, plus long à traiter… On en guérit de plus en plus, mais je ne vous apprends pas les statistiques…

\- Qui sont ? exigea Sherlock, exclu de la conversation médicale, plantant ses orbes gris dans celles de son ami.

John détourna immédiatement les yeux, les posant sur le bouquet de tournesols comme s'ils étaient subitement la chose la plus formidable à observer. Il était incapable de regarder son colocataire dans les yeux pour lui annoncer le pourcentage de risques qu'il avait de mourir. Car si les statistiques étaient présentées pour annoncer le pourcentage de chances de survie, et qu'on disait au patient de se focaliser sur ces chiffres encourageants, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour faire le calcul inverse et établir le pourcentage de décès.

\- 45% dans un stade I, 25% dans un stade II, clama Harding. Dans tous les cas, nous ne sommes certainement pas dans un stade IV, où les chances sont de moins de 5%, bien que les progrès de la science les fassent augmenter chaque année.

John, qui avait osé observer le profil de son ami, vit dans ses yeux, la pâleur brusque de sa peau, le léger froncement du nez, à quel point il était en train de s'inquiéter. Il n'imaginait que trop bien le désordre total du palais mental. Alors instinctivement, sans qu'Harding ne puisse les voir, John glissa sa main gauche le long de son fauteuil, franchit celui de son ami, et vint s'enrouler autour des doigts de son colocataire. Sherlock tressaillit à ce contact, mais ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Comme la dernière fois, dans le canapé, les deux hommes eurent soudainement l'impression que la seule source de chaleur dans la pièce était eux-mêmes et qu'ils se la transmettaient mutuellement comme un brasier ardent.

\- C'est pourquoi je penche davantage pour un cancer non à petites cellules, poursuivit Harding, imperturbable. Il agit plus lentement.

L'oncologue prit une profonde inspiration avant de se remettre à parler, déroulant le fil de ses pensées et de ses conclusions sur un rythme rapide.

\- Nous vous surveillons depuis plusieurs années, monsieur Sherlock, sur les ordres de monsieur Holmes, Mycroft. Je ne vous apprends rien, je suppose. Or nous n'avons absolument rien remarqué durant des années et des années, bien que vous soyez un fumeur obsessionnel, gros consommateur de nicotine, et…

\- Cocaïnomane et héroïnomane à mes heures perdues, acheva Sherlock d'un ton serein.

\- Un cancer à petites cellules se serait vu plus tôt, plus rapidement, compte tenu de la régularité avec laquelle nous faisons des tests. Vous avez un terrain idéal pour développer un cancer des poumons. Vous êtes fumeur depuis l'âge de seize ans…

\- Quatorze et demi, corrigea Sherlock avec une certaine fierté mal placée. J'ai réussi à le cacher à Mycroft pendant plus d'un an…

John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous en avez aujourd'hui trente-six, ce qui fait vingt années de consommation relativement régulière. Oh bien sûr, on pourrait arguer que certains gros fumeurs meurent paisiblement dans leur lit sans jamais avoir été inquiétés par une tumeur, mais si on rajoute dans votre cas les facteurs de stress, d'intense activité cérébrale au détriment parfois de l'activité physique, l'absence de nourriture saine et régulière… Sans compter votre histoire familiale, qui nécessairement, offre un terrain propice génétiquement parlant.

Sherlock avait l'air à peu près aussi surpris que John, mais ce fut pourtant ce dernier qui osa poser la question à voix haute :

\- Comment ça, un terrain familial génétique propice ?

Le médecin en face d'eux ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis son expression se mua en une fierté perverse d'en savoir plus sur la vie de son patient que lui-même, du fait de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la mère dudit patient. Il se rengorgeait intérieurement d'être suffisamment proche de Violet Holmes pour connaître des choses dont elle n'avait pas parlé à son fils à propos du reste de leur famille. Que Sherlock ait pu connaître ces informations et les avoir purement et simplement supprimées de sa mémoire ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

\- Eh bien, Margaret Holmes, votre grand-tante, la sœur de feu votre grand-père maternel, est décédée d'une maladie aux poumons, la branche familiale de votre père est sujette aux bronchiolites, et il me semble que vous avez un neveu, ou non, plutôt un cousin éloigné, qui a eu un lymphome dans les voies respiratoires.

John et Sherlock digérèrent l'information en silence. Si ce que Harding disait était vrai, ce n'était pas de très bon augure pour Sherlock.

\- Toujours est-il, reprit l'oncologue, qu'avec de telles conditions, on aurait pu supposer qu'un cancer des petites cellules se serait déclenché plus tôt, et aurait évolué plus vite. Ce qui me laisse penser à un cancer non à petites cellules, dans une de ses premières phases. Pas la 0, hélas, mais la I ou la II. Si mes suppositions sont correctes, ce diagnostic a l'avantage de nous offrir du temps. Le cancer NPC ne doit pas être traité à la légère bien sûr, mais il évolue lentement. Il n'est a priori pas dans un stade avancé, nous avons donc de grandes chances de le combattre efficacement, triompha le médecin.

John reconnut dans le ton de sa voix le médecin enjoué qui l'avait appelé la première fois, alors même que John ignorait tout de lui et de la puissance de l'impact que ce coup de fil aurait sur leurs vies. Bizarrement, l'enthousiaste d'Harding était réconfortant. Il y croyait, il donnait de l'espoir, il se battrait à leurs côtés.

Sherlock doucha tous ses espoirs, rien qu'en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue dédaigneuse. Elliot Harding se devait d'être positif pour rassurer ses clients, et que sa conviction soit profonde et ses paroles vraies ne changeaient rien au but purement commercial de son discours.

\- « Suppositions », « a priori » … J'entends beaucoup de manque d'assurance dans vos propos, Elliot, susurra le détective.

Pour une fois, le médecin spécialiste ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, il eut un grand sourire, et pinçant l'arrête de son nez, déclama :

\- Sauf que je ne me trompe jamais. Je suis le meilleur, et c'est bien pour ça que Monsieur votre frère me paie. Et si nous commencions ? Nous devons prévoir une médiastinoscopie pour entériner le diagnostic d'un CBNPC, puis ensuite discuter des modalités de la chirurgie pour retirer la tumeur et/ou les lymphomes et les ganglions s'ils sont attaqués, puis de la chimiothérapie ou radiothérapie, traitement de base que nous allons mettre en place par la suite pour éradiquer le reste de la maladie et à titre préventif, si cela vous convient. Ensuite, il y aura des compléments, selon les essais cliniques ou médicamenteux auxquels vous seriez susceptibles de correspondre, et si vous les acceptez. Bien sûr, nous devrons également parler de votre régime alimentaire et physique, mais cela sera vu en temps utile avec d'autres spécialistes. Je suis actuellement en train de former votre équipe. Une nouvelle réunion avec tout le monde sera programmée ultérieurement. Allons-y, voulez-vous ?

Et d'un même mouvement résigné, épaule contre épaule, John et Sherlock se penchèrent en avant pour suivre le dossier qu'Harding leur présentait, et entériner le plan de bataille.

* * *

Ils ressortirent du bureau plusieurs heures plus tard, complètement groggys par la longue conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et dont les multiples termes médicaux tournoyaient dans leur esprit comme un ouragan. John songeait qu'il lui fallait appeler Mike de toute urgence. Son vieux camarade n'enseignait certes pas l'oncologie à la fac de médecine rattachée à Saint Bart, mais en tant que professeur il avait forcément des contacts et des collègues dans cette spécialité. John ne voulait pas suivre un cours, mais simplement un polycopié complet sur le sujet, plus récent que les cours qu'il pourrait trouver dans les cartons au grenier de sa maison familiale, si tant est que sa mère n'ait pas tout jeté. A défaut de devenir un spécialiste, il voulait au moins être préparé pour faire face à toute éventualité et accompagner Sherlock du mieux possible. Il y avait eu bien trop de termes qu'il ne comprenait pas dans le discours de l'oncologue, et le regard baigné d'incompréhension de John avait été bien davantage source d'inquiétude pour Sherlock que les mauvaises statistiques qui jouaient contre eux.

\- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, annonça Sherlock d'une voix blanche, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en direction de la sortie.

Bizarrement, sortir d'ici était bien plus simple que d'y entrer et ils ne se perdaient pas.

\- Certainement pas, trancha John d'un air ferme et résolu. Tu devrais même aller faire un saut à Scotland Yard pour voir ce que Lestrade a pour toi, pendant que je vais assainir notre appartement, et si je dois tout retourner pour éradiquer tous tes paquets de cigarette cachés, je le ferai.

\- Commence par la chasse d'eau, répliqua Sherlock, la mort dans l'âme et la voix éteinte.

John soupira, ébranlé. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi mou et peu réactif. En temps normal, John trottinait derrière lui pour le suivre, car ses grandes enjambées ne pouvaient être imitées par les courtes jambes de John. Aujourd'hui le médecin n'avait aucun mal à se maintenir à sa hauteur, voire était capable de le doubler sans effort.

Ce qu'il fit, entravant la route de son ami qui faillit le percuter, surpris de le trouver là sur son chemin.

Jamais visage n'avait autant effrayé John. Il en avait vu des pires durant la guerre bien sûr, mais les yeux morts de Sherlock avaient un impact direct sur son cœur, et il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter ça. Le cerveau du détective n'était jamais au repos. Même quand il pensait, momifié dans le canapé les mains jointes dans une immobilité la plus totale, John était capable de lire dans ses traits l'intense réflexion qui animait son esprit. Aujourd'hui cependant, le médecin avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait poussé le bouton pause du si génial cerveau, et que cela avait un impact direct sur les pupilles habituellement lumineuses. « Éteints » ne suffisait pas comme mot pour les décrire, et « morts » aurait mieux convenu. Quand la pensée traversa son esprit, il ne put retenir un frisson qui secoua tout son corps, ce dont Sherlock ne parut même pas s'apercevoir.

Il n'avait même pas réagi quand John, dans une tentative désespérée de le ramener à la réalité, avait pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il soudain.

De la main, il traîna Sherlock dans la première pièce ouverte qu'il trouva, qui s'avéra être une réserve de médicaments mal éclairée. Pas un terrain propice aux grandes déclarations, à l'espoir, et encore moins un lieu pour un ancien junkie, mais ils s'en contenteraient.

Le détective avait suivi son ami avec la docilité d'une poupée de chiffon, et ce fut ce fait qui convainquit John du bien-fondé de ce qui allait suivre. Tranquillement, il leva la main.

SHLACK !

Le bruit résonna dans l'étroitesse de la pièce, et John sentit sa paume le brûler. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, et il craignit que la marque de ses doigts ne reste imprimée sur la peau pâle de la joue droite du détective, qui n'avait absolument rien vu venir. La trace fut cependant rapidement le cadet des soucis de John. Brusquement sorti de sa torpeur engourdie, la flamme de la colère embrasait les iris pâles, les assombrissait, tandis que la langue de vipère dardait, balançant des mots furieux.

\- NON MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN, JOHN ? hurla-t-il.

\- Nous sommes dans un hôpital, ne crie pas, répliqua-t-il paisiblement.

\- JE CRIE SI JE VEUX ! cria-t-il comme un gosse. TU VIENS DE ME FRAPPER VIOLEMMENT ! SI TU ESSAYES DE ME TUER, IL Y A BIEN D'AUTRES MOYENS !

\- Je n'essaye pas de te tuer, mais de te prouver que tu es vivant, justement, et que je compte bien tout faire pour que tu le restes, y compris t'envoyer des claques s'il le faut. Alors maintenant cesse ton auto apitoiement. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu combatif. Je veux bien me battre pour deux et t'entraîner avec moi, mais il va me falloir un minimum de coopération, c'est clair ?

Les yeux clairs de John étaient résolus et se braquèrent dans ceux de son ami, dont la colère disparaissait progressivement de ses iris.

\- C'est clair ? répéta John.

Cette fois, il agrémenta son propos d'un index accusateur brandi en direction de la poitrine de son ami. Ce dernier recula, se plaquant contre le mur, John avança, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt si proches de l'autre que leurs souffles pouvaient se mêler. Le médecin ignorait si le tambourinement dans sa poitrine avait un écho dans celle de Sherlock, mais il sentait la chaleur corporelle de son ami irradier contre la sienne et il se sentit alors bizarrement bien.

\- Oui, John, céda soudainement Sherlock, réduit à un mince filet de voix. Je t'obéirai. Mais aide-moi. Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Jamais, jura le médecin une nouvelle fois.

Et il réceptionna le corps tremblant de son ami qui tombait en avant dans ses bras tendus avec la plus absolue des normalités.

L'instant de faiblesse de Sherlock ne dura pas, mais il se reprit bientôt, quittant la pièce sombre à grandes enjambées, l'air soudainement déterminé.

* * *

Ils étaient presque sortis de la clinique quand John osa reprendre la parole pour s'adresser à son ami, essayant de retrouver une conversation légère et gaie. Sherlock avait réussi à terroriser deux infirmières sur le trajet, preuve qu'il allait mieux, et John ne fut pas capable de retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et qui hélas, les emmenait sur un terrain bien glissant.

\- Tu serais vraiment capable de monter dans le premier avion pour ne jamais en revenir ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Hmm ? répondit négligemment son ami, occupé à agiter le bras pour attraper un taxi.

Sherlock Holmes faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens qui trouvaient toujours un taxi quand il en avait besoin. John n'empruntait pas uniquement le métro pour des raisons financières, ni parce qu'il aimait le contact humain de cette foule entassée, mais parce que quand lui, il agitait le bras, il n'y avait pas toujours un foutu taxi qui s'arrêtait. Alors que Sherlock, si. Le médecin mettait ça sur le compte de la taille. On voyait mieux Sherlock, ce grand escogriffe dégingandé, de loin.

Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception, et presque aussitôt une voiture noire à la base, et bariolée d'une publicité que John ne chercha même pas à comprendre, s'arrêta devant eux. Sherlock s'engouffra dedans sans attendre, mais patienta que John soit ceinturé en face de lui et que le chauffeur ait pris connaissance de l'adresse pour lui demander des précisions sur sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais John, à propos d'un avion ?

De toute évidence, il n'était pas à 100% avec son ami, son palais mental tournant à plein régime.

\- Je te demandais si tu étais vraiment capable de monter dans un avion et ne jamais revenir, répéta le médecin, détournant les yeux et rougissant un peu.

Dans l'habitacle clos du taxi, la conversation était bien plus gênante.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de fuir Londres et mon traitement, John, je te le promets, soupira le détective.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais.

L'attention de Sherlock se déporta du paysage morne vers le visage de son ami, et ce qu'il y découvrit le surprit. John était inquiet, presque malheureux. Il attendait quelque chose de Sherlock, qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il confirme quelque chose. Malheureusement, le détective n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi aspirait son ami. Exécrant se sentir aussi stupide et incapable de deviner son colocataire aussi facilement que d'habitude, Sherlock se résolut à demander des précisions, sur un ton détaché, comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. En réalité il était avide de la réponse de John. Il n'existait pas beaucoup de situations où il ne comprenait pas son ami, et cela le fascinait à chaque fois, allumant une incompréhensible étincelle non seulement dans son cerveau, mais également dans le creux de son ventre.

\- Tu as dit à ton frère que si tes parents venaient, tu partirais et ne reviendrais jamais… Je me demandais si c'était vrai.

\- Ah ça ! Oui, bien sûr. L'anglais est la langue la plus répandue au monde, et je peux apprendre une langue étrangère en moins d'une journée, du moins pour le vocabulaire le plus basique, et à condition que la langue en question soit basée sur un alphabet romain… J'ai plus de mal avec le cyrillique et les caractères asiatiques… Quant aux meurtres qui sont mon fonds de commerce, s'il y a bien une chose qui existe partout dans le monde, c'est bien la capacité formidable qu'a l'humanité pour s'entredéchirer, ricana-t-il.

Puis il s'abîma de nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait, sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il songeait aux meurtres et à la nature humaine. La question de John n'avait finalement eu aucun intérêt et l'étincelle dans son ventre s'était éteinte d'un seul coup, le rendant amer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais, répéta le médecin d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

Son grain de voix avait sensiblement changé, se dotant d'une tristesse qui n'échappa pas au détective, qui tourna de nouveau brusquement la tête vers son ami.

\- Je connais ton génie. Je te connais. Je te sais capable de vivre n'importe où et t'intégrer jusqu'à te fondre dans le paysage si tu le veux bien, parce que tu es foutrement doué pour faire les choses quand tu le veux bien. Je sais tout cela. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est si tu pouvais réellement tourner le dos à tout comme ça. Si tu pouvais partir pour toujours sans te retourner vers ceux que tu laisses derrière toi.

John ne regardait pas Sherlock. Il ne paraissait même plus blessé dans son timbre. Il disait cela d'un ton neutre, de la même manière qu'il aurait pu demander s'il allait pleuvoir demain. Mais Sherlock vit au-delà des mots, au-delà de l'étincelle si subitement rallumée qu'on aurait pu croire à un incendie. John lui demandait s'il était capable de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Pour toujours, cette fois. Pour toujours, et en assumant de l'abandonner en le regardant dans les yeux. Les entrailles du détective se tordirent. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peine qui voilait les iris de son ami qui le blessait ainsi, ou si c'était le fait de voir que John se posait sincèrement cette question. De voir que John avait été si détruit qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance aujourd'hui. En cet instant très précis, il avait oublié le crabe qui rongeait son corps lentement mais sûrement, ne songeant plus qu'à celui qu'était John, et qui s'infiltrait dans son âme. L'absurdité de la situation résidait dans le fait qu'il aurait offert son âme, si c'était John qui la lui demandait, alors qu'il allait jalousement protéger son corps. Parce qu'il l'avait promis à John, justement.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, John. Si je dois un jour monter dans un avion et ne jamais revenir à Londres, tu seras dans mes bagages, cela va de soi. Ce sera difficile de trouver une logeuse aussi accommodante que Mrs Hudson, mais l'argent et l'argumentation font bien des miracles. Il suffira de promettre de ne pas tirer dans les murs…

Le sourire éclatant de John, ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance et de bonheur éperdus, rivés dans ceux de Sherlock, furent si sincères, spontanés et merveilleux que l'incendie intérieur mua en brasier ardent impossible à stopper.

* * *

 _Bon, je sais que ça commence mal, mais je finis sur une note plus positive, et promis, même s'ils vont en baver, je resterai positive ! ;)  
_

 _Prochain chapitre le Sa 14 mai !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Arf ! Désolée pour le retard, alors que je devais publier hier ! 'y ai bien pensé, mais à un moment où je n'avais pas mon ordi entre les mains... et quand je l'ai eu, j'ai oublié. Je suis impardonnable. Mea Culpa. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous annonce que normalement, on devrait bientôt pouvoir passer un rythme de publication hebdomadaire (mes bêtas et moi-même travaillons activement à la question), ce qui m'évitera peut être d'oublier de publier... ^^'_

 _Comme d'habitude_ _ _disclaimers/_ remerciements/_ _ _gloire_ à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs ;)  
_

 _Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe partie 2**

CHAPITRE 2

Une fois rentrés, comme promis, John entama un nettoyage en profondeur de leur appartement. Sherlock avait refusé d'aller à Scotland Yard ou ailleurs pendant que son ami ferait un grand rangement, mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de l'aider. À peine la porte franchie, le détective avait laissé tomber ses affaires avec grâce sur le portemanteau, ôté ses chaussures dans un élégant mouvement de pieds, et s'était affalé dans le canapé. Il n'y avait que le détective pour être aussi classe avachi dans un canapé usé, et John n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant, tout en soupirant intérieurement. La suite des évènements laissait présager qu'il serait infernal, vu comment il était déjà insupportable.

Sans un mot, John avait alors entrepris de fouiller l'appartement, en profitant pour le ranger au passage. Faire les lits, gonfler les coussins, réarranger le plaid du canapé, nettoyer la cuisine, laver plus de béchers que d'assiettes, remettre les livres dans la bibliothèque, jeter ce qui devait l'être : journaux, magazines vieux de plusieurs jours ou semaines, restes douteux d'expériences, pots de yaourts abandonnés sur la table basse…

Sherlock, au bout d'un moment à voir son colocataire s'affairer autour de lui, finit par ouvrir un œil, daignant ainsi sortir de son palais mental, et indiquer laconiquement :

\- La chasse d'eau, John.

Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension, le médecin passa à la deuxième phase de rangement : la désintoxication de leur appartement. Non pas la suppression de substance dangereuse (John était à peu près persuadé qu'il y avait plus de formol et d'acide dans des bouteilles dans leur frigo que dans le laboratoire d'un chercheur), mais l'extermination de toutes les sources de tentation de Sherlock. Et ce dernier montrait sa coopération en lui indiquant où chercher, à défaut d'aller les chercher lui-même. Docilement, John démonta le réservoir de la chasse d'eau et en retira un sachet plastique contenant le premier paquet de cigarette de son butin.

Il revint au salon, posa à dessein l'incriminé sous le nez de Sherlock et attendit la deuxième indication. Les yeux de son ami frémirent. Résister serait dur, mais il n'y avait pas d'alternative à sa guérison.

Alors Sherlock énuméra, et John récupéra tous les paquets, y compris à deux reprises du tabac à rouler et des filtres. En récupérant ces deux là, il imagina les longs doigts de Sherlock préparer la clope, la rouler doucement, longue et fine, et la fumer, et son esprit trouva l'image horriblement sexy. Douloureusement, il repoussa la pensée au loin, pour au moins deux raisons : Sherlock ne devrait plus jamais fumer, donc cela ne se réaliserait jamais. La deuxième, c'était qu'associer Sherlock et sexy dans son esprit le mettait mal à l'aise, et il refusait de s'appesantir sur cela.

Il finit par trouver les quatorze paquets cachés dans leur appartement à des endroits divers et variés qui témoignaient de l'intelligence du détective. Au grand soulagement de John, la plupart semblait plutôt vieux et non entamés, comme si son ami avait souhaité les cacher là pour en avoir à portée de main partout dans l'appartement, mais n'en avait finalement jamais eu l'utilité. Pour certains, John était juste surpris de ne les avoir jamais trouvés avant. C'était définitivement la preuve qu'il n'ouvrait pas assez souvent le tiroir à couverts de la cuisine jusqu'au bout, ou qu'il ne nettoyait vraiment pas fréquemment les recoins de leurs deux fauteuils, sous les coussins.

Il avait été également très surpris d'apprendre que certains de leurs livres dans la bibliothèque faisaient également d'excellentes cachettes. Il faut dire que jamais de sa vie il n'aurait décidé de son propre chef de lire une étude en 559 pages très exactement sur les différents types de terre à Londres et sa banlieue.

Il vint ensuite se rassoir aux côtés de son ami, satisfait de son travail et contemplant le petit tas qui s'étalait devant eux. S'il avait été malhonnête, il aurait pu revendre tous les paquets au marché noir, cela aurait évité de les perdre et aurait partiellement rentabilisé l'investissement initial. Mais John était honnête.

S'il n'avait pas été médecin, il aurait également pu les donner à n'importe qui de croisé dans la rue, notamment les sans-abris du réseau de Sherlock, mais la plupart de ces gens avaient déjà une vie suffisamment misérable sans risquer de se bousiller la santé avec des clopes. John était trop attaché à la santé des gens. Alors il ne lui restait comme option que de les jeter à la poubelle, et s'assurer ensuite que Sherlock n'irait pas les fouiller.

Content de lui, le médecin tendit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, et s'étira longuement. Ce fut seulement en relâchant ses muscles qu'il remarqua le regard étrange de son colocataire. Un instant, John crut que cela était dû au mouvement qu'il venait de faire et qui avait fait apparaître une bande de peau nue au niveau de son ventre. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens. Sherlock n'avait aucun problème avec la nudité, ni la sienne, ni celle des autres. Et puis, ses yeux voilés ne disparaissaient pas, alors même que le pull de John était sagement retombé sur le corps de son propriétaire.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il, inquiet.

Bien que le médecin eût conscience de réfléchir bien moins vite que le détective, cela n'empêchait pas son cerveau de tourner à plein régime, cherchant une explication rationnelle à ce comportement bizarre. Une fois la nudité écartée, il restait la possibilité que cela soit la proximité du médecin qui gêne Sherlock. Après tout, il s'était installé sur le canapé avec son ami, poussant les orteils pour se faire une place. Mais depuis la découverte de la maladie, il lui avait semblé que son ami était devenu bien plus tactile avec lui.

\- Sherlock, tout va bien ? répéta-t-il au vu du regard fuyant lors de sa première interpellation.

\- John.

La voix était blanche, les yeux résolument tournés vers le plancher.

\- Deuxième bibliothèque en partant de la gauche. Quatrième étagère en partant du haut. Dix-septième livre en partant de la gauche.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots. Sceptique au début, John finit par simplement hausser les épaules et se relever une dernière fois. Il compta bibliothèques, étagères et ouvrages et se saisit de l'incriminé. Il sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son poids. Le titre était en français, de la poésie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi John ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il baragouinait quelques mots de français, et le déchiffrait péniblement parfois mais certainement pas assez pour décrypter _Les Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire.

L'ironie du titre, dont il comprenait au moins les mots _fleurs_ et _mal_ , lui sauta au visage en ouvrant le volume. Il n'y avait pas le moindre texte, ni même la moindre page. Juste un creux. Un creux comme dans les romans et les films d'espionnage. Un creux qui contenait quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang.

Sachets de poudre. Paille. Lame pour tracer des rails. Briquet et cuillère pour varier les plaisirs. A ce stade, John aurait pu encore trouver cela acceptable pour son ancien cocaïnomane régulier de colocataire. Mais ce fut la seringue et le garrot qui le firent trembler. Héroïne, probablement pure. Il en était sûr sans savoir comment.

Lentement, il se retourna vers son ami, qui s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le canapé.

\- Sherlock. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Je… Je…

Sa voix était blessée, et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Quelque chose d'approchant « _Je ne te suffis pas, moi et les enquêtes, pour t'empêcher de replonger ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort ? De si fort ? Qui pourrait te tuer ? Tu veux à ce point partir… loin de moi_ ? ». Étrangement, ce fut la douleur perceptible dans son timbre qui fit réagir son ami.

\- Depuis notre emménagement. La cocaïne en tout cas.

Sa voix était blanche, et ne pas regarder John semblait aider aux confidences. Précautionneusement, John revint vers lui, posant le faux livre sur la table basse. Il s'installa aux côtés de Sherlock, lui laissant toute latitude de s'approcher ou au contraire de reculer.

\- C'était au cas où… ça ne suffise pas. Les enquêtes, la colocation. Je n'étais pas… clean depuis longtemps quand tu m'as rencontré. Enfin, si, je l'étais depuis plus de deux ans, depuis que j'avais commencé à consulter pour Scotland Yard.

Dans sa tête, John entamait des calculs en tout genre à toute vitesse. Sherlock avait commencé à fumer à quatorze ans. Il avait découvert la cocaïne à vingt-et-un ans, à l'université. Il était entré en cure de désintox à vingt-trois, sur ordre de son frère, alors qu'il n'était pas encore autant accro qu'il avait pu l'être par la suite. Il avait fui la clinique privée plus par provocation à l'encontre de Mycroft que par réelle volonté d'abandonner les soins. Sauf que livré à lui-même et son cerveau trop brillant qui l'étouffait, et ayant déjà fini le double master biochimie ET criminologie qu'il suivait, la rue avait été sa seule option. Et avec elle, l'addiction définitive à la cocaïne. John savait tout cela. Il savait également qu'il avait alors disparu pendant une période indéterminée, ne donnant nouvelles ni à ses parents ni à son frère, qui ne parvenait pas à le retrouver.

C'était Lestrade qui l'avait récupéré, en pleine overdose, en faisant une descente dans un squat. John ignorait par quel miracle le jeune junkie n'avait pas été abandonné dans un hôpital miteux mais récupéré par son frère dans une clinique, sanglé autour du lit, et sevrage forcé. La carotte de Lestrade, qui s'était attaché au jeune garçon et était venu lui rendre visite, avait bien mieux marché que le bâton de Mycroft. L'officier de police venait d'être promu DI, et il proposait à Sherlock de l'aider officieusement sur ses enquêtes. Cela avait eu assez d'intérêt pour contraindre Sherlock à se soigner correctement. Deux ans après, il rencontrait John, à l'âge de trente ans. Ce qui, calculs à l'appui, impliquait que la « période indéterminée » durant laquelle Mycroft avait perdu Sherlock avait duré _quatre ans_.

Jusqu'alors John n'avait jamais su quand Sherlock s'était rendu clean et avait commencé à bosser en tant que détective consultant. Il avait présumé que cela était bien antérieur à sa rencontre avec Sherlock, et que la dépendance n'avait pas duré… autant de temps.

Tandis que les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, Sherlock continuait de parler.

\- J'étais clean depuis deux ans, dans le sens où je n'avais plus fait d'overdose, ni outrepassé les limites depuis deux ans. Si Lestrade m'avait vu shooté, il m'aurait empêché d'intervenir sur ses enquêtes et… c'était la seule chose qui me maintenait en vie. Mycroft m'aurait fait une scène aussi. Mais parfois c'était… trop dur. Trop de pensées, trop de données. J'oubliais pour un instant avec la cocaïne. J'avais suffisamment eu d'expériences pour ne pas me rendre de nouveau accro. Je me dominais.

Inspiration, expiration. La suite de l'histoire faisait entrer John en scène et c'était soudainement beaucoup plus douloureux à raconter en sachant que ledit John était juste à côté. Il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour le toucher mais il ne parvenait pas à ce simple geste. Sherlock savait pourtant la chaleur que la main de John dans la sienne pouvait provoquer, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre pour autant.

\- Quand j'ai déménagé, quelques semaines avant de te rencontrer, je savais que je devrais chercher un colocataire donc j'avais arrêté, y compris les shoots ponctuels. Il me restait néanmoins des doses, alors je les ai amenées avec moi et rangées comme d'habitude, comme avant. Je jure de n'y avoir jamais touché depuis que nous avons emménagé ici il y a six ans…

John le crut sur parole. Sherlock était à mi-chemin entre l'enfant honteux et blessé et l'oisillon tombé du nid.

\- Je ne cherchais pas vraiment activement un colocataire en fait… Jusqu'au moment où j'ai mentionné cet état de fait à Mike sans vraiment y penser. C'est l'avantage de Mike. Il suffit d'une phrase toutes les demi-heures pour qu'il pérore ensuite tout seul. Et pendant qu'il babille, je peux faire mes recherches tranquillement. Il suffit simplement de relancer la machine toutes les demi-heures.

John sourit. Il aimait beaucoup Mike, mais ce que disait Sherlock n'était pas entièrement faux. Il aimait s'écouter parler. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était prof et non chirurgien, malgré ses talents indéniables en médecine.

\- Et puis l'après-midi, il est revenu avec toi. Je ne savais pas à quel point cela allait changer ma vie. Mais je n'ai plus retouché à une seule dose. Pas durant toutes les années où nous avons vécu ensemble.

John nota en finesse que cela n'excluait pas la possibilité que durant son exil et ses deux années de fausse mort, il y eut quelques écarts. Trop désireux de ne pas bousculer son ami, il ne releva pas.

\- D'accord pour la cocaïne, répondit-il lentement et doucement. Je te crois, Sherlock. Mais l'héroïne… ?

\- Elle est pure, confirma Sherlock. C'était… pour après. Mon retour. Quand tu n'étais à l'appartement. Pour faire face à la possibilité que tu ne reviennes pas. Que tu ne pardonnes pas. Que tu ne comprennes pas. Que ta, certes justifiée, colère ne s'apaise pas. Que tu ne reviennes pas.

Phrases courtes et hachées qui suivaient le rythme de la respiration erratique du détective, qui se plantaient aussi sûrement que des lames de rasoir dans la poitrine de John. Il aurait voulu en rester là, ne rien savoir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Il le devait.

\- Sherlock… Tu as conscience qu'une dose pure… aussi importante… directement dans tes veines… t'aurait plongé dans le coma et… la mort ?

Le silence était plus éloquent que n'importe quelle réponse. Mais qui finit par arriver tout de même.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que je le savais. C'était le but, murmura Sherlock.

John blêmit, faisant prendre à sa peau la même teinte que celle de Sherlock. Son colocataire, son détective, son meilleur ami, _son_ Sherlock avait envisagé le suicide pur et simple si John avait refusé de lui pardonner. Il aurait préféré faire se rejoindre mensonge et réalité plutôt que vivre sans son ami. Et le médecin ne savait pas quel sens donner à cette révélation. L'hyper possessivité de Sherlock n'était pas quelque chose à encourager, car elle le maintenait dans cette omnipotence enfantine et John savait pertinemment qu'il était malsain de laisser Sherlock dans son rôle d'enfant roi. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir cette once de fierté teintée d'orgueil à l'idée que lui, le pauvre médecin militaire, soit la seule et unique personne dont l'opinion et les sentiments puissent influer sur la vie du génie Sherlock Holmes.

Au diable la prudence. John franchit la distance qui les séparait et prit son colocataire dans ses bras. Il étouffa la petite voix assassine qui s'éleva dans son esprit et lui disant que cela arrivait bien fréquemment, depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Sherlock.

Contre lui, le corps se crispa d'abord, mais John résista jusqu'à ce que sa chaleur se diffuse dans les os de son ami, et que ses muscles relâchent leur tension.

\- Je paierai peut-être cher cette déclaration Sherlock, souffla-t-il dans le cou du détective, mais sache-le : je suis incapable de ne pas te pardonner. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, quel que soit le comportement que tu adoptes à mon égard, le pardon sera toujours la seule option viable qui me restera sur le long terme dans ma relation avec toi. Je t'ai toujours tout pardonné, parce que c'est ce dont tu as besoin, c'est ce que je t'offre, et c'est ce que je ferai toujours, qu'importe ce que cela me coûte. Sache-le.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et il n'en attendait pas. Au bout d'un moment, le médecin se contenta simplement de relâcher Sherlock, estimant que son ami en avait déjà supporté beaucoup pour lui, le sociopathe. Et incapable de soutenir le regard trop brillant de son ami, il fuit. Abandonnant la cocaïne, l'héroïne et le tas de paquets de cigarette sur la table de leur salon, il recula maladroitement, buta dans un truc non-identifié (il y avait bien trop de choses non-identifiées dans leur appart), fit volte-face, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à sa chambre dont il claqua la porte. Il s'effondra aussitôt sur son lit, plongeant la tête dans l'oreiller pour dormir et oublier, surtout oublier, l'érection naissante entre ses jambes.

Le temps fit son œuvre, et finalement il s'endormit, tout habillé et sans prendre de repas.

* * *

A l'étage d'en dessous, l'étreinte avait laissé Sherlock incroyablement perturbé. Pendant de longues, très longues minutes, il fut incapable de bouger, ou même seulement penser. Il avait compris le bouleversement de John à la vue de l'héroïne. Il avait même deviné la réaction de son ami, bien qu'il fût surpris que John mette réellement le câlin qu'il avait en tête en application. D'habitude, John respectait bien mieux les distances de sécurité que Sherlock instaurait.

Là où le détective avait perdu le fil, c'est quand son corps, ce traître, avait apprécié l'étreinte. Au point d'en oublier de réfléchir et de simplement inspirer, profondément, l'odeur si caractéristique de John, son John. Et d'écouter les mots de son ami, qui l'avaient bouleversé. Et tout ce qu'il avait su faire, c'était rester là, clignant des yeux d'un air hébété comme une chouette réveillée en pleine journée. Il n'avouerait jamais être ému par la confiance que John lui portait, mais son palais mental et ses connaissances ne lui laissaient aucune autre alternative que de reconnaître intérieurement cet état de fait.

Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau capable de bouger, son regard tomba sur la table basse encombrée de leur séjour, éclairée par la lumière rasante de cette fin d'après-midi. John projetait de jeter tout cela, il le savait. Que se passerait-il s'il affirmait à son ami s'être débarrassé de tout, mais cachait les objets dans sa chambre ? Il avait à peine besoin d'y réfléchir pour connaître la réponse. John le croirait. John lui faisait confiance, John le croyait toujours. Mais un jour il saurait la vérité. Un jour, son regard lumineux perdrait de son éclat, juste un peu, face à la trahison et au mensonge de Sherlock. Un jour, Sherlock abîmerait un peu plus ce cœur qui battait pour lui. Et un jour John cesserait de pardonner et partirait.

C'était là la faiblesse du genre humain. John pouvait promettre autant de fois qu'il le voulait qu'il pardonnerait toujours à Sherlock, la nature humaine était ainsi faite que « _pour toujours_ » était une promesse parfois bien difficile à tenir, et que nul ne savait réellement combien de temps durerait ce toujours. Néanmoins, le détective croyait son colocataire quand celui-ci déclamait ce « _pour toujours_ », car il le faisait avec cette absolue conviction qu'ont les faibles humains que ce qu'ils connaissent aujourd'hui ne changerait jamais.

Et aussi stupide, déraisonné, inexplicable et étrange que cela pouvait être, Sherlock souhaitait que le « _pour toujours_ » déclamé par John dure le plus longtemps possible.

Alors comme un automate, il se saisit de son téléphone coincé dans sa poche de pantalon, et en pressa les touches sans même regarder l'écran, sachant d'instinct où appuyer et le temps d'attente de chargement de chaque écran.

\- Oui, Sherlock ? résonna la voix dans l'appareil au bout d'une sonnerie à peine.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Mycroft. Maintenant. Mission de… d'épuration de Baker Street, dirons-nous.

Un silence. Un bruit de touches sur un autre téléphone.

\- Bien reçu. Une équipe est en route.

La tonalité résonna de nouveau, sans qu'aucun mot de politesse ne soit échangé entre les deux frères. Si Sherlock avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sans doute remarqué que son aîné était en rendez-vous avec le premier ministre et qu'il n'avait répondu à son téléphone que parce qu'il espérait entendre de la bouche de Sherlock lui-même des confidences sur l'avancée de la maladie. Le détective aurait également pu entendre dans le ton de son frère le léger désarroi, la peine et l'espoir que l'annonce de Sherlock avait provoqué chez lui. Au lieu de quoi, le détective se contenta de rester là, complètement hébété, à attendre que quelqu'un n'arrive.

* * *

L'homme envoyé par Mycroft aurait pu faire passer un membre de la mafia russe pour un enfant de chœur, tant il avait l'air louche. D'ailleurs, Sherlock songea qu'il était probablement un ancien membre de la mafia russe. Le fait qu'il soit intégralement habillé d'un costume sur mesure empêchait Sherlock de voir ses tatouages pour vérifier cet état de fait, et il dut se résoudre à ses suppositions. En temps normal, le détective aurait exécré cela et aurait cherché à confirmer ses postulats par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, mais il était à l'heure actuel dans un état proche du coma cérébral. Incapable de réfléchir.

Il désigna au colosse (qui portait une arme sous sa veste, et deux poignards à ses chevilles, ce qui apparaissait comme légèrement excessif, mais mesuré n'était pas Mycroft) les objets qu'ils devaient récupérer et faire disparaître, sans prononcer un mot.

\- Monsieur Holmes m'a demandé de vous fouiller, déclara l'autre. Ainsi que la maison.

Sherlock secoua négativement la tête, non pas pour refuser la proposition, mais simplement pour signifier l'inutilité de cela. Le détective n'avait rien caché à John et tout le butin de la maison était rassemblé sur un mètre carré de leur table basse. L'homme n'en tint cependant nullement compte, et saisit Sherlock à bras le corps pour le remettre sur ses pieds, le palpant aussitôt pour une rapide fouille au corps. Comme un pantin désarticulé, Sherlock se laissa faire. Il ne put cependant pas retenir les frissons d'angoisse et la sueur glacée qui dévala son échine en sentant sur son corps les mains sèches et agressives qui le malmenaient et lui donnaient froid. Cela n'avait rien en commun avec l'étrange chaleur qu'émettait en permanence le corps de John.

\- RAS, signala soudain le gorille dans son oreillette, lâchant Sherlock qui retomba dans son canapé sans la moindre grâce.

L'homme baragouina encore quelques mots en langage codé dans son micro, puis fit un rapide tour de la pièce et de la cuisine. Sherlock grimaça en le voyant chercher aux endroits précis où il avait caché (ou songé cacher) les paquets de cigarettes. C'était non seulement la preuve que Mycroft le connaissait trop bien, mais en plus, cela impliquait qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance, lorsqu'il jouait au pirate avec son grand frère (Mycroft endossait systématiquement le rôle d'officier de la Navy qui trouvait son trésor et le ramenait dans le droit chemin, ou le pendait haut et court. Mycroft trouvait _toujours_ ses trésors). Or Sherlock méprisait son stupide et jeune lui, enfant innocent et si peu intelligent.

Perdu dans son palais mental à la recherche de souvenirs d'enfance qu'il ne mépriserait pas, il ne vit pas l'homme de main de Mycroft partir, puis ce dernier arriver. John n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre, ni bougé depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Bonjour, petit frère, résonna la voix de Mycroft dans son esprit.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire revenir Sherlock à la surface pour de bon.

\- Bonsoir serait plus approprié, vu l'heure tardive, grand frère, grinça-t-il.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel si tôt, poursuivit son aîné comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et lissant son pantalon à la perfection. John est une bénédiction, parfois.

Sherlock grimaça.

\- Il est rare que tu viennes vérifier le travail de tes subordonnés Mycroft. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Mycroft haussa les épaules, faisant tournoyer son parapluie contre l'accoudoir.

\- La famille, Sherlock, la famille. Et je n'allais pas rater une occasion de venir voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien, trancha son frère immédiatement.

\- Puis-je être au courant de l'avancée… de la maladie ? Et des soins envisagés par Elliot ? demanda Mycroft à brûle-pourpoint.

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock d'avoir un mouvement d'épaules dédaigneux.

\- A quoi cela pourrait-il te servir de l'entendre de ma bouche puisque Harding te raconte déjà tout, et que tu as d'autres espions à ta solde ?

\- Tu as fait une suffisamment forte impression sur Elliot pour l'empêcher de me parler librement, hélas. Quant à John… Ni lui ni moi ne sommes ton ennemi. Il n'est pas un espion, et il le fait pour ton bien.

Sherlock ricana avec un gloussement.

\- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas un espion. Tu n'auras jamais sa loyauté, puisque je la conserverai pour toujours.

Le détective voulait ainsi montrer sa supériorité à Mycroft, et lui rappeler qu'il ne possédait pas John (au contraire de Sherlock), et que les informations fournies par le médecin étaient données avec la bénédiction du malade. Sauf que le masque d'arrogance de Sherlock vola en éclat lorsque Mycroft répliqua tranquillement :

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, Sherlock ? Pas que sa loyauté est acquise, car personne ne peut nier ce fait bien sûr. Mais que cela durera toujours ? Comment peux-tu avoir cette assurance ? Avec ce qu'il traverse par ta faute ?

\- Fous le camp de chez moi, Mycroft, feula Sherlock.

Avec un sourire victorieux qui laissa un goût de bile amère dans la bouche du détective, son aîné obéit. Sherlock haïssait avoir tort, ou ne pas avoir la réponse à question. A fortiori quand la bonne réponse ou la question provenait de son frère.

Résolument vexé et convaincu que John ne redescendra pas ce soir-là, il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et le violon en claquant la porte.

* * *

 _Parce que moi, j'aime Mycroft !_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 25 mai !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Un peu de douceur... ou pas ! avant de commencer les choses sérieuses et médicales au prochain chapitre !_

 _Comme d'habitude_ _ _disclaimers/_ remerciements/_ _ _gloire_ à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Partie 2

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain matin ramena John dans leur salon, presque timidement, comme incertain de la conduite à tenir par la suite. Sherlock se contenta de grincer qu'il voulait un thé, se drapant dans sa robe de chambre dans un grand mouvement fluide.

Sans même voir le visage de son ami, le détective devina le soulagement perceptible de celui-ci. C'était la tension des épaules de John qui s'envolait et rendait à leur appartement l'ambiance habituelle et Sherlock ressentait chaque frémissement de l'air jusque dans ses orteils.

Trop content de faire comme si la veille n'existait pas, John obéit immédiatement à son colocataire et mit la bouilloire à chauffer. Thé, eau, tasses, température parfaite, sifflement de la bouilloire, boule à infuser en forme de scaphandrier – l'objet appartenait à John, et il l'adorait –, durée d'infusion minutée. Et enfin la tasse fumante fut présentée à Sherlock dans un geste si joyeux que quelques gouttes giclèrent sur la table basse.

Ne pas penser à l'héroïne. Ne pas penser à l'aveu de Sherlock de se suicider si John venait à ne jamais lui pardonner. Ne pas penser à la déclaration de John qui avait suivi.

Cependant, la tasse sur la table ne pouvait que mettre en lumière l'absence des quatorze paquets de cigarettes qui s'y trouvaient encore la veille au soir.

\- Mycroft est passé hier soir, annonça Sherlock de but en blanc.

Cela répondait à toutes les questions du médecin. Et prouvait dans le même temps que Sherlock avait aussi peu envie que son ami de reparler de leur soirée.

\- D'accord, répondit John avec un intense soulagement. Bon, quel est le programme du jour ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui en décide ? demanda Sherlock en haussant un sourcil vaguement méprisant, comme si son génie était indigne de ces basses considérations.

Sans même réfléchir, John tendit la main et mit une petite tape sur le haut du crâne de son colocataire dans un geste amical et pour lui signifier qu'il abusait totalement.

\- Pas d'enquête je veux dire ? Lestrade n'a pas appelé ? Mycroft n'a pas une urgence nationale sur les bras ? Tu n'as pas choisi une affaire parmi nos propositions par mail ? Tu pourrais prendre un quatre ou un cinq, par exemple. Pour te détendre aujourd'hui. Demain tu rentres à la clinique pour trois jours, pour la médiastinoscopie, souviens-toi. Une dernière enquête avant ?

Tu dis cela comme si j'allais mourir, grinça Sherlock. Mais non, ni Mycroft ni Lestrade n'ont quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. A croire que les criminels sont en vacances.

\- Et le site ? insista John.

Le mouvement d'épaules en réponse pouvait aussi bien dire que Sherlock n'avait pas regardé que le fait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Dans le doute, John se saisit du portable de son ami qui traînait là et chargea aussitôt les mails pour voir les nouveautés. L'appareil moulina une seconde avant d'émettre le son caractéristique des nouveaux messages. John les parcourut rapidement, habitué désormais à noter mentalement les propositions et ne suggérant à son ami que celles qui étaient réellement dignes d'intérêt.

Un mari volage n'avait par exemple d'intérêt que s'il y avait des détournements de fonds et/ou un meurtre pour l'accompagner. Les disparitions de chats n'avaient jamais d'intérêt. Et les meurtres en avaient toujours. Mais il existait très peu de zélés qui trouvait un cadavre et songeait d'abord à envoyer un message à Sherlock avant d'appeler la police.

\- Rien de bien transcendant, commenta-t-il à Sherlock qui sirotait ton thé. Commençons donc la journée par de la paperasse administrative. On verra bien ce qui arrivera d'ici là. Sinon, la seule chose intéressante est une femme qui soupçonne son mari de se travestir pour se faire passer pour sa sœur jumelle.

\- Quatre, au mieux. À voir.

\- Paperasse, donc, décréta John avec un enthousiasme forcé.

Ils prirent le temps de finir leur petit déjeuner. Sherlock ne but que du thé, mais John dévora une bonne demi-douzaine de toasts beurrés, n'ayant pas mangé de la vieille.

Puis ils s'attaquèrent à la montagne de papier à remplir et fournir, demandés par Elliot. Le lendemain, Sherlock subirait une médiastinoscopie. Il passerait deux jours de plus à l'hôpital, temps nécessaire à l'oncologue pour affiner le plan de bataille une fois que l'examen aurait révélé si les ganglions lymphatiques étaient touchés ou non, et donc s'il s'agissait d'un stade I ou II. Sherlock pourrait alors rentrer chez lui pour se préparer, puis il ré-entrerait à l'hôpital pour environ deux semaines afin d'y subir une intervention chirurgicale afin de retirer la tumeur. Et après, enfin, la chimiothérapie se mettrait en place pour éradiquer le reste de la tumeur et prévenir des récidives. Au vu du passé de Sherlock, Harding penchait fortement pour cette solution plutôt qu'une radiothérapie.

La solution était certes plus invasive, mais serait plus efficace en guise de traitement préventif. Bien sûr, comme promis, la solution avait été proposée par Harding et acceptée par Sherlock, et pas imposée. Néanmoins, l'assentiment de Sherlock n'était intervenu qu'après qu'il eut jeté à son ami un regard, pour lire dans les yeux de celui-ci ce qu'il en pensait. Dans les faits, c'était donc John qui avait accepté et cela l'angoissait un peu, à l'idée d'avoir fait un mauvais choix.

Chassant les noires idées de sa tête, John se re-concentra sur les papiers, inscrivant nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, et numéro de sécurité sociale de Sherlock pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois sur un papier différent.

\- À l'ère du numérique, cette clinique se place en dernière position, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en attrapant un nouveau formulaire.

Ce dernier récapitulait l'ensemble des pièces à fournir, lesquelles venaient en sus des douze premiers récapitulatifs. Et demandait les mêmes éléments. Certificat de naissance, carte d'identité, résumé des traitements suivis, ordonnances des médecins, date et justificatif des derniers vaccins, groupe sanguin, date et justificatif du dernier bilan sanguin, habitudes et allergies alimentaires s'il y avait lieu, dossier médical du patient depuis sa naissance… Tout devait être renseigné, et ce plusieurs fois. John n'avait jamais tout à fait compris l'intérêt de la bureaucratie, et venait de prendre la décision de détester cela.

Notamment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi toutes les informations ne pouvaient pas être données en un seul exemplaire, que les différents interlocuteurs de la clinique pourraient consulter à loisir. Car le nœud du problème était là. Bien que Sherlock ne quitterait jamais sa chambre au 221, aile B, il serait suivi par différents services selon les différentes étapes du processus. Et divers spécialistes défileraient dans sa chambre. Harding avait d'ailleurs déjà envisagé une réunion où tous se concerteraient (avec le patient) juste avant l'examen de Sherlock.

Et tous ces différents acteurs avaient chacun besoin de tous les papiers, parfois avec des variations. L'anesthésiste se moquait par exemple du régime alimentaire de Sherlock, mais le nutritionniste et le pneumologue s'y intéressaient. Elliot Harding et Madeline, l'infirmière en chef de Sherlock, voulaient tout savoir.

La seule chose positive de cette montagne de papiers, c'était que Sherlock avait lâché, dans un soupir résigné digne d'un acteur de tragédie, son nom complet. Lequel avait surpris John. Il venait alors de commencer le premier papelard de la pile, qui demandait le nom complet du patient. Logiquement, John avait voulu s'assurer de l'information dont il disposait.

\- Sherlock Holmes, c'est ton nom complet ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas un deuxième prénom ? Tu sais, comme moi, John Hamish Watson, cette information que je t'ai donnée totalement volontairement dans un élan de confiance et de bonne humeur, ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sherlock sourit sardoniquement. John n'avait jamais récupéré son certificat de naissance qu'il avait subtilisé un jour, excédé de ne pas savoir ce que voulait dire le H de John H. Watson, et de ne pas être capable de le deviner.

Puis son sourire s'affaissa à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Elliot Harding connaissait très probablement son nom complet, ou si ce n'était pas le cas, obtiendrait l'information auprès de Mycroft. Mais la dire à John… Le détective savait pertinemment que c'était un juste retour des choses que de fournir cette donnée à John, et pour autant il ne souhaitait pas la lui donner. Pas dans ces conditions. Il était sûr de cela, sans pour autant être capable de déterminer dans quelles circonstances il aurait préféré dire cela.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes, avait-il lâché dans un soupir.

Un instant, John avait cru avoir mal entendu, et ses yeux s'étaient exorbités. Puis lentement, un sourire avait fait son nid sur son visage, s'étirant doucement mais sûrement, gagnant du terrain sur ses joues, jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles. La part rationnelle de Sherlock regrettait déjà cet aveu. Quelque chose d'autre –l'étincelle de son corps, ce truc irrationnel et impossible à situer de manière certaine, qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent en présence de son ami– aurait par contre répété un million de fois ces mots pour revoir les éclats particuliers des yeux de John lorsque ce dernier souriait ainsi.

\- Pardon, quoi ? demanda-t-il. Un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais dit que tu t'appelais William.

Faussement drapé dans sa dignité (et réellement drapé dans sa robe de chambre), il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, tandis que John –assis par terre à ses côtés pour remplir les papiers de la table basse– se dévissait le cou pour le regarder.

\- Oui, bon, peut-être que j'ai dit ça. Et peut-être qu'il se trouve que c'est vrai.

John ricana.

\- William. William. Will. Ou même Bill. Tu veux que je t'appelle Bill ? Billy ?

La grimace de profond dégoût de Sherlock fit exploser de rire John.

\- William. C'est comme John. Comme le commun des mortels. Banal et commun. Ah ça, ça sonne moins bien que Sherlock Holmes. William Holmes, c'est presque risible. Ah, ça, ça en jetterait moins, William Holmes, le grand détective consultant !

\- Oh, ça va, hein, tu veux qu'on parle de Hamish ?

\- Je n'ai pas choisi, s'insurgea John. Et ce n'est pas mon premier prénom.

Eh bien moi non plus. D'ailleurs, Sherlock non plus je ne l'ai pas choisi. Mes parents ont voulu rendre hommage à je ne sais pas quel membre de ma famille décédé l'année de ma naissance en me nommant William, mais au bout de quoi, six mois ou un an, ils ont subitement décidé qu'ils détestaient m'appeler William, qu'ils avaient toujours voulu m'appeler Sherlock, et qu'ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas. Alors ils ont changé. Je m'appelle Sherlock, pour eux comme pour tout le monde. Sauf sur mes papiers officiels.

Il grimaça de nouveau. L'explication avait laissé John songeur. Et Sherlock avait pressenti qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Ce n'était pas sur ta tombe pourtant. Mycroft l'avait fait graver. Je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper, moi. Mais il n'y avait que Sherlock Holmes, en blanc pur sur le marbre noir.

L'ambiance légère et amusante fut brusquement douchée, du moins du point de vue du détective. John ne le regardait plus, il fixait le vide d'un air absent, se remémorant les jours et les nuits passées auprès de cette tombe. A fixer le marbre sombre. A prier pour le dernier miracle qu'il désirait si fort. Et à en hurler de colère et de haine lorsque ledit miracle s'était finalement réalisé.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi dire, et il était incapable du moindre geste pour toucher son ami et le réconforter.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes, donc, reprit soudainement son colocataire, brisant sa contemplation muette pour reprendre son stylo et se ré-intéresser à la paperasse.

Le silence avait été brisé ensuite à plusieurs reprises, John s'assurant que Sherlock était bien né à Londres même, que son groupe sanguin était O+, ou qu'il n'avait pas d'allergies alimentaires.

Sherlock en profita pour poser des hypothèses farfelues, et obligea John à écrire qu'il ne supportait que la marmelade de cassis pour son petit déjeuner, et qu'il ne mangeait que du saumon d'élevage de Norvège, et qu'il ne supportait pas les tomates avec leur peau.

John lui avait répliqué qu'il y avait peu de chances que ses demandes soient respectées, mais les avaient écrites quand même, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage. Sherlock lui avait alors souri à son tour, secouant ses orteils de plaisir, avec un air qui rappelait un chat. A partir de là, l'ambiance chaleureuse qui caractérisait le 221B Baker Street fut de retour et le reste de la matinée se passa dans la joie.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, John s'étira longuement, tendant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux de Sherlock, hypnotisés par le mouvement, suivirent scrupuleusement le mouvement de John, notant mentalement la forme des muscles sollicités, la couleur de la peau qui pâlissait plus rapidement sur ses bras que sur ses mains. Sans même réfléchir, il classa ses informations dans son palais mental. Dans la pièce spéciale John.

\- Bon, tous ces foutus papiers sont finis ! Une bonne chose de faite non ?

John sourit, sans même ajouter que Sherlock n'avait pas rempli la moindre ligne. Il avait la sensation de faire quelque chose et d'être utile, et c'était mieux que rien.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose Sherlock… Il demande un moyen de paiement… et pour cela un RIB. Comment on fait ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Eh bien… tu as dit… que c'était ton frère qui réglerait les soins… répondit timidement John. Donc… euh… on fait comment ?

\- Je pourrais pirater son compte en banque pour te fournir un RIB, sourit narquoisement Sherlock.

John soupira.

\- Tu crois vraiment que son compte en banque à Barclays est approvisionné par son salaire de membre du gouvernement ? Que le gouvernement n'a pas un autre système ?

\- Possible, soupira Sherlock. Tu n'es pas drôle, John. Ça m'aurait fait une distraction, au moins. Mais connaissant Mycroft, et connaissant Elliot, ils préféreront se faire gaiement des virements entre leurs comptes HSBC en Suisse…

John avait l'air tellement outré que son ami ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je plaisante, John, précisa-t-il. Du moins pour mon frère, il faudrait que j'étudie le cas d'Elliot. Mais Mycroft a le respect de l'Angleterre dans le sang.

\- Bon, et pour le règlement alors ?

\- Mycroft paiera, maintint Sherlock. Mets mon RIB, il me remboursera en temps utile. Il a l'habitude d'approvisionner mon compte quand il le faut.

\- Tu n'as plus de RIB papier disponible, informa John d'un ton placide.

Sherlock secoua la main comme s'il chassait les mouches. Ce genre de considération ne l'atteignait pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu as bien accès à tes comptes en ligne, non ? Tu peux en récupérer un sur ton espace personnel, ajouta John.

Dans le même temps, il s'était levé et avait pris son ordinateur, qu'il tendait à Sherlock pour que celui-ci se charge de cela. Sherlock adressa un regard dédaigneux à l'engin. Sans un mot de trop, il commença à dicter, de mémoire, son numéro de compte.

Conciliant, John ouvrit rapidement le portable, et se connecta sur le site de la banque en suivant les instructions de son ami.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- 0-8-0-9-1-9-7-5

Le médecin tapa obligeamment les chiffres, transformés en petits points noirs pour dissimuler le code. Néanmoins, John avait une impression bizarre, et demanda à son ami de répéter, ce que ce dernier fit, de mauvaise grâce.

\- Mais c'est ma date de naissance, ça ! réalisa-t-il subitement.

\- Lestrade et Mrs Hudson m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je la retienne. Pour te le souhaiter à la date en question.

\- Ce que tu as totalement échoué à faire cette année, nota John avec ironie.

\- De fait, c'était un moyen comme un autre de la retenir.

Le ton nonchalant de Sherlock ne trompa pas une seule seconde John, qui eut un grand sourire, et déverrouilla l'accès aux comptes, téléchargeant et lançant l'impression du RIB nécessaire. Sans le vouloir, son regard tomba alors sur la ligne de solde du compte courant. Il blêmit alors.

\- Sherlock, il doit y avoir une erreur sur ton solde… ça indique que tu as plus de 40 000 £ sur ton compte, c'est… impossible.

\- Mmmmh ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Sherlock, c'est énorme ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as d'habitude en banque.

\- Moui, l'autre jour j'ai soldé une grande partie de mes actions en bourse. Comme tu as démissionné de ton job… Cela couvrira une partie des frais engagés durant… le traitement. J'ai mis en place également quelques opérations automatiques qui se lanceront dans les prochaines semaines, quelques ordres d'achats et de ventes… Ah, et un virement automatique mensuel.

Le détective paraissait ne même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait, s'étirant dans le canapé en bâillant.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un virement automatique mensuel. À ton bénéfice, bien entendu. Pour compenser la perte de ton salaire.

\- Sherlock, tu as fait quoi ? demanda John, complètement médusé.

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter, John, geignit Sherlock.

\- Mais combien ? Combien ?

\- Je ne sais plus… 2 500 ou 3 000 £… ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Sherlock, tu as conscience que c'est largement supérieur à mon salaire de médecin ET ma retraite militaire réunis ?

\- J'ai surtout conscience que s'occuper de moi est un job à plein temps bien plus difficile que ton emploi au cabinet, répondit le détective.

John aurait pu se jeter sur lui pour le serrer et l'embrasser, mais il contint sa pulsion. Sherlock ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais il s'agissait de la plus belle preuve d'amitié que le détective ne lui avait jamais offerte.

Sans dire un mot de plus, John récupéra l'impression du document et le rangea dans l'imposante pile de papiers qu'ils avaient constituée durant la matinée, et qu'il leur faudrait amener à Harding la prochaine fois. Conscient de la nécessité de changer de sujet, John se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine et offrit de cuisiner quelque chose en guise de repas, puis de choisir une affaire à petit coefficient, juste pour s'occuper l'après-midi.

\- Pas faim, grommela Sherlock depuis le canapé, qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la matinée.

Cela n'arrêta pas John, qui entreprit de faire réchauffer un reste de hachis Parmentier qui traînait entre deux bocaux d'orteils au congélateur. Quoi qu'il en dise, Sherlock adorait le hachis Parmentier. Et comme prévu, John se servit une seule et unique (mais généreuse) assiette, dans laquelle son ami piocha allégrement, assis à table avec lui, sans reconnaitre une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu manger une portion à lui seul.

Suite à quoi le médecin choisit une affaire au hasard, obligea Sherlock à se mettre debout avec autre chose sur le dos que sa robe de chambre, et le traîna dehors. Cela se fit à grand renfort de cris, de bouderies et de mauvaise volonté avant qu'ils ne parviennent dehors. John inspira à fond l'air froid de l'hiver, se délectant de la sensation de pureté que cela lui provoquait.

\- Vu la qualité de l'air londonienne actuellement, couplée à la météo qui retient les particules fines en ce moment, si tu continues à respirer comme ça, on pourra bientôt prendre une chambre double dans la clinique d'Harding pour un cancer des poumons tous les deux, grinça Sherlock, sinistre.

John le laissa à sa mauvaise humeur. Le cynisme de son ami ne l'atteignait même pas. La seule chose qu'avait retenue le médecin, c'était le fait que Sherlock prononçait très facilement les mots « cancer du poumon », ce qui était une étape cruciale dans l'acceptation de la maladie et son traitement. John n'avait pas encore osé parler à son colocataire du fait qu'il aurait, outre les médecins « physiques » à ses côtés, des psychologues, psychothérapeutes et autres spécialistes du mental. Cela promettait de belles séances en perspective.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en banlieue de Londres une bonne demi-heure après, sans que Sherlock n'ait daigné s'intéresser à l'affaire choisie par John pendant le trajet. Malgré tout, John avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : faire sortir son ami de l'appartement, afin qu'il ne reste pas avachi dans le fauteuil. Il allait passer bien trop de temps dans un lit d'hôpital pour passer sa dernière journée à se morfondre au 221 B, Baker Street.

En soi, l'affaire fut l'une de leurs plus désastreuses, et John ne se demanda pas, comme à son habitude, comment titrer le cas lorsqu'il le relaterait sur son blog, mais s'interrogea sur la réelle nécessité d'en parler. Sur le papier, cela promettait d'être alléchant, puisque la propriétaire de cette vaste demeure victorienne de banlieue affirmait que la maison était en proie à des fantômes. Elle pressait le détective consultant et son acolyte de se déplacer sur place pour constater les faits par eux-mêmes. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé John : devoir se déplacer, sortir de Londres même, et la richesse de la baraque laissait supposer des honoraires plutôt intéressants. Et puis, qui n'aimait pas les fantômes ?

Cependant, Sherlock fut exécrable, et le mot était faible. Bien sûr, en soi, l'affaire n'était pas très intéressante. Il n'y avait pas le moindre fantôme dans la maison, mais un mari adultère qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber amoureux d'une de ses conquêtes, laquelle était une immigrée en situation irrégulière. Par-dessus le marché, la jeune femme était tombée enceinte de son amant.

Le mari ne pouvait alors pas laisser retourner la femme à la misère de la rue, avec un bébé sur les bras. Ni prendre le risque qu'elle se retrouve expulsée. Sa fibre paternelle, pourtant peu nourrie lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses deux fils adolescents, enfants de sa femme officielle, s'était réveillée, et il n'avait pas souhaité que son amante avorte de l'enfant à naître.

Cependant, comme toujours dans ce genre de cas, il lui était impossible de quitter son épouse. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il devait aux relations de cette dernière son poste actuel d'avocats d'affaires dans un cabinet réputé, et il était sur le point de signer un poste d'associé dans ledit cabinet, ce qui le rendrait intouchable, puisqu'il aurait directement des parts dans l'affaire. Un scandale était donc la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Complaisante, l'amante avait accepté les délais. John subodorait qu'elle était simplement beaucoup moins amoureuse que l'époux l'était, lui, et que le bébé était cependant un excellent moyen pour retenir le riche homme dans ses filets. Néanmoins, n'ayant ni revenu, ni habitat décent, et la grossesse progressant, il lui avait fallu un logement. C'était là que l'époux était intervenu, cachant sa maîtresse dans sa propre maison, au nez et à la barbe de sa femme, assurant à sa maîtresse (et à sa conscience) que c'était l'affaire de quelques jours. Cela avait duré des semaines.

La pauvre jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour être discrète, mais avec un ventre de plus en plus rond, ce n'était pas si facile. Le simple fait qu'elle ait réussi à ne jamais se faire voir, seulement entendre, relevait de l'exploit.

L'histoire n'avait rien de très intéressant, un adultère comme un autre, bien que l'ingéniosité du mari pour se couvrir méritait presque des éloges. Bien sûr, cela avait pris à Sherlock environ trente minutes pour tout comprendre. Une carte de visite de l'avocat, la porte fermée du grenier et de la cave, une comparaison de la dernière liste de courses et des aliments réellement présents dans le frigo, le comportement du mari qui ignorait que son épouse avait fait appel à Sherlock et d'autres détails, le détective avait tout analysé. C'était à peu près à ce moment-là que tout avait dégénéré. Jusqu'alors, John s'était plutôt félicité du comportement de son ami.

Et puis il avait rangé sa loupe, redressé le col de son manteau.

\- Frimeur, avait marmonné John dans sa barbe, refusant de reconnaître à quel point il adorait quand Sherlock faisait ça.

Et il avait commencé son analyse. Débitée sur un ton hyper rapide qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique, accompagnée de grands gestes pour montrer tous les indices, il avait tout balancé comme on passerait un homme au vitriol pour le torturer. Sa théâtralité l'avait même conduit à ouvrir la porte du grenier à grand renfort de coup d'épaules pour faire sauter le verrou et s'écarter du seuil dans un grand mouvement de bras :

\- Voilà, madame, je vous présente votre fantôme, la maîtresse de votre mari !

Il avait même fait du zèle en démontrant au passage que leur fils aîné leur détournait régulièrement de l'argent, et que le cadet était gay, profitant de chaque instant d'absence de sa famille pour s'envoyer en l'air avec son copain dans toutes les pièces de la maison. (Sous les yeux de la maîtresse cachée, du coup, mais cela, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le savoir).

Sans vraiment trop de surprise, la famille avait été absolument furieuse. L'épouse à cause de l'adultère de son mari, la maîtresse d'être découverte, le mari d'être mis à jour, les enfants de voir leurs secrets exposés au grand jour alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la situation initiale… Et bien que leur colère aurait plutôt dû être dirigée les uns contre les autres, l'arrogance et le mépris avec lesquels Sherlock avait fait son analyse les avaient conduits à s'énerver contre le détective.

Les deux acolytes étaient sortis de la maison sous des cris, des invectives et des larmes, et ce uniquement parce que John avait pressenti les ennuis et avait tiré Sherlock de là à toute vitesse, l'entraînant contre son gré, de force. Sherlock s'était débattu pour récupérer son bras de l'étau de la main de John, mais ce dernier n'avait pas cédé.

Il avait jeté son ami sans ménagement au fond d'un taxi, claquant la porte avec agacement et lançant l'adresse au chauffeur d'un ton si virulent que l'homme crut à une dispute de couple et jugea bon de ne surtout pas s'en mêler. Il conduisait, point barre.

\- Tu étais OBLIGÉ de faire ça, comme ça ? attaqua rapidement John.

Sherlock ne daigna même pas répondre.

\- D'accord, monsieur le génie, tu es plus intelligent que tout le monde, d'accord tu as tout compris en deux minutes, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être un aussi PARFAIT trou du cul !

Le silence, toujours.

\- Et puis sérieusement, tu avais vraiment besoin d'attaquer ce pauvre ado sur sa relation homosexuelle ? Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec l'affaire en question, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? poursuivit John.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête réellement là-dedans ? Qu'il soit homosexuel ? Qu'il l'assume ? Qu'il ait une sexualité débridée ? Que cela se lise comme le nez au milieu de la figure ?

\- Rien de tout cela ! répliqua John, furieux. Simplement que tu t'en prennes à un gosse !

\- Il avait quinze ans, presque seize.

Le ton de Sherlock était très calme, posé, presque détendu, mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la fureur de son ami.

\- C'était un gosse ! On fait tous des expériences de ce genre à cet âge-là !

\- Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas le moins du monde des expériences pour lui. Quel est le problème, John ? Tu te retrouvais en lui ?

\- CE N'EST PAS LE PROPOS ! s'écria John, tendant donc à prouver au détective que c'était exactement l'inverse.

\- Si tu le dis, John.

Le ton cynique de son ami exaspéra le médecin encore un peu plus.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, Sherlock ? Va te faire voir, putain de taré.

Les mots explosèrent dans l'habitacle étouffant de la voiture en une myriade d'étincelles qui se fichèrent dans leurs deux cœurs respectifs en les blessant profondément. John regretta ses mots avant même qu'il ait eu fini de les prononcer, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Au visage de son ami, il sut qu'il l'avait profondément atteint.

Sherlock ne laissait pas facilement filtrer ses sentiments hors de sa carapace de contrôle, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, c'était un crève-cœur pour John. Soit parce que son ami souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, soit au contraire parce qu'il était heureux et que le médecin aurait voulu voir cela plus souvent. Mais c'était la première fois que John voyait de la souffrance sur le visage de son ami, alors que c'était lui-même qui l'avait provoqué.

\- Pardon, Sherlock, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne le pensais pas, je…

Les mots étaient vains et inutiles. Le détective détourna son profil, signifiant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

\- Sherlock… retenta John.

Il se tut finalement, laissant la lourde ambiance de la voiture s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau et le faire culpabiliser. Cela ne s'arrangea guère en rentrant à l'appartement.

* * *

A peine le taxi arrêté, Sherlock s'était précipité en haut sans un mot ni un regard en arrière. Le temps que John paye le chauffeur et monte à son tour, la porte de la chambre de son ami avait claquée, un symbole très significatif. John savait qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Ni lui ni Sherlock n'avaient la possibilité de fermer leurs portes à clé, car Mrs Hudson les avait perdues il y avait de cela longtemps déjà. Cela ne les avait jamais dérangés, respectant chacun l'intimité de l'autre, et acceptant ce qu'une porte fermée voulait dire. À l'occasion, cela leur permettrait de gérer les situations de crise, Sherlock venant secouer le médecin en proie avec un cauchemar un peu trop réaliste, ou John venant vérifier le sommeil et les pansements d'un détective blessé endormi.

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé de cet accord tacite entre eux, et c'est ainsi que John se retrouva devant la porte de son colocataire, poing levé et frappant contre le battant, ayant parfaitement la possibilité de pénétrer dans la chambre mais se refusant d'appuyer sur la poignée.

\- Sherlock ? Sherlock, tu ne veux pas manger ? Je vais commander quelque chose au chinois du coin si tu veux… Sherlock, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas… dire ça.

Le médecin se sentait idiot à parler ainsi à une porte close, le front posé contre le bois brut, sa voix hachée par l'émotion. Lentement, il se laissa glisser contre le battant, s'adossant à la porte et ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Il imagina Sherlock faire de même de l'autre côté, comme un quelconque film romantique. Il chassa ces idées absurdes. Sa vie n'était pas un film romantique, ne ressemblait même pas à ce qu'il romançait sur son blog. Sa vie, c'était Sherlock, et la maladie de Sherlock. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, désormais. Et il venait de blesser son meilleur ami déjà à l'agonie à cause de son cancer.

\- Sherlock, sache que si tu veux sortir d'ici pour en discuter ou… m'insulter, ou même me frapper, tout ce qui te fera te sentir mieux, tu peux le faire. Je t'attendrai.

Sur ces mots, le médecin se força à se relever et aller composer le numéro du livreur chinois sur son téléphone, faisant son choix en consultant le menu en ligne. Le simple fait que cela fasse partie des favoris internet de son ordinateur était un symptôme révélateur de leur qualité de vie.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sherlock songea que John n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait le faire se sentir mieux. Et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'expliquer au médecin qu'il souhaitait que ce dernier ravale ses mots, et que Sherlock l'y obligerait en plongeant sa langue dans la bouche de son ami. L'image était tellement perturbante, imprimée sur ses rétines dans son palais mental que le détective s'immergea immédiatement dans son cerveau jusqu'à éradiquer l'idée, se convaincant que c'était la nouvelle opération prochaine qui lui retournait la tête. Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa tête, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il entendait John se retourner dans son lit à l'étage. Comme il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, Sherlock rejoignit son lit à son tour.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_

 _Prochain chapitre le Sa 4 juin ! (le temps passe si vite Oo)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Eh oui, miracle, stupeur et tremblements, je ne suis pas en retard pour poster ce chapitre mais... en avance. parce que demain, je suis supposée prendre un train pour partir en WE (supposé, à cause des grèves de la SNCF bien sûr. Je vous aime beaucoup, amis de la SNCF, je vous comprends même, je suis fonctionnaire aussi, mais merde. Voilà) donc je préfère assurer la publication !_ _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)_

* * *

 **Crabe partie 2**

 **Chapitre 4**

Lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, John jeta un regard plein d'espoir à la porte close de la chambre de Sherlock, espérant que la nourriture pourrait faire réagir son ami, mais il n'y eut pas le moindre frémissement qui aurait pu indiquer que son colocataire comptait bouger.

La mort dans l'âme, le médecin descendit donc seul les marches pour aller payer le livreur, et récupérer le trop plein de plats chinois –il avait commandé pour deux, dans un fol espoir.

\- Ah, le voilà, je vous avais bien dit qu'il allait arriver sous peu, s'écria Mrs Hudson à son approche.

Elle était bien la dernière personne que John avait envie de voir, pourtant il prit sur lui pour sourire à la vieille dame, tandis qu'il tendait l'argent au jeune livreur. John payait toujours la nourriture à emporter en cash, principalement parce qu'il y avait de l'argent liquide qui apparaissait au fond de ses poches et de son portefeuille, et il l'acceptait comme il acceptait tout le reste de son meilleur ami.

Il laissa un généreux pourboire au garçon de courses, qui le remercia d'un immense sourire, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture de la porte et disparaître dans la nuit londonienne. John aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir le suivre.

\- John, mon garçon, vous allez bien ? demanda Mrs Hudson, l'air préoccupé.

Le médecin savait qu'il avait l'air épuisé, cerné, et qu'il tenait dans ses mains de la nourriture qu'il n'avait plus la moindre envie de manger, sachant Sherlock enfermé dans sa pièce, probablement reclus dans sa tête, blessé au plus profond de lui-même par son propre meilleur ami, la veille d'une importante opération déterminante pour savoir s'il vivrait ou mourrait de son cancer.

John offrit un pauvre sourire à leur logeuse.

\- Vous avez dîné Mrs Hudson ? J'ai là bien plus de nourriture qu'il ne m'en faut.

\- Et Sherlock ?

John secoua la tête, résigné.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se montre pas ce soir…

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Encore ? le rabroua gentiment la vieille dame. Entrez mon garçon…

L'atmosphère chaleureuse de l'appartement de leur logeuse réchauffa le cœur glacé de John, qui pendant un instant, piochant dans les sachets remplis de plats asiatiques, oublia les mots terribles qu'il avait adressés à son ami.

\- Sherlock ne va pas très bien, ces derniers temps, non ? finit par demander Mrs Hudson.

Il était surprenant de voir qu'une femme de son âge pouvait adorer la nourriture épicée et avaler, comme Sherlock, des choses auxquelles John n'aurait pas touché.

\- Non, tout va bien, sourit vaillamment John. Comme d'habitude.

\- Son frère est venu souvent, ces derniers temps, remarqua la vieille dame. Sherlock est encore plus grognon que d'habitude, mais sans énergie. Au lieu de sautiller partout comme un enfant le matin de Noël, il s'abîme dans sa maussaderie. Sans parler de vous, John, qui avez l'air chaque jour un peu plus épuisé de veiller sur lui comme une mère poule. Il est bien assez grand pour se prendre en charge, savez-vous ?

John, qui avait souri en imaginant un petit garçon bouclé découvrant sous le sapin le manuel (et les fioles) du parfait petit chimiste, vit son sourire s'affaisser à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que leur logeuse était bien plus observatrice qu'ils ne l'avaient songé. Elle lui reprochait à demi-mots de s'occuper de Sherlock comme d'une mère et de lui voler ce rôle –elle avait beau s'en défendre, elle était une mère pour les deux colocataires bien plus qu'une logeuse– mais surtout elle lui prouvait que le crabe les rongeait déjà tous les deux.

\- Tout va bien, Mrs Hudson. Quelques petits problèmes entre lui et moi ces derniers temps, mais tout va bien. D'ailleurs, nous partons demain matin pour plusieurs jours. Une enquête à l'extérieur de Londres. Je ne sais pas encore quand nous serons rentrés, mais ça remettra sans doute Sherlock d'aplomb. Il n'a rien eu d'intéressant ces derniers mois. Enfin, rien de vraiment intéressant selon ses critères, vous le connaissez…

Il sourit de son sourire de médecin rassurant-qui-veut-convaincre. Le même sourire dont usait Elliot Harding. Et qui fonctionna si bien sur Mrs Hudson. Elle n'avait pas l'air entièrement convaincue, et John la soupçonnait d'avoir compris que Sherlock et lui partaient en amoureux se remettre au vert suite à quelques tensions dans leur couple (inexistant, cela allait de soi), mais il préférait qu'elle s'imagine un mensonge plutôt que lui dire la vérité.

\- D'ailleurs, je devrais remonter maintenant, on se lèvera tôt demain. Merci pour le repas, Mrs Hudson.

Sans laisser le temps à la veille femme de répliquer, il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et s'enfuit aussitôt en direction de leur appartement, dont il claqua et verrouilla la clenche. Rien n'avait bougé dans la pénombre, et John ne put retenir la pulsion qui l'anima et l'emmena se placer devant la porte de Sherlock. Collant son oreille au battant, il n'entendit rien d'autre que la respiration de son ami. Au moins rassuré sur cet état de fait, il battit en retraite en direction de sa propre chambre, le cœur serré à l'idée de ces soirées en solitaire, parce que l'un ou l'autre était cloîtré chez soi. La gorge douloureuse, il se laissa tomber dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ce fut les coups secs et répétés contre le chambranle de sa porte qui tirèrent John du sommeil le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas fermé sa porte la veille, et ses yeux papillonnants encore de fatigue aperçurent Sherlock, raide comme la justice dans l'encadrement. Il frappait avec insistance contre le bois, se refusant de toute évidence à mettre le moindre orteil dans la chambre de John. La vision brisa le cœur du médecin. Sherlock était toujours fâché.

\- Il est midi, John. Je sais que tu n'as plus de travail à proprement parler, mais j'aurais cru que tes vieilles habitudes de soldat auraient la vie plus dure que cela. Paresser toute la matinée au lit ne te ressemble pas.

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, John ne répondit rien. D'autant que la voix grinçante et cassante de Sherlock ne laissait pas vraiment de place à la réplique.

\- Je constate cependant qu'il y a une évidente raison pharmaceutique à cela. À croire que je ne suis pas le seul drogué de cet appartement.

Du menton, le détective désignait sur la table de nuit de John une boîte de somnifères. Le médecin la contempla, perturbé. Il ne se rappelait absolument pas en avoir pris la veille. Au vu de son passé d'ex-militaire, son stress post-traumatique, ses cauchemars et son sommeil souvent perturbé par Sherlock, il avait un jour fait une ordonnance au nom de Sherlock pour des somnifères relativement puissants, et avait envoyé Mrs Hudson les acheter (envoyer Sherlock étant du domaine de l'impossible). Il les utilisait depuis, mais très épisodiquement. Le simple fait de les savoir à portée de main dans son tiroir de chevet lui suffisait généralement à s'endormir au bout d'un moment. La magie du mental…

Toujours était-il que John, qui cherchait dans sa mémoire, se remémora soudainement s'être réveillé en sursaut peu de temps après s'être endormi, en proie à un cauchemar si horrible qu'il avait aussitôt englouti deux cachets sans se poser de questions. Pas étonnant qu'il soit ensuite tombé comme une masse.

\- Pardon, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de son colocataire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'excusait exactement. Mauvaise nuit.

\- Je constate ça, répliqua Sherlock. Nous sommes attendus à la clinique à 16h30, je te rappelle. Il nous faut compter trois quart d'heures de trajet avec la circulation, aujourd'hui. Mes bagages sont prêts. Je te conseille de préparer les tiens, si toutefois tu as toujours l'intention d'accompagner _le taré_ dans cette nouvelle étape.

Le cœur de John tomba droit dans son estomac, entendant les mots du détective, et preuve que ce dernier lui en voulait toujours.

\- J'ai croisé Mrs Hudson ce matin, elle avait l'air enchanté de notre petit voyage à deux pour nous retrouver et redécouvrir la passion entre nous… J'ai arrêté d'écouter à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as raconté mais…

\- Simplement que nous devions partir quelques jours pour une enquête, bâilla John. Elle a conclu le reste toute seule. Tu la connais.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que c'est la version que nous devrons donner à la plupart des gens par la suite, et je crains que les conclusions qu'ils en tireront soient grandement similaires à celles de Mrs Hudson.

\- Jaser, c'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire, répondit John, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Sherlock laissa tomber sa moue dédaigneuse pour un bref instant, ce que le médecin interpréta comme une petite victoire. Sherlock était toujours furieux, car blessé, mais le pardon et la rédemption étaient possibles.

\- Content de voir qu'en tout cas, tu es en pleine forme ce matin, finit par lâcher Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique avant de faire volte-face.

Un instant perplexe, le regard de John tomba soudain sur son lit. Il avait jeté la plupart des couvertures à terre durant la nuit, et les draps épousaient son corps à la perfection. Ne laissant donc aucune incertitude quant à la bosse qui déformait les draps. Rouge de honte, John se retourna dans le lit, étouffant son visage écarlate dans l'oreiller et son érection matinale contre le matelas. Il avait beau savoir, en tant que médecin, qu'il n'était absolument pas de son ressort de contrôler ce mécanisme normal du corps masculin, avoir reçu une remarque de Sherlock sur cela le gênait. C'était bien la première fois que son colocataire remarquait une chose pareille.

John resta dans son lit à se mortifier un certain temps, alors même que Sherlock était parti depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y avait donc plus lieu de cacher quoi que ce soit à quiconque.

* * *

Le temps de sortir de sa chambre, préparer ses affaires pour les trois ou quatre jours d'hospitalisation de Sherlock, et de faire du rangement dans l'appartement en évitant sciemment de croiser le regard de son colocataire qui jouait du violon, l'après-midi fila. Bien trop rapidement, il leur fut l'heure de partir pour la clinique. Soigneusement, le détective glissa son violon dans son étui, auquel John n'avait jamais fait attention.

Il savait que l'instrument de Sherlock était précieux, pas seulement pour son propriétaire –bien qu'il fût évident que Sherlock y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux– mais également en termes monétaires : l'objet était assuré chez Lloyds, ce qui tendait à prouver une assez grande valeur. Et pourtant, l'instrument précieux traînait systématiquement n'importe où, sur n'importe quelle surface plane où Sherlock l'avait posé après avoir joué. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était rangé dans son étui. Qui sortait donc d'on ne savait pas où (ce qui, considérant le bazar de leur appartement, n'était pas le fait le plus étonnant).

\- Tu as obtenu l'autorisation de l'emmener ? demanda John doucement, amorçant une conversation avec son colocataire pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

\- Non, répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. J'ai remarqué qu'exiger en étant déjà installé fonctionnait beaucoup mieux avec Elliot.

\- D'accord, répondit John, conscient de marcher sur des œufs et ne souhaitant pas déranger leur statut quo.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement rapidement et sans un bruit, évitant Mrs Hudson dont ils n'auraient pas supporté les remarques sur leur voyage. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi appelé par John, qui démarra aussitôt.

Le bref regard de Sherlock sur leur appartement, pour l'apercevoir une dernière fois leur maison en se retournant dans le taxi, n'échappa pas à John. Le détective était mort d'angoisse, bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Alors faisant fi de leur dispute, le médecin fit la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et la serra fort, refusant de la lâcher avant d'arriver à la clinique. Son ami ne le repoussa pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il enlaça ses doigts plus convenablement avec ceux du médecin, et les serra plus fort encore. Le cœur de John tambourina dans sa poitrine. Et c'est ce battement désordonné qu'il leur tint lieu de musique durant tout le trajet.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clinique, le silence était toujours leur seule compagne, et ils s'enregistrèrent à l'accueil sans prononcer plus de mots que nécessaire. Ils traversèrent les couloirs dans le même état, et s'installèrent dans la chambre 221, aile B dans une ambiance à mi-chemin entre le lugubre et la béatitude. Car aussi bizarre que cela soit, à aucun moment Sherlock n'avait souhaité lâcher la main de John. Lorsque la situation l'exigeait, pour signer les papiers, ouvrir les portes, appuyer sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, il le faisait, mais revenait ensuite toujours à la charge, timidement, du bout des doigts. Jamais il ne regarda le médecin, et John avait l'impression d'un enfant accroché au bout de son bras, qui veut jouer au grand mais vérifie que la main de son père sera toujours là pour le relever en cas de coup dur. Sauf que Sherlock n'avait rien d'un enfant, et que John ne voulait absolument pas le considérer ainsi.

En entrant dans la chambre 221, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir que le canapé se garnissait désormais d'un oreiller et de couvertures moelleuses pliées à un bout. À défaut d'être d'accord avec la présence de John jour et nuit auprès de Sherlock, Elliot Harding et ses infirmières avaient dû faire une concession.

Sans un mot, John regarda son colocataire poser son sac d'affaires dans l'armoire, puis debout au milieu de la pièce et sans la moindre pudeur, se déshabiller. Le médecin avait conscience que c'était parfaitement indécent, qu'il aurait dû sortir de la pièce, demander à Sherlock d'aller dans la salle de bains attenante ou simplement détourner les yeux, il ne put absolument pas. Le manteau. L'écharpe. Sur des cintres dans l'armoire. Puis la veste de costume – qui s'habillait en costume pour aller se déshabiller à l'hôpital, à part Sherlock Holmes ? – brossée et lissée, sur un cintre également. Les chaussures, prestement délacées et ôtées, religieusement posées en bas de la penderie. Lentement, et John ignorait si le geste était délibéré car le détective ne regardait pas, mais se concentrait à sa tâche, Sherlock ôta à un à un les boutons de sa chemise, libérant son torse blanc. Rapidement, la chemise fut pliée à la perfection, quelque chose que le médecin était parfaitement incapable de faire. En outre, il ne savait même pas comment Sherlock faisait pour porter si peu d'habits en cette fin d'hiver. Lui-même avait encore un débardeur sous sa chemise, et un pull par-dessus.

John se détourna finalement de sa contemplation quand Sherlock posa ses mains sur le bouton de son pantalon et qu'il était absolument évident qu'il allait le faire descendre le long de ses cuisses, et il était à peu près persuadé qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'image.

Lorsque le médecin fut sûr de connaître absolument par cœur le papier peint blanc immaculé au premier abord, mais avec une aspérité ici, un petit trou là, une tâche allongée plus haut, une qui ressemblait à une fleur sur la gauche, et ainsi de suite, il se retourna enfin. Sherlock avait revêtu l'immonde pyjama de l'hôpital, une blouse qui se fermait par derrière, et il bataillait avec les attaches dans son dos.

Aussitôt, John accourut pour l'aider, décidant de ne pas remarquer au passage que le vêtement ne masquait en rien le dos de Sherlock, même lacé, et bien sûr, dévoilait tout de ses fesses. Fort heureusement, par pudeur ou par intelligence (à moins que ce ne fut les deux à la fois), Sherlock avait gardé son boxer et la vision était donc supportable, d'autant que le médecin savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblaient les sous-vêtements du détective. Avant lui, Sherlock ne connaissait que le mot pressing. Désormais, il savait que la poudre blanche dans la salle de bain n'était pas de la cocaïne en dose industrielle, mais de la lessive, et que l'engin qui grondait de temps à autre n'était qu'une machine à laver en cycle d'essorage. Le mode d'emploi de ladite machine à laver lui était toujours aussi inconnu, et John s'occupait donc de toute la lessive, mais c'était déjà un début.

\- Pourquoi dois-je porter ce truc affreux ? râla Sherlock en grimpant dans le lit. À quoi cela sert de me faire apporter des vêtements si c'est pour finir avec ce machin hideux sur le dos ?

John sourit. Sherlock parlait et râlait comme d'habitude. Et c'est la voix teintée de son affectation habituelle et inexplicable pour les humeurs de monsieur le grand détective que le médecin lui répondit.

\- Tu as apporté des vêtements parce que tu seras opéré demain matin, et que tu passeras ensuite deux jours à l'hôpital. Si ton état le permet, tu auras donc la possibilité de t'habiller normalement ou de porter un pyjama à toi après l'intervention. En attendant, tu portes cette blouse parce que c'est plus pratique pour les soins notamment la douche dans le lit, si tu ne peux pas te déplacer. Ou s'il faut arracher ta blouse pour te choquer après un arrêt cardiaque, plaisanta John.

Le regard affolé de Sherlock, et son pouls subitement emballé pulsant visiblement sur sa carotide renseigna immédiatement son ami sur l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Cette fois, John décida de ne pas détourner les yeux, et d'affronter le problème en face.

\- C'était une blague, Sherlock. Je ne comprends pas. Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à te mettre en danger dans des situations périlleuses en résolvant des meurtres, et l'autre moitié à te mettre en danger dans des situations périlleuses en expérimentant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Certes, tu évites de ton mieux l'hôpital et les médecins autant que possible, mais je n'ai pas toujours été là pour te recoudre. Certes, je comprends ta phobie enfantine. Mais tu as bien dû connaître des hôpitaux dans ta vie… alors pourquoi ?

Sherlock détourna les yeux, le regard fuyant, refusant de répondre, lui si prompt à avoir le dernier mot. Et puis, alors que John ne l'espérait plus mais refusait de détourner ses pupilles, Sherlock parla.

\- Les cures de désintox, marmonna-t-il. Attaché au lit… en arrêt cardiaque et donc choqué parfois… Je n'aimais pas ça. J'aurais préféré la mort. Souvent. C'aurait été moins douloureux.

John encaissa le coup sans broncher.

\- Regarde-moi Sherlock, ordonna-t-il.

Et la voix du militaire en lui obligea son ami à relever ses prunelles pour les plonger dans celles du médecin. Sherlock était assis dans son lit, appuyé contre le matelas relevé, John était assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, et avait instinctivement pris ses mains dans les siennes, refusant de briser leur connexion visuelle.

\- Regarde-moi et répond à cette question : est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, quand tu y repenses, tu penses toujours qu'il aurait été mieux de mourir à cette époque plutôt que survivre à tes addictions ?

Le malaise était clairement perceptible dans le regard clair du détective, et l'envie de fuir cette conversation le démangeait avec violence, mais les yeux posés sur lui étaient si durs et résolus qu'il était incapable de se soumettre à l'examen visuel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut un aperçu de ce que cela faisait d'être l'objet d'une attention accrue, comme lorsqu'il cataloguait son interlocuteur pour découvrir toute sa vie en une observation. Et dans la foulée, il comprit à quel point cela pouvait gêner et perturber les autres d'être ainsi dévisagé. Il ne comptait pas arrêter pour autant d'observer et déduire, mais en cet instant le détective consultant aurait aimé que John n'applique pas aussi bien les leçons qu'il lui avait inculquées et rompe ce contact gênant entre eux. De guerre lasse, il n'avait plus qu'à répondre.

\- Non, murmura-t-il finalement, si bas que sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais rencontr…

La dernière syllabe de sa phrase se perdit dans le fracas de la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. John lâcha précipitamment les mains de Sherlock, ce dernier détourna le regard, et ils sourirent tous les deux du même sourire factice à Madeline, qui venait d'entrer.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! lança-t-elle, joyeuse. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme un condamné à mort, grinça Sherlock.

\- Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, monsieur Holmes, gronda doucement Madeline.

\- Comme un condamné à passer sur une table d'opération pour aller gaiement se faire charcuter la chair sous anesthésie générale, rectifia Sherlock.

L'infirmière en chef poussa un profond soupir.

\- Ce n'est pas gagné, soupira la jeune femme. Bon, je suis là pour faire le bilan pré-op. Vous expliquer la procédure.

\- Je la connais, coupa Sherlock.

\- Google n'est pas fiable, signala Madeline.

\- John est fiable, répliqua le patient.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'accompagnateur.

\- J'ai… mmm, remis à jour mes connaissances avec Google, je le reconnais, mais je n'y ai pas trouvé d'absurdités avec mes souvenirs de cours, même si je n'ai pas pratiqué de médiastinoscopie moi-même – du moins pas que je m'en souvienne –, je vois le principe et je l'ai expliqué à Sherlock. C'est… toujours mieux si c'est moi.

Madeline hocha la tête, relativement convaincue. Le docteur Watson avait cette assurance tranquille qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Elle ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde que John n'avait absolument rien expliqué à Sherlock et qu'il comptait le faire juste après qu'elle soit sortie de la chambre, afin de faire se recouper ce qu'il venait de dire et la vérité.

\- Bien. Juste une question alors… Votre prélèvement sera transmis à William Turner, votre pneumologue, et Megan Jones, votre anatomopathologiste. Une réunion sera bientôt organisée par le Docteur Harding pour vous présenter tous les acteurs de votre traitement. Le Docteur Harding finalise actuellement la constitution de cette équipe. Acceptez-vous, après analyses, et selon les résultats, que votre prélèvement soit conservé dans notre bibliothèque de données ?

Sherlock leva un sourcil en direction de John, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ça m'est égal, répondit Sherlock. Si ce que vous allez extraire de mon corps peut profiter à d'autres, faites-le.

\- Je ne te savais pas si généreux, ricana John.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répliqua Sherlock, mais j'ai une passion pour les orteils dans un bac de congélation, je peux imaginer la joie de quelqu'un qui a la passion des ganglions lymphatiques dans des bocaux.

John explosa de rire, suivi de peu par Sherlock, dans un moment de pure complicité où ils en oublièrent même Madeline et son sourire poli et professionnel.

\- Bon, je peux faire mon bilan pré-op, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sans méchanceté aucune une fois leur hilarité passée.

\- Allez-y, répondit dramatiquement Sherlock. Mon corps est à vous !

Et d'un coup d'œil en coin, il vérifia la réaction de John à sa phrase, souriant intérieurement en voyant les poings brièvement serrés du médecin, qui se recomposa une façade d'indifférence. L'instant ne dura pas, et l'examen commença.

Madeline, comme toutes les fois précédentes, se montra professionnelle et amicale, ce parfait équilibre recherchée chez les infirmières compétentes. Au fil des tests qu'elle faisait à Sherlock, John apprit qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde infirmière, mais bien médecin, en dernière année d'internat, sous la direction directe d'Elliot Harding, spécialisée en oncologie bien sûr, et vouée à devenir un grand chirurgien. Jolie, brillante, et sympathique.

Aucun des regards de John sur le corps ou le sourire de la jeune femme n'échappa à Sherlock. Lequel le fit payer à son ami plus tard.

\- Tu es exécrable, Sherlock, souffla John de guerre lasse au milieu de la soirée.

\- Certes, agréa son ami. Mais j'ai le droit, je suis malade.

\- Ça te donnait vraiment l'autorisation de faire pleurer ce jeune interne ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es exécrable.

\- Certes.

\- Rien à dire pour ta défense ?

\- J'ignorais être accusé de quoi que ce soit, répliqua narquoisement le détective.

\- Je vais me chercher un café, décréta brusquement John en se levant de la chaise inconfortable auprès du lit du détective.

Les examens pré opératoires les avaient occupés une bonne partie de l'après midi et de la soirée, une consultation avec l'anesthésiste était prévue pour le lendemain, et l'opération était ensuite programmée pour douze heures trente-huit. John s'interrogeait encore sur l'absurdité de cet horaire sans oser le dire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre avec un thé (l'heure n'étant plus au café, finalement) de la machine au bout du couloir qui lui avait avalé une livre sans lui rendre de monnaie, et un sandwich de la machine d'à côté (qui avait eu la bonté de lui rendre des piécettes, celle-là), Sherlock darda sur lui un regard noir.

\- Tu as, bien entendu, conscience que je ne peux rien avaler avant l'opération, n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-il.

\- Certes, répondit John.

\- Tu me tortures donc volontairement ?

\- Moi aussi, je peux te punir.

\- Tu es injuste, John.

\- Je le ferai graver sur ma tombe, répliqua aussitôt le médecin. Cela fera une épitaphe magnifique. Et, si j'ose le dire au vu du lieu où nous nous trouvons, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Le regard de Sherlock vacilla, manifestement blessé, mais John avait trop de fierté et d'amour propre pour détourner le regard ou s'excuser le premier.

\- Bonne nuit, John, décréta brutalement Sherlock en lui tournant le dos.

Ignorant le malaise persistant qui enserra son cœur, et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fixer indécemment le dos de Sherlock, visible par parcelles entre les couvertures et les lanières de la chemise d'hôpital, John avala rapidement le reste de son sandwich, aussi mauvais qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le canapé qui lui tenait lieu de lit. Se déshabillant sommairement, il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, compte tenu qu'il s'agissait d'un canapé. Et que son cœur frappait ses côtes à l'en rendre sourd avec tout ce vacarme.

Les deux amis l'ignoraient, mais chacun résolument tournés loin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient la même pensée au même moment. Cette sensation horrible et obsédante que la maladie les détruisait déjà.

Ils ne savaient faire que cela depuis l'annonce du cancer de Sherlock. Se disputer, se retrouver, et recommencer le lendemain. Bien sûr, la colocation avait son lot de désagréments et ils avaient haussé le ton plus d'une fois (John plus souvent que Sherlock, d'ailleurs), mais il s'agissait généralement d'incidents mineurs et isolés. Le reste du temps, ils étaient deux amis avec une complicité relativement normale. Il n'y avait pas entre eux cette intimité étrange et cette proximité surprenante qui s'était développée au même rythme que le crabe.

John, à ruminer ses pensées, avait peur. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas s'il craignait que la fin de la maladie de Sherlock détruise avec elle leur rapprochement, ou si au contraire il était effrayé à l'idée que leur rapprochement détruise Sherlock, lui, et leur belle amitié au passage.

Harding le leur avait dit. Le crabe n'était pas simplement un amas de cellules embêtantes situé à un endroit stratégique du corps de Sherlock. Il était plus vicieux, plus pernicieux que cela. Il s'insinuait dans la vie de ses victimes et les gangrénait, au point qu'ils en oubliaient le reste et le monde devenait cancer.

Il y avait tant de choses que la maladie brisait. Les couples les plus unis. Les amitiés les plus fortes. Les familles les plus soudées. Les parents les plus complices. Les conjoints les plus dévoués. Que cela soit la maladie qui s'infiltrait dans chacun des mots, des pensées, des actions, ou l'hôpital qui étouffait de par son cadre trop blanc et aseptisé, John ne savait que trop bien les ravages potentiels.

Les couples qui ne supportent plus vomissements et nausées de l'autre. Le père qui n'endure plus les mots de haine de son fils pour lui avoir donné le jour infirme, difforme ou handicapé. La mère qui pleure d'avoir transmis une tare génétique à son enfant. La conjointe à qui on refuse l'accès à la chambre de la femme qu'elle aime car elle ne porte pas le même nom que la malade. L'enfant qui entend jour après jour ses parents se déchirer pour savoir si oui ou non, il faut lui donner le traitement expérimental qui peut lui sauver la vie, ou le tuer en deux mois plutôt que les deux années qui lui restent.

Il y avait un tel potentiel de destruction dans cet établissement censé guérir les maux que cela serrait le cœur de John. Au point qu'il accepta de faire le premier pas de réconciliation.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-il dans la nuit.

\- Je ne dors pas, John, répondit la voix grave de son ami.

Et seul John savait avec certitude quand cette voix cachait ses fissures, ses fêlures, ses fractures. Il savait avec ces quatre petits mots que Sherlock était terrifié par son opération. Terrifié par l'idée de perdre John à ses côtés pour affronter cela. Terrifié, surtout, à l'idée de s'endormir suite à l'anesthésie et de ne jamais se réveiller. John était sûr qu'entre autre problèmes psychologiques liés à son autisme, Sherlock avait cette phobie.

Mû par une force qui le dépassait, John repoussa les couvertures de son lit de fortune, et comme un automate, marcha en direction du lit de son ami.

\- Pousse-toi, idiot, ordonna-t-il.

Obéissant, Sherlock se décala sur un bord du lit, et laissa grimper son ami, qui s'allongea immédiatement contre lui et étendit sur eux la couverture qu'il avait traînée depuis le canapé.

\- Maintenant, dors idiot.

La respiration de Sherlock se fit profonde moins de dix secondes après l'ordre de John. Le détective dormait profondément. John hésita à rejoindre son canapé. Il hésita dix secondes de trop lui aussi. Le sommeil l'emporta.

* * *

 _Oui, ils sont mignons, hein ? Rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas !_

 _Prochain chapitre Me 15 juin !_

 _R_ _eviews ? :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour les petits moutons en laine !_

 _Aujourd'hui, bonne nouvelle, mes bêtas (formidables) et moi-même (résolument alcoolique quand on voit les fautes que je laisse passer) avons ENFIN terminé l'intégralité du combo écriture-correction-relecture de Crabe ! Je peux donc désormais passer à un **rythme de publication hebdomadaire** ! :) Tous les **mercredis** ! ;)_

 _Et sinon c_ _omme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)_

* * *

 **Partie 2**

 **Chapitre 5**

Fort heureusement pour eux et les rumeurs qui couraient déjà sur leur compte, ce fut le soleil qui réveilla John le lendemain matin, et non pas une infirmière indélicate (d'après Sherlock, cette clinique privée, coûteuse et soumise à un très strict secret professionnel en était remplie). Le docteur put alors délicatement extraire sa main de celles de Sherlock, glissa doucement à terre et se retrouva dans son canapé trente secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur trois personnes, Eliott Harding en tête.

Sherlock, tiré brutalement du sommeil, lui qui haïssait de se retrouver dans une position de faiblesse en public, leur adressa sa tête des mauvais jours.

\- Bonjour monsieur Holmes, Sherlock, sourit Harding. Un heureux changement de planning me permet de vous opérer plus tôt, en lieu et place de mon collègue le docteur Austin ! Je me permets donc de vous présenter mon équipe pour tout à l'heure.

\- Stephen Hawkings, anesthésiste, se présenta un jeune homme à la peau pâle extrêmement séduisant. Je serais présent sur toutes vos opérations monsieur Holmes.

\- Madeline Rivers, sourit Madeline. J'assisterai le docteur Harding aujourd'hui, avec votre autorisation.

Sherlock grommela une phrase incompréhensible. Et se retourna ostensiblement de l'autre côté, refusant d'adresser la parole ou un simple regard à ses médecins.

\- Bonjour, s'obligea John à la politesse à la place de son meilleur ami, remplacé présentement par un enfant de deux ans bougon.

\- Monsieur Holmes, vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, reprit Harding en méprisant la main tendue de John. Je peux vous opérer dans deux heures. Stephen va vous faire la consult pré-op anesthésiste, et vous partirez au bloc.

\- Nompf, s'éleva la voix du grand détective, toujours de dos.

\- Ce n'est pas une option, s'exclama le jeune praticien. Vous partez au bloc dans deux heures et…

\- John, émit Sherlock pour seul réponse.

Ce dernier soupira, mais comprenant ce que son ami attendait de lui, se tourna vers les médecins.

\- Il entend, il écoute. Faites avec moi la consult pré op… Ce sera pareil.

Stephen Hawkings hésita.

\- Mais… Certaines informations peuvent être connus du patient seul et…

Devant les yeux de John flotta un dossier bleu fermé par une sangle blanche, épais comme la Bible que John n'avait jamais lue. Le dossier médical de Sherlock, fourni par Mycroft deux jours plus tôt. Incluant toutes les overdoses, les centres de désintoxication, les cures, les rechutes, les disparitions et les réapparitions. John avait frémi en voyant la grande enveloppe adressée à son nom. Il l'avait ouverte, feuilletée. Jetée. Il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie de Sherlock outre ce que son ami lui dirait.

\- Je pense connaître suffisamment de choses, affirma-t-il. Il me corrigera au besoin.

Stephen Hawkings, manifestement gêné, se mordit les lèvres, mais obéit sur un signe d'Harding.

\- Bien, alors allons-y. À jeun depuis ?

\- Hier midi.

\- Connaissez-vous le processus opératoire d'une anesthésie générale ? Connaissez-vous les pourcentages de risque, avez-vous la moindre question ou inquiétude à ce sujet ? Je suis à votre disposition pour vous aider à appréhender le concept, afin qu'une fois arrivé en salle d'opération tout se déroule le mieux possible. Le stress n'aide généralement pas à s'endormir paisiblement, et une mauvaise anesthésie a pour conséquence une mauvaise opération.

John rit.

\- Moi personnellement, je vois assez bien le principe et la procédure d'une anesthésie générale, même si j'ai plus souvent pratiqué sur le terrain en anesthésie locale voire sans anesthésie du tout, rit-il. À la guerre comme à la guerre, comme on dit. C'est tellement vrai. Mais Sherlock, même s'il prétend ne rien écouter, aurait bien besoin d'un cours complet.

L'anesthésiste hocha la tête, souriant, bien que la remarque sur la guerre de John semblait l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

\- Combien de patients tués sur votre table à cause d'une mauvaise anesthésie, docteur Hawkings ? s'éleva la voix glaciale de Sherlock, toujours résolument tourné loin d'eux. Et combien de patients réveillés en plein cours de l'opération ?

La voix du détective n'admettait que la vérité, et il était évident que même de dos, il saurait parfaitement si on lui mentait. Le problème résidait dans le fait qu'aucun médecin n'aimait parler de ses échecs. John plus souvent qu'un autre avait vu ses patients mourir, lui les mains rougies de sang, s'acharnant sur un cadavre pour les sauver, en vain. C'était autant des civils, des enfants, des femmes, des maris, des pères et des mères, des innocents que des soldats. Ses collègues. Et parfois, ceux de l'ennemi. Quand le sang recouvre tout un treillis, on ne fait plus attention à la couleur. Et pour John, un blessé n'avait pas de camp.

Au début de son expérience militaire, John avait tenté de retenir tous les noms de ceux et celles qu'ils perdaient. Pour leur mémoire. Pour leur honneur. Pour que jamais, ils ne meurent en vain. La guerre s'était chargée de détruire les douces illusions de John. Au début, il y arrivait. Au début, il avait essayé. Puis les visages s'étaient fondus les uns dans les autres. Les noms s'étaient effacés. L'ordre s'était mélangé. Certains, plus marquants que d'autres, étaient restés. Bien peu, au regard de tout le sang sur ses mains.

Sur le visage de John, Sherlock aurait été probablement capable de lire les tourments de son ami, si toutefois il l'avait regardé. Mais Sherlock s'était retourné et braquait son regard sur l'anesthésiste, bien loin des souvenirs d'Afghanistan de John.

\- Combien ? répéta Sherlock.

\- À votre deuxième question, aucun. Aucun patient réveillé sur ma table. Jamais. À votre première question… Quatre.

\- Qui ?

\- Madison Lynch, quatre-vingt-huit ans. Son cœur n'a pas tenu. Nous avions fait de notre mieux, l'opération était risquée du fait de son âge. Elle avait signé les décharges. Nous avions pris le maximum de précautions, mais ne sommes pas parvenus à la sauver. Bien que cela ne change absolument rien au fait que c'est bien ma faute, je tiens à préciser que l'opération, si elle avait été un succès, n'aurait prolongé son espérance de vie que de quelques mois.

Une pause, un silence. Puis la reprise.

\- Ellen Enola, trente-deux ans, mariée, et très récemment mère. J'ai négligé dans les paramètres sa récente grossesse. Sa fillette avait dix jours. L'opération était une conséquence d'un accouchement douloureux et dans l'urgence. Je n'en ai pas assez tenu compte. Son époux a souhaité un procès. L'hôpital a fait un chèque et j'ai pris un blâme. Ce qui n'était pas grand-chose au vu de la culpabilité qui me rongeait.

Nouveau silence. Les yeux de glace de Sherlock ne quittaient pas ceux de Stephen.

\- Alvin Gordon, le seul homme de la liste. Il avait une malformation cardiaque et sanguine. Indécelable avant que le produit anesthésiant n'entre dans son sang et le tue. En moins de sept minutes. Il avait vingt-deux ans, sportif de haut niveau. Il avait poussé trop loin ses capacités physiques. S'il n'avait pas voulu devenir champion olympique, il serait en vie.

\- Et la dernière ?

\- Jane Doe, faute d'un meilleur nom. D'après les estimations, elle avait six ou sept ans. Elle était blonde, maigre à faire peur, et venait directement de la rue. Les spécialistes parlaient de trafic d'enfants, mariages arrangés, pédopornographie, et tout le reste. Nous n'avions aucune donnée médicale. Je ne travaillais pas ici, mais à Sainte Mary, l'hôpital public…

\- … des pauvres, acheva Sherlock.

\- Un de ces jours, je t'apprendrais le tact, répliqua John en roulant des yeux, devant l'air outré du docteur Hawkings.

\- Je me souviens de leur nom à tous, leur visage, leur âge, leur plats préféré et toutes les anecdotes qu'eux, ou leurs parents, leur famille, leurs proches m'ont confié. Tous les détails, les mimiques que j'ai pu connaître par les quelques jours ou semaines qu'ils ont passé dans nos services, grâce aux quelques minutes ou quelques heures qu'a duré l'entretien anesthésiste pré-opératoire.

\- Vous vous souvenez de tous vos patients ? demanda Sherlock. Vous ne voyez les morts qu'avant l'opération. Comment tout retenir ?

Stephen Hawkings ne cillait plus et ses yeux accrochaient ceux de Sherlock avec une telle détermination que John aurait pu en être jaloux de disparaître ainsi de la pièce. Mais la main du détective était enroulée autour de la sienne sur le lit. Et John ne disparaissait alors pas. Harding et Madeline, en revanche, semblaient avoir été totalement oubliés par les deux dialogueurs.

\- Non, je ne retiens pas tout. Pas avant les opérations. Parfois des patients marquent davantage que d'autres. Parfois pas. Mais après une… perte sur ma table sous ma responsabilité, je mémorise. J'interroge le dossier, les proches, tout. J'apprends par cœur la vie que j'ai brisée. C'est une forme de deuil, de catharsis, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Vous êtes satisfait ?

Le mouvement de Sherlock fut presque imperceptible, mais il y eut bien un hochement de tête de sa part, et Stephen le perçut clairement comme la preuve qu'il avait validé le test.

\- Et vous, Elliot ?

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Sherlock pour se remettre de son bouleversement et attaquer sa prochaine victime. Elliot Harding n'avait cependant pas la jeunesse de l'anesthésiste, et avait en outre l'expérience des Holmes. Il tremblait toujours devant Sherlock quand celui-ci lui passait de l'acide sur ses doutes, défauts et imperfections, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont l'oncologue était certain, c'était de son travail.

\- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, monsieur Holmes, Sherlock. Votre frère a dû vous le dire. Mes patients perdus s'élèvent aussi bien à zéro qu'à un nombre que je ne peux même plus retenir. Zéro sur ma table. C'est pour cela que monsieur Holmes, Mycroft, votre frère, me paie. Je suis le meilleur chirurgien de cette ville.

John voulait bien le croire. En cet instant, le médecin dégageait cette suffisance teintée d'arrogance hélas propre aux meilleurs de leur domaine.

\- S'il faut cependant compter le nombre de patients que j'ai perdu… alors oui, je l'avoue sans honte, j'ignore le nombre. J'ignore leurs noms à tous. Je ne serais pas capable de les retracer. Parce qu'il y en a plus que ma mémoire peut retenir. Parce que je ne vous ferai pas l'offense de vous rappeler les statistiques d'un cancer. Parce que chaque décès n'est pas la preuve de l'échec de ma profession, mais de la nécessité de rebondir pour sauver le suivant. Et le suivant. Et se battre jusqu'au prochain échec, et trouver la force de se battre de nouveau pour les suivants. Contrairement à Stephen, ma force ne réside pas dans la mémoire de ceux que j'ai perdus, mais bien au contraire l'oubli de cela pour ne garder les vivants. Bien que je ne vous cache pas que je ne me souviens pas forcément de tous les vivants. Mais ils le sont. Vivants. Ce pour quoi je me bats.

John songeait qu'Elliot Harding aurait eu sa place sur un champ de bataille, tant il lui rappelait l'un de ses caporaux.

Madeline River souriait béatement à son patron et mentor, faisant taire la voix intérieure qui lui disait qu'il y avait quand même une grande partie de frime dans son discours, l'argent étant également une motivation essentielle du praticien.

Stephen Hawkings admirait son patron sans penser une seule seconde que ledit patron puisse être vénal.

Sherlock pensait dans un brouillard flou et indistinct. Les médicaments extrêmement puissants commençaient à faire effet et embrumaient son cerveau. Son passé de cocaïnomane le rattrapait soudainement et un cachet de cette composition le faisait planer avec une efficacité redoutable. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela était normal et que tout allait bien se passer, il ne put s'empêcher de refermer sa main sur celle de John un peu plus fort, comme un oiseau de proie referme ses serres sur sa victime pour lui broyer les os.

\- Fort bien, Elliot, conclut-il, car c'était la seule pensée rationnelle qu'il parvenait encore à émettre.

\- Rien d'autre ? interrogea Harding. Madeline va appeler July pour vous préparer pour l'intervention.

\- Un dernier point. Stephen Hawkings ? Vous êtes lié au grand Stephen Hawkins ?

L'anesthésiste éclata de rire.

\- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur Holmes ! Ma mère avait simplement rêvé, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, qu'elle aurait un fils qu'elle nommerait Stephen. Rencontrer mon père ne lui a pas fait changer d'avis. Avoir cinq filles avant moi non plus. Elle était têtue. Mes sœurs portent toutes le nom de mon père… C'est en écrivant mon nom sur le registre de l'état civil que mes parents se sont rendus compte d'à quel point cela pouvait être limite… Mais me faire porter le nom de ma mère aurait rendu les choses compliquées, alors que mes cinq sœurs ne le portent pas… J'ai hérité de ce curieux patronyme, et j'alimente les repas de famille et les anecdotes. En premier rendez-vous, l'histoire marche du tonnerre, dit-il.

Sherlock hocha la tête. John n'était pas sûr qu'il ait écouté jusqu'au bout, car il savait l'étrange admiration du détective pour le physicien, et était forcément déçu de savoir que non, son anesthésiste n'avait aucun lien avec le héros de son enfance. Sherlock avait eu une enfance bizarre.

* * *

Elliot Harding et Stephen Hawkings quittèrent la pièce pour se préparer à se rendre au bloc, et Madeline fut rejointe par une jeune infirmière pour finir de préparer Sherlock à l'opération, et pousser son lit en dehors de la pièce. John s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, au moins pour accompagner jusqu'à la porte de l'univers stérilisé (et ensuite tourner comme un lion en cage pendant plusieurs heures), lorsque Madeline l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Docteur Watson ? Un mot je vous prie.

Un simple échange de regard entre John et Sherlock fut suffisant pour que le médecin rassure le détective, lequel lui donna un échange la permission bizarre de s'éloigner de lui une minute.

\- Je vous écoute, sourit le toubib une fois son ami hors de portée d'oreilles.

\- Le Docteur Harding souhaiterait savoir si vous aimeriez observer l'opération ?

John haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas chirurgien. Plus. Et pas du tout spécialisé en oncologie. Et encore moins faisant partie du personnel de cette clinique. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais justifier ma présence dans un bloc.

\- Pas au bloc, corrigea la jeune femme. Certaines de nos salles d'op sont équipées d'une zone d'observation en haut. Comme dans les hôpitaux universitaires. Je doute que vous ayez pleinement conscience des spécialistes qui officient ici…

John secoua négativement la tête. La liste des titulaires, qu'il avait consultée sur internet lors du premier coup de fil d'Elliot Harding l'avait laissé de marbre. Il n'était plus assez impliqué dans la recherche pour connaître tous ses pairs et les plus grands noms de ceux-là.

\- Il nous arrive, de plus en plus fréquemment d'ailleurs, de devoir accepter des équipes télévisuelles, pour des reportages, des documentaires ou des papiers sur les avancées technologiques de nos chirurgiens les plus brillants… Or aucun chirurgien ne pouvait supporter d'avoir des empêcheurs de tourner en rond directement dans les blocs. Ça gêne le travail et la concentration… Mais bon, certaines procédures inédites sont retransmises en direct, c'est un peu obligatoire… Une aile de l'hôpital a donc été réaménagée, avec des blocs pourvus de postes d'observation, conclut Madeline, souriante.

\- D'accord. Cela ne change cependant rien à ma deuxième question : « pourquoi moi ? ». Je doute que vous autorisiez les conjoints de tous vos patients à surveiller les interventions.

Réalisant brusquement ce qu'il venait de dire, John poursuivit rapidement :

\- Et encore moins les amis, simples accompagnateurs. Alors euh, moi, pourquoi ?

De toute évidence la méprise (ou lapsus ?) de John n'était absolument pas passée inaperçue pour Madeline, qui eut néanmoins le tact de ne rien relever.

\- Vous n'avez peut-être bien conscience de tout, docteur Watson… Monsieur Holmes n'…

\- Sherlock, corrigea machinalement John.

\- Monsieur Sherlock est loin d'être un patient banal pour le docteur Harding. Il a le plus profond respect pour la mère et le frère de votre ami… je sais parfaitement que mon patron aime les gros sous, John, mais pas dans ce cas précis. C'est uniquement la volonté de guérir qui le motive.

\- Et pas d'habitude ? grogna John, ne se formalisant pas de la soudaine familiarité de la jeune médecin.

\- Bien sûr que si. Nous sommes médecins par passion, la volonté de guérir et sauver nous anime tous. Mais c'est encore plus exacerbé par la volonté illogique du Docteur Harding de satisfaire Madame Holmes. Et au-delà de ça… Monsieur Sherlock n'est pas le dernier des crétins, ni un anonyme quelconque simplement friqué. Il a une emprise sur cette ville que personne ne peut nier.

John eut la très nette impression de se transformer en poisson rouge, yeux écarquillés clignant bêtement sur un rythme désordonné, et bouche ouverte en O.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus la dernière des imbéciles, poursuivit-elle en souriant face à son air incrédule. J'adore les romans policiers. J'ai suivi avec attention les exploits de monsieur Sherlock. Y compris… euh, son suicide.

La douleur passant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur convainquit Madeline de ne pas insister sur ce sujet.

\- Je sais que le Docteur Harding est également impressionné par les exploits de monsieur Sherlock. Quoi que vous en pensiez ou ce qu'il peut en penser, le docteur Harding a à cœur de sauver votre ami pour sauver son intelligence. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de banal.

\- Tout cela est bien beau, trancha John d'une voix froide, mais c'est Sherlock. Pas moi. On m'autorise à assister à une opération par un chirurgien renommé grâce à l'intelligence de Sherlock ?

\- Pas seulement, tempéra la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Sherlock et July avaient disparus depuis longtemps et il fallait achever cette conversation rapidement pour rejoindre la salle d'opération.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous pour contenir Sherlock. Son autisme est un frein à nos soins.

\- Il n'est pas autiste ! protesta-t-il. Simplement… différent.

\- Votre loyauté est touchante, John, répliqua ironiquement Madeline, mais son dossier médical nous a été fourni. Syndrome d'Asperger, c'est une forme d'autisme, rappelez-vous.

John ne répondit rien, _touché_.

\- Disons que le caractère de monsieur Sherlock justifie votre présence. C'est une possibilité que nous proposons à tous les proches de nos patients souffrant de troubles psychologiques, ou pathologies de type autisme. J'ajouterai que monsieur Sherlock n'a confiance qu'en vous, même pas en son propre frère, et que vos diplômes vous permettent parfaitement de comprendre l'opération pour ensuite lui en retracer un compte-rendu. Il ne fera pas confiance à nos paroles. A vous oui.

La jeune femme jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour d'elle. Puis baissa la voix.

\- J'ajouterai un point dont je ne suis pas censée être au courant, et donc encore moins vous en parler… La nièce du Docteur Harding vous doit la vie. Il vous admire pour cela.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'ahurit John, tombant des nues.

\- Afghanistan, quinze ans plus tôt. La sœur de la femme du Docteur Harding part rejoindre son époux qui travaille dans ce pays. Ils auront une petite fille quelques années plus tard. La nièce par alliance du Docteur Harding, donc. Lorsque la guerre a éclaté, ils ont d'abord cru que cela irait, qu'il pouvait rester en Afghanistan… Ils étaient très attachés aux paysages et au pays de naissance de leur fille… Ils ont pris la décision de rentrer au pays lorsqu'une bombe a explosé près de l'école primaire de leur enfant. Le souffle a désintégré une partie du toit de l'école. La petite n'a pas été touchée directement, mais les dégâts étaient certains, suffisamment graves pour les faire réfléchir… Sont intervenus sur place des médecins, militaires a priori. Maya, c'est son nom, n'avait rien de vraiment grave par rapport à certains de ses camarades. Lorsque ses parents l'ont récupérée, elle avait un garrot, une attelle, ses plaies étaient pansées et elle était en sécurité dans une zone protégée par des militaires. La seule chose qu'elle a pu dire, c'est qu'un monsieur était venu, qu'il lui avait donné des ordres pour se protéger et qu'il avait dit s'appeler John Watson.

John bégaya, gêné.

\- Je… c'est possible… Je… ne me souviens pas… de tout, je…

Il n'avait jamais fait de distinctions entre les populations quand il s'agissait de soigner. Natifs, émigrés, touristes, amis, ennemis, quelle importance quand le sang rougissait le sable ? Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, le mantra de John n'était que plus fort encore. Mais il y avait eu tant d'écoles, de corps… en revanche, ce qui plaidait en la faveur de la véracité de l'histoire, c'était les mots de l'enfant. En tout temps, John avait toujours conclu et/ou commencé ses soins en se présentant « Bonjour, je m'appelle John Watson, je suis médecin, je vais t'aider ». Il savait aussi bien le dire en anglais qu'en afghan ou dans un dialecte de là-bas que depuis, il serait bien en peine de maitriser.

Madeline, elle, haussa les épaules.

\- Tout cela restera confidentiel, entre nous, bien sûr… Le nom du sauveur de Maya n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour sa famille, dans la mesure où cela ne servait à rien. L'armée n'aura jamais rien livré sur ses membres. Et des John Watson, sans vouloir vous vexer, il doit en avoir des dizaines d'autres rien que dans l'annuaire de Londres. En l'état, votre simple nom n'avait aucune valeur… Cependant, entre autres informations fournies par Monsieur Holmes –John comprit qu'elle évoquait ici Mycroft– à propos de monsieur Sherlock lorsque nous avons commencé son suivi, il y avait votre nom, profession, ex-médecin militaire… De simples recherches et recoupements tendent à dire que vous êtes la personne qui a sauvé cette fillette. Le Docteur Harding ne vous le dira jamais. Mais c'est pour ça qu' _in fine_ , vous pourrez assister à toutes les opérations et faire la loi dans cet hôpital. Elliot ne vous refusera rien. Et donnera tout son possible et au-delà pour sauver votre ami.

\- D'ac… D'accord, bégaya John, encore abasourdi. D'accord.

\- D'accord pour ?

\- L'opération. Observer. D'accord.

La jeune femme lui sourit, manifestement amusée par sa gêne et son humilité. Et sans autre forme de procès, elle attrapa sa main et l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs.

\- Suivez-moi, John, dit-elle en exerçant une pression.

Le médecin se laissa faire, laissant machinalement dériver ses yeux sur la chute de reins de la jeune femme, la cambrure de son dos, ses fesses. Il n'était qu'un homme, hélas. Puis son regard tomba sur leurs mains jointes par lesquelles Madeline les entraînait tous deux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu ce simple geste, tenir la main d'une jolie femme dans la sienne ? Depuis combien de temps Sherlock gangrénait-il sa vie ? Même lorsqu'il était « mort », John avait été incapable de se relever. Lorsqu'il était réapparu, sourire aux lèvres et bouche en cœur, la colère et la fureur avaient dominé leurs relations pendant si longtemps que cela ne laissait aucune place à un quelconque autre sentiment. Sherlock avait un cancer. Et Sherlock était le cancer de John.

Le vrai problème était que le docteur ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait trouvé ce fait gênant.

* * *

Lorsque John arriva finalement dans le poste d'observation vitré du bloc où Sherlock était opéré, celui-ci était déjà anesthésié sur la table. Il était nu, bien sûr, bien qu'un drap recouvrât le bas de son corps. La médiastinoscopie n'affectait que le haut du corps. John détaillait son ami, qui même dans le sommeil artificiel de l'anesthésie, n'avait pas l'air serein le moins du monde. Il était trop maigre, décharné, et John pouvait voir toutes ses cicatrices qui barraient son torse. C'était absurde, bien sûr, car de cette hauteur, de nombreux détails échappaient à la vision de John, mais il les voyait quand même. Il les voyait car il les savait. La dernière en date, qu'il avait recousu à la hâte sur son épaule, était la plus visible. Aussi précieux que soit Monsieur Le Grand Détective, il ne prenait nul soin de son corps, et notamment de ses cicatrices. La première fois que John avait revu le corps de Sherlock après son grand retour (Sherlock n'avait pas toujours conscience du fait que fermer la porte de la salle de bains n'était _pas_ une option en colocation), il avait été horrifié. Le médecin savait reconnaître des traces de torture quand il en voyait.

Sherlock avait refusé de parler, d'expliquer, de raconter, se contentant d'hausser les épaules d'un geste négligent. John lui, avait frémi, incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps de Sherlock, comme un tableau de maître parfait, et qu'un stupide apprenti avait tenté de retoucher sans faire attention aux finitions. C'était un crime, et Sherlock se contentait d'en hausser les épaules.

Aujourd'hui, John regardait les traces de mutilation de son ami. Il vit Madeline achever d'attacher son masque et ajuster son calot, murmurant quelques mots à ce que John supposait être Harding. Stephen Hawkings gardait ses yeux rivés sur la respiration de Sherlock et ses moniteurs. Harding leva les yeux vers la baie vitrée, puis les rebaissa aussitôt, attrapant un scalpel.

Un geste à ses assistants, un autre à Madeline, un dernier à Stephen, et la lame de l'instrument pénétra dans la chair de Sherlock au-dessus du sternum aussi facilement que si cela avait été du beurre. Une nouvelle cicatrice. Le sang jaillit doucement, et le médecin plaça immédiatement une sonde d'aspiration pour se dégager le chemin.

John ne détourna pas les yeux.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre mercredi prochain, donc le 22 juin ! :)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour les insomniaques qui verraient ce message au moment où je le poste ! Et bonjour aux autres quand même !_

 _Siiii, nous sommes bien mercredi. Depuis quelques minutes à peine, mais mercredi tout de même... Parce que je doute de pouvoir poster ce soir, je fais preuve d'un dévouement inouï en vous livrant ce chapitre à une heure indécente, alors que mon lit hurle pour que j'aille le rejoindre ! ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Crabe partie 2

Chapitre 6

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas opéré quelqu'un, et il avait parfaitement conscience que le bloc parfaitement aseptisé d'Eliott Harding n'avait rien en commun avec les hôpitaux afghans, pourtant John avait l'impression que c'était l'oncologue le boucher, pas lui.

Cependant l'opération se déroula totalement normalement, sans le moindre accroc. Aucune des constantes de Sherlock, qui bipait gentiment sur les moniteurs, ne s'affola. Son rythme cardiaque resta stable. L'endoscope glissa facilement à travers les entailles de la peau. Le prélèvement s'opéra en douceur. Harding parut très satisfait des ganglions prélevés, que cela soit de leur taille, quantité ou emplacement.

John ne voyait qu'une boucherie à cause de la caméra haute définition introduite dans le corps de Sherlock, et qui affichait sur grand écran les chairs internes de son ami. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué de cette manière, et même en sachant que c'était un progrès technologique immense qui évitait les opérations à poumons ou cœur ouvert à haut risques, notamment infectieux, cela le dégoûtait. Le fait que cela soit Sherlock, écartelé sur cette table, y était sans doute également pour beaucoup.

Pour autant, jamais il ne fut capable de détourner ses yeux du spectacle morbide. Il resta même debout durant les deux heures que durèrent l'opération, accoudé contre la vitre de séparation, se faisant même réprimander par une interne qui ne pouvait rien voir de sa place assise, à cause de John. Il ne se retourna même pas, et elle finit par se déplacer en râlant.

Lorsqu'enfin, Harding céda sa place à un de ses assistants pour poser le drain et observer comment le jeune homme procédait aux points pour refermer le corps du patient, John s'arracha à son observation et regagna la chambre de Sherlock.

Il s'y effondra sur le canapé, et attendit.

* * *

Longtemps, le silence fut son seul compagnon, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le lit de son ami, toujours endormi. Il avait été rhabillé, bien évidemment, et les infirmières qui l'avaient raccompagné refirent le lit autour de lui, sous le regard fatigué de John. Il était pourtant à peine plus de midi, mais il n'avait rien avalé de la journée et il était déjà épuisé.

Les deux femmes, une brune, une blonde –July et Mary si John avait bonne mémoire– pianotèrent sur une tablette numérique pour noter l'heure du relevé des constantes, avant de quitter la pièce. Mary, la blonde donc, adressa un immense sourire à John un peu trop longtemps. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de refermer la porte que Madeline fit son apparition à son tour. Ce ballet continu filait une sacrée migraine.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, John, comme vous avez pu le constater.

Il hocha la tête, sans un mot.

\- Je viens pour vous informer que les ganglions prélevés ont été envoyé à l'anapat', qui nous fera parvenir les résultats lundi prochain. Le Docteur Harding est très content des prélèvements effectués, il aura sans doute une base de travail très précise, et rien ne l'enchante plus que de savoir où il va.

Elle vérifia d'un œil le corps allongé entre eux avant de reprendre.

\- Un drain a été placé en mesure de sécurité. Il n'a pas l'air de donner beaucoup…

John n'avait même pas fait attention. Ils avaient prélevé les ganglions du côté gauche, le drain était donc à gauche, de l'autre côté du lit, proche de la porte et de Madeline. John fit donc l'effort de se lever pour contourner le patient et vérifier de ses yeux le tuyau et la poche visés par Madeline. En effet, le liquide s'est écoulant était clair et peu abondant.

\- Nous pourrons probablement l'enlever demain, et Monsieur Sherlock pourra sortir après demain matin si tout va bien, conclut-elle, souriante.

Le médecin n'avait même pas le cœur de répondre à son doux sourire. Elle était pourtant tout ce qu'il aimait, jeune, jolie, intelligente, souriante et professionnelle.

\- Vous avez dormi cette nuit, John ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il n'osa pas répondre. Il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Sherlock, trop petit et très inconfortable, la tête peuplée de mauvais rêves. Oui, il avait dormi. De là à dire que son sommeil avait été réparateur serait exagéré.

\- Un peu, finit-il par grommeler.

\- Venez avec moi prendre un café, offrit-elle. Il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Vous avez le droit de prendre une pause. Je venais d'ailleurs également vous informer que nous venons de brancher les caméras de surveillance.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un doigt pointé au plafond, où John découvrit avec effroi plusieurs yeux rouges électroniques, à divers endroits de la pièce. Il repéra immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre angle mort. Mortifié, et certain que les caméras étaient infrarouges, il n'osa pas relever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

\- Conformément à notre réglementation, nous essayons d'assurer à nos patients le maximum d'intimité et de confort, d'où nos chambres individuelles, récita-t-elle du ton robotique de l'appris par cœur sans intérêt. Cependant, suite à toutes les opérations, nous avons un strict programme de suivi par caméras, retransmis sur nos écrans de surveillance, afin de veiller sur nos patients H24 exactement de la même manière que cela serait fait dans un service de soins intensifs ou de réveil post-opératoire. Conformément à notre politique de respect de la vie privée toujours, nous informons systématiquement nos patients et leurs proches de la mise en route et de la désactivation des caméras.

John s'autorisa à respirer. Personne n'avait rien vu de son accès de faiblesse hier soir à dormir contre son ami.

\- Alors ce café ? demanda-t-elle avec un air mutin.

Cette fois John lui répondit.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Je vous suis.

* * *

La compagnie de Madeline se révéla charmante. Elle était pétillante, joyeuse malgré la difficulté de sa spécialisation médicale. Elle admirait Elliot Harding en tant que médecin, mais elle connaissait parfaitement les quelques travers de l'homme : un peu trop porté sur l'argent, sur les femmes plus jeunes, sur le fantasme inaccompli qu'était Violet Holmes, sur le deuil de ses études de mathématiques qui le poussait parfois à de mauvais choix… Elle était intelligente, cultivé, lisait le blog de John et un nombre impressionnant de romans policiers. Sans jamais en deviner la fin, ce qui, comparé à Sherlock, était un avantage indéniable. Se faire gâcher la fin de ses romans était une plaie.

Madeline aimait Florence et Paris, aurait aimé parler le russe, tuerait pour des macarons, son parfum de glace préféré était pistache et elle était célibataire.

Elle avait glissé ce dernier point de manière totalement fortuite dans la conversation, et John avait tenté de faire de son mieux pour paraître insensible. La jeune femme avait trente-quatre ans, et elle se montrait clairement intéressée par le médecin de bientôt quarante.

Et John était flatté de son intérêt. Il savait que le côté médecin militaire, le danger et les combats séduisaient relativement fréquemment, mais il était toujours surpris quand on s'intéressait à lui pour lui-même, et pas seulement ses actes de bravoure. Tout en ayant conscience d'être aussi stupide qu'un jeune coq, l'ancien militaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler des mécaniques, se tenant le plus droit possible pour se grandir. Son maintien irréprochable sous les drapeaux avait tendance à s'affaisser à force de se vautrer dans un fauteuil à lire le journal.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre, ils riaient. John ne savait même plus pourquoi mais cela lui faisait tellement du bien de discuter à bâtons rompus avec une autre personne que Sherlock, sans penser au crabe de Sherlock, sans devoir anticiper les élans de colère de Sherlock, sans mettre Sherlock au centre de son univers que John aurait pu rire à n'importe quoi. Y compris si on lui avait annoncé un décès.

Pourtant, lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent fortuitement en franchissant le seuil de la chambre 221, aile B, la joie de John retomba au même rythme que la pierre dans son estomac. Deux yeux le fixaient sombrement, l'air blessé. Seul Sherlock avait cette capacité extraordinaire de rendre ses pupilles si claires naturellement d'une teinte noire lorsqu'il était en colère. Ou, dans ce cas précis, lorsqu'il était profondément affecté. Or la conséquence d'un Sherlock blessé ne pouvait être que la colère. Il n'y avait pas la place à de la faiblesse dans la tête et le cœur du détective consultant.

\- Sherlock ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-il en rompant le contact de sa main avec celle de Madeline.

Il se précipita au pied du lit de son ami, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sherlock avait vu, analysé, compris. Et dans ses yeux grandissait déjà la promesse d'être insupportable.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sherlock, sourit Madeline. L'opération s'est parfaitement bien déroulée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle avait repris son masque de professionnelle et vérifiant les constantes et le drain de son patient.

D'un grognement, Sherlock désigna les lunettes qu'il avait dans le nez, petit tube en plastique avec deux embouts pour les narines qui servaient à acheminer de l'oxygène aux poumons suite à une opération. Ce n'était pas un masque avec de l'air pur, mais cela favorisait la respiration. C'était également, hélas, terriblement désagréable et gênant.

\- Nous allons pouvoir enlever les lunettes et vérifier si vous respirez naturellement tout seul, monsieur Sherlock. Nous avons approché de près les poumons, il est donc logique que nous nous assurions que votre respiration est cohérente. Je vous félicite de ne pas avoir arraché le tube en vous réveillant. C'est une réaction habituelle des patients, qui cherchent à enlever la gêne qui obstrue leur respiration.

\- Cela peut signifier que mes poumons savent ne pas être capables de fonctionner sans le tuyau et ont donc ordonné à mon cerveau de ne surtout pas enlever ce qui me maintient en vie.

John détourna le regard, gêné. La voix de Sherlock n'avait pas exactement le même timbre que d'habitude, conséquence de l'opération, de l'anesthésie et du réveil il y avait peu mais son ton arrogant et volontairement cynique et blessant n'avait pas changé. John aurait reconnu la voix de Sherlock entre mille à cause de cela.

\- Je ne pense pas, monsieur Sherlock, corrigea Madeline. Sans vous jeter de fleurs, nous pouvons reconnaître que votre esprit est brillant et qu'il a donc compris plus vite que vos réflexes que les lunettes ne sont pas là pour vous étouffer. Nous allons le vérifier, voulez-vous ?

John poussa un petit sifflement admiratif. Madeline avait déjà compris comment prendre Sherlock pour éviter une crise supplémentaire. La réaction de John, cependant, n'était absolument pas appropriée et ne lui valut qu'un reniflement méprisant de la part de son ami. Ce qui était un exploit de la part de quelqu'un qui avait des lunettes dans le nez.

La fierté de Sherlock en prit néanmoins un sacré coup quand Madeline approcha ses mains de son nez. Au mouvement de recul qu'il ne put maîtriser, il était évident que le détective n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être touché au visage. En temps normal, il aurait cherché du soutien auprès de son ami, qui aurait dû réaliser le geste ne nécessitant aucune compétence médicale particulière, mais Sherlock était trop fier pour cela, et John eut sa revanche en voyant la sueur de panique couler le long de la tempe du détective alors que la jeune femme posait ses mains sur ses joues, attrapait le tuyau en plastique, et le retirait doucement.

Et tout de suite après, John regretta son comportement à l'égard d'un homme qui manifestement prenait énormément sur lui pour ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Respirez calmement, normalement. Inconsciemment, même si je sais qu'il est très difficile de ne pas y penser quand on vous dit de le faire. Bien. Je ne vois ni n'entends rien de problématique. Vous sentez une gêne ? Une difficulté quelconque ?

Sherlock secoua négativement la tête. La main de John était naturellement revenue dans la sienne, sagement posée sur les couvertures, et la respiration rendue difficile par la proximité gênante de l'infirmière dans son cercle d'intimité se calmait peu à peu au rythme des pressions du pouce du médecin militaire dans sa paume.

\- Je vais vérifier vos constantes, mais tout à l'air d'aller relativement bien. Le docteur Harding viendra vous faire le bilan de l'opération ce soir lors de sa tournée des patients. Il vous donnera tous les détails à ce moment-là, et répondra à toutes vos questions. Sans complications opératoires durant la nuit, vous pourrez sortir dans le courant de la journée de demain.

\- Ce qui me laisse toute l'après-midi à m'ennuyer, soupira Sherlock de sa voix éraillée.

John en soupira d'avance intérieurement. La doctoresse, en revanche, eut un sourire mutin.

\- Vous souhaitez que je vous ramène le docteur Maboul de la salle de jeux pour les enfants ?

Les deux colocataires n'eurent pas besoin de se concentrer pour répondre un tonitruant « oui » enthousiaste. Madeline explosa de rire.

* * *

L'après-midi finit par passer doucement. Les effets de l'anesthésie rendaient Sherlock somnolent, ce qui ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal, vu le peu de temps qu'il passait à dormir habituellement. Dans une de ses perfusions, on lui injectait également un anti douleur léger (John s'en était assuré. Il était primordial que la morphine, dont la dépendance était bien trop rapide, soit évitée autant que faire se peut), mais cela suffisait à faire planer Sherlock. Il mélangeait lettres, syllabes ou mots, et s'énerva assez longuement après John car ce dernier refusait d'éteindre la lumière. Son ami pleurait de rire en lui expliquant que non, il ne pouvait pas éteindre le soleil. Sherlock avait ensuite embrayé sur l'inutilité du système solaire (dont il ne connaissait toujours rien, d'ailleurs), et John en avait mal aux côtes.

Sherlock lui en voudrait probablement le lendemain de s'être moqué de lui ainsi, mais c'était bien trop jouissif pour que John s'en prive.

Dans les instants de lucidité de Sherlock, ils dressèrent un tableau de score acharné à docteur Maboul. Le détective dominait leurs parties d'une courte tête, à l'heure actuelle. La prochaine fois, John essayerait le Scrabble. Et s'il le fallait vraiment, il téléchargerait Candy Crush sur le téléphone de son ami. Il avait hâte de voir combien de coups Sherlock était capable de prévoir pour passer les niveaux, mais devinait que la part aléatoire des nouveaux bonbons qui tomberaient dans la grille rendrait Sherlock aussi fou qu'avec le Cluedo. Il leur resterait alors les échecs, mais John savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas trois coups face à son ami.

Dans les instants de repos du patient, John en profitait pour sortir de la chambre, voire carrément de l'hôpital pour passer quelques coups de fils et respirer un peu. Mrs Hudson fut ravie de savoir qu'ils étaient bien arrivés dans l'Essex, à proximité de Colchester, que leur enquête serait bientôt terminée et qu'ils rentreraient le lendemain.

Mycroft eut le droit à un bref rapport des derniers évènements. John ne mentait même pas en disant qu'il n'y avait guère de nouveau : ils n'avaient pas encore vu Harding.

Lestrade reçut une rapide invitation à aller prendre une bière, tout comme Mike. John supposait à juste titre que s'il ne sortait pas un minimum de l'appartement dans les prochains jours, il deviendrait fou.

Il hésita longuement avant d'écrire brièvement à Harry. Sa relation avec sa sœur était compliquée et conflictuelle, mais ils se rejoignaient sur de nombreux points, notamment le fait d'éviter autant que faire se peut de voir leur mère. Sa sœur eut finalement le droit à un message laconique lui annonçant qu'il ne serait pas trop disponible ces prochaines semaines, qu'il la recontacterait dès que possible lorsque la situation serait moins compliquée, et qu'il leur serait donc impossible de se voir pendant un laps de temps indéterminé.

Bien sûr, John n'entendait absolument pas voir sa sœur, mais il savait qu'Harry essayerait de lui proposer une rencontre, elle, quand elle estimerait que cela faisait bien trop longtemps. Malgré son alcoolisme fluctuant, son divorce, Harriet essayait réellement, depuis toutes ces années, de sauver sa relation avec son frère. La vie amoureuse de la jeune femme était tout aussi fluctuante que l'était son addiction à la bouteille. Clara était autant incapable qu'Harry de dire adieu à l'autre, et bien qu'un juge avait fini par prononcer la fin de leur mariage, Clara revenait une fois sur deux, et repartait presque aussi souvent. Dès que Clara partait, Harry redevenait sobre pour lui prouver ses efforts, son amour, sa volonté infaillible d'être une bonne épouse et qu'il fallait qu'elle revienne. Clara craquait, revenait. Harry replongeait, elle repartait. On mettait un jeton dans la machine et la boucle recommençait.

La fréquence des appels d'Harry ne changeait pas néanmoins seul variait le discours : lorsqu'Harry était seule et bourrée, elle se lamentait pendant des heures en tenant des propos incohérents sur son malheur et l'amour de sa vie perdue. Lorsque Clara avait accepté un nouvel essai, elle était la Harry de l'adolescence de John, la petite sœur gaie et sexy, blonde et une chute de rein à se damner qui faisait fantasmer tous les copains de lycée de John. Le fait qu'Harry enchaîne les filles et embrasse des brunes plantureuses à pleine bouche sur une piste de danse n'en avait dissuadé aucun. Le fantasme d'avoir deux filles dans un lit, très probablement, encourageait leurs tentatives.

C'était alors une bonne période pour la famille Watson, leurs parents voyant l'homosexualité d'Harry en soirée comme une passade, des expériences, un moyen de se mettre en valeur, de se faire désirer. Jusqu'au jour où Harry avait ramené une certaine Megan à la maison, en la présentant comme sa petite-amie. Elle en était folle amoureuse, cela John ne pouvait le nier. En amour, Harry ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure, contrairement à lui, toujours bien trop prudent. Harry remettait son cœur entre les mains de n'importe qui, quand elle aimait. Et elle aimait les brunes à forte poitrine.

A compter de ce jour, les parents Watson avaient compris que non, les filles et Harry, ce n'était pas que pour rire. George Watson adorait sa fille, sa petite princesse blonde. Il était prêt à comprendre, faire des efforts, tolérer. Essayer. Sa femme n'avait pas cherché très longtemps. Les affaires d'Harry s'étaient retrouvées sur la pelouse devant leur porte d'entrée, et John avait reçu l'ordre de « _toujours rester normal et gentil, n'est-ce pas Johnny ?_ ». Elle était la seule à l'appeler Johnny. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé partir finir son internat de médecine sous les drapeaux, c'était ses affaires à lui qu'il avait retrouvé sur le pas de la porte.

Son père était mort lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan. Il ne lui avait jamais dit au revoir. Sa mère était en vie. D'un commun accord avec Harry, ils ne lui parlaient plus. C'était tout ce qui restait de leur famille, des cendres et des ruines. Si l'on exceptait les efforts d'Harry pour appeler toutes les six à huit semaines pour se donner bonne conscience.

* * *

Lorsque le médecin revint dans la chambre après avoir pris l'air et ressassé en vain ses souvenirs familiaux, Sherlock s'était réveillé, avait faim, et manifestait son mécontentement bruyant quant à ce qui lui avait été servi en guise de repas. En voyant arriver John, le jeune homme (interne ou infirmer, John n'aurait su le dire, mais il ressemblait à celui que Sherlock avait déjà envoyé balader la veille) s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant le cyclone aux mains expertes de John.

Ledit cyclone comprit assez rapidement que son accès de colère n'avait aucun effet sur son ami, qui n'avait de toute manière aucune prise sur le menu, et finit par rendre les armes et se calmer.

\- Pas de plats d'Angelo surprise, ce soir, grogna Sherlock en attaquant vaille que vaille sa compote.

\- Nop, lui répondit la voix de John, étouffée par le journal qu'il lisait. Tu as un régime spécial du fait de ton anesthésie générale ce matin, je n'allais pas prendre ce risque. Et à la longue, ça va finir par nous coûter cher.

\- Angelo ne nous fait pas payer.

\- Dans ce cas ça va finir par coûter cher à Angelo, il va faire faillite et c'est son comptable qui ne serait pas content.

\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au comptable d'Angelo, au juste ?

John n'avait même pas besoin de baisser son journal pour deviner que la voix doucement ironique et perplexe de son ami s'était accompagnée d'un délicat lever de sourcil arrogant.

\- Depuis quand manger t'importe-t-il à ce sujet ? préféra-t-il répliquer.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Le journal de John tomba sur ses genoux tandis qu'il regardait, incrédule, le regard plaintif de Sherlock.

\- Sérieusement, tu t'ennuies ? Et donc quand tu t'ennuies, tu manges ? D'où te vient cette révélation ? Si j'avais su que je pouvais parvenir à te faire manger plutôt que décharger mon arme dans le mur de Mrs Hudson, j'aurais utilisé cette information à bon escient bien plus tôt !

Sherlock roula des yeux, excédé, sous le regard narquois de John.

\- Ne sois pas stupide John, ici je ne peux rien faire d'autre que manger lorsque je m'ennuie. A défaut d'occuper mon cerveau, ça occupe mes mains…

\- Et quand tu tires dans le mur, ça occupe ton cerveau autant que ça occupe tes mains ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut bien viser.

\- Tu ne vises pas. C'est d'ailleurs une chance que je ne sois pas fortuitement passé à ce moment précis dans la trajectoire de la balle, car tu ne m'aurais même pas vu et tu m'aurais tiré dessus.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, John. J'avais cru comprendre qu'une balle dans l'épaule t'avait suffi pour le restant de ta vie, puisque tu as ensuite été réformé. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.

Notant _in petto_ que cela faisant deux fois en moins de deux minutes que Sherlock venait d'incidemment le traiter de stupide, John ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que son ami avait raison, jamais Sherlock ne lui aurait fait du mal. Même par hasard. Même par erreur. Même prendre son cœur en main, le lacérer et le jeter du haut de Saint Bart n'avait pas été pour lui faire du mal. John le savait, et cela lui réchauffait l'intérieur de son corps d'une agréable manière.

* * *

Lorsque la nuit vint, et avec elle les infirmières vérifiant les constantes et le drain une dernière fois avant la nuit, John s'installa sur son canapé vaguement inconfortable, sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la nuque. Il aurait voulu s'endormir ainsi sur une belle pelouse verte en contemplant les étoiles, au lieu de quoi il avait la mollesse du canapé, et le plafond blanc (rendu gris par la seule lumière de la lune) pour décor.

\- John ? appela Sherlock dans la nuit.

Le médecin n'était pas expert en déduction. Mais il savait que la question viendrait à un moment ou un autre. Il ignorait simplement comment Sherlock la formaliserait. Le détective avait finalement choisi un mot, un simple prénom derrière lequel John entendait tous les non-dits.

\- Non, Sherlock, je ne peux pas. Les caméras sont infrarouges. Tu es surveillé toute la nuit.

Il y eut un instant de silence, de flottement gênant.

\- Oh. Je vois. Bonne nuit John.

Un bruit de draps informa le médecin que Sherlock bougeait dans son lit, essayant probablement de lui tourner le dos autant que faire se peut, considérant que le drain l'empêchait de se mettre totalement sur le flanc.

 _Enfoiré_ , songea John. Bien sûr qu'il voyait. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il déduisait. Bien sûr qu'il le ferait payer à son colocataire un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant le médecin ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Sherlock. C'était de lui-même dont il avait honte. Honte de son comportement, de ses réticences. Honte de refuser à son meilleur ami de venir dormir avec lui, comme la veille, pour protéger le jeune autiste de ses terreurs enfantines.

Honte de rester dans ce canapé simplement parce qu'il se savait surveillé par des infirmières. C'était absurde et déraisonné. Même s'il envoyait balader tout le protocole et rejoignait Sherlock dans le lit d'hôpital, personne ne lui dirait rien. La santé du patient n'était pas dans un état critique, il ne gênerait ni les moniteurs, ni le drain. Les infirmières de garde ne relèveraient donc pas nécessairement ce fait, n'en ferait pas de rapport à Harding, donc pas à Mycroft. Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, ou même Molly, tous ces gens qui sous-entendaient un peu trop souvent l'absence de platitude des relations des deux colocataires, ignoraient parfaitement que Sherlock était hospitalisé. L'incident ne risquait donc pas de parvenir à leurs oreilles.

La seule mauvaise raison pour laquelle John refusait ce besoin (car il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un besoin, non d'un plaisir : Sherlock détestait être touché. Il admettait la main de John, parfois, mais certainement pas de dormir avec quelqu'un. C'était donc bien la terreur de l'hôpital qui justifiait la nuit dernière passée ensemble), c'était sa propre réputation. Il ne voulait pas que les jeunes et jolies infirmières cessent de lui sourire. Il ne voulait pas que Madeline cesse de lui proposer un café et rire avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils passent les portes de cette clinique en tant que couple. C'était égoïste et puéril de la part de John. Egoïste, puéril, et définitivement mal. Et il allait de soi que Sherlock avait compris tout cela.

\- Bonne nuit, Sherlock, répondit John après un long silence.

Il n'y eut plus de bruit après ça, sinon celui de la culpabilité écrasante de John qui broyait son cœur lentement et avec application. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, se répétant intérieurement qu'il ferait mieux de dormir, qu'il dormait déjà. Tout pour ne surtout pas essayer de réfléchir à tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui l'étreignaient, vouloir être présent pour Sherlock à chaque instant, et draguer les infirmières vouloir prendre la main de Sherlock, et souhaiter embrasser Madeline vouloir ne jamais abandonner Sherlock, et admirer les jolis yeux de la jolie Mary…

Il sombra dans le sommeil au moment précis où son cerveau commençait la comparaison entre les beaux yeux verts de Mary et le regard profond de Sherlock. Le détective l'emportait haut la main.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre Me 29 juin !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre hebdomadaire ! ;)_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Réponse Guest : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire également :)_

 _AS : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe partie 2**

 **Chapitre 7**

Ce fut Harding qui les tira du sommeil le lendemain matin, par une tonitruante entrée en matière. John voyait distinctement les lèvres du praticien bouger, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter. Quant à Sherlock, il s'était ostensiblement retourné pour tourner le dos à son oncologue, et plaquait son oreiller contre son oreille, l'autre contre le matelas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, sur le flanc droit, dos à Harding et donc logiquement, regardait en direction de John. Lequel John semblait tituber de sommeil et paraissait ne pas se rendre compte que la couverture qu'il avait repoussée le laissait à découvert. Le médecin n'avait pas à probablement parler le droit de dormir dans la chambre de Sherlock, en conséquence de quoi il n'emportait pas réellement de pyjama. De fait, la veille, il avait gardé un simple T-shirt, et son boxer. Et il était très présentement en train de se lever de son lit de fortune dans cette tenue, inconscient qu'il n'était pas seul ou à Baker Street.

Le spectacle était réjouissant. John n'était pas franchement du matin, au contraire de Sherlock, dont le cerveau se reconnectait immédiatement après ouverture de ses paupières. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi le détective dormait si peu : une fois réveillé, y compris au milieu de la nuit, il devenait alors incapable de se rendormir car le sommeil le fuyait. De fait, il avait appris à dormir quand son corps le réclamait, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit (John croyait bien souvent à tort qu'il réfléchissait toute la journée dans le canapé, ce qui est était relativement faux). Pour autant, il savait également refuser à son corps le sommeil réparateur lorsqu'il était cérébralement stimulé par une enquête.

Son colocataire, en revanche, était l'exact opposé : John avait besoin de ses nuits de bébé de sept à huit heures par jour. Réglé comme un métronome, il se couchait et s'endormait à peu près à la même heure chaque soir, et se réveillait de la même manière le lendemain, qu'il travaille ou non. Et tant qu'il n'avait pas pris son premier café de la journée, le médecin n'était bon à rien. La seule exception à cela était les enquêtes de Sherlock : John était alors capable d'enchaîner trois nuits blanches de course poursuite sans la moindre goutte de caféine ou de théine, et de presque mieux résister que le détective. Un reste de la guerre, très probablement. Quand nécessité faisait loi, John était réactif.

Et présentement, il ne devait y avoir aucune nécessité et pas la moindre adrénaline dans les veines du médecin, qui continuait de batailler avec ses propres paupières pour qu'elles restent durablement ouvertes. Sherlock, de son poste d'observation privilégié, trouvait le spectacle hautement réjouissant. Il s'autorisa même un sourire sincère et chaleureux à l'intention du médecin incapable de se rendre compte de l'attention dont il était l'objet. Personne ne pouvait le voir et Sherlock était alors capable de laisser transparaître, pendant une demi-seconde, les sentiments qui l'animaient.

\- Docteur Watson ? appela Elliot Harding.

\- Hein ? bégaya John.

Cette fois ses yeux s'étaient ouverts comme des soucoupes, et il reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Si Sherlock avait osé, il aurait pouffé de rire.

\- Oui quoi ? grommela John sur un ton encore relativement ahuri, comme si lui-même ne contrôlait pas ses propres mots.

\- Il va vous falloir un café, Docteur Watson, s'amusa l'oncologue.

\- Brillante déduction, Elliot, gronda Sherlock en se retournant. Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ou on vous a aidé ? Et par « on », j'entends mon frère bien entendu.

Le spécialiste soupira tandis que le reste de son équipe levait les yeux au ciel. A observer le joyeux spectacle du médecin débraillé, ils en avaient presque oublié qu'ils avaient un patient dans la chambre, que c'était lui qu'ils venaient voir, et que ledit patient était généralement particulièrement antipathique.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, Sherlock, reprit Harding. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules et se renfonça dans son matelas sans dire un mot. Même du fin fond de son lent éveil, John fut capable de noter que seul son ami pouvait avoir suffisamment de prestance pour avoir l'air classe et dédaigneux dans un pyjama d'hôpital, dans un lit d'hôpital, après une nuit à l'hôpital, après une opération à l'hôpital.

\- L'un de vous deux a-t-il seulement écouté ce que je venais de dire ? interrogea Harding en fronçant les sourcils.

John reporta son attention sur lui, hébété. Le matin, il était parfaitement incapable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Quant à Sherlock, son regard vitreux prouvait qu'il était parti dans son palais mental et absolument rien de ce que pourrait dire son chirurgien n'avait de l'importance pour lui.

\- Euh… bafouilla John. Je vous écoute ?

L'affirmation sonnait comme une question et Elliot Harding soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre son discours pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes.

\- Les analyses de monsieur Holmes se révèlent pour l'instant très satisfaisantes. Nous allons faire enlever le drain et les moniteurs. Si aucune anomalie ne se présente dans la journée, vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous. Pour demain midi, donc. Il faudra ensuite programmer la réunion de spécialistes.

\- Euh… Certes. Quand ? interrogea John. Quel jour sommes-nous au fait ? J'ai perdu le fil.

\- Nous sommes le jeudi 10 mars, Docteur Watson, intervint Madeline. La sortie de monsieur Sherlock est prévue demain, vendredi 11. Megan Jones, notre anatomopathologiste, que vous rencontrerez à l'occasion de la réunion, travaille sur votre cas rapidement. L'idéal serait d'organiser le rendez-vous de concertation lundi prochain, le 14. Et de programmer la suite des opérations… dans les plus brefs délais.

Quelque chose, dans le ton de Madeline, fit sortir Sherlock de sa transe. Il devinait des non-dits derrière les mots imprécis, et il posa son regard glacé, vif-argent, sur l'oncologue et sa collaboratrice, tentant de lire dans les corps ce que les mots ne disaient pas. À sa grande frustration, il ne trouva rien, grommelant dans sa barbe tandis que John poursuivait la conversation.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème pour le 14, nous n'avons rien de prévu.

Il ne précisa pas que lui-même n'avait plus de boulot, et que le caractère aléatoire de celui de Sherlock empêchait de prévoir quoi que ce soit.

\- Faux John. Nous devons déjeuner avec Mrs Hudson et l'accompagner en banlieue, chez je ne sais plus qui. Pour je ne sais plus quoi. Un truc aussi absurde qu'un thé dansant, mais cela ne peut pas être un thé dansant, pas avec sa hanche. Bien qu'elle ait été gogo danseuse à ses heures perd…

John se retourna vers lui, complétement ahuri.

\- Tu n'écoutais même pas cette conversation ? Comment peux-tu seulement t'en rappeler ? l'interrompit-il.

Haussement d'épaules dédaigneux.

 _Connard prétentieux qui parvient encore à être magnifique ainsi_ , songea John.

\- Connard prétentieux, marmonna-t-il à l'intention de son colocataire. Bien, il semblerait que nous soyons donc occupés ce jour à compter de midi. Cela pourrait avoir lieu le matin ?

On aurait que John prenait un banal rendez-vous chez le coiffeur tout en commentant la météo, tant il mettait de la conviction à rendre son ton badin et détaché.

\- Madeline ? interrogea Harding avant de répondre à John.

Celle-ci pianotait avant même la question sur la tablette tactile qui avait manifestement remplacé les calendriers, les feuilles de soins, les graphes de suivi des données et tous ces tas de papier. Constatant cela de ses yeux endormis, John songea que c'était bien la peine de leur avoir fait remplir une tonne de paperasse, pour au final tout consigner par voie informatisée. Il aurait été plus rapide de répondre aux questionnaires directement en ligne, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas une option à laquelle l'hôpital avait songé.

Sherlock, lui, dans un élan de jalousie qui lui brûlait les entrailles et qu'il ne voulait même pas analyser tant cela lui paraissait irrationnel, en profitait pour observer à la dérobée les mains de l'adjointe d'Harding. Pas d'alliance. Mais une marque. Ténue, mais encore présente. Un mariage de principe, qui n'avait pas duré, pas le moins du monde. Mais elle avait conservé l'alliance. Pour éloigner les prétendants un peu trop collants, une bague à l'annulaire était souvent une barrière efficace. Désormais, elle la mettait et l'enlevait à sa guise selon ses besoins, sans pour autant que l'anneau n'ait la moindre attache affective.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois, elle portait l'anneau, de cela Sherlock en était certain. Le patient sociopathe respecté et craint par Elliot Harding n'était évidemment pas dans ses espérances. Et puis John lui avait fermement précisé qu'ils étaient colocataires, et le stupide rougissement des deux hommes avait achevé de la convaincre de la platitude de leur relation. Et depuis, elle ne se présentait plus jamais à John avec sa bague. Sherlock en brûlait de rage.

Inconsciente, la femme continuait de chercher l'information sur sa tablette.

\- Alors lundi 14… Vous avez une opération prévue à onze heures. Nous avions réservé la plage horaire à compter de quatorze heures pour monsieur Holmes, car vous devez faire le bilan de Michael Surrey le matin… mais les Surrey n'avaient pas de préférence particulière entre le matin et l'après-midi, nous avons pris le RDV par défaut. En outre le RDV a été entériné hier, il y a donc peu de chances qu'ils aient d'autres engagements et s'opposent à un changement d'horaire, si cela vous convient, débita-t-elle d'un ton rapide et professionnel.

\- Faites donc, acquiesça l'oncologue avec un geste distrait.

Madeline se précipita aussitôt dans le couloir, un téléphone aussi sophistiqué que sa tablette à la main.

\- Madeline va faire le nécessaire, sourit Harding à son patient. J'en profite donc pour vous présenter vos deux infirmières attitrées, July et Mary. Jude, à l'occasion, les assistera. Spencer a été retiré de votre cas, à sa demande.

John devina que Spencer devait être le très jeune homme que Sherlock avait déjà réussi à envoyer paître deux fois, le terrorisant au passage. La culpabilité d'avoir paniqué un pauvre gosse qui venait de finir ses études d'infirmier ne sembla pas atteindre Sherlock le moins du monde.

Poli, John salua néanmoins les deux femmes qui allaient s'occuper d'eux.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, sourit-il vaillamment.

Elles gloussèrent de concert, provoquant la levée de sourcil de Sherlock, excédé, et un roulement d'épaules de coq de la part de John. Le détective ne vit pas l'utilité d'informer son meilleur ami que c'était davantage son manque de pantalon que son accent qui faisait frémir les donzelles.

\- Madame, en fait, corrigea l'une d'elle, la brune.

\- Si jeune et déjà mariée et fidèle, un drame pour toute la gente masculine, dragua John.

Nouveau haussement de sourcils. Sherlock n'en supporta pas plus.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est mariée et fidèle, John, sa dot était déjà considérable, mais si on ajoute la fortune de la famille de son mari, le divorce et l'adultère ne sont mêmes pas envisageables dans son monde. Elle a tenté de s'en affranchir en passant son diplôme d'infirmière, mais cela ne change rien à sa condition. Elle ne travaille ici qu'à mi-temps pour s'occuper autrement qu'en refaisant la déco de son salon tous les quatre matins. Il faut bien ça pour occuper la jeunesse dorée de l'Upper East Side new-yorkais non ?

La pauvre jeune femme, brune longiligne au teint bronzé, et qui n'avait sans doute à peine vingt-cinq ans, se décomposa sous les propos acides du détective, l'œil hargneux et le ton venimeux.

\- Que… comment… je…

\- Votre accent, principalement, typiquement américain. Le grain de votre peau et votre bronzage. La finesse de votre alliance et de votre bague de fiançailles. La qualité du tissu de votre T-Shirt. Puisqu'il va de soi que vous portez la blouse réglementaire de la clinique, vous pouvez ainsi dissimuler la qualité de vos vêtements à vos collègues, mais votre T-shirt est visible du fait du col en V de la blouse. J'ajouterais également votre manucure, et vos chaussures. Des baskets bien sûr, comme toutes les infirmières, mais…

\- C'est bon pour lundi matin pour monsieur Sherlock !

L'intervention de Madeline, coupant la litanie haineuse et narquoise du détective, venait probablement de sauver la santé mentale de la pauvre July, au bord des larmes. Autour de ses épaules, le bras réconfortant de sa collègue s'était logé, et Sherlock observait la scène d'un air parfaitement indifférent.

\- Parfait, Madeline, répondit John, un peu trop enthousiaste pour être honnête.

\- Oui, parfait, répéta Sherlock d'une voix morne et désintéressée.

\- Ce sera donc à neuf heures, sourit-elle vaillamment, percevant peu à peu l'ambiance délétère de la chambre.

Il y eut ensuite un long moment de blanc entre les différents protagonistes de la pièce, avant qu'Harding ne fasse finalement signe à son équipe de partir. De toute évidence, il avait attendu des excuses qui ne viendraient jamais. Mary et July virent parfaitement le geste de leur patron, et tournèrent les talons, à la suite de Madeline, déjà replongée dans sa tablette. A priori, elle avait aujourd'hui beaucoup de boulot d'un point de vue organisationnel.

Mais au moment de franchir la porte, Mary fit brusquement volte-face, bloquant tout le monde dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Pour votre humble information, Monsieur Holmes, et cet avis n'engage que moi et non pas l'hôpital qui m'emploie, mais n'entachera en rien la qualité et le sérieux de mon travail, je pense que vous êtes un connard fini, orgueilleux et prétentieux !

Ses courts cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage comme des flammèches, s'accordant parfaitement bien à ses yeux clairs furibonds. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Sherlock serait mort. Le tableau, et le ton policé du discours, pour finir sur une note grossière, fit exploser de rire John. Et nullement réagir Sherlock, habitué à tout cela.

\- Pour votre humble information mademoiselle, hoqueta de rire le médecin à l'attention de l'infirmière, je ne suis pas loin d'avoir la même opinion !

Cette fois, les mots atteignirent Sherlock. Les mots n'avaient aucune valeur, jusqu'au moment où ils étaient prononcés par John.

\- Certes, mais tu serais sans doute plus crédible avec un pantalon, John, siffla-t-il vicieusement.

L'hilarité du médecin fut brusquement soufflée, avec la même facilité qu'une flamme de bougie. Médusé, il était désormais entièrement réveillé et baissa lentement les yeux pour regarder son propre corps, constatant à sa grande honte que oui, il était en T-shirt, boxer et chaussettes devant tout le monde.

Le visage de John prit alors une délicate teinte cramoisie, faisant sourire à ses dépens toute l'assemblée.

Il était incapable de bouger, de réagir. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour attraper un pantalon, car il ne ferait que se donner davantage en spectacle. Il ne pouvait pas se précipiter dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre de Sherlock, puisque les médecins lui bloquaient le passage (et qu'il fallait contourner le lit de son ami, ce qui rendait le trajet plutôt long). La seule solution vaguement viable consisterait à attraper la couverture de son canapé-lit dans laquelle il avait dormi et s'en servir pour protéger sa pudeur, mais cela était une réaction bien peu mature et John ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il ne pouvait alors que rester planté là, rougissait de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, sous les regards rieurs de l'assistance.

\- Oui, rhabillez-vous Docteur Watson, cela vaudrait mieux, rit Madeline.

Sur quoi toute l'équipe médicale quitta la pièce, laissant John honteux et Sherlock goguenard. Le médecin attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour exploser de colère et s'en prendre à Sherlock.

\- Arrête de rire ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé comme ça, me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? Tu aurais pu me le dire ! grogna-t-il en se précipitant sur son pantalon.

L'hilarité de Sherlock se tut brusquement, tandis que John lui tournait le dos pour se pencher, attraper son vêtement et l'enfiler, retrouvant sa décence. Dans la foulée, il attrapa également une chemise. Le regard du détective enregistrait et cataloguait, mais parvenait encore à parler sans trop y penser.

\- C'était bien plus drôle ainsi, John. Et puis, tu dormais debout. On ne peut rien faire de toi dans cet état le matin, de toute manière.

\- Tu es un horrible connard, grinça John.

\- Certes, rit Sherlock.

* * *

John bouda une grande partie de la matinée, mortifié de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Il emprunta la minuscule salle de bains attenante à la chambre de Sherlock pour prendre une douche sommaire et s'habiller, et s'installa ensuite dans son canapé avec la ferme intention d'ignorer les suppliques boudeuses de son ami qui s'ennuyait.

Cela fut très efficace pendant les quatre premières heures de la matinée, ce qui ressemblait à un record. Après ce délai, néanmoins, le repas arriva pour Sherlock, et même John ne put pas l'ignorer suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus entendre ses jérémiades en boucle. Il finit par craquer et ordonner à Sherlock de se taire, utilisant des mots bien moins policés pour exprimer son sentiment. Le regard arrogant et fier de Sherlock fut sans doute pire que le reste.

\- Quatre heures, vingt-huit minutes et trente-cinq secondes.

Il y avait une énorme horloge murale en face du lit du patient.

\- Je t'ai connu plus patient, John.

\- On se demande à qui la faute, grommela ledit John.

\- Ne boude pas, prends mon téléphone et trouve-moi une affaire pour m'occuper ce week-end. Même un trois ou un quatre. Mon cerveau va rouiller si je l'utilise aussi peu.

\- Tu ne veux pas concentrer ton cerveau sur ta guérison ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, plaquant dans le même geste dans le drain qui le démangeait. John avait vu avec les infirmières passées à midi pour lui enlever dans l'après-midi. La poche ne se remplissait pas, le drain ne donnait pas, il n'y avait pas de raison de le garder.

Parfaitement, inutile John, c'est mon corps qui guérit, pas mon cerveau.

\- Tu sais que pour un génie, tu peux être parfaitement stupide ? Un nombre incalculable d'études ont prouvé que l'aspect mental était aussi important, si ce n'était plus, dans un processus de guérison. C'est encore plus vrai dans les longues maladies. Il y a également de nombreuses statistiques sur l'impact des animaux dans les hôpitaux. Tu n'as jamais vu sur internet cette vidéo avec le chien et le petit garçon qui a une leucémie ?

Sherlock ne rendit qu'un sourcil levé désabusé à John, exprimant à lui seul tout ce que la phrase de John lui inspirait. Comment lui, Sherlock Holmes, aurait-il pu avoir la moindre connaissance des vidéos de chiens ou de chats sur internet ? John soupira en se demandant s'il pourrait, un jour, trouver une enquête à Sherlock incluant Facebook, Tumblr ou même Tinder. Ça le remettrait à niveau. Et il s'arracherait les yeux à ne rien comprendre. Ce serait donc très drôle.

Tapant les mots clés sur son téléphone, John entreprit une brève recherche dans son navigateur pour commencer à éduquer Sherlock à la culture internet.

Il lui présenta la vidéo, s'asseyant pour se faire sur le matelas à côté de son ami. Jamais il ne comprit que la respiration sensiblement différente de Sherlock était liée à sa présence et non à l'émotion provoquée par la vidéo.

La vidéo était une de celles qui fleurissaient partout sur le net, partant d'une bonne intention, celle de prouver que les animaux avaient une influence positive sur les patients, notamment chez les enfants atteints de grave maladie. On parlait parfois de miracle, car les médecins ne pouvaient pas toujours justifier d'un point de vue totalement biologique les progrès faits par le malade. L'influence du cerveau était encore très nébuleuse, et il était avéré de manière certaine que l'humain n'utilisait que trente pour cent de son cerveau. La cartographie de la cervelle était un balbutiement encore méconnu.

Contre toute attente, la vidéo passionna Sherlock. Comme pour ce genre de choses, c'était émouvant, à déclencher des torrents de larmes, et précisait à la fin l'organisme auquel il était possible de faire un don pour favoriser/soutenir la recherche/l'association et qui espérait ainsi plutôt déclencher des torrents de revenus. John s'attendait donc à une critique virulente de la société moderne de la part du détective, l'utilisation des enfant/animaux/malheur dans le but de faire du profit.

Au lieu de quoi, Sherlock laissa retomber le téléphone de John sur ses couvertures après que la vidéo se fut achevée. Le médecin vit, brusquement bouleversé à l'idée d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale, les épaules de son ami tressauter, et Sherlock se détournait doucement de lui, refusant de lui faire face.

\- Sherlock ? Ça ne va pas ? Sherlock ! Sherlock parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Un instant John crut que le détective ne lui répondrait pas. Et finalement, quelques mots.

\- Barberousse. Il était comme ça. Exactement.

\- Barberousse ? répéta John, perplexe.

Qu'est-ce qu'un pirate célèbre venait faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Je suis fatigué. Je voudrais dormir. À plus tard, John.

Le ton était sans appel et signifiait sans le moindre doute que son colocataire devait quitter la pièce sans délai. De toute évidence, Sherlock n'en dirait pas davantage. Sauf que John n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Sans un bruit, il sortit de la chambre, ayant pris le soin de récupérer son téléphone. Il trouva une salle d'attente pourvu d'une machine à café. Repoussa la gentille proposition d'une secrétaire de lui offrir un thé, lui préférant expérimenter un café de la machine (bien mal lui en prit, d'ailleurs). S'asseyant sur une chaise en plastique inconfortable (il avait probablement trouvé la salle d'attente la plus inconfortable de toute cette clinique de luxe), il brancha son téléphone sur la prise murale disponible, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas manquer de batterie durant la prochaine conversation.

Et puis lentement, délibérément (mais en culpabilisant quand même), il fit défiler son répertoire, et choisit le nom à appeler. Les bips qui indiquaient que cela sonnait chez son interlocuteur se firent aussitôt entendre, alors que John portait le téléphone à son oreille.

Dans un premier temps, il crut être tombé sur la messagerie vocale tant les premiers mots étaient froids et impersonnels :

\- Mycroft Holmes j'écoute. Que puis-je pour vous docteur Watson ?

 _La messagerie de Mycroft ne pouvait pas être paramétrée pour reconnaître le nom de son interlocuteur et lui demander de laisser un message de manière personnalisée n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible de faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Même pour le gouvernement britannique ? N'est-ce pas ?_ songea un bref instant John avant de se reprendre.

\- Qui est, ou plutôt qui était, Barberousse ? attaqua-t-il.

Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne était éloquent. John entendait cependant son souffle dans le combiné, prouvant que l'autre n'avait pas raccroché.

\- Je ne raccrocherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas ma réponse, informa John. Et je rappellerai autant de fois que nécessaire. J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Je dois voir l'ambassadeur de la Corée dans moins de dix minutes, John.

Il était rare que Mycroft use du prénom du médecin, ce qui permettait de faire affirmer à ce dernier que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Ce qui vous laisse neuf longues minutes pour répondre à une question, somme toute assez simple. Je vous fais grâce de la dixième pour vous réajuster votre chemise et votre cravate avant d'y aller. Vous perdez présentement du temps.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui perdez du temps, Docteur Watson.

Mycroft en était revenu aux formules impersonnelles.

\- Je ne ferais pas attendre la Corée pour vous, vous savez, rit-il doucement.

\- Je rappellerai jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

\- Je ferai bloquer votre numéro.

\- Je vous harcèlerai jusqu'à même faire craquer votre opérateur.

\- Oh Docteur Watson, ricana Mycroft, parce que vous croyez réellement que je n'ai pas des moyens bien plus efficaces que de prendre à parti mon opérateur téléphonique pour bloquer vos appels ?

 _Touché_.

\- Ce serait vous priver des nouvelles que je peux vous apporter sur Sherlock, riposta le médecin.

Monsieur le gouvernement britannique n'était pas le seul à avoir quelques atouts dans sa manche.

\- Certes, concéda Mycroft.

John eut l'impression à entendre la lassitude de son ton qu'il avait gagné cette bataille non avec les honneurs mais par la reddition blasée de son adversaire.

\- Dans quelles circonstances avez-vous entendu ce nom ? reprit le frère de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock. Il l'a dit.

John perçut, même à travers le fil, le haussement de sourcil surpris de Mycroft. Sherlock avait le même.

\- Dans quelles circonstances, je vous prie ? Après quels évènements ? Quels…

\- Une vidéo, le coupa John. Sur internet, sur les bienfaits des animaux dans les services d'oncologie et assimilés. Un petit garçon et son chien.

\- Ne savez-vous pas additionner deux et deux, Docteur Watson ? Barberousse était…

John roula des yeux, tout en sachant parfaitement que Mycroft ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Un chien, oui, j'avais compris, coupa John. Le chien de Sherlock, j'imagine. Et je ne suis peut-être pas psychiatre ou spécialisé dans les autistes d'Asperger, mais je ne comprends quand même pas la réaction de Sherlock quant à cet animal, qu'il a, je suppose, perdu. C'est… très fort comme réaction, vingt ans après.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un bruit de frottement et John imagina l'homme d'état en train de se masser les tempes et les yeux, sentant poindre une migraine.

\- Certes, agréa Mycroft. Sauf que Sherlock n'est pas un enfant ordinaire, ni même un autiste ordinaire, si tant est qu'il est possible de catégoriser l'autisme.

\- Et donc ? insista John.

\- Et donc la Corée m'attend, docteur Watson. Cependant, je vous promets de vous raconter dès que possible la singulière histoire de Sherlock et Barberousse. Je réalise à quel point mon frère vous tient dans l'ignorance de certains détails cruciaux de son enfance.

\- Jusqu'à très récemment, j'ignorais même que vous aviez des parents.

Mycroft laissa échapper un son étranglé, probablement la chose la plus proche d'un éclat de rire qu'il était capable d'émettre.

\- Comme tout à chacun, Docteur Watson, nous avons des parents. Ce dont, par ailleurs, vous avez été mis au courant dès notre première rencontre, ou presque. Notre deuxième rencontre, pour être plus précis. Avec Sherlock. Juste après le fortuit assassinat de ce chauffeur de taxi qui menaçait notre cher Sherlock.

Le ton velouté de Mycroft était si ironique qu'il s'en échapperait presque du combiné, tandis que John maudissait en silence la bien trop formidable mémoire des frères Holmes. Sans compter le fait que Mycroft venait presque de lui avouer clairement qu'il était parfaitement au courant que c'était lui, John, qui avait abattu le meurtrier qui menaçait le détective. Ce à quoi il fallait rajouter les sous-entendus – toujours les mêmes – de Mycroft sur sa soi-disant relation platonique avec Sherlock. Conséquence de quoi, John était au-delà de la gêne, et il rougissait furieusement, bénissant le combiné qui ne transportait que le son.

\- Certes. Oui. Bref. Et pour Barberousse, donc ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Un autre jour, Docteur Watson. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de comprendre, c'est que ce jour comme tous les autres, Sherlock a fait une expérience et a appris la plus dure leçon de sa vie : la mort est un état irrévocable. Bonne journée, John.

Le clic de la tonalité ne laissa nullement la possibilité à John de répondre, et il laissa retomber mollement le bras qui tenait son téléphone contre son oreille. Ce qu'avait dit Mycroft était suffisamment clair. _Sherlock avait tué son chien_. Probablement pas volontairement, probablement pas consciemment, mais il l'avait fait.

Et John l'avait tout simplement abandonné à ses souvenirs douloureux, seul dans une chambre d'hôpital, lui qui était phobique des soins médicaux.

\- Pardon Sherlock, murmura-t-il à personne et à tout le monde à la fois, surtout à lui-même.

John était las de jouer au yo-yo en permanence. De se tenir sur cette corde raide où d'un côté Sherlock l'exaspérait au plus haut loin, et de l'autre il avait envie de protéger le cœur que le détective ne se savait pas posséder. Et que pourtant, inconsciemment, il avait remis dans les mains de John.

Et même épuisé de tout cela, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter son gobelet de café (même pas fini) dans la première poubelle venue (il réfléchirait à l'écologie plus tard), attrapa son téléphone et son chargeur, vérifia que son portefeuille était dans sa poche, et se précipita dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la chambre 221.

* * *

Bien sûr, il se perdit. Cette clinique avait probablement le pouvoir étrange de faire se perdre ses patients et leurs visiteurs. Le personnel soignant devait probablement passer par une opération lors de la signature de leur contrat d'embauche afin de se faire greffer dans le cerveau la carte de l'hôpital et un GPS. Au moins. Ou bien il y avait des pièces secrètes ou des passages secrets. Ou bien ils faisaient payer le patient à la minute passée dans les locaux, et il était donc nécessaire de perdre les personnes qui arpentaient les couloirs pour récolter de l'argent. Peut-être même que le parking visiteur fonctionnait de la même manière (John n'en savait rien, ils ne se déplaçaient qu'en taxi, avec Sherlock. Et en métro, lorsqu'il était seul).

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit la chambre de son ami, une douzaine de théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres avaient germé dans son esprit et il grommelait encore dans sa barbe.

Tout s'effaça néanmoins en pénétrant la pièce. Sherlock dormait profondément, l'air plus détendu que John ne lui avait vu depuis des semaines. Il devait être réellement écrasé de sommeil. Une part irrationnelle du cœur de John fut jalouse du fait que son ami soit capable d'un tel repos sans sa présence pour le rassurer. Son cerveau, lui, bénissait cette sieste qui ferait le plus grand bien au détective.

Doucement, pour ne surtout pas le réveiller, John s'installa sur son canapé, et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper.

* * *

Dans la soirée, Mary vint pour enlever son drain à Sherlock. Là où une personne normale aurait trouvé le processus bizarre, inquiétant voire vaguement repoussant, le détective se passionna pour ce « _truc étrange et fascinant_ ». Il fallait reconnaître qu'on ne lui avait rien expliqué. Mary, lèvres pincées et regard dur, s'était contentée de régler son matelas, de force, à la parfaite horizontale. Avait enlevé la poche du drain, le pansement qui recouvrait l'entrée du tuyau dans le corps, vérifié le tuyau, et avait ordonné à Sherlock de se forcer à tousser. Lorsque dix secondes plus tard, le détective estima qu'il s'était assez donné en spectacle à se racler la gorge, elle avait déjà tiré sur le tuyau et ôté le drain sans la moindre cicatrice.

Sherlock était fasciné par son corps sans marque, là où il avait un tuyau pénétrant sous la peau. Il avait alors posé mille questions à Mary, toute arrogance enlevée, subitement ravi comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Le cœur de John s'était serré. Voit Sherlock se prendre de passion pour quelque chose était relativement rare, ces derniers temps.

Mary avait conclu leur échange par « F _inalement, je vais peut-être réviser mon jugement à votre propos, monsieur Sherlock. Bonne nuit ! »_ puis avait quitté la pièce.

\- Pourquoi elle dit ça ? interrogea Sherlock, perplexe.

\- Elle t'a traité de connard fini, orgueilleux et prétentieux, si je ne m'abuse. Ce matin-même.

\- Ah ?

Il avait déjà oublié, les insultes glissant sur lui comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, indignes d'être conservées dans le disque dur.

* * *

La nuit fut éreintante. Sherlock avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à dormir, et il n'avait pas eu sommeil durant la nuit. John, lui, avait eu une journée normale et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire taire son colocataire et essayer de s'endormir. La bibliothèque ambulante de l'hôpital était passée, et Sherlock avait lu le résumé de chacun des polars qu'elle proposait. Il s'obstinait désormais à tous les décortiquer et en deviner la fin, monologuant à l'intention de John, sans s'offenser de l'absence de réponse.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, on rentrera à Baker Street, promis ! Prochain chapitre le Me 6 juillet, donc ! ;)_

 _Reviews ? ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour à tous, et désolée à tous ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre mercredi... J'ai complètement oublié, jeudi j'y ai pensé mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, et vous avez bien failli ne pas l'avoir aujourd'hui non plus... Je traverse une phase assez compliquée d'un point de vue personnel :/_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Crabe partie 2

Chapitre 8

Le jour vint trop vite au goût de John, qui avait fini par grappiller quelques heures de sommeil (soit parce qu'il s'était habitué au soliloque et la voix de son ami l'avait bercé, soit parce que ce dernier avait enfin fini par se taire, il n'aurait su le dire.), mais amenait avec lui le retour à Baker Street.

La douceur du foyer les frappa sitôt la porte franchie. Mrs Hudson était absente pourtant, et il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée, de thé sur la table, du gâteau dans le frigo comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Pourtant l'appartement froid leur réchauffa le corps plus efficacement que n'importe quelle bouilloire.

Leur week-end se déroula normalement et tranquillement, dans cette ambiance calme. John sortit, vit Greg pour une bière au pub devant un match de rugby, Sherlock resta à l'appartement à méditer. Sans la lettre de convocation de l'hôpital, signée par Harding et remise en mains propres lors de la sortie, pour une « _consultation préopératoire_ », affichée sur le frigo par un aimant, rien ne laissait présumer qu'un drame sous-jacent se jouait chez eux.

Le dimanche soir fut compliqué, notamment, à cause d'un appel de Lestrade. Il était de service, on lui avait soumis un cas un peu particulier, et il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Vous seriez disponible, Sherlock ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Tout dépend de si c'est un six ou un sept. Au moins, bâilla le détective.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ni même un quatre ou un trois. C'est juste… C'est juste que c'est absolument affreux, dans le genre glauque, vous voyez le genre ? Et j'ai besoin de vous pour ç…

Le clic de la tonalité lui fit écho. Sherlock avait raccroché. Et négligemment alangui dans le canapé, il balança son téléphone sur la table basse, se retournant pour s'installer plus confortablement sur les coussins.

Assis au bureau à taper sur son ordinateur, John secoua la tête d'un air navré. Il pouvait prédire la suite sans se forcer. Et en effet, comme il s'y attendait, il ne s'écoula pas plus de quarante secondes avant que son portable, posé à ses côtés, ne sonne à son tour. Il décrocha sans même vérifier le nom de son correspondant.

\- Oui, Greg ? Tu lui as annoncé quoi comme chiffre pour qu'il te raccroche comme ça ?

\- NON MAIS QUEL CON, BORDEL ! Je lui dis que c'est un truc AFFREUX, tellement GLAUQUE que je ne peux même pas le lui raconter au téléphone, j'ai déjà deux bleus qui manquent de tourner de l'œil, et il me raccroche au nez ! Non mais c'est QUOI son PROBLEME ? brailla Lestrade dans le combiné.

Patient, John attendit la fin de la crise.

\- Il a des circonstances atténuantes, en ce moment, répondit-il sans sourciller aux multiples insultes, de toute manière amplement méritées. Et oui, c'est un connard fini. Tu m'expliques l'affaire ?

Sherlock se redressa pour adresser un regard outré à John, le seul dont il endurait mal les insultes. Car celles de John étaient, hélas, toujours justifiées.

\- Je ne peux pas, John. Franchement. Enfin, si bien sûr, je le pourrais, mais crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça tranquillement chez toi devant ton repas du soir. Dans une scène déjà glauque, ça passera mieux.

\- On a déjà mangé.

Greg soupira.

\- S'te plaît John. Fous-lui un manteau sur le dos et fais-le venir me rejoindre à Paradise Park. -Près de Caledonian Road. Sur Mackenzie Road. Tu vois où c'est ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, assura John. Mais Sherlock, probablement que oui. Je ne te garantis rien, cela dit…

\- Il ne résoudra rien ce soir, de toute manière. Mais plus tôt il commence à cogiter, mieux ça vaut.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? s'étonna John du ton de la voix de son ami.

\- Crois-moi John, si je pouvais avoir un petit meurtre de toute une famille dans un manoir anglais, je préférerais. Au moins on sait où chercher rapidement. Il suffit de savoir à qui va l'argent à la fin.

\- C'est Sherlock qui t'a appris ça, non ? sourit à moitié John.

\- Ouais. Fais-le venir John, je te revaudrais ça. Paradise Park, sur Mackenzie Road. Je vous attends !

John n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, dire une formule de politesse que Greg avait déjà raccroché à son tour. Décidément, songea le médecin, ça devenait une mode.

\- Habille-toi, feignasse, lança-t-il à son colocataire en clapant son ordinateur.

Sherlock ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard avant que son manteau ne lui arrive sur un coin de la figure, lancé par un John manifestement très motivé par une petite promenade nocturne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeux ? grinça Sherlock, enfilant son manteau de guerre lasse. Et puis pourquoi acceptes-tu la proposition de Lestrade ?

\- Premièrement, chantonna John en poussant le détective dans les escaliers et en verrouillant la porte, parce que Greg m'a fait promettre de t'emmener jusqu'à là-bas. Deuxièmement, parce que ça te changera les idées. Troisièmement, parce que sortir de cet appartement pour prendre l'air nous fera du bien. Quatrièmement, parce que j'ai vu Greg hier soir…

\- Justement, marmonna Sherlock dans sa barbe, tu n'as nul besoin de le revoir aujourd'hui.

\- Et il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet ou stressé, poursuivit John comme s'il n'y avait aucune interruption. Donc, c'est un fait tout récent qui le préoccupe, et il t'appelle en premier, c'est que cela doit être grave. Appelle un taxi, on va à Mackenzie Road, près de Caledonian Road.

Docile, Sherlock leva sa main et interpella un des cabs qui passait par là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de faire ça ? grommela-t-il.

\- Tu es plus grand, répondit rhétoriquement John. Les taxis te voient mieux. Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui trouve toujours un cab disponible en moins de dix secondes rien qu'en levant une main.

\- Le talent, John, le talent, sourit Sherlock d'un air arrogant.

Néanmoins, il ouvrit galamment la porte de la voiture à son colocataire, qui s'y engouffra immédiatement, non sans lui donner un amical coup de poing dans l'épaule, le gratifiant au passage d'un affectueux « _taré condescendant_ ». Mais cette fois l'insulte fit sourire et se rengorger de fierté Sherlock, qui monta dans la voiture en se pavanant. John, déjà assis, le regarda faire avec un sourire heureux. Pour cinq minutes, le crabe, la clinique et le Docteur Harding avaient disparu de leurs esprits. Et avec un peu de chances, l'exploit se répéterait grâce au crime odieux de Lestrade. Et avec encore un peu plus de chances, cela occuperait efficacement le génie de Sherlock entre la réunion préopératoire du lendemain et l'opération qui sera programmée quelques jours après. John songea vaguement qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable de se réjouir d'un meurtre ou d'un carnage sanglant. Mais depuis qu'il vivait et enquêtait avec Sherlock, la normalité et l'horreur avaient été redéfinis et voilà que désormais, il se réjouissait d'une énigme sordide.

\- Désolée, j'peux pas aller plus loin.

La voix de la conductrice de leur taxi fit brusquement redescendre John sur terre. Par réflexe, il pencha le buste en avant pour voir ce dont elle parlait, et arracha du même mouvement sa main de celle de Sherlock. Aucun des deux hommes ne s'était rendu compte que leurs paumes s'étaient naturellement trouvées, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Mais les deux perçurent nettement le moment où John retira sa main, laissant une sorte de froid ou de vide, aussi absurde que la comparaison soit.

\- Y'a des barrières de police, voyez, reprit la taxi.

\- Pas de problème, la rassura John. Arrêtez-vous ici, ce sera parfait.

La nuit londonienne de ce coin paisible de la ville était en effet déchirée par des gyrophares bleus de police, et des bandes jaunes couvraient presque tout le pâté de maison. Ils pouvaient apercevoir trois voitures de police, dont une banalisée mais gyrophare éclairé, et trois camions de spécialistes techniques. Il y avait un monde fou de part et d'autre des barrières de plastiques jaunes. La police s'affairait autant sur la scène de crime que pour contenir la masse sans cesse abondante de curieux morbides qui venaient glaner des informations.

Rapidement, John et Sherlock payèrent leur conductrice, puis Sherlock se fraya habilement un chemin à travers la foule (avec cette étrange capacité qu'il avait à faire ça sans jamais toucher quiconque, ni être effleuré par hasard. Sherlock n'aimait pas les contacts humains). Avec la force de l'habitude, John se glissa dans son sillage.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bandeau jaune, John sourit gaiement à la jeune policière qui les empêchait d'avancer, et répondait mécaniquement à la foule avide qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de leur fournir la moindre information. Le médecin s'apprêtait à expliquer qu'ils venaient à la demande de Lestrade, mais Sherlock fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Inspecteur Henry Sollow, Scotland Yard. Je viens assister l'agent Lestrade, merci.

Il avait accompagné son ordre sous-jacent d'une carte de police glissée sous le nez de la jeune femme et prestement rangé tout aussi rapidement dans une poche antérieure du manteau. Sherlock aurait pu être prestidigitateur. Ou l'avait été dans une vie antérieure, si on croyait à la réincarnation.

\- Euh… hésita la jeune recrue. On ne m'a…

\- J'attends, exigea Sherlock.

La pauvresse n'eut pas d'autres choix que de soulever le plastique pour laisser passer les deux compères. Sherlock ne la regarda pas davantage et poursuivit sa route à grandes enjambées décidées. La pauvre fille avait l'air perplexe, comme inquiète à l'idée d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise, mais ne voyant pas comment elle aurait pu s'opposer à l'énergumène qu'elle venait de croiser. John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sherlock faisait cet effet-là aux gens.

\- Henry Sollow ? Sérieusement ? Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? Lestrade avait probablement donné nos noms !

\- Moins drôle, répliqua Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux, poursuivant sa route sans tenir compte de John qui trottait à ses côtés.

\- C'est une carte que tu as encore volée à Lestrade ?

\- Même pas. Elle est entièrement fausse. Un SDF qui veut se lancer dans une petite production personnelle et à qui j'ai promis de vérifier la qualité de son produit fini.

\- SHERLOCK ! s'insurgea John.

\- C'est un moyen comme un autre de gagner sa vie, poursuivit le détective, imperturbable. Il l'a vraiment faite au nom de Henry Sollow. Je me devais d'être crédible.

\- SHERLOCK ! C'est un crime ! Il va revendre ça à des criminels !

\- Un délit, tout au plus. Il m'a promis de ne pas revendre ça à de trop gros poissons. Et puis, le crime, n'est-ce pas mon fonds de commerce ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de l'encourager ! Le crime vit très bien à Londres pour t'assurer une subsistance pour les quarante ou cinquante prochaines années sans que tu y participes activement par ailleurs !

\- Je n'y participe pas activement, s'outra Sherlock. Et j'ai un accord avec Billy pour qu'il m'indique les acheteurs potentiellement intéressants. Histoire d'occuper Lestrade et de faire baisser la criminalité londonienne. Entretemps, Billy aura fait un peu de business, et tout le monde est content. Où est le mal ?

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla John.

Mais le terme n'était clairement pas un compliment cette fois, et Sherlock renifla de frustration vexé que John ne se range pas à ses arguments pertinents.

\- Henry Sollow, hein. HS. SH. Ça t'amuse, pas vrai ?

Sherlock eut un sourire éclatant de fierté.

Tout en discourant, ils avaient fini par rejoindre Lestrade qui venait de raccrocher de son talkie-walkie. De toute évidence, il venait d'apprendre le tour de passe-passe du détective et commença donc la conversation par les invectiver un peu. Tandis que John hochait piteusement la tête, Sherlock cessa d'écouter et vérifia les alentours.

C'était un parc, un espace vert comme il en existait des tas dans Londres. Même Sherlock n'était pas en mesure de tous les dénombrer, tant il en existait, et il ne connaissait pas celui-là. Un petit parc coincé entre deux rues relativement fréquentées et bien urbaines. Des pelouses, des fleurs, des allées, des bancs. Rien d'exceptionnel. Un petit poumon d'une capitale sur-polluée. Se penchant pour regarder derrière Lestrade, Sherlock découvrit qu'un périmètre plus restreint avait été délimité. A côté des balançoires et toboggans pour enfants. Autour du bac à sable, précisément. Le fait était étonnant. Un bac à sable enfantin ne paraissait pas le meilleur endroit au monde pour commettre un crime. Sauf si un gosse du coin avait déterré des sachets de cocaïne en faisant un château de sable ? Ou un os humain, vieux de quelques dizaines d'années ?

\- Il ne m'écoute pas, hein ? entendit-il Lestrade dire.

\- Pas le moins du monde, lui fit écho celle de John. Désolé. J'ai réussi à le traîner ici, c'était mon maximum.

\- Bref, Sherlock, vous m'écoutez, que je vous expose le truc ?

\- Pas un meurtre en tout cas, trancha le détective.

John et Lestrade eurent leurs yeux qui sortirent de leurs orbites d'ahurissement, et Sherlock grinça les dents d'agacement. Ils auraient dû s'y habituer, depuis le temps.

\- Les gens, autour. Les vautours. Ils parlaient d'un meurtre, cherchant à connaître des détails, une identité, une description. Mais ce n'est pas un meurtre. Pas de camion du légiste. Pas d'ambulance pour embarquer le ou les corps. Pas de sang à proximité. Une zone extrêmement restreinte banalisée pour l'équipe technique. Un corps humain prend plus de place que ça. Sauf si découpé en morceaux et dans des sachets plastiques hermétiques…

John songea à la première saison de Dexter. Lestrade songea à en coller une à Sherlock, juste pour le plaisir. Sherlock continua d'exposer son raisonnement.

\- Mais je ne penche pas pour cette hypothèse. Sinon, au vu du monde qui s'agglutine déjà et du nombre de policiers déjà déplacés, et compte tenu du temps qu'il vous a fallu avant de nous appeler, puis pour nous de venir, il y aurait déjà sur place une veuve éplorée, ou un mari effondré, ou un parent en larmes, enfin ce genre de personnes. Ou, s'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'arriver, vous auriez une cellule de crise au bout du télé…

\- BIEN ! On a compris Sherlock ! l'interrompit John.

Loin d'être excédé d'être interrompu, le détective arbora un sourire vicieux et satisfait. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment envie de venir, et il le faisait payer.

\- Raconte-nous Greg, l'enjoignit John d'un ton trop joyeux pour être naturel. Tu avais parlé de quelque chose de particulièrement affreux. Et là, à part un parc sombre et pas joyeux où je n'aurais pas envie de faire mon jogging à la nuit tombée, je ne vois pas…

\- Tu ne fais pas de jogging, releva Sherlock.

Ni Lestrade ni John ne tinrent compte de l'intervention de l'homme. C'était le fruit de longues heures de pratiques que d'être capable de tenir une conversation à plusieurs avec Sherlock Holmes, tout en filtrant certaines de ces interventions en fonction de leur pertinence.

\- Tu vois le bac à sable là-bas ? C'est une mère de famille qui nous a appelés. Son fils lui avait ramené un joli trésor brillant. C'était une seringue.

\- Glauque, convint John. Des camés qui se réunissent la nuit et laissent leur matériel sur place ?

\- J'aurais préféré, soupira Lestrade. Les camés sont tous les mêmes.

Sherlock eut un froncement de sourcils excédé, mais il ne dit rien, sachant la pique amplement méritée.

\- Cette mère-là a eu de la chance. Son fils n'a pas touché l'aiguille. Mais on a retrouvé douze seringues enterrées dans le sable. Toutes avec l'aiguille vers le haut. Toutes contenant du sang. Infecté par le VIH. Le risque de contamination lorsqu'on touche l'aiguille est de 90%. Et tu vois comment sont les enfants dans un bac à sable.

Le malaise par John fut immédiatement perceptible, car il retint un haut-le-cœur dans un bruit étouffé, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir. Il avait vu un nombre incalculable d'horreurs durant la guerre, mais l'idée qu'un malade puisse chercher à volontairement à infecter des enfants du SIDA lui donnait la nausée. Il fallait être un sacré psychopathe pour en arriver là.

Sherlock n'eut pas de réactions aussi violentes que John, mais il sembla néanmoins affecté. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec les enfants, et le fait que ce crime les vise directement ne le perturbait pas. En revanche, l'idée de contracter une maladie mortelle sans l'avoir voulue entrait en résonnance directe avec son propre cancer. Il frémit, maîtrisant son visage au mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître.

\- Combien… Depuis…

John ne parvenait pas à formuler une question cohérente. Du regard, Sherlock obligea Lestrade à poursuivre. De toute évidence, l'inspecteur commençait doucement à se remettre et parvenait à parler sans bégayer. Alors qu'il reprenait le fil de son explication des faits, Sherlock avança négligemment d'un pas dans le dos de son ami. Pénétra l'espace vital de John. Et l'envahit de sa chaleur. Le médecin chancelant sentit la présence de son colocataire, et inconsciemment, laissa retomber la tension de ses épaules et s'appuya contre Sherlock. Il passait la main à son ami. Il allait gérer cela.

\- On a trouvé douze seringues aujourd'hui. A priori, d'après les premières analyses rapides, elles n'ont pas toutes été enterrées en même temps. On ne sait pas depuis quand ça dure. On a bouclé tout le quartier dans un premier temps pour faire le tour de tous les immeubles et chercher à prévenir les parents. Le superintendant a eu des ordres pour ne pas l'ébruiter. On doit ratisser tout le quartier, il y aura forcément des fuites à un moment ou un autre, on ne pourra pas empêcher les parents de parler… Mais on cherche à recenser tous les parents qui ont pu fréquenter le parc avec leurs mômes pour les diriger rapidement vers une cellule médicale qui va faire les tests pour vérifier… l'infection.

\- Mais… cela ne peut pas faire trois mois que ces seringues sont là n'est-ce pas ? demanda John, le médecin en lui reprenant le dessus.

\- Non, soupira Greg. Quelques jours, une semaine, deux au maximum.

\- Donc le test de détection rapide du SIDA ne sera d'aucune utilité. Il ne donne un résultat valable que trois mois après une pratique à risques.

\- Je sais.

\- Donc toutes ces familles vont exposer leurs gosses à une prise de sang qui ne donnera un résultat que plus d'une semaine après ? Une semaine ! Une putain de semaine à se demander si un putain de psychopathe a infecté leurs enfants !

John en était clairement malade.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne réalise pas ? grogna Greg en réponse. Putain, si c'était mes gosses…

\- Vous n'en avez pas, trancha Sherlock.

Lestrade et John se retournèrent vers lui, ébahis.

\- Est-ce que le mot compassion te traverse parfois l'esprit, ou bien tu es juste décidé à…

John ne termina pas sa phrase, conscient que s'il le faisait, il allait retomber dans une de ces incessantes spirales de dispute et de réconciliation avec Sherlock.

\- Rarement, prit néanmoins le temps de lui répondre son ami. Cela dit, le but de ma présence ici est que j'arrête le fou qui sévit en dix fois moins de temps que l'incompétent Scotland Yard. Donc, si vous voulez bien cesser vos jérémiades, je voudrais des faits et du concret pour bosser.

De toute évidence, Sherlock était volontairement agressif et cynique. Greg percevait cela comme une manière d'exprimer sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu déjà mettre à l'œuvre sa matière grise. John, en revanche, vit derrière la froideur de son ami les frissons d'horreur inspirés par la maladie. Il y avait finalement des choses qui perçaient la carapace de Sherlock Holmes.

Soufflant pour rassembler ses pensées et se donner du courage, Greg reprit :

\- On essaye donc dans un premier temps de repérer tous les utilisateurs du jardin d'enfants. On procède par cercles concentriques dans le quartier. C'est la priorité de Scotland Yard. C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Le Yard ne compte pas faire sa priorité d'attraper ce malade. C'est horrible à dire mais il y a assez à faire pour déterminer tous les foyers potentiels de contamination, et pas assez de moyens. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que cela soit _votre_ priorité.

John croisa les yeux de Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr, agréa le détective.

Le médecin pouvait presque voir dans ses pupilles les rouages du cerveau de Sherlock s'enclencher, les portes du palais mental s'ouvrir, les informations sautiller et danser dans un tri perpétuel. Mais il y avait aussi une barrière.

\- Mm, Sherlock, je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas moins de deux engagements demain matin. Je suis d'accord pour faire de l'affaire une priorité urgente mais…

\- Annulez, supplia Lestrade.

\- On ne peut pas, répondit John à la place de Sherlock en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Greg les regarda, perplexe.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est quoi votre engagement qui ne peut pas être annulé ? Face à un malade pareil ? Bordel John, on parle d'un taré qui trouve amusant d'essayer de transmettre le VIH à des mômes de moins de sept ans !

\- Je sais ! s'agaça John, dont la liste des priorités mentales oscillait furieusement entre la vie d'enfants certes innocents, mais inconnus et la santé de Sherlock, son colocataire et meilleur ami.

Il était effrayant de constater à quel point l'âme humaine pouvait être sale. En tant que docteur, soldat, adulte, anglais, John aurait dû tout donner pour les enfants. C'était ce que la morale exigeait. Mais un souffle pervers ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'élever en faveur de Sherlock, et John était déchiré. Annuler le rendez-vous avec Harding pouvait foutre en l'air toute la guérison de son ami. Ils jouaient contre le temps sur tous les tableaux.

\- Alors quoi ? s'impatienta Greg. Parce que sérieusement, là, on dirait on nom de code pour dire que vous avez prévu de vous envoyer en l'air tous les deux !

\- Vous avez fait lister tous les autres parcs contentant un espace dédié aux enfants avec un bac à sable bien sûr ? demanda Sherlock, perdu dans sa tête et inconscient de la conversation.

\- QUOI ? s'étouffa John au même moment. Non mais ! Enfin Greg ! Tu es mon ami bordel et…

\- Et les écoles primaires à proximité de ce parc ? Partant sur le principe qu'il n'y a que ce coin de Londres qui est touché, le meurtrier est peut-être à proximité.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a dressé la liste des autres lieux potentiels, on les a fait banaliser et une équipe technique s'en occupe à l'instant même.

\- Greg, comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ?

\- Un homme, conclut Sherlock. Malade depuis peu. Se venge. Déteste les enfants. Ou bien a commencé à les détester après l'annonce de sa maladie.

\- On n'a pas encore commencé à recenser les écoles. Ce sera la prochaine étape, de toutes manières. C'est le meilleur moyen de lister tous les enfants à proximité. Qui d'autre qu'un môme qui va à l'école dans le quartier va dans un parc de quartier ?

\- Ou alors une femme. Qui se venge sur les enfants qu'elle ne peut pas avoir sur ceux des autres.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute, en fait ? râla John.

Sherlock et Greg interrompirent leur pseudo-conversation décalée pour répondre simultanément à John :

\- Non.

\- Et fondamentalement, John, on a autre chose à faire, là, rajouta Greg.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de la liste de tous les écoles à proximité. Le nom des enfants, des parents, frères, sœurs, âges, professions, famille, cercle relationnel, adresse.

\- Je n'aurai pas ça avant demain soir au plus tôt. Dans l'après-midi au mieux.

\- Utilisez les dossiers informatisés de l'école. Vous aurez toutes les informations nécessaires. Je peux voir la scène ? Aller fouiner ?

Il était tellement rare que Sherlock demande plutôt qu'il exige ou agisse sans demander leur avis à personne que Lestrade resta abasourdi. Sherlock prit le silence pour un consentement et franchit les mètres qui le séparaient du bac à sable, désormais fortement éclairé par des projecteurs. Des techniciens spécialisés en scène de crime continuaient de s'y affairer et trouver des traces de pas autour n'allait pas se révéler une mince affaire.

\- Sherlock ! le rappela John.

Son ami se retourna, offrant au médecin une vision en clair-obscur plutôt saisissante. Sherlock n'était qu'une silhouette sombre en ombre chinoise découpée dans la lumière des projecteurs. Régulièrement, une ombre bleue en provenance d'un gyrophare à proximité venait s'ajouter au tableau.

\- Fais attention ! S'il y avait encore des seringues… ne te pique pas ! supplia John.

\- Une vraie mère poule, marmonna Greg dans sa barbe.

John n'aurait pas pu en jurer, mais il lui sembla voir sourire tristement le détective avec un air résigné. Comme s'il fallait bien mourir un jour, et que la méthode lui importait peu désormais, cancer ou SIDA…

\- Bon, c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? demanda Greg tandis que Sherlock commençait à s'amuser, micro loupe en main.

\- Rien, marmotta John.

\- J'ai déjà eu cette réponse y'a… quoi, un mois ? Tu le couves pour un rien ! Alors soit vous vous envoyez en l'air, soit tu me donnes une explication !

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde semble obligatoirement penser que nous devons coucher ensemble ? s'exclama John un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, trouvant surréaliste d'avoir cette conversation dans un parc pour enfants théâtre d'évènements glauques.

\- Honnêtement, parce que la moitié du Yard fait courir un pari sur votre dos pour savoir si c'est avéré ou non. Et vu la somme qui est misé en faveur du oui, une grande partie de votre entourage pense que c'est la seule manière de le supporter. Qu'il doit être sacrément bon au lit pour justifier tout ce que tu endures.

\- Greg, s'il te plaît. Tu imagines Sherlock au lit ? C'est dégoûtant !

\- Mais non, je n'imagine aucun Holmes au lit ! Je te dis juste ce qu'il se dit !

John n'étant pas détective consultant, il ne remarqua pas le lapsus flagrant que venait de faire son ami.

\- De toute manière, la question n'est pas là. Quand je pourrais t'expliquer ce qui se passe, je le ferai mais en attendant… Juste patiente. Et supporte-le. Je peux te le prédire plus insupportable qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans les prochains mois.

\- Ça fait rêver !

Sherlock revenait vers eux, l'air renfrogné.

\- Rien de tangible. J'ai besoin de rentrer réfléchir, grogna-t-il. Les marques dans le bois qui entoure le sable me laissent perplexe. Envoyez-moi toutes les infos. Sur les gamins. Sur les seringues. Sur les autres lieux de Londres où on trouverait des parcs comme celui-ci, qu'on y retrouve des seringues ou non. Toutes les photos des équipes techniques.

\- La prison de Pentonville n'est pas loin d'ici, nota John. Ça pourrait être un ancien prisonnier récemment sorti qui se venge ?

Sherlock massa distraitement sa barbe inexistante.

\- Oui et non. J'ai déjà dressé des portraits types de 258 profils différents pouvant conduire à ce genre de détraqué. Il faut que je recoupe. On rentre, John.

Obéissant, John emboîta le pas de son ami qui s'éloignait déjà. Derrière eux, Greg promettait d'envoyer toutes les informations au plus vite, au risque de faire saturer leurs boîtes mails.

Le trajet de retour à Baker Street fut silencieux. Sherlock semblait réfléchir, mais John le connaissait suffisamment bien pour repérer de temps à autre les tics nerveux qui agitaient sa paupière droite.

L'appartement désert et silencieux les accueillit. Les clés que John jeta dans la vasque de l'entrée provoqua un tintement qui résonna longuement.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Sherlock, murmura doucement John en voyant son ami se diriger vers le canapé. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour ce soir. Lestrade t'enverra tout ce qu'il faut demain. Tu rêvais d'avoir une excuse pour échapper au déjeuner de Mrs Hudson, je crois que tu l'as obtenue sur un plateau d'argent.

Sherlock eut un pauvre sourire, écho de celui de John.

\- J'irai avec elle pendant que tu réfléchiras à comment attraper ce fou sadique. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous exonérer du rendez-vous de demain matin avec Harding. Je… Ton métier et le mien… Les gens normaux, quand ils rentrent du travail, ne pensent plus qu'à eux-mêmes et à leurs propres problèmes. Pour toi et moi, et nos boulots respectifs, ce n'est pas possible. Ça nous poursuit même une fois à la maison. Mais…

John avait conscience de dire un peu n'importe quoi, mais les yeux grands ouverts de Sherlock étaient fixement posés sur lui et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

\- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nos problèmes personnels ne peuvent pas exister… Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les hiérarchiser par rapport au boulot comme les autres gens. Parce que nos jobs touchent à l'humain et sauvent des vies. Et je sais que tu n'as aucune empathie envers tes semblables…

Le médecin déglutit. Sherlock écoutait toujours.

\- Et je ne sais pas trop comment tu prends cette enquête qui rend des enfants malades par rapport à ta propre situation, mais je sais que la situation t'affecte.

Un tressaillement bref secoua le corps maigre assis sur le canapé et John sut qu'il avait raison.

\- Mais je t'en conjure Sherlock, va dormir ce soir. Demain nous irons voir Harding. Puis j'irai manger avec Mrs Hudson, toi tu réfléchiras, et après-demain tu auras trouvé l'identité de ce timbré. Et mercredi il sera derrière les barreaux. J'en suis sûr. Je te fais confiance. Tu es le meilleur non ?

\- John, ce que tu racontes n'a absolument aucune cohérence. Tu as manifestement bien davantage besoin de sommeil que moi.

La voix était traînante et arrogante, et John décoda immédiatement le « M _erci John, je vais aller dormir_ » que la phrase cachait.

Ne sachant quoi rajouter d'autre, John se contenta de maladroitement secouer les bras, faire un pas en direction de son ami, lui presser l'épaule en guise de réconfort et de bonne nuit, avant de fuir prestement dans l'escalier.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 13 Juillet !_

 _L'enquête va nous occuper quelques chapitres seulement ! ^^_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Cette fois je suis à l'heure ! Les problèmes s'éloignent un peu et j'ai plus le temps de penser à la publication ! ^^_

 _Pas la suite de l'enquête aujourd'hui, mais la présentation de tous les spécialistes médicaux qu'on rencontrera par la suite ! ;)_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Crabe partie 2

John fut tiré tôt du sommeil le lendemain matin. Des bruits de cliquetis, de bec bunsen et de microscopes résonnaient dans la maison. On aurait pu croire que la chimie était une activité silencieuse, et c'était vrai la plupart du temps. Mais lorsque Sherlock faisait plusieurs choses en même temps, il devenait nettement moins délicat avec ses fioles et ses lamelles et faisait beaucoup plus de bruit.

Enfilant sa robe de chambre, John se traîna dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son ami à la cuisine. Comme il s'y attendait, Sherlock était en mode multi tâche. Le bec bunsen produisait sa flamme à une distance inquiétante de trois ordinateurs portables (celui de Sherlock, celui de John dont le détective avait encore craqué le nouveau mot de passe, et un troisième parfaitement inconnu aux yeux de John), deux microscopes étaient sortis et des tas de boîtes de pétri et de lamelles étaient sorties. Et Sherlock oscillait entre tout ça, bondissant de l'une à l'autre de ses activités comme un diablotin hors de sa boîte.

John bâilla un bonjour à son colocataire, qui lui désigna de la pince à épiler qu'il tenait un coin de table vierge de toutes expériences/enquêtes, et garni d'une théière, de deux tasses, et de pain frais. John remercia son ami d'un signe. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Sherlock avait changé de tenue, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait probablement dormi. Même si c'était peu, John trouvait déjà ça mieux que rien.

\- Des indices ? Des idées ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé, fonctionnant au radar pour se faire des tartines et avaler de la théine.

\- Hélas, oui. Beaucoup trop. J'essaye de réduire le périmètre. Lestrade m'envoie régulièrement les nouvelles données. Je patauge.

John hocha la tête, yeux mi-clos. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de demander à son ami à quoi servait tout ce fatras exposé dans leur cuisine. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre les réponses, et Sherlock détesterait perdre du temps à lui exposer ses motivations, et recommencer ses explications quand John n'aurait pas compris la première fois. Si le détective voulait parler, il le ferait seul. Il n'avait parfois pas besoin de John pour tenir une conversation. Il se répondait parfois tout seul.

En effet, peu de temps après, cela ne rata pas et Sherlock se mit à commenter ce qu'il faisait en marmonnant, s'auto-coupant la parole, se corrigeant et se reprenant lui-même. Cet homme était un vrai phénomène.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, sur le coup des huit heures et demie, ils quittèrent l'appartement en direction de la clinique privée. John avait eu toutes les peines du monde pour arracher Sherlock de ses incompréhensibles recherches. Le médecin avait aperçu la fameuse liste des 258 profils établis par Sherlock. Au fur et à mesure de ses humeurs, Sherlock barrait des points de la liste, ou en soulignait d'autres. Les dix premiers profils avaient été les plus soulignés, surlignés et agrémentés de commentaires. Il semblait évident que Sherlock avait souhaité être exhaustif, mais ses premières hypothèses étaient les plus probables.

Dans l'escalier qu'il descendait, Sherlock était littéralement greffé à son téléphone mobile, et John râlait qu'il allait être en retard pour la réunion de neuf heures, avec la circulation et la difficulté d'obtenir un taxi à cette heure matinale d'un lundi.

\- Mais non, John, nous ne serons pas en retard, asséna Sherlock.

John comprit d'où lui venaient ses certitudes lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue. Une des fameuses berlines de Mycroft qui se jouaient de la circulation était garée devant chez eux.

\- Quand… ?

\- Mmm ? demanda distraitement Sherlock, absorbé par son téléphone et la longue liste sous format papier qu'il avait rédigé sur un petit cahier. Oh, ce matin. J'ai passé un coup de fil à Mycroft. J'ai besoin de lui.

John retint la remarque bien sentie qu'il aurait pu adresser à Sherlock sur ses relations avec son frère, mais ne lui épargna pas ses yeux levés au ciel. Son ami ne le regardant pas, cela n'était d'aucune utilité, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Ceci fait, il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas entendu Sherlock téléphoner à son frère depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et avait rejoint son ami dans le salon. Ce qui impliquait qu'il l'avait fait avant le réveil de John. Avant six heures du matin. Mycroft Holmes était probablement aussi insomniaque que son frère.

En grimpant dans la voiture à la suite de Sherlock, John eut la surprise de trouver l'aîné Holmes en personne. Sherlock avait évité son frère avec succès depuis l'annonce de sa maladie, et les voir tous les deux penchés l'un vers l'autre à discuter à voix basse avait de quoi étonner.

\- Un parlementaire a un fils qui joue dans ce parc.

\- Hein ?

Sherlock avait brusquement interrompu les rêveries et divagations de John pour lui lancer une phrase sans même le regarder.

\- Ne me fais pas l'offense de m'obliger à répéter.

John ne fit rien de plus. Comme d'habitude, Sherlock avait lu dans ses pensées et avait répondu à sa question avant même que John ne l'ait même seulement formulé dans sa tête.

* * *

Un clignement de cils plus tard, John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent subitement devant une porte qui close qui mentionnait « salle de réunion ».

\- Quand sommes-nous arrivés ici ? demanda John, perplexe.

Sherlock s'arracha à la contemplation de son téléphone avec une expression de douleur peinte sur le visage, comme si les questions de John étaient une balle à bout portant dans la poitrine.

\- Il y a environ dix secondes, John, suis un peu.

\- Où est passé ton frère ?

Cette fois Sherlock leva carrément les yeux au ciel.

\- Dieu sait où il va quand il travaille ! Il nous a amené ici avant de repartir. Tu as complètement court-circuité la dernière demi-heure ou quoi ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, répondit John d'un ton étonnamment calme, presque stone.

Il y avait eu bien trop de choses dans sa tête et sur ses épaules dernièrement, et il n'avait pas vu passer la dernière demi-heure, soulagé de voir Sherlock et Mycroft travailler ensemble. Ces deux-là pouvaient faire autant d'étincelles qu'une explosion nucléaire quand on les rassemblait, mais John savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sherlock, Docteur Watson ! les accueillit Madeline en ouvrant subitement la porte à laquelle Sherlock avait probablement dû frapper.

\- Bonjour Madeline, répondit John en pilote automatique.

\- Entrez donc, le docteur Harding sera là dans une minute, sourit-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent la pièce à la suite de Madeline, découvrant une large table ronde autour de laquelle étaient installés tous les intervenants à qui Sherlock allait confier sa vie et sa maladie. Et à qui John souhaitait beaucoup de courage et de résistance mentale. Ils avaient l'air tous très différents, hétéroclites, plus ou moins souriants. John se demanda vaguement quelle image ils avaient de Sherlock et lui, qui venaient à deux à ce genre de rendez-vous prévu pour le malade et sa famille. Existait-il des cas similaires au leur, où les patients se faisaient accompagner de leurs amis ? Ou bien cela était-il si rare que tous ces médecins iraient joyeusement augmenter la longue liste des gens qui pensaient que lui et Sherlock étaient en couple ?

\- Tu penses trop John, grinça Sherlock.

Le médecin s'était en effet arrêté au milieu de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Sherlock, qui le suivait, l'avait contourné pour aller s'assoir à table. Réagissant avec un temps de retard, John le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- C'est quoi le problème avec les tournesols ? s'interrogea John à voix haute.

Sur la table et dans la pièce étaient effectivement disséminés des bouquets des grandes fleurs jaunes, les mêmes que Harding avait dans son bureau. Et si toute la salle avait entendu la question de John, tout le monde se garda bien d'y répondre. John aura pu se contenter de cette absence de réponse, car après tout, il ne souhaitait pas réellement une réponse, s'interrogeant juste sur la présence de cette fleur non conventionnelle dans un hôpital. Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, Sherlock lui offrit une réponse.

\- Parce que ce sont les fleurs préférées de ma mère. Elliot est si faible qu'il en est tombé amoureux aussi sûrement que de ma mère lorsqu'elle était sa tutrice de thèse. De là, soit il en met partout dans son hôpital pour de stupides raisons sentimentales, soit il en met dans toutes les pièces où je passe dans le vain espoir que j'en informe ma mère et qu'elle réalise subitement qu'elle doit quitter mon père et recommencer sa vie avec lui... Les humains peuvent être si stupides.

Bien évidemment, Sherlock avait parlé à voix haute, se délectant des regards gênés et fuyants des collaborateurs de l'homme dont il était en train de détruire la réputation.

John s'apprêtait à rappeler mécaniquement à Sherlock qu'il était, envers et contre tout, un humain lui aussi quand Madeline reprit la parole.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, voici le cas monsieur Sherlock Holmes, notre nouveau patient. Et oui, comme le Docteur Harding nous avait prévenus, il est toujours ainsi.

Elle souriait narquoisement, et Sherlock avait l'air outré.

\- Je me permets de corriger, renchérit John, amusé par la situation. Il n'est pas toujours ainsi.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire satisfait.

\- Il est mille fois pire la plupart du temps.

Les coins de la bouche de son ami retombèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, mais il y avait longtemps que la colère de Sherlock n'atteignait plus John. Seule sa souffrance peinait le médecin.

\- Je propose de commencer un tour de table pour tous nous présenter brièvement en attendant le docteur Harding, annonça Madeline.

Les participants, au nombre de dix, hochèrent tous la tête. Manifestement, ils étaient au complet, Harding excepté. John et Sherlock acquiescèrent à leur tour.

\- Je commence, reprit Madeline, bien que vous me connaissiez déjà. Je m'appelle Madeline Rivers, et j'achève ma dernière année d'internat ici, après ma spécialisation en oncologie. Je suis l'assistante directe du docteur Harding, que cela soit dans les opérations chirurgicales, le suivi des traitements ou la gestion des patients. Comme le Docteur Harding, vous trouverez dans la brochure – elle leur tendit un petit dossier blanc – mon numéro de téléphone professionnel lorsque vous êtes à l'hôpital, et ma ligne personnelle si vous avez une urgence en dehors des heures habituelles d'ouverture de la clinique et que vous ne pouvez pas joindre le Docteur Harding. Je serai donc votre référente pour toutes vos questions si vous le désirez, et le lien direct entre vous et le docteur Harding. Je suis également chef des infirmières du service d'oncologie, et c'est donc à moi qu'en réfèreront Mary, July et Jude.

Elle désigna de la tête les trois infirmiers de Sherlock, qui firent chacun un signe pour signifier de qui elle parlait. John hocha la tête, tentant de mémoriser les visages et les prénoms.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire le moins du monde de faire le lien entre Elliot et moi, répondit Sherlock d'un ton doucereux. Mycroft doit probablement être dans ses numéros favoris et illimités.

La phrase demeura sibylline pour la plupart des personnes présentes, qui ignoraient parfaitement qui pouvait bien être Mycroft, mais John leva les yeux au ciel. Professionnelle, Madeline ne releva pas, et fit glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, échappée de son chignon haut, désignant les trois infirmiers pour qu'ils poursuivent.

\- Mary, July et Jude, répéta Mary. Nous serons vos infirmiers attitrés, Jude un peu moins fréquemment que July et moi-même. Tous les problèmes immédiats doivent nous être communiqués lors de vos hospitalisations afin que nous puissions vous traiter efficacement. Et il va de soi que nous attendons de vous une certaine courtoisie... Ou nous risquerons de ne pas en avoir en retour à votre égard... Mais c'est nous qui tenons les aiguilles.

Elle souriait, mutine et effrontée. Le hochement de tête appréciateur de Madeline prouva qu'elle approuvait le comportement de sa subordonnée dans sa manière de gérer le phénomène Sherlock.

\- Célibataire déçue des hommes, fiancée de l'Upper East Side, gay libéré, énuméra Sherlock en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Il n'ajouta rien, moyen de signifier qu'il faisait preuve de toute la retenue du monde. C'est peut-être plus impoli que le comportement des patients habituels, mais c'était le plus gros effort dont il était capable, et il n'avait intentionnellement pas dévoilé quelque chose de plus que ce que les collègues ne savaient pas. Les trois infirmiers eurent l'air plus intrigué qu'ils soient capables de lire si facilement en eux que furieux de voir leurs vies personnelles exposées, et John songea qu'Harding et Madeline avaient vraiment constitué une bonne équipe.

\- Megan Jones, se présenta une petite brune aux yeux exceptionnellement clairs à l'autre bout de la table. Je suis votre anatomopathologiste, et c'est moi qui ait étudié les prélèvements de votre médiastinoscopie !

Sherlock la trouva immédiatement immensément sympathique. Une femme qui avait un goût prononcé pour les ganglions et les bouts de chair à analyser sous un microscope ne voyait sans doute aucune bizarrerie à avoir une collection d'orteils et de pouces dans un réfrigérateur.

\- Et fiancée de Stephen truc-muche, lança-t-il en désignant son anesthésiste.

\- Hawkings, et oui, affirma la jeune femme, affichant bien haut sa bague de fiançailles, et le diamant étincelant. Même si ce n'est pas le sujet. Je suis responsable de l'étude de tous vos tissus, biopsies, et tout ce qu'on pourra récupérer de vous après la chirurgie.

Elle souriait largement, folle d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'observer des morceaux de corps humains, et si John grimaça, Sherlock, lui, afficha un sourire étincelant.

\- Vous avez une opinion sur les orteils ? demanda-t-il.

\- Sherlock, elle est fiancée, signala John, blasé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le propos, John, nous discutons simplement entre passionnés de la beauté des morceaux de corps, ce que tu es de toute évidence incapable de reconnaître.

\- Probablement parce que j'en ai recousu assez pour toute une vie, répliqua John en lui tirant la langue.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard si chaleureux qu'il aurait pu faire fondre la banquise et John se demanda pourquoi les tournesols ne se tournèrent pas tous instantanément vers lui tant il eut la sensation d'irradier comme un soleil.

\- Stephen Hawkings, donc, les interrompit l'homme à côté de la jeune anatomopathologiste. Fiancé de mademoiselle, donc, puisque nos liens maritaux, sociaux et sexuels semblent être vos sources d'intérêts principaux, monsieur Sherlock.

Il sourit narquoisement à Sherlock, agitant sa bague de fiançailles semblable à celle de sa femme. Il était rare qu'un homme porte autre chose que son alliance, et jamais avant le mariage et John fut agréablement surpris par cet anticonformisme. Il retrouvait de vieilles habitudes perdues de lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans un colloque de médecins quelconque. Ces gens et lui avaient un point commun certain : ils avaient fait des années et des années d'études pour sauver des vies, chacun à leur niveau, et ils étaient donc éminemment sympathiques.

\- Faux, répliqua Sherlock, mes sources principales de distraction sont la musique et les meurtres. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre vous n'est musicien à part lui – il désigna la seule personne de couleur noire du groupe – mais je n'ai absolument aucun goût pour la trompette et le jazz. Quel cliché, soit-dit en passant. Quant aux meurtres, je ne décèle aucun meurtrier, hélas.

Ils eurent tous le bon goût de rire, John y compris, persuadés que Sherlock s'essayait à l'humour. Le détective fronça les sourcils, grognon. Seul son ami savait qu'en réalité, il était parfaitement sérieux.

\- Je suis donc votre anesthésiste, reprit Stephen Hawkings, donc nous ne sommes a priori pas destinés à nous recroiser souvent. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous n'aurez qu'une seule opération.

John et Sherlock hochèrent la tête. Le tour de table se poursuivit.

\- William Turner, se présenta l'homme assis de l'autre côté de l'anesthésiste. Pneumologue. Avec Madeline et Elliot, je serai au contraire de mon collègue la personne que vous verrez le plus. C'est moi qui décide de la suite de vos traitements et qui suit toutes les évolutions de vos poumons. C'est aussi moi qui interdis la nicotine, les cigarettes, les joints et tout ce que vous pourriez avoir la mauvaise idée de fumer.

\- Aucun problème là-dessus. J'ai toujours préféré la cocaïne en solution à sept pour cent. Aïe !

John n'avait pas goûté la plaisanterie de Sherlock et lui avait violemment fait savoir en lui frappant le bras. Maussade, Sherlock massa la zone endolorie attaquée par son colocataire.

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment la voix d'un pneumologue à qui on peut faire confiance, releva John.

En effet, l'homme avait tout d'une gravure de mode. Il portait fièrement sa petite quarantaine et arborait un grain de peau plus bronzé que John à son retour d'Afghanistan (l'uniforme militaire était sans doute responsable de ça), et ses cheveux blonds étaient si clairs qu'il aurait davantage eu sa place sur une plage à Tahiti ou Hawaï. Pourtant, un détail tranchait complètement avec son apparence : sa voix rauque et éraillée avait une tessiture fêlée, comme celle des grands fumeurs dans le crépuscule de leur vie, après une existence de débauche.

John avait bien conscience que sa remarque n'était pas vraiment polie, et qu'elle aurait davantage eu sa place dans la bouche de Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait le meilleur. Pour Sherlock.

\- Bonne remarque, nota Turner en souriant. Peu de patients osent me le faire remarquer. Oui, j'ai conscience que ma voix n'envoie pas vraiment le bon message par rapport à mon métier, mais je n'ai jamais fumé, docteur Watson. J'exerçais d'ailleurs déjà mon métier lorsque j'ai eu un accident de moto. Pas fondamentalement grave, mais j'ai été intubé lors de mon coma artificiel de deux jours...

\- Sonde mal retirée qui a écorché les cordes vocales ? devina John en le coupant.

\- Exactement. Une erreur médicale que l'hôpital qui a laissé l'interne la commettre n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Mon avocat leur a fait cracher une jolie somme pour préjudice moral, au motif que cela entachait gravement la crédibilité de mon travail.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil délicat. Parler d'argent dans ces termes était probablement le meilleur moyen d'énerver John, et un ex-militaire en colère n'était pas meilleure compagnie qu'on pouvait souhaiter. Cela ne rata pas.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna John. Vous avez fait un procès à un hosto pour un malheureux gosse en formation qui a commis une erreur ? Savez-vous à combien d'hommes j'ai écorché la voix en les désintubant trop vite parce que j'avais besoin de la sonde pour un autre patient ? Savez-vous combien m'en ont tenu rigueur ? Aucun ! Parce qu'être en vie sur un champ de bataille est plus important que le...

\- Vous étiez médecin militaire, le coupa Turner. Et par ailleurs, l'argent que j'ai récupéré a été intégralement reversé à l'hôpital pour enfants.

Cela doucha la colère de John, qui se rassit en arrière dans son fauteuil. La colère l'avait fait se pencher en avant. John parlait autant avec son corps qu'avec sa bouche.

\- Poursuivons, ordonna Madeline. Elliot sera là d'ici cinq minutes, informa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son bipeur.

\- David Stevens, continua l'homme noir, le suivant dans la table ronde. Jazzman et trompettiste à mes heures perdues, comme vous l'avez délicatement souligné. Psychothérapeute dans la vraie vie. Je vous précise immédiatement que mes séances sont obligatoires tant que je ne vous ai pas signalé qu'elles étaient facultatives. La maladie à laquelle vous vous apprêtez à faire face sera psychologiquement intense.

Jusqu'à maintenant Sherlock avait relativement bien pris la présentation de ses spécialistes, mais clairement, le psy était de trop et il afficha une mine dégoûtée et furieuse.

\- J'ai vu bien assez de psys dans ma vie ainsi ! ragea-t-il.

\- Mes séances sont obligatoires, répéta le jazzman.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ma spécialité également, intervint l'homme suivant.

Il avait l'air d'un viking, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, mais un viking rachitique qui aurait mal accepté le déracinement de sa Norvège natale pour les îles britanniques.

\- Harold O'connor.

Pas viking le moins du monde, donc.

\- Diététicien.

\- QUOI ? s'insurgea Sherlock, furieux.

John se nota immédiatement d'apprendre les goûts de cet homme en matière d'alcool, de chocolat ou de fleurs pour lui acheter un cadeau à la première occasion après le traitement de Sherlock. Connaissant son ami, c'était cet homme-là qui allait le plus en baver. Aléatoire était le mot qui résumait le mieux l'alimentation de Sherlock.

\- Vous sous estimez la puissance de ce qui va vous tomber dessus, résonna une voix derrière eux.

John et Sherlock se retournèrent pour voir entrer Elliot Harding. Tous les autres se levèrent pour le saluer. Du geste, il leur fit signe de se rassoir. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, se croyant revenu au temps de l'école. L'orgueil de l'oncologue était incommensurable.

D'un signe de la main, le chef de l'équipe fit signe à O'connor de poursuivre, tandis qu'il allait s'assoir à la gauche de Madeline, qui s'empressa de se pencher vers lui pour lui résumer à voix basse ce qu'il avait loupé, c'est à dire pas grand-chose.

\- Oui, monsieur Holmes, diététicien, et comme le précise le docteur Harding, vous en aurez besoin. Vous allez même en avoir besoin avant même le début du traitement.

Il observait le détective de haut en bas, cherchant à deviner son corps sous les vêtements, sous le regard outré de ce dernier.

\- Combien pesez-vous monsieur Sherlock ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! s'ulcéra Sherlock.

L'assemblée lui renvoya un regard blasé.

\- Bien sûr que si, soupira John. C'est même la personne que ça regarde le plus dans cette pièce.

\- Bien sûr, tu es de son côté !

\- Je suis du côté des trois repas et 1.5L d'eau par jour, répliqua le médecin. Ce que de toute évidence tu es incapable de respecter.

\- Je ne peux pas manger sur une enquête et tu le sais !

\- Tu ne peux pas vivre sans manger !

Leur dispute n'avait aucun sens et Sherlock boudait comme un gamin.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'entêta Sherlock. Tout est question de volonté.

Harold O'connor et John levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble.

\- Il fait à peine plus de soixante kilos, informa John, de ma dernière mesure et estimation. Et mesure 1.83m.

\- Soit un IMC à peu près égal à 16, calcula immédiatement le diététicien. Ce qui est la limite de la maigreur, à laquelle il nous faudra remédier. Vous ne pourrez pas faire face à la maladie avec un IMC pareil. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'anorexie, et vous n'avez pas de problèmes mentaux à ce niveau-là, vous ne serez donc jamais anorexique, mais la maladie et les traitements vont vous provoquer des vomissements, nausées, dégoût de la nourriture. Il est important, et il sera primordial d'avoir une alimentation équilibrée et respectant mes prescriptions pour mieux affronter. Plus votre corps est résistant, plus il sera facile de lutter contre votre cancer.

\- C'était le premier de tous les médecins rassemblés dans la pièce qui lâchait le mot et il provoqua chez les deux amis les mêmes frissons que d'habitude.

\- Mon mental est résistant, asséna Sherlock. Mon corps suivra. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait.

\- Sauf quand tu décides de te jeter d'un immeuble. Ou de te faire torturer. Ou quand un cancer décide de t'attaquer. Ton mental ne peut rien contre ça.

C'est un coup bas de la part de John, et il avait beau savoir que Sherlock en souffrirait, il n'en pouvait plus de voir son colocataire se comporter comme un enfant aussi borné. Pas quand il y avait sa vie en jeu. Pas quand il y avait un fou sadique souhaitant inculquer le SIDA à des enfants dans la nature. Il était temps que Sherlock soit remis fermement à sa place pour retrouver l'ordre des priorités. Et seul John pouvait faire cela, bien qu'il s'y répugnât la plupart du temps car cela faisait invariablement du mal à son ami.

Conscient de la température polaire de la pièce, le prochain spécialiste de la table se redressa sur sa chaise et prit la parole. C'était un grand mince, brun aux yeux sombres et qui avait l'air épuisé, et qui aurait sans doute pu utiliser à bon escient les conseils de son collègue pour se remplumer. Il n'avait pas l'air avenant, mais son visage calme exprimait de manière indéfinissable qu'il préférait avoir l'air sinistre et compétent que l'inverse.

\- Bart' Dillinger, m'sieur Holmes. Kinésithérapeute, notamment respiratoire. Je ne serai pas aussi radical que Harold, car ma discipline n'est pas aussi nécessaire que la sienne, mais si je suis ici, c'est que je fais partie de l'équipe. Et si je fais partie de l'équipe, c'est qu'Elliott, Willam et Madeline ont estimé au vu du plan de bataille qu'ils ont concocté que vous en avez besoin. Alors je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'écouter ce que je vous dirai, le moment venu.

Sherlock ne commenta pas, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche.

\- Et il ne reste plus que moi ! commenta la dernière personne de l'équipée. Janet Douglas. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute en compagnie de Madeline et de Megan !

Elles n'étaient en effet que trois femmes entourées de six hommes, si on exceptait Mary, July et Jude qui étaient infirmiers et pas médecins. Bel exemple de parité.

\- Je suis sexologue, pétilla-t-elle.

En trois mots, elle parvint à détruire toute la colère de Sherlock, un véritable exploit, pour ne laisser place qu'à une franche incrédulité.

\- Hein ? articula le détective, toutes bonnes manières envolées.

\- Pardon ? demanda John, un poil moins choqué.

\- Sexologue, répéta-t-elle.

Elle avait vraiment la tête de l'emploi. Pétillante rousse aux yeux verts, elle était de loin la plus belle femme de la pièce aux yeux de John. Ses cheveux seuls étaient un fantasme ambulant. Comme bien des hommes, John avait le secret désir de vouloir savoir s'il s'agissait d'une vraie rousse.

\- Mais pour quoi faire ? demanda Sherlock, s'adressant cette fois à Harding, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Cela me paraît relativement évident, monsieur Holmes, poursuivit la jeune femme. Pour vous aider dans l'acceptation de votre corps dans votre maladie, et les impacts de celle-ci sur vos relations amoureuses et sexuelles, avec vos partenaires, quels qu'ils soient. Aucun jugement sur votre vie intime ne sera porté.

\- Vos ? s'étonna John.

Le pluriel était surprenant.

\- Il nous a clairement été spécifié que vous n'étiez pas en couple, messieurs. Un homme ayant une relation suivie ne vient pas avec son meilleur ami à une réunion préopératoire d'une tumeur. En l'absence de relation suivie, la bienséance veut que je présume de toutes les options, y compris des partenaires multiples sans lendemain. Ce que je ne juge pas.

Sherlock se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Cette fois, John se garda bien de répondre à la place de son ami. Pour autant qu'il en savait, Sherlock n'avait aucune relation, mais il n'était un secret pour personne que Sherlock pouvait cacher n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Il avait bien réussi à cacher sa fausse mort pendant deux ans.

\- C'est une procédure standard, annonça Harding, que d'avoir Janet dans notre équipe. Mais elle sera à votre disposition pour toutes questions, et non pas en suivant un planning précis. A votre disposition se tiendront également nos équipes de socio-esthéticien, mais nous n'en avons pas de réservé à votre cas.

Il marqua une pause en prenant une gorgée d'eau de la bouteille posée devant lui. Il ressemblait ainsi à un PDG à une conférence de presse, et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour de la table, il ne reste plus que moi, mais je pense qu'il est inutile de me présenter. Entrons dans le vif du sujet, voulez-vous ?

\- Allons-y, acquiesça Sherlock. Et vite. J'ai un fou sadique à retrouver, moi.

Personne ne releva son allusion, mais tout l'équipe autour de la table sembla comprendre que non, Sherlock ne plaisantait pas.

Harding enjoignit Sherlock et John à se pencher sur le petit dossier dans une pochette blanche cartonnée que Madeline leur avait remis. Dans un première temps, Sherlock dut revérifier les informations fournies, et apposer sa signature sur d'autres documents. Il re-signifia pour la troisième fois par écrit qu'il confiait ses soins médicaux à John s'il se retrouvait dans une position l'empêchant de prendre les décisions par lui-même. Ceci impliquait que même si Sherlock était conscient et en mesure de parler, les décisions de John pouvaient prévaloir sur celles de Sherlock si l'état mental de ce dernier altérait son jugement pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Par ce biais, Sherlock donnait à son ami les pleins pouvoirs de ces décisions médicales, la plus lourde des décharges médicales existantes. Si John se retrouvait également dans l'impossibilité de prendre une décision, Mycroft était suppléant à cette décision. La législation s'appliquait ensuite, et ce serait aux parents de Sherlock de prendre les décisions. En l'absence de tous les membres de cette chaîne de responsabilités, Sherlock signa la décharge de l'hôpital.

Sur la première page du dossier, ils avaient tous les numéros de téléphone (ligne directe et personnelle de Madeline et Harding ; numéros de bippers de l'hôpital pour les autres) de tous les spécialistes de Sherlock s'ils souhaitaient les contacter.

Suivaient ensuite un épais feuillet de schéma des poumons de Sherlock. Harding et Turner, de concert, expliquèrent la procédure pour retirer la tumeur. Harding, en tant qu'oncologue et chirurgien, procéderait à la chirurgie, assisté du pneumologue, et de Madeline.

Ils détaillèrent les incisions, la manière dont ils souhaitaient procéder, les cicatrices possibles.

\- Une de plus ou de moins ne fera pas grande différence, avait laconiquement commenté Sherlock.

Les spécialistes énumérèrent les complications pouvant survenir durant l'opération, détaillant leur plan d'action pour les plus probables. Ils prévoyaient notamment de ne retirer que la tumeur, et ne pas procéder à une résection totale des poumons. Si toutefois la zone touchée apparaissait lors de la chirurgie comme beaucoup plus importante que prévu, il était possible qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité. Docile, Sherlock signa son autorisation.

Il refusa en revanche le don d'organe, s'il devait mourir sur la table ou si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. De toute manière, ses poumons étaient en mauvais état, et son foie et ses reins n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Il n'aurait intéressé personne.

Madeline lui expliqua ensuite la nécessité de lui installer une chambre implantable sous la peau. Dans le cadre d'une chimiothérapie, ils auraient besoin de ce petit truc pour lui injecter efficacement les produits durant les séances. La chambre implantable s'installait très facilement par le biais d'une microchirurgie.

\- Et donc, annonça la jeune femme, il est possible de la mettre en place lors de la chirurgie résectrice de la tumeur. Cela vous évite une opération par la suite. Si la suite des opérations conclut à ne mettre en place qu'une radiothérapie, on vous la retirera facilement. S'il y a chimiothérapie, elle sera déjà en place sans avoir besoin de vous réopérer. C'est votre choix.

Sherlock consulta John du regard, puis signa les papiers pour l'installation de la chambre implantable.

Stephen Hawkings prit ensuite le relai pour expliquer les problèmes potentiels à la suite d'une anesthésie générale de longue durée. La médiastinoscopie précédemment subie n'avait pas été aussi longue. Sherlock hocha la tête et répondit poliment (en soupirant tout de même) à toutes les questions que l'anesthésiste avait déjà posées, mais qu'il fallait répéter.

Harding reprit ensuite la main et détailla les deux traitements principaux d'un cancer des poumons. Megan Jones prit la parole en annonçant ensuite le résultat des tests et analyses qu'elle avait fait effectuer sur les prélèvements de Sherlock. Le diagnostic d'un cancer non à petites cellules de stade I était confirmé, ce qui leur offrait le plus d'espoir, car c'était celui dont il y avait le plus de chances de guérison, et non de simple rémission. Dans cette optique, la radiothérapie était l'option la plus souvent retenue au lieu de la chimiothérapie.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi la chambre implantable ? demanda John, perplexe.

\- Parce que la génétique de monsieur Sherlock ne joue pas en sa faveur, répondit Elliot Harding.

\- Ni mon passé et mes habitudes, compléta Sherlock. À moins que ma tumeur soit si petite et n'ait touché que très peu de cellules autour, la logique veut me faire subir le plus lourd des traitements chimiothérapiques.

Sa voix était calme et sereine. On aurait pu le croire détendu face à sa maladie, mais John voyait surtout derrière ses yeux vitreux et son téléphone caché sur ses genoux sous la table qu'une partie de son cerveau était dédiée à l'affaire du fou avec le SIDA dans les bacs à sable, et aussi doué soit le grand Sherlock Holmes pour tenir deux conversations à la fois et réfléchir sur deux choses en même temps, même lui ne pouvait pas maîtriser son visage dans ces cas là.

\- Exactement, affirma Elliot. Megan, William et moi devrons en reparler, et vous serez consulté à chaque étape, bien sûr, mais i l'heure actuelle plus de chances pour une chimiothérapie. Nous l'avions déjà évoqué.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je demandais juste pour information, dit John.

Madeline, qui s'occupait aussi de tout ce qui était organisationnel, proposa une date d'opération au vendredi 25 mars 2016, soit presque deux semaines après ce rendez-vous. L'hospitalisation devait avoir lieu deux jours avant, le mercredi 23.

\- Cela vous convient-il ? Je vous rappelle qu'il est urgent d'agir rapidement. Cette date est celle que nous pouvons vous proposer au plus tôt.

John haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai plus de boulot, marmonna-t-il. J'ai tout le temps du monde. Et ce n'est pas comme si l'Angleterre était en guerre au point de rappeler sous les drapeaux les anciens réformés.

\- Monsieur Sherlock ? Cela vous convient ?

Sherlock, arraché à une réflexion interne, cligna des yeux comme une chouette en plein soleil.

\- Madeline dit que tu as dix jours pour trouver le fou de Mackenzie Road. Ça te paraît jouable ?

\- Affirmatif, déclara Sherlock. Si je n'y parviens pas avant, Lestrade me tuera de toute manière. Et Mycroft aussi. Et probablement ma mère, Mrs Hudson et même toi John.

\- Il est d'accord, affirma John. Vous pouvez programmer l'intervention.

Ils continuèrent de faire un point rapide sur l'alimentation de Sherlock et son comportement jusqu'à la date de l'opération, recommandations que John promit d'essayer de faire respecter à son colocataire.

\- Vous avez des questions, monsieur Sherlock ? finit par demander Harding, deux heures après le début du rendez-vous.

\- Oui. Une. Pour vous, là.

Il désigna Mary et July, ses infirmières.

\- Vous aimez le violon ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça vient faire là, demanda Harding, perplexe.

\- Il vous demande l'autorisation de jouer dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Pour faire passer le temps, traduisit John.

La dernière fois, Sherlock l'avait emmené mais n'avait finalement pas eu l'occasion de jouer, et donc pas l'occasion de demander (d'exiger serait un terme plus proche de la vérité) l'autorisation.

\- Ce n'est pas conventionnel, commença à refuser Harding.

\- Sinon, quand il s'ennuie, il vole des flingues à ses copains policiers et tire dans les murs, informa John. Ou peint des smileys. Ou s'amuse à recréer des scènes de crime de Jack l'Eventreur.

Il y eut un silence horrifié, durant lequel Sherlock retint un petit rire.

\- Va pour le violon, céda Harding. À condition de respecter toutes les normes d'assainissement que Mary vous demandera.

\- Merci.

\- Autre chose ? demanda l'oncologue, semblant se demander quelle autre idée farfelue pouvant bien surgir dans l'esprit du détective.

\- John a un accès illimité à ma chambre, jour et nuit, ainsi que je vous l'avais déjà exposé. Et il assiste aux opérations. Pas forcément au bloc, si vous avez des salles d'observations.

\- Accordé, céda le médecin spécialiste.

Il avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter quand on en arrivait au docteur Watson.

\- Autre chose ? répéta-t-il.

\- Non. Evitez simplement d'appeler Mycroft ou ma mère. Mes menaces initiales sont toujours d'actualité. John, je dois y aller, je dois aller voir Lestrade, je te vois ce soir à la maison, n'oublie pas d'aller chercher Mrs Hudson pour l'emmener déjeuner. À ce soir !

Et sur ces mots, dans un grand tourbillon de manteau noir, il disparut.

John, resté seul avec les médecins, usa de toutes les formules de politesse qu'il connaissait pour excuser le comportement de son ami, expliquant qu'il agissait ainsi pour le bien de Londres. Il résuma en deux mots l'affaire qui occupait Sherlock actuellement comme un fou s'attaquant à des enfants, qu'il fallait donc arrêter à tout prix. Megan et Stephen voulaient des enfants, William Turner en avait deux, Jude avait six nièces et tous l'assurèrent qu'ils comprenaient tout à fait. Face à leur gentillesse, John eut la sensation de retourner à Kandahar, en Afghanistan. Il retrouvait l'ambiance d'une équipe, soudée tous ensemble face à un ennemi. Et comme à l'armée, il entendait bien se battre jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 20 Juillet !_

 _Reviews ?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Cette fois, je suis tellement à l'heure qu'il est à peine plus de minuit ! ^^  
_

 _ **RaR :** Guest : Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes personnages originaux (je les aime très très fort aussi ^^), mais pour voir les réactions de Sherlock, ce sera surtout pendant la chimio, partie 4 et 5, encore un peu de patience ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour la review ;)  
_

 _Cette fois, suite de l'enquête ! ;)  
_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe partie 2**

 **Chapitre 10**

Lorsque John sortit de la clinique, aucune voiture ne l'attendait. Il était sûr que Sherlock avait eu le droit à une berline de son frère, lui. Et comme il n'avait pas la capacité de son ami à trouver un taxi en moins de cinq minutes, il préféra marcher et rejoindre le métro. À cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas encore la foule des travailleurs du midi, et ce fut reposant de se laisser bercer par le balancement du train souterrain.

Il retourna à Baker Street pile à l'heure pour offrir galamment son bras à Mrs Hudson et l'emmener à son déjeuner.

\- J'ai commandé un taxi mon cher, il ne tardera pas à arriver, lui dit-elle. Où est Sherlock ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Pour Mrs Hudson, la seule raison qui pouvait séparer Sherlock et John, si ce n'étaient pas des obligations professionnelles, c'était une engueulade. Elle vivait dans l'angoisse qu'une énorme dispute ne survienne entre eux et que l'un ou l'autre (plus raisonnablement, John) ne quitte l'appartement. Elle ne les supportait que l'un avec l'autre. Elle avait connu John sans Sherlock, juste après le grand saut de l'ange du détective, et elle avait détesté voir le docteur à moitié fantôme. Quant à Sherlock sans John, elle l'avait assez pratiqué des années auparavant pour savoir qu'elle le détestait.

\- Non, Mrs Hudson, pas de dispute, affirma John. Sherlock est au travail.

\- Et pas vous ?

\- Mmm. Non.

\- John, mon cher ? Vous vous êtes fait licencier ? Encore ?

Il avait oublié de lui dire. Elle était si présente dans leurs vies et leur appartement, à s'occuper d'eux non pas comme une gouvernante ou une logeuse mais comme une nourrice qu'il oubliait parfois de lui dire des choses évidentes. Mais comme le crabe de Sherlock était nécessairement quelque chose qu'il devait taire, il avait oublié de lui parler de son licenciement/démission, qui allait de pair avec la maladie de Sherlock.

\- Je suis parti, en fait, informa-t-il en ouvrant la porte du taxi à la vieille dame et en l'aidant à monter.

Le regard de Mrs Hudson était parfois étrangement similaire à celui de Sherlock, un air qui disait _« pas à moi, John »._

\- Ils avaient proféré... quelques menaces dirons-nous. Et laissé sous-entendre des sanctions. J'ai préféré prendre les devants. C'est plus simple ainsi. Je peux suivre Sherlock sur ses dernières enquêtes, comme ça.

Il espérait ainsi la lancer sur le travail du détective. Ayant fréquenté de très près un cartel de drogue, la vieille dame avait des solides connaissances de la déviance des hommes, de la criminalité et le cœur bien accroché. Et elle raffolait des histoires les plus étranges ou morbides des deux colocataires. Le blog de John, qu'elle suivait assidûment, ne lui suffisait pas toujours, et elle demandait souvent des détails.

\- John, mon cher... Vous savez que je passerais tout à Sherlock, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire de même. Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre vie.

\- C'était ma décision, répliqua John, agacé.

\- Et vous avez deux mois de retard dans le loyer.

\- QUOI ?

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. Il était sûr d'avoir fait les chèques. Et il avait demandé à Sherlock de les donner à Mrs Hudson. Ou de les déposer dans sa boîte aux lettres un jour qu'elle était sortie, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Non, protesta-t-il. J'ai fait les chèques ! Mrs Hudson, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas rester dans cette situation, il faut nous le dire immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas avec votre pension de retraite que...

\- Et moi je vous ai déjà dit que mon mari avait dirigé un cartel de drogue, sourit doucement la vieille dame.

John essayait précisément de ne pas penser à ce que cette phrase sous-entendait. A la place, il sortit son chéquier et fit remonter les talons jusqu'à trouver ceux des mois précédents, sur lesquels il avait pris le soin d'écrire nettement ce dont il s'agissait. Sherlock ne se donnait jamais cette peine et ne savait donc jamais ce qu'il réglait, et il était donc heureux qu'il ne pense jamais à avoir son chéquier sur lui.

\- Là, regardez : loyer janvier. Et loyer février, faits le premier mars. Nous avions un peu de retard, je sais, surtout sur le mois de janvier... Je ne sais pas où ils sont passés... Je crois que j'avais demandé à Sherlock de vous les apporter...

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon cher. Je vous informais juste. Ah, nous arrivons.

Et d'un petit tapotement sur sa main, elle mit fin à la conversation. John, lui, envoya rapidement un texto à Sherlock pour lui demander ce qu'il en avait fait. Et après un instant d'hésitation, il en envoya un à Mycroft pour lui demander de vérifier leurs comptes en banque pour savoir si ses deux foutus chèques avaient été débités. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, de virer trois mois de loyers à Mrs Hudson, histoire de payer mars en avance.

 _« Je ne suis pas votre banquier, John »_ répondit Mycroft par SMS peu après.

Et cinq minutes plus tard :

 _« Chèques non débités. Opposition faite. Virement effectué. Pensez à les détruire quand vous les retrouverez en faisant les poches de mon frère. Insistez sur les poches arrières »._

John leva les yeux au ciel. Le pouvoir de Mycroft était sans limite. Quant à Sherlock, il ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Le déjeuner avec Mrs Hudson était en fait une réunion de personnes âgées qui parlaient du bon vieux temps autour d'un repas en râlant sur la jeune génération, tout en obligeant ladite jeune génération à venir, en la personne de leurs enfants et/ou petits-enfants. John et Sherlock s'infligeaient régulièrement ces mortels déjeuners parce que Mrs Hudson les considérait comme ses enfants. Parce qu'ils la considéraient comme une mère. Et parce qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait fait deux fausses couches successives et un mort-né, et qu'amener John à ces déjeuners était meilleur pour sa santé que de ressasser ses tristes souvenirs.

Comme d'habitude, cela fut barbant au début, puis John se lia avec d'autres gens plus proches de lui en âge, et avec un môme de vingt ans qui voulait devenir médecin militaire et qui le bombarda de questions mâtinées de reconnaissance et d'admiration éperdue, et le temps passa plus vite.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra en compagnie de Mrs Hudson à Baker Street, à une heure avancée de l'après-midi, John trouva un chantier innommable dans son salon. Hélas, ce n'était pas uniquement son salon, mais également celui de Sherlock, et l'énergumène en question avec qui il partageait son appartement avait autant le droit que lui d'y mettre le bazar.

Il n'en restait pas moins que cette fois, Sherlock avait fait encore plus fort que d'habitude. Les expériences étranges dans la cuisine, d'accord. Les smileys et les trous de balle dans le mur, admettons. Les coupures de presses, photos, rapports et photos d'autopsie épinglés sur un mur, comme dans les commissariats, normal.

Mais là, le détective était passé à un nouveau stade. Celui des fils rouges, comme on en voyait dans les séries télé américaines.

\- Oh, John, tu diras à Mrs Hudson que je lui ai emprunté sa pelote de laine rouge. Et jaune. Et verte, et bleue. Au cas où j'aurais besoin de plusieurs couleurs. Pense à lui en racheter. Elle est en train de faire un truc immonde avec des aiguilles. J'ignorais même que c'était possible.

Au moins, cela répondait à la question muette de John _« où Sherlock avait trouvé tous ces fils rouges ? »._ Il ne releva même pas que son ami venait de lui ordonner de racheter de la laine à leur logeuse pour rattraper ses bêtises.

\- Des chaussons et un bonnet, Sherlock, répondit-il mécaniquement. Mrs Hudson tricote des chaussons et un bonnet pour le bébé des locataires de Mrs Tuner. Tu sais, elle nous en parlé l'autre jour. Ils ont adopté. Elle s'est d'ailleurs lamenté sur le fait que notre relation n'avance pas aussi vite, et qu'elle perde du terrain sur Mrs Tuner.

Sherlock leva brièvement les yeux vers John avant de replonger dans son carnet, mordillant un bout de son stylo.

\- Aucun souvenir. J'ai dû arrêter d'écouter. Trop d'informations inutiles dans mon disque dur.

\- Fais-toi brancher une mémoire externe, ironisa John. Et sinon, c'est quoi... tout ça ?

Il désigna d'un large signe de la main le chaos de la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche, plus précisément sur le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée, il y avait un plan de Londres, en version détaillée. Des zones étaient entourées au marqueur noir, et John reconnut le parc de Mackenzie Road.

Sur le mur d'en face, par-dessus le smiley, il y avait la fameuse liste de Sherlock, celle avec tous les profils psychologiques potentiels du cinglé des bacs à sable. Si la plupart des noms étaient barrés, il en restait un sacré paquet.

Et tout autour de cette liste, il y avait des feuilles dactylographiées qui portaient chacune un nom, un prénom, un sexe, une date de naissance, et une description. Lestrade avait donc réussi à établir la liste de toutes les personnes à proximité du parc, qu'elles aient ou non des enfants.

Là où la laine servait, c'est que chaque profil de la liste de Sherlock était relié par un fil rouge, le long du mur vers un ou plusieurs descriptifs des habitants du/des quartier(s), indiquant qui pouvait ressembler à ce profil psychologique.

Cela encore, John aurait pu le supporter. Ça restait gérable. Mais le pire, c'était les fils qui couraient du plan de Londres, à gauche, à un descriptif, à droite. Et qui donc traversaient toute la pièce. Sherlock avait bien fait les choses, et les avaient mis relativement haut. Mais cela nécessitait quand même de se baisser pour traverser son propre salon. John n'était même pas sûr que le fil qui passait à proximité de son fauteuil soit suffisamment haut pour ne pas le gêner lorsqu'il serait assis dedans.

\- Fais attention aux punaises, répondit Sherlock, ce qui n'était pas une réponse en soi à la question précédemment posée de John.

John baissa les yeux et découvrit en effet, au milieu du salon, une pile assez impressionnante de punaises. En même temps, il fallait bien ça pour accrocher tous ces fils et toutes les pages.

Un bourdonnement léger lui fit accrocher ses yeux sur un autre coin de la pièce.

\- Ah, enfin !

D'un bond incroyablement agile sans toucher le moindre fil, Sherlock se précipita vers l'imprimante qui venait d'émettre ce bruit et en retira une feuille qui en sortait. Sans la moindre hésitation, le détective retourna de l'autre côté de la pièce, punaisa ce qui devait être une nouvelle description d'un nouveau suspect (ou d'une nouvelle potentielle victime, John distinguait deux couleurs de fils, rouge et orange, il y avait peut-être un code couleur) et entama de dérouler du fil, l'accrochant çà et là.

\- Sherlock... C'est quoi tout ça ?

Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de murs dans cette maison, marmonna Sherlock pour lui-même.

Il ne pouvait rien punaiser sur les fenêtres, premièrement parce que ça ne tiendrait pas et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de chercher le scotch, deuxièmement parce que cela risquait de le priver de la luminosité naturelle de la pièce dont il avait besoin, troisièmement parce que l'encre noire sur les feuilles blanches deviendrait illisible plaquée contre une fenêtre. Contre les bibliothèques, c'était difficile aussi. Il ne pouvait punaiser que dans les montants, et ça réduisait trop ses possibilités. Il avait utilisé au maximum de ses capacités le seul mur valide, au-dessus du canapé. Et le quatrième côté de la pièce était ouvert sur la cuisine, et John n'apprécierait pas qu'il en ferme les portes coulissantes. En outre, cela ne serait vraiment pas pratique. Il allait devoir faire du tri dans ses données. N'en garder que l'essentiel. Réduire encore et toujours sa liste. Et celle de Lestrade. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de quelques associations rapides d'idées comme « _homosexuel_ » et « _fait des tests de dépistage réguliers car partenaires sexuels multiples_ » pour conclure à son infecteur d'enfants.

\- SHERLOCK !

La voix de John le ramena sur terre.

\- Quoi, John ? s'agaça-t-il.

\- Je t'ai demandé, trois fois déjà, ce que c'était ce que tout ce bazar !

\- Mon enquête, évidemment !

\- Et ça va rester comme ça longtemps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce fou. Lestrade est sur les dents. Il ne m'a presque pas insulté aujourd'hui. Mon frère, par contre, l'a fait plusieurs fois. L'un dans l'autre, je dois agir vite. Tu peux me faire un thé ?

John abandonna. Il se déplaça avec précaution dans son propre salon en ayant la sensation étrange de vivre dans un jeu de mikado géant et rejoignit la cuisine. C'était la seule zone encore non touchée des parties communes de leur appartement.

* * *

Cela dura cinq jours. Avec une méthodologie acharnée qui frisait la névrose, l'absence de sommeil et une nourriture aléatoire, Sherlock réduisit profil après profil, nom après nom, l'immense liste des 258 caractères supposés du fou furieux.

Mrs Hudson, lorsqu'elle vit l'état de son salon, hurla. John lui racheta aussitôt deux fois plus de laine que Sherlock n'en avait utilisé. De toutes les couleurs.

Mycroft passa une fois ou deux, évitant aussi habilement que son frère (et pourtant, la difficulté était plus grande pour lui, avec son parapluie) les fils entremêlés de l'imbroglio qui constituait leur appartement.

Lestrade vint presque tous les soirs, après son service à Scotland Yard. Ils n'avaient ni les moyens physiques, ni les moyens mentaux de Sherlock qui mener à bien cette enquête. Le Superintendant ne croyait pas au profil psychologique décortiqué par le détective, ni à l'efficacité d'une telle méthode. Il pensait à l'œuvre d'un déséquilibré, qui ne recommencerait pas et qui avait dû s'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays. En outre, il y avait eu un triple meurtre dans un riche appartement à Canary Wharf, et il avait trouvé plus intéressant de déployer ses équipes là-bas. Une fois la liste des parents et des gamins fréquentant ce square établie, et prévenus qu'il fallait faire tester leurs enfants, la police ne pouvait pas grand-chose de plus, selon le chef de Scotland Yard. Une cellule psychologique, psychiatrique et médicale pour parler aux enfants, aux conséquences potentielles de ce qui pourrait subvenir, prescrire aux parents des anxiolytiques légers, et faire les tests de dépistage complet, avait été mise en place et à disposition des victimes. C'était le maximum qu'ils pouvait faire.

Une communiqué radiophonique et téléphonique avait été diffusé, invitant toute personne ayant fréquenté le site à venir se faire connaître des services de police, pour des raisons de santé. Aucun détail n'avait été donné, et ils avaient jusque-là brillamment réussi à contenir les éclats de panique. Il fallait dire que le triple meurtre de Canary Wharf incluait un membre de la chambre des lords, et avait été nettement plus médiatisé.

Mais le triple meurtre avait également cet avantage incomparable sur le parc de Mackenzie Road : il y avait des indices : traces de pas, empreintes digitales, cheveux avec ADN, signes de lutte, etc. C'était plus simple de se concentrer sur cette affaire classique que sur le square.

Lestrade, officiellement, était donc chargé du triple meurtre. Et il y bossait réellement activement, durant ses heures de présence à Scotland Yard. Mais la majorité de ses soirées, il les passait avec Sherlock, à se mouvoir avec gaucherie entre les fils sous les ordres et les « _attention_ _!_ » excédés du détective. Ils semblaient progresser doucement et donnaient de leurs personnes pour résoudre tout ça au plus vite.

Plus d'une fois, Lestrade avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé de Baker Street tandis que Sherlock continuait de travailler. John avait même fini par lui prêter des vêtements, parce qu'il n'en avait pas de rechange, et qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas rentrer dans celles de Sherlock.

John, pendant ce temps-là, avait d'abord eu le sentiment d'être profondément inutile. Même s'il avait suivi une psychothérapie durant de nombreuses années (leur suivi psychologique et psychiatrique était obligatoire à l'armée, ensuite il y avait eu le retour à la vie civile, et encore après le suicide de Sherlock), il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de pertinent sur l'établissement d'un profilage. Sherlock, pourtant autiste et asocial, était mille fois plus doué que lui en ayant lu seulement trois numéros de _Psychologie magazine_ et quatre bouquins sur des sujets aussi ciblés que _« le meurtrier qui sommeille en moi »_ et _« pourquoi sommes-nous tous des psychopathes en devenir ? »._

John avait ainsi passé deux jours dans son fauteuil, assis à ruminer. Il s'avérait que le fil qui passait au-dessus de l'assise de son fauteuil était situé très exactement cinq centimètres au-dessus de son crâne et il pouvait donc continuer à lire le journal pendant que Sherlock s'excitait d'un bout à l'autre du salon, réfléchissant, cogitant, compulsant frénétiquement Google et son BlackBerry.

Et puis John avait fini par trouver sa place dans tout ce chaos, et avait repris sa casquette de médecin : sur les conseils du diététicien de Sherlock, il avait entamé une bataille pour faire grossir son ami, même au milieu d'une enquête. Il était devenu très bon à faire manger n'importe quoi à Sherlock en le laissant traîner à des endroits et des moments stratégiques. Il n'avait sans doute pas pris de poids pendant les cinq jours qui venaient de s'écouler, mais il n'en avait pas perdu non plus, ce qu'il avait la mauvaise tendance à faire dès que son cerveau surchauffait.

Se servant sans remords d'un ancien bloc d'ordonnances de son ex-cabinet (habilement dissimulé dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait de ne pas offrir à un cocaïnomane pouvant imiter la signature de n'importe qui trop de tentations), il avait établi une prescription au nom de Mrs Hudson, qui avait eu la gentillesse d'aller chercher les vitamines, compléments alimentaires, tranquillisants légers et somnifères indiqués. John les faisait avaler à Sherlock en suivant de très près son suivi afin que son corps supporte au mieux le stress et le travail intense de ces derniers jours, et ne fasse pas un total black-out. Ou un coma. Ou pire. Avec Sherlock, on ne pouvait jamais prévoir.

Les somnifères, notamment, avaient eu pour but d'obliger Sherlock à dormir trois heures de temps à autre. Pas forcément la nuit, mais toutes les quinze heures. Au moins. Le corps de son ami continuait de tenir de manière artificielle, et John espérait vivement qu'il résolve l'affaire avant l'entrée à la clinique le 23 mars prochain. Sinon l'opération serait peut-être compromise, car le corps ne suivrait pas.

* * *

Et voici que cinq jours après, le dimanche 20 mars au matin, Sherlock annonçait avoir fini. Il y avait en effet presque plus de noms et de profils sur les listes de Sherlock et Lestrade. Le mur était redevenu pratiquement vide. Et il ne restait que quelques fils rouges dans l'appartement.

\- Tu as entièrement fini ? interrogea John, du fond de son canapé.

Greg avait passé le week-end chez eux, n'étant pas de garde, et ronflait doucement sur leur canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il était encore tôt et le policier dormait beaucoup plus que le détective consultant.

\- Oui et non. Il me reste quatre noms. Les quatre peuvent correspondre. Il faut aller les rencontrer pour en être sûr. Tu viens avec moi ?

Il avait déjà presque son manteau sur le dos.

\- Non, refusa John.

\- Non ?

\- Non, répéta son ami. D'abord tu vas dormir trois heures. Tu en as besoin. Et ensuite, il sera une heure beaucoup plus décente pour sonner à la porte de ces gens, qui, ne l'oublions pas, comptent trois innocents et un coupable seulement. Va au lit, c'est un ordre.

Bougon, mais conscient de l'impossibilité de lutter contre le docteur Watson, Sherlock obéit et alla fermer les yeux sur son lit, juste cinq minutes pour faire plaisir à son ami. Trois minutes plus tard, il ronflait aussi sûrement que Lestrade, et John remonta la couverture sur son corps avec une moitié de sourire satisfait plaqué aux lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, quatre heures plus tard, il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'avant sa sieste. Mais par principe, il décida de bouder John pour l'avoir obligé à dormir. De fait, il s'obligea à se composer une mine grincheuse avant de sortir de sa chambre et partir en quête de son colocataire. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. John bouquinait dans le salon. Lestrade roupillait toujours dans leur sofa.

\- Le silence est tellement agréable, ne trouves-tu pas ? demanda John sans se retourner, se fiant au bruit des pieds nus de Sherlock sur le parquet, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

\- Non, grinça Sherlock.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié notre appartement que ces quatre dernières heures pendant lesquelles tu dormais, poursuivit John d'un ton léger.

\- Tu comptais me réveiller ? Tu avais dit trois heures ! Et puis d'abord, je te rappelle qu'il reste un fou en liberté, pourquoi tu affiches une mine aussi réjouie ?

Sherlock s'était laissé tomber dans son fauteuil en face de son ami et jouait son rôle avec brio. Pourtant John ne se départit pas de son sourire en coin. Un vrai sourire, léger et délicat, qui montait aux oreilles et faisait se plisser ses yeux, révélant ses rides au coin des paupières. Sherlock ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait les cinq petites rides à droite, sept à gauche de John.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, sans doute ta tête, répondit narquoisement John.

\- Ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

Sans un mot, le médecin lui désigna le miroir au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée. Sherlock obéit et se dirigea obligeamment vers la surface vitrée. Un juron lui échappa en se voyant se refléter.

John lui, laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Lestrade baragouina dans son sommeil, gêné par le bruit, et John étouffa son amusement dans son poing.

\- Tu as vu ça ? lui lança Sherlock, scandalisé par son reflet.

\- J'ai vu ça, oui. C'est même d'ailleurs ça qui me fait rire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ton costume est dans le même état.

Grommelant de frustration, Sherlock en revint à son fauteuil, massant vigoureusement sa joue dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître les énormes traces de draps qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Maintenant que j'ai dormi QUATRE heures – il insista lourdement sur la durée –, et que tu as bien profité de mon état de faiblesse pour te moquer de moi, on peut partir à la chasse au méchant ? grogna-t-il.

John lui offrit un lumineux sourire en réponse.

\- Il est presque onze heures du matin, un dimanche, Sherlock. Reconnais que c'est mieux d'aller visiter nos charmants suspects maintenant qu'entre six heures et demie et sept heures. On aura moins de chance de se faire claquer la porte au nez car on les a tirés du lit.

\- Depuis quand on se préoccupe de savoir si on tire du lit un criminel ?

Cette fois le ton bougon de Sherlock n'était plus forcé. Se découvrir une trace de draps sur la joue comme le commun des mortels et que John se soit moqué de lui avait annihilé tous les bienfaits de sa sieste forcée.

\- Depuis qu'il y a trois innocents dans le lot, répondit John paisiblement. Et pour éviter que le coupable ne nous enfonce une seringue dans le bras en ouvrant la porte. De plus, en arrivant à l'heure du déjeuner, on gagne la quasi assurance de trouver nos suspects chez eux. Et, avec un peu de chance, de croiser famille et amis. Tu m'as toujours dit qu'on en apprenait autant sur une personne en l'observant qu'en observant son entourage.

\- Certes, céda Sherlock.

\- Donc, tu as le temps de prendre une douche et de passer un costume propre et non froissé. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu portes celui-là, mais tu as l'air tout sauf crédible là-dedans.

Sherlock émit un grognement pour toute réponse.

\- Sérieusement Sherlock. Donne-moi ce truc et va à la douche. Je vais lancer une machine. Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Et bientôt toi non plus.

Une lueur vicieuse s'alluma soudain dans les yeux du détective et John regretta aussitôt ses mots. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait germé dans la tête de son ami, mais c'était rarement bon signe. Il eut sa réponse immédiatement.

Avec une lueur de défi, Sherlock se leva, et lentement, monta ses mains en direction du bouton de sa veste de costume qu'il défit. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il fit ensuite glisser sa veste le long de son corps et la laissa tomber au sol dans un doux bruit de froissement de tissu.

Les yeux de glace rivés sur ceux de John, il entreprit, bouton après bouton, de s'occuper de sa chemise. John ne bougea pas. Assis dans son fauteuil, il ne quittait pas Sherlock des yeux. Fixement et sans ciller.

L'un après l'autre les boutons s'ouvrirent et la chemise pourpre quitta les épaules de Sherlock pour aller rejoindre sa veste.

Les deux hommes retinrent un bref instant leur respiration. Et puis le détective continua. Il plaça ses mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, l'ouvrit, descendit sa braguette, le bouton de son pantalon, et lentement, le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Il dut bouger pour se débarrasser totalement du vêtement, mais John ne le lâcha pas du regard pour autant, suivant ses mouvements.

Et enfin, Sherlock fut à moitié nu devant son meilleur ami, au milieu de leur salon, avec Lestrade dormant à côté et Mrs Hudson pouvant débarquer à tout moment. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi normal. Ni aussi sexy. Sherlock vivait et dormait dans ce costume depuis cinq jours, et John avait entièrement raison de l'envoyer à la douche. Il s'était à peine lavé les dents et le visage durant tout ce temps, et il était sale. Ses vêtements étaient sales. Le boxer noir, seul vêtement qui le couvrait encore, était sale. Et pourtant John le regardait comme s'il avait été la personne la plus sexy au monde. Et pire encore, Sherlock regardait John avec exactement le même air. Alors que son ami était entièrement habillé des pieds à la tête avec un de ces pulls tellement ridicules que même Molly n'oserait pas le porter un dimanche pour traîner chez elle.

\- Voilà, John, ils sont tout à toi. Je vais prendre ma douche, annonça Sherlock.

Et sa voix ne tremblait pas. Avec une profonde inspiration, il rompit le contact visuel, et dignement, quitta la pièce. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard brûlant de son ami. Il ne se retourna pas. Et prit une des plus longues douches de sa vie.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 27 Juillet !_

 _Reviews ? :)  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _ **RàR anonymes :** _

_**Guest :** Merci beaucoup, contente que cela te plaise ;)_

 _ **Lilou :** Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie d'emplir ta tête de jolies images, c'est le but d'une histoire ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)_

 _Aujourd'hui, fin de l'enquête, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Une petite pause avant de faire le grand saut médical... ;)  
_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe partie 2**

 **Chapitre 11**

\- On réveille Greg ? demanda John vingt-trois minutes plus tard.

Sherlock avait réapparu dans le salon, rasé de près et lavé de la tête aux pieds, dans un costume propre. John, lui avait fait disparaitre les précédents vêtements de son colocataire et aucun des deux n'entendait parler de nouveau de cette affaire.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Sherlock en secouant la tête, enfilant son manteau. On n'a pas besoin de lui.

\- Il est de garde ce soir en plus, je crois, nota John. Je lui ai laissé de la nourriture dans le frigo s'il a faim en se réveillant. Je vais lui laisser un mot.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. C'était du John tout craché, ça. Tandis que son ami crayonnait rapidement quelques mots sur un post-it et le laissait sur la table basse du salon, il descendit chercher un taxi. John le rejoignit au moment où une des voitures se garait auprès d'eux et ils s'y engouffrèrent immédiatement.

\- Bon, on commence par qui ? demanda John joyeusement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gai ? répondit Sherlock d'un air suspect.

\- Nous allons démasquer un dangereux fou sadique aujourd'hui ! N'est-ce pas une raison d'être joyeux ?

Sherlock renifla, méprisant.

\- Tu n'as aucune certitude quant à la vraisemblance de mes pistes et de la possibilité de trouver le coupable aujourd'hui.

\- Je VIS et j'enquête avec toi Sherlock. J'ai confiance en toi, répliqua sereinement John. Et pour te répondre par rapport à tout à l'heure, il me restait trois pages pour finir mon chapitre. Ensuite, oui évidemment je serais allé te réveiller. Je n'avais l'intention de te laisser dormir si longtemps, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Jack Müller, répondit Sherlock. Expatrié d'origine allemande. Trente-cinq ans. Divorcé, quatre enfants, son ex-femme a obtenu la garde exclusive et a ramené les enfants à Münich il y a deux jours. Sa situation peut correspondre. Un geste désespéré pour attirer l'attention de son ex-femme, et s'en prendre à des enfants pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu. Ex-alcoolique...

\- On ne dit pas ex-alcoolique, corrigea machinalement John, répétant ce que les spécialistes de sa sœur et des réunions des AA disaient. Un alcoolique sera toujours alcoolique. Il sera simplement sobre depuis plus ou moins longtemps, mais luttera toujours contre son addiction. C'est un combat permanent. Le besoin d'un verre ne disparaît jamais.

Sherlock soupira. John l'interrompait vraiment pour rien, parfois. Le fait était qu'il était la seule personne dont il tolérait ce genre de choses.

\+ Je sais cela, John, merci. Je suis cocaïnomane, tu te rappelles ? Bref, alcoolique devenu sobre, si tu préfères, lors de la naissance de son premier enfant, il y a de cela huit ans. Travaille bénévolement dans un centre de conseil et de dépistage du SIDA, à l'accueil.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui pourrait l'accuser, releva John.

\- Aucun des quatre n'a tous les éléments à charge contre lui, répliqua Sherlock. Sinon ce serait bien trop facile. Mais ce sont les quatre profils qui se détachaient le plus.

\- Et donc, pour les confondre, on fait comment ?

\- Comme d'habitude, John. On entre et on fouille. Et on trouve des preuves irréfutables.

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer pour prendre le thé comme ça.

\- Avons-nous le choix ? Tu refuses que je vole son badge de policier à Lestrade ! geignit Sherlock.

\- Je croyais que tu en avais des faux ?

John regretta ses mots immédiatement, comprenant à l'instant même qu'il s'était fait avoir. Comme d'habitude, son ami l'avait conduit exactement là où il l'avait voulu.

\- Merci de ton autorisation ! s'exclama Sherlock, enthousiaste.

John bouda.

\- J'entre en tant que flic, annonça Sherlock. Je fais en sorte de te laisser la porte ouverte. Je l'occupe au salon et je t'envoie un texto quand j'ai vérifié que la voie était libre pour que tu entres fouiller le reste des pièces.

\- C'est de la violation de domicile, signala le médecin d'une voix déjà vaincue.

Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il allait se ranger à l'avis de Sherlock à la fin. Cela n'empêchait pas sa conscience de continuer de lutter, pour la forme.

\- Absolument pas. Nous faisons un couple de policiers tout à fait crédible.

\- Et s'il me découvre à fureter dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements ?

\- Je lui dirai que tu es un flic, mon partenaire, et je le convaincrai qu'il n'a juste pas du bien entendre quand je lui ai dit que tu arriverais.

\- Tu as réponse à tout, hein ?

Sherlock s'autorisa un sourire arrogant. Sa petite sieste obligée lui avait fait un bien fou et éclairci les idées.

\- Pratiquement, reconnut-il.

\- Si on trouve une preuve, comment on fait pour l'arrêter ? Lestrade dort sur notre canapé.

Sherlock haussa les deux épaules.

\- Les deux très crédibles lieutenants inspecteurs que nous sommes s'excuseront platement de la gêne occasionnée, lui assurant qu'il sera dédommagé pour le dérangement, car nous avons suivi de toute évidence un tuyau pipé, et il est innocent, cela va de soi. On envoie un message à Dimmock pour qu'il envoie une équipe dans l'heure qui suit.

\- Dimmock te déteste.

\- C'est pourquoi il va de soi que ce sera toi qui lui enverra le message. Mais même sa haine pour moi ne l'emportera pas sur la possibilité d'arrêter ce cinglé. Il agira. Forcément. En étayant un peu le message pour lui justifier des preuves qu'on a contre lui, il bougera.

\- Mais c'est Lestrade qui nous a mis sur cette enquête. Ce n'est pas très juste pour lui.

\- Et bien il n'avait qu'à pas s'endormir.

\- Il t'a aidé tous les soirs, autant qu'il a pu, donnant de son temps et de son énergie, et réfrénant son envie de te tuer à chaque fois que tu l'appelais Graham. Il mérite une médaille. Il mérite d'attraper ce cinglé, le morigéna John.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas son nom ?

John fusilla du regard son ami, avec les yeux noirs spécial « _Pas à moi Sherlock_ ». Le détective voyait le nom de Greg dans le répertoire de John vingt fois par jour.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, d'accord, on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour le garder son contrôle en attendant que Lestrade arrive !

Satisfait, John lui sourit. Sherlock, lui, s'emmura dans un silence boudeur. Il était pire qu'un gosse.

* * *

Très étonnamment, tout se déroula exactement comme l'avait prédit Sherlock. L'allemand, blond aux yeux bleus était une caricature ambulante des habitants du pays de Goethe, chaussettes montantes portées avec un short et des sandales incluses. Il s'étonna dans un premier temps de trouver la police à sa porte, mais le charme habituel de Sherlock opéra et le détective pénétra l'appartement, laissant un interstice minuscule. Sept minutes et vingt-huit secondes plus tard (au bout de dix sans nouvelles, John aurait défoncé la porte pour aller sauver son ami), John recevait un texto « _RAS. Go_. » et pénétrait dans la maison à son tour. Doigts gantés de latex, il repéra le salon, entendit la voix de son ami et de son interlocuteur, et entreprit de fouiller les pièces auxquelles il avait accès en toute discrétion, soit les chambres et la salle de bains.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect chez Jack Müller. De ce que John avait vu des pièces qu'il avait pu fouiller, c'était un homme père de famille attentif qui pleurait le départ de sa compagne et de ses enfants. Dans la chambre à coucher parentale, l'ordinateur de l'homme trônait, et n'était pas verrouillé. Ce qui était une chance, car John n'avait pas le talent de Sherlock pour cracker les mots de passe. John avait regardé rapidement ce que Sherlock lui avait appris : l'historique, la navigation privée, les fichiers cachés, mais la seule chose qui avait du sens était les cinquante-trois appels Skype à son ex-femme durant les dernières 24h. Les tentatives d'appels étaient entrecoupées de _« Réponds-moi Rosie » « Je dois leur parler » « Ce sont nos enfants » « Laisse-les me parler » « Je suis leur père » « Tu n'as pas le droit de me les prendre » « Je vais venir les chercher » « Rosie, si tu m'as aimé, si tu les aimes, tu ne veux pas que ça ne se finisse au tribunal »._

Cela sonnait davantage comme un homme désespéré qui se roulait en boule au fond de son lit pour pleurer que comme quelqu'un qui semait des seringues infectées.

* * *

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Sherlock rejoignit John en bas de l'immeuble pour confronter leurs observations. Le détective essayait vigoureusement la manche de son manteau avec un mouchoir et un air dégoûté sur le visage.

\- Alors ? demanda John.

\- Il m'a pleuré dessus ! Et s'est mouché dans mon manteau ! C'est répugnant ! Je vais devoir l'emmener au pressing !

\- Tu as deux autres manteaux identiques dans ton armoire en attendant, Sherlock. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé si TOUS tes vêtements étaient en double.

\- Bien sûr que oui, ce n'est même pas une option quand on fait couper ses vêtements sur mesure, John. Les enquêtes salissent et abîment les vêtements. Comment pourrais-je garder mon standing sans avoir des rechanges identiques ?

John leva les yeux, excédé. Il avait beau savoir que l'autisme de Sherlock provoquait ce genre de pensées complètement absurdes, et que cela le rassurait d'avoir des vêtements en plusieurs exemplaires afin de retrouver les mêmes sensations en les enfilant, il n'en restait pas moins que son ami était un acteur mélodramatique fini. Un jour, il le recommanderait dans son dos à une compagnie d'art dramatique nationale. Il était probablement capable de connaître l'œuvre de Shakespeare en entier par cœur en une seule lecture.

\- Un mec qui s'effondre en chialant dans tes bras n'est pas coupable, donc ? demanda John pour en revenir à l'enquête.

\- Non, probablement pas, reconnut Sherlock qui épongeait toujours l'épaulette de son manteau. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

John lui raconta brièvement ses découvertes, qui se recoupaient avec l'analyse du détective. Tout en gardant à l'esprit que Jack Müller était potentiellement un acteur particulièrement brillant et qu'il pouvait avoir une pièce cachée dans son appartement qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué (depuis l'avènement de James Bond, les criminels rivalisaient d'intelligence), ils poursuivirent leur enquête.

\- Simon Baker, américain, annonça Sherlock de retour dans un taxi. Ou Fleur Rivoire, française d'origine. Non, Fleur. Elle est plus proche d'ici.

Il donna l'adresse au taxi, tandis que John essayait de retenir le frisson qui courait sous sa peau à l'entente de Sherlock prononçant du français. La dernière fois que cela s'était produit, c'était quand il avait trouvé la cocaïne et l'héroïne dans leur appartement, caché dans _Les Fleurs du mal_. Quelques jours après, Sherlock s'était senti obligé de lui en citer quelques vers de Baudelaire, en français dans le texte. John n'avait rien compris mais il était passé à deux doigts de la douche froide, après ça.

\- Une femme ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Les criminels n'ont pas de sexe, rappela Sherlock avec la voix d'un professeur lui faisant la morale.

\- Je sais... Mais je ne voyais pas une femme faire ça, c'est tout.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas tenir compte de ce critère dans son analyse, au risque de tout biaiser.

\- Et avant que tu ne me racontes la vie de cette pauvre fille, dis-moi juste un truc : y'a-t-il un seul britannique dans ta liste ? Un allemand, une française, un américain...

\- Fleur Rivoire est _d'origine_ française, répliqua Sherlock, mais elle est anglaise. Jack Müller vivait à Londres depuis si longtemps qu'il l'était presque devenu. Il avait d'ailleurs l'intention d'y passer le reste de sa vie, avant que son ex ne remporte les gosses à _München_.

John aurait pu assassiner son ami sur place. Même en allemand, sa voix était sexy. Il songea bêtement à Grenouille, le héros du _Parfum_ de Süskind, qui devenait meurtrier pour conserver la quintessence des parfums féminins dans des flacons. S'il l'avait pu aurait probablement été capable d'en faire de même avec la voix de Sherlock, si cela avait été rationnellement envisageable. Mais les morts ne parlaient pas. Il en avait fait la dure leçon après la Chute de Sherlock, et n'entendait pas recommencer.

\- Tu m'écoutes, John ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Je te disais que seul Baker était l'étranger du lot. Müller et Rivoire sont devenus anglais par la force de l'habitude, malgré leurs origines différentes, et Zachary Young est un pur britannique. Donc ta question n'avait aucun fondement. Tu m'écoutes te raconter la vie de cette chère Fleur, maintenant ?

John baissa les yeux, honteux de s'être laissé aller à ses divagations et marmonna son acquiescement. Sherlock lui détailla alors la jeune chef d'entreprise, pâtissière, spécialisée dans les _croissants_ et les _millefeuilles_.

\- Française, pour sûr, soupira dramatiquement John.

Non mariée, sans enfants, elle enchaînait les coups d'un soir sans vouloir se poser. Sherlock précisa un complexe d'Œdipe irrésolu à cause d'un père militaire disparu trop tôt, expliquant que la jeune femme ne parvenait jamais à avoir une relation stable. L'âge tournait, et l'horloge biologique également. Si la femme semblait très bien vivre son statut de célibataire de trente-sept ans sans enfant, ce n'était pas au goût de sa mère et de ses amies, la première qui réclamait des petits-enfants, les deuxièmes qui pondaient des marmots les unes après les autres. Transformant toutes leurs anciennes sorties jusqu'au bout de la nuit en soirées de Cendrillon « _Pas après minuit, j'ai la baby-sitter, tu comprends ?_ ». Suivie par un psy depuis l'âge de douze ans et la mort de son père, elle aurait pu commettre un acte fatal visant des enfants sur un coup de tête.

* * *

Il s'avéra finalement qu'il n'y avait strictement rien chez la pâtissière qui pouvait faire penser à une meurtrière folle sadique. Elle était occupée en cuisine lorsque Sherlock sonna à la porte, et avait de la farine plein le tablier, les joues et les mains lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit. Au début furieuse, elle se jeta dans une longue tirade, en français, expliquant qu'ils allaient lui faire rater sa pâte feuilletée et sa crème pâtissière goût caramel beurre salé, et qu'il aille se faire voir ailleurs, nom de dieu. L'insistance de Sherlock sur la sonnette ne lui avait pas plu, de toute évidence.

Sherlock attendit patiemment (un véritable exploit) qu'elle ait fini de lui jeter des insultes à la figure. S'il avait été réellement flic, il aurait pu la faire arrêter pour outrage à agent. Elle pensait naïvement que parler en français la protégeait, mais bien évidemment, il n'en était rien face à Sherlock, qui parlait la langue de Molière sans la moindre trace d'accent.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de crier et de vitupérer, il lui répondit dans son français chantant, mais la voix glaciale, qu'il était policier – présentant sa fausse carte – et qu'il avait des questions à lui poser.

Elle s'effondra alors totalement dans ses bras, en sanglot. Derrière eux, dans l'appartement, une odeur de brûlé s'éleva, et tant pis pour la crème pâtissière au caramel beurre salée, qui promettait pourtant d'être une réussite. Entre deux larmes, elle demanda si c'était pour lui annoncer que David s'était suicidé, et qu'elle était vraiment désolée pour ça, mais qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, et qu' _oh-mon-dieu, elle aurait dû faire quelque chose_ , elle le savait mais...

À ce stade du monologue et de la crise de nerfs, Sherlock avait l'air complètement dépassé par les évènements et John se résolut d'intervenir. Il ramena la femme dans son appartement, alla couper le gaz sous la crème pâtissière – quel gâchis, songea-t-il – et lui apporta un verre d'eau. Et tandis qu'il supportait l'histoire de David, son dernier petit-ami un peu sérieux en date, qui lui avait posé un ultimatum : « _un enfant ou je te quitte_ », mais qui affirmait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et se suiciderait si on lui demandait de le faire, Sherlock fureta dans l'appartement. Sans rien trouver de suspect.

John lui inventa une banale histoire de voisinage, lui posa deux trois questions sur le bruit des autres locataires de l'immeuble, et de si elle avait remarqué des comportements étranges parmi ses voisins. Il lui rappela de bien fermer sa porte à clé suite à une recrudescence de cambriolage dans le quartier. Il inventait au fur et à mesure, mais de toute évidence, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Bien joué, John, le félicita Sherlock lorsqu'ils sortirent – enfin – de l'appartement. Tu l'as gérée efficacement. Et je ne te savais pas si doué pour mentir comme un vrai policier en fonction.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda John en changeant de sujet, rougissant sous le regard de son ami.

\- Nope. Suivant. J'aurais voulu aller voir Simon Baker en premier, j'ai plus de soupçons à son sujet, mais Zachary... – il vérifia ses notes – Young est plus proche. Dix minutes à pied. On marche ?

C'était un beau mois de mars londonien, et John acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Il avait quelque chose de calme et tranquille dans le fait de se promener avec Sherlock. Lorsqu'ils ne couraient pas après un malfrat ou deux, il leur arrivait rarement de sortir ensemble. Et généralement, leurs déplacements ne s'effectuaient qu'en taxi. Alors le ciel clair et le temps frais juste ce qu'il fallait pour les stimuler était aussi apaisant qu'une séance de yoga. Même le silence entre eux était reposant.

\- N'empêche... reprit John un peu après. N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux de notre part d'être sûr que le coupable n'est pas parmi ceux qu'on vient de voir ? Qu'ils soient juste très bons comédiens, et très doués pour tout cacher ? On repart comme ça... Et si c'était eux, et qu'après notre passage, persuadés que nous sommes de la police, ils empaquetaient tout et fuyaient aux Caraïbes ?

\- Premièrement, John, aucun d'eux n'a assez d'argent pour s'enfuir aux Caraïbes. Le coupable est cinglé, mais ne blanchit pas d'argent, et infecter des enfants ne lui rapporte rien.

\- Sauf si c'était un médecin, et qu'il facture les consultations de dépistage ? Tu as envisagé cette hypothèse ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Et je l'ai écarté parce que la police a mis en place une cellule spéciale pour les tests. Ce crime ne profite à personne. C'est une vengeance. Un geste désespéré. L'œuvre d'un déséquilibré qui a perdu la notion essentielle de bien et mal.

\- Tu peux parler ! ricana le médecin. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que boire mon thé à ma place ou faire des expériences douteuses sur mes pulls était mal.

Joueur, John lui envoya un coup d'épaule, et Sherlock lui sourit en retour.

\- Et deuxièmement, dit-il en reprenant la conversation précédente, tu m'insultes en croyant que je n'y ai pas pensé. Ils sont surveillés par mon réseau. Lorsque je tiendrai le coupable, je les relèverai de leur guet et les rémunérerai. Comme d'habitude.

John n'ajouta rien. C'était parfaitement logique. C'était Sherlock.

La promenade les avait rendus joyeux, et c'était plein de bonne humeur et d'optimisme que Sherlock sonna à la porte du loft de Zach Young, John caché un peu plus loin.

Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit sur un homme imposant, grincheux et les yeux explosés, Sherlock n'hésita pas. Son téléphone caché dans son dos, il envoya immédiatement un texto à John.

 _« C'est lui »_

 _« Lestrade. Maintenant »_

 _« Je peux l'occuper une demi-heure »_

 _« Pas plus »_

 _« Au-delà danger »_

 _« MAINTENANT »_

John n'avait pas hésité. Dès le premier message, il avait appelé Baker Street, pour réveiller Greg. Sur le téléphone fixe, celui-là même qu'Elliot Harding avait utilisé il y avait des mois de cela. Puis le portable de Mrs Hudson, pour qu'elle aille secouer le DI. Puis le portable de Greg, pour lui dire de venir, MAINTENANT, à l'adresse indiquée. Puis le portable de Mycroft, pour lui demander des renforts. Puis le numéro de la ligne directe de Sally Donovan à Scotland Yard. Sally les détestait, Sherlock et lui, mais lorsqu'il lui eut expliqué en deux mots qu'ils tenaient le fou de Mackenzie Road, que Lestrade étaient en chemin, mais qu'ils avaient besoin de deux voitures en renfort, elle ne fit pas de difficulté et réunit l'équipe de Lestrade qui était de garde ce soir-là sans attendre.

Vingt-sept minutes plus tard, Lestrade et son équipe défonçaient la porte à coup de pieds et braquaient leurs armes sur le coupable.

Trente-trois minutes plus tard, Sherlock était assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, une couverture de survie inutile sur les épaules, et John soignait la coupure qui s'étalait sur sa joue.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il en appliquait doucement la crème antiseptique.

Sherlock ronronnait presque sous le geste aussi léger qu'une plume.

\- Les yeux, répondit-il, mécaniquement. Je sais reconnaître un héroïnomane homosexuel en manque. J'en ai été un. Les bras, ensuite, avec les bleus au creux de ses coudes. Il se piquait trop souvent, mais il avait l'habitude de faire un garrot. Venait de redescendre d'un shoot, et était déjà en manque.

\- Ça faisait de lui un coupable ?

\- Le courrier s'accumulait dans l'entrée : des lettres de la clinique qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes pour qu'il se soigne. La nouvelle de son exposition au VIH était arrivée en même temps que la rupture avec son ex. Il lui avait préféré une femme, qui pouvait lui donner des enfants. Il n'a pas supporté l'avalanche de mauvaises nouvelles. Le square était en bas de chez lui. Il voyait les enfants toute la journée, au chômage depuis peu. Avant qu'il ne me file un coup de poing et m'écorche avec sa bague, particulièrement aiguisée, j'en conviens, j'avais repéré le matériel dans sa cuisine. Lestrade est arrivé à point nommé.

\- Pense à lui dire merci.

\- Ça devrait être l'inverse, je lui ai trouvé son coupable ! râla Sherlock.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Oui ?

John s'interrompit, profitant du silence et de leur bulle – ça s'agitait beaucoup autour d'eux – avant de reprendre.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique. La personne la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Le détective rougit, et John, aussi penché sur sa joue qu'il l'était pour soigner la coupure, ne put pas s'empêcher de le remarquer.

\- Bonsoir petit frère, tout va bien ? susurra la voix de Mycroft bien plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne l'avaient remarqué.

Ils sursautèrent, et cela empêcha Sherlock de répondre.

Quarante-trois minutes après, Monsieur le gouvernement britannique arrivait avec le point nommé de la cavalerie du far West américain et ruinait le moment de John et Sherlock.

* * *

Une fois autorisés à rentrer chez eux, la soirée était largement entamée. Greg les avait remerciés autant qu'il les avait insultés pour avoir osé partir chercher leur criminel sans le réveiller. Mycroft leur avait adressé des félicitations également, avant de repartir aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé, Anthea rivée à son BlackBerry sur les talons. Il y avait longtemps que John n'avait pas vu l'assistante de Mycroft, et elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Même Sally Donovan vint les remercier, parce qu'elle connaissait personnellement quelqu'un qui vivait dans le quartier et fréquentait le square, et elle était soulagée que tout soit fini.

\- Ce n'est pas fini du tout, répondit Sherlock en haussant un sourcil méprisant. Les résultats des analyses de ces gamins ne sont pas définitifs. Si ça se trouve, ils sont tous contaminés.

Sans grande surprise, Sally lui retourna une gifle bien sentie pour son manque d'empathie, sur la joue non abîmée, ce qui équilibrerait ses bleus.

\- Tu l'as pas volé, commenta John.

Et sans un mot de plus, il entreprit de mettre de l'arnica sur l'autre joue de son ami pour prévenir l'apparition de l'hématome.

Ils durent ensuite remplir une montagne de paperasse, comme d'habitude, et subirent les remontrances habituelles pour être entrés dans l'appartement d'un suspect dangereux sans attendre les forces de police.

Lorsqu'enfin ils montèrent tous les deux les marches qui les ramenaient dans la chaleur de leur appartement, Sherlock titubait de fatigue. Il avait à peine dormi et mangé ces cinq derniers jours, malgré l'attention accrue de John sur le sujet et tous les compléments alimentaires. Ce n'était que des pis-aller destinés à maintenir le corps en forme artificiellement et le détective en payait désormais le prix.

Il tint néanmoins à ranger le salon, enlevant les dernières photos, notes et fils rouges du mur.

\- Ça suffit, Sherlock, finit par ordonner John en voyant que son ami se tenait au dossier du canapé pour rester debout. Au lit j'ai dit.

L'inquiétude avait vidé les batteries du médecin également, et il rêvait d'une nuit complète de repos. Il avait davantage dormi que son ami ces derniers temps, c'était certain, mais à se préoccuper de lui et le forcer à s'alimenter régulièrement n'avait pas contribué à un repos réparateur.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Sherlock obéit à son colocataire, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il chancelait tellement que John, de peur qu'il tombe, le rejoignit à mi-parcours et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir. Cahin-caha, ils finirent par parvenir à la chambre du détective. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait très bien comment la suite était survenue, car la fatigue altérait leurs souvenirs. Mais ils se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, après plus de douze heures de sommeil, à partager le même lit, toujours décemment habillés, bien que débraillés.

Ils n'en firent pas grand cas. Ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion de partager un lit (une enquête mémorable à l'extérieur de Londres, une seule chambre avec un lit double disponible dans l'hôtel qu'ils avaient pourtant réservé, une nuit horrible à grand renforts de « _reste de ton côté !_ » et _« tes orteils sont glacés !_ »), ou de s'endormir sur une enquête, et ils avaient tous les deux l'esprit assez clair pour savoir qu'il ne s'était rien passé. De plus, à deux jours de son hospitalisation prévue le mercredi 23 mars, l'heure n'était plus à la dispute ou à l'embarras entre eux.

* * *

Les deux jours suivant filèrent dans un brouillard étrange où John, se reprenant en main, obligea Sherlock à manger trois repas équilibrés et complets par jour, et à dormir sept heures par nuit. Et pour être sûr de cela, il dormait avec lui. Ce n'était ni étrange, ni anormal, ni malsain. C'était eux.

Et avant même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre 221, aile B, de la clinique privée, conscients qu'en la poussant, ils déclaraient la guerre. Sherlock leva la main et appuya sur la poignée.

 **FIN de la partie 2**

* * *

 _Et fin de partie oblige, pause de deux semaines dans la publication ! RDV Me 10 aout ! ;) reviews ?_


	24. Chapter 24

_Avant toute choses, sachez que TOUS les chapitres que vous obtenez ces derniers temps (de fin juillet à fin août), c'est à Elie que vous les devez, qui se charge de la publication en temps et en heure des chapitres que j'upload en avance ! Alors remerciez-la bien bas, et allez lire ses traduction sur son compte ffnet Elie Bluebell, ou sur son compte commun avec Adalas !_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _ **RAR : Lilou (Guest)** : Contente que cela continue de te plaire ) et je suis bien d'accord, le trailer met l'eau à la bouche, mais c'est ce pourqu_ _oi sont faites les fics, patienter ! ^^ Merci pour la review :)_

 _Aujourd'hui au menu, le lancement d'une sous-intrigue dont je raffole, et beaucoup de termes médicaux, et une opération._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Je dois mettre la blouse ? demanda Sherlock.

Il était en train de ranger ses affaires et celles de John dans le placard. Ils avaient tous les deux bien conscience que le médecin ne pourrait pas passer les deux semaines complètes que durait son hospitalisation avec lui, et qu'il lui faudrait rentrer à Baker Street de loin en loin, mais il avait néanmoins l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec son ami.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu tous leurs bagages en conséquence : brosse à dent, vêtements de rechange (pour John), pyjamas (pour Sherlock, qui passerait la majorité de son temps alité), et de quoi s'occuper. Sherlock avait pris son violon, John son ordinateur, et la moitié de leur bibliothèque. Il y avait de plus une salle de jeux (pour les enfants, mais Sherlock était parfois pire qu'un enfant) et probablement une bibliothèque mobile qui passerait leur apporter de la distraction. Il n'en restait pas moins que John appréhendait les prochaines semaines. Non seulement il n'aurait qu'un canapé pour passer ses nuits, il devrait en outre supporter la mauvaise (et chère) cafétéria de l'hôpital, mais en plus de quoi il devrait rester enfermé avec Sherlock dans une pièce de dix-neuf mètres carrés tous les jours, toute la journée. La chambre avait beau être grande pour un hôpital, et lumineuse, cela restait une seule pièce. D'habitude, quand l'un ou l'autre des colocataires ne pouvait plus supporter l'autre, ils avaient la possibilité de retourner chacun dans leur chambre. Ils étaient désormais privés de cette option.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il à son ami. Nous ne sommes que lundi. Tu seras opéré mercredi. Alors oui, mercredi, il faudra la mettre, mais d'ici là, je pense que tu peux garder ton pyjama. Fais juste attention d'en mettre un assez lâche. Pas un truc aussi cintré que tes chemises. Ils viendront te poser une voie centrale et des cathéters sur les mains tout à l'heure. Ils auront besoin d'avoir accès à ton corps.

Sherlock leva un sourcil délicat en déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Mes chemises sont cintrées ?

\- S'te plaît Sherlock. Tes chemises sont une deuxième peau. C'est même indécent de te voir les porter.

Le détective laissa échapper un petit rire discret, aussi léger et pétillant qu'un tintement de clochette. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il portait. Il aimait simplement entendre son ami dire ce genre de choses.

Une fois changé et leurs affaires rangées dans les placards, Sherlock grimpa dans son lit d'hôpital, John s'assit sur son canapé, et ils se regardèrent, déjà frappé par un ennui mortel.

\- Bon ? Et maintenant ? demanda Sherlock.

John haussa les épaules.

\- On fait ce que tout patient dans une clinique fait, Sherlock. On attend et on s'ennuie.

Le détective laissa échapper un profond soupir. Et se saisit de son violon. Une minute après, la mélodie envahissait la pièce.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, July et Mary parurent pour lui installer, comme John l'avait prédit, cathéters et voie centrale. C'était désagréable, et malgré le fait que Sherlock eut l'habitude des aiguilles, il détesta les tubes enfoncés sous sa peau au niveau de sa clavicule gauche, destinés à pouvoir injecter au plus près de son cœur tout un tas de substance nécessaires à sa survie et ses soins. John lui tint la main durant toute la durée des soins.

\- Normalement, on met la voie centrale à droite, lui expliqua Mary, mais comme dans votre cas le poumon infecté est le droit, et que le docteur Harding et le docteur Turner vont devoir inciser sous votre clavicule droite, nous la plaçons de l'autre côté.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, montrant clairement qu'il s'en fichait royalement. John, lui, écouta consciencieusement.

Les deux infirmières s'apprêtaient à repartir quand Sherlock les retint.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, mesdemoiselles ? soupira-t-il.

John lui lança un regard interrogatif. Les deux femmes rougirent et gloussèrent.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de me jeter des regards en coin. Vous murmurez entre vous. Vous échangez des regards. Chacune de vous essaye de pousser l'autre à me parler. Alors je vous le demande : qu'y-a-t-il ?

John ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas, John, répliqua Sherlock en roulant des yeux mélodramatiquement. Alors ?

Mary jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue, puis se jeta à l'eau.

\- On avait un service à vous demander, en fait. Enfin, votre aide. En tant que détective privé.

\- Consultant, grinça Sherlock. Détective consultant. Je ne suis pas un amateur. Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire dans ma situation.

\- C'est pour Jude, insista Mary.

\- Jude ? Votre blondinet à taches de rousseur qui saute sur tout ce qui est bien membré et qui bouge ?

\- Sherlock ! s'indigna John face au langage de son ami.

\- Vous n'avez absolument aucune chance avec Jude, poursuivit Sherlock. Je viens de vous le dire, il vous manque quelque chose pour intéresser ce môme. Quelque chose de fondamental.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel de concert avec John, tandis que July, mal à l'aise, rougissait et ricanait de gêne.

\- Jude est adorable, répliqua Mary, ne cache pas sa sexualité, et oui, nous sommes au courant de ses fréquentes aventures avec tout le personnel masculin de cette clinique.

\- Il n'y a donc plus rien à deviner. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

On aurait pu croire que le détective venait d'être poli et aimable. Mais il n'y avait que Sherlock pour proposer son concours avec un ton si cynique et aigre que cela faisait passer immédiatement l'envie de lui réclamer de l'aide.

\- Et vous voyez qui est Bart' ?

Cette fois, Sherlock fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans son disque dur. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de conserver le nom de ses médecins dans sa mémoire.

\- Bartholomew Dillinger, votre kiné respiratoire.

\- Celui qui avait l'air entièrement dépressif ?

Cette fois John ne reprit pas son ami pour ses manières. L'homme ne lui avait pas fait une bonne impression. Il était sans doute très compétent, mais il avait été très peu avenant, au contraire de ses collègues.

\- Oui. Il faut... comment dire... balbutia Mary.

\- Il se meurt d'amour pour Jude, trancha July. C'est pour ça qu'il fait cette tête.

Les deux infirmières eurent l'immense satisfaction de voir les deux hommes ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés. Elles avaient réussi à surprendre le détective, et elles devinaient que cela ne devait pas être facile.

\- Il n'a pas l'air gay, pourtant... nota John.

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, excédé, et même les deux aides-soignantes lui jetèrent un drôle de regard. John battit en retraite, conscient qu'il venait de dire une énormité.

\- Et donc ? reprit Sherlock.

\- Aidez-nous à faire comprendre à Jude que Bart' est là pour lui ! Jude saute tout ce qui bouge, comme vous si l'avez si _délicatement_ fait remarquer, mais il voudrait se poser si on lui en donnait la possibilité ! Bart' n'attend que ça, mais il ne sait pas lui dire !

\- Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour Jude ? C'est un gosse...

De nouveau, trois paires d'yeux excédés se tournèrent vers John, qui se sentit totalement exclu.

\- Jude a vingt-quatre ans, peut être vingt-cinq, et le dépressif en a moins de trente. Au maximum, six ans de d'écart, ce qui est parfaitement gérable, signifia Sherlock, glacial.

Il avait l'air personnellement touché par ce différentiel d'âge, sans que John n'en comprenne la raison. Il était généralement la dernière personne à se soucier de ce genre de chose.

\- En vérité, Jude en a vingt-quatre, et Bart' vingt-neuf. Bart' fait plus vieux, c'est tout. Mais... voilà... Vous nous aiderez ?

Sherlock soupira.

\- Je ferai ce que je peux, promit-il.

Une fois la porte refermée sur les deux femmes, Sherlock se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, dans un geste mélodramatique calculé, et soupira longuement.

\- Mais dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer, moi ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

\- Aucune idée, ricana John. Mais je trouve ça follement amusant.

* * *

Ils eurent deux jours d'ennuis profonds, entrecoupés de repas infects, de prises de sang, d'analyses d'urine, de scanners et autres radios, avant que le jour J ne survienne.

Ni Sherlock ni John n'avait réellement dormi cette nuit-là, et le médecin avait fini par rejoindre son ami dans le lit d'hôpital trop petit vers une heure du matin. Les caméras infrarouges n'étaient pas encore enclenchées. Même avec la présence rassurante de la respiration de John dans son dos, Sherlock fut incapable de se détendre, et ils passèrent une nuit épouvantable et beaucoup trop courte.

\- C'est le grand jour, monsieur Sherlock ! annonça Madeline en entrant dans la chambre de Sherlock ce matin-là. Harding et Turner sont prêts, on vous emmène au bloc dans deux heures ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais j'ai faim, grommela le détective.

\- Si j'avais su que te mettre à la diète forcée pour que tu sois à jeun te donnerait faim, j'aurais essayé plus tôt, soupira John.

\- C'est une faiblesse incontrôlable de mon esprit du fait de tous les médicaments dont je suis abreuvé, qui réalise soudain qu'être privé de la possibilité de manger me donne faim. Ce n'est pas le manque de nourriture auquel mon lâche estomac réagit, c'est mon stupide cerveau saturé de substances probablement illicites qui croit avoir faim.

John le regarda, hébété.

\- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai osé dire un truc, moi.

\- Probablement pour m'entendre dire un jour que mon cerveau est stupide, répondit Sherlock, toujours aussi rhétorique.

\- Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit. Allons-y pour les derniers examens, monsieur Sherlock, reprit Madeline.

\- Docile, le détective se laissa faire.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, à onze heures du matin ce vendredi 25 mars 2016, John montait dans le poste d'observation du bloc C. Il avait quitté Sherlock quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'entrée de la salle stérile, et regardait désormais la salle d'intervention en contreplongée.

Sherlock était déjà arrivé, pas encore inconscient, mais John savait qu'il était vain de lui faire signe. Son ami avait les yeux clos, à cause de la forte lumière qui lui tombait directement dans les yeux, et le contre-jour l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Harding, Turner et Madeline, en revanche, saluèrent John d'un signe de la main, avant de réajuster leur calot, leur blouse et leur masque.

Hawkings arriva à leur suite, salua John à son tour, s'approcha du visage de Sherlock, fit ses réglages et passa le masque au détective.

Le ballet commença.

La première opération de Sherlock en anesthésie locale n'avait pas du tout été invasive, puisqu'Harding avait choisi de procéder à une toute petite incision avant d'insérer les caméras et autres sondes nécessaires à l'entreprise. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'en tenir à cette méthode.

Harding vérifia auprès de Stephen Hawkings que le patient était bien endormi. Puis il tendit la main, et une infirmière lui donna immédiatement un scalpel. Avec un geste qui témoignait de la force de l'habitude et de la perfection, l'oncologue entailla la chair juste en dessous de la clavicule droite, sur une bonne quinzaine de centimètres. Le sang jaillit immédiatement, la chair meurtrie se rebellant contre l'intrusion de métal tranchant. Tandis que Turner assistait son collègue en plaçant la sonde d'aspiration sur la plaie, Harding poursuivit son œuvre et fit glisser le scalpel le long du torse de Sherlock. Lentement, précautionneusement, les deux hommes ouvrirent la peau de Sherlock et dévoilèrent la chair, le torse, les muscles, les poumons qui se gonflaient et se dégonflaient régulièrement.

La vision de John commença à se brouiller à ce moment-là.

Il avait du mal à regarder le corps pâle et à moitié nu de son ami alors que seul un drap recouvrait son intimité et ses jambes, mais c'était pour des raisons très personnelles.

Il ne supportait pas de regarder les cicatrices du torse de son ami, mais c'était parce que Sherlock avait toujours refusé de lui parler des séances de torture qui les avaient provoquées durant son absence de deux ans, et qu'il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quant à cette période de leur vie.

Cette fois, c'était cependant complètement différent. L'incision pratiquée par Harding ne ressemblait pas tout à fait au Y réalisé pour les autopsies, John était bien placé pour le savoir, vu le temps qu'il passait à la morgue avec Sherlock. Molly aimait parler de son travail, et s'entendre expliquer comment entailler un mort et faire attention au « _jus de cadavre_ » ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Cependant, John se mit soudain à superposer des images diverses dans son esprit. Les cadavres et leurs incisions en Y. La pâleur d'un corps après une chute de plusieurs étages. Le sang rouge sur la peau pâle. L'absence de pouls sur le poignet de Sherlock lorsqu'il avait tenté de le prendre.

La flaque carmin sur le trottoir noir, dont on l'éloignait de force, alors qu'il était incapable de bouger. La flaque vermillon sur le sable blanc brûlant d'Afghanistan, qu'il regardait sans comprendre, avant de faire le lien avec la brûlure intense de son épaule gauche et de réaliser, avec un temps de retard, que c'est son épaule qui saignait comme ça.

John Watson était médecin. Il avait été médecin militaire, il avait vu des blessures mille fois pire. Il aurait pu endurer encore et encore ce genre d'intervention d'urgence qui se muait en boucherie. Mais lorsque c'était le sang de Sherlock qui rougissait la table d'opération, et qu'il garderait de l'intervention une longue cicatrice à l'épaule droite, la raison n'existait plus dans l'esprit du médecin. Il mélangeait passé et présent, lui et Sherlock, une balle et un cancer.

Il chancela, vacilla, se retint à la vitre de séparation. Il ne réalisa même pas que, dans le bloc en contrebas, le coup sourd porté sur la fenêtre avait résonné tellement fort qu'ils en avaient relevé les yeux. La vision troublée et un voile noir au milieu de la rétine, John tituba jusqu'à la porte. Fit trois pas dans le couloir, s'écroula par terre, et vida ses intestins sur le sol aseptisé.

Il vomit longtemps, même quand il n'eut plus rien dans l'estomac. Sa vision était toujours obscurcie, mais il retrouvait peu à peu de sa lucidité, néanmoins incapable de se départir complètement de la vision d'un Sherlock incisé en Y dans un tiroir à la morgue, du sang qui coulerait à flot, et d'une tombe de marbre noir gravée en blanc. L'image était bien trop réaliste.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix douce à côté de lui.

John eut un pauvre sourire. Il sentait le vomi, de la sueur perlait de son front, et il était à peu près persuadé que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. La question était donc risible, mais il était touché par l'attention et qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

\- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-il, sentant sur sa langue le goût désagréable de la bile qu'il avait craché.

Il se força néanmoins à lever les yeux, découvrant Mary et ses jolis yeux verts qui le regardait avec tendresse.

\- Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-elle.

John sourit faiblement à nouveau. Il aurait été incapable de se redresser même si sa vie en avait dépendu. A la place, il se contenta de se traîner sur le côté pour s'adosser contre le mur, qui lui offrait un soutien bienvenu.

\- Tenez, reprit la jeune femme en revenant.

John accepta de bon cœur la bouteille d'eau, les serviettes en papier et le haricot qu'elle venait de lui ramener. Il commença par s'essuyer les lèvres et le visage, puis se rinça longuement la bouche avant de tout recracher dans la bassine, plusieurs fois. Une fois ceci fait, il se sentait un peu plus humain. Et beaucoup plus honteux de s'être fait prendre en train de vomir dans un couloir d'hôpital. La preuve de son forfait était d'ailleurs toujours là, odorante et désagréable.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit sa sauveuse doucement, semblant suivre son cheminement de pensées.

Très à propos, une femme de ménage survint subitement à l'autre bout du couloir, poussant rapidement son chariot.

\- Janis est une amie, affirma Mary. Elle ne dira rien, moi non plus. Je l'ai appelée.

En effet, la dénommée Janis, qui semblait avoir bien vingt ans de plus que John, au vu de ses rides et de ses longs cheveux blancs tressés dans son dos, fut d'une efficacité redoutable. Dix minutes plus tard, le couloir fleurait bon la lavande et la javel. Avec un petit geste pour Mary, elle repartit comme elle était venue, souriant doucement à John avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à pas lents.

\- Vous avez le droit de craquer, dit doucement Mary.

John n'avait pas été capable de bouger de sa position affalée contre le mur, et l'infirmière l'avait donc rejoint, s'asseyant par terre elle aussi. Dans un film porno, elle aurait porté une blouse courte qui serait remontée sur ses cuisses en ramenant ses jambes contre elle, ainsi accroupie. Dans la réalité, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon blanc d'hôpital et les fantasmes de John étaient remisés au placard.

 _Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_ se morigéna-t-il intérieurement _. Sherlock est en train de se faire charcuter sur la table !_

\- Vous savez, il y a une antenne de soutien psychologique à la clinique, reprit-elle en voyant que son compagnon n'était pas bavard. Pour les familles, et les amis. Tout proche d'un patient peut s'y rendre anonymement pour parler, obtenir une aide et...

\- J'ai déjà une psy pour mes traumatismes, merci. Elle ne sert pas à grand-chose, d'ailleurs.

\- En changer vous aiderait peut-être alors ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des mois. Des années. Depuis la mort de Sherlock en fait. Même à ce moment-là, elle ne me servait à rien. Mrs Hudson était plus efficace qu'elle pour m'écouter pleurer et sangloter sur son épaule.

L'air perplexe de Mary prouvait qu'elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que racontait John, mais voyant que le médecin était lancé, elle n'osait pas l'interrompre.

\- J'ai juste fait un petit malaise. Chute de tension couplée à peu de nourriture, et quelques mauvais souvenirs qui ont choisi le pire moment pour ressurgir et s'emmêler. Je vais bien, vraiment, Ella.

\- Je m'appelle Mary, corrigea néanmoins la jeune femme.

John parut redescendre brusquement de sa transe, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de faire le point sur les yeux verts et lumineux de l'infirmière.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

Cette fois, la femme fut clairement inquiète, et s'interrogea franchement sur la possibilité d'une déficience mentale chez le docteur Watson.

\- Je suis venue vous aider. Vous avez fait un malaise, il y a cinq minutes. Vous vous souvenez ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, excédé, dans une parfaite imitation de Sherlock. Le détective déteignait plus sur son ami qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Mais non. Enfin oui, ça je sais, mais je veux dire, avant. Pourquoi vous passiez par-là ?

\- Ah, ça ! s'exclama Mary, soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait nulle folie dans les prunelles du médecin. Je venais voir l'opération.

\- C'est ouvert aux infirmières ? s'étonna John. Je croyais que c'était pour les internes, les médecins en formation ou les spectateurs spéciaux...

Elle rougit, et John songea fort à propos à quel point la teinte de ses joues était charmante ainsi.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours voulu être infirmière, marmonna-t-elle. Je sais bien que je n'ai plus l'âge pour reprendre des études, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais je m'améliore en regardant. Enfin, j'aime à le penser. Que cela me rend plus douée dans mon travail quotidien. Je sais que c'est bête. Je ne suis pas jalouse des médecins, ils ont réussi, tant mieux pour eux, mais j'aime bien venir observer. Quand j'ai du temps libre. Le docteur Harding me laisse faire. Je sais, je suis bête.

John rit doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas bête. Ce n'est jamais bête de se former et d'en apprendre toujours plus. Et vous pourriez, vous savez, devenir médecin en prenant des cours du soir. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue et replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, là maintenant. Avant de se souvenir qu'il venait de vomir dans le couloir, qu'elle le savait pertinemment, et que son haleine devait donc être tout sauf sexy. Et puis brusquement, le souvenir des yeux de glace de son ami lui revint en mémoire.

\- Je veux y retourner, affirma-t-il soudain.

Il se redressa brusquement, chancela encore un peu, s'étant levé trop vite.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Mary, déboussolé par le brusque changement d'ambiance.

Elle ignora la main galamment tendue dans sa direction et se releva seule et sans aide.

\- Oui, affirma John. Maintenant.

Et sans vérifier si elle le suivait, il retourna à grandes enjambées dans le poste d'observation.

L'opération de Sherlock avait bien avancé lorsque John revint dans le poste d'observation, le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne fallait pas déconcentrer les chirurgiens qui œuvraient en contrebas. La peau de son ami était grande ouverte, et il était impressionnant de constater à quel point la chair rouge à l'intérieur tranchait avec la peau pâle de l'extérieure. Cette fois, John braqua ses yeux sur les ustensiles d'Harding qui fouillaient dans le corps de son ami sans la moindre gêne et ne les détourna pas. Son esprit flottait quelque peu et le suppliait de repartir, mais il tint bon, refusant de céder.

Armés de scalpels, de sondes et de caméras, Harding et Turner attaquaient les poumons avec vigueur. La tumeur de Sherlock avait l'avantage d'être située du côté droit, ce qui n'en faisait pas une opération à cœur ouvert et protégeait donc l'organe vital, ce qui facilitait l'opération. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il fallait procéder à l'ablation de la tumeur cancéreuse en elle-même, puis au curage ganglionnaire, afin d'éradiquer toutes les cellules qui auraient pu être atteintes par le crabe.

Par chance, la maladie avait attaqué le poumon droit, qui contenait trois lobes pulmonaires (au contraire du gauche, qui n'en contenait que deux). Ainsi, la lobectomie nécessaire pour éradiquer la tumeur laissait le poumon opérationnel.

Suivant avec attention l'intervention en se remémorant avec précision les schémas de ses cours de médecine, en couleur, John constata avec un immense soulagement qu'Harding ne prenait pas la décision de réaliser une bi-lobectomie. Et encore moins une pneumonectomie, qui avait des conséquences beaucoup plus graves sur la suite de la vie du patient. En cas de résection totale des poumons, la vie future devait être adaptée, et ne serait plus jamais la même. C'était une marque à vie, et dans ce genre de cas, on ne pouvait pas parler de rémission, et encore moins de guérison, et c'était ce que John avait le plus craint. Sherlock était un miracle. Avoir sa consommation de cigarettes et de cocaïne, un tel passif dans sa jeunesse et s'en sortir avec une simple tumeur cancéreuse sur un seul lobe du poumon droit était un miracle.

La masse cancéreuse fut soudain extraite en entier, et Turner la fit tomber dans une bassine prévue à cet effet dans un écœurant bruit de succion. John ne pouvait évidemment pas l'entendre, mais il le devinait et c'était pire encore. Harding et Turner s'adressèrent un signe de tête mutuel pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes. L'opération durait déjà depuis une heure, et ils jetèrent un œil vers Stephen Hawkings pour s'assurer que l'anesthésie faisait toujours son effet. John reconnaissait à travers la vitre la force de l'habitude d'une équipe qui se comprenait sans un mot, et ils retrouvaient des souvenirs de Kandahar, quand ses assistants lui posaient dans la main le bon instrument au bon moment sans qu'il n'ait rien à demander, car leur ballet était parfaitement au point.

Les chirurgiens en contrebas véhiculaient exactement le même genre d'ambiance, et cela rassurait fortement le médecin militaire.

Ils poursuivirent l'opération par le curage ganglionnaire. Le chirurgien en chef attaqua donc les ganglions lymphatiques situés dans la zone de la tumeur, afin de les éliminer les uns après les autres, toujours avec ce bruit dégoûtant, dans une bassine différente de celle qui contenait la tumeur. Les différents prélèvements n'iraient pas alimenter les mêmes analyses, expliquant cette différenciation des contenants. L'exérèse des ganglions permettait de limiter le risque de récidive locale et de déterminer, après leur analyse, si un traitement complémentaire était nécessaire. Ce serait le boulot de Megan Jones de déterminer si, comme le prévoyait Harding, une chimiothérapie serait nécessaire ou non.

Une heure plus tard, le curage ganglionnaire tirait doucement sur sa fin. John n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait même pas été capable de s'assoir. Derrière lui, il avait entendu Mary arriver et rester assise en silence, puis son bipper avait sonné et elle avait quitté la pièce prestement. John était resté seul, raide comme la justice. Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock en réalité, sa jambe recommença à le lancer et à trembler. Dans un fol pari avec lui-même, il refusa néanmoins d'y céder.

S'il passait toute l'opération debout à endurer la douleur de sa jambe, alors Sherlock vivrait et surmonterait cette épreuve avec dédain, comme il le faisait toujours.

S'il passait toute l'opération debout à endurer la douleur de sa jambe, alors il partageait la souffrance de son ami.

S'il passait toute l'opération debout à endurer la douleur de sa jambe, alors Sherlock ressentirait la présence de John, et se battrait pour la suite.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin tous les ganglions furent éliminés, Harding glissa ses mains directement dans le corps de Sherlock, et John frémit d'angoisse, ayant l'absurde sensation que c'était ses propres poumons qui étaient pressés et malmenés par les mains gantées de latex bleu du chirurgien, et il suffoqua un instant. Avant de réaliser que l'oncologue ne faisait que vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à enlever, et que le poumon était désormais vierge de toutes anomalies.

Puis il reposa doucement l'organe à sa place dans la poitrine du détective, et vérifia doucement qu'il se gonflait et se dégonflait d'oxygène régulièrement.

Harding se retira un peu, laissant une assistance arroser le tout de sérum physiologique pour aseptiser le tout et s'assurer qu'aucune infection ne profitait de l'ouverture – littéralement – pour s'insinuer.

Et puis enfin, commença l'activité de couture et de points pour refermer toutes les incisions.

De là-haut, John constata avec plaisir qu'ils utilisaient du fil résorbable. C'était bon signe, car cela signifiait qu'Harding et Turner n'avaient pas l'intention de faire subir à Sherlock une intervention de plus pour retirer des points ou des agrafes.

Trois heures et vingt-sept minutes après le début de l'opération, Elliot Harding hocha la tête, appréciateur, et fit un signe victorieux et de remerciement à tous ses collègues présents dans la salle stérile. Puis il sortit de la pièce, faisant claquer ses gants pour les enlever, arrachant le masque et le calot sous lesquels il était en sueur. John attendit que Madeline, sous la surveillance de William Turner, place les drains de Sherlock, à droite et à gauche, puis vérifie son état général, avant de le préparer à le sortir de la pièce. Alors seulement, comme un automate, il tourna les talons et quitta les lieux, marchant au hasard dans les couloirs, se fiant à son instinct pour retrouver l'aile B, chambre 221.

Une fois parvenu, le manque criant de son ami dans la pièce le blessa plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'ils achèvent de préparer Sherlock à retourner dans sa chambre, et qu'il était donc normal qu'il ne soit pas encore là, mais il avait un besoin physique de le sentir proche de lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit, amenant avec elle le lit dans quel reposait Sherlock, il jaillit de son canapé comme un diable de sa boîte. À la tête de l'équipée, Madeline. Autour du lit, Mary et July manœuvrèrent pour replacer le détective au centre de la pièce, puis allumèrent les machines cardiaques et pulmonaires qui allaient de pair avec la lourde opération. Elles branchèrent une perfusion d'eau salée dans le cathéter de la main droite de Sherlock, puis de l'eau sucrée dans la main gauche, et vérifièrent que le liquide s'écoulait bien régulièrement. Sherlock n'aurait pas le droit de manger au début, avant de recommencer à se nourrir légèrement, et il allait perdre plusieurs kilos de ce fait. Il était donc nécessaire que ses perfusions soient puissantes, afin de lui fournir les nutriments nécessaires. Un régime strict lui serait ensuite appliqué.

\- L'opération s'est bien passée, John, murmura Madeline, rompant le silence des goutte-goutte-goutte des poches.

Elle avait l'air autant épuisée que le médecin, ce qui était normal. Elle aussi avait passé les quatre dernières heures debout à se donner à fond d'une manière très éprouvante pour les nerfs.

\- Vous y avez assisté, vous savez que tout s'est bien passé. Et qu'il est vivant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant John se pencher sur le lit.

C'était plus fort que lui, le médecin n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de placer une main devant la bouche et le nez de Sherlock, tentant de capter un souffle révélateur de la vie qui animait toujours le corps, bien que les lunettes masquaient en grande partie la respiration.

\- Les drains donnent correctement, annonça July en les vérifiant.

John cherchait toujours une respiration.

\- Les lunettes lui donnent directement de l'oxygène pur dans le nez, John. Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir respirer. Mais il est en vie.

Têtu, l'ex-militaire se saisit du poignet gauche de son colocataire et vérifia le pouls, se rappelant un bref instant l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie, le jour où il n'en avait pas trouvé.

\- J'avais besoin de m'en assurer, se justifia-t-il en reposant délicatement le bras de Sherlock.

Sa propre voix lui parut rauque et désagréable à l'oreille.

\- Il ne va pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures... Mary et July passeront toutes les heures à tour de rôle, changer les perfs et les drains, annonça Madeline. Ils vont beaucoup donner dans les premières heures.

\- Je sais. Je suis médecin.

\- Non, corrigea-t-elle fermement. Ici, vous êtes le conj... l'accompagnateur d'un patient. Vous n'êtes pas un médecin.

\- Quand verrons-nous Harding ?

\- Quand monsieur Sherlock sera réveillé. Il va prendre un peu de repos lui aussi en attendant. L'opération a été éprouvante.

John hocha la tête. Il avait repris la main de Sherlock au creux de la sienne et s'était assis au bord de lit. Il n'entendait pas bouger de sa place tant que son colocataire n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser les potentielles complications post-opératoires ? interrogea Madeline.

\- Je suis de nouveau médecin, maintenant ? ironisa John.

\- Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi, docteur Watson – qui nota in petto que le « John » familier du début de la conversation avait disparu – et n'essayez pas de remplacer la verve de votre ami. Nous nous en passons très bien.

Soudainement consciente des regards de ses deux infirmières et du médecin braqués sur elle, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin, et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner. Nous sommes tous épuisés. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, prenez des forces pour quand il se réveillera. Bon courage, docteur Watson.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, emmenant dans son sillage July et Mary. Ne restèrent que John et Sherlock, le silence des perfusions qui s'écoulaient et des moniteurs qui bipaient doucement, et plus aucun crabe.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre Me 17 août !_

 _Reviews ?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Avant toute chose, sachez que TOUS les chapitres que vous obtenez ces derniers temps (de fin juillet à fin août), c'est à Elie que vous les devez, qui se charge de la publication en temps et en heure des chapitres que j'upload en avance ! Alors remerciez-la bien bas, et allez lire ses traduction sur son compte ffnet Elie Bluebell, ou sur son compte commun avec Adalas !_

 _Et si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Aujourd'hui au menu, le réveil de Sherlock !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Madeline avait beau avoir prévenu John que Sherlock resterait inconscient un certain temps, il compta néanmoins chaque minute qui passait avec une impatience non dissimulée, et une angoisse croissante. L'opération avait été un succès, certes, mais n'avait aucun intérêt si son ami ne rouvrait pas les yeux. Il maudissait ses études de médecine, et toutes ces statistiques qui lui revenaient subitement en mémoire en rafale, alors qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à les apprendre. Le taux de malades qui ne se réveillaient pas de leur anesthésie après l'opération était relativement faible, mais pas inexistant.

Deux heures plus tard, John surfait sur internet avec son téléphone, passant de rapports édifiants en statistiques effrayantes sur les hospitalisations.

Il fallut l'intervention de Mary, venue relever le drain et les constantes, et vérifier les poches alimentaires, pour lui retirer l'objet des mains en le morigénant comme un enfant. Il dut jurer qu'il n'y toucherait plus pour qu'elle ne le confisque pas. Et il passa l'heure qui suivit à regarder son portable, posé loin de lui, comme s'il était personnellement responsable du fait que Sherlock ne se réveille pas. Et puis soudain, il y eut un grognement, un râle, et la main de John, mue par un automatisme retrouva immédiatement celle de Sherlock.

\- Je suis là Sherlock, murmura John.

Les yeux de son ami, paupières pâles veinées de bleu et gonflées papillonnaient sans être capable de s'ouvrir rapidement.

Sherlock toussa douloureusement, arracha sa main à celle de John et dirigea celle-ci en compagnie de sa consœur vers son nez.

\- Non Sherlock, ne touche pas à tes lunettes de respiration, ordonna-t-il en rattrapant les paumes dans les siennes à mi-chemin.

John avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe, il eut néanmoins le cœur brisé de sentir la résistance des doigts de Sherlock contre les siens, luttant pour agripper son visage. La dernière fois, l'intelligence de Sherlock avant même son réveil l'avait informé qu'il était inutile de lutter contre le tuyau qui lui apportait de l'oxygène. Cette fois, l'anesthésie avait duré si longtemps que même le grand détective ne pouvait pas s'empêcher ses réflexes de prendre le relais. Il gardait même les yeux fermés.

\- Johh... Jhhhh...

La voix de Sherlock n'était qu'un murmure rauque et douloureux, agressif et agressé.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner d'eau Sherlock, tu n'as rien le droit d'avaler, même de l'eau, jusqu'à demain matin.

\- Johhhh, supplia Sherlock de nouveau.

L'entendre était un crève-cœur. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert complètement les yeux, mais ses mains avaient cessé de lutter. Maintenant, elles s'attachaient à celles de John, les serrant et les pressant douloureusement, aussi fort qu'il avait mal à la poitrine et qu'il souffrait de son réveil après un long sommeil.

\- Ne bouge pas, Sherlock, murmura John, penché sur lui bien plus près que la bienséance ne l'aurait toléré pour deux amis. Laisse tes mains où elles sont et ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Constatant que son ami hochait la tête de compréhension, John se sentit autorisé à s'en aller rapidement, attrapant dans la salle de bain un gant de toilette, qu'il humidifia au maximum. Revenant auprès de son ami, il lui signifia qu'il était de nouveau à ses côtés en lui effleurant la main (celle qui ne portait pas le gant détrempé), et la respiration de Sherlock se calma un peu.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Avec des gestes lents, il posa sur les lèvres de son ami le gant mouillé, humidifiant la bouche de son ami. Instinctivement, Sherlock chercha à sucer le tissu pour récupérer le maximum d'eau.

\- Essaye de ne pas avaler au maximum, conseilla John. Je peux juste t'aider à supporter ça, mais tu ne peux pas boire.

\- Merci... John...

La voix était encore rocailleuse et altérée par l'opération, mais au moins il avait prononcé deux mots complets et John sentit son visage se fendre d'un large sourire de bonheur.

Et puis la suite du miracle survint, et les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent finalement définitivement, deux billes d'acier froides, mais remplies d'un sentiment de gratitude qui réchauffait le corps plus efficacement que n'importe quelle bouillotte, se posant sur les prunelles de John. Ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il devait appeler Madeline et bipper des infirmières grâce au cordon à côté du lit, mais il s'en abstint pour un moment. Cette seconde de temps suspendue où Sherlock le regardait avec gentillesse et gratitude comme il n'avait jamais regardé John n'appartenait qu'à eux et il ne comptait pas le partager.

\- Merci John, répéta Sherlock un instant plus tard, la voix encore un peu trop grave. J'ai un marteau piqueur dans le crâne, informa-t-il.

\- Tu viens de découvrir par le biais d'une anesthésie générale les conséquences d'une gueule de bois, sourit John, se forçant à parler doucement.

Il ne savait que trop bien à quel point un ton normal pouvait paraître hurlé quand on avait mal au crâne.

\- Heureux de te revoir dans le monde des vivants.

\- Heureux d'en faire partie, répondit Sherlock. Du nouveau dans le travail pendant mon absence ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, vaguement rassuré quand même. Le cerveau génial de son ami n'avait pas mis longtemps à se reconnecter, finalement. Néanmoins, il savait pertinemment que son ami ne posait la question que pour éviter de poser l'autre grande question « _comment s'est déroulé l'opération ?_ ». Alors John répondit à la vraie question plutôt que celle formulée.

\- Je vais appeler Madeline, elle va te raconter que ton opération s'est bien passée, informa-t-il en appuyant sur le petit bouton au bout de la cordelette.

Sherlock tenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais le mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Il était vraiment mal en point.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un éléphant assis sur ma poitrine, en plus du pivert dans ma tête, grommela-t-il.

\- Une sacrée ménagerie, commenta John. C'est normal, tes cicatrices sont plutôt imposantes. Tu as des pansements dessus, tu ne peux pas encore les voir, précisa-t-il en voyant Sherlock soulever sa blouse d'hôpital.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? grinça-t-il.

Chaque mot et chaque respiration qui faisait se soulever sa poitrine semblait être une torture pour lui.

\- Aucune idée Sherlock. Je suis un grand spécialiste des cicatrices, et toi aussi, je crois bien, mais il est bien trop tôt pour le dire. On verra bien quand on aura enlevé les pansements.

Madeline arriva sur ses entrefaites, pimpante et souriante. Alors qu'elle avait eu l'air d'un zombie en sortant de l'opération, on aurait dit maintenant qu'elle avait eu un sommeil réparateur d'une douzaine d'heures entre-temps. John, lui, se sentit profondément ridicule car il avait toujours la même tête de déterré qu'avant. Le pire fut surtout de voir Sherlock jeter un coup d'œil à Madeline, un coup d'œil à John qui rougissait, un coup d'œil à la blouse impeccable de Madeline, un coup d'œil à la chemise froissée de John, un coup d'œil au sourire étincelant de Madeline, un coup d'œil aux yeux gonflés de John, avant d'arborer un sourire satisfait. Il avait tout compris, bien sûr. Et John en rougit un peu plus de gêne.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sherlock, bon retour parmi nous ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

La jeune femme avait cette perfection professionnelle unique, qui lui permettait de parler d'une voix gaie et chantante tout en maintenant le ton à un volume relativement bas pour ne pas agresser les oreilles malmenées de Sherlock.

\- Ça va, répondit platement Sherlock.

Madeline fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

Sherlock interrogea John du regard. Sa notion du temps était encore trop altérée par les médicaments qui l'abrutissaient.

\- Dix-quinze minutes maximum depuis les premiers signes d'éveil, répondit le médecin.

\- Sa voix n'est pas normale, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle à l'intention de John.

Perplexe, John se retourna vers Sherlock, qui, comprenant la demande muette, prononça un seul et simple mot, celui que son colocataire connaissait parfaitement.

\- John.

Ledit John fronça les sourcils. Sherlock répéta. Une deuxième et une troisième et une quatrième fois.

\- Non... finit par murmurer John.

\- Même moi je l'entends, prononça distinctement Sherlock. Ce n'est pas ma voix. J'ai baissé de deux tiers d'une octave et un dièse.

En effet, la tessiture même de la voix du détective était bouleversée. Ce n'était pas la simple voix rauque d'une bouche pâteuse et engourdie par les médicaments, mais une étrange nouvelle combinaison du baryton du Sherlock et une nouvelle tonalité.

\- Effectivement, nota Madeline en pianotant sur sa tablette. Le docteur Turner avait en effet craint cette conséquence. L'opération s'est bien passé, monsieur Sherlock. La tumeur a été retirée en intégralité, et nous avons procédé au curage ganglionnaire sans aucune anomalie. Seule une lobectomie du troisième lobe droit a été pratiquée, nécessité de procéder à une bi-lobectomie ou une pneumectomie n'ayant pas été requise. L'analyse de votre tumeur a été confiée au docteur Jones, qui rendra ses analyses d'ici le courant de la semaine prochaine. Comme vous avez signé l'autorisation, et si votre tumeur présente un intérêt, elle ira ensuite rejoindre notre tumorothèque pour les cas cliniques.

\- Heureusement que tu n'as pas demandé à la ramener à la maison, je t'en croyais capable pourtant, marmonna John.

Il réfléchissait à voix haute plus qu'il n'alimentait la conversation, son esprit entièrement dédié à la souffrance qu'il ressentait à l'idée que plus jamais il n'entendrait Sherlock l'appeler de son baryton chaud comme du chocolat fondu.

\- Lors du curage ganglionnaire, poursuivit Madeline comme si rien ne s'était passé, il nous a été cependant obligatoire de toucher à votre conduit respiratoire et votre œsophage, tous deux responsables de votre voix. L'altération de votre ton est donc une conséquence de cela.

\- Et c'est permanent ? demanda John.

Madeline les regarda tous les deux avec une grande douceur, et ils craignirent tous les deux le pire. Sherlock était habituellement très doué pour deviner ce que les gens allaient dire avant même qu'ils ne le formulent, mais il fut incapable de le prédire en cet instant très précis. Son seul réflexe fut de tendre la main en direction de John, qui s'en saisit mécaniquement.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme. Un travail spécifique avec un rééducateur vocal peut être nécessaire. Bartholomew Dillinger, votre kiné respiratoire, vous aidera également à retrouver votre voix originelle.

\- Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé d'avant, se consola John. Ça devrait être rapide.

Madeline leur adressa une moue dubitative.

\- Non, désolée, mais ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir. C'est surtout le travail que fait le patient qui compte. Il n'y a pas de règles dans ce cas-là.

Elle leur offrit un pauvre sourire désolé, auquel ils répondirent misérablement. De toutes les conséquences que l'opération de résection de la tumeur pouvaient provoquer, celle-là était loin d'être la pire, et pourtant elle les atteignait directement.

\- Quand pouvons-nous commencer à travailler avec un spécialiste pour ça ? demanda Sherlock.

Il y avait une lueur étrange de folle détermination dans son regard, comme si récupérer sa voix, c'était récupérer son costume de détective consultant, rester un peu lui-même dans le chaos qu'était devenu sa vie ces derniers mois.

\- Nous devons d'abord...

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Elliot Harding et William Turner tous les deux frais comme un gardon. John marmonna un truc sur leur crème de jour d'une efficacité redoutable, dans cette clinique, et Sherlock tressauta, riant silencieusement en essayant de ne pas bouger.

\- Aïe, ça fait mal, John, aïe ! bégayait-il, pleurant et riant en même temps.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, cela fait plaisir à voir, commença Harding.

La voix d'Elliot fit retomber toute l'hilarité de Sherlock.

\- Vous avez appelé ma mère, siffla-t-il.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce comme un couperet.

\- John, mon téléphone, ordonna la détective avec un grand geste de la main pour désigner son smartphone sur la table de nuit, faisant fi de la douleur que cela provoquait dans sa poitrine. Appelle Mycroft. Maintenant. Ils ne doivent PAS venir.

Il toussa lorsqu'il tenta d'élever la voix sur la négation, mais cela ne suffit pas à le décourager de poursuivre.

\- Mais qu'avez-vous en tête, Elliot, pour l'amour du ciel ? Que croyez-vous ? Que me charcuter et me laisser des cicatrices à vie sur la poitrine vous fait gagner des points auprès de ma mère ?

L'oncologue se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Personne ne songeait à remettre en cause l'expertise de Sherlock, bien que personne ne sut comment il avait pu deviner cet état de fait en une seule seconde.

\- Je...

\- JOHN est la personne à mettre au courant de mes soins. Ni ma MERE ni MYCROFT ne doivent l'être, hurla Sherlock, ivre de rage.

Aussitôt après, il se mit violemment à tousser, chaque expectoration plus douloureuse que la précédente. Harding s'approcha de lui, mais d'un geste inconscient, le détective le repoussa. John en revanche, penché à ses côtés et le soutenant, avait l'autorisation de demeurer auprès de lui, qui se penchait en avant et se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans une position instinctive de repli fœtal. D'aussi loin que remontait la mémoire de John, il n'avait jamais vu son ami pleurer. Pourtant aujourd'hui, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, symptomatique de l'intense souffrance qu'il devait ressentir.

\- Ici, la pompe à morphine, indiqua Madeline en lui poussant entre les doigts un petit bouton relié à un cordon.

Sherlock la toléra dans son périmètre d'intimité et appuya immédiatement sur le bouton. La délivrance ne fut pas immédiate, mais la douleur finit par refluer, par vague, et Sherlock finit par être capable de se redresser en position assise.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise décision, Elliot.

William Turner, le pneumologue, venait de porter le coup de grâce à Harding.

\- Je laisse William et Madeline vous faire le compte rendu post-opératoire, annonça l'oncologue d'une voix blanche. Bonne soirée, monsieur Holmes.

Et sur ces mots il sortit.

Une fois l'oncologue parti, Sherlock sembla reprendre du poil de la bête, et cessa de tousser.

\- Je n'approuve pas toutes les actions de mon collègue, annonça William Turner avant que quiconque ne puisse parler. Mais sans vouloir le défendre, Elliot ne pense pas à mal. Il est en outre le cancérologue le plus talentueux que je n'ai jamais rencontré, et je vous saurais gré de mettre de côté votre rancune lors de la prochaine réunion. Votre santé est en jeu.

John décida qu'il aimait bien le spécialiste. Il ne lui avait pas fait une grande impression la dernière fois, mais se révélait finalement très sympathique. Rendant les armes, Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête pour montrer son accord. De toute évidence, il cédait d'épuisement. Son teint était cireux, ses yeux gonflés et les larmes se détachaient encore le long de ses joues, traînées brillantes sur la peau pâle. L'observation de son ami serrait le cœur de John.

\- Allez-y, racontez-moi, ordonna Sherlock de sa nouvelle voix trop grave.

Turner hocha la tête à son tour, lança un coup d'œil à Madeline, et tous les deux entamèrent le compte rendu post-opératoire. John n'apprit pas grand-chose de nouveau par rapport à ce qu'il avait observé, et cela le rassura. Sherlock n'eut pas de grandes surprises non plus, l'opération s'étant déroulée très classiquement et dans des conditions optimales.

\- Et pour ma voix ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je vais demander à un de nos rééducateurs vocaux de prévoir un créneau pour vous, répondit Madeline. Il ne s'agit pas d'un personnel permanent à l'hôpital, mais un vacataire qui travaille par mission... Il pourra être amené à travailler à domicile à l'issue de votre hospitalisation si la progression de la rééducation l'exige...

Sa formulation était claire comme de l'eau de roche : la prestation ne faisait pas partie du prix faramineux que coûtait déjà la clinique mais était une prestation annexe.

\- Faites une note à Mycroft pour l'en informer, répondit Sherlock à la question non formulée sur sa capacité à assumer financièrement cette nouvelle dépense.

La jeune femme acquiesça, soulagée que le patient ait compris son sous-entendu. Parler d'argent était très mal vu par ses patrons.

\- Je vais aussi demander à Bart' de prévoir des exercices spécialement dans cette optique, rajouta-t-elle. D'autres questions ?

John secoua la tête. Sherlock ferma les yeux. Les deux médecins se sentirent ainsi congédiés. Turner les salua rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Madeline s'attarda encore un peu pour lui rappeler que les caméras infrarouges étaient à présent branchées pour surveiller Sherlock H24 pour les trois prochains jours, comme s'il faisait partie d'un service de réanimation classique. À compter du lendemain, il aurait le droit de boire de l'eau, et il reprendrait la nourriture solide d'ici le surlendemain, après un scanner pour vérifier l'état de son œsophage. Cette mesure était nécessaire dans la mesure où le tube digestif avait été éraflé dans l'opération, et il fallait donc lui laisser le temps de se recomposer et de fonctionner sans souffrance. Sherlock portait déjà dans ses veines un sacré cocktail, à base de morphine principalement, pour lui épargner la lancinante douleur de ses cicatrices et de sa poitrine, et plus on lui évitait la nécessité de prendre d'autres antidouleurs, mieux cela valait pour l'ancien junkie.

Elle leur rappela également que la fréquence de changement des drains allait diminuer, mais qu'ils continueraient de surveiller régulièrement la poche reliée à sa sonde urinaire. Sherlock obtiendrait le droit de se lever dans quatre jours, si tout allait bien, date à laquelle ils enlèveraient la sonde.

Une activité physique modérée (se lever, marcher dans le couloir, aller à la cafétéria et en revenir) était conseillé à compter de six jours et demi. Les pansements seraient enlevés à la même date, et les points se résorberaient seuls au fur et à mesure du temps. Sherlock comptait trois cicatrices d'une vingtaine de centimètres chacune (la première horizontale, sous la clavicule, la deuxième verticale au milieu du torse, et la troisième horizontale entre deux côtes. Il ressemblait à un robot dont on aurait ouvert le torse par une petite trappe pour bidouiller une réparation, et le refermer. À la réflexion, c'était d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'il était), les points mettraient naturellement plusieurs semaines à disparaître complètement. Il faudrait donc ne pas tirer dessus, éviter les efforts physiques intenses pouvant les agresser, rappela Madeline, et surtout éviter l'exposition au soleil.

\- C'est de la nouvelle peau, insista la jeune femme. On ne met pas un bébé de six mois au soleil sans protection n'est-ce pas ? Votre peau est celle d'un bébé de six mois. Je sais que l'été arrive, mais vous comprenez l'absolue nécessité de ne surtout pas vous exposer au soleil !

Sherlock lui jeta un regard blasé. Et sans un mot, tira sur sa blouse d'hôpital à peine lacée, révélant son torse à la jeune femme.

\- J'ai l'habitude des cicatrices, se borna-t-il à répondre, en exhibant les traces de torture présentes sur son corps.

\- Et ce n'est pas comme si faire bronzette au soleil était une potentialité pour toi, compléta John. De toute ma vie avec toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu bronzer. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches que ça existe !

Sherlock aurait adoré lui adresser un regard courroucé, mais il était bien trop faible pour dénier la vérité.

Madeline hocha la tête et poursuivit son planning et recommandations.

L'enlèvement des drains était prévu huit jours après l'intervention.

La sortie de la clinique, en cas d'absence de complications post-opératoire aurait lieu quatorze jours plus tard, le vendredi 8 avril.

Le café, la cigarette, la cocaïne et le thé noir étaient totalement prohibés, et Sherlock hurla de frustration. Le thé noir était son favori, il adorait en boire. Madeline fut inflexible.

\- Je pense qu'on a fait le tour de ce que je voulais vous dire, messieurs, acheva-t-elle enfin. Je vais vous laisser dormir, maintenant. N'hésitez pas à vous reposer autant que vous le voulez. Soyez à l'écoute de votre corps...

John laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il n'y avait pas moins à l'écoute de son corps que Sherlock. Qui feula, histoire de montrer sa désapprobation.

Madeline les salua sur ces entrefaites et les laissa seuls.

Ce fut alors immédiat et instinctif pour les deux hommes. Leur corps, comme aimantés, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se penchèrent mutuellement vers l'autre. C'était une variation légère de l'ambiance de la pièce, et un inconnu n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué, mais eux ne purent que s'en rendre compte. John, gêné, détourna le regard en premier. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas été capable de détacher son regard du torse de son ami depuis que ce dernier s'était déshabillé pour Madeline, un instant plus tôt.

\- Hum. Bref. Hem. Tu veux toujours que j'appelle Mycroft ? proposa John.

\- Oui, répondit son colocataire dans un souffle, se renfonçant dans les coussins de son lit et remontant ses couvertures sur lui. Je suis épuisé...

\- Tu veux que je baisse ton lit ? Que tu puisses dormir plus confortablement ? Ou que je te donne mes oreillers ? Ou que...

\- Shhh, l'interrompit Sherlock. Appelle Mycroft, c'est tout.

\- Et je lui dis quoi ?

Le détective soupira profondément, ce qui lui provoqua une légère quinte de toux.

\- Demande lui où sont Maman et Papa. S'ils sont déjà sur Londres, je suppose que je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de les faire s'installer à Baker Street... Ils détestent aller chez Mycroft. Je les comprends, ricana-t-il. Tant de pièces et si peu de stimulation intellectuelle ! L'appartement de Mycroft est à l'image de son propriétaire, une coquille vide. Tu pourrais t'occuper d'eux s'ils viennent à la maison ? Les installer dans ma chambre, et les empêcher de toucher à deux-trois trucs... Je te ferai la liste de ce sur quoi ils ne doivent pas mettre la main... Maman va absolument tout nettoyer et ranger, repasser toutes mes chemises et les aligner par couleur dans ma penderie...

De toute évidence ouvrir les yeux était un effort insurmontable et incompatible avec le fait de parler, mais Sherlock parvenait encore à tenir un monologue, sautant du coq à l'âne sans effort, ce qui était rassurant quant à ses capacités mentales. Même sa nouvelle voix prenait un tour familier.

\- Bien sûr, Sherlock, pas de problème. Mais... Tu vas réellement les laisser te rendre visite ici ?

\- Certainement pas, s'offusqua le détective. Ils ne mettront pas un orteil ici ! Mais je suppose que désinfecter mon appartement fera déjà plaisir à Maman. Elle ne m'a pas vu depuis trois ans, maintenant... Depuis Saint Bart et l'enterrement, en fait.

 _\- Ils savaient_ ?

Le ton horrifié de John permit à Sherlock de comprendre qu'il venait de commettre une grossière erreur. Le grand saut de l'ange de Sherlock avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt, et il était revenu après deux années de silence. John et lui avait donc eu une année complète de hurlements et de disputes pour progresser sur le chemin de la réconciliation et du pardon. Aujourd'hui, Sherlock savait que John lui avait pardonné, mais de temps à autre, du sel était jeté sur les plaies à jamais légèrement entrouvertes et le médecin en souffrait. Aujourd'hui était un jour de ce genre-là, et Sherlock se morigéna intérieurement d'être celui qui faisait du mal à John.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il honnêtement. C'est ma mère qui a identifié mon corps à la morgue après l'accident. Elle savait que ce n'était pas moi, bien qu'elle ait immédiatement compris la nécessité d'affirmer que j'étais bien mort. Mycroft n'a pas démenti. Mais elle ne m'a pas vu en vie.

\- Et... Elle ne t'a jamais revu en vie depuis ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. La colère et la souffrance de John avait mué en quelque chose de radicalement différent qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas. De la compassion ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es la première personne que je suis allée voir en revenant. Et je ne t'ai pas quitté depuis.

\- Sherlock !

\- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il perplexe.

\- C'est ta MERE Sherlock ! Elle a vu un cadavre foutrement similaire au tien dans un tiroir métallique, et tout ce qu'elle a dû avoir depuis c'est quoi, un texto, un mail, un coup de fil ? Elle n'a pas pu constater de ses yeux que la chair de sa chair, son fils, était encore en vie ?

Le détective plissa encore plus les yeux, ce qui lui fit inexplicablement mal aux côtes.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un message « _toujours vivant, SH »,_ récita-t-il. Mycroft l'informe. Où est le mal ?

\- Sherlock ! Je me mets à la place des gens qui t'aiment : Ils veulent te regarder de leurs yeux et te serrer contre leur cœur, c'est normal !

\- Ah. Si tu y tiens tellement, on pourra y aller après. Plus tard.

John secoua la tête, navré. Il n'insista pas, car il n'y avait pas matière à le faire. Sherlock n'essayait pas de se comporter comme un idiot égoïste, il était juste parfaitement incapable de comprendre le désarroi de son ami et de sa famille.

\- Pas de souci Sherlock. Je vais appeler Mycroft. Tu veux que j'aille dans le couloir pour ne pas te déranger pour dormir ?

\- Tu peux rester. Me berce, grommela Sherlock, ses yeux papillonnant pour se fermer de nouveau et rejeter la tête en arrière.

\- Juste un dernier truc Sherlock. Comment as-tu su ? Pour Harding ? Qu'il avait appelé ta mère ?

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du détective. Avec ses paupières closes et son visage détendu, il était la plus belle chose que John n'eut jamais vu.

\- Je ne le savais pas. J'ai joué au bluff.

Peu de temps après, il tombait dans un léger sommeil.

John attendit que des légers ronflements s'élèvent de la poitrine de son ami, que ceux-ci soient réguliers (il les compta), qu'il n'ait aucune gêne pour respirer (il vérifia) et que la poitrine se gonfle et se dégonfle normalement (il posa la main dessus en tout bien tout honneur, juste pour s'en assurer) avant de prendre le téléphone de Sherlock pour appeler Mycroft.

Sans la moindre d'hésitation, il appuya sur la touche appel à partir du contact « _fouineur_ ». Sherlock n'utilisait absolument jamais sa liste de contacts. Il retenait absolument tous ses numéros par cœur, y compris ceux d'inconnus croisés dans le métro ou dans le train, et qui mentionnaient ce genre d'informations sur l'étiquette de leur valise. Si Sherlock l'avait vue, il l'avait retenue. Parfois il supprimait des données. Parfois pas. Et il ne gardait des contacts enregistrés dans son téléphone dans l'unique but d'énerver les personnes en question.

Ainsi Mycroft changeait de nom toutes les semaines, de _fouineur_ à _bâtard_ en passant par _gouvernement_ , ou _parapluie_.

Mike Stamford était renommé selon une partie du corps tous les quinze jours.

Mrs Hudson était fréquemment trouvable sous le libellé « _logeuse_ », mais dans un élan de sentimentalisme, il y avait parfois _scones_ ou _thé_ en face de son numéro.

Lestrade avait le droit à tous les prénoms commençant par un G qui pouvaient bien exister.

Ses parents avaient respectivement droit à « _médaille Fields_ » et « _XY_ », mais John n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Cela ne changeait jamais, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais daigné lui expliquer le pourquoi de ces surnoms.

Au final seul John s'appelait John dans le répertoire de Sherlock. Il avait même son nom complet, John Hamish Watson. Cela aurait dû l'énerver, mais finalement il adorait cette drôle de marque de respect et d'amitié.

\- Bonjour, petit frère, répondit le fouineur au bout de quatre sonneries.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, c'est John, corrigea le médecin.

\- Il y a un problème ?

L'avantage de connaître et fréquenter un Holmes de près, c'était de pouvoir deviner facilement comment réagissait l'autre dans de nombreuses circonstances. John qui appelait Mycroft à partir du téléphone de Sherlock, c'était forcément que quelque chose allait mal, et John pouvait presque imaginer le politicien à moitié debout, une main pianotant sur un deuxième téléphone, l'autre ordonnant quelque chose à Anthea ou Toby, son chauffeur-garde-du-corps, coinçant le récepteur avec lequel il appelait John contre son oreille, afin d'être préparé à toutes éventualités et mauvaises nouvelles dont on pourrait l'informer.

\- Non, il dort, tout va bien.

Le relâchement fut audible à l'autre bout du fil, et John entendit même le froissement de tissu qui signifiait que Mycroft avait lâché le téléphone de son épaule et l'avait repris dans sa main. Sherlock aurait été fier de John de comprendre tout cela dans un bruit.

\- L'opération s'est bien déroulé, Harding vous a appelé ?

\- Non. Sherlock l'a interdit, souvenez-vous.

\- Je vous raconterai, promit John. Mais une chose avant : avez-vous parlé à votre mère ? Harding l'a appelée. Sherlock ne... enfin... il...

\- Oui, nos parents m'ont appelé, le coupa Mycroft. Elliot a effectivement eu la faiblesse de les contacter. Mais ils ne viendront pas.

\- Ah bon ?

La surprise de John était sincère. À la place de Mrs Holmes, il se serait précipité au chevet de son fils.

\- Non, ils ont l'intelligence de comprendre qu'ils ne seront pas bien reçus. Sherlock est tombé une seule fois malade, gravement malade, dans son enfance. Il faisait des tests sur la glace du lac proche de chez nous. Il n'avait prévenu personne, bien sûr. Il a traversé la glace et est tombé à pic.

Un frisson glacé traversa John, qui eut la sensation que c'était lui qu'on précipitait dans un lac glacé.

\- Il aurait pu en mourir, sans Barberousse. Ce chien était d'une fidélité sans faille à Sherlock. Il a plongé et l'a ramené sur la rive. Et comme il ne pouvait pas le ramener à la maison, il est venu nous chercher. Sherlock a survécu, bien sûr, il a une chance insolente pour ce genre de choses. Papa et Maman étaient tellement contents qu'il soit en vie qu'il ne s'est même pas fait disputer.

Il y avait une certaine aigreur dans les propos de Mycroft, et John devina que c'était lui qui avait dû porter le blâme de la bêtise de son frère. « _Tu aurais dû le surveiller ! » « Tu es l'aîné, je devrais pouvoir te faire confiance ! » « C'est ton petit frère, prends-en soin ! » « Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir où il se trouve ? »_. John n'avait que trop connu ce genre de situations avec Harriet, quand elle avait quinze ans et qu'elle commençait à boire, et que John en avait dix-huit et passait simplement son temps à réviser sa première année de médecine. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la retenue du frère aîné de Sherlock.

\- Il a néanmoins contracté une sévère pneumonie... Ses poumons, toujours sa seule faiblesse ! La sagesse aurait voulu qu'il soit hospitalisé, mais il fit une telle crise de panique à l'idée d'entrer dans la clinique qu'on a dû le garder à la maison. Notre mère n'a pas quitté son chevet, mais elle a enduré toute sa colère contre lui-même d'être si faible. Il n'était pas un enfant facile. Nos parents n'ont aucune envie de revivre ça, et vous font confiance pour gérer Sherlock au mieux. Et vous transmettent leurs meilleurs sentiments d'encouragement.

John ne s'était jamais senti proche de Mycroft, trop obnubilé par son ami, avant ce jour. Il découvrait un frère aîné, comme lui, à l'autre bout du fil. Et ressentait la jalousie de l'aîné pour un miracle surprotégé. Sherlock était né six ans après son frère, et il était clair dans le ton de l'homme politique qu'il avait été chéri, aimé, protégé bien plus que son aîné. On lui avait passé ses bêtises, ses mensonges et ses caprices pour la simple raison qu'il était le cadet. L'intelligence et l'exemplarité de Mycroft n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. John avait connu ça aussi. Il avait envie de dire à Mycroft qu'il le comprenait, mais le gouvernement britannique n'aurait sans doute pas compris son brusque élan de sentimentalité. En outre, il devait probablement déjà tout connaître de sa vie, de sa pointure de chaussure à sa courbe de croissance durant l'adolescence en passant par son appendicectomie et son dossier militaire.

\- Je le ferai venir chez vos parents après sa rémission. Je le jure. Ils ont besoin de le voir.

\- Merci, docteur Watson, répondit Mycroft d'un ton très doux.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Oui ?

\- La Corée est-elle en train de vous attendre ?

L'homme d'État rit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non. Je peux vous raconter l'histoire de Barberousse et Sherlock, si vous le souhaitez.

John se déplaça de sa chaise inconfortable aux côtés du lit de son ami au moelleux canapé qui était son royaume, et s'installa confortablement.

\- Allez-y. Je vous écoute.

Mycroft n'avait pas de talent de conteur. Sa manière de parler s'approchait énormément de celle de Sherlock, froide et impersonnelle, des faits objectifs, peu de sentiments. Cela influa probablement sur la manière dont John aborda l'histoire de l'enfance de son ami, mais il en aurait pleuré de douleur dans tous les cas. Sherlock n'était pas avare de mots, se plaisant toujours à raconter à John ses anciennes enquêtes, ou ses analyses des mails qu'il recevait pour lui proposer du travail. En revanche, il existait deux choses qu'il se refusait toujours à narrer : l'après Saint Bart, sa fuite à travers tous les pays du monde, l'extermination du réseau de Moriarty, et la torture fréquente à laquelle il avait dû être soumis. La deuxième chose, c'était son enfance et son adolescence. Il avait fallu Lestrade et quelques petites informations laissées échappées ci et là par Sherlock ou par Mrs Hudson pour que John parvienne à déterminer quelques bribes de ce qui avait constitué la vie du cocaïnomane avant qu'il n'emménage à Baker Street.

Mais l'enfance de Sherlock restait un grand flou, que Mycroft, pendant une heure complète, s'appliqua à éclaircir.

Sherlock avait été un enfant insupportable, difficile. Intelligent, bien sûr, comme Mycroft. Mais également malade. Après trois spécialistes qui rendirent le même diagnostic « _syndrome d'Asperger à traiter pour s'assurer une parfaite insertion dans la société_ », les parents Holmes prirent la décision de ne plus jamais voir de psychologues et de psychiatres pour leur fils cadet.

\- Entendons-nous bien, docteur Watson. Sherlock était, _est_ autiste. Asperger. Les médecins ne le présentaient pas de la bonne manière à nos parents. Ils parlaient d'insertion dans le « vrai monde », d'adaptation aux autres enfants, de pouvoir suivre une école normale... ce genre de choses. Or pour nos parents, l'anormalité n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Sherlock et moi étions intellectuellement stimulés. Trilingues dès notre naissance. Quand Sherlock est né, j'avais six ans et mon niveau scolaire approchait celui d'un collégien. Quand il a été diagnostiqué Asperger, à quatre ans, j'attaquais le programme du lycée. À seize ans, je suis entré à l'université et j'en suis ressorti avec un triple master Sciences Politiques et Droit - Psychologie – Finances publiques quatre ans plus tard. C'est ce à quoi notre famille ressemble.

Mycroft raconta alors à quel point le jeune Sherlock avait besoin de soutien et d'une présence constante. Son génie l'occupait efficacement, et il pouvait passer deux heures à étudier la forme d'une feuille et à la comparer à un des douze herbiers qu'il possédait, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Une présence à qui tout raconter, tout expliquer. Parler à voix haute et dérouler ses raisonnements. Or sa mère et son frère ne pouvaient pas toujours être là avec lui, son père n'avait pas son intelligence, et les jeunes filles au pair qu'ils essayèrent fuir toutes en moins d'un mois. C'est alors qu'était arrivé Barberousse.

Sherlock avait alors six ans. Il allait à l'école et s'y ennuyait profondément, et pour contrebalancer ce fait, il avait besoin d'une forte stimulation intellectuelle dès qu'il franchissait la grille de l'école. Il avait également besoin d'affection, et on lui avait alors offert un chien. Malgré son intelligence, Sherlock était aussi un enfant, et il était dans sa phase « _pirate_ », persuadé que ce serait ce qu'il ferait quand il serait grand. Il avait donc demandé pour son anniversaire une boussole, un compas, un sextant, une vieille carte maritime, et un bateau pirate. Il avait obtenu toute sa liste. Sauf le bateau, pour des évidentes raisons de place dans le jardin familial. À la place, il avait eu Barberousse, qu'il avait nommé lui-même.

L'animal avait été bien choisi : intelligent et jeune comme Sherlock, les deux s'étaient trouvé et reconnus, et s'étaient élevés mutuellement. Sherlock s'occupait de son chien avec un amour indéfectible, le pansant, le nourrissant, le promenant. Ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Personne ne pouvait approcher Sherlock si Barberousse n'était pas d'accord. Et l'animal, devenu adulte bien plus vite que Sherlock, obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à son jeune maître, aboyait, grondait, montrait des dents et attaquait sur commande.

A dix ans, Sherlock en avait fini avec les pirates et s'intéressait désormais à l'exobiologie. Il faisait nombre d'expériences étranges sur des animaux morts que Barberousse lui ramenait.

Qu'il observe des mouches au microscope n'avait étonné personne.

Qu'il attrape des papillons et les mette sous verre comme un véritable entomologiste était certes étonnant à son âge, mais n'emportait pas de conséquences négatives et on lui avait juste rappelé de faire attention avec le matériel qu'il manipulait.

Qu'il dissèque dans sa chambre un renard tué par son chien lui avait en revanche valu une punition mémorable, l'une des rares de sa vie. C'était juste après cet incident que Sherlock avait commis l'irréparable.

Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait onze ans, et aussi intelligent qu'il soit, il avait des lacunes dans certains domaines essentiels, et notamment ne comprenait pas le concept de vie et de mort. Bien sûr, il analysait des animaux morts, mais il y avait des millions d'autres insectes dans le jardin, l'empêchant de réaliser la portée de son acte. Quant aux animaux un peu plus gros, s'il ordonnait à son chien de lui ramener un lapin douze jours de suite, Barberousse lui ramenait un lapin douze jours de suite. Dans ces circonstances, le petit garçon n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de ses expériences. La mort était pour lui un état provisoire annulé le lendemain, lorsqu'il recommençait son étude sur un sujet parfaitement identique à celui de la veille, vivant un instant puis mort pour la science. Et de nouveau vivant le lendemain, le cycle se poursuivait immuablement dans la tête du jeune enfant.

Ce jour-là, il était monté dans sa chambre, et avait demandé à Barberousse s'il voulait bien l'aider dans sa nouvelle idée. L'animal aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Sherlock, il n'obéissait qu'à lui. Il avait avalé sans rechigner les différentes mixtures que lui avait donné son maître. Il avait fini par en tomber à terre, pas encore mort mais suffisamment assommé et malade pour ne pas être capable de se relever. Seuls ses yeux papillonnaient encore, et on y lisait encore tout l'amour que l'animal éprouvait pour le jeune Sherlock. Qui ne comprit pas, et poursuivit ses expériences, cette fois avec un scalpel pour voir la résistance d'une peau plus épaisse qu'un renard ou un lapin. Le chien avait été mortellement blessé par amour sur le plancher de la chambre de son jeune maître.

Bien sûr, après, il avait hurlé. Longtemps. Ses parents, alarmés, avaient aussitôt réagi et emmené l'animal mourant chez le vétérinaire, qui n'avait pu que constater les multiples blessures létales et l'empoisonnement sans le moindre espoir de survie. La seule chose qu'on pouvait encore faire pour l'animal, c'était achever ses souffrances. Sherlock avait pleuré durant toute l'opération, les yeux rivés sur son meilleur ami. Le chien n'avait jamais lâché son maître du regard, dans lequel on lisait toujours un amour irrépressible. Puis il avait fermé ses grands yeux ornés de doux cils, et Sherlock avait recommencé à hurler sans s'arrêter.

Il avait supplié son frère de lui rendre son Barberousse. Mycroft n'avait pu que prendre son jeune frère dans ses bras et lui expliquer le caractère définitif de la mort. Il avait refusé de le croire pendant un mois complet, durant lequel il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Leurs parents avaient songé à racheter un chien, après avoir enterré Barberousse au fond du jardin, marquant sa tombe pour le recueillement de leur fils cadet. Puis avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour l'enfant d'apprendre la vie. Ils ne souhaitaient pas lui donner l'illusion que son acte n'était pas grave, et que même son chien pouvait être remplacé. C'était à compter de cette date que Sherlock avait décidé de se spécialiser en chimie. Et dans l'étude de l'être humain, commençant à développer sa sacro-sainte science de la déduction.

\- Je pourrais vous parler encore longtemps de l'enfance et l'adolescence de mon frère, docteur Watson, mais hélas j'ai une réunion sous peu et me voit contraint de vous laisser, conclut Mycroft.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, répondit John en haussant les épaules. Je préférerais que ça soit Sherlock qui me raconte le reste.

\- Vous n'avez jamais lu son dossier médical que je vous avais fait parvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le gros machin bleu épais comme la bible ? Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour connaître ses overdoses et ses séjours en réhab.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, docteur Watson. Elliot en a une copie de toute manière. Lui n'a pas vos scrupules et votre loyauté indéfectible. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer un compte rendu de l'opération.

Et sans prévenir, Mycroft raccrocha, laissant John agacé. Le frère de Sherlock lui faisait toujours cet effet-là. Même quand il parvenait à inspirer de la sympathie et de l'empathie, il finissait par tout ruiner et on se mettait en colère contre lui. C'était d'ailleurs tellement vrai qu'il le faisait sans doute exprès. Sherlock protégeait son cœur en se comportant comme un connard insensible en permanence. Mycroft Holmes protégeait le sien en soufflant le chaud et le froid chez ses interlocuteurs avec une maîtrise impressionnante. Finalement, les deux frères avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient bien le reconnaître.

Las par avance, John vérifia que Sherlock ronflait toujours doucement avant de sortir son ordinateur portable de son sac, et le brancha sur le Wi-fi de l'hôpital. Résigné, il ouvrit sa boîte mail, supprima les spams, fit « nouveau message » et rentra « _Mycroft Holmes_ » dans la liste des destinataires. Et entreprit de rédiger un résumé de l'opération de Sherlock, durée de l'hospitalisation, soins, etc. Il y adjoint un bref listing des gens présents dans l'équipe médical du détective (il était probable que Mycroft l'ait déjà en sa possession, et ait déjà fait des recherches sur eux, mais il ne prenait pas de risques), et réalisa un descriptif rapide des procédures mises en place par la clinique, notamment les caméras infrarouges pour surveiller Sherlock jour et nuit.

Il hésita un bref instant avant d'ajouter une petite note relative à la nécessité de voir en sus des soins normaux un rééducateur vocal. Mycroft comprendrait tout seul que c'était une rallonge budgétaire que John réclamait.

Il signa, se relut rapidement pour annihiler les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe (même après toutes ces années, il tapait toujours à deux doigts, et parfois à côté des touches. N'était pas Sherlock Holmes qui voulait.) et appuya sur « envoyer » avant d'avoir le temps de regretter son geste.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 24 Août ! Reviews ? :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _J'ai repris les commandes de la publication, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de remercier bien bas Elie pour sa fabulosité, qui vous a permis de lire les chapitres en temps et en heure ces dernières semaines ! Je vais devoir encore compter un peu sur elle d'ici la fin du mois, donc remerciez-là, érigez une statue en cookies à son effigie, et aller lire ses traductions perso ou co-traduites avec Adalas !_

 _Désolée en outre pour les délais des réponses aux reviews, normalement j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard induit par les vacances sans Internet !_

 _ **Review anonyme :** Lilou : Merci beacuoup pour la review et les compliments, je suis contente de te faire ressentir tout ça, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! ;)_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Aujourd'hui au menu, les premiers jours de l'hospitalisation de Sherlock, et un peu de Jude-mon-bien-aimé *-*  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 3  
**

Sherlock ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais il dormait réellement d'un vrai sommeil réparateur, et pas sous l'effet des médicaments. July était déjà passée une fois pour relever les constantes durant sa conversation téléphonique avec Mycroft et Mary venait d'arriver dans la chambre pour un nouveau contrôle.

\- Merci, lui dit John. Pour tout à l'heure. Pendant l'opération. Je, euh, je...

\- Pas de problème, docteur Watson.

\- John, vous pouvez m'appeler John.

\- Seulement si on peut se tutoyer, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle était très jolie, avec ses yeux verts et son air mutin, et John s'empressa d'accepter. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas flirté avec une aussi jolie femme.

\- Il faudrait essayer de le réveiller en douceur, annonça Mary. Il est normal qu'il soit très fatigué, mais il est important pour lui de suivre le plus possible un rythme normal. Dormir la nuit, rester éveillé le jour, ce genre de choses.

John rit doucement.

\- Sherlock dort, mange et vit à un rythme aléatoire. Il peut s'éveiller à deux heures du matin en pleine forme, passer 72h sans dormir et décider subitement pour la semaine suivante que la nuit commence à 14h.

\- Un sacré personnage, on dirait, rit l'infirmière.

John posa un regard doux sur son compagnon alangui.

\- Oui, ça c'est certain, murmura-t-il.

Comme si elle sentait brusquement de trop, Mary annonça abruptement avoir fini ses contrôles et quitta précipitamment la chambre, rappelant à John que la tournée des médecins aurait lieu dans deux heures et qu'il faudrait qu'il soit réveillé d'ici là.

Suivant ses conseils, John alluma la télé à un volume modéré et se déplaça volontairement bruyamment dans la pièce. Sherlock avait le sommeil léger, et cela ne rata pas. Il s'éveilla peu après, grincheux et toujours fatigué, mais plus lucide que la dernière fois, et la douleur de sa poitrine commençant déjà à refluer.

\- Non, interdit John en le voyant se saisir de la pompe à morphine. Pas maintenant, ou tu vas te rendormir. Il va falloir que tu essayes de dormir la nuit et de rester éveillé le jour, ça te changera.

Sherlock grommela.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans bouger de ce lit pendant des semaines ?

Premièrement, ton hospitalisation dure quatorze jours. Deuxièmement, tu auras le droit de te lever bientôt. Troisièmement, j'ai amené de quoi t'occuper.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard interrogateur, soudain curieux. John irradia de fierté à l'idée d'avoir réussi à cacher quelque chose à son compagnon.

Fouillant dans son sac, il attrapa ce qu'il voulait et posa l'objet cubique sur la tablette de son ami, qu'il fit rouler pour la mettre devant Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Sherlock en attrapant l'objet multicolore.

John respira. Si le détective n'en avait jamais vu, c'est qu'il n'en avait jamais résolu. Avec un peu de chance, ça l'occuperait donc pendant longtemps. Sherlock haïssait les puzzles irrésolus et s'acharnerait jusqu'à y parvenir, John le savait.

\- Ça s'appelle un Rubik's Cube, annonça-t-il. Le but est que chacune des faces ait une seule couleur.

\- C'est déjà le cas, répondit Sherlock, blasé.

\- Ça ne va pas durer.

John reprit le jouet des mains de son ami, se retourna (Sherlock aurait été capable de retenir le mouvement de ses mains et d'effectuer tous les mouvements à l'envers) et mélangea les faces.

\- Voilà, dit-il en reposant l'objet devant Sherlock. Il faut faire bouger les couleurs jusqu'à ré-obtenir l'original, une couleur par face.

Le regard de Sherlock était luisant, comme celui d'un animal ayant flairé quelque chose d'intéressant et qui avait hâte d'étudier cela de plus près. Les médicaments dans son sang altéraient un peu son jugement, mais c'était bon signe. Il prit le cube dans sa main, le soupesa et fit tourner expérimentalement quelques faces.

\- Bon courage ! lança John.

Et Sherlock attaqua la résolution d'un Rubik's Cube à trois rangées, le modèle le plus simple. Par mesure de sécurité, John avait également acheté un certain nombre d'autres modèles, qu'il donnerait à Sherlock par ordre croissant de difficulté. Il l'espérait que cela l'occuperait au moins dix jours.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'en effet, Sherlock Holmes était humain et capable d'être bloqué par un bête jeu pour enfants. Lorsque Madeline vint pour sa vérification quotidienne, deux heures plus tard, le détective s'acharnait encore sur le petit objet. Il en avait fait quatre faces mais butait sur les deux autres, ne pouvant pas les modifier sans toucher à ce qu'il avait déjà accompli.

\- Je vais y arriver, grommelait-il de frustration en boucle depuis trois quarts d'heure.

John avait cessé de l'écouter depuis longtemps. Il avait eu le temps de traîner sur internet, regarder les informations sur une chaîne d'info en continu, répondre à deux textos et avancer un roman policier. Il aurait dû penser à ça bien plus tôt. Avec les autres modèles du Rubik's Cube encore caché dans son sac, il était tranquille pour toute l'hospitalisation, il en était sûr.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, sourit Madeline.

\- Je vais y arriver, répondit Sherlock.

\- Vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière, en fait.

Sherlock laissa tomber l'objet sur ses couvertures, abasourdi.

\- J'en ai un moi aussi. Le 3 par 3, c'est le seul que je sais à peu près résoudre.

\- Parce qu'il en existe d'autres ?

\- Une gamme très diversifiée, les interrompit John. Je les ai tous achetés. Tu pourras tous les essayer... Quand tu auras réussi celui-là.

\- Comment on fait ? demanda Sherlock à Madeline, avide.

\- Vous avez fait quatre faces et vous essayez d'achever les autres n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la bonne technique pour un débutant. Il faut avancer sur toutes les faces en même temps. Sinon vous n'y arriverez pas. Je peux ?

Sherlock lui céda aimablement l'objet, et Madeline détruisit tout son travail acharné des deux dernières heures en trente secondes. Elle tourna ensuite quelques faces, montrant comment, sans avoir l'air de progresser, elle travaillait pourtant activement à la finalité du casse-tête. Sherlock l'observa, absolument fasciné.

\- Enfin, je ne suis pas très douée. Je finis toujours par bloquer au bout d'un moment. Depuis que j'en ai réussi un parfaitement, je ne l'ai plus jamais touché.

John rit doucement. Madeline était incroyable, et elle avait entièrement capté l'attention de Sherlock, qui regardait le cube multicolore comme un chat sauvage fixe un oiseau. Il connaissait son ami par cœur et savait pertinemment ce qui allait se produire par la suite : Sherlock allait rester planté là à réfléchir dans son palais mental en imaginant tous les mouvements possibles et leurs conséquences jusqu'à mentalement mettre au point une solution. Ensuite il l'appliquerait.

\- Bref, redressez-vous un peu et déshabillez-vous.

Docile, Sherlock obéit. Mû par un réflexe, John s'approcha à son tour du lit et glissa sa main dans celle de Sherlock pendant que Madeline observait ses points, sa respiration, le gonflement de sa poitrine. Sherlock toussa alors qu'elle l'examinait.

\- Ça arrive souvent, ça ? Tousser ? demanda-t-elle.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, depuis qu'il est réveillé. Dans son sommeil aussi, d'ailleurs. Il ne tousse pas beaucoup, mais assez fréquemment. On a touché ses poumons, cela me semblait être une réaction normale.

\- Ça l'est, confirma Madeline. Mais si ça perdure, ça pourrait être un épanchement pleural.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça John. Je vais surveiller.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'étaient aussitôt écarquillés, prunelles dilatées, cherchant le contact avec celles de John, paniqué. Bien qu'il ne croisât pas son regard, le médecin raffermit sa prise sur la main de son ami.

\- Bien, tout le reste a l'air d'aller bien. À compter de demain, vous pourrez recommencer à boire. On fera un scanner demain après-midi. Je repasse demain à la même heure, sauf s'il y a un problème et que vous me faites appeler. Sinon, July et Mary s'occupent de vous. Bartholomew, votre kiné respi, devrait également passer pour commencer les séances. Des questions ?

Comme ils n'en avaient aucune, la jeune femme prit congé en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. À peine fut-elle repartie que Sherlock implora du regard son ami.

\- L'épanchement pleural, ou pleurésie, est une conséquence habituelle des opérations touchant les poumons. Tu as du liquide dans la cavité pleurale, c'est-à-dire entre les poumons et la cage thoracique. C'est douloureux et ça produit tes expectorations. Soit ça passe naturellement, notamment par le biais de la kinésithérapie respiratoire, soit ils feront une petite ponction. Ce n'est rien de grave.

Rassuré, Sherlock respira un peu mieux. Puis joignit ses mains sous son menton et observa le Rubik's Cube, très concentré.

\- Je vais aller manger un bout à la cafétéria, Sherlock. Sois sage, annonça John, y voyant le signal de la réflexion de son ami.

Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Le repas de midi aurait dû avoir lieu au moment de l'opération de son ami et il n'aurait quitté la pièce pour rien au monde. Depuis, il avait à peine réalisé qu'il avait faim. Et découvrait subitement qu'il était maintenant affamé. Sherlock ne lui répondit rien. Son palais mental calculait le nombre de mouvements possibles de ce fichu truc. Il y en avait un certain nombre, et il entendait bien tout classifier. À défaut d'être utile sur une enquête, cela occuperait son cerveau.

* * *

Les journées filèrent sur un rythme similaire, émaillées par les visites des infirmières et des médecins de Sherlock, et par sa résolution des énigmes des différents cubes.

* * *

Le samedi, il résolut le cube 3x3 juste avant son scanner. Il fut ensuite trop fatigué pour recommencer à réfléchir sur le 4x4 que John déposa sur sa tablette, mais s'attaqua à sa réflexion immédiatement après son réveil le lendemain matin.

* * *

Le dimanche, il recommença à manger des aliments très légers, ne gardant plus qu'une des deux perfusions de nutriments complémentaires. Harold O'Connor, l'irlandais qui avait l'air d'un viking, vint dès ce premier repas, et fit un débrief complet à Sherlock sur ce qu'il avait le droit ou l'interdiction de manger. La liste des aliments prohibés ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et il manqua de faire s'étouffer de rire le praticien en demandant _« le Nutella ? C'est quoi ça le Nutella ? »._ En revanche, l'obligation de faire trois repas par jour minimum l'ennuya davantage. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, s'il n'avait pas faim. O'Connor fut inflexible. De toute manière, à la clinique, il mangerait sur ce mode, et ses menus étaient adaptés à sa constitution. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui faire avaler des graisses saturées en trop grand nombre trop vite. Maigre comme il était, ce n'était pas une solution. Après quinze jours de trois repas quotidiens, son système digestif allait s'y habituer et une fois de retour à la maison cela deviendrait un réflexe. Sherlock râla, comme toujours.

Bartholomew Dillinger, le kiné respiratoire pas très aimable débarqua également, avec la ferme intention de faire pratiquer Sherlock. L'homme avait un physique bien plus imposant que le détective, et il n'eut aucun mal à le contraindre physiquement de pratiquer les exercices. La kinésithérapie était une pratique généralement douloureuse, car elle avait pour but de faire travailler des muscles ou des articulations ayant subi une faiblesse, opération ou anomalie, dans tous les cas des parties du corps peu utilisées et fragiles. Or malgré la douleur, il ne fallait pas lâcher les exercices et poursuivre les efforts.

La kiné respiratoire était encore pire, car cela provoquait des douleurs dans la poitrine et dans les poumons, et il n'y avait pas moyen de se soulager de la douleur, puisque s'arrêter de respirer n'était pas une option. La première mesure de Bart' fut d'éloigner la pompe à morphine de Sherlock, et ils commencèrent les exercices. L'homme fut inflexible. Et les larmes de douleur sur le visage de Sherlock, si elles bouleversèrent John en profondeur, n'émurent pas une seule seconde le praticien. Le détective ne pleurait pas, il n'avait même pas conscience que son corps réagissait à la souffrance en produisant des larmes.

\- Très bon travail, conclut l'homme à la fin d'une heure de torture. Il y a encore de l'eau dans vos poumons suite à l'opération, et nous allons l'éliminer par le biais de notre travail. En outre, cela vous permettra de mieux respirer malgré vos cicatrices.

\- Et pourquoi vous n'iriez pas retourner le jeune Jude sur une table d'opération déserte plutôt que venir me torturer ? répliqua Sherlock, cynique.

Dillinger ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, outré.

\- Prochaine séance dans deux jours. Bonne journée, monsieur Holmes, lança-t-il, glacial.

La porte claqua dans son sillage.

\- Bien joué, vraiment, signala John. Tu vas douiller deux fois plus la prochaine fois. Bravo pour ton approche subtile et délicate.

\- M'en fiche, grommela Sherlock à la manière d'un enfant, essuyant les sillons humides de sa joue du dos de sa main. Je vais lui envoyer Jude le détendre et tout ira bien, na.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, juste après l'incident avec Bart', Sherlock subit également un scanner de contrôle. Duquel il ressortit très énervé. On lui avait coupé le sifflet et empêché de déduire la radiologue en charge de l'examen. Madeline, elle, parut dans sa chambre comme tous les soirs, très contente. Le scan était bon. Dès demain, il mangerait. Il avait déjà recommencé à s'hydrater naturellement par voie orale.

\- Tant mieux, grommela-t-il.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais John fut content. Alors Sherlock fut content à son tour.

* * *

Le lundi, Sherlock poussa un immense cri de victoire à 11h53 précisément. Il s'était muré dans son palais mental depuis son réveil, laissant à John toute latitude pour faire ce qu'il voulait pendant ce temps-là, dont prendre une douche et se raser dans la minuscule pièce d'eau attenante à la chambre de son ami. Il se sentait un homme neuf et frais, mais quand il entendit Sherlock hurler, il se précipita, le cœur soudain serré et la panique se faisant un nid pernicieux au fond de ses veines.

Il franchit la porte à toute vitesse, et reçut en pleine tête une assiette de soupe. Qui imprégna immédiatement ses vêtements et se colla à sa peau, à moitié brûlante et à moitié glacée, substance visqueuse et odorante.

\- Ah John, te voilà, je...

Sherlock s'interrompit dans sa phrase, constatant l'état de son ami. De toute évidence, il était brutalement sorti de son palais mental, ayant trouvé la solution théorique à son Rubik's Cube 4x4, il avait jailli de sa tête, et tendu les bras dans un grand mouvement victorieux. Faisant voltiger l'assiette contenant son repas, qui avait fait un délicat vol plané en direction de John. Leur sens du timing n'était plus à prouver.

\- Mais John, pourquoi es-tu couvert de soupe ? demanda le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

Le fait qu'il ait un plateau repas devant lui, une infirmière qui s'excusait en boucle et qui essayait d'aider John à s'essuyer n'arrivait même pas à l'aider à répondre à cette question.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas Sherlock, peut-être parce que tu viens de donner un coup de poing dans ton repas ?

\- Oh.

L'infirmière promit de revenir rapidement avec un nouveau plateau. Et John fit demi-tour aussi sec dans la salle de bains pour reprendre une douche et passer des vêtements secs et propres. _Bien sûr_ , comme il n'en avait pas d'autres dans la salle d'eau, il dut sortir vêtu d'une serviette pour aller en chercher dans son sac. _Bien sûr_ , Sherlock l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue des douzaines de fois. _Bien sûr,_ le moment où il se pencha pour attraper son sac fut le moment où sa serviette commença à lâcher, où il la rattrapa du bout des doigts, et où l'infirmière revint chargée d'un nouveau plateau repas, et où elle rougit et gloussa devant le spectacle. Sherlock ricana, et John n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se disait de lui dans les services.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Madeline vint vérifier que Sherlock avalait bien tout son plateau (ce qu'il faisait avec force grognements et jérémiades), retira une des deux poches de nutriments. Vérifia les cicatrices et leur annonça, satisfaite, que tout allait bien.

\- Oui, sauf qu'il a déjà résolu deux Rubik's Cube, soupira John, mélodramatique. Et je n'en ai que sept.

Madeline ne chercha même pas à discuter. Elle préféra sortir de la pièce. D'expérience, tout le monde dans la clinique semblait s'accorder à dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler des relations du docteur Watson et de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Le mardi, ils diminuèrent le cocktail à base de morphine qui courait dans le sang de Sherlock. D'ailleurs, ils lui retirèrent même purement et simplement la pompe à morphine, lui prescrivant des cachets d'antidouleurs à prendre à intervalles réguliers. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le détective piqua une crise folle en réaction à cette mesure.

\- C'est nécessaire, affirma Madeline, appelée en secours par Mary, qui ne parvenait pas à calmer Sherlock. Votre réaction nous prouve qu'en trois jours, votre corps a commencé à s'habituer à la morphine. Vous savez aussi bien que nous que c'est un analgésique très puissant, mais dont l'accoutumance est extrêmement rapide. Dans votre situation et avec votre passif, vous laisser de la morphine entre les mains est totalement hors de contrôle.

\- MAIS J'AI MAL ! rugit Sherlock.

John ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et un bref instant, il imagina ce qu'avait dû être la vie de Mycroft et Greg pour essayer de sevrer cet idiot. Il n'avait jamais encore bien réalisé la portée de leur sacrifice pour aider le détective, contre son gré.

Madeline ne répondit rien, quitta la pièce en sortant son bipper de sa poche, et revient peu après.

\- Nous vous proposons une solution alternative. Pas de pompe à morphine. En revanche, nous habilitons le docteur Watson à vous en injecter directement dans votre voie centrale en cas de besoin. Si toutefois vous êtes d'accord, John, bien sûr.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient toujours aussi brûlant de rage qu'un chien sauvage, mais la proposition et la mention du nom de son ami semblait l'avoir calmé.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit aussitôt John.

Inconsciemment, il s'était redressé et avait rentré le ventre, carré les épaules et le menton. Il était à deux doigts de porter sa main à sa tête et faire claquer ses talons sur le sol.

\- À la condition, Sherlock, que tu comprennes bien que le fait que _je_ détienne ta morphine ne t'autorise _pas_ à en réclamer toutes les cinq minutes. Tu n'en auras pas à chaque fois que tu demanderas, mais quand je le jugerai nécessaire.

\- D'accord, céda Sherlock. Si c'est John, d'accord.

\- Parfait, agréa Madeline. John, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Mary, également.

Ils abandonnèrent Sherlock dans sa chambre. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, John posa sur la tablette de son ami immobilisé un Rubik's Cube 5x5.

Il suivit Madeline et Mary au poste des infirmières, où les trois spécialistes de la santé établirent un programme strict des antidouleurs de leur patient. Le but restait de désintoxiquer Sherlock de la morphine qu'il réclamait à corps et à cris, et il était donc nécessaire d'alterner la puissance des analgésiques pour lui épargner la douleur tout en évitant l'accoutumance. John comprit qu'il risquait d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans les prochains jours, mais il se promit de serrer les dents. C'était le Crabe, pas Sherlock.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le chambre, le jouet n'avait pas changé de place, devant Sherlock, qui le regardait avec un air de défi, comme personnellement insulté, et pas du tout comme s'il réfléchissait au problème dans son palais mental. Il n'y toucha pas de la journée. Ni ne prononça un seul mot à l'égard de John. Et lorsque ce dernier ne supporta plus de voir les yeux bleus se plisser très fort pour se retenir de pleurer face à la douleur, John craqua et lui injecta une mini dose de morphine. Sherlock soupira de soulagement et laissa échapper un marmonnement indéfini qui aurait pu être un merci. Il s'endormit peu après, terrassé par la douleur. Il continuait de tousser régulièrement, et cela lui provoquait d'intenses vagues de douleur dans la poitrine à chaque fois.

Sherlock ne se réveilla qu'au passage quotidien de Madeline du soir. Il ne dit rien, mais il prit son casse-tête et entreprit de le résoudre. John lui adressa un sourire éblouissant de bonheur. Sherlock ne prononçait pas un mot, mais il lui pardonnait, John le savait.

* * *

Le mercredi, Sherlock acheva son Rubik's Cube 5x5, et John envoya un texto à Mycroft pour lui demander d'acheter tous les casse-têtes possibles et imaginables de la gamme (le magasin qu'il avait visité avait forcément moins de choix que ce que pourrait trouver le gouvernement britannique) et de les faire livrer à la clinique de toute urgence. Il lui précisa en outre les puzzles qu'il avait déjà en sa possession. Mycroft ne posa aucune question, mais John savait qu'il était efficace.

Ce même jour, on proposa à Sherlock de se lever. Si tout se passait bien, ils lui retireraient sa sonde urinaire et il pourrait aller seul à la salle de bains, pour prendre une douche (assis sur une chaise en plastique en plein milieu et avec une infirmière, mais ce serait toujours mieux que son lit), et se soulager par voie naturelle. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il mangeait du solide, et comme l'expliqua très basiquement July, son système digestif, tout aussi perturbé qu'il l'avait été par l'anesthésie générale, recommençait à fonctionner et soit il se levait, soit ils lui apportaient un pot de chambre. Sherlock prit la décision de se redresser immédiatement.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas une mince affaire. John l'avait constaté chez tous ses patients, et l'avait également vécu après son hospitalisation pour blessure par balle, mais rester couché pendant des jours affectait directement l'équilibre. Sherlock n'avait passé que six jours complets entièrement couché, mais comme tout le monde, il tangua en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Son dos n'ayant connu que le confort du matelas peinait à retrouver ses réflexes lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien derrière lui pour le soutenir. Fort à propos, la main de John vint se poser au bas du dos de Sherlock, stabilisant le détective, qui parvint alors à se mettre debout et faire quelques pas, appuyé sur le bras de John, les muscles bandés sous l'effort.

\- Comment ai-je pu perdre autant ? marmonnait Sherlock en tanguant, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid.

\- Les muscles fondent très vite en l'absence de sollicitation. Or tu ne fais rien à part rester couché. Tu ne peux même pas de retourner avec toutes ces machines –il désigna le moniteur cardiaque et les perfusions– et tu as passé presque trois jours à jeun, juste avec de l'eau enrichie en nutriments directement dans ton sang. Ceci explique peut-être cela.

Sherlock fit encore quelques pas, mais prit la décision de retourner s'assoir au bord de son lit. Il n'avait pas songé que l'hospitalisation serait si lourde, que les cicatrices le démangeraient autant, qu'il serait si faible.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, proposa July, qui avait assisté à la scène, vous pouvez aller prendre une douche et changer de pyjama.

Le regard de Sherlock s'alluma d'une lueur d'intérêt. Il portait des sous-vêtements à lui, mais également la blouse d'hôpital, toujours aussi moche et désagréable, lacée dans le dos. Il rêvait d'un de ses pyjamas, un en soie, doux comme un bébé chat. Et il ne supportait plus les douches dans le lit, par les infirmières. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher à July et Mary, qui l'avaient vu (et nettoyé) dans les moindres recoins de son intimité. Même Jude s'en était chargé un matin, et il avait émis un commentaire dans une langue étrangère qui exprimait une certaine forme de jalousie à l'égard du docteur Watson. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Sherlock parlait italien (pas aussi couramment que le français, mais quand même), et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se donner la peine de cacher ce qu'il racontait. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait pas compris la remarque : pourquoi diable le jeune infirmier serait jaloux de John au vu du corps de Sherlock ?

\- Vous voulez dire, une vraie douche ? Une vraie de vraie ? Pas simplement rouler d'un côté et de l'autre au fond de mon lit tandis que les infirmières s'occupent de moi ? Me laver les cheveux ?

John, pudiquement, s'était toujours enfui de la pièce au moment de la toilette de Sherlock. Voir la poche d'urine se remplir régulièrement ne lui posait aucun problème, mais il jugeait que l'acte de se faire laver était suffisamment humiliant et intime pour qu'il laisse de la place à son ami. Aussi n'avait-il jamais assisté à la douche, mais il devinait comment cela se passait. Et comprenait donc la ferme volonté de Sherlock de s'exonérer de ce moment désagréable.

Et son ami avait un air si enfantin et émerveillé, si rare sur son visage que John et July explosèrent de rire.

\- Oui monsieur Sherlock, acquiesça la jeune femme. Si vous le désirez.

\- Alors oui, répondit le détective d'un air féroce.

\- Parfait. Souhaitez-vous le faire maintenant, ou préférez-vous qu'on repasse plus tard pour qu'on vienne vous aider ? Vous avez une préférence entre Mary, Jude ou moi-même ?

Cette fois, la joie de Sherlock sembla retomber comme un soufflé.

\- Je ne peux pas m'exonérer de votre aide, n'est-ce pas ? grinça-t-il.

L'infirmière eut un sourire amusé.

\- Je crains que non. L'un de nous ou le docteur Watson, bien sûr. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser seul dans un espace mouillé et potentiellement glissant… Sans compter que nous devons toujours composer avec vos pansements, voie centrale et autres drains, et le processus de ne pas vous blesser dans l'entreprise est très strict.

\- Non, coupa immédiatement Sherlock. L'un de vous. Maintenant. Je veux mon pyjama. Maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme s'il me restait quelque chose à cacher, de toute manière.

Elle rit de nouveau, mais acquiesça néanmoins.

\- Parfait, allons-y alors.

Galamment, elle tendit la main au détective, qui s'en saisit. Et s'appuya contre l'infirmière pour clopiner jusqu'à sa salle de bains, sous le regard bienveillant de John. Ce dernier se pressa ensuite de fouiller dans les affaires de Sherlock pour en tirer un de ses pyjamas en soie, s'attardant un instant sur l'absurdité d'emmener quatre pyjamas pour passer quinze jours à l'hôpital, dont une partie passée en blouse. John secoua la tête de dénégation. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour agir ainsi.

Il fit passer le pyjama à July à travers l'interstice de la porte, se gardant bien d'y jeter d'un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Puis partit en vadrouille à la recherche d'un café.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint après s'être dégourdi les jambes à travers les couloirs de la clinique (et s'être perdu un certain nombre de fois. Le caractère labyrinthique de cet hôpital ne cessait de se confirmer), Sherlock était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans un pyjama de soie bleue et grise, les cheveux encore légèrement humides et dont les boucles folles se dessinaient en de douces arabesques sur son cou.

\- John ! lança-t-il à son arrivée, emphatique. John, regarde ! J'ai un pyjama ! Regarde John, un pyjama !

Son ami lui sourit, heureux de le voir s'animer comme un gosse pour une telle futilité.

\- C'est bien Sherlock, bravo, répondit-il avec la même voix qu'il prenait pour ses patients en bas âge.

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui tira la langue. Et s'absorba ensuite dans son nouveau puzzle, 5x5.

* * *

Plus tard dans cette même journée, Jude revint annoncer à Sherlock que maintenant qu'il pouvait se déplacer seul, il fallait lui ôter la sonde urinaire.

\- Pas trop tôt ! grommela Sherlock, qui travaillait toujours à ce moment précis à la résolution de son Rubik's Cube 5x5.

John en fut quitte pour repartir en vadrouille dans les couloirs de la clinique. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir de son colocataire et meilleur ami.

Tandis que Jude s'activait sur son corps (et d'une matière relativement intime qui plus est), Sherlock se rappela soudainement qu'il avait rendez-vous le lendemain matin avec son bourreau personnel, Bart Dillinger, et qu'il avait fait la promesse stupide à deux infirmières tout aussi stupides de s'occuper des amours du jeune infirmier et du kiné. Et comme le sens du timing du détective n'était plus à prouver depuis longtemps, il ne trouva rien de mieux que d'interroger le petit blond alors que celui-ci avait les mains sur son intimité (ou pas loin).

\- Pourquoi c'est vous qui faites ça ? attaqua-t-il.

\- Parce que je suis votre infirmier... ? répondit Jude, si perplexe que son affirmation sonnait comme une question.

\- Oui mais pourquoi vous et pas Mary ou l'autre, là ?

\- July, corrigea-t-il machinalement. Vous auriez préféré ? Selon nos disponibilités et nos autres patients, on peut s'arranger pour ce genre de choses si vous le souhaitez.

\- Non, je m'en fiche, je demande pourquoi vous, un homme.

Cette fois l'infirmier eut l'air franchement surpris.

\- Généralement, on suppose que les patients de sexe masculin préfèrent avoir des infirmiers de même sexe qu'eux pour s'occuper des choses intimes... Tout comme les femmes préféreront que ça soit une de mes collègues féminines qui se chargent de ce genre de choses. Autant que possible, nous essayons également d'éviter à mes consœurs les regards et les remarques, voire les gestes lubriques des patients hommes lorsqu'elles leur prodiguent des soins à des endroits intimes... Et pour éviter les risques que les femmes hurlent au viol, nous évitons les infirmiers sur les soins intimes féminins. Y'en a qui seraient prêtes à jurer n'importe quoi pour faire un procès à l'hôpital et reprendre de l'argent. Et elles savent les infirmiers beaucoup plus fragiles que les médecins, qui sont bardés d'assurance et autres trucs du genre. 'fin j'dis tout ça, mais c'est surtout dans le service public, tout ça. Normalement on doit toujours être deux pour faire les soins, pour justement éviter ce genre de 'blèmes, mais avec les réductions de personnel et les services allongés c'est pas toujours le cas. Du coup, parfois les malades s'engouffrent dans n'importe quelle brèche pour attaquer l'hosto et dénoncer le NHS. Qui paye parfois grassement pour le silence. Ici, c'pas le cas. Quand on voit les factures – j'ai pas dit que je les voyais, hein, mais j'imagine – des patients, on se doute qu'attaquer la clinique pour se faire du blé, c'est bien le dernier de leurs cadets. M'enfin, cela dit, c'est bien toujours les riches qui veulent toujours être plus riches...

Sherlock faisait un immense travail de contrôle sur lui-même dont John n'aurait pas manqué de le féliciter s'il avait été là. Le garçon était excessivement prolixe, et Sherlock avait failli déjà l'interrompre plusieurs fois, par exemple pour lui demander avec qui il avait couché pour obtenir ce poste dans une clinique privée alors qu'il avait fait tout son cursus dans le public, avant d'avoir la réponse (le comptable) plus tard dans le monologue du jeune homme.

\- Oui, mais vous, un homme homosexuel, lança Sherlock.

L'infirmier piqua un fard. _Intéressant_ , songea le détective. Il assumait pleinement sa sexualité, ne s'en cachait à aucun de ses collègues et savait que Sherlock était déjà au courant de cet état de fait, pourtant cela le faisait rougir.

\- Mon orientation sexuelle n'affecte pas le moins du monde mon travail, monsieur.

\- Pourtant votre identité sexuelle affecte la répartition des infirmières et des infirmiers.

\- Ce sont des ordres de la direction.

\- Faux, s'outra Sherlock qu'on puisse lui mentir et croire qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. C'est vous qui vous répartissez les tâches ainsi.

Jude avait fini depuis longtemps de s'activer sur la poche urinaire et avait retiré le tuyau et la sonde. Plus rien ne le retenait dans la chambre, et il aurait donc pu partir et mettre fin à la conversation de manière définitive, mais il restait néanmoins à faire la causette. Il était trop bavard pour son propre bien et ne réalisait pas une seule seconde que Sherlock faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui.

\- Peut-être. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je vous promets que ça n'affecte en rien la qualité de mon travail.

\- Parce que vos patients n'ont généralement aucune idée de votre orientation sexuelle, et les hommes sont donc persuadés qu'ils ne risquent pas de se faire ouvertement déshabiller du regard.

\- Je ne mate pas les patients ! s'insurgea Jude, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous l'avez fait avec moi, contra Sherlock.

Il y eut un instant de silence et de gêne. En voyant le visage du jeune infirmier devenir cramoisi, Sherlock sut qu'il avait gagné. Il jouait un peu trop au bluff ces derniers temps, mais il était généralement inconscient des regards portés sur sa propre personne, et méconnaissait le verbe « _mater_ » employé dans ce contexte-là et n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tenter ce coup de poker.

\- Je vous jure que... enfin, pardon, mais y'a pas de... Enfin, y'a pas de gêne, vraiment. Vous z'avez le droit de d'mander quelqu'un d'autre sur votre cas, mais... enfin, j'suis désolé.

Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il avait reluqué Sherlock, il l'admettait, mais il n'avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à John. Le détective le savait car les regards posés sur les autres, notamment sur John, il les remarquait tous.

\- Vous le « _materiez_ », lui ? demanda-t-il en dégainant son téléphone.

Le jeune homme était complètement pris au dépourvu, toujours perdu dans les excuses de son comportement inacceptable. Il accepta néanmoins de regarder la photo que lui tendait Sherlock, et qui représentait Mycroft, ce qu'il ne pouvait cependant pas savoir.

\- Mouais... nan, pas vraiment. Trop roux... pas mon kiff...

Il employait décidément beaucoup trop d'expressions incompréhensibles pour Sherlock, et il aurait bien eu besoin son décodeur-personnel-John.

\- Et lui ?

\- Cette fois, il lui montra une photo de Lestrade.

\- Trop carré d'épaules, mais sinon, ouais.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il est pas mort, lui ?

Sherlock agita le téléphone d'un air impatient. Bien sûr que Moriarty était mort, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Cela dit, il devrait peut-être supprimer ces photos, prises durant le procès de son ennemi juré. Pour Sherlock, ce n'était qu'un moyen d'analyse de plus, mais John risquait de ne pas le voir ainsi. John avait tendance à se fâcher pour des raisons que Sherlock ne comprenait pas toujours. Mais il préférait toujours ne pas donner de raisons à son colocataire de se mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait une quelconque envie de plaire au genre humain, mais il s'était bien trop habitué à la présence rassurante et chaleureuse de John dans sa vie, et n'avait pas la moindre envie de recommencer à vivre en présence d'un John énervé et rageur. Son retour, deux ans après son grand saut du haut de Saint Bart', avait servi de leçon et Sherlock Holmes apprenait ses leçons.

\- Lui, oui, carrément plus, répondit néanmoins le jeune homme en voyant que son patient attendait une réponse.

\- Et l'autre là, l'anesthésiste ?

\- Stephen ? Non ! Il est fiancé avec Megan, jamais je ne ferai ça !

\- Et en admettant que tu croises son jumeau dans la rue et que tu ne le connaisses ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ?

Ils étaient passé au tutoiement naturellement. Sherlock se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de redemander une nouvelle fois à John de lui expliquer cette expression stupide qu'il venait pourtant d'employer dans un valeureux effort d'utiliser le même langage que le jeune homme. Il avait lu la Bible, la Torah et le Coran (il avait failli brûler les trois livres) (c'était ennuyeux à en mourir) (mais la religion faisait un excellent motif de crime), mais il ne comprenait toujours pas certaines choses.

\- Bah, dans ce cas-là, ouais, p't'être. Sans doute même.

\- Parfait, répondit Sherlock en rangeant le téléphone.

\- Et ça a servi à quoi, en fait ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Jude fantasmait sur les bruns à la peau pâle, plutôt grands et maigres. La seule chose qui différenciait tous les hommes sur qui se retournaient le jeune infirmier et Bartholomew Dillinger était les yeux. Bleus pour ceux des tests de Sherlock, noisette pour le kinésithérapeute. Mais si ce n'était que ça, Sherlock conseillerait à son bourreau de porter des lentilles et son enquête serait résolue.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Si tu croises John qui s'est encore perdu dans un couloir, ramène-le-moi.

Et il s'absorba de nouveau dans son jouet multicolore 5x5. Jude leva les yeux au ciel, réalisant qu'il avait, comme tout le service des gens affectés au patient Sherlock Holmes, adopté ce réflexe du docteur Watson. C'était l'effet du détective sur son entourage. Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, il quitta les lieux.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 31 Août !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _J'ai repris les commandes de la publication, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de remercier bien bas Elie pour sa fabulosité, qui vous a permis de lire les chapitres en temps et en heure ces dernières semaines !_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 ** _Réponse reviews anonymes :_**

 _Lilou : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis on ne peut plus ravie que tu apprécies Jude, c'est un amour et je l'adore *-*_

 _Lexy : en même temps, si tu avais laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre, ça aurait fait un peu long, j'en conviens, et tant que tu reviewes, surtout pour me faire des compliments, moi je suis déjà ravie *-* Merci beaucoup ! ;)_

 _Ensuite pour te répondre sur la « lenteur » de leur relation en 26 chapitres… Premièrement, je n'aime pas les choses bâclées, et on ne se retrouve pas amoureux de son meilleur ami en cinq minutes ^^ Deuxièmement, faut quand même pas oublier que Sherlock a un cancer et ça… ça détruit le reste, ça prend toute la place et ça bouffe tout. Troisièmement l'absence d'avancées physiques ne veut pas dire que rien ne se passe au niveau moral. Je vous rassure, vous serez amplement servis au niveau relation physiques par la suite, et tellement pas au niveau sentimental que vous en regretterez ces chapitres où ils ne se touchaient pas, mais au moins ils avançaient un peu ^^_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Aujourd'hui au menu, la suite de l'hospitalisation, des cicatrices, et des sentiments (sisi, j'vous jure)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Lorsque John revint, une heure après (oui, il s'était encore perdu, mais Sherlock vit immédiatement à la veine trop prononcée de sa paupière gauche qu'il ferait mieux de ne rien dire à ce sujet), Sherlock jouait du violon. Il avait l'air absent, et ses mélodies n'étaient pas une des jolies improvisions ou compositions qu'il était capable de produire. Lorsque Sherlock jouait en réfléchissant, il produisait davantage du Bach, du Mozart, du Vivaldi ou du Liszt. Il les avait tant répétés dans son enfance lors de ses cours de violon que ses mains les connaissaient par cœur bien plus efficacement que sa tête.

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda John.

Son ami s'arracha à son palais mental, et s'empressa de lui rapporter la conclusion de son entrevue avec Jude.

\- Les lentilles, mauvaise idée, conclut John. On ne fonde pas une relation en mentant à un partenaire sur une partie de son physique. De plus, Jude sait parfaitement que ton kiné a les yeux bruns. Trouve autre chose pour jouer les entremetteuses.

Le ton était clairement moqueur, alors Sherlock bouda. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, de toute manière.

* * *

A 23h52 ce même soir, John s'était paisiblement endormi sur son canapé, emmitouflé dans sa couverture quand Sherlock poussa un cri strident. Aussitôt, son ami se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita vers le lit du patient, inconscient qu'il était en caleçon. Et que les caméras infrarouges étaient branchées, puisque la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

\- Qu'essequipasse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je veux le suivant, John !

Et il lui fourra dans les mains le Cube 5x5 parfaitement achevé.

\- Tu m'as réveillé pour ça ?

\- Le suivant John, le suivant !

\- Certainement pas ! Je retourne me coucher, fais-en de même ! Et si tu essayes de te plaindre ou de m'empêcher de dormir, je vais chercher une salle de garde ou n'importe quel lit de libre ! C'est un hôpital, ça ne doit pas manquer !

Voyant son ami esquisser un geste, John l'arrêta tout de suite, lui posant une main sur la poitrine pour le pousser sur ses oreillers.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Le violon fait partie de la catégorie « _choses qui empêchent de dormir_ ».

\- Tu adores le violon à la maison...

\- Quand tu en joues dans le salon, que je suis à l'étage et que ça me parvient comme une douce mélodie calme pour bercer mon sommeil ! Pas dans une pièce de quinze mètres carrés où je suis juste à côté !

Sherlock marmonna un truc incompréhensible, mais se renfonça néanmoins dans son matelas, s'installa sur le côté, remonta la couverture sur lui, et ferma les yeux pour bien signifier qu'il avait compris.

Satisfait, John se détourna et retourna comme un zombie en direction de son lit de fortune. Derrière lui, Sherlock avait rouvert grand les yeux et regardait fixement le dos nu de son ami qui s'éloignait. Lorsque John se glissa sous sa couverture, Sherlock referma aussitôt les paupières. Hors de question d'être surpris en flagrant délit.

* * *

Le jeudi, John donna un nouveau Rubik's Cube à Sherlock. C'était un modèle beaucoup plus gros que les précédents, avec énormément de faces.

\- Je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle... dit-il en donnant l'objet à son ami.

\- Un dodécaèdre régulier, répondit le détective en prenant le jouet.

Ses yeux brillaient d'intérêt. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi les versions cubiques du jeu, il parvenait relativement rapidement à étendre les techniques apprises sur le premier essai à tous les autres. Le changement du nombre de carrés colorés sur chaque face n'avait plus une grande importance pour lui, et il était reconnaissant à John de le connaître si bien et d'avoir parfaitement su évaluer ses besoins croissants de stimulation intellectuelle.

Malheureusement, John avait mal calculé la difficulté de ce nouveau défi pour son ami, couplé à la diminution progressive des ampoules de morphine dont John avait la maîtrise. Sherlock refit une crise en milieu d'après-midi, agressif et méchant. Il n'était pas à proprement parler en manque d'antidouleur, puisque les derniers cachets pris dataient de moins d'une heure, mais il était frustré de ne pas parvenir à avancer sur son puzzle. Il savait en outre parfaitement à quel rythme John lui injectait des ampoules de morphine, et selon quel rythme il était en train de diminuer les prises. C'était donc purement volontairement qu'il s'agaçait.

John arrivait cependant plutôt bien à supporter la mauvaise humeur de son ami. De toute manière, il était encore raccordé plusieurs heures par jour à l'électrocardiogramme qui mesurait ses battements de cœur, et ne pouvait donc pas bouger pendant ces moments-là. Il vitupérait au fond de son lit, mais ne pouvait pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Cependant, ce fut à moment précis qu'Elliot Harding vint agiter un drapeau blanc et s'excuser, souhaitant voir son patient à presque mi-chemin de son hospitalisation.

Voyant que son ami était parfaitement insensible à ses vociférations, Sherlock prit alors immédiatement pour cible le nouvel arrivant. John avait prévenu Madeline et les infirmières de ne pas venir dans la chambre 221, mais il avait négligé Harding, et de toute évidence, personne ne l'avait prévenu. Il repartit presque aussitôt, comme il était venu.

La crise passa dans la soirée, une fois que Sherlock eut tellement crié (et toussé. Il toussait toujours beaucoup, et John se fit la réflexion d'en parler à quelqu'un, Madeline a minima, puisque cela l'inquiétait toujours) et que John finit par lui lancer d'un ton moqueur :

\- Avec ta voix altérée et tes cris de midinette, on dirait une fan des One Direction à la fin d'un concert.

Cela coupa totalement le sifflet à Sherlock, bien qu'il n'eut aucune idée de qui parlait John. Il fallut néanmoins deux heures de plus et la visite habituelle de Madeline (qui vint constater que tout allait bien) pour que Sherlock laisse cependant échapper un petit « _merci_ » murmuré entre ses dents.

Juste avant qu'elle ne reparte de la chambre, John retint Madeline et lui exposa ses craintes vis-à-vis de la toux qui persistait.

\- Elle diminue nettement la nuit, d'après nos relevés, nota Madeline.

\- Le jour aussi, acquiesça John à contrecœur. Mais elle ne passe pas...

\- Encore trois jours. Si ce n'est pas fini d'ici la fin de la semaine, on lui fera une ponction pour annihiler la pleurésie, décida-t-elle. Cela suffira.

\- Parfait, répondit John, même si son ton montrait clairement qu'il cédait de guerre lasse plus qu'autre chose.

Juste après cela, un téléphone sonna dans la pièce, téléphone qui n'était ni le portable de John ni celui de Sherlock. Le médecin eut alors une désagréable sensation de déjà vu, se rappelant ce funeste samedi du Boxing Day de l'année dernière, ce jour où Harding l'avait appelé pour la première fois et déclenché tout cela, plus de trois mois plus tard. Puis ils découvrirent le téléphone fixe de la chambre, le décrochèrent, et une voix impersonnelle informa qu'un livreur s'était présenté à l'accueil de la clinique avec un colis pour le « _Docteur Watson, canapé de la chambre 221, aile B_ » et qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer. John descendit donc, et remercia Mycroft. Quatre nouveaux Rubik's Cube venaient de lui être fournis, de quoi occuper assurément Sherlock pour des heures. Pendant que le détective se perdait dans la réalisation des jeux, John avait tout le temps du monde pour répondre aux commentaires de son blog, lire les journaux qu'il achetait à la boutique de la clinique, avancer dans ses polars et se détendre, tout simplement.

* * *

Le vendredi, cela faisait une semaine complète que Sherlock avait été opéré, et Bart' Dillinger revint pour la deuxième séance de kinésithérapie respiratoire du détective. Alors qu'il avait beaucoup appréhendé cette entrevue (bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs admis), cela se passa étonnamment bien. Il continua de souffrir un peu, mais ne pleura pas, cette fois. Bart le félicita pour ses progrès d'un ton laconique, ni encourageant ni déprimant. C'était son mode de fonctionnement. De toute évidence, il avait décidé de mettre de côté la rancœur générée par la remarque de Sherlock lors de leur dernière séance. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Sherlock, qui brûlait d'envie de recommencer à en parler. John le voyait à son comportement fébrile, et de toute évidence cela n'échappa pas non plus au praticien.

\- Non, monsieur Holmes.

\- Sherlock, corrigea machinalement le détective.

\- Non, monsieur Sherlock, je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Et si je vous dis que je lui en ai parlé ?

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? s'étouffa Dillinger.

John, vautré dans le canapé, leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voulait plus s'en mêler.

\- J'ai _longuement discuté_ avec votre cher petit angelot blond de ses préférences sexuelles. Il ne vous manque pas grand-chose, vous savez.

Le kinésithérapeute commença quelques phrases, bégaya, n'en acheva aucune, et finit par quitter la pièce sans rien n'avoir dit de cohérent, la séance était finie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? s'étonna Sherlock à voix haute.

\- Tu lui as pratiquement dit que tu avais couché avec l'homme dont il est amoureux, Sherlock, l'informa John.

\- QUOI ?

\- Tu t'es entendu sur ton « _longuement discuté_ » ? En même temps c'est aussi ton nouveau timbre de voix qui joue. Mais ça sous-entend que justement, vous n'avez pas discuté. Du moins pas que. Et que tu emploies ce terme pour dire s'envoyer en l'air...

\- Je suis alité !

\- Ça n'a jamais rien empêché, ricana John.

L'irruption de Mary dans la pièce les empêcha de poursuivre leur discussion.

\- Bonjour bonjour monsieur Sherlock, John ! les salua-t-elle gaiement. Nous venons d'avoir l'autorisation conjointe de Madeline et du docteur Harding pour enlever vos pansements et voir les cicatrices de Frankenstein qui se cachent dessous !

\- De qui ? demanda Sherlock.

Mary jeta un regard à John, cherchant à vérifier s'il plaisantait ou non, mais le médecin balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. On ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait aucun classique anglais, ni _Harry Potter_ ni les _Haut de Hurlevent_ de connaître _Frankenstein_. John se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie du jour où il avait voulu regarder _Titanic_ , dans un élan de nostalgie pour un film qu'il avait vu des années plus tôt avec une fille qui avait été suffisamment émue par l'histoire d'amour pour se laisser galocher à la sortie et plus si affinités. Sherlock, lui, avait fait une description précise et détaillée du bateau, de la trajectoire, de la taille de l'iceberg et de la vitesse de remplissage des cales qui avait conduit au naufrage. Il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de passagers à bord ou du nombre de morts, mais il était capable de détailler au kilo de charbon près le fonctionnement de toutes les machines. Et bien sûr, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du film. Curieux, il avait néanmoins accepté de voir ce qu'il en était avec John. L'intégralité des trois heures et demie qui devait les détendre avait été passée à décortiquer chaque aberration technique. Le pire avait sans doute été la scène où Rose sort ses tableaux pour les exposer dans sa cabine. Sherlock avait hurlé d'indignation un quart d'heure durant, expliquant à un John atone que le Titanic avait coulé en 1912, et que Monet n'avait peint ses nymphéas qu'à partir de 1920.

\- Laisse tomber Sherlock, balaya John. Laisse-toi faire, c'est tout.

Son ami se déplia de son étrange position sur son lit (il avait dû être contorsionniste dans une vie antérieure. Ou un chat) pour s'allonger convenablement, livré aux bons soins de son infirmière.

\- Je vais pouvoir prendre mes douches seul, après ? demanda-t-il.

Il était tellement assisté dans tout ce qu'il faisait qu'il rêvait d'enfin pouvoir se frotter et se laver seul. Les grands pansements qui couvraient encore les trois incisions de son torse avaient rendu pour l'heure cela impossible, puisque les infirmières devaient veiller à ne surtout pas mouiller les bandages lors de l'entreprise.

\- Ça va dépendre de l'état des cicatrices. Si elles sont propres et belles, oui. Si on les estime trop fragiles, nous continuerons de vous assister afin d'être sûrs de ne pas rouvrir les plaies.

\- Il n'y a donc vraiment RIEN que je puisse faire seul dans cet hôpital ? Elliot croit VRAIMENT que j'ai toujours huit ans, quand j'ai fait ma pneumonie.

Mary rit, plus de gêne que par véritable hilarité. Elle n'appelait pas son patron par son prénom et n'avait aucune idée des motivations de celui-ci.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que pense le docteur Harding de vous, expliqua-t-elle poliment. On peut y aller ?

Sherlock acquiesça, et Mary se saisit d'un petit coin d'un des pansements. Et sans prévenir, elle tira, arrachant la bande de gaze, la compresse et le sparadrap qui maintenait le tout. Stoïque, Sherlock parvint à ne pas crier, mais fut incapable de retenir la grimace de douleur qui s'afficha sur son visage.

\- C'était violent, commenta John, qui observait avec Mary les points de suture, tandis que Sherlock continuait de se mordre la langue sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- C'était pour qu'il connaisse la douleur de l'épilation, blagua la jeune femme. Les points sont nets et propres, a priori, commenta-t-elle ensuite d'un ton professionnel.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur son torse, découvrant pour la première fois des points de suture en profondeur fait par un professionnel de chirurgie (et pas par John qui refermait rapidement ses quelques coupures). C'était profondément disgracieux. Les points noirs allaient se résorber seuls, mais ils étaient encore parfaitement visibles, couturant son torse. La peau autour alternait entre des nuances de jaune, bleu, vert, violet ou noir selon le stade des hématomes qui couraient le long des fils.

\- Touche-la Sherlock, ordonna John.

Il voyait son ami hésitant, un peu dégoûté. Il le comprenait car le noir des fils tranchait nettement sur la peau habituellement très pâle, mais il était essentiel qu'il comprenne que c'était toujours son corps et que cela était parfaitement normal. Il était passé par là, lui aussi. Longtemps, la blessure de son épaule l'avait répugné. Les points de suture, puis la cicatrice l'avaient dégoûté et il refusait de regarder son épaule trop longtemps. Étonnamment, c'était la mort de Sherlock qui avait permis à John de s'accepter comme il était. Face à la mort de son meilleur ami, il s'était félicité d'être toujours en vie, même après sa blessure par balle. Et il avait fini par accepter ses cicatrices.

Mais plus vite Sherlock accepterait les fils et la peau neuve et en relief qui allait apparaître, plus vite il retrouverait sa confiance en lui et son arrogance. John devinait cela d'instinct et d'expérience mêlés. Le détective avait toujours joué de sa beauté et de son charme. Or même cachées, les cicatrices pourraient altérer inconsciemment la vision de Sherlock sur lui-même, et par effet miroir, la vision des autres sur lui. Il en perdrait en charisme, crédibilité, et cela pourrait avoir des répercussions sur son travail.

Voyant que son ami hésitait, John lui prit la main de force et la posa avec une immense délicatesse sur son propre corps.

\- Sens-la Sherlock. Apprivoise-la. Il y a encore les fils. Tu les sens n'est-ce pas ?

Hébété, les pupilles exorbitées comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, le malade hocha la tête, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts les aspérités piquantes des fils qui entraient et sortaient de son corps. La sensation et l'idée étaient vraiment très étrange. Il avait vu et compris cela des milliers de fois sur des cadavres et des clients, mais l'expérimenter sur lui-même était une expérience bien plus puissante.

\- Les fils vont disparaître d'eux-mêmes, ils sont résorbables, il n'y a pas lieu de les enlever. Ta peau va ensuite continuer de se raffermir pour former une petite aspérité... Ce sera de la peau neuve, très fragile, souviens-toi de ce que disait Madeline. D'ailleurs, elle sera très blanche. Du coup, ça ne se verra pas sur ta peau pâle. Et au fur et à mesure du temps, les marques s'estomperont peu à peu.

Le regard de Sherlock posé sur John était si perdu que le médecin n'hésita pas. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de Mary de l'autre côté du lit. Il lâcha la main de son ami, et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, faisant glisser sa manche gauche le long de son bras. Il ne portait pas de maillot de corps en dessous, et cela révéla donc immédiatement l'étrange étoile en peau blanche qu'était la cicatrice par balle qui l'avait conduit à être réformé.

\- Regarde. Ça va ressembler à ça. Ça diminue peu à peu. Lentement. Ça ne fait pas mal.

Toujours sans un mot, Sherlock leva sa main jusqu'alors toujours posée sur son abdomen et la leva en direction de son ami. Il interrompit son mouvement à mi-chemin, dans l'attente de la réponse à sa question. La gorge soudain trop nouée pour parler, John hocha la tête. Alors Sherlock acheva son mouvement et posa délicatement ses longs doigts de violoniste sur l'épaule de son ami. Sa peau pâle avait exactement la même teinte que la cicatrice de John, qui ressortait nettement sur l'épiderme du médecin, qui n'avait jamais complètement perdu le hâle d'Afghanistan.

Lentement, il parcourut la peau neuve et fragile, en y faisant courir ses doigts aussi légèrement que la caresse d'une plume. Et laissa retomber brusquement sa main, comparant sa cicatrice et celle de John.

\- Les tiennes deviendront semblables. Je te le promets. Cela ne changera rien à ta vie.

\- Hem.

La petite toux de Mary les fit sursauter tous les deux, et rougir violemment.

\- Hum, je, hum, je dois enlever les deux autres pansements pour m'assurer que les deux autres pans de la cicatrice ont le même aspect. Si c'est le cas, vous pourrez effectivement vous laver seul, bégaya-t-elle.

Immédiatement, elle s'attela à sa tâche et arracha les deux autres bandes de gaze, révélant les deux autres parties de la cicatrice, similaires à la première.

\- Parfait, décréta Mary. Prenez des précautions pour être délicat avec vos points quand vous vous doucherez. Bonne journée.

Et sans demander son reste, elle fila. John soupira bruyamment. Le moment avec Sherlock était brisé, et des rumeurs allaient maintenant courir sur leur compte dans la clinique, malgré ses efforts permanents pour faire entendre que non, il n'était pas en couple avec Sherlock.

Son ami passa une bonne partie de l'heure suivante à tester ses points, laissant ses doigts courir dessus de haut en bas et de bas en haut. La position de ses stigmates faisait absurdement penser à une porte ouverte sur son torse, du côté droit. Si cela avait été du côté gauche, John aurait juré qu'on l'avait ouvert pour remplacer son cœur. Si toutefois il en avait un.

\- Tu veux aller te promener hors de la chambre ? proposa John au bout d'un moment. Ça te permettra de mieux te rendre compte de si tes points te tirent quand tu marches... Et peut-être que tu te repéreras mieux que moi et que ça nous évitera de nous perdre.

Haussant les épaules (ce qui visiblement lui fit mal au vu de la grimace), Sherlock montra son approbation.

\- C'est l'heure de tes cachets antidouleurs, en plus. Tu vas pouvoir les prendre juste avant, comme ça la promenade se passera mieux.

Sans sourciller, Sherlock avala les comprimés, sans eau. John se demandait encore comme il faisait ça, lui qui en était incapable et vidait une demi-bouteille par cachet.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient fin prêts pour leur virée. John avait remis depuis longtemps sa chemise en place, et il avait également chaussé des chaussures. Sherlock avait remis le haut de son pyjama (en soie grise), et drapé sur ses épaules sa robe de chambre bleue et fluide. Il n'y aurait pas eu les deux cathéters sur ses mains, et les tuyaux de sa voie centrale qui dépassait sous le col de son T-shirt, on l'aurait cru directement sorti d'une gravure de mode.

John lui tendit la perche qui permettait de déplacer la poche de nutriments qu'il avait encore reliée à son cathéter de sa main gauche, et Sherlock s'en saisit. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'une gravure de mode d'hôpital.

\- La voie centrale ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont bientôt l'enlever, nota John. Tu n'as presque plus rien à t'injecter, tes cathéters suffisent. Tu n'es même plus relié aux électrodes de ton électrocardiogramme.

\- Ben en attendant, j'ai des tubes qui sortent de mon corps, c'est gai, commenta le détective.

John éclata de rire. Et galamment, tint la porte ouverte à son ami en lui faisant signe de passer. Ils étaient prêts pour de nouvelles aventures.

Bien sûr, Sherlock étant Sherlock, leur petite balade dans les couloirs aseptisés ne fut pas de tout repos. Dans un premier temps, il ne cessa de déduire à voix haute (et particulièrement narquoise, ce qu'il arrivait étonnamment bien à maîtriser au vu de son timbre modifié) tout ce qui se passait, des patients aux infirmiers en passant par les chariots de soin, les plateaux repas, et les visiteurs. John ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif que son ami soit capable de déterminer la pathologie d'un malade rien qu'en voyant son plateau de repas et la couleur de l'écharpe de sa tante qui lui rendait visite, ou complètement atterré que Sherlock soit incapable d'appliquer son don à sa propre personne et passe son temps à chercher du soutien et des explications auprès de son ami comme un enfant.

Puis Sherlock commença à se plaindre, d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi. Sa perche, qu'il poussait devant lui, trop froide. Ses drains et sa perfusion, qu'il baladait posés sur sa perche, car il était tout sauf agréable de voir couler les rejets de fluide corporels hors de son corps dans les tubes de plastique. La luminosité des couloirs, trop de lumière artificielle. La couleur des murs et du sol. La longueur de ce fichu couloir qui n'en finissait jamais. Tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient lorsqu'ils passaient. Le fait que John marche plus vite que lui.

Ce fut à cet instant que John tiqua.

\- Nous sommes à mi-chemin de la cafeteria, indiqua-t-il. Enfin, je crois. Demain, nous ferons les trois quarts du chemin. Et après-demain, nous l'atteindrons. Ça n'aura absolument aucun intérêt car ils ne vendent qu'un café infect et des sandwichs surgelés, mais tu pourras râler tout son soûl là-bas. En attendant, nous allons faire demi-tour et tu vas retourner dans ton lit pour te reposer.

\- Je vais très bien ! s'insurgea Sherlock.

\- C'est cela, oui.

Et d'un geste autoritaire, John saisit le bras de son ami et le fit pivoter sur lui-même.

\- Allez, go, avance. À ton rythme. Je reste avec toi.

Son ami ne répondit rien. Mais recommença à mettre un pied devant l'autre, lentement. Et cette fois, il ne retint pas les grimaces de douleur que chaque mouvement lui inspirait. Ses cicatrices enfin à l'air libre le tiraillaient énormément. Ce n'était pas une forte douleur, mais c'était une sensation désagréable en continu et qui de fait, devenait douloureuse sur la durée. Habitué à suivre Sherlock en allongeant ses propres foulées ou carrément en trottant derrière lui, John avait naturellement adopté un pas rapide en sortant se promener avec son ami. Il avait oublié à quel point une opération sous anesthésie générale, presque cinquante centimètres de cicatrice réparties en trois parties sur le torse et des journées couchées dans un lit pouvaient avoir raison de la santé physique d'un homme, fut-ce cet homme Sherlock Holmes. Son ami refusait de montrer sa faiblesse, mais il était exténué. Ces vingt minutes de balade (à un rythme d'escargot asthmatique, au moins) revenaient pour lui à franchir l'Himalaya. L'être humain était doué pour éliminer de son esprit les souvenirs désagréables et humiliants et John se souvenait à peine de sa propre sortie de la clinique militaire, un large cratère sur l'épaule gauche.

Mais en se remémorant les évènements, il rappelait à sa mémoire sa fatigue, son refus de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse et sa manière de serrer les dents en gardant tout en lui. Et surtout, il se souvenait de son espoir fragile que quelqu'un se rende compte que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était une main tendue pour continuer à avancer. Il n'en avait pas trouvé. Ses meilleurs amis militaires étaient morts dans l'attaque qui lui avait coûté son épaule. Son Général était dans un état critique, le visage abîmé par le souffle d'une explosion et il n'avait pas la possibilité d'aider John. Il avait été complètement seul au monde. C'était à cet instant que son boitillement psychosomatique avait commencé. Et que la décision de le reformer avait été prise. Son épaule était une chose grave, bien sûr, mais la rééducation pouvait faire des miracles et il aurait très bien pu se servir de nouveau de son bras totalement normalement, après un certain temps. Il aurait donc été parfaitement capable de continuer d'assurer son rôle de toubib militaire.

Mais il avait commencé à boiter. Et ses médecins avaient coché une petite case sur son dossier : PTSD. Trouble de Stress Post Traumatique. Puis ils avaient rendu le diagnostic dans les commentaires en bas de la feuille de suivi « _à réformer_ ». Ils avaient apposé leurs signatures et leurs cachets, et en moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, John était de retour à Londres dans une chambre minable à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Sherlock. Et la vie s'était illuminée.

John n'avait jamais réalisé tout cela avant aujourd'hui. Toute sa vie reposait sur un fragile moment, dans un hôpital militaire à la lumière verdâtre aussi maladive que ses patients. Un fragile moment où il avait espéré une main tendue, qui n'était jamais venue. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme lui propose d'habiter avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était à lui d'aider cet homme. Alors naturellement, encore abasourdi par le poids de sa révélation interne, John tendit la main et attrapa le coude de son ami, noua sa main à la sienne et le soutint fermement.

Il n'y eut pas un seul mot prononcé entre eux, mais il sentit distinctement le poids de Sherlock se déplacer dans sa direction pour s'appuyer contre lui. John n'aurait pas été étonné si Sherlock avait parfaitement suivi son cheminement de pensées et s'il avait su exactement où John en était arrivé à cet instant précis. Mais dans un élan de délicatesse et de tact dont le détective n'était pas coutumier et dont John était l'unique récipiendaire, Sherlock ne dit rien. John le remercia muettement, resserrant ses doigts contre lui en une douce pression.

Cahin-caha, ils rentrèrent jusqu'à la chambre 221, aile B. Sherlock ne fit aucune difficulté pour se remettre au lit. Il se roula en boule, autant que possible considérant les tuyaux qui parcouraient encore son corps, et s'endormit aussitôt.

John, lui, s'assit sur l'inconfortable chaise en plastique qu'il installait autour du lit et regarda son ami dormir. Où en serait-il aujourd'hui, s'il n'avait pas rencontré cet homme formidable ?

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 7 Septembre ! (aaaaah j'aurais repris le boulot T-T)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

 _J'ai repris le boulot, et c'est pas rigolo ! Qui a dit que le travail c'est la santé ? è_é  
_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Aujourd'hui au menu, toujours la clinique, beaucoup de mon Jude adoré, et un pari ;)  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 5  
**

Le samedi, lors de son habituel passage du matin, Mary se mordilla les lèvres en regardant les constantes de Sherlock et les enregistrements de la nuit. Absorbé dans son Rubik's Cube dodécaèdre régulier (John essayait toujours de prononcer sans faute et spontanément le nom de la figure géométrique, mais se trompait à chaque fois et Sherlock se moquait de lui), Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mais John, qui surveillait les opérations de l'infirmière par-dessus son journal (il lui était livré des journaux du jour tous les matins en même temps que le petit déjeuner) fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème, Mary ? demanda-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Elle oubliait parfois qu'il était médecin et qu'il détectait bien plus facilement que le reste des patients et de leurs familles les petites erreurs, hésitations et craintes.

\- Oui et non, nota-t-elle.

\- C'est à dire ? insista-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Les drains ont cessé de donner depuis douze heures. Et donnaient très peu depuis trois jours, on va les enlever. C'était à la date prévue par le docteur Harding, donc nous sommes parfaitement dans les clous.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- La mauvaise, c'est le rythme cardiaque. Nous avions prévu d'enlever les électrodes et la voie centrale aujourd'hui. Sa pleurésie s'est résorbée seule.

John hocha la tête, appréciateur. Les inquiétantes quintes de toux de son ami avaient complètement stoppé, et l'écoute de son cœur et de sa respiration par Madeline hier soir avait déterminé cette conclusion. Elle avait juré qu'on vérifiait encore qu'il n'y avait rien dans la nuit, et ensuite tout serait bon. Si la nuit se passait bien, le bras droit d'Harding avait promis de couper les caméras infrarouges durant les prochaines nuits. Elles n'étaient déjà plus allumées dans la journée. Sherlock regagnerait enfin sa totale intimité.

\- Nous n'avions plus besoin de rien, sauf des deux cathéters sur ses mains. Il ne prend plus de morphine, que des analgésiques classiques.

\- Ce sont des excellentes nouvelles, donc.

\- Mais Madeline avait rebranché l'électrocardiogramme pour une dernière nuit.

\- Je sais, elle me l'avait dit.

\- Regarde le résultat.

John se leva de son canapé et rejoignit l'infirmière au pied du lit de Sherlock, qui consultait sa tablette tactile. Elle pointa du doigt les pics et les montagnes qui constituait le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock.

\- Tu vois comme il a été irrégulier cette nuit ?

\- Vous n'aviez jamais vu ça avant ?

\- Non. Il était fréquent qu'il y ait des petits dérapages durant la nuit, mais rien que les rêves ne peuvent expliquer. Cela s'est clairement intensifié la nuit dernière. De plus...

Elle cliqua, ouvrit un autre onglet et John reconnut sur l'écran leur chambre en noir et blanc, John endormi sur le canapé qui ronflait doucement, et Sherlock qui s'agitait comme un diable dans ses draps.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, s'étonna le médecin.

\- Pas de bruit, de cris ou de hurlements d'après nos enregistrements. Mais de toute évidence une activité intense dont les heures correspondent aux pics d'intense activité cardiaque.

\- Un cauchemar ? proposa John.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? les interrompit la voix sèche de Sherlock.

Mary sursauta et John rougit, comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit. Ni depuis plus de vingt ans, au demeurant. Je ne rêve pas non plus, ou très peu. Et mes pics cardiaques sont parfaitement normaux et explicables, merci.

Il avait posé son jouet et s'apprêtait à se saisir de son violon, ce que son ami reconnaissait comme un signal que Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

\- Et par quoi cela s'explique-t-il ? interrogea Mary, prête à rentrer les données dans son puissant bloc-notes électronique.

\- Par quelque chose dont je souhaite m'entretenir avec aucun de vous deux, merci. Ni personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

John ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sherlock lui cachait.

\- Monsieur Sherlock, je dois rentrer une explication dans mes données pour votre suivi...

\- Inscrivez « _vu avec le patient_ ». Je prends l'entière responsabilité de mes actes et suis prêt à vous signer une décharge si ça vous amuse.

Mary se gratta la tête, enroulant dans un geste très féminin une mèche de ses courts cheveux bonds autour de ses doigts, pensive.

\- Je dois voir avec mes supérieurs.

\- Faites donc. Et rappelez bien à Elliot qui sont ma mère et mon frère s'il fait des manières. Bonne journée, la congédia Sherlock.

Et Beethoven résonna soudainement dans la pièce, mettant fin à l'échange. Mary haussa les épaules, salua John en lui indiquant que Jude ou July repasserait dans la matinée pour enlever les drains et la voie centrale, et probablement également la dernière poche de nutriments. Le détective avait repris une alimentation compète (et équilibrée selon Harold O'Connor, beaucoup moins satisfaisante selon Sherlock) par voie orale et n'avait plus besoin d'aucun complément. Puis elle quitta la pièce.

John, lui, retourna à son canapé et reprit son journal. Mais il lui fut impossible de se concentrer sur les lignes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était incapable de détacher les yeux du profil de son ami, qui avait enchaîné sur un morceau de sa propre composition, les yeux clos. John avait beau se creuser les méninges tous azimuts, il n'avait pas l'intelligence de son ami. Et il était incapable de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la nuit de Sherlock pour que cela altère son rythme cardiaque, et qu'il refuse de le dire à John.

\- Cesse de tant réfléchir, John, tu vas te faire un ulcère au cerveau et ton crâne fume déjà, signala Sherlock, qui n'avait pas ouvert les paupières.

John grogna et lui tira la langue en réponse.

\- 'Vais appeler Greg, annonça-t-il. Il m'a laissé un message sur mon répondeur hier soir, annonça abruptement en sortant de la pièce.

Sherlock ne se formalisa pas de son brusque accès de colère. Il attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour enlever son violon de son épaule et poser sa main sur son cœur, l'écoutant battre doucement. Il allait devoir être encore plus attentif qu'avant, si même les infirmières se mettaient à découvrir que son traître d'organe vital s'emballait quand ses rêves se peuplaient de John...

* * *

John finit par revenir dans la chambre de Sherlock deux heures plus tard. En moins de cinq secondes, Sherlock évalua si son ami était toujours fâché, et conclut immédiatement que non. Cependant un autre problème semblait faire bouillir l'esprit de son ami, et le détective devrait s'atteler à lui faire dire de quoi il en retournait. Sherlock savait pertinemment que John était quelqu'un de simple, qui disait toujours la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait affirmé aller appeler Lestrade tout à l'heure, aussi fâché et boudeur qu'il ait été en cet instant, il n'avait pas menti.

Pour autant, Sherlock avait conscience que le médecin n'avait pas passé deux heures au téléphone avec l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard. C'était hautement improbable considérant le caractère respectif des deux hommes. Ce n'était pas des grands bavards tous les deux (un flic, un militaire). Ils allaient agréablement au pub ensemble selon un rythme d'environ 16.5 jours (Sherlock avait calculé, par pur ennui, cela allait de soi), mais c'était davantage pour partager des bières et regarder du rugby que pour discourir sur le sens du monde ou s'épancher à propos de leurs sentiments respectifs, bien que John racontât à Lestrade ses déboires amoureux et que ce dernier narrait son désastreux mariage (et actuel divorce en cours) en retour.

Selon toute vraisemblance, Lestrade avait soumis un nouveau problème à John, qui avait chassé l'énervement du médecin à propos de Sherlock. Et le problème en question devait être suffisamment important pour que cela ait occupé l'esprit de John pendant un sacré moment, probablement à en faire les cent pas dans le couloir. John n'était pas parti en vadrouille et ne s'était pas perdu dans les couloirs de la clinique, Sherlock en aurait mis ses deux mains à couper. Il ne se trompait jamais quand il s'agissait de John.

Ce dernier ne paraissait pas s'être rendu compte que Sherlock avait interrompu ses activités, c'est à dire faire un nouvel essai de résolution de son dodécaèdre régulier (John avait réalisé un miracle en lui faisant découvrir ces petites merveilles) et observait son ami avec l'acuité d'un chat.

Sherlock s'apprêtait à sortir de son lit pour aller voir son ami qui se morfondait dans son canapé quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- B'jour, m'sieur Sherlock ! À la douche ! claironna Jude en entrant en sautillant.

Épisodiquement, les infirmiers continuaient de l'aider pour surveiller les points, même s'il était plus libre qu'avant.

Le regard de Sherlock tomba sur le pétillant jeune homme, qui était de plus en plus familier avec lui au fur et à mesure du temps et soupira de lassitude. Le monde était parfois si prévisible et si facile à déchiffrer. Jude sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre parce qu'il venait de croiser un mec qui lui plaisait dans un couloir. En quinze secondes, Sherlock sut dire de quand datait la dernière relation sexuelle du jeune homme (neuf jours, autant dire une éternité pour le jeune homme qui enchaînait les coups d'un soir comme Mycroft les gâteaux dans les périodes de tension politique avec l'Allemagne ou la Corée), où Jude avait l'intention d'emmener sa conquête de ce soir (un bar avec des tables de billard. Beaucoup de sous-entendus faciles et peu fins, et une proximité aisée à obtenir sous le prétexte de « _lui montrer comment tenir sa queue_ »), et combien de temps il serait capable d'attendre avant de l'entraîner dans son appartement (une partie s'il était mauvais au billard, deux s'il ne se révélait pas trop nul. Moins d'une heure et trente-sept minutes dans tous les cas). Sherlock nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait s'informer des capacités de Bartholomew Dillinger en billard. Outre que c'était un bon moyen pour Jude de draguer ses conquêtes, le jeune homme aimait réellement ce sport et s'y montrait doué. Le kinésithérapeute avait besoin d'atouts de son côté.

\- Avec joie, grinça-t-il avec l'enthousiasme d'un croque mort en s'extirpant de son lit, emmenant avec lui drains et perfusion dans son sillage, comme toujours.

Même habillé de ses propres pyjamas, il continuait d'avoir l'impression d'être un foutu robot à cause de tous ces tubes.

\- Dernière fois ! reprit Jude avec exubérance. Après quoi, je vous enlève tout ça !

\- Vraiment ?

C'était John qui était intervenu, sortant de sa transe. Sherlock ne lui en voulait même pas de lui avoir volé sa réplique. Il n'était que trop heureux de revoir prendre vie les yeux de son ami sans qu'il ne focalise sur le problème qui ricochait en boucle sur les parois de sa boîte crânienne.

\- Yep ! décréta le jeune homme. July a dit que je pouvais le faire seul... Ce sera ma première fois sans aucune assistance ni surveillance ! poursuivit-il en bombant le torse fièrement.

\- Non. Caméra. Surveillance.

Trois mots de Sherlock et son doigt pointé vers l'œil rouge du plafond suffirent à complètement annihiler toute la bonne humeur de Jude, qui réalisa qu'en effet il n'avait pas reçu autant de responsabilités qu'il l'avait cru, et qu'il était toujours sous surveillance. La plupart du temps, les caméras étaient coupées, mais l'œil numérique clignotait, preuve qu'elles avaient été rallumées.

\- Sherlock ! le reprit John, fâché.

Mais le détective ne s'excusa pas. Il avait fait une promesse complètement stupide à ces deux non moins stupides infirmières et il serait plus simple d'arriver à ses fins avec un Jude déprimé que sautillant de joie. Trop de bonheur affiché mettait Sherlock extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses concitoyens pouvaient ressentir et afficher de telles émotions à l'égard d'autres gens. Lui ressentait parfois de l'excitation à l'idée d'un bon meurtre irrésolu et d'un puzzle bien complexe, mais c'était son cerveau fourmillant de connexions qui s'agitait, jamais son cœur. Il avait la sensation d'être totalement étranger aux émotions qui faisaient vivre les autres humains. Et pourtant, il essayait encore et toujours. Pour John.

Une fois nu, sans le moindre complexe, il s'assit sur la chaise inconfortable qui avait été placé au centre de la douche. Qui n'avait de douche que le nom. Aucun espace n'était délimité, aucun rideau et aucun rebord. Les patients devaient pouvoir y arriver sans aide, y compris dans un fauteuil roulant, et les infirmiers devaient pouvoir agir librement s'ils faisaient une intervention d'urgence suite à malaise ou problème de même acabit.

Il avait beau le savoir, la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé là avait été parfaitement humiliante. Dix jours plus tard, il s'habituait. Jude savait désormais comme les autres la température exacte qu'il aimait pour sa douche, et passa le jet doux sur sa peau avec délicatesse. Il n'y avait plus lieu de faire attention aux pansements, mais les cicatrices restaient fragiles, et les tubes qui sortaient encore de sa peau devaient également être épargnés. Le jeune homme faisait toujours preuve d'une très grande concentration en mouillant Sherlock, puis en le savonnant.

Sherlock s'était habitué à voir des mains étrangères (et gantées de latex, toujours) toucher l'intégralité de son corps, y compris son intimité, pour le nettoyer. Cela l'avait révulsé au début et il avait lutté contre l'envie de vomir des heures durant, le cachant avec une grande efficacité à John. Et puis son ami avait pris sa main pour le rassurer ou une raison toute aussi futile, et le dégoût de Sherlock avait instantanément disparu, comme neige au soleil. Sherlock trouvait désormais toujours un prétexte pour effleurer John après chaque douche ou chaque soin où on l'avait touché. La magie opérait à chaque fois. Même quand la nausée de Sherlock n'était qu'une fugace sensation dans son estomac, la pulpe des doigts de John annihilait toujours tout avec une grande efficacité.

Jude ne parlait jamais beaucoup pendant les soins pour se concentrer et être sûr de ne pas avoir de gestes inappropriés. Conscient que ce qu'il allait dire allait probablement surprendre et perturber son infirmier, Sherlock attendit prudemment qu'il ait fini de s'occuper de son bas-ventre et soit passé à son dos avant de prononcer la moindre phrase. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à se retrouver émasculé si tôt dans sa vie, ni ne souhaitait hurler de douleur (il avait été torturé durant ses années de lutte anti-Moriarty et c'était toujours la première chose que frappaient ses bourreaux sans imagination. Et aussi fort soit son mental, Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un homme qui savait que ça faisait _mal_ ) et voir un John paniqué débarquer pendant qu'il se tiendrait les parties de douleur.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Hein ? Qui ?

\- Le mec avec qui tu vas t'envoyer en l'air ce soir ?

John lui avait prêté son ordinateur pour qu'il fasse des recherches durant les jours derniers. En quatre heures, Sherlock avait parcouru et appris par cœur une centaine de forums, comptes Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr et autres blogs pour apprendre l'intégralité du langage et des codes sociaux des jeunes comme Jude. Il avait en outre été particulièrement attentif à la communauté gay et John lui avait retiré le laptop à grands cris choqués quand il avait ouvert un site de vidéos, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en visionner une seule.

Même dans son dos, Sherlock sentit Jude rougir comme une tomate.

\- Personne, murmura-t-il.

\- Mensonge, répliqua-t-il.

Vingt-huit secondes et neuf centièmes plus tard, il avait appris que le mec en question s'appelait Matthew, avait deux ans de moins que Jude, et qu'il lui avait fait porter des fleurs à l'accueil du boulot (ce qui expliquait probablement les sautillements).

Il fallut moins de trente secondes de plus pour que Jude ouvre les vannes et raconte absolument tout à Sherlock. Le Matthew en question, aussi mignon soit-il, était trop jeune. Pas assez mature. Et trop blond, trop physiquement proche de Jude, blond également. L'infirmier préférait que le corps de son compagnon tranche avec le sien. Et en plus, il avait vraiment l'air dominant dans son comportement. _Donc actif au lit, quoi_ , ajouta le jeune homme à un Sherlock perplexe. Ce qui voulait dire, de par la grande expérience du jeune homosexuel avec des hommes plus jeunes que lui, qu'il ne serait pas si actif que ça. Ce genre de mecs se donnait toujours des genres au lieu de pleinement s'assumer. En plus il habitait super loin, ce qui impliquait que si la soirée se terminait comme Jude l'espérait, sa conquête resterait dormir, et il n'était pas du matin, et il détestait que ses plans culs le voient le lendemain au réveil. Surtout qu'en plus, il avait accepté d'échanger son service avec celui de July, qui devait dîner chez les parents de son anglais de fiancé en présence des parents américains de la jeune femme, dans la maison de campagne dans parents de l'anglais, à au moins deux heures de route de Londres, et elle ne pourrait pas faire son service du matin, alors Jude avait échangé avec elle, lui habitait à quinze minutes à pied de la clinique et...

Sherlock cessa d'écouter à ce moment-là. Il avait de toute manière perdu le fil et l'intérêt pour cette conversation (qui s'apparentait en réalité à un monologue) il y avait déjà longtemps. Jude avait fini de le savonner et de le rincer. Et avait mouillé les drains. Il avait raison de ne pas parler en même temps qu'il travaillait, en temps normal. Dans la mesure où il allait les ôter sous peu cela n'avait aucune importance mais Sherlock se jura de faire taire le moulin à paroles avant qu'il ne retire les tubes qui couraient à l'intérieur de son corps.

Quand Sherlock eut finalement froid et éternua (ce qui fut excessivement douloureux pour ses cicatrices) à cause de la salle de bains désormais presque glaciale, Jude sembla revenir à lui et dans la réalité, et se précipita pour enrouler Sherlock dans une épaisse serviette chaude (la clinique avait de ces merveilleux radiateurs muraux pour les serviettes que John mourrait désormais d'envie d'installer chez eux, Sherlock le savait). Le détective haïssait être aussi fragile qu'un enfant dont on devait s'occuper mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les mains de Jude l'avaient inconsciemment maintenues assis dans son fauteuil de douche (et d'infortune) et il n'avait actuellement pas la force physique de lutter contre une jeune homme bien bâti et vigoureux.

\- Pardon, m'sieur Sherlock ! On y va !

Prestement, il aida son patient à se sécher, ou plus exactement se réchauffer dans la serviette. L'eau s'était depuis longtemps évaporé toute seule du corps de Sherlock. Ce dernier fut content de pouvoir remettre son pyjama de soie, qui lui tenait toujours chaud, et drapa ensuite ses épaules dans sa robe de chambre (la bleue) sans cesser de réfléchir au drôle de problème que lui offrait son infirmier.

Jude était en fait un garçon simple avec des désirs simples. S'étant révélé et avoué à son entourage homosexuel très tôt, il avait également perdu sa virginité rapidement, dans les bras (et les coups de rein) d'un homme plus vieux que lui. Et sottement, comme on peut être con quand on a seize ans, il avait essayé de correspondre à l'image que la communauté gay véhiculait pour lui : les bars, les clubs gays, les coups d'un soir, un nombre d'amants exceptionnel et une vie de débauche.

Il souffrait à sa manière de son orientation sexuelle. Non pas parce qu'il devait la cacher, mais au contraire parce qu'il devait l'afficher, comme un test auprès de ses proches pour leur montrer et justifier que oui, il était bien gay. Il n'était pas le timide mal dans sa peau incapable de s'affirmer ou de dire aux autres par qui il était réellement attiré. En tant que gay bien dans sa peau, on lui collait une étiquette stupide de sexualité débridée qu'il s'était fait un devoir d'honorer.

Il était encore trop jeune pour avoir du recul sur ses actions, bien qu'il commençait à doucement glisser sur la bonne voie. Son propre mode de vie lui pesait de plus en plus, et il allait passer la soirée avec le Matthew en question plus parce que ce dernier lui avait fait livrer des fleurs que parce qu'il voulait coucher avec.

Jude était sensible au geste parce qu'il voulait se poser et avoir une relation stable, sans pour autant être capable de se l'avouer.

C'était d'une bêtise et d'une simplicité effrayante.

Jude cherchait une relation durable, un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, une sécurité dans un couple, et un grand brun fin et longiligne, qui lui offrirait des fleurs, lui dirait des mots doux et lui ferait l'amour. Un qui supporterait sa mauvaise humeur au réveil et accepterait de se lever à ses côtés chaque matin.

À part pour la dernière partie (mais Sherlock travaillerait sur la question), Bartholomew Dillinger était l'exact reflet des désidératas du jeune infirmier. C'était très simple.

L'idiotie de l'affaire était que Jude était trop aveugle pour se rendre compte qu'il avait son avenir offert sur un plateau qui lui tendait les bras ; et que Bart' était trop lâche pour se révéler à son collègue.

\- Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide... marmonna Sherlock dans sa barbe comme une litanie.

Il fallait qu'il confronte ses analyses avec l'expertise de John, qui cherchait dans absolument toutes ses conquêtes la même _relation stable_ que Jude, sans jamais la trouver.

\- Bougez pas, ordonna Jude. Et toussez.

Sherlock était de retour dans son lit, bien à plat, et le jeune homme s'affairait à lui enlever les drains. Le détective s'exécuta et les tubes glissèrent hors de son corps avec facilité.

\- Parfait ! s'auto congratula Jude en vérifiant l'absence de plaie au niveau de l'abdomen de Sherlock. Voie centrale maintenant.

Docile, Sherlock redescendit son T-shirt sur son ventre et tira sur le col pour faire apparaître le complexe imbroglio de fils, de plastiques et de tubes qui était située sous sa clavicule épargnée. Jude fit claquer sa paire de gants en latex et se mit à l'ouvrage, bouchant volontairement l'angle de la caméra.

Par pur désintérêt, John vint regarder l'opération. Le médecin militaire savait parfaitement ôter ce genre de dispositif de base. Jude avait la ferme intention de s'affranchir du regard de ses supérieurs, mais John n'était pas encore capable de laisser quiconque s'occuper du corps de Sherlock sans qu'il eut un droit de regard.

Il n'eut cependant pas à intervenir, le jeune infirmier exécuta tous les gestes de sa partition sans fausse note. Sherlock grimaça de douleur néanmoins. Sentir des aiguilles sortir de sous sa peau était aussi désagréable que les y faire rentrer. Alors John prit sa main dans la sienne, ce geste qui était devenu le leur depuis quelque temps avec une familiarité dérangeante.

Jude acheva son travail et quitta la pièce en laissant un Sherlock plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis dix jours. Il avait toujours un cathéter sur la main droite, au cas où il faille lui injecter des produits en urgence pour une raison ou une autre, mais il s'agissait là d'une procédure standard pour toutes les hospitalisations de plus de trois jours. Il n'avait plus besoin de balader une perche, et son corps avait récupéré son entière intégrité, sans qu'aucun tube incongru n'en dépasse.

Emerveillé, Sherlock se regardait comme s'il n'y croyait pas et s'attendait à voir surgir du plastique de nul part.

\- Je pensais que j'étais vraiment devenu un robot, à la longue, commenta-t-il.

John s'esclaffa de sa remarque.

\- On pourrait sortir ? demanda Sherlock. Dehors. Le vrai dehors.

Son ami se mordit les lèvres, gêné.

\- Je suis patient ici depuis onze jours, et je n'ai pas respiré Londres depuis autant de temps. Mais c'est normal, _je suis un patient_. En revanche ce n'est pas normal que toi non plus tu ne sois pas sorti d'ici.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison, Sherlock. Mrs Hudson nous croit en France, tu te souviens ? À Dunkerque.

La manière dont John prononçait le mot français ressemblait en tout état de cause à un crissement de griffes de chat sur un tableau noir, mais Sherlock ne releva pas.

\- Pour une enquête. Je n'avais pas le choix que de rester avec toi.

\- Et Lestrade t'a appelé ce matin. Qu'a-t-il dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Une enquête ? Il veut qu'on « rentre de Dunkerque » dans les plus brefs délais ? Une chambre close ? Une disparition inquiétante ? Un sept ?

Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient. Trop d'inaction pendant plus de dix jours et une folle adrénaline qui courait désormais dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion.

\- Sortons nous promener, proposa abruptement John.

Et il quitta la pièce pour montrer qu'il était déterminé.

* * *

Sherlock aurait adoré pouvoir le suivre aussi facilement, mais il n'était pas aussi vigoureux qu'avant, et les fils noirs qui disparaissaient peu à peu de sa peau laiteuse continuaient de le tirailler. Lorsque John revint dans la chambre, six minutes plus tard, surprit de ne pas avoir vu débouler son ami à sa suite, Sherlock peinait toujours à se pencher pour mettre ses chaussures et faire ses lacets. La posture tirait sur chacun de ses muscles malmenés qui réapprenaient à peine comment exister.

Avec humilité, John ne dit absolument rien et s'agenouilla devant son ami. Avec une honte dévorante, Sherlock laissa John lui nouer ses lacets comme un môme de cinq ans.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et les ascenseurs sans un mot. Si la cafétéria, la veille, avait été un parcours bien trop long (elle était située dans l'aile H du bâtiment, et il fallait d'abord traverser les ailes N, W, D, C et F – l'architecte qui avait conçu cela ne devait pas être net – et monter trois étages, et John avait eu une réflexion bizarre sur la cafétéria et quelque chose qui sonnait comme « _Mordor_ » et « _Orodruin_ », que Sherlock n'avait pas comprise) le jardin privé de la clinique se révéla d'une simplicité enfantine à atteindre.

Il n'y avait presque personne, un temps clair et frais, un timide soleil londonien, une végétation totalement absurde pour les latitudes anglaises et un banc qui n'attendait qu'eux.

Sherlock soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Son état physique l'inquiétait de manière permanente, en arrière-plan de son cerveau. Il n'avait pas la sensation de récupérer assez rapidement, et il savait que ce serait pire avec la chimiothérapie, si Elliot optait pour cette option. Et sans son corps, le génie de Sherlock ne servait à rien pour attraper les coupables.

\- Greg a attrapé un mec, un français. Il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, soit disant, donc ils ont fait venir un interprète aux frais de sa majesté, finit par dire John sans préambule et sans regarder son ami.

\- Il n'avait qu'à demander à Mycroft de venir, je suis sûr qu'il aurait accepté, juste pour épargner cette dépense à sa chère Angleterre.

\- C'était un pauvre malfrat de bas étage, vol, recel, deal, et tout le tintouin. Mais Greg avait soudainement un fonctionnaire français parlant anglais sous la main. Ils ont fait la conversation, Greg en a profité pour demander où était Dunkerque. Et en discuter, connaître son taux de meurtre, ce genre de choses.

John devait définitivement avoir étudié une autre langue que le français à l'université.

\- Lestrade sait que nous ne sommes pas à Dunkerque pour une enquête, donc, résuma Sherlock. Il se demande donc où nous avons disparus depuis dix jours. Raison pour laquelle tu flippes à l'idée de sortir te promener et prendre l'air au lieu de passer tes journées enfermé avec moi. Tu as peur de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait dire à quelqu'un qui pourrait répéter à quelqu'un que nous sommes toujours à Londres. Sais-tu que cette ville compte 8.5 millions d'habitants environ ? Ce qui porte à un pourcentage inférieur à un la probabilité que tu croises quelqu'un que tu connaisses. Et considérant que selon l'étude de Karinthy, il y a six degrés de connaissance séparant deux personnes inconnues, on pourrait croire que cela fait augmenter le pourcentage, mais il convient également de prendre en compte dans ce calcul la variable dite du téléphone arabe qui...

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, l'interrompit John, agacé.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Greg sait que nous ne sommes pas où nous prétendons être.

Sherlock bénit la périphrase qu'il lui évita d'entendre John baragouiner du français une fois de plus. Il choisirait une ville moins compliquée la prochaine fois pour justifier leurs mensonges.

\- Il a donc cherché une autre explication. Tout Scotland Yard cherche une autre explication en réalité. Il paraît qu'il y a désormais 720£ de parié sur le fait que nous sommes au fin fond de la campagne anglaise sans aucune technologie pour vivre pleinement notre...

John bloqua et Sherlock éclata de rire. Ou du moins essaya, considérant la douleur brûlante que cela lui causait aux poumons et aux points de suture en cours de résorption.

\- Scotland Yard pense que nous sommes un couple depuis le jour où Sally Donovan t'a rencontré, me suivant sur ta première scène de crime. Fort heureusement pour sa carrière, cette femme a une capacité exceptionnelle à convaincre ses interlocuteurs de la véracité de ce qu'elle avance. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour faire avouer des suspects, il faut le reconnaître. Ni pour colporter des ragots. C'est à peu près tout ce que les gens savent faire. Scotland Yard pariait contre nous depuis déjà bien longtemps.

\- 720£, Sherlock !

\- Je reconnais que les proportions ont légèrement augmenté depuis mes dernières informations. Demande à Lestrade de parier contre. On partagera l'argent. Problème résolu. Tu peux m'aider avec Jude maintenant ? J'ai besoin de toi.

C'était si rare que Sherlock demande au lieu d'exiger et prendre que John soupira et se rendit à ses arguments. Il s'en faisait sans doute un peu trop. Mais il n'était pas certain que leurs cernes, les bleus de Sherlock, sa difficulté à se déplacer et son état physique épuisé jouent en faveur de leur histoire lorsqu'ils referaient surface dans le monde des vivants.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sherlock résolut son Rubik's dodécaèdre avec un cri de fierté. John soupira en retour, moitié fier de la brillance de son ami, moitié désespéré de le voir résoudre des casse-têtes qui pourrait occuper pendant une année une personne normale en quelques jours. Fort heureusement, Sherlock s'absorba dans un livre sur Jack l'Eventreur prêté par la bibliothèque de la clinique (il annota en rouge toutes les aberrations du bouquin et en était à la page 295 sur 312 lorsque John s'en aperçut et le disputa. Le livre fut mis sur leur note) et ne demanda pas le puzzle suivant.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 14 Septembre ! (aaaaah j'aurais ptis une année de plus T-T)  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonjour à tous, je passe en coup de vent vous publier ce chapitre que j'ai failli oublier !  
_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _review anonye : Johny boy : merci pour la review et les compliments ) J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 6  
**

Le dimanche fut une journée morne et triste. Sherlock voulait retourner faire un tour dehors pour prendre l'air et respirer Londres. Même si les effluves du jardin privé de la clinique n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun avec le cœur battant de la capitale que le détective sentait résonner au même rythme que le sien lorsqu'il en parcourait les bas-fonds en compagnie de John, c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans l'atmosphère aseptisée et dont la température était strictement contrôlée par un climatiseur de la chambre.

Mais John argua qu'au vu de la pluie battante qui s'abattait sur le pays, sortir était probablement la plus mauvaise des idées que le détective n'avait jamais eues.

En désespoir de cause, ils finirent par bouger jusqu'à la cafétéria, histoire que Sherlock retrouve l'usage de ses muscles peu à peu. Ce fut aussi décevant et inintéressant que John l'avait promis deux jours plus tôt, mais donna à Sherlock du grain à moudre pour ses longues heures de jérémiades. Une fois revenus dans la chambre, il en vint même à laisser un message vocal sur la boite automatique de son frère au MI6 pour expliquer que Mycroft devrait demander une ristourne sur le prix global, au vu de la qualité de ce qu'on y mangeait, patients comme visiteurs.

\- Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu n'as pas le droit de venir me rendre visite, conclut Sherlock dans une note de cynisme avant de raccrocher abruptement.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda John qui avait suivi toute la scène.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que nos amis soient au courant de ta maladie. Y compris Mrs Hudson, qui nous loge et habite presque avec nous certains jours. Y compris Greg, avec qui tu travailles la plupart du temps. Ton frère n'est au courant que parce que Elliot Harding le lui a dit avant tout le monde. Mais tu laisses un message au MI6 qui est relativement explicite sur le fait que tu es atteint d'une pathologie grave. Les gens vont le savoir.

\- Sauront ceux qui entendront ce message. Or les personnes autorisées à entrer dans le bureau de Mycroft au MI6 sans sa présence sont au nombre de trois. Anthea, Toby son garde du corps-chauffeur-chien personnel, et la Reine. J'ai toute confiance en ces trois personnes pour ne rien dire, ricana Sherlock.

\- Même pas le premier ministre ? persifla John.

\- Même pas. Il faudrait passer les codes de sécurité de la porte de son bureau. Et ils ne sont notés nul part, tu peux t'en douter. Même les informaticiens de sa gracieuse majesté n'ont nulle connaissance des sécurités du bureau de mon frère. Seuls Anthea et Toby les connaissent.

\- Et la Reine ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je crois que le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, biométrique et digitale est programmé pour s'ouvrir sans mot de passe s'il identifie la Reine.

John ne trouva absolument rien à redire. Et n'osa pas demander si Sherlock, lui, avait connaissance desdits codes.

\- Bien sûr que je les connais, répondit Sherlock à la question informulée de son ami. Sous ses airs d'indifférence glaciale, Mycroft est un grand sentimental. Il en change tous les quinze jours mais met toujours ma date d'anniversaire, ou celle de Maman, ou celle de tante Lisbeth, la seule personne de la famille qui lui disait qu'il était plus intelligent que moi.

Il ricana de nouveau.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Mycroft n'est pas si bête et a conscience que me laisser l'accès à son bureau pourrait mettre le pays à feu et à sang simplement parce que je m'ennuie. Du coup même avec tous les bons codes, l'identification biométrique m'empêche de passer. Ce qui est fort dommage.

Il soupira dramatiquement, haussant les épaules et faisant ainsi frémir la soie pourpre de sa robe de chambre, comme une tragédienne grecque pleurant son Ulysse.

\- Pour le bien-être de notre patrie, et je te rappelle que j'ai servi dans l'armée, dommage n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, rétorqua John. Je ne peux qu'approuver, pour une fois, les décisions de Mycroft.

Sherlock lui tira la langue.

* * *

Dans la soirée, alors qu'ils s'ennuyaient fermement, débarqua dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte contre le chambranle avec une violence inouïe un parfait inconnu.

\- Bonsoir bonsoir bonsoir ! Jack Dawson, rééducateur vocal à votre service !

L'homme était grand, roux, ventripotent et avait une moustache de morse.

\- Un dimanche ? interrogea John, suspicieux.

\- Pas de repos pour les braves, tonitrua l'homme, qui avait manifestement du coffre. Madeline Rivers et le professeur Elliot Harding ont demandé mon concours pour le patient Sherlock Holmes, chambre 221, aile B. C'est bien ici ?

John hocha la tête. Sherlock laissa glisser ses yeux sur le nouveau venu, et son ami savait qu'il était en train d'analyser et déduire tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de décider s'il laissait l'homme s'occuper de lui rendre son timbre originel. Il attendit donc patiemment que le détective finisse de faire son travail avant de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était l'affaire de Sherlock.

\- Oui, finit par répondre ce dernier après un temps infiniment long. C'est moi. Lobectomie pour ablation d'une tumeur cancéreuse. L'opération a atteint mon œsophage et ma tranchée, légèrement, mais modifiant ma voix. Mes deux organes sont en parfait état mais mon timbre reste modifié. J'ai baissé de deux tiers d'une octave et un dièse.

\- Oh ! Un musicien ! Merveilleux ! Parfait !

L'homme battait des mains comme un enfant de cinq ans, bien qu'il en paraissait dix fois plus. John se demanda si on pouvait vraiment faire confiance à cet énergumène, et si tous les membres de cet hôpital étaient aussi cinglés ou si c'était seulement les cas affectés à Sherlock qui paraissaient majoritairement dérangés. Mais comme Sherlock avait entamé une conversation incompréhensible avec le spécialiste, qui avait pris ses aises, sorti un ordinateur, et produisait désormais des sons pour déterminer quel était le timbre initial de son ami ; John décida de se ranger à l'avis de son ami et se replongea dans son ordinateur.

* * *

Les deux hommes travaillèrent une heure durant, sans que John n'y comprenne rien aux exercices qu'ils pratiquaient. Le praticien utilisait une vaste terminologie musicale (il s'avéra qu'il était également professeur de musique bénévole à ses heures perdues, et avait l'oreille absolue) à laquelle John n'entendait goutte, mais qui semblait parler à Sherlock.

La conclusion de leurs échanges fut très encourageante : le timbre de Sherlock n'avait pas été modifié de manière durable par une blessure interne de ses cordes vocales. C'était davantage un choc psychologique interne de ses organes – _car oui, les organes ont une âme !_ déclama l'homme avec emphase – qui avait altéré sa voix. L'humain était néanmoins capable de surmonter des traumatismes bien pires que cela. Tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était forcer la voix à redevenir elle-même. L'exercice était compliqué, car s'il était facile de forcer les aigus ou les graves pour une courte phrase et faire une imitation plus ou moins grotesque, tenir en permanence une voix différente de la sienne relevait du tour de force.

Le spécialiste expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un travail régulier et à long terme. Les imitateurs, ventriloques et autres marionnettistes pouvaient prendre des voix différentes sur commande. Il fallait donc faire le même travail qu'eux. Jusqu'au jour où la voix redeviendrait naturellement le baryton chaleureux comme du chocolat chaud de Sherlock. À ce moment-là, le traumatisme interne des organes s'atténuerait alors progressivement jusqu'à disparaître complètement, et la voix normale reprendrait ses pleins droits.

\- Ça va prendre longtemps ? demanda John.

Il s'habituait désormais à la voix plus grave de son ami, mais ne pouvait empêcher son corps de frémir et ses poils se hérisser en songeant à la véritable tessiture de Sherlock.

\- Difficile à dire, mais je ne pense pas. Quand il chante, sa voix est normale.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous n'utilisons pas de la même manière nos cordes vocales en parlant ou en chantant, expliqua l'homme. C'est peut-être absurde, mais le traumatisme à l'origine de son changement de timbre n'existe que lorsque votre ami parle. Sa voix chantée est normale.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais entendu chanter, lança John à l'intention de Sherlock. Je ne peux pas vraiment en juger.

\- C'est de l'entraînement ensuite, faire coïncider la voix chantée et la voix parlée. Ça peut prendre une semaine, un mois ou un an. Tout dépend de la régularité des exercices et de la volonté de celui qui pratique... Dans votre cas précis, la variation est vraiment légère... Dans la majorité des cas similaires que j'ai eu à traiter, je dirais qu'un mois, six semaines maximum peuvent suffire.

Le regard de Sherlock brilla. Il avait bien l'intention de récupérer sa voix en moins de deux semaines. Fort heureusement pour lui, avant le Crabe, il avait une maîtrise totale et parfaite de son corps, y compris son système digestif, sa sensation de faim ou de fatigue. Lorsque sa tête travaillait, son corps s'inclinait. Et si pour cela il devait pousser la chansonnette deux heures durant tous les jours, il le ferait, bien qu'il eût horreur du chant (raison pour laquelle il s'était toujours abstenu de chanter devant John).

L'homme les salua et les quitta, les faisant retomber dans le silence et leur ennui.

\- Deux semaines, promit Sherlock.

\- 10£, répondit John. Pari tenu.

Il claqua dans la main de son ami pour sceller leur accord. Le médecin avait parfaitement conscience qu'il allait perdre, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Sherlock ne perdait jamais ses paris, ne serait-ce que pour une raison d'honneur mal placé, et John savait donc que son ami allait se battre pour gagner celui-là. John perdrait alors 10£, et retrouverait le baryton velouté de son ami. Cela ne lui semblait pas être un prix cher payé.

* * *

Le lundi fut morne et triste. Le temps gris les laissait aussi morose que le ciel, et les heures s'étiolèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Les infirmières ne passaient plus aussi fréquemment, et seule la rapide visite quotidienne de Madeline leur apporta des bonnes nouvelles. Sherlock pourrait sortir un jour plus tôt que prévu, le jeudi 7 avril en lieu et place du vendredi 8. En effet, toutes les analyses montraient que le détective allait parfaitement bien, et Megan Jones, l'anatomopathologiste avait procédé à la plupart des analyses nécessaires sur la tumeur extraite de Sherlock. Aucune anomalie pouvant prolonger son hospitalisation ou nécessitant une deuxième intervention plus ou moins urgente n'avait été constatée suite aux analyses, et Harding avait donc signé la sortie de Sherlock.

Ce dernier contre signa la décharge, à date d'effet jeudi matin - 10h30, et l'affaire fut conclue.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, nota Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, nous reviendrons ici bien assez tôt, crois-moi, répliqua John, aussi lugubre que les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.

\- Certes, mais tant que je dors dans mon lit, le reste n'a aucune importance.

\- Tu ne dors pas, la plupart du temps ! Et quand tu le fais, c'est dans le canapé !

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Absolument faux. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai besoin de moins de sommeil que toi que je ne dors pas. Et quand je vais me coucher, je le fais dans mon lit.

\- Et jamais dans le fauteuil ? demanda narquoisement John.

\- Rarement. Une fois ou deux.

\- Jamais vu une mauvaise foi pareille !

Ce même jour, Sherlock acheva un Rubik's Cube supplémentaire, gris métallisé, et dont le principe même restait nébuleux à John. Il n'osa cependant pas remettre en cause la parole de Sherlock lorsque ce dernier lui affirma avoir fini le casse-tête, et remit à son ami le jeu suivant, en forme pyramidale. Il arrivait bientôt à la fin des puzzles amenés par John, et malgré le stock complémentaire fourni par Mycroft, il était heureux que l'hospitalisation s'achève bientôt.

* * *

Le mardi fut calme. Les nuages se dégagèrent et un timide soleil fit sa réapparition, suffisamment longtemps pour que les deux colocataires retournent prendre l'air dans le jardin privé. A voir la manière dont Sherlock se comportait, John devinait qu'il était temps que tout cet enfermement prenne fin. Son ami palpitait à l'idée de retourner vivre dans le rythme battant de Londres.

L'après-midi, Sherlock eut sa troisième séance de kinésithérapie respiratoire avec Bartholomew Dillinger. Alors qu'il s'attendait de nouveau à être torturé à en pleurer, ce fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus calme et doux. Étonné, il en fit la remarque au praticien, sans pour autant le remercier directement de sa prévenance.

\- Je n'ai pas changé le contenu des séances, se borna à répondre l'homme. C'est vous qui avez progressé. Votre pleurésie est totalement passée. C'est normal que cela vous fasse moins mal.

À la fin de la séance, Sherlock voulut remettre le sujet du jeune Jude sur le tapis, mais Bart' lui signifia clairement qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire, et qu'il n'avait pas certainement pas envie d'en parler avec le détective.

\- C'est dommage, vous ratez quelque chose, commenta John.

Le praticien se retourna vers lui, yeux exorbités.

\- Parce que VOUS AUSSI vous savez ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout l'hôpital est au courant rien qu'en vous voyant, je le crains. Et considérant le cas plus précis de John, il vit avec moi dans cette pièce de quatorze mètres carrés depuis dix jours. Ce que je sais, il le sait.

\- Et je pense vraiment que vous passez à côté de quelque chose... Il suffirait d'oser lui parler et... tenta John.

\- Et moi je pense que vous feriez mieux d'appliquer vos conseils à vous-même plutôt qu'oser donner des conseils aux gens, répliqua le kinésithérapeute d'un ton ferme.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sherlock, perplexe.

\- Aucune idée, répondit John en se détournant, rougissant.

* * *

Le mercredi, Sherlock devenait clairement impatient. Il quittait la clinique le lendemain et n'en pouvait plus. Il résolut son Rubik's Cube en forme de pyramide dans la journée et le lança au visage de John dans un élan de colère et de frustration, arguant que ce machin était bien trop simple, qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait une véritable stimulation intellectuelle. John se retint à grand peine de lui renvoyer l'objet en pleine face, massant sa joue endolorie qui avait reçu le projectile.

\- Joue du violon, va te promener, analyse tous les gens que tu croiseras, rends-toi insupportable si tu veux, mais PAS ICI ! Tu m'agaces, à la fin ! s'énerva John.

Furieux, Sherlock se drapa dans sa dignité et sa robe de chambre, et quitta la pièce à grands pas, son violon sur l'épaule. Le connaissant, il allait probablement jouer tout en marchant dans les couloirs pendant un temps indéterminé.

Dix secondes après qu'il eut passé la porte, John regretta immédiatement son stupide éclat de voix, mais avait encore une once de fierté qui l'empêchait de courir après son ami. Il se souvenait des mots de Mycroft, un jour qui lui semblait déjà longtemps auparavant, mais qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre mois. « _Ce ne sera pas lui qui parlera, mais la maladie_ ». John savait que son ami était tributaire de ce Crabe qui avait fait son nid dans sa poitrine. Même une fois retiré, le vicieux animal continuait de se battre, ayant infecté les tissus alentours. Pour autant, cela ne devait pas justifier tous les écarts de Sherlock. Il se comportait la plupart du temps comme un enfant boudeur, avec le QI d'un génie, et si John le laissait faire, il cesserait bientôt d'exister en tant que personne pour devenir une annexe de Sherlock.

Il avait déjà perdu son boulot pour son ami, et n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son honneur.

Avec le sens du timing qui était le sien, Sherlock revint des heures plus tard, juste avant que Megan Jones, leur jeune et jolie anatomopathologiste ne débarque, toute guillerette.

\- Votre tumeur, monsieur Sherlock, était vraiment MA-GNI-FI-QUE, attaqua-t-elle.

Elle leur faisait penser à Molly, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux clairs, sa petite taille qui la faisait paraître douce et timide alors qu'elle avait des compétences indéniables et un talent fou pour commencer une conversation par une phrase choc.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre, grommela le détective.

Son énervement était passé, mais il souffrait toujours de son envie dévorante de rentrer chez lui, et n'avait donc pas la moindre velléité de se montrer aimable.

Pourtant quand Megan se lança dans un descriptif précis et détaillé de sa tumeur et des analyses pratiquées, ainsi que de leurs résultats, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter des deux oreilles, passionné par ce qu'elle racontait.

S'il n'y avait rien que Sherlock Holmes n'aimait plus qu'un bon meurtre lui offrant une épineuse énigme, il venait en deuxième position de l'ordre de ses passions la chimie et les expériences organiques. Or la jeune femme partageait son goût douteux pour faire griller les orteils et faire réagir les bouts de corps humain avec des substances diverses et variées, et ils entamèrent alors une passionnante conversation dont John ressortit complètement dégoûté sur les conséquences des acides sur les tissus de chair humaine : derme, épiderme, sous-derme, chair interne...

John, frustré d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, faillit leur crier de se prendre une chambre, puisqu'ils avaient l'air si merveilleusement complémentaire. Il se retint en voyant la bague à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme. Elle était fiancée, et John s'en souvenait, très amoureuse de son futur époux, l'homme qui avait veillé le sommeil de Sherlock pendant qu'Harding et Turner le charcutait. Et puis de toute manière, John n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux. Aucune.

A la fin, la jeune femme repartit sans que John n'eut absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue en premier lieu, mais Sherlock avait l'air content, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Le jeudi, à très exactement six heures cinquante-deux, Sherlock se réveilla. À exactement sept heures, Mary vint lui emmener le sempiternel plateau de son petit déjeuner, en laissant un deuxième pour John. A sept heures trente-quatre, Sherlock était déjà habillé et sautillant quand John émergea.

À huit heures et demie, les deux amis étaient tous les deux décents et parfaitement réveillés.

À neuf heures trois, ils avaient fini leurs bagages et étaient fin prêts à partir. Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point ils avaient été capable de disséminer un nombre formidable de choses dans la petitesse de la pièce en si peu de temps, et se disputèrent allégrement sur où trouver l'ordinateur de John, la montre de Sherlock, les chaussures de John ou encore la ceinture de Sherlock.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent complètement désœuvrés, tous les deux assis sur le lit de Sherlock, John les jambes pendant le vide et celles de Sherlock qui touchaient le sol, ne sachant plus que faire.

\- On ne peut pas partir plus tôt ? geignit Sherlock.

\- Non, refusa John. Tu sais bien qu'on doit respecter la procédure.

\- Mais j'ai déjà tout signé !

\- Tu as signé la décharge de sortie. Pas la sortie définitive, à l'heure précise où tu quittes l'hôpital. Pour ça une secrétaire doit venir s'assurer que nous partons.

\- On ne pourrait pas aller à l'accueil faire avancer les choses ? supplia Sherlock.

John refusa de regarder son ami, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier savait imiter les yeux de chien battu comme personne.

\- Non, refusa-t-il de nouveau.

Il lui fallut répéter ce mot ce qui lui parut être un millier de fois au cours de l'heure d'attente qui suivit, Sherlock espérant l'avoir à la longue. Il était à deux doigts de craquer quand Ella, la secrétaire médicale à laquelle ils avaient déjà eu affaire (et qui semblait détester Sherlock, sentiment partagé par le détective) apparut dans la pièce, sauvant la santé mentale de John, et la santé physique de Sherlock (dix minutes de plus et John l'étranglait).

Sans rien dire de plus que ce qu'il fallait d'un point de vue strictement professionnel, Ella acheva les formalités et les laissa partir. Sherlock se précipita dehors, trouvant sans aucune difficulté la sortie.

Une fois à l'air libre, sous le fin crachin londonien, Sherlock inspira à fond, sans en ressentir la moindre gêne. Il était libre. Enfin.

Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

Malheureusement, leur liberté et leur joie furent de courte durée. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied à Baker Street que Mrs Hudson leur tomba dans les bras, à moitié en sanglotant. Apparemment, il y avait eu très récemment un grave accident mortel en France, un déraillement de train ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, et la vieille dame était incapable de situer Dunkerque, où ils étaient prétendument censés être et le lieu en question. Elle se faisait donc un sang d'encre pour ses protégés, qui n'avaient pas dit combien de temps ils partaient. Et Baker Street silencieux pour quinze jours complets avait manifestement profondément remué la vieille femme.

Il était en effet très rare que Sherlock et John s'absentent pour une période si longue. Et l'absence de vie dans l'appartement avait rappelé à Mrs Hudson les jours sombres qui avaient suivi le grand saut de l'ange de Sherlock. John, dans un premier temps, avait continué de vivre dans l'appartement, mais il était plus mort que vivant, et c'était Mrs Hudson elle-même qui avait conseillé au médecin de se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre. Lui promettant même de ne pas prendre de nouveaux locataires tant que John n'aurait pas pris de décisions quant à ce qu'il souhaitait faire de Baker Street et des affaires de Sherlock.

Bien sûr, John n'avait eu aucune décision à prendre puisque Mycroft avait assuré le paiement de leurs deux parts de loyer durant toute l'absence de Sherlock. Et puis un jour, Sherlock était revenu. Et le bruit et l'agitation étaient redevenus familiers à l'appartement.

Un tel silence avait ramené Mrs Hudson à des moments moins gais, et la nouvelle de morts à grande échelle avait achevé de l'inquiéter.

Deux heures après leur retour, elle leur avait fait du thé, des scones frais sortis de son four, fait tout le ménage et la vaisselle, tout en répétant qu'elle n'était pas leur gouvernante.

Ce fut seulement quand elle se proposa de prendre leurs valises, de ranger leurs affaires et de faire des lessives que Sherlock mit le holà.

\- Cela ira, Mrs Hudson. Merci pour tout.

Et sans un mot de plus, lui indiqua la sortie, ce que John trouvait très impoli considérant la gentillesse de leur logeuse. Mais il savait néanmoins que Sherlock avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que la vieille femme ouvre la valise de Sherlock et y découvre uniquement des pyjamas, robes de chambre et sous-vêtements, et un seul costume, alors qu'ils étaient partis deux semaines complètes. Elle ne perdait pas autant la tête que Sherlock aimait le dire pour se moquer doucement, et elle poserait rapidement des questions. Ou s'imaginerait qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux pour quinze jours passés entièrement au lit, ce qui n'arrangerait en rien les rumeurs qui couraient sur leur compte.

Une fois leur logeuse partie, John et Sherlock laissèrent échapper un soupir de bien-être conjoint, et éclatèrent de rire en même temps de cet heureux hasard de timing. Ils adoraient Mrs Hudson, et ses scones étaient un délice qui leur vaudraient probablement la damnation éternelle tant ils étaient indécents, mais elle pouvait néanmoins être très envahissante.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Sherlock, sourit John. Comment te sens-tu ?

Son ami s'était installé dans son fauteuil, en face de celui de John et un doux feu de cheminée (allumé par leur logeuse, bien sûr) ronflait dans la cheminée, les entourant d'un halo orangé.

\- Je vais bien, répliqua aussitôt Sherlock.

Mais John le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que les quinze jours d'hospitalisation avaient laissé des traces chez le détective.

Le col de la chemise entrouverte laissait apercevoir un très petit bout de ses cicatrices, encore bien noires à cause des points et donc visibles.

Son visage exprimait une certaine fatigue, et il avait des cernes plus prononcées que d'habitude, qui ressortaient nettement, violettes sur la peau pâle. Ce n'était pas tant que la fatigue physique qu'une certaine forme d'épuisement mental à l'issu du premier combat contre la maladie, John le savait.

Sur chacune de ses mains fleurissait un large hématome, dû aux cathéters enlevés plus tôt. John savait que la voie centrale, ainsi que les drains, avaient laissé des traces similaires, pour l'heure cachées sous les vêtements.

Ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur brillance et leur souplesse habituelle. En effet, à force d'avoir été lavés à la va-vite sans le shampoing spécial de Sherlock, et d'avoir été plaqués contre un oreiller les trois quarts du temps, ils avaient perdu de leur éclat.

Les muscles semblaient moins vifs, moins puissants, moins réactifs. C'était d'autant plus inquiétant que la radiothérapie ou la chimiothérapie serait encore plus douloureuse à ce niveau-là, et laisserait Sherlock à l'état de loque, John en avait peur.

Ses côtes étaient légèrement plus voyantes que d'habitude, car il avait perdu du poids, contre toute attente, malgré les trois repas réguliers. John ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer. Les plateaux repas allaient de passables à infâmes, et il avait été soumis au même régime que Sherlock et avait perdu du poids lui aussi. À la différence de Sherlock cependant, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal à John. Harold O'Connor avait laissé des instructions de repas très riches pour remplumer Sherlock et lui redonner des forces que John devrait respecter à la lettre, sans pour autant en profiter par lui-même. À maintenant quarante ans passés, il n'avait plus son corps d'autrefois, celui du jeune adolescent fort et fier, ni celui du militaire entraîné, mais une charmante bouée commençait au contraire à pousser autour de son ventre, et il était temps qu'il se reprenne.

\- Je vais aller faire des courses, annonça John. Tu veux quelqu'un chose de spécial ? Besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Tout, sauf ce qui est recommandé par O'Connor, grinça Sherlock.

\- Désolé, cette option n'est pas prévue en magasin.

\- Sherlock grimaça.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser y échapper, hein ?

\- Nop. Alors ?

\- Vérifie dans la salle de bains, mais je crois que je n'ai plus de shampoing. Et pas de chou. Je sais que le viking en a proposé sur ses menus. Mais pas de chou. Par pitié. Barberousse devait toujours finir mon assiette.

Les suppliques de Sherlock et l'évocation de son chien le faisaient ressembler à un petit enfant suppliant qu'on le laisse sortir de table sans finir son assiette. John sourit à l'image qui se formait dans sa tête. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il demande à Mycroft des images de son frère plus jeune. Il allait de soi que Sherlock ne lui en fournirait absolument jamais. Sherlock trouverait le procédé révoltant, qu'il ose demander à Mycroft, mais venant de la part d'un homme qui avait osé lui voler son certificat de naissance pour connaître son deuxième prénom, John n'aurait guère de scrupules.

\- D'accord, promit-il en cédant. Pas de chou.

De toute manière, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela non plus.

\- Tu peux rester seul ? ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper John.

Le regard méprisant de Sherlock lui fit écho.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! répliqua le détective en faisant gronder sa poitrine, ce qui aurait dû être menaçant mais n'était rien d'autre qu'étonnamment sexy.

John leva les mains en signe de reddition, lutta contre son envie impulsive d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son ami boudeur, et quitta la pièce après avoir prélevé le portefeuille de Sherlock dans son manteau, vérifia le niveau du stock de shampoing de Sherlock, prit les sacs de courses et quitta l'appartement.

Par habitude, il passa demander à Mrs Hudson si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, et la vieille dame lui fourra une deuxième liste dans les mains. Le pauvre médecin allait trimer pour ramener tout ça. Leur frigo était complètement vide et leurs placards n'étaient pas loin de connaître le même sort.

* * *

Lorsque John revint deux heures plus tard, complètement fourbu, et les épaules et les doigts lacérés par les lanières des sacs, la troisième guerre mondiale aurait pu avoir débutée dans son salon qu'il n'aurait pas été plus surpris de l'état de l'appartement. Avant de partir, John avait rangé l'appartement par réflexe, assez sommairement, mais beaucoup mieux que son état habituel. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Sherlock pour retrouver ses anciennes habitudes. Il avait une nouvelle robe de chambre drapée sur son costume, comme une blouse de chimiste d'un prix trois fois supérieur, le matériel de chimie occupait l'intégralité de leur table, le bec Bunsen crachait une flamme bleue, une substance inexpliquée mijotait sur leur gazinière, une douzaine de tubes à essai étaient rangés sur la table basse, et un montage complexe à base de béchers et de vapeur d'eau était installé par terre devant le canapé. Sherlock, lui, était penché sur son microscope sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Oh, John, ne pose pas ça là, ordonna son ami sans même le regarder, caché derrière ses lunettes de protection.

John soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement bon d'être de retour véritablement chez eux, avec le vrai Sherlock, pas l'ersatz de détective qui avait des sautes d'humeur et tremblait quand on devait lui faire un examen médical.

\- Et donc... c'est quoi tout ça ? demanda John en déplaçant les sacs de courses à proximité du frigo.

\- J'ai des tas d'expériences en retard. Et des nouvelles questions à approfondir. J'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant sur les tissus adipeux avec l'anatomopathologiste. Je veux tester...

La fin de la phrase de Sherlock se perdit dans le bruit d'une micro explosion sur la gazinière, et Sherlock se précipita pour ôter la casserole du feu, laquelle ne contenait absolument pas quelque chose de comestible, John en était sûr.

Il ne demanda à son ami de répéter, n'ayant de toute manière aucune envie de savoir ce qui se passait avec les tissus adipeux. À la place, il rangea leurs provisions à leur place, surveillant son ami du coin de l'œil. Puis il s'installa dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur le détective et la cuisine, ouvrit son ordinateur et soupira de bien-être. Ils étaient chez eux.

Bien sûr, à un moment ou un autre, il lui faudrait demander à Sherlock de lever le pied pour se reposer un peu, puisqu'il tirait bien trop sur les cicatrices. Bien sûr, à un moment ou un autre, il lui faudrait débarrasser la cuisine pour y faire à manger un des plats recommandés par O'Connor. Bien sûr, à un moment ou un autre, le crabe reprendrait ses droits et son emprise sur Sherlock.

Mais en attendant, John était bien trop satisfait de voir son ami se comporter comme d'habitude. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas contemplé une telle scène.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 21 Septembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonjour à tous, je passe en coup de vent vous publier ce chapitre que j'ai failli oublier, une fois encore ! ^^'  
_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 7  
**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, jamais John n'eut autant d'occasions de penser qu'il aimait le désordre, le bruit, le violon à tout heure du jour et de la nuit, les expériences dégoûtantes, les morceaux de corps dans le frigo, les explosions dans la cuisine, les odeurs de chair calcinée, et ce genre de choses. Sherlock était lui, tellement vivant que John ne put que bénir les quelques jours de pause qu'ils s'offraient jusqu'à la prochaine convocation par Elliot Harding et la suite du programme.

Tout le monde les croyait revenir de vacances, voire de lune de miel, à voir le regard de Mrs Hudson sur eux parfois, et le Travail reprit ses droits en un temps record.

John avait systématiquement répondu à toutes les propositions d'enquête sur son blog que le détective était retenu ailleurs, et qu'il ne serait pas disponible immédiatement. En cas d'urgence, les clients étaient amenés à ré-adresser leur demande après l'annonce de la disponibilité de Sherlock. Annonce que John posta le soir-même de leur retour de la clinique.

Le lendemain matin, cinquante-six propositions avaient fait leur apparition. Et Sherlock exigea de les résoudre.

\- La plupart ne sont que des deux ou des trois Sherlock... Quelques quatre...

\- M'en fiche ! Londres appelle, John ! Je ne peux pas me soustraire à son appel.

Ils avaient alors passé quatre jours de folie à répondre à toutes les demandes émanant des londoniens. La plupart du temps, Sherlock arrivait sur les lieux, secouait la tête, observait les gens et les pièces, et émettant une réponse cinglante dans les vingt minutes à une heure qui suivait.

Entre deux enquêtes, s'ils en avaient le temps, ils retournaient chez eux pour que Sherlock avance sur une de ses multiples expériences, sur lesquelles il travaillait toutes en même temps. John craignait tous les jours de rentrer chez eux et de découvrir l'appartement rasé et/ou en flammes, parce qu'une des substances de Sherlock aurait provoqué une réaction en chaîne. Il n'en fut heureusement jamais le cas.

En contrepartie de toutes les enquêtes de Sherlock à travers la ville, John avait posé ses propres conditions. Le détective devait dormir au moins cinq à six heures par nuit (en exiger plus de lui de manière régulière était une folie, bien qu'il lui arrivait ponctuellement de faire des nuits de douze heures) et avaler les trois repas par jour que John préparerait.

Sherlock avait essayé de négocier, un échec total.

Il avait ensuite essayé d'attaquer la fierté de John, en insinuant qu'il allait devenir une merveilleuse épouse au foyer soumise, un échec total.

Il avait essayé de se plaindre et de grogner en boucle, un échec total.

Il avait essayé de subtiliser les instructions de Harold O'Connor pour ses repas, un échec total. (John avait photocopié les instructions, et photographié toutes les pages, fait des copies informatiques de ce fichier et même Sherlock ne pourrait pas toutes les détruire.)

Il avait essayé de ne rien avaler, boudant ostensiblement à l'heure des repas, un échec total. John avait une patience incroyable.

Il avait essayé de faire la sourde oreille et de ne pas bouger du salon, un échec total. John était encore bien assez militaire en lui pour donner un coup dans les genoux de Sherlock, le mettre à terre sans ménagement et le jeter sur ses épaules pour le forcer – littéralement – à venir se mettre à table.

En désespoir de cause, le grand détective consultant avait cédé, avait débarrassé une partie de la table de la cuisine de ses équipements chimiques, et avait consenti à ingurgiter les repas préparés par John. Qui s'était émerveillé de le voir manger régulièrement et avec appétit (Sherlock ne pouvait hélas pas empêcher son estomac habitué à manger trois fois par jour à l'hôpital de gronder de faim à rythme régulier) et s'était montré particulièrement intransigeant sur les quantités.

Sherlock ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais voir John lui sourire à chaque bouchée, à la limite de la joie débordante et bruyante à chaque fourchette, était un spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas.

Et il avouerait encore moins qu'il aimait réellement ce qu'il avalait. Sa mère n'avait pas été une grande cuisinière, puisqu'elle préparait toutes les quantités de ses repas à coup d'algorithme mathématiques qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas très au point. Son père savait cuisiner, lui, mais ne s'en occupait pas assez souvent pour que Sherlock garde des souvenirs émus de plats d'enfance.

Plus tard dans sa vie, Sherlock avait été à la limite de l'anorexie. Non pas qu'il se faisait vomir, mais il était bien trop focalisé sur l'idée de planer pour faire ressentir à son cerveau saturé d'informations en permanence cette sensation de bien-être qui se produisait quand il sniffait un rail de cocaïne. Ou plus tard, quand il s'injectait sa chère solution à sept pour cent.

Il avait vécu avec Mycroft un temps après, de force, et entre deux cures de désintoxication, mais son frère ne savait pas différencier une poêle d'une casserole. Avant, il ne mangeait qu'au restaurant ou des plats à emporter. Aujourd'hui, le MI6 lui fournissait une domestique, qui lui faisait suivre son régime drastique à la lettre.

Il avait squatté chez Lestrade assez fréquemment pour savoir que son ex-femme était une cuisinière hors pair qui rêvait de ces concours-émissions que John regardait parfois d'un air distrait, mais que Lestrade était aussi incompétent que son frère. Et vivait de pizza, de Fish&Chips, de bière, de plats tout prêts du supermarché, et de la nourriture à emporter. À la différence de Mycroft, lui n'avait plus personne pour lui dire de faire attention à sa ligne et grossissait plus qu'un quarantenaire habituel.

Mais John, sans être un cuisiner magique ou hors-pair, avait un niveau tout à fait correct que Sherlock n'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer durant leurs trois premières années de colocation, à l'entraîner partout et nul part à la fois.

Sherlock avait envie de demander à John où il avait appris à cuisiner, mais ce serait un aveu qu'il aimait ce qu'il mangeait, et ne pouvait s'y résoudre. De plus, il était sûr de pouvoir le deviner seul.

Aussi entreprit-il d'analyser son ami, lorsqu'il se mit derrière les fourneaux au repas suivant. Il tentait de se faire discret, mais comprit qu'il avait totalement échoué lorsque John parla.

\- À l'armée, on mangeait à la cantine. Puis au mess. Tous ensemble. Ce n'est pas là que j'ai appris à cuisiner.

Sherlock eut la sensation qu'un poids s'enlevait de sa poitrine et s'envolait, sans qu'il n'ait eu conscience que ce poids existait avant qu'il ne s'ôte de ses épaules. John le connaissait désormais si bien qu'il pouvait deviner les questionnements internes de Sherlock sans même qu'il n'eut à les formuler.

\- Ma mère cuisinait bien. Mon père aussi. Ils aimaient nous apprendre. Je n'étais pas vraiment un élève attentif. Au début. Et puis...

\- Harry ? devina Sherlock dans le froncement du sourcil droit de John.

La sœur de John était contenue dans le froncement du sourcil droit du médecin. Sherlock le savait parce que la personne qui faisait froncer son sourcil gauche à John, c'était lui-même. « _Côté cœur_ », avait un jour commenté Mycroft. Sherlock avait supprimé cette information de son disque dur.

\- Ouaip. Ma tante d'abord. Je ne pense pas t'en avoir déjà parlé. Elle avait une vie parfaite. Un mari riche, une belle maison en banlieue, avec un jardin, des rideaux à fleurs, ce genre de chose. Un mi-temps comme secrétaire pour se prouver à elle-même et aux autres qu'elle pouvait travailler seule et qu'elle était indépendante. Mais personne n'était dupe. Une vraie madame Dursley, ou presque.

Sherlock ne comprit pas la référence, mais c'était souvent le cas avec John et il avait depuis longtemps cessé de chercher à comprendre. John non plus ne voyait pas toujours là où Sherlock voulait en venir, cela remettait les choses à égalité.

\- Et puis on a découvert que tous les après-midis, elle retrouvait son amante à l'hôtel, qu'elle payait avec l'argent de son mari, poursuivit John. La nouvelle a fait scandale dans la famille. D'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas en culpabiliser le moins du monde. Dans mes souvenirs c'est à la même période qu'Harry a commencé ses crises... Ou peut-être que c'était avant. Ou peut-être après. Toujours est-il que ma sœur s'est teint les cheveux en bleu, et a commencé à embrasser des filles plus sublimes les unes que les autres en soirée. J'avais dix-huit ans, elle en avait quinze et j'étais jaloux. Quel con.

Il eut un pauvre sourire, ses jointures se serrant contre le plan de travail devant lequel il se trouvait. Il ne regardait pas du tout Sherlock, en retrait sur sa gauche. Le détective ne voyait plus vraiment le rapport de tout ça avec la cuisine mais écoutait avec une rare attention. Tous les détails de la vie de John étaient bons à prendre et à stocker dans son palais mental.

\- Mes parents pensaient que c'était une passade. Une crise d'ado pour se faire voir. Ils s'aveuglaient, préférant croire en leurs propres mensonges. Et puis je ne sais pas trop comment, ça a changé. Quand elle a commencé à ramener ses conquêtes à la maison, c'était déjà limite. Et puis un jour elle a dit qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse. Je crois que c'est là, le vrai point de départ. A partir de là, Maman et Papa étaient toujours en train de crier. Harry criait aussi, sortait, ne rentrait pas de la nuit. Et revenait le lendemain avec une nouvelle provocation. Un jour un piercing, le lendemain un tatouage, le surlendemain une copine bikeuse. Elle s'efforçait de rentrer le plus possible dans le rang des clichés pour faire enrager mes parents. Et puis...

John prit une longue inspiration.

\- Ma tante s'est suicidée. Le divorce n'était pas une option dans la famille de son mari. On lui avait simplement fait comprendre qu'il devait mater sa femme pour la garder sous sa coupe. Ce qu'il avait fait avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. C'est drôle comme la vie ou le chagrin peuvent changer les gens. Leur mariage était heureux, tu sais.

Sherlock ne savait pas, mais il voyait que les souvenirs remuaient John. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose. Apprendre à son ami à supprimer ce genre de choses de sa tête. Ou le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Mais John disait que les souvenirs étaient ce qui les construisaient en tant qu'humains et qu'il ne voulait pas se départir de sa mémoire. Et Sherlock ne savait pas prendre les gens dans ses bras.

\- Elle aimait son mari, il l'aimait en retour. Elle a simplement aimé quelqu'un d'autre un peu plus fort. Et il en a simplement été si malheureux qu'il le lui a fait comprendre à coups de ceinture. Le jour de l'enterrement... ma mère a hurlé sur Harry que tout était de sa faute, que si elle n'était pas « _comme ça_ », jamais ma tante n'aurait lutté si fort contre son gentil mari qui essayait uniquement de l'aider à rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Sherlock comprit immédiatement que « _suicidée_ » était un doux euphémisme pour dire « _décédée des suites de ses blessures conjugales_ » dans la famille de l'époux en question. Mais John (et sa mère) semblaient réellement croire au suicide d'une femme qui se battait pour reprendre sa liberté et sa compagne, alors Sherlock préféra se taire, ne souhaitant pas entacher la mémoire de son ami.

\- Harry n'y pouvait rien... Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'elle était. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu ne pas être aussi... démonstrative, mais Harriet avait le goût spectacle ancré dans la peau. Hélas. C'est sur une dernière note grandiloquente qu'elle est partie. Enfin, qu'elle a annoncé vouloir partir. Ma mère ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Elle a fait ses cartons en une journée, vidant la chambre de sa fille. Quand Harry est rentrée du lycée ce soir-là, tout était sur le pas de la porte et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir. Elle était à peine majeure. Elle n'avait pas fini le lycée. Et elle connaissait déjà bien trop la boisson. Elle est partie s'installer chez des copains. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'aider. Et puis j'ai décidé de rejoindre les drapeaux. Le jour où je l'ai annoncé à ma mère, je l'ai vu se décomposer. Le lendemain, c'était mes cartons que j'ai retrouvés sur la pelouse et le perron en rentrant de la fac.

John se tut, semblant se demander où il avait souhaité en arriver avec son histoire dans laquelle il s'était laissé entraîner. Puis une lueur s'anima dans ses pupilles, ayant retrouvé ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Et bref, pendant tout le temps où Harry était encore à la maison, et qu'elle, papa et maman s'affrontaient tous les matins et les soirs, il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse à manger pour qu'on continue de vivre. Ce quelqu'un c'était moi.

Il fit une pause, et Sherlock n'osa rien dire, ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre à tout cela.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai tout perdu à l'armée après. Puis avec toi. Et puis tu es parti, et même si j'ai vraiment eu envie de me laisser mourir de faim, je ne l'ai jamais fait, un sursaut de conscience sans doute. Il a bien fallu que je m'y remette, à la cuisine, une fois seul. C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, faut croire.

Sherlock grimaça mais baissa la tête en reddition. Il l'avait bien mérité. Savoir cela ne changeait rien à la douleur de la culpabilité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que John évoquait l'après Saint Bart.

\- On mangera dans une demi-heure. Ne traîne pas dans mes pieds en attendant, conclut John.

* * *

Leurs quatre jours de répit passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Sherlock parvint à résoudre quarante-sept des cinquante-six affaires qu'on lui avait proposé ces derniers jours, nombre qui était monté à soixante-douze à la fin du quatrième jour. John avait comparé le nombre d'affaires de Sherlock à une enchère EBay. Enchère qui compterait un objet particulièrement rare et convoité. Et comme le cours de l'offre et de la demande était ce qui fixait les prix, comme sur une enchère eBay, John avait hiérarchisé les affaires non pas par ordre de priorité mais par offres monétaires que faisaient les clients.

Le médecin n'avait aucune idée de l'état de leurs finances, et jusqu'à présent la clinique ne leur avait rien coûté, mais il préférait s'inquiéter maintenant de tout cet argent qu'ils allaient devoir payer. Sherlock avait beau dire que Mycroft paierait, John ne trouvait pas spécialement juste que le frère du détective paye pour les plateaux repas de John. Car durant tout le temps où Sherlock avait été hospitalisé, John avait accepté de se soumettre au même régime que lui, et les infirmières leur amenaient toujours deux plateaux identiques à l'heure des repas. Il doutait que ce service soit gratuit. En toute logique, cela viendrait donc s'ajouter à la facture. Et il trouvait malsain que le salaire de Mycroft, directement les impôts des contribuables de sa glorieuse majesté, donc, serve aux repas de John. Il entendait donc rembourser l'aîné Holmes à la hauteur de ses (faibles) moyens.

Mais comme John était John, il avait néanmoins encore des scrupules de n'accepter que les affaires qui les emmenaient dans les beaux quartiers de Londres, où d'opulents propriétaires terriens n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de faire appel au détective pour de banales affaires d'adultères, enfants cachés, héritage et autres magouilles familiales que Sherlock méprisait (à raison).

Des gens de condition plus modeste avaient aussi besoin d'eux, et parfois pour des réels problèmes (bien qu'il y eut aussi des petites vieilles qui n'avaient plus de nouvelles de leur chat depuis trois jours et faisaient appel à Sherlock sans songer à mettre des affiches sur les poteaux du quartier. Ou sans penser que les tâches rouges sur la route et la voiture du voisin alcoolique pouvaient peut-être bien être du sang), et John souffrait de les laisser pour compte simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens financiers d'autres gens.

Comme Sherlock voulait absolument tout résoudre, et faire tourner son cerveau à plein régime le plus possible, c'était à John qu'échoyait le choix de leurs missions, et l'ordre dans lequel il souhaitait les réaliser.

Le pauvre médecin avait alors commencé de savantes hiérarchisations entre les propositions intellectuellement intéressantes, celles sur lesquelles Sherlock s'ennuierait, celles qui leur rapporteraient de l'argent et celles qui étaient des appels désespérés auxquels le militaire en John ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre. Il était à deux doigts de l'anévrisme et caressait l'idée de demander à Sherlock de le mettre en contact avec sa mère pour qu'elle lui réalise un algorithme pour prendre les décisions à sa place quand son ami était intervenu.

Tu vas te faire des nœuds au cerveau à force, John. Lance une fléchette et laisse le hasard décider. Ma chambre à la clinique n'est pas double, ce serait dommage que tu te retrouves dans un autre service.

John avait soupiré. Sans répliquer à son ami qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de lancer une fléchette dans son ordinateur, car il craignait les dégâts potentiels, il appliqua néanmoins son conseil.

Il prit les quarante premières affaires arrivées dans la boîte mail, les numérota. Sortit d'un carton une vieille cible, dont les quartiers étaient numérotés de 1 à 20 et avaient chacun deux zones. Puis il lança les flèches au hasard, nota pour chacune la zone d'arrivée, et en décréta ainsi les affaires à résoudre de la journée.

Sherlock approuva la technique en battant des mains comme un enfant et exigea de participer. Une fois qu'il eut lancé les piques acérées à ailettes complètement n'importe comment et en atteignant par trois fois (sur trois) le mur autour de la cible, et qu'il manqua d'éborgner John à l'essai suivant, le médecin lui reprit le jeu des mains. Et réfléchit activement à une cachette où il pourrait dissimuler à jamais les fléchettes de Sherlock.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! vitupéra Sherlock. Pourquoi tu y arrives et pas moi ! Je sais tirer pourtant ! Comme toi !

\- Tu sais tirer avec un flingue, répliqua John. Et ce n'est pas la même chose. D'ailleurs, je suis bien meilleur tireur que toi parce que moi, j'ai appris officiellement.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, faisant peu cas de la pique.

\- Mais toi, tu ne fréquentes pas les bars les soirs de match de rugby. C'est là-bas qu'on apprend à jouer aux fléchettes. Voilà tout. Maintenant attrape ton manteau et ton écharpe, le hasard nous a dégoté des enquêtes à l'autre bout de la ville, on doit y aller. Et tu as interdiction de te plaindre. C'est toi qui a voulu jouer ainsi.

Sherlock grommela, mais obtempéra.

\- Tu m'apprendras à jouer dans les bars ? revint-il à la charge néanmoins une fois installés dans le taxi.

\- Nop. Ou alors il faudrait privatiser le bar. Ou tu vas tuer quelqu'un. Ou l'endommager irrémédiablement. Ce serait dommage d'ajouter à ton CV une condamnation pénale pour mise en danger d'autrui, tu ne crois pas ?

Résolument vexé, Sherlock ne répondit rien.

À partir de cette technique, certes aléatoire mais néanmoins efficace pour la santé mentale du médecin, ils résolurent (enfin, Sherlock résolut et John accompagna) des affaires diverses et variées, John adaptant leurs honoraires à leurs clients. Il annonçait toujours un prix extrêmement élevé aux plus nantis d'entre eux. Les riches négociaient toujours. Et John tolérait dans un grand soupir mélodramatique mais-c'est-bien-parce-que-c'est-vous une petite ristourne. Trop contents de remporter la bataille, les clients ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils perdaient la guerre et que John et Sherlock empochaient exactement la somme que le médecin avait prévu à la base.

Quant aux plus modestes, la consigne était toujours la même : ils les payaient à hauteur de ce qu'ils estimaient leur devoir et de leurs moyens. Il avait d'ailleurs parfois des jolies surprises. On sacrifiait l'argent mis de côté pour le Noël des enfants pour récompenser l'homme qui les avait sauvés d'un patron peu scrupuleux, d'une relation abusive ou d'un réseau de prostitution enfantine.

In fine, leur taux de résolution d'enquêtes s'éleva à plus de soixante-cinq pour cent à la fin du lundi soir. Le lendemain, ils avaient une nouvelle réunion avec Harding et John clôtura de nouveau la possibilité aux clients de poster une demande (en ayant toujours l'impression de fermer une enchère eBay dont Sherlock était le gros lot et l'idée le dérangeait fortement). Sherlock accepta de leur accorder une pause, et laissa son ami aller passer une soirée au pub avec Greg pendant qu'il jurait sur ses grands dieux de manger ce que John lui avait préparé, de ne pas faire d'expériences dangereuses, et d'aller se coucher s'il était fatigué.

Nullement convaincu par les grands yeux angéliques que Sherlock ne possédait pas le moins du monde mais qu'il savait feinter à la perfection, John quitta néanmoins son ami pour aller rejoindre Lestrade. Qu'importait si Sherlock ne suivait aucune de ses recommandations. Il avait été sage et discipliné durant les quatre derniers jours et il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

* * *

Lestrade accueillit John avec un grand sourire narquois, lui indiquant de la main la table à laquelle il s'était installé et qui se garnissait déjà de deux bières. Greg avait déjà commandé, mais attendait son ami pour commencer à boire. Résigné, John s'installa en face de lui dans le box de leur pub préféré. Il adorait Greg, qui faisait définitivement partie de ses meilleurs amis (quiconque pouvant supporter Sherlock, de toute manière, gagnait des points de manière inconsidérée dans le cœur de John), mais il sentait que la soirée n'allait pas être tout à fait à son goût.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que John ne savait pas très bien mentir à ses amis. Si Greg le cuisinait un peu trop, il céderait et expliquerait le Crabe de Sherlock à l'inspecteur de Yard. S'il faisait ça, Sherlock le saurait à l'instant même où il mettrait un orteil à Scotland Yard. Et dès que Sherlock le saurait, il se rendrait insupportable pour se venger de John qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

Ce n'était pas que John n'avait pas confiance en Greg pour ne rien dire au reste du Yard ou d'ébruiter la nouvelle de la maladie de Sherlock, mais le fait était que c'était la responsabilité du détective d'annoncer ou non qu'il avait un cancer. Pas celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Regarde un peu ça ! s'exclama Greg aussitôt les formules d'usage prononcées.

Il fit glisser son téléphone, payé par le Yard mais dont il avait le droit de se servir à des fins privées au titre d'avantage en nature, vers son ami. Une application était ouverte. John ne reconnaissait pas quelque chose de célèbre ou connu. Ce n'était définitivement pas pour lui annoncer qu'il s'était mis à jouer à Candy Crush que Greg avait voulu le voir.

\- On a un nouveau petit génie au Yard, à la brigade informatique. Entre nous, il est un peu fou, mais n'est-ce pas le propre des génies ? Il veut qu'on l'appelle Q. Personne ne connaît son vrai nom. Sauf Mycroft, probablement, puisque c'est lui qui l'a collé là. En disant qu'il préférait avoir un mec qui craquait les sites de la NASA et du MI6 aussi facilement que Sherlock lit dans les vendeurs de nourriture chinoise à emporter sous ses ordres plutôt que contre lui. Ce sont ses mots. Même si je ne sais pas très bien ce que les vendeurs de nourriture chinoise à emporter viennent faire là-dedans.

\- Nourriture de base de Sherlock lorsqu'il est seul. Il peut te déduire la qualité d'un chinois à emporter à la voix du serveur au téléphone, la poignée de la porte, ou la calligraphie du menu. C'est son jeu préféré. Après docteur maboul. Et devine quoi ? Il y a suffisamment de vendeurs chinois dans cette ville pour qu'il n'ait pas fini de tous les recenser. Il a un fichier spécial dans son téléphone ou son ordinateur juste dédié au recensement des restaurateurs chinois de Londres. Et je ne te raconte pas ce qui se passe quand on va dans une ville ou un pays étranger...

Greg ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela faisait maintenant un sacré paquet d'années qu'il fréquentait le génie Holmes, et il arrivait encore à le suspendre. Le fait que John, lui, connaisse ce détail de la vie de Sherlock sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation lui fit se rappeler pourquoi il avait appelé son ami en premier lieu.

\- Et donc, où tu voulais en venir, à part me parler du nouvel informaticien du Yard ? interrogea John.

Il avait conscience que ramener Greg au sujet initial était un peu comme se tirer une balle dans le pied, mais il préférait en arriver rapidement au fait.

\- Que ce petit génie de Q a mis au point cette application !

Au même instant, le téléphone fit un petit bruit, comme des pièces jetées dans une cagnotte qui dégringolent sur d'autres pièces et tintinnabulent.

\- Ah regarde !

Greg récupéra son téléphone et pianota dessus tout en montrant l'écran à John.

\- À chaque fois que quelqu'un mise une nouvelle somme, c'est modifié. Mise à jour en temps réel. On sait qui a mis quoi et combien. On voit le montant total misé sur le pour et le contre. Et là tu vois, on a la chaîne des suppositions, et la chaîne des arguments. On peut tous l'alimenter, mais c'est Q qui la modère en fonction de sa pertinence. On voit tous les arguments en faveur du pour et du contre. La chaîne des suppositions, chacun y va de sa petite anecdote ou propositions. Ce truc est devenu viral au Yard. Pire que le 2048 ou Angry Bird en leur temps !

\- Le pour ou le contre de quoi, au juste ? l'interrompit John.

Il avait très peur de connaître précisément la réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander. Il devait être masochiste. En même temps, il vivait volontairement avec Sherlock. Il était définitivement masochiste.

\- Mais de la platitude de ta relation avec Sherlock, bien sûr ! explosa de rire Lestrade.

John était devenu cramoisi.

\- Tiens regarde, c'est ma fonctionnalité préférée de l'appli. Il y a une jauge pour le degré de platitude. Ça va de gris, ennuyeux et plat au possible, à rouge vif, chaud bouillant.

Greg ricana. John était probablement devenu aussi rouge que le maximum de la jauge.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'offense de t'indiquer la couleur de la jauge actuellement.

\- Et comment vous comptez... valider et clôturer le pari ? parvint à articuler John. Parce que le fait que je répète depuis des années qu'on est pas ensemble ne vous suffit pas... vous avez besoin de quoi, comme preuve ?

\- Honnêtement, à ce stade, soit tu te maries avec une femme, soit Sherlock se marie avec une femme, soit vous vous roulez un patin en public. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Ça n'arrivera absolument jamais, se défendit John. Je-ne-suis-pas-gay, martela-t-il.

Le sourire de Greg se fit soudainement plus doux.

\- T'inquiètes John. Ça m'amuse de voir l'ampleur que ça prend. Sans compter que je suis considéré comme une très fiable et très intéressante source d'information du fait de mes relations avec vous deux. Mais j'ai misé contre, l'autre jour. Je crois ce que tu me dis, précisa-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

John s'autorisa à respirer. Il avait toute confiance en Greg.

\- Cela dit, ça a été très drôle de constater le revirement de la situation suite à ma mise. J'avais l'impression d'être une valeur boursière particulièrement cotée et stable qui chutait subitement, et qu'on ne savait plus à qui se fier, provoquant une panique boursière.

Greg rit et John se joignit à lui. De toute évidence, les gigantesques proportions de ce stupide pari amusaient Lestrade bien plus qu'il ne les prenait au sérieux. John se fit néanmoins la note mentale d'aller chercher Mycroft pour le pousser à s'expliquer à propos du jeune génie qui programmait des applications dignes de la bourse sur leur dos, à Sherlock et lui.

\- Et du coup, c'est ce Q qui gère tout ça, c'est ça ? demanda John d'un ton badin, histoire de récupérer un maximum d'informations sur le jeune homme.

\- Yep. On a considéré qu'il était neutre, vu qu'il ne vous connaît pas. J'éviterai de l'approcher si j'étais toi par contre. Je l'ai fait, et crois-moi, un seul génie dans son entourage, c'est suffisant. Vraiment.

\- Il y a Mycroft aussi dans le paysage, dans le genre génie politique, releva John.

\- Oui, mais... euh... Mycroft, c'est différent.

\- Et si ce Q travaille réellement pour Mycroft, il n'est pas du tout objectif par rapport à Sherlock et moi... _Mycroft, objectif_ et _Sherlock_ , ce sont presque des antonymes dans la même phrase.

Greg se gratta le menton, perplexe, réfléchissant à la remarque de John.

\- Pas faux... M'enfin, j'm'en fiche un peu. Je parie pour le plaisir et le jeu plus qu'autre chose, de toute manière. Il faut bien s'amuser entre deux meurtriers, un psychopathe et trois pédophiles ! On se détend comme on peut.

John acquiesça dans un sourire et fit tinter sa choppe contre celle de Greg. Depuis qu'il connaissait et enquêtait avec Sherlock, ce genre de mecs était devenus son fonds de commerce et son quotidien, et il était heureux quand il regardait des imbécillités le soir à la télé, juste pour le plaisir. Si un pari sur leur compte permettait au Yard de se détendre et d'être plus efficace, qu'il en soit ainsi !

\- John... appela Greg de son ton le plus doux. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, et je ne parie pas contre toi dans ton hypothétique relation avec Sherlock. Mais je sais que vous m'avez menti sur ce que vous avez fabriqué durant les deux dernières semaines... Sherlock a l'habitude de disparaître comme ça. Généralement, quand il revient, il a laissé des cadavres ou des gens salement amochés derrière lui, et a résolu une enquête vieille comme Hérode qui traînait dans nos archives depuis des années, et qui étaient reliées à un détail récent, ou un truc comme ça. Puis Mycroft ou sa secrétaire débarque dans mon bureau avec deux ou trois faux qui couvrent tout ça. Ou pire, dans les premières années, il me faisait kidnapper dans une berline et me traînait dans des entrepôts désaffectés pour me donner les documents et me menacer. Il a compris que ça servait plus à rien, maintenant.

John l'écoutait en silence, le cœur serré. Greg était son ami. Il voulait tout lui dire. Mais Sherlock était son meilleur ami. Protéger son secret était plus important que tout le reste.

\- Et cette fois, vous avez disparu tous les deux des radars. Et Mycroft n'est pas venu après votre retour. Après ton coup de téléphone l'autre jour, je t'ai cru quand tu as affirmé que vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Enfin, que vous étiez ensemble, au même endroit, mais dans le sens de « _ensemble »_ ...

Greg s'embrouilla dans ses propres mots et John lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et qu'il pouvait continuer.

\- Du coup j'ai cherché ce que ça pouvait être qui vous tenait éloigné avec si peu de communication comme ça... Et j'suis inquiet John ! La dernière fois... la dernière fois que ça a été comme ça...

Greg inspira. John n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer de deviner ce que son ami allait dire. Il le lisait sur son visage aussi facilement que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il fit de son mieux pour se composer un masque d'indifférence contre les mots de Greg qui lui explosèrent néanmoins en pleine poire, et il serra les dents.

\- La dernière fois, Sherlock était prétendu mort, il courait la planète à capturer des poissons plus gros que lui tout seul, et tu ressemblais chaque jour un peu plus à un fantôme écossais... Alors je m'inquiète ! Sherlock a remis ça ? Tu l'accompagnes ?

John ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'une certaine manière, c'était entièrement vrai. Sherlock avait remis ça. Il avait recommencé à lutter contre plus fort que lui, contre ce qui pouvait le tuer avec perte et fracas. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas eu le choix de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette bataille.

 _La fois dernière non plus_ , souffla une voix pernicieuse à l'arrière du crâne de John. _Il l'a fait pour te sauver. Il n'avait pas le choix._

John fit taire la voix d'un petit mouvement sec de la tête, agacé, sous le regard perplexe de l'inspecteur attablé avec lui.

\- John ?

\- Ce... Non Greg, ce n'est pas ça. Pas vraiment. C'est différent. C'est compliqué. Et je ne peux... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. C'est à Sherlock de le faire. Pas moi... Je ne peux vraiment pas. J'aimerais tout te dire, vraiment, j'aimerais. Mais ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Tu comprends ?

\- Non, John, honnêtement, non. Je ne vois pas, et je suis inquiet pour vous deux. Aussi infernal que soit Sherlock, c'est mon ami et tu l'es aussi, et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez l'un de vous deux. Et j'aimerais simplement, je ne sais pas moi, simplement _aider_ !

\- Tu ne peux rien. Je ne peux rien faire. Même Sherlock ne peut rien faire.

Greg ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés, en oubliant même d'achever le mouvement qui avait mené sa choppe (presque vide désormais) à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose. Dont tu ne veux pas, ne peux pas me parler. Et contre lequel Sherlock ne peut rien ?

L'idée semblait laisser perplexe le DI et John devait reconnaître que dit comme ça, ça paraissait absurde. Sherlock pouvait tout et était tout-puissant.

\- Et Mycroft ? proposa Greg.

\- Il fait déjà son maximum, répondit aussi honnêtement que possible John. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, je te jure. On doit simplement... subir. Et attendre. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne lutte pas, mais ce n'est pas... pas quelque chose qui est aussi tangible qu'on pourrait le croire.

Greg était de plus en plus perplexe et John faisait de son mieux pour essayer de l'aiguiller dans la bonne voie sans trop en dire.

\- Si tu veux aider, tu peux simplement... ne pas poser de questions lorsque je te dirai de ne pas poser de questions. Il y aura d'autres périodes... d'indisponibilité de notre part. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas de combien de temps mais il y en aura. Il faut simplement que tu l'admettes et... que tu ne demandes rien. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Mais voilà. S'il te plaît.

Lestrade hocha gravement la tête. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bêtement masculin et viril, il aurait étendu sa main à travers la table pour presser celle de John en un amical signe de soutien.

\- Promis, jura-t-il. A ta santé !

Et il percuta sa choppe contre celle de John avant sa dernière gorgée dans un geste un peu vif. Il ne perçut pas dans les yeux de son camarade l'éclair de vive douleur qui les traversa. La santé de John allait très bien. C'était plutôt à celle de Sherlock qu'il aurait fallu trinquer et espérer.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 28 Septembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjour à tous, je sais, nous ne sommes pas mercredi. Ni même jeudi. Mais vendredi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux... Je serai ponctuelle la semaine prochaine, promis !  
_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 8  
**

Lorsque John revint de sa soirée avec Lestrade, marchant nettement moins droit qu'au départ (mais pas encore incapable de se souvenir du chemin jusqu'à Baker Street. Sa conscience de médecin l'empêchait de se rendre inefficace en cas de problème pour Sherlock), il eut le plaisir de constater que son colocataire avait suivi toutes ses recommandations. Le repas prêt dans le frigo avait été mangé (et pas jeté à la poubelle, il vérifia sommairement), les expériences avaient été mises en pause, et le détective était couché. De la lumière filtrait néanmoins encore sous la porte de sa chambre, et John alla y frapper.

\- Entre John, lui répondit la voix de son ami.

La porte n'était évidemment pas verrouillée, et John appuya sur la poignée pour pénétrer dans l'antre de son ami. Sagement installé dans son lit, il avait un sourire angélique d'enfant sage. Dans ses mains il y avait un de ses derniers Rubik's Cube, qu'il avait continué à résoudre après sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Tout, dans son attitude, sonnait faux. L'attitude soumise et obéissante, le fait qu'il ait suivi toutes les consignes de John, et qu'il ait ce foutu sourire... On aurait dit un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise, le savait parfaitement, et essayait désormais d'endormir la méfiance de son interlocuteur pour ne pas se faire gronder ou pire, punir.

\- Bon. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda John en venant s'assoir au bout du lit.

\- Mais rien du tout, John. Pourquoi se serait-il passé quelque chose ?

Le sourire angélique puait le mensonge à trois kilomètres mais John était bien trop gai du fait de son taux d'alcoolémie pour s'en offusquer.

\- Sherloooooock, prévint-il en laissant traîner la dernière syllabe.

Il était probablement aussi peu convaincant dans sa menace sous-jacente que Sherlock dans son regard innocent.

Le masque du détective tomba alors, et il fit une grimace à son ami, sans pour autant que ses yeux cessent de briller de leur éclat particulier.

\- Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, qu'il est probable que malencontreusement, une de nos poêles ait décidé de se suicider ce soir.

John haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Une poêle ? Ton repas se réchauffait à la casserole. Ou au micro-ondes, au pire.

\- Ce n'était pas indiqué.

\- Tu as essayé de réchauffer ta ratatouille à la _poêle_ ?

Le médecin savait qu'il aurait dû être furieux. Connaissant son ami, au lieu de lui bousiller une de leurs vieilles poêles avec le manche branlant et plus vraiment anti adhésive, il avait probablement dû utiliser l'une de celles flambant neuves du dernier set acheté par John. Mais le fait que Sherlock soit incapable de savoir quoi faire avec son repas au point de le brûler dans une poêle le faisait pouffer de rire et d'incrédulité.

\- C'est vexant, John, geignit Sherlock.

Mais ses pupilles conservaient leur lueur intérieure et amusée, et John savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en train de râler.

\- Et tu as réduit tout ton repas en cendres avec cette nouvelle et innovante brillante technique ?

\- Mmm. Non. Disons que j'avais des doutes quant à l'utilisation de la susnommée poêle donc j'avais préféré faire un test sur un échantillon.

John ne put s'en empêcher, et explosa de rire, pouffant d'ivresse et de joie en montant dans des aigus bien différents de son timbre habituel.

\- Demande à Mrs Hudson, la prochaine fois, hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Laisse-moi des instructions précises la prochaine fois, répliqua le détective. Mais j'ai mangé tout le reste. Promis.

Sa sincérité transparaissait dans ses paroles, et John retint un sursaut de son bras qui s'était naturellement tendu pour aller ébouriffer les cheveux de son colocataire et lui faire un câlin. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe d'un être un peu trop aviné, et il était absolument hors de question qu'il impose à son meilleur ami sociopathe le contact d'une main qu'il ne supporterait pas.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, John, sourit Sherlock. Tu sens la bière dans un rayon d'au moins 3.49m, et ça m'inclut dans le périmètre. Je devine que Lestrade ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état. Je vais me rendre disponible pour Scotland Yard, demain, je crois.

John recommença à rire, preuve qu'il était plus bourré qu'il ne le pensait, puisque Sherlock n'avait absolument rien dit de drôle. C'était au contraire son air sérieux qui faisait sautiller les épaules du médecin d'hilarité.

\- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça. Ils ont une application pour leur pari sur nous, maintenant ! Un génie de l'informatique.

\- Mycroft a mis Q à Scotland Yard ?

Sherlock avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?

La joie de John avait été brusquement douchée. Sherlock connaissait l'homme dont il était question ?

\- On ne dit pas « quoi », John, ce n'est pas très poli, le reprit aussitôt le détective.

\- Tu connais ce gosse ?

\- Q ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas un gosse. Il est majeur et vacciné.

Greg avait l'air de dire qu'il ressemblait à un gamin.

\- Ah ? Possible. Il est bon en déguisement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait moins de trente ans.

John en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Son ami ne partageait plus du tout ce moment d'allégresse avec lui. Au contraire, ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de son intense concentration. Il ne pensait plus à John, assis contre ses orteils au bout du lit. Il réfléchissait de toute évidence à un gamin de trente ans au cerveau extrêmement bien fait. John avait dessoûlé immédiatement. Il sentit une tension anormale étendre ses bras et lui donner envie de serrer ses poings, mais il se contint. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison d'être jaloux du fait que Sherlock connaisse un mec que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

\- D'où tu le connais ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander néanmoins dans un sifflement de rage.

\- Q ?

Sherlock avait l'air vraiment perplexe face à la colère de John.

\- Oui, ce Q là. Il ne peut pas avoir un nom comme tout le monde, non ?

\- Bien sûr que si, il a un nom, il choisit juste de ne pas l'utiliser. On ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher, quand on le connaît, d'ailleurs.

\- Parce que EN PLUS tu connais son vrai nom.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sherlock, le visage de plus en plus marqué par l'incompréhension. C'est moi qui ait ramené Q à Mycroft. Pendant ma fuite. John pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé ?

\- POUR RIEN !

Et sans crier gare, John sauta du lit et quitta la pièce à grands pas furieux.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il sans même se retourner, laissant son colocataire complètement abasourdi, son Rubik's Cube presque achevé pour seule compagnie.

* * *

\- À quelle heure on voit Harding demain ? lança Sherlock.

Il n'y avait absolument personne d'autre que lui dans la cuisine, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami avait quitté la pièce, absorbé qu'il était dans une de ses expériences.

\- John ? appela-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

\- John ?

Cette fois Sherlock daigna relever la tête de son microscope pour chercher son ami des yeux et découvrir le vide intersidéral de la pièce. Le détective jugea cela très agaçant. Son expérience était cruciale pour faire avancer la science sur les interactions entre les moignons de doigts et les cucurbitacées et ne pouvait souffrir d'aucun retard. Il avait choisi un moment stratégique de pause dans le déroulé de son expérience pour poser une question à John et ce dernier trouvait le moyen de ne pas lui répondre, et d'être absent de la pièce par-dessus le marché. C'était très frustrant.

Depuis leur étrange fin de conversation de la vieille, John agissait pourtant tout à fait normalement comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sherlock avait tout mis sur le compte de l'alcool et choisi de ne pas en reparler lui non plus. Il appellerait Mycroft à propos de Q un jour ou l'autre, ou profiterait d'un futur passage au Yard pour rendre visite au jeune homme.

\- JOHN ! appela-t-il un ton plus haut.

Il n'y eut de nouveau aucune réponse, et Sherlock se résigna à aller chercher son ami. Il fallait prier pour qu'il ne soit pas sorti faire des courses ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre, parce que le détective n'avait absolument pas le temps d'attendre son retour, et il avait besoin de la réponse à sa question maintenant.

Il n'y avait évidemment personne dans le salon, et Sherlock n'entendait aucun bruit en provenance de la chambre de son ami, en haut. John ne pouvait pas être dans la chambre du détective non plus. L'angle d'ouverture de la porte était exactement le même que celui que Sherlock avait laissé en sortant de la pièce tout à l'heure (23°, précisément) et c'était volontairement trop étroit pour laisser passer un homme. En plus de quoi John n'aurait jamais osé pénétrer dans la chambre de Sherlock sans autorisation.

Ne restait donc plus que la salle de bains comme dernière option, et Sherlock fut soulagé d'entendre un bruit d'eau qui coulait. John n'était pas parti, il allait pouvoir répondre à sa question et le détective reprendre son expérience vitale.

\- John ! Je te cherchais partout ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte violemment contre le mur d'en face.

\- Aaaaah !

Son ami avait sursauté en poussant un cri suraigu peu digne d'un ex-officier d'état-major. Le médecin était tranquillement en train de se raser devant le miroir après sa douche, comme il l'avait annoncé à son colocataire une demi-heure plus tôt au moins. De toute évidence, Sherlock avait fait une petite impasse sur certaines phrases de John.

Surpris dans son geste, John eut le choix entre tenir son rasoir et l'éloigner de sa joue, ou éviter à la simple serviette blanche qu'il portait autour la taille pour tout vêtement de se défaire lors de son bond de surprise et de tomber à ses pieds.

Dans un élan surprenant de lucidité et de pudeur, John avait choisi la serviette avec sa main gauche. Incompétente, sa main droite avait alors raffermi sa prise sur le rasoir et sur sa joue.

\- Aïe ! Merde ! laissa échapper le médecin aussitôt après sous les yeux éberlués de son ami.

\- John, tu saignes, informa Sherlock en voyant le filet rouge se mêler à la mousse blanche qui ornait encore partiellement le visage de son colocataire.

\- Sans déconner ? À qui la faute à ton avis ? grommela John. On n'a pas idée d'arriver en criant ! On ne t'a appris à toquer aux portes quand t'étais petit ?

\- Perte de temps, répliqua Sherlock. Tu veux de l'aide ?

John avait aussitôt ouvert le robinet d'eau froide et nettoyé son visage à deux mains pour rincer la mousse et la vilaine coupure qu'il venait de se faire à cause de son crétin d'ami. Avant cela, il avait vérifié et resserré le nœud de sa serviette. Juste par précaution.

\- Non, grogna son ami, la joue sous l'eau.

\- Ça va aller. Ça n'a pas l'air profond, indiqua gauchement Sherlock.

Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, s'il devait avancer ou quitter la pièce. Aider John de force ou lui obéir et quitter la pièce. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, peu désireux de rester dans cet entre-deux dérangeant. Mais il n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question, et il en avait vraiment besoin pour programmer la suite de ses expérimentations sur les cucurbitacées. C'était de la faute de John aussi, qui avait acheté trois potimarrons (selon John. Sherlock appelait ça des mini-citrouilles) pour en faire du gratin et de la soupe ! Cela avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons à Sherlock, il fallait bien qu'il traduise le flot bouillonnant de sa tête en des faits concrets.

\- Je sais. Mais ça fait un mal de chien merde ! Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, au moins !

\- Dire quoi ? demanda bêtement Sherlock.

John fouilla à l'aveuglette dans la trousse à pharmacie posée à proximité et en ressortit une bande de gaze dont il déchira habilement le papier avant de l'appliquer sur sa joue pour faire garrot et stopper l'afflux sanguin. Le tout en réussissant à darder un regard noir de colère sur son colocataire, qui comprit subitement ce que son ami voulait.

\- Oh. Pardon John. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Avec un peu plus de conviction et de rapidité la prochaine fois et tu pourras presque être crédible, répliqua ironiquement son ami.

Sa grimace moqueuse dut lui tirer sur la coupure car il arrêta immédiatement sa mimique pour un visage neutre (et nettement moins douloureux).

\- Laisse tomber Sherlock. Je peux parier ma vie que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu me feras un coup pareil. Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

Heureux d'en être revenu au sujet de départ et d'entendre le ton doux habituel de son John, le détective reposa joyeusement sa question :

\- À quelle heure on voit Harding demain ?

John ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Et c'est pour ÇA que je risque ma vie et ma joue ? Pour une question aussi débile ? Le rendez-vous est aimanté au frigo, sombre crétin ! Sors d'ici maintenant ! Espèce de crétin fini ! Idiot ! Débrouille toi tout seul au lieu de venir me scarifier le visage pour toi ! Imbécile ! File !

Manifestement, ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser et l'inutilité de celle-ci avait rendu John bien plus furieux que la coupure. Sherlock aurait bien voulu lui notifier qu'il utilisait un langage un peu trop fort pour une simple éraflure sur la joue, mais jugea préférable de filer sans demande son reste.

\- Et ferme la porte en partant, crétin !

Il obéit et fila doux dans la cuisine. Au final, il avait sa réponse à portée de main. Il la consulta rapidement, mémorisa l'heure (11h15), et refit immédiatement basculer son cerveau en mode cucurbitacée.

* * *

Entre deux malheureuses tentatives sur les potimarrons de John, ils eurent la visite du rééducateur vocal de Sherlock, Jack Dawson, qui avait accepté de se déplacer à domicile.

John l'accueillit en s'excusant du bazar. Fort heureusement, le praticien n'avait besoin ni de place ni de matériel, et John avait réussi à dégager une chaise et un bout de table de la cuisine pour y poser une tasse de thé devant l'homme. L'intégralité du reste des surfaces planes de leur cuisine était entièrement recouvert d'une substance orange et visqueuse, plus ou moins colorée, brûlée ou en train de passer de l'état solide à liquide selon le bon vouloir de Sherlock.

\- Je vais vous laisser travailler, soupira John. Je vais aller racheter des potimarrons au supermarché. Pour manger cette fois ! prévint-il son colocataire d'un doigt menaçant.

\- Prends une double dose ! ordonna Sherlock.

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ces drôles de légumes. Il était connu depuis longtemps que les concombres avaient des propriétés raffermissantes et régénératrices de la peau (raison principale pour laquelle les femmes s'en faisaient des masques), mais il n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'on pouvait trouver des propriétés semblables chez les poti-trucs de John. C'était follement amusant. A part l'odeur.

\- Prends des coloquintes aussi ! Je veux faire des tests comparatifs !

John ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Il ne savait pas comment on pouvait arriver à l'âge de trente-six ans sans avoir la moindre connaissance du système solaire, n'avoir jamais cuisiné de sa vie, mais connaître la différence entre des cucurbitacées et des coloquintes. Sherlock était un mystère permanent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint plus d'une heure après, il était fourbu. Il avait rajouté une citrouille à ses achats, et Sherlock pourrait s'amuser avec ça aussi. Et il n'aurait pas toléré que John rentre les mains vides. Ce n'est pas du tout la saison de ce genre de légumes, qui mûrissaient davantage en automne, mais lorsque John était tombé dessus la première fois, il en avait eu subitement envie. Sa mère, dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, faisait une soupe de potimarrons délicieuse. Mais maintenant que Sherlock avait attaqué et bousillé tous ses légumes, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire tous les magasins à la ronde pour trouver ce qu'il voulait et ce que Sherlock avait exigé.

En guise de remerciement, il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir la cuisine presque rangée. Et surtout débarrassée de toute substance orange. Passant le doigt sur le plan de travail, il constata que ça collait toujours affreusement, mais l'intention était là.

\- UNE CITROUILLE ! Oh merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma Sherlock, les yeux brillants d'envie.

John rit affectueusement. Son ami était parfois d'une telle innocence que cela était charmant. Il regardait la citrouille comme si c'était son nouveau meilleur ami.

\- Barberousse adorait la citrouille ! déclara Sherlock.

La phrase n'avait aucun sens, rien à faire dans la conversation, et John ne répondit rien. Gardant simplement au fond de sa mémoire cette petite parcelle dévoilée de l'enfance de Sherlock.

* * *

Le lendemain, mardi 12 avril 2016, plus rien ne subsistait de la bonne humeur de Sherlock de ces quatre derniers jours. Il avait réussi à convaincre John de sortir résoudre deux enquêtes de plus au beau milieu de la nuit (arguant qu'au vu des faits, ce serait beaucoup plus pertinent à une heure du matin. Ce en quoi il avait eu entièrement raison comme toujours, mais ce n'était pas une justification suffisante), et les deux hommes étaient grinçants de fatigue à l'entrée dans la clinique.

Il s'était écoulé si peu de temps depuis leur dernière visite ici dans les faits, et pourtant ils avaient l'impression de tenir l'éternité dans leurs mains. La réalité les rattrapait soudain de plein fouet, aucun des deux n'en était très satisfait. Le manque de sommeil se faisait aussi clairement ressentir aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et il y avait fort à parier qu'au moindre faux pas d'Elliot Harding, Sherlock lui fonderait dessus comme un oiseau de proie referme ses serres sur sa victime, et que l'oncologue n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

\- Attends.

Sherlock venait d'attraper le bras de John, qui marchait devant lui, pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Son ami se retourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard sur le pourquoi de cet arrêt. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un escalier, probablement encore en train de se perdre, et John avait deux marches d'avance sur son ami, ce qui mettaient leur visage exactement au même niveau.

 _Souvent, pour s'amuser, les hommes d'équipage,_ se mit soudain à citer Sherlock en français,

 _Prennent des albatros, vastes oiseaux des mers,_

 _Qui suivent, indolents compagnons de voyage,_

 _Le navire glissant sur les gouffres amers._

Tout le poème se déroula ainsi, de sa voix mélodieuse et chantante.

 _\- L'Albatros, Les fleurs du Mal, Baudelaire,_ acheva le détective à la fin de sa récitation.

John pleurait doucement, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Pari gagné, John, murmura le détective, retournant naturellement et avec exactement la même voix à leur langue maternelle.

\- Pari gagné, Sherlock, acquiesça le médecin en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il avait noté tous les efforts de Sherlock de ces derniers jours pour travailler tous les exercices de rééducation vocale donnés par Jack Dawson. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé, voyant les connaissances de son patient en langue étrangère et en musique, de chanter, et de préférence dans une autre langue. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il était plus simple de forcer son timbre à recouvrer sa hauteur habituelle dans une langue qui n'était pas celle qu'il employait fréquemment. John avait ainsi surpris plusieurs fois son ami à psalmodier des poèmes en français ou en allemand, auxquels il n'y comprenait rien du tout.

Et aussi subitement que sa tonalité avait disparu dans l'opération, Sherlock l'avait brusquement récupéré en récitant du Baudelaire auquel John n'en avait pas compris le premier mot, mais qui l'avait ému aux larmes. Parce que c'était la voix de Sherlock. De son Sherlock. Sa voix exacte, qui avait basculé du français vers l'anglais sans la moindre hésitation en conservant sa texture de chocolat chaud fondu qui avait la mauvaise idée de faire se dresser les poils des bras de John.

Je vais devoir encore travailler pour qu'elle ne m'échappe pas quand je ne ferai pas attention... Cela doit rester une habitude. Je compte sur toi pour me reprendre si je me trompe. Je sais que tu n'as pas mon oreille absolue et encore moins l'oreille musicale mais...

John hocha la tête, interrompant son ami. Il ne savait pas reconnaître un si d'un fa, mais il pouvait reconnaître la moindre variation de la voix de Sherlock avec une précision inouïe.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 5 octobre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_

8


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonjour à tous, cette fois je suis à l'heure ! :D  
_

 _Et je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui vous allez être content, puisqu'on en arrive enfin à un certain tournant de l'histoire... ;p_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 9  
**

Ils finirent par enfin atteindre le bureau du docteur Harding avec sept minutes de retard, trois escaliers empruntés par erreur et après avoir découvert de nombreux nouveaux couloirs. La clinique était un vrai labyrinthe, et Sherlock n'avait pas cessé de râler que John avait passé des heures à s'y balader pendant que Sherlock agonisait au fond de son lit d'hôpital, et qu'il était donc aberrant qu'il soit aussi peu capable de s'y repérer. John aurait probablement dû lui répliquer une pique bien sentie mais Sherlock disait tout cela avec sa voix retrouvée, et le médecin était incapable de s'opposer au flux continu des mots du détective, si douloureusement familier.

Comme d'habitude, John frappa poliment au battant de la porte et Sherlock l'enfonça gaiement sans attendre la réponse.

Harding les attendait, en compagnie de Madeline et William Turner.

\- Monsieur Holmes ! Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai craint un instant que vous ne vous soyez perdus ! les accueillit Harding en ouvrant grand les bras.

Le regard que Sherlock lui renvoya fut si glacial que John sentit presque la calotte glaciaire de l'arctique se reformer.

\- Je-m'appelle-Sherlock, martela le détective, qui ne pouvait décemment pas répliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Bien sûr. Monsieur Sherlock. Mes excuses, répondit automatiquement Elliot Harding. Bonjour, docteur Watson. Asseyez-vous voulez-vous ?

Il désigna les deux chaises de l'autre côté de son bureau, tandis qu'il se rasseyait confortablement dans son luxueux fauteuil, laissant ses deux collaborateurs debout de part et d'autre de lui-même.

\- Bien, attaqua-t-il.

Et il déplaça le bouquet de tournesol de son bureau de vingt centimètres sur la gauche, rappelant aux deux hommes des souvenirs peu agréables.

\- Vous avez vu Megan avant votre départ de l'hôpital. Elle vous a fait un compte rendu de ses analyses. Ce compte rendu nous a été transmis, et nous avons réuni notre équipe pour en discuter. Et prendre la décision que je vais vous proposer aujourd'hui. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en droit de refuser nos traitements, et de nous demander une solution alternative. Je vous rappelle également que la solution que nous proposons n'est pas une solution miracle, et qu'elle peut aussi bien échouer que réussir, mais c'est ce que nous jugeons être le mieux. Je vous rappelle enfin que juridiquement parlant, si vous demandez à mettre une place une solution alternative qui n'est pas celle que nous avons retenue pour vous, je vous demanderai de signer une déclaration dans laquelle vous reconnaîtrez avoir pris la pleine mesure de votre décision, suite à l'avis éclairé des praticiens, et vous engageant à ne pas attaquer l'hôpital en cas d'échec du traitement. C'est une sécurité juridique. Je suis navré de cette procédure, et de devoir vous dire tout cela avec un tel formalisme, mais cela fait partie de nos obligations légales.

Elliot avait réellement l'air contrit, et son discours sonnait effectivement comme un appris par cœur ennuyeux qu'on récite par obligation. Cela réconforta John dans son avis sur son confrère. Il haïssait plus que tous les cours de droit qu'il avait eu à l'école de médecine. On leur avait expliqué qu'il y avait des avocats et des juristes spécialisés dans le droit médical, mais qu'il était important qu'ils aient une base juridique à laquelle se référer en cas de besoin, car bien souvent, un praticien était tenu d'agir ou de ne pas agir selon des lois bien plus que selon sa conscience.

John avait détesté cela, de savoir qu'un législateur avait mis au point des textes absurdes sur la réalité du terrain, et qui rendaient le malade semblable à une ligne sur un document ou un bout de papier quelconque. Il avait été ravi de s'exonérer de tout cela en partant au front. Là-bas une seule loi : sauver. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

Sherlock balaya d'un grand mouvement de main excédé le monologue d'Harding, lui signifiant qu'il se moquait de son blabla et qu'il voulait d'abord entendre ce qu'avait à dire l'oncologue avant de se lancer dans des questionnements juridiques compliqués.

\- Megan a dû vous dire qu'elle avait trouvé votre tumeur superbe, reprit Harding.

\- En effet.

\- Ce qui est rarement une bonne nouvelle pour les patients, en réalité. Cela veut dire que Megan a trouvé vraiment beaucoup de marqueurs dans la tumeur.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a vraiment pu contaminer beaucoup de cellules, traduisit Sherlock d'un air lugubre.

\- Exactement.

\- Cela change quoi que ce soit au diagnostic du CNPC de stade I ? interrompit John.

\- Non, répliqua fermement Harding. Les erreurs de diagnostic après une médiastinoscopie sont peu fréquentes, voire inexistantes. Nous jouons toujours avec les mêmes pourcentages. Mais le rapport de Megan...

\- Conclut à une chimiothérapie, acheva Sherlock.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Oui, confirma doucement Harding. Elle n'est pas aussi formelle sur cette nécessité qu'elle peut l'être pour d'autres patients. Mais en rajoutant toutes les variables de votre cas, cela nous semble être la meilleure des solutions. Dans cette optique, notre plan de bataille se déroulera sur vingt semaines, avec une séance par semaine. On parle de cure hebdomadaire, les médicaments étant directement injectés dans votre chambre implantable placée lors de l'opération. Nous souhaiterions utiliser un cocktail courant, mais très efficace dans les stade I : cisplatine et docétaxel. Les injections se dérouleront dans votre chambre, par vos infirmières habituelles. La première séance aura lieu en présence de Madeline, qui vous donnera toutes les informations complémentaires.

Harding fit une pause, laissant le temps à Sherlock ou John d'intervenir, mais aucun des deux hommes ne dit quoi que ce soit. Il poursuivit alors.

\- Après les premières séances de chimio, il sera obligatoirement programmé un rendez-vous avec Janet, votre sexologue, pour discuter des changements de votre corps suite au traitement. Vous aurez ensuite obligatoirement une entrevue avec David Stevens, votre psychothérapeute.

\- Le jazzman, précisa John juste pour être sûr de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oui. Ces deux premiers rendez-vous sont obligatoires. Ensuite, vous pourrez en programmer avec eux selon la fréquence que vous désirez et dont vous avez besoin. Au cours des semaines, d'autres rendez-vous obligatoires seront organisés néanmoins. Il est important que vous soyez accompagné dans le processus.

De nouveau, Harding se tut, mal à l'aise. Il était désormais plus habitué aux interventions intempestives et cyniques de son patient et le silence de Sherlock l'effrayait.

\- Vous avez des questions ? Des remarques ? Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

Sherlock ne disait toujours rien, et John ne se sentait pas autorisé à parler en premier. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute manière. Sans un mot, il sentit soudain la main de Sherlock ramper contre la sienne, à l'abri des regards sous le bureau, et le serrer fort. Il accepta et rendit l'étreinte en silence.

\- J'ajouterai que le cocktail de médicaments que nous allons vous donner va être ajusté, déclara Turner en brisant le silence et la dynamique oppressante de la pièce. Les premières séances seront analysées dans le détail pour être sûrs de vous donner le plus efficace. Le nombre de séance peut également être modifié. Vingt semaines est une base. Selon les analyses que nous ferons régulièrement, nous pouvons tout stopper à dix-neuf ou décider d'une vingt-et-unième.

\- Ça fait mal ?

La voix de John claqua dans l'air. Il n'avait pas su s'empêcher de poser la question. Les yeux de Sherlock, brièvement posés sur lui en un remerciement muet, étaient extrêmement parlant.

\- Pas l'injection en soi, répondit Madeline. Mais les conséquences sur le corps sont rarement agréables. Le but est d'anéantir vos cellules.

\- Nausées, vomissements, faiblesse physique, perte des cheveux... cita John, Sherlock étant toujours incapable de formuler un seul mot.

\- Ce sont les symptômes les plus courants, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls, répondit honnêtement la jeune femme. Il faut cependant garder à l'esprit que tous les patients sont différents. Certains symptômes peuvent très bien ne pas survenir.

\- La perte des...

John déglutit bruyamment.

\- C'est un passage... obligé ?

La question était probablement absurde et le médecin rougit de sa stupidité. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes dans la vie que des boucles brunes, tant que Sherlock restait en vie, justement. Mais John savait à quel point Sherlock tenait à ses cheveux, sa perfection physique qu'en tant que maniaque du contrôle Asperger, il cultivait avec brio. Et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, lui aussi avait besoin de conserver les boucles de Sherlock en l'état.

\- On a déjà vu des cas sans impact sur le cuir chevelu, répondit prudemment Madeline. Mais ce sont des cas isolés. C'est un des symptômes les plus courants, oui.

John hocha la tête, la gorge soudainement sèche et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sous le bureau, ses jointures blanchissaient probablement sous la force broyeuse de l'étau des doigts de son ami. John endurait stoïquement la douleur, à la hauteur des craintes de Sherlock.

\- Mais c'est une question récurrente de nos patients, ajouta doucement l'assistante d'Harding. Vous avez bien fait de la poser, John.

Cela rassura un peu le médecin sur sa stupidité.

\- Autre chose ? demanda Harding.

John lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas profiter de son évidente supériorité sur Sherlock en cet instant précis, et de s'en cantonner à un rôle professionnel.

\- Non, finit par articuler Sherlock. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Quand ? Les séances ?

Harding vérifia du regard ses deux confrères pour être sûrs qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec ce qui allait suivre.

\- Dans une semaine. Tous les mardis matin, du 12 avril au 30 août. Si cela vous convient. Cela implique bien sûr qu'il vous est impossible de quitter la ville, et a fortiori encore moins le pays durant ce délai. L'efficacité de la chimio réside dans sa régularité.

\- D'accord, répéta Sherlock d'une voix blanche. D'accord.

Sous le bureau, les doigts se brisaient de se serrer mutuellement.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du bureau d'Harding, Sherlock avait lâché la main de son ami, mais tremblait toujours. John avait du mal à comprendre sa réaction. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait un cancer et qu'ils allaient devoir en passer par là. Bien sûr, l'annonce de la chimiothérapie rendait le tout encore plus réel, mais ce n'était pas si différent de l'opération chirurgicale. Bien sûr, il y avait toutes les conséquences du traitement, mais ce n'était pas pire que la perte de la voix, la sonde urinaire ou les drains. Mais comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit d'un autiste aussi exceptionnel de Sherlock était compliqué, même pour John, et le médecin ne se serait jamais permis de critiquer les terreurs de Sherlock.

Pour un phobique des hôpitaux, il avait plutôt bien géré tout ce qui s'était passé jusque-là et on pouvait comprendre que cela ressorte à un moment ou un autre.

Alors John n'hésita pas, une fois le bureau d'Elliot quitté, et reprit la main de son ami. Il se moquait qu'ils aient l'air d'un couple au regard des autres patients et praticiens de la clinique. Au moins les tremblements de Sherlock se calmèrent.

La journée entière se déroula de la même manière. Sherlock ne parla pas beaucoup, et John n'osa pas vraiment relancer la conversation, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il força son ami à manger, dormir, et résoudre un nouveau Rubik's Cube, exigea trois de ses morceaux préférés au violon, mais ne parvint guère à en tirer plus du détective.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, John avait la gorge serrée. Si toute la semaine se déroulait de la même manière, cela allait être psychologiquement intense pour leurs nerfs. Et pire encore, si Sherlock endurait toutes ses semaines de chimiothérapie ainsi, ce sera les cinq prochains mois qui seraient insupportables. Les couples les plus unis ne supportaient parfois pas les traitements aussi lourds physiquement et mentalement. Comment deux amis étaient censés y survivre ?

Ce fut sur ces pensées horriblement négatives que John se résolut à ouvrir sa table de chevet, et attrapa une plaquette de somnifères. Il en détacha un et l'avala tout net à grand renfort d'eau, content d'avoir pensé à remplir sa bouteille, se dégoûtant de lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Sherlock. Avant cela, il n'en prenait que lors de ses pires nuits de cauchemar, quand l'insomnie le prenait à trois heures du matin, l'empêchait de se rendormir pendant deux heures, et qu'il cédait enfin à l'appel de son corps qui avait besoin de se reposer sans y parvenir, et qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

* * *

Heureusement, le lendemain fit mentir les craintes de John. Il ne savait si Sherlock avait vraiment dormi (et il était tenté de répondre non à cette question vu la couleur violette des cernes de son ami, mais il avait la peau pâle et marquait facilement, et ce n'était donc pas un indice fiable), mais de toute évidence son ami avait repris du poil de la bête. Il était grincheux, mais il parlait. En râlant à absolument toutes ses phrases, mais au moins il parlait.

Il accepta même de manger, et d'aller résoudre une enquête dans la banlieue nord de Londres. John considéra donc la journée comme réussie. Même si, il avait compté, Sherlock avait plus souvent utilisé des termes injurieux et vexant à son encontre que son prénom.

Au fur et à mesure de la semaine, Sherlock gagna en normalité. Plus le rendez-vous avec Harding s'éloignait et plus il redevenait le détective et colocataire habituel de John, ravissant le médecin. Il arriva à un pic le vendredi soir, où il avait été exceptionnellement brillant. John et lui étaient sortis en fin de journée pour résoudre une enquête, d'apparence simpliste, mais qui finalement les avait entraînés dans un club de nuit plutôt louche. Ils étaient rentrés à deux heures du matin, le corps gonflé d'adrénaline, l'enquête achevée (un proxénète et deux dealers sous les verrous, une douzaine de jeunes femmes venues des pays de l'est sans savoir qu'on allait les prostituer de force sauvées, ils avaient de quoi être fiers) et complètement euphoriques. Ils avaient même fait tellement de bruit en montant les escaliers, un peu plus alcoolisés qu'ils auraient dû (John entendait encore la voix de Sherlock dans son esprit « _c'est pour l'enquête John ! C'est pour être crédible ! Une autre tournée de shot ! »)_ que Mrs Hudson était sortie de son appartement, en robe de chambre, chaussons et bonnet de nuit sur la tête.

\- Les garçons ! les avait-elle morigénés.

La vision les avait fait dessoûler efficacement, et ils s'étaient excusés en prenant l'air le plus contrit qu'ils avaient été de produire en cet instant précis.

* * *

Le lendemain en se réveillant, John était toujours euphorique de la veille et avait débarqué dans le salon en lançant un tonitruant bonjour à son colocataire.

Il avait été récompensé par une répartie cynique. Même les deux aspirines que Sherlock avait prises n'avait pas suffi à lui faire passer son lancinant mal de crâne.

Cela marqua le début de la phase descendante de leur parabole. Alors que le comportement de Sherlock n'avait fait que s'améliorer ces derniers jours, la proximité imminente de sa première séance le rendait de plus en plus irascible. John ne fut cependant réellement choqué par son comportement que le dimanche soir, lorsqu'il fit voler son assiette contre le mur, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger. La porcelaine se brisa sur le sol et déversa tout son contenu, sous le regard abasourdi du médecin.

L'envie d'envoyer Sherlock dans sa chambre sans dîner le titilla, mais il était deux adultes et pas un père et un fils, même quand le détective avait le comportement d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Ils ne parvinrent à désamorcer la tension entre eux que le lundi midi, quand Sherlock daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis plus de douze heures pour venir se planter devant son ami, le regard baissé et gêné, et murmura un « _Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi John_ » du bout des lèvres. John bondit aussitôt de son fauteuil pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et le lâcha presque aussitôt, brusquement aussi gêné que son ami qui s'était figé entre ses bras.

Et pour se donner une contenance, entraîna son ami dehors.

Ils errèrent dans la ville, simplement pour le plaisir d'être ensemble, libre et dehors, s'amusant d'un rien, et vivant chaque seconde pleinement.

Ce fut seulement en rentrant que la réalité les rattrapa et leur retomba dessus.

Ainsi, à peine rentrés, Sherlock s'était roulé en boule sur le canapé, amenant à l'esprit de John la réflexion absurde que son ami ressemblait de plus en plus à un chat, avec ses manières de dormir n'importe où n'importe quand, ses regards fier et hautains, son arrogance.

Comprenant néanmoins le besoin de solitude de son ami pour digérer et se préparer pour ce qui allait suivre, John le laissa tranquille, ne le reprenant pas pour ses chaussures sur le canapé. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à affronter les sentiments contradictoires qui serraient son cœur et les douloureuses pensées qui tourbillonnaient sous son crâne à lui en donner la migraine qu'il n'avait nullement envie d'entamer un bras de fer avec le détective.

Les heures passèrent ainsi dans un silence oppressant et angoissant. Là où la tranquillité (relative) de Baker Street n'avait jamais dérangé John, il se surprenait à soudainement désirer du bruit et de l'agitation. Sherlock avait fini par se relever, jouer un peu de violon. Il y mit si peu d'entrain et de passion que les cordes grinçaient, l'archet ripait, et les sons qui en sortaient, s'ils n'étaient pas dissonants, ressemblaient à une marche funèbre, et c'était John, qui, excédé, avait sèchement prié son colocataire d'arrêter. Sherlock s'était exécuté sans un mot, dans un haussement d'épaule et un froissement de tissu mélodramatique. Il était allé se changer pour revêtir son pyjama et sa robe de chambre, probablement pour justement ajouter des élans de tragédie grecque à ses gestes.

Pour s'occuper, John avait essayé son blog, mais le bruit des touches l'angoissait dans le silence de la pièce. La télé lui avait fait le même effet, sans compter que le reniflement dédaigneux du détective en disait long sur l'opinion qu'il avait de cette série que pourtant John aimait bien. Tout le monde aimait Doctor Who, non ? Il fallait croire que Sherlock n'était pas tout le monde, ce que médecin admettait sans peine.

Cuisiner ou lire ne lui avait pas paru non plus être des options satisfaisantes, et John avait fini par pousser un peu Sherlock pour échouer à son tour dans le canapé. Son ami avait abandonné sa posture de chat pour jouer à la momie, tête reposant sur un coussin à un bout, pieds sur l'accoudoir à l'autre. Il n'y avait logiquement pas de place pour John sur le canapé lorsque Sherlock réfléchissait et s'allongeait ainsi, mais le médecin n'avait cette fois pas laissé le choix au détective. De mauvaise grâce, Sherlock avait accepté que les genoux du médecin remplacent le coussin sous sa tête. À peine John installé qu'il avait refermé les paupières pour se re-concentrer sur le chaos intérieur de son palais mental. Il n'avait jamais été capable de tout reconstruire suite à l'annonce de sa maladie, et le début de son traitement demain ne l'y aidait pas. Seule la figure de John, qu'elle soit virtuelle dans sa tête ou bien réelle sous son crâne lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, et de ne pas commettre un acte irrationnel, irréfléchi et destructeur.

Sans en avoir conscience, les deux hommes avaient alors la même pensée à l'esprit : la sensation que tous les deux sur ce canapé, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre sans le dire et sans le montrer, ils avaient tout l'air de survivants après un naufrage qui se hissent sur une planche ou une barque de fortune, et n'ont d'autres choix que celui de se laisser porter par le courant.

Ce fut John qui, le premier, se rendit compte que les choses changeaient. Alors que Sherlock gardait ses yeux obstinément clos, le médecin ne se lassait pas de contempler le visage posé sur ses genoux, comme s'il essayait de l'apprendre par cœur. John lui-même ne parvenait pas à qualifier le regard qu'il laissait traîner sur Sherlock, ses yeux qui allaient et venaient sans vergogne et sans honte. Et qui revenaient sans cesse vers les boucles brunes de Sherlock, comme aimantés par l'amas sombre du haut du crâne. Demain, le patient entamerait sa chimiothérapie. Demain, il perdrait ses cheveux.

John était médecin, et même sans cela pas assez idiot pour croire qu'un une seule séance, toutes les mèches brunes de Sherlock tomberaient, mais ses inquiétudes demeuraient. Il avait cette seule idée obsédante en tête, ces boucles qui allaient disparaître pour une durée indéterminée, ces boucles dans lesquelles il voulait passer les doigts à en mourir. C'était étrange, cette intimité qu'ils partageaient sans même en avoir eu conscience, la tête de Sherlock doucement posé sur les genoux de John. Comme une mère avec son enfant. Comme deux amants enlacés. Et malgré ce haut degré de proximité, jamais John n'avait effleuré les cheveux de Sherlock. Ou du moins jamais comme il l'aurait voulu, en tirant dessus, en testant leur souplesse, en entourant une boucle autour d'un doigt, en la regardant se reformer lorsqu'il la relâchait, en allant farfouiller dans les boucles courtes qui naissaient sur la nuque, pour voir si elles étaient plus rêches, ou au contraire plus tendres. Inspirer profondément l'odeur des cheveux de Sherlock et découvrir le shampooing que le détective utilisait.

C'était étrange et presque malsain, et la main de John fut soudain agitée d'un spasme qu'il refréna un instant, tant sa volonté essayait de s'imposer à sa raison.

Et puis demain se rappela de nouveau à la mémoire de John, la chimiothérapie, la perte des cheveux, et il entendit distinctement dans sa tête le fracas que fit sa raison en allant s'exploser dans un mur. Seul son instinct subsistait désormais. Alors il osa.

Et sa main, comme animé d'une volonté propre, se leva. Gracile, elle décrivit une courbe parfaite en direction du crâne de Sherlock et s'enfouit dans les mèches. Obsédé, John n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami avait rouvert les yeux depuis un moment. Très réceptif à son environnement, le détective n'avait pas mis longtemps à se sentir observé et donc à logiquement vouloir voir ce qui se passait. Il avait donc constaté les hésitations de son colocataire et avait même pu lire dans ses pupilles la destruction violente et bruyante de la rationalité de John.

Ses yeux bleus avaient suivi la trajectoire de la main de John sans ciller et surtout sans ressentir les habituelles réactions de rejet. Et lorsque timidement, les doigts de John appuyèrent sur sa tête et massèrent le cuir chevelu par de légères caresses, les deux hommes relâchèrent alors à l'unisson un souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience de retenir. Sherlock, au comble de la félicité, se serait probablement mis à ronronner s'il avait été le chat auquel John l'associait en pensées. En tant qu'humain, il lâcha un soupir de contentement un peu plus fort, puis referma les yeux pour mieux ressentir le massage, poussant inconsciemment sa tête contre les doigts de son ami. Enhardi et ivre de bonheur à la découverte de la texture des boucles soyeuses, John ne se fit pas prier et poursuivit ses caresses.

Puis John eut encore besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Son souffle se fit soudainement plus court tandis qu'inconsciemment, la pulpe de ses doigts partait à la conquête du visage du détective, en suivant les contours et les angles, appréciant le tranchant des pommettes, la douceur de la peau juste sous les paupières. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il vivait dans l'espace vital de Sherlock sans avoir le droit de toucher. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Sherlock avait brusquement rouvert les yeux, ses pâles pupilles rivées sur John sans ciller et sans mot dire. Le médecin ne paraissait même pas s'en apercevoir. Ses doigts venaient de descendre jusqu'aux lèvres et en effleuraient à peine les contours, de nouveau indécis et hésitants. Alors seulement John remonta ses yeux et croisa ceux de Sherlock, si profonds et graves qu'on aurait pu y voir le reflet de l'humanité. Un bruit étranglé sortit de la gorge de John sans qu'il eût conscience que c'était bien lui qui l'avait prononcé. Et toujours abandonné aux mains de son instinct, il se pencha. Son dos s'arqua, son visage descendit et il se rapprocha, centimètre par centimètre, amenant son visage à chaque instant plus près de celui de Sherlock. Les pâles pupilles mobiles de son vis-à-vis le regardèrent faire, toujours aussi grave, mais sans surprise ni crainte, comme si tout cela avait été écrit à l'avance.

Alors que jusqu'alors aucune parole n'avait été échangée, John ressentit soudain le besoin de parler avant d'agir et de tout gâcher. Le dernier sursaut de sa conscience avant la déconnexion totale.

\- S'il te plaît Sherlock… Ne me repousse pas. J'en ai besoin. Avant de te perdre. S'il te plaît Sherlock.

Le détective n'avait pas formulé la moindre répulsion quant à la main de John qui caressait son crâne, apprenant par cœur son visage à ses pupilles dilatées d'envie aux frémissements de sa peau ou à son battement de cœur soudainement erratique. Tous ces petits détails que l'observateur aguerri qu'était Sherlock avait remarqués en un battement de cils, et que John ne voyait même pas. Le détective aurait pu se comporter comme d'habitude, et faire remarquer ces accumulations de détails à John. Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne mourrait pas demain. Il aurait pu notifier que l'envie et le besoin de John étaient absurdes. Il aurait pu être le con arrogant à l'intelligence supérieure habituel.

\- Pour moi. Fais semblant. Prétends. Joue. Simule. S'il te plait, implora de nouveau John.

Sherlock aurait pu répliquer qu'il ne prétendait jamais rien avec John, qu'il était la seule personne avec laquelle il était toujours sincère, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Il aurait pu être cynique, préciser que faire semblant était la plus mauvaise des idées qui pouvaient exister dans une relation entre humains. Il aurait pu se draper dans sa supériorité et arguer que cette stupide sentimentalité ne l'atteignait pas et qu'il était bien au-delà de tout ça.

Il y avait des tas de phrases dans l'esprit de Sherlock, des milliers de mots dans sa tête, des dizaines de réparties potentielles et pourtant seul un hochement de tête lui échappa, signant par la même son acceptation pour tout ce que demandait John.

Alors seulement, le médecin l'embrassa, sans jamais cesser de passer et repasser la main dans ses boucles noires. Et le monde explosa.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 12 octobre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjour à tous, et hum, désolée, je sais qu'on est jeudi... Enfin techniquement il est 1h du mat' et je ne suis pas encore allée dormir, donc on est toujours mercredi non ? Désolée, problèmes persos... J'espère que ce chapitre bien citronné (qui justifie pleinement le **rating M de cette fic, ne l'oubliez pas !**!) me fera pardonner !_

 _Réponse à review anonymes :_

 _ **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour la review :) Eh oui, enfin le baiser, suivi de bien plus comme tu vas le voir tout de suite héhéhé ^^_

 _ **Lilou :** Merci pour la review, et aucun souci pour l'absence de régularité, on a tous une vie ! Tant que ça te plaît toujours, moi je suis contente ! ) Quant aux boucles de Sherlock… Le cancer n'épargne pas grand-chose et l'auteure ne vous épargnera pas ça non plus… Mais chuut, pas tout de suite ^^_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 3  
**

 **Chapitre 10  
**

Le ciel aurait pu s'écrouler, la terre se fendre et le monde disparaître qu'ils n'en auraient eu cure à cet instant précis. Ils étaient bien trop absorbés dans leurs tâches pour seulement tenter de savoir ce qui se passait autour d'eux. De plus, leurs consciences respectives avaient définitivement mis les voiles. Aussi John embrassait-il Sherlock et Sherlock se laissait embrasser par John comme si le monde était effectivement en train de sombrer dans le chaos et que s'embrasser était la dernière option qu'il leur restait avant la mort. Il n'y avait rien de possessif, d'urgent ou d'empressé dans leurs lèvres pressées ensemble. Simplement une découverte l'un de l'autre, pression après pression, la douceur de la bouche de Sherlock contre les quelques gerçures de celle de John, bécot après bécot.

Le détective, cerveau court-circuité et inadapté des relations sociales, était totalement ignorant de ce qu'il devait faire par la suite. Son instinct lui hurlait des bizarreries, comme ouvrir la bouche, forcer la barrière des lèvres de John, glisser sa langue pour aller rencontrer sa consœur, presser plus près et plus fort, aspirer et mordre, puis retourner John, se redresser, se déshabiller et ne laisser aucun centimètre de peau nue dévoilée trop longtemps sans attention. Sherlock ne savait même pas d'où lui venait subitement les images qui naissaient sous son crâne et s'affichaient sur ses paupières. Il avait pourtant cru avoir supprimé ce genre de données il y avait de cela longtemps déjà. Et pourtant les souvenirs affluaient à la surface, se bousculaient pour resurgir, se dessiner sur ses yeux. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait de nouveau fermé les paupières, et s'abandonnait entièrement aux sensations ressenties.

Et alors que jusque-là il s'était contenté de se laisser embrasser par John, sans vraiment bouger ni répondre au baiser, il entrouvrit subitement les lèvres dans une exhalaison timide. Le soupire lourd de sens résonna soudain pesamment dans le silence ambiant.

John avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, mille fois, il n'aurait su le dire. Dès le premier effleurement, il n'avait eu en tête que l'idée obsédante de recommencer, d'apprendre par cœur la texture, la forme et les zones sensibles. Et sans réfléchir, il avait donc continué à promener sa bouche contre celle de son ami, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule chose nécessaire dans sa vie, avant l'oxygène dans ses poumons, le sang dans ses veines et l'eau dans son corps. Et puis Sherlock avait laissé échapper un soupir appréciateur, presque un gémissement et le temps qui s'était arrêté dans la tête et le corps du médecin qui avait soudainement et brusquement repris ses droits avait fracassé tout sur son passage.

Avec lenteur, John s'était quelque peu redressé, soulageant son dos de l'inconfortable position qui lui avait permis de s'arquer pour goûter aux lèvres de Sherlock, sans jamais cesser de fixer les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que John réalisa à quel point son jean était définitivement trop serré, à en devenir douloureux, au niveau de son entrejambe. Jamais le médecin n'avait été aussi excité, avec aucune femme, même lors de ses premiers émois, lorsque l'inexpérience et les rares attouchements qui lui étaient autorisés le propulsaient directement au sommet du plaisir en un temps record. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour seulement toucher son érection et se soulager un peu, mais il fallait se rendre compte de l'évidence : ses mains n'étaient pas du tout là où elles devraient être, et encore moins disponibles pour l'aider à faire disparaître l'encombrant problème. La droite se trouvait encore dans les boucles de Sherlock, si fermement ancrée parmi les mèches que le médecin ne savait même pas comment l'en extraire. Quant à l'autre, au vu de sa position sagement posé sur le haut du torse du détective, John réalisa brusquement qu'elle avait dû aller cueillir le menton de son ami en une volonté instinctive et animale d'approfondir le baiser. Il en aurait été gêné, si seulement il avait eu toute sa tête. En cet instant précis, il lui sembla néanmoins que sa main posée sur le haut du corps du détective était le seul endroit sensé où elle aurait dû être.

Sherlock gémit de nouveau, cette fois volontairement, pour attirer l'attention de son ami, dans une volonté évidente de réclamer de nouveau ce qu'il estimait être son dû. John s'arracha alors à la contemplation de sa main pour reposer son regard sur le visage de son colocataire. La vision lui coupa le souffle. La peau d'habitude si pâle de Sherlock se colorait d'une délicate teinte rosée, en partance des joues et qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Les lèvres étaient écarlates, gonflées et tranchaient tant dans la clarté du visage qu'elles en appelaient à elles seules à la débauche la plus totale.

Le souffle de John se fit encore plus court, son cœur rata un battement ou deux, et ce fut probablement durant ce léger moment de faiblesse que le cerveau du médecin en profita pour se rallumer et le faire paniquer. John avait beau avoir sous les yeux des preuves physiques de la volonté de Sherlock d'être ici librement et sans contrainte, une sourde inquiétude s'était propagée à vitesse grand V dans ses veines, le glaçant. Son esprit saturé d'hormones et défectueux se demandait si Sherlock était réellement consentant. John venait de lui demander de simuler, de faire semblant. Il avait prononcé ces mots à l'instant. Ou peut-être était-ce il y avait une heure, il avait perdu la notion du temps et s'en moquait. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait dit.

Et pour autant qu'il en savait, son colocataire ne donnait ni dans les coups d'un soir, ni les relations longues durées, et encore moins dans le sexe entre amis pour passer le temps. Restait donc alors la seule option envisageable dans la tête de John, le fait que son ami joue le jeu pour contenter John, ne pas perdre son ami en lui refusant quelque chose que ce dernier désirait manifestement, mais sans en ressentir ni envie ni passion.

Or pour le médecin anglais qui se voulait gentleman de la vieille école, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Sherlock était donc un viol qualifié qui le remplit d'horreur.

Subitement perdu dans son agonie personnelle, il n'avait plus conscience des évidents signes qui prouvaient la totale acceptation de Sherlock : ses lèvres gonflées, entrouvertes, sa langue qui les humidifiait régulièrement en guise d'invitation, ses yeux dont les iris gris disparaissaient presque entièrement, remplacés par des pupilles noires dilatées d'envie et d'expectative.

Ses yeux devenus vitreux, John cherchait à toute allure dans son esprit la manière de se sortir de cette situation sans vexer son colocataire, sans paraître un goujat. Il ne savait pas comment dire « _pardon, j'ai failli te violer mais je ne recommencerais plus, promis_ » sans paraître totalement fou et pervers.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Sherlock sans les voir, mais il y eut soudainement un frottement contre sa cuisse. Le crâne de son colocataire qui venait volontairement de pousser contre sa jambe. Le médecin eut une nouvelle prise de conscience à propos de son érection : non contente d'être douloureuse, elle était énorme et… sous la tête de Sherlock. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas ne pas la sentir. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce dont il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre à quel point John avait envie de lui. Ce qui mortifia le médecin. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moyen auquel il pensait pour faire comprendre les choses à son colocataire.

À aucun moment l'esprit de John ne l'informa qu'il y avait nombre d'anomalies dans son raisonnement, outre les réactions de Sherlock. Le simple fait que son érection ne diminuait pas alors même qu'il se croyait sur le point de violer son ami aurait dû l'informer sur le fait que son corps savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien, même si son esprit disait le contraire. Mais le cerveau du médecin n'était capable que de penser aux pires des choses.

Il avala sa salive, dans une vaine tentative de reprendre contenance et courage pour affronter la suite, et amorça un mouvement pour se relever. Mouvement contré et immédiatement avorté par Sherlock, qui s'appuya fermement contre lui, le contraignant à se plaquer au fond du canapé. Et dans le même temps, pressa encore plus profondément le sexe de John contre le crâne de son colocataire.

Leurs réactions furent unanimes et instinctives : un gémissement profond et rauque pour Sherlock, court et plus aigu pour John leur échappèrent, et les pupilles de John retombèrent dans celles de son ami. Il commença enfin à voir, et à voir vraiment. Alors rapidement, les yeux du médecin sondèrent et scannèrent chaque parcelle du corps de son ami. Les lèvres entrouvertes qui attendaient désespérément. Les manches relevées de la robe de chambre qui laissaient entrevoir les bras constellés de chair de poule. La poitrine qui se soulevait un peu trop vite. Le souffle court. Les mains, autrefois sagement jointes sur la poitrine du détective, reposaient désormais de part et d'autre du corps allongé, et étaient si serrées que les jointures étaient une teinte plus blanche que la pâleur habituelle de Sherlock. Même les orteils, nus à l'autre bout du canapé, semblaient contractés, tout comme les muscles des chevilles fines et dévoilées par le pyjama lâche.

Volontairement John avait regardé en dernier l'endroit le plus révélateur de l'anatomie de Sherlock. Il avait attendu car il craignait autant qu'il espérait ce qu'il verrait. Ses espoirs ne furent pas déçus. Le jean de John le comprimait et même si on pouvait sentir son érection à travers le tissu épais, il lui était sans doute possible de la dissimuler à la vue de quiconque, en jouant avec habilité avec la forme du pantalon et les plis. Mais un pyjama en soie lâche était quelque chose de radicalement différent : destiné à épouser chacun des formes du corps sur lequel il reposait, c'était en outre un pyjama de Sherlock Holmes, ce qui lui donnait le but supplémentaire de sublimer chacune desdites formes.

John en éprouva une brutale difficulté à avaler sa salive, et dut même s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se souvenir comment respirer. C'était devant ses yeux, preuve irréfutable, indéniable, si criante de vérité qu'il ne pouvait qu'y agréer. La déformation du tissu ne laissait place à aucune imagination quant à la protubérance qui existait en dessous.

De nouveau John arrêta sa main dans un spasme, puisque cette dernière avait de nouveau agi sans demander la permission, cette fois en direction de l'érection de Sherlock, avec l'intention évidente de se poser dessus et d'en apprécier la chaleur et la réalité.

\- Oui.

La voix avait été douce et basse, du baryton retrouvé de Sherlock rendu plus grave encore par le désir. Instinctivement, les pupilles de John parvinrent à se détacher du spectacle du corps frémissant de désir de son colocataire pour en revenir à ses yeux. Noirs. Entièrement noirs. John n'était même plus sûr de survivre à tout cela avant qu'il n'ait pu enlever son pantalon. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des terminaisons nerveuses qui jalonnaient l'intégralité de son corps et ressentait de l'envie jusque dans ses orteils.

\- Oui, répéta Sherlock sur le même ton, mais en fixant du regard son colocataire penché au-dessus de lui. Apprends-moi, ajouta-t-il.

Incapable de faire une phrase, John se contenta de hocher la tête. Et sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, il fondit sur la bouche de son amant, y inséra sa langue dans un mouvement presque violent et possessif. Il n'y avait plus de retenue. Il ne s'agissait pas d'apprendre par cœur les lèvres de Sherlock, il s'agissait de l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé, d'aller toucher son âme, de s'incarcérer dans son corps et son esprit et de s'y faire une place que personne, jamais, ne pourrait lui arracher.

John réalisa subitement qu'il se trouvait dans une position qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir, celle de l'observateur qui apprend, déduit, analyse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait Sherlock et ses moues dédaigneuses face à ceux qui passaient à côté de ce que le détective considérait comme des évidences. Car Sherlock, entre ses bras et sous son corps, était devenu une évidence. Le médecin n'avait nul besoin de chercher pour lire en son colocataire comme s'il avait été un livre ouvert. L'excitation. L'envie. Le besoin. L'endorphine. La crainte. La découverte. La volonté d'apprendre. De s'appliquer. Tout cela se peignait avec une facilité déconcertante sur son ami, qui mettait une ferveur particulière à répondre aux baisers de John, reproduisant ce que le médecin faisait. Et John, qui gémissait sans retenue contre les lèvres de Sherlock et dont l'érection n'avait pas diminué une seule seconde, devait reconnaître que le génie asocial et sociopathe autoproclamé était, dans ce domaine comme dans le reste, un foutu génie. Le médecin n'avait pas la prétention de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement dans la tête de son colocataire, et ignorait donc si ce dernier avait conservé une partie de sa rationalité, ce qui lui permettait d'analyser les baisers de John pour les rendre à l'identique ou bien si seule sa bestialité et son instinct lui dictaient désormais sa conduite.

Et puis John décida que s'il ne devait pas subsister en son ami la moindre rationalité, il allait s'y appliquer. Lui avait l'impression de découvrir le monde par les yeux de Sherlock Holmes ce soir, et il souhaitait que son colocataire vive l'expérience inverse, voir le monde comme John Watson le voyait, avec son abandon total aux sentiments et aux sensations.

Alors doucement, il ancra sa main droite dans les boucles de Sherlock, et fit glisser la gauche le long du torse du détective. Les frissonnements induits par le mouvement, pourtant doux et calme, étaient aussi érotiques que les halètements et la voix de basse de Sherlock, rendue deux tons plus bas par l'endorphine. Tout aussi doucement, John caressa la protubérance qui déformait le pantalon de soie de son ami.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sherlock sursauta, et mordit John en réponse. La lèvre fendue et qui saignait aurait probablement dû refroidir les ardeurs de John, mais cela ne le fit que désirer Sherlock que davantage. Ne serait-ce que pour revoir un jour la coloration soutenue de ses pommettes. Il ignorait même avant ce jour que Sherlock eut pu rougir à ce point.

\- Par… Pardon, bégaya Sherlock, mortifié.

Il leva aussitôt une main vers le visage ensanglanté de John pour le caresser et s'assurer qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop mal, mais son colocataire ne lui laissa pas ce loisir. Alors que sa main se trouvait à mi-chemin, John recommença à imprimer une pression sur son érection et Sherlock reperdit de nouveau le contrôle de son corps, projetant inconsciemment le bassin en direction de cette main, recherchant désespérément un contact plus prolongé.

\- Non, répliqua John dans un souffle rauque. C'est moi qui décide.

Une part du cerveau de Sherlock l'informa qu'il était parfaitement impossible qu'il puisse continuer à penser des choses aussi absurdes que le fait que le John dominateur était sexy lorsque tout son sang était concentré dans son bas-ventre. Il oublia immédiatement ce questionnement existentiel quand la main de John s'entoura complètement autour de son membre. Et y imprima des mouvements de va-et-vient. Sherlock haleta, gémissant, réduit à n'être qu'une poupée pantelante entre les mains expertes de son colocataire.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, ils finirent allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. Sherlock n'avait plus de pantalon, descendu sur ses chevilles depuis longtemps, et son T-shirt était remonté sur son torse, laissant à son amant le plus total des champs libres. John s'était fait un devoir de mordre, embrasser, lécher, chérir chaque parcelle du corps de son colocataire, de ses mains et de sa langue. Il avait tracé des lignes invisibles, appris les points sensibles, compté les grains de beauté, embrassé la cicatrice blanche de l'appendicectomie. Et bien sûr, avait porté la majorité de son attention aux nouvelles cicatrices de la lobectomie. Les points noirs avaient désormais disparu, remplacés par un renflement de chair rouge, dont la couleur allait passer peu à peu.

Ses mains avaient frôlé les jambes, l'aine, les fesses, les angles du visage et du ventre. Et bien sûr, les cheveux, pour lesquels John semblait avoir une fascination totale et éperdue.

De sa langue il avait appris par cœur le goût et la texture de la peau de Sherlock, avait inspiré son odeur et était devenu dépendant de ce corps anguleux, sec et trop mince.

Pour autant il ne l'avait presque jamais touché, à part les quelques premiers contacts, au seul endroit que Sherlock appelait de tous ses vœux, et dont le boxer et la pudeur le protégeaient encore. De même, il n'avait pas autorisé son amant à le toucher lui, et à le déshabiller. Les occasions n'avaient pourtant pas manqué, et plus d'une fois les longues mains pâles s'étaient tendues en direction du corps de son amant, et John avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas jouir sur le champ à l'idée de la blancheur des trop longs doigts posés sur son érection. Sherlock était violoniste, et le médecin ne doutait pas une seule seconde des ravages que pourraient faire ses appendices s'ils étaient utilisés à bon escient.

Mais pour savoir se servir de ses mains, Sherlock devait apprendre. Et pour apprendre, John devait lui montrer. Ce qu'il s'était employé à faire avec dévotion et tendresse, faisant frémir chaque parcelle du corps du détective pour en faire une poupée de chiffon inerte entre ses bras.

D'un mouvement ample, John fit passer au-dessus de sa tête son pull, et le laisser retomber de l'autre côté du canapé, puis entreprit d'ouvrir un par un avec empressement les boutons de sa chemise. Dans le même temps, il s'était extirpé de la chaleur des coussins pour enjamber Sherlock, et se retrouva donc ainsi à califourchon sur les cuisses du détective. Qui, les yeux écarquillés à s'en faire mal, regardait le corps qui se dénudait enfin au-dessus de lui. John vit les si pâles et mobiles pupilles l'analyser à toute vitesse, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, apprenant son corps par cœur, de la cicatrice de l'épaule à la forme singulière de son nombril, en passant par les épaules carrées et trapues et le fin liseré de poils qui disparaissait sous la ceinture du pantalon.

C'était Sherlock qui observait et dévorait des yeux, et pourtant c'était John qui avait soudainement du mal à respirer et qui déglutissait avec la plus grande difficulté. Parce que des yeux de Sherlock, habituellement gris pâle, il ne restait désormais qu'un fin cercle d'argent, ses pupilles noires avaient grandi au cours de l'exploration de Sherlock sur son corps, au point de dévorer la couleur des iris. Et le regard de Sherlock était purement et simplement insoutenable, tant il hurlait en silence ses désirs et ses envies. Comme si la formidable érection qui reposait lourdement contre la cuisse de John n'était pas une preuve suffisante.

Avec une lenteur délibérée qui ne cachait pas son avidité, le médecin se pencha vers Sherlock, l'embrassant passionnément, faisant frotter au passage leurs deux torses ensemble, et bien sûr l'érection presque libre de Sherlock contre le jean serré et rêche de John. Le détective haletait dans la bouche de son colocataire, et gémit profondément quand John inséra l'une de ses mains entre leurs deux corps joints. Il n'avait cependant pas la moindre velléité de toucher le vît de son amant, mais simplement d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean et d'en descendre la braguette pour enfin se soulager de l'étau de tissu qui le retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il allait de soi que la manœuvre n'épargnait pas la verge de Sherlock, lui tirait à chaque effleurement des cris courts et rauques, plus concupiscents que le reste. La voix seule de Sherlock était un appel à la débauche.

Enfin, John se sentir libéré, descendant juste assez son pantalon pour libérer son sexe. Il lui restait son boxer, bien sûr, mais le coton était bien plus appréciable que l'aigreur du tissu rêche.

Puis, d'une impulsion subite, il brisa l'éteinte des bras de Sherlock autour de lui, se redressa, se leva et ôta complètement son pantalon (emmenant ses chaussettes dans la foulée), puis celui de son amant, qui ne lui servait plus à rien, posé ainsi sur ses chevilles, avant de retrouver sa position initiale, allongé de tout son long sur le détective.

Ce dernier feula un instant, et crocheta de nouveau ses bras autour de John, une main agressive dans le dos et l'autre à la lisière de son boxer, sur ses fesses, comme une demande.

\- Oui, murmura John en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock.

 _Fais-le. Prend. Prend ce que tu veux. Prend tout de moi. Je suis à toi_ , pensa-t-il si fort en fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il n'était pas temps de prononcer ces mots. Ils gâcheraient tout. Sherlock gâcherait tout. Il gâchait toujours tout et John savait qu'il en serait de même pour cette relation, mais aussi douloureux que soit cette hypothèse future, il voulait vivre cet instant présent dans la plus pure des satisfactions et il n'y avait donc nul besoin de dire les choses qui détruiraient son plaisir.

Les pensées explosèrent dans son esprit comme des bulles de savon quand Sherlock empoignait ses fesses nues, s'insinuant sous l'élastique du boxer, malaxant et caressant avec un plaisir évident, et avec un talent indéniable.

 _Putain de violoniste,_ songea John. Et puis Sherlock arqua les hanches vers lui et John laissa le brouillard des sensations et du plaisir s'emparer de lui et de ses sens.

Ils étaient sages, en un sens. Ils ne faisaient que s'étreindre et se frotter l'un à l'autre sur un canapé, à moitié dénudés l'un et l'autre. C'était pourtant la chose la plus érotique qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti de leurs vies. Sherlock, parce que son expérience limitée ne l'avait jamais conduit dans des bras qui le chérissait autant que s'il avait été le plus précieux des trésors. John, parce que c'était Sherlock qui se tenait contre lui, et que cela transcendait tout le reste, et semblait balayer son passé, son présent et son futur en même temps.

Mais à la longue, la température insoutenable de leurs corps en feu, qui réchauffaient la pièce bien plus efficacement que le chauffage de Mrs Hudson ou même la cheminée, finit par contraindre les deux hommes à avoir besoin de plus. Sauf qu'aucun des deux n'osait proposer d'aller plus loin, encore retenu par une infime parcelle de gêne et d'inquiétude. Le courage finit par venir à Sherlock. Néanmoins, incapable de parler ou de formuler le moindre mot, il ne parvint qu'à mettre en application tout ce qu'il venait d'assimiler auprès de John : il l'embrassa profondément, plongeant sa langue rencontrer sa jumelle dans un baiser endiablé et enfiévré, une main allant saisir les fesses de John –sous le boxer– et l'autre directement sur l'érection de son vis-à-vis, mais sans oser passer la frontière de l'élastique du sous vêtement néanmoins. Il aurait aimé faire plus pour faire comprendre ses intentions à son amant, et peut être même céder aux étranges images générées par son cerveau, notamment celle qui revenait le plus souvent et que le faisait gémir d'anticipation, et qui nécessitait qu'il s'agenouille entre les jambes de son médecin personnel. Mais bloqué comme il était sous le corps de John, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que cela. Ce ne fut cependant pas sa timide tentative qui permit à John de comprendre la requête, mais le léger rougissement dont elle s'accompagna.

Alors seulement le médecin hocha la tête, l'embrassa de nouveau, furtivement, doucement, comme une promesse. Puis se releva et offrit sa main tendue à Sherlock. Qui, sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements, c'est-à-dire qu'il fit glisser de ses épaules sa robe de chambre en soie et son T-shirt avec une note mélodramatique dont il était friand, et qui, il le savait, lui donnait des airs de statue grecque. Il le savait, car c'était John qui le lui avait dit un jour.

Et enfin se leva à son tour, glissant sa paume contre celle de son amant, rehaussant le menton et laissa John l'observer à sa guise, debout dans sa plus totale nudité. La chaleur immédiate sur les joues de son amant ainsi que le regain d'intérêt soudain de son bas-ventre furent les meilleurs indicateurs pour dire que John appréciait la vue. Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su qu'il était réellement beau avant aujourd'hui, alors qu'il le lisait dans les yeux luisants d'envie de John.

La bouche du médecin s'écrasa brutalement contre la sienne, et le mouvement manqua de les faire basculer de nouveau dans le canapé, dont ils n'auraient probablement plus été capables de s'extirper. Mais Sherlock tint bon, campé sur ses deux jambes, recevant le corps de John contre le sien avec fermeté comme s'il s'agissait de sa place habituelle.

Tout aussi brutalement, John mit fin au baiser, se baissa rapidement pour ramasser son jean tombé à leurs pieds longtemps auparavant, et extirpa de sa poche de derrière son portefeuille, sous les iris attentifs et perplexes du détective.

\- Viens, ordonna John en reprenant sa main, la voix soudainement devenue grave et sexy.

L'autre n'envisagea pas un seul instant de se rebeller et de refuser la proposition, et laissa l'étau de la main de John l'entraîner en direction de la chambre la plus proche, la sienne. Jamais ils n'auraient été capables de monter les marches pour rejoindre celle de John.

Sherlock suivit son amant, encore partiellement habillé, et dont la chemise ouverte et flottait sur les hanches. Mais c'était surtout le fessier que Sherlock observait, absolument fasciné par le balancement de ce celui-ci, et soudainement jaloux du sous-vêtement qui le recouvrait encore.

À peine le seuil de la pièce franchi, le médecin balança son portefeuille sur le lit, d'un tir étonnamment juste, fit claquer la porte derrière eux, et y plaqua Sherlock, toujours aussi nu, chaud et excité pour l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante, avec de nouveau, cette volonté violente de marquer si durablement le corps et l'âme de Sherlock que la place que John obtiendrait à l'issue de tout cela serait définitive et personne ne pourrait la contester. Il n'avait pas conscience du fait que cette place, il l'avait déjà. Et que Sherlock n'aurait jamais accepté un autre que John à cet endroit précis de son palais mental. Le centre. Les fondations. Son cœur.

À défaut de connaître avec certitude la place qu'il occupait dans la vie du détective, John prit au moins le parti de marquer son territoire physiquement, utilisant sa langue, ses dents et sa bouche tout entière pour aspirer un coin de peau de la nuque de Sherlock. Elle était si pâle qu'en peu de temps, elle devint rouge vif et les connaissances autant médicales que sexuelles de John lui assurèrent que cela muerait en un suçon clair et net dès le lendemain.

 _Mien_ , songea-t-il avec satisfaction. Avant de repartir à l'assaut de la jugulaire de sa bouche, et du reste du corps avec ses mains.

\- Joh… grommela Sherlock entre deux assauts du médecin contre son corps. Je… Je…

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Son amant avait parfaitement compris les besoins du corps alangui sous ses doigts, et fit faire volte-face au détective pour le pousser en direction du lit. Ce dernier, trop impatient, n'eut cependant besoin d'aucune motivation pour s'y précipiter, se glissant sous les draps frais et en les ouvrants pour que John puisse l'y rejoindre. L'invitation était évidente et les yeux de John brillèrent de désir à la vue du corps pâle, allongé sous les draps, excité comme jamais, et qui semblait ne désirer que lui. Il jeta sa chemise à terre et attrapant adroitement son portefeuille, il en extirpa le préservatif de sécurité qu'il y conservait en permanence, afin de rejoindre son colocataire sous les draps. Ce dernier avait regardé les mains bronzées faire leur manœuvre avec soudainement une pointe de crainte. Ce petit carré de plastique brillant, c'était une preuve de la réalité de ce qu'ils allaient faire, et il le désirait tellement qu'il avait presque peur des sensations qui l'étreignaient, pulsant douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique autant qu'entre ses cuisses.

John se fondit entre ses bras, murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime_ » mais il était absolument hors de question que Sherlock retienne une telle information, il préféra la supprimer aussitôt. Notamment au profit des nouvelles sensations que le médecin lui faisait découvrir. De la main gauche, ce dernier avait empoigné sa hampe tendue, et s'appliquait à y imprimer des mouvements de va-et-vient bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Et de la main droite, doucement, lentement pour ne pas brusquer le chat sauvage qu'était le détective, John flattait les bourses, et centimètre par centimètre, les dépassait pour caresser d'un doigt doux et autoritaire les fesses de Sherlock et son anneau de chair, terre de promesses et de délices.

Il avait beau frémir sous les assauts de John, et essayer de se détendre au maximum, il ne parvenait néanmoins pas à se départir de l'inquiétude qui noyait son organisme, et John dut finir par le sentir car il stoppa ses caresses avec un doux sourire pour Sherlock.

\- Shhhh, murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Il se détourna un instant, ouvrit la table de chevet et farfouilla dedans pour trouver ce qu'il souhaitait. La bouteille de lubrifiant s'échoua sur les draps entre deux, à proximité du préservatif toujours emballé. Aucun des deux ne songea à se demander ce qu'un tel objet faisait dans un meuble de la chambre de Sherlock.

D'un mouvement expert, John obligea son amant à s'allonger sur le dos, le recouvrit de son corps, et déposa sur chaque parcelle de la peau des baisers brûlants, descendant graduellement le long du torse. Le détective manqua d'hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales lorsque sans prévenir, les lèvres de John se refermèrent sur sa verge. Sa voix n'était plus qu'une suite de sons inarticulés, étouffés et essoufflés, sans la moindre logique. La langue de John allait et venait sur sa longueur, léchant, lapant, pompant sans relâche et sans gêne, comme s'il avait fait toute sa vie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement de point de comparaison, mais ils furent muettement unanimes sur le fait que John était bien trop doué pour ça.

Il était encore plus doué pour distraire Sherlock. Focalisé comme il l'était sur les sensations de son bas-ventre, et qu'il essayait vainement de cataloguer avec logique, le détective avait entièrement et totalement détendu son corps au profit de son amant.

Continuant avec application sa fellation, John parvint d'une seule main à attraper le lubrifiant, le déboucher et s'en verser sur les doigts. Il bénissait ses cours de médecine et notamment de chirurgie, qui lui avait appris à faire deux choses différentes avec ses deux mains. Un chirurgien se devait d'être ambidextre, dans certaines situations, et à force de pratique, John l'était devenu. C'était donc avec une facilité évidente qu'il réussit à faire glisser sa main lubrifiée vers l'anneau de chair de son amant, l'effleurant avec une douceur et une tendresse insoupçonnées pour un homme dont la verge palpitait tant qu'il en avait mal et que son cerveau manquait définitivement de sang.

Mais même sans oxygène pour faire fonctionner son cerveau, il n'en restait pas moins cette seule pensée lancinante dans l'esprit du médecin : la chance qui lui était donné de profiter de Sherlock ainsi était unique et trop précieuse pour être gâchée en se précipitant pour soulager sa douloureuse érection.

Aussi retint-il chacun de ses mouvements empressés, pénétrant Sherlock d'un doigt lent et doux, ce dont le détective ne parut même pas se rendre compte. Quand il fut néanmoins impossible au médecin de continuer sa fellation en même temps qu'il préparait son amant, John retira sa bouche avec un pop mouillé et hautement érotique. La raison revint alors légèrement à l'esprit de Sherlock, qui réalisa soudainement à quel point les doigts de John étaient profondément entrés dans son intimité. Et qu'il le caressait de l'intérieur, appuyant des mouvements de ciseaux pour le détendre chaque instant un peu plus. Malgré la prévenance évidente dans les gestes de John, la douleur afflua, et la crainte avec elle. Sherlock grimaça, inquiet et ayant soudainement mal.

John dut le sentir. Car l'instant d'après, le médecin mettait à l'œuvre ses cours d'anatomie.

Sherlock hurla de nouveau, un son qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom de John. Le médecin recommença. Le hurlement se déclencha de nouveau.

\- Prostate, souffla John à l'intention de personne et tout le monde à la fois, un sourire arrogant fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'à force de caresses sur la petite boule de nerfs, Sherlock se retrouva totalement détendu et prêt à accueillir John. Qui, malgré son self-control, ne se pensait pas capable d'attendre plus. Il se saisit du carré d'aluminium et le déchira, les mains tremblantes témoignant de sa soudaine nervosité.

\- John.

La voix de Sherlock n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais elle avait récupéré la tessiture que John aimait tant, ce baryton si profond et sexy. Les yeux du médecin remontèrent immédiatement, filant le long du parfait corps pâle alangui sous ses doigts pour s'accrocher à ceux de Sherlock. Aucun des deux ne cilla, et Sherlock ne tremblait pas. Dans un geste lentement délibéré, les longs doigts de violoniste vinrent se mêler à ceux de John et les arrêtèrent. Toujours aussi lentement, ils se posèrent sur les hanches du médecin, et glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer, que John, dans son empressement, avait presque fini par oublier. Centimètre par centimètre, le vêtement fut ôté, John bougeant ses hanches pour aider les mains de Sherlock à faire son travail. Alors seulement le médecin se dressa nu au-dessus de son amant, qui le dévora du regard, s'arrêtant sans la moindre gêne sur sa virilité si tendue que le phénomène fascinait et aimantait les yeux pâles du détective. La verge se tenait, imposante, fière et droite. Rouge et décalotté, il y voyait une large veine bleue courir sous la surface, palpitante et pleine de promesse. Sherlock parvint néanmoins à s'arracher à son indécente contemplation pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Ses mains bougèrent en pilote automatique et rejoignirent celles de John, toujours tenant le préservatif et ôta les mains du médecin de l'emballage. Il acheva lui-même de déballer la protection d'aluminium. Sans jamais détacher ses yeux du visage rougi et adorateur de son amant, les doigts du détective partirent à la conquête du corps du médecin. Glissèrent le long de son torse, effleurèrent les tétons, évitèrent le nombril avec habilité, suivirent la ligne de poils clair et se refermèrent autour de la verge, enfin. John haleta brusquement. Il avait chéri le corps de Sherlock à chaque instant, en avait appris chaque courbe et chaque cassure. Le détective était entièrement fait de lignes droites et osseuses, d'angles et de pointes.

En retour Sherlock l'avait à peine touché. En un seul passage, la parfaite mémoire du détective connaissait néanmoins déjà par cœur les arrondis et les formes du corps de John. Sauf qu'il avait l'impression qu'il lui faudrait des centaines, des milliers, des milliards de passages pour être repu du corps de son amant. L'érection sous sa paume était lourde, chaude, frémissante, plus que ce qu'il avait cru en la voyant. Cela lui faisait peur autant que lui donnait envie.

Avec lenteur et douceur, il s'appliqua à déplier le préservatif sur le vît de John, se surprenant à connaître le mode d'emploi aussi facilement. Il ignorait que son cerveau avait retenu des choses pareilles. Au vu du souffle brutalement court de son ami, il ne devait pas s'y prendre si mal.

Il aurait aimé continuer les découvertes, apprendre par cœur le long membre de sa paume, mais le regard de John l'informa qu'il leur fallait continuer sous peine de voir toute leur patience mal récompensée. Les images dans sa tête lui donnèrent la marche à suivre de la suite, et il ramassa le lubrifiant encore ouvert, frissonnant quand le liquide froid et un peu gluant se déversa sur ses doigts. Il aurait dû trouver cela dégoûtant, ou au moins repoussant, mais il n'en était rien.

Alors de nouveau il enroula ses longs doigts autour de la virilité de son amant, désormais protégé sous le léger filtre de plastique, entamant des longs mouvements de va-et-vient, étalant au mieux le lubrifiant et réchauffant sa peau un peu froide.

John le regardait toujours dans les yeux, cherchant dans les pupilles qui s'effaçaient sous le désir un accord. Sherlock se redressa soudainement, et d'un violent baiser, offrit la permission à son amant. John avait encore un peu le goût du sang sur les lèvres, lorsque Sherlock l'avait mordu involontairement précédemment, et bizarrement, cela le rendit plus sexy encore.

Avec empressement, John fit bouger le corps de Sherlock pour le positionner au mieux, l'obligeant à poser ses talons bien à plat sur le matelas, assez proches de son corps. Puis se ravisa soudainement, attrapant l'une des jambes fines du détective pour la poser sur sa taille. Comprenant instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire, Sherlock crocheta la taille du médecin avec son genou et son mollet. Le mouvement amena John encore plus près, et il leur fut impossible de reculer, quand bien même ils l'auraient voulu.

De ses avant-bras militaires et encore bien assez musclés pour supporter le poids plume de la carrure fine de Sherlock, John souleva les hanches de son amant, le positionna près de lui. Et doucement, centimètre par centimètre, s'introduisit dans l'anneau de chair.

La sensation fut incomparable pour tous les deux. Un mélange soudain et brutal de douleur et de plaisir mêlés, insoutenable et qui leur firent désirer plus. John poursuivit son avancée.

Ils eurent mal, soudainement. Sherlock, parce que l'imposant membre n'avait rien de comparable avec les doigts de son amant, et même en essayant de se détendre au maximum, il lui était difficile de ne pas souffrir de la douleur. John, parce que Sherlock avait soudainement saisi ses hanches, et avait appuyé ses doigts à hauteur de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son fondement. Le médecin serait irrémédiablement marqué de longues traces fines le lendemain, il le savait. Il n'en avait cure. _Tien_ , songea-t-il en écho à une précédente pensée.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, la douleur disparut, remplacée par la chaleur rassurante de la sensation incomparable d'être aimé et chéri et désiré comme nul autre sur cette terre. Jamais Sherlock n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, non pas seulement physique, mais surtout moral, une vague d'endorphine déferlant sur son organisme pour le laisser pantelant et laminé par la puissance des sentiments qui émanaient de John.

John qui, doucement et graduellement, commença à bouger dans son corps. La chaleur était insupportable, la friction intolérable et le détective laissa échapper un grognement, ses hanches se murent en direction de son amant dans un mouvement instinctif. Qui gémit. John avait connu bien des femmes, mais jamais les pénétrer n'avait été aussi serré, et douloureusement bon.

Il ne fut plus alors capable de se retenir. Et de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, il se mut dans le corps de son amant, allant taper avec adresse la prostate à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Cela faisait décoller les hanches de Sherlock du matelas à chaque fois, tandis que s'échappaient de sa gorge des sons inarticulés tantôt grave, tantôt aigus, qui semblaient passer par toute la gamme et manifestement totalement non-maîtrisés.

Le détective avait fermé les yeux, et ses joues semblaient légèrement humides, mais John n'en tint pas compte. Ce n'était sans doute pas la douleur qui avait fait pleurer Sherlock, mais même si cela avait été le cas, il était évident au vu de la couleur prononcée de ses joues et de son souffle erratique qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle était oubliée.

Un bref instant, le médecin contempla l'indécent spectacle qui s'étendait sous lui. Sherlock blanc et laiteux, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, luisant de désir, çà et là marqué par John. Détendu et offert comme un prix si formidable et merveilleux que John n'avait jamais osé le rêver. Et pourtant il était là, sous lui, si pur, pâle et parfait.

Un éclair traversa brusquement le cœur et les yeux de John, qui les referma immédiatement, pour faire refluer la douleur. Il plissa les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour ne pas laisser son trop-plein de sentiments dépasser son contrôle et se mettre à pleurer de bonheur et de tristesse mêlées. Pour se donner une contenance, il se saisit du sexe de son amant pour y imprimer les mêmes mouvements de va-et-vient que ceux qu'ils effectuaient dans son corps.

Sherlock hurla, les paupières toujours closes. Il n'avait pas vu le bref élan sentimentaliste de John, ce dont ce dernier se félicita. Son ami ne devait pas savoir.

Dans un dernier désir désespéré de se faire du mal, John décida néanmoins de regarder une dernière fois Sherlock, souhaitant graver dans sa mémoire le dessin parfait d'un détective abandonné au plaisir et à la luxure. Il apprit par cœur les mouvements spasmodiques du corps de lait, mémorisa les exhalaisons, enregistra les sons étranglés qui s'apparentaient à des « _John_ », détailla chaque centimètre de peau. Puis il regarda l'une de ses mains, posée sur le corps de son amant.

En Afghanistan, John avait nécessairement beaucoup bronzé. Pas nécessairement sur tout son corps, puisque le costume militaire ne permettait pas vraiment de faire bronzette, mais ses mains notamment avaient changé de couleur, adoptant une teinte bien plus foncée que sa pigmentation normale. Des années après, et sous le faible soleil londonien, la teinte était redevenue plus claire au fur et à mesure que le bronzage disparaissait. Mais sur ses mains, il en était toujours résulté une couleur légèrement plus foncée, qui ressortait fortement et nettement sur la pâleur de Sherlock.

 _Miel et lait,_ songea soudainement et absurdement John. Sherlock était couleur lait, et il était couleur miel d'acacia, celui que son ami préférait. Ils étaient entièrement et absurdement compatibles, mettre du miel dans le lait étant normal et évident.

Ce fut sur cette pensée totalement incohérente que John se sentit partir. Son sang déserta son cerveau, et il vit des étoiles danser ses yeux. Déconnecté de la réalité, ses coups de rein s'intensifièrent et sa main qui tenait la verge de son amant se comprima. Il hurla son plaisir, se fichant dans le corps trop chaud, trop serré et trop parfait de son amant, faisant de cet orgasme la chose la plus ravageante qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un tsunami n'aurait pas fait de dégât dans son corps et son esprit, tant la vague de plaisir qui déferla le lamina et le laissa détruit. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il en eût conscience, et seules ses oreilles entendirent le plaisir hurlé par Sherlock. Ce dernier venait de jouir à son tour, sous les assauts cumulés de John sur sa prostate et son sexe, et il avait donc resserré ses chairs intimes autour du pénis de son amant. La sensation envoya une deuxième décharge de plaisir à John, qui eut donc le bonheur de découvrir une deuxième réplique de son orgasme. Ils hurlèrent à l'unisson. John entendit distinctement le moment précis où la voix de Sherlock se brisa, prouvant qu'il lui faudrait des cachets le lendemain, car il venait de s'écorcher la gorge, à tant crier.

Une fois la déferlante passée, elle les laissa tous les deux haletants, rouvrant leurs yeux noirs de désir en même temps pour plonger l'un dans l'autre et se contempler un instant, l'image de luxure et de dépravation qu'ils devaient offrir l'un à l'autre était la chose la plus magnifique qu'ils n'eurent jamais vue.

Après un instant de silence complet où seules leurs pupilles bougeaient et s'exprimaient. John posa une main douce sur le corps encore en sueur et frémissant de Sherlock, l'autre à la base de son pénis. Tenant le préservatif, il se retira doucement, ne voulant pas blesser plus que nécessaire son amant. Il se décala ensuite, sur le bord du lit, et Sherlock se roula en boule sur le côté, toujours aussi nu, comme si faire le moindre geste lui semblait insupportable.

Toujours en douceur, John enleva la protection de plastique, nouant le préservatif et le laissant tomber à côté du lit. Ce n'était pas très hygiénique, mais il ne pouvait faire nulle confiance à ses jambes tremblantes. Il se serait écroulé après deux pas. Fort heureusement, la table de chevet se garnissait d'une boîte de mouchoirs, et John ne lésina pas sur la quantité qu'il en prit pour s'essuyer sommairement. Puis se retourna vers son amant. Sherlock lui présentait son dos arqué, roulé en boule sur le côté. Le geste avait tout d'une fin de non-recevoir, mais John insista.

Avec la plus grande douceur, il laissa sa main glisser dans le dos du détective, lui indiquant par ce geste tranquille qu'il s'approchait et se trouvait encore là, derrière lui. Sherlock ne bougea pas ni ne réagit. Enhardi John s'approcha encore davantage, passa la main sur le ventre de son amant, et entreprit de le nettoyer à son tour des traces de son orgasme dévastateur.

Le geste n'était pas grand-chose, juste une main qui glisse sur le ventre, effleurant à peine le sexe en train de ramollir du détective. Cela n'avait rien en commun avec leurs activités précédentes, et pourtant John trouvait cela plus érotique et intime que tout le reste. Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent, se forçant à s'ouvrir, observant vaguement la main du médecin. Il était de toute évidence perdu dans la brume post-coïtal et se laissait gagner peu à peu par le sommeil, incapable de lutter.

John ne chercha pas à le récupérer. Au contraire, il lui permit de s'allonger confortablement, remontant sur lui les draps échoués au fond du lit lors de leurs ébats. Immédiatement Sherlock ferma totalement les yeux et ses traits se détendirent. John se retrouva seul éveillé dans la chambre. Il devait quitter la pièce, il le savait. La chance unique qu'il avait eue de posséder Sherlock ne se reproduirait pas, était induite par la maladie qui n'allait pas tarder à étendre toute son emprise sur leurs vies, les dépouillant de tout contrôle et de toute volonté. Il devait partir.

Mais à la simple idée de quitter le spectacle du corps détendu contre lui, marqué de ses mains et de ses dents, John éprouva une telle angoisse que sa jambe lui fit brutalement mal, et il plaqua ses paumes contre son genou pour arrêter le tremblement spasmodique déclenché spontanément. Foutu stress post-traumatique.

Comprenant que remonter dans sa chambre ne lui permettrait pas de passer une bonne nuit, et qu'il lui faudrait mobiliser l'intégralité de ses forces pour la journée du lendemain, John se résolut à la seule décision possible : puisant dans son dernier gramme de courage, il parvint à se lever pour aller éteindre le plafonnier (il ignorait quand ils avaient bien pu l'allumer, mais l'obscurité grandissante de la soirée n'avait définitivement pas fait partie des informations jugées utiles de retenir alors qu'il avait Sherlock à la merci de ses appétences), puis rejoignit immédiatement le lit, la chaleur des draps, du corps du détective endormi profondément. Ils étaient sales, n'avaient rien mangé ce soir, et John détestait s'endormir ainsi. Il le paierait demain. Le chat en Sherlock se plaindrait également. Cet homme était bien trop propre pour son propre bien, et s'endormir ainsi, encore tâché de sperme, ne faisait probablement pas partie de ce qu'il aimait.

Mais John n'avait nullement le courage de réveiller son ami enfin apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du crabe, il lui semblait que c'était la première fois que Sherlock se reposait réellement dans son sommeil. Lui-même n'aspirait qu'au repos. Et sur cette dernière pensée, il sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil profondément réparateur et sans rêve. Dans son repos, il s'était tenu à bonne distance de son ami, refusant une proximité nocturne gênante. Néanmoins, endormi, il ne put refréner le geste instinctif qui alla placer une main sur la taille de Sherlock, le prenant contre lui. L'autre main alla s'échouer sur la nuque du détective, juste à la base de ces boucles noires qui avaient tout déclenché.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par la désagréable sensation d'une trop franche luminosité tombant droit sur ses paupières closes. Sa chambre à l'étage n'était pas très éclairée, et la fenêtre était relativement loin de son lit, aussi la lumière naturelle du jour qui se levait ne le réveillait jamais aussi brutalement. C'est pourquoi il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit.

Ses réflexes militaires le firent ouvrir les yeux et se redresser immédiatement et rapidement, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la clarté et identifier où il était. Les draps étaient froids, la lumière cinglante, la pièce empestait la cigarette et la fumée. Avec une violence inouïe, les souvenirs affluèrent aux tempes de John, se bousculant et s'entrechoquant pour résumé en un film avance rapide les évènements de la veille.

Le médecin gémit de douleur. Il était seul dans le lit. Il était dans la chambre de Sherlock, seul. Regardant autour de lui, le doute l'étreignit subitement. A terre, il n'y avait plus le préservatif utilisé, ni les mouchoirs employés par John hier soir. Les vêtements du médecin étaient pendus au pied du lit, parfaitement lissés, comme s'ils avaient été accrochés là avec grand soin, et non pas jetés à terre et froissés. Avait-il rêvé tout cela, drogué par Sherlock ou victime d'une hallucination ou d'une crise de somnambulisme qui l'avait conduit à rejoindre le détective dans son lit ? Son cerveau générait-il ses images indécentes qui faisaient rougir John rien qu'à les revoir sur ses paupières simplement à partir de ses fantasmes ?

\- John, grinça la voix de Sherlock.

Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Au contraire du corps encore engourdi et ensommeillé du médecin, son colocataire semblait éclater de santé, parfaitement réveillé. Il était entièrement habillé, dans une de ses tenues habituelles ridiculement luxueuses et qui faisaient trancher sa peau pâle sur la chemise sombre. Autour de son cou reposait son écharpe à moitié nouée.

\- Nous sommes en retard John. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, reprit-il sur le même ton, horriblement froid et méprisant.

D'un geste involontaire, John essaya de ramener à lui les couvertures du lit pour tenter de se réchauffer. Mais la température de la pièce n'était en rien la cause du gel de son sang dans ses veines. C'était de l'intérieur que venait le froid. A l'entente des mots de Sherlock, et surtout de son ton, il y eut un bruit net de brisure, totalement imaginaire, mais qui résonna néanmoins fortement aux oreilles de John. Depuis, le sang en partance de son cœur se muait en glace, et c'était de la neige que charriaient désormais aortes, veines et capillaires. Les draps rassemblés autour de ses genoux n'y changeaient rien.

De toute manière, Sherlock ne semblait pas avoir cure du tourment intérieur du médecin, ayant déjà fait demi-tour sur ses talons, quittant la chambre sans une parole réconfortante, et sans avoir réellement regardé son ami dans les yeux. Il n'était cependant pas parti assez vite pour empêcher John de regarder son cou. L'écharpe n'était pas suffisamment correctement nouée pour cacher au médecin ce qu'il cherchait. La marque rouge qui se détachait nettement sur la peau claire, et qui déjà, commençait à foncer. Au vu de la pigmentation de Sherlock, il était plus que probable que le simple suçon muerait en un hématome en bonne et due forme, et passerait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il serait difficile de le dissimuler en permanence, notamment à l'hôpital où la tenue réglementaire ne contenait pas de col roulé.

Mais John n'avait cure de la colère et de la gêne de Sherlock quant à l'impossibilité de cacher cette preuve irréfutable. Car c'était tout ce qui importait au médecin. C'était une preuve. Hier soir avait bel et bien existé. Sherlock avait été sien.

Le chagrin de voir agir le détective comme si rien ne s'était produit fut subitement balayé et laissé à l'état de brindilles au sol par une pensée bien plus puissante encore. Sherlock n'appartenait pas à John. Il ne s'appartenait même plus lui-même. Il appartenait au cancer, entièrement et totalement, et dès aujourd'hui entamait son combat pour se défaire de cette possession. Les sentiments de John n'avaient aucune prise sur tout cela, et il se devait donc de les enterrer profondément en lui. Sherlock appartenait au Crabe, et ils partaient au front ce matin. Un nouveau champ de bataille, une nouvelle guerre. John était militaire dans l'âme, médecin dans le sang. Exactement comme en Afghanistan, il avait toutes les compétences requises pour mener cette bataille.

Et contrairement à l'Afghanistan, il devait gagner. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

Alors le militaire en lui éteignit ses sentiments, se redressa, carra les épaules. Récupérant au fond du lit son boxer échoué là par hasard, il se vêtit hâtivement et rejoignit son ami dans le salon. Une nouvelle guerre commençait. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Sherlock, 221 aile B, pour la première séance de chimiothérapie.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PARTIE 3**

 _La partie 4 traitera de la première partie de la chimiothérapie, et qui dit fin de partie dit... pause de deux semaines !_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 26 octobre donc !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Nouvelle partie, on attaque ENFIN la chimio !Et surtout on va découvrir Jude, que j'aime très fort d'un amour vrai et véritable *.*  
_

 _Réponse à review anonymes :_

 _ **Lunarde :** tu me vois ravie d'un tel enthousiasme pour mes modestes écrits ! Je suis très contente que cela te plaise autant ! Un grand merci ! Quant au fait d'attendre les prochaines chapitres, je fais preuve d'une grande régularité, donc je pense que tu sauras t'accomoder des sept petits malheureux jours qui séparent mes publications (et si tu suis mes deux histoires, au final ça fait seulement trois/quatre jours d'attente entre chaque chapitre !) ;)_

 _ **Guest** : merci beaucoup du compliment, ça me touche beaucoup :)_

 _ **Lilou :** Un immense merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies autant ce que j'écris ! Mais sinon, je suis parfaitement incorruptible, mais j'accepte les cookies avec plaisir quand même :D Quant à ne pas les faire souffrir… Hum, il leur reste juste une chimiothérapie à affronter en 22 chapitres hein. Et 22 chapitres de bonheur, ce serait vraiment trop ennuyeux :D_

 _Et le temps passe plus vite en vrai que dans les fics ! Selon le plan, on a commencé en même temps qu'eux (le 26 décembre 2015, eux en sont au 29 avril, et nous sommes fin octobre ! ^^) Encore merci ! )_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 1**

Madeline et Jude les attendaient derrière la porte, affairés autour d'un chariot de matériel.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Sherlock, lui sourit automatiquement Madeline en tendant sa main. Docteur Watson.

Les deux hommes serrèrent la main tendue l'un après l'autre.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Il n'y eut absolument aucune réponse. John et Sherlock se contentèrent de fixer le sol, regards fuyant et joues rougissantes. Clairement, ils allaient devoir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, puisqu'ils étaient incapables de répondre à une question aussi simple sans détourner le regard.

Fort heureusement, Madeline ne semblât rien remarquer et n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse à sa question. Jude les observa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais d'un geste sa supérieure le rappela à l'ordre et le jeune homme se détourna. Qu'il ait ou non compris ou deviné quelque chose, il ne dirait rien. Il avait le respect de sa hiérarchie dans le sang, et appréciait beaucoup trop Madeline et son job pour oser supposer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre que Sherlock n'était pas un patient ordinaire, et qu'il pouvait faire la pluie et le beau temps au sein de la clinique.

\- Enlevez votre veste, et votre chemise, monsieur Sherlock. Et installez-vous sur le lit.

Tandis que Sherlock commençait à s'exécuter, John se détourna, pudiquement. Incapable de regarder le torse de son ami sans avoir des souvenirs bien trop précis de la nuit dernière qui s'imprimaient, il préférait fixer le mur. Puis une pensée le fracassa brutalement. La durée d'une séance de chimiothérapie durait au minimum une demi-heure. La première risquait même de durer plus d'une heure, le cocktail balancé dans les veines du détective était nécessairement lourd pour être efficace immédiatement, et pour faire également ressortir tous les problèmes afin de pouvoir procéder immédiatement aux agencements nécessaires. Sherlock allait passer une demi-heure le torse nu. John allait devoir endurer ce spectacle durant tout ce temps, et ce sans rougir, de préférence.

Avec une lenteur volontaire, il ramena son regard en direction du lit, dans lequel Sherlock s'était installé entretemps. John fit de son mieux pour regarder Sherlock sans le voir réellement. Il ne pouvait pas croiser ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son torse. Ni aucune autre partie de son corps, en fait.

Ses yeux lui rappelaient hier soir. Ses mains lui rappelaient hier soir. Ses cheveux lui rappelaient hier soir. Même ses pieds, crochetés autour de sa taille, lui rappelaient hier soir. Il n'y avait absolument aucun endroit où poser le regard de manière sécurisée.

Il finit par voiler volontairement son regard, les yeux posés sur un point au-delà de Sherlock, mais de l'extérieur, il avait probablement l'air de regarder son ami, comme il convenait de le faire. Son regard était peut-être un peu vitreux, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Fort heureusement, personne ne parut se rendre compte de son trouble. Même Sherlock ne dit rien, mais John ne savait pas si s'était parce qu'il se focalisait sur son traitement ou parce qu'il préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le médecin s'agonissait en silence. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si stupide la veille. Il avait cédé à une pulsion de son cerveau sans songer une seule seconde aux conséquences.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez idiot pour s'illusionner : Sherlock avait donné son consentement et avait apprécié leurs étreintes autant que lui, mais le détective ne donnait ni dans les relations ni les coups d'un soir. Seule sa maladie avait généré cet écart exceptionnel. Sherlock était le malade. John était le médecin. Il aurait dû arrêter les choses. Il aurait dû deviner les conséquences. On ne perturbait pas gravement l'environnement d'un autiste juste avant sa première séance de chimiothérapie.

 _Oh Seigneur,_ songea John. _Si Mycroft l'apprend, je suis mort. Personne ne retrouvera jamais mon corps._

Pendant le monologue intérieur de John, Madeline avait pris sa voix de professionnelle pour expliquer les choses à son patient.

\- Je serai présente aujourd'hui durant toute l'intervention, car c'est la première et nous devons nous assurer que tout va bien. À l'heure actuelle, Jude ici présent -elle le présenta inutilement de la main- n'est pas habilité à procéder à vos injections de chimiothérapie seul. Mary et July, elles, oui. Dans l'optique de former Jude à ce type de soins, c'est donc lui qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Je vais exposer avec précision, autant à votre attention qu'à la sienne, ce que je vais faire. À terme, Jude pourra donc réaliser seul la procédure. Si vous avez la moindre question à un quelconque moment, vous devez m'interrompre et ne laisser planer ni doutes ni incertitudes. Compris ?

Elle regardait autant son patient que son élève, qui hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

\- Bien, allons-y.

Elle approcha la table d'ustensiles au plus près du lit de Sherlock, ce qui était compliqué vu qu'il y avait Jude et Madeline d'un côté, et John et la table de l'autre. Et que John paraissait si perdu dans sa tête qu'il ne bougeait pas.

\- Je vous rappelle, comme vous l'avez évidemment remarqué, que nous vous avons placé une chambre implantable sous la peau lors de la dernière intervention.

Madeline pointa du doigt le petit point de plastique blanc sur le torse du détective. Sherlock hocha vaguement la tête. La plupart du temps, ce drôle de truc qui sortait de son corps et était une entrée directe sur ses veines avait été caché sous un pansement blanc, et il l'avait oublié. Ce n'était pas du tout douloureux, et il pouvait tout faire avec, dormir et se doucher inclus. Ça lui était devenu habituel en quelques jours, et il n'y faisait même plus attention. Même John n'y avait pas fait attention, la veille.

Une lanterne rouge s'alluma dans sa tête avec un panneau « danger » clignotant dès que sa pensée se formula dans sa tête. Il ne devait surtout pas y penser. Et s'obligea à passer à autre chose.

\- En gros, la chambre implantable, c'est un tube que nous avons placé sous votre peau. Un peu comme une voie centrale, mais sous cutanée. Cela va nous permettre de faire les injections directement en son centre, et les médicaments partiront droit dans l'aorte. C'est plus efficace et moins douloureux que les piqûres classiques. Les aiguilles de manière répétées dans vos poignets ou creux de vos coudes abîment la peau et rendent chaque injection la fois suivante plus douloureuse.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre des bien-fondés de votre truc. Je l'ai déjà vissé au corps, grinça Sherlock.

Madeline rit, légèrement gênée.

\- Bien sûr. Cela va de soi, pardonnez-moi.

Elle laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire un peu forcé, et Sherlock fut ô combien heureux de trouver une alternative à ses pensées. Et entreprit de commencer à détailler la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son comportement habituel, et Sherlock n'était que trop satisfait de trouver quelque chose de neutre sur lequel concentrer son esprit. Quelque chose qui n'était pas John.

\- Non, résonna soudainement la voix qu'il essayait à tout prix d'éviter.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Madeline en se retournant vers John.

Ce dernier avait perdu son regard légèrement vitreux et semblait avoir repris pied avec la réalité. Son regard, néanmoins, se posait toujours partout sauf sur Sherlock.

\- Je ne disais pas ça à vous Madeline. Mais à toi Sherlock. Quoi que tu sois en train de faire, c'est non.

\- Mais je ne fais rien, John ! se défendit Sherlock, vexé comme un pou et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son geste et sa voix grincheuse étaient des aveux en soi. Il détestait quand John le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait prédire sa prochaine réplique cynique et l'empêcher de la dire avant qu'il ne brise des relations ou des illusions. Sherlock avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas crédible une seule seconde auprès de John dans la grande scène du « _j'ai rien fait_ », mais il était plus que prêt à la jouer juste pour le plaisir de la faire avec son colocataire.

\- Pas à moi, Sherlock, répondit le médecin, de son ton habituel. Je te connais par cœur, et c'est non.

Les veines du détective se remplirent soudain d'un liquide chaud et bouillant qui lui brûlèrent la peau. La part rationnelle de son cerveau l'informa que c'était un phénomène physique très étrange, et que la prudence aurait voulu qu'il en informe Madeline, car cette étrange nouvelle composition de son sang pouvait avoir des effets directs sur l'efficacité de sa chimiothérapie. L'autre partie de son cerveau fit taire la précédente à grandes explosions de joie euphorique : cette réplique, c'était son John-d'avant tout craché, et Sherlock était bien content de l'avoir récupéré. Il n'aurait supporté de perdre son ami.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au juste ? demanda Madeline, suspicieuse.

La jeune femme n'était pas la dernière des idiotes et elle avait quelques soupçons sur la mauvaise habitude du détective qu'il était en train de pratiquer.

\- Déduire. Vous déduire, précisa John. Généralement pour ensuite détruire votre vie, vos relations ou votre carrière. Jusqu'à maintenant, je l'avais d'ailleurs trouvé sobre avec le personnel... Mais il ne va pas commencer maintenant, hein Sherlock ?

John pointa un index accusateur sur le torse de son meilleur ami et riva ses pupilles aux siennes. Il y eut une seconde d'éternité entre eux, figée dans cet échange de regards, prunelles contre prunelles. Le reste du monde avait disparu tandis que John menaçait Sherlock avec la force de l'habitude, et que son vis-à-vis cherchait à retrouver le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

Et pour parachever leur scène, Sherlock fit la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il tira la langue comme un enfant borné. Sans surprise, John éclata de rire, et toute la pièce se détendit dans un élan d'hilarité. Même Sherlock se sentait le cœur plus léger, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son médecin personnel comme avant. La nuit dernière n'avait jamais existé et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Une fois leur joie retombée, Madeline retrouva son sérieux professionnel et poursuivit ses explications à la destination de Jude et Sherlock.

\- La chimiothérapie est un traitement invasif qui va attaquer vos cellules de l'intérieur, pas tant pour vous détruire vous que pour détruire les cellules qui ont été infectées par la tumeur cancéreuse que nous avons extraite il y a quelques semaines. Le cocktail ici présenté est l'un des plus courants.

\- Docétaxel et cisplastine, répéta Sherlock.

\- Exactement. Sur le principe, le traitement de chimiothérapie n'est pas plus compliqué qu'une prise de sang.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se saisit de la lourde poche contenant le liquide transparent qui était les médicaments de Sherlock, puis attrapa une seringue neuve et encore dans son emballage sous vide, qu'elle plaça à l'extrémité du tube s'échappant de la poche en plastique.

\- La manière de mettre la seringue sur la poche est entièrement classique, indiqua la femme à son élève, qui buvait ses paroles et imitait de ses mains vides les gestes.

Madeline vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle nulle part dans le tuyau, rappelant à Jude qu'une bulle dans les veines pouvait signifier la mort. Il hocha la tête, attentif.

\- Vous êtes prêt, monsieur Sherlock ? questionna Madeline en approchant l'aiguille du thorax du détective.

Malgré la goutte de sueur qui coula sur sa tempe, Sherlock acquiesça vaillamment. Personne ne demanda à John comment il se sentait ou s'il était prêt, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose, car il aurait été parfaitement incapable de répondre oui.

\- La délicatesse du geste réside dans la manière de placer l'aiguille pour injecter le produit dans la chambre, précisa la professeure.

Et sans prévenir quiconque ou décompter quoi que ce soit, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans le rond de plastique blanc. Les réactions furent unanimes. Jude ouvrit des yeux un peu plus grands pour mieux capter la précision du geste. Sherlock se crispa et se tendit, tous les muscles de son corps et notamment de sa nuque soudainement devenus raides. Il ferma les paupières à s'en faire mal pour retenir ses larmes. John, lui, se mordit les lèvres au sang pour s'empêcher de hoqueter de douleur. Voir des aiguilles dans les mains de Sherlock était une chose. La voie centrale aussi. En voir une droite dans son corps, parfaitement perpendiculaire à sa peau, piquée droit dans la chambre implantable, en était une autre.

\- En temps normal, on demande au patient de tourner la tête quand on pique, informa Madeline.

\- Et pourquoi diable ne l'avez-vous PAS fait ? s'étrangla John sur un ton de reproche.

La jeune femme se redressa de toute sa hauteur (ce qui n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'elle était plus petite que John) avant de répondre.

\- Parce que c'est un mouvement que nous allons répéter les vingt prochaines semaines. Vous devez y vous y habituer. Il est vrai que généralement on y a en douceur et progressivement... mais eut égard à votre compétence, docteur Watson, et aux évidentes connaissances de Monsieur Sherlock, il a été décidé de...

\- D'y aller franco, le mal par le mal, ouais, j'vois le genre, coupa John.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avouer à la jeune femme que ce n'était pas la pratique qui le révulsait et le faisait trembler, mais le fait qu'elle soit pratiquée sur son ami. Une aiguille sur la peau, d'accord. John avait même adoré ses cours d'acupuncture optionnels. Une aiguille dans la peau de Sherlock, non.

Passé la première terreur et la première panique, la curiosité l'avait néanmoins emportée chez le détective, et il regardait le liquide s'écouler régulièrement de la poche pour entrer sous sa peau et disparaître dans les replis de autoroutes de ses veines.

\- Bien sûr, il va de soi que l'opération est réalisée avec des mains propres : soit des gants stériles à usage unique, soit des mains lavées à la solution hydro-alcoolique ; qu'il faut vérifier que la chambre implantable n'est pas infectée ; et qu'il faut laver la zone avec une solution désinfectante, indiqua Madeline à Jude en lui rappelant les gestes qu'elle avait effectué auparavant.

Jude hocha la tête. Il avait les yeux luisant d'envie et absorbait les connaissances comme une éponge. John avait déjà vu ce genre de regard chez Sherlock, et il trouva le garçon éminemment sympathique. Il avait une mémoire photographique et serait désormais capable d'exécuter le geste à la perfection toutes les prochaines fois.

\- Et bien sûr, la règle principale, acheva Madeline, on prévient toujours le patient avant de piquer.

Sherlock sortit de sa transe hypnotique du liquide médicamenteux pour braquer ses pupilles dans celles de la jeune femme.

\- Très drôle. Vraiment très drôle, grinça-t-il.

\- Je vous l'ai dit une fois... Je suis du bon côté des aiguilles, pas vous. Disons que c'était une manière de vous rappeler que nous aussi, nous pouvons faire de votre vie un enfer.

Sherlock grogna en toute réponse.

\- La séance va durer presque une heure. Jude restera avec vous durant tout ce temps pour vérifier qu'aucun problème ne survient. Par la suite, ce seront soit nos caméras qui s'en chargeront, soit Jude. Je reviens tout à l'heure pour la fin de la procédure. Bonne séance, monsieur Sherlock.

Elle fit demi-tour.

\- Et bon courage, se ravisa-t-elle néanmoins sur le pas de la porte. Reposez-vous.

\- Il ne reste plus que moi maintenant ! s'exclama Jude, tout guilleret, une fois sa supérieure partie.

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme fatiguait Sherlock par avance. C'était même d'ailleurs pire que tout, car le détective ne put s'empêcher d'analyser l'infirmier en posant les yeux sur lui, et découvrit sans la moindre surprise que c'était l'excellente soirée de la veille passée avec un amant vigoureux qui réjouissait tant le jeune homme. L'univers semblait aimer se montrer particulièrement sadique avec Sherlock. Tout le ramenait à la nuit avec qu'il essayait avec plus ou moins de réussite d'oublier.

\- Je dois faire un topo sur les effets secondaires de la chimiothérapie, et répondre à toutes vos questions.

Il avait tiré d'une poche de sa blouse un petit classeur à fiches blanches, toutes couvertes d'une écriture fine et serrée.

\- Tu veux te spécialiser en oncologie ? Tu n'es pas interne en médecine, pourtant... releva John en voyant les notes du jeune homme.

Jude haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi la première année de médecine, et une partie de moi a choisi l'école d'infirmiers un peu par dépit. Madeline et le docteur Harding pensent que j'ai des capacités et m'encouragent à reprendre mes études en marge de mon travail ici, en mettant à profit mon expérience... J'aime bien. C'est tout. Je ne me fais aucune vaine illusion, mais je suis simplement content à chaque fois qu'ils me font pleinement confiance.

Il agita son classeur.

\- Tout ce que Madeline, Mary, July et Bart' m'ont appris est là. J'ai tout noté ! indiqua-t-il fièrement.

Sherlock, totalement désintéressé de l'ennuyante conversation, s'était enfoncé dans ses oreillers et avait fermé les yeux. Et les avait rouverts d'un coup à l'entente du dernier prénom.

\- Bart' ? demanda John avant même que son ami n'ouvre la bouche, et avec beaucoup plus de tact et de finesse que Sherlock n'en aurait été capable.

\- Oui, l'un des médecins de monsieur Sherlock. Vot' kiné. Il a fait médecine en entier, lui. Il aurait pu être un brillant chirurgien. Mais il n'avait pas envie, il a préféré devenir kiné, il se sentait mieux en travaillant avec ses mains et avec un patient réveillé.

Jude rit.

\- C'est lui qui dit ça en tout cas. Mary aussi, elle aimerait bien devenir médecin. C'est ses parents qui trouvaient pas ça convenable. Infirmière, c'était plus comme il faut pour une femme... Mais ils sont morts l'année dernière. Accident de voiture. Tués sur le coup. Et au lieu de pleurer, Mary, ben elle a décidé de les défier et de devenir le médecin qu'elle voulait être.

Ce garçon était probablement la pire commère de cette clinique. S'il n'avait pas été aussi aveugle quant aux sentiments que lui portait le kiné de Sherlock, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

\- Mais du coup, ben Bart', il aide Mary. Il lui fait cours quand il peut. Et l'autre jour, Mary lui a dit que moi aussi, j'voulais devenir médecin. C'tait pas totalement vrai, moi c'pas grave si j'le deviens pas. Mais Bart', il a bien voulu de moi comme élève ! Alors je bosse sérieusement maintenant ! C'est chouette !

Sa naïveté et sa cécité étaient charmantes à voir du point de vue de John, qui se revoyait dans ce jeune homme à qui la vie tendait les bras. Lui aussi avait été aussi prêt à embrasser la vie et tout le bonheur qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. L'armée et la guerre s'étaient chargées de lui faire apprendre sa leçon.

Selon Sherlock, c'était exaspérant plus qu'autre chose, et le détective souffla profondément pour marquer son mépris.

\- Bartholomew a l'air d'être très serviable, commenta gentiment John, un moyen comme un autre de recueillir l'opinion du jeune infirmier sur son collègue.

Jude se mordilla la pulpe du pouce. Ils faisaient un drôle de trio, John assis d'un côté du lit de Sherlock, Jude de l'autre, et Sherlock entre eux alangui dans son lit.

\- Mouais. Enfin oui, il est gentil, mais il est bizarre parfois.

\- Bizarre comment ?

Jude secoua la tête.

\- Juste bizarre.

De toute évidence, il était prêt à ragoter sur tous ses collègues sans la moindre gêne, mais n'aimait pas parler de lui-même.

\- Tout va bien, m'sieur Sherlock ? Pas de douleur, de gêne ? La perf' s'écoule régulièrement.

\- Fatigué, répondit honnêtement Sherlock, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Normal. C'est écrasant, ce qui pénètre dans vos veines en cet instant. Madeline et le docteur Harding ont sorti l'artillerie lourde. Ils ont l'air de vraiment tenir à vous, 'savez ? J'sais pas pourquoi, mais le docteur Harding est dix fois plus féroce avec vous que d'habitude.

\- Il espère toujours épouser ma mère, répondit le détective. De plus, ce vieux libidineux est reconnaissant au docteur John Watson, caporal de l'armée britannique, qui a sauvé sa nièce lors de son service en Afghanistan.

John ouvrit des grands yeux surpris. Madeline lui avait raconté cette histoire dont lui-même n'avait aucunement conscience, mais il lui avait semblé que c'était un secret. De fait, il ne l'avait pas répété à Sherlock et ne savait donc pas d'où venait cette certitude du détective.

\- Et j'ajouterai que les motivations de miss Rivers sont bien plus anatomiques et portées sur John que sur ma personne.

Cette fois le détective avait fermé complètement les yeux et John aurait parié sa vie que c'était plus par effet de style quant à la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher plutôt que par nécessité de repos. Sherlock Holmes était le seul homme que connaissait John qui pouvait dormir les yeux ouverts.

Jude ricana.

\- Les caméras et les micros ne sont pas branchés, alors j'peux bien le dire, que j'suis plutôt d'accord avec m'sieur Sherlock. J'adore Madeline, hein. Mais faut voir comment elle vous regarde, docteur Watson.

John était passé par toutes les nuances de rouge d'un coucher de soleil et il était désormais cramoisi.

\- M'enfin, faudrait p't'être lui dire que vous n'êtes pas intéressé, hein ? Je ne sais pas avec qui vous avez passé la nuit, mais vous sentez le sexe à trois kilomètres, docteur Watson, ricana le jeune infirmier.

Il était observateur, pour être capable de remarquer cela, mais pas assez pour voir que les pommettes de Sherlock réagirent à sa réplique autant que celles de John.

\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas le moins du monde ! répliqua John d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique, se refusant à demander comment il avait pu deviner un truc pareil.

Conscient d'avoir été trop loin, et des conséquences que le lien de pouvoir entre patients et praticiens impliquait, Jude leva les mains en signe de défaite et baissa la tête d'humilité.

\- Revenons-en aux effets secondaires de la chimio ? proposa-t-il d'un ton contrit.

Sherlock allait répliquer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais se fit de nouveau couper la parole par John.

\- Un instant. Sherlock, comment tu sais cette histoire de nièce et de médecin en Afghanistan ? Même moi, je l'ignorais !

Le détective voulut hausser les épaules, mais cela fit bouger involontairement la chambre implantable et son aiguille, et il grimaça de douleur. Sans un mot, Jude la replaça correctement, avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

\- Mycroft, finit néanmoins par répondre Sherlock. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Elliot lui lèche consciencieusement les bottes qu'il en relâche sa vigilance sur toutes les personnes de mon entourage, a fortiori la personne à qui il confie le suivi de ma santé. Tu es aussi fiché qu'Elliot dans les dossiers de Mycroft. Il m'a un jour envoyé un message car il avait fait ce recoupement et le trouvait cocasse. Il n'y a que Mycroft pour utiliser le mot cocasse, de nos jours.

John leva les yeux. L'arrogance suintait dans la voix de Sherlock et c'était tellement lui et tellement insupportable en même temps que la seule réponse à cela était de passer à autre chose.

\- Vas-y, Jude. Cause-nous des effets secondaires.

\- Et des préconisations pour essayer de les éviter ou les retarder ! On ne peut évidemment rien contre les nausées et la fatigue, mais par exemple, la chimio va attaquer vos muqueuses, et les léser. Vous n'êtes pas une femme, donc je vous épargnerai donc tout le couplet sur les muqueuses vaginales.

\- Merci, répondit Sherlock d'un ton si ironique qu'on ne pouvait pas douter qu'il ne s'agissait pas le moins du monde d'un remerciement.

\- En revanche, poursuivit Jude comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, cela va affecter les muqueuses de votre bouche. Or il est très important qu'elles restent saines et en forme. Dans des cas très extrêmes, les infections liées aux lésions peuvent tellement détruire votre gencive que vous pouvez... perdre vos dents.

Le regard effaré de Sherlock, les yeux brusquement rouverts, se posa sur lui, et le rythme cardiaque du détective s'emballa au point qu'on l'entendait même sans moniteur.

\- Un bon point pour les connaissances théoriques, un mauvais pour la psychologie, répliqua John d'un ton professoral. Ce sont des cas extrêmes et très rares, Sherlock, reprit-il à l'adresse de son ami. Ça ne t'arrivera pas, je m'en assurerai avant. Et puis justement, Jude est là pour t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire pour ne pas en arriver là.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de son lit, le touchant pour la première fois depuis la veille. Les battements de cœur erratiques de Sherlock se calmèrent aussitôt et redevinrent réguliers, mais toujours trop rapide. La voix de John faisait son effet apaisant sur le cerveau du détective. Lorsqu'il se remit de sa mini-crise de panique, il réalisa la proximité de son ami et dégagea son bras. Il n'était pas émotionnellement en état de gérer tout cela, pas quand un tube entrait droit dans sa poitrine pour exterminer les cellules qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Donc, reprit Jude, pour éviter cela, il faut : se brosser régulièrement les dents avec une brosse à dents souple. Pas de brosse à dents électrique. Trop agressif. Sucer des glaçons, de la glace pilée, des sorbets, ce genre de choses. Vous avez de la chance, c'est bientôt l'été ! Les bonbons à la menthe fraiche extra peuvent être efficaces aussi. Boire beaucoup, pendant et en dehors des repas. Pas de cafés, mais les thés doux et les tisanes sont recommandés. Pendant les repas, de l'eau et des aliments plutôt mixés, mous...

\- Fades, commenta Sherlock.

\- Tu n'as encore jamais goûté ma purée, promit John. Continue, Jude.

\- Et... – il tourna ses fiches pour vérifier s'il avait oublié quelque chose – ah oui, hydrater les lèvres. C'est très important. Avec un lubrifiant gras. Lanoline, vaseline... Ce genre de choses.

Cette fois, ce fut Sherlock qui ricana.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais me fournir de la vaseline, n'est-ce pas ?

Jude rougit à son tour, concurrençant avec brio la teinte écarlate qu'avait pris John quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas non plus, répliqua-t-il. On parle de la perte de cheveux maintenant ?

Sherlock et John acquiescèrent vigoureusement, se sentant tous les deux extrêmement concerné par cet important potentiel effet secondaire.

Il s'avéra qu'en fait, il n'y avait aucune méthode miracle contre la perte des cheveux et des poils en tout genre. La seule chose à faire était en réalité d'être le plus doux possible, afin d'éviter toutes les agressions supplémentaires. Pas de sèche-cheveux trop chaud, brosse dure, pas de teinture, permanente, brushing, coloration, et exposition trop longue au soleil, qui attaquait le cuir chevelu.

\- Enfin, je vous dis tout ça, mais je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déjà teint les cheveux un jour hein ? C'est surtout pour les femmes...

John étouffa son rire dans son poing. Jude tombait dans le cliché en disant cela, et il s'avérait que Sherlock était l'antagoniste du cliché. On n'obtenait pas des boucles comme les siennes sans soin particulier.

\- Teinture, si. J'ai été roux, répondit Sherlock distraitement.

Ce qui en laissa comme deux ronds de flanc ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Récemment ? interrogea Jude.

\- Un peu plus d'un an ? Ça compte ?

Jude n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une avant que John ne s'écrie :

\- Comment ça, un peu plus d'un an ? Je t'ai toujours connu brun !

\- Sauf que je n'étais pas Sherlock Holmes en exil.

John accusa le coup en silence.

\- Et j'étais brun le jour où je suis revenu parce que je m'étais refait une teinture pour essayer de retrouver ma pigmentation naturelle avant de te retrouver. J'avais peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, sinon. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais je crois que tu étais trop énervé pour t'en rendre compte. Ensuite, ils ont repoussé noirs naturellement...

John était persuadé qu'il avait choisi son coup pour lui raconter tout ça. Le médecin ne pouvait décemment pas se jeter sur son meilleur ami affaibli dans un lit d'hôpital pour lui en coller une. Tous les détails qu'ils apprenaient au compte-goutte sur l'exil de Sherlock lui donnait envie de mettre des baffes à son ami.

\- Bref, coupa Jude leur échange de regard meurtriers/innocents. Evitez juste de recommencer, d'accord ? Dernier conseil, respectez vos menus et votre alimentation, n'oubliez pas l'exercice physique dans la mesure de vos capacités physiques et de votre fatigue, et prenez du fer pour éviter les anémies.

\- Rien d'autre ? demanda Sherlock, de guerre lasse.

Le sujet de ses repas le fatiguait toujours, rien que d'y penser.

\- Nop, répondit Jude. Sauf si vous avez des questions.

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Je reste à votre disposition pour toutes questions ultérieures, au cas où.

Sherlock sourit vicieusement et John n'eut pas le temps de prévenir le jeune homme qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne fallait pas dire au détective.

\- Pour toutes questions ? Parfait. Parlons de ta vie privée. Et par privée, j'entends sexuelle.

\- Je reste à votre disposition pour toutes questions d'ordre médical, corrigea le jeune homme.

\- Oh mais je suis sûr que cela peut être très anatomique, répliqua Sherlock.

Jude leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vous assister dans la chimio, en fait, si vous êtes toujours comme ça.

\- Et encore, je le trouve en petite forme en ce moment, commenta John.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils à son tour.

\- C'est bientôt fini, de toute manière, commenta Jude en regardant la perfusion. Quarante-sept minutes... Une bonne moyenne. D'ici dix minutes ça devrait être bon. Madeline ne va pas tarder à revenir, je vais la bipper. Les prochaines séances seront plus courtes.

\- Parfait, répondit la respiration sifflante de Sherlock.

\- C'est normal cette fatigue ? s'alarma John.

Sherlock qui n'avait la force que de lancer une ou deux répliques cyniques n'était définitivement pas _son_ Sherlock habituel.

\- Ouais. Dose de cheval. Madeline va peut-être ajuster le cocktail si vraiment ça vous paraît insoutenable, m'sieur Sherlock. À vous de voir. Le but est quand même que vous soyez en état de vivre entre deux séances...

\- Quelles sont les conséquences d'une réduction des principes actifs des médicaments ?

Le jeune homme se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Il n'était pas assez fin connaisseur en oncologie pour répondre à la question de manière certaine. Et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il valait mieux reconnaître qu'il ne savait plus plutôt qu'affirmer quelque chose à un patient qui pouvait se révéler erroné.

\- Logiquement, cela devrait avoir comme effet d'augmenter le nombre de prises, répondit John à sa place. Mais ça dépend de si Harding et Madeline décident de réduire tes doses, ou de changer les médocs en y ajoutant autre chose. Je ne suis pas assez spécialisé en oncologie pour te répondre.

\- Alors non, je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit Sherlock d'une voix qui prouvait le contraire. Je ne veux pas qu'on change mes médicaments d'un iota.

Comprenant intelligemment qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec un homme aussi buté, John et Jude battirent en retraite. Cela correspondit à peu près au moment où Madeline revint.

Elle vérifia sommairement l'état du patient, et que la poche était complètement vide avant de montrer à Jude les mouvements à effectuer pour ôter l'aiguille et nettoyer la chambre implantable. Puis Sherlock se rhabilla, reboutonnant sa chemise et cachant le dispositif.

\- Voilà monsieur Sherlock, félicitations, vous venez de passer votre première séance de chimiothérapie ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec Janet après-demain pour un premier point. N'hésitez pas à consigner par écrit tous les effets secondaires, désagréables ou non, que vous pourrez ressentir. Nous en discuterons la semaine prochaine. Même heure, même endroit.

Et ce fut tout. Aussi rapidement que cela, sans qu'aucun changement extérieur ne soit visible, Sherlock Holmes avait entamé sa chimiothérapie. Et à part une envie de dodeliner de la tête et s'endormir contre un mur de l'hôpital, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui faisait grand-chose jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 2 Novembre ! On est repartis pour 10 semaines de publication sur cette partie là !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai joyeusement attaqué le NaNo hier alors, si j'oublie de publier un jour... Ben c'est pas de ma faute, je NaNote, quoi :3_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :** _

_**Lou :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cela continue de te plaire autant ! :)_

 _ **Frida :** Merci beaucoup pour la review :) Je suis contente que les personnages et l'intrigue te plaisent, même si je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme « fic qui s'annonce » au bout de 35 chapitres xD_

 _ **Lunarde :** je suis plus que ravie que tu aimes Jude, c'est aussi mon personnage préférée et l'homme de ma vie *-* Quant aux cheveux de Sherlock... Un peu de répit quand même ;) Merci pour la review ! ;)_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Sherlock commença à vomir très exactement deux heures et trente-trois minutes après la première prise de son traitement par chimiothérapie. Lui qui avait passé tout le trajet de retour en taxi à mépriser la simple poche de liquide qui s'écoulait dans son sang payait amèrement sa fierté passée, et le détective fut reconnaissant à John de ne pas lui répliquer « _Je te l'avais bien dit !_ ». Il était alors 12h45 et John était en train de faire à manger pour son ami et lui-même. Confortablement alangui dans le canapé, Sherlock méditait ou dormait, de là où était John, c'était difficile à évaluer.

Le médecin ne sut pas si c'était les effluves du gratin d'aubergines qu'il venait de finir de préparer qui avaient provoqué cette réaction ou si c'était parfaitement normal dans le cadre du traitement contre la maladie, toujours était-il que son ami se redressa brusquement, sans signes avant-coureur. Et sauta sur ses pieds, butant et manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises en essayant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il avait placé ses mains par réflexe devant sa bouche, tentant de stopper le réflexe nauséeux. John n'en eut pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre ce qu'il en était.

Il entendit son ami atteindre enfin la salle de bains, tandis qu'il coupait le four sous leur repas et vérifiait d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'il pouvait s'absenter de la cuisine sans risquer qu'elle prenne feu sans surveillance.

Alors seulement, il rejoignit Sherlock.

Sans surprise, ce dernier était agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes et vomissait de la bile à grands jets brûlants. Ses épaules tremblaient, ainsi que ses genoux, et les jointures de ses mains étaient aussi blanches que la porcelaine qu'il agrippait.

Le spectacle brisa littéralement le cœur de John. C'était celui d'un homme à l'agonie. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas mangé la veille au soir, et John s'était levé trop tard pour imposer un petit-déjeuner au détective ce matin. Et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas encore avalé leur repas de ce midi. Selon toute logique, la dernière nourriture solide ingérée par Sherlock datait de près de 24h. Autant dire qu'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac, et qu'il ne pouvait que cracher de la bile et de la salive, et c'était souvent bien plus douloureux que de vrais vomissements qui nettoyaient estomac et intestin en profondeur.

\- Joh... John... appela Sherlock d'une voix hachée par la douleur.

Les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux du détective à l'agonie. Il était probablement plus mal en cet instant précis qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Et il était horriblement déprimant de songer que ce moment allait revenir toutes les semaines.

Mais John préféra occulter cette douloureuse pensée et envoya valser sa conscience. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la veille, et John n'avait pas osé toucher Sherlock depuis, à part un bref contact à la clinique qui avait bien trop électrisé sa peau.

John aurait voulu être adulte, affronter tout cela, en discuter.

Mais il vivait en colocation avec un autiste, et il n'y avait pas lieu de le traumatiser pour l'obliger à parler en adultes de quelque chose qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas maîtrisé. Les dernières barrières de John tombèrent et il s'approcha, s'agenouilla derrière son ami, et l'entoura de ses bras. Qu'importait ce qui s'était passé la veille entre eux, et qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais. La seule chose dont Sherlock avait besoin actuellement était un câlin : un soutien, une promesse, une loyauté indéfectible, des bras autour de son torse, pour soutenir ses nausées intempestives.

Sherlock vomit étonnamment longtemps pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Malgré les soubresauts du corps de son ami et l'odeur désagréable qui emplit leur salle de bains, John ne faiblit en rien et maintint son étreinte autour de son ami.

Et quand enfin il n'eut plus rien à rendre, même plus de bile, Sherlock repoussa doucement son ami qui comprit le message et s'éloigna. Sherlock rampa jusqu'à la baignoire et s'y adossa, le visage en sueur et les mèches noires collées à sa nuque et son front. John s'était immédiatement redressé, avait tiré la chaise et attrapé un verre. Il le remplit d'eau rapidement au robinet, et le tendit à son ami. Attrapa également une petite bassine métallique, et la lui tendit. C'était parfois bien pratique d'avoir du matériel de médecine et d'hôpital dans leur appartement. Il fallait bien ça, avec Sherlock, de toute manière.

\- Rince-toi la bouche. Ne bouge pas, je reviens, ordonna John.

Sherlock aurait bien voulu répliquer qu'il ne risquait vraiment pas de bouger de là, mais même ça ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa bouche.

John disparut, et revint ce qui sembla être cinq secondes à l'esprit épuisé de Sherlock, mais qui avait dû durer bien plus longtemps. Il n'était pas encore assez dans les vapes pour ne pas savoir ça.

\- Tiens, lui dit John en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Il s'accroupit en face de lui, replaçant du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui faisait une ombre sur les paupières de son ami.

\- Continue de te rincer la bouche. Plus vite tu feras passer le goût de bile, moins ça te donnera l'envie de recommencer à vomir.

Docile, Sherlock obéit, prenant l'eau et se gargarisant avec, recrachant le tout dans la bassine. Il avait les paupières closes et agissait en pilote automatique, et l'image de son ami si faible et si vulnérable face à la maladie (ou plus exactement face à son traitement contre le maladie) était un crève-cœur.

\- Tiens, répéta John en présentant à Sherlock deux comprimés.

Son ami papillonna des yeux pour regarder ce que c'était, et une fois identifié les médicaments, il les renferma aussitôt, tout en secouant la tête légèrement de droite à gauche.

\- Tu as le droit, contra John. Ce sont des anti-nauséeux. J'ai appelé Madeline pour lui demander si tu pouvais en prendre.

Il agita le portable placé dans sa main droite pour appuyer son propos.

\- Pourquoi l'hôpital n'en avait-il pas prescrit ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix faible et suffisante, mais néanmoins suffisamment puissante pour faire une phrase complète.

\- J'ai demandé la même chose à Madeline. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit aussi rapide et violent. Ils ne pensaient pas que ton système immunitaire serait aussi efficace.

\- Ça nuit à l'efficacité ? De la chimio ? Que je vomisse ?

Sherlock commençait doucement mais sûrement à reprendre du poil de la bête. Même si, de toute évidence, son cerveau était encore en pause puisqu'il n'aurait jamais posé en temps normal une question aussi bête pour quelqu'un d'aussi aguerri que lui en médecine.

\- Bien sûr que non Sherlock, lui répondit doucement son ami pour ne pas insulter son intellect. Vomir vide ton estomac et tes intestins. Les médocs de la chimio passent dans ton sang directement et ne touchent pas à ton système digestif.

\- Ah. Oui. Bien sûr.

De toute évidence, le détective avait compris de lui-même que sa question était stupide.

\- Madeline a promis qu'elle faisait une prescription pour d'autres anti-nauséeux, plus puissants, immédiatement. Elle la faxe à ton frère. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour qu'il nous l'apporte dans les plus brefs délais. En attendant, voici tout ce que j'ai à te proposer dans notre armoire à pharmacie.

John poussa d'autorité les comprimés dans la main de son ami, qui les regarda à peine avant de les gober, l'un après l'autre, sans même prendre une goutte d'eau. John détestait le voir faire ça. Cela rappelait un peu trop douloureusement à sa mémoire qu'il y avait sans doute d'autres types de cachets que Sherlock avait gobé comme des bonbons au cours des périodes les plus sombres de sa vie.

\- Tu peux te relever ? demanda doucement John.

\- Non. Je vais passer ma vie assis sur ce carrelage. Il est très frais, c'est très confortable. J'adore ce carrelage.

Si on avait cité cette phrase à quiconque en lui précisant qu'elle était de Sherlock Holmes, on aurait pu croire que c'était totalement ironique. Mais le ton de la voix de son ami ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au fait qu'il était sérieux. Et complètement en train de délirer.

\- Certainement pas, répliqua John. Allez debout.

De force, il tira sur le bras de son ami et parvint à le remettre sur ses pieds, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, et de lui placer un de ses bras à lui autour de ses épaules (vu le différentiel de taille entre eux, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple pour soutenir son ami.)

\- Canapé ou lit ? interrogea-t-il.

Comme Sherlock avait toujours les yeux fermés, John ne vit pas passer dans la tête de son ami la brève lueur de panique/espoir/incompréhension/truc indéfinissable (et Sherlock détestait ne pas comprendre) à la question de John. Ce n'était pas comme si hier soir ils avaient commencé dans le canapé pour finir dans le lit de Sherlock, et cela rappelait des souvenirs très vifs au détective. Mais de toute évidence, quoi que John ait ressenti vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait fermement décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était pour soutenir Sherlock dans sa maladie et rien d'autre. Une étrange pointe de déception étreignit le cœur du détective, mais il la fit taire bien vite. John attendait une réponse. Et il suivrait l'avis de John. C'était lui, le spécialiste des relations (qu'elles soient physiques, sentimentales, amicales ou platoniques d'ailleurs. Sherlock n'était qu'une intelligence brute). Alors si John faisait comme si de rien n'était, alors soit, il en ferait de même.

\- Canapé, répondit-il néanmoins. Je sais que tu vas vouloir me veiller et ce sera plus simple pour toi si je suis dans le salon. Et de toute manière, ma chambre est plus froide que le salon.

John agréa en hochant la tête, et entraîna son ami cahin-caha. Sherlock reprenait des couleurs et marchait mieux. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se laisser tomber dans le canapé avec un total manque de grâce.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux, commenta Sherlock après un instant.

Il se sentait mieux, le canapé était confortable et portait les odeurs familières de la maison. Il se sentait entouré, protégé, et la sensation fut renforcée lorsque John jeta sur lui une épaisse couverture.

\- Moi non plus, répondit John. Et manifestement, Madeline et Harding non plus. Tu as habitué ton corps à résister très fortement aux maladies. Tu n'as jamais été à l'écoute de ton corps. Tu le payes aujourd'hui.

Sherlock aurait bien voulu protester, mais d'une il n'avait pas la force physique de se lancer dans un débat, et de deux il savait que John avait entièrement raison. Bien qu'il haïssait reconnaître ses torts et ses erreurs, et admettre qu'un autre que lui puisse avoir raison, John était la seule personne au monde qu'il n'aurait pas contredit juste par fierté mal placée. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire, puisqu'on pouvait généralement lire « _Sherlock Holmes_ » à côté de la définition de la fierté mal placée dans le dictionnaire.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? lui parvint soudainement la voix de John.

Sherlock sortit de sa transe délirante. Il ne devait pas y avoir que des anti-nauséeux dans les comprimés de John, mais également une sacrée dose d'antidouleurs. Il n'avait pas fait assez attention aux cachets pour le dire. Il faisait de toute manière une confiance infinie au médecin.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? répliqua-t-il en grimaçant, signifiant par la même tout le dégoût que lui inspirait la proposition.

Avec un soupir, John s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, prenant grand soin de ne pas lui écraser les pieds sous la couverture.

\- Non, malheureusement non. Je sais que ça te dégoûte, mais...

\- Je viens de vider mon estomac et la simple odeur de ce qui traine encore dans la cuisine me retourne le cœur. Je ne me savais pas si faible, acheva-t-il, amer.

\- Sauf que tu n'avais rien dans le ventre avant d'être pris de nausées, et tu en as encore moins maintenant. Tu ne peux pas guérir efficacement sans te nourrir.

\- Je ne peux rien avaler, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne te demande pas de t'assoir à table avec moi pour manger ce délicieux gratin d'aubergines que j'ai préparé. Mais d'envisager de faire un effort dans quelques temps.

\- Combien ?

C'était du Sherlock tout craché, ça. Il exécrait quand John utilisait ce genre d'expressions, arguant que « _quelques temps_ », ou même « _quelques heures_ » ne voulaient strictement rien dire. Soit c'était quantifiable, et dans ce cas-là il fallait calculer le temps en question pour apporter une réponse claire. Soit c'est non quantifiable et il fallait donc le spécifier. « _Quelques_ » était un entredeux bien pratique sans le moindre sens et Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à apprécier les choses qui n'avaient pas de sens.

\- Deux heures maximum ? proposa John. Avant si tu te sens mieux. Dans tous les cas il faudra que tu avales quelque chose aujourd'hui. Même si ce n'est que du thé et trois toasts. Demain sera mieux. Plus on s'éloignera de la date de prise des médicaments sous chimiothérapie et mieux tu te sentiras. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas manger beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais je serais intransigeant sur demain et les jours suivants.

Sherlock grinça des dents. Il était bien plus simple de berner son propre corps que de berner John Watson, qui se comportait avec lui comme un soldat sur un terrain miné.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il. Un thé. Dans deux heures.

Bizarrement, l'idée même lui ouvrait l'appétit, et il se surprenait à avoir presque faim. Le fait de n'avoir plus rien à vomir provoquait l'inconsciente volonté de son estomac de se remplir de nouveau. C'était si normal et banal que Sherlock soupira d'un ton tragique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant et pouvait affirmer haut et fort que cela ne lui manquait pas. Quelle tristesse d'être aussi normal que le reste du monde, si cela impliquait de ressentir son traître d'estomac avoir faim alors que son cerveau savait pertinemment que cela le ferait revomir dans les minutes qui suivraient.

\- Repose-toi, ordonna John.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas fatigué. Enroulé dans la chaleur et l'odeur de John (la couverture déployée sur son corps était celle que le médecin utilisait pour lire les soirées d'hiver), il était au contraire entièrement disponible à faire fonctionner son cerveau. Attrapant son portable sur la table basse, il vérifia ses mails. Il était sûr de pouvoir consulter par mail et résoudre une demi-douzaine d'affaires comprises entre un et trois d'ici que John revienne à la charge avec une tasse de thé et trois toasts.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Sherlock avait repris des couleurs, s'était redressé et avait attrapé son ordinateur portable. Et celui de John, dont il avait craqué le mot de passe, pour faire bonne mesure et travailler plus efficacement. John mettait désormais des codes aléatoires sans aucun rapport avec sa vie, mais laissait toujours un indice dans la case prévue à cet effet dans le cas d'un mot de passe oublié. Cela avait généralement pour but d'aider un utilisateur tête-en-l'air à se souvenir des suites de chiffres ou de lettres protégeant l'objet. Pour Sherlock, c'était juste un indice que lui laissait John pour qu'il trouve un mot de passe plus ou moins improbable. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, et Sherlock avait beaucoup ri en constatant cette fois que le mot à trouver était cucurloquinte1. John avait un humour particulier.

Le détective en était, conformément à ses prévisions, à cinq affaires de bas niveau résolues rien qu'en voyant une ou deux photos et en demandant un maximum de cinq questions pour obtenir des précisions. Il travaillait activement à la sixième en tchatant avec le client, qui écrivait dans un anglais déplorable et n'aidait pas à la compréhension du problème, ce qui était la seule chose qui bloquait Sherlock.

\- À table, lança soudain John en entrant dans la pièce.

Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, furieux d'être ainsi interrompu au milieu de sa discussion. Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler cela une réflexion, puisqu'il mobilisait davantage sa matière grise pour comprendre ce qu'écrivait l'homme en face de lui (par écrans interposés) que pour réfléchir à la solution du problème.

\- Je travaille, John, geignit-il de son ton le plus plaintif.

\- Nop. Tu téléconsultes. C'est comme le télétravail, mais pour les détectives consultants.

\- LE détective consultant, corrigea Sherlock, boudeur.

Il n'y avait que lui au monde, il avait inventé la profession, John le savait pourtant parfaitement.

\- Certes. Et bien tous les télétravailleurs du monde, y compris les téléconsultants, peuvent faire des pauses quand bon leur semble, ce qui est la magie du travail à distance. Bien sûr, dans ton cas, tu ne prends jamais de pauses. Manque de bol pour toi, tu as un médecin qui t'y oblige. Mange, maintenant.

John pouvait être persuasif. Docile, Sherlock regarda la tasse de thé fumante et les trois toasts légèrement beurrés sur une petite assiette posée devant lui, testant la réaction de son cerveau et de son estomac à la vision. Cela ne se fit pas attendre. Son ventre gronda d'expectative, rien qu'à l'odeur parfumée de la bergamote qui s'échappait de la tasse, et Sherlock saliva. Son cerveau fut moins enthousiaste, mais ne paraissait pas sur le point d'ordonner à son estomac de tout rendre dans les cinq minutes.

\- Bien doc, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Il prit expérimentalement l'un des toasts, et en croqua un bout minuscule. Il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule. Pourtant, au soubresaut que fit son estomac, il comprit que c'était la bonne technique. Il n'aurait pas pu en supporter trop d'un coup sans faire un refus net et définitif.

\- Parfait, commenta John en le voyant prendre micro bouchées après micro bouchées.

\- Tu peux m'aider en attendant ? demanda Sherlock.

À ce rythme-là, il allait mettre une heure à finir son assiette et sa tasse, et il ne doutait pas que John resterait là à vérifier que tout cela disparaissait bel et bien au fond de son gosier et pas par la fenêtre.

\- Bien sûr, agréa John.

Sherlock lui désigna l'ordinateur et le logiciel de tchat encore ouvert.

\- Tu peux écrire sous ma dictée et me lire ce qu'il répond ? Manger n'occupe que mes mains. Pas ma tête.

\- Bien sûr, répéta John.

Il commença la lecture du dernier message de leur correspondant, mais s'arrêta très vite, butant à chaque mot. Sherlock n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qu'écrivait leur client.

\- Eh mais c'est de l'espagnol en fait ! commenta John soudainement.

\- Quoiff ? demanda Sherlock tout en engloutissant un bout de pain, entravant donc sa parfaite diction.

\- Là, regarde, désigna John sur l'écran en se rapprochant de son ami. Tu lui as posé une question interronégative, et il n'a pas répondu comme on le fait en Angleterre. Tu sais, quand on demande à quelqu'un : « _Tu n'en veux pas ?_ », l'anglais répond « _non_ ». Là, dans ce genre de question, il a répondu oui.

\- Des tas de langues répondent différemment de la nôtre aux questions interronégatives, commenta Sherlock.

\- Oui, mais là, en plus, dans sa dernière réponse, il a mis un point d'interrogation au début de sa question. Et un autre à la fin. C'est typique de la langue espagnole... Mais il doit avoir un clavier anglais, parce que son point d'interrogation du début est dans le bon sens. Et pas à l'envers.

John disait cela tout excité, comme heureux d'avoir compris quelque chose que son détective d'ami n'avait pas compris. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'avait pas lu la dernière phrase et n'avait donc pas pu deviner cela, mais John était quand même très fier de lui. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'aider Sherlock sur ses enquêtes, autrement que de par ses talents de médecin et ses connaissances en la matière.

\- Il existe beaucoup de langues latines utilisant ce type de ponctuation, contra son ami entre deux bouchées. Le portugais par exemple.

\- Oh.

John avait l'air déçu et blessé, et Sherlock comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait une bourde en étant si virulent dans ses propos.

\- Mais l'espagnol est la langue la plus logique en Europe. Essayons l'espagnol. Ce sera toujours moins pire que le galimatias d'anglais qu'il nous baragouine depuis tout à l'heure. Demande lui s'il veut qu'on poursuive en espagnol.

Sherlock s'attendait que John tape la réponse tandis qu'il achevait, miette après miette, son premier toast, et s'apprêtait à commencer son thé. Mais à sa grande surprise, John n'en fit rien.

\- Hum, Sherlock. Je... hum, je ne parle pas espagnol. Je l'écris encore moins.

\- Alors comment savais-tu que... ?

\- J'en ai fait au lycée. On avait des correspondants en Espagne. La mienne écrivait souvent avec ce genre de fautes. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

John rougit et Sherlock compléta de lui-même la fin de l'histoire : les professeurs ne souhaitant certainement pas encourager les rapports _physiques_ entre correspondants à un âge où les hormones étaient en ébullition, ils avaient probablement fait de leur mieux pour ne pas donner une correspondante de sexe féminin à un correspondant de sexe masculin, puisque les deux personnes étaient amenées à se rencontrer et à vivre chez l'autre le temps d'un échange scolaire. Le rougissement intempestif de John lui apprenant que la « correspondante » de John avait été une fille qu'il avait draguée, et avec qui il avait probablement échangé des lettres d'amour enflammés à l'adolescence.

\- Aucun problème. Tu te souviens suffisamment de comment ça marche pour écrire ce que je dis ?

\- Tu parles espagnol ? s'émerveilla John, bouche bée.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Son thé avait la température, la durée d'infusion et la quantité de miel les plus parfaits au monde, et John s'émerveillait encore qu'il parle une douzaine de langues ? Lui s'émerveillait de la capacité de John à réussir le thé.

\- « _Hablas Espagnol_? » dicta-t-il.

John commença à taper immédiatement.

Il s'avéra qu'en effet, leur client à l'orthographe désastreuse était bien d'origine espagnole et n'écrivait l'anglais que phonétiquement ou presque. Une fois sa demande comprise, elle s'avéra encore plus simple à résoudre que ce que Sherlock escomptait, mais l'affaire leur donna l'occasion de partager un beau moment de complicité et de rire, et pendant un instant, les deux hommes en oublièrent presque le crabe qui dominait le corps du détective.

L'enquête et les rires de John donnèrent un coup de fouet suffisant à Sherlock pour qu'il passe l'après-midi tout en conservant sa maigre nourriture dans son estomac.

* * *

Le soir, bien qu'il fit la grimace face au repas (le fameux gratin du midi, mis en sécurité dans le réfrigérateur et réchauffé) car cela lui semblât être bien trop pour son estomac, Sherlock parvint à manger presque normalement, bien que les quantités ne soient pas encore suffisantes aux yeux de John.

Il passa sa première nuit de « cancéreux en chimiothérapie » relativement normalement, même s'il détectait des douleurs dans ses muscles qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. John était tellement en train de s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque geste qu'il faisait qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait acheter un baby-phone. Pour le placer dans la chambre de son colocataire et ainsi surveiller sa nuit.

Les angoisses du médecin et ses manies de surprotéger Sherlock s'atténuèrent doucement au cours de la journée du lendemain, le mercredi. Passé les premières nausées, certes rapides et excessivement violentes, le détective n'avait eu à subir aucun autre effet secondaire. Certains étaient cependant à plus long terme, comme la perte des cheveux, et les deux hommes avaient conscience qu'une journée à vivre normalement n'était pas un vrai combat gagné face à la maladie. Mais c'était une petite victoire.

Aussi quand Lestrade appela Sherlock pour une affaire le mardi soir, en lui demandant de passer à Scotland Yard le lendemain matin, le détective accepta sans hésitation. John promit de l'accompagner.

* * *

 _(1) Mix entre Cucurbitacée et coloquinte, en référence aux citrouilles que Sherlock aime bousiller xD_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 9 Novembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonjour à tous, ouiiiiii je sais qu'on est jeudi, et que je suis en retard, mais hier soir j'étais dans le train, je n'ai pas pu poster ! Et de toute manière, je NaNote en ce moment, donc je perds complètement la notion du temps, ce qui est une excellente excuse pour justifier mes oublis ^^_

 _Aujourd'hui, on rencontre Janet. Mais si, vous savez, la sexologue ! Ma très chère Janet Douglas ! :D_

 _ **Reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Lunarde :** en même temps c'est Sherlock, il va pas laisser une bête chimiothérapie l'empêcher d'enquêter, ce foutu détective ! ;) Merci pour la review ! :)_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 3  
**

Le mercredi matin, les deux hommes saluèrent donc Mrs Hudson, qui leur recommanda de _s'habiller chaudement car le temps était frais pour cette fin du mois d'avril, et le réchauffement climatique, mes garçons, le réchauffement !_ avant d'aller rejoindre Greg, plein de bonne humeur et d'enthousiasme. Sherlock avait gardé tous ses repas depuis le premier jour, et il avait pris un copieux petit déjeuner juste avant de partir. Certes, il avait râlé tout le long de l'entreprise en arguant que toute cette nourriture allait avoir une longue digestion qui allait entraver sa réflexion, mais John avait été inflexible.

Greg leur fut très reconnaissant d'être venu, car dire qu'il était débordé était un euphémisme. Une bombe avait explosé en banlieue de la capitale, et leurs effectifs étaient majoritairement mobilisés pour cette affaire de vaste ampleur médiatique. Du coup, personne n'avait le temps de s'occuper d'un meurtre étrange d'un homme retrouvé au volant de sa voiture, ladite voiture au bout d'une rivière.

Le fait intéressant qui enthousiasma Sherlock était que, d'après les relevés, la voiture roulait, moteur allumée, dans elle était entrée dans la rivière. Son conducteur était seul au volant, et la fermeture centralisée de la voiture était enclenchée, ce qui impliquait que personne n'était sorti de la voiture juste avant ou après l'accident, sinon la fermeture centralisée se serait déverrouillée et les portières auraient été ouvertes. Le fabricant de la voiture (achetée neuve très récemment) les avait renseigné : il n'existait qu'un jeu de clé vendu avec la voiture. Les clients pouvaient en demander un autre, gratuitement, immédiatement lors de l'achat ou après, mais cet homme ne l'avait pas fait. Il était célibataire, gaucher, et ex-trader qui venait de se faire virer, d'après Sherlock qui observa les photos pendant une demi-minute. Lestrade corrobora.

L'étrangeté du crime était que l'homme n'était pas mort noyé dans la rivière, ou à cause de l'accident qui avait fait sortir sa voiture de la paisible route de campagne sur laquelle il était engagé. Il était mort _avant_.

En résumé, il était mort au volant de sa voiture, alors que celle-ci roulait, et lorsque plus personne n'avait été en mesure de diriger l'engin, le véhicule avait gaiement foncé dans une rivière, et s'y était enfoncé. Personne n'était avec la victime au moment du meurtre, et personne n'était sorti de la voiture. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une crise cardiaque ou d'une mort pour raison médicale, les légistes avaient donc naturellement conclu à un meurtre en voiture close.

Au moment même où ces conclusions avaient atterri sur le bureau de Lestrade, la bombe avait explosé, et le DI n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps avant d'appeler Sherlock, concentrant 100% de son énergie à l'explosion.

\- Et pourquoi je n'enquête pas sur la bombe ? avait râlé Sherlock après que Lestrade lui ait fait l'exposé détaillé de l'enquête de la voiture close.

John et Greg avaient levé les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mystère quant à l'explosion de la bombe, peut-être ? avait proposé John. Ça a explosé hier, et c'était déjà revendiqué dans le journal du matin. Les coupables sont connus.

\- Qui ? demanda Sherlock.

Il était heureux comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël avec l'affaire qu'on lui confiait (et Greg avait tant à faire ailleurs qu'il lui laissait carte blanche), mais il en demandait toujours plus. Juste pour prouver qu'il aurait pu s'occuper des deux affaires en simultané, lui. Et au cas où la presse se trompait, il envisageait déjà d'aller apporter son grain de sel. De force.

\- Un gang du quartier, répondit Lestrade. Ce n'est pas Notting Hill, là où ça s'est produit. On compte quelques morts dans l'explosion, mais pas grand monde pour les pleurer. C'était principalement des membres du gang adverse. Les premiers, le clan Sharks, font d'une pierre deux coups. Revendiquent à la police l'explosion et signifient ainsi qu'ils ne veulent plus voir des flics sur ce qu'ils considèrent comme leurs terres. Et rappellent à leurs concurrents qu'ils étaient là avant.

\- Ah.

Le ton plat et ennuyé de Sherlock laissait transparaître tout ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'une affaire aussi inintéressante.

\- Puisqu'on sait de qui il s'agit, vous allez les arrêter ? demanda naïvement John.

Greg secoua la tête de dépit et Sherlock renifla méprisant.

\- Ne sois pas stupide John. Même avec une revendication écrite et signée, tu peux être sûr que les leaders de ces bandes ont des jobs de façade très propres et fournissant des alibis tout aussi factices et efficaces. Ils n'ont évidemment pas participé d'eux-mêmes à l'élaboration de l'explosion, et on ne peut rien trouver contre eux. Quant aux seconds couteaux sous leurs ordres, ceux qu'on coffre habituellement avant de les relâcher à cause d'un avocat ayant trouvé une micro faute de procédure et qui fait tout annuler pour vice de forme, ils ont cette fois recruté des bleus un peu trop motivés. Ce sont les seuls dont on retrouvera les empreintes. Les seuls qu'on pourra arrêter et condamner. Ce sont généralement des gamins qui n'ont jamais eu de casier avant, et cette malheureuse erreur de jugement les poursuivra toute leur vie.

Sherlock avait débité ça à une vitesse ahurissante, accompagnant ses propos de toutes les grimaces dégoûtées et les haussements d'épaules méprisants qui allaient avec. Une chose était sûre, malade ou non, Sherlock Holmes savait toujours être Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'il le fallait.

\- Euh, oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Greg.

\- J'ajouterai que Jerry, à la tête des Sharks, vient d'une mafia italienne et a fricoté avec les pires famaglias corses avant de venir s'installer ici. Il est aussi intelligent qu'un mafieux russe, et en a sans doute l'argent.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça, toi ? demanda Lestrade, complètement ahuri. Ces informations sont confidentielles.

Sherlock lança un regard désabusé au DI.

\- Pendant ton absence ? L'anti-Moriarty ? Un de ses financeurs ? proposa John.

Le ton laissait clairement sous-entendre que si Sherlock répondait oui à cette question, le médecin allait se mettre dans une colère noire, comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait jusqu'où était allé son ami mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver les leurs.

John ne se doutait pas que la vérité était pire à entendre encore. Sherlock hésita, mais se résolut à dire la vérité.

\- Non. Jerry n'aime pas les meurtres inutiles. Il aime l'argent. Moriarty n'aimait pas l'argent, il aimait le Jeu. Ils étaient trop opposés pour collaborer.

\- Alors comment... ?

\- Avant. Longtemps avant. Il m'avait recruté, débita soudainement Sherlock rapidement, comme si le dire pouvait le brûler.

\- QUOI ? explosèrent de concert John et Lestrade.

\- Je viens de le dire, il aime l'argent. Je t'avais déjà raconté, John, que j'étais bon au poker. Il voulait m'embaucher. Pas pour jouer, j'étais trop...

\- Arrogant ? proposa John avec humeur.

\- ... pour tenir plus de trois parties avant que l'un des autres joueurs ne mette à exécution sa menace de m'exploser la tête contre la table si je ne me taisais pas.

\- Tu t'es fait jeter en cellule au simulacre de procès de Moriarty pour les mêmes raisons, releva cyniquement John.

\- Jerry voulait juste que je devine le jeu des autres tandis que ses joueurs miseraient des grosses sommes. Je trouvais ça ennuyeux. J'ai décliné. Il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié.

\- Comment t'es-tu sorti de là ?

\- J'ai oublié. C'était il y a longtemps. Ça a de l'importance ?

John n'était pas toujours capable de deviner les mensonges de son colocataire mais celui-là était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Menteur. Comment Sherlock ? exigea-t-il.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Greg dans la pièce, le médecin n'aurait pas hésité à empoigner Sherlock pour l'obliger à le regarder et lui dire la vérité. Mais le souvenir du pari et des 720£ était trop vif pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Il devait donc se contenter des pupilles fuyantes de son ami.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas sorti. Jerry comprenait très bien comment acheter un homme. Si me payer ne servait à rien, il lui suffisait de me proposer autre chose. Peu après, je me suis réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital et Mycroft secouait la tête d'un air déçu. Je suis parti de cette cure de désintox comme des autres, mais plus jamais Jerry Sharks ne m'a approché. Je ne sais pas ce que Mycroft a fait.

Le grand détective baissait la tête, manifestement gêné et honteux de reconnaître l'utilité de son frère. Greg et John eux, ressentaient une bouffée de reconnaissance pour le génie politique.

\- Bien, coupa soudainement Greg. Je dois y aller. N'oubliez pas mon meurtre en voiture close. Tout ce qu'on a est sur la clé USB que je vous ai donné. Vous pouvez aller voir le corps. Et j'ai fait donner des ordres pour qu'on réponde à toutes vos questions le cas échéant. Faites-moi savoir si vous rencontrez des difficultés. Bonne journée.

Et il fila. Sherlock refusant toujours de regarder John, le médecin comprit qu'il était inutile d'être en colère contre son ami. Il haïssait entendre ce genre d'histoires sur la vie d'avant du détective, mais reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Sherlock. Il ne le connaissait pas, à l'époque.

\- Bon. Morgue en premier ? demanda-t-il d'un ton badin en mettant la parenthèse derrière eux.

Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, pupilles illuminées d'un fragile espoir, vite remplacé par une gratitude incommensurable.

\- Morgue en premier, valida Sherlock.

* * *

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sherlock cogitait à sa nouvelle affaire et John bloguait dans le calme le plus complet de Baker Street lorsque le portable de John émit un « bzzzz » caractéristique d'un SMS ou d'une alerte. En temps normal, Sherlock aurait fondu sur le portable de son ami, puisque Lestrade envoyait désormais tout en double aux deux amis, pour le cas où l'information soit urgente et que Sherlock n'ait pas son téléphone à proximité ("Oui Sherlock, même ton portable, qui est celui d'un génie mais qui reste un malheureux bout de plastique et quelques circuits imprimés, a besoin d'être rechargé pour fonctionner. Et non, tu as déjà vidé toutes les trois batteries portatives de secours que nous possédons", rappelait John à son colocataire ce qu'il lui semblait être tous les trois jours). Mais Sherlock savait qu'en cet instant très précis Lestrade avait bien mieux à faire que de lui envoyer des infos, et le détective ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à l'appareil.

Résigné, John délogea son ordinateur de ses genoux et se leva pour attraper l'engin.

\- Oh, commenta-t-il simplement en lisant l'écran.

Sherlock releva aussitôt la tête du relevé d'autopsie qu'il était en train de consulter (Lestrade avait explicitement dit qu'il pouvait faire des photocopies mais n'emporter aucun original mais Molly avait été d'une facilité déconcertante à berner). Il n'avait cure du téléphone de John, mais s'inquiéta immédiatement du ton de son ami. Ce ton avec lequel il était devenu familier, le ton « _spécial Crabe_ ».

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-il, priant pour que la réponse soit « _rien une pub stupide_ », mais ne croyant pas lui-même à sa propre théorie.

Nous devons nous préparer. On doit partir. Nous avons rendez-vous à la clinique avec Janet Douglas dans une heure.

Sherlock grimaça.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'était pas demain ?

John renvoya un regard sceptique à son colocataire pour toute réponse, mais consentit néanmoins à aller voir le papier affiché sur le frigo, maintenu par un aimant indiquant la formule chimique du potassium (John avait offert tout le tableau périodique des éléments à Sherlock en magnets un Noël. C'était la première fois qu'il surprenait son ami et le résultat avait été au-delà de toutes ses espérances).

\- Non, non, confirma-t-il en lisant la lettre officielle mentionnant le rendez-vous. C'est bien aujourd'hui. Va t'habiller.

\- Je suis habillé ! protesta Sherlock.

John lui lança un regard complètement désabusé. De la part d'un homme qui avait osé aller à Buckingham seulement vêtu d'un drap, il se considérait sans doute comme habillé, mais non, une robe de chambre ne serait jamais une tenue appropriée pour sortir.

Boudant, Sherlock quitta la pièce quand il comprit que ses moues n'auraient aucun effet sur son ami. John le regarda faire. Et une fois qu'il fut certain que son colocataire soit entré dans sa chambre, il s'autorisa à relire encore une fois la lettre de convocation. Et vérifia encore une fois qu'elle était bien adressée à _Sherlock Holmes ET John Watson_.

Mal à l'aise, le médecin ne savait pas tellement quoi en penser. Il se souvenait très bien de la plantureuse Janet Douglas, et de sa spécialité : sexologue. John n'avait pas le moins du monde envie d'assister à l'entretien entre elle et Sherlock. Contrairement à tous les autres praticiens du détective, John n'aurait aucune légitimité pour parler à la place de son ami. Et il ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'il allait faire dans cette galère.

Peu de temps après, Sherlock ressortit de sa chambre vêtu d'une vraie chemise (bleue glace, du même ton que ses yeux) et d'une veste noire parfaitement cintrée (cet enfoiré savait parfaitement comment jouer de son charme), il avait bouclé ses cheveux (John sentait d'ici l'odeur de sa mousse spéciale pour cheveux bouclés qu'il appliquait toujours avant de sortir quand il voulait de sa tête ressemble à quelque chose. Sherlock Holmes était une petite princesse fragile, parfois) et il partit presque sans attendre John. Qui n'eut d'autre choix que de faire taire ses questionnements et suivre le mouvement.

* * *

Avec une extrême ponctualité, ils furent accueillis dans la salle d'attente du docteur Douglas (à l'intérieur même de la clinique) une minute et cinquante-trois secondes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les magazines mis à la disposition (mais John aurait pu jurer en avoir vu avec des femmes et des hommes nus sur la couverture) que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et que la magnifique femme en sortit, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Monsieur Sherlock, docteur Watson, bonjour ! les salua-t-elle énergiquement.

Sherlock l'identifia immédiatement comme une femme intelligente et avec de la mémoire, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé « _Monsieur Holmes_ ». John se contenta de lui rendre sa poignée de main en essayant de refermer la bouche et de ne pas baver.

\- Commençons par monsieur Sherlock, voulez-vous ? Veuillez patienter, docteur Watson.

C'était une question qui n'admettait pas de non pour réponse. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire ouf, Sherlock fut précipité à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte claqua derrière. Bien. Maintenant, John allait pouvoir essayer de vérifier cette histoire de magazines avec des gens nus.

Sherlock avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux, cliniques et médecins en tout genre. Seul John avait été l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Et le détective n'avait supporté ses premières hospitalisations que grâce au soutien indéfectible de son ami, toujours présent à chaque instant. Mais une fois la porte refermée dans son dos, privé de son John, il sentit ses angoisses refaire surface, comme s'il était pris au piège. La dernière fois qu'un sentiment pareil avait fait son apparition, il était sur un toit, Jim plaçait un flingue dans sa bouche et John arrivait. Cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé.

\- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Sherlock, ordonna Janet.

Il y avait un bureau dans un coin, mais de toute évidence il ne servait qu'à la jeune femme, pour taper ses comptes rendus ou vérifier ses rendez-vous, car il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise, d'un seul côté. A l'autre bout de la pièce en revanche, de larges et confortables fauteuils les attendaient, pile sous les fenêtres qui diffusaient leur claire lumière de fin d'après-midi de printemps. En plus du malaise que cela représentait d'être séparé de John, Sherlock se remémora des douloureuses séances avec des psychologues et des psychiatres tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres, et il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne compte vous forcer en rien, annonça la jeune femme. Vous pouvez même arrêter la séance maintenant si vous le voulez. Mais je ne suis pas votre psy. Je ne compte absolument rien changer à votre manière de vous percevoir en tant qu'autiste, sociopathe, génie, ce que vous voulez. Je suis juste là pour parler de votre rapport à votre corps à travers les différentes étapes de la maladie, Sherlock. Je peux vous appeler Sherlock ?

Elle parlait doucement et tranquillement, déjà installée à sa place dans un fauteuil. Elle se mettait clairement en position de faiblesse par rapport à son patient, afin de lui montrer que c'était lui qui avait le contrôle de la séance.

\- Oui, acquiesça Sherlock, qui préférait toujours l'utilisation de son prénom plus que les fausses formules de politesse.

Comme d'habitude, il détailla son interlocuteur, essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur elle tout en avançant précautionneusement, pas après pas, en direction de sa place.

Parfaitement consciente d'être ainsi détaillée, la sexologue se laissa faire.

La première chose qui frappait chez elle était sans doute possible ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux verts et le fait qu'elle était très, très belle. Elle n'avait pas la taille fine des magazines ou des défilés de mannequin, mais elle assumait clairement la volupté de ses formes rondes avec une fierté non dissimulée. Elle était bien plus en chair qu'Irène Adler (Sherlock pouvait lire ses mensurations aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait avec La Femme) et ne dégageait pas du tout la même sensualité (Irène Adler avait été un serpent vicieux, Janet Douglas était une lionne), mais de ce que Sherlock pouvait en juger, c'était une femme magnifique. En témoignait d'ailleurs le regard légèrement vitreux de John lorsqu'elle était apparue tout à l'heure, essayant de regarder tout en prétendant ne rien voir.

Le problème, c'est que Sherlock avait beau savoir avec certitude que cette femme était belle parce que toutes les preuves allaient dans ce sens, lui était parfaitement incapable de le voir. Janet Douglas ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Et le plus dérangeant de cette conclusion était probablement le fait qu'elle semblait le savoir parfaitement. Finalement, peut-être que cette femme avait quelque chose à lui apprendre. Résigné, il s'assit. Elle lui adressa un éblouissant sourire en retour. La séance pouvait commencer.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, bêtement, mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Cela ne lui arrivait absolument jamais en temps normal, et le rendait furieux contre lui-même. Fort heureusement, son interlocutrice vint à sa rescousse.

\- Nous sommes là pour parler de votre rapport à votre corps, votre image de vous-même, notamment physique, avant, pendant et après la maladie. Je vais donc vous poser une question simple. De votre propre opinion, et votre opinion uniquement, êtes-vous beau ?

Sherlock en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Ce n'était pas une question qu'il s'était déjà posé, et il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse. Bien sûr, il mentirait en affirmant ignorer qu'il était plaisant à regarder et qu'il avait du charme. Il s'habillait avec des vêtements de luxe d'abord par confort, mais également parce qu'il savait que cela lui apportait du charme. Chez les gens ordinaires, cela avait généralement pour but de susciter l'envie, le désir, l'exposition. Chez Sherlock, c'était une armure. Paradoxalement, ses costumes sur mesure attiraient l'attention sur lui, et le protégeaient à la fois. Car les gens voyaient alors ce que Sherlock souhaitait montrer. Ils croyaient comprendre et se laissaient berner. Et le vrai Sherlock, le Sherlock d'en-dessous, le Sherlock du palais mental, l'enfant autiste qui avait tué son chien, grandi trop vite, avait testé plus de produits en quelques années de vie dissolue qu'un camé dans une vie entière aux enfers, et avait rencontré John Watson, restait protégé au chaud.

Alors bien sûr, Sherlock se savait perçu comme unanimement beau. Mais le pensait-il lui-même ? La question de l'apparence n'existait pas dans son monde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la beauté.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est la beauté, répondit-il très honnêtement.

Cela ne devait pas être une réponse que la sexologue entendait très souvent, et elle parut étonnée. Sherlock évalua qu'on devait plus souvent lui répondre des « _non_ » authentiques, des « _oui_ » arrogants et mensongers et des « _je suis dans la norme et je me plais à moi-même ainsi_ » honnêtes que de gens qui n'en savaient rien.

\- Alors selon votre entourage... Pensez-vous que les gens qui vous entourent vous trouvent beau ?

De nouveau Sherlock prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Et une image apparut très soudainement dans son esprit, si claire et si nette qu'elle en était douloureuse. Elle n'était pas vieille et datait de seulement deux jours, mais John et lui avaient fait tellement attention à ne surtout pas en reparler et adopter un comportement gêné ou fuyant et avaient si facilement retrouvé leur complicité d'avant qu'il semblait à Sherlock que cela datait d'une éternité.

L'image était vue par les yeux de Sherlock, et il y voyait John, en contre plongée. Le médecin était donc placé au-dessus de lui, dans le lit du détective. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, bien que les souvenirs de Sherlock ne lui montrent pas sa propre personne. La peau de John brillait, couverte de sueur, et une fine perle naissait à la lisière de sa tempe, sur son visage. Bien qu'il aurait fallu que Sherlock repasse l'intégralité du film de ses indécentes activités avec son ami dans sa tête pour se souvenir de ce moment précis, il pouvait dater rien qu'avec l'image qu'il s'agissait du moment où John avait commencé à le pénétrer, et que Sherlock avait perdu les pédales pour de bon. Il se souvenait nettement que son cerveau avait complètement déconnecté et qu'il n'était plus capable de ne réfléchir à rien, sa bouche hurlant des sons inarticulés sans que personne ne la commande.

Mais plus que le souvenir sexuel et terriblement gênant, cette image évoquait la beauté à Sherlock. A cause des yeux de John. Pupilles dilatées, yeux écarquillés, paupières frémissantes et iris brillant. John, à cet instant, regardait Sherlock droit dans les yeux, et son amant avait pu alors y lire distinctement toute la beauté de son corps reflété dans les prunelles de John Watson qui le faisait sien.

\- Oui, répondit-il à la thérapeute sexuelle. Parce que je le veux bien.

Il voyait les regards de fierté de Mrs Hudson sur le physique de celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Il avait déjà surpris des coups d'œil de Donovan, au tout début de ses enquêtes avec Lestrade, avant que leur animosité commune ne fasse son apparition. Il n'était un secret pour personne que Molly le désirait. Même les femmes de Mike Stamford (il était incapable d'avoir des petites amies, il finissait toujours par les épouser et le tout s'achevait dans un divorce retentissant et une pension alimentaire) le regardaient un peu trop longtemps quand, par hasard ou par folie, Mike les présentait mutuellement.

Les hommes n'avaient jamais été en reste non plus. Sebastian avait passé ses années d'université à le reluquer sous la douche, Lestrade (qui n'avait jamais été un hétéro très affirmé du point de vue de Sherlock, expliquant sans doute l'échec total de son mariage) l'avait également maté plus souvent qu'à son tour. Et un des collaborateurs de Mycroft avec lequel son frère avait eu l'indélicatesse de coucher dans son bureau (dans un moment de faiblesse, assurément, et Mycroft s'était ensuite assuré que l'inopportun n'apparaisse plus jamais devant lui) avait un jour commenté qu'il adorerait se faire le petit frère Holmes après le grand.

Oui, Sherlock Holmes était beau dans le regard de ses (plus ou moins) proches, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait montrer de sa carapace.

Et puis il y avait John. John avait toujours admiré et trouvé belle son âme et son esprit avant d'aimer et de chérir son corps. John qui ne réalisait même pas qu'il y avait une armure. Pour la bonne et très simple raison qu'avec son colocataire, Sherlock ne s'embarrassait plus d'armure depuis bien trop longtemps. Sherlock n'avait jamais su qu'il était beau physiquement avant de le voir, de le voir vraiment, dans le regard de John.

\- Parce que vous le voulez ? Vous vous rendez donc désirable – beau – volontairement ? Parce que ça vous plaît ? Vous aimez cela ? Vous désirez cela ? proposa Janet.

\- Non. Mais c'est plus simple pour ensuite faire passer la pilule de « _sale con arrogant_ » dont on me taxe généralement dès que j'ouvre la bouche.

La jeune femme rit.

\- Donc c'est un moyen de défense. Le poisson lanterne qui apporte de la lumière et qu'on bénit parce qu'il chasse les ténèbres, avant de réaliser qu'il veut simplement vous gober.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi vicieux que ça, se défendit Sherlock. Je n'agis pas volontairement pour froisser mes interlocuteurs.

\- Mais vous vous moquez de si vous le faites ou non, nota pertinemment Janet Douglas. Mais revenons-en à votre physique. Ma métaphore n'était effectivement peut-être pas la mieux choisie, car vous usez de votre physique comme d'un moyen de défense, et non d'attaque. Exact ?

Elle était perspicace et Sherlock grommela un oui inintelligible. Il n'aimait pas donner raison à un autre que lui-même. ( _Et John_ , ajouta une voix dans son esprit, mais il la fit taire immédiatement).

\- Donc, reprit la jeune femme, d'une certaine manière, votre corps et votre physique font partie de vos outils de travail.

Sherlock grimaça immédiatement, dégoûté. Dit comme ça, il avait la sensation d'être un strip-teaseur ou un prostitué (et il avait fréquenté suffisamment de lieux mal famés au cours de sa vie, que cela soit à la recherche d'une dose ou lors de ses enquêtes qu'il savait que trop bien comment on finissait par exercer ce genre de métiers) et cela le répugnait. Seul son cerveau comptait. Son cerveau, son palais mental, et John. Les trois éléments essentiels à son Travail, pour la résolution de ses chères énigmes. S'il fallait être parfaitement exhaustif, il aurait probablement ajouté ses yeux à cette liste, puisqu'aveugle Sherlock ne serait pas en mesure d'analyser et déduire, mais le reste de ses sens ou de son apparence physique n'avaient aucune prise sur son travail.

\- Je vois à votre visage que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela.

\- Non, affirma Sherlock. Je vois, je déduis. Mon cerveau seul travaille.

\- Mais vous êtes un personnage public. Votre image a une importance.

\- Je l'ai été. Après, tout le monde m'a traité d'imposteur.

\- Vous avez été blanchi et réhabilité.

\- Je ne vais pas apprendre à une spécialiste du genre humain qu'un soupçon est déjà trop. La foule des moutons vous condamne, et vous êtes fini.

\- Pourtant vous travaillez de nouveau, et avec la même efficacité qu'avant, rétorqua la sexologue, ne se laissant pas démonter que l'aigreur de Sherlock.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- La foule des moutons oublie. C'est bien là son seul avantage.

\- Et vous avez donc une image à préserver pour ladite foule des moutons.

\- Uniquement l'image de sale con arrogant. Ce que, physique ou non, j'arrive très bien à maintenir sans effort, puisque c'est ce que je suis.

Janet rit doucement.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Mais soit. Votre physique n'a donc aucune prise sur votre travail.

\- Non.

\- Les changements physiques qui vont s'opérer en vous n'auront donc, selon vous, aucun impact sur votre travail.

\- Non, répéta Sherlock, catégorique.

Il n'aimait pas cette conversation. Pourquoi John n'était-il pas là ? Il n'aurait même pas su dire depuis combien de temps cet entretien durait.

\- Dans ce cas, sourit la jeune femme, c'est une excellente chose. La plupart de nos patients souffrent d'un regard différent de leurs collègues, ce qui affecte leur travail et les empêche de se sentir normaux. Ils changent dans le regard des autres, à cause justement de leur physique qui évolue, et de fait changent dans leur propre regard. Entre autres choses, ils ne parviennent plus à travailler correctement, ce qui les fait douter d'eux-mêmes, et ils se définissent alors seulement par la maladie. Ils ne sont plus comptables, architectes ou banquiers, ils sont cancéreux avant d'être eux. Or c'est très important de continuer d'être soi-même.

Sherlock hocha la tête, montrant qu'il suivait le raisonnement. En son for intérieur néanmoins, il secouait la tête, navré par tant de stupidités. Le cancer ne le définirait jamais. Il était et serait Sherlock Holmes, unique détective consultant au monde.

\- Donc, dans votre cas Sherlock, si votre travail ne change pas du fait de la maladie, c'est déjà une énorme avancée. On passe au deuxième sujet qui fait changer le regard du malade sur lui-même ?

Le détective fonça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où Janet Douglas voulait en venir. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait s'esquiver bientôt (et s'en retourner à son meurtre en voiture close qui le passionnément follement), mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je parle du sexe, poursuivit-elle, totalement décomplexée alors que Sherlock avait violemment rougi. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à ma prochaine question. D'ailleurs, de manière générale, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à aucune de mes questions. Avez-vous des relations sexuelles régulières, ou comptez-vous avoir des relations sexuelles régulières durant vos semaines de chimiothérapie ? Nonobstant toute relation amoureuse bien sûr, sur lesquelles je n'émettrai jamais de jugement ni ne poserai de questions.

Si Sherlock avait voulu un jour imiter un poisson rouge, jamais il n'aurait mieux réussi qu'en cet instant très précis, tandis qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche bêtement pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité.

\- Sherlock ? Vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre. Cela entacherait peut-être l'efficacité de notre travail, mais vous en avez le droit. Cependant, vous devez me le spécifier afin que je puisse l'inscrire dans votre dossier.

Sherlock continua son imitation du poisson rouge tout en ayant la sensation d'être complètement stupide, ce qui le faisait s'énerver contre lui-même et mettait sens dessus dessous son palais mental. Il haïssait être aussi humain et faillible, et dans ce genre de moment, haïssait également John, qui était celui qui l'avait rendu comme ça.

 _Faux_ , répondit la désagréable voix de Mycroft dans sa tête. _John n'a rien fait d'autre que te montrer que ça existait déjà en toi._

Sherlock le chassa d'une pichenette, sous le regard perplexe de sa sexologue.

\- Sherlock ? appela-t-elle encore une fois, consciente qu'elle perdait son patient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Ledit Sherlock se débattait encore avec son palais mental. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. C'est plutôt qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu à en dire. Jusqu'à lundi dernier. Et jusqu'à John.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, finit-il par articuler. Fin de la discussion.

\- Oh ? Rien, vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez une nette trace dans le cou, et à moins que vous n'ayez une très bonne explication que j'écouterai avec plaisir, j'appellerais ça un suçon. Et même un suçon passionné. Donc, que vous souhaitiez en parler ou non, si, il y a quelque chose à en dire.

Sherlock prit deux nuances de rouges supplémentaires sur ses joues, et porta vivement la main à son cou, dérobant la marque au regard inquisiteur de son interlocutrice, hélas bien conscient que c'était déjà trop tard. Cette femme était pire que le diable, et il se mit à la haïr sur le champ. Il n'aimait pas être piégé.

C'était entièrement sa faute. En se réveillant, bien avant John, le mardi matin, il avait constaté le résultat de l'empressement du médecin sur sa peau, et n'en avait pas fait grand cas. A grand renfort de fond de teint (Sherlock avait une palette à maquillage plus développée que n'importe quelle star de cinéma. Il était maître dans l'art du déguisement), il avait dissimulé la trace sur son cou. Peut-être devinait-on quelque chose, une ombre, mais rien de suffisamment pour affirmer que cela était un suçon. La preuve, Madeline et Jude, lors de sa première séance de chimio, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Il avait ainsi procédé de même lors de leur visite à Scotland Yard le matin même et personne n'avait rien remarqué. John lui-même n'avait pas l'air au courant qu'il avait marqué son amant d'un soir. (Mais comme les deux hommes jouaient brillamment à « _faisons comme si de rien n'était_ », il était difficile de savoir ce que John savait en réalité).

Mais depuis Scotland Yard, ils étaient retournés à la maison, Sherlock avait passé sa robe de chambre, le fond de teint avait naturellement disparu peu à peu au cours de la journée, et quand John lui avait ordonné d'aller se préparer, le détective n'était passé que brièvement devant un miroir. La marque n'étant pas douloureuse, il l'avait complètement oubliée. Pour son plus grand malheur.

\- Il n'y a rien à en dire, affirma de nouveau Sherlock, la main plaquée sur son cou.

Janet Douglas lui jeta un regard pénétrant, mais n'insista pas.

\- Si vous préférez en rester là, cela est votre choix. Nous aborderons ce point de nouveau lors de notre prochaine séance, prévue dans un mois. D'ici là, vous êtes libre de m'appeler quand vous le désirez pour prendre rendez-vous ou simplement parler de ce que vous traversez dans votre rapport à votre corps face à la maladie.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, ou du moins essaya, entravé par sa main toujours au même endroit. Il réalisa subitement qu'il n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir rester comme ça, mais l'alternative d'exposer le suçon à la vue et au su de tous ne lui paraissait guère plus enviable.

\- Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous souhaitez discuter avant que nous ne mettions un terme à la séance, Sherlock ?

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à subir cette séance en premier lieu, grinça le détective pour toute réponse.

Contre toute attente, la sexologue sourit.

\- La beauté physique comme moyen de défense et de dissimulation, l'acidité de vos propos pour l'attaque. Vous faites un homme passionnant, vraiment. On en viendrait presque à comprendre le masochisme étonnant dont fait preuve le docteur Watson en restant à vos côtés.

Les iris de Sherlock se rétrécirent de rage, et il fut à deux doigt de balancer une diatribe bien sentie à la jeune femme, mais il avait conscience que cela reviendrait à rentrer dans son jeu et choisit donc de se taire, bien qu'il lui en coutât clairement.

\- Bonne fin de journée, le salua-t-elle en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Et juste avant de le faire quitter les lieux, elle tendit sa main droite pour la lui serrer. Sherlock avait toujours sa main droite en protection de son suçon. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'enlever pour répondre au geste de politesse (qu'il exécrait, certes, mais y cédait de temps à autre).

\- Je vous offre le moyen de redescendre votre main de là où elle se trouve tout en conservant votre dignité, vous pourriez être plus chaleureux ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Sherlock n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle l'horripilait ou s'il la haïssait purement et simplement, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Lentement, il détacha chacun de ses doigts de sa nuque, et fit descendre son bras centimètre par centimètre. Professionnelle, la jeune femme ne braqua pas immédiatement le regard sur le suçon dévoilé, mais continua de le fixer dans les yeux. Brièvement, il prit sa main et la secoua, la retirant aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- J'en ai pour au moins quinze minutes avec le docteur Watson, souffla Janet Douglas tout en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte.

Sherlock se coula dans l'embrasure plus rapidement et plus souplement qu'une aiguille. Le temps que la jeune femme appelle John, qui lisait des magazines tranquillement dans la salle d'attente, il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir sous le regard éberlué de son colocataire. Il avait quinze minutes pour trouver du fond de teint à voler à une quelconque demoiselle avant de revenir chercher John, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 16 Novembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonjour à tous ! Après avoir découvert Janet et Sherlock, on poursuit aujourd'hui avec Janet... et John ;)_

 _ **Lou :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, cela me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ! Un immense merci !_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre publication "La Mémoire du corps" ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Pendant qu'il patientait, John avait effectivement retrouvé parmi la pile des journaux la page qui avait attiré son regard en premier lieu, avec des gens nus sur la couverture. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une brochure qui proclamait « _à quoi s'attendre lors d'une chimiothérapie ?_ ». Et montrait effectivement des gens nus. À une semaine. À quatre semaines. À neuf semaines. À douze semaines... Et ainsi de suite.

John avait essayé. Vraiment. Mais les images avaient été insoutenables. Sur chacune des pages sur papier glacé, un homme et une femme lambda posaient entièrement nus, et sans le moindre complexe. La brochure précisait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'acteurs, de maquillage et de mise en scène, mais bien de vrais patients qui avaient acceptés de se prêter au jeu pour mieux faire comprendre aux autres les ravages de la maladie sur les corps.

En soi, il n'y avait rien de très choquant, a fortiori quand on avait été médecin militaire et qu'on avait soigné des jambes et des bras en charpie, des ventres lacérés ou des enfants défigurés à vie par l'explosion d'une bombe. Mais sur chaque image, John superposait celle de Sherlock, et cela rendait le tout insupportable. Chaque cerne, chaque kilo en moins, chaque poignée de cheveu disparue, la masse musculaire clairement en baisse, la peau pendante sur un corps malmené, les cicatrices, tout cela était difficile à envisager sur la perfection de Sherlock.

Conscient que Sherlock ne devait pas tomber sur ça au risque de faire une crise et de devenir encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), John enterra la brochure profondément sous tous les autres magazines.

Mais bizarrement, lorsque son ami sortit -enfin- du bureau de Janet Douglas, il avait l'air trop pressé pour s'intéresser à la table basse, et s'esquiva rapidement. John n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander s'il serait encore là quand John aurait fini de parler avec la sexologue (et il se demandait bien ce dont ils allaient pouvoir parler et pourquoi elle avait insisté pour le voir) ou s'il en retournait immédiatement à son meurtre en voiture close qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de ressentir de la déception d'être moins important qu'un meurtre pour Sherlock Holmes qu'il était déjà assis dans un fauteuil en face des jambes interminables (et découvertes) de Janet Douglas.

\- Bonjour docteur Watson. Puis-je vous appeler John ? sourit-elle en préambule.

John signifia d'un geste de la main que cela lui était indifférent. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'il fichait ici. Et de toute évidence, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider puisqu'elle resta silencieuse à lui sourire.

\- Bon, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Parfois, vivre avec Sherlock déteignait un peu trop sur lui pour qu'il en oublie de reformuler ses pensées grossières en des formules plus policées.

\- Vous voulez dire « _parce que je ne suis pas le conjoint de Sherlock, pourquoi suis-je convoqué à un rendez-vous avec une sexologue ?_ » ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

\- Parce que vous limitez étonnamment mon métier au sexe. Mon travail va au-delà de ça. Mais il serait intéressant d'analyser pourquoi, alors qu'il paraît clair que vous ne vous revendiquez pas gay –et au vu de la manière dont vous me reluquez depuis tout à l'heure, vous ne l'êtes clairement pas–, vous associez systématiquement votre colocataire Sherlock Holmes au sexe.

 _Bien_ , songea John. Si cette femme avait eu avec Sherlock un dixième de la perspicacité qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui, pas étonnant que son ami soit parti furieux sans demander son reste.

\- Pour votre gouverne, j'ai déjà une psychothérapeute, merci, répondit-il d'un ton glacial. Je suis ici pour parler de Sherlock, sur votre convocation, et certainement pas de moi.

Elle battit en retraite et John réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de discuter de cela avec lui, simplement de le taquiner sur la question, et il avait plongé dans le piège comme un bleu.

\- Je disais ça comme ça. Mais oui, vous avez raison, recentrons-nous sur le sujet. Que savez-vous des relations sexuelles de Sherlock ? En tant qu'amis, j'entends bien. Les hommes ensemble ont tendance à parler de leurs exploits et sont relativement décomplexés sur la question... Sherlock est clairement hors du commun, mais avez-vous déjà évoqué le sujet avec lui ?

Des brèves images fusèrent dans l'esprit de John, comme un film en accéléré. _Je l'ai fait jouir et hurler mon nom en le pénétrant profondément, épinglé sur son matelas, vous appelez ça évoquer le sujet ?_

\- Non. À part...

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'aimerais pas vous dire quelque chose que Sherlock n'aimerait pas vous sachiez. S'il ne vous l'a pas dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais...

Janet sourit doucement, et John se sentit rassuré. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante.

\- Je ne compte utiliser aucune des informations que vous pourrez me donner contre lui. C'est juste pour l'aider. Pour mieux comprendre des situations ou des sous-entendus qu'il pourrait lâcher ?

John inspira profondément.

\- Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ? De réputation, au moins.

\- Oui, reconnut la sexologue en hochant la tête. J'avais entendu parler de lui avant de l'avoir comme patient, bien sûr. Et quand Elliot a constitué l'équipe et nous a réuni, il nous a fortement conseillé de se renseigner sur le personnage. Comme tous les autres, j'ai lu votre blog.

John piqua un fard. Mais au moins, il en aurait moins à raconter.

\- Vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Adler ?

\- Non... ça ne me dit rien...

\- Services secrets ? Sherlock et une femme dominatrice ?

\- Ah oui ! Ce n'était pas un de vos articles les plus intéressants.

\- Difficile de faire mieux quand tout ce qu'on pourrait raconter tombe sous le coup soit du secret d'État, soit de la vie privée de votre meilleur ami. Et je ne me sentais pas de déballer tout ça sans lui demander son avis, sans pour autant être capable de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, s'excusa John.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bref, Irène Adler, rencontrée dans le cadre d'une enquête... Il a eu avec elle une... connexion que je ne lui avais jamais vue. Et elle lui a proposé de nombreuses fois de...

\- Coucher avec lui ?

\- Oui. Mais non. Elle n'appelait pas ça comme ça. Elle disait « _aller dîner_ ». Je n'ai jamais su si Sherlock décryptait correctement le message derrière.

John n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de déballer à une parfaite inconnue. Irène Adler avait fait partie de leur vie des années plus tôt, et elle était morte depuis autant de temps. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de l'importance, et pourtant John était incapable de s'arrêter de parler de La Femme, à laquelle il vouait une jalousie ardente et dévorante. Et sans fondement, cela allait de soi.

\- Adler... C'est elle qui l'appelait comme ça. _Le Puceau_. Je... je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimée.

 _Doux euphémisme_ , résonna une voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Sherlock.

\- Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle était belle, et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Or son métier était directement lié au sexe. J'ai toujours soupçonné que Sherlock était... enfin... Mais la manière dont elle, elle l'affirmait, cela le rendait réel.

\- Donc, selon vous, Sherlock est vierge.

Les joues de John s'enflammèrent de nouveau et il refusa de confirmer. Même si cette affirmation avait été vraie, elle ne l'était assurément plus aujourd'hui, John s'en était assuré.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui connais aucune relation. Mais il est capable de déduire les positions d'un couple qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air rien qu'à la manière dont ils se tiennent après... Alors je ne sais pas.

\- Intéressant, commenta Janet.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus. John se sentit progressivement mal à l'aise par le silence. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était ce dont ils étaient censés parler à la base.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste vous dire que Sherlock a clairement un problème avec son apparence, reprit Janet.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui. Une relation malsaine. Il s'en sert, non pas naturellement par plaisir mais comme un bouclier. Et la maladie risque de bouleverser en profondeur son physique, donc son armure, donc son lui intérieur. Il est important qu'il soit entouré de ses proches... Quitte à lui faire croire qu'il sera toujours beau, pour qu'il continue de croire en son armure.

John en resta complètement bouche bée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi fin sur le délicat sujet Sherlock Holmes. Et dans le même temps, il avait envie d'hurler que Sherlock serait toujours la plus belle personne au monde qui existait pour lui, parce qu'il avait une âme magnifique bien au-delà du connard arrogant qu'il présentait en surface. Il préféra néanmoins taire tout cela, conscient que cela les relancerait sur un terrain glissant.

\- C'est un de mes patients les plus intéressants, vous savez ? sourit mutinement la sexologue face à son regard ébahi.

John ne dit toujours rien.

\- Restons-en là pour cette fois. Je vous remercie vraiment de votre temps, John, je suis sûre que cela me sera très utile à l'avenir. Bonne fin de journée !

Quand John sortit de la pièce, complètement hébété par sa conversation surréaliste avec la sexologue, il eut la surprise supplémentaire de trouver Sherlock dans la salle d'attente. Sherlock Holmes qui patientait gentiment. Sherlock Holmes qui patientait gentiment en feuilletant un magazine. La scène avait de quoi surprendre. Puis John réalisa que le magazine n'était que de façade (Sherlock avait attrapé le premier de la pile, et John fut soulagé qu'il n'ait pas fouillé plus loin), et tenu ouvert sur ses genoux sans qu'il n'en lise le premier mot. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux et John était certain que pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela faisait illusion. Mais le médecin savait parfaitement interpréter son ami et voir quand il disparaissait dans son palais mental.

La vision lui réchauffa néanmoins le cœur et le corps. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir le moins du monde à son ami d'être en train de réfléchir à l'enquête actuelle, mais malgré cela, Sherlock avait attendu que John sorte de son entrevue avec Janet Douglas. Ce n'était pas le style habituel de son ami, et la preuve d'amitié était touchante.

\- Sherlock, murmura John en touchant doucement du bout de doigts son épaule.

Il savait que sortir Sherlock de son palais mental, c'était comme réveiller un somnambule. Cela pouvait se révéler très dangereux. Une fois, surpris, Sherlock avait administré un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de John, qui avait découvert que son ami avait réellement une excellente droite, avait eu un hématome pendant six jours, et avait senti sa peau le tirer quand il souriait pendant autant de temps.

\- John, prononça simplement Sherlock quand il sortit de sa transe.

Ils ne s'échangèrent pas d'autre mot en quittant la clinique. De toute évidence, Sherlock était soit perturbé par l'enquête, soit était aussi perplexe (et/ou furieux) que John quant à son entretien avec le docteur Douglas, et aucun des deux ne souhaitait en parler.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street en silence, tranquillement. Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil, Sherlock se débarrassa de ses vêtements tout en marchant en somnambule jusqu'à sa chambre. Il revint ensuite dans le salon, vêtu de son pyjama, et s'installa dans le canapé pour y réfléchir en paix. Il ne semblait même pas faire attention à John sur son chemin qui ramassait la chemise, la défroissait et la mettait sur un cintre, accroché au pied du lit de Sherlock.

Le médecin ne savait que trop bien que lorsque Sherlock était vraiment perdu dans sa mémoire, il ne se rendait compte de rien autour de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réfléchissait en bougeant, en faisant autre chose. Se mettre en pyjama faisait partie de ses choses, et ce n'était pas un strip-tease sexy de la part du détective que de semer ses vêtements sur le chemin de sa chambre. John avait l'habitude de plier les vêtements de Sherlock, de toute manière. Il était le seul à faire des lessives, dans cet appartement.

Sherlock resta immobile pendant deux jours complets. Il faisait tout en pilote automatique, perdu dans sa tête à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps. John ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Après tout, Sherlock l'avait prévenu dès le jour de leur rencontre : il pouvait passer des jours entiers sans parler. Tant qu'il venait à table quand John le lui demandait, et qu'il mangeait son assiette (en pilote automatique, certes, mais il mangeait et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour John), qu'il allait se coucher et prenait six heures de sommeil, le silence ne dérangeait pas John. Au contraire, il trouvait cela excessivement reposant.

Il put sortir faire les courses sans que Sherlock ne l'agresse en rentrant en lui rappelant qu'il exigeait du thé depuis une demi-heure sans réponse (pile durant le moment où John était absent, donc). Il put appeler Greg longuement pour prendre des nouvelles de la bombe, l'assurer que Sherlock travaillait activement à la question du meurtre en voiture close, et s'enquérir de la vie en général de son ami. Depuis son divorce, Greg paraissait parfois un peu seul, surtout en période de pics d'activité au bureau. Cela faisait paraître les nuits courtes plus solitaires encore, puisqu'il n'y avait personne à rassurer qu'on rentrerait en vie le soir même.

Il profita même de la réflexion de Sherlock pour voir Mike, qui enseignait à l'université. Ce fut pour lui l'occasion d'assister au cours de son ami, et le seconda même à quelques reprises. Mike lui assura qu'il serait excellent dans ce rôle, et qu'il devrait réfléchir à la possibilité de venir prendre un poste à la fac de médecine. John était suffisamment patient et compétent pour ce boulot. John lui promit de réfléchir, mais il ne l'envisageait même pas une seule seconde en son for intérieur. Pas avec Sherlock dans cet état.

Et puis finalement, le samedi soir, Sherlock ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sauta sur ses pieds, et retourna tous les papiers en vrac sur la table basse en les faisant voler par brassées, avant de mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, brandissant fièrement quelques clichés.

John, à moitié assoupi sur son fauteuil, son roman glissant peu à peu de ses genoux, se réveilla à cause du vacarme, et regarda d'un air attendri son colocataire qui s'agitait.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudain Sherlock.

Sa voix à peine utilisée pendant deux jours était un peu rauque, mais agréable à entendre, et en se raclant la gorge une ou deux fois, elle retrouva son timbre normal.

\- On doit aller à Scotland Yard !

\- Ça va être difficile, ça, répondit laconiquement John sans bouger un orteil.

Sherlock s'arrêta dans son mouvement frénétique pour attraper son manteau et se retourna vers son ami, sourcil levé, perplexe.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Oh, je suis sûr que tu peux le deviner tout seul rien qu'en regardant dehors.

Sherlock, les sourcils encore plus froncés, se retourna vers la fenêtre, le ciel noir d'encre et la lumière des réverbères.

\- Il fait nuit, et ?

\- Il ne fait pas seulement nuit. Il est presque une heure du matin. Scotland Yard est fermé, et Greg dort du sommeil du juste au fond de son lit. Il m'a envoyé un texto tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il était crevé, qu'il prenait congé tôt du bureau, et qu'on irait boire une bière un autre soir. Je doute que quiconque n'ait envie d'entendre tes théories avant demain matin. Je dirais même avant demain midi, car Greg prend son service à midi pile.

Le regard horrifié de Sherlock lui fit écho.

\- Demain, c'est dimanche, signala John pour expliquer un peu mieux la situation.

\- Mais quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Eh bien en toute logique samedi, répondit ironiquement John. Enfin, vu qu'il est plus de minuit, je suppose qu'on peut considérer que nous sommes dimanche. Je te connais, tu es capable d'être tatillon sur la question.

Sherlock lui renvoya un regard outré qui prouvait à lui seul qu'il avait effectivement songé à reprendre John sur la précision de son langage, mais que maintenant que son ami l'avait percé à jour, il préférait faire mine de rien.

\- Je me suis endormi en bouquinant, je crois, commenta John en bâillant longuement. Allons au lit, on ira voir Lestrade demain, promis. Tu viens ?

Sherlock soupira dramatiquement, mais accepta d'ôter la moitié de manche de manteau qu'il avait enfilé (tout en conservant dans son poing la photo qu'il avait brandi tout à l'heure, laquelle était présentement complètement froissé), et suivit John jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Allez zou, au lit, ordonna John en poussant son ami vers son lit, qui s'y laissa tomber de mauvaise grâce.

\- B'nuit John, marmonna Sherlock en enfouissant la tête dans son oreiller.

\- Bonne nuit Sheeeeerlock, répondit John dans un bâillement, étirant démesurément la première syllabe du prénom de son ami.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et son lit douillet sans réaliser une seule seconde qu'il venait de mettre son ami au lit.

* * *

Bien sûr, le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla tôt, et alla secouer son colocataire pour aller à Scotland Yard dans les plus brefs délais. John, qui dormait à moitié, eut toutes les peines du monde à argumenter que Greg avait confié très officieusement cette affaire à Sherlock, et qu'il ne servait donc à rien de se rendre à la préfecture de police avant l'arrivée de celui-ci, qui ne commençait qu'à midi. John avait parfaitement la possibilité de finir sa grasse matinée, et il aurait vraiment aimé que Sherlock le laisse faire. Le médecin avait beau être très content de voir son ami aussi en forme à deux jours de retourner faire sa séance de chimio, il aurait aimé que cette bonne humeur et cette joie de vivre ne s'exprime pas au pied de son lit, dans sa chambre, un dimanche à sept heures du matin.

Lorsqu'enfin son argumentaire porta ses fruits et que Sherlock se rangea à son opinion, John était finalement parfaitement réveillé à force d'avoir bataillé avec son colocataire, et sa grasse mat' était foutue. En désespoir de cause, il finit du coup par se lever et rejoindre son ami dans la cuisine, qui avait entamé une nouvelle expérience.

Le regard de chien battu de Sherlock aurait fait fondre n'importe qui, mais pas John, qui resta intransigeant.

\- Non, Sherlock, nous n'irons pas voir Lestrade plus tôt, n'insiste pas.

Le détective se renfrogna et se replongea en silence dans ce qu'il faisait. John s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner, et poussa une assiette vers Sherlock une fois que cela fut prêt. Toujours sans un mot, Sherlock accepta de la manger du bout des lèvres.

Le mutisme de Sherlock dura toute la matinée, dans l'indifférence totale de son colocataire.

Mais une fois enfin arrivés à Scotland Yard, dans le bureau de Lestrade, il devint un véritable moulin à paroles, photos et vues satellites de la zone à l'appui. John cessa d'écouter au bout d'un moment. L'affaire n'avait pas été assez intéressante pour qu'il la relate sur son blog, et s'il lui en prenait vraiment l'envie de le faire un jour de pluie, il n'aurait qu'à demander à Sherlock, qui ne se ferait probablement pas prier pour tout réexpliquer.

John comprit vaguement que la mort était survenue par strangulation, par le biais d'un fil de pêche ou assimilé, qui s'était tendu au moment d'un freinage d'urgence, provoqué par une voiture qui l'avait volontairement doublé, et fait une queue de poisson, l'obligeant donc à procéder à freinage d'urgence, qui l'avait tué peu à peu. Il y avait également une histoire de fenêtre ouverte qui avait contribué à tendre le câble et l'entravant mortellement au niveau de la jugulaire.

Bien sûr, rien qu'avec la trace des pneus sur la route, ceux de la voiture du mort et les autres, Sherlock avait déduit le type de voiture, et par recoupement avec l'entourage de la victime, il avait trouvé le meurtrier. Ce type de meurtre clairement préparé n'était jamais le fait d'un inconnu psychologiquement déstabilisé qui avait un instant perdu le contrôle. La route de campagne avait été parfaitement choisie, de même que la portion, et même l'heure de passage de la voiture. C'était nécessairement quelqu'un qui connaissait les habitudes de la victime. Donc un proche.

Et comme d'habitude, le crime profitait à quelqu'un par le biais d'un habile montage financier, un notaire véreux, et un héritage faramineux. Et bien sûr, Sherlock avait tout compris.

John ne savait pas combien de temps son ami parla pour expliquer tout ça, mais au terme du monologue, Greg avait l'air aussi sonné que lui. La seule différence, c'est que John avait cessé d'écouter depuis longtemps, alors que Lestrade n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'essayer de suivre, voire prendre des notes.

Le temps que Greg reformule le tout pour être sûr d'avoir tout bien compris (autant pour l'arrestation, ce n'était pas bien grave qu'il ne comprenne pas tout, autant pour le dossier, les éléments à charge et le procès, c'était un peu plus embêtant), que Sherlock s'agace de leur lenteur d'esprit, et recommence son histoire, toujours en parlant trop rapidement pour Lestrade, John avait eu le temps d'aller se chercher un café, puis un thé, et avait entamé un des paquets de petits gâteaux qui traînaient dans le bureau de Lestrade. Il venait de croiser Anna, une jeune recrue affectée dans l'équipe de Greg avec qui il s'entendait bien, et à qui il demandait des nouvelles de son petit neveu, quand enfin, Sherlock et Greg achevèrent leur conversation. On aurait davantage dit qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'écharper, et Lestrade mettait Sherlock à la porte par politesse (et pour se retenir de l'assassiner sur place) plus que par compréhension de l'affaire. Au même moment, le téléphone de John sonna, du bruit des alertes de son calendrier. Surpris, parce qu'il ne lui semblait pas qu'il avait un rendez-vous, il saisit l'appareil au fond de sa poche pour consulter l'écran. Et ouvrit des grands yeux surpris.

\- Pardon Anna, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il auprès de son interlocutrice, qui lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

Toujours perplexe, car il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir paramétré cette alerte (mais Sherlock aussi bien que Mycroft avaient probablement les moyens de le faire à sa place, le premier en craquant le code de sécurité de son téléphone, le deuxième à distance, et probablement de manière tout à fait illégale), il entra dans le bureau de Lestrade, où ce dernier s'époumonait à ordonner à Sherlock de sortir. Le détective, lui, essayait vainement de demander au DI s'il avait bien compris l'importance cruciale que revêtait la forme en zigzag de la trace de pneus sur la chaussée dans cette affaire.

\- Sherlock, les interrompit-il paisiblement. Nous devons partir. Maintenant. Nous avons rendez-vous.

Les deux hommes se turent, perplexes. De toute évidence, Sherlock ne voyait pas davantage que Greg ce que John voulait bien vouloir dire.

\- Tiens, ordonna John en poussant son téléphone dans les mains de son ami. Je ne me souviens pas de ce rendez-vous. C'est toi qui l'a paramétré ?

En moins d'une seconde, Sherlock avait saisi le téléphone, assimilé le message, et était parvenu à fouiller dans ses entrailles pour savoir d'où provenait l'alerte qui avait fait réagir John. Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes supplémentaires pour conclure que l'évènement n'avait pas été créé dans le calendrier à partir du téléphone, mais d'une entité extérieure, dont l'IP ne correspondait ni à son ordinateur, ni à celui de John.

\- Non. Mycroft. Nous n'avons pas de lettre de la clinique pour nous en informer. Allons-y, débita Sherlock.

Et sans rien dire de plus, il rajusta manteau et écharpe et sortit dignement. Haussant les épaules de résignation, John salua chaleureusement Greg, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait passer n'importe quand chez eux pour prendre une bière (et vérifier à l'improviste que non, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, même au vu de la scène surréaliste qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux), avant de suivre Sherlock. Lorsqu'il rattrapa son ami, il était déjà au bas des marches du MET en train d'interpeller un taxi.

\- C'est bizarre, non ? Ce rendez-vous un dimanche ? s'interrogea John.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Les week-ends et les jours fériés n'avaient que très peu de prises sur sa vie. Rencontrer son psychothérapeute dans le cadre de sa chimiothérapie aujourd'hui ou demain, il n'en avait cure.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 23 Novembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui découverte de David Stevens, que je n'aime pas et que vous n'allez pas aimer ! :D Et une deuxième partie de chapitre beaaaaauuuucoup plus intéressante héhéhé ^^_

 _Si vous vous en ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon autre histoire "La Mémoire du corps" ;) En plus maintenant, elle est finie ! ;)  
_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 5  
**

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent à la clinique Fleming, et John découvrit qu'ils se repéraient désormais de mieux en mieux dans le dédale. Cela suscita un goût acre de dégoût dans sa bouche. Certes, se perdre n'avait rien d'agréable ou de sympathique, mais bien connaître les couloirs supposait qu'ils les avaient déjà beaucoup pratiqués, et la perspective n'était guère plus réjouissante.

À l'instar de Janet Douglas, David Stevens, le psychothérapeute de Sherlock avait une salle d'attente et son cabinet au sein même de la clinique. John et Sherlock n'y patientèrent pas assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de s'y asseoir. Ils avaient eu pile poil le temps d'arriver que c'était l'heure de leur entretien. À croire que le rappel sur le téléphone de John, programmé par Mycroft, avait été chronométré en sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient à Scotland Yard et pas à Baker Street. Connaissant l'homme, ce n'était même pas improbable.

Au contraire de la sexologue, en revanche, l'homme demanda à recevoir son patient et son accompagnant simultanément, sauf refus express de l'une ou l'autre des parties. Sherlock haussa négligemment les épaules, et John accepta la proposition. En tant que blessé militaire souffrant de PTSD et ayant vécu un profond traumatisme par la mort de son meilleur ami par suicide, John avait une certaine expérience des psys et ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Mais pour Sherlock, cela allait bien au-delà de ça. C'était des gens comme David Stevens qui avaient dit à Mr et Mrs Holmes que leur fils était autiste et anormal. La relation que le détective entretenait avec les psys était vraiment particulière, et John n'aurait laissé tomber son ami dans une situation particulière pour rien au monde.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent donc assis dans des fauteuils très confortables, et le docteur Stevens leur proposait une tasse de thé. John avait eu sa dose à Scotland Yard, mais Sherlock accepta poliment.

Un moment, seul le silence gouverna, simplement entrecoupé des bruits de cuillères sur la porcelaine des tasses.

\- Que savez-vous de moi, monsieur Sherlock ? demanda doucement David Stevens après une gorgée.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- J'insiste.

Le praticien avait une voix très douce et très ferme tout à la fois, et son sourire était encourageant. La blancheur de ses dents tranchait nettement avec la couleur noire de sa peau.

Sherlock inspira profondément. Scanna. Et commença son show.

\- Né en Ouganda, une très ancienne colonie britannique, il y a de cela cinquante ans. Non moins. Pas encore tout à fait cinquante ans. Vous n'assumez pas votre âge. Il y avait une femme, aussi. Votre fiancée. Bel avenir dans votre pays. Une guerre, probablement, vous l'a pris avant même le mariage. Vous avez longtemps porté le deuil là-bas, avant de tout recommencer à zéro ici. Et vous spécialiser dans les problèmes psychologiques des autres. Plutôt que la carrière de diplomate que vous envisagiez.

Sherlock avait débité tout cela d'un ton froid et clinique, très détaché et peu agréable à entendre, mais John ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement admiratif. Lui, la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était que l'homme était noir (ce qui était franchement évident), qu'au vu de son accent il n'était pas natif d'Angleterre mais plutôt d'Afrique (donc potentiellement une ancienne colonie), et il avait une alliance à son doigt, et une autre passée sur une chaîne autour du coup (ce qui était un indice sur sa vie amoureuse, mais John ne savait pas le décrypter).

\- J'ajouterai, poursuivit Sherlock, que vous êtes resté fidèle à un fantôme depuis tout ce temps, et qu'à part la trompette et le jazz, vous n'avez guère de passe-temps, expliquant que vous êtes en mesure de donner des rendez-vous un dimanche après-midi à vos patients.

Au grand étonnement de John, leur interlocuteur sourit à pleines dents.

\- Parfaitement correct, monsieur Sherlock. Un très bref résumé de ma vie, mais relativement exhaustif sur les points essentiels. Voici donc tout ce que vous savez de ma vie. Je ne sais absolument rien de la vôtre. Et si nous équilibrions cela ?

John étouffa un rire dans son poing. Sherlock s'était fait piéger comme un bleu, et il se mordait les lèvres au sang (ça ressortait nettement, sur sa peau pâle) de frustration. David Stevens continua de sourire.

\- Je ne souhaite en rien vous piéger, monsieur Sherlock. Mais au contraire, vous aider. Vous êtes libre de vouloir de mon aide.

\- Et de quoi doit-on parler ? répliqua sèchement Sherlock.

\- De ce que vous voudrez, qui vous aiderait psychologiquement à affronter la maladie. Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec Janet, qui a en charge tout ce qui change physiquement en vous. Moi, je travaille sur le mental. La déprime. Les angoisses. La colère. La frustration. Tout ce que la maladie va générer comme émotion sur le plan psychologique. Comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de tout ça actuellement ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, dents serrées.

\- Vous avez le droit de ne pas répondre, mais ne me mentez pas en disant que cela ne vous fait rien. Tout le monde ressent quelque chose.

\- Les sentiments ne sont pas un avantage, fusa la réponse de Sherlock.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous en êtes dépourvu, releva le psychothérapeute. Cependant je ne parle ici pas de sentiments, mais d'émotions.

John haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas psy, et il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. L'homme dut le comprendre car il précisa son propos.

\- Les émotions sont des réactions affectives, généralement de courte durée et intense, à l'annonce un évènement quelconque, d'une stimulation extérieure. Les sentiments, ce sont la conséquence des émotions. Mais sur un plus long terme. Ici, en l'occurrence, je veux notamment parler de vos réactions affectives et spontanées aux différents stades de la maladie, les émotions ressenties sur le moment. Par exemple à l'annonce de votre cancer ?

\- Le déni.

Sherlock fusilla aussitôt du regard John, qui avait osé ouvrir la bouche.

\- Quoi ? se défendit-il. C'est vrai non ? J'ai dû te traîner aussi par la force et le chantage, ou presque ! Tu refusais de croire que tu pouvais avoir un truc, et tu ne voulais pas voir Harding !

\- C'est totalement différent. C'est Elliot, que je n'avais pas envie de voir, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le... le... la maladie.

David Stevens haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dire le mot ?

Mâchoire serrée, Sherlock ne répondit pas. La main de John, sortie de nulle part, se posa soudainement sur la sienne, si brièvement que ce n'était même pas une caresse. De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'un geste volontaire.

\- Si, il le dit. Pas toujours et pas avec quiconque, c'est tout, affirma John en regardant l'autre droit dans les yeux.

Le médecin avait les yeux étincelants, prêt à défendre son Sherlock bec et ongles, et comprenant parfaitement dans la colère de son ami toute sa phobie hospitalière et son malaise quant au fait d'être ici.

Comprenant que le terrain n'était pas propice, le psychothérapeute battit en retraite et posa une autre question.

\- Et à propos des suites de la maladie ? Comment l'envisagez-vous ? Ou plus exactement, quel est le premier sentiment qui vous vient quand vous pensez aux prochaines semaines de chimio ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion.

\- Ça ne me fait rien, affirma-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait pas être crédible dans ce rôle. Il avait beau se cacher, ne pleurer qu'en présence de John, prétendre être fort, ne rien montrer aux médecins, attaquer Elliot Harding et descendre en flamme quiconque approchait un peu trop près de son armure ; les toubibs n'étaient pas si idiots. Sherlock n'était qu'un humain, même s'il s'en défendait avec force. Ils savaient bien qu'il avait en privé les mêmes réactions que tout le monde : la peur, l'inconnu, la douleur.

Malheureusement, lui faire admettre cet état de fait était une toute autre paire de manches.

\- Rien n'existe pas pour l'humanité. Tout le monde a un cœur, affirma David Stevens.

Dans l'esprit de John et Sherlock dansa alors immédiatement une même image, un souvenir parmi les plus douloureux de leur existence commune. Moriarty, auréolé de gloire et de splendeur, promettant à un Sherlock qu'il tenait en joue qu'il réduirait son cœur en cendres.

\- Je sais de source bien informée que je n'en ai pas, répliqua Sherlock.

Et juste après, sa vision s'obscurcit. La maladie et les médicaments étaient compliqués à endurer tant sur le plan physique que psychique. Ces perpétuelles questions sur ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, de la maladie, sur comment il vivait la maladie, étaient une agression permanente dans son palais mental. Rajouter les souvenirs de Moriarty, et quelques éléments gênants avec John, et il se sentait partir. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Il avait conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait avec une prescience effrayante, mais il ne voyait rien du tout. Il savait cependant qu'il était en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière dans des mouvements spasmodiques, ses bras se crispant et revenant naturellement entourer son corps dans un réflexe d'auto-défense autiste qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis ses sept ans, quand Barberousse était mort.

Du fin fond de sa crise de noirceur, qui s'apparentait à une descente aux enfers plus sombre que la nuit sans lune elle-même, il y eut soudain une lumière.

 _Sherlock ! Sherlock ! SHERLOCK !_ hurlait la voix. _Vous avez vu ce que vous lui avez fait ? Sherlock ! C'est moi ! Sherlock ! Sherlock, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Sherlock, reviens !_

La lumière continuait de crier, et de grandir, doucement et sûrement, jusqu'au moment où Sherlock, enfin, fut de nouveau capable de combattre par lui-même la noirceur et battit des paupières pour s'en dégager, ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Sans surprise, John était accroupi devant lui, dévoré par l'inquiétude. De force, il avait obligé son ami à descendre ses bras, et avait essayé de stopper les mouvements de balancier. Derrière lui, le psychothérapeute se tenait debout, l'air embêté. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas envisagé une réaction aussi violente de son patient. À sa décharge, Sherlock n'était pas un patient facile, cachait en permanence ce qu'il ressentait, et n'avait pas eu de crises de ce genre depuis plus d'une trentaine d'années.

\- Je le ramène chez nous, ordonna John d'un ton militaire qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

L'homme n'émit aucune objection, et s'approcha pour aider John à mettre Sherlock sur ses pieds. Aussitôt, une nouvelle réaction d'auto défense du détective s'enclencha. Il ne voulait pas être touché. La peau de John contre la sienne, d'accord, mais rien d'autre.

\- Je me débrouille, affirma John en interrompant l'avancée de l'autre d'un geste de la main.

Il n'avait suffi que d'un bref tremblement de Sherlock pour que John comprenne.

Lentement, John se releva, et entreprit de mettre son ami debout à son tour. D'abord aussi peu réactif qu'une poupée de chiffon, Sherlock retrouva peu à peu pied avec la réalité et parvint à mobiliser assez de forces pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et suivre son colocataire sur le chemin de la sortie.

Sur le pas de la porte néanmoins, John se retourna et échangea quelques phrases avec le praticien, dont Sherlock ne comprit pas toute la teneur, un peu trop shooté. Il était manifestement question de noter l'incident dans un dossier, et de faire attention la prochaine fois, ou ils auraient affaire à John. Le comportement plus protecteur qu'une louve de John réchauffait le cœur du détective.

* * *

Le temps d'un battement de cil, ils étaient de retour à Baker Street, et Sherlock acheva définitivement de se remettre de sa crise d'angoisse.

\- Pardon... marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de son ami en s'enfouissant dans le canapé.

John s'interrompit dans son mouvement (il voulait attraper la télécommande de la télé) pour regarder son colocataire, surpris. Il avait du mal à croire en voyant ce grand dadais recroquevillé sous un plaid que moins de six heures plus tôt, ce même homme à l'impressionnante stature expliquait en long en large et en travers un meurtre à un inspecteur du Yard. Sherlock était un mélange compliqué de force et de faiblesse, l'adulte et le petit garçon luttant en lui en permanence, ne sachant comment s'équilibrer. Il n'avait pas eu d'adolescence pour faire sa mue et passer d'un stade à l'autre. Il était brusquement devenu adulte, sans jamais faire le deuil de son enfance, en connaissant bien trop tôt l'enfer de la drogue. Et puis il était redevenu clean, et avait enfermé à double tour son jeune lui dans son palais mental sans jamais prendre le temps de s'y intéresser.

Et aujourd'hui, la maladie faisait ressortir l'enfant effrayé qui ne savait pas comment vivre.

\- Pardon de quoi ? demanda John de son ton le plus doux.

\- De ce que... j'ai... fait... bégaya Sherlock.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, Sherlock, répliqua fermement le médecin. Tu as eu une crise, provoquée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Cela arrive à des tas de gens, et tu n'as absolument jamais à t'excuser pour être ce que tu es. Et surtout pas à moi. Je sais qui tu es, et je serai là quoi qu'il arrive.

La capacité merveilleuse de John à toujours trouver les mots qui apaisaient l'esprit brisé de Sherlock était un miracle. Sherlock en doutait même parfois qu'il en soit réel, tant cet homme atteignait la perfection, parfois.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur fin de dimanche calmement chez eux, et enchaînèrent le lundi sur le même mode.

* * *

John s'attendait à moitié que Sherlock devienne un peu plus insupportable au fur et à mesure que les heures filaient et se rapprochaient de l'heure d'aller se coucher (et donc de la séance de chimio du lendemain), mais il n'en fut étonnamment rien. Le médecin se félicita du calme de leur appartement et en apprécia chaque seconde.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Sherlock sortit de la douche.

Sherlock avait annoncé aller prendre une douche il y avait de cela un certain temps maintenant. John avait entendu logiquement l'eau, qui avait été coupée, puis remise, puis Sherlock qui évoluait dans la salle de bains pour se sécher, puis la porte s'ouvrir. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil, et avait aperçu son colocataire vêtu de sa robe de chambre bleue en soie. Celle qui épousait tellement les contours de son corps que cela en était indécent. Il avait détourné le regard, un peu rougissant, mais conscient que c'était parfaitement normal. Sherlock oubliait souvent ses vêtements ou son pyjama, et il lui arrivait de sortir en serviette ou, comme aujourd'hui, en robe de chambre, pour aller dans sa chambre récupérer de quoi s'habiller, avant de s'en retourner dans la salle de bains. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception, et John entendit bientôt de nouveau le clic de verrouillage de leur nouvelle porte de la salle d'eau, qu'il avait fini par faire changer. À leurs frais. Après des grands cris de Mrs Hudson, quand elle avait vu ce qui était arrivé à la précédente.

John se réabsorba dans son journal et n'entendit plus rien en provenance de la salle de bains.

\- John.

L'appel de son nom, clairement prononcé par Sherlock, commença à faire remonter John à la réalité, absorbé qu'il était dans un article passionnant sur le conflit en Syrie dans le _Times_.

\- John, répéta la voix.

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas l'appel qui fit réagir John. Ce fut le ton. C'était la voix habituelle de Sherlock, il n'aurait reconnu entre mille, mais le timbre n'était pas exactement le même que d'habitude. Il avait cette fois un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus grave, plus ténébreux. Alors John releva les yeux, et tomba dans celui de son colocataire. Il eut conscience que ses pupilles s'élargissaient de désir et que sa bouche s'ouvrait de désir, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. Sherlock était planté devant lui, bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, toujours vêtu de sa robe de chambre en soie. Ses boucles étaient globalement sèches, mais elles avaient été parfaitement dessinées sur son crâne. La soie épousait chacune de ses formes avec une perfection obscène, et s'ouvrait largement sur son torse. La ceinture était nouée lâchement autour de sa taille. Le tissu tombait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, et laissaient les jambes libres et nues. En résumé, tout le corps de Sherlock qui n'était pas caché par la robe de chambre était nu. Et le médecin eut subitement la certitude qu'il était également nu en dessus. Le tableau tout entier était à la fois la chose la plus obscène et l'image la plus pure de beauté qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, et il était cloué dans son fauteuil, incapable du moindre mouvement.

De toute manière, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il ne pouvait que subir cette torture visuelle à laquelle son corps réagissait sans lui demander son ami, ses poils se hérissant, ses veines charriant du feu et de la glace, son sexe frémissant d'envie.

\- John, répéta Sherlock du même ton que précédent.

Et cette fois, il accompagna son appel d'un mouvement, celui d'une main gracile qui se lève et va négligemment se poser sur la ceinture de soie, tirant doucement sur le nœud à peine fait. Sans opposer la moindre résistance, la soie glissa dans un froissement léger qui gémissait la luxure dans le silence de la pièce. Libérés, les deux pans de la robe de chambre s'ouvrirent pour se placer le long des flancs de Sherlock, et voilà tout le devant du corps du détective.

John déglutit bruyamment.

Sherlock était nu. Sherlock était entièrement nu. Sherlock était entièrement nu, et à moitié en érection. Sherlock était nu, à moitié en érection, et il s'approchait de John. Qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder franchir les deux pas qui les séparaient encore, hébété.

Sherlock avait détesté sa conversation avec le docteur David Stevens, qui avait fait remonter à la surface des vieilles terreurs qu'il avait cru avoir effacées depuis bien longtemps, qui se révélaient simplement enfouies, et moins loin qu'il ne le pensait. Mais John avait été là, John son colocataire, pilier inébranlable de sa vie. S'il avait été croyant, Sherlock aurait béni l'existence de John. Comme il ne l'était pas, il ne pouvait que remercier muettement le médecin de rester à ses côtés.

Et puis le lundi était arrivé, et avec lui le rappel de la chimiothérapie du lendemain. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter vis-à-vis de cela. Il savait juste qu'il avait peur, et qu'il voulait se vider la tête. Cesser de penser. Et qu'il voulait remercier son ami pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Et qu'il avait envie de réitérer l'expérience de la semaine précédente. Même s'il s'était acharné à l'oublier, elle ne cessait de revenir à son esprit.

Tout se mélangeait et tout était confus, mais une seule chose restait claire : John.

Alors sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit à ses gestes, il se retrouva nu devant son colocataire, la robe de chambre fluide sur les épaules, cloué sur place par le désir latent qu'il voyait dans les pupilles de son ami.

Son corps décida alors de prendre le contrôle de lui-même de nouveau, et il avança.

Avec une lenteur délibérée qui aurait pu rendre fou de désir n'importe qui (et John était loin de faire exception à la règle), Sherlock se pencha, accrochant ses bras aux accoudoirs, juste après avoir fait valser le journal de John. Celui-ci se fit l'absurde réflexion qu'il fut heureux qu'il lise la version papier et non pas numérique sur son ordinateur ou son téléphone, ou le geste de Sherlock n'aurait pas eu les mêmes conséquences.

Et puis toute pensée rationnelle quitta son esprit lorsque les lèvres de Sherlock effleurèrent les siennes avec la douceur d'une question. Il n'y eut aucune seconde de temps de réaction avant que John n'ouvre grand la bouche, cherchant à être embrassé jusqu'à ce que Sherlock le vide de tout son oxygène et qu'il s'évanouisse. C'était une réponse, et Sherlock le comprit immédiatement. Sauf qu'il n'embrassa pas John. Et fit au contraire glisser sa bouche et sa langue le long de la joue, traçant le contour de la mâchoire, avant de s'attaquer au cou, à la jugulaire, et plus précisément au point de jonction entre l'épaule et le cou, là où la peau était douce et tendre, et sentait le gel douche de John, le thé et l'odeur de son colocataire.

Colocataire qui haletait désormais, ne retenait pas les gémissements de plaisir que lui procurait le traitement de son ami.

Sherlock poursuivit alors ses découvertes, cette fois en s'asseyant complètement sur les genoux de son amant.

Le denim du pantalon de John était épais, mais ne pouvait tout de même pas cacher la déformation dont s'ornait le bas-ventre. Quant à Sherlock, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de dissimuler l'envie dévorante qui ravageait son corps et qui se voyait nettement grâce à son érection.

\- John... répéta une nouvelle fois Sherlock dans un souffle, aspirant la peau entre ses dents.

Il jouait de sa langue, comprenant aux bruits indécents émis par John ce qui lui plaisait ou non. Puis décida de faire entrer une main dans la partie, la faisant glisser sur le torse encore couvert de son amant, caressant les flancs et faisait frissonner John. Et puis d'une main, il attaqua l'ouverture des boutons, tout en ramenant sa bouche contre celle de John, l'embrassant cette fois pleinement et totalement, jouant de sa langue contre la sienne.

\- Mon dieu... soupira finalement John lorsque Sherlock lâcha enfin ses lèvres.

Il réalisa au même moment que sa chemise était entièrement ouverte, flottait sur ses hanches, et que les deux mains de son amant s'affairaient désormais aux alentours de sa boucle de ceinture et sa braguette. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il entende le « ting » de la ceinture débouclée, et le « zip » de la fermeture éclair descendue.

Immédiatement après, il y eut une main posée à la lisière de son boxer, qui jouait en pressant doucement sur la bosse qui déformait le tissu. La respiration de John devint complètement erratique.

Le froid fut soudain sur lui, et John releva les yeux, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ou d'avoir été manipulé par Sherlock juste comme ça, pour passer le temps.

Mais debout devant lui, les yeux du détective brillaient d'une lueur lubrique, il bandait plus dur que John n'avait jamais vu bander quelqu'un, et surtout, il tendait la main, paume offerte.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il.

Sans la moindre hésitation, John se saisit de la main tendue, et Sherlock l'entraîna aussitôt sans ménagement en direction de sa chambre. Durant le bref instant que dura leur course, John eut le loisir d'observer les fesses de Sherlock, moulées dans la soie bleue, et son sexe se tendit encore plus d'anticipation. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il comptait bien reprendre le contrôle de la situation et épingler son amant sur le matelas jusqu'à le faire jouir encore et encore.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la chambre du détective, la porte claquée dans leur dos que John avait repris le contrôle de la situation, bloquant son amant contre la porte close. John avait beau être petit, il n'en restait pas moins vif et fort, Sherlock fut bientôt à sa merci, poupée désarticulée qui ne tenait debout que parce qu'un bras de son amant lui entourait encore la taille.

John avait commencé à l'embrasser, l'embrasser vraiment, pas comme Sherlock le faisait. Le détective avait beau être très passionné, il n'en était pas moins classique, et relativement technique. John, lui, avait des années d'expérience à sa disposition qu'il comptait mettre en pratique.

Il ne se contenta pas d'embrasser la bouche, mais mordit les lèvres, dessina le contour du visage, baisa les paupières closes, aspira le souffle erratique de Sherlock, dévora un lobe d'oreille l'un après l'autre, et découvrit juste en dessous de l'oreille, presque derrière, une zone particulièrement érotique qui faisait crier Sherlock sans retenue.

John, encore parfaitement habillé, aurait pu jouir dans son pantalon rien qu'à écouter son ami crier.

De ses mains, il avait fait glisser à terre la soie fluide, et Sherlock était ainsi parfaitement nu, alors que John avait seulement sa chemise ouverte, et la beauté du corps frémissant, recouvert d'une chair de poule délicieuse. Le tableau avait de quoi séduire, et John n'y faisait pas exception. Il avait oublié qu'il pouvait bander aussi fort.

Tandis qu'il s'occupait du visage et de la bouche de son amant de sa langue, ses mains avaient pris d'assaut le corps. La première soutenait la taille fine, et évitait à Sherlock de tomber. John avait obligé Sherlock à sucer les doigts de l'autre, et avait ensuite promené ses doigts humides le long du torse, occasionnant des sursauts, des cris et des frémissements.

Longtemps, John avait joué avec les tétons dressés de Sherlock. Habitué à prendre en coupe les seins plus ou moins généreux des femmes, il avait d'abord été perturbé par l'absence de forme à cet endroit-là. Et puis il avait soufflé le chaud sur un mamelon humide de froid et Sherlock avait projeté ses hanches en avant, appuyant sa hampe contre le jean de John, et le médecin avait trouvé cela parfait. Sherlock était d'une sensibilité et d'une réactivité exacerbée à cet endroit-là, notamment le gauche.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, il y avait une semaine tout pile, John n'était que gestes désespérés, priant pour ne pas être rejeté, savourant chaque seconde en pensant que ce serait la dernière. Mais maintenant qu'ils recommençaient (et clairement, à l'initiative de Sherlock), John voulait tout cartographier. Un traître sentiment d'espoir faisait battre son cœur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il se montrait un amant fabuleux, Sherlock en redemanderait. Encore une fois. Et si Sherlock en redemandait, il lui faudrait se montrer à la hauteur, et donc savoir où, précisément, son amant aimait les caresses.

Une fois qu'il estima avoir assez joué avec le haut du corps, John laissa glisser un index, chatouilla le nombril, et referma sa main sur la hampe tendue de Sherlock.

Il fut surpris de la découvrir si épaisse, si dure. Sa propre érection lui semblait bien peu de choses face à celle de Sherlock. Cela ne lui donna que plus envie encore. Et rapidement, sinon il allait vraiment finir seul dans son pantalon comme un adolescent. Alors qu'il avait initialement prévu de caresser tout le corps de Sherlock de sa bouche, et s'agenouiller entre ses jambes pour lui donner quelque chose que lui-même n'avait jamais que reçu, il se pencha contre le corps de son amant, et murmura à son oreille.

\- Suis le mouvement et accroche tes jambes à ma taille.

Sa propre voix, rendue rauque par le désir, lui parut étrangère. Mais de toute évidence, elle séduit Sherlock. Lorsque John fit glisser ses deux mains sous les fesses de Sherlock (d'un galbe parfait, ainsi qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer) et tira vers le haut, les hanches de son ami décollèrent, ses jambes se nouèrent autour de la taille du médecin, et Sherlock lui tomba dans les bras. Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, et sans trembler, John fit demi-tour et se dirigea immédiatement vers le lui, où il déposa son précieux chargement sur les couvertures. Avant de se débarrasser de sa chemise et son jean. Avant même que Sherlock ne réalise où il était, John avait grimpé à son tour, et dominait son amant, seulement vêtu de son boxer.

\- Je vais te faire hurler mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu oublies le tien, promit-il dans un murmure, sa langue léchant le pavillon de l'oreille de Sherlock, et sa main affairée à masturber vigoureusement la verge de son amant.

Les mots avaient manifestement une réaction rapide et immédiate sur l'épiderme de Sherlock, qui était couvert de chair de poule, et sur son envie. Il tendait les hanches, recherchait plus de contact, gémissait sans retenue.

\- Je veux t'entendre supplier, murmura de nouveau John, avec une caresse plus appuyée.

\- Jo... J... Joh...

Sherlock n'était même pas capable de faire une phrase cohérente, et il semblait évident que même s'il voulait supplier, il n'y parviendrait pas. Quant à John, il était bien trop excité pour être capable d'attendre. Il aurait pu prendre son amant immédiatement et à sec, mais il savait que cela aurait été bien trop douloureux pour eux deux.

Le problème, cependant, était que John n'avait plus de préservatifs. Celui de secours dans son portefeuille, il l'avait utilisé dans cette même chambre la semaine dernière. Depuis, il n'avait pensé à en mettre une autre. Il ne pensait pas qu'un truc comme ça pouvait arriver, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu de rencard dernièrement. Peut-être en avait-il une boîte entamée dans sa chambre, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir. De plus, il était parfaitement incapable de bouger de cette chambre. Comment aurait-il pu s'éloigner de la perfection de ce corps offert pour lui, tremblant et gémissant ?

Fort heureusement, Sherlock devait lire dans ses pensées car dans un sursaut de lucidité, il tâtonna en direction de sa table de nuit, l'ouvrit, et en ressortit un flacon de lubrifiant et une boîte de capotes, neufs tous les deux.

Une pensée rapide traversa l'esprit de John, réalisant que Sherlock n'avait rien fait spontanément. Son coup était préparé. John ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté, ou au contraire inquiet. Tout explosa néanmoins quand Sherlock, trouvant son immobilité provisoire vexante, fit sauter ses hanches en direction des siennes.

Revenant à lui, John reprit le contrôle des opérations, et lui arracha des mains le lubrifiant. Il en fit couler une bonne dose sur ses mains, appréciant l'odeur fruitée. Il ne savait pas identifier précisément ce dont il s'agissait, mais ce n'était pas le premier prix, mais une gamme particulièrement excitante. Hibiscus peut-être.

Sans plus y réfléchir, John masturba de nouveau Sherlock de ses mains refroidies par le liquide, avant de rapidement passer aux bourses, puis à l'anneau de chair. À sa grande surprise, il ne rencontra aucune résistance. Sherlock était déjà prêt à l'accueillir, au moins de ses doigts. Il en glissa rapidement un deuxième, imprima les mouvements de ciseaux nécessaires à détendre les chairs, et constata avec plaisir que cela était très efficace. Un troisième doigt suivit les deux premiers, et de la pulpe de l'index, John trouva soudain la prostate.

Sherlock hurla.

\- PLUS ! ordonna-t-il, premier mot correct qu'il formulait depuis un certain temps.

Son ton était fait à moitié d'envie et moitié de colère et John ne pouvait que s'y soumettre. Il retira sa main, s'assurant que la zone était bien lubrifiée une dernière fois.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami avant de forcer son ami à se mettre à plat ventre. Instinctivement, Sherlock se mit sur les genoux, et leva le derrière. John en aurait bavé. Son ami offert ainsi était beau à pleurer.

Attrapant rapidement la boîte de capotes, il batailla un court instant avec le plastique transparent, avant de réussir à l'ouvrir et en extraire un petit carré aluminium. Il nota in petto, que c'était la bonne taille. La dernière fois, le préservatif venait de John, et il connaissait parfaitement sa taille. Cette fois, cela venait de Sherlock et il avait eu la justesse de ne pas acheter une boîte taille classique, mais le modèle d'au-dessus. John avait la fierté d'être mieux membré que la moyenne. Petit, mais vigoureux. Comme on disait, grands pieds, petite bite... Et bien avec John, on pouvait également dire l'inverse. Et Sherlock ne s'était pas trompé dans la taille. Il était donc capable de lire les mensurations d'une femme sans effort, mais également d'un homme.

Sherlock remua les fesses sous le nez de John, et ce dernier ôta enfin son boxer, laissant sa vigueur se déployer, plus dure que jamais. Avec la force de l'expérience, John déroula le préservatif sur sa verge, et aligna ses hanches avec Sherlock.

Il flatta les fesses, lui intima d'un mouvement de main de se cambrer au maximum, et le pénétra, intolérablement lentement, leur arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de bien-être et de « enfin » mêlés.(1)

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps dans les préliminaires qu'ils eurent immédiatement besoin de vigueur, ce que Sherlock fit rapidement comprendre à John par quelques mouvements de bassin bien placé. John y répondit automatiquement, attrapant les hanches de son ami à y laisser des traces de doigts, accélérant le rythme de ses coups de rein. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver de manière certaine, à chaque coup, la prostate, ce qui laissait Sherlock un peu plus gémissant et pantelant à chaque instant.

Quant à John, il s'était tellement occupé du corps de son amant en négligeant le sien qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il aurait aimé se montrer digne de sa réputation, et de la promesse qu'il venait de faire à Sherlock, mais il n'en pouvait plus. S'il se retenait trop, cela allait avoir l'effet inverse et il ne serait plus capable de lâcher, ni lui ni Sherlock ne finirait, et le souvenir serait très désagréable.

\- Viens pour moi, Sherlock, murmura-t-il donc à l'oreille de son amant.

Dans le même temps, il se saisit de l'érection du détective, rapprochant leurs deux corps un peu plus, et y appliquant quelques pressions.

Il suffit de deux ou trois poussées supplémentaires, accompagnées de mouvements similaires sur la verge de Sherlock pour que celui-ci jouisse sur le matelas, hurlant le nom de John. La seule vision du corps tremblant de plaisir de Sherlock aurait pu suffire à faire venir John, mais l'orgasme foudroyant du détective s'accompagna également d'un resserrement de ses chairs intimes, et la sensation dut si formidable qu'il en jouit à son tour, juste après son amant.

Il fallut à John une sacrée dose de contrôle sur son corps pour ne pas s'effondrer immédiatement sur le dos de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs laissé complètement tombé sur le matelas, épuisé, et haletait en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Dans un dernier sursaut avant que ses jambes ne le laissent complètement tomber, John parvint à rouler à côté de Sherlock, toujours sur le ventre. John se coucha sur le dos et laissa les étoiles qui avaient fait leur nid sous ses paupières danser calmement.

Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, dix minutes après, le préservatif se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il l'ôta, songeant vaguement que selon les préconisations d'utilisation, il aurait dû faire cela avant la fin de son érection, ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais il s'en moquait.

En revanche, le froid qui le mordait était beaucoup plus désagréable. Il avait envie de se recroqueviller sous les couvertures, se serrer dans le dos de son amant, et nicher son nez à la jonction du coup et du coup, là où les boucles étaient les plus fines et sentaient désespérément Sherlock.

Sauf que pour cela, il aurait fallu que Sherlock bouge. Or il semblait complètement amorphe. Et sa position était encore plus désagréable que celle de John, puisqu'il devait être couché sur la couverture souillée, humide et froide.

John se redressa un peu, espérant faire réagir son amant, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il se leva complètement, sans qu'il n'y en ait davantage. Le cœur serré, John se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un moyen de le congédier après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Le médecin n'était pas complètement idiot. Sherlock ne donnait pas dans les relations amoureuses, ni sexuelles, et encore moins dans les coups d'un soir. Il fallait des circonstances exceptionnelles pour qu'il se comporte comme il l'avait fait. Le crabe et la chimiothérapie étaient une circonstance exceptionnelle. Sherlock n'avouerait sans doute jamais à quel point il était terrifié par sa maladie, et l'idée de mourir. Un cancer n'était pas une maladie anodine. Bien sûr, Sherlock était bien traité, avait été détecté tôt, avait à sa disposition une batterie de médecins prêts à se battre jusqu'au bout, il avait eu la chance d'être atteint par un cancer non à petites cellules dans un stade I... Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'on parlait davantage de rémission que de guérison, et que l'idée avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'un. De plus, Sherlock n'était pas un homme normal, et ses formidables capacités intellectuelles autant que sa grande fragilité psychologique rendaient le tout très compliqué. Se jeter du haut d'un toit pour sauver John, Mrs Hudson et Lestrade ne faisait pas sourciller une seule seconde le grand génie, parce qu'il l'avait prévu. Même si cela n'avait pas été une mise en scène mais un vrai suicide, John savait que Sherlock aurait sauté sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, tout simplement parce qu'il en aurait décidé ainsi.

Mais le crabe, lui, était pernicieux, pouvait le réduire à l'état de légume ou le tuer à tout instant, et c'était cela que le détective ne pouvait pas supporter.

Alors il décidait, pour vaincre ses terreurs, de vérifier le contrôle qu'il avait encore sur sa vie. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur son meilleur ami. En vérifiant l'effet qu'il avait sur John ? En y récoltant sa part de plaisir au passage ?

John n'était ni stupide, ni idiot, en déplaisait à Sherlock : ce qui était arrivé l'avait été parce que Sherlock l'avait voulu et qu'il en récoltait un avantage (oublier pour un temps la chimiothérapie du lendemain), mais il en ressentait néanmoins du plaisir (personne ne bandait aussi fort pour simuler. Personne. Même le viagra n'aurait pu créer une telle excitation). De cela le médecin était sûr. Mais il ne savait pas comment il devait agir par la suite. Partir ? Dormir dans son lit ? Rester auprès de Sherlock ? Quel geste serait considéré comme un rejet violent, et quel geste pourrait être interprété comme un « truc de couple », émotionnellement trop impliqué ?

En désespoir de cause, John attrapa son boxer échoué, et quitta la pièce pour passer à la salle de bains. Il jeta la capote usagée, et s'essuya sommairement, puis se rhabilla juste pour cacher la pudeur, et retourna dans la chambre, un gant de toilette humide et une serviette à la main, pour Sherlock. A son retour, le détective avait bougé, et ses yeux paniqués et effrayés parlaient pour lui. Il accepta sans un mot ce que John lui tendit, s'essuyant sans aucune pudeur, alors que John détournait les yeux.

Toujours sans prononcer une parole, Sherlock ouvrit ensuite le lit et se glissa sous les draps. Les questionnements qui tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de John n'allaient pas tarder à le rendre fou. Sherlock avait peur, ses yeux l'exprimaient très clairement, mais de quoi : de ce qu'il avait fait, ou parce que John avait quitté la pièce sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Indécis, il hésitait, planté comme un piquet à côté du lit, lorsque Sherlock lui offrit un début de réponse.

Le détective glissa de l'autre côté du lit, laissant proche de John une place vide, draps ouverts, offerte. John tombait de sommeil. Il n'était plus dans le brouillard post-coïtal, mais la fatigue orgasmique lançait ses muscles et il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sherlock lui tournait le dos. Tant pis. John se laissa tomber dans le lit, songeant qu'il serait toujours temps demain de trouver le courage d'avoir une vraie conversation avec son colocataire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit.

* * *

(1) _J'ai écrit ce lemon un 25 décembre avec la famille et les enfants à côté… dont mon filleul de 2 ans que je surveillais d'un oeil. C'est beau le dévouement d'un auteur, hein ?_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 30 Novembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _En attendant demain, et d'avoir le droit de consommer du chocolat et des chapitres JohnLock sur mon calendrier de l'avent, voici le chapitre hebdomadaire de Crabe ;) Et les conséquences de cette deuxième nuit passée ensemble pour mes deux victimes (pardon, personnages) !_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 6  
**

Lorsque John se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. La lumière de la pièce lui piquait les yeux, il était tout engourdi, et la place dans le lit à ses côtés était vide. Et froide. Clairement, Sherlock était levé depuis longtemps. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas franchement les affaires du médecin. Demander à son colocataire des explications sur son comportement de la veille lui paraissait plus simple s'ils étaient tous les deux au même niveau, à savoir nus dans un lit, au réveil.

Là, selon toutes probabilités, Sherlock était réveillé, habillé, et avait eu le temps de cogiter à tout ce qu'il pourrait argumenter face à John. Ce qui ne laissait clairement aucune chance au médecin pour expliquer son point de vue. Un Sherlock pris sur le fait était déjà en temps normal deux fois plus intelligent que John, et avait une répartie cinglante ; mais avec un temps de réflexion, John n'avait plus aucune chance. De toute manière, il n'aurait même pas su quoi dire, quoi exposer, quoi demander. Il n'avait même pas besoin de demander pourquoi à son ami. Il le savait. La peur avait motivé les actions de Sherlock.

Ce qu'il y avait vraiment à se demander, c'était « _et maintenant ?_ ». Sauf que cette question, John n'avait pas plus envie que Sherlock de se la poser.

Soupirant longuement, John se redressa dans le lit, et s'enroula dans le drap. Puis partit en quête du bruit strident qui l'avait réveillé, et qui était l'alarme de son téléphone, qui devait se trouver dans une poche de son pantalon... Si toutefois il avait su où se trouvait son pantalon. Aucun vêtement ne traînait sur le sol.

John grogna. L'alarme de son téléphone était puissante. En temps normal, Sherlock l'entendait même à travers l'étage qui séparait leurs deux chambres. S'il était dans l'appartement, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre. Pourtant, il ne venait pas aider son ami à trouver l'origine du bruit. Ce qui était parfaitement agaçant pour les tympans de John. Et parfaitement douloureux pour son cœur. Sherlock ne voulait clairement pas le revoir après leur nuit passée ensemble. Encore une.

John mit soudainement la main sur son pantalon, parfaitement plié au millimètre, sur une chaise. Sherlock pouvait être parfois d'un haut degré de maniaquerie.

Enfin, la sonnerie stridente s'éteignit et John en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Cela faisait trois fois que le réveil sonnait, par tranche de neuf minutes, et John avait donc officiellement vingt-neuf minutes de retard (les trois sessions de neuf minutes, et les deux minutes supplémentaires qu'il lui avait fallu pour identifier l'emplacement du téléphone) dans sa préparation avant de devoir accompagner Sherlock à la clinique pour sa séance de chimiothérapie. Le fait l'atteignit à peine. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se préparerait dans l'urgence.

En revanche, John se sentit complètement abattu par cette pièce vide, ce drap dans lequel il s'enroulait stupidement, ces vêtements pliés sur la chaise, et l'absence criante de Sherlock à ses côtés.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quel crédit accorder à la nuit dernière, et il ne savait pas contrôler son cœur malmené. Présentement, la seule option viable qu'il voyait à sa situation était de s'écrouler par terre et pleurer un bon coup.

Sauf que le cadran lumineux de son téléphone lui rappela avec cruauté qu'il était désormais en retard de trente minutes, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de forcer ses bras et ses jambes à fonctionner, les uns après les autres.

Il se rhabilla sommairement de ses vêtements sales, puis il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. La porte du salon était close, et John savait que Sherlock était là. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, mais il était une présence à lui seule, mais John savait toujours quand il était là.

John se prépara rapidement, vêtement propre, débarbouillage rapide dans la salle de bains, rasage sommaire, avant d'apparaître dans le salon, ayant au préalable inspiré un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

\- J'ai faim, John, grinça Sherlock, à peine eut-il mis un orteil dans la pièce.

Son colocataire méditait dans le canapé, mains jointes, parfaitement habillé et peigné. John ne savait pas si Sherlock répétait ça en boucle depuis des heures, ou s'il avait attendu pile le moment de l'entrée de John pour se manifester, mais les deux solutions étaient envisageables. Sherlock faisait aléatoirement les deux.

Agréablement surpris de la requête de son ami, John décida de ne pas se formaliser du fait que c'était clairement un ordre et passa en cuisine pour leur préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Et ne prends pas cet air ravi et surpris, continua de grincer Sherlock. C'est entièrement ta faute. Et celle de ce stupide Harold O'Connor. Quelques semaines de repas réguliers et voilà que je ne peux même plus faire confiance à mon estomac. C'est irritant.

\- C'est la preuve que tu es en bonne santé ! sourit John en sortant du bacon et des œufs du frigo. Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quelque chose d'élaboré. Je suis en retard...

\- Ce qui est entièrement ta faute, poursuivit Sherlock sur le même ton.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas tant dormir !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à préparer le petit déjeuner !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller plus tôt pour le faire !

John tira la langue à son ami pour toute réponse. Et conjointement, ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Viens te mettre à table, et vite, ordonna John.

Le lard grésillait dans la poêle, et John se dépêcha d'y casser quelques œufs. Sherlock les aimait à peine cuits. John aussi. En peu de temps, ce fut prêt et John fit glisser leur petit déjeuner dans une assiette. Ils allaient la partager. Comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de chercher une assiette propre dans les placards. Sherlock avait la mauvaise manie, quand il s'ennuyait, de changer les emplacements de toute leur vaisselle pour y mettre ses bocaux, ses fioles et ses béchers. John pouvait passer deux heures à chercher un verre, parfois. Seules les poêles et les casseroles ne changeaient jamais de place.

S'installant à table sans un mot, Sherlock fit sortir de nulle part deux fourchettes, en plaça une devant John et se saisit de l'autre pour commencer à manger. Il traînait une théière sur la table (froid et beaucoup trop infusé et trop sucré, la marque de fabrique de Sherlock. Pour un chimiste, il était parfois parfaitement incompétent), et John leur en servit deux tasses par habitude.

Ils mangèrent et burent en silence. Les non-dits étaient clairs entre eux. Hier soir avait existé, oui. Mais uniquement pour hier soir. Ce matin, ils n'étaient que deux colocataires partageant une assiette, comme ils en avaient l'habitude parce que Sherlock refusait bien trop souvent de manger dans la sienne.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la clinique, chambre 221, aile B (et presque sans s'être perdus, cette fois !), Madeline et Jude les attendaient déjà, la table des instruments déjà prête.

Alors que John, la jeune femme et l'infirmier s'échangeaient les politesses d'usage, Sherlock se déshabilla sans un mot, et grimpa pour s'installer dans son lit.

\- Aujourd'hui, annonça Madeline, je supervise Jude qui vous fera les soins. En l'absence de problèmes et si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, il agira seul la prochaine fois.

Sherlock observa la scène d'un œil critique une douzaine de secondes.

\- Elliot aime tant l'argent qu'il veut rentabiliser les soins au point de les faire faire par un interne ? Et votre rendez-vous de la semaine dernière était si peu au niveau que vous vous en soyez débarrassée en une semaine à peine ?

Madeline rougit, et Jude ouvrit la bouche, vexé. D'un geste, John les interrompit avant même qu'ils n'aient pu parler.

\- La vie privée de Madeline ne te regarde pas. Et je te rappelle que ce n'est pas pour des questions financières que Jude s'occupe des soins, mais pour l'éduquer s'il veut reprendre ses études de médecine. Ce qui est un but noble !

Sherlock retourna son regard désabusé sur John. Il aurait eu sans doute beaucoup à redire aux arguments avancés par le médecin, mais à partir du moment où c'était son ami qui les énonçait, il ne pouvait pas répliquer quoi que ce soit.

D'un geste méprisant de la main, et d'un soupir qui en disait long, Sherlock leur fit signe de poursuivre.

\- Hem. Vas-y Jude.

Concentré, le jeune homme se lava les mains, et s'approcha de la table des instruments, et prit la seringue.

Répétant les gestes de Madeline la semaine dernière, il raccorda l'aiguille à la poche de médicaments, lava la zone de la chambre implantable, vérifia du regard auprès de sa supérieure qu'il avait tout bien fait, et se prépara à planter l'aiguille.

Il hésita une seconde de trop, dont profita immédiatement Sherlock.

\- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, je n'ai pas été prévenu la dernière fois que vous alliez me planter, je n'ai pas plus besoin de l'être cette fois ! Allez-y !

Jude s'exécuta.

Sherlock grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, et le liquide commença à s'écouler dans ses veines. Madeline s'éclipsa. Jude vérifia que tout allait bien, puis s'assit, comme John, sur une chaise à proximité du lit de Sherlock.

\- Bon, cette fois encore, j'dois rester avec vous. Après, y'aura les caméras. Si Madeline me laisse faire la prochaine fois. Bon. De quoi voulez-vous qu'on discute cette fois ?

Il avait un grand sourire, et Sherlock haussa un sourcil, identifiant immédiatement que ce n'était pas le même amant que la semaine dernière. Il était presque fatigué que cela soit si simple à lire. Et pire, que cela soit toujours un amant ou un partenaire qui soit derrière les humeurs des humains.

\- Toujours pas de vos relations sexuelles et amoureuses ? grimaça-t-il, vicieusement.

Le sourire du jeune infirmier se fana, tandis que les yeux de John essayaient d'atteindre le plafond. La subtilité n'était vraiment pas le fort de son ami.

\- Nop, toujours pas. On peut toujours discuter de la météo.

Cette fois, ce fut Sherlock qui leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Une fois rentrés chez eux après la séance de chimiothérapie, Sherlock eut le droit de prendre ses cachets anti nauséeux, prescrits par Elliot et déposés chez eux par Anthea la semaine dernière, une fois les médicaments obtenus par Mycroft.

Bien qu'il semblât atteint par sa séance, et que des nausées et remontées gastriques le prirent fréquemment dans la journée, il parvint à ne pas vomir, et à manger du bout des lèvres ce que lui préparait John.

Le médecin dut le forcer à manger pas moins de sept fois dans la journée avant qu'il ne réussisse à avaler des quantités convenables, en accord avec son poids, son IMC, et les recommandations du diététicien. Sherlock semblât haïr John à chaque bouchée avalée, mais ne dit rien pourtant, conscient qu'il agissait ainsi pour son bien.

* * *

Cependant, en se réveillant le lendemain matin, John fut alerté par un bruit inhabituel. Descendant l'escalier à toute vitesse, il comprit à mi-chemin que le bruit provenait de la salle de bain. De Sherlock, penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, rendant un repas qu'il n'avait même pas encore pris.

John, qui descendait en courant les marches, ralentit le rythme. Les vomissements n'étaient pas étonnants. Le nombre d'anti-nauséeux que Sherlock pouvait prendre était extrêmement limité. Et le dernier qu'il avait pris remontait à la veille, bien avant d'aller se coucher. Les nausées avaient repris dans la nuit.

John entra dans la salle de bains, resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre autour de lui.

\- Sherlock, murmura-t-il pour prévenir son ami qu'il était là.

Mais c'était inutile, bien sûr. Même malade comme un chien, Sherlock restait Sherlock, extrêmement conscient de son environnement et ayant parfaitement perçu et identifié les pas de John dans l'escalier.

Sans un mot, John posa une main sur le dos courbé de son colocataire, et commença à masser entre les deux omoplates, recherchant les points d'acupuncture qu'il avait appris dans sa jeunesse et sur lesquels appuyer pour détendre Sherlock.

Il ne s'écoula pas longtemps avant que Sherlock se redresse, épuisé et l'air malade. John lui fit une place sur le carrelage froid, et lui tendit sans un mot bouteille d'eau, cuvette et médicaments, la première qu'il était passé chercher à la cuisine, la deuxième qu'il avait récupéré sur le meuble à l'entrée de la salle d'eau, les comprimés qu'il avait prélevés dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Un geste qui ne survenait que pour la deuxième fois, et qui pourtant leur était déjà douloureusement familier.

Toujours sans un mot, Sherlock se rinça la bouche. Il s'écoula encore un moment avant que Sherlock, tête renversée en arrière, appuyé contre la baignoire, assis aux côtés de John, ne parle enfin.

\- Je me hais. Je me hais, John. Cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années. La première fois que je me suis haï de la sorte, j'avais sept ans et mon chien venait de mourir. La fois d'après, j'en avais quatorze et je découvrais la cigarette. La fois suivante, j'en avais vingt-et-un et c'était l'héroïne. Je me hais, John. Je hais ce corps si faible, qu'il ne supporte même pas quelques médicaments dans le sang. Je me hais, John.

C'était un crève-cœur pour le médecin. Il osait à peine comprendre ce que son génial colocataire sous-entendait par son aveu. Il craignait d'interpréter de travers le fait que Sherlock serait tenté de replonger dans l'enfer de la drogue pour échapper à la sensation horrible que c'était de se haïr.

\- Tu pourrais en parler à David Stevens, la prochaine fois, proposa John, à court de réponse.

\- Je t'en parle à toi, répliqua Sherlock d'un ton typiquement Holmésien qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

John soupira.

\- Tu es malade, Sherlock. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Tout le monde tombe malade. Tu es un génie, et tu es merveilleusement génial, je ne cesserai jamais de le penser et tu le sais, mais tu n'en restes pas moins humain. Et les humains tombent malades parfois...

\- Je me hais, répéta Sherlock.

John soupira derechef.

\- Je me suis aussi haï souvent, dans ma vie, Sherlock. J'ai haï être au front et voir l'horreur de la guerre. J'ai haï mon incompétence à protéger ma sœur de la vindicative colère de ma mère. Je me suis haï de ne pas être à Londres quand mon père est mort. J'ai haï ma claudication psychosomatique en rentrant d'Afghanistan.

\- Et ?

\- Cela ne disparaît jamais. Quand je repense à ces moments-là, je me hais toujours. Mais il y a des circonstances qui me font oublier, surmonter, et je vis. Vivre pleinement la vie est le meilleur moyen de surmonter la haine de soi-même et du monde. Et en ce qui te concerne, vu que tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de te haïr, c'est encore plus simple. Va enquêter, Sherlock. Ça te changera les idées.

Joignant le geste à la parole, John avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche de robe de chambre, sur lequel il avait accepté aux mails de l'adresse de travail (sherlockholmesconsultantdetective) de son ami, et le lui tendit.

D'un geste déjà las, Sherlock fit l'effort de se saisir du téléphone et de chercher une affaire intéressante. Il continua néanmoins la discussion, tout en faisant défiler les propositions.

\- Quelles circonstances ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Les circonstances qui te font oublier. Lesquelles ?

John eut un petit rire, gêné.

\- Voyons Sherlock. N'est-ce pas évident ?

\- Non, répondit Sherlock, buté.

Il ne regardait même pas son ami, l'œil concentré sur le téléphone, si bien que John n'était pas capable de dire s'il était sérieux ou si ce n'était qu'un test de plus.

\- Et bien... si l'on considère le fait que ma claudication est passée en te rencontrant. Qu'elle est revenue quand tu as sauté de Saint Bart. Et qu'elle a disparu quand tu es revenu... Je pense qu'on peut dire que l'une des circonstances qui me font oublier les fois où j'ai pu me haïr, et qui m'a fait remercier de m'avoir amené là où je suis aujourd'hui... c'est toi.

L'aveu de John n'avait pas été simple à exprimer, et il rougissait déjà, dans la salle de bains mal éclairée.

\- Celle-ci, prononça Sherlock pour toute réponse.

Il tendit le téléphone à John, semblait n'avoir aucunement entendu ce que venait de dire son ami. Ce dernier savait qu'il n'en était rien. Mais accepta de jouer le jeu de son colocataire. Si Sherlock préférait faire semblant de rien, qu'il en soit ainsi. On ne perturbait pas un autiste malade.

\- Très bien Sherlock. Allons-nous habiller pour y aller, alors, déclara John.

Il se releva, et offrit sa main pour aider Sherlock à se relever. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, celui-ci la saisit et se remit debout.

* * *

L'affaire choisie par Sherlock avait été étonnamment banale, voire simple. En temps normal, Sherlock ne lui aurait sans doute pas accordé un regard, et l'aurait noté quatre, cinq au mieux. Mais dans un état de brouillard, de nausées et de douleurs, il semblait qu'un quatre-presque-cinq était parfait.

La cliente semblait aussi étonnée de les voir là qu'eux de se trouver là, à cette enquête minable. Elle avait de toute évidence suffisamment entendu parler de Sherlock pour savoir que son affaire n'était pas digne de son intérêt, mais avait tenté tout de même d'envoyer un mail. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme disait l'adage. Passée la surprise, elle fut ravie. Et affreusement horripilante, de l'avis conjoint de John et Sherlock, qui réussissaient à communiquer par des coups d'œil et des grimaces dans le dos de leur cliente.

La femme avait un âge relativement avancé (elle ne serait bientôt plus la fameuse ménagère de moins de cinquante ans de ces stupides et machistes magazines qui jonchaient son salon), et essayant d'en paraître dix de moins avec force crèmes et maquillage, et pire que tout, elle draguait Sherlock. Assez ostensiblement. Elle se déclara fan de lui, n'ayant jamais cru à son imposture, et très heureuse de le savoir en vie, et toujours aussi brillant. Puis, consciente qu'elle en faisait trop et que cela ne servait qu'à énerver le détective, elle passa du stade « midinette de quinze ans qui pérore sur la célébrité dont elle est fan » à « l'adulte mature qui fait semblant de ne pas être intéressée pour mieux attiser l'intérêt de sa proie ». Le passage de l'un à l'autre de ces comportements fut si criant que John ne parvenait même plus à cacher le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait.

Il était rare que cela soit le docteur qui ne supporte pas leur client. Ce genre de comportement était habituellement réservé à Sherlock le sociopathe auto proclamé.

Mais Sherlock, lui, endurait très bien le charme, la mièvrerie, et même l'ennui suscité par l'enquête.

Au début, John s'en étonna. Même lui aurait pu résoudre l'affaire. D'accord, cela ne lui aurait pas pris cinq minutes, vingt-cinq dixièmes et douze centièmes, comme Sherlock, mais il aurait pu le faire. Autant dire que pour son ami, c'était d'un ennui mortel. Même pas digne d'être rangé après résolution dans un cas de son cerveau. Même pas digne d'un article sur le blog de John.

Si on rajoutait l'attitude épuisante de la propriétaire des lieux, il était parfaitement incompréhensible que Sherlock n'ait pas déduit tout et tout le monde (à savoir la cliente, ses deux fils, ses deux frères, et sa femme de chambre, et même le coucou de la pendule du salon, pour faire bonne mesure) et ait annoncé deux-trois vérités bien senties avant de claquer la porte dans un grand mouvement grandiloquent de manteau.

Sauf que John, assis dans un fauteuil (qui était probablement plus vieux que John lui-même, comme tout le reste du mobilier de la maison victorienne), finit par comprendre la raison de ce comportement, grâce à son œil droit.

John, comme tous les hommes de son âge, commençait depuis peu à craindre une maladie, pas mortelle, mais hélas très fréquente : la presbytie. Et John, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, avait une drôle de particularité : son œil droit était plus facilement et plus tôt sujet à la presbytie. C'était ce qu'il lui arrivait désormais. Il savait néanmoins, grâce à l'expérience des autres membres de sa famille, que son œil gauche avait une vision de 10 sur 10, et que cela compenserait pour encore de nombreuses années le peu de presbytie que son œil droit développait.

Mais assis dans ce fauteuil, John s'amusa – Dieu savait pourquoi – à fermer alternativement chacun de ses deux yeux, testant sa vision, et c'est ainsi qu'il comprit :

Pour le reste du monde, Sherlock apparaissait comme à travers l'œil droit de John, celui qui voyait très légèrement flou, donc : droit, fier, arrogant, parfait d'intelligence, plis de chemises au millimètre près, pantalon parfaitement droit, et chaussures cirées sur chaque centimètre carré.

Pour John, Sherlock était vu à travers son œil gauche (côté cœur, pensa-t-il absurdement un très bref instant) : légèrement plus courbé que d'habitude. Une goutte de sueur glacée dans l'échine. Des sursauts irréguliers le prenaient, quand il retenait ses nausées. La bouche pâteuse par les médicaments. Le teint un poil plus pâle qui d'habitude également. La fatigue générale du corps de son ami et le ralentissement subséquent de son cerveau n'étaient pas un secret pour John. Mais pour le reste du monde, il ne voyait que l'armure de marbre parfaitement taillée sur mesure.

Sherlock n'envoyait pas balader ses interlocuteurs avec son acidité usuelle tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force.

Le cœur de John se serra. Il n'en était qu'à la deuxième séance de chimiothérapie. Un dixième. Comment allait se passer les suivantes, s'il en était déjà à ce stade d'épuisement ? Se pouvait-il qu'il s'y habitue et que cela aille mieux, à la longue ?

\- John ? On y va, ordonna soudain la voix de Sherlock, tirant le médecin de ses pensées.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna John.

Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la résolution de l'énigme.

\- J'ai un chèque dans ma poche. Avec beaucoup de zéros, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

John ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés. Puis regarda au-delà de l'épaule de Sherlock, et découvrit une scène surréaliste, où la femme était en train de jeter des vases et autres bibelots sur deux hommes (ses frères, lui semblaient-ils) qui essayaient vaguement de riposter, mais également de se jeter des choses à la figure, ainsi que des noms d'oiseaux de plus en plus imagés, entre eux deux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Sherlock arqua délicatement un sourcil surpris. _Si ce connard prétentieux, arrogant et sexy était encore en mesure de prendre des poses pareilles avec un petit sourire en coin, il n'était pas aussi mal en point que ça,_ songea John.

\- Je t'expliquerai dans le taxi. Viens.

C'était un ordre et le soldat en John obéit sans se poser de questions. Quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, il ne posait jamais de questions.

\- Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ? Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes arrivés il y a moins de dix minutes...

\- Douze, en fait, corrigea Sherlock en secouant le bras.

\- Si peu ? Presque une heure de voyage en taxi, et le montant astronomique de la course pour douze minutes chez un client ?

John écarquillait des yeux effarés.

\- Largement rentabilisé, néanmoins, décréta le détective.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il fourra sous le nez de John le chèque qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'une de ses poches. En le prenant, le médecin se promit de fourrer dans le crâne de Sherlock, un jour, que les chèques ne se froissaient pas de la sorte au fond d'une poche. Puis il déplia le morceau de papier, et toutes les réprimandes qu'il aurait pu adresser à son ami disparurent de sa tête.

\- C'est une blague ? hallucina-t-il.

\- Nop, répliqua Sherlock. Ah, voilà un taxi. Viens, je vais t'expliquer, vu que tu n'as rien suivi.

Docilement, John attendit que lui et Sherlock soient ceinturés à l'arrière du véhicule et que Sherlock ait donné l'adresse au chauffeur (qui se frotta mentalement les mains à l'idée du prix de la course, à voir sa tête) avant de revenir à charge.

\- Alors ? Sherlock, il y a cinq chiffres sur ce chèque. Pour douze minutes d'enquête, ça fait... non je ne veux même pas calculer.

\- 5 000£ la minute, répondit immédiatement Sherlock, l'air très fier de lui. Je crois que c'est la première fois que mon cerveau est si peu utilisé, mais aussi bien rémunéré.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien suivi ? Rien du tout ?

\- Juste ce qu'elle a dit au début, et ce qu'elle avait résumé dans le mail de proposition d'affaires : elle avait touché un important héritage, en faisant largement profiter ses proches et ses amis, mais se sentait néanmoins menacée, à cause d'évènements étranges et isolés, mais de plus en plus fréquent, au sein même de son domicile, et se demandait si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'argent...

\- Exactement. La suite est simple.

\- Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans sa propre maison qui en voulait à son argent et la menaçait ? proposa John.

\- Non. Pas une personne. Mais deux.

\- Ses frères, devina John, se souvenant de la violente scène de ménage.

Sherlock opina du chef.

\- Elle était leur cadette, et l'héritage aurait dû leur revenir à eux, à parts égales. Ils sont jumeaux, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Sauf que la grande tante ou je ne sais pas qui qui est morte en laissant cet argent avait prévu des clauses et des dérogations spéciales selon de vieilles règles d'héritage au Liechtenstein, et c'est elle qui a tout eu.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ils étaient ruinés au jeu, comptait ardemment sur cet héritage, et n'ont pas supporté que leur sœur empoche tout. Ils projetaient de la tuer ?

\- Même pas ! Tu as bon pour les dettes de jeu, mais pas le meurtre. Ils voulaient simplement la rendre folle, et ensuite utiliser cela pour prouver son incapacité à gérer sa fortune, et donc ainsi récupérer le contrôle de l'argent.

\- Et... attaqua John.

\- Et, reprit Sherlock, semblant lire dans l'esprit de son ami, ils étaient particulièrement stupides, car non contents de comploter contre elle, ils fomentaient aussi chacun dans le dos de l'autre. Pour chacun essayer d'être le seul à récupérer l'argent à la fin. Ce que j'ai peut-être incidemment révélé au cours de la discussion, oups.

Il était tellement crédible dans son air faussement désolé que John explosa de rire. C'était bon de voir Sherlock en pleine forme comme ça.

\- Et juste pour ça, une banale affaire d'héritage, elle t'a donné cette somme astronomique et complètement démesurée ? interrogea le médecin une fois son hilarité retombée.

Sherlock avait soudainement l'air mutin, comme fier de lui mais refusant de le montrer.

\- Pour ça ? Non. Ça, c'est la récompense qu'elle avait promis à qui serait capable de lui résoudre l'énigme de sa femme de chambre. Qui serait capable de deviner les liens les unissant. C'est une récompense publique, elle reçoit d'ailleurs fréquemment des gens à ce sujet chez elle, ça l'occupe. Il faut bien passer le temps quand on est une femme riche sans emploi dans une grande maison. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un trouverait réellement la bonne explication.

\- Et tu as trouvé ? Comme ça ?

Sherlock se rengorgea, l'air arrogant.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai trouvé. Elles sont nées dans le même hôpital de campagne en Guinée-Bissau, le même jour, presque à la même heure. L'une était orpheline, l'autre arrivait deux mois avant le terme, et ses riches parents pensaient avoir le temps de rentrer dans leur magnifique clinique toute équipée pour la naissance... et ont dû se contenter d'un médecin de campagne, sans matériel médical.

John resta complètement bouche bée.

\- D'accord... Ça c'est le lien qui les unit... Mais comment as-tu deviné... ?

\- Leur petit doigt de la main gauche. C'est le même médecin qui les a fait naître, et il avait cette coutume étrange de casser l'auriculaire gauche du nouveau-né pour respecter je ne sais quelle tradition de sa tribu. L'os se ressoude très rapidement à cet âge-là, mais ça laisse une marque et une très légère déformation qu'elles partageaient.

\- Sur un seul petit doigt ? Tu as vu ça à la forme similaire de leur petit doigt ?

Bien sûr. Et honnêtement, c'était même simple. Elles trouvaient même cela si amusant qu'elles portaient la même bague discrète à l'auriculaire, comme pour précisément montrer ce lien. C'est la bague de la femme de chambre qui m'a attiré en premier. C'est le seul bijou qu'elle porte, et ce n'était pas du toc. Soit c'était un cadeau, soit c'était elle qui en avait après l'argent de l'héritage. Une fois écartée la culpabilité de cette femme, le reste était du gâteau.

\- Waoh ! siffla le médecin, impressionné.

Puis John resta silencieux un instant, digérant le génie de son ami, qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller chaque jour. Même aussi malade qu'il semblait physiquement l'être, Sherlock était aussi brillant que d'habitude. Ce que John avait pris pour de la lenteur d'esprit n'était en fait que le cerveau enclenché à toute vitesse qui travaillait sur plusieurs tableaux à la fois.

\- Mais alors...

Une idée venait subitement de naître dans la tête du médecin.

\- … Tu n'as pas du tout été payé pour tes honoraires en fait ?

\- Pas le moindre centime, rit Sherlock. J'ai résolu l'énigme avant, et j'en ai demandé le paiement avant de lui expliquer le fin mot de son « _affaire_ ». Et après, elle semblait bien trop occupée à envoyer des vases à la tête des gens pour seulement songer à me payer.

\- Donc... Encore une affaire qui ne rapporte rien, quoi.

\- Exactement.

Ils affichèrent tous les deux le même sourire de connivence. Et finalement, explosèrent de rire de concert.

* * *

Une fois revenus à Baker Street, Sherlock était de toute évidence trop fatigué pour retourner se promener dans Londres. Son corps ne suivait pas son cerveau aussi bien que d'habitude. Mais le génie n'en avait cure. Aucune affaire réellement intéressante n'était apparue dans ses mails, son blog, et Lestrade n'avait pas appelé. Il avait donc tout le loisir de poursuivre ses expériences sur la cuisson des orteils humains.

\- Tu as une fascination malsaine pour les orteils, tu le sais ça ? interrogea John avec un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'expérimentation de Sherlock.

\- Certes, agréa son ami.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

\- Tu as bien une fascination malsaine pour les pulls horribles que même un anglais en période de Noël ne porterait pas. Nous sommes quittes.

John lui lança un coup de torchon, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux, et la discussion fut close.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 7 Décembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Avec mon calendrier de l'avent, j'ai bien failli oublier de publier Crabe dis donc ^^ Non pas que ça motive autant les foules, mais en ce qui me concerne j'adore cette fic :D_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 7  
**

Il y avait quelque chose de doux et réconfortant à être aux côtés de John dans la cuisine, avec le médecin qui cuisinait une purée carottes-panais, en suivant un bouquin de cuisine posé en équilibre sur le plan de travail. John était parfois résolument peu moderne, et toutes les applications qu'avaient pu lui dénicher Sherlock n'avaient pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Depuis que John s'était remis réellement à la cuisine, depuis la maladie de Sherlock, il n'aimait que suivre des bouquins, ceux de sa mère en particulier. Harry les lui avait donnés il y avait longtemps de cela.

Ces bouquins de cuisine étaient un drôle d'héritage dans la famille Watson, Harry les avait récupérés complètement par hasard. Eût égard au fait qu'elle se souvenait que c'était John qui nourrissait leur petite famille durant son adolescence, à partir de ces mêmes bouquins, elle avait songé que son frère serait heureux de les récupérer. John ne jurait donc plus que par ça pour tous les plats qu'il préparait. Sherlock reconnaissant en son for intérieur que ce n'était jamais mauvais. John était bien meilleur cuisinier qu'il ne l'avait songé.

À ses côtés, dans son périmètre d'intimité, Sherlock cuisait des orteils, récupérant des morceaux de lambeaux de chair carbonisé à différents stades, et les observait au microscope. John avait tracé une ligne à la craie sur la table de leur cuisine. Une moitié pour Sherlock, une moitié pour manger. Tout objet dépassant la ligne était immédiatement et sans préavis détruit par John.

Sherlock avait perdu une partie de ses notes comme ça, jetée au feu par un John implacable. Comme un enfant qui expérimente la brûlure pour la première fois en posant sa main sur le four, il avait retenu la leçon et respectait scrupuleusement la ligne blanche.

De la même manière, le frigo, les placards et le congélateur étaient désormais couverts de gommettes rouges et vertes, pour indiquer là où Sherlock avait le droit (ou au contraire pas le droit) de poser des morceaux humains ou animal pour ses expériences. John n'avait pas apprécié de retrouver du formol dans une bouteille de lait, un jour qu'il en servi une goutte dans le thé de Mrs Hudson venue leur apporter des gâteaux.

La dynamique était étrange, John penché sur sa casserole, remuant sa purée et lui ajoutant des épices ; Sherlock penché sur sa poêle, un chronomètre autour du cou et vérifiant la parfaite température de son expérience toutes les dix secondes.

Vu de l'extérieur, le tableau offert était proprement surréaliste. Pour eux, c'était une norme agréable et confortable. Dans des élans de fol espoir, les deux colocataires songeaient même, chacun de leur côté sans oser le dire à voix haute à l'autre, que s'ils pouvaient passer toute la chimiothérapie ainsi, ce ne serait pas si dur.

* * *

Le samedi soir, après une semaine passée sur le même rythme, John ouvrit le frigo, les placards, un livre de recettes, et secoua la tête. Il n'y avait clairement plus grand chose à consommer chez eux.

\- Je vais aller faire des courses, annonça-t-il à son colocataire avachi dans son canapé. Quel est ton parfum de glacé préféré ?

John était assez las d'avance d'aller au Tesco un samedi en fin d'après-midi. Le magasin allait être bondé, et le médecin détestait ça. Soit il faisait la queue très longtemps, et s'en remettait aux bons soins de la caissière. Soit il voulait aller plus vite et optait pour les caisses automatiques... Mais au vu de ses douloureuses expériences avec ces stupides machines, John optait toujours pour l'humain. Tout comme les petites mamies du coin, qui avaient toute la semaine pour venir aux horaires les moins fréquentés mais choisissaient toujours le samedi après-midi, ne savaient pas se servir des machines, et paraissaient si fragiles qu'un coup de vent les aurait emportées. John, dans sa grande galanterie, les laissait toujours passer devant lui dans la queue, le faisant patienter deux fois plus longtemps. Sherlock était toujours capable de dire, lorsque son colocataire revenait, combien de vieilles personnes il avait laissé passer, combien de temps il avait attendu et quel niveau de frustration cela lui avait fait atteindre. Le détective s'en amusait beaucoup, répétant à l'envi que la bonté de John le perdrait, tandis que son ami maugréait en rangeant les courses.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Je vais faire des courses de fond, essayer de remplir au maximum les placards, et le congélo, histoire de ne pas avoir à y retourner de sitôt. Et Jude t'a recommandé de manger de la glace, tu te souviens ? Pour éviter les lésions de tes muqueuses buccales.

\- Menthe-chocolat, répondit Sherlock sans même ouvrir une paupière. Et prends du citron pour toi. J'en mangerai aussi. Évite la pistache et le café.

\- Tu adores le café ! répliqua John en haussant un sourcil surpris.

\- Pas en glace. Sous toutes ses autres formes, oui.

John secoua la tête. Sherlock était l'être le plus improbable qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, chargé de deux sacs vides (et ayant l'intention d'emprunter son caddie roulant à Mrs Hudson. John était un homme moderne qui supportait le ridicule et avait conscience qu'il n'avait plus assez de la vigueur de sa jeunesse pour s'en exonérer) quand Sherlock le retient.

\- Prends ma carte, lui dit-il en lui lançant le petit carré de plastique. J'ai encaissé le chèque de l'autre jour...

\- Faux, corrigea John. J'AI encaissé sur TON compte le chèque de l'autre jour.

\- ... tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes d'approvisionnement, comme ça, poursuivit Sherlock, imperturbable. Et si Mycroft appelle, tu peux répondre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si Mycroft appelle, tu peux répondre.

John fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais Sherlock ne daigna pas s'expliquer davantage. Haussant les épaules, John quitta l'appartement.

Bien sûr, comme Sherlock n'avait absolument jamais tort, le téléphone de John vibra dans sa poche au moment précis où il franchissait l'entrée du magasin.

\- Bonjour, docteur Watson, susurra la voix calme de Mycroft Holmes à l'autre bout du fil. Comment allez-vous ?

John soupira longuement, comprenant enfin la phrase sibylline de Sherlock. Techniquement, le médecin était censé informer le grand frère du détective sur les avancées de la maladie et du traitement. Sauf que John ne s'était pas franchement acquitté de sa tâche avec ardeur. Et que Mycroft ne pouvait pas le joindre lorsqu'il était avec Sherlock, car alors le détective entendrait tout et/ou parasiterait la conversation. Sherlock n'était pas dupe une seule seconde, mais manifestement le jeu amusait les deux frères.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit vraiment de mes nouvelles que vous souhaitiez, Mycroft.

\- Certes, c'est bien de Sherlock que je souhaite m'enquérir, mais je vous pose aussi vraiment la question à vous, docteur Watson. Je sais ce que cela fait de supporter mon frère dans les pires moments de sa vie. Alors je vous le redemande, comment allez-vous ?

\- Il n'est pas... aussi insupportable que je l'aurais craint, répondit John.

Il se déplaça pour ne pas gêner l'entrée du magasin, et s'adossa à un mur pour le temps de la conversation. Les rares fois qu'il avait fait les courses en même temps qu'il téléphonait à une de ses petites amies, il avait acheté n'importe quoi.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Il est comme d'habitude. Parfois il perd un peu plus vite patience, avec Mrs Hudson ou Molly, par exemple mais sinon...

John devina que Mycroft hochait la tête à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Il n'était pas aussi calme quand il était en cure de désintoxication, informa Mycroft. Votre présence lui fait beaucoup de bien. Je vous remercie vraiment de votre implication, docteur Watson. Et de votre... pardon.

Le ton était étonnamment sincère, et John se surprit à sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous présenter mes excuses en bonne et due forme pour mon implication de m'affaire de Saint Bart. Et vous prie donc de bien vouloir me pardonner également.

\- C'était le plan de Sherlock, répondit John mécaniquement.

Il n'aimait pas parler du grand saut de l'ange.

\- Mais j'aurais pu vous épargner deux années de deuil inutile. Je respectais sa volonté... Mais sachez que je vous surveillais... dans le but de vous avertir, si j'avais remarqué que vous risquiez de prendre une décision définitive. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté à son retour. Il est aussi incapable de vivre sans vous que vous de vivre sans lui.

John ne souriait plus du tout à présent. Il se demandait plutôt comment il avait fait pour en arriver là dans une discussion avec Mycroft Holmes.

\- Oui, bien, bref, balbutia-t-il. Je vais bien, et Sherlock aussi, la chimiothérapie suit son cours, et pour l'instant n'a aucun autre effet secondaire que de lui provoquer nausées et vomissements. Il mange régulièrement tout ce que je prépare, et je vérifie son IMC toutes les semaines. Il dort six heures par nuit minimum, du moins il les passe dans sa chambre, dans son lit, il me l'a promis. À défaut de dormir, il repose son corps qui en a bien besoin. Voilà.

Le médecin avait la sensation confuse de passer pour un parfait imbécile, qui parlait comme une mère poule parle de son nourrisson qu'elle couve comme le lait sur le feu.

\- Parfait. Une dernière chose... lorsque l'alopécie commencera... si vous souhaitez que je vous recommande des perruquiers, ou bien que je les fasse faire sur commande... n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

John essayait précisément de ne jamais penser à cela, mais il devait reconnaître cela à l'homme d'état : Mycroft était aussi impacté que lui par la maladie de Sherlock, et il l'affrontait avec beaucoup de panache.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Mycroft.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne soirée, docteur Watson. Bonnes courses. Essayez la caisse numéro quatre, tout à l'heure, si elle n'est pas trop bondée. La caissière ne paye pas de mine, mais elle est la plus efficace de toutes ses collègues.

Le clic de la tonalité retentit avant que John n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le médecin secoua la tête. La dernière remarque ne l'étonnait même plus, venant de Mycroft.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, à l'heure du dessert, il s'avéra que Sherlock Holmes faisait plus qu'aimer la glace menthe-chocolat. Il engloutit la moitié de la boîte d'un litre sans sourciller et sans se plaindre du froid ou le fait que ce ne soit pas encore la saison des glaces (malgré la fin avril, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça à Londres et les soirées étaient fraîches).

John se dit dans un sourire que malgré toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie, il lui restait encore des choses à découvrir sur son ami. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de chaleur diffus en provenance de sa poitrine.

Et puis Sherlock referma le couvercle de la boîte de glace, la retourna, et entreprit d'en lire la composition. Son regard se troubla, et John devina immédiatement qu'il réfléchissait à une expérience à faire avec ça. Sherlock avait la mauvaise habitude de s'amuser avec tous les ingrédients de leur frigo (le coup des cucurbitacées était encore bien présent dans l'esprit de John), et certaines choses ne changeraient jamais chez lui.

John explosa de rire tout seul en imaginant de la glace à la menthe sous les lamelles d'un microscope, ce qui n'avait rien de drôle en soi, mais qui l'était quand on rajoutait Sherlock dans l'équation.

Ledit Sherlock regarda son colocataire d'un air d'abord surpris, puis beaucoup plus doux et tendre. Il ne pouvait pas deviner l'exacte source de l'hilarité de son ami, mais en avait une vague idée et ne s'en offusquait pas. Il savait que John ne riait pas de lui. John était la seule personne à ne jamais se moquer de lui méchamment.

Doucement, le détective posa sa main sur celle de John.

\- Merci pour la glace, John, dit-il calmement.

L'instant d'après, le grand génie laissait à son ami la responsabilité de ranger la table et laver la vaisselle, et se lançait dans la nouvelle composition d'une sonate au violon.

* * *

Le lundi 2 mai au soir, veille de la troisième séance de chimiothérapie de Sherlock, John annonça à plus de vingt-deux heures à son colocataire comatant dans le canapé aller prendre une douche, et lui conseilla d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour demain. Sherlock ne remua même pas une paupière, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu, bien au contraire.

Sous l'eau chaude qui dévalait son corps nu et plein de mousse, John sentit enfin la tension de ses épaules se détendre. À l'instar de Sherlock, il avait passé la soirée crispé, dans l'attente du lendemain. Il avait finalement songé que l'eau chaude l'aiderait, et il avait choisi l'option douche.

C'était sans doute l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus dans leur appartement. Leur salle de bains était absolument minuscule, mais elle disposait d'un confort rare : une douche ET une baignoire. C'était complètement improbable, et pourtant. Ainsi, John pouvait prendre des douches rapides, et Sherlock se prélasser dans des bains brûlants qui, soi-disant, l'aidait à réfléchir. Le détective pouvait passer des heures jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne glaciale (ce qui était une conception assez spéciale de la douche écossaise), en semi immersion, mains jointes comme sur le canapé.

John accrocha le pommeau de douche sur le support spécial au-dessus de lui, et se plaça sous le jet, pour mieux rincer ses cheveux.

À cause du fracas de l'eau et de ses mains qui frottaient vigoureusement ses mèches courtes, il n'entendit pas le moins du monde la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il ne la verrouillait pas souvent. Sherlock non plus. Règle tacite, pour que John puisse aller chercher Sherlock s'il faisait une overdose. En retour, John trouvait juste de ne pas s'enfermer lui non plus.

Concentré sur la fin de son shampoing, il ne réalisa qu'au dernier moment qu'il y avait une présence étrangère dans son dos. À ce moment-là, la présence en question avait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine de douche, se glissa derrière lui, et saisir sa taille.

Surpris, John commença par crier, et voulut se retourner, lutter contre son agresseur.

Mais les mains autour de sa taille se refermèrent autour de sa verge au repos, une bouche chaude fut posée dans son cou, et il perçut distinctement l'odeur caractéristique de son colocataire avant que l'eau ruisselante ne l'atténue. Alors son cri se mua en gémissement.

\- Sherlock, murmura le médecin, s'abandonnant entièrement.

Ses muscles un instant auparavant bandés par la surprise et la panique se relâchèrent, et il s'appuya un peu plus contre son ami, plus grand que lui. Ce faisant, John sentit distinctement l'érection de son Sherlock dans son dos, contre ses fesses, et son propre vît y réagit immédiatement, gonflant entre les mains expertes que Sherlock qui le caressait.

John gémit encore. Sherlock embrassait son cou, son épaule, sa jugulaire, le caressait de partout, et s'appliquait avec ferveur à le faire bander correctement, et le médecin en redemandait. D'autant plus qu'il serait mentir que dire qu'il n'y avait pas songé. L'adage disait bien « jamais deux sans trois ». John avait, la première fois, choisi de se décharger de ses angoisses et de sa tension par ce biais. La fois d'après, Sherlock lui avait rendu la pareille. Et cette fois, Sherlock revenait à la charge. John y avait pensé, l'avait espéré, mais avait choisi de ne rien brusquer et de ne rien commencer de lui-même.

Et si son ami voulait de son corps, même si ce n'était que les veilles de séances de chimiothérapie, John n'était que trop heureux de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Qu'importait que son cœur soit profondément blessé dans l'entreprise. Il n'avait jamais rien su refuser à l'énergumène qui lui servait de colocataire et de meilleur ami. Et surtout, il en avait bien trop envie pour seulement songer à protester, alors que Sherlock l'obligeait à incliner la tête sur le côté, et lui fourrait sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser comme il le méritait.

John serait volontiers resté là pour l'éternité, si on lui avait posé la question. Sous l'eau chaude, pressé contre le corps impatient de Sherlock, embrassé avec une passion dévorante. À voir l'enthousiasme des mains et de la langue du détective, son amant n'était pas loin de partager son opinion.

Sauf que leurs corps et l'eau de la douche étaient manifestement d'une autre opinion, les premiers en s'embrasant, faisant comprendre leur besoin de plus, et la seconde en se rafraîchissant peu à peu.

John profita d'une main de Sherlock qui atteignait le robinet, et pour cela relâchait la prise sur sa taille pour récupérer sa liberté de mouvement, et le contrôle de leurs étreintes. Il se retourna, et plaqua Sherlock contre le mur carrelé. C'était à peu près aussi inconfortable que précédemment, ils risquaient de chuter à tout moment, et le carrelage ne tarderait pas à en être glacé dans le dos de Sherlock. Mais leurs deux érections étaient enfin pressées l'une contre l'autre, et ils gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre à chaque mouvement de leur corps, des frictions intolérablement délicieuses générées par les mouvements de leurs hanches.

\- Envie de toi... murmura Sherlock.

C'était la première fois qu'il exprimait réellement quelque chose de cohérent durant leurs ébats, et John craint un instant que cela gâche tout. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de se rapprocher un peu plus, au point qu'il leur était désormais impossible de dissocier leurs corps, n'eût-il eu la couleur de leur peau.

Avec une douceur surprenante pour la bestialité du reste de leur mouvements, Sherlock fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses de John, les verrouilla et tira vers le haut. La réaction de John fut immédiate. Il accompagna le mouvement, et avec une rigueur militaire, obéit à l'ordre implicite, crochetant ses jambes autour de la taille de Sherlock. Sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

Essayer de sortir de la douche ainsi, John porté par Sherlock, et rejoindre la chambre de ce dernier était probablement suicidaire, et pourtant ils défièrent les probabilités. En pénétrant dans la chambre du détective, John eut brièvement conscience de la lumière tamisée et des draps ouverts et frais dans le lit. Sherlock avait réellement prévu son coup.

Et puis le médecin fut jeté sur le lit, le corps de Sherlock le recouvra et entreprit de le découvrir de sa langue, et il oublia tout le reste.

Ils étaient trempés, et mouillant les draps, mais ils ne paraissaient plus se rendre compte de la température ambiante, trop perdus dans un concert de gémissement et de cris inarticulés. John savait désormais les points sensibles du corps de son amant, et prenait un plaisir déraisonné à lui perdre la voix et la raison en posant doigt et langue à des endroits choisis.

Conscient cependant qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans, et que trop de préliminaires risquerait d'amenuiser ses compétences futures, John entreprit d'un mouvement de hanche bien placé de retourner la situation, se plaçant au-dessus de Sherlock, et l'obligeant à remonter sa jambe pour avoir un meilleur accès à son intimité.

Il flatta doucement les bourses et la peau tendre qui les recouvrait, avant de les contourner et de descendre ses doigts plus bas encore. Ce qu'il y découvrit faillit le faire jouir sur le champ, et il eut précisément conscience d'à quel point son érection venait de grossir davantage.

\- Oui, confirma Sherlock de sa voix de basse rendue plus grave encore par le désir.

Le détective était déjà lubrifié et ouvert. Probablement préparé par lui-même, pendant que John était sous la douche, dans le but précis de cette conclusion. L'image de Sherlock sur son lit, glissant ses longs doigts pâles de violoniste dans sa propre intimité, se lubrifiant et se préparant pour que John n'ait plus qu'à le prendre bestialement fit grogner animalement John. Il avait envie de son colocataire plus qu'il n'était décent de le penser.

Par acquis de conscience, il fit néanmoins glisser ses doigts (lubrifié, le tube ouvert et préparé sur la table de nuit, parfum framboise) dans l'entrée de Sherlock, ne s'étonnant même pas de pouvoir en mettre trois sans aucun effort.

Sherlock se dégagea soudain de son étreinte, dans un feulement étrange, et le poussa à s'allonger de nouveau sur le matelas. Si John fut d'abord surpris, il choisit de faire confiant à son manifestement si prévoyant colocataire, et obéit aux ordres. Il est fut récompensé quand Sherlock se plaça au-dessus de lui et saisit sa verge, y déroulant une capote d'un mouvement désormais expert. Les yeux du médecin s'assombrirent de désir, les pupilles bouffées par les iris dilatées, tandis que Sherlock positionnait le pénis de John et descendait son corps dans sa direction, centimètre par centimètre.

Il s'empala ainsi entièrement sur le vît de son amant, et rejeta la tête en arrière en criant un nom inarticulé à l'instant critique où l'angle puissant permit à l'érection de John de toucher sa prostate.

John, en réaction à la perfection de la pénétration, ne put s'empêcher de mouvoir ses hanches en avant, donnant des coups de butoirs au rythme des montées et descentes de Sherlock.

\- Ah... Ah... Nnnn... Non... gémit-il soudain.

La vision et l'angle bien trop profond avaient eu raison du peu de contrôle qui restait à John, et il avait été incapable de retenir l'orgasme qui venait de le secouer dans tout son corps.

Il s'immobilisa sur le matelas, les joues à moitié rougies par le désir, et à moitié par la honte de ne pas avoir été capable de faire jouir Sherlock avant lui-même. Son amant, toujours empalé sur lui, le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air à la fois furieux et désolé. Il se retira sans mot dire, tandis que John maintenait le préservatif par sa base afin d'être sûr de ne pas le perdre.

Sherlock allait quitter le lit lorsque John, mû par une idée, le retint d'un bras.

Déjà à moitié relevé, le détective retomba assis au bord du matelas. John s'empressa alors de baiser et mordre la base de son cou, là où son amant était sensible, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas. Et tandis que Sherlock recommençait à gémir, le médecin glissa hors du lit, s'agenouilla devant son amant et sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, le prit en bouche.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela à part à Sherlock, brièvement, la première fois, mais savait instinctivement comment faire. Il avait bien souvent été le receveur de ce genre de traitement et connaissait suffisamment bien l'anatomie masculine pour savoir ce qui faisait plaisir. Il était d'autant plus important qu'il s'applique cette fois, plus qu'il ne voulait pas juste distraire Sherlock ou lui faire goûter des préliminaires endiablés, mais souhaitait bien le faire jouir dans sa bouche, sans que l'idée même ne lui paraisse sale ou étrange. Il voulait le goût de Sherlock dans sa bouche, dans son corps, dans son âme.

\- Je veux te goûter, affirma-t-il dans un souffle, relâchant un bref instant le sexe gorgé de sang de son amant.

Il ne sut pas si ce dernier l'avait entendu, mais le détective tomba soudainement en arrière, sur le matelas, et John dut accompagner le mouvement afin de ne pas lui faire mal de ses dents. Sherlock se réinstalla confortablement, dans le sens du matelas, et obligea rapidement de ses mains John à retourner à sa douce torture. Le médecin ne se fit pas prier, rajoutant ses mains dans l'équation, l'une à la base du sexe, qui montait et descendait au même rythme que sa bouche, pressait plus ou moins intensément, l'autre glissé dans l'anneau de chair, à la recherche de la prostate.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de langue et de doigt bien placé pour que le corps de Sherlock se tende et s'immobilise. Le sexe imposant se ficha dans la bouche de John, un peu trop profondément, et il reçut l'éjaculation de Sherlock au fond de la gorge, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'avaler. C'était étrange, avait un goût indéfinissable, pas franchement bon sans pour autant être mauvais, mais c'était Sherlock.

Alors John déglutit, avala encore et encore, et nettoya le sexe de son amant de sa langue, avec une tendresse insoupçonnée.

Il le lâcha finalement, contemplant d'un doux sourire le spectacle étonnant d'un Sherlock vidé de ses forces, le corps marqué par l'acte sexuel, les joues écarlates et les lèvres gonflées.

John se débarrassa du préservatif dont il avait failli oublier l'existence, le laissant tomber au sol.

S'il en croyait les précédentes expériences des semaines passées, il avait l'autorisation de rester dormir, dans la chaleur et l'odeur de leur amour physique. Et il était bien trop épuisé pour se faire prier. Il remonta les couvertures sur leurs corps, Sherlock ne bronchant toujours pas, et sombra dans la brume post-orgasmique et le sommeil.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 14 Décembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On va attaquer des choses de plus en plus douloureuses avec ce chapitre... Si vous voulez un peu plus de légèreté, préférez mon Calendrier de l'Avent JohnLock, disponible sur mon profil ;)  
_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 8  
**

Le lendemain eut des allures de déjà-vu. Quand John ouvrit les yeux, la lumière inondait la pièce, le lit à ses côtés était vide et froid, ses vêtements étaient délicatement pliés sur une chaise, et l'alarme de son téléphone sonnait pour le réveiller. Tendant la main sur la table de nuit par réflexe, John eut la surprise de trouver réellement son téléphone sous ses doigts. Machinalement, il l'éteignit, avant de constater, encore plus surpris, que ce dernier était relié à la prise de son chargeur, comme il le faisait chaque nuit.

Sauf que cette fois, le médecin n'était pas dans sa chambre mais bien dans celle de Sherlock. Il se réveilla complètement et ouvrit de grands yeux. Les fois précédentes, ses vêtements avaient été présents dans la pièce quand il s'était endormi, en vrac sur le sol et le téléphone dans sa poche, et les retrouver pliés n'avait été qu'un petit déplacement géographique qui n'avait pas dû tant coûter à Sherlock.

Cette fois cependant, c'était complètement différent. Il était allé prendre une douche, et la seule chose qui se trouvait donc à cet étage pour qu'il puisse s'habiller était un pyjama. Les vêtements propres sur la chaise indiquaient donc que Sherlock était volontairement monté à l'étage, dans la chambre de John, dans la penderie de John, lui avait choisi des vêtements, pris son téléphone, le chargeur, et avait installé le tout dans sa propre chambre.

John ne savait pas s'il trouvait l'attention gentille ou complètement flippante. Venant de Sherlock, qui ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, c'était complètement anxiogène de le voir agir ainsi. Parce qu'il était incapable de comprendre les motivations de son colocataire derrière ce geste et c'était inquiétant.

Le portable de John recommença à émettre son son strident. Rappel du réveil qui n'avait pas été coupé correctement. Le médecin secoua la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Alors il se leva, et se prépara.

Sherlock l'attendait dans le salon, il n'avait pas fait le petit déjeuner, et il était en train de faire brûler des orteils en compagnie du reste de la glace menthe-chocolat de l'avant-veille. Bien qu'il aurait dû hurler de rage à l'idée de devoir retourner en chercher, John resta étonnamment calme face au spectacle. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Conformément au pacte tacite qu'ils n'avaient pas passé mais qui existait pourtant bel et bien, ils ne parlèrent pas de la veille et redevinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, des colocataires normaux qui interpellent un taxi pour se rendre à une séance de chimiothérapie.

* * *

Jude les attendait, comme d'habitude désormais. Il était en pleine forme, nota consciencieusement les réponses de Sherlock concernant les symptômes de la maladie et leur fréquence, sautilla de joie en leur annonçant que Bart' lui avait corrigé un examen qu'il avait préparé pour tester ses connaissances et découvrir qu'il avait tout juste, refusa encore et toujours de parler de ses relations sexuelles, discourut sur le beau printemps londonien qu'ils avaient actuellement, pérora sur le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chocolat qu'il avait reçu à Pâques et qu'il adorait le chocolat, leur fit tous les derniers potins de la clinique, raconta que Madeline avait changé, et murmura qu'il soupçonnait un nouvel amant.

Sherlock, complètement abruti par le flot de paroles incessants, avait cessé d'écouter il y avait de cela très longtemps ; mais l'information trouva une certaine grâce aux yeux de John, qui n'était pas désintéressé par les charmes typiquement féminins de la jolie interne. Malgré son demi-sommeil, l'intérêt de John ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sherlock, qui se montra par la suite particulièrement odieux.

John en était furieux. Sherlock n'avait pas le droit de se comporter de la sorte avec lui. Le médecin ne lui appartenait pas. Comme il était cependant très difficile d'expliquer cela à Sherlock sans parler de « la chose qui se produisait les lundis soir » ainsi que John la nommait dans son esprit, il se contenta d'adresser des regards noirs à Sherlock, qui y répondait par un dédain monstrueux, bien au-delà de ses considérations.

\- Ben j'veux pas dire, mais j'pense bien qu'il vous faudrait Janet pour résoudre vos tensions sexuelles à vous, conclut Jude avec tout son tact habituel.

Sherlock et John auraient volontiers répondu qu'il se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls, merci, mais ils ne l'assumaient pas assez pour cela. Du coup, ils reportèrent chacun leur regard furieux/dédaigneux sur le malheureux garçon, qui en vint à se demander pourquoi il l'avait ouverte en premier lieu.

Fort heureusement, la séance prit fin cinq minutes plus tard et le docteur Watson et M'sieur Sherlock allèrent se regarder/mépriser chacun de leur côté dans le couloir, laissant le jeune infirmier seul pour ranger les instruments. Sans savoir qu'il faisait écho à Scotland Yard, Jude songea qu'il fallait presque organiser un pari pour déterminer quand est-ce que ces deux-là allaient céder l'un à l'autre.

* * *

La mauvaise humeur des deux colocataires ne dura pas, et John et Sherlock retrouvèrent rapidement leur rythme habituel. Sherlock tint une journée de plus avant que les nausées n'aient finalement raison de lui et de ses comprimés. John, comme à son habitude, resta avec lui dans la salle de bains tandis que son ami rendait tripes et boyaux dans un bruit de déglutition écœurant.

\- Les garçons ? Vous êtes là ? appela une voix.

John leva les yeux au ciel et détacha immédiatement, comme un réflexe, la main qu'il avait posée dans le dos de Sherlock.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna John.

Si Sherlock n'avait pas été si occupé à vomir, John était sûr qu'il aurait répondu qu'il n'était pas vraiment capable de faire autre chose, présentement, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il pouvait presque entendre Sherlock le penser tout en roulant les yeux dans ses orbites comme il savait si bien le faire, même si présentement ses yeux étaient clos et plissés sous l'effort et la fatigue.

\- Oui, Mrs Hudson, répondit-il en souriant, en sortant de la salle de bains, se dirigeant vers leur logeuse.

\- John, vous êtes là ! se réjouit-elle. Où est passé Sherlock ?

John n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

\- Dans la salle de bains. Il est malade. Mauvaise digestion.

C'était Sherlock qui lui avait appris à mentir. Coller au plus près de la vérité, donner des détails, les plus véridiques et vérifiables possibles, et regarder l'interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Mrs Hudson n'y vit que du feu. Il fallait dire que les bruits s'échappant de la salle de bains contribuaient grandement à valider le mensonge de John.

\- Le pauvre garçon ! Lui qui n'est jamais malade ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je suis médecin, Mrs Hudson, lui rappela doucement John.

\- Oui bien sûr, bien sûr mon cher, mais je pensais à quelque chose de très médicinal, mais beaucoup moins légal.

Il fallut bien deux minutes à John et les clins d'œil appuyés de sa logeuse pour comprendre qu'elle leur proposait réellement de la marijuana. Il resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, incapable de formuler une réponse, tandis que la vieille dame reprenait :

\- Je venais vous proposer de venir prendre le thé, il me restait de ce gâteau au citron de Mrs Hugues que ce pauvre Sherlock adore, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. N'hésitez pas à passer si le cœur vous en dit.

Elle contourna John, toujours bloqué dans la même position, et quitta l'appartement.

\- Sherlock, annonça John d'une voix blanche en revenant dans la salle de bains, où son ami épuisé avait enfin cessé de vomir, notre logeuse est une dealeuse.

Sherlock avait la respiration sifflante, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et les yeux clos, adossé à leur baignoire à considérer très sérieusement l'idée de déménager sa chambre dans leur salle de bains. Il fit néanmoins l'effort d'ouvrir un œil, regarda son ami qui s'installait à côté de lui.

\- Elle te fait marcher, déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle te fait marcher. Il faut reconnaître que c'est plutôt simple, d'ailleurs. Y'a certains trucs, tu ne marches pas, tu cours.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Sherlock ouvrit une deuxième paupière dans un effort surhumain.

\- Que tu es d'une naïveté crédule qui serait charmante sur un enfant de quatre ans, mais qui chez toi est plutôt alarmante ? Je vis avec toi et je suis détective consultant, tu te rappelles ?

\- Mais non, pas ça.

John ne releva même pas l'insulte gratuite et amicale de Sherlock. C'était comme une déclaration d'amour, venant du détective.

\- Qu'elle me fait marcher. Qu'elle ne dit pas la vérité. Comment tu le sais ?

Sherlock referma les deux yeux. Parler et voir en même temps, quand la nausée faisait élire domicile une armée de piverts dans son corps, c'était trop compliqué.

\- Premièrement, parce que je SAIS que Mrs Hudson ne cultive pas de marijuana. Deuxièmement parce que feu son mari n'en cultivait pas davantage. Troisièmement parce que je peux te prédire qu'elle avait le poing gauche sur sa hanche, poing serré sauf le petit doigt, et que ses ailettes de nez frémissaient, surtout la gauche. Et que sa jambe gauche n'était pas dans l'alignement du reste de son corps, mais légèrement sur le côté. Tout le côté gauche de Mrs Hudson hurle quand elle ment.

Plus Sherlock fermait les yeux pour limiter la douleur provoquée par sa propre voix qui résonnait sous son crâne et plus John les ouvrait grand, ébahi.

\- Exactement... exactement..., balbutiait-il à chaque nouveau détail fourni par Sherlock. C'est...brillant... Hey, attends je n'ai jamais parlé de marijuana ! Comment as-tu deviné ça ?

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire, portant l'estocade finale.

\- Elle m'a fait la même blague il y a trois semaines ou un mois, ou six mois, je ne sais plus très bien, asséna-t-il.

John explosa de rire, nullement vexé. Le bruit, pourtant agressif et remuant l'air, n'agressa bizarrement pas les nerfs et le crâne pourtant malmenés de Sherlock. Au contraire, la chaleur de John et sa bonne humeur atténuèrent ses douleurs.

\- Tu es formidable. Improbable, mais formidable. Tu le sais ça ? sourit John.

Sherlock n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais sourit un peu plus largement à son tour. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il ne se lassait juste pas d'entendre John le dire de sa voix douce.

* * *

Le samedi matin, alors que la semaine avait été tranquille et que les deux hommes n'avaient presque pas bougé de chez eux, le portable de Sherlock sonna soudainement, avec sa sonnerie caractéristique pour Lestrade. John ne savait même pas comment Sherlock avait réussi pour paramétrer son téléphone ainsi, mais c'était le cas.

Sherlock était avachi sur le canapé, et John lisait paisiblement son journal. Sherlock tendit vaguement le bras en direction de la table basse, effleura son portable. Il ne lui manquait que deux centimètres, et en redressant un peu plus les épaules, il l'aurait probablement attrapé sans problème.

\- John, se plaignit-il.

Le médecin était deux fois plus loin du portable de Sherlock que son propriétaire, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discuter. Soupirant, il referma son journal et se leva. Sherlock tendit la main, impérieux, souhaitant décrocher, mais John refusa de se laisser faire.

\- Secrétariat de Monsieur le feignant Holmes qui refuse d'attraper son propre téléphone j'écoute ?

\- Salut John, retentit la voix de Lestrade. Comment ça va ?

\- Ce fainéant est à trois centimètres de son téléphone mais préfère que je me déplace de l'autre bout du salon. Sinon ça va. Et toi ?

John prenait un ton volontairement sur-enjoué pour faire rager Sherlock, qui secouait vainement ses bras dans l'air pour reprendre son téléphone.

\- Personnellement, tout va bien, mais je suis de service aujourd'hui. Et j'ai un drôle de cas sur les bras. Sherlock serait dispo ?

John se mordit les lèvres. Si c'était trop important, Sherlock s'y consacrerait corps et âme, et risquerait d'oublier sa séance de chimiothérapie. Or la clé du succès était la régularité, Harding le leur avait précisé. Et même s'il s'y rendait, il serait ensuite trop épuisé pour poursuivre l'enquête, si toutefois celle-ci n'était pas finie avant.

\- Un combien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un meurtre. Scotland Yard n'en fait pas sa priorité, mais je pense que ça peut intéresser Sherlock.

\- C'est quoi ?

John avait mis le haut-parleur, histoire que Sherlock puisse entendre la conversation et cesser de gesticuler.

\- Un cambriolage, toutes les portes et les fenêtres fermées. La propriétaire était seule au moment des faits, et elle assure avoir tout verrouillé. Les témoignages et les photos vont dans ce sens.

\- Quatre ou trois, grommela Sherlock.

\- Il dit qu'on arrive tout de suite, affirma John.

Et sur ce, il raccrocha.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça du tout ! s'insurgea Sherlock.

\- Non mais c'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin. Allez hop, debout !

De mauvaise grâce, son ami obéit.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la centrale de police, ils la trouvèrent étonnamment déserte, même pour un samedi après-midi. Même Lestrade, dans son bureau, semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Pas de criminels aujourd'hui ? interrogea John d'un ton joyeux, alors que Sherlock affichait une mine d'enterrement.

\- Exactement l'inverse ! Deux gros crimes en banlieue, toutes les équipes partie sur le terrain, et moi pour assurer le service minimal, faire la paperasse... et je me retrouve à prendre la déposition de cette dame.

Sherlock soupira en se laissant bruyamment tomber sur une chaise devant le bureau. Le mépris transparaissait de tout son être.

\- Vas-y raconte, demanda John en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de celle de Sherlock.

Et Greg raconta. L'histoire était assez banale. Une dame d'âge mûr, riche au possible, grande maison familiale. Elle possédait peu de choses de valeur chez elle, mis à part ses bijoux. Et si la plupart du temps, elle était très entourée par sa famille, ses amis et ses domestiques, une fois par mois, tout ce petit monde était soit en congé, soit absent, et elle se retrouvait seule dans la grande bâtisse. Les domestiques avaient donc pour ordre de verrouiller toutes les pièces, et Mme la propriétaire les saluait tous avant leur départ par la porte principale.

Elle fermait ensuite elle-même la grande porte, poussait les verrous, et se retrouvait donc seule enfermée dans son grand manoir. Pour toute une nuit et la journée du lendemain. Elle mettait à profit ce temps seule pour faire ses comptes, vérifier ses coffres et ses boîtes à bijoux, faire des mouvements boursiers et gérer sa fortune.

Bête cambriolage un peu audacieux d'un mec adroit, tranche Sherlock. Il remarque le manège mensuel de la vieille, constate qu'elle renvoie tout le monde une fois par mois, il ouvre une fenêtre et profite du fait qu'elle doit mettre des boules quiès pour dormir. Et comme en plus d'être discret, il n'est pas trop bête, il ne prend pas les chéquiers et ne cherche pas à prendre plus de risques que nécessaire en ouvrant les coffres, il empoche les bijoux. Repart comme il était venu, fin de l'histoire.

Greg leva les yeux au ciel. Non seulement Sherlock était résolument boudeur, mais il devenait vexant s'il croyait la police aussi incapable que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de raconter l'histoire ! protesta-t-il. Ta thèse a été envisagée, bien sûr, mais elle n'est pas crédible. Écoute bien.

Et effectivement, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent d'intérêt et se mirent à pétiller de joie. L'affaire présentait un certain challenge.

En effet, la dame était paranoïaque, notamment des cambriolages. Pour prévenir ce risque, la maison possédait, sur toutes les portes et toutes les fenêtres, au minimum un verrou intérieur, un gros machin de ferraille qu'on tournait et qui ne possédait pas de clé pour l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. Si ce type de verrou était tiré, il était impossible d'ouvrir la porte ou la fenêtre, même avec la clé ou quelques bonnes techniques de crochetage, pour la bonne et très simple raison qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure. Le seul moyen de s'infiltrer dans la maison était de casser un carreau, et d'ouvrir ce verrou manuellement de l'intérieur. Or la propriétaire était formelle, rien n'avait été cassé.

John, sous le regard empreint de fierté de Sherlock, avança l'hypothèse d'un complice à l'intérieur de la maison, parmi le personnel, qui aurait laissé une fenêtre, un verrou ouvert.

Greg rétorqua que les habitudes de la vieille dame prévenaient ce type de risques. Une fois le dernier domestique parti, elle verrouillait le hall, puis faisait le tour de toute la propriété pour vérifier chaque verrou et s'assurer que tout était fermé.

Voyant que le cerveau de Sherlock travaillait à plein régime, Greg porta l'estocade finale qui apportait au mystère toute sa saveur et son piquant : il y avait une alarme à détection de mouvements dans chacune des pièces, qui étaient activées ou désactivées selon un grand panneau de contrôle à l'entrée de la maison, mais également à partir – la technologie fait des progrès fulgurants chaque année – du smartphone de la vieille dame. Lorsqu'elle était seule, le soir en se couchant, elle enclenchait les alarmes dans toutes les pièces, sauf bien sûr sa chambre et la salle d'eau attenante pour ses besoins naturels pendant la nuit. La pièce où étaient conservés les bijoux disparus était au même étage, mais bien plus loin, et sous alarme.

Sherlock sourit enfin. Le mystère et l'adrénaline le secouaient de nouveau et il revivait.

\- Un domestique, proposa John, qui laisse une fenêtre déverrouillée, sort par la porte, fait semblant de partir, rentre immédiatement après par la fenêtre en question, la referme, se cache dans la maison pendant que madame vaque à ses occupations, déconnecte l'alarme de la pièce aux bijoux sur le panneau central, dérobe les colliers, et continue de se terrer dans la maison jusqu'au lendemain, et quand elle rouvre les verrous, s'enfuit ?

\- Hasardeux, risqué, hautement improbable, jugea Sherlock.

\- Impossible, contra également Lestrade. En temps normal, elle ne sort pas de chez elle durant sa journée de comptes, et elle n'ouvre aucun verrou. Elle a constaté dès le matin qu'il manquait des bijoux, nous a appelé immédiatement, et nous avons pu constater qu'à part la porte centrale par laquelle elle nous a ouvert, tout est soigneusement fermé de l'intérieur.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, Greg devança sa question.

\- Oui, nous avons quand même envisagé la possibilité de quelqu'un resté à l'intérieur, la maison est très vaste après tout, mais nous avons tout fouillé méthodiquement, en ne gardant qu'une possibilité de sortie – la porte du hall d'entrée –avec un agent en faction qui n'a vu passer personne. C'est un cambriolage en chambre close ! conclut le policier.

Goûtant assez peu le jeu de mot, Sherlock se mit à réfléchir à plein régime.

\- J'ai besoin de voir la maison. Tout. Les photos, les plans, la disposition des pièces. Et j'ai besoin de voir les bijoux. Ceux volés, ceux conservés, lesquels sont assurés, lesquels sont des bijoux de famille, lesquels sont plus récents. Et j'ai besoin de toute la liste de sa fortune : propriétés, titres, lignes de comptes, actions et obligations. Et bien sûr, son arbre généalogique et toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur toutes les personnes de son arbre généalogique. Je peux avoir ça pour quand ?

Lestrade était en train de promettre à Sherlock qu'il aurait toutes les informations qu'il réclamait d'ici la fin de journée du lendemain, dimanche. Et qu'il lui serait sans doute probable de visiter le domicile cambriolé dans le courant du lundi après-midi, une fois que la propriétaire serait prévenue et si elle ne s'opposait pas au concours de Sherlock.

Ce dernier écoutait d'une oreille distraite, les mains déjà jointes sous le menton et le cerveau propulsé à vive allure. John se félicitait intérieurement de l'avoir obligé à se bouger. Cette énigme était exactement ce dont Sherlock avait besoin.

\- Bonjour Sherlock, lança soudainement une voix sur le seuil.

John et Greg sursautèrent, n'ayant entendu personne. Le détective, lui, se tourna lentement vers l'entrée, encore à moitié dans son palais mental. John vit distinctement le moment où, perplexe, il reconnut son interlocuteur et revint définitivement dans le vrai monde.

\- Oh, bonjour Q. Tu t'habitues à Scotland Yard ?

La vision de John devint brusquement rouge, et il sentit ses muscles se tendre instinctivement. L'inconnu sur le seuil était jeune, beau, la peau pâle et les cheveux bruns, il ressemblait par de nombreux aspects à Sherlock. Et si le médecin se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait appris du jeune homme, il n'y a pas que physiquement que Sherlock et ce Q se ressemblaient. Intellectuellement, ils étaient similaires.

Avec un profond soupir, l'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez du plat de la main, un geste parfaitement inutile car elles n'avaient pas glissé d'un millimètre et son action n'eut aucun intérêt mais semblait davantage tenir du tic machinal.

\- Bof. Tu connais ton frère. Scotland Yard en façade...

\- Et il t'exploite la nuit pour le MI6. Je connais ça.

Q adressa un bref regard à Lestrade et John, comme pour signifier qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse parler du MI6 devant d'autres gens. Le médecin fut immédiatement furieux, et sa vision s'obscurcit davantage. Sherlock s'était levé pour aller saluer l'arrivant, et il ne put s'empêcher de se lever à son tour, se plaçant à côté de son ami, prêt à lancer à la figure de ce crétin de génie arrogant qu'il connaissait Mycroft et le MI6 depuis plus longtemps que lui, mais son colocataire fut plus rapide.

\- Ça va, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. Graham ne dira rien. Et je fais confiance à John.

\- Je m'appelle Greg, corrigea machinalement Lestrade. Et je ne dirai en effet rien. Je connais Mycroft Holmes depuis un paquet d'années. Et je me suis toujours douté qu'un homme susceptible de vous faire enlever dans une limousine pour vous rencontrer dans une usine désaffectée et vous proposer de doubler votre salaire n'était définitivement pas un fonctionnaire mineur au sein du gouvernement.

John, se rappelant sa propre première rencontre avec Mycroft, sourit en entendant les propos de Greg. Sherlock, lui, râla.

\- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas accepté l'argent ? On aurait pu partager !

Cette fois, ce fut Lestrade qui se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- À l'époque, je trouvais ça beaucoup mieux d'arrondir mes fins de mois. Mon ex-femme vous appréciait beaucoup elle aussi, rien que pour ça.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, et John explosa de rire.

\- Bref, les interrompit Q, Mycroft veut que je te remette ça.

Il tendit un papier à Sherlock, qui ne le prit pas.

\- Dis-lui non.

Docile, le jeune génie rangea le papier dans la poche intérieure de son veston et ré-ajusta de nouveau en pure perte ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Pas de souci. Il me fait donc dire que tu n'y échapperas pas éternellement.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Et que tu devrais répondre à ton téléphone plus souvent.

\- À quoi bon, il appelle John pour avoir de mes nouvelles.

\- Et je lui réponds sur ta demande explicite, se défendit le médecin.

\- Certes.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il en plus ? interrogea John, vaguement agressif, à l'intention de Q.

Ce dernier considéra son agressivité et ses yeux furieux d'un air perplexe.

\- Aucune idée, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Moi je délivre juste le message.

\- Et comment Mycroft sait-il que nous sommes ici ? Et pourquoi ne prend-t-il même pas la peine de se déplacer en personne ?

La fureur de John n'avait absolument aucun sens et les trois autres hommes de la pièce le considéraient d'un air désabusé. En lui-même, le médecin savait bien qu'il se rendait ridicule, mais il ne parvenait pas à se départir de l'intense jalousie qui lui rongeait les entrailles à l'idée de ce Q, qui connaissait si bien Sherlock, ainsi que Mycroft, et qui rivalisait même d'intelligence avec les deux frères Holmes. _Mais ce n'était pas de la jalousie,_ se convainquit-il en son for intérieur. _Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Aucune._

\- Calme-toi John, lui intima Greg. Ça va ?

Sherlock regardait son colocataire d'un air étonné, presque blessé, puis lissa le nez, analysant John. Plus que tout le reste, ce fut le regard de son ami posé sur lui comme s'il était une bête étrange qui fit le plus de mal au médecin. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Sherlock.

\- Mycroft ne vient pas en personne parce qu'il est en Allemagne depuis une semaine. Il sait que nous sommes ici parce qu'il continue de nous faire surveiller par ses caméras dès qu'on met un orteil dehors, et je suis sûr que tu sais pourquoi il a recommencé à être aussi protecteur. Et il m'envoyait les trois places de Billy Elliot pour moi, Maman et Papa qui viennent à Londres la semaine prochaine. Mais je n'irai pas. Je n'y vais jamais. Il va devoir rentrer d'Allemagne spécialement pour ça, comme d'habitude, et c'est pourquoi il me rappelle qu'il faudra un jour que je m'y colle pour compenser les quinze dernières années de comédies musicales qu'il a enduré en compagnie de nos parents. Mais c'est mardi soir prochain, et toi et moi savons que je ne serais pas disponible. Tu vas mieux John ?

La tirade de Sherlock, destiné à John et uniquement à John, tourné et penché vers lui comme s'il était un soleil vers lequel Sherlock graviterait, apaisa doucement la colère du médecin. La voix de Sherlock avait ce pouvoir-là sur lui. Et l'entendre dire des choses de manière codé, qui faisaient se froncer les sourcils de Q et de Lestrade, le ragaillardissait, rassurant son ego.

\- Sérieusement... marmonna Greg dans sa barbe.

\- Non, contra immédiatement John. Je te le jure, continue de parier comme avant. Fais-moi confiance.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Greg secoua la tête de dénégation, mais fit signe à John qu'il le croyait. John s'efforça de contenir ses rougissements. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas tort : le pari portait sur lui et Sherlock en tant que _couple_. _Et_ _ils ne l'étaient pas_. Quelques séances de sexe intense sans lendemain ne faisaient pas un couple. Il ne mentait pas.

\- Ah le pari ! s'exclama Q, soudain enthousiaste. Ça se porte très bien ! Vous voulez voir l'évolution ?

Et il brandit son téléphone hyper sophistiqué, ouvert sur l'application qu'il avait créée. En cet instant précis, John débattit sérieusement avec lui-même pour savoir s'il lui cassait le nez à coups de poing ou non.

* * *

Finalement, John parvint à ne pas envoyer son poing dans le nez de quiconque, mais uniquement parce que la main de Sherlock se posa brièvement sur son bras, juste assez longtemps pour que la colère du médecin s'apaise.

Ils finirent par quitter Scotland Yard, avec la promesse de Lestrade d'envoyer toutes les informations à Sherlock le plus rapidement possible. Q les regarda partir, l'air goguenard, grandement similaire à celui qu'avait parfois Mycroft, un sourire horriblement insupportable de celui qui sait quelque chose que tout le monde ignore. John se fit la promesse que la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait le génie informaticien, à la moindre réflexion, il l'attaquerait.

Il aurait cru que Sherlock lui demanderait des explications une fois remontés dans un taxi, et seuls tous les deux, mais le détective n'en fit rien. John ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou non. Il n'avait pas envie de justifier le comportement absurde qu'il avait eu dans le bureau de Lestrade, mais l'absence de réflexion de la part de Sherlock sur ce sujet était presque plus blessant.

Le détective était en effet plongé dans sa réflexion, l'esprit clairement tourné vers la résolution de l'enquête. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant des heures. Des jours.

Au bout d'un moment, John finit par s'y habituer. Après tout, c'était typique de Sherlock, ce comportement n'aurait pas dû le blesser autant. Au moins son ami lui obéissait, mangeait aux heures de repas quand il l'appelait, allait prendre six heures de sommeil quand John le lui ordonnait, et pensait même à prendre des douches à intervalle régulier. Son corps vivait parfaitement, mais son esprit n'était évidemment plus là, plongé dans son palais mental.

Il avait reçu toutes les informations de Scotland Yard, et avait programmé une visite de la maison la semaine prochaine. Désormais, il s'appliquait à recréer dans son esprit l'immense demeure, à partir des plans et des indications fournies, tentant de trouver la moindre faille.

Le temps fila à toute vitesse et avant même que John ne le réalise, il se rendit compte qu'on était lundi soir. La mort dans l'âme, il secoua son colocataire qui méditait sur le canapé. Le regard vitreux de Sherlock posé sur lui lui apprit que le détective écoutait d'une oreille mais ne sacrifiait pas sa réflexion pour autant.

John l'informa qu'il avait la séance de chimiothérapie le lendemain, comme d'habitude, et qu'il devait aller se coucher. Docile, le détective obéit, en mode pilote automatique. John le regarda s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre et en claquer la porte. Le cœur en miettes et le ventre étrangement tordu, le médecin se résolut à aller enfouir le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait sous ses draps et regagna l'étage à grandes enjambées.

Tout en se déshabillant pour se coucher, John s'obligea à calmer son rythme cardiaque et à retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Le dicton disait bien « _jamais deux sans trois_ ». Il ne disait pas « _jamais trois sans quatre_ ». Il avait été assez naïf pour se laisser aller à l'espoir que Sherlock sortirait de sa torpeur réflexionnelle pour en revenir à leurs habitudes.

Mais John devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait été pour son colocataire une distraction la veille de ses séances de chimio. Il l'avait utilisé pour le sexe et rien d'autre.

Maintenant qu'il avait un mystère à résoudre pour l'empêcher de penser au lendemain, Sherlock n'avait plus besoin de John. Il avait beau le savoir, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

Il se glissait sous les draps glacés en frissonnant, quand un bruit familier retentit en provenance de la table de nuit. Las par avance, John attrapa son téléphone pour découvrir qui lui envoyait des textos à cette heure-ci. La réponse le fit sursauter, et il envisagea d'envoyer voltiger son portable à travers la pièce pour ne plus le voir lorsqu'un deuxième sms vint s'ajouter au premier :

 _John, où est mon chargeur de téléphone ?_

 _Il n'est pas dans ma chambre._

 _Je n'ai plus de batterie._

 _Où est-il ?_

 _J'en ai besoin. Enquête._

 _John, apporte-moi mon chargeur._

 _John._

 _John, maintenant._

 _J'en ai BESOIN._

 _MAINTENANT, John._

Le ton de Sherlock était clairement de plus en plus agressif au fur et à mesure qu'il envoyait les multiples messages, et John se sentit furieux en plus d'être blessé. Non seulement monsieur le grand détective n'avait cure de ses sentiments et se permettait de les piétiner, mais il exigeait en plus que John soit son larbin. Le médecin était à deux doigts de refuser.

 _John,_ bipa de nouveau son téléphone.

Il céda. Il avait conscience de n'avoir plus aucune fierté, aucune dignité, et de se comporter exactement comme Sally Donovan le prétendait : le toutou de Sherlock. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami. Il n'avait jamais pu. Aussi fort qu'il soit en colère contre lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

John rejeta ses draps, s'enveloppa dans une robe de chambre par-dessus son simple boxer et descendit l'escalier. La lumière filtrait doucement sous la porte de Sherlock. Comme prévu, le chargeur de Sherlock était posé à l'exact endroit où John l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, branché à un mur du salon, là où il l'avait mis à charger pour son colocataire la dernière fois.

Il attrapa furieusement l'objet, le débrancha de la prise et s'éloigna à pas rageur vers la porte de son ami. Qu'il ouvrit violemment, s'apprêtant à lancer le fil au visage de Sherlock.

\- Voilà ton foutu chargeur Sherlo...

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase. Le chargeur lui échappa et tomba au sol tandis que ses yeux s'exorbitaient d'eux-mêmes, la bouche ouverte et la gorge soudainement sèche.

\- John, murmura Sherlock.

Et si le seul spectacle ne suffisait pas à convaincre John, sa voix le faisait.

Le détective avait tamisé la lumière, sortit le lubrifiant (un nouveau, parfum cerise. Où trouvait-il le temps d'acheter ce genre de choses alors qu'il était toujours en présence de John ?) et les préservatifs, et était entièrement nu sur son lit, couché sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude. Clairement, il attendait John. Il ne manquait que les pétales de rose pour parfaire le tableau, mais c'était dans doute trop demander à Sherlock, et John aurait trouvé ça niais de toute manière. À la place, il y avait une drôle d'odeur, comme de l'encens.

\- John, répéta Sherlock, la voix un peu plus rauque qu'avant.

Il ne regardait même pas son futur amant. Il ne regardait que son entrejambe, le boxer désormais déformé par l'excitation de voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Sans un mot, John referma la porte derrière lui. Dénoua sa robe de chambre. La fit glisser de ses épaules. Plaça ses mains sur l'élastique de son boxer. Le retira lentement.

Sherlock l'avait regardé faire sans frémir, soutenant son regard sans ciller. John n'avait pas été capable de le regarder dans les yeux tout le temps, de toute manière. À chaque mouvement du médecin, la virilité de Sherlock, au repos durant l'attente, avait réagi un peu plus, et se retrouvait désormais en semi érection. John n'avait pas été capable d'empêcher de faire papillonner ses yeux vers la zone en question.

Comme il restait debout, planté là sans rien faire, Sherlock, qui avait bien remarqué son manège, descendit une main le long de son corps, et attrapa son pénis en une invitation claire.

John céda et avant même qu'il puisse envisager la moindre action, il se retrouva à chevaucher Sherlock, l'embrassant comme un possédé en se frottant contre son corps. Cet enfoiré allait payer pour avoir osé énerver John.

* * *

Le lendemain avait des relents d'habitude et John sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Le réveil de son téléphone sonnait sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, l'appareil branché sur son chargeur. Ses vêtements propres étaient convenablement pliés sur la chaise à côté du lit. La forte luminosité de la pièce, plus que celle de la chambre de John, était habituelle. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit pour arrêter son téléphone et découvrir qu'il n'était pas en retard, cette fois.

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, il s'étira et se leva tranquillement. Il se souvenait d'une phrase qu'il avait lu un jour dans un livre : une fois c'était un hasard, deux fois une coïncidence, mais trois fois, ça devenait des rendez-vous. Sherlock et lui, cela faisait quatre fois. John n'appellerait jamais ça des rendez-vous au risque de traumatiser son colocataire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un fragile espoir éclore dans sa poitrine. Même si Sherlock l'utilisait exclusivement pour se défaire de ses angoisses subséquentes à la chimiothérapie, aucun des deux hommes ne pouvaient nier que la régularité de leurs rapports et l'imagination dont faisait preuve Sherlock pour les initier étaient symptomatique de quelque chose de plus grand et plus puissant. John n'avait qu'à laisser Sherlock prendre son temps pour le réaliser, et puis pour l'accepter.

Un sourire stupide aux lèvres, il quitta la chambre et fut accueilli dans le salon par le « _J'ai faiiiiiiiim_ » de Sherlock. Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, il se rendit dans la cuisine et fit griller le bacon. Une belle journée s'annonçait.

* * *

Plus tard au cours de cette même matinée, John sut qu'il ne serait jamais voyant. La journée n'était pas belle du tout. Jude s'était occupé seul de la séance de chimiothérapie, et il avait tout fait très correctement, tout en bavassant sur les membres de l'hôpital, comme à son habitude. Sherlock avait amené quelques pointes peu subtiles sur Bart' Dillinger (John ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sherlock semblait vraiment intéressé par cette affaire qui n'en était pas une) mais le jeune homme n'y avait pas été réactif. La moindre allusion à sa vie sexuelle avait également coupé court. Tout aurait pu donc être très normal. Sauf que cela ne l'avait pas été. La chimiothérapie commençait à être très lourde à supporter, et le cocktail balancé dans les veines de Sherlock l'avait épuisé, fait chanceler en se relevant du lit, puis finalement pleurer de douleur. Les anti-nauséeux n'avaient pas suffi à contenir ses relents gastriques et moins de trois heures après leur retour à la maison, John contemplait le spectacle crève-cœur de son ami, le visage strié de larmes, penché sur la cuvette des toilettes, rendant le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pourtant adoré manger. Il prenait réellement goût à la cuisine de John, et s'habituait à ses trois repas par jour.

La mort dans l'âme, John fit de son mieux pour le soutenir, et le soir-même, appela Harold O'Connor pour lui faire part des difficultés de Sherlock à garder quoi que soit dans son estomac, et obtenir des conseils sur quoi préparer pour mieux l'aider.

La mort dans l'âme, Sherlock demanda à John d'appeler à sa place la riche propriétaire cambriolée, et la prévenir que pour des raisons personnelles, ils ne passeraient pas dans la journée étudier sa maison comme convenu.

\- Je reporte à quand ? demanda doucement John en se saisissant de son portable.

Son ami était recroquevillé dans son canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, il tremblait de froid et pleurait de rage de se sentir si faible.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dis-lui qu'on rappellera, répondit Sherlock d'une voix cassée et rendue rauque par ses râles.

John eut la décence de sortir de la pièce pour passer le coup de fil, afin de ne pas faire plus de mal à Sherlock que celui-ci n'en ressentait déjà à l'idée de ne pas être capable d'assumer ses engagements. Il en était à un cinquième du traitement et il ne se sentait plus bon à rien.

* * *

Le mercredi, il se sentit un peu mieux. À midi, il fut capable de manger, et de tout garder dans son estomac. Il fut capable de prendre une douche seul sans avoir l'impression que sa peau était soit brûlante, soit glacée. Il fut capable de s'habiller avec des vrais vêtements, pas un pyjama en soie chaud et confortable. Il fut capable de lacer ses chaussures. Il fut capable de monter sur la balance de John, afin que celui-ci vérifie sa courbe de poids. Il fut capable de profiter d'une sieste de John pour s'éclipser hors de l'appartement. Il fut capable d'aller jusqu'au chinois du coin, et ramener le menu préféré de John, pour le remercier de sa présence constante.

Certains aurait pu trouver rageant d'avoir un ami comme John, toujours dans ses pieds, toujours à le surveiller et à le couver plus efficacement qu'une maman poule. Sherlock trouvait cela bizarrement réconfortant.

John n'abandonnait pas. Jamais. Même quand Sherlock, pris d'une nausée et de colère, fracassait son assiette de soupe par terre et salissait toute la cuisine. Il se contentait de ramasser les morceaux, nettoyer, sortir une nouvelle assiette, resservir Sherlock, et lui poser l'assiette devant lui sans rien dire et sans sourciller.

Sherlock n'avait jamais connu une telle fidélité et un tel dévouement. Même ses parents et Mycroft avaient abandonné depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abandonné, mais Sherlock avait bien trop souvent surpris dans leur regard des éclairs de déception, ou pire d'habitude.

Quand il avait vingt-et-un ans, qu'il avait découvert la cocaïne et qu'un des policiers, ami de ses parents l'avait ramené chez lui au lieu de l'envoyer en cellule de dégrisement, il n'y avait eu aucune déception dans le regard de sa mère quand elle avait ouvert la porte. « _Oh, ce n'est que Sherlock_ », disait son regard. Qu'il ait fait une bêtise plus grosse que la précédente ne l'atteignait même plus. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain, mais Sherlock ne comprenait rien à l'amour, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce que son cerveau pouvait faire. Il n'avait qu'une trop grande mémoire, une capacité d'analyse fabuleuse et une immense difficulté à vivre dans ce monde en lisant sur les gens l'inverse de ce qu'affirmaient leur bouche. Ce jour-là, il était parti de la maison. Mycroft, la seule personne à encore le surveiller, n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Mycroft ne savait que lui faire des reproches et le forcer à des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Alors il était tout simplement parti.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées, Sherlock tendit le sac contenant la nourriture à son colocataire, qui s'éveillait doucement. Il commença d'abord par ouvrir de grands yeux face au manteau et au chaussures, puis sentit la délicieuse odeur des nems et du riz cantonais et le regarda, reconnaissant. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre eux, mais Sherlock perçut la volonté de John de se lever et de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Pourtant le médecin n'en fit rien, conscient que Sherlock n'aimait pas les câlins. Ce qui était fort dommage, car celui-là, venant de John, il l'aurait accepté.

Tandis que John préparait la table pour le repas du soir et salivait devant ses plats chinois (Sherlock se contenterait de soupe, encore. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter quoi que ce soit de plus solide), Sherlock alla enlever son manteau et le pendre dans l'entrée. Une de ses mèches s'accrocha dans son col et il tira pour la détacher, ce qu'elle fit sans résistance et sans douleur. S'en étonnant, Sherlock passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- John, appela-t-il, la voix blanche.

Son colocataire le connaissait si bien qu'il fut à ses côtés dans la seconde qui suivait, ses yeux brûlant d'inquiétude lui demandant ce qui se passait.

\- Regarde, murmura-t-il, sa voix réduite à un mince filet.

Les mèches dans sa main étaient trop épaisses pour être le fruit du hasard. L'alopécie avait commencé.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 21 Décembre !  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	42. Chapter 42

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Merci à Kalyanne pour me rappeler que j'avais juste complètement raté ma publication d'hier ! Pardon ! Je perds un peu la notion du temps entre les vacances et le calendrier de l'avent... N'hésitez pas à me le dire si j'oublie encore la semaine prochaine ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 9  
**

Bizarrement, le début de sa perte de cheveux donna une nouvelle rage à Sherlock, qui surmonta alors mille fois mieux ses nausées et sa faiblesse physique induite par les médicaments. Le lendemain matin, il tirait du lit John dès potron-minet, lui arrachant les couvertures d'un geste impatient, perturbant un instant le médecin, se croyant revenu à l'armée. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son colocataire de se réveiller convenablement qu'il l'entraîna à sa suite, lui fit avaler un petit déjeuner infâme (préparé par Sherlock qui pensait et ne se concentrait pas sur la cuisson, toute la nourriture oscillait entre « _un peu trop cuit_ » et « _morceau de charbon »_ ) et s'habiller manu-militari, avant de le jeter dans un taxi sans aucune forme de procès.

Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda le médecin en frottant ses yeux de sommeil.

\- Chez Mrs Perry, la riche cambriolée.

\- Si tôt ? Elle est au courant, au moins ?

\- J'ai eu une idée. Et l'effet de surprise est primordial.

John ne chercha même pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit. Quand Sherlock avait martel en tête, rien ne l'arrêtait. Il profita simplement du roulis du taxi pour se rendormir, tandis que son ami replongeait dans sa méditation, mains jointes sous le menton.

Mohinder, chauffeur de taxi pakistanais de son état, eut toutes les peines du monde à réveiller ses clients une fois arrivés à destination. L'un d'eux ronflait profondément, confortablement installé sur l'épaule de l'autre. Qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais vitreux, et qui ne réagissait pas quand on agitait une main devant lui. Il fallut au brave homme secouer John une bonne douzaine de fois avant que le médecin ne se réveille enfin.

Il dormait très bien, enveloppé dans la chaleur du taxi et l'odeur de Sherlock contre lequel il s'appuyait, et le réveil fut brutal. Il appela Sherlock, et le miracle de sa voix opéra, faisant remonter son ami à la surface.

\- Viens, John, ordonna immédiatement Sherlock en s'extirpant de la voiture et en marchant vers la villa, sans un regard en arrière.

Le malheureux Mohinder eut l'absolue certitude que Sherlock était un robot, John le lut dans son regard. Le pauvre homme avait tout tenté pour réveiller le génie, sans aucune réussite, et il suffisait à John un mot et une pression sur l'épaule pour reconnecter Sherlock. Si ça ce n'était pas un robot.

\- Tenez, pour votre peine, proposa John en lui tendant presque le double de la course.

L'homme s'empressa d'accepter avant de remonter dans son taxi et filer dans demander son reste. John, amusé, le regarda faire. Le regard que les autres posaient sur Sherlock le blessait bien souvent, car ils étaient méprisants et agressifs, la plupart du temps. Mais quand il arrivait des situations aussi cocasses, John les appréciait à leur juste valeur. Rire n'était plus aussi fréquent que d'habitude, depuis le Crabe.

Se détournant de ses sombres pensées, il rejoignit son colocataire, qui avait déjà pris possession de la villa. Ou plus exactement, il rejoignit Mrs Perry, en peignoir rose, et son majordome Nestor, qui s'offusquaient tous les deux bruyamment de l'intrusion de Sherlock. En effet, le détective avait déjà pris ses aises et fouinait de partout, sautillant d'un lieu à l'autre sans s'arrêter. On ne pouvait le deviner malade si on ne le savait pas et John sourit franchement. Malgré l'heure matinale, c'était une bonne journée.

\- Vous n'avez renvoyé aucun de vos employés ? demanda Sherlock sans s'arrêter d'étudier les verrous, les portes et les fenêtres.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua la vieille dame, outrée, resserrant les pans de son peignoir autour d'elle.

John songea stupidement qu'elle faisait bien de le tenir fermement. Il n'aurait pas aimé le spectacle s'il avait glissé. Il y avait des femmes de son âge, de sa classe et de sa fortune qui étaient parfaitement conservées, mais Mrs Perry n'était pas du genre. Soit son chirurgien esthétique était un incompétent, soit elle n'en avait pas, et John était à deux doigts de lui en recommander un. L'un de ses amis de la fac avait fait ce parcours, et John s'était laissé dire qu'il était particulièrement bon. Cela dit, être bon ne voulait pas dire être magicien.

Le médecin releva la tête et croisa un bref instant le regard de Sherlock. Les lèvres du détective s'ourlèrent d'un sourire délicat, et John comprit qu'il avait parfaitement suivi son cheminement de pensées. Il s'autorisa un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son ami, et le sourire de Sherlock fut une seconde plus brillant, avant que son propriétaire ne s'élance dans l'escalier pour vérifier les étages.

La vie de John Watson était parfois faite de petits bonheurs simples. Il suivit gaiement Sherlock, sans même réaliser que la maîtresse des lieux les accompagnait, entraînant dans son sillage son majordome mutique, et continuant de pérorer sans cesse.

\- ...au-dessus de tous reproches... toute confiance en mon personnel... tolère pas cette intrusion... faire appel à la police... mystère de mon cambriolage... douleur de la perte d'objets sentimentalement précieux... violation de domicile... pas idée d'arriver chez les gens si tôt... comportement odieux... en entendre parler en haut lieu...

\- La police, c'est nous, finit par affirmer Sherlock en fourrant sous le nez de la vieille dame l'une des cartes fauchées à Lestrade, et habilement travaillées avec son portrait.

Il profita de son hébètement momentané pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, et ouvrir son tiroir à sous-vêtement. John détourna les yeux, mais Sherlock ne s'embêta pas la moindre seconde de délicatesse, remuant les culottes, les soutien-gorge, et les trois porte-jarretelles dont la simple idée donna la nausée à John.

\- Monsieur Sollow ! se reprit soudainement Mrs Perry, réalisant finalement ce que fabriquait Sherlock (et sous le nez impassible de son majordome de toujours, par-dessus le marché)

\- Inspecteur Sollow, répliqua Sherlock.

Ce dernier referma le tiroir dans un grand claquement. John ne savait même pas dire s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ou non. Les actions de son colocataire n'étaient pas logiques, et son visage était fermé. À part rester planté derrière lui, John avait la sensation de ne servir à rien, mais il suivit docilement le mouvement tandis que Sherlock s'enfuyait dans une autre pièce.

\- Inspecteur Sollow ! appela docilement la propriétaire excédée de le voir pénétrer dans une nouvelle pièce sans y être invité. Je...

\- Quant à en référer en haut lieu, sachez que mon frère prend le thé avec la Reine trois fois par semaine, lança Sherlock ingénument.

John applaudit mentalement. Sa réplique venait de nouveau de clouer le bec à la riche héritière, qui bégayait et rougissait, incapable d'empêcher Sherlock de fouiller là où il le désirait.

Soudain, son ami se redressa, et retourna dans le couloir.

\- Affaire résolue, annonça-t-il.

John le regarda, mi-curieux, mi-émerveillé. En tout et pour tout, Sherlock avait regardé quinze verrous, neuf fenêtres, quatre pièces, sept portes, trois dispositifs d'alarme et un tiroir à sous-vêtements. Il était complètement improbable que l'affaire soit élucidée, mais improbable était sans doute le deuxième prénom de cet homme.

\- Je dois appeler mes collègues pour les faire intervenir et valider la fin de la procédure, affirma Sherlock avec un aplomb incroyable.

Son charisme était si puissant que la vieille dame s'inclina, et les fit patienter dans un salon luxueusement décoré, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lestrade. Passablement fatigué, mal rasé, et les yeux bouffis de sommeil, le DI pénétra dans la pièce trente minutes plus tard avec un regard noir pour Sherlock, qui indiquait clairement que si ce dernier l'avait fait déranger pour rien ET avait osé déranger Mrs Perry pour rien, ami ou pas ami, Lestrade le foutrait au trou pour lui apprendre le respect.

Sherlock ordonna que la porte soit verrouillée, qu'il ne reste dans la pièce que John, Mrs Perry, son majordome, Lestrade et un agent en uniforme avant de commencer son récit. John leva les yeux au ciel. Le monde était la scène de théâtre de Monsieur le grand détective.

\- Il n'y a pas eu cambriolage, attaqua immédiatement Sherlock, debout devant son auditoire assis, le dominant de sa toute-puissance.

\- Impossible, répliqua bêtement John.

\- Absurde ! Mes bijoux ont disparu ! renchérit Mrs Perry.

Étrangement, les yeux de Sherlock ne regardèrent que John.

\- Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité. Et j'ai éliminé l'impossible, déclama-t-il, grandiloquent.

 _Frimeur_ , songea John avec une bouffée d'affection.

\- Et j'affirme qu'il n'y a pas eu cambriolage.

Il poursuivit ainsi son réquisitoire, narrant le coffre-fort parfait qu'était la maison, entre les verrous, les alarmes, les caméras et tout le système de sécurité. Lestrade, dans son premier exposé, avait oublié de mentionner les deux dogues allemands laissés en liberté dans le parc la nuit, et qui ne laissaient approcher que ceux qu'ils connaissaient. La maison était presque inviolable (le détail de ce presque résidait dans Jim Moriarty, qui aurait sans doute pu cambrioler la villa, mais Jim Moriarty était mort. Par égard pour son ancien rival, Sherlock préférait néanmoins dire presque. Sans compter que lui-même, s'il avait été criminel consultant et intéressé par les cambriolages, aurait pu néanmoins mettre en place un plan efficace. La parfaite inviolabilité n'existait pas), et Sherlock ne manqua pas de le souligner, sous l'œil sceptique de ses interlocuteurs.

Partant de ce postulat, Sherlock asséna la seule vérité qu'il avait trouvé : la maison n'avait pas été cambriolé. Les bijoux n'avaient pas disparu. Personne ne les avait volés. Les relevés des alarmes enregistraient les sons, pendant la nuit, et aucune n'avait été relevé dans la pièce où était rangé les bijoux. Même le cambrioleur le plus discret du monde respirait, marchait, et faisait tinter l'or en prenant les bijoux.

\- Alors, interrompit Lestrade, coupant Sherlock dans une grande tirade narcissique, s'il n'y a pas eu cambriolage et si les bijoux n'ont pas disparu de la pièce, pourquoi ne les avons-nous pas trouvés en arrivant le lendemain matin.

Le sourire arrogant du détective semblait laisser sous-entendre qu'il avait attendu la question comme le plus fabuleux des cadeaux de Noël.

Et détailla avec une précision effrayante le stratagème de la richissime propriétaire, pour faire croire à un cambriolage, donner ses bijoux à son majordome et accessoirement amant, d'origine cubaine, qui devait faire son « voyage annuel au pays » la semaine prochaine, et en profiter pour se rendre aux caïmans, vendre les bijoux à son revendeur habituel, et placer l'argent sur leur compte commun là-bas, afin de frauder le fisc et de blanchir de l'argent par ce biais.

Dans la foulée, Sherlock expliqua tous les dispositifs de fraude de la vieille dame, balança son vrai nom, et rappela le mandat d'arrêt international à son nom, et expliqua que tous les disques durs contenant les preuves étaient sous les porte-jarretelles. L'erreur de Mrs Perry avait été de se croire plus maline que les flics, et avoir déclaré son cambriolage pour toucher l'argent de son assurance.

À la fin de son explication, Lestrade avait son arme braquée sur la vieille dame, qui rageait de n'avoir pu dissimuler aucune arme sous son peignoir. L'agent du DI tenait en respect le majordome, et Lestrade appelait du renfort dans son micro.

Lorsque Sherlock, redressant le col de son manteau et un sourire arrogant plaqué sur le visage, quitta la maison en entraînant John, les voitures de police, sirènes hurlantes et lumières criardes encerclaient les maisons.

\- On va avoir des difficultés à trouver un taxi, râla Sherlock. Il va nous falloir marcher.

\- Sherlock ? appela John après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Mmh ?

John n'avait pas émis les commentaires habituellement impressionnés à la fin de son exposé, et Sherlock s'inquiétait qu'il ne le trouve plus aussi brillant qu'avant. L'idée que John cesse de le complimenter lui faisait bizarrement mal à la poitrine.

\- Ton frère prend vraiment le thé avec la Reine plusieurs fois par semaine ?

Sherlock éclata de rire, subitement soulagé. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami pour être focalisé sur un tel détail (du reste complètement faux) et en oublier le reste.

Il riait tellement qu'il en fut incapable de répondre à la question de John.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent très remplis pour les deux hommes, même si John eut l'impression de ne servir strictement à rien. Ils passèrent un temps incroyablement long à Scotland Yard, mais également dans un tribunal pour répondre à un juge, non pas dans le cadre d'un procès, mais pour confirmer et valider leur témoignage. Mycroft tira quelques ficelles dans l'ombre pour leur éviter des ennuis : ils avaient débusqué un gros lapin, bien plus important que ce que Sherlock lui-même n'avait envisagé. Or, les deux hommes étaient entrés dans la maison impunément et l'avait fouillé de fond en comble, y laissant empreintes et cheveux. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle le détective avait résolu l'enquête, certains se mirent à dire qu'ils étaient complices de la vieille dame, et qu'ils avaient simplement trouvé un moyen rapide et facile pour se débarrasser de complices devenus gênants.

John avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant Lestrade leur exposer les faits et les soupçons pesant sur eux. Le médecin comprenait un peu mieux le regard de Sally Donovan, qu'ils avaient croisée un peu plus tôt. Certaines personnes ne changeaient jamais.

\- Et le fait que Sherlock ait été entièrement blanchi après la chute, ça ne sert à rien ? avait demandé John, excédé.

\- C'est même pire, avait rétorqué Greg. Sherlock a bourlingué d'un bout à l'autre du monde. Ils s'en servent comme argument pour justifier qu'il ait dû aller aux Caïmans et y commencer le blanchiment d'argent.

À la simple affaire de fraude fiscale s'était ajouté une ou deux problématiques types du grand banditisme des temps modernes : prostitution, drogue, et carrousel de TVA. Autant il était concevable d'associer Sherlock Holmes à la drogue, autant John pouvait leur assurer qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir falsifié la moindre comptabilité : s'il ne tenait pas les comptes de son ami à sa place, il y avait bien longtemps que Sherlock aurait été ruiné. Il ne savait même pas à quoi servait un ticket de carte bleue !

John fulminait sur sa chaise, résolument furieux que Sherlock soit de nouveau ainsi vilipendé. La seule consolation de la situation actuelle, était que cette fois, John était à ses côtés, tout aussi traîné dans la boue.

Sherlock, lui, avait calmement écouté l'exposé de Lestrade, un air de profond ennui peint sur le visage. Il avait laissé John s'énerver pour deux, et avait dégainé son téléphone pour appeler son frère.

Bien sûr, Mycroft était déjà au courant. Il n'avait posé qu'une question à son frère :

\- Sachant que tu n'avais aucun élément probant pour accréditer ta thèse d'escroquerie d'assurance et de fraude sur cette affaire, pourquoi as-tu opté pour cette déduction ?

Mycroft ne doutait pas de la bonne foi de son petit frère et du docteur Watson, et il travaillait déjà activement à les sortir de là et des accusations qui commençaient à courir sur leur compte quand Sherlock avait appelé, mais il voulait une réponse.

\- Le nom complet de la prévenue, répondit Sherlock sans hésiter et sans sourciller. Il me disait quelque chose. Ça m'est revenu en voyant des scones. Feu le mari de Mrs Hudson se servait un nom utilisant exactement les mêmes lettres, avant qu'il ne décède fort inopinément. Ce n'était pas le premier. C'était un signe entre eux, pour les cartels de drogue. Afin de se reconnaître. Et s'il y avait drogue, il y avait probablement fraude. Les dealers sont rarement des honnêtes gens.

Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil et dans la pièce. Puis le bip de la tonalité s'enclencha et Sherlock rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, résigné, pas le moins du monde choqué que son frère lui ait raccroché au nez, atterré que Sherlock ait tout misé sur une banale anagramme.

Mycroft avait ensuite bien fait les choses, mais cela leur avait pris un temps considérablement long pour donner toutes leurs dépositions, en plusieurs exemplaires et à des tas de gens différents, juste pour prouver leur innocence. Mycroft était allé jusqu'à faire taire le malheureux Mohinder chauffeur de taxi pakistanais de son état, qui avait affirmé qu'il avait bien déposé les deux hommes à la villa tôt le matin, et qu'il avait été grassement payé, comme pour lui faire comprendre d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu.

John ne savait pas comment le problème Mohinder avait été « réglé », selon les termes de monsieur le gouvernement britannique, et préférait imaginer le brave homme de retour dans son pays avec une somme suffisamment coquette pour y passer le restant de ses jours, plutôt qu'un corps froid dans la Tamise. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il avait bien trop peur de la réponse, parfois.

Fort heureusement, la presse n'avait pas eu trop le temps de se saisir de l'affaire qu'elle fut étouffée dans l'œuf. Si tout Scotland Yard les regarda de travers (et d'après Lestrade, cela relança considérablement les enchères de leur pari, _un peu comme Bonnie et Clyde, tu vois le genre ?_ ), les deux colocataires ne redevinrent pas pour autant des personnalités publiques. Il fallait reconnaître aux pouvoirs publics qu'ils avaient mis la main sur une grosse affaire, et qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucun intérêt à laisser les médias s'emparer de tout cela. Une fois prouvée l'absence de culpabilité de Sherlock et John, ils se concentrèrent sur le réseau de Mrs Perry, et laissèrent les deux hommes en paix.

* * *

Le lundi à 15h, John regarda le solde de son compte en banque, comme il le faisait toujours tous les lundis pairs du mois et faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il était habitué à voir son solde augmenter du fait du stupide versement que Sherlock lui faisait par mois, pour paiement de ses services, et qui était largement supérieur à son salaire de médecin, mais les chiffres indiqués lui donnèrent subitement le tournis.

\- Regarde ça, dit-il en plaçant l'écran sous le nez de Sherlock.

Son ami ne lui accorda pas plus d'un demi-regard, poursuivant _L'automne_ de Vivaldi au violon en sautillant dans le salon.

\- Ils achètent notre silence, c'est ça ?

Il n'eut pas plus de réponse que précédemment, mais John avait déjà ouvert le compte de Sherlock, pour vérifier que la même somme y avait viré, à partir d'un même destinataire inconnu (seulement une série de chiffres, pas de nom et pas de domiciliation), et avec le même libellé. « Secret d'état »

\- Quand je pense que ce sont nos impôts qui payent pour ça, soupira John. Bon... Je suppose que quelques associations ont bien besoin d'un don. Les alcooliques anonymes, la RSPCA, _Children In Need_ , l'association de promotion des arts et de la musique... Autre chose ?

Sherlock secoua la tête négativement. Et regarda John s'affairer à faire quelques dons à partir de leurs deux comptes bancaires. John Watson était comme ça.

* * *

Ce même soir, à la veille d'une nouvelle séance de chimiothérapie, John remarqua que Sherlock se comporterait étrangement. Ou plus exactement, encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude, car les activités habituelles de Sherlock rentraient généralement toutes dans la catégorie « étrange » d'une personne normalement constituée.

Le détective semblait nerveux, papillonnait d'un endroit à un autre, commençait une activité et s'arrêtait rapidement, avant de recommencer autre chose ailleurs, et de continuer ainsi. Il alla même jusqu'à allumer la télé, zapper sur les 153 chaînes que contenait leur bouquet sans s'arrêter sur aucune plus de trois secondes, avant de tout éteindre et recommencer à faire les cent pas.

John le regardait, soupçonneux. Sherlock était nerveux à la veille de ses séances, c'était un fait, mais sa nervosité le faisait généralement se comporter comme un apathique asocial plutôt qu'un névrosé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sherlock ? finit-il par demander.

\- Non. Oui. Tout va bien. Tu ne veux pas partir ?

John sentit distinctement sa mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Le mettre à la porte de leur appartement, celle-là, Sherlock ne la lui avait jamais faite. C'était même tout l'inverse, et passé l'étonnement, cela généra une sourde douleur dans la poitrine du médecin.

\- Pas de la maison. Pas forcément. Mais du salon. Dans ta chambre ? Par exemple ? Maintenant ? S'il te plaît ?

Les phrases de Sherlock étaient chaotiques, hachées, et chacun d'elles s'enfonçaient avec la virulence d'un poignard dans le cœur déjà malmené de John.

\- Non, refusa-t-il, utilisant pour cela le peu d'air qu'il lui restait dans les poumons. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Je vais préparer le dîner.

\- Non. Oui. Justement. À ce propos ? Je peux m'en charger ?

S'il restait à John le moindre doute qu'il avait basculé dans une dimension fortement semblable à la sienne tout en étant radicalement différente, il fut balayé dans l'instant. Les rares fois où Sherlock avait eu le malheur de cuisiner s'étaient soldées par des échecs retentissants. Ce n'était pas qu'il en était incapable si on lui donnait un mode d'emploi, car, comme il le disait lui-même, ce n'était que de la chimie de base, mais il réfléchissait trop. Il était incapable de faire cuire des œufs sans s'interroger sur les transferts d'énergies, la chaleur optimale, le temps de cuisson, la déperdition d'énergie à cause de la taille de la poêle sur le trou de la gazinière et la circonférence de l'œuf mis à cuire. Résultat des courses, en plein milieu de la cuisson, il saisissait carnets, crayons, livres et ordinateurs portables et entreprenait des savants calculs pour identifier la durée, le degré, la taille de la poêle, le nombre d'œufs en même, etc. Il s'y absorbait tant que tout brûlait invariablement.

\- Non, refusa immédiatement John. Moi vivant, tu ne mettras pas un orteil dans cette cuisine pour y faire à manger. Je tiens à mon toit et à celui de Mrs Hudson. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses brûler la maison !

\- S'il-te-plaît ? Je serai prudent. Promis ? J'en ai besoin ? Maintenant. S'il te plaît ?

John était convaincu depuis qu'il le connaissait que cet homme le mènerait à sa perte. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que cela arrive si tôt. C'est à peine s'il eut conscience qu'il disait oui que Sherlock l'avait poussé dehors, enfermé dans sa chambre, avec ordre de ne pas en sortir tant qu'il n'en recevrait pas l'autorisation. John avait négocié le droit de courir voir ce qui se passait en cas de bruits ou d'odeurs vraiment trop suspects et/ou prolongés, et avait gagné cette bataille-là.

Depuis une heure, il tournait donc en rond dans sa chambre, un stress de plus en plus accru courant dans ses veines. Il avait entendu des tas de bruits étranges, mais rien de suffisamment alarmant pour rompre sa promesse et n'avait pas bougé de la pièce.

Il avait désormais pris conscience que Sherlock ne l'avait pas éloigné dans le but de lui faire du mal, mais bien au contraire pour lui préparer une sorte de surprise de remerciement ou un truc comme ça, et cela avait atténué la douleur de son cœur, mais pas ses inquiétudes, bien au contraire. Son colocataire était comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas quand on l'entendait remuer ciel et terre dans sa chambre qu'il fallait s'inquiéter, c'était plutôt quand il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Car l'absence de bruit signifiait les bêtises.

Et Sherlock était silencieux depuis dix minutes au moins.

 _Brrr brrrr brrr_

Le ronronnement du téléphone de John le ramena à la réalité.

 _Descends_ , lui ordonnait Sherlock par le biais du téléphone.

Le médecin frémit. Il se demandait vaguement quelle tenue adopter pour affronter ce qui l'attendait en bas. Pour un peu, il aurait revêtu son uniforme et pris son arme. Il se morigéna, se rappelant que _c'était Sherlock là en bas_ , et même si l'idée que Sherlock cuisine était flippante, ce n'était pas suffisant pour ça.

Courageusement, il se lança et descendit rapidement les escaliers, atteignit la cuisine verrouillée par les portes coulissantes. Le temps d'une grande inspiration, il avait ouvert les portes à deux mains, révélant le spectacle le plus ahurissant qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Sherlock avait dressé la table pour deux comme dans une soirée romantique. Avec de la vaisselle en porcelaine et des couverts en argent que John n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, mais il y avait deux ou trois ménagères qui traînaient tout en haut d'un placard que le médecin n'avait jamais ouvert, et d'où provenait probablement la vaisselle. Il y avait aussi des flûtes de champagne, ce qui le fit s'interroger sur pourquoi, avant de découvrir le seau à champagne, les glaçons, et le champagne. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, John sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine dans un fracas épouvantable.

La scène était un étrange mélange entre une mauvaise comédie romantique de série B, et leur appartement habituellement sens dessus-dessous : la belle vaisselle était de sortie, certes, mais les béchers de Sherlock et son microscope étaient toujours là dans un coin de la table.

Le champagne était au frais, certes mais ils ne possédaient pas de seau à champagne, ce dont Sherlock avait dû finir par se rendre compte, puisqu'il avait utilisé (sacrifié serait sans doute un mot plus juste) l'un de ses plus grands ballons, dont il avait cassé le goulot pour faire passer la bouteille.

Le champagne était ouvert, certes, mais Sherlock avait manifestement retourné tous les tiroirs pour trouver un tire-bouchon (parfaitement inutile au demeurant sur les bouteilles de champagne, mais le détective ne semblait pas avoir connaissance de cette information et John ne voulait pas savoir comment il avait ouvert la bouteille) et l'intégralité de leur plan de travail était recouvert d'un immonde bazar.

Les serviettes à côté de leurs assiettes étaient immaculées, certes, mais il y avait des tâches sur la gazinière et la porte du four qui prouvaient une utilisation récente et totalement incontrôlée.

\- Assieds-toi ? proposa Sherlock, empêchant John d'aller plus loin dans son exploration visuelle de la cuisine.

Toujours hébété, le médecin obéit. Il regarda Sherlock lui servir un verre (constatant au passage qu'il n'y avait pas dû avoir assez de glaçons dans le congélateur puisqu'il y avait aussi un sachet de petits pois surgelés dans le simili seau à champagne).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête exactement ? demanda John lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole, alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié de l'entrée, des asperges mariées à une épice que John ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Sherlock lui lança un drôle de regard, sans répondre. Le médecin ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait justifier un tel débordement de petits plats dans les grands. La seule chose que John aurait toléré de célébrer ainsi, c'était la fin du cancer de Sherlock. Or il en arrivait à la cinquième séance de chimio, et un tel résultat positif était complètement improbable.

L'autre hypothèse, la seule que le médecin parvenait à envisager, était l'exact inverse : Harding avait appelé, les informant qu'un problème quelconque était survenu, il restait à vivre à Sherlock entre vingt-quatre et soixante-douze heures, et ce dîner était la manière maladroite dont le détective avait choisi de remercier et dire adieu à son colocataire.

Au milieu du plateau de fruits de mer, et entre deux huîtres, John se mit donc à hyper ventiler à l'idée de cette possibilité.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de mourir, du moins pas plus qu'hier et pas moins que demain, lança Sherlock, qui semblait lire dans les pensées de son ami.

Sauf que John n'avait plus aucune hypothèse valable et son cerveau générait des scenarii de plus en plus improbable – de la quatrième dimension à l'échange entre Sherlock et un extraterrestre venu le détruire pour coloniser la terre – au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait sa salade d'agrumes au gingembre.

Sherlock n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le repas, se contentant de le regarder fixement, s'assurant qu'il mange et qu'il apprécie ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Le regard mettait John encore plus mal à l'aise que tout le reste.

Il en était arrivé au scénario improbable du frère jumeau caché de Sherlock qui était un tueur en série schizophrène, venait de s'enfuir d'une institution spécialisée, avait assassiné Sherlock et tendu un piège à John, et se préparait à le tuer lui aussi quand Sherlock sortit le dessert du frigo. Des fraises. Du chocolat. De la chantilly.

Les deux neurones encore vivants après les crises d'angoisse de John se reconnectèrent enfin.

\- Oh, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire de Sherlock, moitié fier qu'il ait enfin compris, moitié gêné le convainquit qu'il avait bien deviné. Ce n'était pas un repas de fête. Il n'y avait rien à célébrer. C'était un repas purement et simplement érotique. Rempli d'aliments choisis uniquement pour leurs pouvoirs aphrodisiaques.

Sherlock le regardait à travers son verre de champagne, les joues légèrement empourprées. Ce dîner n'avait été qu'une demande supplémentaire et maladroite de Sherlock de lui faire oublier, pour un temps, les épreuves qui les attendaient le lendemain. John sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il n'était pas homme à refuser le plaisir d'un camarade, et surtout pas quand lui-même y gagnait plus que sa part dans l'équation.

Il rougit à son tour, prenant néanmoins une fraise, la trempant dans la chantilly et la portant à ses lèvres d'un air suggestif. Les joues de son vis-à-vis virèrent à l'écarlate. Il était plus mûr qu'un fruit qu'il tardait à John de cueillir. La seule question qui restait désormais en suspens était : où ? Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à John, la cuisine aurait été parfaite puisqu'elle contenait de nombreuses surfaces planes et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Deux obstacles s'opposaient néanmoins à cette option : le premier, c'était qu'ils s'endormaient généralement après, pour se réveiller prêts à affronter le lendemain. Le but de tout cela, selon l'esprit tordu et malsain de Sherlock que John analysait facilement, c'était de lui permettre de s'endormir rapidement, le corps saturé d'endorphine, sans laisser à son cerveau la possibilité de retrouver une quelconque réflexion entre le coït et l'endormissement. Le deuxième, c'est que Sherlock paraissait toujours aussi innocent qu'avant, et qu'il n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire, pas comme ça, pour baptiser la table de la cuisine.

John envisagea le canapé du salon, pas trop loin, mais bien trop inconfortable pour dormir également...

Restait la chambre de Sherlock, mais le médecin regardait depuis tout à l'heure Sherlock engloutir des fraises avec l'air suggestif qu'il avait copié sur John, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir tant il avait envie de ce génie dérangé et néanmoins meilleur ami là maintenant tout de suite.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, John, indiqua Sherlock en gobant une nouvelle fraise.

John explosa.

Quelque part entre le moment où John se leva, bien décidé à remercier Sherlock pour la soirée et lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et le moment où il écrasa ses lèvres et son corps contre celui de son colocataire, la raison de John s'était clairement fait la malle. Il était rarement lucide quand il s'agissait de Sherlock, mais quand il s'agissait de la potentialité d'un Sherlock nu et excité pour lui, l'effet était multiplié par mille. Il avait à peine conscience qu'il était en train d'embrasser le détective à pleine bouche contre le plan de travail, les mains affairées à dénouer chacun des boutons de sa foutue chemise trop cintrée. Le simple fait qu'il devienne bon à cet exercice prouvait à lui seul leurs envies.

\- John... gémit Sherlock dans son souffle, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration.

Ce n'était ni une demande, ni une exigence, ni une supplique. C'était la réponse d'un homme mis au bord du gouffre du plaisir et qui y sautait volontiers. Avant même que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de toucher son amant, il était déjà débraillé, pantalon aux chevilles, chemise et veste ouverte à moitié descendues de ses épaules. Et John embrassait la peau pâle, les cicatrices qui s'éclaircissaient peu à peu, frôlaient les côtes de ses mains expertes, pressait son érection contre le corps de Sherlock.

\- Pas ici, murmura Sherlock. Pas ici...

Son cœur tambourinait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine, et la douce torture de John n'y était pour rien. Le détective essayait d'absolument ne jamais penser à ce qui passait entre lui et John, et la plupart du temps il réussissait plutôt bien. Mais la condition sine qua non de ce succès, c'était de rester dans l'intimité de sa chambre. S'il laissait tout cela s'échapper et sortir de son lit, il ne serait plus en mesure de le contrôler, et c'était absolument hors de question.

Sauf que John ne semblait absolument pas d'humeur à arrêter. Au contraire, il poussait encore un peu plus Sherlock contre le plan de travail, semblait essayer de le soulever, comme s'il voulait l'asseoir là, en plein milieu de la cuisine.

\- Non ! haleta Sherlock avec un tremblement.

Il repoussa John de toutes ses forces, parvenant à faire reculer le militaire de quelques centimètres.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Ce n'était pas normal. Normalement tout devenait blanc, le palais mental disparaissait et il n'y avait plus que John, partout sur lui, partout en lui, infiltré dans sa tête, son corps et son cœur, John et sa délicieuse omniprésence qui apaisait tous les tourments de l'âme de Sherlock.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-là. Il continuait de réfléchir, de penser, d'analyser, de voir. En face de lui, le cœur battant la chamade, John était clairement blessé.

\- Sherlock... Je... j'ai mal interprété quelque chose ?

John était celui qui souffrait, et pourtant il essayait encore de trouver des excuses à Sherlock. Comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Sherlock était celui qui avait commis une erreur, cette fois. Il avait cru être capable de gérer ce dîner mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux hommes respectaient la règle tacite du « ne jamais parler de leurs nuits », mais le détective avait laissé entrer de quelque chose de bien trop dévastateur entre eux. Il avait laissé les sentiments s'infiltrer en plus des sensations. C'était absolument intolérable et cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire.

\- Non, répondit-il, les yeux baissés, se posant partout sauf sur John. Non, c'est moi. Pardon. Je...

 _J'ai tout gâché_ , pensa-t-il. La pensée lui était insupportable. Il sentait clairement son érection diminuer et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder John pour savoir que c'était aussi son cas. Il ne pourrait pas oublier pour cette nuit. Il allait devoir y penser, ressasser les choses, passer une nuit blanche et endurer la continue douleur que c'était de penser.

Mais John le surprit.

\- Allons dans la chambre, ordonna-t-il. Tu m'as promis quelque chose, et je compte bien le prendre.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement sexy dans la voix du militaire autoritaire en John.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

Et il s'approcha, embrassa Sherlock avec possessivité et l'attrapa par les poignets avant de l'entraîner derrière lui, presque douloureusement. Ce n'était pas tendre, ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas sentimental. C'était brutal, physique, presque agressif et c'était absolument tout ce dont Sherlock avait besoin.

Si le détective s'était posé la question plus de cinq secondes, il aurait pu facilement lire en John que ce n'était absolument pas ce que le médecin voulait. Mais c'était ce dont Sherlock avait besoin, c'était ce que John lui offrait et il refusait de se poser plus de questions.

Aussi se laissa-t-il entraîner, plaquer contre la porte claquée derrière eux, embrasser, caresser, déshabiller contre cette même porte par des mains empressées et jamais douces.

Sherlock avait laissé ses vêtements dans le bref trajet qui menait à sa chambre, et il était à présent seulement vécu de son boxer, épinglé contre la porte par John encore entièrement habillé, et qui s'appliquait présentement à le marquer au-dessus du mamelon gauche, suçant et mordant la peau pâle de sa poitrine, déjà bien amoché.

Si Sherlock avait encore eu une once de réflexion, il aurait remarqué que John plaçait son suçon côté cœur.

Si Sherlock avait encore eu une once de réflexion, il se serait rappelé qu'il serait torse nu le lendemain matin pour sa chimiothérapie et qu'il fallait donc arrêter John au plus vite.

Si Sherlock avait encore eu une once de réflexion, il n'aurait pas gémi et supplié que John aille plus vite, plus fort.

Si Sherlock avait encore eu une once de réflexion, il n'aurait sans doute pas guidé la main de John lui-même sous son boxer, faisant se refermer les doigts de son amant autour de la hampe tendue.

Si Sherlock avait encore eu une once de réflexion, il aurait retenu le cri de plaisir inarticulé qu'il poussa quand John passe la pulpe de son pouce sur son gland pour étaler le liquide pré-séminal sur toute sa longueur.

Mais Sherlock ne réfléchissait plus. Il était de retour dans sa chambre, dans ce sanctuaire dans lequel il s'autorisait à adorer le corps de John et se faire adorer en retour.

John arrêta soudain ses caresses buccales, retira sa main, et attrapa la taille de Sherlock, le tirant vers lui. Sherlock avançait ainsi, et John reculait, jusqu'à arriver au lit. Avant de cogner dedans, le médecin se retourna soudain, et poussa son amant, qui y tomba, déséquilibré par le mouvement brusque, sur le ventre. Il voulut se retourner, embrasser John, le déshabiller et le débarrasser de tout ce superflu qu'il avait encore, mais en un instant John était à cheval au-dessus de lui, ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches.

La langue de John vint soudainement trouver le point central entre ses deux clavicules, et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de poursuivre tout le long de ses vertèbres, et plus bas encore, s'enfonçant entre les fesses de Sherlock en exhalant son souffle chaud sur son intimité.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus que Sherlock cria de nouveau.

\- Maintenant ! exigea-t-il.

Il entendit John rire dans son dos, se penchant pour de nouveau l'embrasser dans le cou, sur sa jugulaire, là où Sherlock était si sensible que cela lui faisait voir tant d'étoiles qu'il aurait pu se mettre à l'astronomie juste pour être capable de citer toutes celles que John Watson générait sous ses paupières.

Il entendit ensuite son amant ouvrir tous les boutons de sa chemise, cliqueter la boucle de sa ceinture. Il perçut plus qu'il n'entendit que John retirait complètement pantalon et sous-vêtement. Il ne s'appesantit pas outre mesure sur cette information, puisque le médecin fut immédiatement de retour au-dessus de lui, qu'il se pencha lentement en avant pour attraper le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit, et que ce faisant, il venait presser sa verge dressée contre les fesses de Sherlock. Qui ne put s'empêcher son souffle de devenir court et son bassin de se relever dans un besoin primaire de retrouver plus de contact. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre John hoqueter et manquer quelques respirations à ce mouvement.

Et puis les doigts de John, froids et lubrifiés, vinrent s'occuper de lui. Sherlock se mit sur les genoux, releva le bassin, présenta sa croupe, et se laissa faire, déjà conquis. John n'eut aucun mal à le préparer, et peu de temps après, il mettait un préservatif et s'infiltrait dans le corps de son ami.

La pénétration leur fit à tous les deux lâcher un soupir de bien-être, de bonheur et d'"enfin" mêlés. John glissa sa main sous le corps de Sherlock, et se saisit de sa hampe délaissée. Pendant une seconde de temps suspendue, ils restèrent simplement là, au plus près que leurs corps permettaient, à savourer la quiétude et la tendresse de ce moment.

Et puis John, qui connaissait trop bien Sherlock et avait conscience du désastre encouru si le moment se prolongeait trop, se retira, puis se réintroduisit. D'abord doucement. Et puis de plus en plus vite.

Sherlock sentit qu'il n'avait pas ôté complètement sa chemise, simplement entièrement ouverte, et ses pans flottaient sur les hanches du médecin, venait frôler le corps du détective à chaque poussée, lui permettant d'imaginer le spectacle qui se déroulait dans son dos et dont l'indécence de sa représentation mentale le faisait durcir encore un peu plus.

Et quand Sherlock haleta et gémit en même temps, John raffermit sa prise sur la verge de son amant, y imprima les mêmes mouvements et accéléra encore.

Sherlock se redressa soudainement, se collant contre le torse de John, permettant à ce dernier une meilleure prise sur sa hampe et un angle différent pour toucher sa prostate. Le médecin gémit à son oreille, et le son fut suffisant à faire basculer le corps de Sherlock de la brèche sur laquelle il se tenait. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir John que son orgasme le ravagea, souillant les draps et la main de son amant. Qui le rejoignit aussitôt sur les rives du plaisir, incapable de résister à la merveilleuse torture qu'étaient les chairs intimes de Sherlock se resserrant sur sa verge.

Haletant, les deux hommes se séparèrent et retombèrent sur les couvertures, hors d'haleine, en sueur et épuisés. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis que John se débarrassait du préservatif, attrapait les mouchoirs de la table de nuit et se nettoyait sommairement, en tendant également à Sherlock qui fit de même. Ils ne parlèrent pas davantage en se glissant sous les draps. Ils ne dirent rien non plus lorsque le sommeil les cueillit et les emporta dans son royaume.

* * *

 _Prochain (et dernier chapitre de la partie 4) chapitre le Me 28 Décembre ! Crabe aura alors un an et deux jours de publication. Mon bébéééééé *sanglote*  
_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	43. Chapter 43

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Aujourd'hui fin de la partie 4 et quelque chose que vous redoutiez tous.._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 4  
**

 **Chapitre 10  
**

Il soufflait sur le lendemain un air d'habitude et John sourit largement en entendant son réveil sonner sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, et les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Il faudrait un jour qu'il fasse un procès à Sherlock. Il était intolérable qu'ils payent le même loyer, Sherlock ayant une grande et belle chambre pleine de soleil dès les premiers beaux jours, alors que celle de John était plus petite, sous les toits, et plus sombre malgré les nombreux vasistas, car il fallait attendre que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel avant que la lumière ne se déverse dans la pièce.

En attendant, il était heureux, et il coupa le réveil en sifflotant. Le lit était vide et froid, comme toujours, et ses vêtements propres et parfaitement pliés l'attendaient sur la chaise en face du lit. Le fait que Sherlock choisissait ses tenues ne le dérangeait même plus.

Sifflotant toujours, le médecin passa dans la salle de bains se rafraîchir et s'habiller, heureux autant qu'on pouvait l'être de la journée qui commençait.

Il salua brièvement Sherlock, qui compulsait un énorme traité d'astronomie recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, ses yeux sautant furieusement d'une ligne à une autre comme un acharné et ses longs doigts pâles tournant les pages à un rythme effréné. John allait demander à son colocataire ce qui avait bien pu subitement l'intéresser aux mouvements des planètes quand son regard se posa sur la cuisine.

Il avait espéré, vaguement espéré, que le bazar se serait rangé tout seul pendant la nuit, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout était encore en place, le plan de travail recouvert d'objets divers et variés, la table encore mise et les reliefs de leur repas. La chantilly et les fraises, après une nuit hors du frigo, faisaient grise mine. John soupira longuement. Il se retourna vers son ami, un peu excédé que Sherlock ne range absolument jamais rien dans leur appartement.

\- Je pense, John. Je ne peux pas tout faire, contrattaqua Sherlock avant même que John n'ait dit quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bouquin. John referma la bouche, conscient que toute réplique serait vaine face à la sacralisée réflexion de Sherlock.

Et avec résignation, il attaqua le rangement du bazar.

* * *

Le fait qu'il se soit levé pile à l'heure ne fut pas de trop, et il achevait de placer le tire-bouchon à sa place (tiroir des couverts, dans l'espace disponible à gauche des couteaux, à côté du range couvert en plastique qui ne couvrait pas toute la surface du tiroir) quand Sherlock l'interpella :

\- John, grinça-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. On va être en retard, dépêche-toi !

John leva les yeux au ciel, mais se pressa de mauvaise grâce dans l'entrée, sautant dans ses chaussures et attrapant une veste légère. Le mois de mai était doux et chaud, cette année, et même Sherlock renonçait fréquemment à son Belstaff.

Il fallut deux taxis qui refusèrent de les prendre car déjà occupés et trois soupirs excédés de Sherlock pour que John explose à son tour.

\- Oui, on va être en retard ! Arrête de râler, maintenant ! C'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas à te plaindre !

\- MA faute ? Si tu n'es pas capable de te lever plus tôt ?

Un taxi venait – enfin – de s'arrêter pour les prendre, et ils grimpèrent pour mieux y continuer leur dispute face à face, en bouclant leurs ceintures.

\- Je me lève à une heure parfaitement acceptable pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous ! Mais si je n'avais pas eu à ranger le bazar que TU as généré, on n'en serait pas là !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ranger plus efficacement ! rétorqua Sherlock d'une absolue mauvaise foi.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ranger toi-même ! En plus, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin, tu vas arriver l'estomac vide, et tu vas être encore plus malade après, et tu vas encore t'en prendre à moi ! J'en ai marre !

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à venir ! répliqua Sherlock.

Le détective regretta immédiatement ses mots à l'instant même où il les prononça. Mais le crabe avait tendance à faire s'énerver rapidement, et il avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours savoir quoi dire pour blesser profondément son interlocuteur. Il n'avait cependant jamais cru qu'il pourrait faire ça à John.

La douleur et la stupéfaction s'étalaient sur le visage du médecin, et il détourna le regard brusquement.

\- Chauffeur, appela-t-il.

\- John, je, je...

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- John...

\- On vient de dépasser Notting Hill, monsieur, répondit le chauffeur, qui n'avait aucune envie de se mêler d'une dispute de couple mais qui ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre à une demande aussi directe.

\- Très bien. Déposez-moi là, ordonna le médecin.

\- John !

Cette fois le ton de Sherlock n'était plus suppliant, mais effrayé et paniqué. John ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas lui. Pas maintenant.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit l'obéissant chauffeur de taxi.

Avant même que Sherlock ait eu le temps de réagir, John avait débouclé sa ceinture et sauté hors de la voiture, presque en marche, qui s'était rapproché du trottoir le plus proche.

\- Je te retrouve à la maison, lança-t-il à son colocataire, avant de tourner furieusement les talons.

Le chauffeur redémarra avant même que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps de penser à une réaction, même une aussi stupide que courir après John, le rattraper, le plaquer contre le mur, et l'embrasser passionnément. Sherlock secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites. Il pensait à des choses absurdes, et c'était mal. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne dans sa vie, et ce ne serait certainement pas John qui allait changer cela.

\- Plus vite, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale, dénuée de toutes émotions. Je suis pressé.

Le chauffeur appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Les disputes de couple n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

* * *

John marcha moins d'une dizaine de minutes avant que l'oxygène ne lui manque, que les sanglots le submergèrent et qu'il soit obligé de se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber et s'effondrer en larmes sur le trottoir. Il venait d'agir très stupidement, il le savait. Ce n'était pas Sherlock qui parlait, c'était la maladie. Il avait beau savoir, ça ne rendait pas les mots qu'il venait d'entendre moins douloureux.

À travers le brouillard de sa conscience altérée et de son âme malmenée, il fit la seule chose logique qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit son téléphone, pressa quelques boutons. Son interlocuteur répondit immédiatement.

\- Mycroft ? J'ai besoin d'une voiture. Maintenant. Pour aller à la clinique. Je suis à...

\- Déjà en route, répondit Mycroft.

Son ton était vaguement réprobateur que John ait osé faire une chose pareille à son précieux petit frère, mais on sentait également une forme de compréhension, lui qui n'avait que trop connu le Sherlock malade capricieux et vindicatif.

\- Elle sera là dans dix minutes, répondit Mycroft. La circulation, à Londres... Vous ne serez pas à l'heure à la clinique, mais ce sera mieux que rien.

John ne demanda aucune explication sur comment Mycroft savait. Il se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement, afin de raccrocher, et d'essayer de se reconstituer figure humaine avant l'arrivée de son chauffeur.

* * *

Lorsque John arriva en catastrophe dans la chambre 221, aile B, de la clinique, il comprit qu'il avait bien fait de revenir sur sa décision et sa colère. Jude avait l'air à deux doigts de la crise de larmes, et Sherlock arborait une mine si agressive et furieuse que John sut immédiatement qu'il n'était en colère que pour cacher qu'il était blessé.

\- Docteur Watson, bonjour ! le salua Jude.

Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux humides avec le dos de sa main en se retournant vers lui, l'air immensément soulagé de ne pas rester seul pour la prochaine demi-heure avec Sherlock.

\- Bonjour Jude, pardon pour le retard ! Problème de circulation, Londres, tu sais ce que c'est...

Le médecin força un sourire sur son visage, espérant être convaincant et pas aussi ravagé que Jude, alors qu'il était pourtant dans cet état moins d'une demi-heure auparavant. Fort heureusement, le jeune infirmier ne demanda pas plus d'explications ni ne releva le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'il était donc improbable que Sherlock arrive à l'heure mais pas John.

John adressa un signe de tête à Sherlock, qui détourna immédiatement le regard, de colère et de douleur mêlés. Le médecin le regarda néanmoins assez longtemps pour constater un fait inhabituel : la chemise de Sherlock, d'habitude entièrement ôtée pour permettre l'injection dans sa chambre implantable située sur la droite de son torse, n'était aujourd'hui qu'ouverte et à moitié ôtée.

Il leva un sourcil surpris, mais rougit brutalement. Se souvenant ce qu'il avait eu le malheur de faire la veille au soir. Cette fois Sherlock le regarda directement dans les yeux, semblant lui dire « oui, ça c'est vraiment de ta faute ». John préféra détourner le regard, et s'assit à sa place habituelle, à droite du lit de Sherlock, tandis que Jude restait du côté gauche, plus proche de l'entrée.

\- Cinquième séance, annonça Jude pour faire la conversation. Vous en êtes à un quart ! ça passe vite, finalement, non ?

\- 25% n'est pas spécialement ce que j'appelle « _passer vite_ », grinça Sherlock.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est grincheux, il n'a pas eu de petit déjeuner ce matin.

\- À qui la faute ?

\- Hey, mais c'est pas bien ça, O'Connor va être furieux ! nota Jude. Je dois le rapporter à Madeline et au docteur Harding !

\- Ah bah bravo, merci John, merci beaucoup ! répliqua Sherlock, encore plus grognon.

John soupira.

\- Peux-tu ne rien dire ? C'est arrivé une seule fois, ce matin, suite à de légers problèmes logistiques. Il n'y a pas de quoi prévenir Harding et O'Connor pour un repas sauté !

Jude grommela. Il était pris entre son amitié pour le patient et son colocataire, et sa responsabilité médicale qui lui incombait de prévenir ses supérieurs dans ce genre de cas. Il révisait vraiment passionnément pour devenir médecin, désormais, et il savait qu'Harold O'Connor était extrêmement intransigeant sur le régime alimentaire de ses patients.

\- Je suis médecin, Jude, reprit John. Je sais que ça ne met pas en danger la vie de Sherlock. J'en prends la responsabilité. Mais évite-nous les remontrances d'Harding...

\- Il serait bien capable d'appeler ma mère qui appellerait Mycroft pour me passer un savon, ajouta Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jude hésita.

\- Je peux... en parler à Madeline ? Et juste Madeline ? En lui disant de pas prévenir le docteur Harding ? proposa-t-il.

John trouva la solution idéale.

\- Je peux même lui en parler moi-même, avança-t-il avec un éblouissant sourire.

Jude jugea l'idée parfaite. John aussi. Et Sherlock se renfonça un peu plus dans sa mauvaise humeur. Il savait pertinemment ce que John allait faire pour convaincre Madeline de ne pas faire un rapport circonstancié pour un malheureux repas oublié. Il savait aussi que la jeune femme ne refuserait rien à John. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi ce simple fait l'énervait autant.

\- Dis-moi, Jude, j'ai une question, reprit John pour faire la conversation. Pourquoi restes-tu à chaque séance ? Au fond il ne se passe rien, le liquide s'écoule normalement, les caméras sont allumées et nous avons le bouton d'appel en cas d'urgence... Pourquoi restes-tu ? Non pas que je sois fâché de t'avoir ici, mais simplement surpris.

\- Eh bien, je...

Sherlock leva soudain un doigt impérieux pour faire taire le jeune homme. Ce faisant, il bougea légèrement l'aiguille plantée à la verticale de son corps et cela lui arracha un cri de douleur. Bien sûr, cela eut également comme conséquence de faire glisser la chemise à moitié mise qui cachait la partie gauche de son torse, et le suçon de John.

Les deux hommes autour de Sherlock réagirent immédiatement, l'un pour rajuster l'aiguille et vérifier qu'aucune bulle d'air n'en avait profité pour entrer dans le tuyau (sans quoi Sherlock serait mort sous peu, et douloureusement), l'autre pour rajuster la chemise.

Et bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'était du bon côté pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient et leurs mains se croisèrent et se heurtèrent au-dessus de la poitrine du détective, riant nerveusement, tandis que Sherlock levait les yeux au ciel. Ils finirent néanmoins par parvenir chacun à leur but, et sans que Jude ne se doute rien de ce que cachait la chemise de Sherlock.

\- Je sais pourquoi, reprit Sherlock une fois qu'ils furent tous revenus à leur place. Parce que Jude est simplement infirmier, et pas encore assez qualifié pour faire ce genre de soins seul. Normalement, cela devrait revenir à Mary ou à l'autre, là.

\- July, corrigea machinalement John.

Sherlock, imperturbable, poursuivit comme s'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre interruption.

\- Mais Madeline et Elliot le tiennent en suffisamment haute estime pour le laisser faire ses preuves. Ajoutons à cela que ce cher docteur Bart' Dillinger a également dû faire pression pour que son petit protégé ait la possibilité de progresser. Madeline et Elliot sont réticents, mais pourraient se laisser convaincre, d'autant plus que le mignon agneau s'est redécouvert une vocation pour la médecine, et pas simplement infirmer, au contact du beau et si gentil docteur Bart. MAIS le fait est que, pour Elliot, je ne suis pas le genre de patient qu'on peut négliger. Il se ferait harakiri en l'annonçant à ma mère si je mourais fort inopinément dans sa clinique, sous sa responsabilité. Donc, il ne peut pas me laisser seul pendant les soins. Juste une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Avec Jude, Elliot fait donc d'une pierre trois coups : il me fait surveiller, il donne au protégé de Bart' ce qu'il veut, ce qui contente Dillinger _et_ Jude, tout le monde est content. Et en sus il utilise de la main d'œuvre moins chère que s'il devait payer les heures de Madeline ou même de Mary à me baby-sitter. J'ai bon ?

John secoua la tête d'un air navré.

\- Tu es insortable. Epuisant.

Jude avait l'air complètement abasourdi.

\- J'ai bon ? insista Sherlock qui détestait avoir tort.

\- Ben... Moi j'allais juste répondre que j'vous aime bien et que ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec vous, même si vous essayez de disserter sur ma vie sexuelle à chaque fois et que j'veux pas. Et comme Madeline a dit qu'un seul patient dont je faisais le suivi c'était suffisant pour moi, bah c'vous qu'j'suis, v'là tout...

John explosa de rire. Sherlock analysait parfois bien trop les choses alors qu'il y avait une raison toute simple, en l'occurrence un jeune homme qui se lie d'amitié avec ses patients, a conscience des limites de ses connaissances et compétences et préfère se focaliser sur un seul patient qu'il aime bien.

\- Franchement Jude, tu mériterais une médaille, commenta le médecin. Apprécier cette tête de mule est déjà un exploit en soi, mais être aussi simple, gentil que tu l'es et parvenir à le moucher, ça tient du miracle.

Sherlock se renfrogna, tirant la langue comme un enfant.

\- Bah, j'suis simplement votre exemple, docteur Watson !

John rit derechef, et Sherlock s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses coussins tandis que Jude se joignait à l'hilarité de son colocataire.

\- M'en fous, grommela-t-il dans ses dents, trop bas pour être audible. J'ai raison. Na.

* * *

Le retour à Baker Street fut pesant. En la présence de Jude, les deux hommes étaient parvenus à un semblant de normalité, mais une fois seuls, ce fut plus difficile. La présence du chauffeur du taxi, extrêmement bavard sans la moindre raison, leur épargna une conversation gênante, mais pas les regards lourds de sens.

Lorsqu'enfin ils furent chez eux, protégés du monde extérieur dans la douceur de leur foyer, John décida de faire le premier pas. Il n'avait pas tous les torts de cette affaire, mais il avait néanmoins été injuste avec Sherlock. Et il était plus simple que ce soit lui qui commence à s'excuser le premier. Sherlock ne le ferait jamais.

\- Sherlock... attaqua-t-il avec douceur en suspendant sa veste à la patère, à côté de celle de son ami. À propos de tout à l'heure, je, euh...

\- Je m'excuse, le coupa Sherlock.

La phrase avait fusé, rapide et violente, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Aussitôt après, le détective avait baissé les yeux et s'était pelotonné dans le canapé, roulé en boule à la manière d'un chat. La vision rappela à John de vieux souvenirs, un mois plus tôt, la veille de la première séance de chimiothérapie de Sherlock, lorsque le médecin avait initié sans réfléchir ce mouvement qui les conduisait là aujourd'hui, à un tel bazar relationnel.

\- Merci Sherlock, répondit John, une chaleur sourde se répandant dans ses veines à partir de son cœur. Je m'excuse aussi. Je suis allé trop loin.

Le détective ne dit rien, mais il remua une épaule. Et juste avec ça, les rancœurs furent oubliées, la glace brisée, et John s'autorisa à recommencer à sourire franchement.

\- Tu aimes les gaufres ? proposa-t-il. J'ai envie de gaufres !

Sherlock roula des yeux.

\- O'Connor ne sera pas très content. Et mes trois repas sains et nourrissants par jour ?

\- Personne ne nous a dit de lui dire, sourit John avec un air mutin, plaçant un doigt devant ses lèvres pour mimer le secret.

\- J'aime les gaufres, conclut Sherlock.

D'un pas guilleret, John se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'était absolument pas l'heure de manger des sucreries, mais il en avait envie, et quand il était petit, sa mère faisait toujours des gaufres pour éloigner ses cauchemars, soigner ses bobos et ses grands tourments de l'âme comme seul un enfant peut en avoir. C'était l'époque bénie où sa mère était une personne douce et tendre, et où sa maison était un foyer accueillant, pas le palais de courants d'air de son enfance. John voulait viscéralement retrouver cette ambiance, cette douceur, et plus que cela, la partager avec son ami.

Bien sûr, la vie et le crabe se chargèrent de piétiner tous les plans de John avec virulence. Il avait préparé la pâte, l'avait laissé reposer, puis était allé emprunter un gaufrier à Mrs Hudson, après avoir retourné les placards et constaté qu'ils n'en avaient pas. (Ce qui était fort étonnant, quand on savait la passion de Sherlock pour le grille-pain et les organes humains, qu'il n'ait jamais songer à acheter un gaufrier pour faire encore plus de bêtises).

Puis il avait commencé à préparer les pâtisseries, douces et dorées à souhait, fondantes comme il les aimait. Mrs Hudson avait promis de passer en grignoter quelques-unes avec eux, et l'odeur des biscuits chauds emplissait la pièce. Ce fut quand John inspira profondément la bonne humeur que Sherlock, lui, atteignit les limites que son estomac pouvait supporter.

John venait de faire couler une nouvelle louche sur la plaque de métal carrelé, et appréciait le doux grésillement de la pâte en train de cuire quand il entendit le bruit de Sherlock qui sautait sur ses pieds, une cavalcade, et enfin le choc de la porte de la salle de bains ouverte avec violence qui allait heurter le carrelage derrière.

John regarda sa gaufre en ravalant ses larmes, une boule soudainement formée dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Il oubliait même de refermer le gaufrier et le biscuit était en train de cuire d'un seul côté.

 _Bien sûr,_ songea-t-il, amer et en colère contre lui-même. Sherlock n'avait rien avalé aujourd'hui, son système digestif était beaucoup plus sensible aux nausées induites par le cocktail de médicaments de sa chimio. _Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant de faire ces stupides gaufres ! Quel imbécile il faisait !_

\- Ouhou, John, Sherlock, les garçons, vous êtes là ?

Mrs Hudson venait d'arriver. Rapidement, John inspira, ravala ses larmes, la boule dans sa gorge, et ferma l'appareil d'un mouvement sec. Il était évident que ces deux gaufres-ci seraient ratées, mais tant pis.

\- Mrs Hudson ! Vous tombez bien ! sourit-il vaillamment. Vous pourriez finir de les faire cuire ? Je dois aller voir quelque chose avec Sherlock. Je reviens vite !

Le regard suspicieux de leur logeuse prouva au médecin qu'il était sans doute aussi mauvais comédien que l'affirmait Sherlock.

\- Bien sûr mon cher. Je vous en prie. Je m'en occupe.

John lui abandonna immédiatement toute sa préparation et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il préféra ne pas remarquer le sourcil froncé d'incompréhension de la vieille dame.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Sherlock, ce dernier avait fini de vomir, et était adossé à la baignoire, comme souvent. Sauf que cette fois, il sanglotait. Dans une version très Sherlockienne de la chose. Il n'y avait pas de traînées de larmes sur ses joues, de gros bruits, de mouchoirs et des reniflements. Ce n'était que des épaules légèrement tremblantes et des petites perles qui tombaient irrégulièrement sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

John ferma la porte derrière lui, et la verrouilla. Qu'importait ce qu'en penserait leur logeuse, le plus important était de sortir Sherlock de sa catharsis et de ne laisser personne d'autre assister au spectacle qui lui broyait le cœur.

Lentement, John s'approcha, paumes en avant, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé et effrayé. Le détective le laissa venir sans rien dire, et l'autorisa à s'asseoir à côté de lui, leurs genoux et leurs épaules se touchant.

Schhhh, murmura John, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Précautionneusement, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sherlock, qui se laissa aller et fit tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Le cœur affreusement traître de John se mit à danser la sarabande, alors que son propriétaire lui intimait le calme.

Puis brutalement, Sherlock se redressa et s'arracha à l'étreinte de son ami, s'éloignant de lui autant que possible dans l'exiguïté de leur salle d'eau. John le regarda, choqué.

\- John, pardonne-moi de te dire ça, mais tu pues les gaufres, et c'est...

Il fit une moue dégoûtée, le cœur au bord des lèvres de nouveau, se sentant prêt à rendre tripes et boyaux une deuxième fois, ce qui était hautement désagréable quand on n'avait rien dans l'estomac.

\- Insoutenable, termina John à sa place en s'éloignant. Va t'allonger dans ta chambre... Je vais aérer le salon, je pense que l'odeur doit être infiltrée de partout. On les fera réchauffer demain, promis. Je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien...

Sherlock secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation, mais John n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il refusait. D'aller s'allonger ? Ou lui signifiait-il que non, tout n'allait pas bien ?

\- Je suis fatigué, John... murmura Sherlock d'une voix atone.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais exprima clairement qu'il voulait sortir d'ici, et le médecin se pressa de lui laisser la place de passer. Il retourna rapidement à la cuisine pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mrs Hudson, lui affirmant que Sherlock était malade finalement.

\- Mais... ne l'était-il pas déjà la semaine dernière ? demanda leur trop perspicace logeuse. Pauvre garçon !

Le cœur de John se serra. _La semaine dernière, toutes les précédentes, et toutes les suivantes, hélas_ , songea-t-il.

\- Je suis médecin, je m'en occupe, affirma-t-il avec un aplomb dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Mais vous connaissez cette sale tête de mule...

Mrs Hudson sourit, en convint, et la conversation dériva sur un sujet plus calme, tandis qu'ils achevaient de faire cuire les gaufres et en partageant quelques-unes. John n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à manger de toute manière. Ils rangèrent le reste des biscuits au frigo, correctement emballés pour ne pas se dessécher, la vieille dame expliquant à John comment les réchauffer sans les faire durcir, pour le lendemain, quand Sherlock irait mieux. Elle finit par partir plus d'une heure plus tard, après avoir aidé John à tout ranger et nettoyer, alternant entre râler sur le détective qui laissait toutes les tâches ménagères au médecin, et plaindre _ce malheureux garçon jamais malade qui prend un coup de froid, avec ce beau temps qui arrive, c'est tout de même bête !_

John profita de l'absence et du silence de Sherlock pour faire du rangement dans le salon, où d'habitude, le détective s'étalait comme une diva. Puis il passa dans la salle de bains, avec la ferme intention de désinfecter la pièce. Il savait bien sûr que les nausées de Sherlock n'avaient pas le moindre caractère infectieux et donc n'était pas contagieuses, il préférait néanmoins assainir leur maison. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les vit. Sur le sol de la salle de bains. Les touffes de cheveux noirs. Là où Sherlock s'était assis sur le carrelage, et où elles étaient tombées. Ce n'était sans doute rien par rapport à la masse capillaire du détective, mais cela fit un drôle de choc à John. Il les ramassa, les caressant du bout des doigts, appréciant leur douceur, se faisant l'effet d'un fou et d'un psychopathe.

En mode automatique, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le faisait, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sherlock, poing serré sur les cheveux sombres. Il poussa la porte, juste un peu, pour apercevoir le détective... et ne put que constater que la pièce était vide.

Une bouffée d'angoisse le saisir soudainement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Sherlock. Avec une vigueur insoupçonnée, il se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, pour y récupérer son arme avant de partir à la recherche de son ami, où qu'il puisse être.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'il s'immobilisa, ouvrant instinctivement le poing et laissant s'échapper les mèches perdues de Sherlock. Le détective était là, étendu sur les couvertures de John, sommeillant.

\- L'odeur était moins forte ici, commenta Sherlock sans même ouvrir les paupières.

John ne répondit rien. Il oublia même ce qu'il avait voulu dire à Sherlock en premier lieu. Grava derrière ses paupières le spectacle de l'indécente beauté du détective vautré sur son lit. Et reprit son souffle pour faire ce qui devait être fait : engueuler Sherlock pour oser lui avoir pris son lit sans autorisation.

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Sherlock reprit du poil de la bête, et paradoxalement en perdit beaucoup plus sur le sommet de son crâne. Il mangea des gaufres, enquêta à distance, se déplaça pour Scotland Yard pour un meurtre de niveau deux (il avait cru à un six) qu'il résolut en deux heures, et sema dans son sillage, partout, des mèches sombres et bouclées.

John en retrouvait partout. Dans le salon, sur le canapé, sur son fauteuil, dans la cuisine, dans la douche, le lavabo, les taies d'oreiller qu'il mit à la machine, et même les appuie-têtes des taxis. Le médecin ne savait pas si Sherlock le remarquait, et il angoissait de lui dire, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sous le regard indéchiffrable de son colocataire, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Et puis finalement, le samedi soir, Sherlock se leva brusquement, hurla à son ami sous la douche qu'il revenait tout de suite, et disparut dehors.

John n'eut pas à l'attendre bien longtemps. Le détective revint quand il mettait à chauffer de l'eau pour le thé, même s'il n'était pas du tout l'heure.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? le réprimanda John.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, mais tendit un sac en plastique à John, et s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, dos au médecin. Attrapant la serviette encore humide de John qui trainaît là, il s'en drapa les épaules et se tint bien droit.

\- Je veux que ça soit toi, prononça distinctement Sherlock sans trembler.

John ouvrit le sac, ayant déjà compris mais se refusant à le croire. Le peigne, les ciseaux de coiffeur et la tondeuse électrique ne faisaient pourtant aucun doute. Il s'arma de plus de courage qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve sur un champ de bataille, et posa une main délicate sur le cuir chevelu du détective qui ne broncha pas.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'être coiffeur, fin ou délicat. Il s'agissait de couper au plus court, et de tondre le reste, entièrement. Sherlock Holmes refusait de se soumettre à sa maladie. Il refusait de voir son crâne se dégarnir, et au contraire sa main se garnir de mèches tombées quand il la glissait dans ses cheveux. Il voulait être maître de son destin, et le faire maintenant.

La main de John, tendre et aimante, glissa dans ses mèches et les maintint. Sherlock entendit le cliquetis des ciseaux qu'on ouvre, puis le bruissement de la lame qui trancha le soyeux des fils. John avait commencé.

Lentement et méthodiquement, les mèches tombèrent, une à une, autour de la chaise de Sherlock et sur la serviette qui protégeait sa chemise. Sherlock sentait John trembler derrière lui, mais jamais le médecin recula. Jamais Sherlock ne craignit un coup de ciseau malheureux dans son crâne. John pleurait silencieusement dans son dos, mais ses mains agissaient avec efficacité.

Puis doucement, il y eut le bruit du métal reposé sur le plan de travail. Le bruit du sac plastique. Le bruit d'un emballage qu'on ouvre. D'un fil qu'on étend. D'une prise insérée dans le mur. Du carton repris dans des mains humaines (John lisait le mode d'emploi, brave John). D'une main qui se referme finalement sur le manche en plastique de l'outil.

\- Tu es prêt ? murmura d'une voix blanche John.

Sherlock ne l'était pas. John non plus.

\- Oui, mentit le détective.

Le vrombissement léger de la tondeuse électrique fit plus de bruit qu'une explosion dans le silence écrasant de leur douleur et leurs adieux muets aux boucles de Sherlock. Ce dernier frémit quand l'engin toucha pour la première fois son crâne, mais il serra un peu plus fort la chaise, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et ne bougea pas.

Lorsqu'enfin ce fut fini, Sherlock pensa absurdement qu'il avait froid. Derrière lui, John pleurait franchement, désormais. Le détective combattit son réflexe de caresser son crâne mis à nu, et se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la serviette dans la petite mare de cheveux noirs.

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, annonça-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers John, mais il sentit son ami le suivre en direction de sa chambre.

 _Non John, non_ , songea-t-il. _Non, ne me regarde pas. Garde de moi l'image que tu avais. Ne me regarde pas. Ne me regarde pas._

Il atteignit la porte de sa chambre avant son ami, s'y glissa, et la claqua violemment. Il savait que John ne braverait pas l'accord tacite qu'impliquait leur porte de chambre fermée.

Il ne put cependant pas se retenir plus longtemps et s'effondra au sol, appuyé contre la porte, le corps secoué de sanglots muets et sans larmes. De l'autre côté du battant, séparés de quelques centimètres à peine, John faisait la même chose.

Et les deux hommes ne savaient que faire à part souffrir en silence, chacun adossé à un battant, portant le deuil d'une chevelure d'ébène.

* * *

 _FIN DE LA PARTIE 4 ! Pause rituelle de deux semaines avant la partie 5; qui clôturera cette fic ! ;) (puis l'épilogue et la partie bonus of course xD)_

 _Prochain chapitre le 11 Janvier donc !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	44. Chapter 44

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On reprend aujourd'hui la publication hebdomadaire de la dernière partie de "Crabe" ! (enfin, dernière partie, avant la partie bonus, mais celle là, pour la voir venir,il faudrait toutefois que j'arrive à trouver le temps de me dédoubler et me sortir les doigts de là où je pense pour l'écrire ^^). Merci INFINIMENT pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, qui vous a manifestement beaucoup remué ! Plus que 12 chapitres, soyez courageux ! (et reviewez beaucoup :3)_

 _Morgane-bzh : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite saura te plaire également ! Et malheureusement, je ne pense pas reprendre de publication tant que je n'ai pas fini Crabe, parce que plusieurs trucs en même temps, c'est quand même un peu trop galère ! Encore merci ! :)  
_

 _Comme d'habitude,_ _gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 1**

John fut finalement le premier à réagir et à se relever. Il avait froid et il faisait nuit désormais, et le couloir était glacial et sombre. Sherlock avait maintenu sa porte close, et pour autant qu'en savait le médecin, le détective avait très bien pu rejoindre son lit et la chaleur de sa couette sans un bruit. John avait pourtant passé les dernières heures l'oreille collée au battant, mais Sherlock était aussi parfaitement discret qu'un chat.

Le cœur en berne et l'âme en peine, le médecin se mit finalement sur ses pieds, caressant une dernière fois le bois de la porte dans un geste futile et désespéré que Sherlock lui ouvre. Le miracle ne survint pas, et il s'arracha au couloir noir pour rejoindre la cuisine, désormais champ de bataille.

Le plafonnier, lorsqu'il l'alluma, déversa une froide lumière sur la pièce, et glaça encore un peu plus le sang de John, qui n'avait déjà pas très chaud. La clarté de la lumière et de la pièce tranchait violemment avec la noirceur des boucles éparpillées sur le sol.

Déglutissant à grand-peine, John se mit à ranger les ustensiles (dans la salle de bains, sous le lavabo, tout au fond à gauche, là où il ne voulait plus jamais, _jamais, jamais,_ les voir), puis revint à la cuisine. Il savait qu'il devait passer un coup de balai, faire disparaître les mèches sombres sur le carrelage blanc, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il avait la sensation qu'en faisait cela, il effaçait les traces d'un crime qu'il avait commis, ce qui était absurde puisque Sherlock avait été une victime bien consentante et que le délit avait été nécessaire et justifié.

S'accroupissant, John se saisit de quelques mèches et les laissa glisser entre ses doigts, éphémères artifices arrachés à leur propriétaire, qui pourtant en conservait toute la douceur et la pureté. John s'obligea à respirer profondément, plusieurs fois de suite, faisant s'envoler quelques mèches de par son souffle appuyé. Pendant un temps, il avait oublié comment faire et s'il ne voulait pas mourir asphyxié sur le sol de sa cuisine, dans l'odeur de shampooing de Sherlock qui s'élevait des cheveux coupés, il avait tout intérêt à se concentrer sur son souffle.

Une idée folle lui vint soudainement, augmentant sa respiration et faisant voler son cœur. Cela ne changerait strictement rien à la situation de Sherlock, mais cela aurait au moins le mérite d'aider quelque peu le médecin à surmonter cette aventure.

Il se précipita dans le salon, et fouilla dans les tiroirs du secrétaire, passa sa main sur tous les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, retourna le porte-journaux, et passa en revue méticuleusement tout le bazar accumulé dans tous les coins du salon.

\- Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu quelque part… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il faisait un raffut de tous les diables à ainsi retourner leur maison à une heure avancée de la nuit, mais son colocataire ne se montra pas, et Mrs Hudson avait dû mettre des boules quiès.

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-il dans une exclamation victorieuse.

Il l'avait retrouvé, juste derrière les tuyaux de cornemuse qu'il avait découvert pour la première fois il y avait désormais de cela des mois, lors du coup de fil du docteur Harding. C'était, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, une pièce à conviction dans une enquête pour meurtre. Ou du moins, cela aurait dû l'être si Sherlock ne l'avait pas piqué sur le cadavre avant que Lestrade n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, et si cela n'avait pas été un faux indice pour disperser la police et les envoyer sur une fausse piste. Sherlock avait donc volé ce médaillon, avait trouvé le vrai coupable, n'avait pas eu besoin de le rendre, et l'avait, comme nombre de ses souvenirs d'enquêtes, oublié dans un coin de la maison. Un jour, on pourrait en faire un musée.

Ce qui intéressait John n'était pas vraiment le médaillon en soi, bien qu'il soit en or pur et fin, et manifestement délicatement ouvragé. C'était un bijou magnifique, probablement un héritage de famille transmis depuis des générations car il n'y avait plus guère d'orfèvre dans le monde d'aujourd'hui pour réaliser un tel ouvrage. Il était tout à fait possible qu'un jour, en faisant du ménage, John et Sherlock se voient accuser du recel d'objets rares et précieux rien qu'à cause de ce bijou.

Mais cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour le médecin. La seule chose importante, c'était le petit loquet sur lequel il pressa, et qui déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture sans le moindre grincement, preuve du soin qui avait été apporté à sa fabrication.

À l'intérieur, comme il était souvent d'usage, il y avait la gravure de deux illustres inconnus, et John ne s'attarda pas dessus la moindre seconde. Il n'était pas aussi bêtement sentimental pour y faire mettre un portrait de Sherlock. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un moyen de conserver une mèche de cheveux sombres, soigneux et doux, et sentant le shampooing, une mèche de cheveux d'avant.

Or il était difficile de conserver ce genre de choses sans risquer de les perdre, à moins d'avoir un contenant petit et pratique pour cela. Et malgré l'ironie que cela pourrait présenter de conserver une mèche dans un tout petit sac en plastique comme une dose de drogue, John se répugnait à cette solution. Le plastique avait tendance à transmettre son odeur, et cela altérait donc les effluves et la texture des mèches de Sherlock. L'or n'avait pas ce problème. Au contraire, ce type de médaillon était même fait, dans le temps et pour les vieilles familles aristocratiques, pour conserver des mèches de cheveux, de son mari, fiancé, promis, enfant.

John revint dans la cuisine, s'accroupit de nouveau, et sélectionna parmi les mèches à terre une boucle suffisamment longue, douce, agréable. Il se faisait l'effet d'un fou, ainsi accroupi dans sa cuisine à regarder des cheveux pour les choisir. D'ici peu, il deviendrait aussi cinglé que son colocataire et les mettrait sous le microscope.

John se reprit en main, opta pour une bouclette, et la pressa dans le médaillon, près des deux inconnus, et referma le cœur de métal.

Il y eut un petit clic satisfaisant et John sentit son souffle s'alléger. Il allait de soi qu'il ne porterait jamais ce médaillon (beaucoup trop fin et féminin de toute façon) ni ne révèlerait à Sherlock ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il se sentait mieux. Comme si, par ce geste cathartique, il avait réussi à enfermer une preuve de la réalité du Sherlock d'avant. Et que désormais, il serait capable d'affronter le Sherlock d'après, celui chauve et malade, qui n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant. John ne se souvenait que trop bien du magazine dans la salle d'attente de Janet Douglas, et les corps changés au fur et à mesure de la maladie.

Rangeant le bijou en sécurité dans la poche cigarette de sa chemise (contre ton cœur, aurait ironiquement – et perspicacement – lancé Sherlock s'il avait été là), John attaqua le ménage, le souffle un peu plus régulier et le cœur un peu plus allégé.

Il ne put cependant retenir un dernier éclat de douleur en vidant une dernière fois la pelle pleine de poussière et de cheveux dans la poubelle. Et puis il se reprit, acheva son geste d'un air décidé, et referma la poubelle.

Et enfin, décida de se diriger vers sa chambre et la chaleur bienvenue de son lit. Il avait besoin de dormir. Dormir et oublier.

* * *

John se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause d'un bruit dérangeant sur sa table de nuit, qui ne cessait de vrombir comme un essaim d'abeilles en colère. Il était exceptionnellement tôt pour un homme qui s'était couché tard la veille et dont le sommeil avait été haché et compliqué, sans le moindre repos, et c'était d'une main rageuse qu'il attrapa son téléphone, pour voir ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir si tôt.

La seule personne qui se permettait de l'abreuver ainsi de SMS était Sherlock. Sauf qu'il était, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toujours enfermé dans sa chambre, et John n'imaginait pas son meilleur ami récemment devenu chauve se glisser dans la nuit londonienne pour aller courir le crime et harceler son colocataire pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre une fois le soleil levé. Non pas que cela soit un comportement inhabituel pour Sherlock (c'était même plutôt l'inverse), mais John n'imaginait l'autiste qu'était le détective capable de reprendre un comportement normal si rapidement, portant sur lui la preuve irréfutable de son cancer.

Lorsqu'il vit « Holmes » sur l'écran, John crut d'abord qu'il avait méjugé Sherlock, et que c'était bien ce dernier qui le harcelait. Puis il lut les messages, et comprit de qui il s'agissait.

 _Un colis vous parviendra demain à 7h24._

 _Et à 7h24 précise._

 _Il serait de bon ton que ce ne soit pas Mrs Hudson qui le réceptionne._

 _Je m'en remets à vos soins._

 _7h24 précise, docteur Watson._

 _Il est 7h12_

 _DOCTEUR WATSON_.

John jura en regardant l'heure dans le coin de son écran. Il avait quatre minutes pour passer un pantalon et descendre deux étages, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'envoyer se faire voir Mycroft Holmes et ses livraisons surprises, et replonger son nez dans son oreiller de plumes.

\- Merde, jura-t-il de nouveau en s'arrachant à sa couette. Plus que trois minutes.

Il sauta dans le premier pantalon qu'il trouva, ne s'embarrassa pas à changer de T-shirt ou à trouver des chaussettes et dévala les marches à toute vitesse.

Il était 7h24 et vingt-trois secondes quand il ouvrit la porte noire du 221B Baker Street, et qu'un jeune homme qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir en mâchant ostensiblement son chewing-gum faillit lui tomber dessus, déséquilibré par la porte ouverte contre laquelle il s'apprêtait à frapper.

\- D'cteur J'hn Watson ? demanda-t-il en bâillant.

Il attendit à peine la réponse, et ne prit pas la peine de vérifier son identité (John n'avait, de toute manière, pas la moindre pièce d'identité sur lui) qu'il lui fourrait déjà un colis de taille moyenne dans les mains.

\- B'nne J'rnée, lança l'indélicat en tournant les talons, laissant John hébété et toujours à moitié endormi.

Il remonta rapidement les marches, abandonnant l'idée de retourner au lit. Il avait les pieds glacés et se résolut à aller se faire une tasse de thé en cuisine.

Il soupesa le paquet dans sa main sur le chemin. Ce n'était ni très gros, ni très lourd et son esprit embrumé était parfaitement incapable de savoir ce que monsieur le gouvernement britannique pouvait bien leur faire livrer à un horaire aussi absurde un dimanche matin par un tel incapable.

Il n'y avait pas de destinataire sur l'étiquette, juste leur adresse, et John trouva qu'il était juste qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait. Même si, connaissant Mycroft, cela pouvait aussi bien être des armes illégales sur le territoire britannique qu'un cadavre en pièces détachés pour occuper Sherlock.

Pendant que son thé refroidissait, il se saisit d'un cutter et trancha le scotch aux deux extrémités, puis le long du colis. Il en ouvrait les pans quand la voix de Sherlock résonna juste à côté de lui.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

John sursauta, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver, et donna un grand coup de coude dans sa tasse, qui voltigea et atterrit sur le carrelage dans un bruit clair et humide. Le thé brûlant projeté fut propulsé jusque sur les pieds nus de John, et le médecin était sûr qu'il en aurait ressenti la douleur si la stupeur de voir son ami à ses côtés n'avait pas été aussi paralysante.

Sauf en de très rares exceptions (dont Buckingham Palace), il avait toujours vu Sherlock dans des costumes hors de prix, qui semblaient directement taillés sur lui tant ils étaient ajustés et parfaits, ou bien en pyjama et robe de chambre de soie. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que le grand détective si élégant pouvait avoir dans son placard un pantalon de jogging lâche et une grosse veste à capuche et larges poches, complètement informe. Et encore moins que Sherlock pouvait réellement porter ce type de vêtements.

Bien sûr, John comprit immédiatement le pourquoi du comment, et cela ne fit que le choquer un peu plus : la capuche était rabattue sur le crâne de Sherlock, et serrée autour de sa tête grâce aux fils noués. On aurait pu croire, de loin, qu'il avait simplement rabattu tous ses cheveux sur l'arrière de sa tête, et les avait cachés sous le tissu. Ça aurait pu être presque normal.

\- Le colis, précisa Sherlock en voyant que John restait planté là, thé brûlant gouttant sur le carrelage et porcelaine explosée sur le sol, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte comme un poisson rouge. C'est pour moi. De Mycroft.

John ne lui demanda pas comment il savait pour le colis en provenance de son frère. Lui aussi, il venait soudainement de comprendre ce qu'il contenait et la réalité le rattrapa. Ses mains achevèrent le mouvement qu'elles avaient commencés et un emballage en papier de soie se révéla à leurs yeux.

Sherlock ne bougea pas, et John agit à sa place, déballant le papier pour en sortir les perruques, les unes après les autres.

Les deux hommes déglutirent bruyamment lorsque le médecin les aligna sur la table devant eux. Il y en avait cinq, toutes très réalistes, sur une gamme de couleur allant du noir corbeau au marron chocolat, légèrement bouclées et à peu près de la longueur des cheveux de Sherlock. Mais aucune n'avait la couleur exacte de la chevelure du détective. Il leur faudrait se contenter d'un faux semblant.

Étrangement, tout au fond du colis se trouvait une dernière perruque, rousse flamboyante.

\- Mycroft a parfois un humour douteux, marmotta Sherlock en réponse au regard surpris de John.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis restèrent perplexes, et Sherlock s'obligea à préciser.

\- J'ai été roux, en exil. Mycroft s'en moquait beaucoup. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé drôle que je puisse te montrer... ce à quoi je ressemblais ainsi. Je sais que tu as déjà essayé de t'en faire une représentation mentale depuis que je l'ai mentionné la dernière fois.

Touché, songea John en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

\- Celle-ci me semble la plus proche de ta couleur habituelle, se borna-t-il à répliquer d'un ton neutre. Tu devrais...

Il déglutit de nouveau, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

\- ... l'essayer ?

Sherlock hocha la tête, et semblant réaliser son mouvement, se saisit aussitôt des fils de sa capuche pour la resserrer et s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas.

\- Je vais le faire, oui.

Il se saisit de toutes les postiches, les remit dans le carton et le plaça sur sa hanche. Puis tourna les talons sans autre forme de procès.

\- Attends ! s'écria John, la réalité le fracassant tout à coup.

\- Non, John, répondit Sherlock sans s'arrêter.

 _Non John, je ne veux pas. Non John, tu ne peux pas me voir comme ça. Non John, je ne m'humilierai pas encore davantage devant toi. Non John, je ne te demanderai pas d'endurer ma douleur et d'être le plus fort de nous deux une fois de plus. Non John_.

Le médecin tenta de se précipiter à la suite de son ami, et ce faisant, plongea les pieds dans la mare de thé, fort heureusement bien refroidie depuis. Mais il manqua de glisser, et s'écorcha profondément le gros orteil gauche en marchant sur la porcelaine, et cela mit un sérieux frein à sa tentative de retrouver Sherlock. Le temps qu'il boitille dans la salle de bains, désinfecte sa blessure parfumée au thé vert (ce qui était donc tout sauf hygiénique) et se mette un pansement, le détective avait eu tout le temps de retourner dans sa chambre et d'en claquer la porte à l'abri du regard inquisiteur de John.

De guerre lasse, le médecin céda et retourna nettoyer les dégâts de la cuisine. Sherlock sortirait de sa retraite quand il serait prêt.

* * *

Il s'avéra qu'être prêt prit beaucoup plus de temps à Sherlock que John ne l'aurait pensé. Les deux colocataires ne se croisèrent pas durant toute la journée du dimanche, ni même celle du lundi. Sherlock attendait que John soit occupé ailleurs pour se glisser entre sa chambre et la salle de bains (qui étaient si proches que ce n'était même pas un défi) et vice-versa. Il ne se présenta pas aux repas. Et quand John, excédé, lui ordonna de venir se nourrir sans quoi il allait perdre des forces, Sherlock se contenta d'envoyer un SMS priant son ami de lui laisser une assiette devant sa porte.

\- Et tu ne veux pas non plus une chatière en bas de ta porte, comme dans une cellule ? répliqua John à la porte close, furieux.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, ni aucun mouvement de l'autre côté du battant.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, par reddition, Sherlock gagnait la guerre et John laissa un Tupperware devant la chambre du détective. Il ne lui fit pas l'affront de rester dans le couloir pour apercevoir Sherlock quand il ouvrirait la porte pour récupérer la nourriture. John respectait bien trop son ami pour cela, et ne se sentait pas le droit de le violer dans son deuil et sa douleur.

* * *

Le lundi soir, il commençait cependant à angoisser. Que Sherlock le veuille ou non, il faudrait qu'il sorte le lendemain, pour aller à sa chimiothérapie. Sortir de l'appartement ne semblait pas être un souci en soi, puisque Sherlock avait disparu en début de soirée (quand John était sorti de sa douche, il y avait un post-it sur la table de la cuisine « _sorti faire des courses -SH_ » et n'était toujours pas rentré, mais le nœud du problème était manifestement John. Et le médecin avait le cœur lourd à l'idée que Sherlock soit toujours capable de vivre et de son suivre son traitement, mais en s'exonérant de la compagnie de John. Cela le blessait plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait promis à son colocataire de toujours être là pour lui... mais que valait cette promesse si c'était le colocataire en question qui refusait sa présence ?

Il entendit soudain la porte claquer et des pas rapides grimper les marches quatre à quatre, typique de Sherlock. John serra un peu plus entre ses mains le livre qu'il essayait vainement de lire depuis une heure, et ne se retourna pas, s'enfonçant au contraire un peu plus profondément dans son voyage.

Sans surprise, Sherlock ne le rejoignit pas au salon, mais se coula directement dans sa chambre à peine le seuil de l'appartement franchi, et en claqua la porte.

John carra la mâchoire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, de toute manière. Il reposa son regard brûlant de larmes sur son livre et essaya de poursuivre sa lecture : « _Doute que les astres soient de flammes, doute que le soleil tourne, doute que la vérité soit la vérité, mais ne doute jamais de mon amour ! »_

\- John ?

Ledit John sursauta. La voix de Sherlock était très proche de lui, dans son dos, ce qui impliquait qu'il était sorti de sa chambre, et avec un peu de chance, qu'il était prêt à affronter John. Ce dernier eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas violemment tourner la tête (ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui provoquer un sacré torticolis), mais au contraire rester détaché comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, pour laisser le temps à son autiste de colocataire de progresser à son rythme.

\- Oui, Sherlock ?

Il y eut un bruit de déplacement, et intolérablement lentement, Sherlock apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. John fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas trop le dévisager, mais son ami était debout et lui aussi, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lever les yeux. Et on lui avait appris à toujours regarder un interlocuteur dans les yeux, ce qui impliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir le crâne de Sherlock, affublé d'une perruque sombre.

Étonnamment, cela ne lui allait pas si mal, et de loin, il pouvait sans doute être pris pour Sherlock sans que quiconque ne se doute de la supercherie. Il était évident que Mycroft avait payé les postiches une fortune pour être les plus parfaits possibles, et ne provenait pas de la boutique de farces et attrapes du coin (qui s'appelait W&W, et John se demandait toujours pourquoi en passant devant).

Pourtant, l'œil aguerri du médecin, qui connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, ne put s'empêcher d'immédiatement cataloguer toutes les petites différences : la couleur, la longueur, l'implantation sur le front et autour des oreilles, la forme des boucles, la manière dont elles tombaient sur le front, la texture plus artificielle qu'elles semblaient avoir.

Et puis Sherlock parla, et John s'arracha à sa contemplation pour seulement regarder la bouche qui débitait les mots sans placer la moindre respiration.

\- Je suis allé voir Silvery (1) en fin de journée, il m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que ma commande était prête. Tu te souviens de Silvery bien sûr ? Il me semble que tu étais venu avec moi une fois ou deux chez lui. C'est mon tailleur. Pour mes costumes. J'avais besoin de nouvelles chemises. Regarde, j'en ai plein des neuves maintenant. Sauf que je suis passé trop tard, il devait rentrer, il avait un dîner de famille, les fiançailles de sa fille, je crois, ou sa petite fille, je ne sais plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une honte, avant il allait simplement fermer la porte de sa boutique pour qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, j'ai horreur d'être dérangé pendant les essayages, et il restait faire les retouches et les ajustements jusqu'à ce qu'on ait tout passé en revue et il ne se plaignait jamais de l'heure, et là il a OSE me congédier parce qu'il devait partir, et il a osé me dire que depuis dix ans qu'il faisait mes chemises, mes mensurations n'ayant pas changé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles ne soient pas aussi parfaites que d'habitude ! Tu y crois ça ? Il n'aurait jamais osé dire ça à Mycroft. En même temps, je suis peut-être un client difficile, mais Mycroft est infernal ! Mais bon, s'il avait vraiment fait mes chemises, à la limite, je pourrais effectivement m'en contenter, sa vue baisse avec l'âge mais je pense que ses mains savent d'instinct ce qu'elles doivent faire et il connaît en effet mes mensurations par cœur. Mais ! Mais il a un apprenti. Une espèce de gamin blond tout petit, tiens, il s'appelle John comme toi d'ailleurs, ou peut-être est-ce que Jack, quelle importance ? Et c'est lui, ce gosse a peine dégrossi, qui a fait mes chemises. Il faut donc toutes que je les essaye, et j'ai besoin de toi pour vérifier si elles sont correctement ajustées, tu comprends, mmh ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de porter quelque chose qui ne me va pas, et si le travail est mal fait, je ne manquerai pas de le faire savoir à Shaun. Enfin, Silvery. Shaun, c'est son prénom. Enfin, c'est peut-être Septimus, à la réflexion, qui sait ? Il faudra qu'il me corrige les défauts. Je sais que tu n'es pas couturier, mais tu peux quand même m'aider à vérifier mes chemises, et je sais parfaitement, depuis le temps, où et comment vérifier les problèmes, je te guiderai, tu verras, ce n'est pas si compliqué, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

\- Oui.

Y'avait-il vraiment une autre réponse possible à l'assommante tirade de Sherlock qui avait laissé John complètement hébété ? Quelque part entre la cinquième et la sixième phrase, il avait tout bonnement perdu le fil, se contentant de hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers et à capter quelques mots de ci de là pour appréhender le sens global.

\- Oh parfait ! s'écria Sherlock.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il se déshabilla.

John était incapable de détacher son regard de Sherlock, se passant inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres sèches de désir. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il fixait avec autant d'attention et d'envie.

Le torse sculptural de son ami, d'une blancheur encore plus immaculée que le marbre, aurait pu être parfait... S'il n'y avait pas eu les cicatrices de la chirurgie pulmonaire, et la preuve de la chimiothérapie à cause de la chambre implantable. De plus, John connaissait trop bien son ami pour ne pas remarquer qu'il avait maigri. Il n'avait jamais été bien épais, mais ses côtes étaient plus marquées qu'auparavant, et l'os de sa hanche saillaient bien plus qu'il n'était normal. La chimiothérapie était épuisante, et cela coûtait beaucoup d'énergie au détective, qui avait en sus des difficultés pour se nourrir.

Lorsque le torse disparaissait, au profit d'une des nombreuses chemises que Sherlock essayait pour lui, jouant de sa beauté en ouvrant et en défaisant les boutons lascivement du bout des doigts, John ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux : les vêtements neufs étaient d'une rare perfection qu'on ne pouvait pas retrouver dans le commerce. Elles étaient extrêmement bien réalisées, et ajustées parfaitement... pour l'ancien Sherlock. Pour celui trop maigre et épuisé, sac d'os décharné qui faisait face à John, elles étaient un peu trop flottantes. John le vit immédiatement, mais n'osa le dire à Sherlock. Ce dernier se donnait du mal pour agir le plus normalement du monde et le médecin ne se voyait pas tout gâcher pour lui balancer au visage qu'il était trop maigre.

Pire que tout, les couleurs des chemises n'aidaient en rien : celles prunes, violettes ou assimilés faisaient douloureusement ressortir la peau pâle du détective, sur laquelle se voyaient bien trop les veines, violacées, marqueurs appuyés de la maladie.

Et celles d'un camaïeu de bleu faisaient briller les yeux si purs du détective, faisaient s'accrocher le regard de John sur le visage et les prunelles tremblantes d'inquiétude et le spectacle n'en était que plus douloureux.

La tentative de Sherlock était si évidente, si douloureuse à constater _. Regarde-moi, John_ , hurlait chacun de ses mouvements. _Regarde-moi mais sans me voir. Contemple-moi sans me regarder. Désire-moi sans me contempler. Aime-moi._

Il faisait de son mieux pour concentrer l'attention de John sur son corps, sur ses mains qui voletaient entre les boutons, sur les chemises fluides qui épousaient son corps, sur ses fesses quand il se retournait pour mieux permettre au médecin de vérifier la coupe de derrière, sur son désir quand il bougeait et que le pantalon fluide laissait apparaître la bosse de son entrejambe.

John ne réalisa qu'il pleurait et bandait en même temps lorsque Sherlock l'interpella de sa voix douce.

Le médecin était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, surplombé par toute la magnificence de Sherlock. Car aussi malade, amaigri, affublé d'une perruque qui était loin d'égaler sa chevelure initiale qu'il était, Sherlock Holmes restait le plus bel homme de la Terre pour John. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi inconsciemment, John avait posé la main sur son entrejambe pendant toute la séance d'habillage/déshabillage de son amant, sans pour autant oser se masturber.

\- John ? murmura de nouveau Sherlock.

Et cette fois passa dans ses prunelles l'éclair de crainte à l'idée que son plan ait échoué, et qu'il soit désormais torse nu et excité par le regard de John dans son salon pour rien.

\- Viens là, murmura John.

Sherlock tomba à genoux devant le fauteuil de son amant, et John s'approcha au maximum de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe, et l'embrasser, le visage toujours baigné de larmes et le goût salé de celles-ci se mêlant à l'haleine chaude de Sherlock, ce goût qui était le sien et qui sentait le thé chaud en permanence.

Lentement, et avec toute l'adoration dont il était capable, John embrassa Sherlock, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point, même encore aujourd'hui avec les dégâts d'un mois et demi de chimio portés sur lui, il restait magnifique.

Longtemps, leurs langues jouèrent et s'emmêlèrent, se goûtèrent et se découvrirent, dansèrent et se marièrent. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas assez souvent, pas comme ça. Ils s'embrassaient pour se désirer, pour se préparer, pour les préliminaires. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais assez souvent pour simplement s'embrasser. Pour se dire à quel point l'autre était beau.

Longtemps, les lèvres de John se pressèrent contre celles de Sherlock, suçant et mordant, avide de le sentir plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Longtemps, leurs yeux clos dessinaient le visage de l'autre dans leur tête respective, goûtant l'image, pourtant si peu fidèle à la réalité et pourtant bien moins belle.

Longtemps, leurs mains remplacèrent leurs yeux pour voir, et se murent sur le visage de l'autre avec une infinie tendresse, cartographiant les pleins et les déliés, les plis et les replis, les cicatrices et les aspérités, la douceur et la tendresse.

\- Je veux... murmura John.

Mais sa phrase fut absorbée par le souffle de Sherlock, qui respirait son âme, soufflait ce que John respirait et inspirait ce que John soufflait. Cela chatouilla un peu plus les lèvres gonflées de baisers de John, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en goûtant de nouveau Sherlock. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre était plus érotique que n'importe lequel des préliminaires qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Il avait l'impression de faire l'amour à Sherlock, simplement avec sa bouche, simplement avec ses lèvres, simplement avec sa langue. _Simplement parce qu'il l'aim..._

John se reprit avant même que son esprit ne puisse formuler cette phrase. Il y avait des choses encore plus douloureuses que le cancer auxquelles il ne voulait même pas penser.

Sans un mot, et sans jamais relâcher la bouche de Sherlock, il se redressa et força son ami à faire de même, les amenant en position debout. Il s'autorisa juste un instant à relâcher l'arc de cupidon de son amant pour lui désigner la chambre de la tête, et le supplier d'y aller avant qu'il ne craque et ne termine leur câlin avant même qu'il n'ait terminé.

Sans surprise, Sherlock obéit rapidement. John le suivit, courant presque, trop impatient de se retrouver nu contre son amant. Il ne doutait pas que le détective avait déjà dû prévoir la position dans laquelle John le prendrait, position qui exposerait le moins possible ses faux cheveux. Mais John n'avait cure de la position que choisirait Sherlock. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il puisse faire l'amour à Sherlock, lentement, horriblement et amoureusement. Après tout, ils étaient lundi, John avait le droit. Et tant pis (ou tant mieux) si Sherlock n'y voyait que leur habituelle séance de sexe hebdomadaire. Au moins cela desserrait peut-être l'étau qui enserrait le cœur de John et le broyait.

* * *

 _(1) Silvery appartient à Flo'w, qu'elle m'a aimablement prêté pour cette scène (enfin, elle l'a fait y'a au moins un an, si ça se trouve elle s'en souvient même plus xD), et allez lire la petite pépite sur son profil, joyeusement intitulé "Silvery &Co" ;)_

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 18 Janvier donc !_

 _Reviews ? :)_

 _PS : J'ai VU les deux premiers épisodes de la saison 4, mais par respect pour tout le monde, no spoiler dans les reviews, préférez le MP si vous y tenez vraiment ! ;)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Bonjour à tous ! Pour se remettre de la fin de Sherlock, un petit chapitre de Crabe ! Enfin, pour se remettre, je suis pas sûre que ma fic siiiii positive soit conseillée, et je vous recommanderai plutôt du chocolat, mais c'est vous qui voyez xD_

 _Guest : moi, être fan d'Harry Potter et en glisser partout dans mes fics, tu crois ? Nooooon xD Merci pour la review ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Le lendemain fut la suite habituelle de la routine à un détail près : John se réveilla inexplicablement en plein milieu de la nuit, ou plus exactement, moins d'une heure avant que le réveil ne sonne sur son portable. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à entretenir cette étrange relation faite de parties de jambes en l'air tous les lundis soir, John put voir Sherlock dormir. Contre lui. Dans le même lit. Contre lui. Serré contre lui. Bercé par sa chaleur et son souffle régulier.

Et sans postiche.

Le médecin aurait aimé respecter le vœu de son colocataire, qui se donnait de manière évidente beaucoup de mal pour paraître le plus normal du monde, y compris physiquement. Mais à la lueur du jour qui commençait déjà à se lever, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps nu, roulé en boule et dont les jambes étaient entremêlées avec les siennes, et ce crâne chauve, si pâle, blanc et fragile. Il ressemblait à un crâne d'enfant, presque mou et délicat, et John fut surpris de ne pas se retrouver dégoûté le moins du monde. Alors que sur les photos qu'il avait vues jusque-là, ce stade de la maladie le révulsait plus que la bienséance ne l'autorisait à avouer, voir Sherlock ainsi ne lui fit rien du tout. C'était toujours Sherlock. C'était toujours son Sherlock. Rien n'avait changé. Rien ne changerait jamais.

Il remonta la couverture sur le corps faible de son amant et se réinstalla confortablement, s'autorisant à poser une main légère sur le torse du détective. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils s'endormaient, vaincus par la brume post-orgasmique, ils prenaient toujours bien garde à ne surtout pas se toucher. Mais John ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait durant la nuit, et peut-être était-il possible, tout comme Sherlock venait emmêler ses interminables jambes aux siennes, qu'il se rapproche et vienne toucher Sherlock. Cette proximité serait mise sur le compte du sommeil, et personne ne pourrait lui en tenir rigueur. Et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter tant qu'il était conscient.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Sherlock et huma son odeur de sommeil, chaude et lourde, mais tellement agréable.

John ferma les yeux. Son réveil sonnerait dans peu de temps. Il savait que Sherlock se levait toujours avant lui, puisque le lit était toujours vide et froid quand John se levait. Il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux et fasse semblant de dormir. Ça lui paraissait être un plan excellent. Il inspira profondément pour feindre le sommeil.

* * *

Le bruit strident de la sonnerie fit sursauter John, coupé en plein rêve, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire un cycle complet de sommeil depuis son précédent réveil. Bien sûr, il était seul, le lit était froid et ses vêtements étaient prêts sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il grimaça. Son plan n'avait sans doute pas été aussi efficace que prévu. Il apprendrait à s'en contenter.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour se rendre à la séance de chimiothérapie hebdomadaire, John eut la surprise de voir Sherlock porter le chapeau qu'il détestait tant, et avec lequel la presse adorait le photographier.

Devant l'air interrogateur de son ami, Sherlock expliqua :

\- Ça cache... mieux. La perruque. Ça fait mieux illusion.

\- Tu détestes ce chapeau.

\- Ça fait mieux illusion.

\- Et nous allons à la clinique. Là-bas... ils... savent...

\- Je dois m'y habituer, se borna à répondre Sherlock en hélant le taxi.

Le trajet fut silencieux. La séance aussi. Sherlock paraissait épuisé, malgré sa longue nuit de sommeil, et les médicaments l'abrutissaient plus que d'habitude. Il se laissait aller sur les coussins de son lit, comme hypnotisé par sa perfusion qui entrait dans la chambre implantable, voyant sans voir.

Jude, habituellement pile électrique, était maussade sans que le peu de conversation que John essaya de faire n'arrive à le dérider ni à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Il fallut finalement l'arrivée de Madeline à la fin de la séance pour que la chambrée sorte de son marasme. Malheureusement pour eux, la jeune femme habituellement si jolie et soignée semblait aussi atteinte qu'eux et arborait une mine défaite.

\- Pas le prince charmant, hein ? commenta Sherlock.

Il continuait de fixer sa perf' comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde, mais parvenait encore à deviner quelques petites choses sans même avoir besoin de chercher. Il faisait ici référence à l'air ravi qu'avait la jeune femme depuis quelques semaines, et que Sherlock avait correctement interprété comme l'arrivée d'un nouvel homme dans sa vie, sur lequel elle fondait beaucoup d'espoirs, et qu'elle appréciait plus que beaucoup.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire à l'attention du détective.

\- Marié, deux enfants. Le plus jeune avait une grave maladie, malformation... Un grand spécialiste américain devait opérer l'enfant mais il n'a pas pu quitter son boulot pour une aussi longue durée de la rééducation... Sa femme est partie avec les deux petits. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul pendant cette période, il a trouvé une pauvre cruche. Elle est rentrée avant-hier, leur fils est en pleine forme. Je l'ai croisé hier dans la rue, avec toute sa petite famille. Il a eu le culot de prétendre qu'il avait oublié de me larguer quand j'ai osé lui demander des explications.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement amère.

\- Les hommes, tous des salauds, siffla-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Hey ! se défendit Jude.

La jeune femme sourit en passant une main amicale et presque maternelle dans les cheveux du jeune garçon.

\- Pas toi mon petit Jude. Toi, t'es pas vraiment un homme.

\- Re-hey !

Il s'extirpa à la main amusée, et tira la langue à sa supérieure, preuve que ce n'était là que la preuve d'une jolie complicité.

\- Et nous alors, on est des salauds aussi ? plaisanta John.

Madeline rit.

\- Monsieur Sherlock, assurément.

\- Hey ! se défendit l'intéressé en s'adaptant au ton de la pièce.

\- Quant à vous docteur Watson, je ne demande qu'à le découvrir ! déclara Madeline, l'œil pailleté d'amusement, ne percevant pas les yeux soudain noirs de haine de Sherlock. Enfin bref, je venais simplement voir comment tout ça se passait de manière plus vivante qu'à travers les compte-rendu de Jude, et vous rappeler votre deuxième rendez-vous obligatoire avec Janet, vendredi après-midi. Aucun problème avec l'horaire ?

\- Nous allons bien et aucun problème avec l'horaire, décréta Sherlock, la respiration sifflante.

Madeline et John, en bon professionnels de médecine, s'inquiétèrent de ce bruit étonnant, et vérifièrent rapidement des yeux que le détective n'avait pas un subit problème.

Seul Jude ricana dans sa barbe, comme détenteur d'un secret que personne d'autre que lui n'avait compris.

* * *

Les nausées habituelles du mardi furent beaucoup moins violentes que d'habitude. Madeline leur avait expliqué que c'était normal, puisqu'ils avaient commencé une nouvelle phase. Sherlock grommela dans sa barbe qu'il aurait préféré continuer à régurgiter ses tripes tous les jours plutôt que ne plus avoir de poils sur le crâne, mais la jeune femme n'avait hélas aucun moyen pour arranger ça.

Si les nausées furent plus calmes pour Sherlock, qui commençait presque à s'y habituer, elles furent beaucoup plus déchirantes pour John. Au lieu d'avoir le droit de rentrer dans la pièce, comme d'habitude, et s'occuper de son ami, proche de lui, le nourrissant de son soutien et de son amitié indéfectible, il avait dû se contenter de rester devant la porte close, à entendre les sons qui lui brisaient le cœur.

Le détective ne pouvait en effet pas maintenir ses haut-le-cœur et sa perruque en même temps. Et il continuait de s'attacher à son idée stupide de ne pas laisser John le voir le crâne à nu. Madeline leur avait dit qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui, dans son état de faiblesse, de garder en permanence une perruque, notamment avec la chaude température du joli mois de mai qu'ils vivaient : Sherlock suait, et cela pouvait provoquer des démangeaisons, qui pouvaient conduire à des micro-plaies, qui pouvaient grossir, qui pouvaient s'infecter. Et vu l'état du système immunitaire de Sherlock, cela pouvait rapidement devenir une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle avait donc recommandé de laisser reposer le crâne du détective à nu, de temps à autre. Et pas seulement pour dormir. Elle les avait dirigés vers une boutique annexe à la clinique qui proposait un large choix de foulard spécialement pour cancéreux, puisque les tissus légers et doux étaient beaucoup moins agressifs que les faux cheveux des postiches, et qu'ils constituaient une alternative intéressante entre être complètement à nu et porter une perruque.

Madeline n'avait cependant pas pu prévoir le regard effaré de Sherlock quand elle suggéra cette idée, qui semblait estimer que lui vivant, jamais il ne porterait un truc pareil.

John n'insista pas. Ils savaient qu'ils finiraient probablement par y arriver un jour ou l'autre. La chimio durerait jusqu'en août, et l'été promettait d'être superbe. Le gros désavantage des perruques était que cela tenait très chaud, non pas à cause du volume des faux cheveux, mais à cause de la structure du postiche. Un jour, Sherlock ne le supporterait plus, et il lui faudrait s'en exonérer.

* * *

Le jeudi, Lestrade les appela pour une affaire. John, qui avait répondu au téléphone de son colocataire, hésita. Sherlock avait réellement l'air épuisé ces derniers temps, et il sommeillait actuellement dans le canapé. Depuis toutes ces années, le médecin était devenu expert pour décrypter son ami, et il était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir faire la différence entre le Sherlock-figé-sur-le-canapé-qui-réfléchit et le Sherlock-figé-sur-le-canapé-qui-dort. Et présentement, il y avait plus de sommeil que de réflexion dans les traits de son ami.

Il ne savait s'il devait réveiller le détective, qui lui ferait une scène s'il lui faisait louper une enquête intéressante. Ou le laisser se reposer, pour mieux affronter la maladie.

\- Je te rappelle, Greg, annonça John en raccrochant avant même que Lestrade n'ait eu le temps de protester de sa grossièreté.

John s'agenouilla près du canapé, et posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Sherlock, murmura-t-il. Sherlock.

Son colocataire papillonna des yeux, les ouvrit, éclaircit son regard et commença à râler.

\- Lestrade a une enquête, débita rapidement John avait que son ami n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre davantage. Un cinq. Tu te sens en forme ?

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Un homme qui a disparu de chez lui, subitement, d'un coup. Toute la famille était réunie pour un anniversaire ou un truc comme ça, il était là et d'un coup, pouf, plus rien, il ne l'était plus.

\- Parti rejoindre sa maîtresse, grommela Sherlock. Deux, pas cinq.

\- Il ne manque aucune de ses affaires, ni même une valise.

\- Il gardait tout chez la nouvelle, il avait racheté toute une garde-robe pour refaire sa vie. Surveiller les frontières au cas où. Trois. Pas cinq.

\- Il ne s'est écoulé que cinq minutes entre le moment où on l'a vu pour la dernière fois en train de couper le gâteau dans la cuisine et le moment où sa nièce a demandé après lui et qu'ils l'ont cherché partout sans succès.

\- Coup préparé à l'avance avec minutie, elle l'attendait dans la voiture garée derrière. Voir les traces de pneus, déterminer le modèle, faire arrêter ce type de voiture à la frontière. Quatre. Pas cinq.

\- Il est paraplégique, en fauteuil roulant, et son modèle électrique était en panne, ce jour-là il était dans un modèle classique, on devait le pousser pour avancer, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le faire lui-même de son bras.

Cette fois, il y eut un silence, et Sherlock poussa un soupir résigné, les yeux fermés.

\- D'accord. Cinq. Allons-y. Retourne-toi.

Docile, John se détourna, pour que Sherlock puisse se relever de sa position couchée et réajuster sa perruque sans que John ne le voit. Il en profita pour envoyer un SMS à Greg en lui disant qu'ils arrivaient immédiatement.

\- Si tu es fatigué, on rentre immédiatement, hein, proposa John dans le taxi.

\- Je vais bien, s'agaça Sherlock.

John ne dit rien. Son ami avait pris trois comprimés de vitamines avant de quitter l'appartement, et John trouvait désormais que même ses joues avaient l'air plus creusées qu'avant.

* * *

\- Bon. C'est quoi ce délire ?

John jeta un regard désabusé à Lestrade, à côté de lui, ne sachant pas de quoi son ami parlait.

Conformément à ses prédictions, Sherlock allait bien (cet enfoiré avait toujours raison, de toute manière), et il furetait de partout dans la petite maison bondée. La famille était toujours présente, plutôt nombreuse, ainsi qu'un paquet de policiers pour les interroger, les vestiges de la fête d'anniversaire, et Sherlock qui bondissait d'un endroit à un autre, récoltant des indices. Seul John semblait remarquer que dans chacun de ses gestes, il y avait une légère forme de retenue, juste pour s'assurer qu'en courbant trop vite la tête, la perruque ne tomberait pas.

John et Lestrade, dans un coin, avaient poliment décliné la proposition de la maitresse de maison de prendre une part de gâteau et regardaient les autres travailler Enfin, John surveillait Sherlock et Lestrade ses agents, selon la version officielle. La version officieuse constituait plutôt en une discussion sympa et détendue entre deux bons potes. Jusqu'à ce que Greg ne lance cette phrase, bien sûr.

\- De quoi tu parles, Greg ? Quel délire ?

Sherlock avait l'air complètement fou et ahuri (le mélange des vitamines, compléments alimentaires et anti-nauséeux avaient tendance à le rendre soit survolté, soit apathique), mais pas tellement plus que d'habitude.

\- Sherlock.

\- Il est comme d'habitude. Bon, peut-être encore plus cinglé que d'habitude, mais pas au point de qualifier ça de délire.

\- Pas ça ! Le chapeau ! Il le déteste ! C'est absurde ! Il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison.

John glissa un regard prudent, comme désintéressé, vers son colocataire. Bien sûr, Sherlock portait le deerstalker offert par Scotland Yard il y avait de cela quelques années désormais. Bien sûr qu'il le détestait. Bien sûr que c'était absurde, surtout à l'intérieur. Bien sûr qu'il le faisait pour une bonne raison.

\- C'est Sherlock, répondit John d'un ton tout à fait détaché, haussant les épaules.

Greg le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

Ce n'était plus une question.

\- Je viens de te dire non.

\- Rien à voir avec le pari ?

\- Le... quoi ? Non, mais non ! Pourquoi tout le monde ramène tout à ce fichu pari ?

John s'énerva, rouge de colère, pensait Lestrade, rouge de honte en vérité. Il haïssait ce foutu pari destiné à savoir quand Sherlock et lui craqueraient et se jureraient un amour éternel, ou bien libéreraient toute leur tension sexuelle en s'envoyant en l'air. John n'en pouvait plus, car Scotland Yard ne pariait pas sur la potentialité de leur liaison, mais presque davantage sur la date de réalisation effective de cette liaison. Et John n'était pas du tout à l'aise pour mentir à Greg, et pour continuer de lui affirmer qu'ils étaient amis, alors qu'ils couchaient ensemble toutes les semaines. Mais pour expliquer ça à son ami, il aurait fallu lui dire pourquoi seulement les lundis soir, et une chose en entraînerait une autre... et ce n'était pas le secret de John.

\- Rien. Je demande juste. Il est bizarre avec ce chapeau. C'est tout.

Lestrade n'ajouta rien. John s'obligea à contrôler ses rougissements et fixa un point loin devant lui, priant pour que Sherlock ait bientôt fini.

* * *

Le vendredi après-midi, John parvint à arracher Sherlock à sa réflexion sur l'enquête en cours pour reprendre le chemin de la clinique, encore une fois, pour leur rendez-vous avec Janet Douglas, la sexologue de Sherlock.

En payant le taxi pour la course, John évoqua la possibilité de prendre le métro à l'avenir, au moins pour les allers à la clinique (sur le chemin du retour, après les séances de chimio, Sherlock était généralement très fatigué), pour alléger un peu leurs charges. Ils dépensaient une fortune en taxi de manière générale, mais c'était encore pire depuis qu'ils allaient très régulièrement à la clinique, relativement excentré du cœur de Londres.

\- Certainement pas, s'outra Sherlock en réponse à sa proposition.

John n'insista pas. Son ami ne prenait le métro que dans ses circonstances extrêmes, comme lorsqu'il était rentré couvert de sang, un harpon à la main. Un souvenir mémorable que John n'était pas près d'oublier.

La seule fois où John avait réussi à traîner son ami dans les souterrains, c'était le premier jour où ils étaient allés ensemble consulter le docteur Harding, et Sherlock était tellement stone qu'il avait suivi son colocataire sans discuter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un peu en avance (John détestait être en retard à ses rendez-vous), dans la salle d'attente de la sexologue, John prit grand soin de ne pas regarder les magazines (il avait été suffisamment traumatisé comme ça la dernière fois) et ouvrit aussitôt un polar qu'il avait apporté et qu'il comptait bien finir en patientant.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard en biais.

\- Non. Non. Non. NON ! s'écria John.

Le détective venait de lire en diagonale le résumé sur la quatrième de couverture et quelques mots de la page de John. Et ce dernier savait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver.

\- Mais, c'est évid...

\- NON ! réfuta John.

Il n'avait que trop peu souvent l'occasion de lire un bon roman noir ! Il arrivait même qu'il en ouvre un neuf qu'il venait d'acheter la veille, et retrouve à la vingt-septième page un post-it couvert de l'écriture de son ami, précisant tous les détails du meurtre ou de l'enquête, et du meurtrier/coupable. John devait faire preuve d'inventivité pour cacher ses livres, et il avait réussi à préserver celui-là jusqu'à maintenant, et il ne comptait pas y renoncer.

\- Monsieur Sherlock, docteur Watson ? appela une voix.

Janet Douglas, merci mon Dieu songea John, avait de l'avance et appelait ses patients.

Sherlock se releva.

\- Ensemble ou séparément, proposa Janet. Comme vous voulez.

\- Séparément, trancha Sherlock en franchissant le seuil du cabinet à toute vitesse, laissant John un poil désarçonné derrière lui.

Bien sûr, le médecin n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler avec la magnifique jeune femme de ce qui se passait entre lui et Sherlock, mais il n'était pas non plus tout à faire sûr d'apprécier l'idée que Sherlock le fasse seul, avec lui de l'autre côté de la porte.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit signe de la main, qui provoqua un joli tintement de ses bracelets, avant de suivre son patient et refermer la porte de son cabinet, laissant John plus seul et désemparé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Lorsque la spécialiste revint dans son bureau, elle constata que son patient était déjà installé dans l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre, là où elle faisait ses consultations, et semblait plutôt nerveux. Un tic agitait sa jambe droite, qui bougeait spasmodiquement. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Sherlock posa une main dessus pour stopper le tremblement, et ce furent les doigts qui poursuivirent la danse, tapotant sur le genou sans relâche tandis que Janet s'essayait en face.

La sexologue inspira profondément. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas un patient facile habituellement, mais sa nervosité affichée présageait d'une séance plus dure encore.

\- Bon, monsieur Sherlock, cela fait un mois et demi depuis notre dernière entrevue. Vous n'avez pas souhaité d'autre rendez-vous entre temps, en vous contentant des dates obligatoires. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Réponse claire et sèche.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi ce rendez-vous est prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

Il n'allait clairement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Néanmoins Janet sentait que si elle parvenait à craqueler la surface et laisser exploser ce qui le rendait si nerveux, elle en apprendrait beaucoup sur lui.

\- Parce que, selon les estimations, c'est à cette date que les patients commencent à perdre leurs cheveux, et cela affecte beaucoup leur vision d'eux-mêmes.

Le tremblement de la main s'arrêta subitement et les yeux de Sherlock s'étrécirent de colère, n'ayant clairement pas envie de parler de ça. Cela s'annonçait encore plus compliqué que prévu.

Janet soutint son regard un instant, puis le laissa dériver sur le sommet du crâne, juste pour vérifier ce qu'il lui avait apparu comme évident tout à l'heure quand il était passé devant elle. Avec des années d'expérience avec les cancéreux, on finissait inévitablement à savoir distinguer une perruque de vrais cheveux au premier coup d'œil, fut le postiche de très bonne qualité.

\- Je constate que c'est votre cas, remarqua Janet. Pouvons-nous en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une option, en fait.

\- Je croyais que j'avais le choix de ne pas répondre aux questions ou d'arrêter la séance quand je le souhaitais, grommela-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire étincelant.

\- C'était un peu pour vous pousser à parler la première fois. Ces règles ne valent que dans les séances optionnelles. Comme elles sont à la demande du patient, il est aussi libre de venir que d'interrompre une session quand il le veut. Mais pour les séances obligatoires... Je crains que si vous ne dites rien du tout, je rendrai un rapport vierge, et Elliot me fera la morale, et vous obligera à revenir pour une séance supplémentaire. Et ainsi de suite tant qu'il n'y aura pas de résultats probants.

Sherlock soupira lourdement, comme vaincu.

\- Et si je ne viens pas aux autres séances ? essaya-t-il néanmoins.

\- Nous n'avons pas les moyens de vous forcer à venir, du moins pas des moyens légaux. Mais nous utiliserons tous les atouts dans notre manche.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Eh bien dans votre cas précis, Elliot fera sans doute appel au bon docteur Watson, ou à votre frère ou votre mère, la menace de doubler la facture, ce genre de choses...

\- En bref, ricana Sherlock d'un rire sans joie, vous représentez la méthode douce, et Elliot la méthode forte ? Quelle ironie, quand on songe à quel point cet homme est faible.

Janet eut un sourire triste.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec les méthodes de mon supérieur non plus, si cela vous console. En revanche, je suis intimement persuadée que parler peut vous aider et vous libérer.

Elle vit Sherlock s'apprêter à répliquer et leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça allait vous aider à coup sûr. Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre du bien-fondé de mon métier. Je dis que ça peut vous aider. Donc, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Vous parlez, je vous dis ce que j'en pense. Si ça vous aide, tant mieux. Sinon, vous aurez perdu une heure de votre vie et vous aurez le droit de continuer de penser que je suis une petite dinde sans consistance. D'accord ?

Sherlock rendit les armes d'un geste, et elle prit sur elle pour ne pas se vexer qu'il n'infirme pas qu'il la considérait comme une petite dinde sans consistance.

\- Bien, je vous rappelle les deux sujets que nous avons abordé la dernière fois : votre physique dans votre rapport au travail, et votre physique dans vos rapports intimes. Vous aviez affirmé alors, dans le premier cas que cela n'avait aucune importance car votre cerveau seul primait. Et vous aviez refusé de parler du deuxième sujet. Nous allons les ré-aborder aujourd'hui, mais avant toute chose je voudrais discuter de la manière dont vous avez vécu votre alopécie.

La mâchoire de Sherlock se crispa, sans qu'il ne soit capable de répondre.

\- Je sais que vous portez une perruque, je le vois. Seriez-vous capable de l'enlever ? Devant moi ? Maintenant ? insista Janet.

\- Oui.

Mais il ne fit pas un geste pour autant.

\- Alors, faites-le, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce en se penchant en avant.

Elle avait conscience que mettre en avant ses charmants attributs féminins n'avait absolument aucune chance de fonctionner avec ce patient-là, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, réflexe acquis depuis de nombreuses années. Les hommes qui défilaient dans ce bureau, atteints dans leur ego de mâle qui devenait aussi chauve qu'un nouveau-né appréciaient de voir le léger décolletée se pencher vers eux, comme si une simple poitrine en avant était la preuve qu'ils étaient toujours désirables.

Sherlock, lui, ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à ses seins, mais leva les mains dans un geste lent, qui le faisait manifestement souffrir, et tira sur les cheveux artificiels, révélant pour la première fois la nudité de son crâne à un autre être humain.

\- Très bien, bravo, le félicita aussi Janet.

Elle ne fixa pas indécemment la peau blanche, se contentant de maintenir le contact visuel qu'elle instaurait toujours avec ses patients.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous en faisant ce geste ?

\- Je ne le fais pas.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ne le fais pas en public. Seul. Dans ma chambre. C'est tout.

\- Jamais devant personne d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas devant le docteur Watson ?

\- Non.

La voix de Sherlock s'était soudainement hérissé de piques acérées et la sexologue battit en retraite, comprenant que le terrain était trop miné pour l'instant.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait devant moi ?

\- Vous savez, répondit Sherlock sur un ton d'évidence. Et vous avez suffisamment de professionnalisme pour ne pas regarder.

\- Donc, dans votre entourage, personne ne sait que vous avez un cancer, déduit la jeune femme.

Le mot provoqua une réaction épidermique chez Sherlock, et Janet nota immédiatement quelque chose sur son bloc, afin que son collègue David Stevens aborde ce point avec la patient. Ce n'était pas de son ressort à elle.

\- Non, grommela Sherlock.

Janet aurait volontiers pointé du doigt le fait que John était au courant, et que pourtant Sherlock ne se révélait pas à lui, mais elle sentait qu'elle perdrait le peu de contact qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer jusque-là.

\- Revenons à votre travail. Votre apparence physique n'a, selon vos propres termes, aucun impact sur votre travail.

\- Oui.

Il semblait disposer à ne répondre que brièvement, et elle devait maintenir la conversation car il ne faisait aucun effort pour l'alimenter, mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Donc, pourquoi ne pas faire votre travail sans postiche ? Puisque ça n'entachera en rien votre crédibilité et la qualité de vos enquêtes.

Sherlock serra les poings.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas voir de pitié dans leur regard, siffla-t-il.

\- Donc ça vous importe. L'opinion des autres.

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi se soucier de la pitié dans leurs regards ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. C'est ma vie, ils n'ont pas à le savoir.

Elle hocha la tête, souriante. C'était souvent une excuse utilisée par les patients pour refuser de reconnaître qu'ils avaient peur d'être jugés par leurs pairs pour ce nouveau défaut dont ils n'avaient pas la maîtrise, mais Sherlock avait l'air parfaitement sincère, ce qui impliquait donc qu'il se mentait probablement à lui-même.

\- C'est une raison comme une autre, reconnut-elle. Dans ce cas, vous avez raison de ne pas leur en montrer plus que vous ne le souhaitez. Mais pour les personnes qui savent déjà ? Votre frère, par exemple.

Elle évinça sciemment John de la conversation. Sherlock, en retour, haussa les épaules, désabusé.

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas. Je me fiche de ce que Mycroft peut penser de moi.

Et il était, là encore, terriblement sincère. Janet ajouta quelques notes à son bloc. Sherlock avait peur du regard des autres, soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les personnes auxquelles il tenait s'inquiètent pour lui, soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir des railleries des autres, sans doute un résidu d'enfance mal digéré, car il avait dû être un enfant foncièrement différent des autres. Il n'avait aucun complexe avec sa maladie pour les personnes déjà au courant. Et il n'appliquait aucune des règles précédentes à John Watson, faisant absolument tout de travers avec cet homme.

\- C'est très bien, le félicita-t-elle. Pour en revenir aux autres, ceux qui ne savent pas, vous ne voulez pas qu'ils sachent quelque chose qui vous regarde personnellement, très bien. Mais s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, que se passerait-il ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- De qui il s'agit.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner des noms ? Des caractéristiques qui relient les gens pour qui ça ne se passerait différemment des autres ? Et en quoi ce serait différent ?

Il lui lança un regard agacé, preuve qu'il en avait déjà marre de leur discussion, mais elle lui renvoya son sourire de professionnel aguerri en retour, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Mrs Hudson. Lestrade. Molly. Ma mère, mon père. Eux, ce serait différent. Mike aussi, peut-être.

Elle nota furieusement les noms sur son bloc-notes, l'air de rien.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché, bien qu'elle le devinât déjà, confirmant sa théorie.

\- Mes... proches.

Le mot sembla lui arracher les lèvres, comme s'il répugnait à l'utiliser, à reconnaître que des gens comptait pour lui. Bien sûr Janet Douglas n'avait pas eu connaissance de tous les détails de l'affaire Moriarty, et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était précisément à cause du fait qu'il avait des proches qu'il avait failli perdre la vie. Et perdre John. Mais elle devina une blessure caractéristique des autistes et n'insista pas sur le terme employé.

\- Et en quoi ces gens-là, leurs regards seraient différents ?

\- Parce que ! cracha Sherlock, réellement furieux, en se levant brusquement. Parce que !

Janet n'insista pas. Cela corroborait ce qu'elle pensait précédemment, que le détective ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement. Mais il semblait incapable de se l'avouer lui-même et subissait un lourd conflit interne.

\- Passons à autre chose, proposa-t-elle.

Sherlock acquiesça, se rasseyant, soulagé.

\- Pouvons-nous aborder le sujet de votre physique dans vos rapports intimes ?

Sherlock se crispa de nouveau.

\- Je peux poser des questions, et vous répondez par oui ou par non. Vous avez le droit à un joker, et de ne pas répondre à une question.

Le détective posa sur elle un regard brillant d'une intelligence féroce. Elle avait l'habitude d'employer cette technique avec les patients les plus secrets, ceux qui refusaient de lui parler, mais qui ne se mentaient pas à eux-mêmes et finissaient toujours par laisser éclater la vérité. Elle parvenait généralement toujours à leur faire dire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais reconnus en temps normal.

Mais Sherlock était différent. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer sur ce dont il n'était pas conscient lui-même, ce serait aussi vain que parler à un mur. Mais il avait suffisamment d'intelligence pour prévoir bon nombre de ses questions, comment les détourner, et comment ne pas se faire piéger pour griller son joker à une question et être obligé de répondre à la suivante. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait ne pas dire, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait l'entendre dire, et ils savaient tous les deux que Sherlock gagnerait. Elle n'avait que sa méfiance à gagner dans ce jeu, et ce n'était pas un prix dont elle voulait. Elle préférait perdre. Et baissa légèrement les yeux vers ses ongles manucurés de grenat pour lui signifier sa reddition, avant même que tout cela n'ait commencé.

\- Ok, accepta Sherlock.

\- Ok.

Elle inspira, se préparant à la première question. Puis riva son regard au sien et ne le lâcha pas.

\- Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avant votre chimiothérapie ?

\- ... Oui.

\- Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles depuis le début de votre chimiothérapie ?

\- Oui.

\- Avec la même personne ?

\- Oui.

\- De manière régulière ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous constaté un changement dans le regard de votre partenaire depuis le début de la chimio, par rapport à avant ?

\- Oui.

\- En bien ou en mal ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question fermée. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce n'est pas si manichéen.

\- Changement lié à votre physique ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la sensation que votre physique a pu altérer, ou renforcer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les sentiments mutuels ? Les vôtres, ou ceux de votre partenaire.

Il hésita. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Recommença.

\- Joker, annonça-t-il finalement.

Janet ouvrit des grands yeux étonnés. Elle avait présumé que la question à laquelle il ne voudrait pas répondre concernait le nom du partenaire en question. Mais de toute évidence, il avait plus de mal à reconnaître qu'il y avait des sentiments entre lui et John Watson (car il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour comprendre le refus ferme de Sherlock Holmes que John l'accompagne dans cet entretien, alors qu'ils allaient partout ensemble. La première fois, Janet l'avait exigé, pour voir. Cette fois, c'était Sherlock qui l'avait demandé, et Janet savait additionner deux et deux. Pour autant, elle ne le consignerait pas dans son dossier. Cela ne la regardait pas) que de reconnaître qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec son colocataire.

\- Pensez-vous que vous êtes physiquement moins désirable depuis la chimio ?

\- Oui, murmura Sherlock.

\- Tentez-vous d'y remédier ?

Sherlock fit défiler dans son esprit tous les stratagèmes qu'il avait imaginé pour empêcher John de le voir chauve. C'était une manière comme une autre d'y remédier, même si ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'avait à l'esprit la sexologue.

\- Oui.

\- Pensez-vous que votre partenaire vous trouve physiquement moins désirable depuis la chimio ?

La question lui fit mal. Pour y répondre, il aurait fallu qu'il analyse les regards de John sur lui, et c'était probablement la chose la plus douloureuse au monde. La plupart du temps, il essayait justement de ne pas y penser, puisque ça l'emmenait sur un terrain beaucoup trop glissant. Alors il répondit sans réfléchir. Instinctivement.

\- Non.

\- Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, sauf si vous souhaitez parler d'autre chose.

Sherlock s'empressa de décliner, remit sa perruque d'un geste empressé, et prenant à peine le temps de la saluer convenablement, s'enfuit hors de son cabinet. Sur le seuil de la porte cependant, alors qu'elle lissait les plis de sa jupe longue en se relevant, il hésita néanmoins.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de discuter avec le docteur Watson. Vous êtes mon patient, pas lui, et je ne me permettrais pas d'obtenir des informations dans votre dos. Bonne fin de journée.

Sherlock hocha la tête et déguerpit sans demander son reste, entrainant dans son sillage le malheureux médecin éberlué qui râla qu'il ne lui restait que trente pages à lire. Et Sherlock de lui asséner que c'était le mari le coupable. Le faux mari. Pas le vrai celui qui avait été enfermé dans une cave et qui y croupissait toujours. L'écho de leur dispute résonna sur les murs, Janet souriant tandis qu'elle faisait entrer le prochain patient.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 25 Janvier !_

 _Reviews ? :)_

 _PS : No spoiler dans les reviews, merci, par MP uniquement ;)  
_


	46. Chapter 46

_Bonjour à tous ! Et désolée pour le petit retard de publication, j'ai été trop occupée hier pour y penser... Si cela se reproduit, vous avez le droit d'aimablement m'informer de mon oubli par un petit MP, parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment et je risque d'oublier de nouveau...  
_

 _(et on félicite Shukrat pour sa 200e review tout pile ! Ce chiffre est juste dingue Oo Continuez de le faire grimper :D)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 3  
**

Sherlock bouda toute la fin de la semaine, se montrant désagréable et irascible sans raison. Les rendez-vous avec la sexologue ne lui faisaient définitivement pas de bien, et John appréhendait celui avec David Stevens, psychothérapeute de son état, de la semaine prochaine, au vu de comment Sherlock était bougon.

De plus, l'enquête piétinait. Lestrade appelait régulièrement pour s'enquérir des dernières avancées, mais Sherlock avait rarement mieux qu'un « j'y travaille » à lui répondre. C'était vrai, au demeurant, il y travaillait réellement. Mais il n'avançait pas.

Dans des élans de colère, il s'en prenait à lui-même, à cette foutue maladie qui l'épuisait et l'empêchait de penser convenablement, à John qui l'aidait, à John qui ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblik, aux nuages de faire pleuvoir, à John qui ne le stimulait pas assez intellectuellement parlant, à John qui l'obligeait à manger ses trois repas par jour, à Lestrade qui appelait bien trop souvent et qui n'avait qu'à la résoudre tout seul, son enquête, à John qui le forçait à dormir, à Mrs Hudson qui cuisinait des lasagnes, à John qui parvenait à lire le journal alors que lui s'arrachait (métaphoriquement) les cheveux...

Ce fut probablement l'une des pires périodes de la maladie, et John (qui était le sujet des blâmes de Sherlock trois fois sur quatre) endura le tout vaillamment, s'efforçant de ne pas montrer à quel point la mauvaise humeur de son colocataire l'atteignait.

À court de patience, il finit néanmoins par contacter Madeline, qui lui assura que la phase était normale. Ils en étaient à un tiers de traitement, et cela devenait réellement lourd, à la fois pour l'organisme et l'esprit. John n'avait pas d'autre choix que de serrer les dents et attendre.

Madeline promit néanmoins de consigner tous les comportements en question dans le dossier de Sherlock et les faire viser par Harding, histoire de voir si un dosage trop fort ou trop faible des médicaments pouvaient justifier un comportement aussi emporté. John la remercia, à défaut de mieux.

* * *

La crise fut balayée soudainement le lundi, sans signe avant-coureur. La veille encore, Sherlock hurlait sur l'oiseau qui avait osé interrompre _L'Automne_ qu'il jouait au violon, en se posant par mégarde sur la rambarde d'une fenêtre. Et le lundi en se réveillant, John ne croisa que le silence. Sherlock était là pourtant. Il faisait brûler d'une main les toasts de John dans le grille-pain, et de l'autre un globe oculaire à la flamme de son bec Bunsen. Il ne semblait intéressé que par son expérience (John sauva rapidement ses toasts et la main de Sherlock, vu que ce dernier l'avait laissé poser sur le grille-pain, et que non seulement ça chauffait mais en plus le pain risquait de lui sauter en plein dans la paume), et ne prononça pas un mot de l'enquête.

Comme John ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il l'avait résolu ou parce qu'il avait subitement décidé de n'en avoir plus rien à faire, il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il envoya un message à Lestrade pour vérifier ce qu'il en était (Greg n'avait aucune info, donc Sherlock boudait, et John décida ce que c'était très bien comme ça), puis supplia son ami de ne pas harceler Sherlock aujourd'hui avec ça, juste aujourd'hui, histoire que le médecin ne vive pas une nouvelle fois la troisième guerre mondiale dans son salon (même si, avec l'expérience de la pupille grillée à la flamme, ça commença déjà à en avoir l'odeur), et le DI promit de laisser une journée de repos à John.

Quelque part au bout de la dixième heure sans que Sherlock ne prononce plus d'une mono-syllabe par tranche d'une heure, John commença à trouver cela déplaisant.

Au bout de la douzième heure, cela lui pesait complètement.

Au bout de la quinzième, il était complètement déprimé. Il faisait nuit, Sherlock avait rejoint sa chambre depuis longtemps, et John aurait volontiers de même, mais le sommeil le fuyait et il se sentait étonnamment vif et alerte.

Assis dans son fauteuil, il essayait vaguement de préparer un futur article pour son blog sans la moindre conviction quand il entendit une voix l'appeler :

\- John ?

La voix de Sherlock, plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours, chaleureuse et amicale, quémandant un pardon que le médecin ne serait que trop heureux de lui donner, venait de derrière lui.

\- Tu me fais confiance, John ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Jusqu'à la mort, affirma John, ce qui était vrai.

Si son colocataire lui avait ordonné de sauter d'un immeuble de quatre étages en disant qu'il allait survivre sans une égratignure, il l'aurait fait sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation. Et pas parce que le colocataire en question l'avait fait avant lui pour lui prouver que c'était sans danger, mais parce que c'était Sherlock, et John avait une certitude à propos : jamais il ne dirigerait vers sa mort. Jamais. Bon, il pouvait arriver que John soit blessé dans l'entreprise, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais mis en danger la vie de son ami.

\- Ne te retourne pas, ordonna Sherlock.

John obéit. Et frémit à peine lorsqu'un objet doux se posa devant ses yeux, obscurcissant sa vision jusqu'à la rendre aveugle. Il sentit les doigts de Sherlock effleurer ses tempes, tirer un peu sur le tissu, et faire un nœud solide à l'arrière de son crâne. John n'était pas marin, il n'avait jamais été scout, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas défaire le nœud de Sherlock (qui pourtant n'avait jamais été ni l'un ni l'autre, lui non plus) sans aide.

Pourtant il ne sourcilla pas ni ne paniqua. C'était Sherlock. Et cela répondait à toutes les questions.

Il perçut au mouvement d'air que son ami passait devant lui, lui retirant délicatement le laptop des genoux pour le mettre ailleurs (John se bénit d'avoir sauvegardé ce sur quoi il travaillait en un geste instinctif quand il avait entendu son ami l'appeler), puis que Sherlock s'agenouillait entre ses jambes, forçant un écart plus grand pour s'y installer.

Et puis seulement il l'embrassa.

Ce fut probablement l'une des choses les plus érotiques que John n'avait jamais vécu. Le bandeau (qui, de toute évidence n'était pas une chaussette sale ou un torchon de cuisine, mais bien un accessoire érotique spécialement conçu à cet effet, ce qui posait vaguement la question de quand Sherlock Holmes trouvait-il le temps de visiter des sex-shops dans le dos de John, mais ledit John n'eut rapidement pas assez de neurones disponibles pour se pencher sur la question) le privait de sa vue, mais décuplait tous ses autres sens, notamment le toucher.

Et le toucher, Sherlock le faisait. Ses mains virevoltèrent rapidement sur ses vêtements, le dénudant, et caressant sa peau avec la légèreté d'une plume, laissant des marques au fer rouge de là il était passé, autant de tatouages invisibles et brûlants sur la peau déjà en feu de John. Il n'aurait pas été davantage excité si son amant avait décidé de faire rouler des glaçons sur son corps, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de Sherlock.

A la place, il marqua de sa peau chaque centimètre carré de la peau de John, goûtant, embrassant, savourant et dégustant de sa langue, heureux de ne tirer que des gémissements appréciateurs de son amant.

Pas en reste, John, qui avait toujours la possibilité de bouger les mains (son corps, lui, était bloqué dans son fauteuil par un Sherlock assis sur ses genoux), les lança à la conquête aveugle du corps de son amant, le découvrant sans surprise déjà dénudé pour lui.

Ne lui restait que son boxer, que John parvint finalement à lui ôter après des tentatives maladroites liées à sa cécité.

Ce fut quand John referma sa main droite sur la verge tendue de son amant et avalant le gémissement conséquent en écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble dans un duel passionné que Sherlock décida de reprendre le contrôle.

Il bloqua les poignets de John, l'empêcha de bouger, et descendit du fauteuil, pour mieux s'installer entre ses jambes.

Lorsque les lèvres de Sherlock se refermèrent sur son gland, toutes les protestations initiales de John se perdirent dans un cri de plaisir. Le détective était bien trop doué pour ça, et John était certain qu'il ne serait plus capable de voir Sherlock parler avec un peu trop d'emphase et se lécher les lèvres sans se retrouver avec une érection douloureuse et embarrassante entre les jambes.

Sa main gauche flattait les bourses, et la droite accompagnait la fellation sans aucune difficulté. Il pompait avec ardeur, utilisant au mieux sa langue et sa gorge, et si John eut craint de l'étouffer lorsqu'il le prit en entier dans sa bouche, Sherlock ne sourcilla pas et engloutit la verge dressée pour lui avec un air affamé.

Emporté par ses sensations, John avait instinctivement souhaité diriger cette bouche qui le mettrait au plus délicieux des supplices, et avait posé ses mains sur la tête de Sherlock.

Il y avait une seconde de flottement, lorsque ses paumes n'avaient rencontré que de la peau, et pas de cheveux. Sherlock n'avait pas de perruque. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore regarder John dans les yeux, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas encore. Sans un mot, John pressa la tête de son amant de se pencher un peu plus et de continuer à le sucer, et Sherlock obéit immédiatement. Ne voyant pas que, sur les joues de John, des larmes de joie glissaient doucement, émotion à l'idée de voir Sherlock gagner peu à peu en confiance.

Ce fut quand il lâcha la hampe avec un bruit de déglutition humide plus érotique que tout le reste, pour mieux venir taquiner de sa langue les testicules que John se sentit partir. Il ne serait pas capable de tenir plus d'une minute à ce rythme.

Sherlock dût le sentir, puisqu'il se redressa peu après, et mit la main de John dans la sienne.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il en tirant.

John obéit sans sourciller. Toujours aveugle, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre et le lit de Sherlock, et ses mains trouvèrent naturellement le corps de son amant, et le caressèrent sans relâche.

Ce fut Sherlock qui lui mit entre les mains le tube de lubrifiant.

Ce fut Sherlock qui lui déroula un préservatif sur sa verge gonflée à l'extrême.

Ce fut Sherlock qui se positionna, et qui de ses mains, initia l'alignement de leurs corps prêts à la fusion.

Ce fut Sherlock qui commença les mouvements, une fois John profondément fiché en lui.

Ce furent ensemble qu'ils gémirent. Hurlèrent. Jouirent. Tombèrent.

* * *

John sourit largement en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin. Il avait « obéi » aux ordres muets de Sherlock hier soir et s'était glissé dans le lit en s'installant confortablement sous les couvertures sans enlever son bandeau. Pourtant, en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, il voyait parfaitement, parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien qui empêchait sa vision. Sherlock avait ôté l'objet dans la nuit, ou tôt ce matin. John n'essaya même pas de réfléchir au fait que ne pas se réveiller quand quelqu'un vous soulevait la tête pour défaire des nœuds à l'arrière de votre crâne était une preuve tangible de la confiance immense accordée au quelqu'un en question.

Sur la table de nuit, son téléphone en charge stridulait pour annoncer le réveil, et sur la chaise, les vêtements propres de John l'attendaient.

En sifflotant, le médecin s'habilla.

* * *

Jude, à l'inverse de John, était d'une humeur exécrable pour la séance de chimiothérapie. Sherlock identifia clairement qu'il était en manque, avait voulu aller draguer un mec hier, n'était pas rentré seul, mais l'autre avait trop bu pour faire quoi que ce soit, laissant le jeune infirmier encore plus frustré que précédemment. Il eut la décence de ne pas s'acharner sur Sherlock pendant les soins, mais le fait que le détective l'ait percé à jour le rendait encore plus furieux.

\- Tu sais, Jude, lança John en signe d'apaisement alors que les deux hommes, patient et infirmier, boudaient ostensiblement dans leur coin, il y a un moyen très simple pour empêcher tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ? grommela le jeune homme, jetant un regard en biais vers la poche pour s'assurer de son bon écoulement.

\- A la fois ta frustration et les analyses de Sherlock.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut le faire taire, grogna Jude.

John nota en finesse que lui, il voyait vraiment bien comment faire, mais il n'allait certainement pas à le dire à un autre homme gay dans la pièce. Au moment même où la pensée traversa son esprit, il rougit et blanchit furieusement en même temps (ce qui donna lieu à une expression très intéressante), ne parvenant pas à réaliser qu'il venait de penser à un truc pareil. Sherlock le regarda suspicieusement, et il s'empressa de répondre à Jude, avant que la lumière n'arrive au cerveau de son ami. Il ne parvenait jamais à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Une relation durable, débita John. Quand on est heureux en ménage, Sherlock s'ennuie beaucoup plus dans ses analyses, il est beaucoup moins insupportable.

Jude le regarda, perplexe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quoi que ce soit. Il analyserait probablement en moins de dix secondes que je suis cocu.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, agacé qu'on parle de lui à la troisième personne du singulier comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce.

\- Déçu des relations ? demanda gentiment John, qui avait bien compris que la voix amère du jeune homme laissait présager une histoire derrière.

Du coude, il poussa légèrement Sherlock, histoire de lui remettre en mémoire qu'ils avaient promis à Mary et July d'essayer de faire réaliser au jeune homme à quel point Bart Dillinger se mourait d'amour pour lui.

\- Je suis gay, docteur Watson, répliqua Jude, peu amène. J'ai vingt ans, et je suis mignon. Savez-vous ce qu'un mec gay en boîte essaye de faire d'un mec de vingt ans qu'il rencontre en soirée ? Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas jouer aux cartes. Et le lendemain matin, il vaut mieux être parti à leur réveil. Si on ne veut pas risquer de croiser leur femme et leurs enfants.

\- Ah.

John ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Il aurait aimé protester, dire que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, qu'il y avait des exceptions, mais le regard du jeune homme était si triste qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il avait le regard de celui dont le premier amour lui avait fortement brisé le cœur.

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas le tact de John.

\- Oh sérieusement, ne venez pas vous lamenter alors que c'est exactement ce que vous-même avez fait hier soir, ramener un homme pour le mettre dans votre lit et votre lit uniquement !

John leva les yeux au ciel. Jude répliqua :

\- V'nez pas me donner des conseils de couple gay ! Vous voulez qu'on parle du votre ?

Le liquide de la poche de médicaments venait de finir de s'écouler, et la réplique du jeune homme coupa le sifflet aux deux colocataires, et mit fin à la séance.

* * *

\- Sherlock ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Sherlock, tu comptes répondre à ton téléphone à un moment ? réessaya John, excédé par le mobile qui sonnait sans discontinuer depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Le détective susnommé ne daigna même pas ouvrir une paupière, se contentant d'un mouvement d'épaules dédaigneux. John, à deux doigts de lui lancer à la figure la farce qu'il était en train de préparer dans la cuisine, les doigts plein de graisse et de saleté, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de répondre au téléphone de son ami, ragea un peu plus. Ledit téléphone était à dix centimètres de la main de Sherlock, mais son colocataire avait décidé de ne pas répondre, et n'en démordrait pas.

Poussant un cri de défaite, John essuya ses mains à la va-vite et s'empara du téléphone de Sherlock avec une rage non dissimulée. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un numéro inconnu avant de décrocher.

\- John Watson, secrétaire personnel d'un amputé des deux mains, connard à ses heures perdues et accessoirement mon colocataire, si je ne le jette pas par la fenêtre avant ! se présenta-t-il.

Sherlock ne sourcilla même pas.

\- À ce point ?

La voix clairement amusée de Mycroft doucha John. Il n'aimait pas les appels du grand frère, surtout aussi répétitifs. Que Mycroft ait essayé avec autant d'insistance de joindre son cadet est souvent synonyme d'inquiétude. Mais le médecin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le gouvernement britannique enchaîna :

\- Dites-moi, docteur Watson, je viens de rentrer du Japon, mon frère n'a pas quand même pas osé prendre cette enquête du paraplégique disparu sans laisser d'adresse en mon absence ?

Dire que John était éberlué était un doux euphémisme, et cela sembla sortir légèrement Sherlock de sa torpeur. Le médecin s'attendait plutôt à une avalanche de questions sur la chimio, ou bien l'annonce d'une très mauvaise nouvelle, comme un décès dans la famille.

\- Si, pourquoi ?

Un son mi-soupir mi- gémissement lui fit écho dans le combiné, et John écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Ce genre de bruit en provenance de Mycroft, c'était aussi surprenant que si la Reine en personne se mettait subitement à danser la capoeira.

\- Seigneur, il ne cessera donc jamais !

\- Qu'y-t-a-t-il de problématique ?

\- Dites à Sherlock d'arrêter immédiatement.

\- Pas sans savoir pourquoi.

Nouveau soupir. Mycroft avait l'air épuisé, plus que John ne l'avait jamais entendu ou vu, et il devina que les heures de décalage avec le Japon devaient être éprouvantes... Et cet homme ne dormait jamais.

\- Je vous rappelle sur une ligne sécurisée dans un instant.

Et sans s'embarrasser de formules de politesse, Mycroft raccrocha, accentuant encore davantage la perplexité du médecin.

À sa grande surprise en revanche, Sherlock ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Il s'était attendu à une avalanche de question, mais rien ne vint. Puis le téléphone recommença à sonner. Mais pas le mobile de Sherlock, toujours serré dans la main de John. C'était le téléphone fixe qui sonnait, bruit en provenance d'un endroit inconnu. John sentit les poils de son échine se dresser. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce son, le docteur Elliot Harding s'apprêtait à entrer dans leur vie pour faire un carnage. Depuis, l'appareil n'avait jamais re-sonné, et les deux colocataires en avaient profité pour oublier son existence.

Comme Sherlock ne semblait toujours pas disposé à bouger, John se mit en quête du délirant appareil, qui n'avait pas changé son apparence sortie des années soixante depuis la dernière fois.

À peine eut-il posé le combiné sur son épaule et annoncé qu'il avait décroché que Mycroft, toujours aussi peu au fait des formules de politesse, entreprit de lui narrer une singulière histoire.

\- Peter Black n'est pas tétraplégique.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il fait partie d'un programme secret du MI6, et il a été annoncé à sa famille paraplégique pour le protéger, puisqu'il est un témoin capital dans une affaire d'Etat, et il est menacé par les mafias russes, scandinaves, italiennes et corses, a minima. Un dispositif dans son corps l'empêche de bouger, mais il peut le désactiver quand il le souhaite. Et il n'a pas disparu, nos services l'ont simplement extradé vers un nouveau lieu plus sûr, une information nous étant parvenue qu'il pourrait être en danger.

\- Mais sa famille...

\- N'a évidemment pas été mise au courant d'aucun de ses détails. Il va de soi qu'il a eu des accointances avec les familles précédemment citées, avant de devenir un élément crucial, et n'a pas souhaité mettre en danger les siens. Pour la crédibilité de sa couverture, il était nécessaire que sa famille prévienne la police, mais Scotland Yard aurait dû être mis au courant de ne pas faire trop de zèle... Au lieu de quoi Q avait d'autres chats à fouetter, a oublié de prévenir Gregory, lequel a mis Sherlock sur le coup, et maintenant j'aimerais bien que mon petit frère oublie tout, séance tenante, ainsi que vous docteur Watson, j'espère bien me faire comprendre. Je me charge de Scotland Yard.

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de fatigue dans la voix de Mycroft. John lui aurait volontiers demandé depuis quand il appelait Lestrade par son prénom, mais le bip de la tonalité l'informa de l'inanité de la question. Mycroft avait raccroché. Et John recommença à se demander s'il était vraiment bon pour sa santé mentale de fréquenter les frères Holmes.

\- Ton enquête est avortée, annonça-t-il sinistrement à Sherlock.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Ni même aucun mouvement.

Soudain paniqué, John abandonna le téléphone (lequel retomba dans des abysses insondables et invisibles à l'œil nu, ce qui promettait une nouvelle partie de cache-cache à la prochaine sonnerie) et se précipita aux côtés de son ami.

Sherlock grommela à peine quand John le secoua. Il était épuisé, sommeillant et se réveillant alternativement sous l'effet de la fatigue et de la douleur.

Doucement, John palpa le corps de son ami, s'excusant de l'avoir malmené tout à l'heure, puisqu'il ne méritait de toute évidence pas d'avoir été aux hégémonies dans l'état de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La mort dans l'âme, John réussit à traîner son colocataire jusqu'à son lit, l'obligeant à avaler une demi-douzaine de pilules de complément alimentaires et de fortifiant, et le regarda, impuissant, entamer sa nuit à dix-neuf heures un mercredi soir.

* * *

Vendredi après-midi, le détective allait mieux. Il avait longuement râlé sur la perte de son enquête, une fois en état physique et mental d'appréhender la situation, avait appelé son frère pour s'engueuler avec lui, et Lestrade pour lui trouver une enquête de remplacement. Ce dernier avait promis d'appeler dès qu'il aurait quelque chose d'intéressant.

En attendant, Sherlock avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire et fébrile, faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente du docteur Stevens.

À peine celui-ci eut-il ouvert la porte de son cabinet que Sherlock s'y engouffra, ordonnant dans son sillage :

\- John, avec moi.

Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, John ne se fit pas priver, et suivit son ami dans la pièce, prêt à le soutenir dans son rendez-vous avec son psychothérapeute.

Le praticien eut la décence de paraître embêté une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans les fauteuils, devant une tasse de thé, comme une bande de vieux copains. Il s'excusa presque aussitôt.

\- Hum, Monsieur Sherlock, je tenais à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour notre dernière séance. J'ai sans doute négligé de prendre en compte votre passif et y suis allé un peu trop fort, faisant remonter des souvenirs douloureux.

Si la tentative méritait d'être salué, John soupira lourdement en entendant la fin de la réplique. Sherlock n'allait pas manquer de l'épingler.

\- Mon passif ?

La voix du détective était blanche, glaciale comme la toundra et la colère suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était évident que David Stevens ne faisait pas référence aux mauvaises habitudes de Sherlock comme la drogue ou la cigarette, mais bien à son passif d'enfant autiste face à de trop nombreux spécialistes essayant de l'analyser et le cataloguer. C'était une grave erreur, puisque Sherlock ne supportait pas qu'on le traite d'autiste, préférant l'étiquette qu'il s'était lui-même choisi, sociopathe.

\- Oui, enfin, votre enfance...

À ce stade, John trouvait que même Ella, son inutile thérapeute assignée d'office à son retour d'Afghanistan était plus douée que lui. Et c'était pourtant, d'après Harding, un estimé spécialiste que l'oncologue avait choisi avec soin lorsqu'il avait constitué sa _dream team_ pour le cas Sherlock.

\- Mon enfance ? s'ulcéra un peu plus le détective.

\- Vous jouez, répliqua le docteur Stevens.

John révisa son jugement. Finalement, l'homme n'était pas aussi aveugle et incompétent, puisqu'il avait vu clair dans le jeu grandiloquent de Sherlock, qui cherchait à impressionner son adversaire pour le pousser un peu plus à la faute, le laissant croire qu'il était réellement blessé par ses mots.

Sherlock dut comprendre également qu'il était découvert, puisqu'il relâcha immédiatement sa posture de chat furieux, ventre gonflé comme s'il pouvait feuler, et rentra la tête dans les épaules, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Bien que je trouverais passionnant de réaliser votre portrait psychologique, monsieur Sherlock, sans aucun a priori, ni celui d'autiste dont vous ont affublé les spécialistes de votre enfance, ni celui de sociopathe que vous avez délibérément choisi, je préférais en revenir au cœur de notre séance.

\- Parce qu'il y a un thème à notre séance ? grommela le détective, franchement bougon.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Sinon, cela n'aurait que peu d'intérêt. Je voudrais que vous me parliez de votre maladie. Ce que vous pensez, ressentez à ce sujet. Librement.

\- Et s'il n'y a rien à en dire ?

\- Sherlock.

C'était John qui venait d'intervenir et Sherlock cessa sa guerre de regards furieux avec le docteur Stevens pour poser un regard soumis sur John. Il n'avait pas la capacité de désobéir à son ami. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que le médecin endurait en acceptant de rester à ses côtés sur le chemin de la maladie, et il avait conscience d'être très difficile à vivre, surtout dernièrement où la chimiothérapie l'affaiblissait énormément, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi moralement. L'autre jour, il avait réalisé qu'il lui fallait une minute complète pour se rappeler une plaque d'immatriculation aperçue plus tôt dans la matinée. En temps normal son cerveau retenait sans lui demander la permission ce genre de détails, et Sherlock supprimait à la fin de la journée tout ce qui n'était pas intéressant. Le fait qu'il ait dû chercher l'information dans son palais mental l'avait beaucoup inquiété, et il savait qu'il avait crié sur John en guise de représailles, alors que le médecin n'avait rien fait.

Alors fatalement, quand son ami lui faisait les gros yeux, il cédait et se rendait, comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ?

John avait son regard inquisiteur qui promettait de ne pas le lâcher et Sherlock préférait abandonner maintenant que de recommencer cette bataille chez eux. Quitte à perdre, autant reconnaître sa défaite dès le début et avec un maximum de dignité.

\- Une question précise, exigea-t-il en voyant David Stevens se préparer à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le praticien hésita, remua sa cuillère dans sa tasse. La porcelaine blanche tranchait avec un étonnant contraste, presque douloureux à contempler, sur sa peau très sombre.

\- Comment vivez-vous les séances de chimiothérapie hebdomadaire ? Bien, comme une avancée de la lutte de la maladie ? Ou mal, parce qu'elle vous bloque une matinée complète dans votre semaine ?

Sherlock hésita. John saurait s'il ne disait pas la vérité. Mais Sherlock avait toujours du mal avec la plus pure des franchises, habitué depuis bien trop longtemps à se draper dans son manteau de mensonges et de fourberie, armure en diamant contre la violence du monde extérieur. Et puis il y avait des choses que l'esprit de Sherlock lui imposait parfois, sans qu'il l'ait voulu, auxquelles il ne voulait pas du tout penser, et qu'il ne savait pas qualifier. Ces choses incluaient systématiquement John et bien souvent John et un lit le lundi soir, et Sherlock avait beau avoir le sentiment confus qu'une absolue vérité s'en dégageait, il n'avait aucune idée de quelle vérité il s'agissait.

\- Un peu des deux, je suppose, s'essaya-t-il à l'honnêteté. Je n'ai pas de travail fixe, alors il y a des semaines où ça ne me dérange pas de perdre mon temps ici, et des semaines où je préférais avancer sur une enquête.

John lui adressa un sourire étincelant, éblouissant de bonheur et Sherlock se félicita intérieurement d'avoir répondu avec le plus de franchise dont il était capable. Avoir ce genre de récompense valait le coup, finalement.

\- Vous savez que nous continuons de faire des analyses pour vérifier que tout va bien...

Sherlock hocha la tête. À l'occasion de certaines séances, on lui faisait également des prises de sang.

\- ... mais vous n'êtes pas curieux des résultats.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, finit par relever Sherlock avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

\- Personne n'a dit que nous devions ne poser que des questions. Les dialogues ne sont pas exclusivement constitués de questions et de réponses.

Sherlock grommela, et John leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le docteur Stevens te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas curieux de tes résultats, formalisa John, formalité au demeurant inutile puisque Sherlock avait parfaitement compris ce dont il en retournait.

\- Je sais que Elliot communiquera tout à mon frère, lequel s'empressera d'appeler John, lequel sera incapable de me cacher une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle plus de dix secondes. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'infirmations inutiles entretemps ?

John et David Stevens levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous en êtes à un tiers de votre traitement. Est-ce que vous avez le sentiment de gagner ? De perdre ?

\- Je n'ai même pas le sentiment de me battre en fait.

John sursauta, soudain inquiet et Sherlock se mordit les lèvres, inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui qui pensait chaque mot, dont le cerveau en moyenne six fois plus rapide que celui d'un humain normal réfléchissait chaque phrase, les corrigeait et les modifiait avant de les prononcer, il venait de parler sans rien dire et fut surpris de la franchise de son propos.

\- C'est un sentiment courant, apaisa aussitôt le docteur Stevens. Le cancer n'est pas visible, et si le traitement affecte votre physique, et donc a des répercussions physiques, il n'y a pas de marqueurs visuels du combat qui progresse. Beaucoup de patients se sentent découragés par cela. Ils ont l'impression de perdre, puisqu'ils ne voient rien de tangible qui constituerait une victoire, mais leur état physique se dégrade, comme une preuve de défaite.

Dire à Sherlock Holmes que ce qu'il pensait était « _très courant »_ et que « _beaucoup de patients »_ raisonnaient comme lui n'était sans doute pas la chose à dire, mais John eut la surprise de voir son ami acquiescer, comme vaincu.

Or, poursuivit le psychothérapeute, c'est tout l'inverse : la faiblesse physique est une preuve de victoire. Si votre corps lutte, c'est qu'il absorbe les médicaments et lutte contre le cancer. C'est important. Retenez-le bien.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, et John l'observa du coin de l'œil. Penché tout au bord de son fauteuil, son ami semblait découvrir qu'il n'était le seul à détenir parole d'évangiles, et que parfois, d'autres que lui pouvait avoir raison.

D'un discret signe à David Stevens, John demanda la fin de la séance. C'était déjà bien plus que ce que pouvait en supporter un Sherlock en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Se rangeant à l'avis du spécialiste ès Sherlock Holmes, David Stevens annonça la fin de la séance, bien qu'elle ait été plus brève qu'il ne l'avait escompté. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour avoir un portrait précis du personnage, et il doutait que l'homme demanderait de lui-même une séance supplémentaire. Néanmoins, il n'osa pas pousser sa chance trop loin et raccompagna les deux hommes, les saluant poliment. Sherlock lui rendit son salut cordial. Il devait vraiment avoir été atteint.

* * *

Sherlock fut presque inapprochable dans les jours qui suivirent. Soit il était fatigué, et passait un certain temps dans son cher canapé à sommeiller, soit il râlait, se lançant dans des diatribes plus ou moins virulentes qui visaient le monde entier, du docteur David Stevens à John, en passant par Jude, Harding, Madeline et Janet Douglas. Lequel John endurait en silence les éclats de son ami, qui perdait chaque jour un peu plus en patience et en calme. Sherlock n'avait jamais été connu pour sa très grande patience, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter, et John restait là, stoïquement muet, absorbant la mauvaise humeur de son colocataire.

Il en était néanmoins récompensé, parfois. Sherlock réalisait en lui-même qu'il se montrait odieux (du moins encore plus que d'habitude), et que John ne méritait pas cela. Alors il venait, la queue entre les jambes et l'air penaud, incapable de prononcer trois petits mots d'une simplicité enfantine « Je suis désolé ». Mais John le regardait, John lisait en lui et John souriait. Alors Sherlock se sentait absous de tous ses péchés, et il souriait à son tour, rasséréné par cette certitude absolue, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, que jamais John ne l'abandonnerait.

* * *

Ce fut dans une de ses optiques de pardon que le lundi soir, John eut le droit à une embuscade en règle, dont il ne songea pas à s'extraire, tant cela fut agréable. Sherlock, conformément à ses sautes d'humeur du jour, était parti dans sa chambre bouder une fois le repas fini, au motif futile qu'il n'y avait plus de glace à la menthe, qu'il en voulait, que John avait oublié d'en racheter et que le médecin ne comptait PAS aller satisfaire immédiatement le désir du détective qui réclamait sa glace comme une femme enceinte. Lassé, mais résigné, John n'avait pas cherché à entamer le dialogue en entendant la porte claquer et avait préféré se concentrer sur la cuisine en bazar.

Il avait donc nettoyé, rangé, récuré, et s'affairait à finir la vaisselle quand Sherlock passa à l'attaque. John ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et il relâcha dans l'eau l'assiette qu'il tenait lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Crispé dans un premier temps, bloqué par le corps derrière lui, ses réflexes militaires lui intimaient le danger puisqu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible. Puis le corps se rapprocha, un souffle se glissa dans son oreille et les muscles de John se relâchèrent immédiatement, ayant l'assurance absolue que c'était son colocataire. Son corps le savait, sans un mot. Il le connaissait tant et si bien qu'il le reconnaissait.

Doucement, les mains habiles de Sherlock appuyèrent sur les points sensibles des épaules de John, qui découvrit dans un nouveau sursaut à quel point elles étaient nouées. Sans un mot, la pulpe des doigts de violonistes pressait et massaient, dans un pardon silencieux doux et tendre.

John s'y abandonna, poursuivant sa vaisselle tout en appréciant les caresses. Sauf que, bien sûr, Sherlock ne faisant rien sans une idée derrière la tête, il ne se contenta pas de dénouer les épaules tendues du médecin, mais passa rapidement les bras devant, ouvrit les boutons de la chemise de John à une vitesse effarante, avant de re-glisser ses doigts dans le dos, directement sous la peau.

La chemise flottant sur les hanches lui permettait alors des caresses beaucoup plus poussées, tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, bas sur le hanches, l'abdomen, et la frontière du jean, jouant à poser des caresses plus légères que des plumes.

John avait fini la vaisselle depuis longtemps quand Sherlock avança d'un nouveau pas, se collant de tout son long au dos du médecin, qui ne put retenir un gémissement lascif quand l'érection de Sherlock vint se poser sur ses fesses.

Les mains du détective, quant à elle, glissèrent le long des hanches, puis sur la ceinture du pantalon. Une minute plus tard, Sherlock avait ouvert le bouton du jean et la fermeture éclair de la braguette, et glissait sa main sur le boxer pour prendre à pleines mains la virilité dressée de son amant, entamant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Trois minutes plus tard, John avait le pantalon aux chevilles, gémissait sans retenue, la main de Sherlock avait franchi la dernière barrière de tissu et le médecin rejetait la tête en arrière, cherchant à accrocher les lèvres de Sherlock dans un besoin désespéré de gémir dans sa bouche, dans son souffle, dans son corps, de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés par le plaisir, mais lorsque la bouche de son amant se referma sur la sienne, il rouvrit les yeux, ravalant un cri d'extase.

Les pupilles luisantes de Sherlock le fixaient sans ciller, emplie de plaisir, de bonheur et d'une demande de pardon si pur que John battit des cils pour la lui accorder aussitôt. Mais sans le formidable traitement de la main douce de Sherlock sur son gland, John aurait dit oui. Parce que sur le crâne de Sherlock, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de perruque. Il se montrait à John, enfin, pour la première fois, dans son intégralité physique attaquée par la chimiothérapie et le médecin ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de déborder.

La main de Sherlock s'affaira encore quelque temps avec perfection, jusqu'à rendre John plus dur que la pierre, avant de traîner son amant jusqu'à sa chambre, se dénuder devant lui avec lenteur, refusant que le médecin y participe, avant de s'allonger lascivement sur le lit, et jeter le lubrifiant sur la couverture.

John, qui avait dévoré le corps du regard avec un amour et une passion débordante, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit Sherlock au lit. Taisant au fond de lui-même une réflexion traîtresse qu'il venait de réaliser : Il n'y avait pas que sur la tête que le détective avait perdu. Les rares poils de son torse étaient désormais inexistants, ses jambes étaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude. Et sa toison autour du pubis, au-dessus de laquelle s'élevait haute et fière sa large hampe, avait clairement perdu de son volume de manière drastique. John réprima un frisson, et pénétra Sherlock, s'abîmant dans ses coups de reins, pour surtout, ne plus y penser.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le 1er Février !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	47. Chapter 47

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Suite à pas moins de DEUX menaces de MORT IMMINENTE dans d'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES (au moins xD) si j'oubliais de publier, me voilà parfaitement à l'heure cette fois ci ! ;)_

 _Vous êtes juste géniaux dans les reviews en ce moment, et je vous avoue qu'IRL ça ne va pas très fort, alors s'il vous plaît, continuez *-*  
_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Le mardi matin fut semblable à tous les autres. Réveillé dans la lumière du soleil, la place froide à ses côtés, ses vêtements pliés sur la chaise, John se leva d'une relative bonne humeur.

Jude, lors de la séance de chimio, annonça avec une gaité sans pareille mesure qu'il était invité au mariage de July au mois d'août, tout comme Mary et Bart', et que comme tous les trois étaient célibataires, ils seraient à la même table et avaient promis de rester ensemble pour faire front face à tous les amis américains de July, et tous les gens de la haute société londonienne et anglaise auquel appartenait le fiancé de la jeune femme.

John murmura à l'attention de son colocataire que si ça se trouvait, Mary et July profiteraient de la soirée pour caser Jude et Bart' ensemble, et qu'elles se passaient de leurs services. Sherlock répliqua sur le même ton qu'ils comptaient bien mettre les deux hommes en couple avant cette date, continuant de s'accrocher à cette enquête peu banale pour des raisons inconnues. John lui signala qu'il devrait alors trouver quelqu'un pour accompagner Mary, sans quoi elle tiendrait la chandelle toute seule. Sherlock se vexa alors, sans que son ami n'en comprenne la raison.

\- Hey, c'est fini ces messes basses de conspirateurs ? se plaignit Jude, délaissé.

\- C'est ça, ou on parle de ta vie sexuelle, décréta Sherlock comme il le faisait à chaque séance, refusant de lâcher l'affaire.

Jude bouda à son tour.

* * *

Le mercredi 8 juin à 14h (il nota la date tant cela était exceptionnel), John regardait Sherlock comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Sherlock lui renvoyait son regard surpris et ravi, plongeant sa cuillère dans sa glace à la menthe et l'avalant précautionneusement. Pour la première fois depuis huit semaines, son ami n'avait souffert d'aucune nausée au lendemain de sa séance de chimio, et avait avalé l'intégralité du hachis parmentier de John sans courir dans la salle de bains. Il en avait même redemandé. Depuis, il poursuivait consciencieusement une vendetta personnelle contre la glace à la menthe, cherchant probablement à finir le bac de 1L de leur congélateur avant la fin de la semaine.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna subitement, interrompant leurs échanges de regard émerveillés, et fait exceptionnel, le détective se leva pour répondre lui-même, sous le regard ébahi de John, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de le trouver debout et en pleine forme.

\- Sherlock. Oui. Non. Oui. Combien ? Circonstances ? Degré d'urgence. Oui, bon d'accord. On arrive.

John écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation de son ami, jusqu'à la phrase finale. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Lestrade, expliqua Sherlock en enfournant une dernière cuillérée de glace. Meurtre d'un adolescent. Ça n'a pas l'air intéressant, mais il m'a répliqué que _c'était un putain de gosse, et quand un putain de gosse mourait, on ne faisait pas le putain de psychopathe difficile et on ramenait ses fesses sur la scène de crime immédiatement, bordel._

Le ton ennuyé de Sherlock, imitant celui excédé de Lestrade, était à mourir de rire, mais cela ne dérida pas son ami.

\- Tu es sûr d'être assez en forme pour ça... ? lança-t-il délicatement.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis debout, je ne vomis pas, je me sens bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix... Lestrade m'avait l'air globalement sur les nerfs.

John haussa les épaules à son tour.

\- Son divorce a été prononcé la semaine dernière, tu le saurais si tu m'écoutais.

\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas depuis longtemps ?

\- Dans les faits, oui, et l'accord amiable préliminaire était signé depuis bien longtemps, mais la convocation au tribunal pour entériner définitivement la décision a eu lieu la semaine dernière.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, tout en enfilant son manteau et en tendant une veste légère à John. Les températures s'approchaient d'un bel été et le temps était doux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, reconnut-il en descendant les marches. Cela faisait des mois qu'il était célibataire, pourquoi une bête signature devant un magistrat le met dans un état pareil ? grommela-t-il.

John rit doucement de sa naïveté.

\- Quand tu as partagé toute ta vie d'adulte avec quelqu'un, même si dans les faits tu ne partages plus rien avec cette personne depuis longtemps, ne plus rien partager du point de vue de la loi, ça remue quand même. Il ne l'aime plus, ce n'est pas le problème, mais jusqu'à la semaine dernière, il avait encore, légalement, le droit d'entrer dans leur ancien appartement sans que cela soit de la violation de domicile. Plus maintenant.

Sherlock fronça le nez. Et décréta d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la réplique, qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien à ces basses préoccupations des mortels. John s'absorba aussitôt dans le paysage. Pour ne surtout pas présenter son visage ravagé par la souffrance interne provoqué par les mots de son ami à ce dernier.

* * *

Il s'avéra que le meurtre n'était pas vraiment celui d'un adolescent, mais d'un pré-adolescent. Le môme avait douze ans, d'après le signalement de sa disparition, et il en paraissant dix, allongé sur une plage de galet au bord de la Tamise. On l'avait retrouvé dans l'eau, et sa peau devenue translucide, ses lèvres bleues et les engelures de ses doigts le rendaient plus jeune de visu.

Sherlock bâilla en l'examinant, et Lestrade, qui était effectivement d'une humeur massacrante, passa ses nerfs sur le détective, qui, étonnamment, ne broncha pas.

Le fait alerta John, qui eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Lestrade fut surpris également, et en constatant le silence qui suivit sa tirade, au lieu des mots acides de Sherlock, il se retourna vers John, toute colère envolée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda un Greg interloqué à son ami, qui consultait sur un bloc-notes les résultats des premières analyses médicales.

\- Aucune id...

La phrase de John se perdit dans un grand bruit de chute. Sans même le réaliser, le médecin lâcha le bloc, et se précipita en direction du bruit, son pressentiment se confirmant : Sherlock venait de s'évanouir sur la scène de crime.

\- SHERLOCK !

Bousculant tout le monde, John fut le premier auprès de son ami, se plaçant aussitôt au niveau de sa tête, appuyant deux doigts sur sa jugulaire pour vérifier le pouls. Et discrètement, de l'autre main, il replaça la perruque qui avait légèrement glissé. Il savait que Sherlock ne lui pardonnerait jamais si, de par sa négligence, le secret de sa maladie était révélé.

Deux techniciens s'agenouillèrent auprès de John, lui demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider, de quoi il s'agissait, dans quel état était le blessé ?

John avait un pouls, relativement lent mais régulier. La respiration était sifflante, et les yeux clos, mais Sherlock semblait simplement évanoui, comme si son excellente forme de ces deux derniers jours venait le punir et avait fait tomber sur lui une immense fatigue.

\- John, c'est quoi ce bordel ? appela Lestrade.

Il avait l'air réellement surpris, voire choqué. Derrière lui, John vit Sally Donovan et Anderson échanger à voix basse, et les poings du médecin fourmillèrent d'une envie de frapper, violemment, pour cogner et faire mal. Très mal.

Mais l'important n'était pas d'apprendre aux deux commères du Yard la politesse, mais plutôt de veiller sur Sherlock, et de rassurer Lestrade, qui avait l'air complètement perplexe.

\- Tu peux appeler Mycroft s'il te plaît ? implora John. J'ai besoin d'une voiture pour ramener Sherlock à la maison.

\- Il est...

\- Évanoui. Appelle Mycroft, s'il te plaît.

Il tendit son portable pour que Lestrade puisse passer l'appel, tandis que John continuait de vérifier du bout des doigts que Sherlock ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant sur les galets, revenant systématiquement sur son pouls et sa respiration. Il ne rouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas une ambulance ? John ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le médecin secoua la tête négativement, furieusement.

\- My-croft.

Greg céda. Et dédaignant le téléphone tendu de John, utilisa le sien propre pour contacter Mycroft sur sa ligne directe.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Toby le garde du corps-chauffeur-nourrice personnel du gouvernement britannique apparaissait sur la plage, où Sherlock était toujours inconscient. Sa respiration était cependant beaucoup plus profonde et John supposait qu'il s'était simplement endormi après s'être évanoui, trop épuisé pour se relever. John regarda arriver l'homme avec un soulagement infini, et s'autorisa enfin à sa redresser de sa position agenouillée qui lui lançait les genoux.

Sans effort, Toby se pencha, ramassa le corps longiligne, et le redressa aussitôt, transportant Sherlock inanimé entre ses bras en direction de la voiture de son patron. Au loin, John aperçut Mycroft appuyé contre une portière, fumant une cigarette. Jamais Mycroft n'avait fumé en la présence du médecin, et il devina que l'état de stress du politicien devait être à son comble.

John emboîta immédiatement le pas à Toby, qui avançait sans se retourner. Il n'osa même pas se retourner vers Lestrade, qui avait l'air complètement perdu, ou vers toute l'équipe technique qui trouvait la scène surréaliste. Ils avaient à peine quitté la scène de crime quand John entendit néanmoins un ricanement dans son dos. Toby ne sourcilla pas, mais lui ne put pas en contenir davantage. Il fit volteface, parcourut en trois enjambées rapides la distance qui le séparait d'Anderson et Donovan, et lança son poing en direction du nez du légiste. Lequel ne dut sa survie qu'à un prodigieux réflexe de terreur, qui le fit s'écraser sur le sol, sous le cri de souris aigue de Donovan.

\- Lâche, commenta John d'un air impassible, la fureur et la haine faisaient briller ses yeux.

Et sans un mot, il rejoignit la voiture gouvernementale, Mycroft, Toby et son précieux chargement.

* * *

\- John.

Le ton grave fit relever les yeux de l'interpellé de sa bière. Trois jours après le malaise de Sherlock sur une scène de crime, Greg avait proposé à John une sortie pub la samedi soir suivant, et ce dernier avait accepté, trop heureux de s'extraire de l'ambiance délétère qui régnait sur Baker Street. Une fois revenus chez eux, John avait contacté Harding, qui était injoignable, puis Madeline, qui était en plein milieu de soins et qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui répondre plus de trente secondes, lui promettant de le rappeler au plus tôt. Mycroft avait alors perdu patience, et appelé lui-même Elliot Harding. Sans la moindre surprise, l'oncologue avait décroché immédiatement. Le politicien avait alors brièvement décrit la situation, avant de passer le téléphone à John, qui avait donné des précisions. Harding avait conclu l'échange en ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure, avançant qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'une simple chute de tension qui n'était pas anormale à ce stade du traitement, et en recommandant du repos. John, sur ses ordres, avait inoculé à Sherlock une seringue de somnifères pour qu'il poursuive son repos en toute sérénité, tout en contrôlant pouls et respiration à intervalles réguliers.

John avait obéi, refusant toute l'aide de Mycroft pour déshabiller Sherlock, le mettre au lit et même lui ôter la perruque. Puis il l'avait veillé sans jamais faiblir.

Sauf que bien sûr, il était illusoire de croire que Sherlock l'en remercierait à son réveil. Le détective, levé en pleine forme, avait agoni John de reproches, attaquant sa décision de faire appel à Mycroft, de l'avoir artificiellement endormi, d'avoir appelé Harding et pire que tout, de l'avoir fait quitter la scène de crime. Maintenant, il allait devoir se contenter des mauvaises photos du Yard et de l'autopsie ratée d'Anderson, et cela rendait le détective furieux. À l'écouter, il aurait fallu le réveiller, à coups de pied s'il avait fallu, mais pas s'inquiéter de sa santé.

Excédé par le comportement immature de son colocataire, John avait perdu patience à son tour et hurlé sur Sherlock. Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment et John avait été ravi de la proposition de Greg. D'autant plus que ce dernier semblait préférer parler de son mariage désormais fini pour de bon que du malaise de Sherlock, et cela était parfait pour l'humeur de John.

Puis la conversation s'était tarie d'elle-même, et les deux hommes avaient bu leurs bières dans ce silence confortable que rencontrent les vieux amis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le ton trop sérieux de la voix de Greg ne fasse sortir John de sa transe contemplative de sa Guiness.

\- Mmm ?

\- John, sérieusement.

Le médecin soupira, mais s'obligea à se redresser pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sherlock ?

John grogna, et laissa immédiatement retomber sa tête.

\- Tu veux dire, à part le fait que c'est un connard arrogant et méprisant et qu'il est insupportable ?

\- Je veux dire qu'il s'est évanoui sur une scène de crime, que tu ne l'as pas quitté d'une semelle et que Mycroft a déboulé dans les dix secondes. Je ne suis pas idiot, John.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, nia benoîtement le médecin.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Il est fatigué. Depuis plusieurs semaines. Et pas seulement physiquement, même si je l'ai vu chanceler ou devenir pâle à plusieurs reprises. Moralement aussi, il fatigue, il n'insulte plus mon équipe autant qu'avant. Il a maigri. Et il a des bleus. Souvent. Sur les mains, les bras.

\- Greg...

\- Je ne le pense pas capable d'avoir replongé dans la drogue. S'il faisait ça, je sais que tu le saurais, et je sais que tu l'aurais assassiné à mains nues avant qu'il ne soit redevenu trop accroc. Non, je penche plutôt pour un problème médical, qui fait que sa peau déjà pâle en temps normal est affectée par le moindre choc et provoque des mini-hématomes à répétition. J'ajouterai vos mystérieux rendez-vous qu'on ne peut pas décaler ou annuler, relativement fréquents. Alors réponds-moi, John. Il est malade ?

John resta bouche bée. À trop fréquenter Sherlock et son génie, il oubliait parfois que d'autres gens de son entourage étaient capables dans une moindre mesure d'observer et de déduire.

\- Je suis flic, John, précisa Lestrade, vexé du regard ébahi de son ami. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi brillant que Sherlock, mais je sais quand même analyser deux trois trucs ! Oh, et il y a son chapeau aussi. Celui qu'on lui a offert. Il le déteste. Pourtant, il le porte tout le temps en ce moment. Comme s'il voulait dissimuler un truc. Ou attirer l'attention sur sa tête plutôt qu'autre chose...

\- Greg, je... Je... bafouilla John, incapable de poursuivre.

Ce n'était pas son secret. Mais à ce stade, Lestrade en savait déjà beaucoup. S'il se contentait de confirmer ou d'infirmer les propositions du DI, ce ne serait pas vraiment trahir Sherlock, si ? Sauf que vu l'état d'énervement et les nerfs à fleur de peau du détective en ce moment, il était probable qu'il le prenne comme une trahison, et John était las de toutes ces disputes avec son colocataire.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas... Il me tuerait... marmonna John.

\- Alors juste réponds-moi : il est malade ?

Lentement, très lentement, John hocha la tête. D'un mouvement à peine perceptible, mais Greg le comprit immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne peux pas... gémit John, furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi fidèle à un tel égoïste, et d'être aussi incapable de le trahir, même pour son bien.

\- Cancer ? Alzheimer ? Parkinson ? SIDA ? Syphilis ? Hépatite ? Diabète ? Hypertension ? Leucémie ? Méningite ?

John sursauta, mais pas parce que Greg avait cité la maladie en question. D'autres de ses propositions le choquaient bien plus.

\- SIDA ? Syphilis ? Tu es fou ? On parle de Sherlock, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait une IST ?

Greg, une lueur de défi agaçante au fond des yeux, prit délibérément une longue gorgée de bière. John eut soudain la désagréable impression qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu, et que son ami n'était pas sérieux dans toutes ses propositions...

\- Bien que cela soit des Infections Sexuellement Transmissibles, je te rappelle qu'on a beaucoup cru, avant, que le SIDA était la maladie des homos.

John ne répliqua rien. Il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier maintenant.

\- Et nonobstant les activités sexuelles de Sherlock, auxquelles je ne veux, Seigneur, surtout pas penser, il doit être du genre frigide, je te rappelle qu'il a été un junkie. Un junkie actif. C'est peut-être un génie, mais au milieu d'un trip, je ne suis pas sûr que le concept de « ne pas partager sa seringue » lui soit venu à l'esprit.

John sentit distinctement son cœur rater un battement, mais le plus douloureux n'était pas d'entendre les suppositions de Greg. Le plus douloureux, c'était qu'il avait entièrement raison. Sherlock avait fait des choses sans doute borderline dans sa vie. Et le médecin préférait faire taire la vicieuse petite voix de son esprit qui lui intimait de révéler à Greg que Sherlock était tout, sauf frigide au lit. Après tant de semaines à lui faire parier l'inverse, ce serait stupide de tout gâcher maintenant. D'autant que John n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment qualifier ce qui se passait entre lui et Sherlock.

\- Ça fait des années qu'il ne touche plus à rien.

\- Oui, mais un truc pernicieux dormant qui ne se déclencherait que maintenant.

\- Je sais que Sherlock est clean. Mycroft le fait suivre par des armées de toubib, de gré ou de force.

\- Je sais ça. Mycroft me l'avait dit, quand il m'a payé pour le surveiller. Il m'a même donné son dossier médical. Je l'avais feuilleté, à l'époque. Surtout la partie sur les troubles psychologiques. Je voulais savoir à qui j'avais affaire, qui j'étais en train d'essayer de sevrer de la drogue à coup d'enquête juste après une overdose, à qui j'étais en train de faire confiance pour traiter les dossiers les plus sensibles du Yard... Mais...

Cette fois Lestrade n'était plus du tout en train de s'amuser aux dépends de John. Au contraire, il avait l'air plutôt gêné, comme si la conversation l'avait entraîné plus loin qu'il ne l'avait voulu, et qu'il s'en voulait par avance de la suite.

\- Greg ? le pressa John.

Ce dernier soupira bruyamment, prit une gorgée de courage liquide et se jeta à l'eau.

\- Je pensais surtout à ses années d'exil. Il avait l'air mort-vivant en revenant. Je pensais que peut-être, à l'occasion, il avait pu replonger. Et depuis son retour, il a passé plus de temps avec toi qu'autre chose, je ne savais pas si Mycroft avait recommencé sa surveillance.

Greg se passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Évoquer l'après-Saint Bart avec John était toujours quelque chose de douloureux. Le DI avait toujours peur de faire revenir dans les yeux de son ami cette étincelle de douleur pure qui était la seule chose qui prouvait que John était encore vivant, après la mort de Sherlock.

\- Il est clean, affirma John. Mycroft n'a jamais relâché sa surveillance médicale, même si ça énerve Sherlock.

 _C'était sans doute ce qui allait lui sauver la vie, puisque grâce à ça, le cancer avait été détecté à un stade relativement précoce_ , songea John.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Greg, peu désireux de continuer sur le même sujet. Donc il est malade. Tu ne peux pas me dire de quoi. Dis-moi juste si une de mes propositions est bonne.

Tout aussi lentement que précédemment, John hocha la tête. Lestrade lui fit écho.

\- Alors je sais, conclut-il.

John continua de hocher la tête. Bien sûr que Greg savait. Il avait donné le cancer en première proposition, la plus importante, les autres ne servaient qu'à masquer ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

\- Courage, John. Courage.

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire.

* * *

Le lundi soir, Sherlock avait fini par résoudre le meurtre du jeune adolescent de la Tamise (une histoire de drogue et de prostitution dès son plus jeune âge à laquelle John préférait ne pas trop penser, mais qui n'avait pas semblé traumatiser le détective outre mesure), et sa colère s'était apaisée. S'il n'avait pas réellement fait des excuses en bonne et due forme à John, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que s'engueuler toutes les cinq minutes et John était reconnaissant des efforts que son colocataire faisait pour le garder de bonne humeur et de créer une bonne ambiance dans leur appartement.

Le médecin avait vaguement évoqué la possibilité que Lestrade ait pu deviner quelque chose à propos du cancer de Sherlock, et qu'il serait bon de lui en parler, mais s'était heurté à un mur. Sherlock réfuterait vigoureusement l'hypothèse de parler de sa maladie à quiconque qui ne fut pas John. Ledit John avait préféré battre en retraite plutôt que d'affronter son ami une nouvelle fois.

Ils en passaient trop souvent par des phases de dispute et de réconciliations, suivant les mouvements d'une sinusoïde irrégulière, et cela l'épuisait. Il préférait désormais ne rien faire ou dire qui pourrait déclencher une saute d'humeur de son colocataire, quitte à mentir ou esquiver des sujets. De fait, leur relation n'était pas entièrement saine car plusieurs non-dits risquaient de s'installer entre eux, mais John, dans un élan de faiblesse, choisissait les non-dits aux disputes.

Ce soir-là, il annonça à une pile de tubes à essais qu'il allait prendre une douche. Sherlock était situé derrière la pile de tubes à essais multicolores. S'il essayait de recréer les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel en solution chimique, c'était très réussi. De toute évidence, il cherchait quelque chose à la couleur bleue ou verte, ou bleu vert puisqu'après de cuisants échecs rouges ou oranges, les derniers tubes de solutions produits étaient exclusivement dans ces teintes. John ne cherchait même plus à comprendre.

Bien entendu, le chimiste ne lui répondit pas, mais John ne s'en offusqua pas. Le silence était nettement préférable au « John, tais-toi, tu vas me faire rater mon expérience et je me moque éperdument d'où tu vas ! » que Sherlock pouvait sortir de temps à autre.

Sans se presser, le médecin remonta l'escalier en direction de sa chambre, histoire de récupérer des vêtements propres. Il avisa à cette occasion que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas changé ses draps, et prit la décision de faire tourner une machine dans la nuit. Il en profiterait pour laver ceux de Sherlock. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux draps de son amant, lors de leurs séances hebdomadaires de jambes en l'air... Mais cela ne pourrait définitivement pas faire de mal que de dormir dans des draps frais.

Il entreprit donc de défaire son lit, jeter en tas le linge sale, et de remettre des draps propres. Bien qu'il n'espérait pas y dormir cette nuit, comme tous les lundis soirs.

En redescendant, lourdement chargé du volumineux tas de linge, John faillit cependant hurler de frustration. De l'escalier au couloir, et jusqu'à la salle de bains, il y avait des vêtements par terre. Sherlock avait laissé traîner tout son linge sans se préoccuper de John, et cela seul manqua de provoquer une crise dans l'appartement.

Se penchant délicatement pour ne pas laisser tomber son chargement, John s'apprêtait à ramasser une chemise (violette et en soie, de surcroît, elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire par terre !) quand il remarqua sa position bizarre. Les manches étaient trop étrangement posées pour que cela ne soit pas intentionnel.

Se creusant la tête, John regarda les autres vêtements au sol, sur le chemin de la salle de bains. Six au total, tous dans des positions peu conventionnelles et différentes, forcément de manière intentionnelle. John resta perplexe un instant. Il n'était pas un brillant génie, mais ils vivaient à deux dans cet appartement, et il n'entendait plus de bruits de béchers en provenance de la cuisine. Soit c'était Sherlock qui avait fait cela, soit un dangereux fou psychopathe fétichiste des chemises s'était introduit chez eux et séquestrait le détective.

Optant logiquement pour la première solution, John devina donc aisément qu'il y avait un but à cette mise en scène. Et que si Sherlock l'avait préparé pour lui et seulement lui (après tout, le chemin de chemises menait à la salle de bains à laquelle il avait annoncé vouloir se rendre), c'était qu'il le pensait suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre le message caché. Et John ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Sherlock.

Soudain, un éclair d'illumination traversa l'esprit de John. Si on partait du principe que chaque chemise correspondait à une lettre, cela pouvait être un mot formé ! Et il existait des tas de moyens de former des mots sans dessiner les lettres, comme le morse. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas du morse, ce qui était fort dommage car John en avait maîtrisé l'alphabet lors de ses années à l'armée. Cependant, le médecin n'avait aucune connaissance en sémaphore.

Fort heureusement, Google était son meilleur ami, et attrapant acrobatiquement son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean, John tapa frénétiquement « alphabet sémaphore » dans la recherche d'images. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour analyser chaque lettre, la forme des drapeaux et celle de manches de chemises n'étaient parfois pas évidentes, d'autant que la première (celle à ses pieds, si on suivait la logique du chemin) était un P et que John fut donc dans l'obligation de passer en revue les trois quarts de l'alphabet avant de trouver. La deuxième lettre était par contre un A, et cela facilita grandement les recherches ultérieures de John. Il n'existait qu'un seul mot de six lettres différentes, commençant par PA, que Sherlock aurait pu vouloir lui dire : Pardon.

Le cœur en joie, à la fois d'avoir décodé le message et d'avoir reçu des excuses, John se précipita en courant dans la salle de bains, fermement décidé à déposer son fardeau avant d'aller rejoindre Sherlock dans sa chambre et lui assurer de son pardon, et le remercier chaleureusement pour ce drôle de message qui rompait la monotonie de leur quotidien d'une manière que seule Sherlock était capable d'imaginer.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de dépasser la salle de bains. Sherlock était là. Sous le pommeau qui coulait doucement sur lui. Il était nu. Il était beau à en mourir. Il était en érection. Il avait enlevé sa perruque. Et surtout, il regardait John sans ciller, ses incroyables pupilles de glace qui sondaient le cœur et l'âme de son colocataire.

Electrisé par le regard intense de son amant, John ne se fit pas prier. Il abandonna à même le sol tout ce qu'il tenait, draps, pyjama et téléphone, et se déshabilla prestement. L'instant d'après, il entrait dans la cabine de douche avec Sherlock, ressentant un frisson quand l'eau brûlante atteignit son corps.

Frisson rapidement remplacé par un feu intérieur brûlant et dévorant. Sherlock n'avait pas sagement attendu que John le rejoigne, il avait de lui-même avancé autant que la petitesse de la cabine le lui permettait, et c'était lui qui avait initié le baiser, embrassant John comme jamais. Il y avait encore plus de pardon dans ce baiser que dans le message codé par terre, et John adorait cela.

Jamais il n'avait trouvé Sherlock aussi beau. Bien sûr, John le préférait avec ses boucles noires et folles, mais il y avait quelque chose de puissamment magnifique qui se dégageait du détective chauve qui acceptait de se révéler à John, et l'endorphine généré par le cerveau du médecin produisait des images indécentes sous ses paupières, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux embrasser son amant.

Curieusement, ils furent capables d'une retenue exceptionnelle, prenant le temps de se savonner et de se rincer, se caressant mutuellement sur l'intégralité du corps, avant d'être réellement à bout de souffle et sur le point de jouir. Leurs érections devenaient douloureuses et pulsaient dans leur bas-ventre.

John, avec l'énergie du désespoir, aurait volontiers épinglé son amant contre le carrelage, aurait utilisé l'eau et le savon comme lubrifiant, et l'aurait pris debout dans la douche. C'était un fantasme qu'il n'avouerait jamais (mais il était probable que Sherlock l'ait déjà deviné), mais un regard sur le corps de son amant le détourna de faire ça. Sherlock était déjà épuisé. Il ne tiendrait pas le choc.

Alors avec la douceur qu'ont les couples, John offrit sa main à Sherlock, et ils sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent avant de rejoindre la chambre du détective, et de reprendre les câlins au chaud sous les couvertures.

Le médecin se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette situation. Cela n'avait plus la passion dévorante qui consumait leurs corps et qui avait, jusqu'alors, dicté leurs ébats. Il n'y avait pas eu la continuité avec brusquerie et désir des autres fois.

Cette fois, ils s'étaient chauffés sous la douche, avaient pris leur temps. Le temps de revenir sous la couette, même leurs érections avaient diminué. Leurs mains s'étaient faites douces, tendres, calmes. Comme ayant l'assurance du plaisir physique, du coït, elles n'avaient pas recherché l'urgence et l'efficacité d'un orgasme dévastateur, mais au contraire avaient apprécié prendre le temps.

Cela n'était pas une partie de jambes en l'air. Ce n'était pas du sexe entre colocataires. Ce n'était plus seulement du sexe. C'était des sentiments.

Et si John savait une chose à propos de son colocataire, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas dans les sentiments amoureux.

Alors pour faire taire l'étau qui lui brisait le cœur, John retourna soudain violemment Sherlock, à genoux sur le matelas, tête enfoncée dans les oreillers. Sherlock se débattit un bref instant, surpris, mais relâcha bien vite. La confiance qu'il avait en John était infinie. Même quand les mains de John claquèrent, forcèrent le passage, se firent inquisitrices et violentes. Même quand John le pénétra avec force, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées. La pénétration n'était jamais agréable, mais son amant avait toujours la prévenance d'attendre qu'ils soient ajustés et que la douleur reflue avant de commencer ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Il ne s'embarrassa pas cette fois d'attente, et attaqua immédiatement, sans que Sherlock ne comprenne la raison de cette énergie subite. Il en avait envie aussi, et au bout d'un moment le plaisir et le désir reprirent le dessus, mais une partie de son cœur et de sa tête, une toute petite partie, ne put s'empêcher d'être blessée par la violence de John Watson.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 8 Février !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	48. Chapter 48

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

 _Chapitre publié par la seule, l'unique, la Merveilleuse Elie Bluebell, ma Merveille et ma bêta rien qu'à moi (ou presque), parce que je suis actuellement en train d'aller rendre visite à Mickey et que j'ai pas du tout le temps de poster ! Alors remerciez la bien bas, c'est grâce à elle que vous lisez ces mots ! ;p  
_

 _Et également un très joyeux anniversaire à Kalyane ! :)_

 _Sinon la vie IRL s'améliore un peu pour moi, mais continuez de l'embellir par vos mots d'amour, et même de menaces et de rage, j'adore ça et vous êtes merveilleux *coeurcoeur*_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 5  
**

Le mardi matin, Jude fut d'une excellente humeur. L'été s'était définitivement installé sur la capitale anglaise, et l'air fleurait bon le soleil et les vacances. Il avait posé deux semaines de congés début juillet, c'est à dire dans deux semaines, pour aller voir ses parents dans le Suffolk, puis prévoyait quelques jours à Barcelone avec des amis, soi-disant pour parfaire son espagnol, qui était parfaitement inexistant, comme le conclut Sherlock après avoir tenté d'échanger trois mots avec lui dans cette langue.

Il était très impatient d'être en vacances, les informant que Mary ou Madeline s'occuperait des séances de chimio durant son absence, et leur conta par le menu tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire durant son temps libre.

Fait très étonnant, il ne s'agissait pas de bronzer, sortit, boire beaucoup et ne pas rentrer seul le soir, même si cela était évidemment au programme, mais plutôt visiter la _Sagrada Famiglia_ , tout le quartier gothique, et profiter de l'architecture. Il était également prévu des travaux de peinture et de toiture dans la maison familiale de ses parents, et le jeune homme aimait travailler de ses mains. John fut agréablement surpris de voir le jeune homme plus mature qu'il ne l'avait songé. Sherlock, lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ayant deviné tout cela depuis bien longtemps.

\- Normalement, les nausées ne devraient pas reprendre, conclut-il la séance, vu qu'elles avaient stoppé la semaine dernière. En revanche, beaucoup de repos devient nécessaire si vous vous voulez éviter le problème de la semaine dernière. Sinon...

Il feuilleta ses notes tandis que Sherlock achevait de reboutonner sa chemise après la chimiothérapie. Ce garçon avait un don pour babiller inutilement pendant la séance alors que les deux colocataires n'avaient d'autre choix que de l'écouter, et leur donner les informations essentielles à la fin, lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un désir, partir sans perdre de temps.

\- Ah voilà. Madeline m'a dit que la semaine prochaine, il faudrait prévoir une séance un peu plus longue. Pour faire des analyses, une prise de sang et un scanner, au minimum. Parce que ce sera la dixième séance, soit la moitié de ce qui est prévu, donc il est important de voir où on en est. Ça vous convient ?

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock d'une voix éteinte et blasée.

\- Parfait ! répliqua John, faussement enthousiaste comme toujours pour que Sherlock ne pense surtout pas qu'il était défaitiste.

\- Parfait ! Alors à la semaine prochaine M'sieur Sherlock, Docteur Watson !

Jude ne pouvait pas savoir, à cet instant précis, qu'il se trompait alors lourdement.

* * *

Le mercredi et le jeudi furent si parfaits que John et Sherlock crurent réellement à une rémission anticipée. Sherlock ne souffrit d'aucun vomissement. Il avala tous ses repas avec appétit, vida la moitié d'un bac de glace au citron, et ne fut pas spécialement fatigué. Bien sûr, il passait une grande partie de son temps couché dans le canapé, et consultait beaucoup par e-mail ces derniers temps, mais au final cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Le seul petit problème dont se plaignait le détective était des fourmis dans ses mains (et également ses pieds, mais il utilisait beaucoup plus ses mains pour taper frénétiquement sur le clavier et s'en rendait beaucoup plus compte) qu'il avait du mal à chasser et qui parfois, lui faisait faire des fautes de frappe. Lui qui n'hésitait d'habitude jamais, et ne faisait aucune faute d'orthographe se vit soudainement être l'auteur de joyeux néologismes, de fautes grossières ou bien de phrases sans le moindre sens, lorsque la complétion automatique décidait de changer les mots qu'il avait voulu taper. John s'amusa un temps à lui envoyer des SMS dans le seul but de voir les fautes de frappe dans les réponses, et en rire. Sherlock fit preuve sur le sujet d'une grande autodérision dont John ne l'aurait pas cru capable, riant avec le médecin, et qui fit sourire son colocataire.

Pour un peu, ils auraient pu croire qu'ils en étaient à la fin du traitement, et non simplement à sa moitié.

Mais le Crabe était plus fort qu'eux.

Ce fut ainsi que le jeudi, John alerté par certains signes inquiétants braqua une petite lampe torche dans les yeux de Sherlock et observa ses paupières internes.

\- Sherlock... murmura-t-il en posant une main douce sur l'épaule de ton colocataire.

Le regard alarmé de son ami lui fit écho. Sherlock faisait une confiance aveugle à John, mais en cet instant il était mort de peur.

\- Nous devons aller à la clinique. Je pense que tu fais une anémie, et il faut le vérifier et te transfuser en cas de besoin. Je préférerais être là-bas si tu as besoin d'une poche de sang en urgence...

Déglutissant bruyamment, le détective hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux y aller en taxi, tu te sens assez en forme ? Ou bien nous pouvons appeler une ambulance de là-bas, ou demander une voiture à ton frère... ?

Sans répondre, Sherlock laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, se frottant contre la main de John toujours ancrée dans sa chemise, vérifiant par ce simple geste son attache, son amarre de toujours, son meilleur ami. Puis doucement, épuisé, il tomba en avant dans les bras de John, qui le serra dans ses bras en un geste réconfortant sans rien dire. Il attendit que les larmes silencieuses de Sherlock se tarissent d'elles-mêmes avant de redresser le détective et le prendre par la main pour qu'il le suive. Faiblement, Sherlock murmura finalement « taxi », et les deux hommes se mirent en chemin.

Sur la route, John appela Harding pour le prévenir de la situation.

\- L'anémie est une conséquence courante à ce stade de la maladie, soupira l'oncologue dans le combiné. Je pensais que nous aurions pu l'éviter... Je fais préparer la chambre et je préviens Madeline, et j'appelle la banque du sang... Alors monsieur H-O-L-M-E-S, épela-t-il en tapant sur son ordinateur pour retrouver le dossier de son patient et obtenir le groupe sanguin. O+, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, confirma John, qui connaissait aussi bien le groupe sanguin de Sherlock que les douze dernières valeurs de sa courbe de poids qu'il envoyait par mail toutes les semaines à Harold O'Connor, lequel renvoyait en échange commentaires et menus.

\- Si c'est bien une anémie, attendez-vous à une hospitalisation pour la nuit, docteur Watson, le prévint Harding.

\- Je pourrais rester ?

John entendit presque le malheureux sourire du praticien à travers le combiné.

\- Qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher si vous l'avez décidé ?

* * *

Une fois arrivés à la clinique, une équipe d'infirmières prit immédiatement en charge Sherlock, l'obligeant à les suivre soit dans un fauteuil roulant, soit dans un brancard afin de reposer au maximum son système sanguin déjà gravement malmené, et Sherlock piqua une scène d'anthologie, qui se solda par le menace d'une piqûre de calmant avant qu'il en revienne à de meilleures dispositions.

John et Sherlock eurent la bonne surprise de découvrir Madeline, Harding, Jude et Mary dans la chambre 221 lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, et les professionnels de santé se mirent aussitôt au travail, préparant Sherlock à sa nouvelle nuit à la clinique, et réalisèrent les prises de sang nécessaire au bilan Numérotation et Formule Sanguine, NFS, pour corroborer le diagnostic initial. Par mesure de précaution, ils placèrent également une poche de sang à transfuser dans le bras gauche de Sherlock.

Quelques heures après, l'anémie ferriprive était confirmée, et il fut donné à Sherlock tous les compléments en fer nécessaire à la reconstitution de ses globules rouges dans de bonnes conditions. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et prendre du repos.

Ce soir-là, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde des caméras infrarouges potentiellement allumées, John rejoignit Sherlock dans son lit et le serra dans ses bras, juste par amitié. Juste pour lui prouver que non, le cancer ne gagnerait pas.

* * *

John se réveilla le lendemain matin juste cinq minutes avant le passage de Madeline, et il eut donc le temps de s'extirper du lit trop étroit et de la chaleur de Sherlock pour se composer une mine à peu près correcte. À voir le bref regard de surprise de Madeline sur sa dégaine, ce fut un échec complet, mais à la décharge de John, il avait passé les trois-quarts de la nuit à se mourir d'inquiétude pour son colocataire, lequel dormait comme un bienheureux, assommé qu'il était par les analgésiques.

Il sommeillait d'ailleurs encore quand Madeline arriva, et cette dernière préféra laisser la lourde tâche de le réveiller à John, craignant une crise de fureur.

Bien lui en prit, car Sherlock n'apprécia pas du tout avoir dormi si longtemps que quelqu'un d'autre que son cerveau programmable en mode réveil ait dû le réveiller. Le fait que cela soit John atténua légèrement sa colère, mais il fut grincheux pour le reste de la journée.

Le ballet des infirmières, médecin et analyses recommença.

L'anémie de Sherlock n'était pas une maladie à proprement parler (bien que l'anémie puisse l'être sous diverses formes), mais simplement une conséquence de son traitement : ses globules rouges diminuaient de façon inquiétante, et ne transportaient pas assez de fer. L'urgent était donc de lui faire remonter son taux de plaquettes, et de lui injecter du fer.

Puis ensuite, faire des analyses pour vérifier l'avancée de la chimiothérapie, et ajuster le cocktail de cisplastine et docétaxel qui étaient injectés à chaque séance de chimio.

Puis vérifier l'alimentation du patient, recommencer à établir des menus adaptés, prévoir la suite du traitement dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

John et Sherlock virent donc défiler une grande partie de l'équipe médicale de Sherlock dans sa chambre : Harding et William Turner vinrent analyser et discourir du traitement de chimio, Madeline, Jude, Mary et July s'occupèrent de tous les soins infirmiers, Megan Jones, à qui on avait confié toutes les analyses mêmes les plus basiques, se chargea de détailler tous les résultats et fut accompagnée de Stephen Hawkings, son désormais époux et non plus fiancé.

Harold O'Connor resta un long moment à détailler tous les repas de Sherlock sur les trois dernières semaines, se lamentant du taux de glucose dans le sang de son patient. Apparemment, la glace menthe-chocolat était très efficace pour éviter les lésions des muqueuses orales, mais était beaucoup moins utile une fois les nutriments éparpillés dans le système digestif et sanguin.

Bart' Dillinger vint également totalement par hasard, histoire de vérifier si son patient avait besoin de soins kiné en complément, et cela se trouva être pile au même moment que le service de Jude dans la chambre du détective, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher à Sherlock quelques commentaires méprisants et bien sentis, mais néanmoins codés. Jude n'y comprit rien, les yeux de Bart' manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites de colère, et John darda sur Sherlock un regard désapprobateur dont le malade ne fit pas grand cas.

* * *

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, il fut enfin entériné que Sherlock allait mieux, et pourrait sortir le lendemain, même s'il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos : il était objectivement épuisé.

John aussi l'était, et se sentait sale : il n'avait pas pris de douche ni changé de vêtements depuis deux jours.

\- Je vais passer à la maison, annonça-t-il à son colocataire. Je vais prendre une douche, changer de vêtements, t'en prendre des propres... Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

Sherlock bouda. Il ne voulait pas que John s'en aille. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, le temps d'un aller-retour. Il piqua une crise, sa raison déformée par les médicaments et les cathéters. John partit sous ses cris.

Et manqua de s'effondrer en larmes dans le métro.

Il était exténué, la tête en vrac et les tripes retournées. Il voulait parler, désespérément parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui qui ne soit pas Sherlock. Juste exprimer, faire sortir de lui toutes ses émotions si durement réprimées dans son être. Il envisagea d'appeler Greg, mais l'inspecteur n'était pas officiellement au courant de la maladie de Sherlock, et ne devait pas l'être. Le détective piquerait une crise –une de plus– s'il apprenait que non seulement John l'avait dit à Greg à demi-mots, mais en plus s'épanchait sur son épaule.

Il pensa à Mike, mais il était difficilement joignable depuis sa récente paternité. Il songea à Molly, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis si longtemps et qui n'avait sans doute pas le premier bout de soupçons sur la santé de Sherlock. Il songea même à Mycroft, mais même son besoin de parler n'allait pas jusque-là.

Ce fut alors finalement Mrs Hudson. Mrs Hudson qui ouvrit sa porte quand il rentra pour lui proposer un thé et des scones. Mrs Hudson qui ne dit mot sur l'absence inhabituelle de Sherlock aux côtés de John (à moins que cela ne fût l'inverse). Mrs Hudson contre laquelle il s'effondra en larmes, surpris de la robustesse avec laquelle ce tout petit bout de femme le maintenait droit contre elle. Jamais elle ne flancha, jamais elle ne ploya. Il pleura là dans leur hall, contre son épaule jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent et que la main rassurante de Mrs Hudson dans ses omoplates ne lui ordonne d'entrer chez elle pour le thé et les scones promis.

Elle n'avait rien demandé, se contentant d'ouvrir les placards pour en sortir ce qu'il fallait, mais il parla quand même, une fois installés dans sa kitchenette, les tasses fumantes devant eux et l'odeur des biscuits embaumant la pièce. Il raconta tout. Le crabe de Sherlock. Elliot Harding. L'arrogance de Sherlock, sa formidable capacité à être vulnérable et un connard fini dans le même temps. La maladie qui étendait son emprise, qui les rongeait tous les deux. La fierté de Sherlock, qui rendait le tout si difficile à gérer. L'hyper possessivité du détective, qui ne laissait pas une minute de répit à John, toutes les crises de colère et les sautes d'humeur à répétition.

Et au milieu de ses pensées chaotiques s'entrechoquant dans sa tête et sa bouche, il vint même à dire ce qu'il ne savait qualifier : le sexe, les étreintes, le plaisir physique, les parties de jambes en l'air ? Ou bien était-ce des sentiments, de l'amour ? Il raconta à demi-mots, incapable de savoir les termes qu'il utilisait et oubliant sa volonté de ne pas choquer la vieille dame. La seule chose qu'il tut, c'était cet amour immense, dévorant et dévastateur qu'il ressentait pour le détective, et que lui-même n'était pas encore capable d'assumer ressentir. Mais il lui sembla que leur logeuse n'avait nul besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que John refusait de s'avouer.

\- Je le savais, furent les premiers mots de la vieille dame.

Doux et apaisant, le ton donnait l'impression à John qu'il venait de se confesser et qu'on lui absolvait tous ses péchés. Pour lui qui n'était pas croyant, c'était un comble.

\- Je ne suis pas sourde, savez-vous, ni stupide. Simplement un peu vieille. Mais ma chambre est située en dessous de celle de Sherlock. Je ne suis pas sourde.

Il y avait une pointe de malice dans sa voix et John vira au cramoisi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, mon cher. Ce que vous faites avec Sherlock ne regarde que vous et il n'est pas de ma fonction de m'en mêler, même si, je dois l'avouer, je suis très contente pour vous. Sherlock avait besoin de quelqu'un comme vous dans sa vie, John, et je suis ravie que cela soit vous. Parce que vous avez aussi désespérément besoin de lui, bien plus que vous l'imaginez.

John essaya de trouver une réponse, quelque chose à répliquer, mais non seulement Mrs Hudson avait raison, mais en plus elle ne lui laissa pas la possibilité d'en placer une avant de reprendre.

\- Mais vous ne devez pas le laisser faire ça.

\- Ça quoi ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Ça. Le laisser aller à son rythme, dicter votre relation, se plier à sa conduite et suivre tous ses désirs.

John en resta bouche bée. La seule chose qu'il avait un tant soit peu décidé dans sa relation avec Sherlock était justement de ne pas brusquer le détective, profondément inadapté aux relations sociales, facilement blessé, et susceptible de commettre moult erreurs dont il ne fallait pas lui tenir rigueur. Et voici que la seule personne à laquelle il se confiait à propos de sa relation avec le détective lui conseillait de faire l'exact inverse.

Mrs Hudson semblait avoir suivi son cheminement de pensée car elle prit une gorgée de thé et s'éclaircit la gorge, comme si elle se préparait à une longue explication. Tout ouïe, John patienta.

\- Sherlock est un enfant gâté, égoïste, puéril et enfant roi. Il est dans son caractère, dans sa nature, non seulement d'expérimenter tous azimuts, mais aussi de dominer. Lorsque Sherlock domine, il a le contrôle, que cela soit un humain ou une chose en face de lui. Or il a besoin de tout contrôler, de ne laisser aucune incertitude dans sa vie. C'est son Asperger qui parle. Vous l'avez déjà vu dans des situations où il perd le contrôle. Cela ne se passe jamais très bien.

John se souvint d'Irène Adler et de Moriarty, d'à quel point Sherlock avait été perturbé par ces deux êtres hors normes qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer aussi facilement que le reste de la populace. Il avait été incroyablement difficile à vivre jusqu'au moment où il avait finalement repris l'ascendant sur ses ennemis, retrouvé le contrôle de lui-même, et une certaine sérénité.

\- Votre relation, John, est une expérience pour Sherlock. Non pas qu'il s'en moque ou cherche à vous faire souffrir, loin s'en faut. Mais il est plongé dans une nébuleuse qu'il ne connaît pas et ne maîtrise pas. Il a donc besoin, pour gérer cela dans sa vie, de prendre le pouvoir pour identifier les situations, les réactions, pouvoir ainsi tout contrôler en toute circonstances. Et pour ce faire, il va vous plier jusqu'à vous briser.

John ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa logeuse leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler et en profita pour lui fourrer en bouche un scone, histoire d'étouffer (littéralement) dans l'œuf l'intervention potentielle de John.

\- Soyez assuré qu'il le fera John. Pas volontairement, pas méchamment, mais il le fera. Testant vos limites, votre patience, il vous contraindra, vous forcera à rentrer dans le moule de son contrôle, et Dieu sait ce qu'il ressortira de vous à ce moment-là. Oh, bien sûr, il ne vous brisera pas en un jour. Vous avez une formidable réserve de patience et de douceur à son égard et cela lui prendra peut-être des années mais à la fin... Vous serez morts tous les deux.

John déglutit difficilement le scone qu'il avait peine à mâcher. Une sueur glacée lui courait le long de l'échine tandis que les mots de Mrs Hudson s'infiltraient dans son âme avec le douloureux sentiment que c'était ce à quoi il ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser. Après tout, c'était toujours Sherlock qui initiait leurs étreintes, Sherlock qui décidait de se lever avant John, Sherlock qui préparait les vêtements du médecin, Sherlock qui régissait sa vie.

\- Il vous aura brisé, et ce sera comme si vous étiez mort, mais le plus douloureux dans l'affaire, c'est qu'il sera mort lui aussi. Parce que son votre départ le détruira totalement. Il vous est trop dépendant. C'est là tout le paradoxe de cet égoïste. Il est formidablement intelligent et pas entièrement dénué de compréhension sur le système émotionnel humain, puisqu'il le côtoie tous les jours dans son travail, mais il est parfaitement incapable de voir quand il se fait souffrir lui-même. Incapable de gérer ses propres sentiments. Incapable de prédire la moindre chose pour lui-même. Tel Icare, il volerait jusqu'au soleil et ne se rendrait compte qu'au moment de la chute à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée.

Un instant, John se demanda s'il était le soleil et si Mrs Hudson lui conseillait de se tenir éloigné de Sherlock pour ne pas brûler trop tôt les ailes du sociopathe détective.

\- Donc, vous ne devez pas le laisser faire ça, conclut Mrs Hudson. Vous devez le maîtriser, lui apprendre que ses désirs ne sont pas des ordres et que sa volonté ne fait pas loi. Que votre relation n'est pas unilatérale et donc qu'à ce titre, vous êtes deux à donner votre avis. Ne le laissez pas aller à son rythme comme un enfant capricieux expérimenterait pour tester la résistance de ses parents. Savez-vous pourquoi Sherlock n'a pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur alors que ses parents souhaitaient trois enfants ?

John secoua la tête. Jusqu'à récemment, il ignorait même que Sherlock avait des parents.

\- Parce que Sherlock ne le voulait pas. Parce que même enfant, il savait plier le monde a sa volonté et exiger des choses la nuit et le jour, et hurler dans son lit pour empêcher ses parents d'avoir une vie de couple. Puéril, égoïste, manipulateur. Un maître des marionnettes.

Cette fois John s'indigna et parvint à avaler et reprendre de l'air suffisamment longtemps pour répliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas une marionnette ! Et Sherlock n'est pas aussi horrible que vous le dépeignez.

Le médecin avait conscience que sa répartie était faiblarde, mais il n'avait rien de mieux en tête, sinon la volonté de défendre son ami à tout prix et de réfuter les allégations de Mrs Hudson.

\- Il a sauté de Saint Bart, répliqua doucement la vieille dame.

Et tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de son thé, en appréciant la saveur et le fruité, John en fut réduit imiter le poisson rouge pendant une longue, très longue minute.

\- Ce n'est pas… ce n'était pas… Il l'a fait pour nous protéger ! finit par balbutier John, un peu trop emphatique pour être innocent.

Mrs Hudson, pas le moins du monde troublée par les propos de son interlocuteur, avait entrepris de se servir une deuxième tasse de thé, et semblait l'apprécier tout autant que la première, en humant les effluves avec un sourire.

\- Oh, mon cher, vous ne savez pas à quel point il ne vous mérite pas, et à quel point cela fait de vous la personne la mieux placée pour le supporter et l'aimer comme vous le faites.

John rougit si violemment qu'il fut incapable de dire un mot. Il avait la douloureuse sensation qu'il maitrisait aussi peu cette conversation que celles qu'il avait parfois avec Sherlock.

\- Vous êtes celui qui a été le plus blessé par son grand saut de l'ange. Le plus blessé par son absence. Le plus en colère par son retour. Le plus prompt à pardonner, et le plus furieux de nous tous. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui vous êtes celui qui lui trouvez des excuses pour son comportement. Vous n'êtes pas une marionnette, John, loin de là. Vous êtes même la seule personne dont il apprécie l'opposition autant que l'assentiment. Mais lui essaye d'être un maître des marionnettes, et sans s'en rendre compte, tente d'étendre son emprise sur vous. Jusqu'alors, vous avez réussi avec brio à le faire, mais les nouveaux… paramètres de votre relation ne doivent pas interférer, John, comprenez-vous.

La vieille dame eut la décence d'attendre que John respire un instant et essuie ses yeux avant de lui répondre. Le médecin était déjà émotionnellement bouleversé avant le début de cette conservation, et ce que lui annonçait sa logeuse n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses, bien qu'il eut conscience que la véracité de ce qu'elle disait serait bénéfique sur le long terme. Tournant délicatement le regard comme toute anglaise qui se respecte, Mrs Hudson faisait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il avait les yeux humides, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas vacillé lorsqu'il sanglotait tout son soûl sur son épaule une demi-heure plus tôt à peine.

\- Je comprends, souffla finalement John avec peine. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir.

Le visage de la vieille femme s'illumina d'un large sourire.

\- Oh, mon cher, s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas, c'est de votre capacité à supporter Sherlock, et de lui apprendre qu'il n'est pas seul au monde. Vous êtes même la seule personne à y parvenir, et vous le faites avec tellement de brio ! Je craignais tant que vous ne compreniez pas la nécessité de ne pas laisser dominer Sherlock ! Si vous comprenez les tenants et les aboutissants, vous avez déjà fait tout le travail !

Elle avait le regard brillant et les lèvres écartées, se peignant ainsi sur son visage l'expression d'une pure joie enfantine et sincère. John n'aurait pas été surpris s'il n'avait subitement vu battre des mains pour exprimer son contentement. Contaminé par cette soudaine bonne humeur, timidement, un léger sourire vint également fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne dois pas le laisser se définir par sa maladie, en fait, énonça-t-il lentement. Ni l'Asperger, ni le crabe.

Cette fois le regard de Mrs Hudson s'emplit de fierté maternelle, rappelant à John des souvenirs depuis longtemps perdus et enfouis.

\- Exactement, répondit-elle doucement. Il n'est pas juste un autiste, ou juste un cancéreux. Il est un homme avant tout.

\- Et le laisser se complaire dans ses travers sous le couvert de ses maladies n'est pas la chose à faire, compléta le médecin.

\- Exactement, répéta Mrs Hudson.

John soupira profondément.

\- Mais cela va être d'autant plus dur, non ? S'il n'avait que l'une des deux maladies, ce serait peut-être gérable, mais l'empêcher de se définir par l'un ou l'autre en ce moment va être une épreuve de force, non ?

Son interlocutrice reprit alors une gorgée de thé, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Ça mon cher, il est certain que vous n'avez pas choisi la facilité. Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu reculer devant l'adversité, n'est-ce pas, soldat ?

La question n'appelait pas vraiment de réponse et amena à l'esprit de John la réflexion qu'en ce qui concernait Sherlock, il n'avait pas vraiment choisi quoi que ce soit. Pas plus que Sherlock n'avait choisi. Il avait été tous les deux submergés par des évidences à diverses périodes de leurs vies, les menant subitement à ce moment précis. Et pour rien au monde John n'aurait voulu être à une place différente. Mrs Hudson avait raison. Il était soldat et il allait se battre. Car si le prix à gagner était Sherlock tout entier, corps et âme, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

* * *

 _Vous vouliez qu'ils réalisent des choses et progressent, j'ai exaucé votre désir... Même si je ne suis pas sûre que la suite vous plaira quand même xD_

 _A noter que la réplique de Mrs Hudson sur les trois enfants voulus par les parents Holmes a été écrite... il y a bientôt quatre ans (cette scène est l'une des premières que j'ai écrite pour Crabe), bien avant Eurus, bien avant même la mention de Mycroft à la fin de la saison 3. Où sont mes royalties pour être aussi géniale ? xD_

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 15 février ! Reviews ? :)_


	49. Chapter 49

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Merci à tous d'être merveilleux, continuez comme ça !_

 _Je sais, vous attendez tous que ça bouge enfin, que John agisse, confronte Sherlock suite à sa conversation avec Mrs Hudson... Mais ce serait trop simple ;p_

 _ **Rar Guest :** Je n'évoque pas Eurus en tant que tel, fondamentalement, mais simplement un troisième enfant Holmes ^^ Et cette idée de l'omnipotence de Sherlock empêchant ses parents d'avoir un autre bébé est pour moi un background permanent, même si je ne l'utilise jamais ^^ Un peu de patience chaque semaine et bientôt la fin, courage ! ^^ Merci pour ta review, tes compliments et encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 6  
**

La nouvelle bonne résolution de John fut néanmoins plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sherlock revint le soir-même chez eux, plus faible que John ne l'avait jamais vu, et surtout plus imbuvable. Le détective ne supportait pas la faiblesse de son corps, et encore moins les compléments alimentaires chargés en fer sous la forme de gélules qu'il devait ingurgiter, et cela le rendait irascible. Même sans avoir fait la moindre étude de psychologie, John était suffisamment calé en Sherlock Holmes pour savoir que son colocataire était en réalité furieux contre lui-même de ne pas se mouvoir naturellement et d'être dépendant de son corps, et rejetait donc toute cette colère contre John.

De plus, le médecin avait brusquement pris conscience en revenant chez eux après avoir récupéré Sherlock à la clinique qu'il avait tout dit à Mrs Hudson, ses secrets et ceux de Sherlock. Lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, le détective serait furieux. Et John était très mauvais pour cacher quoi que ce soit à Sherlock (en même temps, à part Mycroft, John ne connaissait personne capable de cacher quoi que ce soit durablement à Sherlock).

Par-dessus le marché, John avait également réalisé que tout à ses conseils dans sa relation avec Sherlock, Mrs Hudson ne lui avait demandé aucune précision sur la maladie du détective. Et il estimait que maintenant que la vieille dame était au courant, il était juste de la tenir informée. La laisser dans une incertitude totale l'angoisserait probablement plus que la vérité, John devrait donc un jour descendre les dix-sept marches qui séparaient leurs appartements et aller finir de tout raconter à Mrs Hudson. Et ce, dans le dos de Sherlock, dans l'idéal.

La simple idée de tous ces problèmes cumulés donnait la migraine à John. Parfois, il aurait voulu être lâche et aller se réfugier sous sa couette, rabattre la couverture sur ses oreilles et tout oublier. Mais comme leur logeuse l'avait rappelé, il était soldat, et il ne reculait pas.

Il faillit cependant craquer complètement quand le dimanche soir, alors que Sherlock se reposait dans le salon et que John profitait de cinq minutes d'accalmie, son téléphone sonna. Harry appelait.

D'expérience, John savait que les appels de sa sœur les dimanches soir étaient synonymes de mauvaises nouvelles. Lorsqu'Harry souhaitait entretenir un semblant de relation avec son frère, elle appelait les soirs de semaines. Les dimanches soir, c'est qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait bu tout le week-end (voire toute la semaine), et qu'elle se mettait à faire des choses stupides.

John fut un instant tenté avec l'idée séduisante de raccrocher directement, laissant sa boîte vocale prendre le message incohérent d'une Harriet alcoolisée, qu'il rappellerait plus tard.

Puis Sherlock ouvrit un œil à moitié, et de la main, indiqua que si John ne répondait pas à son portable, lui le ferait. Le mélange d'un détective épuisé, agacé, bourré de médocs et vindicatif face à une Harry soûle était sans doute très intéressant et très drôle pour tout spectateur qui passerait par-là, mais John n'avait envie de ramasser à la petite cuillère ni sa sœur ni son meilleur ami. Et se précipita donc pour répondre et éviter le futur carnage.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? lança-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Pendant une seconde, il eut la vaine illusion qu'elle lui annonce sa sobriété retrouvée depuis plusieurs mois, et qu'elle était de nouveau en couple avec Clara, mais sa sœur détruisit immédiatement ses espoirs.

Elle était soûle, comme d'habitude.

Elle avait arrêté de boire pendant une semaine ou deux, pour Clara, comme d'habitude.

Clara avait cédé à ses promesses et ses progrès encourageants, comme d'habitude.

Trop heureuse de retrouver la femme de sa vie, Harry avait fêté ça un soir, comme d'habitude.

Puis le lendemain aussi, un verre ou deux, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal, comme d'habitude.

Et Clara avait récupéré Harry cuvant son vin au fond de la baignoire, comme d'habitude.

La jeune femme était repartie chez elle, comme d'habitude.

Harry appelait son frère pour pleurer, comme d'habitude.

Elle était soûle, comme d'habitude.

Demain, elle arrêterait de boire, et le cycle recommencerait une nouvelle fois. John connaissait l'histoire par cœur. Seules changeaient les dates et les durées de chaque phase. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Clara, plus d'une fois, car il adorait la jeune femme blonde qui avait partagé la vie de sa sœur des années durant. Elle était avocate, brillante, jolie, sincère, généreuse. Elle ne méritait absolument pas la vie de non-sens et l'enfer que lui faisait vivre Harriet.

Mais si sa sœur avait une addiction à la bouteille, la jolie avocate en avait une pour Harriet, et ce depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle savait qu'elle devait briser ce cycle infernal aussi fermement qu'Harry savait qu'elle devait arrêter de boire définitivement, mais aucune des deux ne savait faire.

John avait même été jusqu'à rencontrer David, le parrain d'Harriet aux Alcooliques Anonymes, que la jeune femme fréquentait à chaque fois que Clara la quittait et qu'elle jurait que cette fois, ce serait la dernière et qu'elle deviendrait sobre. L'homme avait eu exactement la même conclusion que John sur le sujet, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que les deux femmes ne décideraient pas conjointement de faire réellement face à leur addiction respective.

En attendant, les deux hommes enduraient patiemment les cycles répétitifs d'Harriet et Clara.

Cette fois, il ne fallut à Harry que cinquante-huit minutes de monologue, vaguement entrecoupé par des « mmm », « ah oui », et autre « Harry... » de John pour que celle-ci détaille ses déboires habituels, avant de jurer cesser de boire dès demain, tout faire pour récupérer sa Clara, et merci John pour tes conseils avisés !

\- Moins d'une heure, commenta Sherlock quand John raccrocha enfin. Elle perd deux minutes et douze secondes à chaque nouvelle crise. À ce rythme-là, il ne lui faudra plus que vingt-huit crises pour se rendre compte dès le début de l'appel que cesser de boire est la solution. Mettons trente-cinq pour tenir compte du fait que les prises de conscience de ta sœur ne suivent pas un modèle linéaire, mais vont probablement atteindre une asymptote pendant un temps, avant de recommencer à diminuer. Si on considère une durée moyenne de cycle de trois mois et dix-neuf jours, cela fait presque cent-vingt-cinq mois, donc une dizaine d'années avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment que la sobriété résoudrait tous ses problèmes. Je lui accorde encore un an pour se sevrer définitivement. D'ici onze ans, tu devrais être débarrassé des problèmes de ta sœur, conclut le détective.

Il ricanait, manifestement amusé par cet état de fait que John trouvait très déprimant. Le médecin avait beau savoir que les médicaments étaient grandement responsables de l'état de son ami, il ne put retenir sa mauvaise humeur, ses nerfs à vif et sa réponse :

\- Et moi, dans combien de temps serais-je débarrassé de toi et de tes piques cyniques ? lança-t-il moitié sérieux, moitié blagueur.

Sans surprise, Sherlock bouda toute la fin de la journée.

* * *

Bien que John se soit excusé plusieurs fois, expliquant sa fatigue et sa mauvaise tentative de plaisanterie, Sherlock était buté comme un âne, et la situation aurait pu rester ainsi pendant longtemps, si dans la journée du lundi, un nouveau problème n'avait pas fait son apparition.

John avait sursauté quand il avait entendu un grand bruit en provenance de la chambre de Sherlock. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de seulement songer à aller voir ce qu'il se passait (et éventuellement récupérer son ami qui aurait fait un malaise), Sherlock avait débarqué dans la pièce, l'air furieux et angoissé, son violon dans les mains, manifestement abîmé.

\- Je dois voir un luthier ! Et un médecin !

John avait levé un sourcil perplexe, se demandant sérieusement si son ami lui demandait un luthier-médecin, ou bien un médecin-luthier, ou s'il considérait les luthiers comme les médecins des violons, ou bien encore s'ils voulaient réellement deux personnes différentes.

\- Je ne suis pas luthier, mais je suis médecin, rappela-t-il charitablement. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, tu boudais.

Sherlock lui tira la langue, preuve indubitable qu'il n'était plus fâché contre John, mais qu'il avait un vrai problème et un réel besoin de son ami. Aussitôt John repassa en mode médecin-soldat, et se prépara à tout ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire Sherlock.

\- Je ne sens plus mes mains. Je l'ai lâché. Il s'est abîmé. J'ai besoin d'un luthier. Ce n'est pas un Strad, mais quand même !

\- Comment ça, tu ne sens plus tes mains ?

\- Sauf que mon luthier, celui qui s'occupait de mon violon depuis toujours, a pris sa retraite il y a deux ans.

\- Tes mains ? Tu ne peux plus les bouger ?

\- Je sais que si c'est moi qui lui demande, il aurait fait un effort, même en dehors de son activité, mais il a pris sa retraite parce qu'il ne voyait plus rien !

\- Mais tu agites les mains en parlant là !

\- Donc il ne pourra rien réparer sans rien voir ! Il avait formé un assistant, modérément compétent mais qui aurait pu s'avérer potable avec de l'expérience, mais l'idiot est mort dans un accident de voiture et je n'ai plus de luthier sur Londres !

\- Même ton petit doigt bouge quand tu parles ! Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne peux plus bouger les mains ?

\- Je vais devoir le faire envoyer à Paris ! Non seulement Mycroft va se moquer de moi parce que j'ai toujours méprisé les luthiers parisiens, mais en plus ça va prendre des semaines !

\- En fait, tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout.

\- Je pourrais toujours l'envoyer en Autriche, mais ça va prendre encore plus de temps...

Cette fois John ne répondit rien.

\- John, tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Sherlock. Je te parle de mon violon.

Le médecin poussa un profond soupir. De toute évidence, Sherlock avait parfaitement conscience qu'il y avait un réel problème d'ordre médical avec ses mains, puisqu'il avait commencé la conversation en exigeant un luthier ET un médecin, mais choisissait de se concentrer sur son sacro-saint violon. Un moyen comme un autre pour l'autiste de gérer les conséquences de sa maladie. Il faisait déjà d'énormes efforts, comme ne plus porter sa perruque quand ils étaient à Baker Street, comme maintenant, et John choisit donc d'aller dans son sens.

\- Peut-être que Mycroft ou le magasin où tu as acheté ton violon peuvent t'aider à trouver un bon luthier sur Londres qui s'occuperait de ton instrument. Mycroft a des caméras partout et a accès à des données confidentielles sur tous les citoyens du Royaume-Uni. Je suis sûr qu'il peut te trouver un luthier. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Compatissant, John jeta un regard au malheureux instrument de bois, qui paraissait effectivement s'être pris un coup.

Manipulateur, le médecin essayait surtout de s'attirer la sympathie de Sherlock pour qu'à partir des circonstances de l'incident, le détective explique cette histoire de mains qui ne pouvaient plus bouger. Cependant, il n'était pas si facile d'abuser Sherlock.

\- John, je-te-parle-de-mon-violon. Et je SAIS qu'il n'y a pas un luthier compétent dans tout le Royaume-Uni !

\- Très bien. Envois le donc à Paris, donc. Qu'importe le temps que ça prendra, de toute manière en attendant tu ne peux pas en jouer.

\- Tu sais comment réconforter quelqu'un, John, sincèrement, grinça le détective.

\- Je préférais te réconforter quant à tes problèmes médicaux, répliqua le médecin. Parce que je ne suis pas luthier, moi. Donc ?

Sherlock soupira, rendant les armes, conscient que John ne céderait pas. Sans la moindre grâce, il cessa de gesticuler et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de celui de son ami, qui se redressa et se pencha pour envahir l'espace vital du détective, afin de mieux l'ausculter le cas échéant.

\- J'ai laissé tomber mon violon parce que je ne sentais plus mes doigts. Toute ma main, en fait. Mes pieds, aussi, surtout le gauche.

\- Mais tu les bouges, pourtant. Que veux-tu dire par « ne plus les sentir » ?

Sherlock bougea la main d'un air expérimental, la secouant, puis pliant les doigts.

\- Oui, mon cerveau est encore capable de bouger ma main, et mes doigts aussi. Mais je ne les sens pas bouger. Je n'ai plus aucune finesse dans mes mouvements.

\- Ils sont engourdis, comme si tu avais des fourmis, mais sans les picotements dus aux fourmis ? proposa John.

\- Oui, exactement. C'est normal ?

La voix de Sherlock s'était soudain faite beaucoup plus angoissée, bien qu'il essaye d'avoir l'air détaché. Aussitôt la main de John se posa sur la sienne, faisant des mouvements circulaires du pouce en signe d'apaisement. Ce qui n'avait aucun effet, puisque Sherlock ne pouvait pas en ressentir la pression, mais le geste le toucha néanmoins.

\- Oui Sherlock, parfaitement normal. Je suis désolé que cela t'empêche de jouer du violon.

\- Et des faire des expériences précises sur les yeux de bœuf.

\- Mais ça va aller et venir dans les prochaines semaines comme ça. C'est une phase qui ne durera pas longtemps, mais qui existe...

Sherlock baissa les yeux, les épaules soudain secouées de tremblements. Un instant John crut qu'il sanglotait, mais c'était pire que ça : Sherlock ne pleurait pas, il était simplement épuisé et perdait la totalité du contrôle de son corps, la panique le dominant et le secouant. Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux de voir ce grand dadais, d'habitude si fier et maître de lui se comporter comme un enfant.

\- Jesuisàbout...murmura Sherlock du bout du lèvres.

\- On en est à la moitié, Sherlock. Courage. Courage.

Et John fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour réconforter son prochain, fut-ce Sherlock Holmes le grand asocial, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Et contre lui, le détective tomba et se laissa porter dans l'étreinte de son colocataire, tout entier, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, que John réceptionna dans ses bras tendus comme s'ils avaient été fait pour accueillir Sherlock.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux et tranquille, se nourrissant de la chaleur et de la douceur de l'autre dans les températures estivales de cette fin du mois de juin.

Puis soudain, Sherlock s'anima et repoussa John, qui fit intérieurement le deuil de ses câlins avec son ami.

Mais le détective le surprit. Au lieu de s'enfuir et d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, il fit s'installer John dans son fauteuil, et de ses mains maladroites et engourdies qui n'avaient plus aucune précision, il s'activa sur le bouton et la braguette du pantalon de John.

\- Si je ne peux plus utiliser mes mains, me reste encore ma bouche, marmonna Sherlock.

La phrase resta parfaitement sibylline à l'esprit de John, du moins juste avant de sentir la bouche de Sherlock se refermer sur son gland, encore couvert de son caleçon de coton.

Le geste le surprit. Ce n'était pas la soirée, cela ne ressemblait à aucun des préliminaires habituels instaurés par le détective, et John n'avait aucune idée d'où cela allait les emmener. Et quand il songea un bref instant aux recommandations de Mrs Hudson qui lui intimaient de ne pas laisser Sherlock tout dominer et décider dans leur relation au prétexte de sa maladie, il était déjà débraillé, pantalon et boxer aux chevilles, plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Sherlock à genoux devant lui, utilisant seulement sa bouche. Et le faisant foutrement bien.

Le détective ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ses mains pour caresser en même temps qu'il embrassait, pour presser en même temps qu'il pompait, pour décupler le plaisir par des sentiers explorés en même temps qu'il léchait. Ne lui restait que sa langue, sa gorge, ses dents, et il entendait bien utiliser tout le savoir-faire et les données stockées dans son disque dur depuis ces dernières semaines pour réussir à faire venir John dans son fauteuil, en fin d'après-midi, en plein milieu du salon.

Il sentait déjà le goût salé du liquide pré-séminal de la verge tendue pour lui au fond de sa gorge alors que John laissait échapper des râles de plus en plus obscènes quand Sherlock réalisa qu'il serait incapable de faire jouir John uniquement comme ça. John adorait le traitement qu'il subissait, victime consentante les pieds et poings liés, soumise à une bouche active, tout son langage corporel et ses murmures appréciateurs le criaient.

Mais il voulait partager son plaisir à deux, et ne parviendrait jamais à jouir si Sherlock ne participait pas.

La constatation frappa Sherlock soudainement, alors qu'il creusait un peu plus les joues pour prendre son amant en entier dans sa bouche. Le plus étonnant fut surtout que le fait ne le dérangeait pas. Et que cela soit ce dont il avait envie lui aussi. De partager avec John.

\- Je reviens, murmura-t-il soudain en embrassant légèrement les lèvres du médecin, qui ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux clos par le plaisir.

Il y eut un léger moment de panique dans les yeux de John quand il n'y eut plus que le froid pour lui tenir compagnie, Sherlock mystérieusement disparu. Le détective revint heureusement bien vite, tendant à John la boîte de préservatifs et le lubrifiant.

La lueur qui alluma instantanément les prunelles de son amant aurait seule suffi à embraser les sens du détective. Il venait d'autoriser John à le prendre dans le salon. Il venait de demander à John de le prendre dans le salon. Lui qui l'entraînait toujours dans la chambre pour délimiter leurs étreintes à un périmètre extrêmement restreint. Il venait d'ouvrir une porte, et les mains soudains furieuses de John qui volaient sur son corps pour le déshabiller le convainquirent qu'il avait sans doute eu raison.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps au médecin pour inverser leurs positions, et épingler un Sherlock entièrement nu dans son fauteuil, se déshabillant lui-même rapidement et s'asseyant sur les genoux de son amant, l'embrassant tout en provoquant des frictions entre leurs deux verges tendues à l'extrême.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi tentateur et sexy de voir un Sherlock chauve, malade, clairement affaibli et le sexe presque dénué de sa toison habituelle cloué dans un fauteuil, mais le fait était là, et physiquement là : Sherlock l'attirait encore et le rendait fou avec une puissance inhabituelle. John aurait pu passer sa vie à l'embrasser, le caresser, les masturber de concert d'une main experte glissée entre leurs deux corps, à apprécier la vue du corps parfait de son amant se recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui luisait dans la lumière de la fin de l'après-midi.

Lentement, et au prix de contorsions dont il ne se serait pas cru capable s'il avait dû y réfléchir mais qu'il effectuait naturellement dans le feu de l'action, il parvint à poser les jambes maigres de Sherlock sur ses épaules, lui-même au bord du fauteuil tenait debout par un miracle incroyable, et eut ainsi accès à l'intimité de son amant, qu'il pénétra aussitôt d'un doigt expert et lubrifié, sans s'embarrasser de beaucoup de tendresse. John avait remarqué que Sherlock avait une forte appétence à la rudesse et la violence des coups de reins plutôt qu'à la lenteur et la tendresse, et parvenait très bien à s'accommoder des douleurs qui allaient de pairs.

Deux doigts rejoignirent rapidement le premier dans le fessier de Sherlock, qui gémissait sans retenue et se tortillait autant que possible pour essayer d'avoir plus de contacts. Autant les compétences médicales de John que sa parfaite connaissance du corps de son amant l'aidèrent à trouver le point sensible du détective, qui laissa échapper un soupir plus grave que les autres quand John caressa sa prostate de son majeur.

John y allait sans doute un peu fort, trop excité par la situation inédite de pouvoir prendre Sherlock sur le fauteuil, ce qui laissait entrevoir un nombre de possibilité illimité pour l'imagination débordante de John, qui imaginait déjà la table du salon, le plan de travail de la cuisine, la table de la cuisine, ou encore la machine à laver. De préférence en marche et en cycle d'essorage. La simple pensée le fit bander un peu plus fort et rendit impossible de poursuivre les préliminaires. Il fallait qu'il pénètre son amant, maintenant, ou il allait se consumer. Il se saisit rapidement de la boîte de préservatifs, et en déballa un qu'il enfila rapidement avec la force de l'habitude.

Malheureusement, l'angle de pénétration dans leur position initiale était très difficile à mettre en œuvre et ne leur assurait du plaisir à aucun des deux.

John prit donc la décision de faire se relever Sherlock, qui le regarda faire d'un œil perplexe, et de se réinstaller assis, avant d'attirer son amant sur ses genoux.

Ce fut quand ses fesses dilatées effleurèrent la verge tendue de John que Sherlock comprit ce que son amant voulait faire... et il s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe dressé pour lui. Avant de se relever, se réinstaller et recommencer, gémissant sans retenue. John avait attrapé ses hanches et ses doigts laisseraient probablement des marques le lendemain, mais en cet instant Sherlock s'en fichait. Bien que pénétré, il avait pour une fois le contrôle de la situation, et voir les yeux de John se fermer de plaisir, ses pommettes se colorer de rouge, sa peau se couvrir de sueur, sa bouche s'ouvrir dans des gémissements obscènes était probablement le tableau le plus érotique qu'il n'avait observé de sa vie.

Et puis John ne se suffit plus de sa place passive et utilisa ses mains sur les hanches de Sherlock pour lui intimer le rythme qu'il souhaitait le voir monter et descendre sur son vît, et le laissait une seconde ou deux fiché profondément en lui, ondulant des hanches pour mieux ressentir la myriade de sensations explosives que le fourreau de chair qui encerclaient son pénis faisaient vivre en lui.

Sherlock lui laissa rapidement la mainmise des opérations, de toute manière trop vite épuisé pour continuer ainsi longtemps, et les bras musclés de John plus efficaces que lui pour initier les mouvements de balancier que ses jambes et cuisses qui, déjà, fatiguaient. Sherlock se haïssait d'être si faible, si abruti de médicaments, même dans un moment pareil. Mais il y avait John. John qui l'embrassait à chaque va-et-vient. John qui le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. John qui atteignait sa prostate à chaque coup de rein et le faisait crier. John qui semblait apprécier chaque son sortant de la bouche de Sherlock comme s'ils étaient la plus merveilleuses des symphonies de Beethoven (même si Sherlock préférait les rhapsodies de Bartók), alors Sherlock oubliait qu'il était malade, faible. Sherlock n'était plus qu'un homme dont le cœur et le corps entraient en résonance avec celui de son amant.

Et quand John, dans un coup plus puissant que les autres qui lui arracha un râle de plaisir trois tons plus graves que d'habitude s'immobilisa en lui plus longtemps que d'habitude, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa jouissance, Sherlock l'avait suivi immédiatement après et pour la première fois, ils avaient sombré dans le plaisir de l'orgasme ensemble, s'écroulant l'un sur l'autre, leurs visions soudain obscurcis par des flashs lumineux et des gerbes d'étincelle si brillantes qu'elles en éclipsaient même le soleil.

Haletant, Sherlock se lova dans les bras de John, incapable de parler, penser, bouger, incapable même de comprendre les mots à demi-murmurés par son amant.

Il fut à peine conscient de la suite des évènements, épuisé par leurs ébats. John le porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'obligea à s'allonger, et vint le rejoindre dans une sieste impromptue, après être allé chercher une couverture jetée sur eux.

* * *

John se releva bien après, et s'habilla de la chemise de Sherlock et de son propre boxer, et passa en cuisine pour préparer leur dîner.

Sherlock sommeilla sur le canapé jusqu'au moment où John l'en tira pour aller manger, ce qu'il fit sans conviction, l'air abruti. John était moyennement inquiet, sachant pertinemment en tant que médecin que la chimiothérapie était particulièrement épuisante en ce moment, et en tant qu'homme qu'un orgasme aussi dévastateur que le leur l'avait été pouvait épuiser. Le combo des deux semblait avoir finalement eu raison du détective, qui répondait à la conversation de John plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Pour un peu, John aurait pu lui faire dire n'importe quoi, et la possibilité de faire dire à Sherlock « je suis bête », confession que John aurait bien évidemment enregistrée sonnait agréablement aux oreilles du médecin. Pour autant, il choisit de s'abstenir, sachant qu'il serait lâche de sa part de provoquer ainsi de la faiblesse de son ami, surtout que ladite faiblesse était pour moitié la faute de John.

Après le repas, John zappa à la télé jusqu'à tomber sur une de ces émissions stupides de concours culinaires. Pour le médecin, c'était un de ses péchés mignons, plaisir coupable et honteux. En temps normal, Sherlock pouvait prédire le vainqueur de la manche de la semaine rien qu'à la bande-annonce. Aujourd'hui, il était bien trop stone pour seulement comprendre ce qui se tramait sur l'écran. John lui avait demandé s'il voulait des antidouleurs avec son repas, et Sherlock avait acquiescé avec force. Le contrepoint des médicaments était qu'il rendait Sherlock encore plus somnolent.

John put alors profiter de l'émission qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps en entier, aujourd'hui entièrement destiné aux gâteaux et autres pâtisseries, et c'était autant un plaisir pour les yeux que cela semblait l'être pour les papilles.

Le médecin en profita pour noter quelques recettes ou mélange de saveurs à tester. Quoi qu'en dise Sherlock, qui continuait d'argumenter vainement que manger était inutile et que cela n'était qu'un carburant pour le corps, et que se donner autant de mal pour cuisiner était stupide, le détective était définitivement un bec sucré. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la vitesse avec laquelle il engloutissait les litres de glace.

Quand l'émission fut finie, Sherlock ronflait sur le canapé, et John le réveilla juste assez pour l'emmener dans son lit, sur lequel il s'effondra et se rendormit immédiatement, roulé en boule sous les couvertures.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que John prit la pleine mesure de leur situation. Toutes les parties de jambes en l'air, aussi régulières qu'une horloge suisse, se déroulaient au même endroit (le lit de Sherlock) et se concluaient de la même manière (ils s'endormaient tous les deux jusqu'au lendemain, date de la séance de chimio).

Sherlock était toujours celui qui initiait le contact, et il le faisait toujours après le repas, après la soirée, juste avant l'heure d'aller se coucher. Ils dormaient, et n'en reparlaient plus. Contrat tacite entre eux.

Il était évident que Sherlock ne voulait PAS en parler car ce genre de comportement ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Quant à John, jusqu'à récemment, il préférait ne pas brusquer le détective et le laisser faire à son rythme. Et il était bien trop dépendant de ces étreintes pour seulement songer à en parler et risquer de tout perdre.

Sa conversation avec Mrs Hudson lui avait néanmoins fait comprendre qu'il devait cesser ce comportement, et risquer de tout perdre sans quoi il ne gagnerait jamais. Il allait de soi que ce soir, il avait absolument échoué sur son envie ferme de mettre un frein à la mainmise de Sherlock.

C'est pourquoi le médecin hésitait, bataillait avec sa conscience, ses envies et ce qu'il savait être le mieux. En vertu de leur accord implicite et de leurs habitudes, John devinait qu'il avait le droit à la nuit dans le lit de Sherlock, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas dans la continuité de leur union.

Pour autant, il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, et que cela n'envoyait pas le bon message à Sherlock. Choisir d'aller dormir dans son lit prouverait que John faisait ce qu'il voulait, et que Sherlock ne le dominait pas. Mais c'était aussi dire au détective que John préférait dormir seul qu'avec lui, et ce n'était définitivement PAS ce que John voulait (et donc pas ce qu'il voulait que Sherlock comprenne). S'installer aux côtés du détective, de ce côté du lit devenu le sien petit à petit était pourtant terriblement tentant. Il n'y avait que dans la chaleur de Sherlock que John trouvait un repos réparateur et sans cauchemar.

Planté comme un piquet au pied du lit, John aurait pu tergiverser encore longtemps, si dans son sommeil, Sherlock n'avait pas gémi. Le détective ne semblait pas vraiment bien dormir, le visage tordu et teinté d'inquiétude, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des petits geignements. John ne réfléchit alors plus du tout, et se précipita près de son ami, posant les mains sur son corps en une caresse reposante. Sherlock se détendit alors, presque automatiquement, comme si John chassait ses cauchemars, comme lui chassait les cauchemars de John.

Le médecin ne savait même pas si son ami se souvenait de ses rêves, de ses cauchemars, de comment il percevait son réveil. Il savait juste qu'alors qu'il s'allongeait contre lui, le souffle de son colocataire devint plus profond, son visage plus calme, son sommeil plus réparateur.

Alors il n'hésita plus. Il serait toujours temps d'affirmer ses positions le lendemain, se dit le médecin dans un sursaut de faiblesse. Il se déshabilla rapidement des quelques vêtements qu'il avait remis depuis tout à l'heure (et qui pour la plupart ne lui appartenaient pas), ne garda que son boxer, et s'étendit confortablement près de Sherlock, une main sur le corps du détective. Le sommeil l'engloutit tout entier immédiatement.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 22 février ! Reviews ? :)_


	50. Chapter 50

_Pardon d'avance pour ce chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas que vous m'aimez et que si vous m'assassinez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite :3_

 _*tend paquets de mouchoirs et cookies au chocolat*_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 7  
**

Le lendemain, Sherlock était en pleine forme. Comme d'habitude, il était déjà réveillé quand John ouvrit les yeux à son tour et avait plié les vêtements de John, et apporté son téléphone branché sur la table de nuit, réveil enclenché.

De mauvaise grâce, le détective reconnut que plus de douze heures de sommeil (entre la fin d'après-midi à somnoler et la soirée à ronfler sur le canapé) avaient été très bénéfiques pour son corps, et qu'il se sentait vraiment en forme.

Il l'était même tellement que John le suspecta un bref instant d'avoir pris quelque chose, avant de se morigéner. Sherlock avait été vraiment exténué par les derniers évènements, et son corps avait enfin pris le temps de se reposer décemment.

La séance de chimiothérapie elle-même se passa extraordinairement bien. Jude était enjoué, Sherlock répondait sur le même ton joueur, il supporta l'aiguille et son liquide sans sourciller ni même paraître en souffrir.

Il taquina le jeune infirmier sur sa vie sexuelle comme d'habitude, mais sans être cruel ou cynique, allant même jusqu'à plaisanter.

John se mêlait naturellement à la conversation avec un sentiment d'espoir immense gonflant au fond de sa poitrine. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'en était qu'à la moitié des séances programmées, le médecin voyait déjà se profiler le bout du tunnel.

Jamais Sherlock n'avait été aussi humain, gentil et doux et un bref instant, John eut une vision de ce que pourrait être la vie aux côtés du détective si celui-ci ne barricadait pas son cœur à double tour dans son palais mental en permanence. La vision était si belle qu'elle en était presque douloureuse, et John en eut le souffle coupé, au point qu'il se détourna du lit où était installé Sherlock pour regarder le mur et se remettre de ses émotions. Si Sherlock ou Jude remarquèrent quoi que ce soit, ils ne dirent rien.

En fin de séance, Jude annonça devoir faire une nouvelle prise de sang, exigée par O'Connor notamment, pour vérifier que l'anémie de la semaine passée ne se reproduirait pas, et Sherlock se contenta de soupirer d'un ton fataliste, au lieu de faire une critique acerbe. Jamais John ne l'avait vu d'aussi bonne humeur.

Seule ombre au tableau, le docteur Harding vint en compagnie de Madeline à la fin de la séance, afin de vérifier que tout allait bien (autant Jude que Sherlock), et John craignit que la présence de l'oncologue, que Sherlock détestait cordialement, ne fasse dégénérer l'ambiance. Même si Sherlock parut clairement mécontent et se referma sur lui-même, il ne commenta pas, et se contenta de répondre factuellement aux quelques questions posées par Harding, ne faisant aucune remarque déplacée ou analyse détaillée.

John aurait voulu, une fois rentré chez eux, l'embrasser pour le féliciter de son comportement. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation.

Réaliser cela fit comprendre à John à quel point ce qu'il avait raconté à Mrs Hudson avait été mensonger et trompeur. Il ne s'agissait pas de sexe. Il s'agissait d'amour.

John ne voulait pas juste les lundis soir dans le lit du détective. Il voulait tous les jours.

Il ne voulait pas juste les tapes viriles dans le dos ou les mains brièvement serrées en signe d'amitié. Il voulait les baisers partout, tout le temps, et les promenades main dans la main.

Il ne voulait pas juste cuisiner pour un ami malade. Il voulait préparer à deux des plats à partager avec un verre de vin dans une bonne soirée.

Il ne voulait pas être un compagnon d'enquête. Il voulait être un compagnon tout court.

Mais de toute évidence, jamais Sherlock ne voudrait la même chose que lui. Et comme Mrs Hudson l'avait dit, John devait donc mettre fin à cette relation sexuelle hebdomadaire malsaine où Sherlock décidait d'où et quand, afin de préserver son cœur déjà bien entamé par ces révélations.

* * *

Sherlock était à des lieues des tourments intérieurs de son ami, joyeux et sautillant. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient toujours engourdis par moments, mais rien ne parvenait à entacher la bonne humeur du détective. Il s'agitait, faisait des expériences et du violon autant que possible (il s'avérait que si, Mycroft pouvait trouver un luthier compétent en Angleterre qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Londres et avait pris en charge l'instrument. Deux heures plus tard, tout était cicatrisé et le violon avait désormais un air de famille avec son propriétaire), et quand ses mains ne répondaient plus convenablement (ce qui, avec les produits chimiques dangereux qu'il manipulait, aurait pu tous les mettre en danger) il allait se mettre dans son très cher canapé pour méditer et organiser son palais mental, qui subissait de sévères changements depuis la chimiothérapie.

Il apprenait à composer avec ses nouvelles faiblesses, tout bêtement.

Et tout à sa béatitude, ne voyait pas que son colocataire, lui, souffrait.

\- Tu as vu, John ? lança Sherlock d'un air guilleret le mercredi midi.

John releva ses yeux fatigués vers son ami, qui tenait devant lui son assiette vide. Il était en train, avec l'accord de Sherlock, de taper un message de rapport à Mycroft. Qui, fait étonnant, ne les avait pas harcelés dernièrement, et les deux hommes avaient conclu qu'il était urgent de donner un os à ronger à l'homme d'État plutôt que risquer qu'il revienne mettre son nez dans leurs affaires (même si la crise des migrants que connaissait l'Europe semblait l'occuper efficacement, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques)

\- J'ai tout mangé ! explicita Sherlock, qui adorait la moussaka d'aubergines maison de John.

Parfois, le grand détective de génie se comportait vraiment comme un enfant de trois ans. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- ET, poursuivit le détective, je n'ai pas vomi !

Il était fier de lui, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela. Ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait son corps, et il n'était en rien responsable de ses nausées, mais John ne put que partager son sourire béat. Sherlock n'avait pas subi de désagréments, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui.

\- Tu crois que cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de nausées ?

Il avait l'air si timide en disant cela, comme pas prêt à croire à ce miracle que John eut ce drôle de réflexe, parfaitement instinctif, de tendre la main au-dessus de la table et la poser sur celle de Sherlock, en un geste de réconfort tendre.

\- Je sais que les nausées ne sont pas censées durer toute la chimio, si ça fait deux semaines qu'elles ont disparu, on peut penser que oui... sourit-il.

Sous sa main, celle de Sherlock s'était d'abord raidie, et avait esquissé un geste pour se retirer et se soutirer à ce contact brûlant. Mais John avait insisté, et Sherlock n'avait bougé. Et lentement, les muscles s'étaient décrispés, les uns après les autres. Lentement, Sherlock avait fini par accepter la caresse. Lentement, Sherlock avait fini par apprécier la caresse.

Alors seulement, l'air de rien, John le relâcha, sans un mot, laissant le détective on ne peut plus perplexe.

\- Je dois passer voir Mrs Hudson. Elle m'a demandé de passer, son lumbago qui lui fait des misères encore.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu étais là quand elle m'a demandé, pourtant, râla John en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah ?

\- Bref, tu te sens bien, ça ne te dérange pas de rester seul ?

Il y eut un blanc, et John (qui était retourné négligemment à la rédaction de son message) releva les yeux, inquiet d'avoir complètement court-circuité le cerveau du détective. Ce dernier passait sa main sur son crâne dans un geste compulsif, ne rencontrant que le vide là où il aurait d'habitude glissé les doigts dans ses mèches folles.

John s'habituait à le voir ainsi, crâne rasé et lisse, aussi blanc que le reste de sa peau. Il n'avait plus l'aspect fragile et mou comme un nouveau-né des premiers jours, et avait pris une certaine fermeté, et même si les deux hommes portaient encore le deuil des boucles de Sherlock, l'un et l'autre s'étaient habitués à ce nouvel aspect. Sherlock ne se cachait d'ailleurs plus du tout de John, ne portant presque plus jamais sa perruque à l'intérieur de l'appartement (mais la gardant toujours à portée de main en cas de visites impromptues)

\- En fait, je pensais à sortir, hésita Sherlock.

John laissa définitivement tomber son message (et tant pis pour Mycroft) et manqua même de laisser tomber au sens propre son téléphone.

\- Quoi ? Seul ?

Le médecin avait bien conscience d'être pire qu'une mère-poule, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais franchi le seuil de l'appartement sans le chaperon de John ces dernières semaines. Il avait trop peur que le détective fasse un malaise, ou ait un problème quelconque. Pour être rassuré sur son état de santé, John DEVAIT avoir son ami sous les yeux en permanence.

\- Je vais bien, John. Et je ne suis pas impotent, s'agaça le détective.

\- Bien sûr, mais...

Le médecin se tut, conscient que ses très pertinents arguments n'auraient absolument aucun intérêt sur la décision du têtu détective. Et qu'avancer l'argument d'un risque de septicémie, staphylocoque doré, aggravation du cancer par tabagisme passif ou simple grippe printanière à cause du pollen qui volait dans l'air ne le rendrait que ridicule et hypocondriaque, ce qui n'avait pas de sens quand on était un médecin compétent.

\- L'été a commencé hier, releva Sherlock. Il fait beau.

John haussa un sourcil surpris, relevant un certain nombre d'anomalies dans cette phrase : 1/ Sherlock ne connaissait jamais le jour qu'on était, comment avait-il pu retenir qu'ils étaient le 22 juin ? et 2/ Comment pouvait-il bien savoir que l'été était le 21 juin ? Ce genre de considération était habituellement relégué au même niveau d'intérêt que le système solaire et le débat sur la classification de Pluton (planète naine ou vraie planète). Et surtout 3/ Depuis quand Sherlock Holmes aimait prendre l'air ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, aujourd'hui, ajouta Sherlock. D'après Mycroft. Il veut que je... donne des nouvelles à Maman.

Et cela répondait à toutes les questions en même temps. Sherlock avait dû vérifier l'information de son frère sur un calendrier, expliquant qu'il connaisse une date. Et les rares fois où il téléphonait à ses parents (en plusieurs années de vie commune, John pouvait toutes les compter sur les doigts d'une main), Sherlock le faisait toujours absurdement à l'extérieur, en marchant. Pour passer sa frustration du babillage de sa mère en se dépensant physiquement.

\- Appelle-moi ou prends un taxi pour rentrer si tu te sens fatigué, conclut simplement John.

Sherlock soupira, mais promit néanmoins, et aussi simplement, il partit. Sous le regard dévoré d'inquiétude de John. Ce dernier faillit envoyer un message immédiatement à Mycroft pour lui dire que Sherlock partait se balader seul, et qu'il fallait le faire suivre par les caméras, mais y renonça finalement, juste avant d'appuyer sur la touche "envoyer". Sherlock ne supporterait pas d'être fliqué de la sorte, et s'en rendrait assurément compte, et serait probablement en mesure de deviner que l'idée venait de John.

Et de toute manière, la probabilité que Mycroft fasse suivre son frère même en l'absence de demande de John était déjà suffisamment élevée comme ça.

* * *

Pour se changer les idées, John rejoignit Mrs Hudson, comme il l'avait annoncé, pas pour le prétendu lumbago affirmé à Sherlock. Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge, puisque la vieille dame avait vraiment un lumbago, mais elle n'avait pas besoin des compétences de médecin de John.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un descriptif de la situation médicale de Sherlock, sur laquelle ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'attarder la dernière fois, quand John avait fini par tout avouer à Mrs Hudson et sangloter sur son épaule.

Devant une tasse de café (il n'était pas encore l'heure du thé), John narra sans ambages les examens, les opérations, la chimiothérapie, l'état de la tumeur, les médecins chargés de Sherlock, les phases d'amélioration et les difficultés rencontrées. Il insista sur l'anémie, si récente encore, et l'alopécie, à laquelle ils avaient fini par s'habituer.

\- Sa perruque est plus vraie que nature, commenta Mrs Hudson, presque choquée.

Elle avait écouté le médecin parler sans l'interrompre ou presque, consciente que John avait eu désespérément besoin de cette conversation. Il n'avait personne à qui en parler, et Sherlock n'était pas spécialement ouvert au dialogue sur le sujet. C'était une torture pour John de prendre une bière avec Greg, vouloir évoquer une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jude, une anecdote, un fait insolite ou autre, et devoir se retenir, ou bien mentir pour ne surtout évoquer aucun des médecins de Sherlock.

C'était encore pire avec Mike Stamford, qui, en tant que professeur de médecine émérite de la faculté de sciences de Londres, avait des accointances avec un nombre exponentiel de médecin, avait des relations dans le milieu, connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde le connaissait. John devait faire encore plus attention, puisqu'il était certain que Mike connaissait Harding (qui était de toute évidence une référence en oncologie sur la place londonienne et européenne, ainsi que l'avait appris John en cherchant sur Google), que Mike était un grand bavard, et que même s'il ne faisait pas le lien entre Elliot Harding et Sherlock, il serait capable d'en parler à tout Saint Bart', où il enseignait en priorité, que cela remonterait aux oreilles de Molly à une pause-café, et qu'après cela, tout Londres serait rapidement au courant.

C'est pourquoi John se limitait tout le temps, et en souffrait. Après tout, le cancer de Sherlock occupait déjà une place très importante dans sa vie, et si même dans ses conversations avec ses amis il ne se sentait plus libre, il allait bientôt craquer. Avoir tout révélé à Mrs Hudson était arrivé à point nommé, finalement.

\- Oui, je crois qu'elle est cent pour cent naturelle, commenta John. Il n'en parle pas, mais il la lave et la traite comme si c'était ses propres cheveux. Mais elles s'abîment rapidement, Mycroft en envoie d'autres régulièrement.

\- Ça doit coûter une fortune.

John ne releva pas. Il s'était fait la même réflexion. Une perruque entièrement d'origine naturelle pouvait presque avoir un prix à quatre chiffres, selon la provenance ethnique des cheveux utilisés. Or il était clair au vu de la qualité du postiche qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cheveux en provenance d'une quelconque pauvre peuplade où vendre ses cheveux étaient fréquents pour faire vivre sa famille...

Or John s'était fait la promesse stupide de rembourser Mycroft, au moins en partie, de toutes les dépenses que ce dernier avait engagé pour Sherlock. Déjà que le médecin ne se remettait pas que Sherlock lui vire de l'argent tous les mois...

Il se redressa brusquement, réalisant soudain quelque chose qu'il jugeait atroce.

\- John, très cher ? l'appela leur logeuse, inquiète suite à son vif mouvement.

Le regard dans le vague, l'interpellé sentit une vague de frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, tandis qu'il bataillait avec sa propre conscience.

\- John, qu'y-a-t-il ?

Son regard retomba sur la vieille dame. Etant la seule personne au courant de tout, elle était la mieux placée pour en parler, même si John ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- Mrs Hudson... C'est... toujours... Sherlock qui initie nos rapports. Et...

Elle hocha la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Et depuis le début de sa... maladie, Sherlock me... Sherlock a mis un place un virement permanent... à mon bénéfice... pour me « payer » de m'occuper de lui à plein temps, vu que j'ai démissionné. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a dit, mais... vous croyez qu'il me paye pour coucher avec lui ?

La part rationnelle du cerveau de John avait beau refuser cette hypothèse de toutes ses forces, une petite part de doute subsistait. Sherlock payait John. Pour sa présence, ses soins, son soutien, ses repas... et pour les relations sexuelles ? Un gigolo de luxe ?

Mrs Hudson n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de rassurer le médecin sur l'absurdité qu'il venait d'énoncer que le portable de celui-ci vibra.

 _Cambriolage à la bijouterie devant moi ! Viens vite !_ écrivait Sherlock.

\- Je dois aller le rejoindre, s'exclama John, qui se prépara aussitôt à filer, et Mrs Hudson ne fut pas en mesure de l'arrêter.

Rien ne pouvait stopper John, quand il s'inquiétait que Sherlock fasse une chose aussi stupide que se mesurer au danger, courser un criminel, ou pire, se faire volontairement capturer par des malfrats, pour mieux les agacer de son cynisme et ses déductions acérées, et les pousser à la zizanie et au pugilat entre eux. Il l'avait déjà fait, et cela n'avait pas été très concluant. Et à l'époque, il était en pleine forme !

 _Dans le taxi, j'arrive._ répondit-il immédiatement, ordonnant au chauffeur de faire au plus vite.

* * *

Le cambriolage occupa Sherlock trois jours entiers, durant lesquels John ne vit presque aucun changement d'avec le Sherlock habituel. Lorsque le médecin arriva sur place, la police se déployait à peine, et il n'eut aucune difficulté à franchir la barrière de plastique jaune qu'on commençait à peine à tirer pour rejoindre Sherlock. Ce dernier, témoin oculaire de l'incident, revêtait une importance cruciale pour la police. De plus, il voulait à tout prix résoudre le mystère, avec ou sans l'aide de la police.

Prudents (chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, comme on dit), les flics dépêchés sur place avaient donc appelé Scotland Yard pour les conseiller de mettre Lestrade sur l'affaire plutôt que Dimmock, comme il était initialement prévu, parce que Sherlock avait l'air en super forme.

Et Sherlock avait été en super forme. John ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi plein de vie et d'énergie, cerveau bouillonnant et débit ultra rapide, ordres criés à des policiers qui lui obéissaient sans même réfléchir qu'il n'était pas de la police, et air moitié ébahi et moitié fier de Lestrade.

De l'extérieur, tout le monde ne voyait que le Sherlock très motivé. John, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le contrecoup et de suivre son ami des yeux, lui qui sautillait d'un point à l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter plus de dix secondes. John se sentait parfaitement inutile, puisque le casse s'était réalisé sans violence, le directeur s'était simplement fait bousculer, et luxé l'épaule ; rien qui ne nécessitait l'expertise de John.

Le détective semblait pourtant apprécier la présence de son ami, puisqu'il en revenait régulièrement vers lui, juste pour le tenir au courant des derniers éléments qu'il avait collecté. Ce qui restait parfaitement obscur à John, puisque Sherlock lui parlait de domaines aussi variés que la gemmologie, la pédologie (ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec les enfants, lui apprit une recherche Google) ou d'heptalogie (mais John n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça venait faire là) auquel il n'entendait goutte, mais qui devait faire sens dans l'esprit du génie.

Lestrade, lui, trouvait louche l'étrange forme physique du détective, et le regard que posait John sur lui. C'était en totale inadéquation avec ce qu'il avait deviné la dernière fois, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir en parler franchement lui pesait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à trahir son ami, et il était évident que Sherlock ferait une scène à John (cet homme était une vraie diva) si Greg demandait des explications.

Il se contenta donc, comme les autres, de supporter Sherlock et de recevoir ses commentaires pour mieux résoudre l'enquête.

Au final, cela leur prit plusieurs jours, non pas tant de résolution du mystère que pour débusquer et attraper le coupable. Étonnamment, Sherlock participa également à cette phase-là. Habituellement, seule l'enquête le motivait, et une fois qu'il avait établi le nom du responsable, il déléguait la phase de recherche et capture à la police, se désintéressait totalement de la chasse à l'homme. Motivé comme jamais, il y prit néanmoins part cette fois-là, accompagné de John, fidèle comme toujours.

* * *

A la fin de la semaine, le cambrioleur était sous les verrous (mais il en ressortirait dans peu de temps, il avait simplement voulu récupérer des joyaux pour réaliser un diadème à sa femme pour leur anniversaire de mariage, n'avait pas de casier judiciaire et son avocat plaiderait la clémence et la folie pour la reconquête d'une femme. Un jury populaire ne lui condamnerait certainement pas trop lourdement) John affirmait toujours aux regards suspicieux de Greg de parier contre eux sur l'application phare de Scotland Yard. Mais les affirmations de John étaient de moins en moins appuyées, et de moins en moins assurées, par rapport à ce que le médecin proclamait il y avait quelques mois à peine.

Et Greg songeait de plus en plus à modifier sa mise... Mais savait les conséquences dantesques que cela prendrait s'il changeait son pari. Malgré sa quasi absence de participation aux spéculations et aux fils de discussion intégrés sur l'application (Q faisait vraiment bien les choses. On pouvait y commenter tous les articles du blog de John, et chaque phrase du médecin à propos de son collègue était décortiquée et analysée pendant des jours, ou presque. Il allait de soi que John n'était pas au courant de cet état de fait), Lestrade savait qu'il était l'un des commentateurs les plus suivi et écouté, et que sa parole n'était jamais anodine. Être ami avec John et aussi proche de Sherlock qu'on pouvait l'être quand on n'était ni John Watson ni de sa famille lui conférait ce privilège.

Et pour l'instant, Greg préférait encore croire son ami. Même quand il paraissait de plus en plus se mentir à lui-même. Il serait toujours possible d'obliger les deux hommes à lui rembourser sa mise en bières les soirs de match s'il venait à perdre le pari.

En attendant, le DI préférait profiter d'un Sherlock en grande forme pour lui confier deux petites affaires mineures qui traînaient sur un coin de son bureau, et auquel le détective n'aurait jamais accordé un millième de son attention en temps normal.

Greg les lui confia le vendredi soir. Le lundi matin, en revenant d'un vrai week-end comme il n'en avait pas pris depuis longtemps (le revers de la médaille du statut de divorcé sans enfants), les deux affaires étaient résolues. Greg sifflota gaiement en attaquant sa journée de travail. Un Sherlock en forme et de bonne humeur était décidément bien pratique.

John, lui, était loin de partager cette opinion. Le Sherlock apathique et épuisé l'inquiétait, certes, mais lui laissait pléthore de temps libre et de calme. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant du Sherlock en pleine forme.

Si le détective avait été absorbé par les enquêtes de Lestrade toute la semaine précédente et durant le week-end, il n'en fut rien le lundi. Sherlock s'était mis en tête une nouvelle lubie, celle de faire la cuisine. Lorsqu'il sortit du bac à légume un artichaut, et le brandit à John en demandant ce que c'était (et il n'avait pas encore atteint le fenouil !), le médecin commença à avoir peur.

Quand Sherlock décida d'un ton ferme que la cuisine n'était rien d'autre que la chimie appliquée, et qu'il n'y avait aucun défi chimique qui résistait à Sherlock, il fut carrément effrayé.

Et il eut raison de l'être. Le détective ne cuisinait pas avec logique, et refusait de suivre une recette. Les goûts n'entraient que très peu dans la composition de ses calculs chimiques, qui s'appesantissaient beaucoup plus sur les transferts de chaleur, d'énergie et de molécules lors des mélanges et de la cuisson. De plus, ses mains subissaient encore des engourdissements, parfois à la frontière de la paralysie, certes temporaire, et lui confier la gestion et la préparation d'un repas était donc risqué.

John l'arrêta juste avant que leur repas du soir ne soit totalement immangeable. Et effeuilla l'artichaut en bonne et due forme.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là que tout dérapa.

Sherlock avait regardé faire John avec une curiosité culinaire évidente lors des premières feuilles, mais quand John eut le malheur de lui expliquer qu'il allait procéder ainsi jusqu'à mettre le légume à nu, et révéler son cœur, le médecin regretta ses mots malheureux. La lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock changea brutalement, et devint affamée.

John n'en tint pas compte au début, mais quand Sherlock commença à l'effeuiller lui, au milieu de leur cuisine et au même rythme que le deuxième artichaut, il comprit ce qu'avait en tête le détective.

Et quand la bouche du détective se referma sur son cou, faisant glisser sa langue sur sa jugulaire et aspirant sa peau, John se sentit défaillir. C'était la première fois que Sherlock avait ce genre de comportement, comme s'il voulait marquer John de son appartenance.

L'idée provoqua une onde de choc dans le corps de John, et il frémit, faisant gonfler un peu plus son sexe bien réveillé. Les mains de Sherlock semblaient en pleine forme et elles volaient sur le corps de John en de caresses papillons, légères et érotiques. Le détective s'était placé dans le dos de John, et s'appuyait de tout son long, faisant ressentir à son amant son érection.

John gémit à l'occasion d'une caresse plus poussée, une main qui avait parcouru son sexe tendu par-dessus le tissu du pantalon, et une langue inquisitrice qui découvrait le haut de sa nuque, et Sherlock identifia ce son comme le signe qu'il pouvait entraîner John avec lui, et que le médecin avait complètement oublié le malheureux artichaut.

Il le tira donc en direction de sa chambre, suivi par les lourds soupirs de désir de John, lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brutalement.

Une part très minoritaire du cerveau de John venait de lutter pour se faire entendre sous les hormones de désir du médecin, et lui rappeler les recommandations de Mrs Hudson, et les inquiétudes du médecin quant à la considération qu'avait Sherlock pour sa personne, alors qu'il le payait régulièrement, et qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

\- Non, affirma John en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir.

L'air perplexe de Sherlock, qui se retourna vers John en constatant que son amant ne suivait plus le mouvement aurait probablement valu très cher pour quiconque cherchait à prendre Sherlock Holmes en flagrant délit d'incompréhension. John pour sa part jugeait ce visage plutôt effrayant.

\- Non, répéta-t-il lorsqu'il fut évident au vu du silence pesant qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, car ce n'était pas Sherlock qui allait l'aider.

\- Non... Quoi ? siffla le détective.

La main qui entraînait John trois minutes plus tôt avait lâché sa jumelle. Au contraire de John, dont le pantalon était déboutonné, la ceinture débouclée et la chemise grande ouverte sur son torse, Sherlock était encore parfaitement décent et habillé. Il portait même une perruque ce jour-là, et lorsque ses yeux se rétrécirent de colère, de frustration et d'incompréhension, il n'y avait soudainement plus aucune différence entre le Sherlock d'avant et le Sherlock en cours de chimio.

\- Je... ne veux pas, balbutia John.

Un ricanement méprisant lui fit écho.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que ton corps exprime, pourtant, persifla Sherlock en envoyant un regard appuyé à l'entrejambe du médecin.

Ce dernier aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de son érection, mais il y avait quelque chose de sexy et de tentateur dans la vision du détective furieux. Et John ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait envie de ce foutu sociopathe inconstant bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

\- Certes, mais ma tête dit non, affirma-t-il en reprenant un peu une contenance.

Et pour parfaire son propos, il croisa les bras contre son torse, dans un réflexe inconscient que sa psy aurait probablement qualifié « de défense » puisque son corps était nu à cet endroit-là.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais te servir de ta tête, répliqua Sherlock.

De toute évidence, il n'était pas satisfait de la tournure des évènements et le faisait payer à son colocataire en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : blesser en faisant mouche à chaque fois. John accusa le coup en silence.

\- Surtout dans ces moments-là, poursuivit le détective. Que te dit ta tête, alors ? Que tu n'es pas gay ? Parce que je pense que cela fait longtemps que cette assertion n'est plus vrai, John Watson.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il savait où appuyer pour faire mal. John avait essayé de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait de coucher régulièrement avec un homme, ce que toute autre personne normalement constituée se serait empressée d'analyser. John, lui, avait préféré s'admettre à lui-même qu'il était amoureux de Sherlock Holmes plutôt que changer son étiquette d'identité sexuelle.

Ce n'était pas tant se révéler gay qui l'inquiétait. Il savait qu'on ne le devenait pas, on l'était ou non, un point c'est tout, et parfois on s'illusionnait dans une voie qui n'était pas la bonne. Même se révéler gay à quarante ans n'était pas source d'inquiétude. C'était plutôt qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il aurait pu passer à côté d'une telle révélation sur sa propre personne avec l'éducation et la vie qui avait été la sienne.

Ses parents avaient toujours eu des idées très ouvertes sur l'homosexualité, ils répondaient aux légitimes questions d'un petit garçon que la question laissait perplexe sans problème et sans vraiment de complexe. C'était quand l'homosexualité était vraiment entrée dans leur maison sous la forme d'une petite amie d'Harriet (et qu'ils avaient compris que cela n'était définitivement plus une passade) que cela leur avait posé problème, et que leurs belles paroles avaient commencé à sonner creux.

On pourrait croire que cela avait bloqué John dans le développement normal de sa sexualité, mais le jeune homme avait, à l'époque, déjà vu plus souvent qu'à son tour les vestiaires des hommes après un match de rugby et se déshabillait sans complexe face à ses camarades sans en ressentir ni gêne ni désir. Et il reluquait les filles avec ses amis depuis toujours sans avoir la sensation de se forcer ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Définitivement, John se savait ne pas être gay. D'ailleurs, même depuis le début de la chimio de Sherlock, il lui arrivait de se retourner sur des jolies filles. Madeline, par exemple, ou même Mary. Alors que Jude le laissait parfaitement indifférent, alors même que le jeune homme était gay et magnifique de candeur et d'innocence.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, répliqua-t-il de guerre lasse. Et ce n'est pas ce dont il est question.

\- Oh, alors vas-y, éclaire moi John, de quoi est-il question ? Car dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi le premier qui m'a sauté dessus. Toi qui prends beaucoup de plaisir à me pilonner toutes les semaines. Toi qui ne refuses jamais une partie de jambes en l'air. Toi qui t'épuises tant à me baiser que tu t'endors immédiatement pour te réveiller au moins huit heures après. Toi qui aimes que je te suce, que tu me prennes profondément et violemment. Toi qui, encore maintenant, bandes rien qu'à entendre ma voix et ne désires rien d'autre que m'épingler contre un mur et m'entendre supplier. Alors dis-moi, John, de quoi est-il question ?

Le médecin s'était littéralement décomposé sous l'effet de la tirade haineuse. Les yeux de Sherlock lançaient des éclairs d'une colère si profonde qu'elle fit peur à John. Il n'aurait pas cru que son ami connaisse autant de termes aussi peu élégants pour décrire leurs activités, d'autant qu'il avait la quasi-certitude que ce dernier était vierge avant les premières séances de chimiothérapie et ce qui s'annonçait désormais comme le naufrage de l'année. John se fit l'absurde réflexion que Sherlock avait dû bosser le sujet, comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait des expériences ou se retrouvait confronté à un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas. De toute évidence, ses recherches avaient porté leurs fruits.

\- Il est question de mes envies, répliqua-t-il finalement, avec le plus de calme possible afin de ne pas envenimer la situation.

\- TES ENVIES ?

Sherlock avait l'air sincèrement ahuri.

\- Et ça, alors, ce ne sont pas tes envies ?

Et il accompagna le geste à la parole, posant une main agressive et possessive sur l'entrejambe du médecin, qui avait la faiblesse d'être toujours en érection. Et qui, pire encore, ne put empêcher son corps de réagir à la chaleur humaine des longs doigts de violoniste posé sur sa hampe.

\- Ce sont des envies physiques, articula-t-il au prix d'un lourd effort, reculant pour se détacher du contact intime. Je veux parler de mes envies mentales. Je ne veux pas... pas de ça. Pas comme ça. Pas toujours dans ta chambre. Pas à ton rythme, selon tes désirs. Pas tous les lundis soir. Pas simplement à cause de ta putain de chimiothérapie.

Une fois qu'il avait commencé, c'était plus simple et les mots coulaient tous seuls hors de sa bouche, clouant à son tour Sherlock sur place.

\- Pas parce que tu as peur de crever le lendemain et que tu as besoin d'oublier. Pas parce que tu l'as décidé et que je dois me soumettre à ton « là maintenant tout de suite ». Pas en me laissant enfermer dans ta spirale de maniaque du contrôle. Ce dont il est question, Sherlock, c'est de mes envies. Et d'amour. Je ne fais plus dans les coups d'un soir. J'ai passé l'âge. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et je ne veux pas non plus d'un sex friend, et je sais que tu sais ce que c'est, ne nie pas. Or ce qu'on fait actuellement, c'est exactement ça. Et aussi plaisant que cela soit physiquement Sherlock... Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je suis peut-être vieux jeu, stupide, dépassé, mais moi je veux plus. Je veux tout. Le sexe, les matins, les câlins, les baisers, la vie à deux, les sentiments et l'amour. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça n'a pas à être compliqué. Mais je ne veux pas de ça... juste pour te défouler. Désolé.

De toute évidence, Sherlock oscillait entre un certain nombre de sentiments contradictoires et John voyait passer sur son visage l'incompréhension, la colère, la tristesse, la panique, le doute... Toute une palette de sentiments qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de constater sur son colocataire, et qui transparaissait avec une évidence qui faisait mal au cœur. En temps normal, le détective devait simplement cacher tout ça.

\- Je ne suis pas, ne veux pas être un sex-friend, répéta John quand il fut évident que Sherlock ne réagirait pas vocalement. Ni un gigolo, ajouta-t-il.

Le mot lui avait échappé avait même qu'il ait seulement eu le temps d'y penser. Il voulut le retenir, mais cette fois, ce fut trop tard, et le visage de Sherlock se crispa en une grimace de pur mépris teinté d'incrédulité.

\- Un gigolo ?

Sherlock murmurait, mais pour John ce fut comme s'il avait hurlé, et les mots transpercèrent la peau désormais glacée du médecin. Il n'était définitivement plus question de son érection, désormais morte et enterrée. Il avait gagné. Il avait fait réagir Sherlock. Il l'avait poussé à bout. Et il n'était plus vraiment sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est ça que tu penses de moi, John ? Que je te garde près de moi, que je te paye pour me satisfaire sexuellement ? Que c'est la seule utilité que tu as ? Être mon larbin, t'occuper de moi, répondre à tous mes désirs, et notamment me sauter sur demande ? C'est vraiment l'opinion que tu as de moi ? Que je suis sociopathe au point de dénier tes désirs et t'imposer les miens, me servir de ton corps et uniquement de cela ? C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ? C'est ainsi que tu penses à un homme qui s'est suicidé pour te sauver la vie ?

Les mots glacèrent John encore un peu plus, et malgré la douce chaleur de l'été, il sentit de la sueur couler le long de son échine, le faisant trembler. Il n'aurait pas cru que Saint Bart arriverait dans la conversation. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Pas du tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la seule personne que j'estime pouvait penser cela de moi. De tous les autres, oui, mais toi... Tous les autres, c'est ce qu'ils font, j'ai l'habitude. Mais pas toi. Jamais. Je ne pensais pas que... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance. Je pensais pourtant que j'avais appris ma leçon, depuis le temps. J'ai voulu croire une dernière fois. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, John. Tu n'es qu'un homme comme les autres. Bonne nuit, John.

Et sur ce, il fit volte-face, et sans se retourner, pénétra d'un pas vif dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne la claqua même pas en signe de colère ou de rage. Il se contenta de la fermer calmement, faisant tourner la poignée, enclenchant la clenche, tournant le verrou dans des gestes lents.

Hébété, John tomba au sol, se rattrapant au mur dans un dernier sursaut de conscience pour ne pas totalement s'effondrer. Il glissa sur le parquet du couloir sombre, cherchant désespérément à faire entrer de l'oxygène dans ses poumons, sans vraiment avoir l'impression d'y parvenir.

Dire que Sherlock avait été blessé était un doux euphémisme, jamais John ne l'avait vu ainsi. Aussi autiste, violemment renfermé sur lui-même dans un geste d'auto-défense d'une violence inouïe, prenant pour lui-même la faute qui était pourtant celle de John. Se convainquant lui-même de l'inanité de son existence, acceptant les mots et les reproches comme si c'était normal.

Jamais John n'aurait cru que Sherlock puisse être blessé autant, aussi profondément, pour faire ressurgir ses mécanismes d'enfant inadapté. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que Sherlock puisse faire suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour lui permettre d'attendre le cœur même du détective et de sa carapace de glace. Mais John avait eu tort. Sherlock lui avait fait confiance, à lui. Sherlock l'avait laissé tenir son cœur dans sa main.

Et avec un seul mot malheureux et complètement absurde, qu'il ne pensait pas une seule seconde, John avait réduit ce cœur en miettes.

John n'aurait su dire combien de temps il resta là, à hyper ventiler sur le sol désormais glacial du couloir. Lorsqu'il se releva, ce fut pour rejoindre sa chambre en somnambule, tombant tout habillé dans les draps, et écrasant son chagrin dans ses oreillers une grande partie de la nuit.

 _Demain, tout ira mieux,_ se promit-il. Il suffirait de s'expliquer, s'excuser. Sherlock comprendrait. Et même s'il ne refaisait pas confiance à John immédiatement, ce dernier patienterait. Il avait une vie pour s'employer à retrouver ce qu'il avait eu – et gâché – avec Sherlock.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 1er mars ! Reviews ? (mais rappelez vous, pas de tentative d'assassinat ! :3)  
_


	51. Chapter 51

_Guest : oh tu peux essayer de m'assassiner, mais si tu réussis, tu n'auras jamais la suite, c'est quand même ballot, hein ? ;p_

 _Kumiro : oh oui, la torture tu peux y aller, je suis habituée, depuis le temps que j'ai ma carte de membre chez les auteurs sadiques ! Techniquement, vous pourriez avoir tous les chapitres d'un coup, vu que c'est tout écrit, mais bon, c'est quand même plus drôle comme ça ;p Et puis ça me permet d'avancer sur mes autres projets pendant ce temps héhé. Quant à actualiser toutes les 10', je le dis à toi et à tout le monde, je vais sans doute demander à Elie, ma bêta, d'assurer la publication pour cette semaine et la suivante, a minima, donc ne soyez pas trop impatients, on fait de notre mieux autant elle que moi ! ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 8  
**

Sauf que le lendemain, rien ne se passa comme prévu. John, en passant devant le miroir de la petite salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre (et uniquement constitué d'un lavabo, et de toilettes, pas une salle de bains à part entière), constata qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête, vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé, à peine dormi, et avait passé un temps affreusement long à sangloter entre ses draps. Il essaya vaguement de s'arranger, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. Il s'était levé en retard, et était désormais complètement à la bourre pour la séance de chimiothérapie de Sherlock, s'il ne descendait pas immédiatement.

Il se précipita donc dans l'escalier, volant par-dessus les marches, et arriva en bas au moment précis où Sherlock... franchit la porte d'entrée. Sans même signifier son départ. Il se rendait seul à la clinique, faisait fi de John comme si de rien n'était.

Furieux et blessé, John attrapa ses clés, ses chaussures, son manteau et se lança à la poursuite de son ami, faisant simplement tourner rapidement le trousseau dans la serrure pour verrouiller la porte. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en chaussettes, dans la rue un mardi matin, et qu'il rattrapa Sherlock à l'instant où ce dernier s'apprêtait à verrouiller la portière du taxi. John lança sa main en barrière, reçut le choc avec violence, résista stoïquement à l'envie de pousser un cri de douleur, et affronta les yeux noirs de colère et de dédain du détective. Qui, néanmoins, rouvrit la porte, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, et laissa monter John.

Le chauffeur démarra sans demander d'explications et c'est ainsi que les deux amis se retrouvèrent face à face, Sherlock exsudant la rage et le mépris, John toujours en chaussettes et les chaussures à la main. Et l'autre main qui commençait à douloureusement enfler. Heureusement qu'ils se rendaient dans un hôpital.

Dans le taxi, John eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas paraître complètement illuminé aux yeux du chauffeur, tandis qu'il mettait ses chaussures et sa veste. Et constatait que sa main abimée était bien trop douloureuse pour lui être d'une quelconque aide. Il éprouva de grandes difficultés à nouer ses lacets, notamment, d'une seule main. Et percevait sur lui le regard narquois de Sherlock, qui ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'aider. John avait la sensation humiliante d'être un enfant incapable de s'habiller seul face au regard d'un père méprisant, ce qui était parfaitement agaçant quand on savait qu'il y avait des jours où Sherlock avait été trop faible pour faire ses lacets seul et que John l'avait alors aidé.

À son tour, le médecin commença à éprouver de la colère contre cet être glacial et insensible que, malgré tout, il considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami.

Ils arrivèrent à la clinique dans une ambiance glaciale. D'ailleurs, même le chauffeur dut le percevoir puisqu'il ne leur demanda pas les trois livres qu'il manquait au billet de John pour payer la course, et fila sans demander son reste, tandis que Sherlock continuait d'ignorer superbement son colocataire.

Il marchait dans les couloirs en conquérant, ignorant du monde alentour, une aura de froide colère s'échappant de lui. Depuis le temps, John et Sherlock avait fini par cesser de se perdre dans les couloirs de la clinique, et pour la première fois, John s'en désola. Il aurait aimé atterrir n'importe où dans la clinique, entrer par mégarde dans un placard ou dans une réserve, et pouvoir discuter avec Sherlock.

Mais de toute évidence, le détective ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait troqué la blessure à vif que John lui avait infligé la veille contre une sérieuse dose de frustration, de colère et de bouderie. En résumé, Sherlock avait réagi de l'unique manière qu'il connaissait : refermé sur lui-même, ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal, et bouder. Il était champion du monde de bouderie toutes catégories confondues. John plaignait les parents Holmes durant l'enfance du génie. Une rhétorique à toute épreuve et une tête de mule capable de bouder pendant des semaines. L'adolescence n'avait pas dû être tendre.

\- Encore une prise de sang, aujourd'hui, annonça Jude alors qu'ils arrivèrent, avant même de dire bonjour. Cette fois, je dois vous la faire avant la séance, pour éviter qu'elle ne soit polluée par les médocs de la chimio. Z'allez bien ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête à la fin de sa phrase, et y répondit immédiatement tout seul. John soupirait avec un air de chiot abandonné, et Sherlock avait une tête de tueur à gages de la mafia russe. Le malheureux infirmier eut l'envie soudaine et immédiate d'être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Il adorait d'habitude les deux hommes, le docteur Watson était toujours patient avec lui, et le faisait même réviser et répéter quand Sherlock somnolait sous l'effet de la poche de médicaments qui se déversaient dans son système sanguin. Quant au détective, sous des dehors acides et cinglants, il s'était révélé d'une incroyable complicité avec le docteur Watson, et il n'en devenait qu'un homme meilleur. Jude l'aimait beaucoup aussi, inexplicablement et nonobstant le fait qu'il se mêle en permanence de sa vie sexuelle (ce qui était absurde, car le jeune homme savait que le détective devinait tous ses coups d'un soir de la semaine passée rien qu'au froissement de son T-shirt, mais pourtant il s'embêtait à poser la question. Toutes les semaines. Inlassablement.)

Mais aujourd'hui, Jude aurait vraiment aimé être ailleurs. Il était d'ailleurs extrêmement soulagé d'être en vacances dès vendredi. Au moins, il ne serait pas là à la prochaine séance de chimio de Sherlock Holmes.

Parce que l'infirmier voulait bien parier ses futurs congés que le conflit qui animait les deux hommes n'était pas près de se résoudre.

\- Hum, si ça ne te dérange pas, Jude, moi, ça ne va pas très bien. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi après la prise de sang de Sherlock ?

La voix calme du docteur Watson fit sursauter le jeune apprenti. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et son patient en avait profité pour se déshabiller, torse dénudé, et s'installer dans le lit, comme toujours. Absurdement, il nota que l'homme avait encore maigri. Il était très fort pour analyser les corps masculins.

Il reporta son attention sur le docteur Watson, qui lui montrait sa main. Laquelle était enflée, rougie, et commençait même à noircir par endroit.

\- Waoh ! Vous avez fait quoi pour en arriver là ?

\- Portière de taxi, se borna à répondre le médecin.

\- Pas cool ! Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

\- Non.

La voix sèche de Sherlock les avait interrompus et Jude se redressa de sa position penchée sur la main de John.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- L'un des critères importants de la réussite de la chimiothérapie, comme Elliot l'a souligné, est sa régularité. Et des études très sérieuses montrent que même l'heure de prise des médicaments est importante. Je dois commencer la chimio dans sept minutes pour respecter le timing habituel, et tu dois faire ma prise de sang avant, déclama Sherlock de son habituel voix de stentor qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Éberlué, Jude ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant passer son regard alternativement de John à Sherlock, sans savoir comment réagir. Il était vrai que plus les horaires étaient respectés, mieux cela valait (même s'il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, aucune étude ne prouvant de manière irréfutable et tangible, c'était un fait fréquemment observé), mais trois minutes de retard, le temps de soigner la main du docteur Watson n'aurait certainement pas une grande importance. Et il était clair au vu du volume des doigts enflés que John avait mal.

\- Fais ce qu'il te dit, dit soudain John, accompagnant son ordre d'un sourire triste et résigné. Je peux attendre, et j'ai déjà vu pire que ça, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Il secoua sa main pour faire comme si tout allait bien, mais ne put retenir la légère grimace de douleur que cela lui provoqua.

Jude était tiraillé entre sa conscience professionnelle, qui lui rappelait que Sherlock était son patient, et son cœur qui disait que John avait besoin de soins en priorité, et que c'était pour soigner qu'il avait embrassé une carrière médicale.

\- Je suis le patient de cet hôpital, gronda Sherlock.

La conscience professionnelle l'emporta. Le docteur Watson n'allait pas mourir sur place, et s'il manquait à son devoir, et que Sherlock le rapportait en haute sphère (et il n'y avait aucun doute que Sherlock le rapporterait à Harding, tant il paraissait agressif en cet instant), Jude serait durement sanctionné. Les conditions de travail étaient bien meilleures que le privé, le salaire aussi, mais parfois le porte-monnaie des patients passait avant la réalité, n'en déplaise au jeune idéaliste.

Sans un mot de plus, il abandonna le docteur Watson et s'approcha du lit, tirant la table d'instrument et en extirpa flacon, tuyau et aiguille stérile à usage unique. Il fit les manipulations en mode automatique, le garrot, et piqua sur la veine bleue au creux du coude. Le sang jaillit immédiatement dans la poche.

Jude fit consciencieusement la prise de sang, puis plaça dans la chambre implantable l'aiguille de la chimiothérapie, bien plus grande que celle de la bête piqûre. Les gestes du jeune infirmer étaient désormais sûrs et assurés, et témoignaient de la force de l'habitude. John était convaincu qu'il ferait un très bon médecin un jour.

\- Voilà, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de votre main, maintenant, docteur Watson.

Et il quitta la pièce précipitamment, ce dont John aurait pu lui être reconnaissant (il commençait à avoir vraiment mal) si cela ne l'avait pas laissé seul avec Sherlock, pour la première fois depuis leur conversation de la veille.

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, commença des phrases dans sa tête, mais aucune ne sonnait juste.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, ce qui était probablement vain et stupide, trop court et inutile.

\- Ça ne change rien, répliqua Sherlock.

Jude revint à ce moment-là, et la discussion fut close.

Le jeune homme plaça de la glace sur la main du médecin, et la banda par-dessus les pochettes remplis de gel glacé, lui expliquant qu'il devrait refaire le bandage et mettre de la pommade à l'arnica régulièrement pour résorber le bel hématome qui s'était formé. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de plaie.

\- Je sais, je suis médecin, tu te souviens ? le taquina John.

Jude s'empourpra immédiatement, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe de tout expliquer. John l'apaisa, lui assurant que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et qu'il faisait bien d'agir de la sorte, et qu'il ferait un très bon médecin un jour, quel que soit la spécialité qu'il choisirait.

Jude était aux anges, et ne demandait qu'à échanger davantage sur le sujet avec le docteur Watson lorsqu'un toussotement furieux les interrompit. Pour un peu, ils auraient oublié qu'un Sherlock particulièrement grincheux était là, lui aussi.

\- J'ai mal, déclara le détective.

John leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Jude, aussi peu dupe que John, sut immédiatement que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se rendre insupportable et d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui, et que Sherlock ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur : il avait exécuté tous les gestes à la perfection, exactement comme d'habitude, et le cocktail dans ses veines était également similaire à celui des autres séances. Sherlock était même dans une phase descendante de sa chimio, il ne pouvait pas ressentir de douleur dans le cours normal des choses. Alors soit il mentait, soit il avait vraiment mal et il y avait quelque chose de gravement anormal qui nécessiterait une intervention d'urgence dans les dix minutes.

Sauf que le regard méprisant de Sherlock ne laissait guère de place aux doutes. Jude soupira de lassitude. Il savait que son patient mentait, et savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le confronter. Alors il obéit.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-il patiemment en rapprochant sa chaise du lit du patient.

Le reste de la séance se déroula de la même manière. Sherlock était volontairement agaçant, et agacé, en colère et froid. Il fit tourner en bourrique le jeune infirmier, insulta la moitié du personnel, et ne se priva pas pour lancer des piques méprisantes à l'attention de John, qui resta stoïque et muet.

Jude, qui avait habituellement la plus grande affection pour ces séances du mardi matin, fut au bord des larmes à la fin de l'heure réglementaire. Et lorsqu'il annonça, bravement, que la semaine prochaine Madeline ou Mary serait au rendez-vous, puisque lui était en congés, et que Sherlock lui souhaita de bien s'amuser à Barcelone et de ne ramener aucune IST ou ça ferait mauvais genre, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, saluant à peine le docteur Watson.

John aurait volontiers fait la morale à son ami (il doutait même que Jude accepte de revenir sur leur cas après ces vacances), mais il ne s'en sentait ni le droit, ni le courage.

Et de toute manière, Sherlock était inatteignable.

* * *

Il fut d'ailleurs inatteignable pendant tous les jours qui suivirent. Arrogant, supérieur, méprisant, intolérant, cynique, hargneux, agressif, malveillant, féroce, intraitable, mordant, sournois, calomniateur, insupportable, peste, acariâtre, acrimonieux, acerbe, injuste... Les qualificatifs ne manquèrent pas à l'esprit de John pour qualifier le comportement de son colocataire dans les jours qui suivirent. Le médecin, auteur de blog à ses heures perdues, aurait pu réciter le dictionnaire des synonymes à la page « salaud » tant Sherlock semblait voulait illustrer les pires comportements de l'être humain.

Et pourtant, aussi indigeste que soit le comportement de son ami, John ne parvenait même pas à lui rendre sa colère. Ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils se contentaient de longs silences pesants et de soupirs épuisés.

Pourtant, John était en colère lui aussi, et le comportement puéril de Sherlock, qui préférait se murer dans le silence et bouder plutôt que reconnaître ses torts et essayer d'engager une discussion l'épuisait.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'être en colère (ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux, il haïssait quand Sherlock régissait jusqu'à ses émotions car il avait la sensation d'être une marionnette... comme Mrs Hudson l'avait dit), car Sherlock allait mal. Physiquement mal.

Il n'avait eu aucune nausée ou vomissement, ce qui entérinait définitivement cette phase de la chimiothérapie.

Cependant, l'engourdissement momentané de ses pieds et ses mains étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Ainsi, le détective avait même une fois trébuché, soudainement déséquilibré par quelques orteils toujours existants physiquement au bout de ses pieds, mais pour lesquels sont cerveau ne recevaient plus de stimuli et en fut perturbé.

De plus en plus souvent, Sherlock manquait également de jeter son violon par terre ou sur le fauteuil, faisait crisser l'archet sur les cordes quand il perdait le contrôle et que même sa musique lui échappait. John ne comptait plus le nombre de tubes à essais disparus en miettes dans la poubelle après un faux mouvement.

Et le médecin était désormais obligé de conserver son ordinateur dans sa chambre. Sherlock tapait si furieusement sur les touches du sien qu'il l'abîmait. Et qu'il risquait de passer par la fenêtre à chaque instant (ce qui était doublement dangereux. Pour l'ordinateur, et pour les passants en dessous).

Outre la perte de sensation de ses membres, Sherlock souffrait également d'un sérieux manque d'appétit. John avait appelé Harold O'Connor, qui lui avait confirmé que ce n'était pas anormal à ce stade du traitement, mais qu'une conséquence psychologique (voire psychosomatique) n'était pas à exclure. John évoqua une dispute à demi-mots, et cela fut consigné dans le dossier du patient, et la thématique ressortirait sans doute à la prochaine séance avec David Stevens. Bien sûr, Sherlock l'apprit. Et n'en bouda que davantage.

O'Connor avait néanmoins alerté John sur la maigreur de Sherlock. Fait exceptionnel pour un patient atteint de chimiothérapie, il n'avait perdu que deux kilos depuis le début du traitement, faisant passer son IMC à 17.5. Avec son mètre 83, il était désormais à la limite de la maigreur inquiétante (un IMC à 17.3 le ferait basculer dans cette catégorie). C'était une victoire pour l'instant, et elle n'était attribuable qu'à John qui n'avait jamais lâché l'affaire pour faire manger son colocataire. Mais cela ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Si Sherlock perdait l'appétit pendant trop longtemps, cela risquait d'être préjudiciable à sa santé, et donc à terme, à la réussite de sa chimiothérapie.

Sauf que faire manger un Sherlock boudeur était à peu près aussi difficile que faire avaler un médicament au goût de plâtre à un enfant de deux ans.

À son manque d'appétit s'ajoutait une nouvelle fatigue de plus en plus pressante, qui le faisait parfois chanceler, tituber, et dormir la moitié de la matinée. Et Sherlock exécrait trop dormir, il avait la sensation de perdre son temps. Même quand il se relevait tranquillement, John le voyait avoir des vertiges et fermer les yeux le temps que sa vision s'adapte et que sa tête arrête de tourner, comme lorsqu'on se relevait trop vite en empêchant la tension artérielle d'être assez forte pour que le sang puisse atteindre le cerveau en quantité suffisante, pourtant il agissait à une vitesse tout à fait normale. C'était un brise cœur. Et c'était difficile de rester fâché contre lui dans ces conditions. Il avait même refusé d'aller sur le terrain à deux reprises (une fois pour Lestrade, une fois pour un client particulier), et avait résolu les enquêtes uniquement à partir de photos sur son ordinateur. En sept fois plus de temps que d'habitude. Et au prix d'une grosse engueulade avec le client, qui ne prenait pas les photos comme Sherlock le voulait, et qui avait vertement répliqué au détective qu'il n'avait qu'à venir le faire lui-même. Ils avaient résolu le problème avec une session Skype. Heureusement, les techniciens de labo de Scotland Yard étaient un peu plus doués et professionnels.

S'il n'y avait eu que tout ça, John aurait pu sans doute faire un pas en avant, essayer de percer la carapace de colère de son ami, essayer de résoudre leur relation qui se dégradait un peu plus chaque jour et lui faisait parfois regretter d'être revenu habiter à Baker Street, après Saint Bart.

* * *

Mais deux éléments empêchèrent John d'agir. Premièrement, c'était l'irascibilité du détective, qui tournait en ridicule chaque phrase du médecin (qui pourtant ne disait pas grand-chose, à part « à table » et « je vais prendre une douche »), pour lui montrer sans cesse ta colère. Les rares phases où John se disait que tout aller s'arranger car Sherlock semblait redevenir un petit enfant faible ayant désespérément besoin de son meilleur ami ne duraient jamais, et ils retombaient dans une spirale infernale.

Le deuxième élément arriva le lundi soir suivant, sans qu'aucun des hommes n'ait eu vraiment conscience que la semaine s'était écoulée et que demain, il faudrait retourner à la clinique. Sherlock dut cependant apercevoir le calendrier, puisque sans un mot d'excuse ou une tentative de discussion adulte et rationnelle, il entra dans la salle de bains quand John prenait sa douche, et commença à se déshabiller dans le but évident d'aller rejoindre son colocataire, méthode déjà testée et approuvée, sous les yeux exorbités du médecin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sherlock ? appela-t-il, à moitié paniqué, et à moitié excité, il fallait le reconnaître.

Toujours sans un mot, le détective acheva de se débarrasser de sa chemise et attaquait son pantalon.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? hurla John.

Et pour faire bonne mesure et régler de lui-même le problème de son érection naissante, il régla la température de l'eau au plus froid, ouvrit la porte, et dirigea le pommeau directement sur Sherlock, transformant la salle de bains en piscine au passage ; mais épargnant miraculeusement le téléphone de John, posé sur la machine à laver. Quant à Sherlock, il n'avait pas le sien sur lui à ce moment-là.

La douche froide, au sens littéral du terme, refroidit assez efficacement les ardeurs du détective. Qui se détourna, ramassa ses vêtements et sa dignité, et dans un dernier regard meurtrier, mais toujours mutique, quitta la pièce.

John, lui, acheva prestement sa toilette, et se rendit dans la chambre de Sherlock, en serviette, où il trouva son ami dans le même état que lui, en train d'ôter ses vêtements mouillés.

\- Soyons bien clairs, Sherlock. Oui, j'en ai envie. Je le sais, et tu le sais, et je ne m'illusionne pas sur mon identité sexuelle quand tu es dans la balance. Mais je ne veux pas QUE cela. Je veux plus. Et je veux qu'on en discute, de tout ça. Afin que je puisse, a minima, m'excuser de mon comportement et de ce que j'ai pu dire, que je ne pensais pas et qui m'a échappé sous le coup de la panique la dernière fois.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais John vit clairement que Sherlock le détailla de haut en bas, de ses cheveux mouillés qui gouttaient sur ses épaules à ses orteils gelés sur le carrelage froid, en passant par la chair de poule de ses bras et par la serviette nouée sur ses reins qu'il tenait d'une main, par prudence.

Mais bizarrement, l'examen minutieux ne déclencha pas un frisson de malaise chez John. Quand le détective sondait, c'était rarement bon signe, et il y avait généralement juste après une grande révélation lâchée sur un ton cynique. Mais cette fois, John n'avait plus rien à cacher. Il était à nu, littéralement et métaphoriquement, et il lui avait semblé, un instant, que Sherlock le croyait, et allait enfin agir dans le bon sens. Et mieux, que Sherlock le désirait. Dans ses pupilles claires, John avait vu de l'envie alors qu'il matait ouvertement son colocataire.

Et puis le détective secoua la tête, et désigna la porte du doigt, toujours sans un mot.

John céda. Et quitta la pièce, le cœur brutalement tombé dans l'estomac. Il avait la sensation de perdre la guerre un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

La chimio le lendemain fut classique, sobre et efficace. Ce fut Madeline qui l'effectua, mais au contraire de Jude, elle n'avait pas le temps de rester dans la pièce durant tout le temps où s'écoulait la poche de médicaments, et leur signifia que les caméras avaient été branchées avant de quitter la pièce. L'heure qui suivit s'écoula dans un silence digne d'une crypte, et les deux hommes poussèrent un léger soupir quand enfin, la jeune femme revint dans la pièce pour la fin de la séance.

Madeline était, bien sûr, suffisamment intelligente pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et suffisamment intelligente pour deviner qu'il ne fallait pas en parler. Elle se contenta d'hausser des sourcils et d'envoyer des regards interrogatifs, sans obtenir de réponse.

Ce fut le lendemain que l'état de Sherlock se dégrada.

John le remarqua immédiatement, dès qu'il vit son ami, et il ouvrit de grands yeux, frappé de stupeur. La peau nue de Sherlock, c'est-à-dire ses pieds, ses bras et ses mains, était couverte de boutons et plaques rouges. Étant donné que cela semblait s'intensifier dans les endroits les plus sensibles, notamment le creux des coudes et entre les orteils (et John entendait bien vérifier les paupières et surtout le coin de l'œil à la première occasion), il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela soit de l'eczéma. D'autant que Sherlock se grattait. Si fort qu'il se faisait saigner par endroit, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda le médecin, choqué.

L'eczéma était bien souvent une réponse de la peau à un stress intense ou accru, mais dans tous les cas, il n'apparaissait pas sur TOUT le corps en une seule nuit.

Le détective haussa les épaules, se contentant de faire racler ses ongles un peu plus fort sur sa peau, se servant une tasse de café de l'autre main.

\- Sherlock, déshabille-toi, je dois t'examiner.

\- Non.

\- Sherlock !

John était furieux. Son ami était encore en train de bouder comme un enfant, alors qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose de grave dans son état, et ce n'était plus l'heure de s'entêter et de refuser le dialogue.

\- J'en ai à peu près partout, répondit Sherlock. Bras, notamment le coude et l'épaule, jambe, pieds, un peu sur les mains, pas grand-chose sur la poitrine, mais dans le cou oui. Et sur les hanches. Et puisque je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir tous les détails, rien sur le sexe, rien dans l'aine, rien sur le pubis. Et je suis sûr que c'est de l'eczéma.

Le ton de Sherlock était froid et clinique, comme s'il ne s'agissait absolument pas de lui-même dont on parlait. Pire, il semblait s'ennuyer et n'accepter de parler à John que pour éviter une crise du médecin, mais totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Tu n'es pas médecin. Laisse-moi t'examiner, ordonna John.

Il fit un geste en direction de son ami, tendant la main pour attraper son coude, mais ce dernier recula immédiatement, feulant.

\- Non, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ne me touche pas.

John eut l'envie acerbe de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait hier soir, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'envenimer la situation.

\- Très bien, je ne touche pas, mais laisse-moi regarder de plus près.

La scène était surréaliste. Deux hommes en pyjama d'été dans une cuisine (boxer et T-shirt pour John, et T-Shirt et pantalon de soie pour Sherlock, donc), une tasse à café chacun dans la main et une bouilloire qui commençait à siffler pour le thé, l'un qui avançait quand l'autre reculait, méfiant comme un animal. Avant, John était la seule personne à pouvoir toucher Sherlock. Même avant la chimiothérapie, avant le cancer, avant même Saint Bart. Sherlock ne supportait pas le contact humain. Mais il acceptait John. Et depuis, le médecin avait tout perdu. Cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal que le reste, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître.

Puis lentement, ses yeux clairs rivés dans ceux de John, Sherlock s'approcha, centimètre par centimètre, présentant sa peau lésée à John. Il fut soudain si près qu'ils partageaient leur cercle d'intimité, et que le moindre faux mouvement ferait entrer leurs peaux en contact. Leurs souffles s'accélèrent et leurs pupilles respectives s'agrandirent. Au moindre faux-pas, il semblait à évident à l'un et l'autre qu'ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre pour s'envoyer en l'air au milieu de la cuisine.

Et que cela serait probablement irréparable et sonnerait le glas de leur amitié.

Alors prudemment, John ne fit pas un geste, Sherlock se contenta de tendre son bras pour le placer sous le regard du spécialiste, et ils en restèrent là.

\- Ça ressemble fortement à de l'eczéma, reconnut John. Mais sur tout le corps, et d'un coup, je n'en avais jamais vu.

Il quitta la cuisine, la bulle de chaleur induite par la proximité de Sherlock, fit de son mieux pour ignorer ses joues devenues aussi rouges que le reste de la peau de son colocataire, et alla fouiner dans un bouquin de médecine, et parmi les polycops que Mike, Harding et même Jude avaient accepté de lui fournir, et qui traitaient plus précisément du cancer NPC de Sherlock.

\- Je dois vérifier un point, annonça-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. L'instant de grâce avait cessé, et le détective en était revenu à son sport préféré : la bouderie.

Il s'écoula un certain temps avant que John n'émerge de sa lecture, et Sherlock s'était habillé entretemps. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se gratter furieusement par-dessus sa chemise, et il allait finir par se faire saigner et tâcher la blancheur immaculée du tissu, à la longue.

Quand il vit que son ami s'était extirpé de ses ouvrages, Sherlock toléra de faire une moitié d'effort et se contenta de lancer une moitié d'œillade interrogative. A laquelle le médecin ne répondit pas.

John, au terme de ses vérifications avait conclu la chose suivante : Sherlock faisait une double réaction physique. La première, c'était au docétaxel, qui était un des médicaments principaux de sa chimiothérapie. Ce n'était ni anormal, ni inquiétant. Cela faisait douze semaines que les capillaires du détective absorbaient le produit pour le transmettre à l'organisme, et celui-ci saturait et le faisait comprendre. Un simple message à Elliot Harding, William Turner et Madeline arrangerait les choses. Ils corrigeraient le cocktail de médicaments pour passer le taux de docétaxel en dessous du seuil tolérable par l'organisme de Sherlock. Il avait des échantillons de sang et des analyses suffisamment récentes pour faire les calculs d'ajustement sans que le détective n'ait besoin de passer à la clinique. Et cela devrait suffire pour les prochaines semaines.

La deuxième réaction, en revanche, ne pouvait guère être arrangé par des composants chimiques et un peu de maths. L'eczéma était en effet une réaction physique à un problème psychologique. Et clairement, le problème psychologique de Sherlock qui couvrait sa peau de boutons... s'appelait John Watson.

Et pour le résoudre, il aurait fallu que les deux hommes résolvent le conflit qui les opposait actuellement. Sauf que ledit conflit n'avançait pas entièrement à cause de Sherlock.

En résumé donc, Sherlock avait des boutons et des démangeaisons folles à cause de la discussion qu'il refusait d'avoir avec John. Et John devait annoncer à cet enfant boudeur que plus il refusait de s'exprimer, plus il s'exposait au risque de voir ses rougeurs proliférer et s'étendre. Sauf que dire ça au détective allait probablement le renfermer un peu plus profondément dans son silence. Cercle vicieux.

John se massa les temps, fermant les yeux.

\- Tu fais de l'eczéma, et une réaction allergique au docétaxel, déclara-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, et si Sherlock écoutait, grand bien lui fasse.

\- Je vais prévenir Harding d'ajuster tes médocs. Pour l'eczéma, de la crème te soulagera. Tu en trouveras en pharmacie. Mais pour le faire passer, il faut simplement que tes sources de stress, problèmes et inquiétudes se résorbent.

Il n'ajouta rien. Sherlock serait assez grand pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Il ne précisa pas non plus qu'il irait à la pharmacie pour son ami. Il en avait marre de jouer à la baby-sitter, et se retira finalement dans sa chambre, sous le silence accusateur de son colocataire.

Bien sûr, quand à la fin de la journée Sherlock n'avait pas bougé de son canapé, n'avait rien mangé et continuait de se gratter furieusement, John mit ses chaussures, prit une veste, et claqua la porte le plus violemment possible pour montrer qu'il était furieux, et ne salua même pas Mrs Hudson.

Et se rendit, soupirant et se morigénant intérieurement sur son propre comportement, à Saint Bart, chercha Molly et Mike, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps l'un et l'autre, et leur demanda de subtiliser à l'hôpital de la crème pour eczéma, type bepanthen mais en plus efficace. Et en plus gros volume. Histoire de couvrir la surface de tout le corps de Sherlock.

Puis, toujours furieux contre son ami qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de sortir acheter ses propres pommades pour se soigner, accepta l'invitation de Molly à aller dîner, convia également Mike, et tous trois passèrent une excellente soirée dans un excellent restaurant. Dont John ressorti fort tard, aviné, mais joyeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas pensé à Sherlock de toute la soirée, et n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité de l'abandonner sans même lui dire où il allait.

De toute manière, il savait que le détective ne mangerait rien, et se contenterait de ses pilules de compléments alimentaires et de fer (Harold O'Connor n'entendait pas risquer une nouvelle anémie). De toute manière, Sherlock ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir où il était. De toute manière, Sherlock n'appela pas, ni ne l'assomma de texto.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 8 mars ! Reviews ? :)_


	52. Chapter 52

_Publication de nouveau assurée par Elie, Merveille des Merveille et amie chère à mon coeur (et je ne sais pas même pas si elle lit ces mots là xD), becoz je suis de nouveau au temple américain de la démesure et de la domination du monde par une souris (en même temps, j'habite à côté hein), mais cette fois accompagnée de quelqu'un que vous devez bien connaître, une de mes déesses bien-aimées, et dont j'ai l'insigne honneur d'être la bêta, Clelia !_

 _Sinon je SAIS que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews de la semaine dernière, mais j'ai été privée d'internet pour cause de déménagement, promis je ne tarderai plus trop, ma connexion a été rétablie il y a peu ! Un grand merci néanmoins à tous, ça réchauffe mon coeur ! (et Elie sait à quel point j'avais BESOIN de vos reviews mercredi dernier !)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 9  
**

Lorsque le médecin se leva le lendemain matin, il pouvait s'auto diagnostiquer une bonne gueule de bois carabinée, bien qu'il n'ait pas autant bu que lors de ses soirées bières avec Greg. Mais le vin lui faisait toujours beaucoup plus d'effet que la bière. Et il lui semblait bien avoir commandé un Colonel pour le dessert, avoir fini celui de Molly et peut-être même celui de Mike. Et avoir pris des digestifs à la fin. Pas étonnant que sa tête sonnait comme une volée de cloches.

Il fut surpris néanmoins du parfait silence de l'appartement. La présence de Sherlock n'était même pas perceptible, et John se demandait où il était passé.

Puis il arriva finalement dans la cuisine, et découvrit un mot à la place de la crème qu'il avait laissé sur la table hier soir en rentrant. Bien sûr, Sherlock était Sherlock, il ne s'agissait évidemment pas d'un remerciement.

Le mot était en fait le rappel de convocation de la troisième et dernière visite obligatoire chez Janet Douglas, la sexologue, pour le 7 juillet matin, soit aujourd'hui même.

Une note manuscrite de Sherlock précisait « _Je ne veux pas que tu viennes_ ». C'était froid, impersonnel et violent et John ressentit un vide dans sa poitrine qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la gueule de bois.

Alors de dépit, il prit la décision d'aller déjeuner avec Mrs Hudson, histoire de ne pas se retrouver tout seul (pendant que Sherlock, le salaud, avait un rendez-vous avec une femme magnifique). Histoire aussi de pouvoir la tenir informée des dernières évolutions de sa relation avec Sherlock, et de la maladie. Et probablement s'effondrer à moitié en larmes sur son épaule une fois de plus.

\- Vous êtes seul ? s'étonna Janet en ouvrant la porte de la salle de consultation et en trouvant le détective assis dans sa salle d'attente.

Elle s'attendait presque, à cet instant précis, à s'entendre répondre que John garait la voiture et arrivait tout de suite après, avec les enfants. C'était une réponse qu'elle avait fréquemment chez les couples. C'était une potentialité complètement absurde chez le patient Holmes. C'était de toute évidence la question à ne pas poser quand Sherlock bondit dans la pièce en la bousculant, sans dire un mot.

\- Sherlock, vous allez bien ?

Il avait l'air d'un animal sauvage, probablement un félin, le regard furtif qui allait et venait et enregistrait tout, et les pupilles extrêmement réduites, un malheureux point au milieu de l'iris. Il faisait des grands pas dans la pièce, incapable de se figer plus de cinq secondes, comme nerveux et prêt à bondir à chaque instant. Il paraissait à peine avoir conscience de la présence de la sexologue à ses côtés.

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Janet Douglas eut peur. La plupart des patients, surtout les hommes, n'aimaient pas parler de leur sexualité (surtout avec une femme). Il y en avait souvent qui, une fois la parole libérée, faisait des réflexions gênantes sur son décolleté, ses jambes, la longueur de sa jupe ou son physique en général. D'autres regardaient avec insistance son alliance. Certains étaient encore plus clairs et lui signifiaient clairement leur envie de « la baiser sur le bureau ». Elle répondait alors poliment qu'elle était sûre que cela serait très instructif pour la suite de leur thérapie, mais que dès le prochain rendez-vous, ils seraient orientés vers un de ses confrères.

Les hommes et les femmes qu'elle recevait étaient tous des malades, dans un état de faiblesse physique et psychique qui les rendaient plus dérangeant que dangereux, et jamais elle n'avait eu peur. Jusqu'à Sherlock Holmes.

Il était aussi effrayé et faible que les autres patients, mais il avait une carapace en mithril, une langue acérée, et Janet le jugeait impénétrable.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il bougeait nerveusement de droite à gauche dans son bureau avec un air hagard, elle alla chercher, négligemment et l'air de rien, le petit boîtier qui appelait la sécurité. Elle en avait un sous son bureau, qu'elle pouvait écraser avec le pied en cas de besoin. Et un portatif, qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé, mais qu'elle pouvait glisser dans une poche pour s'assoir dans l'un de ses fauteuils où elle recevait généralement ses patients.

Sauf qu'elle savait pertinemment que la sécurité ne pourrait rien face à Sherlock Holmes. Elle aurait voulu un bouton permettant d'appeler immédiatement John Watson. Sauf que non seulement ça n'existait pas (Janet Douglas ne connaissait pas, grand bien lui fasse, Mycroft Holmes, sinon il aurait sans doute pu lui fournir ça dans les dix secondes), mais en plus John Watson semblait bien être le cœur du problème, et le voir débarquer compliquerait tout.

Elle soupira discrètement, compta mentalement sa respiration pour la rendre profonde et maîtrisée, puis redressa la tête en souriant. L'une des séances les plus dures de sa carrière s'annonçait.

\- Sherlock, nous allons commencer la séance, annonça-t-elle calmement.

Cela n'eut absolument aucun effet sur Sherlock, qui continuait de faire des allées et venues dans la pièce à grandes enjambées furieuses, sans montrer la moindre velléité de s'assoir en face de la sexologue. L'avantage de cela, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu voir le bouton de sécurité emmenée par Janet.

\- Sherlock, y-a-t-il un problème ? Quelque chose dont vous souhaiteriez discuter immédiatement ? Ou plus tard, quand vous serez prêt ? Ou que j'essaye de deviner ce qui ne va pas par des questions fermées, si vous n'arrivez pas à en parler ?

Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'en l'état actuel des choses, forcer Sherlock dans le cadre habituel de la séance ne serait pas de la moindre utilité. Il semblait avoir à peine conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et il ne répondrait certainement pas à ses questions. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il fallait lui arracher la moindre confession.

Alors dans le doute, Janet avait essayé de briser la nervosité du lion en cage qui sautillait dans son bureau. Elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à cette réaction. Que Sherlock ne l'écoute pas, ne l'entende pas, l'envoie carrément paître ou s'agace de son incompétence étaient des réactions normales pour le détective.

Qu'il s'effondre à moitié en larmes sur le fauteuil et se mettant à ouvrir les vannes, dévoilant une litanie de mots sans fin n'en était pas une.

\- Oui, il y a un problème ! Il y a toujours un problème ! Mais je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Pourquoi on ne peut pas se contenter d'en rester là ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours plus ? J'ai tout donné, tout fait, j'ai tout accepté, tout le temps, toutes les relations sexuelles, toutes les variantes, j'ai tout accepté, alors pourquoi plus ? Pourquoi toujours plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce qui ne suffit pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je maigris, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Et ce n'est pas sexuel, il suffit que je parle pour qu'il se mette à bander en entendant ma voix ! Il suffit que je le regarde un peu trop pour qu'il ait envie de m'épingler contre un mur ! Je suis complaisant, j'obéis, mais ça ne suffit pas ! Ça ne suffit jamais ! Il faut toujours plus ! Plus, plus, plus ! Encore et encore ! Pourquoi toujours plus ! Ne pas se contenter de ce que je donne ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Le discours était incohérent, entrecoupé de sons qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des sanglots (mais Sherlock Holmes ne sanglotait pas. Cela semblait complètement improbable à l'esprit de Janet Douglas), et la jeune femme dut tendre l'oreille pour tout entendre. Malheureusement, cela ne lui permit pas de tout comprendre.

Dans le cadre de sa profession, elle ne traitait pas seulement avec des patients atteints d'un cancer, mais tous ceux que la clinique privée décidait de renvoyer vers elle au cours du traitement d'une maladie quelconque, en échange d'une exploitation d'une partie de leurs locaux pour y implanter son cabinet. Au vu du grand nombre de spécialistes et de pontes qui officiaient ici, Janet traitait des patients avec des pathologies très diverses. Elle avait également sa propre clientèle, faite de gens fortunés qui venaient la consulter pour des problèmes variés, mais la raison principale était souvent la thérapie de couple.

Elle avait également quelques ados parmi ses clients, généralement des gamins atteints de lourdes pathologies, qui avaient passé plus de temps dans un hôpital avec un masque à oxygène que dans la cour d'un collège ou d'un lycée à taper dans un ballon de foot, qui étaient souvent vierges, et se demandaient vraiment comment ils étaient censés brancher une fille ou un garçon en soirée, avec le crâne rasé, la pompe à insuline ou bien les quatorze médicaments à prendre à heure fixe (et à ne surtout pas mélanger avec de l'alcool, fut-ce une simple bière).

L'un dans l'autre, elle n'avait absolument jamais été confrontée au problème qu'elle croyait déceler chez Sherlock et sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir. On lui avait dit que ça arriverait. Il y avait eu des cours sur la question à la fac, lorsqu'elle avait choisi cette spécialisation. Tous ses collègues plus âgés en parlaient, ils en avaient tous rencontrés. C'était le cas le plus délicat, le plus difficile à traiter, celui qui pouvait laisser le plus de traces sur le psychothérapeute.

Oubliant soudain toute la délicatesse dont elle était censée faire preuve et tout ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école, Janet Douglas demanda de but en blanc :

\- Vous avez été violé ? Qui ? Quand ?

C'était la seule hypothèse qu'elle voyait se dessiner dans le discours incohérent de son patient.

Sherlock pleurait à moitié, tremblait, avait paru en colère, puis subitement affaibli. Et il ressortait de sa tirade que quelqu'un exigeait toujours plus de lui, alors que le détective cédait déjà et acceptait de donner, mais pas suffisamment.

Janet avait complètement oublié les précédentes séances du patient. Elle avait eu cette idée subite, mais c'était quelque chose de suffisamment terrible pour qu'elle soit incapable de s'en départir.

Le viol était quelque chose d'odieux, horrible, innommable, la plus grande crainte de tous les parents du monde. Et quand vous aviez le doute que quelqu'un que vous connaissez (et appréciez) aurait pu être violé, l'idée supplantait tout le reste, annihilait la rationalité et ne laissait que ça en tête.

Janet ne savait pas très bien ce à quoi elle s'attendait en disant cela, mais certainement pas aux grands yeux éberlués de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

Et Sherlock Holmes ne disait pas « quoi » comme un crapaud, il disait « pardon », comme tous les hommes du monde, parce que Mycroft Holmes était un homme du monde qui n'avait jamais toléré les mauvaises manières de son frère. Pour le langage, au moins y était-il arrivé.

\- Vous n'avez pas été violé, conclut Janet, soudain mortifiée de sa faiblesse, mais rassurée néanmoins.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Sherlock, agacé.

\- Alors de quoi parliez-vous ?

La jeune femme avait essayé de profiter rapidement d'une ouverture, mais Sherlock n'était plus abasourdi, ni tendu comme un fauve. Il avait repris son masque d'impassibilité, et les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à plein régime. Il n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, précisa Janet. Si vous ne le souhaitez pas, nous aborderons les deux thèmes habituels...

\- Ma sexualité dans le cadre de mon travail, et de mes relations personnelles et du regard des autres et de moi-même, coupa le détective.

\- Oui. Néanmoins, au vu de votre évident besoin de parler, je vous conseillerai plutôt de répondre à ma première question...

Sherlock hésita, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Janet le vit.

\- Je suis soumise au secret professionnel. Je ne vous jugerai pas, ne le répéterai pas. Et même, je peux ne pas le mettre dans le rapport à Elliot. Ou l'alléger. Si vous me le demandez.

Elle savait que l'argument de son patron était efficace. Sherlock Holmes haïssait Elliot Harding, c'était un fait. Mais plus que tout, l'oncologue l'énervait par sa faiblesse à tout rapporter à la mère de celui-ci.

Sherlock hésita un peu plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu en arrivant ici. Au contraire, il était furieux contre John, contre leur relation qui se délitait, rempli d'incompréhension quant à ce que voulait le médecin. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, il détestait que John s'oppose à lui, il détestait l'ambiance chez eux, il détestait voir John aussi clairement malheureux, il détestait à peu près tout en ce moment. Y compris Janet Douglas, qui n'avait rien demandé, mais qui était sur le programme de sa semaine, et qui se retrouvait donc automatiquement sur la liste des choses détestées.

Et puis elle avait mentionné John dès le début (enfin, pas directement, mais c'était tout comme) et cela avait énervé Sherlock bien au-delà de ce qu'il s'en croyait capable, faisait bruisser dans ses veines un mélange explosif de colère, de haine, et d'incompréhension qui le faisait s'agiter en continu. Tout ça pour au final briser sa carapace avec un murmure et le laisser s'effondrer...

Maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits et le contrôle de lui-même, il doutait. Jamais il n'avait fait confiance à un psy de toute sa vie (et il en avait vu beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.), et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui. Mais Janet Douglas avait, jusque-là, fait preuve d'une certaine forme d'efficacité. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre elle, si ce n'était sa profession et le fait qu'elle bossait pour Elliot Harding. De là à tout lui dire...

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait fini de trancher son débat intérieur, sa voix avait commencé à parler.

\- C'est la faute de John. C'est toujours la faute de John. Il ne veut jamais se contenter de ce qu'il a. John est comme ça. Il déteste la demi-mesure. Avec lui c'est toujours tout ou rien. Je le sais. Je le savais. J'ai cru que ça suffirait. Mais j'ai eu tort. Il veut plus. Il veut tout. Mais je n'ai pas de tout à lui offrir. C'est de la faute de John. C'est toujours la faute de John.

Sherlock était surpris lui-même du flot de mots qui sortait naturellement de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Non seulement il révélait à demi-mots un pan important de sa vie, mais en plus il venait de reconnaître qu'il avait eu tort. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait une conversation entre gens normaux, durant laquelle on ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'on disait, il préférait vraiment arrêter là tout de suite maintenant.

Malheureusement, Janet Douglas était, passé l'étonnement, absolument ravie d'avoir les confidences de son patient et n'allait pas s'arrêter en bon chemin.

\- John veut quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas lui donner ?

\- Que je ne peux pas lui donner, corrigea Sherlock.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

Sherlock resta obstinément muet. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à prononcer le mot honni. Il se révulsait déjà rien que d'y penser.

\- Je vais essayer de deviner, décréta la jeune femme devant le silence de son interlocuteur. Ça vous va ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, ce serait peut-être mieux. Janet, quant à elle, rassemblait toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur l'homme en face d'elle, et sa relation avec le docteur Watson. Il y avait certaines évidences qui en ressortaient brutalement.

\- Le docteur Watson et vous entretenez une relation sexuelle ?

Janet attendit la réponse par pure politesse, mais était sûre de l'affirmative. Jude était un garçon très intelligent et plein de charme, que toute la clinique connaissait et adorait, et qui était pourvu du fameux « gaydar » (à part en ce qui concernait Bartholomew Dillinger, mais c'était un autre débat). Et il côtoyait de près les deux hommes. Et se permettait souvent des commentaires sarcastiques sur la tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là. July et Mary l'avaient remarqué également, durant l'hospitalisation du patient. Et Sherlock avait reconnu de lui-même, à la dernière séance, avoir des relations sexuelles régulières avec un même partenaire. Déjà à l'époque, Janet avait deviné qu'il s'agissait du docteur Watson, mais avait choisi de ne pas brusquer le détective.

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock avec une certaine forme de réticence au fond de la voix.

\- Purement sexuelle ?

Là, elle entrait dans le terrain des suppositions.

\- Non. Nous sommes amis. Et colocataires, corrigea Sherlock.

\- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. Vos relations sexuelles n'ont aucune autre dimension que sexuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... Oui.

La réticence de Sherlock était désormais palpable.

\- Et ce que veut le docteur Watson de « plus », c'est une vraie relation.

\- Mmmmoui... baragouina Sherlock.

\- Avec des sentiments.

Elle avait lâché le mot, et son patient retomba immédiatement dans son mutisme.

\- Nous pouvons ne pas en parler si vous ne le souhaitez. Nous pouvons nous arrêter à la dimension purement sexuelle de votre relation. Je suis sexologue, rappela-t-elle. Nous pouvons discuter des divergences de vos relations avant et après la chimio. Avant et après l'alopécie. Et de leur état actuel, alors que cela fait un certain temps que l'alopécie est établie, et que vous êtes clairement plus à l'aise avec le sujet. Nous pouvons discuter du fait d'avoir des relations sexuelles, avec ou sans perruque. Nous pouvons discuter de la faiblesse de votre corps, qui peut vous empêcher certaines positions, vous faire jouir plus vite, peut brider votre sexualité, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi l'idée que vous vous en faites. Nous pouvons discuter de comment le docteur Watson s'accommode de tout cela. Nous pouvons discuter de ce que vous voulez. Il y a un sujet qui vous intéresse, Sherlock ?

\- Pourquoi John veut des sentiments ?

Janet ouvrit grand ses jolis yeux verts. Elle avait offert au détective un certain nombre de portes de sorties, mais il n'en avait choisi aucune. Au contraire, il retournait volontairement dans son enfer personnel, murmurant le dernier mot sur un ton qui ressemblait à du dégoût, mais dans lequel on ne pouvait nier une curiosité effrayée.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne la plus compétente pour ça, répliqua-t-elle. David serait sans doute plus à même de...

\- Non, coupa Sherlock.

Il n'aimait pas le jazzman qui lui servait de psy officiel. Il préférait Janet Douglas, malgré sa spécialisation. Peut-être parce que, malgré sa grande beauté indéniable, John ne l'avait jamais regardée, lui qui pourtant regardait toutes les femmes de son entourage.

\- Je préfère que cela soit vous. John ne vous a jamais regardé. Vous êtes plus intéressante.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, et plus aucun filtre ne bloquait les pensées absurdes de Sherlock par rapport à ce que sa voix disait. Mais Janet Douglas sembla comprendre. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Le docteur Watson veut des sentiments parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses pour un humain... classique, dirons-nous.

Sherlock apprécia in petto qu'elle n'utilisât pas le terme « normal ». Car cela aurait voulu dire que lui n'était pas normal, et c'était précisément ce qui avait blessé Sherlock et entaché ses relations avec des psys toute sa vie. Pour un peu, il en viendrait presque à remercier Elliot.

\- Les humains n'aiment pas vieillir seuls. La peur de mourir est une constante chez l'être humain, et la peur de mourir seul est pire encore. Vieillir seul fait se rapprocher un peu plus l'échéance de mourir seul. Alors l'être humain cherche à se lier, à s'établir, à avoir une compagne ou un compagnon pour mieux affronter les aléas de la vie.

Voyant que Sherlock allait protester, elle leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est logique, je dis ce qui est. Les humains aiment également se lier pour avoir des enfants. Rechercher quelqu'un pour qui passer une vie est un des buts premiers de l'humanité. Le sexe est une chose plaisante, mais elle n'apporte un enrichissement que sur le plan physique. Les êtres humains, dans la grande majorité des cas, veulent également un enrichissement moral, mental. Et pour cela, choisissent de se lier, se mettre en couple. John ne fait pas exception à la règle, je le crains. Il a fait la guerre. Il a...

Elle hésita à poursuivre, craignant d'aller trop loin, mais l'air curieux de son interlocuteur qui buvait ses paroles la convainquit de poursuivre. On aurait dit un enfant qui savait parfaitement tout cela, mais qui n'avait absolument jamais songé à appliquer ces principes à son colocataire.

\- Il a enduré votre perte, et a porté votre deuil. Il n'a pas envie de rester seul. Il veut tout. Le plaisir physique, le plaisir mental. Tout partager avec une seule personne. Mêler deux vies pour en faire une seule. Et ainsi se sentir entier à deux, plutôt qu'incomplet seul.

Elle craignait de devenir complètement fleur bleue et bien trop sentimentale pour le rhétorique détective. Inconsciemment, il lui semblait bien qu'elle venait de citer deux ou trois phrases des serments échangés avec son époux à son propre mariage. Mais Sherlock ne réagit pas.

\- Et plus précisément, le docteur Watson veut des sentiments parce qu'il en a à votre égard. Et il aimerait que vous y répondiez. Il aimerait que vous le regardiez comme il vous regarde. Il aimerait que vous ayez les mêmes attentes pour lui qu'il a pour vous. Il aimerait que vous souhaitiez vivre avec lui comme lui souhaite vivre avec vous...

Là encore, elle citait son propre mariage, et extrapolait énormément sur les sentiments de John à l'égard de Sherlock. Mais il fallait bien ça pour faire réagir le détective.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, profondément perplexe. Mais on fait déjà tout ça. On est colocataires. Amis. C'est mon seul ami. On mélange déjà tout. On fait déjà tout ensemble. On vit déjà ensemble.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui vous retient de lui demander plus précisément ce qu'il veut ? Si ça se trouve, rien ne changerait, si vous faites déjà tout ensemble. Non ?

La proposition laissa Sherlock encore plus perplexe qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de la discussion, et marqua également la fin de la séance. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, navrée de devoir arrêter en si bon chemin, mais ayant d'autres patients, il la salua distraitement et quitta la pièce sans même la remarquer.

Janet se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas parlé du sexe, mais que si la prochaine fois qu'elle voyait l'un des deux hommes, il rayonnait de bonheur et était en couple, elle se reconvertirait dans une agence matrimoniale. Et puis franchement, vu les problèmes existentiels qu'avaient Sherlock et John, il était clair que sexuellement parlant, il n'y avait aucun souci.

* * *

Sherlock parut absent à John pendant tous les jours qui suivirent. Toujours en train de bouder froidement chacun dans leur coin, mais le détective avait de plus en plus fréquemment des périodes d'absence, desquelles il sortait soudainement et observait John pendant de trop longues minutes. Le médecin ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de ces instants-là, et il préférait généralement fuir pour échapper au regard inquisiteur.

Le vendredi, il avait eu sa troisième séance avec son psychothérapeute, David Stevens. Cette fois aussi, il avait refusé que John l'accompagne, laissant le médecin désœuvré. Ce dernier avait eu peur de devoir ramasser son ami à la petite cuillère, ou bien dans un état de rage avancé à l'issue de l'entretien, mais il n'en fut rien. Il revint comme il était parti. Boudeur, perdu dans ses pensées, ne décrochant pas plus de mots qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Le samedi, il quitta l'appartement pour une séance avec Bart' Dillinger, pour de la kiné générale, et pour réactiver son flux sanguin et enrayer le processus d'engourdissement et paralysie partielle de l'extrémité de ses membres. Une fois de plus, il refusa d'être accompagné de John. Lequel trouva subitement que suivre partout son ami dans son traitement n'avait rien d'intéressant, mais au moins l'occupait efficacement. En l'absence de Sherlock, il ne savait faire que se morfondre et ruminer son sort.

Mrs Hudson n'avait été d'aucune utilité. Avait affirmé à John que sa décision était parfaite, et qu'il avait raison de camper sur ses positions et de se refuser à Sherlock, fut-ce une décision difficile à prendre, puisque c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tous les deux sur le long terme.

Quand John se morfondait sur son canapé pendant des heures et que Sherlock se perdait dans sa tête de longs moments durant, faisant régner le silence, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Sherlock vécut les jours suivant son rendez-vous avec Janet dans un espèce de brouillard étrange. Par automatisme, il continuait de bouder et s'opposer à John, mais on esprit passait la majeure partie de son temps à réfléchir à l'étonnante énigme qu'était John Watson. Et quand son cerveau frôlait la surchauffe et ne supportait pas de ne pas parvenir à dégager une réponse unique et rationnelle au problème, il s'absorbait dans autre chose, quoi que cela fût, rien que pour penser à ça.

* * *

Le lendemain, vendredi, il se rendit également seul à son rendez-vous avec David Stevens, son psychothérapeute veuf et jazzman à ses heures perdues. De toute la « dream team » constituée par Elliot Harding, c'était le seul avec lequel Sherlock avait des problèmes. Il avait, bizarrement, noué une excellente relation avec Jude, et même Judy et Mary ne l'exaspéraient pas. Madeline était une femme intelligente et sensible, Janet Douglas pouvait désormais se targuer de l'étiquette « seule psy que Sherlock Holmes aime bien ». Les autres, comme William Turner, Stephen Hawkings ou sa femme Megan Jones (et sa passion pour les tumeurs dans des bocaux) ne lui posaient aucun problème. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était fou de son diététicien Harold O'Connor, mais il le supportait sans problème.

Seul Stevens lui posait problème.

Sherlock avait bien essayé de faire des efforts, mais ses deux séances précédentes ne s'étaient pas soldés sur des victoires retentissantes. Si tout avait été normal, John aurait cependant dû être là à ses côtés durant cette séance, et il aurait forcé le détective à la sincérité, et Sherlock aurait dû, une fois de plus, faire des efforts.

Sauf que John n'était pas là, Sherlock avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas la porcelaine des tasses de thé de David Stevens et qu'il ne ferait aucun effort. Et il ne fit aucun effort.

Il répondit exactement ce que l'homme voulait entendre, lui tendant des perches pour rebondir sur les sujets, mettait dans ses propos ce qu'il fallait d'hésitation et de retenue pour faire croire que tout cela était spontané et que le psychothérapeute menait la barque, alors qu'il n'en était rien en réalité. Sherlock aborda la maladie, sa fatigue mentale, son énervement, ses interactions avec les autres et combien il avait perdu en patience depuis le début du traitement (il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, de toute manière), de son combat contre la maladie et contre ses symptômes, de combien il en avait marre, mais oui, le plus dur était passé et il continuait, il s'accrochait et tenait bon.

C'était vain, creux, vide, stupide. Sherlock y consacra à peine dix pour cent de son cerveau. Il n'avait que trop eu l'habitude des psys. Depuis tout petit, il savait exactement ce que les spécialistes s'apprêtaient à dire, à demander, ce qu'ils espéraient entendre comme réponse et ce que cela était censé révéler du psychisme du patient. Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté à manipuler tous ces gens, répondant d'un air angélique des éléments contradictoires qui laissaient les psys perplexes, partagés entre plusieurs diagnostics, et s'interrogeant avec inquiétude sur une possible schizophrénie. Le jeu avait fini par lasser Sherlock, faute de nouveaux joueurs, mais il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à retrouver son talent d'antan.

David Stevens s'était complètement fait avoir, et avait tout gobé, notant les progrès du patient sur son carnet à spirales avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

Sherlock avait soupiré devant tant de stupidité. Avant de sourire d'un air vicieux, songeant que le rapport du psychothérapeute allait être sensiblement différent de celui de Janet Douglas. Elliot ne laisserait pas passer cette aberration, et il serait facilement prouvable que Janet détenait bien plus de vérité que Stevens. Qui se ferait alors taper sur les doigts, perspective qui réjouissait le détective.

Rencontre beaucoup plus enrichissante, il subit le samedi une longue séance avec Bart' Dillinger, son kiné. La séance commença très mal, puisqu'après avoir eu l'exposé des symptômes du détective et l'avoir inspecté d'un œil critique, le médecin décréta que les seuls exercices n'y suffiraient pas, et qu'il devait manipuler son patient. Sherlock, qui haïssait être touché, se raidit immédiatement. Durant son hospitalisation il avait eu tant d'attouchements qu'il n'aurait jamais supportés avant qu'il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Mais cela remontait à plusieurs semaines désormais, et à part John, personne n'avait vraiment effleuré sa peau depuis. Il lui fallut une sacrée dose de self-control pour parvenir à se déshabiller devant le spécialiste. Qui eut la finesse de s'en rendre compte, et procéda à ses massages et ses soins avec une lenteur délibérée, lui annonçant tout ce qu'il faisait à chaque seconde ou presque, afin de calmer les angoisses irrationnelles du sociopathe.

Bien sûr, il refusa tout net de discuter de Jude. Tout l'hôpital, lui compris, jurait sur ses grands dieux que les deux hommes étaient faits pour être ensemble, mais Jude y restait complètement hermétique, comme inconscient de ce qui se passait. Bart' l'analysait comme une ignorance feinte pour ne pas avoir à le repousser officiellement, et préférait donc faire son deuil de cette histoire même pas née.

Et Sherlock apprit à ses dépens que non, on ne provoquait pas un homme qui tenait entre ses mains vos cervicales, fut-ce pour essayer de le convaincre de se révéler officiellement à l'amour de sa vie.

Une fois passée ces deux désagréments, néanmoins, la séance fut très profitable, et il récupéra des sensations dans ses mains qu'il avait du mal à ressentir ces derniers temps.

Il en fut si content qu'en rentrant ce soir-là, il joua du violon trois heures durant. Et presque tous les morceaux préférés de John, inconsciemment. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, par pur esprit de contradiction, il joua Chopin une heure de plus durant. John détestait Chopin.

Le lundi soir, il essaya, vaguement, de tenter une approche avec John, mais comprit rapidement que c'était voué à l'échec. Son colocataire ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. En même temps, il était en train de l'invectiver parce que le détective ne mangeait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il avait considérablement maigri, et tous ces vêtements flottaient sur ses formes désormais inexistantes. Il avait dû faire ajouter un trou de boucle à deux de ces ceintures. Et le fait agaçait John, qui s'élevait régulièrement contre Sherlock et son manque d'appétit, le tout sous le silence indifférent (ou au mieux visiblement agacé et boudeur) du détective, ce qui énervait encore plus le médecin.

Cercle vicieux sans fin, Sherlock comprit qu'il était sans espoir de ramener John dans son lit ce soir-là. Et comme lui-même le voulait plus par habitude que par envie, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas dénoué l'écheveau complexe de ce problème dans son palais mental, il préféra s'abstenir d'aller plus loin dans ses approches.

Et ne dormit pas de la nuit, incapable de sommeiller plus de quinze minutes à l'approche de sa nouvelle séance de chimio.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 15 Mars ! Reviews ? :)_


	53. Chapter 53

_Ouiiiiii je sais, vous préférez quand c'est Elie qui publie, elle fait ça plus tôt que moi, mais hey, c'est pas de ma faute, plaignez vous à mon patron ! ;p_

 _RaR Morganne-bzh (chap 51) : mais non mais non, il ne faut pas m'assassiner, je suis innocente :3 Et puis tu vas voir, ça va s'arranger... (ou pas ;p) Merci beaucoup pour la reviex :)_

 _Guest (chap 51) : Merci beaucoup, prends ton mal en patience ;)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 10  
**

La treizième séance de chimiothérapie de Sherlock se déroula exactement comme d'habitude, à ceci près qu'il n'y avait pas Jude, toujours en vacances. Madeline, qui l'avait remplacé la semaine dernière, était absente aussi. C'était donc Mary qui avait pris ce rôle cette fois-ci, et comme Jude elle resta toute la durée de la séance auprès des deux hommes. En effet, cette fois Sherlock avait toléré que John vienne avec lui, au contraire des rendez-vous avec Janet ou David. Si la présence de la jeune femme évita les longs silences gênants entre les deux colocataires, cela ne changea rien à la lourdeur de l'ambiance de la pièce. Mary, toute aussi gentille qu'elle était, n'avait pas le naturel de Jude, très à l'aise avec les deux hommes, même quand ils étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait bien senti, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, qu'il y avait un problème, mais fut incapable de le résoudre.

Bizarrement, l'absence de Jude pesa donc beaucoup plus à Sherlock qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'aurait jamais pensé s'attacher au jeune homme. Et fut donc très surpris de songer à lui comme à un proche.

Et de toute évidence, s'il lisait convenablement dans les yeux de John, le médecin n'était pas loin de penser la même chose.

Sherlock, au lendemain de la séance, se sentit mal, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il ne vomit pas, mais contint à grand peine ses nausées, se planquant dans le canapé, recroquevillé en position fœtale, souffrant le martyre en silence. Au vu du regard désabusé de John, il était parfaitement au courant. Mais il ne dit rien. Ne réagit pas. Ne fit aucun pas en avant vers lui. Et conformément à la tête de mule qu'il était, Sherlock n'en fit pas davantage. Ils se contentèrent de rester côte à côte dans un salon qui ressemblait chaque jour un peu plus à un caveau, l'un souffrant, l'autre soupirant, emmurés dans une colère, et un boudeur.

L'eczéma de Sherlock, qui avait légèrement régressé au fil des jours et depuis l'ajustement de son traitement et de la quantité de docétaxel dans ses injections, était revenu, plus fort encore, et entre deux crampes d'estomac qui lui lancinaient le ventre, le détective grattait furieusement le derrière de ses oreilles.

Mrs Hudson vint, une fois. Ils ne la remarquèrent que lorsqu'elle partit en soupirant bruyamment, lasse du tableau qu'offrait les deux hommes. Quelque part, il lui semblait à elle aussi qu'elle avait perdu. Baker Street était un tombeau.

Ce fut finalement John qui y mit fin. Mais pas de la façon dont on se serait attendu qu'il réagisse. Il ne confronta pas Sherlock, il ne le secoua pas, il ne lutta pas.

Au contraire, il prit un bain, se coiffa, se rasa, s'habilla, et sortit de la salle de bains en sifflotant le jeudi soir.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'étonna Sherlock.

En une semaine, c'était probablement les quelques cinquantièmes mots que Sherlock adressa à John (et vice-versa), et cela étonna les deux hommes autant l'un que l'autre. Le détective avait à peine réalisé que c'était lui qui avait parlé.

\- Je sors, répondit néanmoins John en laçant ses chaussures.

\- Certes, je le vois bien, grinça le détective. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'en peux plus d'être ici, répondit très franchement John.

Sherlock accusa le coup en silence.

Le médecin saisit une veste légère pour se protéger du froid dans la soirée, et l'enfila.

\- Où vas-tu ? Avec qui ? Tu rentres ce soir ? À quelle heure ? Qui va me faire à manger ? Tu es mon médecin, tu es censé t'occuper de moi !

Le détective n'était pas capable d'endiguer le flot de paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche sur un ton haineux, plus virulent à chaque mot, sans qu'il n'y ait d'explication rationnelle à cela.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et tu es un adulte en pleine possession de tes moyens, alors débrouille-toi ! cingla John, glacial. Et arrête de faire ça !

Parce que bien entendu, Sherlock n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il analysait. Si John refusait de lui donner les informations qu'il voulait, il les obtiendrait seul. Et le fait qu'il sache lire en John comme dans un livre ouvert aidait beaucoup. Sauf que le médecin savait, en retour, parfaitement comment contrer Sherlock quand il faisait ça. Et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte avec virulence.

Sherlock, dévoré par la haine et le mépris à l'égard de l'inconnue (il avait au moins eu le temps de déduire ça : c'était une femme et si John insistait autant pour ne rien dire, c'était parce que Sherlock la connaissait aussi), se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder son ami partir dans la douceur et la clarté de ce soir de juillet.

Il ne s'abaisserait pas à le suivre. Il avait d'autres moyens à sa disposition.

* * *

Lorsque la porte d'entrée de Baker Street se referma derrière John, Sherlock, allongé dans le noir sur son lit et les yeux grands ouverts, regarda immédiatement l'heure. Minuit passé de treize minutes.

Les pas de John, lents et lourds dans l'obscurité totale de l'appartement, n'étaient accompagnés d'aucun autre son. Il était seul. Et légèrement alcoolisé, Sherlock pouvait le déduire à sa manière de laisser traîner ses talons. Mais le fait qu'il soit seul ne voulait rien dire. Au vu de l'heure, il pouvait aussi bien y avoir eu un restaurant suivi d'une soirée dans un bar qui s'éternise qu'un restaurant suivi d'une invitation à un dernier verre chez _l'autre_ et John qui rentrait dormir dans son lit.

S'il l'avait voulu, Sherlock aurait pu le savoir. Mais un feu brûlant dévorait ses entrailles, et il n'était même plus capable de réfléchir convenablement à si oui ou non, il voulait avoir cette information.

Entendant les pas lourds de son colocataire monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, Sherlock s'autorisa de nouveau à respirer, et ralluma l'écran de son téléphone, faible source de lumière qui aurait pu trahir le fait qu'il ne dormait pas (John avait été militaire), et regarda l'image qui s'y affichait.

Il avait envoyé un seul texto à son frère, un seul : « _Besoin d'une faveur_ ».

Il s'était attendu, au vu du prix de ce qu'il demandait, que Mycroft exige quelque chose de valeur équivalente, comme le fait que Sherlock emmène leurs parents voir une énième comédie musicale londonienne lors de leur prochain séjour chez eux, mais Mycroft n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas demandé de précisions, ni réclamé de paiement. Vingt-cinq minutes après arrivait sur le téléphone de Sherlock une photo prise par une caméra de surveillance, montrant une jolie brune qui patientait sur le trottoir du restaurant que son rencard arrive.

Sherlock regarda la photo une nouvelle fois, contenant à grand peine sa fureur.

 _Madeline._

* * *

Et puis le lundi soir, soit trois jours plus tard (trois jours de pur silence et de regards meurtriers, de colère froide et de rage contenue), John disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bains une heure durant pour en ressortir propre et apprêté.

Dire que Sherlock était en rage était loin de la réalité. Il avait enduré les sifflotements et les sourires inopinés de son colocataire pendant trois jours durant. Il avait essayé de déduire le plus de choses possibles (prix du restaurant, qui avait payé, bar ou dernier verre chez la jeune femme, relation sexuelle ou non, échange de textos, date du prochain rencard, qualité et nombre de points accordés à ce premier rendez-vous...) mais n'avait pas eu un franc succès. John gardait son téléphone et son ordinateur loin de Sherlock, avait jeté ou caché tous ses tickets de caisse et de carte bleue, avait mis tous ses vêtements à laver, n'envoyait ni ne recevait de messages en présence de Sherlock.

Le détective avait envisagé de pousser le vice à espionner les douches, les réveils et le sommeil de John pour voir s'il découvrait des séances de masturbation, et voir ce qu'il pourrait donc en déduire en fonction de la durée et de la fréquence (frustration ou simple volonté d'être performant), mais à la dernière seconde, un soupçon de fierté l'avait empêché de se rabaisser à cela.

Mais plus Sherlock se murait dans un silence acide et furieux, plus John semblait de nouveau s'épanouir et s'ouvrir à la vie. Si Sherlock avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sans doute remarqué à quel point tout cela faisait du bien à John, qui revivait après avoir été enfermé par le crabe de Sherlock.

Mais Sherlock n'était pas dans son état normal, il était dévoré de jalousie. Et l'aurait-il été qu'il n'en aurait pas été moins en colère contre son colocataire : il était impossible que John recommence à vivre après le cancer de Sherlock, alors que ce dernier n'en était pas encore sorti, et loin de là.

Aussi quand le lundi soir John adressa un sourire narquois à son ami qui pinçait les cordes de son violon d'un air maussade, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil (il ne parvenait toujours pas à jouer normalement, et les bons soins de la séance avec Bart' étaient loin désormais), un nouveau sentiment fit son nid dans le cœur du détective : la tristesse. Accompagnée de la résignation. Il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère contre son colocataire qui revenait sur le devant de la scène du marché des célibataires. John avait choisi, et il n'était plus du ressort du détective de s'en mêler.

Il allait à son deuxième rendez-vous avec Madeline Rivers le cœur léger et vaillant, et si le premier n'avait pas débouché sur une concrétisation physique, il était certain que le deuxième le ferait. John le méritait. Madeline aussi, à bien des égards. Sherlock n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il l'acceptait et l'endurait. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de mourir une deuxième fois ? Pourquoi, après avoir enfin réussi à récupérer son John après Saint Bart', fallait-il qu'il le perde à nouveau et le laisse partir ?

* * *

Lorsque John rentra, plus tôt que la dernière fois, Sherlock était toujours recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, son violon posé à côté de lui. Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps, égaré dans sa tête, empruntant des chemins inconnus du palais mental et constituant des notes totalement inédites sur la douleur, la peine et le sentiment de perte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'une petite lampe de chevet dans un coin, et John écarquilla les yeux devant l'étonnant spectacle de son colocataire, toujours en pyjama et robe de chambre, sans perruque et amaigri à un point désormais effrayant. La soie bleue portée par le détective l'enveloppait d'ailleurs entièrement et le faisait paraître minuscule dans son fauteuil, lui qui était si grand et si fort en temps normal.

Un bref instant, le cœur de John se serra. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient vitreux, et il n'avait nullement conscience de ce qui se passait devant ses pupilles.

Le médecin hésita entre ramener son ami à la surface et le laisser aller dormir, et quitter silencieusement le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre rapidement quand Sherlock mit fin à son débat intérieur.

Sans signe avant-coureur, subitement, il revint, et son regard s'accrocha à John. Incapable de ciller, de respirer, de bouger.

Sherlock n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien, physiquement. Trop faible, trop maigre, chauve, les veines saillantes, les cernes dévorant son visage trop pâle, ses mains incapables de faire des mouvements précis pendant plus de quinze minutes d'affilée, son corps entier parsemé de plaques rouges, qui saignaient légèrement là où il s'était gratté trop brusquement. Il n'avait plus aucun atout, plus de charme. Il avait déjà perdu. Alors à quoi bon.

Sans même l'avoir voulu, il s'était levé, avait avancé jusqu'à un John figé par l'intensité de son regard, et avait levé sa main.

Du bout de ses pouces, lentement, doucement, il avait dessiné les contours du visage de John, glissé sur son front, son nez, ses pommettes, sa bouche, ses lèvres en une caresse irréelle.

John, à un certain stade du processus, avait commencé à trembler. Puis avait fermé les yeux.

Alors Sherlock avait fermé les siens également, et avec toute la douceur du monde dont il était capable, avait embrassé son colocataire.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés comme cela, avec lenteur et tendresse. S'embrasser juste pour s'embrasser, pour communiquer de leurs bouches rendues muettes par l'autre ce que leurs cordes vocales ne savaient dire. S'embrasser pour le plaisir de se sentir, de respirer l'odeur de l'autre, d'exister dans son étreinte. S'embrasser sans rien attendre en retour que le bonheur d'embrasser et d'être embrassé, de donner et de recevoir. S'embrasser pour imbriquer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. S'embrasser pour resserrer leurs bras autour de l'autre. S'embrasser pour se fondre dans l'autre.

S'embrasser par désir. Par amour.

* * *

Quelque part, à un moment, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment ou quand cela s'était passé, ils passèrent d'une position verticale dans le salon à une position horizontale, dans le lit de Sherlock, au chaud sous les draps, et avec beaucoup moins de vêtements qu'avant. Sherlock ne portait plus que son pantalon de pyjama, robe de chambre portée disparue et T-shirt mystérieusement posé sur la poignée de la porte. Quant à John, il n'avait plus que sa chemise ouverte sur son torse, et son boxer.

Et leurs mains, manifestement bien plus au courant qu'eux de ce qui se passait, caressaient, embrassaient de leurs pulpes, cartographiaient de leurs paumes. Il n'y avait aucun empressement dans leurs mouvements, simplement une lente lascivité de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, de leurs doigts qui se redécouvraient, de leurs corps qui s'imbriquaient, de leurs yeux qui se dévoraient.

Sherlock n'aurait jamais cru qu'un regard pouvait avoir cette intensité qui le clouait sur place. Le regard disait à quel point il était beau, magnifique, splendide, parfait en tout point, alors que le détective savait qu'objectivement, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Mais les pupilles de John exsudaient cette certitude si fort que Sherlock se mit à le croire. Et à le rendre, regardant John comme il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un, miroir de ce regard incandescent qui irradiait d'amour, de passion, de compréhension et de douceur.

Lentement, Sherlock ramena sa bouche contre celle de John (elle était partie à l'assaut de la jugulaire du médecin, victime consentante) et se pressa encore davantage contre lui, insinuant ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer, gémissant dans leur baiser son envie d'aller plus loin.

John ne se fit pas prier. Peu de temps après, ils étaient nus tous les deux, couchés sur le flanc en face de l'autre, et le médecin les masturbait mutuellement d'une main experte, les mains du détective trop fatigués pour effectuer ce geste qui nécessitait une certaine poigne. Sherlock aurait pu en jouir sur le champ de sentir la main calleuse de John sur sa virilité. Et lorsque leurs deux verges entraient en contact, il voyait des myriades d'étincelle aussi puissantes qu'un feu d'artifices. Mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, et il voulait, désespérément, sentir John au plus profond de lui.

\- Prends-moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton lascif.

Tendrement, John relâcha son étreinte sur leurs vîts et s'étendit pour attraper dans le tiroir de la table de la nuit le lubrifiant (parfum framboise, celui-là. De toute manière, il y en avait plusieurs), et entreprit de descendre entre les jambes de son partenaire pour atteindre son intimité.

Et en profita pour embrasser chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Sherlock, même celle couverte de cicatrice et de plaques d'eczéma. Même la peau de son gland, qu'il avala avec un plaisir non dissimulé et fit hurler de bonheur le détective, qui gémissait sans retenue, peinant à accrocher de ses mains engourdis les draps pour se rattacher à quelque chose de tangible.

Sans préavis, John mit fin à son supplice et le pénétra de deux doigts. Sherlock ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir le lubrifiant. Mais il n'en ressentit pas la moindre douleur, même quand John ajouta un troisième doigt.

En revanche, lorsque le médecin et l'amant trouvèrent la prostate avec une rapidité effrayante, Sherlock le ressentit parfaitement bien et son corps entier se tendit d'impatience, sa hampe plus dure que jamais. Et au vu du poids lourd de celle de John, que Sherlock sentait pulser contre sa cuisse, le médecin était dans le même état.

Aussi ne les fit-il pas languir plus longtemps, et se positionna entre les jambes du détective. Il en releva une sur son épaule droite (la gauche et sa cicatrice en étoile restait trop faible, malgré toutes ces années, pour supporter cela), plaça l'autre autour de sa taille, s'aligna, et pénétra Sherlock d'un coup de hanche.

Le cri de plaisir qui leur échappa fut parfaitement similaires. Et puis John commença ses va-et-vient avec une puissance décuplée, les faisait haleter et hurler de plaisir, baignant leurs corps nus de sueur, faisant luire leurs peaux comme le plus parfait des tableaux.

Et quand, enfin dans le rythme, attrapa la verge de Sherlock pour y imprimer les mouvements en rythme, il ne fallut pas longtemps au détective pour sentir l'orgasme monter et resserrer naturellement ses muscles anaux autour du pénis de John.

Ils atteignirent le plaisir ultime en même temps, John se fichant dans Sherlock, Sherlock jouissant sur son ventre et celui de John, leurs corps tout entiers secoués par un immense feu d'artifice, le même que celui que Sherlock voyait danser derrière ses yeux, mais multiplié par un million.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatifs cette fois-ci.

La suite fut rituelle. John se retira, se laissa retomber sur le matelas, ses yeux papillonnant de félicité et de brume post-coïtale. Sherlock attrapa des mouchoirs, les nettoya, caressa le corps entier de son amant.

Et fit ensuite quelque chose de totalement inédit. Au lieu de s'étendre de son côté du lit, et de laisser dormir John du sien, il hésita, puis se lova contre le médecin, utilisant le creux de son épaule comme un oreiller, l'entourant de ses bras.

Si John fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Mais ses muscles ne se tendirent pas, ses mains ne rejetèrent pas Sherlock. Au contraire, ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps de son amant, il détendit ses épaules pour s'installer plus confortablement, réajusta la couverture sur eux deux. Murmura des mots tendres et sans forme, qui n'avaient aucun sens et aucune importance.

Et se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, bercé par les battements du cœur de Sherlock, à l'unisson du sien.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain matin, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le réveil, qui indiquait six heures du matin. Le pâle soleil matinal de l'été éclairait déjà la pièce comme en plein jour. C'était généralement le moment où Sherlock quittait la pièce, allait s'enfoncer dans le canapé après avoir ramené dans le plus grand silence les affaires de John, son téléphone (réglé sur l'alarme du mardi matin) et son chargeur.

Mais cette fois, Sherlock n'était pas de son côté du lit. Il était toujours pelotonné contre John, sa chaleur corporelle pressée contre lui.

Le détective referma les yeux. Sa fuite pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes. Ou dix. Ou vingt. Ou trente... Il se rendormit.

Et se réveilla à peine une demi-heure plus tard, à cause d'un changement dans son environnement. Il battit des paupières pour chasser le sommeil qui l'avait repris, et comprit immédiatement la cause de son réveil.

John avait les yeux grands ouverts, figé dans le lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure au sang.

D'un coup, Sherlock se sentit complètement réveillé. Et glissa hors de l'étreinte rassurante de son colocataire, qui le laissa partir sans mot dire.

Lentement, le détective s'adossa à la tête de lit, tandis que John semblait faire de même (mais Sherlock n'osait pas regarder dans sa direction pour s'en assurer).

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, hésita-t-il.

\- Je crois bien, oui, répondit John.

Et sa voix était si douce que Sherlock céda, se tourna vers lui et plongea dans son regard, empreint de calme et de tranquillité, et de sentiments si forts que Sherlock sut, en cet instant, qu'il était irrémédiablement perdu.

\- Je suis désolé, commença John.

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son colocataire s'excusait. Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Cela aurait plutôt été le script de Sherlock, de s'excuser pour avoir couché avec lui alors même qu'il rentrait d'un rendez-vous avec une femme qui allait devenir sa petite amie (si elle ne l'était pas déjà).

\- Pour la dernière fois, précisa-t-il. Quand j'ai dit...

 _Ah, ça_. Sherlock ne voulait pas entendre la suite, mais John était John. Soldat jusqu'au bout des ongles, il allait au fond des choses, et ne reculerait pas devant l'adversité.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que je me sentais comme un gigolo. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais inquiet, en colère, épuisé, et j'ai cru des choses fausses. J'ai pensé des bêtises, et j'ai dit des choses sous l'effet de la colère qui étaient immérités, mais que je n'aurais jamais dû dire. Je m'en excuse, vraiment.

Sherlock aurait aimé avoir le talent de son ami pour parler ainsi, s'excuser et paraître si sincère, si vrai. Même quand Sherlock s'essayait à la sincérité et aux remords, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient souvent déformés par le cynisme et ne rendaient vraiment pas pareils.

Le détective balaya les excuses d'un geste de la main. Au fond, il n'avait jamais réellement cru aux mots que John avait prononcés. Cela lui avait mal sur le moment, bien sûr, mais il avait utilisé cette blessure pour se draper dans la colère et l'indignation et éviter d'affronter son ami. Il s'était servi des mots malheureux de John comme d'un prétexte, et si quelqu'un devait donc s'excuser ici, c'était lui et certainement pas John. Ce que le médecin sembla comprendre dans son mouvement ample du poignet.

Et puis John n'ajouta rien, et regarda son amant d'un air doux, attendant qu'il parle, qu'il commence. Lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, il avait présenté sa requête il y avait quelques semaines. C'était à Sherlock de parler, maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je ne comprends pas, balbutia le détective soudainement en détournant le regard. Janet dit que tu veux tout partager avec moi, mais on partage déjà tout. Alors, je ne comprends pas.

Le regard de John était clairement surpris, mais il ne prononça pas à voix haute la réflexion qui s'y lisait : « Tu as parlé de ça à Janet ?! »

\- Je veux un couple. Une vraie relation. Pas juste le sexe de temps en temps.

\- Ça, d'accord, mais concrètement ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

Sherlock réutilisait ici exactement les mots de Janet Douglas, mais ça le médecin ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il retint à grand peine l'éclat de rire moitié amusé moitié nerveux que la requête lui provoqua, et réfléchit à la question. Sherlock ne lui demandait pas cela par rhétorique, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'un couple impliquait. Il était capable de l'analyser chez les autres, de le comprendre sans doute mieux que personne via sa sacro-sainte science de la déduction, mais il était incapable de l'appliquer pour lui-même.

Alors John essaya de peser ses propos et de prononcer lentement ses mots. Il ne voulait pas d'un contrat, où Sherlock accepterait ce que John dirait, puis ferait une crise car le médecin aurait oublié un cas précis, une exception dans son énoncé. Et il savait que Sherlock retiendrait tout ce qu'il allait dire, à la virgule près. Il s'agissait donc de ne pas se tromper.

\- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose dans les faits de manière concrète, mais ça changera tout d'un point de vue mental, annonça-t-il lentement.

Sherlock buvait ses paroles. John lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il pouvait l'interrompre à tout moment pour préciser quelque chose, et le détective acquiesça.

\- Je veux, dit-il tranquillement, que tu me considères comme ton compagnon. Pas ton colocataire, pas ton médecin, pas ton meilleur ami... Ton compagnon. La personne avec qui partager ta vie. Toute ta vie. Je te veux à moi et je veux être à toi.

Les mots coulaient facilement de la bouche de John, à sa grande stupéfaction. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si simple d'avouer ses sentiments et ses désirs à son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'aime, prononça-t-il avec une facilité évidente. Dans le sens que je suis amoureux de toi. Pas comme un ami, pas comme un meilleur ami. Pas comme un colocataire. Je t'aime dans le sens où je veux partager ma vie avec toi, toute ma vie, en tant que ton compagnon.

Sherlock ne disait toujours rien.

\- Concrètement... concrètement, je veux qu'on se traite l'un l'autre avec égalité, que chacun respecte les désirs de l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous domine. Je veux du sexe, beaucoup de sexe, souvent, parce que ton corps est la plus belle chose au monde, à égalité avec ton âme, et je te désire dès que je te vois, dès que je t'entends. Je veux dormir ici toutes les nuits. Je veux ranger mes affaires avec les tiennes dans l'armoire. Je veux te faire des câlins, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ton corps dans le canapé. Je veux résoudre des enquêtes avec toi. Je veux avoir le droit de t'embrasser quand je le veux, et je veux que tu m'embrasses en retour quand tu le veux, juste pour le plaisir. Je veux parler de tout, sans tabou. Que tu puisses compter sur moi et que je puisse compter sur toi à chaque instant, quelle que soit la situation, sans jamais être jugé, mais toujours accepté et soutenu. Je veux que tu t'opposes à moi si tu penses que je prends la mauvaise décision, et je veux avoir le droit de faire la même chose pour toi. Mais si je m'entête dans ma décision, je veux que tu me soutiennes comme moi je te soutiendrais, même si tu n'es pas d'accord. Et si ça échoue, je veux que tu me consoles sans dire « je te l'avais bien dit », même si je sais que tu le penseras et que tu auras raison. Je veux te tenir la main, et aller me promener juste pour le plaisir d'être avec toi. Je veux partir en vacances avec toi. Je veux un hôtel à Venise ou Paris, où on explorerait la ville la nuit et on ferait l'amour toute la journée dans la chambre. Je veux envisager un avenir à deux. Je veux vieillir avec toi. Je veux acheter une maison avec toi. Je veux partir en retraite avec toi...

Il avait conscience d'être de plus en plus cliché, et surtout horriblement banal. Or pour Sherlock, banal signifiait ennuyeux. Il n'y avait rien dans ce que voulait John, dans ce qu'il proposait au détective qui risquait de stimuler intellectuellement ce dernier. Or Sherlock sans stimulation intellectuelle était un Sherlock mort. Et John n'avait pas évoqué une maison à la campagne, des enfants, et un chien, encore heureux.

\- D'accord, mais est-ce que tu veux élever des abeilles ?

La proposition de Sherlock était tellement dénuée d'ironie que le médecin sentit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites. Le ton était parfaitement calme, comme si le détective ne trouvait pas tout cela abscons et barbant.

\- Q-Quoi ? balbutia John.

\- Des abeilles, répéta Sherlock. Je crois que je voudrais élever des abeilles un jour. Tu voudrais, toi ?

C'était totalement délirant. Et pourtant pas. Après tout, Sherlock adorait le miel et John avait déjà vu traîner un paquet de manuels d'apiculture dans leur appartement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi pas. Ce n'était pas un projet auquel j'avais songé, mais avec toi, oui, pourquoi pas, si ça te fait plaisir, je veux bien essayer, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Alors d'accord, décréta Sherlock.

John n'était pas sûr d'être heureux ou effrayé.

\- Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Tu veux des sentiments pour toute une vie. Des sentiments de ma part. En réponse aux sentiments que tu as à mon égard.

John hocha la tête, abasourdi que Sherlock ait parfaitement compris le problème.

\- Mais en ce qui concerne les sentiments... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pour le reste, tout ce que tu as dit, ça ne me dérange pas. Tout faire avec toi, c'est déjà ce que je fais. Je suis mort pour te permettre de vivre, seul certes, mais en vie. Mais je suis revenu, et maintenant plus jamais je ne voudrais que tu vives seul et par seul j'entends sans moi. Alors oui, je veux partager toute ma vie avec toi.

Sherlock avait une drôle de manière de dire je t'aime, mais John savait lire entre les lignes. Et quand il entendit la suite de la tirade de son amant, il fondit en larmes.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr, pour les sentiments. Mais je sais que je déteste quand tu pars en me laissant tout seul. Je déteste quand tu regardes les femmes. Ça me rend triste, angoissé, nerveux. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi que je n'aurais pas prévu. Je déteste l'idée de te perdre. De ne pas t'avoir à côté de moi pour toujours. Quand tu es avec d'autres que moi, ça me brûle le ventre de penser que tu pourrais être à elles. Alors que je voudrais que tu sois à moi. Ça me ronge, ça me tue. Et ça ne se s'apaise que lorsque tu me regardes, lorsque tu reviens près de moi.

\- C'est une belle définition de l'amour, Sherlock, murmura John.

Il avait à peine conscience qu'il pleurait.

\- C'est de l'amour ? demanda le détective incertain. Parce que ça a toujours été comme ça pour moi vis-à-vis de toi. Enfin, depuis très longtemps. Ça a pris beaucoup plus d'ampleur ces derniers mois, mais la brûlure dans mon sang... elle a toujours été là.

John ne le laissa pas continuer. Il roula dans le lit, pesa de tout son poids sur le détective, et l'embrassa profondément.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il au détective.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Sherlock d'un ton hésitant.

On aurait dit qu'il testait les mots, pour vérifier comment ils sonnaient, mais sans être certain de leur véracité, de leur poids ou leur impact. Et cela les souffla tous les deux. Même avec l'hésitation et les peurs du détective clairement perceptibles dans sa voix, la puissance des mots les balaya.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Sherlock.

Cette fois, il était ahuri, comme s'il voulait vérifier que ça marchait aussi la deuxième fois. Et ça marchait.

\- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

Mais les mots ne perdaient pas en puissance à chaque fois qu'il les utilisait. Au contraire, ils semblaient gagner en puissance. C'était une énigme scientifique. Quand on utilisait les choses, elles s'usaient, c'était logique. Elles s'affaiblissaient, perdaient en puissance. Même le cerveau de Sherlock suivait ce procédé de dégradation (même si c'était à une échelle bien plus minime et si cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps, le détective ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'un jour, son esprit diminuerait d'acuité). Pourtant les mots grossissaient, enflaient, s'amplifiaient. Ils prenaient toute la place dans la gorge, le ventre et le cœur du détective, et il restait néanmoins plein de place pour accueillir ceux de John en retour. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Sherlock aurait aimé se pencher sur l'énigme, mais les lèvres de John se posèrent sur les siennes et lui murmurèrent qu'il avait envie de lui (ce qu'il aurait aisément pu deviner tout seul) et il oublia tout le reste.

Ils étaient déjà nus, ce qui était un gros avantage, et en rien de temps, ils bandaient tous les deux suffisamment pour que cela fut d'une parfaite félicité.

* * *

\- Dis Sherlock, je peux te poser une question ?

John était serré dans les bras de son amant, et il leur faudrait bientôt se rendre à la clinique, mais ils profitaient pour l'heure de leur complicité. Les jours de colère semblaient envolés comme par magie. Et John n'en revenait pas de son bonheur. Pour la première fois, Sherlock était là quand il s'était réveillé. Et il voulait que cela soit le cas pour tous les autres jours de sa vie. L'odeur de son amant était merveilleuse, mélange de sueur, de gel douche et de produits chimiques, et il aurait pu le respirer jusqu'à en devenir fou.

\- Tu viens déjà de le faire. Et de plus, tu as précisé que nous devions « tout nous dire, sans tabou ». Donc je suppose que oui.

John rit. Il avait expliqué à son désormais compagnon qu'il ne souhaitait pas le changer, que Sherlock devait se comporter comme d'habitude, en exprimant simplement ses sentiments quand bon lui semblait. Et lui avait précisé, inquiet, que leur relation impliquait bien évidemment une exclusivité sexuelle. Cela lui paraissait évident, mais avec Sherlock, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. C'était le détective qui avait ri, cette fois.

\- Tu étais... la première fois. Quand on l'a fait. Vierge ?

John hésitait un peu sur les mots. Sherlock avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde complexé sur le sujet, mais le médecin l'était, lui.

\- Oui. Et non. Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par vierge ?

C'était du pur Sherlock, psychorigide, à cheval sur les mots et s'assurant que tous deux utilisaient le même mot pour la même signification sans ambiguïté.

\- Vierge. N'ayant jamais eu de relations sexuelles.

\- Définis relations sexuelles ?

\- La masturbation ne compte pas, précisa John, sarcastique, n'en revenant pas d'avoir si facilement cette conversation.

\- Certes. Mais est-ce que la pénétration est un critère obligatoire d'une relation sexuelle ?

Le détective avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, et le médecin se redressa pour lui faire face, déplorant intérieurement au passage sa maigreur. Il allait falloir le faire manger, et de force.

\- Ça dépend... de quoi tu parles, exactement ?

Sherlock avait l'air soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Raconte-moi, Sherlock, implora John. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

\- Victor. Victor aimait me voir nu et se masturber en me regardant. Parfois il me touchait.

John n'avait jamais entendu ce nom-là, et il se sentit immédiatement rempli de haine envers cet autre qui avait osé toucher son Sherlock.

\- C'était à la fac. Mais je ne... ne répondais pas à ses attentes. Je n'aimais pas ça, je ne le comprenais pas, n'y trouvais aucun plaisir. Il me demandait de me déshabiller, alors je le faisais, et il se masturbait... je le laissais faire, parce que je savais qu'après, il aurait envie de se faire un shoot et m'en donnerait.

Les poings de John se serrèrent compulsivement. Ce n'était plus de la haine. C'était au-delà de ça. Il planifiait déjà le meurtre de cet individu qui avait osé donner de la drogue à Sherlock.

\- J'étais déjà junkie, John, l'informa le détective. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a rendu accro. Je l'étais déjà bien avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda le médecin sur un ton qui ne sonna pas aussi détaché qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Il est mort. Un jour j'ai fait une overdose. Une de plus. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai rencontré Lestrade. Il m'a fallu quinze mois pour devenir clean, gagner sa confiance, commencer à bosser comme consultant pour Scotland Yard, et enfin réaliser qu'il y avait Victor avec moi au moment de mon overdose et que je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu. J'ai demandé à Lestrade. Qui m'a indiqué sa tombe sans le moindre scrupule. Ses parents, dans un sursaut de lucidité, avaient refusé qu'il soit jeté dans la fosse commune et avaient payé pour l'enterrement. Je ne m'y suis jamais rendu. J'avais perdu Victor depuis bien longtemps. Ce jour-là, on s'était juste croisés par hasard et on avait décidé de faire une dose ensemble en souvenir du bon vieux temps, c'est tout.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, clairement dédaigneux. En apparence, il se fichait éperdument de cet ancien camarade de fac qui avait partagé ses vices. Mais John le connaissait trop bien pour croire qu'il n'y avait que ça.

\- Quand l'avais-tu perdu, si ce n'était pas à ce moment-là ?

Le corps de Sherlock se raidit subitement, et John sut qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Le jour où il m'a fait rencontrer Seb. Victor, alors, était mon seul ami, et il avait décidé que j'en avais besoin d'un de plus. Alors il a amené Seb. Mais ça a tout changé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. La perte de l'exclusivité, je crois. Je devais partager Victor, et je n'aimais pas ça. Victor et Seb couchaient ensemble, eux. Et ils voulaient toujours me faire participer. Je n'aimais pas ça. Mais je restais sagement dans mon coin. Victor sortait toujours sa meilleure marchandise après s'être envoyé en l'air. Et puis un jour ils se sont shootés avant. Et ils se sont montrés beaucoup plus insistants pour me faire participer. J'ai préféré détourner leur attention vers la coke, et j'en ai profité avec eux. C'est juste après que j'ai fait ma première overdose. Mycroft m'a sorti de la fac, et placé de force en désintoxication. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Victor a disparu de la circulation. Seb l'avait quitté pour suivre sérieusement ses études de banquier. Je préférais les aiguilles aux joints et à la poudre, et on ne fréquentait plus les mêmes dealers. Du coup, on s'est perdu de vue. Et donc, du coup, ça compte ou pas ? Par rapport à la virginité ?

La capacité de Sherlock de passer du coq à l'âne surprendrait toujours John, et il savait que la plupart du temps ce n'était pas volontaire, simplement que les pensées allaient trop vite dans sa tête. Mais cette fois, c'était parfaitement volontaire, John en était sûr. C'était un moyen de signifier qu'il ne voulait plus en parler, et John respectait cela. Il venait déjà d'en apprendre beaucoup plus qu'en plusieurs années de colocation et il avait besoin de le digérer.

\- Je dirais que non, ça ne compte pas. Puisque tu n'as rien fait réellement volontairement. Donc... ça veut dire que tu n'as été qu'à moi, décréta John d'un ton emphatique à cette idée, sa possession de Sherlock n'ayant pas de limite.

Un bruit caractéristique de sonnerie se fit soudain entendre, et les deux hommes soupirèrent de concert. Il était temps de se lever et de se rendre à la clinique.

Le regard de John tomba sur le réveil de Sherlock, histoire de vérifier l'heure, et ses pupilles s'accrochèrent au petit encart qui indiquait la date, en haut à gauche.

\- Au fait Sherlock... bon anniversaire, dit-il très à propos.

Le détective ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se moquait de son anniversaire, ne l'avait jamais fêté, et John en ignorait la date, avant... Mais depuis, le médecin avait rempli tous les papiers médicaux du détective et avait appris la fameuse date. Et de toute évidence, l'avait retenu.

On était le 19 juillet, et Sherlock avait trente-sept ans aujourd'hui.

\- Bon anniversaire, répéta John.

Et l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

John n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer l'anniversaire de Sherlock, car il n'y avait plus vraiment pensé ces derniers temps, et s'en excusa auprès de son amant. Qui balaya ses bégaiements d'un revers de la main. Il n'avait cure de ne recevoir aucun cadeau. Et semblait considérer que pouvoir avoir John pour lui tout seul pour le restant de ses jours était une récompense inégalable par des présents d'une stupide valeur matérielle. John proposa néanmoins d'acheter un gâteau et souffler des bougies (John était très attaché aux traditions) et Sherlock leva un sourcil méprisant pour seule réponse.

John proposa alors de lui cuisiner un gâteau, et de le faire nu sous son tablier, et cette fois la proposition obtint l'agrément de Sherlock. Le médecin n'était pas sûr qu'il irait au bout de la recette, mais au moins ils se feraient plaisir.

Mais avant toute chose, ils devaient se rendre à la clinique.

Il fut décidé, bien qu'ils n'eussent aucune raison particulière de tenir secrète leur relation, de ne pas se montrer trop évidents aux yeux des autres immédiatement. Pour leur faire accepter l'idée petit à petit. Sherlock trouvait cela idiot.

\- Au moins pour Greg, plaida John. Depuis le temps que je lui rabâche les oreilles de parier contre nous à Scotland Yard...

Sherlock céda. Moins pour Greg que pour John, qui voulait surtout ne pas paraître comme le mec qui avait changé d'identité sexuelle du jour au lendemain à cause de Sherlock Holmes, comme le devina le détective.

Ils mirent donc un point d'honneur à se comporter relativement comme d'habitude, ce qui ne fut même pas compliqué, à leur grande surprise. À part dans le taxi, où personne ne pouvait les voir et où John décida d'entrelacer leurs mains, ils étaient exactement comme d'habitude. À l'exception des œillades brillantes d'un amour brûlant que Sherlock envoyait parfois à John, et qui faisait flageoler les jambes du médecin comme un adolescent qui découvre l'amour ; mais qui restaient relativement discrètes.

Pourtant, à peine entrés dans la chambre 221, aile B pour leur séance habituelle, Jude les regarda, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, une fois puis deux, puis ricana.

\- Eh ben, il était temps ! Qui a enfin fait le premier pas ?

Il était bronzé et reposé de ses vacances, joyeux, plein de son exubérance habituelle, et il était manifestement capable de lire en eux aussi facilement que Sherlock en le reste du monde. Les deux hommes en rougirent.

\- Je croyais que nous ne devions pas parler de nos vies sexuelles respectives ? grommela Sherlock en s'installant. Parce que sinon, on peut parler de la tienne !

\- Ah non non non ! se défendit le jeune homme en sautillant vers le lit. On a l'interdiction de parler de nos vies sexuelles, c'est vrai, et heureusement parce que sinon ça ferait des semaines qu'on causerait de vos positions à tous les deux, mais là il s'agit d'une toute autre dimension, absolument pas prohibé par notre code d'honneur !

Le jeune infirmier s'amusait manifestement beaucoup. Sherlock, vexé de s'être fait prendre à son propre piège, détourna le regard.

\- Nous sommes donc si évidents ? demanda John de guerre lasse.

Jude considéra réellement la question, réfléchissant en même temps que ses mains effectuaient les gestes désormais rituels. Il était devenu très bon.

\- Mmmm. Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Pour moi, oui vous l'êtes. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas pour tout le monde. Je veux dire, moi je vous vois toutes les semaines, sans compter votre hospitalisation, on discute beaucoup, je commence à bien vous connaître. Et puis, je suis gay, donc j'ai une forte tendance à mieux reconnaître que la plupart des gens les petits mouvements involontaires pour s'épargner certaines douleurs... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, m'sieur Sherlock ?

Jude explosa de rire devant le rougissement intempestif du détective, tandis qu'il achevait la manipulation et laissait le liquide de chimio s'écouler dans la chambre implantable.

\- Et plus sérieusement, même encore aujourd'hui, vous savez que plus de cinquante pour cent de la population rencontre son conjoint sur son lieu de travail ? Mais c'est une statistique vraie uniquement pour les hétéros. Pour les homos, c'est beaucoup plus faible, parce qu'encore et toujours, les gens ont le réflexe de se cacher. Pas par gêne, juste par praticité, pour se faciliter la vie. Du coup, soit on drague en ligne, soit on essaye d'analyser pour gens de notre entourage pour deviner ceux qui jouent dans la même équipe que nous ! Et je n'ai jamais aimé la drague en ligne ! Les mecs y mentent trop souvent sur leur taille !

Il recommença à rire et John et Sherlock se joignirent à son hilarité. Il était difficile de ne pas aimer Jude.

\- Du coup, forcément, vous comme les autres, j'avais remarqué quelque chose depuis le début ! conclut-il.

Les deux colocataires n'osèrent pas demander de quel début parlait l'infirmier. Le début de la chimio... ou le début du cancer ? Avant même qu'eux-mêmes ne réalisent quoi que ce soit ?

\- Mais, reprit le jeune homme, plus sérieusement, je respecte vos choix. Je n'irai pas le crier sous tous les toits, juré ! Je suis juste content pour vous ! Je mesure votre chance, docteur Watson. Je la mesure même très bien, en tant qu'infirmier de votre Sherlock. Quant à vous, m'sieur Sherlock suffit de vous voir vous asseoir pour deviner votre chance !

Et tandis que les deux hommes s'empourpraient de nouveau devant le sous-entendu évident, Jude éclata de nouveau de rire.

* * *

A la fin de la séance, le jeune homme les retint, gêné. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient aller voir Megan Jones dans son bureau pour vérifier un point sur les dernières analyses de sang. Il n'avait pas le temps de les accompagner à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, car il avait sa garde d'infirmier à reprendre, et leur expliqua sommairement le chemin avant de déguerpir sans demander son reste.

Sans méfiance, les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules et se lancèrent en quête de cette nouvelle salle mystère.

Bien évidemment, ils se perdirent dans les couloirs labyrinthiques qui semblaient être la marque de fabrique de la clinique.

Bien évidemment, Jude y parvint avant eux.

Bien évidemment, lorsqu'ils poussèrent enfin la porte demandée, les médecins au service de Sherlock étaient tous réunis dans la pièce.

Bien évidemment, il y avait des bougies, un gâteau, et un chant d'anniversaire entonné à pleins poumons.

Bien évidemment, John sourit à son amant d'un air narquois.

Sherlock avait l'air profondément surpris, mais pas exaspéré.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Madeline. Je n'avais même pas rencard avec elle, souffla John à l'oreille de Sherlock. Je sais que c'est ce que tu as pensé, ce que tu as déduit. Mais on préparait juste ton anniversaire. Je voulais voir si je pouvais te surprendre, et te faire croire à un rencard était la meilleure mauvaise piste que je pouvais trouver. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça mènerait à autre chose…

Sherlock en resta complètement bouche bée. Et réalisa qu'en fait, c'était vraiment son anniversaire qui les avait réunis.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre le Me 22 Mars ! Reviews ? :)_

 _(Plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue... C'est qu'on s'approche de la fin, mm ? J'espère que cette fois je vais éviter les tentatives de meurtre ^^)_


	54. Chapter 54

_J'avais COMPLÈTEMENT oublié de publier dis donc ! Et pis là d'un coup, dans un sursaut de réalité et me voilà ! ^^_

 _ **Guest :** Aaaah, oui, désolée pour l'attente mais quand c'est moi qui publie, c'est plutôt du 19/20h… désolée x) mais ça valait le coup de patienter toute la journée p Effectivement, c'est bientôt fini et je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies autant cette histoire mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ^^ Et pour te répondre, j'ai deux fics complètes en attente de publication ) Merci pour la review ! :)_

 _ **Lou :** C'est plutôt si toi tu prends autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire que je suis époustouflée, car moi j'aime viscéralement cette fic et savoir qu'on aime autant que moi quelque chose que j'ai produit est un miracle que je continue de ne pas comprendre ! Je ne remercierais jamais assez mes lecteurs et revieweurs pour ça, un grand merci !_

 _ **Pearl :** J'espère que la lecture intensive pendant plusieurs jours ne t'a pas trop éloigné ou compliqué la vie IRL ! ;) Je te remercie infiniment pour tous tes compliments, qui me vont droit au cœur ! Découvrir une nouvelle lectrice est toujours un grand bonheur à ce stade de l'intrigue ! Et comme tu le dis toi-même, conserver l'intérêt des lecteurs pendant 50 chapitres est un sacré défi, c'est pourquoi il était temps que j'y mette un point final, pour partir au sommet de la gloire p Encore un immense merci !_

 _ **Evelyne :** Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de savoir que j'égaye ta semaine au rythme de mes chapitres ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, encore merci :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 11**

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans un bonheur et une félicité quasi parfaite. Sherlock n'eut aucune nausée, et mangea bien plus que d'habitude, avec une nouvelle méthode mise au point par John, à base de promesses sexuelles et de sous-entendus graveleux à chaque bouchée. En deux jours, le détective avait physiquement repris du poil de la bête et du poids, et le médecin s'en félicitait chaudement intérieurement.

Ils faisaient l'amour n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans toutes les pièces et à toutes les heures, juste pour le plaisir de s'envoyer en l'air. L'eczéma de Sherlock avait disparu du jour au lendemain, et les heures que John passait à adorer son corps y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup.

Ils firent ensemble ce fameux gâteau d'anniversaire, John nu sous son tablier comme promis. Et utilisèrent deux fois plus d'ingrédients que prévu. Sherlock avait toujours les mains engourdies par moments, mais il n'avait pas son pareil pour utiliser sa langue. Et il adorait le chocolat.

Sans même en avoir conscience, John commença à amener ses affaires dans la chambre du bas. Il y dormait désormais toutes les nuits, même si Sherlock n'était pas toujours là à son réveil, vu que le détective avait toujours dormi moins que lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le détective portait sur son corps et dans son regard son appartenance à John, et ce seul fait suffisait à combler son amant.

Et puis le jeudi soir, en rangeant une chemise à lui dans l'armoire de Sherlock, John fit tomber un carnet noir, fermé par un élastique.

Le détective jouait du violon dans le salon, profitant d'une accalmie de ses engourdissements. Il avait eu une nouvelle séance avec Bartholomew le matin même, et il en profitait. Désormais, il en aurait toutes les semaines.

Curieux, John ouvrit le carnet. S'il y avait écrit dessus ce dont il s'agissait, John ne l'aurait sans doute pas ouvert. Mais John était curieux, et les deux hommes n'avaient aucun secret. Ils utilisaient indifféremment les téléphones et ordinateurs de l'un et de l'autre (enfin, surtout Sherlock) et John n'avait donc pas la sensation de violer l'intimité de son amant.

Il ouvrit donc au hasard en plein milieu, et commença à lire pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il comprit immédiatement.

Et cela lui glaça le sang, lui figea le corps, et abaissa sa température corporelle de plusieurs degrés.

Il s'efforça de tourner plusieurs pages, juste pour vérifier s'il avait tort. Priant pour avoir tort. Mais il avait raison, et chaque page était plus insoutenable que la précédente, lui faisait monter de la bile à la bouche.

À deux doigts de vomir, il fit tourner les pages jusqu'à la première, et en vérifia la date portée en haut à gauche. _25/04/2016._

John n'avait pas besoin de vérifier sur un calendrier pour savoir à quoi faisant référence cette date.

Il fit défiler les pages les unes après les autres, regardant les dates

 _02/05/2016_

 _09/05/2016_

 _16/05/2016_

 _26/05/2016_

 _30/05/2016_

Il s'efforça d'aller à la fin. _18/07/2016_ était la dernière page écrite.

 _25/07/2016_ , mentionnait la suivante. La page était vierge, dans l'attente de cette date, pas encore survenue.

John lâcha le carnet sur le sol, la tête lui tournant soudain. Mais même avec les mots soustraits à son regard, le médecin ne pouvait empêcher sa mémoire de les avoir conservé et lui retransmettait des extraits avec toute l'horreur du monde.

 _02/05/2016 - Rejoindre John sous la douche, efficacité immédiate, passée la surprise._

 _16/05/2016 - Méthode du repas érotique peu efficace immédiatement._

 _13/06/2016 - John ne lit pas le sémaphore immédiatement. Mais a fini par trouver._

Chaque lundi depuis le début de la chimio était ainsi répertorié. Sherlock avait tout noté. Comment il attirait John. Les positions. La durée. Le goût du lubrifiant et des préservatifs utilisés. Les vêtements portés par l'un et l'autre. L'heure et le lieu exacts. Et après les faits concrets, Sherlock analysait, menait des hypothèses sur l'efficacité des produits, des positions... Tout est analysé. Il y en avait des pages. Ce n'était qu'une expérience. Une vaste expérience.

John entendit distinctement son cœur se briser, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il n'osait même pas lire les dernières pages _« John m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, j'ai fait semblant de lui répondre, cela influe de manière très positive sur ses expériences, il bande beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant »,_ imaginait le docteur. Les pages pour les prochaines semaines étaient prêtes, elles aussi, et déjà datées. Sherlock avait-il prévu de nouvelles techniques pour amener John dans son lit ? Et quand cela se terminerait-il ? _« Merci John, j'ai plein d'éléments pour mieux comprendre mes enquêtes, maintenant, tu peux retourner dormir dans ton lit et cesser de me toucher ! »_

La voix du Sherlock imaginaire dans la tête de John sonnait terriblement vraie, et John hoqueta de douleur, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit.

Dans le salon, Sherlock jouait toujours.

Comme un automate, John se pencha, ramassa le carnet, et monta à l'étage. Sherlock ne s'en formalisa pas. John était justement en train de descendre des affaires de sa chambre pour les mettre dans celle de son amant. Qu'il remonte n'avait rien de surprenant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

Toujours en somnambule, John attrapa un sac de voyage, et y jeta pêle-mêle des vêtements, pantalons, chemises, un pull ou deux (il faisait doux, c'était l'été), des T-shirt, boxers et chaussettes, ajouta sa trousse de toilettes, deux pyjamas. Il y glissa également son ordinateur qui traînait miraculeusement dans sa chambre, son chargeur de téléphone, vérifia qu'il avait dans ses poches ledit téléphone et son portefeuille.

Puis redescendit, sac de voyage dans une main, carnet noir dans l'autre. Sans bruit, dans l'entrée, il laça ses chaussures, mit une veste, ajusta le sac sur ses épaules.

Et enfin, passa dans le salon.

\- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda immédiatement Sherlock en le voyant ainsi apparaître.

\- Va te faire foutre, putain de taré. Mais pas avec moi. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon pour tes expériences, répliqua John, haineux. Ne me suis pas.

Et il lui balança le carnet à la figure, tournant les talons avant même de savoir s'il avait atteint sa cible, et descendant l'escalier en trombe. Volontairement, il laissa ses clés sur le buffet de l'entrée.

Il entendit, de loin, un « _Aïe_ ! » (Sherlock n'avait plus les mains et les muscles assez réactifs pour attraper le projectile en plein vol) et puis un « _JOHN_ ! » qu'on aurait pu qualifier de déchirant, si John n'avait pas lu ce fichu carnet et n'avait pas les veines brûlantes d'une haine sans nom.

Arrivé dans la rue, le médecin se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien aller. Mais s'éloigna rapidement, d'un pas vif et furieux, avant d'échapper au regard de Sherlock, qu'il savait peser sur lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors de vue, après avoir tourné au coin de la rue, qu'il ralentit et essaya de réfléchir posément à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Aller à l'hôtel était exclu. Trop déprimant, une fois qu'il serait seul dans sa chambre. C'était également une solution coûteuse à long terme, et même si John n'était pas dans le besoin, il se répugnait à utiliser l'argent dont Sherlock l'abreuvait chaque mois.

\- Peut-être pas si loin de la vérité en disant gigolo, marmotta John pour lui-même.

Sa sœur et sa mère habitaient toutes les deux en banlieue de Londres, et peut-être y avait-il encore des trains susceptibles de l'y emmener à cette heure-ci (il était presque 21h), mais il ne savait pas où en était la première dans son cycle immuable de réconciliation-alcoolisme-dispute d'avec Clara, et ne se voyait vraiment pas dire à la seconde qu'il s'était fait manipuler par un homme qu'il avait cru être l'amour de sa vie, alors qu'il n'avait pas appelé sa mère depuis dix bons mois, ni vu celle-ci depuis presque quatre ans.

Restait la seule solution pour tous les cœurs brisés du monde. Squatter un canapé chez un pote.

* * *

Greg parut surpris de le découvrir sur son palier quarante minutes plus tard, l'air pitoyable et malheureux comme les pierres. John avait en effet retenu ses larmes pendant tout son trajet en métro, mais était complètement dévasté intérieurement, et cela transparaissait de manière évidente sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mise pour le pari de Scotland Yard, annonça John.

Et juste avec cela, Lestrade parut comprendre. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer John. Alla chercher dans un placard des draps, une couverture, et un oreiller, et déplia le canapé. Puis lui servit un double-scotch, que John avala cul sec. À vingt-deux heures trente, John sanglotait sur son lit de fortune, et sur un dernier regard désolé, Greg le laissa dormir et cuver sa peine.

* * *

Le lendemain, il réveilla John pour lui dire qu'il partait bosser, que le frigo était plein, lui laissa un double des clés, et qu'il reviendrait à la fin de son service, à vingt heures. John acquiesça à peine, écrasé de chagrin et de manque de sommeil. Une fois Greg parti, il retomba immédiatement sur son oreiller et dans ses sanglots.

Son portable sonna toute la journée, sans discontinuer ou presque. Par réflexe, John vérifia l'interlocuteur la première fois, mais rejeta au loin l'appareil lorsqu'il vit le nom de Sherlock s'afficher sur l'écran.

Par masochisme sans doute, John n'éteignit pas la sonnerie ni le téléphone de toute la journée, et se contenta d'errer dans l'appartement de Greg (parfaitement rangé et propre, à des lieux de l'état de Baker Street après le suicide de Sherlock. Greg devait être beaucoup plus doué que lui pour tenir une maison et gérer un divorce), sa journée rythmée par les coups de fil répétés. Sherlock appela quatre à six fois par heure, toute la journée. John ne répondit jamais.

* * *

Lorsque Greg rentra, John avait réussi à se traîner à la cuisine et y préparer quelque chose avec le contenu du frigo, histoire de se faire pardonner d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir et de désormais se comporter en squatteur.

Lestrade raconta sa journée de flic et les résultats des derniers matchs de rugby (l'Angleterre était en bonne position sur un tournoi) pour faire la conversation, et John parvint à lui répondre presque normalement.

Ce fut au dessert que Greg osa quelque chose.

\- Il est passé à Scotland Yard aujourd'hui.

Il ne précisa pas qui était « il », mais cela n'était pas la peine.

\- Il voulait savoir si tu étais chez moi. Je n'ai rien dit mais...

\- Il a déduit.

\- Je lui ai interdit de mettre un orteil ici. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, et ça durera le temps que ça durera...

\- Merci Greg. Merci beaucoup.

John avait conscience d'être larmoyant, mais était trop épuisé et blessé pour s'en soucier.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa doucement son ami.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit le médecin en secouant la tête. J'ai cru... cru aux sentiments d'un sociopathe. J'ai eu tort, j'aurais dû le savoir.

\- Il n'est pas sociopathe, et tu le sais.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé, tu sais. Son comportement a fait le tour de Scotland Yard. L'application de Q a failli se retrouver deux fois en rade durant l'après-midi.

Lestrade avait essayé un vague trait d'humour, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. John se contenta d'hausser les épaules de nouveau.

* * *

Le samedi, Greg travaillait et laissa une nouvelle fois John vide et désœuvré. Sherlock n'appela pas de la journée. En revanche, Mycroft essaya toute la journée de joindre le médecin, qui lui appliqua le même traitement qu'à son frère. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les Holmes. Il voulait pleurer dans son coin, squatter chez Greg le temps de retrouver un job, puis dénicher un appart ou une nouvelle coloc, et recommencer un semblant de normalité. C'était un super plan. En temps utile, il recommencerait peut-être à avoir une vie. En attendant, il devait juste avancer pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

Le dimanche après-midi, Greg était revenu de son service du matin et essayait de motiver John à sortir et faire quelque chose plutôt que traîner sa carcasse entre le canapé, le fauteuil et la salle de bains. Il était très content que le médecin cuisine pour lui tous les jours (et il était plutôt doué, d'ailleurs), mais il préférait son ami un peu plus actif. John n'était pas un grand sportif, mais il avait été militaire et n'avait jamais complètement perdu le corps qui allait avec.

Au milieu de sa tentative pour convaincre John d'aller courir, on sonna à la porte.

Abandonnant temporairement John à son auto-apitoiement au milieu du salon, il alla ouvrir.

\- John ! Pour toi ! Ce n'est pas Sherlock ! cria-t-il de loin.

Traînant sa carcasse miséreuse, John rejoignit la porte. Et y découvrit Mycroft. Un Mycroft tiré à quatre épingles, comme toujours. Un Mycroft accompagné de son parapluie, comme toujours. Un Mycroft plein d'arrogance et de superbe, comme toujours. Mais un Mycroft livide et paniqué.

* * *

Sherlock s'était senti plus misérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pendant les deux jours où John avait été absent. Même torturé en Ukraine, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il n'avait envie de rien. Pendant deux jours, il ne dormit pas, ne mangea pas, bougea à peine de son fauteuil, à part pour aller à Scotland Yard secouer Lestrade, et appuyer sur les touches de son téléphone.

Et au bout de deux jours, lorsqu'il se releva de son canapé devenu son meilleur ami pour aller satisfaire un besoin naturel, il se sentit tomber avec lourdeur.

Ses doigts bougèrent d'eux-mêmes dans sa chute. Son téléphone, heureusement, tomba à côté de lui tandis que son interlocuteur décrochait. Sherlock fit alors la seule chose qu'il pensait ne jamais faire de sa vie.

\- Mycroft... À l'aide... murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

L'ambulance arriva dix minutes plus tard. Sherlock était déjà inconscient depuis neuf minutes.

* * *

\- Sherlock a fait une grave rechute, annonça Mycroft d'une voix blanche. Il refait de l'anémie. Elliot l'a plongé dans un coma artificiel depuis ce matin pour... mieux le soigner... Mais les médicaments ne font pas ef...

Mycroft n'avait pas fini sa phrase que John avait déjà disparu au fond de l'appartement. Et en revint une minute plus tard, chaussures au pied, veste à la main. Il ne dit pas un mot, bouscula les deux hommes toujours plantés dans l'entrée, et se précipita dans l'escalier de l'immeuble de Lestrade. Aussi forte que soit son aigreur, sa rancune et son malheur, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer d'aimer profondément et désespérément ce demeuré de génie manipulateur. Et ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il souffre au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, sans personne pour lui tenir la main.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer, déclara Greg une fois la tornade John passée.

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Mycroft.

\- J'ai du thé, des scones et j'aime les histoires.

Greg s'empourpra en entendant ses propres mots. Mycroft Holmes avait sans doute mieux à faire que de prendre le thé avec lui. Cet homme ne s'arrêtait absolument jamais de travailler. Même pas les dimanches après-midi.

Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme d'état inclina la tête en une moue intriguée.

\- De la confiture avec les scones ? demanda-t-il.

\- Citron. Uniquement.

\- La seule qui vaille le coup.

\- On est bien d'accord, affirma Greg, qui mangeait uniquement de la confiture au citron.

\- Thé ?

\- Vert, principalement.

Mycroft eut un large sourire.

\- Nous avons donc beaucoup en commun.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il s'invita pour le thé chez Gregory Lestrade.

* * *

John avait beau avoir été soldat militaire, et avoir vu dans sa vie plus d'horreur qu'il ne pouvait le dénombrer, rien ne l'avait préparé au spectacle de Sherlock alité. Rien de l'avait préparé au violent chagrin qui avait élu domicile dans chaque molécule de son corps et s'amusait à le malmener avec un sadisme malvenu.

Le détective était couché dans son lit, chambre 221, aile B, comme d'habitude. Ses paupières étaient closes, et on aurait pu le croire endormi. Mais il avait un cathéter sur chaque main, un au creux de chaque coude et une poche de liquide différente s'écoulait dans chaque tube. Un oxymètre de pouls, vérifiant sa saturation en oxygène, était pincé au bout de son index gauche. Des lunettes de respiration étaient placées dans ses narines, et les tubes autour du visage le rendait hideusement maigre. Le moniteur cardiaque, relié aux trois électrodes sur la poitrine, bipait régulièrement et indiquait des pics normaux.

Même avec Sherlock en blouse d'hôpital et sous les couvertures de son lit, John put voir que son ami avait maigri, et drastiquement, en deux jours. Ses veines ressortaient violettes sur sa peau pâle, si visibles qu'on aurait dit un réseau autoroutier.

John réprima un sanglot. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise comment allait Sherlock. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question. Il le voyait, le lisait dans ce corps décharné au fond d'un lit d'hôpital, placé en coma artificiel. Sherlock avait cessé de manger et dormir. Sherlock avait cessé de maintenir son corps en vie.

\- Elliot arrive.

La voix qui venait de résonner appartenait à Madeline, qui avait probablement été mise au courant de l'arrivée de John par les infirmières de l'accueil (il n'avait pas été très discret, en même temps), ou bien par les caméras qui devaient surveiller le patient.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Madeline alla s'installer dans une chaise à proximité du lit. John n'avait pas encore réussi à bouger du seuil de la pièce. Il y était encore, quand Elliot Harding arriva sept minutes plus tard. Si l'oncologue parut surpris du comportement du médecin, il n'en dit rien. Il s'installa au pied du lit de Sherlock, vérifia avec Madeline les constantes et les derniers relevés sur la tablette qu'elle lui tendit, et commença à son énoncé.

\- Monsieur Sherlock a été admis à la clinique tôt ce matin, amené par une ambulance. Il était inconscient, et nous avons choisi depuis de le placer dans un coma artificiel, de sorte qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où il se trouve actuellement. Son état lors de son admission était inquiétant en terme de déshydratation et malnutrition. Pour un homme dans la force de l'âge, ce ne serait rien, mais il est un patient en chimiothérapie et son état a été jugé alarmant. Nous nourrissons son corps de force par des sels minéraux, sucre, sel, fer etc.

Elliot désigna les poches qui s'écoulaient dans les bras et les mains du patient.

\- Mais cela ne suffit qu'à pallier les carences. S'il refuse de s'alimenter à son réveil, nous devrons procéder par sonde gastrique. Le plus inquiétant n'est cependant pas son état physique. Vous savez, docteur Watson, la forte corrélation parfois inexplicable entre le mental et le corps. Or actuellement, le mental de monsieur Sherlock ne suit pas. Il n'y a aucune réponse à nos stimuli, même pour quelqu'un dans le coma. Et même son corps semble ingérer difficilement les produits que nous lui injectons. Or ils sont vitaux pour sa... survie à court terme.

\- Si son corps rejette les médocs de la chimio, il se passera quoi ? demanda John d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est une potentialité que je préfère écarter pour l'instant, déclara fermement Elliot. Nous avons prévu de le réveiller demain midi, afin qu'il recommence une alimentation orale dans la journée, en complément de riches nutriments par poche. Et ce, afin de maintenir sa séance de chimiothérapie mardi.

\- Et sinon ? répéta John.

L'oncologue soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

\- Une seule séance manquée peut ne pas avoir de répercussion, répondit à sa place Madeline. Si on la décale de 24h, ça peut être jouable. Mais... On était presque à la fin... Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour ce genre d'expérimentations.

Elle regarda son patron pour vérifier que ce qu'elle disait était conforme à ce qu'elle avait le droit de dire, et Harding hocha la tête.

\- Ok, dit John d'une voix atone, assommé par la quantité d'informations et de sentiments contradictoires dont son cœur était assailli.

Aussi en colère et haineux qu'il soit contre Sherlock, aussi blessé qu'il l'ait été par la découverte de n'avoir été qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier de la vie de Sherlock Holmes, le médecin ne pouvait pas désirer que son ami souffre autant. Il refusait de le voir mourir. Pas encore.

\- Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? ajouta John.

Harding eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Qui sommes-nous pour vous en empêcher ?

* * *

John passa littéralement la fin de sa journée dans le lit de Sherlock. Il attendit que Madeline et Harding soient partis pour enfin bouger, constater qu'il parvenait à faire le tour du poignet de Sherlock avec ses doigts (il avait vraiment beaucoup maigri), et que le seul endroit où il voulait être était contre Sherlock.

Alors seul, inconscient des caméras de surveillance et au mépris de tout bon sens, il déplaça le corps de son ami au bord du lit, à gauche (après avoir au préalable mis en place la barrière de sécurité. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir son ami chuter), fit de son mieux pour composer avec les tubes et les cathéters, s'installa du côté droit, et ne bougea plus.

Jude ne parut même pas surpris de le trouver là, des heures plus tard. Et lui amena un sandwich au poulet en plus des soins qu'il venait prodiguer à Sherlock. John n'avait pas faim, mais dévora néanmoins la nourriture comme un affamé.

\- Il va s'en sortir, jura Jude avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il ne pouvait s'appuyer sur aucun fait tangible, et aucun des médecins de cet hôpital n'avait conscience que c'était précisément à cause de John que Sherlock était comme ça, mais tous lui témoignaient leur sympathie et leur envie d'aider Sherlock. Et cela faisait chaud au cœur.

* * *

Les heures que John passa, recroquevillé dans une position inconfortable contre son meilleur ami, furent mises à profit pour faire fonctionner sa cervelle. Car il y avait bien un fait qu'il ne s'expliquait pas : pourquoi Sherlock se laissait-il mourir ?

* * *

Le lendemain à onze heures, Madeline et Harding revinrent, accompagnés de Jude, Mary et July cette fois, et annoncèrent la sortie du coma de Sherlock. Ils lui injectèrent les produits, notifièrent à John (qui avait fini par sortir du lit, du coup) que cela allait mettre une heure ou deux pour agir, et qu'ils laissaient le médecin s'occuper du patient à son réveil. La procédure n'était pas du tout conventionnelle. On ne laissait jamais un patient se réveiller seul.

Mais Harding et son équipe avaient conscience que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire n'apaiseraient leur patient. John Watson, si. Alors ils lui laissèrent une seringue de calmant à lui injecter en cas de besoin, laissèrent les caméras tourner pour des raisons de sécurité juridiques, et lui donnèrent un bippeur. Une fois Sherlock en état, il devrait contacter les médecins.

John, la gorge nouée, acquiesça. L'attente qui suivit fut probablement l'une des plus longues de sa vie. Même quand le sable blanc et pur d'Afghanistan s'était teinté de rouge, qu'il s'époumonait dans sa radio qu'il avait un homme à terre, et qu'il n'avait pas conscience que c'était son épaule qui saignait comme ça, et non le malheureux bougre qu'il tenait dans ses bras, et qui déjà, ne respirait plus ; John n'avait pas eu l'impression que c'était si long.

Puis lentement, Sherlock commença à remuer, s'agiter. Il battit des paupières, toucha et se racla la gorge, porta une main à sa bouche pâteuse. John comprit l'ordre, et lui donna à boire, très lentement, très doucement.

Et dut, nécessairement, toucher le visage de Sherlock dans l'entreprise, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec l'eau. Ce fut au milieu de la cinquième gorgée que le détective s'immobilisa soudain. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore ouverts convenablement, mais son cerveau était réveillé. Sa peau reconnaissait celle de John. Son nez reniflait l'odeur du médecin. John le savait aussi sûrement qu'il savait que Sherlock était le plus grand génie que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

\- John ?

Le ton de Sherlock était faible, mais si détruit et effrayé que le médecin dut faire un effort pour se rappeler qu'il était furieux contre lui.

\- John, ce n'était pas une expérience. Pas une expérience ! Pas une expérience ! Je te le jure ! Pas une expérience ! Ne pars pas ! John ! Pas une expérience ! Pas une expérience ! Pas une expérience...

Et il répéta ces trois mots encore et encore, comme une litanie, essayant en même temps d'ouvrir les yeux mais semblant incapable de faire les deux en même temps, abruti de médicaments qu'il était.

John n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir, recommencer à fuir et retourner se terrer dans le canapé de Greg. (Lequel était présentement occupé par Mycroft Holmes, qui n'était toujours pas reparti de chez le DI depuis la veille, mais cela il ne pouvait pas le savoir). Il avait mal physiquement rien qu'à entendre Sherlock murmurer et supplier, et retomber dans ses bras était sans doute la plus mauvaise idée qu'il pouvait avoir.

\- Je ne pars pas.

Les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'il en ait conscience. Cela eut au moins de faire s'arrêter la litanie obsédante de Sherlock, et lui permit de concentrer tous ses efforts pour ouvrir les paupières, ce qu'il parvint à faire.

Le regard de Sherlock qui tomba droit dans celui de John, planté comme un i au bout du lit, était encore plus déchirant que le reste du tableau. Ses paupières étaient presque bleues, ses cernes violettes. Les iris étaient plus claires que John ne les avait jamais vues, et des veines rouges bardaient son blanc de l'œil, comme un junkie.

\- John, murmura Sherlock. John laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Tu as trois minutes.

Il savait qu'il était glacial, à mille lieues du comportement qu'il aurait dû avoir avec un patient aussi mal en point.

Mais John aussi était mal en point. Son cœur était dans la balance, et il avait encore assez de fierté pour essayer de préserver les lambeaux qu'il lui restait.

\- Sherlock, aussi stone qu'il pouvait l'être avec sa quantité de médicaments dans le sang, sembla comprendre l'enjeu.

\- Ce n'était pas une expérience, répéta-t-il une fois de plus, et sa voix ne tremblait plus. Cela ne l'a jamais été. C'était un moyen pour moi de gérer la plus totale des incompréhensions. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu ou non, mais cela commence à ma deuxième séance de chimio. Mais je ne l'ai écrit, en réalité que plus de quarante-huit heures après. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause des nausées. Je n'arrivais qu'à penser à toi, à ce qui s'était déjà passé deux fois. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui t'avait pris la première fois. Et encore moins ce qui m'avait pris la deuxième. J'avais besoin d'analyser, de faits cliniques et bruts. J'ai écrit tout ce dont je me souvenais le plus... dénué de sentiments possibles.

Il s'arrêta, vérifia que John l'écoutait toujours. Reprit le fil de son récit. Son temps imparti s'amenuisait, alors son débit augmenta, rendant sa voix plus grave encore.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'étais instigateur de tous ces... Bref, je le voulais, je te le réclamais, je l'obtenais. Mais ce n'était pas moi. C'était quelque chose qui prenait possession de moi et me dominait. Un mélange de peur, d'angoisse et d'envie, apaisé uniquement quand tu me touchais. Je ne comprenais pas, et écrire chaque semaine me donnait la sensation de maîtriser le tout. De tenir au loin ce que je ne comprenais pas. C'était du tangible, du concret. J'avais la sensation de maîtriser quelque chose. Et quand il est devenu évident que cela allait être régulier... J'ai préparé toutes mes pages avec les dates. J'ignore si tu es allé à la fin, mais si tu l'as fait, tu as dû voir les pages prochaines, et cela t'a sans doute donné des fausses idées. Mais ces pages sont là depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as écrit le 18 juillet. La veille de ton anniversaire, accusa John.

\- As-tu lu ?

\- ... Non, reconnut le médecin.

Il se souvenait juste de quelque chose d'écrit, mais n'avait pas poussé le vice à s'infliger autant de mal.

\- Il n'y a plus aucun fait tangible sur cette page. Pas plus que sur les dernières. Ou peut-être que si, encore un peu. J'essayais de me raccrocher à toute la rationalité que je pouvais pour ne pas m'avouer à moi-même ce que tu as eu le courage de me faire dire. Je te le jure. Ce n'était pas une expérience. C'était un autiste désespéré devant la destruction de tout ce qu'il croyait comprendre de son monde qui essayait de se raccrocher aux branches.

John ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. C'était la première fois que Sherlock utilisait le mot autiste pour se décrire lui-même. Il lui avait toujours préféré le terme de sociopathe, qu'il avait choisi lui-même. Ce simple fait faisait déjà pencher la balance en la faveur de Sherlock. Il avait réellement l'air à l'agonie, et l'idée que John refuse de le croire semblait le mettre au supplice.

\- J'avais le carnet sur moi quand je suis… Cherche dans mes vêtements. Ou à la maison. Lis la fin. Lis-le. Ce n'était pas une expérience, John. Je te le promets. Je te le jure.

Il gémissait ses serments avec la même intensité qu'un accusé de meurtre proclame son innocence dans le couloir de la mort, et John, la gorge nouée, choisit de le croire.

Simplement parce que les yeux de Sherlock Holmes n'avaient jamais autant exprimé d'amour et de douleur en même temps.

\- Je te crois, murmura-t-il.

Et par cette simple phrase, il abattit toutes les barrières. Sherlock fondit en larmes, et John le rejoignit.

\- Hem.

Un raclement de gorge en provenance du seuil de la porte fit sursauter les deux hommes, enlacés sur le lit de Sherlock.

\- D'solé de vous déranger, mais le docteur Harding m'a demandé de venir voir comment se passait le réveil de m'sieur Sherlock, annonça Jude, un peu rougissant de déranger le couple.

John lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et un bref instant, le jeune infirmier fut furieusement jaloux de Sherlock. La lumière émise par John aurait donné envie à n'importe qui de vivre à ses côtés. Ou d'avoir auprès de soi quelqu'un qui éclairerait le monde de la même manière.

\- Tout va très bien, déclara John. Et tout ira très bien.

Cela sonnait assez puérilement optimiste, mais ce fut exactement ce qui se passa.

* * *

La santé de Sherlock connut un brusque pic d'amélioration, que la science était bien incapable d'expliquer. Mais son corps accepta soudainement beaucoup mieux les médicaments qu'on lui injectait, et il retenait bien plus les nutriments. Harold O'Connor vint, et proposa que Sherlock mange absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, sans aucune restriction, tant qu'il mangeait et se remplumait. Durant son hospitalisation, il avait désormais franchi le seuil critique de la maigreur, et il était urgent pour lui de reprendre du poids. Le soir même, John téléphona à Angelo, qui leur livra une quantité effrayante de lasagnes, d'osso buco, et d'escalopes milanaises aux spaghettis, ainsi que du tiramisu, de la pana cotta, du cheesecake... John fut persuadé qu'ils ne finiraient jamais les plats. Et pourtant. Jude, July et Mary, au cours de leur service, vinrent tour à tour piocher et goûter la nourriture du restaurateur italien, mais le reste, ce fut Sherlock qui le dévora. Avec un appétit effrayant que John ne lui avait jamais vu.

Décision fut prise le mardi de maintenir la séance de chimiothérapie à son horaire habituel, toujours avec des compléments dans les veines. La séance se déroula parfaitement bien. Sherlock avala trois parts de cheesecake framboise (nouvelle livraison, et cette fois John soupçonnait Mycroft) avec autant de boules de glace menthe-chocolat (les infirmières leur avaient gentiment permis d'utiliser la partie congélateur du réfrigérateur de leur salle de garde) sans sourciller ni en ressentir de nausées.

Désormais, après chaque séance de chimio, il était prévu une séance avec Bart' Dillinger, afin d'endiguer les engourdissements des mains du patient. Ce fut l'occasion pour Sherlock et John de voir, pour la première fois, Jude et Bart' ensemble dans une même pièce. En effet, le kiné arriva alors que l'infirmier n'avait pas encore fini ses opérations. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme était arrivé volontairement plus tôt pour avoir le temps de saluer le jeune homme, et les deux colocataires ouvrirent des grands yeux surpris à les voir se comporter ensemble.

\- On était aussi évidents ? chuchota John.

\- Pas possible, grinça Sherlock. Ils sont plus qu'évidents. Ils sont la terre et la lune.

John pouffa de rire. Eventuellement, à un moment, Sherlock avait dû finir par retenir une partie du système solaire. Cela dit, il fallait reconnaître que la comparaison était entièrement vraie. Bart regardait Jude comme s'il était le centre de son existence, et gravitait autour de lui comme un satellite, aimanté par la seule présence bienheureuse du jeune homme. Quant à Jude, il n'avait pas conscience de la familiarité de ses mouvements et de ses propos en présence de l'autre homme. Il se comportait comme un ami avec John et Sherlock, depuis le temps. Il était très familier avec Mary et July, ses deux comparses. Il avait un grand respect pour Madeline, et le lui témoignait toujours de la déférence.

Mais Bartholomew Dillinger était à un tout autre niveau. Seulement, Jude n'en avait même pas conscience.

Harding et Turner vinrent vérifier l'état de leur patient, et s'accordèrent à dire avec O'Connor que malgré sa guérison miraculeuse, il serait mieux de le garder encore quelque temps. Sherlock s'y plia avec complaisance. Tant que John restait avec lui, de toute manière.

* * *

Le médecin ne quitta son ami que le temps de passer chez eux pour leur prendre des affaires à tous les deux, et en profita pour ramener quelques modèles de Rubik's Cube que le détective n'avait pas résolu, la dernière fois. La lueur de folie et de joie dans les yeux de Sherlock à l'idée de travailler sur ses nouveaux casse-têtes valait largement le temps perdu par John à retourner tout l'appartement de Baker Street pour y retrouver ces fichus cubes (qui n'avaient d'ailleurs de cubique que le nom, en ce qui concernait ces modèles).

Sherlock eut l'autorisation de sortir le samedi. Considérant qu'il reviendrait mardi pour sa séance de chimio, on aurait pu penser qu'Harding aurait préféré le garder encore plus longtemps, mais le détective était pire qu'un loup en cage.

Il n'avait plus ni voie centrale, ni perfusions, ni oxymètre, et encore moins de moniteur cardiaque. Il passait ses journées à jouer du violon, gambader dans l'hôpital pour y déduire tout malheureux individu qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route et de temps à autre, regarder le docteur Watson avec un air niais. Et plus personne ne voulait le supporter plus longtemps. Il était définitivement en pleine forme, et c'est sans discuter qu'Elliot signa les papiers de sortie.

* * *

Le samedi soir, John profita que son amant rattrape plusieurs jours d'absence sur ses expériences pour aller boire un verre avec Greg. Et s'excuser de l'avoir planté ainsi, la dernière fois. Grâce aux doubles des clés que Lestrade lui avait laissées, John avait pu récupérer ses affaires pendant l'absence de son ami, qui avait manifestement enchaîné les gardes épuisantes (mais pas intéressantes, sans quoi il aurait appelé Sherlock).

\- Pardon pour l'autre jour, Greg. Je t'ai planté sans explication avec Mycroft Holmes...

\- Pas de souci. Mycroft m'a tout expliqué. Enfin, une grande partie.

John eut un sourire contrit.

\- Excuse-moi de ne t'avoir jamais rien dit officiellement, sur sa maladie et le reste mais...

\- Tu protégeais quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même, John, ce qui est noble de ta part et n'est en aucun cas un motif de dispute de ma part, répliqua Greg en faisant tinter leurs verres ensemble.

\- Ouais, enfin te laisser avec Mycroft était pas sympa de ma part quand même.

John réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

\- Tu savais que c'était Mycroft n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu avec lui. Tu savais que c'était le frère de Sherlock, hein ?

Greg ricana dans sa bière. D'un ricanement étrange qui sonna bizarrement aux oreilles du médecin. Il n'avait jamais entendu le DI rire ainsi.

\- Je pense que je connais Mycroft depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Il a été la première personne que j'ai rencontrée après l'overdose de Sherlock...

Le regard interrogateur de John le poussa à poursuivre.

\- Descente dans un squat. On a embarqué quelques camés, un truc habituel. Et au milieu de tout ça, y'a un camé en overdose habillé d'un costume griffé en train de convulser sur le sol... La procédure nous obligeait à appeler une ambulance. Mais bien souvent, il arrivait malencontreusement que les policiers ne se rendent compte de la nécessité d'une ambulance... que lorsqu'elle n'était justement plus nécessaire. Mais je sais pas, j'ai eu pitié. Il avait l'air d'un gamin. L'ambulance l'a conduit à Saint Bart et... je l'ai suivi. Et arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré Mycroft Holmes. Il était arrivé là-bas avant nous.

John secoua la tête de résignation. C'était tellement typique de Mycroft.

\- J'ai eu... un peu de mal à l'écouter et le croire, au début. Je suis parti légèrement en colère de l'hosto pour retourner à Scotland Yard. Le soir même, en rentrant chez moi, je me suis fait kidnapper et emmener dans un entrepôt sombre. Alors oui, bien sûr que je connais Mycroft Holmes. C'est quand même lui qui paye la moitié de mon salaire mensuel. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu conserver mon appart' après le divorce ?

Et Greg se remit à ricaner.

\- Tu ne culpabilises pas ? s'outra John, qui avait lui-même refusé cet arrangement de la part de l'aîné Holmes.

\- Pas du tout ! Depuis quelques temps, Sherlock touche sa part, ce qui nous convient tous très bien !

\- Mycroft sait que tu reverses son argent à son petit frère ? demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est un moyen pour lui de vérifier que Sherlock a de quoi subvenir à ses besoins sans devoir lui donner de l'argent directement.

\- Et Sherlock sait que Mycroft sait... ?

\- Mais oui ! Comme ça, Sherlock n'a pas besoin de faire semblant de s'offusquer et de refuser l'argent de son frère en se drapant dans son orgueil habituel !

John soupira lourdement.

\- Ils sont pathétiques, non ?

\- Oui ! explosa de rire Greg.

\- Cela dit, désolé pour ta mise sur le pari... Je te rembourserai !

Greg balaya tout cela d'un geste de la main.

\- Bah, pas grave. Te bile pas pour ça ! Mycroft m'a déjà fait un chèque !

Le regard de John se fit soudainement très soupçonneux.

\- Hum. À quel moment Mycroft Holmes t'a fait un chèque exactement ?

\- Quand tu es parti, on a pris le thé, lança Greg d'un ton très dégagé.

\- Tu as pris le thé avec Mycroft Holmes.

\- J'ai pris le thé avec Mycroft Holmes.

\- Et seulement le thé ? Non parce qu'en passant récupérer mes affaires, j'ai fait le tour de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien à moi que j'aurais pu oublier, et j'ai trouvé des vêtements qui traînaient qui n'étaient pas les miens. Et tu ne laisses jamais rien traîner. Jamais.

Greg s'empourpra.

\- Oui, ben, c'est pas toi avec ton Sherlock qui va me le reprocher, hein, grommela le DI.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du médecin d'exploser de rire, avant d'assurer son ami qu'en tant que grande personne majeure et vacciné, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, avec Mycroft si cela le chantait, et John ne se permettrait ni de juger, ni d'aller le raconter sous tous les toits.

* * *

 _Comme nous en arrivons presque à la fin, je me permets de lancer un petit sondage : j'ai deux fics en attente à publier, alors quel jour de publication hebdomadaire préférez-vous ?_

 _Le lundi, pour bien commencer la semaine ? Le mercredi, pour faire une pause au milieu de la semaine ? Ou le dimanche, pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le WE ?_

 _Dites moi ce que vous voulez et je verrais ce que je choisirai ^^_

 _Plus qu'un chapitre... (et l'épilogue) c'est triste non ? :'(_

 _Prochain chapitre Me 29 mars !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	55. Chapter 55

_OH MON DIEU, C'EST **LA FIN !** LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! Oo Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça..._

 _Morganne-bzh : Mais siiiii c'est bien de faire flipper les gens, moi je trouve ça cool de les faire souffrir et de vous faire peur :D Merci pour la review, et je note pour les jours de publication ! ;)_

 _Lou : J'ai même deux nouvelles fics en attente de publication, et je suis actuellement en pleine écriture de la partie bonus de Crabe, ainsi qu'en réflexion pour encore une autre fic, alors ça devrait aller pour ton manque de lecture ;) Merci pour la review, bisous !_

 _Velyne : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira ! :)_

 _Pearl : J'aime bien vous faire flipper :3 C'est tellement plus drôle ainsi pour nos deux loustics ! Un grand merci pour tes compliments, cela me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la fin saura te plaire ! :) Je note pour le mercredi ^^_

 _Midna-sama : eh bien, tu arrives à la toute fin, au moins tu n'auras pas trop longtemps à patienter ! :) Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'ait plu, et je te remercie du fond du coeur pour tes compliments ! ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe Partie 5  
**

 **Chapitre 12**

\- John.

Le médecin leva les yeux de son polar. Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Sherlock, il avait instauré une nouvelle règle : le détective n'avait plus du tout le droit de lui gâcher ses romans, et il avait ainsi redécouvert le plaisir de la lecture dans son fauteuil du salon, et sans planquer sa couverture sous une autre, fausse, pour éviter que Sherlock ne déduise avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

\- John, répéta Sherlock.

Un autre que John aurait pu trouver cela agaçant. Le détective lui faisait face, tordant ses mains et son beau visage en une grimace qui témoignait de son malaise. Le médecin savait que la patience était une vertu essentielle dans sa relation avec le détective.

\- John, recommença Sherlock pour la troisième fois.

\- Sherlock, répondit le médecin pour l'encourager à parler.

\- John. On est lundi.

\- ... certes.

Si Sherlock se mettait à proférer des évidences pareilles, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Sherlock abhorrait les gens qui parlaient pour rien dire, et babillaient des évidences.

\- On est lundi et... on est ensemble, poursuivit le détective.

\- Oui...

John commençait à entrevoir ce que le détective essayait de lui demander, mais il était important qu'il aille au bout de sa requête, et seul.

\- Et je souhaiterai... entériner nos lundis. Ensemble.

\- Bien sûr. Et plus précisément ?

Sherlock soupira. Il avait compris que son amant avait compris. Et qu'il attendait simplement que Sherlock le dise clairement. Il expira et inspira profondément. Et recommença à parler.

\- À faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade, à faire rougir les putains de la rade, à faire crier grâce à tous les échos, à faire trembler les murs de Jéricho, je veux t'aimer.

À faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit, à faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour, à la passion et jusqu'à la folie, je veux t'aimer, je veux t'aimer d'amour.

À faire cerner, à faire fermer nos yeux, à faire souffrir à faire mourir nos corps, à faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux, à se croire morts et faire l'amour encore, je veux t'aimer.

Je vais t'aimer comme on ne t'a jamais aimé. Je vais t'aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé. Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer.

Je vais t'aimer comme personne n'a osé t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer comme je veux tellement être aimé. Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer.

Et il ponctuait chaque phrasé d'un baiser, d'une caresse, d'un bouton qui s'ouvrait, d'une main qui se tendait, d'une invitation. John y céda immédiatement, dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment prévu de résister, de toute manière.

* * *

À l'issue de la seizième séance de chimiothérapie, Elliot Harding vint leur apporter des bonnes nouvelles. Les derniers examens étaient bons. Sherlock avait repris un poids surprenant (qu'il se devait de garder, désormais). Il n'avait plus de nausées, avait franchi tous les obstacles. Dix-neuf séances seraient finalement nécessaires. Ils finiraient une semaine plus tôt. Devraient ensuite revenir pour les examens de contrôle au cours du mois de septembre, mais d'ici peu, ils seraient libérés de ces fastidieux rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

\- Milan ? Venise ? Paris ? Oslo ? Dublin ? Madrid ? Vienne ? Amsterdam ? interrogea Sherlock à la suite de l'annonce d'Harding.

John n'avait aucun doute que son compagnon parlait probablement toutes les langues des pays qu'il venait de citer. Et il avait parfaitement reconnu, dans les propositions, ses élans stupides et romantiques lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Sherlock ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne rêvait que de cela, ces vacances avec Sherlock, loin de Londres, loin de la maladie. Pourtant, il grimaça.

\- Non non. Rien de tout cela ne va être possible. Tu es encore trop faible pour aller suer sang et eaux sur la place du Trocadéro. On est le 2 août, même ici à Londres on meurt de chaud, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait en Italie. Tu ne seras pas encore assez remis pour aller parcourir l'Europe. Et en plus, on a déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit, ravi de voir que son amant pouvait le surprendre.

\- Oui. J'ai promis à Mycroft et tes parents de t'emmener les voir après ta chimio. Mycroft m'a dit qu'ils avaient une maison dans un petit village de campagne, ce serait parfait pour ta convalescence.

Les coins des yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent de mépris. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il bouda tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

\- JOHN ! JOHN ! JOOOOOHN !

Le susnommé déboula dans la salle de bains ventre à terre, sans même lâcher ce qu'il tenait à la main (en l'occurrence, une spatule) en entendant l'appel de Sherlock.

\- REGARDE JOHN ! hurla le détective.

Et il passa sa main sur son crâne sans perruque. C'était à peine perceptible, et cela ressemblait à un fin duvet d'un caneton, c'était résolument noir, et beaucoup plus rêche qu'avant. Mais c'était des cheveux, c'était indéniable. Ils commençaient à repousser, avant la fin du traitement, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Émerveillé, John passa et repassa la main dans ce qu'on ne pouvait même pas appeler une chevelure, pardonnant immédiatement à Sherlock la frayeur qu'il lui avait fait en hurlant ainsi.

Les escalopes à la crème aux champignons qu'il préparait, elles, ne pardonnèrent pas. Et ce soir-là, ils commandèrent indien.

* * *

La santé de Sherlock, a compté de ce jour, connut une ascension fulgurante. Les séances avec Bart' portaient leurs fruits, et ses engourdissements étaient désormais de rares exceptions. Il avait grossi, retrouvant un poids acceptable, et John avait veillé à ce qu'il reprenne du muscle autant que du gras (dont il avait bien besoin !). Ses cheveux repoussaient, son eczéma et ses nausées n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir, et l'anémie un petit incident de parcours. Ses cicatrices rosissaient doucement, douces au toucher (et John aimait les toucher). Il ne restait que la chambre implantable, ou presque, pour preuve de ce qu'il avait traversé.

John et lui furent de nouveau capable de retourner sur le terrain, sans risquer une chute de tension ou une défaillance physique. Scotland Yard avait finalement réussi à faire planter l'application de Q en les voyant arriver un matin en souriant et en sifflotant tous les deux. Greg n'avait rien dit, et Sherlock et John n'étaient pas flagrants. Q remit l'application d'aplomb en trois minutes et cinquante-sept secondes chrono. Et le doute subsistait encore dans de nombreux esprits.

Le mois d'août avait vidé Londres de ses habitants, et fait venir au moins autant de touristes. C'était parfait pour Sherlock. Les touristes du monde entier amenaient avec eux leurs problèmes, leurs meurtres et leurs crimes, et retrouver son terrain de jeu favori était une merveille sans nom.

Bien sûr, Sherlock Holmes ne put cependant quitter la clinique sans un dernier coup d'éclat. Longtemps après l'incident, John en rirait en disant que c'était la clinique elle-même qui avait voulu saluer son départ, et que partout où allait Sherlock, ce genre de choses se produisait, mais sur le moment, aucun des deux n'en rirent.

* * *

Le mardi 23 août 2016, Sherlock entra dans la clinique Fleming pour sa dernière séance de chimiothérapie. Que Jude effectua, comme d'habitude.

Puis le patient fut hospitalisé en ambulatoire durant toute la journée, avant de procéder à la légère intervention qui lui retira sa chambre implantable, ne lui laissant qu'une petite cicatrice. Une de plus, sur le torse désormais couturé, mais une de plus à chérir pour John, absolument jamais lassé de la magnificence de son amant, qui recouvrant sa prestance et sa pure beauté un peu plus chaque jour.

Ce même jour à presque 20h, alors que le soleil achevait presque sa descente et étincelait d'orange, agonie d'une boule en fusion jusqu'au lendemain, Sherlock et John s'apprêtaient à repartir et à franchir le seuil de la clinique lorsqu'un souffle brûlant les jeta à terre, les rendant tous les deux sourds et aveugles pendant un instant.

Le premier réflexe de John, dès qu'il en fut capable, fut de se redresser, placer Sherlock derrière lui, et se dresser entre l'explosion et son amant. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, et c'était le seul son qu'il était capable d'entendre, ses tympans momentanément indisponibles. Un instant, il n'y avait plus que le médecin militaire en lui, et il chercha instinctivement contre son corps l'arme qu'il pourrait braquer, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Il paniqua, jusqu'au moment où les bras de Sherlock se refermèrent sur son corps.

\- Tu n'es pas en Afghanistan, John. Tu es à Londres, avec moi.

Les tympans de John avaient recommencé à fonctionner, et ce fut heureux car il entendit ainsi les mots de Sherlock, sa voix grave à son oreille, et à partir de laquelle il devina que son compagnon allait bien, lui aussi. À part la chute causée par le souffle de l'explosion, ils n'avaient rien.

Ce qui, clairement, n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Les deux hommes firent face à un spectacle comme ils n'en avaient jamais vus, celui d'un bâtiment partiellement en flammes, des cris et des larmes, des gens qui fuyaient et les bousculaient, des alarmes et détecteurs d'incendie qui s'enclenchaient, et des sirènes qui, dans le lointain, déjà résonnaient. Cela avait quelque chose de beau, l'incendie rougeoyant dans le coucher de soleil tout aussi flamboyant, mais le brasier était trop ardent, et trop proche d'eux pour qu'ils se permettent de rester admirer le spectacle.

Et le cœur serré d'angoisse pour tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans cet hôpital, ils firent comme tous les autres : ils fuirent.

Dans le contexte tendu que connaissait l'Europe actuellement, les réactions ne firent pas atteindre et police, pompiers et ambulance furent presque immédiatement sur les lieux.

Par chance, l'explosion n'avait pas touché une zone de malades, mais uniquement de stockage. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de l'incident. D'après les rapports préliminaires, il s'avéra qu'un contenant d'un produit chimique s'était renversé, et qu'il y avait eu une réaction avec d'autres produits, stockés au même endroit, notamment certains détergents utilisés par les femmes de ménage. Il avait ensuite suffi d'une étincelle en appuyant sur l'interrupteur à l'intérieur de cette pièce pour embraser une partie de l'hôpital. Margaret Edwards, venue chercher de la morphine pour un de ses patients, était morte sur le coup en allumant la lumière.

Le reste de l'incendie fut rapidement maîtrisé, et aucun patient ne dut être évacué, car tous étaient situés dans des ailes différentes de celle atteinte (qui contenait uniquement la réception, les bureaux du conseil d'administration et des administratifs en général, et toutes les salles de stockage).

John et Sherlock se mêlèrent au ballet des médecins et sauveteurs pour observer les survivants, les blessés et les morts sortir un à un du bâtiment désormais à moitié effondré, en proie à la fumée et aux cendres. Ils retrouvèrent Harding, Turner, Madeline. Puis July, Mary. Et presque tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans cet hôpital.

John, médecin militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, examina et prêta main forte à tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée dans la lumière noire et bleue de la nuit et des gyrophares de police.

De nombreux draps furent tendus sur des corps dont on fermait les yeux, et des ambulances emmenaient à l'hôpital le plus proche les blessés.

John reconnut Ella, une secrétaire qui détestait Sherlock, sur une civière. Son visage était entièrement noir de suie et rouge du sang qui s'écoulait sur sa tempe.

Il croisa Janet Douglas, qui quittait les lieux pour aller rejoindre son mari et ses trois enfants.

Il aperçut Megan Jones, en train de faire une crise d'hystérie dans les bras de son mari, Stephen Hawkings, alors qu'un médecin essayait vainement de lui faire des points de suture sur la longue coupure qu'elle avait au bras. Sa robe blanche d'été, piquée de roses rouges, était désormais tâchée de sang. Elle était sur les lieux de la catastrophe trois minutes avant. A trois minutes près, elle aurait partagé le sort de Margaret Edwards. L'impossibilité pour son époux de la lâcher complexifiait encore davantage le travail du médecin. Un jour, ils apprendraient que le sang sur sa robe ne provenait pas seulement de ceux qu'elles avaient secourus, mais était aussi le sien, en provenance de son bas-ventre, lugubre témoin de la fausse couche d'un bébé qu'elle ne savait pas encore porter. Et qui, pour elle, porterait le glas de tous les bébés à venir. Un jour, ils l'apprendraient, mais pas aujourd'hui.

John fit un signe à David Stevens et Harold O'Connor.

Puis il percuta de plein fouet Bartholomew Dillinger.

\- John ! John ! John, avez-vous vu Jude ?

La voix de kinésithérapeute était clairement défaillante.

John secoua la tête, lentement, cherchant des yeux le jeune homme, fouillant dans sa mémoire s'il l'avait revu depuis l'explosion, comme si le fait d'en parler ferait subitement apparaître l'infirmier.

\- Non... reconnut-il finalement.

\- Dites-moi qu'il était avec vous, dans l'aile B, juste avant l'expl...

Bart' n'acheva pas sa phrase. John n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais il lui devait la vérité.

\- Non... Il avait quitté la chambre en même temps que nous. Il devait aller se réapprovisionner avant d'aller faire sa garde dans l'aile C, murmura John.

Il n'y avait nul besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour faire les déductions suivantes. En quittant l'aile B, Sherlock et John, et Jude avaient à peu près emprunté le même chemin, les premiers se rendaient dans le hall d'entrée, et Jude dans cette même partie de l'hôpital, un peu plus loin. Sherlock et John n'avaient pas eu le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée avant d'être projetés à terre par le souffle de l'explosion. Même si Jude, plus rapide qu'eux, avait eu le temps d'aller au réapprovisionnement avant de se diriger vers l'aile C, il se trouvait presque au cœur de l'explosion, l'aile C étant de surcroît celle qui avait subi plus de dégât.

Bart' laissa échapper un son étranglé qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom de Jude, et il se mit soudainement à courir, en direction des cendres et des ruines.

Ni John, ni Sherlock qui venait de rejoindre son compagnon, ni les pompiers et les policiers sur place ne fut capable d'arrêter le boulet de canon empli d'adrénaline qu'était devenu Bartholomew Dillinger.

\- JUDE ! JUDE !

\- Ba-art' ? murmura soudain une voix, loin là-bas, son porté par miracle jusqu'aux oreilles du kinésithérapeute.

Silhouette chancelante et méconnaissable, ses cheveux blonds et sa blouse blanche disparaissant sous un amas de cendres noires et de sang rouge, Jude appelait à l'aide.

Réduits au silence par la beauté du moment, John et Sherlock ne purent que voir Bart' entendre la voix qui l'implorait, et continuer sa progression furieuse à travers les débris, les corps et les blessés en direction de cet appel comme un phare dans la nuit noire.

Et enfin, Bart' percuta Jude avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait dû, manquèrent de tomber tous les deux, se raccrochèrent l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée.

\- Je n'ai rien, murmura Jude à l'homme qui le tenait et qui, furieusement, palpait son corps et son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était là, bien vivant, et entier. Je n'ai rien.

La présence de Bart', soudainement, était la seule chose qu'il désirait sur cette terre, et son étreinte la seule capable de le rassurer.

Ils ne surent jamais qui initia le mouvement, mais le fait était là : une minute plus tard, au milieu du chaos qu'était devenu leur hôpital, les deux hommes s'embrassaient comme s'ils étaient le seul oxygène restant sur la planète.

\- Eh bien, conclut John, on n'y est pour rien, mais au moins ils sont ensembles maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sherlock faisait ses bagages et acceptait de partir chez ses parents sans sourciller pour un repos bien mérité. Il s'avéra que ce repos loin de Londres fut presque salutaire pour les deux hommes.

Devant la modestie de la maison d'enfance de Sherlock, John haussa dans un premier temps un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu t'attendais à un manoir ? ricana Sherlock.

\- À vrai dire, à voir ton frère, toi, et vos manières de lords anglais, oui. Un peu.

\- Ma mère est anoblie, je crois bien. Mais ils n'ont jamais déménagé.

Il n'y avait bien que Sherlock pour ne pas savoir si sa mère était anoblie ou non. De fait, John appréhenda un peu plus encore la rencontre, mais Violet Holmes ne se révéla pas être un génie acariâtre dictatrice. Au contraire. Elle était comme Mrs Hudson, faisant les yeux doux à son fils, cuisinait pour douze lorsqu'ils étaient quatre à table, nourrissait les chats abandonnés du quartier. Et de temps à autre, tenait avec son fils des conversations dont John ne comprenait pas le moindre mot.

Dans ces moments-là, il se réfugiait avec Sieger Holmes dans une pièce voisine, et il discourait de sujets normaux, entre gens normaux. Les parents Holmes étaient la preuve irréfutable qu'un génie pouvait passer sa vie aux côtés d'une personne normale, et le bonheur évident de leur couple renforçait John dans sa conviction qu'il pouvait passer sa vie entière aux côtés de Sherlock.

Le seul point noir au tableau était le fait qu'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. À son arrivée, Violet avait chaudement embrassé John, et sans tenir compte de son fils le moins du monde, elle avait fait le tour du propriétaire à son invité, finissant la chambre d'invité, qu'elle avait tout spécialement préparée pour lui.

\- Avec un couvre-lit bleu ! s'exclama-t-elle, extatique. Sherlock m'a dit que vous aimiez le bleu, John.

La couleur préférée de John avait absolument toujours été le vert, et puis un jour il était tombé dans les yeux de Sherlock Holmes et c'était devenu le bleu. John avait dit cela un jour à Sherlock (non pas qu'il était tombé dans ses yeux, mais qu'il aimait le bleu), mais cela faisait au moins quatre ans et lui-même ne s'en souvenait plus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait reconnaître que les deux génies Holmes avaient une meilleure mémoire que lui.

De fait, il lui fut impossible de décevoir la vieille dame en lui disant qu'il aurait plutôt préféré dormir dans la chambre de Sherlock, avec Sherlock et dans le lit de Sherlock, tant qu'à faire. Surtout que l'air narquois de son amant lui disait « débrouille-toi tout seul avec ça pour dire à mes parents qu'on est ensemble », et John trancha. Il ne dit rien.

Alors tous les soirs, une fois que tout le monde était couché, il allait rejoindre Sherlock en catimini, avant de repartir tous les matins. Il n'eut cependant pas la sensation d'être discret, mais si les parents Holmes remarquèrent quoi que ce soit, ils n'en dirent pas un mot.

La nuit, Sherlock racontait à John sa chambre, ses inventions, ses expériences, ses bêtises, son bateau pirate.

Le jour, il en faisait de même en l'emmenant sur le terrain et la forêt qui jouxtait la propriété, et dans laquelle Mycroft et lui avaient, fut un temps, construit des cabanes. Il narra même Barberousse à son amant, expliquant comment le chien chassait en forêt, et ramenait ses proies à jeune maître.

Toute l'enfance de Sherlock fut dévoilée à un John extatique, qui, à son tour, brossait le portrait de ses années d'enfance et sa complicité avec Harry, qui dès l'enfance, exerçait un fort pouvoir d'attraction sur les amis de John.

Un jour, Violet Holmes passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, trouvant le duvet sur sa tête qui repoussait lentement mais sûrement absolument charmant et résolument identique à la coupe qu'il arborait quand il avait cinq ans. Et pour faire bonne mesure, sortit des albums photos. Sherlock bouda toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, elle s'improvisa coiffeuse avec John, et ensemble ils coupèrent les mèches rêches et cassantes de Sherlock. En effet, comme souvent dans le cas d'une alopécie suite à une chimiothérapie, les premiers cheveux qui repoussaient n'avaient pas la texture normale des cheveux d'avant. Il fallait donc les couper pour permettre à des vrais et beaux cheveux de renaître, et John attendait avec impatience de pouvoir de nouveau passer sa main dans les boucles de Sherlock.

En attendant, son amant ressemblait vaguement à un petit mouton (noir, cela allait de soi), et John le trouvait magnifique. Il savait que les cheveux ne tarderaient à repousser avec toute leur splendeur habituelle. Il avait déjà constaté une forte repousse à d'autres endroits stratégiques du corps de Sherlock, qui gagnait ainsi en virilité.

Ils restèrent un peu plus de deux semaines chez les parents de Sherlock à profiter de la fin de l'été dans la douceur de la campagne et sa quiétude. Quand Sherlock se mit à vouloir résoudre le meurtre d'un malheureux oiseau (attaqué par un chat, de toute évidence) parce qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, ce fut le signal pour eux qu'il était temps de rentrer à Londres.

* * *

C'était la rentrée de septembre pour tout le monde, criminels inclus de toute manière, et ils avaient rendez-vous avec Elliot Harding.

Ce fut le jeudi 8 septembre, à 10h40, qu'Harding les reçut de nouveau dans son bureau, et déplaça un vase de tournesol pour mieux les voir, avant de joindre ses mains sous son menton, et de commencer à parler. La veille, Sherlock avait refait tous les tests de routines, bilans sanguins, échographie et tendosimétrie, et Elliot leur communiqua les résultats.

\- Tout est bon. Plus de trace nulle part. Le cancer est éradiqué. J'aimerais parler de guérison, mais vous savez tous les deux que dans ces cas-là, il est impossible d'affirmer que le cancer ne reviendra jamais. C'est pourquoi on parle de rémission, et dans votre cas, monsieur Sherlock, de rémission totale et complète, sans la moindre contrainte sur votre vie.

Sherlock était sauvé. Il avait gagné les batailles et la guerre, et le Crabe avait disparu.

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs en reconstruction de la clinique, et au bout du fil, Lestrade lui annonça un meurtre particulièrement violent pour lequel il craignait un tueur en série.

\- On y va ? demanda John, enthousiaste.

\- Tu es sûr ? De vouloir y aller ?

Le ton embêté de Sherlock était surprenant. Jamais il n'avait refusé une bonne énigme.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr ! Allons-y !

\- Alors d'accord... mais avant...bon anniversaire, John.

Et sur le perron de la clinique qui aurait pu les détruire mais les avait finalement vu renaître, Sherlock embrassa John.

* * *

 _Epilogue la semaine prochaine, qui, je l'espère, saura finir de combler vos attentes ! ;p (ou pas xD)_

 _Comme nous en arrivons presque à la fin, je me permets de reposer mon petit sondage : j'ai deux fics en attente à publier, alors quel jour de publication hebdomadaire préférez-vous ?_

 _Le lundi, pour bien commencer la semaine ? Le mercredi, pour faire une pause au milieu de la semaine ? Ou le dimanche, pour pouvoir lire tranquillement le WE ?_

 _Prochain chapitre Me 5 avril !_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	56. Chapter 56

_C'est la dernière fois... La dernière publication de Crabe._

 _Lou : merci infiniment, j'espère que cet ultime chapitre saura te faire plaisir ! :D_

 _Valyne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et les compliments ! :)_

 _Pearl : Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, il reste cet ultime épilogue, et puis aussi une surprise par la suite, héhé ^^ Et je comprends tout à fait que le thème ait pu te rebuter de premier abord, parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas facile, c'était volontaire, et je n'ai jamais blâmé un lecteur qui ne pouvait plus en supporter ou même en commencer la lecture ! ;) après j'ai effectivement voulu le traiter avec une note positive et d'espoir, donc je suis ravie que cela ait bien rendu :) Merci infiniment de tes jolis compliments, cela me touche beaucoup ! :D Concernant les références à HP, oui, mais Dr House par contre… non ! J'adorais Dr House quand je le regardais à la télé il y a quelques années, mais ça s'arrête là, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment ! (à part que House et Wilson sont faits pour être ensemble of course). Bonne lecture si tu t'attaques à LMDC (je ne pourrais malheureusement pas répondre à tes reviews mais je te remercie par avance quand même si tu en laisses p) et à la prochaine ! :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, gloire/disclaimers/remerciements à mes bêtas/dieux/lecteurs et revieweurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Crabe  
**

 **EPILOGUE**

Après le Crabe, et Saint Bart, John avait estimé qu'il avait eu son compte d'émotions concernant son amant pour toute une vie, et avait informé Sherlock qu'il ne supporterait pas de risquer de le perdre encore une fois, et qu'il était prié de cesser de frôler la mort sans lui, merci bien. Sherlock avait juste souri en retour, acquiesçant par là-même. Il n'avait cependant rien changé à son rythme de vie. Il continuait donc de poursuivre des criminels, faire des expériences stupides, ne pas dormir la nuit, jouer du violon à quatre heures du matin. Mais jamais sans John.

John, toujours armé dans ses courses-poursuites dans des cloaques plus ou moins sordides.

John, qui rachetait des cucurbitacées en soupirant sans un mot, quand Sherlock pourrissait toutes leur mini-citrouilles du frigo. Et qui ne râlait même plus quand, à l'occasion, Megan Jones passait chez eux avec des tissus adipeux ou du derme à tester, ce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire dans son laboratoire à la clinique.

John, qui, lorsqu'il se réveillait dans la nuit et ne le trouvait pas à ses côtés dans le lit, allait le chercher dans tous les recoins de l'appartement, et le forçait à revenir au lit du seul moyen que Sherlock ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Malgré le nombre de fois incalculables où ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air (Sherlock lui-même avait perdu le compte), le détective n'était jamais rassasié du corps demandeur de son amant, qui le chérissait et le regardait comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors, malgré les multiples cicatrices qui bardaient son corps, et sa maigreur. Le regard de John, posé sur lui, ne faiblissait jamais d'intensité. Et Sherlock devait bien reconnaître, une fois l'orgasme passé, que la méthode de John pour le faire dormir était très efficace, puisqu'il sombrait toujours dans les brumes du sommeil après le coït.

John, qui reconnaissait maintenant un certain nombre de solos de violons et les réclamait à Sherlock comme des concerts particuliers. Il adorait notamment Bartók, et le détective ne pouvait que l'en féliciter. Mais rien ne surpassait jamais le visage empreint de bonheur de John lorsque Sherlock jouait les berceuses qu'il composait pour lui.

John.

Après le Crabe, ils avaient tu le nouveau statut de leur relation, afin d'éviter d'avoir à se justifier. Bien sûr, Sherlock allait très bien, était en pleine forme, en rémission, et les analyses d'Harding étaient très encourageantes. Seul le torse marbré de cicatrices, qui rosissaient doucement, témoignait encore de ce par quoi était passé le détective. Mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant à raconter à tout le monde sa maladie. Même éradiqué, le Crabe restait la preuve de sa faiblesse, et il l'exécrait. Alors pour éviter de devoir raconter le cancer, ils évitaient de raconter leur relation.

Jusqu'au jour où Sherlock envoya tout valser inconsciemment. Il avait plein d'énergie ce jour-là, et le crime proposé par Scotland Yard était particulièrement sanglant, horrible, et déprimant. En conclusion de quoi Sherlock était aussi excité qu'un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Il avait dû avoir, à un moment ou un autre, une grande révélation en observant le corps mutilé de la jeune femme nue étendue dans un jardin public, puisqu'il avait crié « JOHN ! ». Et là-dessus, avait embrassé son amant par-dessus le cadavre avec une fougue que le médecin ne lui connaissait habituellement que dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

Bien sûr, ils étaient en présence de tout Scotland Yard. Sherlock ne savait pas faire dans la demi-mesure. Quant à John, il n'avait absolument rien vu venir. De toute manière, après l'avoir relâché, Sherlock était parti en courant à la recherche d'un taxi, suivant une piste que seul son cerveau comprenait, s'attendant à ce que John soit sur ses talons, comme d'habitude.

Hébété parce qui venait de se produire – ce qu'il venait de vivre, plus précisément, rouge de honte et de gêne, John avait à peine pu enregistrer les quelques réactions des personnes présentes avant de filer sans demander son reste. La plupart des gens étaient hallucinés et choqués, mais plus par surprise que par méchanceté. Sally Donovan ressemblait vaguement à un poisson rouge avec ses yeux exorbités, et Lestrade avait simplement l'air monstrueusement fier de lui et ravi. Il savait déjà, mais c'était autre chose que de le voir sous ses yeux.

L'après-midi même, alors que John avait passé un savon mémorable à son compagnon, Greg appela, hoquetant de rire, les informant que l'application de Q avait été mise hors service par leur petite mise en scène. Le petit génie de Scotland Yard avait mis plusieurs heures pour la rétablir, et avait dû ensuite déployer des trésors d'intelligence et de ressources techniques pour clôturer tous les paris, les sommes et les parieurs, et ensuite s'occuper de payer (ou faire payer) chacun à sa juste valeur. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée, car malgré les rumeurs qui couraient sur leur compte depuis toujours, il n'y avait pas autant de parieurs que cela sur la probabilité d'une relation sur eux : beaucoup de paramètres entraient en ligne de compte, notamment le faux suicide de Sherlock, les années qui passaient sans aucun changement, la position maintenue de Greg de parier contre eux…

Il y avait également beaucoup de variations dans les paris : ceux qui affirmaient une simple relation sexuelle, ceux qui parlaient d'une vraie relation de couple, ceux qui déniaient tout en bloc… Les cotes étaient différentes. Q, dixit Greg, s'arracha les cheveux. Au dernier moment, juste après la grande scène de Sherlock et juste avant que l'application ne plante, quelques fervents défenseurs du non avaient tentés de modifier leur mise. Surtout qu'il y avait pas mal d'argent en jeu. Énormément de personnes avaient misé de l'argent. Pour la plupart, ce n'était que quelques livres, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Multiplié à l'échelle de Scotland Yard, c'était énorme. Et puis il y avait les gros parieurs, défenseurs d'une théorie ou d'une autre, acharné à gagner et faire valoir leur point de vue. Parmi eux, Sally Donovan se frottait les mains au vu de la somme qu'elle avait récupéré.

* * *

À partir de là, ils eurent l'obligation de dire eux-mêmes au reste de leurs proches ce qu'il en était de leur relation, s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils l'apprennent autrement. Sherlock trouvait que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. John, lui, estimait qu'il devait la franchise à ses amis.

Sherlock haussa les épaules avec mépris. Mais bon gré mal gré, accompagnait John dès le lendemain à la morgue de Saint Bart.

Molly, lorsque John finit par lui dire, passa une autopsie entière à pleurer de tristesse en leur expliquant à quel point elle était ravie pour eux. Même John en fut mal à l'aise, et Sherlock quitta purement et simplement la pièce au troisième paquet de mouchoirs en papier. À ce stade-là, le médecin n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de lui parler de la maladie de Sherlock, et de lui expliquer que c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient montré aussi peu présents ces derniers temps : elle était trop lucide, intelligente, et observatrice (du corps de Sherlock notamment) pour ne pas repérer les symptômes s'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite durant la chimiothérapie.

Ce soir-là, quand John rentra chez eux, Sherlock ayant fui la malheureuse légiste depuis longtemps, il annonça à son amant une grève du sexe pour le punir. C'était sans compter l'habilité de Sherlock et la crème chantilly qui traînait dans le frigo.

* * *

Mycroft appela le soir même de leur exhibition sur la scène de crime, reprochant à John d'avoir mis le grappin sur son petit frère, et rappelant à Sherlock que les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage.

\- Veux-tu qu'on parle de comment tu as appris cette nouvelle, mon bien cher frère ? Il n'y avait pas de caméra là où nous étions. Souhaites-tu donc qu'on parle du détective inspecteur Lestrade ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix veloutée. Tu as ton poisson rouge, j'ai le mien.

Le bip de la tonalité leur avait répondu, preuve que Mycroft devait être totalement furieux. John avait préféré demander à Sherlock comment il avait deviné pour la liaison de son frère plutôt que s'appesantir sur le fait que son amant venait clairement de le traiter de poisson rouge.

De toute manière, les critiques de Mycroft n'étaient pas vraiment fondées. Bien que les deux hommes ne lui aient jamais rien dit, il allait de soi pour tout le monde que Mycroft était au courant depuis des lustres. C'était surtout leur numéro qui leur avait valu le coup de fil faussement assassin. John s'attendait même à être « kidnappé » par une voiture gouvernementale dans les jours qui suivirent. Cela ne loupa pas. Mycroft lui tint le rôle obligé du grand frère protecteur, lui rappelant qu'il lui ferait briser chaque os du corps en trois morceaux minimums s'il osait briser le cœur de Sherlock, et John fit semblant d'être paniqué, acquiesçant à tout.

* * *

Mrs Hudson, qui savait de manière officieuse depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui, les avait chaudement félicité, en larmes, quand ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle de manière très officielle, devant du thé et un gâteau au chocolat (que John avait réussi à faire sans que son amant ne le détourne de son objectif. Sherlock semblait adorer au-delà du raisonnable le corps de John quand il portait un tablier)

Par la suite, elle leur apporta un panier de scones tous les matins pendant deux semaines complètes, toujours frais et croustillants à tel point que Sherlock lui-même craqua et lui demanda de cesser d'afficher ce sourire niais, sans quoi il ne répondrait plus de rien. La vieille dame lui avait simplement souri en retour en l'informant d'à quel point elle était ravie pour eux. Les scones s'espacèrent ensuite. Et lorsque Sherlock et John finirent par faire le lien entre une nuit mouvementée dans leur chambre et un paquet de scones tout juste sortis du four à six heures du matin sur leur palier, ils achetèrent des boules quiès à Mrs Hudson et tentèrent de se montrer plus discrets, comprenant que la cuisine n'était qu'un palliatif aux malencontreuses insomnies de leur logeuse.

* * *

Mike Stamford fut celui qui faillit laisser sa peau en apprenant la relation de John et de son colocataire. Suite à l'aide qu'il avait apportée à John à son retour d'Afghanistan, puis dans le soutien médical lors du cancer de Sherlock, John avait essayé de retrouver une relation amicale régulière avec lui, non parasitée par son colocataire. Le détective n'avait pas fait que faire échouer tous les rencards de John ces dernières années, mais sa jalousie et sa possessivité maladive l'avaient également conduit à s'immiscer dans les relations sociales de son bloggeur. Le nouveau statut de John avait posé des lignes claires quant à ce qui était ou non acceptable comme comportement. Il était toujours jaloux, se méfiait autant des hommes que des femmes, mais avait une confiance en John inébranlable, et le médecin put de nouveau sortir au pub avec ses collègues sans s'attirer les foudres de son amant. Ce fut au cours d'une de ces soirées que John informa Mike de la nature exacte de sa relation avec Sherlock. Il en eut une telle crise de rire qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bière et une cacahuète. Les cinq médecins présents autour de la table ce soir là réagirent néanmoins promptement et pratiquèrent la technique de Heimlich pour lui permettre de respirer. Des années après, Mike continuait de ne pas en revenir d'avoir su inconsciemment jouer les marieuses pour le couple le plus solide de son cercle d'amis, alors que lui-même était incapable de retenir une femme à ses côtés plus d'un ou deux ans, et payait des pensions alimentaires exorbitantes à ses trois ex-femmes, qui élevaient chacune un de ses trois enfants.

* * *

La plus difficile fut sans doute Harry, la sœur de John. Le médecin avait mis des jours entiers à composer le numéro, essayer d'y poser le doigt, puis renonçait sous le regard goguenard de Sherlock. Estimant qu'elle était néanmoins en droit de savoir, John avait fini par appeler Clara, histoire d'être sûr de tomber dans une bonne phase du cycle destruction-reconstruction-réconciliation des deux femmes. Il avait toujours été en bons termes avec la femme de sa sœur.

Lorsqu'enfin, il parvint à bafouiller au téléphone qu'il avait rejoint sa sœur de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais pour un seul homme uniquement, la cadette Watson avait été la plus laconique de toutes leurs connaissances dans ses félicitations quant au couple de son frère. D'ailleurs, il ne s'agissait même pas vraiment de félicitations :

\- Bien joué, petit frère. Nous allons vraiment pouvoir enterrer maman, maintenant.

\- Elle n'a pas à le savoir, avait soupiré John dans le combiné. De toute manière, tu sais bien que depuis la mort de papa, elle…

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'espérais ton retour d'Afghanistan, tu sais, John. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter au fond. Tu es et seras toujours soldat avant d'être médecin. Le danger et l'adrénaline et le complexe du héros avant la vie de famille rangée dans une banlieue londonienne.

John n'avait rien répondu. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait dire sans mentir. Lorsque sa sœur était sobre, elle était étonnamment perspicace.

* * *

Les parents de Sherlock avaient été les plus simples et difficiles personnes à qui avouer leur secret. Mycroft les tenait informés d'un certain nombre d'informations sur la vie de son frère, mais il semblait que celle-là n'en faisait pas partie. En effet, John adorait aller chez les parents de Sherlock, régulièrement, pour se mettre au vert. Et Violet Holmes annonçait systématiquement préparer la chambre d'ami bleue pour John.

Après des mois de ce manège, Sherlock avait simplement annoncé lors de l'une de leurs visites qu'il était parfaitement inutile de préparer un lit pour le médecin, désormais. Et le détective avait replongé aussi sec sa tête dans son journal, parfaitement inconscient de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

Rouge de honte, John s'était vu achever par Violet Holmes, qui avait froncé les sourcils et déclaré d'un ton neutre que de toute manière, ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de préparer une chambre inutile. Ils ne le faisaient plus, depuis longtemps, en outre. L'annonçaient seulement, comme un test à l'attention des deux amants. Sherlock et John ne s'en étaient même pas rendus compte. Ils dormaient à l'étage, où se trouvaient la chambre de Mycroft, celle de Sherlock, la chambre d'ami et le bureau qui ne servait plus vraiment. La suite parentale des parents Holmes était en rez-de-chaussée, et ils montaient rarement au-dessus. Aussi John ne se donnait même plus la peine de prétendre poser sa valise dans la chambre d'ami, et n'avait pas fait attention de si elle était prête pour lui ou non. Ils passaient ses nuits avec Sherlock sans se poser de questions.

Après l'annonce, John avait dû prétexter un besoin urgent pour sortir de table et aller calmer son visage écarlate dans la salle de bains la plus proche. Sherlock était venu le rejoindre quelques minutes après.

\- Tu aurais pu trouver une autre manière de l'annoncer à tes parents ! le rabroua-t-il. Tu viens pratiquement de leur jeter en pleine face qu'on couche ensemble.

Le regard perplexe de son amant lui avait répondu.

\- Mais _on couche ensemble_ , non ?

Ce n'est pas la question ! Être ensemble ne se résume pas à une affaire de sexe, et ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais voulu annoncer la chose à ta mère après des semaines à lui affirmer notre colocation.

\- Mais coucher ensemble est la seule différence notable du changement de régime de notre relation, avait objecté Sherlock. Pour le reste, c'est comme d'habitude, non ?

Il y avait encore des choses dans leur relation que Sherlock ne maîtrisait pas très bien, et il avait parfois tendance à dire des choses comme ça, inconséquent de ce que cela sous-entendait. John faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître blessé, savoir que Sherlock ne le pensait pas, qu'il ne réalisait pas la portée de ces mots, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir, parfois.

Cette fois-ci fut particulièrement douloureuse et se peignit sur son visage avant même qu'il puisse retenir sa grimace blessée. Il avait fallu au détective consultant des heures de cajoleries en tout genre, une visite du grenier pour déterrer son bateau pirate et raconter ses souvenirs d'enfance à John, et une pipe mémorable dans les draps du lit de l'adolescent Sherlock une fois la nuit venue pour se faire pardonner et assurer à son amant les serments qu'il ne prononçait pas par les mots.

* * *

Megan Jones vint un jour apporter des échantillons à Sherlock, accompagné de Stephen Hawkings, son époux. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder, ils avaient une réservation au restaurant. Si la jeune anatomopathologiste s'entendait très bien avec le détective sur des questions scientifiques, John n'avait pas spécialement d'affinités avec Stephen, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment pour habitude de se fréquenter en dehors des expériences bizarres de Megan et Sherlock. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas eu l'honneur d'être officiellement mis au courant du couple, et les découvrir simplement un jour, des mois et des mois après, enlacés sur le canapé (très chastement, ce qui était une chance) et comprirent. Il n'y eut pas de grand discours ni de félicitations. Mais Megan souriait encore plus en les voyant, depuis.

* * *

Jude, en revanche, eut droit à une information dans les formes. Bon, bien sûr, il savait déjà, et il en ricanait suffisamment souvent, mais John, qui avait réellement appris à apprécier le jeune homme, obligea Sherlock à supporter un dîner de couples. De couples homos, par-dessus le marché (Mrs Hudson faillit en avoir une syncope, toute à sa joie de savoir de 1- ses petits protégés étaient en couple 2- ils avaient des amis 3- lesdits amis étaient en couple 4- et étaient gays aussi. Avec ça, elle avait de quoi discuter avec Mrs Turner une semaine entière). Jude et Bart' paraissaient aussi mal assortis qu'eux pris l'un indépendamment de l'autre, mais la beauté de leur relation crevait les yeux dès qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la pièce.

Jude, John et Sherlock s'étaient toujours très bien entendus, durant les séances de chimio du détective. Quant à Bart', autrefois le bourreau personnel du détective, il lui avait permis de se soulager efficacement des engourdissements de ses mains et de ses pieds, sur la fin de la chimio, et Sherlock avait appris à l'apprécier. Ainsi, le dîner ne se déroula pas si mal, entre joutes verbales et commentaires salaces de Jude, toujours très imaginatifs, qui parvenaient à faire rougir avec efficacité chacun de ses trois interlocuteurs.

Sherlock, néanmoins, signifia à John une fois leurs invités repartis qu'il ne faudrait pas faire cela trop souvent. La normalité et ce truc de dîners de couples, ça ne lui allait pas. Ou alors vraiment épisodiquement, pour faire plaisir à John.

\- Et ne songe même pas à inviter Mycroft et Graham à un truc de ce genre, au prétexte que c'est mon frère. Même pas en rêve.

\- Zut, répliqua John avec toute la maturité du monde, percé à jour dans ses projets.

* * *

John, toujours en contact avec Madeline, finit également par la mettre au courant, un soir que la jeune femme s'était – encore – faite larguer par un – énième – salaud, et qu'elle tenta – une fois de plus – une approche avec John alors qu'ils prenaient un verre entre amis, alors qu'elle était – un peu trop – alcoolisée.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise, en fait, avait-elle marmonné en haussant les épaules. Déçue oui, on espère toujours un peu… Mais surprise, ça non. Bon. Tu me sers de gay best friend pour trouver l'homme de ma vie, maintenant ?

John avait explosé de rire, et ils avaient scellés leur nouvel accord à la Tequila.

* * *

Un jour, ils étaient allés manger chez Angelo, sans l'avoir prémédité. Comme d'habitude, le restaurateur avait posé une bougie sur la table. Absorbés dans leur conversation à propos de la coagulation du sang (qui tendait furieusement à dériver sur les mécanismes d'afflux sanguin lors d'une érection, parce que Sherlock avait envie de John, et quand Sherlock avait envie de John, il le faisait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre), ils l'avaient à peine remarquée. Angelo, habitué à leur comportement, n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Il avait commencé à tiquer quand Sherlock avait commandé pour John et John pour Sherlock, sans consulter l'autre et sans regarder le menu. Et puis quand, au milieu du repas, John avait insisté pour faire manger Sherlock avec sa fourchette, lui donnant la becquée pour qu'il finisse son plat, son autre main caressant amoureusement le genou de son vis-à-vis sous la table, Angelo avait compris. Et n'avait pas pu se départir de son rire nerveux et fier durant toute la soirée.

* * *

Janet Douglas avait été la dernière personne qu'ils avaient fini par mettre au courant. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, en soi, puisque cela avait été l'une des premières à qui le détective avait souhaité le dire quand John avait décrété qu'ils l'annoncent officiellement. Mais Janet avait été longtemps absente suite à l'explosion d'une partie de la clinique, traumatisée. Ce n'était pas tant l'évènement qui l'avait perturbé, mais plutôt le fait que ce jour précis, son mari et ses enfants devaient passer la chercher au boulot. Aucun d'eux n'avait été blessé, même pas éraflé, mais la jeune femme avait développé un complexe de culpabilité fictive. Se persuadant qu'elle avait failli tuer ses enfants, en leur demandant de venir ce jour-là précisément.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, et l'aide d'une consœur psychologue, recommandée par une de ses amies, pour finalement surmonter son traumatisme et recommencer à travailler, plusieurs semaines après l'évènement. Sherlock et John, n'ayant aucun moyen de la joindre durant son congé maladie, prirent leur mal en patience. Et quand enfin, elle recommença à exercer, ils sollicitèrent un rendez-vous (sous des faux noms, parce que ça amusait Sherlock), achetèrent fleurs et chocolats (John insista beaucoup, Sherlock se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel), et vinrent la remercier chaleureusement pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait aidé Sherlock à comprendre ce que John attendait de leur relation.

* * *

Ils avaient eu deux enfants, également. Qui ne partageaient avec eux pas le moindre gène, cela allait sans dire. C'était un 26 Décembre, un an après le coup de fil de Elliot Harding et le début de la maladie de Sherlock, et Lestrade s'était excusé de les tirer du lit si tôt un jour férié (John avait ri en disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire cela, mais personne d'autre que lui n'avait compris la blague), mais il était de service – les célibataires étaient toujours de service durant la période de Noël, et Greg n'admettait pas sa relation avec Mycroft Holmes. Non pas que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit aux fêtes de fin d'année du DI, puisque son amant était au japon pour des affaires diplomatiques – et il avait un cas épineux à résoudre. Dans le squat de junkie glauque et sombre, un cadavre bien trop propre et net pour être un camé ou un dealer. Dans un coin, reclus et cachés, deux enfants de six ans. Qui avaient accepté la main tendue de John Watson qui ne supportait pas la misère humaine. Les enfants étaient entrés à Baker Street ce jour-là plutôt qu'être remis aux services sociaux. Et n'en étaient plus jamais repartis.

Il était apparu assez vite que les deux enfants avaient une intelligence grandement supérieure à celle de toute l'équipe de Lestrade réunie, comme l'avait dit Sherlock. Ils avaient besoin d'un père et d'un génie. Sherlock était le génie qui leur apprenait à utiliser leur esprit. John était le père que les enfants rêvaient d'avoir. Et aussi hétéroclite et dissonant que cela soit, leur famille s'était constituée. Faust et Perséphone Holmes étaient devenus leurs enfants, à l'âge de six ans et dix mois, arrondis à sept ans sur tous les faux papiers que Mycroft avait fournis.

* * *

Faust et Perséphone étaient liés à la plus grande affaire de prostitution enfantine et scandale politique de ces dernières années. Sherlock et John ne leur en parlèrent jamais. Ils ne posèrent jamais de questions d'eux-mêmes, mais il allait de soi pour tout le monde que la mémoire des deux enfants ne leur permettrait jamais d'oublier. Le foyer de Baker Street, néanmoins, effaça les cauchemars et les souvenirs douloureux pour créer une famille.

Perséphone se révéla extraordinairement tôt le génie de maths que Violet Holmes aurait voulu pour enfant. Elle décida un jour de prendre en charge elle-même l'éducation mathématique de la fillette, jugeant que les exercices de première année de fac que lui donnait Sherlock étaient largement en dessous de son niveau. Elle avait douze ans. À vingt ans, elle était capable de travaux qui la nominèrent pour la médaille Field deux ans après, tout comme Violet l'avait été des années plus tôt. Elle ne l'obtint pas cette année-là, et fidèle aux convictions enseignées par ses pères de faire ce qui lui plaisait comme métier, préféra se concentrer sur son violoncelle dans des concerts à travers le monde. Elle était l'une des rares solistes sur terre. Elle voyait les notes et la musique sous forme de chiffres, expliqua-t-elle un jour à John, rendant alors les partitions aussi faciles à déchiffrer pour elle qu'une équation linéaire à une inconnue. De temps à autre, elle publiait sous un pseudonyme un bouquin de maths qui secouait la petite sphère des mathématiciens du monde entier.

Faust, entièrement et totalement dévouée à la cause de sa sœur jumelle, subit bien trop tôt dans sa vie l'influence de Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence particulière de sa sœur dans un domaine, mais partageait avec elle une mémoire instantanée et inépuisable, une capacité d'apprentissage et de compréhension trois fois supérieure à la moyenne, et des talents d'observation et de déduction indéniable. Sherlock lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la sacro-sainte science de la déduction. Mycroft Holmes lui apprit tous les rouages de la politique. À vingt-deux ans, considérant que la médaille Field était la preuve que sa sœur n'avait plus besoin de lui, il disparut un an entier à parcourir le monde et apprendre une douzaine de langues supplémentaires que celles qu'il parlait déjà (John et Sherlock lui avaient appris l'anglais en tant que langue natale, Violet Holmes ne s'était jamais adressé à ses petits-enfants autrement qu'en français, Sieger en allemand, et Mycroft les avait initiés aux langues slaves par le biais du russe).

Il perfectionna ses talents durant son voyage (au moins il envoie des cartes postales, _lui_ , avait commenté John), et à son retour, entra en politique. Ce que tout le monde, y compris Mycroft, jugea effrayant, le jeune adulte ayant des capacités mentales pour s'élever en dictateur. Il pouvait déduire tout de n'importe qui en un seul coup d'œil (Sherlock s'en félicitait fréquemment), et connaissait les rouages du pouvoir et des services secrets de Sa Majesté (Merci Mycroft Holmes) aussi bien que le dos de sa main. Avoir été élevé par John Watson l'empêcha de mal tourner.

Lorsque Sherlock décida subitement d'aller vivre dans leur cottage à la campagne pour y élever des abeilles et faire du miel plutôt que courir les bas-fonds de Londres, John n'y vit pas d'inconvénient. Ils avaient hérité de la maison Holmes au décès des parents de Sherlock. Mycroft n'en avait pas voulu, et n'avait jamais souhaité quitté Londres.

La maison était suffisamment tranquille pour les deux hommes, et suffisamment proche de Londres en cas de besoin.

Médecin de campagne convenait très bien à John, et vivre avec Sherlock lui apportait son lot d'adrénaline quotidien. En outre, où allait Sherlock se trouvaient généralement les ennuis, et la calme campagne anglaise se révéla avoir bien besoin d'un détective consultant à quelques reprises. Pour occuper le reste de son cerveau si génial, Sherlock consultait par mail. Et sinon, il produisait du miel.

Ce fut plusieurs années après leur emménagement que la lettre arriva. Il était étrange à leur époque que ce système archaïque existât toujours, mais John ne s'en plaignait pas. Les bonnes et les mauvaises nouvelles étaient plus réelles sur un papier que sur un écran.

Ce matin-là, en ouvrant le courrier, il informait Sherlock que Perséphone était enceinte de son deuxième enfant, qu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre le temps de sa grossesse, et qu'elle avait décidé d'écrire un nouvel essai de mathématique pour s'occuper durant son arrêt de travail lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son amant ne l'écoutait absolument pas, plongé dans une lettre que John n'avait pas ouverte et dont il ignorait donc le contenu.

\- Sherlock, tu m'écoutes ? Je parle de ta fille et de tes petits enfants.

\- Mmmh ? C'est Madeline qui m'écrit.

Madeline Rivers avait, sans la moindre surprise, remplacé Elliot Harding lorsque celui-ci avait pris – enfin – sa retraite. Il lui avait cédé sa patientèle, ses parts de la clinique Fleming et… la charge de l'équipe de médecins en charge du suivi médical de Sherlock. Les habitudes de Mycroft avaient la vie dure.

\- Ne le dis pas, Sherlock… murmura John. S'il te plaît.

Son amant eut un pauvre sourire et John eut le cœur brisé à l'idée de voir les boucles du détective, encore si sombres pour un homme de son âge, retomber encore une fois.

\- Eh si… Le crabe est revenu.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et là, Louisa, ma bêta m'a envoyé "Je te hais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une guerre de six cents pages". Oui, c'est un peu ça. Mais c'est pas moi, c'est la vie._

 _Allez lire les notes d'auteure, chapitre suivant, pour que je vous raconte ma vie ;p et plein de détails sur l'histoire dont vous vous moquez éperdument xD_


	57. Chapter 57

Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur cette page de notes de fin. Qui va contenir, en vrac et dans le désordre, tout un tas d'informations qui traversent mon esprit à propos de Crabe, dont vous venez d'achever la lecture, des statistiques à des notes inutiles en passant par l'explication des noms des personnages et ce qu'il va leur arriver après la fic, si ça vous intéresse ! )

Commençons cependant par le plus important, ce mot qu'auteur, nous ne dirons jamais assez : **MERCI**.

Je vais sans doute me répéter, mais je n'écris pas pour vous, amis lecteurs ^^ J'écris pour moi, comme une catharsis, pour me libérer, me faire du bien, libérer un peu d'espace dans mon cerveau surchargé d'imaginaire. Je suis droguée à l'écriture, ce qui est quand même nettement meilleur à la santé que la cocaïne xD

Néanmoins, il m'arrive de prendre la plume pour faire plaisir, lorsque j'écris des cadeaux à mes deux chères bêtas, par exemple. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet (pas encore ^^).

Sinon, j'écris pour moi, ce qui est un peu facile, quand on y pense. Sérieusement, je suis mon lecteur le plus facile à contenter, je sais exactement ce que je veux ! C'est pourquoi je publie aussi pour vous, chers lecteurs. Je n'ai pas besoin du processus de publication pour exister, je ne cherche ni à être connue, ni reconnue. Mon écriture me suffit à elle-même. Mais _j'aime_ ce que j'écris. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire plaisir à d'autres, vous en l'occurrence, en publiant ? C'est pour cette raison que je publie. Et si, un jour, vous arrivez sur cette page parce que vous avez lu cette fic en entier et l'avez aimé, alors merci. Parce qu'en la lisant, vous faites vivre la publication, vous faites vivre les auteurs et les lecteurs, et merci du fond du cœur.

Savoir que d'autres aiment ce que, nous-mêmes, aimons avec ardeur puisque nous choisissons d'y passer des heures pour le produire, ça n'a pas de prix. Il n'y aucun mot pour décrire le bonheur d'une review, le retour d'un lecteur enthousiaste. Alors merci. Du fond du cœur, à chacun de vous qui avez laissé un petit mot une fois ou mille fois. Je vous aime.

Et les mercis à mes lecteurs ne peuvent pas aller sans les remerciements à mes bêtas. Louisalibi et Elie Bluebell sont deux grandes malades qui ont signé un contrat avec le diable (c'est moi !), et elles m'ont accompagnée à travers toute cette aventure des mois durant. Vous êtes folles, les filles. Mais bon, de nous trois, c'est assurément moi la plus cinglée, c'est sûr. Les mails au milieu de la nuit, les nuits sans sommeils, et les quelques 200 000 mots pondus sur Crabe en l'espace de 5 mois en témoigne. Je n'aurais jamais assez de force dans mes propos pour vous remercier du boulot accompli sur cette histoire… et toutes les suivantes ! Merci, les filles. Vraiment.

* * *

 **Un peu de statistiques** maintenant ! Entre l'idée vague, dans mon esprit, de Crabe, et la fin de sa publication, je pense qu'il s'écoule quatre ans, au bas mot. Entre le début de l'écriture et la fin de la publication, trois ans. Entre le début de l'écriture et la fin de l'écriture, deux ans. Dont 100 000/120 000 mots en plus d'un an… et le reste en quelques de six mois. Il s'est passé un changement dans ma vie qui a libéré du temps dans l'écriture, vous l'aurez compris ^^ (indice : j'ai perdu mon statut d'étudiante pour entrer dans le monde des grands. Promis, amis étudiants, les partiels sans fin et les nuits blanches de révision, ça s'arrête un jour !)

Bref, une grande part de ma vie. Mais genre, vraiment. J'ai quand même écrit un lemon un 25 Décembre en surveillant mon filleul de 2 ans qui jouait avec ses nouveaux cadeaux du coin de l'œil pour Crabe, quand même ! xD J'ai adoré, j'adore encore cette histoire, mais putain qu'elle m'a pris du temps !

Le pire ? C'est que je suis une droguée ! A peine Crabe fini, ma première envie de me dire « qu'est-ce que j'écris ensuite ? » xD

* * *

Sinon, sachez que Crabe fait 559 pages, et plus de 300 000 mots, à la louche. Que durant la publication (avant l'épilogue et cet ultime chapitre de notes d'auteur), cela représente 56 followers, 337 reviews, 49 favorites, et environ 300 lecteurs par chapitre, sur les derniers chapitres ! Alors merci d'aimer ce gros bébé autant que je l'aime !

J'ai récemment appris (merci Carbo !) que sur les fics mises à jour sur l'année qui vient de s'écouler, en triant par nombre de reviews, j'occupe trois des cinq premières places et Crabe en est… la première ! (la deuxième étant mon calendrier de l'Avent et j'en conclus que vous aimez Noël et faire souffrir les personnages xD)

Et si on trie par nombre de reviews toutes les fics publiées depuis toujours sur Sherlock, je suis la seule auteure à avoir DEUX fics sur la première page des résultats… En ne retenant que les fics finies (triées par nombre de reviews et publiées depuis toujours donc), une fois que j'aurais publié cet ultime chapitre et ces notes de fin, je serais la seule auteure à avoir TROIS fics sur la première page des résultats.

Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter. Je trouve juste cela complètement dingue. Ahurissant. Et tout cela c'est grâce à vous. Je ne fais pas grand-chose, moi, juste scrabouiller dans mon coin en faisant souffrir mes personnages (le sadisme c'est le bien, Membre du Club des Auteurs Sadiques), et le reste, c'est vous qui le faites vivre. Et c'est quelque chose de fantastique et merveilleux.

Je ne peux pas tous vous citer, que vous soyez passé une fois ou toutes les fois, que vous avez laissé une review ou plein de reviews, vous avez tous, à un moment donné, rendu mon existence plus belle et plus douce. Alors encore une fois, merci. Et surtout, continuez.

* * *

 **Et pour la suite alors ?** Eh bien non, Crabe n'est pas fini ! Vous l'avez lu dans l'épilogue, Sherlock et John ont eu deux enfants, appelés Faust et Perséphone. Qui sont, si vous voulez mon humble avis, bien tarés aussi. Mais je les aime très fort ! (En même temps, je les ai créés. Et c'est entièrement de ma faute s'ils sont barges, donc) Tellement qu'ils ont une fic dédiée à eux, dite « la partie bonus » qui retracera leur enfance et leur adolescence, par le biais de scénettes ! Si vous voulez quelque chose de précis genre, la réaction du premier petit copain de Perséphone lorsqu'il a rencontré John et Sherlock et les expériences bizarres, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me donner des idées ! ^^

Sinon, vous trouverez sur mon profil, pour ceux qui viennent de me découvrir (Viendez, j'offre des cookies et des mouchoirs en papier xD)

\- Beaucoup de _Merlin BBC_ , parce que je shippe le MerThur et suis mariée à Mordred. Voilà. On ne sait jamais, si ça vous donne l'envie de regarder la série, vous y gagnerez beaucoup parce que c'est une excellente série, une fois dépassé le côté enfantin qui est parfois présent ! :)

\- Des Sherlock, forcément, JohnLock, forcément. Notamment

*(Al)chimie, le cadeau d'anniversaire de Louisa, un TeenLock classé T qui se termine bien.

*Etre Humain, une fic post saison 2, vaguement JohnLock, et qui se termine résolument maaaaaal !

*La mémoire du corps, un triptyque, le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Elie, qui se déroule aussi à l'hôpital mais en moins glauque, Sherlock est juste amnésique xD

*Mon calendrier de l'avent 2016, 25 chapitres pour attendre Noël en faisant une overdose de fluff.

\- Pas d'autres fandoms, ni prévus ni à prévoir ! Je suis inspirée par environ TOUT ce que je lis/vois, mais rarement au point d'en écrire des fics ! Je garde les scénettes de mon cerveau dérangé pour moi ! xD

Sinon, vous allez trouver, plus ou moins prochainement :

\- Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Louisa, un kid !lock puis teen !lock (17 chapitres, ma prochaine publication), intitulé « Le Royaume de sa paume »

\- Le cadeau d'Odea, un JohnLock prof-élève (trois parties de 60 pages que je dois encore découper en chapitres), sans titre défini.

\- La partie bonus de Crabe, sobrement intitulé « Faust et Perséphone »

\- Le futur cadeau d'Elie que je suis actuellement en cours de rédaction, dont je garde secret le thème pour l'instant (Merveille, chut, ne dis rien !)

* * *

 **Faisons un petit tour des personnages** , maintenant, puisqu'il y en a pléthore, et ils ont une vie avant, après la fic, et surtout ils ont eu un processus de création plus ou moins complexe et intéressant !

\- John et Sherlock, ont, je pense, fait l'objet de suffisamment de déroulements comme ça pour cesser d'en parler, non ? ^^ Ils seront aussi énormément développés dans la partie bonus consacrés à leurs enfants, Faust et Perséphone, alors je n'en dis pas plus. Simplement que faire revenir le cancer de Sherlock, sur la dernière ligne, était une évidence. Je n'aime pas les happy end trop happy-end. Pour information, à ce stade-là de l'histoire, Sherlock a plus de 70 ans, John presque 80… Ils vont essayer de traiter le nouveau cancer, mais cela leur coûtera plus, physiquement et moralement, que cela ne leur fera du bien. Quelques mois de traitement plus tard, ils décideront simplement de laisser les choses suivre leur cours et profiteront à fond. Ils vivront encore quelques années ainsi, et quand la maladie leur aura trop diminué pour qu'ils veuillent continuer ainsi, ils prendront simplement ensemble des petites pilules pour les faire dormir pour l'éternité, après avoir dit adieu à leurs amis et familles… Voilà. Parce que je vois pas Sherlock mourir de vieillesse, et je ne vois pas ces deux-là partir l'un sans l'autre. Je suis joyeuse, hein ? (au jour de leur mort, Sherlock aura 79 ans et John 83. Wala)

\- Jude et Bart : Je ne pouvais pas ne pas en parler. Jude et Bart sont mon ship préféré, parce qu'ils renvoient à deux personnages que j'aime au-delà de toute raison : Justin et Brian. Les plus brillants d'entre vous remarqueront sans peine que les personnages ont la même initiale ! C'est fait exprès, mes ptits loups ! p Pour la faire courte, Jude s'appelait Matthew dans les premières versions, et lorsque j'ai réalisé que physiquement, Matthew et Justin et Bart' et Brian avaient la même tête, j'ai renommé Matthew en Jude ) Justin et Jude partagent de nombreux traits de caractère, mais Bart' n'a rien à voir avec Brian, sinon physiquement.

Quant à savoir qui sont Brian et Justin, je vous conseille de taper leur noms sur YouTube, vous en saurez rapidement bien assez ! Pour la faire courte, ce sont deux personnages de l'excellente série Queer As Folk (US) des années 2000. Alors OUI, cette série est exclusivement basée sur des couples gays et les personnages hétéros sont sous-représentés, OUI elle compte un nombre de scène de sexe gay exponentiel, OUI elle véhicule pas mal de clichés… Mais elle en casse aussi. Et traite de très nombreux sujets, dont le VIH, l'adoption, le mariage, l'homoparentalité… Et au bout de trois épisodes, vous concluez trois choses : 1/ Brian est un connard, arrogant, bâtard, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de l'aimer, et si vous pouviez, vous le materiez bien plus longtemps que la décence ne le permet 2/ s'il ne finit pas l'angelot blond qu'est Justin, vous tuez quelqu'un 3/ les gays sont des gens comme les autres qui aiment, vivent et ont les mêmes problèmes que les autres.

Bref, je pourrais parler pendant des heures de QaF. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je crains en revanche qu'il vous faudra vous contenter de YouTube pour essayer de comprendre l'essence du couple de Justin et Brian (parce que Brian est un connard, et Justin ne le mérite pas. Vraiment pas. Mais quand même. Ils DOIVENT finir ensemble. FORCEMENT), parce que la série ne se trouve pas en téléchargement. En streaming, je n'ai pas cherché. Bon, moi je m'en fous, j'ai les DVD, mais y'a 5 saisons et ça peut revenir cher.

Une dernière chose ? La scène finale, de l'explosion de la clinique, a pour seul but de mettre Jude et Bart ensemble. Tapez « queer as folk - The Babylon Explosion » sur YouTube et vous aurez une assez bonne idée de mon inspiration. Voilà. Dans la foulée, vous pouvez écumer tout YouTube sur ces deux-là, et sangloter sur votre canapé en mangeant de la glace.

\- Mycroft Holmes et Gregory Lestrade : oui, je les aime beaucoup, oui je les shippe, et oui ils devaient finir ensemble. Na p Pour la suite, ils vont pas mal s'occuper des deux enfants de John et Sherlock, Mycroft de Faust notamment. Et ils se marieront (Mycroft cédera de dépit. En cachette de son frère, qui se foutra de sa gueule pendant des mois après ça) et vivront heureux pour toujours. Le seul vrai problème, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas cuisiner ni l'un ni l'autre ! xD Un jour, je leur dédierais une vraie complète (ou deux)

\- Violet et Sieger Holmes : Sieger décèdera le premier, de vieillesse. Violet survivra à la perte de son mari le temps de voir sa petite fille, Perséphone, obtenir la médaille Fields qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Ils auront vécu heureux pour toujours, et très fier de la réussite de leurs deux fils, et de leurs deux petits enfants ! Na !

\- Elliot Harding : est un connard :D Je l'aime et le déteste en même temps. Il est excessivement brillant, mais aussi terriblement lâche dès qu'un patient lui est intellectuellement supérieur, car il ne supporte pas de ne pas être la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce… A part pour Violet Holmes. Pour info, il n'a que 11 ans d'écart avec la mère de Sherlock. Il ne sera jamais marié, ni d'enfants. Il ressemble un peu à Rogue dans HP, en fait, à vouer un amour sans retour à quelqu'un qui ne l'aimera jamais. Et dieu sait que je HAIS Rogue de toute mon âme. Il est le seul à avoir un nom qui ne m'évoque rien et c'était voulu, puisque c'est un des personnages les plus récurrents !

\- William Turner : bien sûr, en référence à Pirates des caraïbes. Je sais que je suis absurde. John cite HP, ou Frankenstein, donc techniquement, PdC devrait également exister et quelqu'un devrait tiquer sur ce nom… Sauf que je suis l'auteure, et je fais ce que je veux, na ! Donc, il devait s'appeler William parce que j'aime ce prénom, et j'ai trouvé ça drôle de lui accoler Turner. Na. Pour info, il est marié et a des jumelles, de 9 ans )

- Madeline Rivers : Elle devait avoir un prénom en M, pour rappeler Mary, et elle devait draguer John, avoir une liaison avec lui pour attiser la jalousie de Sherlock. Sauf que Mary est apparue comme une infirmière, et John a refusé de se laisser draguer, trop attaché à son Sherlockinou. Quel idiot. On serait allé beaucoup plus vite s'il avait accepté que Madeline lui saute dessus -.- Sinon, elle remplacera Harding quand il prendra sa retraite, sauvera des tas de vie, et trouvera l'amour (un français, banquier), et aura trois enfants. Mais parce que la vie n'est pas un happy-end, ils se sépareront, et ils partageront la garde.

- Stephen Hawkings et Megan Jones : Je pense qu'il est inutile de dire d'où vient le nom de Stephen ? Quant à Megan, c'est un personnage de HP catégorie des « vus durant la cérémonie de répartition durant 1 des 7 volumes et jamais revus par la suite ! ». Leur vie sera moins drôle.

Megan était donc enceinte lors de l'explosion, et elle a perdu le bébé dans une fausse couche, et sa capacité à enfanter. Ce qui va occasionner un certain nombre de tension dans leur couple, et dans leur travail. Megan, pour s'en remettre, va se séparer de son conjoint, donner sa démission, partir au bout du monde pour une mission humanitaire (dans un pays d'Afrique mais je n'ai jamais déterminé lequel). Stephen, désespéré, va friser le suicide, puis tout plaquer pour la rejoindre. Ils y resteront et adopteront une petite fille là-bas ) Ils reviendront plus tard, et Megan continuera de fournir Sherlock en tissus chelous pour des expériences. Ces deux-là sont cinglés.

\- David Stevens : les personnages que j'aime souffrent (Megan et sa fausse couche, Madeline et ses désillusions) Les personnages que je n'aime pas sont relégués au rang d'idiot à qui rien n'arrive. David Stevens est typiquement ce genre de persos. Je l'ai créé, mais je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, en plus, parce qu'il a pas eu une vie rose et sympa avant la fic, mais je ne l'aime pas. Il en fallait un avec qui ça coincerait avec Sherlock dans la dream team d'Harding, et c'est tombé sur lui.

\- Harold O'connor : Harold à cause de Dragons ! :D O'connor, pour faire sonner irlandais. C'est l'un des rares qui n'est pas marié, sans enfants, et le vit bien ! Et pourrait faire le bonheur de Madeline, mais elle va choisir un banquier, mais on peut pas tout réussir dans la vie…

\- Janet Douglas : Je ne sais plus d'où vient son nom ^^' Mais je sais qu'elle est mariée, trois enfants. Et même si l'explosion l'a traumatisée et qu'elle aura besoin de temps pour s'en remettre avant de recommencer à exercer, elle vivra heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie avec son mari parce que je l'aime ! Na !

- Mary et July : n'ont, bizarrement pas de noms de famille. July retournera aux USA avec son époux, une fois mariée, et continuera d'exercer là-bas, mais deviendra rapidement une pimbêche embourbée dans un mariage à base de gros sous sans vraiment d'amour… Quant à Mary, je ne sais pas. Elle est secrète, Mary, même moi je ne sais rien… #l'auteurestunboulet

\- Q : vient en direct de James Bond. Me demandez rien, il s'est invité tout seul. Par Ben Wishaw, of course.

\- Jack Dawson (mais si, le rééducateur vocal de Sherlock) : sérieusement, existe-t-il quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu Titanic ? Et sinon, physiquement, c'est pas DiCaprio, il ressemble à mon image mental de Horace Slughorn dans HP. Ça vous fait une belle jambe, hein ? xD Au demeurant, je SAIS qu'il est absurde que personne ne tique sur son nom (puisque Titanic existe dans ce monde, Sherlock l'a même descendu en flammes à cause de Monet), mais JE suis l'auteure, donc je suis toute-puissante et fais ce que je veux. Na. p

\- Jake Müller, Fleur Rivoire, Simon Baker et Zachary Young, les suspects de l'affaire des seringues avec le SIDA : devaient avoir des noms bien clichés. J'ai réussi hein ? x) Müller renvoie en outre à une de mes anciennes prof (que je détestais, mais ce n'est pas le propos), Fleur à Fleur Delacour dans HP, Simon Baker au Mentalist (c'est le nom de l'interprète de Patrick Jane), et Zachary Young à Desperate Houseviwes. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il est coupable. Zach a TOUJOURS eu une tête malsaine ! xD

* * *

Et maintenant, j'ai bientôt fini de vous embêter, causons détails et futilités ! :D

\- La première fois que Sherlock et John s'envoient joyeusement en l'air, John sort une capote de son portefeuille, et trouve du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Ce que personne ne saura jamais (ni ne se posera la question, au demeurant), c'est que tout-puissant-omniscient-Mycroft l'avait mis là, précisément parce qu'il subodorait un rapprochement physique entre son frère et John. Et par la suite, Sherlock (ce que John ne saura jamais) fréquentera assidûment des sites spécialisés en ligne pour tous les achats de lubrifiants et de préservatifs parfumés de toutes leurs parties de sexe suivante ! (Il se fait livrer à domicile dans des petits paquets discrets et John ne soupçonnera jamais rien !) ) Et sortez couverts, les enfants. C'est important.

\- La dernière péripétie, où John trouve le carnet de notes de Sherlock, n'a que pour but de faire dire à Sherlock le mot « autiste » (et non sociopathe) pour se référer à lui-même. Parce que se revendiquer sociopathe implique qu'il ne peut PAS aimer. Et donc que le couple qu'il forme avec John n'est pas nécessaire. En étant autiste, il peut aimer, et donc rassure inconsciemment John sur la véracité des serments de Sherlock.

\- On ne saura jamais ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la dernière page du carnet de Sherlock ^^

\- A la base, il ne devait y avoir que trois parties (avant-pendant-après le cancer), puis au fil de l'écriture, je me suis, hum… légèrement laissée déborder ? xD

\- J'ai un tableur Excel en 368 lignes pour retracer la chronologie de l'histoire, et un onglet pour les personnages ! J'ai même des couleurs, des groupements…

\- J'ai fait 4 NaNo pour réussir à en venir à bout… C'est d'ailleurs depuis mon implication dans Crabe que cela fait officiellement 17 mois que j'écris régulièrement un minimum de 20 000 mots par mois ! xD

\- J'ai écumé plein de sites et j'ai imprimé plusieurs PDF pour les étudier et construire l'histoire !

* * *

Je pense que ce sera tout, avant que ça ne devienne plus long qu'un chapitre normal… Conformément à ce que vous avez demandé, je continuerai de publier le mercredi ! (Même si c'est le jour qui m'arrange le moins, vos désirs sont des ordres) Cependant, je me prends une petite pause, si cela ne vous dérange pas, donc **PROCHAIN RENDEZ-VOUS LE MERCREDI 19 AVRIL SUR MON PROFIL POUR MA PROCHAINE PUBLICATION !** N'hésitez pas à me follower pour en être informée )

 **Et une dernière fois, mercifiniment ! *smiley petit cœur qui ne passe sur ffnet***


End file.
